Mission : Sauver l'Humanité !
by Sam-Craft
Summary: Une dispute éclate entre les Dieux lors d'une réunion qui aurait dû se passer sans trop de fracas. A chaque pb sa solution, c'est pourquoi Zeus décide de défier Athéna. "Je te donne 1 an à toi et tes chevaliers pour donner une nouvelle vision de l'humanité aux Dieux, si tu échoues l'humanité périra." Mais les défis de Zeus ne sont pas simples. Que leur réserve-t-il réellement ?
1. prologue

**Bonjour,**

**C'est Craft de Sam-Craft. **

**Ce soir on vous offre une nouvelle fiction sur Saint Seiya. Elle nous a été inspiré après avoir lu le manga Kamigami no asobi, qu'on vous conseille. Il est court mais sympathique. Nous y reprenons certains aspects mais pas tout. **

**Sinon quoi dire sur cette fiction :**

**Premièrement, elle est longue et pleine de personnages. J'espère que tous vous plairont. Deuxièmement, elle est écrite sur une année au jour le jour et si tout va bien sera publiée de même. Donc vous aurez souvent un chapitre. Quand on a commencé à l'écrire on l'a commencée au Lundi 1 avril premier jour de rentrée scolaire au Japon. Et coïncidence, j'ai vu que cette année le Premier Avril est un Lundi. L'année est rythmée par une année au Japon même si on ne dit pas forcément qu'ils y sont. C'est un modèle de monde, vous comprendrez en lisant. **

**Troisièmement, vous verrez dès le prochain chapitre, l'histoire sera écrite au présent de narration. Comme cela, ça rend l'histoire encore plus ancrée dans l'instant présent. **

**Voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, nous on a pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et on a même été triste quand elle s'est finie. On s'était attachées aux personnages et on espère que vous aussi. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous demain pour la suite.**

**Sam de Sam-Craft : **

**"Voilà une nouvelle fiction de notre cru et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis énormément attachée aux personnages, à certains en particulier -comme souvent, on a toujours nos préférés- mais cette fiction est vraiment sympa et normalement, Craft ne devrait pas dire le contraire ! Lol**

**Elle mélange sérieux, humour, amour, rire, pleurs et tout un tas d'autres choses qui devraient être appréciées, ...je croise les doigts ! Aussi, j'ai confiance en elle et j'espère que vous serez nombreux et nombreuses à l'apprécier ! Je compte sur vous alors accueillez-là bien ainsi que nos petits OC à croquer ! Vraiment, ils sont à croquer et ne vous laisseront pas indifférents ! Je vous embrasse !"**

* * *

**Mission : Sauver l'Humanité !**

**Prologue :**

Athéna était en train de prier au treizième temple quand une lumière apparut devant elle. La silhouette d'un homme d'âge mur, vêtu d'une tunique blanche ancien temps, se distingua au travers. Athéna plissa les yeux et le détailla, il avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus. Elle le reconnut rapidement.

**\- Père, que faites-vous là ?**

Athéna était plus que surprise que son père, Zeus, le dieu des dieux, vienne en personne la voir dans son sanctuaire.

**\- Je dois te parler.**

La jeune fille lui fit « oui » de la tête.

**\- Il y a eu trop de guerres entre nous, je veux que tu réunisses les dieux, il faut qu'on discute.**

**\- Je comprends, Père. Pour cela, j'aimerais un peu d'aide, mon sanctuaire est un peu vide et …**

**\- Qui veux-tu ?** Demanda Zeus.

**\- Pour l'instant Saga, Shion et Camus, ils sont faits pour cela.**

**\- Je suis d'accord. Et après ?**

**\- Le jour J, nous aurons besoin d'autres chevaliers d'Or pour la protection du lieu.**

**\- Tous les autres ? **Se renseigna le dieu des dieux.

**\- Non, pas forcément. Six autres devraient suffire.**

**\- Lesquels ? **

**\- Aphrodite, Deathmask, Shura, Mu, Shaka et Kanon.**

**\- Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur, même si Hadès ne va pas apprécier que je lui prenne Camus, Saga, Shura, Shion, Aphrodite et Deathmask. Tu sais qu'ils se sont joués de lui. Et pour couronner le tout, Kanon a manipulé Poséidon. Ce sont les plus détestés des dieux.**

**\- À**** part Kanon, ils l'ont fait par dévotion pour moi. Même morts, ils me sont restés fidèles. N'est-ce pas ce qu'un Dieu attend de ses chevaliers ? Et pour Mû et Shaka, ils n'ont rien à se reprocher.**

**\- Vu comme cela, tu n'as pas tort.**

Zeus regarda sa fille hésiter.

**\- Que veux-tu d'autre ?**

**\- Juste avoir Mû un peu plus tôt, j'ai des armures à réparer et il pourrait aussi s'occuper de celles de mes oncles. Et Shaka, pour soutenir Mû lui, on ne lui reproche rien.**

**\- Bien ! Tu as trois mois.**

Zeus claqua des doigts et disparut. A la place du halo divin, neuf corps nus gisaient sur le sol. Zeus avait donc accepté de les ramener tous en même temps. Cela la soulagea ce serait plus simple pour tous. La jeune femme les regarda, ils étaient en train se réveiller. Ils se levaient peu à peu. Certain titubaient, d'autre restaient à terre. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir mal à la tête ou ailleurs. Elle vit Shion se masser les épaules et Aphrodite étirer ses jambes. La grimace sur leurs visages montrait leurs douleurs ou leurs gênes. Puis, les hommes la virent et se relevèrent.

**\- Pardon, mes amis,** chuchota la déesse, **mais j'ai encore besoin de vous. J'aimerais tellement vous laisser en paix.**

**\- Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que nous vous serons toujours fidèles même si vous nous rappeliez dans mille ans, **déclara Shion.

Son Grand Pope pendant deux cent cinquante ans, lui, en était la preuve vivante.

En disant cela, l'homme s'était agenouillé devant sa déesse en baisant sa main. Tous les hommes autour firent « oui » de la tête, tout en s'agenouillant à leur tour. Athéna sourit de leur fidélité et de leur amour. En les regardant, elle savait pourquoi son combat pour les humains et l'amour n'était pas vain.

D'un geste, elle les rhabilla en pantalon et t-shirt. Ensuite, elle expliqua la demande de son père et tous écoutèrent avec attention. Quand elle eut fini, ils la saluèrent cordialement avant de retourner chacun dans leurs temples, qui jusque-là étaient restés inoccupés.

* * *

Shion soupira et s'étira dans son fauteuil. On toqua à sa porte.

**\- Entrez !**

Le Grand Pope sourit en regardant ses deux acolytes Camus et Saga entrer dans son bureau. Les deux jeunes hommes parlaient et rigolaient ensemble. Cela lui sembla une scène irréelle. Depuis trois mois qu'ils étaient revenus, ils avaient dû travailler ensemble. Athéna avait raison, ils étaient un trio incroyable quand il s'agissait de gérer une mission diplomatique. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'au début, il n'y avait pas cru. Cela avait été difficile.

Même s'ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins retrouvés ensemble pendant l'épisode Hadès, certains conflits n'avaient pas été réglés et l'ambiance du trio était au plus froid. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas des êtres d'une grande sociabilité à la base, alors si on rajoutait une histoire de meurtre qui entraînait de la gêne, de la rancœur et de la culpabilité ... Les premiers échanges avaient été durs, puis Shion avait été surpris de voir Camus se mettre en colère. Il avait tapé sur la table fortement à l'aide d'un dossier, faisantsursauter les deux autres.

_**\- J'en ai assez ! Je … Dans cette ambiance, on n'avancera pas, alors perçons l'abcès et je vais commencer. Pardon à tous les deux de vous avoir laissé tomber. Vous avez tous les deux été mes Grand Popes, alors vous savez que je suis l'espion du sanctuaire et à aucun moment je n'ai supposé votre mort Shion et où, vu que toi Saga tu changeais. J'ai pris le parti de fermer les yeux et de suivre aveuglément les ordres sans me soucier de la vérité ou du bien-être de mes frères d'armes, quel que soit leur rang. En tant que chevalier d'or d'Athéna et espion du sanctuaire, j'ai échoué, alors, pardon.**_

_**\- Camus, je t'ai envoyé au loin avec deux gamins et j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne mettes que rarement les pieds ici. Je t'ai enlevé une partie de ta vie et j'ai pris celle de Shion. Et si c'était mes seuls crimes ! J'ai aussi enfermé mon propre jumeau dans une prison aquatique. J'étais sûr de l'avoir tué soi-disant pour protéger Athéna de ses mauvaises pensées. Et à la fin, les démons étaient surtout dans ma tête et j'étais trop fier pour demander de l'aide, et je les ai laissés gagner, tuant Shion et essayant de tuer ma déesse. Qui a eu la bonté de me pardonner, mais moi je n'y arrive pas. J'étais si arrogant et imbu de ma personne. Ici, je suis le seul qui doit demander pardon.**_

_**\- Moi aussi, je le dois, **__murmura Shion. __**J'ai continué cette idiotie des jumeaux Gémeaux maudits et quand Kanon a disparu, je n'ai rien dit, ni fait. Comme si tout était normal. Ensuite, je t'ai laissé être encensé et fait miroiter mon siège et quand j'ai dû choisir un successeur, je t'ai écarté sans explication. J'avais vu que tu n'allais pas bien, que tu perdais pied, mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête et moi, ton supérieur, ton protecteur, je t'ai laissé te noyer. Je ne dis pas que je méritais le coup de poignard, mais j'aurais dû le voir venir. Alors, pardon.**_

_Les trois hommes s'étaient regardés et les premiers sourires étaient apparus. Puis, Camus avait ri, c'était nerveux, et les deux autres avaient suivi. Cela avait permis à l'atmosphère autour d'eux de s'apaiser. Ils avaient mieux travaillé ensemble. Et maintenant ses deux cadets parlaient plus facilement et rigolaient ensemble cela lui plaisait, lui-même aimait bien parler avec eux. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Tout n'était pas rose, mais ils faisaient des efforts et se donnaient une seconde chance avec leurs vrais tempéraments._

**\- Shion, Shion !** Appelaient les deux hommes.

**\- Oui, pardon !**

**\- Tu voulais nous voir ?** Se renseigna Camus.

**\- Oui, je veux revoir une dernière fois les dossiers des invités pour la réunion de demain,** sourit le Grand Pope en entendant le « tu » de la bouche de Camus. Enfin, il le tutoyait !

**\- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?**

Les deux lui firent « non » de la tête en s'asseyant et prenant les dossiers.

**\- Je commence par les chevaliers du sanctuaire qui feront la sécurité. Saga, tu t'occupes des invités.**

Un hochement de tête affirmatif l'incita à continuer.

**\- Bien ! Pour les Ors, nous en avons huit. Aphrodite, Shura, Saga, Camus, Mu, Shaka, Kanon, Deathmask. Par groupe de deux, nous serons l'escorte des quatre dieux qui ont répondu à notre appel. Pour nous seconder, nous aurons deux chevaliers d'argent, Marine et Shaina. Et trois bronze divins, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga.**

**\- A la table des invités, **continua Saga, **nous aurons Hadès, dieu de la mort, et son Spectre et juge des enfers, Rhadamanthe. Poséidon, dieu des mers, qui a décidé de venir seul, tout comme Apollon, dieu du soleil et des arts et Dionysos, dieu du vin et du théâtre. Puis il y aura Athéna et son chevalier Seiya. Puis toi, Shion, qui présidera l'assemblée. **

**\- Avez-vous tout bien pris en compte ?**

**\- Oui, Hadès sera encadré par Shaka et Mû. Poséidon, par Shura et Deathmask. Apollon, par Aphrodite et Kanon. Et Saga et moi, on encadrera Dionysos. Seiya et toi,** fit-il à Shion, **vous restez avec Athéna.**

**\- Bien, cela me va. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne nuit !**

Les deux se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Shion soupira et pria sa déesse que tout se passe bien.

* * *

Shion appelait au calme mais Hadès et Poséidon vociféraient à l'encontre de sa déesse. Apollon, lui, envenimait les choses pendant que Dionysos riait aux éclats.

**\- Du calme, chacun pourra s'exprimer !** s'écria Shion.

**\- Tu n'es pas très marrant,** fit le dieu du vin et du théâtre.

**\- Tu t'amuses vraiment ? **soupira, las, Apollon.

**Bien sûr, je suis venu pour ça et je ne suis pas déçu. Boire un bon vin en assistant à une bouffonnerie gratuitement, pour moi c'est le paradis ! Pourquoi je m'en serais passé ? Je ne suis là que pour ça. Je me fous des humains, tout comme toi et nos oncles, seule Athéna en a quelque chose à faire. Mais vous voir pleurer parce qu'elle a de meilleurs soldats que vous, c'est amusant. Apollon a raison, vous êtes des hommes, si vos humains que vous détestez tant sont si pitoyables, gérez vous-mêmes. Vous êtes ses oncles, vous n'avez qu'à lui mettre une bonne fessée et n'en parlons plus. Désolé petite sœur, mais ton entêtement tue tes protégés. Alors, comportez-vous en famille. Et puis en parlant de ça, les trois quarts ne sont pas là, on voit bien leur intérêt pour l'humanité.**

**\- J'entends bien, Dionysos,** répondit Athéna. **Mais si vous viviez avec eux …**

**\- Ça ne changera rien !** Eructa Poséidon, soutenu par son frère et ses deux neveux.

**\- Tout ça est grotesque !** Continua le Dieu du vin en jouant avec un verre rempli du liquide rouge.

**\- Tu t'entêtes à un contre quatre. Si tu n'étais pas la préférée de papa, il ne nous forcerait pas à être ici, lui-même …**

**\- Il suffit !** Claqua une voix dans un halo de lumière qui se déposa au centre de la table. **Comment oses-tu parler en mon nom ?**

**\- Pardon, Père,** s'excusa le maître du théâtre.

**\- C'est vrai que les humains m'importent peu, mais je tiens à la Terre, au jardin de mon père Kronos. Et les querelles et les guerres vont détruire ce monde qu'on connaît et nous anéantir tous, et le jardin avec, et ça, je ne peux pas le concevoir. Athéna, tu prétends que s'ils vivaient parmi les humains, ils changeraient d'idée ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Très bien, on va faire un marché, dit Zeus. Voilà : je vais créer une ville où vous serez tous. Vous serez amnésiques et humains, la seule chose dont vous vous souviendrez sera votre vrai nom. Après, vous aurez une nouvelle vie. Vous devrez remplir deux missions. La première, comprendre les humains et l'amour, la seconde, sera de faire preuve d'altruisme. Si vous y arrivez tous en un an, vos pouvoirs et votre vie vous seront rendus. L'année terminée, je vous reposerai la question de « que fait-on de l'humanité ? »,** clama haut et fort le Roi des Dieux pour être entendus de tous.

**\- Si vos avis ne changent pas, je détruirai tout et la question ne se posera plus jamais. Par contre, si votre opinion change quelque peu et fait basculer le vote en faveur d'Athéna, alors les guerres se finiront et on laissera vivre les humains.**

**\- Et …**

**\- En fait, ce n'était pas une option mais un ordre !** Fit Zeus. **Athéna, j'espère pour tes humains que tu ne te trompes pas.**

Une grande lumière se fit entre les mains du dieu des dieux, et un globe de verre entourant une ville fictive miniature émergea. Avant qu'un autre son ne soit prononcé, tout le monde disparut dans sa nouvelle vie. Zeus rentra sur l'Olympe et déposa l'objet sur un socle.

**\- Eh bien ! Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jeu.**

**\- Héra, ma chère, ne m'en veux pas, mais on n'arrivait nulle part et …**

**\- Dionysos a raison, c'est ta fille chérie.**

**\- Veux-tu les rejoindre ?**

**\- Non merci, mon cher époux. Mais puis-je regarder avec toi ?**

Zeus lui fit glisser un siège et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il regarda les dieux, curieux il ne leur en voulait pas d'être venus et avait mis les personnes les plus récalcitrantes loin de lui. Il aurait enfin la paix pour un an. Il eut alors une idée :

**\- Je veux la paix, et tous ceux qui m'ennuieront iront les rejoindre.**

L'Olympe devint tout de suite silencieuse et Zeus fut fier de sa trouvaille.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous d'être venu lire cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira du début à la fin. On va se voir souvent tout au long de l'année. Aujourd'hui on est le premier Avril et si on fait l'impasse sur les poissons, au Japon le mois d'Avril c'est le début de l'année scolaire. C'est pour ça que notre fiction commence aujourd'hui car dans le petit monde de Zeus c'est un peu le Japon. **

**Voilà bonne lecture Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**On se retrouve pour la suite Vendredi 5 avril. **

**Sirne des mes : Merci pour cette première review elle fait chaud au cœur. Je suis ravie - nous le sommes même - que tu ais trouvé le prologue magnifique. On espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Haha ! Je ne te raconte pas, mais tu verras bientôt les dieux en action. Dans ce chapitre on en voit déjà un. Je dois dire qu'il est le chouchou de Sam et je l'aime bien aussi. Alors ta patience va être récompensée, voilà la suite. **

**Merci biz à bientôt j'espère et n'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu penses de la suite on se fera un plaisir de te répondre. **

**Craft.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** :**

**Lundi 1****er**** Avril.**

**\- Dring, dring !**

** _Paf !_**

Shion frappe son réveil. Il râle, c'est déjà le matin. Il est de ces gens qui n'aiment pas les matins, et encore moins ceux de leur rentrée. Après deux semaines de vacances, si on peut appeler ça des vacances, il doit retourner au travail. En plus ce matin il doit parler devant du monde. Il est depuis deux ans directeur d'un lycée. Sa famille l'a félicité. Il est l'un des plus jeunes directeurs de lycée de la ville. Son petit frère Mû n'a pas hésité, la semaine précédente, à lui rappeler qu'il est un jeune célibataire de trente-cinq ans avec une bonne situation et qu'il ne lui manque « _qu'une femme et des enfants_ » comme le disent leurs parents. Comme s'il avait le temps pour ça !

Des enfants, il en a cinq cents. Il faut les gérer, ainsi que les mille parents qui vont avec. Et ne parlons pas de l'équipe pédagogique. Il soupire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de relever ce challenge ? Il devait vraiment se faire chier ce jour-là, ou se haïr pour une chose dont il voulait se punir lui-même. Il s'étire dans ce grand lit froid qui va le rester encore un moment, c'est sûr. Il se lève et se prépare lentement, il n'a pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Il a une nouvelle équipe pédagogique mise en place depuis à peine une semaine. Le gouvernement la lui avait imposée. Et on ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

Dedans, seuls deux professeurs lui ont fait bonne impression : Camus Aquarius, un jeune homme de dix ans son cadet, professeur de Littérature qui a aussi accepté de gérer la bibliothèque, et Saga Gemini, un homme de cinq ans aussi son cadet, professeur de Philosophie qui a proposé d'être son adjoint, et qui s'est révélé parfait pour ce poste. Les deux jeunes étaient très beaux,il fallait le reconnaître, et d'après leurs CV, très instruits. En plus, il a pu voir qu'ils sont intelligents et pédagogues avec les adultes, alors ils seraient parfaits avec les adolescents. Il leur doit beaucoup car grâce à eux, sa semaine avait été plus tranquille. Mais il a encore des choses à faire. Il se souvient que les deux étaient restés le premier soir avec lui pour organiser les autres jours. Camus avait été le premier à parler. Shion avait été surpris, car même s'il les avait jugés consciencieux durant la journée écoulée, il ne les voyait pas très bavard et aidant pour autant.

_**\- Pardon Shion-Sensei, je voulais vous présenter des excuses pour cette prise de poste. Je veux dire, il aurait été normal que vous puissiez dire votre mot, et bien entendu faire nos entretiens d'embauche. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons bien travailler ensemble. Veuillez prendre soin de moi.**_

_**\- Je suis bien d'accord avec Camus-Sensei. Alors, prenez soin de nous et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez compter sur nous.**_

_**\- Oui, n'hésitez pas,**__ renchérit en souriant Camus._

_**\- Camus-Sensei, Saga-Sensei, merci. Je …**_

_Shion hésitait. _

_**\- Nous savons que l'équipe administrative aussi a changé, et que vous avez des postes vacants. Je veux bien m'occuper du poste de responsable de la bibliothèque.**_

_**\- Camus-Sensei, merci.**_

_**\- Moi je veux bien vous aider comme assistant, j'ai déjà du métier.**_

_**\- Oui, j'ai vu ça Saga-Sensei. Merci.**_

_Camus s'était alors mit à expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans la soirée pour organiser les jours à venir. Il avait sorti une liste et Saga avait fait de même. Ensuite, ils avaient travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et la dernière semaine avait été ainsi jusqu'au soir d'avant malgré le week-end, les trois avaient tout préparé jusqu'à minuit._

Il est à présent devant le lycée, et voit au loin les deux professeurs. Il les rejoint et récapitule les derniers détails avec eux. Puis, ils se dirigent comme les autres à la salle de cérémonies du Lycée. Il doit faire un discours, ainsi qu'un élève de dernière année qui a été mandaté pour représenter les élèves.

La journée est longue et chargée et la fin des cours arrivent enfin. Shion a encore une dernière chose à faire : accueillir les nouveaux lycéens dans le dortoir. Sur le chemin, il rencontre Camus. Les deux discutent quelques minutes mais avant d'aller aux dortoirs, il a un vertige.

**\- Shion-sensei, vous allez bien ?**

**\- Juste un peu de fatigue, rien de …**

**\- Shion-sensei, retournez chez vous. Je vais m'en occuper. Et pas de discussion !**

**\- Merci, je vous le revaudrai, Camus-Sensei.**

**\- Demain matin, je veux bien des croissants chauds,** sourit légèrement Camus.

**\- Bien sûr !**

**\- Non, je rigolais ! Je ne veux rien en contrepartie, sauf un directeur en pleine forme demain.**

**\- Ça, je peux le faire, promis.**

Camus sourit à nouveau avant de partir vers les dortoirs. Shion, lui, rentre chez lui, s'allonge et dort du sommeil du juste jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Toujours là aux aurores, dans les environs de sept heures au matin et déjà occupé de réfléchir à pas mal de choses, Hadès Elision dessine un nouveau concept pour l'un de ses clients.  
Publicitaire depuis près de dix ans maintenant, il a décidé avec son frère d'ouvrir sa propre agence et de décider de ses contrats. Le crayon en main et le visage concentré, généralement il ne se fait déranger que sur le coup des dix heures trente par nul autre que son cadet pour revoir les plannings et les nouvelles idées de leur petite équipe.

Dans ces locaux agencés de façon moderne et très épurée, ils sont seulement six à travailler et cette petite routine que chacun s'est créé plaît à tout le monde. Personne n'empiète dans l'intimité de personne –le plus souvent possible, chacun connaît sa place et la plupart du temps, ils forment une bonne équipe.

Alors, toujours concentré sur sa feuille tachée de gris, il tressaute légèrement quand à dix heures quelqu'un frappe à la porte de son bureau. En temps normal, il aperçoit celui ou celle venu l'emmerder grâce aux vitres qui construisent son espace mais là, trop appliqué, il n'y a pas fait attention.

**\- Entrez,** grogne sa voix, embêtée du dérangement.

Hadès lorgne cette planche de bois s'ouvrir lentement –trop lentement d'après ses critères- et là, apparaît un gamin qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie.

Inévitablement, ses sourcils se froncent, son regard se fait plus dur encore et si cet inconnu s'enferme avec lui, ce n'est certainement pas voulu. Il ne l'a jamais vu, ne le connaît pas et cela l'irrite.

**\- Bonjour, je- …euh je-,** bégaie le jeune adulte, impressionné par l'aura que dégage son aîné et intimidé par elle.

**\- Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?** Questionne expressément Hadès, toujours assis mais le regard braqué sur celui qui le gêne.

**\- Ah oui ! Je m'appelle Rin Tomura et je travaille ici à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est Elision-san qui m'a dit de me présenter à vous et de vous demander le travail à faire. Ravi de vous rencontrer.**

Énergique. Sûrement que cette voix est un peu trop énergique pour le plus âgé, et ça a le don de l'agacer. Et puis pourquoi son crétin de frère a-t-il embauché un gamin sans lui en parler avant ? … Faire ça dans son dos, c'est ...

Attendez, il a dit qu'il avait été envoyé ici par l'autre imbécile ? Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça et ne le veut pas.

**\- Va me chercher Rhadamanthe et reste hors de ce bureau****, **peste ce noiraud d'un œil mauvais et qui réussit à faire fuir le nouveau venu.

L'humeur massacrante, il se pince l'arête du nez pour éviter de s'énerver inutilement et cherchant de sa patience, il se lève et scrute l'extérieur par delà sa fenêtre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nouvelle main d'œuvre. Il n'aime pas devoir s'occuper d'autrui. Il déteste quand son frère prend des initiatives sans lui en parler. Et il hait par-dessus tous les sourires trop grands et les voix trop joyeuses.

**\- Had' un problème ? Rin m'a dit que tu voulais me voir,** confie Rhadamanthe, fermant la porte derrière lui et en attendant déjà la réponse.

**\- Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi avoir embauché ce gamin ? **Râle l'aîné des deux frères en se jaugeant bien sagement.

**\- Parce que le boulot commence à s'entasser et qu'on a besoin d'un coup de main. Je t'en aurais bien parlé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps … Désolé, **explique clairement le Blondin.

**\- On a toujours réussi à tenir nos contrats en temps et en heure, alors … Tes enfants,****n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux moins de boulot pour t'occuper d'eux, c'est ça ?** Claque le Noiraud après une ou deux pensées.

**\- Aussi. Ils grandissent vite, **avoue le plus jeune des deux, déjà vaincu, **j****e ferai en sorte qu'il ne soit pas dans tes pattes pendant tes rushs, mais tu sais, j'l'ai pris pour une raison précise. Pendant l'entretien, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? **Demande-t-il comme si Hadès avait la réponse. **Qu'il voulait mettre un peu de couleur dans nos graphismes sombres. Il me plaît bien, et un peu de sang neuf ne peut pas nous faire de mal.**

**\- Peu importe, je ne veux pas de gêneur, **affirme celui aux cheveux corbeaux.

**\- Je lui dirai. Tu as besoin qu'il aille te chercher quelque chose ?** S'exclame peu de temps après Rhad' tandis qu'il fait entrer leur nouvel employé dans le bureau.

**\- Un café, et ne plus l'entendre, **râle Hadès en recoiffant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Il déteste devoir interagir avec les autres.

**\- Sérieusement, Had'… Rin tu peux aller lui en chercher ? Il le prend généralement avec quatre sucres, **confie le Doré, qui voit aussi les problèmes arriver et ce nouveau venu devenir un sous-fifre s'il ne fait rien.

**\- Pas de souci. Je prends quelque chose pour vous aussi, Elision-san ?**

_« Tant qu'à faire,_ se dit le plus petit, _autant être utile au deux »_.

**\- Non, par contre, c'est lui que tu peux appeler comme ça, moi mon prénom suffira bien.**

Le « gamin » de vingt-quatre ans, aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux dorés, acquiesce et sort de la pièce pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine aménagée.

Toujours dans le bureau, les deux frères se font face et, soupirant grossièrement, Rhadamanthe fini par hausser les épaules et par tempérer son aîné. Avec tous leurs employés ça a été la même chose – quatre autres. Il a toujours fallu à Hadès un temps d'adaptation pour se faire à une nouvelle tête, et aux employés pour comprendre le caractère irascible et solitaire de leur patron.

En vrai, c'est une journée comme les autres se dit Rhadamanthe et pour une fois, il va pouvoir rentrer plus tôt du boulot !

* * *

En combinaison kaki, les manches le long de ses jambes, un marcel blanc en guise de haut et le corps musclé à la perfection (comme diraient certains) ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans du nom de Deathmask est couvert de cambouis de la tête aux pieds.

Chassant de son front une chose invisible à l'aide de son avant-bras, il fait le tour des environs d'un regard et sourit largement. L'odeur de l'essence, il adore. Enfin ce n'est pas ça, mais presque. Il se sent à sa place et utile.

Remettant les clefs de la voiture réparée dans le box prévu à cet effet, il cherche peu de temps après son nouveau boulot sur l'ordinateur du garage et ne fait attention à rien d'autre.

Il aurait dû, parce que quelques secondes plus tard, il reçoit une sorte de classeur sur la tête et un bruit sourd se fait entendre.

**\- Ne cherche plus, il faut que tu t'occupes de ça, **clame celui qu'on appelle « Chef », « patron » ou Mû, pour les sans-gênes ou les familiers.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? C'est qui le client ?** Questionne Deathmask en attrapant une feuille volante pour lire quelques informations utiles.

**\- Une fuite dans les injecteurs, apparemment. Faut que tu vérifies ça, et répare si jamais y'a besoin. Le client vient récupérer sa voiture à dix-huit heures, **souffle la voix tranquille de Mû, qui s'éloigne déjà de son employé du bureau.

L'homme, aussi âgé de vingt-cinq ans, s'est vu investi de la tâche de « patron » par son ami, ce même ami lui ayant laissé le soin de tout gérer. Autant les chiffres, que l'agencement ou les clients.

Cela lui va, il ne s'est jamais plaint de quoi que ce soit et ne le fera jamais car il aime ce qu'il fait et travailler quand il le souhaite est encore mieux. Parfois, il le sait, il laisse ce Bleuté seul toute la journée dans ce garage et rien ne lui est jamais reproché … Ouais, pour lui, c'est la vie rêvée.

**\- Il aurait pu venir avant avec son char, tu crois pas ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est et le temps qu'on prend à tout démonter ? Merde,** grogne Deathmask en éparpillant ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne. **Tsk … c'est emmerdant,** crache-t-il pour lui-même. **Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?**

**\- Révision et changer des pneus, **indique celui à la queue-de-cheval haute d'une couleur lilas et en sortant presque du bureau.

**\- Tu vas rien foutre, quoi ! **Peste le plus musclé des deux. **Hé, pars pas quand j'te parle,****enflure ! Merde, tu fais vraiment chier, parfois.**

Deathmask n'est pas de mauvaise humeur, loin de là, il a l'habitude d'être ignoré une fois sur deux par son ami, mais ça l'agace.

Essuyant une nouvelle fois ses mains dans un chiffon, il prépare les outils dont il aura besoin pour son futur travail et observe durant une minute ou deux l'extérieur puisque l'immense « hangar » qu'il loue dans lequel ils sont installés laisse une vue impeccable sur la rue quand les portes sont ouvertes. Il fait le vide dans sa tête et se remet au boulot. Lui, il était du genre à bien aimer se perdre dans le vide pour chasser son irritation au travail et être chasseur le soir.

Déjà occupé à trifouiller une voiture, Mû, lui, est plus reposé et s'énerve difficilement - ou pour moins de choses - il est du genre à se promener pour connaître de nouveaux endroits et faire de nouvelles connaissances.

Et si tout se déroulait dans le meilleur des mondes dans ce jeune garage, de l'autre côté de la rue, à deux pâtés de maison de là, dans un dojo refait à neuf et repris par l'élève de l'ancien Maître, un cours de kendo est donné.

Les élèves sont nombreux et assidus. Les mouvements sont faits dans les règles de l'art pour la plupart, et les conseils autant que les ordres, écoutés religieusements.

Suivant chacun de ses élèves, Shura, un homme de vingt-cinq ans aux cheveux Vert foncé tirant au noir par endroit, aux yeux foncés en apparence et bien bâti, est le digne héritier de tout cela.

Il entraîne des jeunes de tout âge et présentement, il s'agit de la tranche quinze-dix-huit ans. Certains sont plus doués que d'autres évidement, alors que d'autres se donnent à fond pour compenser leur manque de talent.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Shura les apprécie tous autant qu'ils sont et aime aussi les martyriser de temps en temps.

**\- On se salue et on dépose les armes, **ordonne ce Vert en se posant au milieu de la pièce pour être sûr d'être entendu.

**\- Merci, Maître !** S'écrient tous en chœur les élèves qui s'inclinent légèrement tout en remettant en place leurs kimonos.

**\- Bien. Comme vous le savez, une compétition va être organisée et je choisirai moi-même les chanceux qui se présenteront. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, passez au vestiaire, **continue-t-il d'ordonner en frappant deux fois dans ses mains.

Une fois seul dans cette grande pièce, il s'en va vers les grandes portes faites en feuille de riz pour aérer la pièce et respirer l'air frais.

La demi-heure passe rapidement, peut-être un peu trop pour lui, et le voilà qui se fait déranger par certains de ses élèves. _« Des gamins trop curieux ou juste emmerdants »_ pense-t-il toujours.

**\- Un problème, Seiya ?** Demande le Maître d'arme en se retournant d'un quart.

**\- Est-ce que je suis dans ceux que vous avez sélectionnés ? J'aimerais pouvoir remporter ma première victoire dans cette nouvelle catégorie, **explique avec entrain le Brun tout en serrant le poing devant lui.

**\- Hmph … je sens qu'tu vas m'emmerder si je n'te réponds pas,** peste entre ses dents le plus âgé.

**\- Oui ! Alors je suis dedans ou pas ?! J'aimerais revenir avec une bonne nouvelle chez moi, **continue le gamin énergique devant lui.

**\- Tu m'emmerdes, va donc dire à ta mère que ton week-end du mois prochain est réservé, **avoue, vaincu, ce professeur qui n'a ni l'envie ni le temps de combattre un adolescent impatient et surexcité.

**\- C'est vrai ?! **S'écrie alors le plus jeune tandis que quelques lumières s'allument au travers de son regard. **Super, j'vais être le meilleur, vous allez voir, Sensei !**

**\- Ouais, ouais … Maintenant, tais-toi et va-t'en.**

**\- Bonne soirée Sensei, et à demain ! … Yes, j'suis le meilleur, **se gratifie-t-il lui-même pour s'encourager et se motiver davantage.

Une fois le petit dialogue terminé, Shura se rend à l'entrée du domaine pour saluer chacun de ses élèves et si c'est plus une habitude qu'un devoir, il ne s'en lasse pas. Il se rappelle très bien de son propre Maître se tenant à sa place aujourd'hui et le saluant d'un léger sourire bienfaiteur ou d'un geste amical. Ce genre de petites choses, il ne peut en rien les oublier.

Les minutes s'égrènent et s'il se retrouve seul dans ce Dojo, il sait aussi qu'il n'a qu'une heure pour se doucher à la va-vite et pour préparer la salle pour son prochain cours.

Celui des adultes se montrait toujours plus physique et plus fatigant mais c'était aussi l'occasion de s'exercer plus ou moins durement et de ne pas retenir tous ses coups.

Il avait hâte autant qu'il se plaignait déjà de la chaleur qui allait régner dans la salle. Et après ça, après de nouveaux enseignements, ce Vert pourrait regagner son appartement, s'ouvrir une bière devant la télévision et manger en paix.

Il n'aspirait qu'à ce soir. Se reposer et profiter de son lit … Ouais, il avait besoin de ça, parce que ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait du mal à dormir.

* * *

_« Tu es trop tendre », « quelqu'un de fragile », « arrête de jouer avec les fleurs c'est pour les filles », « Tu devrais faire un truc d'homme »._

Ce genre de chose, Aphrodite les a entendues souvent mais toutes l'ont rendu plus fort et ont réussi à le renforcer. Et malgré ces remarques, il a réussi à ouvrir sa propre boutique de fleurs et il a même une petite renommée en tant que fleuriste.

Dans ce petit établissement, il s'occupe de tout. Des commandes, des réceptions, des clients, des ornements, de la confection, de l'emballage, des commandes spéciales, de la publicité qu'il affiche pour soutenir les clubs du lycée du coin et … Non, il fait vraiment tout, parce qu'il veut que tout soit parfait. La seule chose qu'il n'exécute plus ou moins pas, ce sont les livraisons pour rester derrière le comptoir.

A vingt-cinq ans, on peut donc dire que c'est un homme d'affaires redoutable malgré son physique légèrement androgyne que tout le monde critique, et un beau jeune homme que beaucoup convoitent. Hommes ou femmes, il fait tomber beaucoup de cœurs, il y a même certaines clientes qui ne viennent que pour lui et s'il est flatté de cela, sa vie privée est beaucoup plus calme qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Attachant ses longs cheveux clairs en une queue-de-cheval haute, il se prépare à confectionner un bouquet pour l'une de ses clientes en pleine pause du midi, il se dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il aime son métier et toutes les personnes qu'il y rencontre.

Il n'y a qu'un seul autre employé avec lui, un lycéen à mi-temps qui fait les mardis et les jeudis, mais même à deux, la main-d'œuvre manque toujours. Les commandes affluent et il croule sous sa notoriété ça ne le déprime pas, bien au contraire, seulement la fatigue se fait se sentir de temps à autre. Une bonne fatigue, c'est certain.

Fleur par fleur, le bouquet prend forme avec des couleurs et des senteurs différentes. Il se fait de plus en plus beau, de plus en plus magnifique et petit à petit, il se satisfait de son travail.

Seul, il prend quelques secondes pour retourner sa pancarte et rouvrir le magasin et chantonnant presque, son premier client de l'après-midi se retrouve subjugué par la beauté des confections.

Souriant légèrement, un sourire fait par habitude, Aphrodite délaisse un instant les tiges et le ciseau pour se rendre près de la jeune femme qui scrute et épie le moindre centimètre carré de fleur.

**\- Puis-je vous aider, Madame ?** Questionne gentiment et sans empressement ce jeune homme aux mèches bleu clair.

**\- Ho, oui merci,** sourit en retour la dame d'une quarantaine d'années. **Votre boutique est splendide et ces bouquets … incroyables. J'aimerais des fleurs pour ma fille. Elle vient d'entrer à l'université, et j'aimerais un peu égayer le studio dans lequel elle va vivre désormais,** explique-t-elle le plus simplement du monde pour que le bel Adonis l'aide.

**\- Je comprends, allons par ici Madame, je crois que j'ai les fleurs parfaites pour vous****, **annonce, sûr de lui, ce Bleuté qui fait également du charme sans le savoir. **Je peux vous proposer trois sortes de choses. Tout d'abord, le cactus. Les fleurs de cactus signifient l'amour maternel et sont très jolies et faciles d'entretien. Il y a aussi les Rue Sauvages, qui représentent l'indépendance et enfin, la Reine Marguerite qui exprime la confiance et la persévérance, **explique simplement et lentement le patron de la boutique. **Personnellement, j'opterais pour un mélange : Rue Sauvage et Reine Marguerite s'associent très bien et seront du meilleur effet dans le salon… Mais si vous préférez le cactus, plus exotique, je peux également vous faire un assortiment. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Dans l'attente de la réponse de sa cliente, Aphrodite continue de donner son point de vue et ses préférences.

Il n'est pas du genre à forcer une vente ou à tromper son client. Il préfère protéger ses fleurs plutôt que ses clients, c'est un fait et s'il doit les donner, il préfère que ce soit à des personnes au bon cœur ou avec des intentions louables.

Continuant de discuter avec la dame, il faudra un peu plus d'un quart d'heure à celle-ci pour se décider. Elle optera d'ailleurs pour l'assortiment de cactus qui dure plus longtemps et qui donnera une occasion à sa fille de penser à elle … Les mères sont généralement tristes de voir leur enfant partir du nid et en même temps si fières.

**\- Voulez-vous le prendre tout de suite ou préférez-vous que je le prépare pour le jour J ?** Demande le jeune homme toujours aussi gentiment.

**\- Je viendrai le chercher vendredi. Est-ce possible ?** Questionne-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

**\- Évidemment****.**** Je n'ai besoin que de votre nom et de votre numéro de téléphone pour vous prévenir. Allons au comptoir, pour que je puisse noter le tout.**

Chacun heureux pour des raisons différentes, la vente se termine bientôt et si les fleurs sont déjà payées, elles ne partiront que le vendredi comme convenu.

Peu après ça, le petit tintement de la porte se fait entendre et un soupir également. Cet après-midi, Aphrodite aura beaucoup à faire, entre la confection de ses commandes et des clients, il n'aura pas une minute à lui et s'il aime ça, il aimerait aussi un peu de main-d'œuvre. Rien qu'un peu, pour qu'il puisse prendre une pause de temps à autre et pour qu'il puisse parler d'autre chose que le prix des fleurs, parce que oui, de temps en temps, il aimerait parler à d'autres personnes qu'à ses clients.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**Nous voilà pour la suite de cette fiction. **

**Je vous remercie de nous lire et on espère que vous avez aimé le début. Et dite nous aussi ce que vous pensez des OC pour l'instant vous n'avez vu que Rin le chouchou de Sam. **

**Bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Lundi 8 Avril. **

**Sirne des mes : Ravie que ta patience à été récompensé et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui ça sera encore le cas. Je suis heureuse de voir que tous les métiers choisis pour les Ors ton plus. Et oui on a pensé que Hadès et Rhad' pourraient faire une bonne fratrie. Haha ! je ne vais rien dire sur la suite. Biz à bientôt Craft. Je me ferais toujours un plaisir de te lire et de te répondre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2** –

**Vendredi 5 Avril.**

Ça faisait près de six mois qu'ils vivaient dans ce taudis.

Après que sa mère avait disparu du jour au lendemain, ils avaient dû se débrouiller seuls et ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Autant il avait ordonné à son frère cadet de faire son maximum à l'école pour obtenir une bourse et réussir dans la vie, autant lui –le frère aîné- avait bien tenté de se trouver un job pour continuer de payer le loyer mais il n'avait jamais réussi à garder un travail plus d'une semaine.

A cause de quoi ? Son mauvais comportement ou sa façon de dire tout ce qu'il pense sans réussir à mettre de filtre en lui et ses pensées … Ou alors, à cause de son côté bagarreur et de ses fréquentations.

Il a tout misé sur son petit frère. Il ferait tout pour lui, c'est un fait, et si vous saviez à quel point il est soulagé pour lui. Son cadet, Shun, a réussi à obtenir une bourse et à décrocher une chambre dans le dortoir du lycée. Ikki, le plus âgé, est on ne peut plus fier de lui. Là, il n'a plus à s'inquiéter pour lui en permanence et il sait que Shun fera toujours tout pour rester droit et sur la bonne voie … Pas comme lui.

Ouais, Ikki est sûr d'avoir tout raté.

A peine avait-il fini le lycée à dix-huit ans, qu'il avait commencé à traîner dehors et fréquenter les mauvaises personnes. Ce n'était peut-être pas voulu mais il est sûr d'avoir toujours détesté sa mère pour avoir jeté leur paternel et les avoir « pris en otage ». Aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire, il lui voue une haine sans merci et sa confiance aux autres a été rompue.

Il a donc continué à traîner dehors, à boire, à jouer à des jeux d'argent, à se battre et à voler. Il a toujours été doué pour ce genre de choses, il ne sait pas si c'est un don mais depuis, il le considère comme tel. Voler est son seul talent !

Quoiqu'il en soit à présent, il n'a plus de toit sur la tête. Le propriétaire de l'immeuble l'a expulsé un jour après l'entrée au lycée de Shun et il n'a rien dit à son frère. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter ou lui donner du souci pour rien.

Où est-il en ce moment ? Occupé à jouer ses derniers sous dans un sous-sol de bar pas très honnête pour essayer de se renflouer. Pour essayer de grignoter. Malheureusement, il n'est pas très chanceux aujourd'hui.

**\- Virez-le-moi dehors, il n'a plus rien à jouer !** Tique une voix forte et sans scrupule dans l'ombre de la pièce.

**\- Je peux encore jouer !** Affirme sans plus tarder Ikki qui se fait déjà embarquer par les bras.

**\- Tu n'as plus un sou en poche … dégage d'ici. Vire-moi ça dehors, je ne veux plus te revoir ici, **grogne l'homme d'un ton autoritaire et sans appel.

Jeté aux ordures, c'est le cas de le dire, Ikki rebondit sur des sacs poubelles remplis de détritus en tous genres.

Sa tête cogne contre le mur glacial derrière lui et si celle-ci tourne durant de longues minutes, il reprend doucement ses esprits pour se relever lentement et sans trop de dégâts.

Il peste contre les vieux truands, les insultes de tous les noms d'oiseaux et sortant de cette ruelle sans rien dans les poches, il peste.

Il a besoin d'argent, et vite. Pis quand il voit tous ces gens heureux autour de lui, il a juste envie de les détruire et de les blesser. Le seul truc qui le fait encore tenir du côté du bien, c'est Shun. Il ne veut pas devenir une gêne ou une honte pour son petit frère. Il ne veut pas le blesser à cause de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire.

Les poings serrés et le regard hargneux, il essuie le côté de sa bouche d'un air méprisant et reprend la route sans point précis. Il doit juste trouver de l'argent et de la bouffe. Pour dormir, il n'aura qu'à se trouver une vieille bicoque en ruine ou un truc du même genre.

* * *

Camus inspire et expire. Il aime cette odeur. Cela fait bien deux semaines qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds ici. Il marche lentement, pas après pas, s'enivrant de la bonne odeur d'alcool. La musique est douce. Il aime l'atmosphère de ce bar. Il n'est pas branché ou à la mode, mais il est chic. C'est l'endroit où il vient chasser quand il désire avoir un partenaire pour la nuit. Il s'assoit sur un haut tabouret au comptoir en bois du bar.

**\- Oh, un revenant !**

**\- Bonsoir, Dionysos-san, vous allez bien ?**

**\- Oui, et toi ? Ça faisait un moment !**

**\- Oui, le travail. J'ai repris en début de semaine. Et la semaine d'avant, c'était préparation.**

**\- Ah, tant mieux, j'ai cru que tu me faisais des infidélités,** rigole le patron et barman du bar.

**\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? J'aime cet endroit et votre alcool. En plus, vous m'aidez toujours à trouver de quoi égayer mes nuits,** sourit-il en attrapant le verre qu'on lui tend, toujours le même depuis des années, et Dionysos le sait.

**\- Haha ! Dis-moi, ces temps -ci, comment vont tes nuits ?**

**\- Très froides,**** et j'aimerais y remédier. Vous avez une idée. ?**

**\- Le jeune là-bas, il vient depuis une semaine. C'est ton style, et je pense que tu t'amuseras. Tu veux l'attraper comment ?**

**\- Très simplement, je peux avoir un autre verre pour lui ?**

Dionysos le lui tend.

**\- Merci.**

Il paye les deux verres et rajoute :

**\- A bientôt, et je vous dirai ****si vous aviez raison.**

Dionysos lui sourit et cligne de l'œil. Camus lui fait un signe de tête et va vers son futur amant.

**\- Bonsoir, un autre verre ?** Propose Camus en mettant le verre devant le jeune homme.

**\- Pourquoi pas,** fit l'homme en poussant la chaise devant lui du bout du pied et invitant ainsi Camus à s'asseoir à sa table.

Les deux hommes sourient et Camus s'assoit. Les deux discutent un moment ensemble autour du verre. Au bout d'une heure, ils quittent le bar et passent par une ruelle pour rejoindre le métro ou trouver un hôtel. Là, il se retrouve bloqué contre un mur et le type l'embrasse.

**\- Je peux pas attendre,** déclare l'autre.

**\- Moi non plus,** gémit Camus.

Son partenaire le retourne et va dégrafer son pantalon quand une voix les interrompt.

**\- Hé, les pervers ! Aboulez le fric.**

L'homme se dégage de Camus et veut se défendre, mais l'agresseur lève vers lui une arme blanche.

**\- Donnez-moi votre porte-monnaie ****! Tout de suite !**

Camus voit son partenaire d'un soir tendre l'objet. L'assaillant s'approche, et il le reconnaît : c'est Ikki, le frère aîné de l'un de ses élèves. Il l'a vu au dortoir le lundi soir. Alors, il s'avance aussi, et repousse derrière lui son partenaire.

**\- Toi, baisse ton arme !**

**\- Tu crois …**

**\- Tais-toi ! Regarde-moi ! Tu sais qui je suis, on s'est parlé ****lundi soir avec ton cadet.**

**\- Tu le connais !** S'écrie son compagnon d'un soir.

**\- Toi, lâche-nous ****et dégage ! **Siffle Camus en colère.

L'autre ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, et disparaît en un rien de temps.

**\- Vous êtes le Prof de Littérature de Shun !** S'exclame Ikki surpris.

** -Ouais, et si tu tiens à ce que ton frère n'aille pas te rendre visite en prison, range-moi**** ce couteau et suis-moi.**

**\- Pourquoi je suivrais un pervers ?**

**\- Car il va t'offrir à manger et la liberté.**

Avant que le gamin de vingt ans ne réplique, il lui prend le bras et le traîne à sa suite. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, ils se retrouvent devant un Mac Do. Camus paye un repas au gamin. Ils discutent. Camus découvre que les deux enfants sont orphelins et n'ont plus rien dans la vie. Grâce aux bourses, son cadet Shun a pu entrer dans l'école et le dortoir. Mais lui est à la rue. Puis la discussion dérape :

**\- T'es un pervers. Comment tu peux être prof dans un lycée ?**

**\- Je suis gay, pas pédophile.**

**\- Ouais, bon, je m'en vais.**

**\- Ikki, attends ****! Prends ****cette carte.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pisces Aphrodite. Pourquoi tu me donnes la carte de cette meuf ? **

**\- Cette personne est fleuriste,** sourit Camus. **Tu pourrais l'aider, c'est un job légal et tu auras un toit.**

**\- T'es pas mon père, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Oh non, pardon, je veux dire ma mère, vu que**** tu à l'air d'aimer faire la femme.**

**\- La ferme !** ordonne froidement Camus en attrapant le gamin par le col. **Tu n'y connais rien et je suis autoreverse. Si tu étais plus vieux, je te montrerais, mais tu ne m'intéresse pas.**

**\- Fous-moi la paix ! **s'exclame le gamin en se dégageant de la prise de Camus.

Camus le regarde partir en souriant.

**\- Bon courage, Aphrodite ! Mais je suis sûr que tu seras assez patient pour l'apprivoiser.**

Camus rentre tranquillement il repartira en chasse demain soir.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, **

**Merci d'être aussi nombreux à nous lire j'espère que vous aimez toujours et que ça continuera toute l'année. Voici le nouveau chapitre, une semaine déjà que ça a commencé. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de chapitre mais vous verrez certaine semaine seront plus fourni en chapitre que d'autre. Aujourd'hui on retourne chez les frères Elision. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : Mercredi 10 Avril. **

**Sirne des mes : Je vois qu'Ikki et Camus te plaisent. Moi j'adore Camus alors tu vas les voir souvent, tout comme ikki ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis ravie que tu es aimé ce Camus et pour Dionysos. Pour le maître des vignes, vin… Barman c'était le mieux. Après à part Hadès les dieux auront des métiers en relation avec leur symbole. Mais Hadès et Rhad' ça aurait été bizarre. Lol. Tiens si tu veux essaie de trouver les métiers d'Apollon et Poséidon. Biz à bientôt Craft. A Mercredi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Lundi 8 Avril.**

Employé depuis une semaine, Rin ne sait pas s'il apprécie ou non sa place. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour convaincre son recruteur, Rhadamanthe, et avait même été prier au temple pour cette place. Alors, assis à son bureau, il essaie de connaître la raison pour laquelle il est si mitigé.

Depuis qu'il les suit via les magazines spécialisés et qu'il étudie leur travail, il n'a jamais eu une autre ambition que d'être embauché par eux, alors, la mine concentrée, il réfléchit plus sérieusement à ce sentiment qui le grignote puis, quelque chose le gêne. Le hèle très exactement.

**\- Hé le gamin, au lieu de ne rien faire, apporte-moi un café, **ordonne de sa voix plus ou moins glaciale Hadès.

Des yeux, ledit « gamin » le suit et s'il le voit se diriger vers son bureau personnel, il aperçoit également le geste d'excuse ou de soutien de son supérieur, Rhadamanthe. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se questionne … Parce que son patron le prend pour un enfant, incapable de tout mais assez intelligent pour jouer les serveurs.

Il n'a rien contre les serveurs, seulement, il est certain d'avoir été pris pour ses idées et pas pour sa qualité à servir autrui … Ou pas … Finalement … Non, on ne lui a rien demandé de ce genre lors de l'entretien.

D'un soupir inaudible, il se lève pour se rendre à la cuisine et préparer le café demandé – avec un peu de lait et quatre sucres - et la tête toujours haute, il le rapporte et le pose sans fracas sur le bureau.

**\- Bien, tu peux y aller,** décrète par la suite cet ébène sans même regarder la nouvelle recrue. Il est beaucoup plus intéressé par son frère et associé que par le nouveau projet accepté.

**\- Attend****s, il pourrait rester. Viens voir ici Rin, on a eu ce nouveau contrat et j'aimerais avoir ton avis,** explique rapidement le plus jeune des deux frères en attrapant les feuilles liées pour les mettre sous le nez du jeune.

**\- On doit faire la publicité pour cet aquarium, il va rouvrir dans quelques mois et de nouveaux aménagements ont été faits. Le directeur aimerait un truc attractif et qui montre également toutes les nouveautés. Des idées ? **Reprend-t-il en attendant assurément une réponse.

**\- Pour un aquarium ? Il y a des requins ?** Demande le jeune Noiraud d'un air enjoué.

**\- Tsk … **Hadès claque la langue de façon appuyée, et tous les regards se tournent vers ce bruit. **Voilà ta première question ? Savoir s'il y a des requins ? Es-tu stupide ou complètement idiot ?** Critique-t-il ouvertement, non sans un regard dédaigneux.

**\- Je ... Tout le monde est fasciné par les requins, même s'ils inspirent**** parfois la peur. Le mettre en vedette pourrait être une bonne chose,** bougonne le critiqué en détournant le regard. **Le mettre en premier plan serait sûrement**** la meilleure chose à faire, avec un joli jeu de lumière comme vous savez le faire, Elision-san,****ça donnerait un bon rendu puis de part et d'autre, on pourrait …**

**\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, **affirme rapidement le plus âgé de la pièce en attrapant un papier et un crayon pour faire un croquis. **C'est bien trop simple comme idée, et les enfants pourraient prendre peur.**

_**\- Tes neveux adoreraient …**_ Ne peut s'empêcher de sourire Rhadamanthe pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais aussi parce qu'il est certain que ses enfants seraient attirés par le dessin d'un requin. C'est connu, les enfants aiment le danger… mais pour l'heure, le silence revient et il se sent obligé de regarder les gribouillis de son aîné tout comme ce Noiraud à ses côtés.

Les minutes défilent à une vitesse folle mais rien n'est perdu, au contraire, une leçon est occupée d'être donné et sûrement retenue.

D'un sourire fin, Rhadamanthe continue d'observer son aîné en pleine inspiration ou presque, et sachant par avance que le tout sera cohérent et presque parfait pour le sujet, il ne s'inquiète de rien. A côté de lui, Rin s'est approché du bureau petit pas par petit pas, et maintenant, les mains dessus et légèrement penché pour scruter le moindre coup de crayon, on peut voir ses yeux briller et un sourire des plus joyeux s'incruster sur son visage. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son patron à l'œuvre et il en est clairement admiratif, plus qu'il ne l'était il y a encore une heure de ça.

**\- Un truc comme ça serait préférable … Recule-toi,** peste Hadès en fusillant du regard le cadet.

La feuille a été prise en format paysage et dessus, il y a tout un assortiment d'espèces plus ou moins connues et derrière tout ça, l'ombre d'une créature qui rôde. C'est à la fois mystérieux et éblouissant, ça rend curieux et ça donne envie de se rendre à cet aquarium pour découvrir l'étrange animal qui se cache là-dessous.

**\- C'est … sublime,** soupire doucement Rin pour lui-même. Il adore le rendu même si ce n'est qu'un croquis. Il aime les dessins d'Elision et il ne peut que rester bouche-bée de ce travail. **J'y aurais jamais pensé.**

**\- Évidemment,**** tu n'y connais rien. Mais ce n'est pas assez**, continue l'ébène en chiffonnant son travail pour le mettre à la poubelle. Geste qui se fait arrêter par le plus jeune. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Euh … si vous n'en voulez pas, je veux bien le garder !** Hésite à dire Rin qui a tout de même empêché son aîné de jeter son travail.

**\- Ah … Hadès, tu as un admirateur, tu ne le savais pas ?** Ris presque Rhadamanthe pour soutenir un peu son cadet et retenir l'agacement de son frère. **Dis-moi Rin, quelle couleur aurais-tu mis à ça ?**

La question posée irrite le plus vieux et le fait pester silencieusement tandis qu'à l'inverse, elle étonne et attire l'attention du plus petit.

Réfléchissant, Rin fixe le dessin chiffonné, ferme un instant les yeux, certainement pour visualiser ce à quoi un aquarium devrait ressembler puis, il revient vers le second frère, Elision, et répond. Il se dit que c'est sûrement stupide et puéril mais, c'est la réponse qu'il va donner.

**\- Le bleu pourrait être vu comme banal et conventionnel pour un aquarium mais seulement une touche serait suffisante, peut-être … mélangé à des nuances de vert pâle. Pour aller avec votre style, un dégradé vers l'extérieur pour venir en gris serait le mieux, et du blanc … beaucoup. Pour moi, la mer est le ciel des fonds marins, et un ciel sans nuage, ça n'existe pas. L'ombre serait d'un noir intense et …une petite lumière. Dans l'ombre, y'a toujours une petite lumière, ça pourrait être cet hippocampe ou cette méduse. Quelque chose d'assez petit, mais qu'on remarque rapidement,** raconte-t-il, sans se montrer trop enjoué de pouvoir faire des hypothèses sur le dessin de son supérieur. **Dans ce genre d'endroit on peut créer pleins d'histoires,****alors-**

**\- Ça suffit, retourne travailler, **claque Hadès en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Déçu et triste d'avoir été jeté par son aîné, Rin accepte l'ordre et se retire du bureau, non sans son petit trophée entre les mains. Il savait son idée stupide, mais il l'a quand même dite parce que … parce que ce dessin l'a énormément inspiré.

Mordant sa lèvre, il remet l'une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille - qui ne tient pas puisque trop courte - et accrochant le croquis face à lui, il se frappe les deux joues de ses mains et reprend le travail laissé. Celui que Rhadamanthe lui avait donné avant sa pause non-officielle qu'il s'était permise.

Dans l'autre pièce, le Blond laisse un sourire en coin trainer sur sa face et, épiant son aîné ainsi que la porte fermée et le crayon abandonné sur le bureau, sa voix se fait de nouveau entendre.

**\- Tu aimais ? Ce qu'il a dit, ça t'as donné des idées ou non ?** Demande sérieusement Rhadamanthe, qui connaît son frère.

**\- Pas vraiment, **marmonne l'autre en se massant l'arête du nez.

**\- Menteur, j'te dis qu'il est doué, sinon je ne l'aurais pas pris,** argumente le Doré qui a lui-même beaucoup apprécié le choix des couleurs. Ce Noiraud a pris soin de s'accorder à leur style sans trop y toucher, mais en y mettant une pointe de nouveauté.

**\- Il a des idées simplistes, on voit bien qu'il n'a aucune expérience. Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est apporter le café, **râle Hadès en reprenant une feuille.

**\- C'est bien pour ça que tu dois lui montrer comment s'améliorer. On n'est pas devenu doué du jour au lendemain,** raconte le Blondin en tapotant l'épaule du Brun. **Mais tu devrais au moins reconnaître qu'il t'a donné une autre idée, sinon tu ne serais pas là occupé d'attendre que je parte, **s'exclame-t-il en s'éloignant. **Sur ce, je dois finaliser la campagne qu'on a faite pour la boutique de luxe.**

Disparaissant, il laisse Hadès seul et avec ses pensées et idées.

Peut-être … il dit bien peut-être que les bavardages incessants de l'intrus lui ont amené d'autres idées, mais ce n'est pas grâce à lui. Il était déjà occupé de réfléchir à un autre concept quand il dessinait son croquis.

Croquis qui a été emporté d'ailleurs. Ah, il n'aime vraiment pas ce Noiraud, trop … il ne sait pas. Trop souriant ? Ou optimiste sans doute. Enfin peu importe, s'il a l'occasion de récupérer son bien, il le jettera définitivement dans la première poubelle venue.

Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de mettre des couleurs à son dessin alors qu'il a été conçu pour un rendu en noir et blanc ? C'est impensable ! Non, définitivement non. La couleur n'a rien d'esthétique. C'est juste provocateur et vulgaire.

Par-delà les murs de son bureau transparent, il scrute le « monde » derrière et si son regard reste un instant sur celui qu'il a renvoyé, il peste un peu plus de voir ce bout de papier accroché en évidence et à la vue de tous.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Merci de nous suivre. **

**Nous voilà en milieu de semaine et aujourd'hui nous allons dans le lycée et on apprend à connaître la vie de nos lycéens qu'on n'avait pas encore vu. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Dimanche 14 avril **

**Sirene des mers : Enfin j'ai ton pseudo en entier lol. Haha ! Tu as trouvé la réponse de la devinette pour Poséidon. Il te manque Apollon. Lol. **

**Oui Hadès n'est gentil avec personne sauf avec Rhadamanthe et même lol. Oui Rin est gentil et plein d'optimisme. J'aime bien ce personnage c'est Sam qui la fait et presque tout les textes Hadès/Rin c'est l'œuvre de Sam. A 90 %. **

**Oui Rhadamanthe est sympas et apprécie beaucoup Rin. A oui on a vraiment changé le caractère de Rhad' et je suis ravie que tu apprécies. On est parti du fait qu'aucun n'a connu la guerre ou tout ce qui les ont touchés dans leur ancienne vie, donc leur caractère est différent. **

**Merci à bientôt biz Craft. **

**Olivier : Merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive très bientôt. N'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu penses de celle-ci. Cela nous fera très plaisir. Merci biz à bientôt Craft. **

* * *

**Mercredi 10 Avril.**

Saga entre dans la pièce, c'est son premier cours avec cette classe. Il ne les aura qu'une semaine sur deux. Son cours est jumelé avec l'éducation civique, alors, en cette deuxième semaine de cours, il découvre encore de nouveaux élèves. Il sourit de voir que certains clans se sont déjà formés. Ils sont assez bruyants, surtout un. Il aperçoit aussi des électrons libres plus calmes. Une discussion attire surtout son intérêt : un garçon assez énergique explique à l'aide de grands gestes qu'il va montrer qu'il est le meilleur.

**\- Je vous jure, je vais tous les écraser, et mon maître va être trop fier ! Je vais lui montrer qu'il a bien fait de me choisir ! Je suis le meilleur !**

Saga se dit qu'il a son sujet pour le cours.

**\- Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous !**

Tous se taisent et regardent vers le tableau. Là, se tient debout droit comme un « i » un grand homme en costume avec une voix forte mais posée qui inspire le respect. Les adolescents s'installent et le saluent.

**\- Je suis Saga Gemini, appelez-moi Saga-sensei.**

Tous le regardent avec de grands yeux alors il sourit :

**\- ** **M****on cours n'est pas très conventionnel et il va vous permettre de débattre, mais surtout de défendre vos idées. Alors, je pense que la moindre des choses, c'est de se considérer comme étant intime, mais je ne suis pas votre ami pour autant. Je suis juste moins à cheval sur certaines règle****s, mais j'attends de vous le respect que je vous donnerai et c'est une chose à laquelle je tiens particulièrement. Je voulais justement en parler, mais en entrant je viens de penser à un nouveau sujet. Je vais d'abord faire l'appel.**

Saga s'empare de la liste qu'on lui avait donné. Il appelle tout le monde avant de commencer.

**\- Seiya-kun ? J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez être le meilleur, mais dans quoi ?**

**\- Oh, j'expliquais à mes amis que Shura-sensei m'a permis de représenter son dojo le mois prochain lors d'une compétition ****de Kendo. **

**\- Cela doit être un honneur pour vous ? **Sourit Saga voyant des étincelles briller dans le regard de son élève.

**\- Oh oui, et je vais être le meilleur, il sera trop fier ! **S'exclame le gamin haut et fort, sûr de lui.

**\- Et si vous perdez, ne sera-t-il pas fier de vous ? **Demanda Saga.

**\- Pourquoi le serait-il ?**

Seiya ne comprend pas la question. Bien sûr que non, il ne serait pas fier, c'est évident pour lui. Est -ce que c'est une question piège ? Seiya ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il préfère se taire.

**\- C'est une bonne question, **sourit Saga, qui peut enfin commencer son cours.

**\- Qui pourrait y répondre ?**

Au début, personne n'ose s'exprimer. Puis, il voit un jeune homme à la chevelure verte et aux traits fins qui se dandine sur sa chaise. Il semble hésiter. Saga s'en veut de ne pas avoir retenu son nom, et il ne veut pas l'interroger comme ça de but en blanc. Il a l'air timide et Saga a peur de le braquer. Alors, il est soulagé quand il le voit lever la main. Sans attendre, il l'interroge :

**\- Peux-tu juste me rappeler ton nom s'il te plait ?**

**\- Oui, je m'appelle Shun, Saga-sensei.**

Puis, il se tourne vers Seiya et lui répond directement :

**\- Je pense que ton maître sera quand-même f****ier de toi. Il louera tes progrès et la façon dont tu te seras battu avec détermination. Il te rappellera aussi que le principal, c'est de participer et de s'amuser. Que tu t'es donné à fond et que c'est l'essentiel,**** et que la prochaine fois, tu y arriveras car on apprend plus d'une défaite que d'une victoire. C'est mon point de vue.**

**\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à rajouter ? **Interroge Saga. Un « non » de la tête lui répond. **Qui est d'accord ? **Certaines mains se lèvent. **D'autres visions ou rajout****s à cela ? Oui ?**

**\- Je m'appelle Hyoga. Je suis d'accord avec Shun si c'est est un jeu, mais je pense que Seiya fait du haut niveau. Penser comme cela pourrait être mal vu. On pourrait croire que Seiya ne prend pas au sérieux le concours et ses adversaires****. Certains diront aussi qu'il pourrait être perdant car il n'y a pas assez cru et a préféré s'amuser. Et effectivement, vu comme ça,****son Sensei ne sera pas très fier.**

**\- Donc, pour respecter quelqu'un, il faut vouloir le battre à tout prix ?** Demande en souriant Saga, qui comprend quand même son élève.

**\- Non,** dit une jeune fille. **Pardon, je suis Saori.** **Je pense que vouloir gagner à tout prix peut montrer son respect, mais je suis quand même plus d'accord avec Shun, il faut savoir aussi accepter d'être bon perdant. Gagner sans plaisir, c'est perdre d'une certaine façon. Au début,****n'as-tu pas fait du Kendo parce que cela te plaisait ? Et non pas juste pour rendre fier ton Sensei ?**

**\- Donc …** reprend Saga.

**\- Donc,** coupe Seiya, **pour que Shura-Sensei soit fier de moi, je dois gagner en m'amusant mais sans perdre de ma détermination. Respecter mon adversaire, mon plaisir et mon Sensei. Ouais, je vais gagner, c'est sûr ! **s'exclame le garçon en rigolant.

Tous les élèves se mettent à rire avec lui.

**\- Je n'en doute pas,** dit Saga. **Mais la prochaine, fois évitez de me couper la parole.**

**\- Oh pardon, c'est sorti tout seul,** s'excuse Seiya.

Saga lui pardonne d'un sourire il a l'air d'un vrai boute-en-train. Cela l'amuse, cette classe lui plait.

**\- Bon, voilà à quoi vont ressembler à peu près mes cours. Je vous donnerai un sujet et vous en discuterez ****entre vous. Après, il y aura un peu de théorie, mais la plupart du temps, je vous la donnerai ****par polycopié. Ce sera à vous de lire et faire des recherches. Je vais aussi instaurer des exposés/débats. Par groupes, ****vous devrez donner le pour et le contre sur un thème,****comme on vient de le faire. Parfois, je ferai ****s'opposer deux groupes sur un thème, et le reste de la classe devra choisir qui a été le plus convaincant**** dans son argumentation.**

Une main se lève : c'est Seiya.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Et vous, vous nous donnerez votre avis ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais je vous dirai ****pour quoi j'aurais voté et pourquoi. Et aussi pourquoi je n'aurais pas voté pour les autres. Aujourd'hui, je suis assez d'accord avec Shun-kun, même si j'ai bien compris les doutes de Hyoga-kun. Mais j'ai bien aimé l'interrogation de Saori-chan : il ne faut pas oublier pourquoi vous allez vous battre. Avoir la reconnaissance d'un autre, c'est bien, mais si vous y oubliez au passage qui vous êtes et ce qui vous a poussé à commencer, c'est dommage. Ici, je vais vous demander de vous construire une réflexion propre, je ne vous demande pas de suivre les autres comme des moutons. Vous êtes unique****s, et c'est cela qu'il faut cultiver. Apprenez à vous connaître, soyez fier de vous et on sera fier de vous. **

Les enfants en restent bouche bée : aucun adulte ne leur a parlé ainsi. Jusqu'à présent, on leur a dit de suivre les règles sans poser de question, d'être un mouton. Et lui, il sous-entend qu'il faut réfléchir par soi-même, remettre tout en question ? Apprendre à être soi, sans se soucier du regard des autres ? Avec lui, tous se sentent grandir, en quelques phrases ils se sentent acceptés, soutenus et appréciés. Saga sourit de voir ces émotions dans leurs regards. Il leur demande s'ils ont des sujets à traiter. Il est ravi d'en entendre quelques-uns fuser. La sonnerie retentit et il leur dit « à dans quinze jours ». Il est content, son cours a pris une autre tournure, mais il a réussi à capter leur attention et leur intérêt. Shun passe devant lui et il l'arrête un instant.

**\- Je suis fier de vous. J'ai vu que cela n'a pas était facile pour vous de prendre la parole mais vous l'avez fait avec brio. Pour votre âge, vous êtes sage et réfléchi,**** vous serez un ami de bon conseil si vous continuez comme ça. Cela à l'air de vous tenir à cœur, sinon vous m'auriez répondu et pas directement à votre ami. Ici, n'hésitez pas à parler, personne ne vous jugera et surtout pas moi. Les enseignants sont là pour vous aider à devenir les adultes de demain.**

**\- Merci, Saga-Sensei,** répond Shun, les larmes aux yeux.

Saga en voyant ça commence à s'affoler, mais un Blond agrippe le Vert par les épaules et le ramène contre lui en souriant.

**\- Désolé Saga-Sensei, mais depuis toujours il est très sensible et vous lui avez fait**** très plaisir. Très peu de gens nous parle****nt ainsi. Merci, on ne l'oubliera pas.**

Saga sourit, comprenant, et laisse les deux gamins partir les cours ne sont finis pour personne. Il est satisfait, cette classe l'intéresse de plus en plus. Il est persuadé qu'il pourra faire du bon travail avec eux.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Aujourd'hui on découvre un nouveau personnage et son environnement. J'espère que cela vous plaira. On en voit d'autre qui sont déjà apparu. Tous le monde arrive peu à peu promis. **

**Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : Bonjour. Merci pour ces compliments. Ne t'inquiète pas même si les chapitres ont une fin c'est loin d'être celle de l'histoire, lol. Oui on voulait un Saga plus ancré dans ce qu'il aurait dû être s'il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise du mal et chevalier. Après il n'est pas parfait mais il est bien. Merci à bientôt. Sinon je voulais te dire (je crois ne pas l'avoir fait) si tu aimes Saint Seiya, sur ce profil tu trouveras deux autres fics dessus qui devrait te plaire surtout que tu aime Ikki. « 125 days to fall in love. » comment Aphrodite et Ikki tombe amoureux en 125 jours et elle est écrite au jours le jours. Ainsi que la suite qui est sur l'enfance de Shura, Death' et Aphrodite. « Le jour où j'ai arrêté de combattre ». Sinon sur mon autre profil peacecraft31 tu trouveras « le chevalier d'Arès » où l'on voit énormément Camus et tous les chevaliers. Sinon va voir dans mes auteurs préférer tu trouveras ton bonheur, scorpio-no-caro, talim76, Saharu-chan… qui écrivent vraiment bien sur les chevaliers. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Olivier : Bonjour. Merci ravie de cela t'intéresse toujours autant. Oui Seiya doit se faire remarquer à tous pris lol. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Saori on la revoit bientôt. Oui on continue et de rien. A bientôt j'espère et merci de nous dire ce que tu penses des chapitres. Tu peux aussi aller jeter un œil aux fictions et auteurs que j'ai conseillé à Sirène des mers. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Vendredi 19 Avril.**

* * *

**Dimanche 14 avril.**

Dans son appartement, Mû a chaud. Il relève sa chevelure Parme et l'attache en catogan, espérant se sentir mieux. Deathmask, son ami et collègue, le chambre souvent en disant qu'il devrait les couper pour plus de facilité, mais qu'en même temps après cela, il serait aussi léger qu'une plume, sa chevelure devant peser quelques kilos d'après lui. Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont lourds. En même temps détachés, ils sont longs jusqu'aux fesses. Death' lui, avait opté pour une coupe bien plus courte, ne laissant jamais rien se mettre entre son regard et son travail. Mû a ri à cet argument, mais a quand même conservé sa chevelure. Il soupire, il fait vraiment chaud et il n'a pas la clim'. Bon, c'est décidé, cette semaine il la fait placer mais pour l'instant, il faudra tenir.

Il regarde alors par la fenêtre le soleil qui darde de ses rayons sur la rue cela doit être étouffant, mais il doit quand même l'affronter. Il se dirige tranquillement dans sa chambre et regarde l'heure. Son réveil indique onze heures. Il s'habille d'un pantalon fin et d'une tunique ramenée de son voyage en Inde, et quitte son habitation afin de trouver un endroit plus frais. En arrivant dehors, la chaleur lui semble être une chappe de béton lui tombant sur le dos, il vacille, mais continue son chemin. Quelques jours plus tôt, il a aperçu à deux blocs de chez lui un salon de thé qui parait sympathique. En plus, celui-ci fait face à un parc. Quand il fera moins chaud il ira peut-être le visiter et si cela lui plait il fera ses footings là-bas.

Il arrive plus rapidement que prévu au salon et cela lui fait plaisir. Il regarde la devanture, de grandes baies vitrées entourées de bois biscornu. Cela donne l'impression d'un arbre entourant le verre. Il aime beaucoup. Quand il entre, une clochette retentit annonçant son entré. Il sursaute quand il entend une voix froide crier :

**\- Merde, tu fais chier ! **

**\- Pardon, je croyais que c'était ouvert …** S'excuse Mû, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il se fait agresser.

**\- Oh non, pardon je ne vous parlais pas, **répond l'homme avec une voix plus douce. **Je parlais à cette machine, elle ne veut pas se mettre en marche. Pardon, mais je vais devoir fermer. **

**\- Puis-je y jeter un œil ? **Propose Mû en s'avançant dans le salon. Il tombe alors nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond de son âge et habillé comme lui d'une tunique indienne.

**\- Vous êtes réparateur ? **Se renseigne le blond avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

**\- On peut dire cela, je suis mécanicien. Et avec mon ami et collègue, on répare tout depuis petit****s. On aime tout ce qui est mécanique.**

**\- Oh ! Venez alors,** invite-t-il Mû à passer de l'autre côté du comptoir.

**\- Merci, vous auriez quelques outils ?**

**\- Non, juste ça, **dit l'homme en désignant un tournevis et une clé.

Mû sourit ça va être compliqué, mais il va tenter.

**\- Pourrais-je avoir un couteau pointu ?**

L'homme le lui amène rapidement. Mû dévisse la machine et regarde de plus près les fils.

**\- Je vois, ce fil s'est coupé, je peux vous faire une réparation pour la journée, mais pas plus,****et cela peut être dangereux, ça peut exploser.**

**\- Oh, vraiment ? Oui, faites-la****, merci, je ferai ****attention.**

**\- Auriez-vous un briquet ou un petit chauffe-plat**** ? J'ai besoin d'une flamme et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas de chalumeau ? **Sourit Mû.

**\- Non, effectivement,** dit le blond en lui rendant son sourire. **Mais j'ai besoin de la machine au moins pour aujourd'hui. Comme on est dimanche, je ne peux pas en acheter, j'irai demain, je suis fermé le lundi.**

L'homme soupire en regardant son salon, tout en attrapant un petit chauffe-plat. _« Objet utile__en toute circonstance »,_ pense-t-il en le tendant à son sauveur.

**\- Vous êtes mon sauveur,** continue-t-il de parler tranquillement. **Heureusement que le soleil fait rester les gens chez eux, sinon je serais vraiment mal. D'habitude, il y a plus de monde. **

**\- Vraiment ? Alors, c'est une chance, même si je pense que beaucoup plus de personne viendront cet aprem, justement à cause de la chaleur. Moi, par exemple, je suis venu car mon appartement n'a pas de clim, et ici il fait bon.**

**\- Vous trouvez ? Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas de clim ?**

**\- J'ai déménagé récemment et j'avais pas fait attention à ce détail. Mon frère…**

Il s'arrêta pour se concentrer sur sa réparation. Cela étant fini, il reprit :

**\- Il y a cinq ans, nos parents ont déménagé dans un autre pays pour le travail de notre père,****et comme j'étais à peine majeur, mon aîné de dix ans m'a pris sous son aile. Cela m'a permis de faire des boulots et d'économiser pour prendre mon envol. Il y a moins d'un an, avec Deathmask, mon ami d'enfance, on a monté notre propre garage auto. J'en suis le gérant,****alors j'ai pris mon indépendance.**

**\- Votre ami a accepté que vous soyez le gérant facilement ?**

**\- Haha ! Oui, lui tout ce qui lui plaît****, c'est être recouvert de cambouis. Il s'entend mieux avec les voitures que les humains.**

**\- Je vois.**

L'homme appuie sur le bouton et la machine se mit en marche.

**\- Merci. Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Shaka Virgo.**

**\- Bonjour, Virgo-san, moi c'est Mû Ariès.**

**\- On pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms ?**

Un « oui » de la tête lui répond.

**\- Mû-san que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? Oh, je sais ! Je vous offre votre commande. Passez de l'autre côté et prenez la carte, c'est la première fois que vous venez ?**

**\- Oui, c'est la première fois. Merci, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé. Être déjà ici me permet vraiment de respirer. D'une certaine façon, vous en faites déjà assez pour moi.**

Shaka rigole et Mû le suit. Les deux hommes discutent encore un moment pendant que Mû choisit sa commande. Shaka lui prodigue quelques conseils, lui promettant que les pâtisseries sont faites maison. Il a alors opté pour un thé froid goût pomme/cannelle et un gâteau au Speculoos avec un lit de chocolat blanc et d'une ganache aussi au chocolat blanc, nommé « Paradis Blanc ». Pour lui qui aimait le sucré, c'est un appel à être goûté au plus tôt. Quand il prend son plateau, il ressent un pincement au cœur. Il a encore envie de parler avec le Blond.

**\- Shaka-san, comme…**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Pouvez-vous prendre une pause avec moi ?** Mû se mord la lèvre inférieure cela ne lui arrive pas souvent mais il a envie de discuter plus avec l'homme. **Il n'y a personne et…**

**\- Ce serait avec plaisir. Choisissez-nous une table.**

Mû ne se fait pas prier et va à la table la plus proche du comptoir afin que Shaka puisse plus facilement accueillir un nouveau client. En s'asseyant, celui-ci sourit, comprenant l'attention de l'autre il apprécie la chose et le remercie d'un doux sourire. Les deux hommes discutent alors comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils apprennent à se connaître tout en douceur, échangeant certaines bouchées de leurs gâteaux, Shaka avait pris une part d'un Crumble aux pommes qui avait aussi fait de l'œil au Parme. Un client débarque vers midi, et Shaka l'a quitté. En sortant du salon de thé, il lui tend sa carte de visite et il promet à Shaka de revenir au salon.

Il rentre tranquillement chez lui. Il est heureux, le salon est bien et le gérant sympathique. Cette heure l'a rendu joyeux et il a hâte de revenir.

* * *

Camus regarde sa montre, il est seize heures. Il soupire et observe Shion. D'un geste doux, il effleure une mèche Verte devant lui. L'homme à qui elle appartient frissonne. Il relève la tête vers lui.

**\- Désolé, je voulais vous faire revenir à la réalité en douceur.**

**\- Ce n'est rien, **sourit Shion.

**\- Dites-moi, et si on arrêtait ****là et qu'on profitait de la fin d'après-midi ? On est en week-end après tout.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Ça ira, promis, **déclare Camus.** On y est depuis vendredi soir, et on y a passé tout hier et aujourd'hui. On a bien avancé. Je pourrais finir tout seul maintenant. Sinon, je me ferai aider par des élèves cette semaine.**

**\- Vous êtes sûr ?**

**\- Shion-sensei, en deux jours et demi on a remis les trois quarts de la bibliothèque en état. Je pourrais finir seul.**

**\- Mais cela m'embête, déjà que vous faite****s ça en plus des cours, je voudrais au moins…**

**\- Vous m'avez bien aidé, merci. Allez ! Profitons de la fin de notre week-end.**

**\- Et comment voyez-vous cela, Camus-sensei ?**

**\- Haha ! Surprise mais vous allez adorer j'en suis sûr.**

Camus l'entraîne à sa suite et ils sortent rapidement dans le parc du Lycée. Là, Camus ouvre le sac à dos qu'il a pris le matin. Il trouva un beau cerisier bien en fleur et tend dessous une nappe en tissu. Il s'y assoit en s'adossant au tronc de l'arbre invitant Shion-sensei à faire de même. Il sort de son sac un thermos de thé avec deux tasses et les remplit du liquide encore chaud. Pour finir, il attrapa deux livres et en tend un à Shion.

**\- C'est un très bon livre, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

**\- Merci. Vous aviez tout prévu ? Et oui, j'adore.**

Camus lui fait un sourire et Shion le lui rend. Le Vert est heureux de son week-end, même s'il a travaillé, car il l'a passé avec Camus. Il aime sa présence, sa douceur, en fait, il doit faire attention pour ne pas trop montrer à quel point il l'apprécie. Pour l'instant, il ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour lire le livre qu'il dévore sur les deux heures qui suivent. Les deux hommes rentrent chez eux après dix-huit heures. Sur le chemin, ils discutent du livre en toute simplicité. Les deux hommes sont ravis de leur week-end.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je vous remercie encore de nous suivre si nombreux et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours. Aujourd'hui On vous offre une nouvelle rencontre entre deux chevaliers qu'on aime particulièrement et je suis sûre qu'on n'est pas les seules. **

**Biz à bientôt, bonne lecture Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : Bonjour, de rien j'espère que tes futures lectures te plairont. C'est bien normal tu prends un peu de ton temps pour nous lire et commenter alors il est normal qu'on en fasse autant. En plus j'aime beaucoup échanger avec les lecteurs. **

**Oui une amitié qui va se construire au fil du temps. Haha ! Pour Camus et Shion, je ne te dirais pas mais tu aimerais toi qu'il ait une relation entre eux ? **

**Merci encore de nous lire, bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Samedi 20 avril. Alors à demain.**

* * *

**Vendredi 19 Avril.**

Ikki a rencontré le pervers Camus-Sensei environ quinze jours auparavant. Il est inquiet que cet homme soit un des professeurs de son frère. Il est passé voir son cadet un jour à la sortie des cours. Les deux ont discuté devant le portail et Ikki en a profité pour poser des questions sur ses professeurs. Shun lui a tout de suite parlé de ce pervers et d'un autre professeur avec respect. Cela l'a rassuré. Shun l'a qualifié de personne inspirant la confiance. Ikki a bien des défauts, il le reconnait lui-même, mais il a une qualité : il a confiance dans le jugement de son frère. Alors, il a repris en main la carte qu'il lui a offert. Il a découvert un fleuriste mâle avec un nom de fille. Mais cela lui va bien de ce qu'il voit.

Pendant quelques jours, il l'a observé. C'est vrai qu'il a besoin d'aide, mais il garde toujours son sourire même quand il parait fatigué. En faisant un tour du quartier, il s'est aperçu que l'homme - qui ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans de plus que lui - a créé une serre derrière le magasin afin d'avoir ses propres fleurs fraîches. Un soir de pluie, il s'y est introduit et a trouvé un endroit à l'abri où dormir. Depuis, il y va quelques nuits, comme aujourd'hui où il pleut encore. En plus de cela, il crève la dalle et saigne à l'arcade. Il ouvre une des poubelles du magasin, elles ne doivent pas contenir que des fleurs vu que l'homme habite au-dessus du magasin. Il ne trouve rien, il râle et tape dans la poubelle en métal, mais ce geste brusque lui déclenche un vertige et il tombe dans les ordures.

Il ne sait combien de temps est passé, mais une voix le ramène à la réalité. Un homme est penché au-dessus de lui, avec un parapluie qui les protègent tous les deux.

**\- Hey ! Ça va ? Tu m'entends ?** Voyant que son cadet s'éveille et fixe son regard, il reprend : **C'est toi, la personne qui dort parfois dans ma serre ?** Le regard désorienté de son cadet le fait continuer : **Je m'en suis aperçu ****et te remercie de ne pas les avoirs abîmé****es et de les avoir arrosées**** ces soirs-là ****à ma place,** remercie l'homme d'un doux sourire.

Ikki ne comprend pas : il n'a pas l'air en colère, mais plutôt heureux. Son sourire a l'air sincère. Il veut se relever mais ne le peut, l'autre lui tend la main mais il la refuse : il ne va pas demander la charité quand même ! Et puis, il veut fuir, il est dans un sale état mais a quand même encore un peu de dignité pour en avoir honte. Après plusieurs tentatives, il se remet enfin debout mais il vacille, et l'homme le rattrape et le rapproche de lui.

**\- Où comptes-tu aller ****dans cet état ? Il te faut une douche, et ... Oh non, tu es blessé, je n'avais pas vu ! Je vais aussi te soigner.**

**\- Ça ira !** Grogne Ikki en se dégageant de sa poigne, assez forte. Sans doute dû au fait qu'il porte de lourdes charges pour son travail de fleuriste entre le terreau et les énormes pots de fleurs en terre ou en pierre.

**\- Pas question que je te laisse partir dans cet état !** s'exclame l'homme en face de lui. **Quel genre d'humain je serais ?**

**\- Un de ceux qui se mêle de leur vie et pas de celle des autres, **répond du tac au tac le plus jeune.

L'homme lui sourit en le prenant par le bras afin de le ramener chez lui. Ils montent l'escalier extérieur. Le fleuriste le traîne jusqu'à la douche, le laisse quelques instants et revient avec un sous-vêtement, un pantalon, un t-shirt et une serviette et le dépose à ses côtés. Il observe la plaie à la lumière et voit qu'elle n'est pas très profonde.

**\- Je m'appelle Aphrodite Pisces. Je suis fleuriste et j'ai vingt-cinq ans. Douche-toi ! Après, je soignerai ta blessure et tu pourras manger, on en profitera aussi pour parler. Et tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ta vie.**

Ikki regarde l'autre attraper une trousse de secours et sortir de la salle d'eau sans un autre mot. Il soupire, il s'est mis dans de beaux draps. Il prend quand même une douche, il y reste un long moment, ne sachant pas quand il en reprendra une autre aussi chaude et reposante. Car les bains publics, il en a assez, et ça lui revient cher à force. Il laisse l'eau le laver de sa crasse mais aussi de ses mauvaises pensées. Il fait le silence en lui pendant un bon moment. Il sort et une fois habillé, il cherche l'autre. Il le trouve assis à la table de cuisine, avec deux assiettes pleines.

**\- Assieds-toi ****!** Dit-il en lui présentant une place. **Tu dois avoir faim ? Je t'ai fait une omelette avec des pommes de terre, du jambon et du fromage râpé,**** j'avais que ça. J'espère que tu aimeras.**

**\- …**

**\- La douche était bonne ?** sourit Aphrodite sans se soucier du silence de l'autre.

**\- …**

L'homme se lève et s'approche de lui. Cela fait tressauter Ikki de surprise.

**\- Je vais te soigner avant qu'on mange,** explique l'aîné des deux.

Aphrodite le soigne tout en douceur. Ikki n'en a pas connu de comme ça depuis sa mère ou, bien sûr, Shun. Il sourit à cette pensée.

**\- Tu sais donc sourire, **murmure le fleuriste.

**\- Comme tout le monde,** grogne Ikki. **Je … je ne veux pas de votre charité.**

**\- Ce n'en est pas, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu as l'air fort, en recherche de travail et d'un toit où dormir. Je t'offre ça si tu veux.**

**\- Pourquoi ?** Se renseigne Ikki, toujours sur la défensive et un peu surpris de la facilité de la chose. Au fond, ce type peut être louche n'est-il pas l'ami d'un pervers ? Même si son frère le qualifie de personne respectable et de confiance, peut-être que ses amis ne le sont pas.

**\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour les travaux lourds et les livraisons. Tu as ton permis ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Super. Alors, ça te dit ?**

**\- Pourquoi pas.**

**\- Alors, on fait une semaine d'essai, et après on voit si je t'embauche ou pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras nourri et logé pour la semaine, et après en plus d'une rémunération pécuniaire. Au fait, tu aimes les fleurs ?**

**\- Pas plus que ça.**

**\- Oh, alors tu apprends vite en observant les autres. Tu as pris vraiment bien soin d'elles,****merci.**

Ikki ne répond rien d'autre, et l'autre n'entame plus la discussion avec lui. Ils mangent en silence. Ikki décide de ne pas parler du pervers, cela n'a plus aucun intérêt maintenant. A la fin du repas, Aphrodite lui montre la chambre d'ami, sa nouvelle chambre. Il se couche enfin dans un bon lit. Ce professeur a beau être un pervers, il connait bien ses amis. Grâce au fleuriste, il a un travail légal et un toit, comme promis. Il sourit en s'endormant : que c'est agréable de dormir en sécurité !


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on vous offre la suite d'Ikki et Aphrodite. On espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture à tous biz Craft. **

**Sirène de mers : Bonjour, de rien. Ravie que tu es trouvé le chapitre joli, j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant. Oui on voulait un Ikki fort et fier. Et un Aphrodite gentil et serviable. Merci. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : Mardi 23 Avril.**

* * *

**Samedi 20 Avril.**

Il s'est réveillé tard ce matin. On ne l'a pas secoué pour qu'il quitte les lieux. Le soleil ne l'a pas aveuglé pour le sortir de son sommeil. Aucun bruit extérieur ne l'a réveillé prématurément et il est encore surpris de ça.

Il a même eu un sommeil réparateur et ça ne lui est pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Ikki s'étire longuement, ses muscles n'étant plus endoloris, il se sent plus léger mais en ressassant les souvenirs d'hier, il se précipite hors de la chambre pour entrapercevoir celui à la main charitable.

Il n'est pas dupe. Personne n'aide les autres au hasard et même si un morceau de son esprit veut encore croire en la bonté humaine, il sait aussi que tout est du vent. Et puis, il est une mauvaise graine et … c'est ironique d'y penser mais ce fleuriste ne pourra rien tirer d'une graine pourrie comme lui. Il en est certain, néanmoins il veut le remercier et pour cela, pour effacer sa dette, il doit se rendre utile et le rejoindre en bas.

Il s'est déplacé avec timidité dans l'appartement et une fois arrivé à la cuisine, un mot lui est destiné.

_« Pour le petit-déjeuner, sers-toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu manges habituellement. Tu n'auras qu'à fouiller dans les placards et si tu aimes le café, il y en a déjà de préparé. Et une fois que tu seras prêt, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à la boutique. À tout de suite. »_

C'est un mot simple et direct. Dans un sens, il lui fait confiance alors qu'il aurait parfaitement pu le voler et s'enfuir sans un mot.

Les poings serrés, il attrape un mug pour se verser une tasse de café et le buvant noir, il l'a accompagné d'une tartine au beurre et rien d'autre. Il s'est dépêché pour ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'est déjà et après une douche rapide et avoir enfilé des vêtements prêts pour lui –légèrement trop serrés cependant, surtout le chandail, il descend, respire l'air frais et sonne cette petite clochette significative de la boutique aux fleurs.

C'est la première fois qu'il y entre. La première fois qu'il y met un pied et si ça sent assez fort, ce n'est pas désagréable bien au contraire.

Ça sent … comment dire … La nature ? Ouais, sans doute.

Du regard, il recherche ce Bleuté au sourire bien trop prononcé et rapidement il l'aperçoit dans l'arrière-boutique, occupé à confectionner un bouquet. L'un des nombreux bouquets toujours réussi et sublime.

** \- Oh Ikki, tu es réveillé ! Je t'ai laissé dormir pour que tu récupères un peu. Tu as l'air en meilleure forme en tout cas, ça fait plaisir. Tu as déjeuné comme je te l'avais dit ?** Questionne prestement le fleuriste d'un air guilleret et trop lumineux pour la personne sombre qu'est le Bleu foncé.

D'ailleurs, les questions posées sont trop nombreuses et trop rapides. Ça gêne le plus jeune et l'irrite parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui. Même Shun n'est pas aussi insistant alors qu'un inconnu le soit, c'est étrange. Ça ne paraît pas normal.

D'un pas, Ikki recule pour aucune raison apparente et se tâte à répondre à tout. Il n'aime pas les gens trop curieux vis-à-vis de lui.

**\- Ça va … **Marmonne-t-il avec courage. **Merci pour ça …** continue-t-il en évitant le regard de son interlocuteur qui lui sourit pourtant affectueusement.

**\- De rien. Est-ce que tu es prêt à m'aider ou pas ? J'ai quelques petites choses à te faire faire et si ça ne te dérange pas j-**

**\- Vas-y dis-moi, j'suis là pour ça, **coupe-t-il pour éviter les mots gentils ou trop long de son aîné.

**\- Bien alors, il y aurait quatre livraisons à faire. Je t'explique comment ça fonctionne ? Tu dois prendre ces feuilles avec toi et les faire signer au destinataire et au destinataire seulement, sauf s'il s'agit d'une entreprise à ce moment-là, la signature de la secrétaire est suffisante, comme ça j'ai la preuve qu'il a bien été livré en temps et en heure. Ensuite, tu devras y mettre le tampon de la boutique et remercier avec le sourire d'avoir choisi notre établissement,** dit Aphrodite comme une évidence et le plus clairement possible. **Après les livraisons, tu pourras revenir ici et je te montrerai ****comment soigner les différentes fleurs. Elles ont toutes des particularités et en prendre soin s'avère ****souvent difficile.**

**\- Ok, j'peux l'faire … Où sont les paquets et la voiture ?** Demande le Bleu en jaugeant son patron.

C'est étrange de l'appeler ainsi mais c'est ce qu'il est et il ne veut pas faire de fausse note. Il veut réussir cette semaine sans bavure et voir si vraiment il peut être doué en quelque chose, aider et savoir si de bonnes personnes existent encore en ce monde ou si l'autre se fout royalement de lui et l'utilise … Il veut changer. Il veut être autre chose qu'un bon à rien et un déchet de la société.

**\- Alors, les bouquets à livrer se trouve****nt sur cette étagère, il y a le nom de la personne ainsi que l'adresse. Si tu ne connais pas, la camionnette est équipée d'un GPS tu n'auras qu'à t'en servir et … je crois que c'est tout,** souffle le plus âgé dans un doux sourire tandis qu'il réfléchit encore un peu. **Ha aussi, donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone, j'aimerais l'avoir au cas où il y aurait une course que tu devrais effectuer pour moi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**\- Non, c'est cool, **abdique rapidement Ikki en sortant son GSM de sa poche et en transférant son numéro et son mail à celui de ce Bleuté. **J'y vais, alors.**

**\- Oui, travaille bien ! Je compte sur toi et si tu pouvais rentrer avant douze heure****s trente ça serait bien, on pourrait manger ensemble.**

**\- J'y penserai, **confirme ce Bleu foncé en attrapant les clefs du véhicule ainsi qu'un premier colis pour éviter de trop nombreux voyages.

Suivant les pas de son cadet, Aphrodite continue de suivre celui-ci et de penser. Il n'est pas le plus amical des hommes mais il est franc et honnête. Il ne joue pas un jeu et ne sourit pas souvent –pas du tout- mais il a un bon feeling avec lui, il en est sûr.

Il est certain à présent d'avoir fait le bon choix de lui avoir tendu la main l'autre soir. Et puis, comme il le pense depuis le début, quelqu'un qui a pris soin de ses fleurs ne peut pas être mauvais.

Continuant de l'épier à son insu, le Bleuté trace un fin sourire sur son visage sans vraiment le savoir et oublie un instant sa composition qu'il était occupé à créer. Finalement, sa matinée est bonne, meilleure qu'à l'ordinaire parce qu'un soutien vient de lui tomber du ciel et il espère le voir rester. L'héberger ne le dérange absolument pas, lui parler encore moins et l'aider à avoir une vie stable le rend étrangement heureux.

Il est certain de ne pas faire ça par charité, mais il n'a aucun moyen de le prouver. Il ne peut pas le prouver mais il espère que ses gestes l'aideront autant que ses sourires.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, **

**Nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre. Aujourd'hui on retourne au lycée et on y voit une scène de la vie de Shun et Hyoga. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Ps : Attention les crises de foie, et pour ceux en vacances, bonne vacance, pour les autres, bonne semaine et bon courage. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Vendredi 3 Mai. **

**Sirène des mers : Oui Aphrodite apprend la confiance à Ikki. Et oui il n'est plus seul. Aphrodite va le soutenir. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

**Mardi 23 Avril.**

Les clubs respectifs terminés, les lycéens peuvent s'adonner à leur activité personnelle comme faire leurs devoirs ou leur hobby, fainéanter ou réviser pour les prochains cours, courir sur le net ou encore lire … ils ont le choix entre beaucoup de choses et l'un d'entre eux ne fait rien d'autre que d'attendre dans la cour de ce lycée son ami.

Blond aux yeux bleus, il ne passe jamais inaperçu. Il attire les regards –les bons comme les mauvais- mais il s'en fiche. Qu'on parle de lui en bien ou mal, peu lui importe l'opinion des autres tant que cela ne blessait pas ses amis ou ses convictions.

Hyoga est ce genre de personne et du haut de ses quinze ans, il ne veut rien changer à sa personnalité ou sa mentalité.

Ça fait maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines qu'il est dans ce lycée et très honnêtement, il aime bien. Autant sa classe que ses professeurs. Oh, il y a bien quelques critiques à faire, mais il préférait rester optimiste pour l'instant.

**\- Te voilà ! Tu restes de plus en plus longtemps ou je me fais des idées ?** S'exclame le Doré en sautant du petit muret pour agripper celui plus petit que lui.

**\- Tu te fais des idées Hyoga et puis, tu n'aurais pas à m'attendre si tu intégrais un club,**répond Shun qui n'essaie même pas de se défaire de cette prise.

Ce Vert qui d'ordinairement se trouve timide avec autrui et silencieux, là, on peut voir une autre facette de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il connaît ce Blond depuis longtemps et qu'il a une confiance aveugle en lui –tout comme avec son frère- et ce sont bien ces deux seules personnes qui ont le droit à ce privilège. Alors, le côté tactile de cet adolescent aux mèches Or ne le dérange pas. Il est même plutôt habitué à cela à présent.

\- … **Sauf qu'il n'y en a aucun qui m'intéresse pour l'instant … J'me verrais bien faire du sport mais personne ne m'a encore approché,** grogne de mauvaise foi Hyoga en relâchant le plus petit et en marchant vers le dortoir de celui-ci.

**\- Tu te prends pour une célébrité ? Tu dois aller les convaincre de te prendre, c'est pas l'inverse qui doit se produire,** gronde Shun en faisant la leçon à son ami.

**\- Mh, ouais, je verrai ****bien,** soupire Hyoga pour mettre fin à la discussion.

**\- Tu m'aides à faire les maths ? **Demande-t-il assez rapidement pour ne pas se faire réprimander par son prof.

**\- Oui,** sourit gentiment le Vert qui est toujours ravi de pouvoir l'aider. **Tu veux manger quelque chose avant de commencer ? Je crois qu'il me reste encore quelques pâtisseries d'hier,** propose-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en laissant passer le Blondin.

**\- J'vais pas refuser !**

Gaiement, Hyoga s'installe à la petite table qui trône au milieu de la pièce et déjà déchaussé, il attend les sucreries et les boissons.

Très vite, une conversation reprend entre les deux et comme d'habitude, le Doré s'amuse à taquiner le plus petit, à lui donner quelques bouchées des desserts et à jouer de temps en temps avec les longs cheveux de Shun.C'est certainement la chose qu'il aime le plus. Ça détend, qu'il dit. Ça lui permet de s'évader et puis l'autre ne rechigne jamais alors sûrement que oui, il en profite souvent et ne permet pas aux autres de faire la même chose.

**\- Tu as parlé à ton frère récemment ? **Finit par demander Hyoga qui n'a pas de nouvelle de celui-ci.

**\- Il y a quelques jours, pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que s'il ne te répond pas, c'est que tu l'embêtes ou qu'il n'a pas le temps,** indique le Vert d'une voix fine tout en se laissant bercer par les doigts dans ses cheveux.

**\- J'emmerde jamais personne, je suis un saint. Sinon, il va bien ?**

Ce Doré aime ces deux frères et quand il a appris le départ de leur père il y a de ça quatre ans, il a voulu les soutenir du mieux possible même s'il sait Ikki très fort et persévérant.

**\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un nouveau travail et qu'il en trouverait. Il me l'a promis, alors je ne peux que le croire,** affirme le plus petit dans un fin sourire.

**\- Et par rapport à votre père ?**

Hyoga sait que le sujet est sensible mais il se voit obligé de connaître leurs pensées. C'est devenu une sorte d'automatisme même si cette histoire remonte à présent.

**\- On n'en parle plus et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il nous abandonnerait comme ça mais, je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas de ma faute et puis Ikki sera toujours là pour moi,** souffle doucement Shun en posant l'arrière de sa tête sur son lit juste derrière. **On n'a pas besoin de lui pour s'en sortir, et je soutiendrai ****mon frère autant qu'il le faut.**

Le Doré sourit de ce petit monologue et acquiesce. Il ne connaît pas plus combatif que ces deux frères-là. Mais il sait aussi qu'Ikki se sent toujours coupable de la disparition de leur père et qu'il ne veut pas inquiéter son frère inutilement.

Soupirant longuement, le Blond fini par décréter qu'il est temps de se mettre au travail et s'il surprend, son idée est suivie et les cahiers sortis. Par la suite, les deux deviennent studieux même si certaines plaisanteries se font entendre.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, **

**Merci de continuer à nous lire. Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre ou l'on découvre de nouveaux personnages. J'espère que cela vous plaira bonne lecture Biz Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : Bonjour, merci je suis ravie que la suite te plaise toujours. Oui une belle amitié entre Shun et Hyoga et une belle fraternité entre Shun et Ikki. Merci beaucoup. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : le Lundi 6 mai.**

* * *

**Vendredi 3 Mai.**

Quatre hommes sont là en train d'observer un grand requin. Et le reste de la faune et flore marine alentour.

**\- Apollon-san, ce travail est remarquable, **félicite le directeur de l'aquarium, un homme de trente-cinq ans, grand et fin au cheveux longs et bleus tout comme ses yeux.

**\- Vous êtes le meilleur architecte de la ville.**

**\- Merci Poséidon-san, mais vous m'avez donné un vrai défi et carte blanche alors je ne pouvais que faire une chose grandiose.**

Apollon, un homme de trente ans à la chevelure rousse flamboyante et aux yeux rouges, est fier de cette pièce ou plutôt de ce souterrain où on s'imagine facilement faire partie du décor.

**\- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?** Maugrée une voix qui n'a pas envie d'être là et se sent mal à l'aise.

**\- Oh pardon, Elision-san ! Je voulais que vous et votre frère voyiez**** cela et me concoctiez une publicité digne de ce chef-d'œuvre.**

**\- On en sera ravi !** S'exclame Rhadamanthe. **Excusez mon aîné il n'est pas très à l'aise avec l'eau, mais moi dès que c'est ouvert j'y amènerai ****mes enfants. On va vous faire une très bonne publicité.**

**\- Merci, venez je vais vous faire visiter les autres parties**** et ne vous inquiétez pas Elision-san, vous respirerez à l'air libre****.**

**\- Bien ! J'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas fini les travaux,** se rappelle Hadès.

**\- Oui, ils seront finis pour dans deux mois à l'ouverture. Des petites réformes ont été faite****s et nous ont mis en retard sur les parties accueil du public.**

**\- Cela arrive souvent ?** Se renseigne Rhadamanthe qui est intéressé par la chose et l'architecture.

**\- Oui malheureusement,** souffle Apollon. **Les règles et les lois en termes de construction évolue****nt assez rapidement et pour ce genre de structure, il faut que tout soit**** aux normes pour valider son ouverture.**

**\- C'est déjà pour cela que j'avais fait entreprendre ces**** nouveaux travaux,** rajoute Poséidon. **J'en ai donc profité pour faire une rénovation complète.**

Rhadamanthe hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il comprend. Il prend aussi des photos. Il désire avoir le plus d'images possible pour trouver les affiches parfaites à faire pour la promotion de l'ouverture. Au bout d'une heure, tous repartent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

**\- Mon cher Zeus, je dois reconnaître**** que leur réveil se passe à merveille.**

**\- Tout à fait Héra, mais attendons de voir.**

**\- Qu'avez-vous le plus aimé regarder mon cher époux ?**

**\- Rien en particulier, et nous n'avons pas vu tout le monde. Mais j'ai quand même bien aimé le petit laïus de Saga sur la fierté. Presque tous ont l'air fier d'eux en ce moment, mais on verra.**

**\- Vous pouvez l'être de vous, **dit un dieu non loin du couple royal. **Cette ville et leur vie, c'est aussi du grand art.**

**\- Merci, je suis assez fier effectivement. Mais ma plus grande fierté, c'est Poséidon. Vous avez vu, j'ai fait vieillir le corps de son porteur humain de vingt ans. Cela le met au même âge qu'Hadès. Il a un corps plus adapté à son âge.**

**\- C'est vrai, vous vous êtes surpassé,** sourit Héra.

Dans l'assistance, les dieux commencent à parler à voix basse, font des commentaires et donnent leurs hypothèses d'avenir pour tous. Zeus écoute un moment puis réclame à nouveau le silence avant de repartir dans la contemplation de son œuvre.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre sur leur vie de tous les jours. Cette fois-ci on rencontre deux nouveaux protagonistes. Le texte est court je m'en excuse mais la suite arrive bientôt. Bonne lecture biz à demain Craft. **

**Olivier : Bonjour, merci je suis ravie que tu trouves l'histoire de plus en plus intéressante. J'espère que cela continuera ainsi. Biz sûrement à demain Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : Bonjour, oui on voulait un Poséidon qui serait l'égal de son frère et pas un gamin. Pour Apollon il fallait que cela est un rapport avec l'art, et on trouve qu'architecte lui va bien. Oui j'aime aussi beaucoup l'architecture. On voulait qu'il ait un travail où il a des responsabilités et où il peut rencontrer du monde. Oui a son âge on ne le refera pas lol. Alors Zeus reste Zeus. Je suis ravie que cela te plaise autant. Sûrement à demain pour la suite. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mardi 7 Mai.**

* * *

**Lundi 6 Mai.**

Au lycée, les cours sont finis et tous les étudiants rentrent chez eux. Seiya et Hyoga, eux, préfèrent rester à traîner avec Shun et Saori.

**\- Moi, j'aime beaucoup Saga-Sensei !** Explique la jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets.

**\- Moi aussi,** dit Hyoga, **mais j'apprécie surtout Camus-Sensei. Avec lui la littérature devint un plaisir, ce n'est plus une corvée.**

**\- Et il a une voix de conteur,** sourit Shun. **J'aime bien l'écouter.**

**\- Moi, la dernière fois il m'a endormi,** rigole Seiya.

**\- Pas la peine de t'en vanter, toi, tu dors un cours sur deux depuis ton enfance,** se moque une rousse de deux ans son aînée en arrivant à la hauteur du brun.

**\- Marine, ça suffit !** S'écrie Seiya ronchon.

**\- Vous vous connaissez ?** Se renseigne Saori.

**\- Oui, Seiya est mon petit cousin, on a été élevé****s comme frère et sœur, **explique Marine.

**\- Je m'en serais passé,** répond Seiya avec une moue boudeuse des plus enfantines qui fait rire les autres.

**\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ?** Dit une nouvelle venue à la chevelure verte. **Marine, Saori, on peut y aller, si vous voulez ?**

**\- Ah tu es arrivée ! Je vous présente Shaina, ma meilleure amie.**

Tous la saluent et les ados se mettent à discuter. Les garçons apprennent que Marine et Shaina sont dans le dortoir des filles avec Saori, que celle-ci a eu des problèmes et que les deux aînés l'ont protégée. Elles ont alors demandé à avoir une chambre à trois et que depuis quelques jours, elles vivent ensemble.

**\- Seiya, tu as Kendo,** lui rappelle Marine.

**\- Ah oui, j'y vais.**

Ils regardent Seiya partir et Hyoga faire de même juste après. Shun lui, retourne avec les filles au dortoir et part du côté des garçons.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre. Merci de continuer à nous lire. On revient sur le quotidien d'Ikki et Aphrodite. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Jeudi 9 Mai.**

* * *

**Mardi 7 Mai.**

Et voilà qu'il est rentré complètement poisseux et défiguré.

Il n'a pas eu l'intention de se battre ou de chercher des histoires seulement, ça lui est tombé dessus. Il s'est simplement rendu dans le quartier qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter et ça a mal fini.

Ça fait un peu plus de trois semaines qu'il a accepté ce travail chez ce fleuriste et s'il a obtenu sa première paie, il a décidé de rembourser l'intégralité de sa dette et de repartir à zéro seulement voilà, on l'a un peu trop cherché, un peu trop bousculé, un peu trop monté la tête et il a relevé le défi de cet homme quadragénaire !

A la table des paris, Ikki a déposé le reste de son argent et a pris les cartes. Une partie de poker normale, en somme … ou presque, parce que le gérant de cet établissement clandestin est bien décidé à lui prendre le reste de ses billets cachés et il a réussi. Par la triche et les messes-basses, cet escroc a réussi à mettre la main sur les derniers billets que le Bleu Foncé gardait et par le dépouiller du dernier centime en poche.

Suite à ça et parce qu'évidemment Ikki les a traités de « tricheurs » et de « connards », il s'est fait passer à tabac, là, au milieu d'une ruelle isolée avec l'interdiction de revenir, ce qu'il n'a pas l'intention de faire de toute façon.

Son arcade dégouline rapidement de sang autant que sa bouche et si son corps marque, il n'a pas été en reste et a rendu coup pour coup ceux qu'il a reçus.

Les poings ensanglantés, égratignés, Ikki a du mal à reprendre sa respiration et la marche mais, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître minable et encore moins vu dans cet état par son logeur, il prend le temps de s'essuyer et de se rafistoler.

Pas grand-chose, avec des morceaux de tissu qui traînent dans les poubelles ici et là, mais c'est déjà mieux et plus « présentable » dirons-nous.

Voilà comment il revient, vers une heure du matin dans cet appartement obscur et endormi. Les chaussures retirées, il se dirige vers la salle d'eau et une fois ses vêtements tachés de sang dans la machine à laver, Ikki s'est lui-même mis sous la douche.

Soupirant et se maudissant d'avoir répondu à la provocation et d'avoir perdu tout l'argent, il laisse l'eau couler sur sa peau et le décrasser.

C'est après vingt minutes que tout avait légèrement été bousculé.

Avec un pantalon sur le bas de ses reins et des cheveux encore trempés de la douche, le Bleu Foncé s'efforce de se soigner comme il le peut avec le matériel dans la salle d'eau et si le désinfectant lui brûle la peau par endroit, il ne s'est pas attendu à être surpris et à décevoir. Pas si vite en tout cas … Pas comme ça.

Debout après avoir entendu du bruit, Aphrodite a recherché les sons qui lui cognent au crâne et c'est naturellement qu'il s'est dirigé vers la salle-de-bain, sauf qu'il ne s'attend pas à voir celle-ci, occupée et légèrement dérangée.

Ensuite, le fleuriste a analysé la situation. Les compresses rougies et le corps devant le sien, il n'a rien demandé de plus qu'il oblige son nouveau locataire à s'asseoir sur le rebord pour l'aider à se soigner. Bien sûr, le plus jeune des deux se débat, protestant qu'il peut très bien le faire lui-même mais cela n'a pas du tout convaincu le Bleu clair qui prend déjà en main du coton et du produit antiseptique.

**\- Ferme les yeux, ça va sûrement**** te brûler un peu, mais c'est pour ton bien,** dit Aphrodite encore légèrement ensommeillé et lent.

\- …

Ikki ne répond rien à cela, trop honteux pour regarder son logeur dans les yeux et si la douleur se ressent, surtout au niveau de l'abdomen et de l'œil, il ne bronche pas et accepte la douleur.

Les poings serrés sur ses cuisses et les yeux fuyants, plus aucun mot n'est échangé dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que bien sûr, Aphrodite reprenne et se montre un peu curieux.

**\- Tu n'vas certainement pas me le dire mais, que s'est-il passé ?** Interroge le gérant de la boutique de fleurs en laissant son regard ciel épier son cadet et essayant de le comprendre un minimum.

\- …

Muet, Ikki ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ne sait pas comment commencer, sans paraître stupide et incroyablement ridicule.

**\- Tu ne pourras pas travailler avec ce visage demain. Même en livraison, les clients pourraient prendre peur ou te faire des remarques désobligeantes,** avoue sans mal Aphrodite qui peigne les cheveux foncés vers l'arrière pour dégager ce visage légèrement bleuté par endroit.

**\- Désolé,** soupire le plus jeune non, sans mal et avec beaucoup de regret, en se détestant d'avoir déçu la seule personne qui lui avait tendu la main.

**\- Pas grave, ce n'est pas comme s-**

**\- Je voulais rembourser ma dette …** coupa Ikki d'une voix éraillée et blessée. **Je voulais repartir à zéro et ne plus rien devoir à personne mais … ils m'ont provoqué et comme un abruti j'ai répondu. Et à cause de ça, j'ai perdu le reste de l'argent que tu m'avais donné, **soupire-t-il à voix basse et sans même regarder son aîné qui est resté devant lui, agenouillé à terre et le fixant.

**\- Tu as voulu bien faire …** confie le fleuriste dans un léger sourire, heureux d'avoir eu des mots et des explications. **Merci de me l'avoir dit, et l'argent, tu l'as gagné grâce à ton travail acharné, alors ne dis pas ****que je te l'ai donné comme si c'était un acte gracieux. Tu l'as mérité, **explique-t-il non sans froncer les sourcils et en osant déposer ses mains sur celle de son vis-à-vis pour attirer son attention et être regardé. **Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir te chercher des ennuis ? Ces personnes à qui tu devais de l'argent ?**

\- … **Non. Et je ne les reverrai plus non plus,** assure Ikki qui, pour la première fois de la nuit, ose poser un œil sur son ainé.

**\- Parfait, dans ce cas, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir maintenant. Demain on a du boulot, tu resteras à la serre d'accord ?!** Informe le Bleu Clair en se relevant du sol pour donner aussi un t-shirt à son interlocuteur et quitter la pièce, même si avant ça, une main l'avait retenu.

\- … **Aphrodite … merci,** murmure Ikki dans le dos de celui-ci et en tenant fermement ce poignet qui ne lui appartient pas. **Je deviendrai quelqu'un de bien, je te le promets.**

Après un demi-tour, seul un sourire répond à la promesse faite, mais c'est suffisant pour le plus jeune. Le sourire d'Aphrodite a été doux et réconfortant ce soir-là, et il n'en faut pas plus à Ikki pour trouver de nouvelles résolutions et rendre fier cet homme qui l'aide sans rien demander en retour si ce n'est la vérité.

Chuchotant un « bonne nuit » au Bleu Ciel, celui-ci lui répond de façon joyeuse. Chacun dans leur chambre, l'un se promet d'être un homme honnête et fort tandis que l'autre est simplement heureux d'avoir réussi à soutirer des informations et d'avoir pu l'aider, même un peu et se promet à lui-même de ne plus jamais laisser seul son pensionnaire et nouvel ami.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Aujourd'hui on vous offre une nouvelle rencontre. Vous avez déjà vu les deux protagonistes mais jamais ensemble. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 13 mai.**

* * *

**Jeudi 9 Mai.**

_Comme tous les jeudis entre quinze heures et seize heures, il se rend au supermarché pour y faire ses courses de la semaine et ferme le Dojo._

_Le chariot devant lui et rempli du quart, il flâne entre les rayons. Recherche ce dont il a besoin__ et étudie ce qui lui est inutile. Attrape des morceaux de viande empaquetés et des produits frais, quelques cochonneries pour le soir, et fini__t par faire le tour du magasin comme une routine bien réglée._

_Il n'aime pas spécialement se rendre dans ce genre de grande surface mais comme il le dit si bien, « il doit se nourrir » et c'est ce qui se fait de mieux de nos jours, les grandes distributions et puis ce n'est pas trop cher, donc … oui, il est obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, ce magasin est le plus pratique pour lui. Après les combini évidemment._

_Et là, dans le rayon alcool, il les étudie. En temps normal, il prend toujours un peu de bière mais aujourd'hui, il a envie de changer. Changer pour quoi__ ? Il étudie encore la question puis son attention se porte sur l'alcool typique Japonais, le saké._

_Il n'y connaît__ rien et toutes ces sortes différentes devant lui, lui donnent un peu le tournis. Les sourcils froncés et monopolisant l'étagère, il croise les bras et pose son regard sur chaque saveur différente._

_Durant de longues minutes, sa réflexion se fait et quand il croit avoir choisi, sa main hésite et revient vers lui pour de nouveau étudier le sujet. Il n'aimerait pas dépenser son argent pour rien et en même temps, la bière le dégoûte un peu en ce moment … Sa langue claque à son palais et toujours fixé sur l'étal, il dérange. Dans le sens propre du terme puisqu'une autre personne aimerait se servir._

_**\- Tu peux t'décaler s'te plaît, j'aimerais bien me servir,**__ grogne une voix plus ou moins sinistre dans le dos du Maître d'arme._

_Se retournant à demi__, Shura étudie l'inconnu qui le gêne plus qu'autre chose et claque de nouveau la langue. Il n'est pas du genre à déranger, mais il n'aime pas le ton que l'autre a eu pour lui._

_Le regard habituellement kaki, là, il tourne au noir, et ne compte pas vraiment se décaler ou alors juste un peu pour répondre à l'arrogance de l'autre._

_**\- Tu en bois souvent ?**__ Questionne Shura qui tutoie l'inconnu par mimétisme._

_**\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? J'te demande moi, si t'es un ivrogne en manque ?**__ Siffle celui légèrement plus grand que le Vert Foncé._ _**… Non, alors laisse-moi prendre ce que j'veux.**_

_**\- Quelle **__**politesse, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi charmant, **__ironise volontairement Shura par moquerie et par frustration._ _**Je n'y connais rien en saké et j'aimerais y goûter.**_

_Les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, l'étranger qui n'est autre que Deathmask rumine pour lui-même. Il n'aime pas parler et encore moins se faire moquer. Il aimerait bien attraper cet abruti et le tabasser, mais il ne voudrait pas non plus se faire virer du magasin pour un connard, alors il retient son poing et contrôle ses pulsions. Normalement, personne de sensé__ n'oserait le provoquer de la sorte, se dit Deathmask … Il n'est pas du genre accueillant au premier abord et ressemble même à un malfrat, alors pourquoi cet imbécile n'a pas peur ?_

_**\- Si t'y connais rien prend**__**s autre chose, ça c'est pas pour les petites filles, **__répond celui aux cheveux Bleus foncés et au regard assassin._

_**\- C'est parfait pour moi alors. Tu m'conseilles lequel ?**__ Soupir__e Shura qui fait au mieux pour ignorer la remarque._

\- … _**Comme tu voudras, p'tite fille, **__souffle Deathmask dans un rictus malsain._ _**Prend**__**s celui-là, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, **__affirme-t-il en attrapant l'une des bouteilles les plus hautes pour la mettre entre les mains de l'insolent. __**Maintenant tu m'excuseras,**__**mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de conseiller des abrutis sur des choses aussi basiques.**_

_**\- Et comme toi, je ne suis pas du genre à remercier les idiots finis.**_

_D'un regard noir pour les deux partis, ils terminent leur altercation sur cette phrase lancée par Shura et reprenant leurs affaires respectives, ils se séparent sans fracas ni perte._

_Shura __n'a jamais rencontré de crétin pareil et espère ne plus jamais tomber sur une personne dans son genre. Bon … généralement il sait __bien les maîtriser __mais celui-là avait du répondant. Il n'a jamais rencontré de crétin intelligent, c'est une espèce qu'il ne connait pas et d'un sourire, il lève les yeux au ciel._

_Mettant cette bouteille dans son chariot, l'expert en Kendo reprend sa route au travers des allées du magasin et après avoir payé chacun de ses articles, il rentre __chez lui pour se reposer un peu avant ses heures de cours._

Cet épisode s'est produit la semaine dernière et voilà Shura, le même jour, à la même heure ou presque, dans le même rayon, devant le même étal et avec le même crétin intelligent dans son dos.

La coïncidence ne plaît guère mais se retenant de nombreux maux, il fait semblant d'ignorer celui-ci et reprend sa lecture de l'étiquette accrochée à cette bouteille qu'il tient entre les mains.

**\- Alors finalement ça t'a plu ? … C'est étonnant, **dit une voix connue et grincheuse. Sûrement moqueuse aussi.

**\- Tu as fait exprès de m'en donner un fort n'est-ce pas ? Dommage pour toi, mais je suis plutôt bon pour tenir l'alcool,** finit par souffler Shura qui ne peut pas passer outre la remarque. Il a besoin de fermer la bouche de cet abruti.

**\- Ouais, c'était fait exprès, mais les meilleurs sont les non-dilués, c'est bien connu,**renseigne ce Bleuté en rangeant la bouteille que le Maître d'arme avait entre ses mains. **Celui-là est sucré, il y a de la fleur de cerisier dedans,** indique-t-il en attrapant une bouteille à la couleur rosée et en continuant de déblatérer sur l'alcool à l'intérieur.

**\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé cette fois. Pourquoi tu ne passes pas ton chemin pour emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ?** Peste le Vert foncé en tuant du regard son interlocuteur ô combien énervant.

**\- Pourquoi pas ? J'la trouve drôle, ta tête d'abruti … Allez, salut !** Sourit de manière mauvaise Deathmask avant d'attraper une bouteille de son saké préféré et de disparaître du rayon.

**\- Quel crétin …**

Soufflant pour lui-même cet adjectif, Shura scrute un moment la bouteille entre ses doigts et décidant entre le pour et le contre, il se décide à mettre celle-ci dans son panier d'épicerie et de retourner à ses courses.

Attrapant du pain, des produits ménagers et autres fruits, il termine assez rapidement son tour des environs en pensant à son prochain cours, il espère voir quelques progrès de concentration chez son élève Seiya. C'est sûrement son pire problème mais avant ça, il doit le briefer pour la compétition à venir et parler de ses adversaires. Oui, il n'a pas le temps de parlementer dans un rayon de supermarché avec un inconnu – ou plutôt de se disputer cordialement, il a des choses à préparer et aimerait demander à Seiya de rester un peu plus longtemps avant le jour J. Mine de rien, il y a pas mal de chose à régler, minimes mais à régler tout de même, notamment dans son jeu de jambes.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, **

**En ce 13 mai je vous offre le 13****ième**** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**On retrouve une nouvelle fois Ikki et Aphrodite. On aime beaucoup ces deux là et les autres aussi. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre le : Mardi 14 mai. A demain.**

* * *

**Lundi 13 Mai.**

Là, au milieu de toutes ses fleurs, Aphrodite étudie son nouvel employé. Il peut l'appeler ainsi à présent puisque la mise à l'essai est terminée et là, il essaie de savoir si son « ami » apprécie ou non cette vie. Tout le monde ne peut pas aimer être fleuriste ou livreur, ou même vivre dans un appartement à l'étroit –même si ce n'est pas vrai.

Ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'ils cohabitent ensemble, et s'ils échangent l'un et l'autre des mots, aucun des deux ne se confie réellement ou cherche à connaître l'autre. Aphrodite, lui, ne veut pas s'immiscer dans la vie du plus jeune et se montrer trop indiscret tandis qu'Ikki, de son côté, aimerait découvrir un peu mieux son logeur sans oser demander malgré son tempérament.

**\- Je vais fermer la serre si tu as fini, **dit le Bleuté qui attend à l'extérieur. **Et si tu veux bien m'aider à déplacer quelques pots dans la boutique, je t'en serais reconnaissant, **demande-t-il en suivant son cadet vers l'arrière-boutique.

**\- Pas de problème. Lesquels dérangent ?** Demande Ikki qui inspecte la pièce une fois à l'intérieur et sans client.

**\- Ah, hum, il faudrait mettre les roses de l'autre côté et les jacinthes aussi. En cette saison, elles vont se tarir, on doit donc proposer d'autres fleurs de saison jusqu'à ce que je puisse en recréer,** explique logiquement le fleuriste dans un fin sourire qu'il porte souvent.

**\- Je comprends. Les commandes ne seront donc plus possibles ****?**

**\- En quelque sorte, j'en garde toujours pour les habitués ou mes connaissances. C'est un petit privilège que je leur réserve, **avoue-t-il comme un secret.

**\- T'as toujours voulu être fleuriste ou tu l'as fait parce que tu ne trouvais rien d'autre ?** Demande le Bleuté en jaugeant son aîné.

**\- Toujours. Depuis que je suis petit, je ne rêve que de ça. J'ai toujours été entouré de fleurs ****et je n'ai jamais envisagé de faire autre chose,** argumente le plus âgé d'un œil pétillant. **Et toi, tu as un rêve ou quelque chose que tu aimerais faire ?**

**\- J'ai aucun talent, alors non. J'fais seulement ce qu'on me dit de faire, rien d'autre.**

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on lui a dit en boucle ou qu'on lui a fait entrer dans le crâne de force, non. Non ce n'est pas ça, il sait simplement qu'il n'est bon à rien si ce n'est à voler et encore là, il n'est qu'un amateur.

**\- Pourtant, j'te trouve doué pour des tas de choses. Il te suffit de voir la chose pour assimiler et retenir, c'est un don précieux,** déclare Aph' pour pousser l'autre à croire en lui.

**\- Ce n'est pas très difficile d'arroser des fleurs et d'arracher les mauvaises herbes, tou- **grogne l'apprenti avant de lui-même se couper quand il entend ses propos. **Désolé, j'voulais pas dire que ton travail était simple ou quoi, ce n'est pas vrai et tu travailles très dur. Rah, je suis tellement nul … M'écoute pas s'il te plaît****, **se désole-t-il en s'éloignant lui-même pour, sûrement, quitter la pièce.

**\- Attend****s, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal et puis, mine de rien c'est très difficile de discerner les mauvaises herbes des bonnes, **convainc le gérant en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre. **Tu as des qualités, alors ne te dénigre pas devant moi d'accord ?****Tu es soigneux, attentionné, un physique avantageux et étonnamment**** bon cuisinier.**

**\- Comment ça, étonnamment**** ? **Se froisse le plus jeune plus ou moins sérieusement.

**\- Oui, hier soir c'était délicieux. J'ai rarement goûté ****une viande aussi juteuse, **sourit Aphrodite en marmonnant à demi-mot un « si tu veux recommencer, tu le peux ».

**\- Je cuisinais souvent pour mon petit frère avant qu'il n'entre en internat. J'ai sûrement dû m'améliorer un peu avec le temps,** se confie le Bleu Foncé en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque comme pour cacher son embarras.

**\- Ça te dérange de m'en dire plus sur ton frère ? **Hésite à demander le gérant, qui se voit déjà essuyer un refus.

**\- Il a quinze ans et il est au lycée. Il est très sérieux comparé à moi, et intelligent, c'est pour ça qu'il doit continuer d'étudier et essayer d'entrer à l'université. Je ne m'en fais pas beaucoup pour ça, je sais qu'il va réussir mais je ne veux pas être un frein pour lui alors … Je préfère l'aider de loin. Au lycée, on est souvent jugé sur notre apparence et nos fréquentations et je ne veux pas interférer,** indique-t-il rapidement même s'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se battre pour défendre son frère et/ou le venger de qui que ce soit. **C'est un gentil garçon comparé à moi.**

Aphrodite est heureux d'entendre ça. Cette confession est bien le signe qu'il entre peu à peu dans son cercle de confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Il aime y croire.

Il a aussi l'impression que les deux frères sont assez opposés, mais sans avoir rencontré le plus jeune, il ne peut en juger et puis, celui face à lui à tellement une image faussée de lui-même qu'il ne peut vraiment pas juger.

**\- Tu l'estimes énormément, c'est attendrissant, **murmure pour lui-même Aph' qui malgré lui a été entendu par le principal intéressé qui laisse des stries sur ses joues. **Tiens, nous avons un client !** **Bonjour jeune homme,** sourit-il en s'avançant vers l'adolescent aux longs cheveux verts.

**\- Bonjour … Je … Désolé de vous déranger. Je suis venu voir mon frère, **dit une voix un peu trop basse en regardant derrière le gérant pour essayer d'apercevoir son aîné.

**\- Shun ? Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a un problème ?**

**\- Non, tout va bien. Je … Je voulais te voir sur ton lieu de travail,** éclaircit le nouvel arrivant tout en regardant partout autour de lui et en s'attardant sur le propriétaire des lieux**.** **Je suis Shun, son cadet et je vous remercie de veiller sur mon frère,** s'incline à présent poliment le plus petit du groupe pour n'offenser personne.

**\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, il m'aide énormément. Je suis Aphrodite Pisces, le gérant de cette boutique. Ravi de te rencontrer,** s'incline à son tour le Bleuté qui malgré lui se retrouve un peu gêné face à ce lycéen qui, d'une certaine façon, pourrait sans doute le juger négativement et influencer son aîné pour qu'il trouve un autre endroit où travailler. **Je vais vous laisser discuter un peu.**

A pas de loup, il laisse les frères seuls dans un coin de la boutique –là où ils ne gênent personne - et s'il se permet de les épier de temps à autre, il a la bonne surprise de voir énormément de tendresse dans le regard de celui qu'il héberge, et de protection.

Au premier coup d'œil, on peut facilement se rendre compte de leur lien et de leur complicité et Aphrodite en est certain, c'est ce qui a fait tenir Ikki du bon côté. S'il s'était retrouvé seul, peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle, il serait derrière les barreaux pour un vol stupide ou autre …

A cette idée, le fleuriste secoue ses pensées et se promet de continuer d'aider ce … Son ami ? Lui, le considère comme tel en tout cas. C'est peut-être étrange à dire, mais il ne peut pas le considérer comme un simple employé, il a bien trop envie de le connaître pour ça et aime trop discuter avec lui-même si souvent l'autre reste encore assez vague.

**\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait ici,** annonce Ikki qui fait saisir son aîné de son retour soudain.

**\- Ne le sois pas****, tu as même le droit de l'amener en haut si tu le souhaites, après tout tu y loges maintenant. Alors si un jour, tu veux qu'il vienne boire un thé ou autre, dis-le-moi et je vous laisserai ****l'appartement,** se reprend rapidement Aphrodite qui essaie de savoir combien de temps il a rêvassé à propos du plus jeune.

**\- J'vais pas t'jeter dehors de chez toi !** Grogne comme réponse celui aux mèches foncées qui ne veut pas prendre trop de place.

**\- Imbécile, tu es tout aussi locataire que moi donc, compte sur moi ****si tu veux passer du temps avec ton frère,** sourit maintenant le gérant en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre comme une habitude qui se montre de plus en plus souvent.

\- … **Merci,** soupire alors Ikki en attrapant doucement la main de l'autre et en la serrant dans la sienne. **Pour tout et si tu veux … Ça m'dérange pas de cuisiner ce soir, **se propose-t-il légèrement embarrassé, mais aussi parce qu'il veut montrer à son logeur qu'il l'écoute malgré son air grognon.

**\- J'ai hâte de goûter,** avoue sans autre cérémonie Aphrodite dans un large sourire qu'Ikki voit pour la première fois.

Juste après cette déclaration, un client vient bousculer leur discussion et même si celle-ci était terminée, cela chagrine un peu le plus jeune.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les habitudes reviennent. Ikki déplace les pots et dépose les futures livraisons sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet tandis qu'Aphrodite conseille et crée pour le client. Tout doucement, ils apprennent à s'apprivoiser et ça les rend heureux chacun à leur façon.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, **

**En ce 14 mai, le 14****ième**** chapitre lol. **

**Aujourd'hui on laisse Ikki et Aphrodite pour voir de nouvelle rencontre. Chacun fait son bout de chemin. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours et encore merci de nous lire. **

**Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Lundi 27 Mai.**

* * *

**Mardi 14 Mai.**

Dans la journée, Mû a appelé Kanon et lui a proposé d'aller faire du sport avec lui. Ils se sont donc rejoints vers dix-sept heures dans un parc que connait le Parme. Là, ils décident de courir. Deux heures plus tard, ils soient essoufflés et Mû propose un arrêt détente dans un salon de thé de l'autre côté de l'une des rues attenantes au parc. Kanon le suit, un sourire aux lèvres. En entrant, la sonnette du lieu retentit et le Bleu trouva cela amusant. Il aime le son des cloches qui avertissent de l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Il regarde Mû se diriger vers le comptoir et le suit tranquillement en observant les lieux.

**\- Merci Mû, ton idée d'aller courir était vraiment super. Ce lieu est sympa.**

**\- Merci, **fait une voix inconnue de Kanon. **Je suis Shaka Virgo,****le gérant de ce salon de thé.**

**\- Bonjour Shaka-san,** répond Mû d'un grand sourire en voyant le Blond sortir de sa cuisine et venir les accueillir. **Vous allez bien ? Je vous présente mon ami d'enfance.**

**\- Je vais bien merci et j'espère que vous aussi Mû-san,** répond l'homme en souriant. **Vous devez être Deathmask.**

**\- Oh non, ne me comparez pas**** à se rustre ! Moi, je suis Kanon Gemini. Le troisième du groupe.**

**\- Oh ! Et vous travaillez avec eux ?** Se renseigne Shaka.

**\- Non, je suis éditeur. Et pour revenir à l'autre, je peux être froid mais je sais me tenir en société.**

**\- Kanon !** S'exaspère Mû.

**\- Il est quand même plus près de la bête que de l'homme.**

Kanon aime bien se moquer de Deathmask, surtout quand il n'est pas là.

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit pour annoncer un nouveau client, mais aucun ne se retourne pour voir qui entre et ils sursautent quand une voix rauque dans leur dos répond à Kanon.

**\- Désolé d'être une bête et si ça te fait chier d'être mon ami, tu peux dégager de ma vie.**

**\- Et laisser Mû seul, **rigole Kanon avec un clin d'œil, après s'être remis de la surprise.

**\- Pff … Pardon, je suis plus civilisé qu'ils veulent bien le dire. Deathmask Cancer,** se présente-t-il en tendant une main au Blond.

**\- Shaka Virgo,** répond le gérant en serrant la main.

Il est heureux de mettre un visage sur le nom de cet être pas si facile d'après les dires de ses deux meilleurs amis.

**\- Mû, je suis venu pour te parler travail.**

**\- Ça m'aurait étonné,** s'amuse Kanon. **Allez viens, ****parlons d'autre chose. Tu nous invite****s ?**

**\- Tu m'insulte****s et je dois payer pour toi ?** Grogne Death'.

**\- S'il te plaît ****? Et puis j'ai oublié mon portefeuille et tu ne vas pas laisser payer Mû ?**

**\- Bon, un café pour moi, passez votre commande.**

Les deux autres sourient : il ne leur dit jamais non. Shaka aussi sourit du trio. Il les regarde se chamailler comme des enfants. Mû semble tempérer les deux autres sans se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Là, il vient de faire preuve d'autorité en une phrase les autres sont tut. Il aime cela.

Après avoir récupéré le plateau, Mû les entraine à la table près de la caisse enregistreuse. Kanon regarde par la baie vitrée.

**\- Hey, on est ici ! **Grogne Deathmask.

**\- Laisse-le, il vient de tomber amoureux,** sourit Mû. **En courant on a croisé plusieurs fois le même homme et Kanon n'a pas arrêté de le suivre des yeux.**

**\- Mais pas du tout. Il … Tu dis n'importe quoi !** Se défend Kanon.

La sonnette retentit et Kanon se raidit en voyant l'homme entrer. Il rougit et baisse la tête dans son thé. Deathmask retient un fou rire quand Mû lui fait les gros yeux. Kanon relève un peu la tête et regarde l'homme choisir sa commande et payer. Quand il sort, Deathmask explose de rire. Kanon remercie les cieux que le salon soit vide en cette fin de soirée.

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre d'homme, il…**

**\- Tais-toi ! **Hurle Kanon, excédé par l'attitude de son ami. **Quand tu me présenteras quelqu'un de potable tu auras ton mot à dire. Et puis il ne se passera rien, je doute être son style,** murmure-t-il alors.

**\- Comment peux-tu le dire sans lui parler avant ?** Le sermonne Death' qui malgré tout ne veut pas détruire l'intérêt de son ami pour cet homme. **Tu peux avoir une grande gueule, mais dès qu'il s'agit de relations personnelle****s, tu n'as aucune confiance en toi. Tu n'es pas possible,** souffle Death'. Voulant quand même rattraper le coup pour son ami, il hèle Shaka : **Virgo-san, cet homme, vous le connaissez ?**

**\- Appelez-moi Shaka ! Et non, désolé je ne le connais pas,** s'excuse le Blond qui a suivis la discussion de loin. **Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il vient souvent en semaine et pas forcément à la même heure et prend un gâteau à emporter. Et le vendredi soir, il en prend trois, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**\- Merci,** répond Death'. **Shaka-san, je crois que vous allez avoir deux nouveaux clients réguliers.**

**\- J'en serais ravi, et un troisième aussi.**

**\- Ouais, le café est bon, je reviendrai. **

Les trois restent encore un peu avant de repartir chacun chez eux. Oui, Kanon reviendrait plus souvent.

* * *

Il est un peu plus de vingt heures quand il rentre chez lui, et c'est las et fatigué qu'il se déchausse et qu'il se dirige lentement vers la cuisine pour réchauffer son repas.

En semaine, son appartement est toujours silencieux … un peu trop selon lui et il a hâte de récupérer ses enfants. Depuis près de deux ans, ils sont son seul soutien depuis son divorce – hormis son frère - et il a besoin d'eux. Ils sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde, et ne pas pouvoir en profiter comme il le souhaiterait le rend morose.

C'est certainement pour ça qu'il se perd très souvent dans son travail.

Le plateau-repas chaud et les baguettes prêtes, il s'installe nonchalamment sur la table basse de son salon pour déguster un repas sans saveur devant une émission quelconque.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, seul le son de la télévision résonne entre les murs, ensuite le bruit d'une poubelle se fait entendre et voilà qu'il se dirige vers la salle d'eau d'un pas lent et désordonné.

Voilà sa routine quotidienne. Métro, boulot, dodo. Il n'a rien d'autre dans la vie puisque sa vie de famille avait volé en éclat.

L'eau ruisselant sur son corps nu et bien fait, Rhadamanthe essaie d'oublier ses soucis et de se laver de sa journée, épuisante mais productive. Encore aujourd'hui, de nouveaux contrats sont arrivés et si le timing est toujours serré, l'équipe est toujours bonne.

La serviette autour de ses hanches après vingt minutes à tremper sous la cascade, il laisse ses mèches humides goutter sur ses épaules, enfile un pantalon ample pour plus d'aisance et de retour dans son salon, il attrape son cellulaire et fait un numéro qu'il connaît par cœur.

Il est un peu tard mais à chaque fois, on décroche le combiné et on lui laisse un peu de temps avec ses enfants.

La tonalité à son oreille se joue et après trois sons distincts, il peut clairement entendre la voix de son ex-femme.

Ils avaient une belle vie ensemble, c'est ce qui lui semblait du moins, mais après cinq ans de mariage, quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné. Il ne sait pas si c'est lui qui l'a délaissée à cause de son travail et par égoïsme ou si elle qui s'est lassée de lui et de son ennui.

Tout ce dont il se rappelle, c'est que six mois avant leur séparation, ils ne se parlaient plus, ne riaient plus ensemble, ne partageaient plus rien si ce n'est ici et là, quelques échanges concernant leurs enfants. Deux beaux enfants qu'il chérit plus que tout. Et il est certain maintenant qu'à cause de ses défauts et de sa lâcheté son ex a trouvé mieux ailleurs … En même temps se dit-il, ce n'était pas réellement difficile.

**\- Bonsoir, je ne t'ai pas déjà dit d'appeler plus tôt pour que les enfants puissent aller au lit à une heure convenable ?** Lui reproche déjà son ex en guise de salutation.

**\- Désolé, j'ai eu un peu plus de travail que d'habitude, même si ...**

**\- Je connais l'excuse, tu sais,** coupe-t-elle pour ne pas à avoir entendre l'excuse lamentable de son ex-mari. **Sinon, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander. Je peux ?**

**\- Dis toujours,** soupire Rhadamanthe qui entend une autre voix se jouer à son oreille –celle du nouvel amant de sa femme.

**\- J'aimerais te laisser les enfants deux semaines. Julio et moi aimerions partir mais seul, tu comprends ? Je n'aimerais pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs,** dit-elle dans un souffle étrange.

**\- Avec plaisir, tu peux compter sur moi, ça serait quand ? Pour que je prévoie la nourriture et le reste,** s'exclame avec un enthousiasme non caché le Doré.

**\- A la fin du mois normalement, je t'en reparlerai ****plus tard. Hatsu', Inoué, votre père au téléphone,** s'écrie-t-elle finalement tandis que des pas précipités se dirigent vers le téléphone en suspension.

**\- Papa ! Papa !** Annoncent des voix guillerettes et enfantines.

**\- Bonsoir les enfants, votre journée s'est**** bien passé ? Vous avez fait quoi de beau à l'école ?** Se détend maintenant Rha' en laissant sa tête cogner le dossier du canapé.

**\- J'ai appris de nouveaux mots aujourd'hui avec le livre d'histoire et même que j'ai eu un bon point pour avoir réussi à lire,** se vante le petit garçon fier de lui du haut de ses six ans.

**\- Et moi papa, la maîtresse m'a caressé la tête parce que, ben, j'ai tout dit comme il faut,** déclare la petite fille de cinq ans aussi fière que son frère.

**\- Je suis fier de vous les enfants, c'est bien. Il faut apprendre à l'école. Sinon vous vous êtes amusés avec vos amis ? Il n'y a pas eu de bagarre ?**

**\- Non, on est sage !** S'exclament les deux petites têtes blondes d'une même voix.

**\- Dis ****papa, samedi on pourrait prendre des gâteaux comme la dernière fois ?** Demande après un temps le garçon toujours survolté.

**\- Si tu veux, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je prendrais trois énormes parts pour nous et ta sœur et on les dégustera devant un bon film. Ça te va, Haru' ?** Questionne le père qui se fait contaminer par la joie de son fils.

**\- Super ! T'as entendu Inoué ! **Jubile l'enfant de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

\- … **Oh papa, papa, eh ben mon copain a été avec son père au Zoo la semaine dernière et il a vu des tigres !** Se confie la petite fille qui vole le téléphone des mains de son frère.

**\- Des lions ? Tu n'avais pas peur d'eux, ma chérie ?**

**\- Si mais … Il a dit que c'était des gros chats et j'aime beaucoup les chats,** affirme-t-elle de sa voix enfantine et mignonne.

**\- Sauf qu'ils sont nettement plus dangereux et plus sauvages. Tu aurais envie d'aller les voir ?** Questionne Rhadamanthe qui connaît déjà la réponse.

**\- OUI ! Hatsu', Hatsu', Papa va nous amener au zoo !** S'écrie joyeusement la petite Blonde en agrippant le bras de son frère.

\- … **Oh, papa, maman veut t'parler.**

**\- D'accord, passe-la-moi,** soupire le père qui réentend déjà la timbre de son ex-femme. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**\- Tu devrais arrêter de les gâter, à force ils ne vont plus obéir,** grogne-t-elle en chiffonnant les mèches de son petit garçon. **Mais ils ont l'air heureux.** **Les enfants, vous allez aller au lit maintenant d'accord ? Dites bonne nuit à votre père, et à votre chambre ensuite,** ordonne-t-elle gentiment.

**\- Bonne nuit papa ! On t'aime !** Crient les deux petits en sautillant sur place.

**\- Moi aussi je vous aime et obéissez bien à votre maman. Bonne nuit Hatsuharu, Bonne nuit Inoué,** souffle dans un sourire le publicitaire en se relevant quelque peu du canapé.

Par la suite, la conversation téléphonique se termine bien vite et si des mots de courtoisie voient le jour, c'est simplement pour rester en bons termes avec la mère de ses enfants.

Heureux de l'appel passé, il soupire d'aise et s'en va vers son frigo s'ouvrir une bière méritée pour la déguster devant la télévision, devant un programme emmerdant mais assez relaxant comme toujours.

Et il a hâte aussi. Hâte d'être ce week-end pour accueillir ses enfants et partager de bons moments avec eux. De les gâter un peu trop, de les gronder juste ce qu'il faut, de les border et de les embrasser.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous, **

**J'espère que cela ne vous à pas parut trop long mais nous revoilà dans la petite vie de nos chevaliers. On espère que cela vous plaira. On vous remercie encore d'être autant à nous suivre. Cela nous fait plaisir que vous aimez cette fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des personnages. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mercredi 29 Mai.**

* * *

**Lundi 27 Mai.**

Le lycée est toujours bondé de personnes. Du matin jusqu'au soir, il y a du mouvement et ça ne se termine que très tard. Tous les jours la même rengaine se joue, et si cela plaît plus ou moins, les professeurs de cet établissement sont toujours enthousiastes à l'idée d'y enseigner leur savoir.

Et c'est notamment le cas pour Saga Gémini qui prépare tranquillement ses cours à son bureau dans la salle prévue pour ça. Tranquillement, il termine son cours pour la journée et range ses cahiers puis repose son esprit une minute ou deux.

**\- Bonjour Saga-san, bonne journée ? **Demande Camus, l'un des professeurs de cette école avec lequel il a une bonne affinité.

**\- Ça va oui et vous, la matinée se passe bien ?** Demande en retour Saga dans un fin sourire adressé à son collègue.

**\- Oui, même si j'ai encore un peu de mal avec certains élèves. Je sais que je parais rustre et assez strict mais on peut me confier les problèmes … Hum, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux …** Ne peut s'empêcher de dire Aquarius en s'asseyant près de son interlocuteur.

**\- Ne dites pas ça, sinon je serais aussi obligé de le penser, **râle le Bleuté d'un air contraint. **En ce qui concerne vos élèves, il se peut que vous fassiez un peu peur mais je suis sûr qu'avec un petit temps d'adaptation, ils comprendront vite qu'ils peuvent vous faire confiance, **le réconforte-t-il du mieux qu'il le peut.

**\- C'est … je l'espère. Au fait, je préférerais qu'on se tutoie, après tout nous allons travailler ensemble longtemps – normalement, et je serais plus à l'aise,** avoue franchement Camus en mettant ses cheveux en arrière.

**\- Avec plaisir, moi aussi je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça, je me force au travail mais c'est parfois compliqué,** confie Saga qui relâche légèrement les épaules et sourit un peu plus. **Tu pourrais me dire où se trouve Shion-sensei en ce moment ? Je dois lui remettre quelques documents.**

**\- La dernière fois, il était dans le couloir Est du deuxième étage à parler avec des gamins,** renseigne le plus jeune des deux tandis qu'il recherche dans ses souvenirs.

**\- Super, j'te remercie. J'vais essayer de l'attraper avant que les cours ne commencent,**se hâte à présent Saga en prenant documents et livres entre ses mains. **Au fait, tu fais quelque chose jeudi ****?**

\- … **Pas que je sache, pourquoi cette question ?** S'étonne maintenant Camus en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

**\- Et bien maintenant, tu as des projets. Après les cours, je t'invite à dîner****, comme ça on pourra apprendre à se connaître et peut-être qu'on se découvrira des points communs.**

Le professeur de trente ans part après cette réplique et ce pour une seule raison, pour ne pas entendre une excuse ou un refus quelconque.

Les bras chargés et la bonne humeur de mise, Saga se dépêche de grimper les escaliers non sans discuter avec quelques élèves de ses cours et ravi de s'être fait un nouvel ami. Il a hâte d'être à jeudi. Avec ce Noiraud, il ressent un bon feeling depuis leur rencontre, il ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment mais, son instinct ne le trompe jamais … C'est un homme bon, il en est convaincu, et beau par-dessus le marché.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, **

**Merci de nous suivre, aujourd'hui on repart pour quatre jours de scène de la vie de nos protagonistes. Là c'est un petit chapitre sur Shura et Seiya. Bonne lecture et à demain. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Jeudi 30 Mai.**

* * *

**Mercredi 29 Mai.**

Dans le dojo, après la séance quotidienne d'entraînement et de passes d'armes entre collègues, l'endroit se fait silencieux et serein. Tous partis ou presque, il y a pourtant quelques irréductibles qui gardent la place et continuent d'employer le temps de leur maître d'armes à leur avantage, notamment le jeune Seiya qui a non seulement remporté la compétition dans sa catégorie, mais qui n'arrête pas de se vanter et qui pourtant aimerait savoir ce qu'il a mal fait durant le tournoi.

Alors là, près de son enseignant et même si celui-ci le dispute plus qu'il ne le conseille, il attend et monopolise son aîné.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « j'ai un autre cours à préparer, va-t'en » ?** Demande curieusement Shura en gardant ses yeux braqués sur son élève.

**\- Je sais que j'ai raté pas mal de chose****s et j'aimerais travailler là-dessus,** reprend, encore une fois le jeune brun de son ton ferme. **Shura-sensei, est-ce qu-**

**\- Ferme-la. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on reprendrait ça plus tard, **grogne comme une rengaine lasse le plus vieux. **Ce week-end, tu as fait avec ce que tu avais en réserve, et je te félicite pour ça. Les mouvements que tu ne maîtrisais**** pas, t'as essayé de les tempérer ou de les contourner pour en créer d'autres ou retourner dans ta zone de confort.** **Les semaines à venir, on va travailler sur tes points faibles et continuer à travailler les nouveaux éléments appris, **assène-t-il pour être tranquille et pour faire comprendre qu'il est fier de son cadet. **Tu as fait du bon travail, Seiya.**

Un large sourire se dessine sur le visage du Brunet et le regard rempli de fierté, il acquiesce tous les mots dits et continue d'écouter les conseils de son enseignant.

La conversation continue, les deux se rendent mot pour mot chaque petite pique lancée et si on pourrait croire une discussion entre frères, il n'en n'est rien : l'un a beaucoup trop de respect pour l'autre pour le considérer comme ça.

**\- Demande à tes parents s'ils te permettraient de rester le mardi, jeudi et samedi entre vingt heures et vingt et une heures. J'aimerais que tu te mesures à des adultes, tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup d'eux. Je compte sur toi,** soupire Shura en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il chiffonne nonchalamment.

**\- Je leur demanderai,**** mais je suis persuadé qu'ils accepteront, Shura-sensei,** conclut rapidement l'élève dans un large sourire que lui seul sait faire et donner à autrui. **Bonne soirée, Sensei.**

**\- À ****toi aussi. Rentre bien.**

Le saluant d'une main, celui aux mèches vert foncé retrouve le calme de son Dojo et fermant les yeux une pleine seconde, il savoure sans doute cet instant.

Les épaules moins crispées et les doigts relâchés, il se pose un court moment sur les planches extérieures pour observer ce jardin qu'il a lui-même aménagé et dans un soupir serein, il attend son dernier cours. Il attend aussi de pouvoir un peu boire ce verre qu'il boit toujours comme une récompense à la fin de sa journée harassante. Et comme depuis quelques semaines, cet alcool ne change pas. C'est toujours une bouteille de saké qu'on retrouve sur ce plateau avec à ses côtés un verre en terre cuite. Un liquide qu'on lui conseille toujours alors même qu'il ne connaît pas le nom de cet homme malpoli et trop sûr de lui.

A bien y penser d'ailleurs, il est sûr maintenant que les coïncidences n'existent plus. Ça fait près d'un mois qu'ils se rencontrent sans cesse dans cette boutique, le même jour et à la même heure ou presque, alors le hasard ne peut plus exister ... Mais, il se pose une question cependant : est-ce que c'est lui qui attend l'autre pour être conseillé, ou est-ce que c'est l'autre qui attend de lui tomber dessus ? Il n'en sait rien … Enfin peu importe. Penser à un inconnu de sexe mâle n'est pas dans ses priorités ou même dans ses fonctions de tous les jours, là, il doit accueillir ses derniers élèves de la soirée et ensuite, il pourrait passer une soirée tranquille devant un repas plus ou moins préparé !


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, **

**On ne vous a pas trop fait attendre cette fois-ci ? :) ****Alors comme prévu un nouveau chapitre. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de nos jumeaux Gémeau, alors un chapitre sur eux et comment ils fêtent cela. Bonne lecture à demain. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 31 mai.**

* * *

**Jeudi 30 Mai**

Dans le lycée, tout est tranquille et le silence règne en maître. C'est la fin de journée et seulement quelques cours sont encore donnés. Saga fait partie de ces derniers professeurs. Il regarde l'horloge après avoir donné les devoirs à faire pour son prochain cours à ses élèves, et sourit en entendant la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentir. Après avoir salué ses élèves qui comme lui ne veulent pas passer trop de temps dans l'établissement, il sort de sa salle de classe. Pendant que les adolescents partent vers la sortie, lui, se dirige vers la salle des profs sachant trouver la personne qu'il recherche. Une personne qu'il apprécie de plus en plus chaque jour qui passe et avec qui il désire devenir ami.

Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois presque deux mois auparavant, lors de la première réunion des professeurs. Ce jour-là, il n'était pas vraiment à son aise. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était dans le même Lycée et il n'avait pas pensé en changer de suite. Mais on lui avait demandé son aide, et il avait accepté. Puis, sa rencontre avec le jeune homme avait su le convaincre qu'il pourrait refaire sa vie professionnelle dans cet établissement. Le jeune Bleu Marine était venu l'accoster avec un grand sourire, se présentant comme le nouveau professeur de Littérature. Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour sympathiser. Les deux s'étaient alors investis ensemble et avaient même proposé leur aide au nouveau directeur, qui lui-même était assez gentil.

Donc, depuis la rentrée, il travaille souvent avec le jeune professeur de Littérature. Son cadet de cinq ans est vraiment sympathique et il a envie de le connaître plus. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, il a décidé de passer cette soirée avec lui. C'est son anniversaire, et il veut le fêter avec une personne qu'il apprécie. Bien sûr, il ne le lui dira pas, l'autre pourrait se méprendre sur ses intentions et voir cela d'un mauvais œil. Mais depuis toujours, il a du mal à se faire des amis et il désire que cela change avec lui.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il passe la porte de la salle des professeurs et le voit couché sur ses copies.

La journée a été longue et harassante. Camus bâille derrière son bureau. Il corrige quelques copies. Il entend alors la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentir, celle de dix-huit heures. Peu de temps après, Saga vient le voir. L'homme l'aide à récupérer toute ses copies et l'entraîne à sa suite.

**\- Saga-san, où m'amènes-tu ?**

**\- Dans un bon restaurant, tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûr.**

Ils montent dans la voiture et roulent pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ils arrivent dans un quartier en banlieue de la ville. Camus apprécie l'ambiance douce des rues étroites. Ils entrent dans un restaurant petit mais chaleureux. Le professeur de Littérature hume l'air et sourit. Un serveur vient les placer.

**\- Je savais que cet endroit te plairait,** sourit le professeur de Philosophie.

**\- Oui beaucoup, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?** Se renseigne Camus.

**\- Non, je pensais que ce serait bien d'apprendre à se connaître. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait être de bons amis et qu'on a des points communs.**

**\- Comme ?**

**\- Des intérêts communs, des loisirs, des choses comme ça.**

**\- Je vois.**

Camus réfléchit un instant.

**\- J'aime lire, cuisiner, manger, écouter de la musique, passer une agréable soirée en bonne compagnie.**

**\- Et bien à part cuisiner, on a les mêmes centres d'intérêt,** s'amuse Saga. **Sinon, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?**

**\- Non. Et toi ?**

**\- Pas en ce moment. Ma dernière copine… Disons que ça n'a pas marché.**

**\- Désolé. Tu as de la famille ?**

Pour une fois Camus se décide de jouer aux jeux des questions réponses.

**\- Oui, des parents aimants ****et un jumeau. Et toi ?**

**\- Ouah vraiment ! Un jumeau ?**

**\- Oui,** dit Saga qui comprend au regard de l'autre qu'il ne répondra pas à la question sur sa famille.

**\- Il s'appelle Kanon. Physiquement, on se ressemble, mais niveau caractère, on est différent****s.**

Camus sourit, surtout quand l'autre continue sans insister sur sa vie privée. Les deux hommes discutent encore un peu de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, Saga ramène Camus chez lui avant de rentrer dans son appartement. Il est heureux d'avoir passé son anniversaire avec le Bleu Marine, avoir un nouvel ami est pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

* * *

Il rentre fatigué et pose ses affaires négligemment sur un fauteuil de son salon, va sous sa douche et enfile un jogging et un t-shirt. Puis, il s'installe dans son canapé et allume sa télévision. Il est tranquillement en train de zapper quand on sonne chez lui. Il va d'un pas lent ouvrir la porte et tombe nez à nez avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Mû et Death'. Les deux mécaniciens lèvent leurs bras, montrant les bières et autres alcools.

**\- Joyeux anniversaire,** s'écrient les deux en même temps.

**\- Vous êtes les meilleurs,** rigole l'homme. **Vous êtes les seuls à y avoir pensé. Entrez ****!**

Les deux hommes sourient et le suivent. Ils s'installent tous les trois dans le salon. Kanon attrape un verre pour chacun d'entre eux. Les trois hommes se servent et la fête commence. Le Bleu aux cheveux longs, regarde le Parme et le Bleu aux cheveux courts. Il aurait dû y penser, jamais ils ne l'avaient oublié et ils étaient toujours partants pour s'incruster chez lui et faire la fête.

**\- Franchement, je vous adore, **sourit Kanon.

**\- Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu auras ouvert le cadeau de Death'.**

**\- Au contraire il va adorer, **dit le Bleu en lançant son paquet.

L'éditeur reste interdit un instant. Il a dans la main un godemichet.

**\- Je te ha****is. **

**\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand il te servira. Tu sais, on sait ce que c'est de n'avoir personne pour se satisfaire, et toi tu aimes ça non, avoir…**

**\- Pitié Death' ne finis pas**** cette phrase, **s'écrient les deux autres hommes.

Le mécano rigole et les deux autres lui jettent un coussin dessus. Les trois continuent encore la soirée ensemble, et tous s'endorment dans le salon.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, **

**Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Après les anniversaires de Saga et Kanon, voici un tout petit texte chez Dionysos, avec ses deux clients préférés. Bonne lecture biz à demain Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : Bonjour, tout d'abord ne t'excuse on a tous une vie et je comprends, pas de problème. Après je croise les doigts pour toi et M-E. J'espère que tu comprendras le mot. Lol. **

**Haha ! je vais pas te spoiler mais je pense que pour eux tu auras une semi-réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Ravie que tu aimes bien le Kanon/Rhadamanthe. J'espère que l'évolution de leur relation te plaira. **

**Oui Shura est très stricte avec Seiya car il le considère comme très doué mais un peu trop bavard et donc fatiguant. **

**Ah oui c'est deux là on a voulu une relation très douce, basé effectivement sur la confiance et l'entraide. Je suis heureuse que tu les trouves magnifique. **

**Haha qui sait, mais il est difficile d'oublier Death'. Oui nous ne l'avons pas appelé Angelo dans cette fiction ou masque de mort. On a gardé le nom de Deathmask. **

**Merci on continue la correction. Biz à bientôt et commente quand tu peux. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Samedi 1****er**** Juin.**

* * *

**Vendredi 31 Mai.**

Dionysos sourit quand une tête rousse flamboyante passe le pas de son bar. L'homme vient le voir d'un pas tranquille.

**\- Apollon-kun ça fait plaisir de te voir.**

**\- Moi aussi mon ami je suis ravi de te revoir. J'ai eu plusieurs gros projets. Tiens un ticket pour la soirée d'ouverture de l'aquarium, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.**

**\- Merci, je viendrais avec plaisir.**

**\- Dio'-kun tu me sert quelque chose de fort.**

**\- A moi aussi s'il te plaît,** fait la voix d'un nouveau venu.

**\- Camus-kun, **disent les deux hommes.

**\- Bonjour. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien ?**

**\- Oui, **sourit Dionysos. **Je t'attendais hier soir.**

**\- Un collègue m'a invité au restaurant,** explique Camus.

**\- Oh, c'est un bon coup ?** rigole Apollon.

**\- Ça suffit !** siffle le Bleu. **Je ne me mêle pas de ta vie Apollon-san.**

**\- Mais il te plaît ?** insiste Dionysos.

**\- Oui,** avoue Camus. **J'aime bien aussi mon directeur.**

**\- Ouah ! Tu as donc deux hommes en vue.**

**\- Non, je… Ils sont trop bien pour moi. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait un choix.**

**\- Lequel ?** se renseigne le roux.

**\- Ne pas m'attacher, je ne veux plus jamais perdre quelqu'un,** souffle las le professeur. Puis voyant le ticket d'entrée pour l'aquarium il se reprend. **Apollon-san tu as travaillé sur la rénovation de l'aquarium ?**

**\- Oui et je n'en suis pas peu fier. Tiens.** Il lui tend trois tickets. **Viens avec tes deux collègues.**

**\- Merci pour tout.**

Les deux voient le Bleu tourner la tête un peu partout. Ils le regardent avec tristesse. Un jour qu'il était saoul il leur avait parlé de son passé alors ils comprennent la remarque et passent à un autre sujet.

**\- Je n'ai vu personne d'intéressant ce soir,** confie le barman.

**\- Ok je te fais confiance. J'ai envie de le faire mais je n'ai pas envie d'être mal accompagné. Je peux vous tenir compagnie ?**

Les deux hommes acquiescent heureux de cette décision. Ils l'apprécient beaucoup et le voir se détruire dans les coucheries d'un soir sans lendemain ne leur plaît pas trop. Mais ils ne peuvent rien dire. Alors c'est dans une ambiance bonne enfant que les trois passent leur soirée à parler accoudés au bar, à se faire des confidences.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, **

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre d'affilé comme promis. Maintenant on se retrouvera dans une semaine. Aujourd'hui petit texte tranquille entre un blond et un vert. J'espère que vous le trouverez bien moi je le trouve mignon. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : De rien c'est bien normal. Je l'espère pour toi aussi. **

**Oui c'est vrai, tu as trouvé alors je te le dis. J'espère que la façon dont on va le traiter te plaira. **

**Oui Apollon et Camus sont ami. **

**Ah là je peux pas te répondre, je veux pas te spoiler mais tu liras une explication plus tard, mais pas de suite. **

**A bientôt biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Samedi 8 juin.**

* * *

**Samedi 1****er**** Juin.**

Dans une petite pâtisserie en ville qui fait également café, les deux adolescents profitent de ce début de week-end pour une petite sortie et manger des sucreries à volonté même s'il n'y a qu'une personne sur deux qui préfère le sucré.

Continuant de parler de leur journée et de leurs futurs projets –pour le Blond, aucun nuage noir n'est en approche et montrant du doigt la joue de l'autre rempli de crème fouettée, Hyoga sourit et décide d'essuyer lui-même le trop plein de crème.

**\- Tu devrais essayer de manger plus proprement … Ou lentement, au choix …** sourit-il en prenant lui-même une cuillère de ce parfait pour ne pas avoir de remontrance plus tard.

**\- C'est pas d'ma faute si c'est bon, **peste Shun en continuant son dessert avec gourmandise. **Tu ne prends rien toi ?**

**\- J'ai déjà mon café, c'est suffisant. Sinon, t'as entendu parler de la réouverture de l'aquarium ? Ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour l'instant mais j'aimerais bien y aller**. Lui dit le Blond en gardant sa bonne humeur.

**\- Oui, je sais moi aussi. Je veux voir des pingouins**** ! Mais on va encore devoir attendre et savoir si les rumeurs sont fondées. J'espère qu'Ikki acceptera de venir**, suppose Shun qui voudrait bien y aller avec son frère, mais cette réflexion chagrine un peu son meilleur ami.

**\- Il ne te dit jamais non, il fera tout pour t'y amener,** abdique aussitôt le Doré qui, pendant une seconde ou deux a eu le courage de l'inviter mais sans succès à présent.

**\- En parlant d'Ikki, je suis retourné à son travail récemment. Tu te rappelles la première fois que j'avais rencontré son patron je n'avais pas trop d'opinion sur lui ? Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent,** se confie le Vert en terminant sa sucrerie avec délice.

**\- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** Demande Hyoga intrigué, qui attend patiemment une réponse.

**\- J'ai un peu discuté avec lui parce qu'Ikki était encore en livraison quand je suis arrivé et il est vraiment sympathique,** sourit Shun qui continue la description du fleuriste. **Très gentil aussi, et il prend soin de mon frère. Il connaît**** des tas de chose et quand je l'ai vu parler avec Ikki … Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. C'est même sûr, parce que mon frère sourit rarement aux autres.**

**\- C'est certain. Bon maintenant, j'ai envie de le rencontrer moi aussi ! Tu crois que je pourrais ?** Se renseigne Hyoga en se penchant sur la table.

**\- Faudrait pas les gêner, mais je pense que c'est possible. Si un jour tu m'accompagnes et qu'on passe devant par hasard …** suppose Shun dans un malin sourire.

**\- Ce plan est facile à mettre en place, **évoque le Doré. **Et sinon il ressemble à quoi ?**

**\- Il est très beau et fait très mature aussi. J'ai rarement vu de personnes comme ça, à part peut-être certains de nos professeurs, mais je suis très content qu'Ikki ait**** rencontré quelqu'un comme ça,** continue-t-il de penser pour le bien de son frère. **Un truc ne va pas Hyoga ?**

**\- Tout va bien …** chasse rapidement le Blond.

**\- Très bien sinon, j'aimerais bien aller à la salle d'arcade ce week-end.**

**\- C'est bizarre, normalement tu ne demandes jamais à aller là-bas,** annonce le Blondin non sans froncer les sourcils. Il s'inquiète toujours trop vite pour son meilleur ami, surtout quand c'est lui. Seulement quand c'est lui… **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Rien, je … je voulais te faire plaisir !** Rougit un peu Shun qui ne sait pas comment le dire autrement.

**\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, on pourrait aussi aller au cinéma. Je t'invite et tu ne peux pas dire non ! Ce week-end, tu restes avec moi,** ordonne d'une certaine façon Hyoga qui aime s'accaparer son ami et qui, aime aussi l'idée d'un rendez-vous avec lui, même si l'autre ne le supposerait même pas.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous de continuer à nous lire. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Sirène des Mers : Oui ils sont très mignons. Lol. Merci encore de nous suivre. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mardi 11 juin.**

* * *

**Samedi 8 Juin.**

Pour beaucoup son métier n'est pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire et pourtant sans lui, il n'y aurait aucun livre à lire dans ce monde. Du moins en version relié et palpable.

Alors oui, il est sûrement fier de ce qu'il fait et de ce qu'il peut apporter aux gens même si peu le remercient. Ayant travaillé dur pour cela, il ne ménage jamais ses efforts quand un livre lui tient particulièrement à cœur.

Et ça avait été le cas récemment, c'est justement pour ça qu'il avait passé quelques nuits blanches avec son auteur attitré, les imprimeurs et autres éléments de la chaîne pour réussir à sortir le produit parfait.

Il avait été éreinté –même plus que ça- et pourtant, il avait été si satisfait de lui-même. Si fier d'avoir réussi le projet et d'avoir pu le fêter avec ses collègues.

Et là, ce soir, il a l'excuse toute trouvée pour boire à outrance avec ses amis et se vider la tête de toutes les formules de politesses ou autres phrases préfabriquées pour son travail.

Il est là, avec ses amis –qu'il a invités- à une petite table d'un bar-restaurant avec nourriture et boissons à volonté. Tous s'amusent et ce soir, rien n'est pris au sérieux.

**\- Tu devrais peut-être ralentir Kanon, **conseille par pragmatisme Mû, qui n'a pas non plus envie de porter son ami jusqu'à chez lui.

**\- Pourquoi ? Je suis de repos demain et j'ai le droit de me détendre ! D'ailleurs, au lieu de jouer les saints, tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi, t'es invité après tout, alors profite !** S'exclame le plus clairement possible l'éditeur aux cheveux bleu roi.

**\- Je sais, mais il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous garde les idées à peu près correctes, **ne peut s'empêcher de riposter ce mécanicien toujours prévoyant.

**\- Mais ce n'est pas drôoole … Death' dis-lui de boire, toi aussi ! **Se plaint maintenant le plus vieux du groupe non sans bouder et en prenant à parti son autre ami.

**\- Il a raison, en plus il paie, c'est l'occasion de le faire raquer !** Affirme le dernier de ce cercle d'ami avec une bouteille de saké entre les mains et un verre dans l'autre. **Et goûter aussi à ça, c'est vraiment pas mauvais comme bouffe,** continue-t-il sur sa lancée.

De temps en temps, ils aiment bien tous les trois se réunir et passer des soirées aussi mouvementées que celle-ci. En journée, ils ont rarement l'occasion de se croiser à cause de leurs emplois respectifs et de leurs jours de repos différents. Alors oui, les soirs comme ça, les trois hommes profitent de ce moment pour décompresser, se titiller et oublier le stress de la vie quotidienne.

Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, Mû finit tout de même par accepter le –les- verre(s) donnés et joyeusement, d'autres rires s'installent autant que des grognements ou des insultes.

C'est simple, entre Kanon et Deathmask c'était l'amour vache. Entre Kanon et Mû c'était nettement plus tranquille. Deathmask et Mû avaient la facilité pour se comprendre ou alors le Parme avait nettement moins tendance à provoquer « l'homme des cavernes » et à le laisser en paix. Une harmonie régnait entre ces trois-là et ce soir encore, les preuves s'accumulent. Faut dire, ils se sont tous soutenus dans les pires moments de leur vie alors ouais, rien de mauvais ne peut sortir de ce groupe. Quelques bagarres, des remontrances osées mais à chaque fois, tout finissait par être pardonné.

**\- Mû, me dit pas que t'es déjà saoul ? Tu as les joues rouges et le regard bizarre,** se moque ouvertement Kanon dans un large sourire et en tripotant les joues de celui-ci. **… Hé Death', tu crois qu'il est encore conscient ?**

**\- Assez pour t'dire d'arrêter abruti,** se plaint le persécuté en éjectant cette main envahissante. **J'ai faim, y'a encore d'la viande ?** Demande-t-il en mâchant quelque peu ses mots.

**\- Des tonnes regarde ça,** présente Deathmask à son ami. **Fais-toi plaisir et ruine-le,** soupire Deathmask dans un sourire diabolique.

**\- Hé, j'suis pas riche non plus et ne recommande pas l'homme des cavernes !** Râle maintenant Kanon qui sent sa gorge s'assécher. **… Il reste encore un truc à boire ?**

**\- Évidemment, tiens prend****s ça,** tend le mécanicien encore sobre malgré les litres d'alcool ingurgité par ses soins.

Un remerciement est fait, puis la fête continue.

De nombreux sujets de conversations seront lancés ce soir-là mais tout aussi rapidement, il n'y aura que très peu de réponse et beaucoup de cris. Ils rentreront bien tard ce soir-là et comme tous les dîners improvisés par ce trio, ça sera Deathmask qui sera en charge de ramener ses amis à bon port.

Et comme toujours, l'un marcherait en titubant à ses côtés tandis que l'autre serait sur son dos à roupiller jusqu'à retrouver son véritable lit. Les situations ne sont jamais inversées et personne ne s'en plaint, même pas Kanon qui pourtant devrait être celui qui veille sur ses amis de par son âge légèrement plus haut que les deux autres … Mais ce n'est pas gênant, ça n'a rien d'emmerdant. C'est seulement naturel.


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre mais qui je vous l'assure à son importance pour la suite. Bonne lecture à bientôt Biz Craft. **

**Guest : Bonjour, merci. Nous sommes deux à écrire et on est ravie que tu aimes ce qu'on fait. Merci de nous trouver un talent pour faire de joli chapitre. On fait ce qu'on peut. Oui on aime les voir tous les trois. Oui ils arrivent à rendre Mû moins sage ou du moins à le faire rire. Tu les reverras tous les trois car ils sont vraiment soudés. Oui on voulait que Kanon est un métier qui pourrait aller avec celui de Saga et Rhadamanthe. Et l'édition touche les professeurs et les publicistes, (on trouve). Tu verras par la suite, je ne veux pas te spoiler. **

**A la prochaine Biz. Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 16 juin.**

* * *

**Mardi 11 Juin.**

Poséidon est agacé : Apollon-san lui a signifié que les travaux ne seraient pas tous finis pour l'ouverture. Ce n'est pas la faute de l'architecte, mais cela l'ennuie beaucoup. Heureusement qu'Elision-san cadet lui a remonté le moral en lui montrant l'affiche pour la publicité et il l'a trouvée parfaite. Malgré tout, son humeur n'est pas au beau fixe, c'est pour cela que sa langue claque à son palais de mécontentement quand il voit une jeune femme devant son bureau.

Il la dévisage : c'est une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux noués en natte avec des lunettes, habillée d'un pull trop grand et d'une jupe longue. Elle ressemble à une collégienne en un peu plus vieille que la normale. Il ne veut pas la voir.

**\- Pardon de vous déranger,** dit la jeune femme. **Je m'appelle Himiko Hatsuki,** continue-t-elle en tendant une carte. **Je suis maîtresse dans une école de maternelle et élémentaire et j'aurais aimé savoir si vous…**

**\- Nous serons ravis de vous accueillir, mais pour cela il vaut mieux que vous rappeliez demain ma secrétaire. Elle vous planifiera des horaires de visites,** tonne la voix de Poséidon de façon la plus civilisée qu'il peut, tout en récupérant la carte. **Merci d'être venu****e en personne mais un coup de fil suffit.**

**\- Pardon de vous avoir dérangé,** répond la jeune femme avant de quitter au plus vite les bureaux de la direction de l'aquarium.

Poséidon, lui, regarde la carte et la pose sur le bureau de sa secrétaire. Il retourne dans son bureau et se plonge dans ses dossiers.


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Merci de nous suivre encore j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : Bonjour, non on n'est pas à cours d'idée. Lol. Oui on a trouvé que les trois serait un bon trio d'amis, ils sont différents mais en même temps s'acclimate bien les uns aux autres. **

**Merci pour Poséidon on a essayé de faire au mieux. **

**Biz à bientôt craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous Jeudi 20 juin.**

* * *

**Dimanche 16 Juin.**

Saga soupire ; il est assis en face de son frère et a l'impression de parler avec un mur. Il a beau lancer des sujets de conversation, l'autre ne répond que du bout des lèvres et regarde par la baie vitrée.

**\- Hey ! Kanon ! C'est toi qui m'invites, et là j'ai l'impression d'être de trop.**

**\- Non pardon ! Je … Ce parc en face est sympa, non ?**

**\- Si tu veux.**

Saga détaille son jumeau, il a l'air de chercher quelque chose dans le parc. Et il a insisté pour se mettre à cette table et cette place bien précise. Parfaite pour voir l'extérieur et la porte d'entrée, de plus il est à côté de la caisse enregistreuse. Il soupire en comprenant.

**\- Dis-moi, tu m'as invité pour regarder le parc sans paraître l****ouche ?**

**\- Hein ! Quoi ! Non ! Que vas-tu imaginer ?**

**\- Que comme tu me l'as dit, tu as découvert un salon de thé assez sympathique que tu voulais me faire essayer. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, il est apaisant et le thé est délicieux, tout comme les pâtisseries. Le patron, Shaka, a l'air gentil. Mais la vraie raison, c'est que cette fois-là tu as vu quelqu'un qui te plaît ****dans le parc et il est peut-être venu ici. Depuis, tu viens souvent pour le revoir, le problème c'est** **qu'aujourd'hui j'étais le seul à être libre c'est ça ?**

**\- Heu …**

**\- Ne me mens pas**** ! Je suis ton jumeau et malgré ce que tu crois, je te connais. Ça ne me dérange pas.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui, si je peux t'être utile. Tu sais, tu m'es précieux malgré ce que tu penses. Et puis c'est toi qui invite, non ? Pour une fois je ne vais pas me gêner,** sourit Saga, content de lui.

**\- Pingre !** Sourit Kanon.

Il a beau parfois détester son jumeau, c'est vrai qu'il est celui qui le comprend le mieux.

Saga va poser une question quand le regard de son frère s'arrête sur la porte d'entrée qui vient de s'ouvrir et que son sourire s'étire. Il a sa réponse : la personne cherchée vient d'entrer. Il ne se retourne pas, il ne veut pas faire honte à Kanon et celui-ci l'en remercie d'un doux sourire. Le regard de son jumeau suit l'être convoité avec envie. Puis il entend une phrase qui le fait se retourner de surprise.

**\- Papa, papa regarde, de vrais jumeau****x !**

**\- Hatsuharu ! **Gronde une voix rauque.

**\- Ce n'est rien, **sourit Kanon en faisant signe à l'enfant qui vient le voir. **On est les premiers jumeaux que tu rencontres ?**

**\- Oui. Vous êtes pareils,**** mais …**

**\- Oui ?** incite Kanon.

**\- Il fait plus peur que vous,** chuchote une petite fille à côté de Hatsuharu qui montre Saga.

**\- Inoué !** S'exclame encore le père outré de l'attitude de ses enfants. Il vient de payer et rejoint le groupe. **Pardon !** Dit-il en souriant.

**\- Haha !** Kanon est mort de rire. **Non, ce n'est rien, ils ont raison ! Il est très méchant, il donne des punitions.**

**\- Kanon ! **S'insurge Saga. **Les enfants je peux comprendre, mais toi, tu es pire qu'eux,** se vexe Saga. **Ne l'écoutez pas,**** je suis professeur de Philosophie en Lycée et les punitions, ce sont ****des devoirs en plus.**

**\- C'est pas gentil,** disent les deux enfants.

**\- Haha ! Tu vois que tu es méchant.**

**\- Kanon-san, c'est ça ? S'il vous plaît**** ne les confortez pas**** dans leurs bêtises,** soupire le père. **Et vous, excusez-vous ****auprès du monsieur.**

**\- Pardon !** répondent les enfants pour Saga et Kanon au père.

L'homme, lui, sourit timidement. Il avait l'air fatigué. Mais il aimerait le garder un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés. Et surtout réparer sa bêtise.

**\- Hatsuharu, Inoué,** commence Kanon, **j****e rigolais, mon frère paraît ****froid et méchant,****mais il a un grand cœur. C'est un très bon professeur et il s'entend bien avec ses élèves. Mais il faut qu'il impose le respect, vous comprenez.**

**\- Oui,** dit Hatsuharu, **et vous, vous faite****s quoi ? **

**\- Hatsuharu, tu es impoli !** Le sermonne son père.

**\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Oh pardon ! Je parle avec vos enfants et j'oublie les bonnes manières.**

Il tend sa main vers le père et déclare :

**\- Kanon Gémini, éditeur, et là c'est mon frère Saga. **

**\- Rhadamanthe Elision, publicitaire, **répond-il en serrant la main de Kanon puis de Saga.

**\- Ravi de vous rencontrer,** dit Kanon en serrant aussi la main des deux enfants.

**\- Hatsuharu Elision, première année d'élémentaire.**

**\- Inoué Elision, deuxième année de maternelle,** se présente à son tour la petite fille qui sort enfin de derrière le dos de son frère.

Les trois adultes rient en voyant les deux enfants jouer aux adultes. Rhadamanthe a l'air un peu plus serein.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas,** rassure Kanon, **vos enfants sont très polis et ils ont l'air très gentil.**

**\- Merci, on va prendre congé on a des choses à faire avant …**

Rhadamanthe s'arrête un instant.

**\- Maman nous récupère ce soir,** chuchote Hatsuharu.

**\- On comprend, alors filez et soyez gentils ****avec votre père,** dit Saga en caressant la chevelure du garçon tout en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Après cela, tous se disent au revoir et les deux jumeaux se retrouvent seuls.

**\- Ne dis rien, je …**

**\- Je ne te juge pas. Mais un père divorcé ****et avec deux enfants, c'est un challenge. Après je te connais, cela ne te fait pas peur, **sourit-il à son frère. **Et puis maintenant tu sais des choses sur lui, alors c'est une bonne journée non ?**

Saga voit son frère faire « oui » de la tête en souriant. Il ressemble à un vrai gamin. Il sourit lui aussi. Il a pu être utile à son frère et il en est ravi. Ils se séparent une heure plus tard et Saga rentre chez lui tranquillement. Demain, il a cours.


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour, **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? Que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas dans la vie de nos chevaliers. Aujourd'hui on revient sur Mû et Shaka qui progresse dans leur amitié. Bonne lecture biz Craft'. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 24 juin.**

* * *

**Jeudi 20 Juin.**

**\- Ah désolé, j'arrive trop tard peut-être ?** S'exclame Mû tandis que la petite clochette annonciatrice d'une apparition se tait en même temps que la porte se ferme.

**\- Non, aucun souci. Le café ne ferme que dans un quart d'heure mais … il n'y a pas de problème non plus si tu veux passer après la fermeture, Mû-san,** sourit tranquillement le Blond qui termine d'essuyer l'une des tables. **Que veux-tu boire ?**

**\- Probablement un café, **accepte le Parme en se posant près du bar et en observant les gestes de son ami. **Ta journée a été bonne, Shaka-san ?**

**\- Assez, oui,** sourit finement le questionné. **Je réussi****s toujours à optimiser mon temps,****donc je ne suis jamais débordé ou presque pas. Tu ne préférerais**** pas un thé ? Ça serait mieux que de se droguer à la caféine en soirée, **suppose-t-il comme un conseil, pour ne pas paraître trop présomptueux.

**\- J'vais me laisser tenter alors, mais pas un truc trop bizarre d'accord ? J'aime les choses simples,** argumente Mû en posant son visage dans la paume de sa main. **Que fais-tu généralement de tes soirées ?** Fini-t-il par se montrer curieux, comme une mauvaise manie de retour.

**\- Je ne veux pas paraître**** trop confiant, mais je suis sûr que cela te plaira, **s'avance déjà Virgo une tasse fumante à la main pour la présenter à son client et ami. **Et pour te répondre, après la fermeture, je compte la caisse, rempli****s différents papier****s et me pose devant la télévision avec un repas en main, quand je ne sors pas avec quelques-uns de mes amis, **répond-t-il calmement non sans s'asseoir face à son dernier client de la soirée.

**\- Tu me trouves trop curieux, pas vrai ?** Tique celui aux mèches mauves sans pouvoir faire autrement.

Le truc c'est que l'autre attise sa curiosité, et il ne sait pas s'il peut ou non assouvir son envie. En temps normal il n'hésiterait pas –ou pas énormément- mais là, l'aura que son interlocuteur dégage l'impressionne un peu.

**\- Pas vraiment, il est rare qu'on me pose des questions, je suis simplement étonné. **Se confesse Shaka en rangeant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. **À**** cet instant, tu m'fais un peu penser à ton ami … Kanon, n'est-ce pas ? Il vient ici de plus en plus souvent pour épier cet homme et se montre toujours plus curieux. Je l'admire beaucoup pour ça,** continue-t-il en voyant son thé se faire apprécier.

**\- Quand il veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir, même si très souvent il se prend des murs. En vrai, il a plus l'habitude de ça que de voir ses envies se concrétiser, mais il n'abandonne pas … Il n'abandonne pas et nous paie des restos –à moi et Deathmask- pour se plaindre, donc tout le monde y gagne, **sourit joyeusement Mû.

**\- Vous vous enrichissez sur son malheur. C'est un moyen comme un autre,** avoue tout de même le gérant qui admet le « bon plan ».

**\- On l'encourage quand même, on ne veut pas le voir malheureux,** confesse Mû qui aimerait par-dessus tout voir son ami au moins une fois heureux et sans personne pour le rabaisser ou détruire son estime de lui-même et de sa capacité à obtenir les choses. **Oh je sais, si un soir tu n'as rien à faire, ça te dirait de dîner**** avec nous ? Ça pourrait être marrant.**

**\- Je ne veux pas déranger des réunions d'amis, **dit sans autre façon Shaka qui ne veut pas être une gêne ou l'intrus dérangeant.

**\- Bien sûr que non. Deathmask et Kanon t'ont déjà accepté depuis longtemps et …j'aimerais bien te voir en dehors de ce café, Shaka-san,** souffle le Violet lui-même surpris de ses envies à cet instant. Mais à bien y penser, voir ce Doré en dehors de son lieu de travail lui plairait énormément.

Scrutant son homologue, Shaka, lui, paraît interdit de la révélation faite. Il trouve qu'ils ont un certain feeling, oui, mais jamais il n'aurait cru recevoir une invitation de ce genre. Ses clients ou connaissances dans ce café ne franchissent jamais le pas et lui, n'ose jamais pousser la relation de peur de s'être fourvoyé sur l'éventuelle amitié qu'il pourrait ressentir.

Pourtant, la lèvre mordue et le regard encore un peu pensif, il croit être heureux de cette invitation puisqu'à bien y réfléchir, lui aussi aimerait parler plus longuement à ce grand Mauve et en dehors de son établissement pour le voir évoluer dans d'autres endroits. Lui aussi est curieux et aimerait un peu plus connaître ce mécanicien.

**\- Si … si l'occasion se présente un jour pourquoi pas, ça serait avec plaisir. Par contre, j'aimerais qu'on arrête avec toutes formalités,** suppose le jeune homme en prenant une grande inspiration avant de tenter quelque chose. **Ça te convient Mû ?**

\- … **Ouais, c'est super comme ça,** sourit finement l'appelé qui aime bien son prénom dicté par ce timbre tranquille. **Dans ce cas, n'oublie pas de me réserver l'une de tes soirées, Shaka.**

La sommation faite, les deux amis continuent de se parler de tout et de rien pendant qu'entre-temps, les stores se baissent et la pancarte « fermé » s'installe à la porte.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils passeront une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien, mais aucun des deux ne sera gêné par cela et il n'y aura aucune excuse. Et quand le temps de partir se montrera, des numéros de téléphones seront échangés et à cet instant, les deux penseront à leur nouvelle amitié scellée.


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour, **

**Désolé pour le retard. En cette fin d'année je suis très occupé et je ne vois pas les jours passé. Mais pour me rattraper aujourd'hui je vous offre deux chapitres celui-ci et celui d'aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

**Lundi 24 Juin. **

Occupé sur une voiture à l'extérieur du garage, puisqu'ils sont en manque de place, Deathmask essuie son front de son avant-bras dénudé et replonge peu de temps après sous le capot de la voiture.

En plein démontage il doit retirer le moteur du char ainsi que certaines valves. Seul ce n'est pas de tout repos. Entre dévisser, ranger pour ne pas perdre, retrouver les outils et porter la charge volumineuse, …le tout fatigue plus rapidement.

Du cambouis un peu partout sur ses vêtements ainsi que sur sa peau, il bricole encore et toujours pendant que Mû fait quelques achats en gros des pièces manquantes dans leur atelier.

**_ Tiens donc…, le professionnel du saké… . Tu es en panne ?** S'élève une voix sur le trottoir face au garage.

La réponse ne se fait pas, d'une part parce qu'il n'a pas été entendu, d'autre part parce qu'un casque audio abstrus l'ouïe de son porteur.

Mécontent de cela, d'être ignoré ou snobé, l'instigateur de l'appel traverse la rue et frappe l'épaule de celui qu'il ne connait que de vue pour être au moins considéré et aperçu.

**_ T'es du genre à ignorer les autres ?** Grogne maintenant Shura qui étudie la situation et aperçoit cette connaissance vraiment sale et taché de partout. **Tu devrais appeler un dépanneur, si tu t'obstines trop tu vas la foutre en l'air. Ou alors demande à eux là, **dit-il en pointant du doigt l'enseigne à côté d'eux. **Ils pourraient t'aider…, je suppose… .**

**_ J't'avais pas entendu et j'ai pas besoin d'aide. …J'travaille là. **Siffle le Bleuté mécontent d'être dérangé. **Tu m'veux quoi l'amateur ?**

**_ Tu travailles… … ? Dans la rue ? **Suspecte le Maitre d'arme qui ne comprend pas tout de la situation. Et qui dans le même temps, dévisage son homologue.

Un marcel en guise de haut et le reste d'une combinaison noir sur ses jambes et le bas de ses reins, très honnêtement, c'est assez attirant.

Tous les muscles saillant de ses bras et de son torse moulé à la perfection, Shura en est certain, cet individu doit pratiquer un sport. Il l'épie durant de longues minutes ainsi, à essayer de deviner le sport pratiqué ou l'activité qui permet à l'autre d'avoir un corps parfaitement taillé mais rien n'est aperçu puisque de toute façon, être scruté comme un déchet ou une emmerde permanente Deathmask en a l'habitude et n'y fait plus attention depuis longtemps.

**_ T'es vraiment pas intelligent. Dans c'te garage, y'a simplement plus de place pour l'instant alors j'commence le travail à l'extérieur et j'l'y finirais aussi très certainement.** Répond le Mécanicien en apercevant l'état de la voiture sans moteur.

**_ J't'emmerde ! Peu importe comme on le voit, si tu as un atelier tu dois y travailler à l'intérieur pour ne pas déranger ou blesser les autres.** Grince des dents Shura qui fronce déjà les sourcils et qui se demande pourquoi son esprit lui a dicté d'interpeler cet énergumène.

**_ Ouais ben…, ils ont qu'à passer ailleurs et ne toucher à rien,** soupire le Mécano en attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains. **T'as un problème ?** Fini-t-il tout de même par demander.

**_ Pas spécialement, j'pensais que c'était toi qui en avais un.** Répond sincèrement le Professeur de Kendo dans un sourire moqueur.

**_ T'inquiète, j'sais me débrouiller tout seul, y'a pas de souci avec ça.** Indique le Mécanicien qui sent une présence derrière lui et se retourne en même temps que ses paroles.

**_ Un problème Death' ? Me dit pas que tu l'as blessé ou-**

**_ Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. **Coupe immédiatement Deathmask tandis que dans son dos apparait Mû avec une tablette à la main. **T'es venu pour m'aider ?**

**_ Non, je n'ai pas encore terminé. J'entendais seulement grogner et j'me suis un peu inquiété.** Avoue le Parme en remettant sa queue de cheval en place. **Vous habitez dans le coin ? Est-ce qu'il vous dérange ou bloque un quelconque passage ?** Questionne-t-il en s'adressant à présent au Vert qui assimile le nom ou le surnom de celui qu'il connaît comme « expert en saké ».

**_ J'habite dans le coin mais il ne dérange pas, …d'une certaine façon, j'étais venu le saluer. Je m'appelle Shura, enchanté.** Se présente-t-il sommairement pour ne pas envenimer la situation. **On s'est déjà rencontré plusieurs fois,** avoue-t-il également pour ne laisser aucune ambiguïté sur son passage.

**_ Oh désolé, j'ai plus l'habitude qu'on se plaigne de lui qu'autre chose. Death', t'aurais pu me dire que tu le connaissais.** Se plaint à présent le Violet qui s'excuse une nouvelle fois auprès du visiteur.

**_ C'est que…,** débute Deathmask qui ne veut pas finir sa phrase. **J'y ai pas pensé on va dire.** Suppose-t-il maintenant pour ne pas être interrogé davantage.

**\- Bon j'y retourne alors, j'te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé avec les commandes.**

Un hochement de tête se fait puis ce Bleuté sent un regard le transpercer. Soupirant de mauvaise grâce et la tête des mauvais jours –visage habituel-, il se retourne vers l'enquiquineur amateur et grogne. Il n'a rien fait alors quoi ?

La serviette jetée sur son passage, il attend la réflexion venir mais celle-ci se fait trop longue et tardive.

**_ Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?** Se renfrogne le Mécano.

**_ Aucun, j'me disais seulement que ton patron était cool, **explique logiquement Shura qui a rarement vu des boss aussi compréhensifs.

**_ C'est autant mon garage que le sien, me sous-estime pas Crétin. **Peste à présent Death' qui déteste être vu comme un imbécile de première.

**_ Oh…, c'est encore mieux alors. Ouvrir sa propre boite avec un ami c'est certainement ce qu'il y a de mieux. Au fait, tu connais mon prénom maintenant tu pourrais l'utiliser l'expert en Saké.** Râle le Vert foncé en croisant les bras.

**_ J'pourrais, mais j'ai pas envie. Maintenant, j'aimerais continuer tu permets ?**

**_ Evidemment, Death'…,** sourit sournoisement le Maître d'arme.

**_ C'est Deathmask crétin, j'te permets pas de raccourcir mon prénom.** Grogne une nouvelle fois l'interpelé qui attrape dans le même temps une clé pour se remettre au boulot.

**_ Merci pour l'info, tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant alors tâche de te souvenir de mon prénom. Sur ce, essaie de ne pas tout casser !**

**_ J't'emmerde.**

**_ Je sais. …Ah au fait, la bouteille était superbe. Merci.** Sourit en coin Shura avant de réellement partir et reprendre son chemin vers son Dojo à quelques rues de là.

Dans un recoin du garage, Mû continue d'observer la scène et si un malin sourire se dessine sur son visage c'est qu'il a dans l'idée de taquiner son ami.

Revenant sur ses pas après la disparition du semi-inconnu, sans un bruit, il épie son cadet de quelques mois seulement –semaines presque- et cherchant sans réellement le faire, il revient parlementer.

**_ Finalement, tu commences à t'y faire à cette ville et Kanon sera heureux de savoir que tu peux parler à d'autres personnes que nous.** Sourit le Parme fier de sa réplique.

**_ Quoi ? Ferme-la, pis j'le connais pas, c'est juste un amateur de saké. Il est emmerdant, **marmonne finalement Deathmask entre ses dents et en reprenant son occupation première, c'est-à-dire réparer la voiture.

**_ Comme tu veux…, **admet très vite le « chef » qui connaît bien le mal que son ami à se faire accepter comme il est. **Bon au boulot, faut que tu termines avant ce soir pour pouvoir la rentrer. J'arrive dans cinq minutes pour aider.**

* * *

Death' est content, il est arrivé à finir la réparation de la voiture à temps pour la rentrer avant la fermeture du garage. Il se dirige tranquillement vers le frigo privé de la salle de pause qu'ils se sont aménagé avec Mû pour leur repas du midi. Après s'être lavé les mains dans le petit évier à côté - son ami et collègue râlant toujours qu'il mette toujours du cambouis partout – il ouvre le meuble et va se chercher une bière.

**\- Hey ! Tu fais quoi ? Lâche-ça ! **

La voix s'élève dans la pièce, si Death' était un homme émotif il aurait sursauté voire eut une crise cardiaque. A cette heure-ci il pense être seul. Même Mû lui a dit au revoir il y a une heure alors il est surpris de voir Kanon et Mû -revenu- derrière lui.

**\- Kanon, Mû que faites-vous-là ? **

**\- Idiot ! **Tonne la voix de l'aîné,** tu crois qu'on a oublié quel jour on est ? **

Death' les regarde attentivement ne comprenant pas. Mû sourit, il sait que le Bleu au cheveux court a oublié. Au fond, seul lui et Kanon y pense encore. Alors il lui montre son portable et d'un doigt pointe la date. Death' se met à rire.

**\- Tu avais oublié, n'est-ce pas ? **Mû sourit de le voir faire « oui » de la tête en reposant dans le frigo la bière pas encore ouverte.

**\- Faut vraiment être idiot pour oublier son propre anniversaire, **se moque Kanon.

**\- Et être un enfant pour y porter autant d'intérêt, **répond-il en tendant la main.** Où est mon cadeau ?**

**\- Crétin ! **Claque la voix furieuse de Kanon.** On t'offre une tournée chacun. **

**\- Deux, **sourit Death'.

**\- Ok, **dit Mû voulant arrêter la future dispute entre ses amis.

Le futur fêté va se doucher et passe des habits propres qu'est allé lui chercher Mû pendant l'heure tout en récupérant Kanon à son travail.

Après avoir quitté le garage, ils débarquent dans un nouveau bar dont Kanon a entendu parler par l'un de ses collègues. Et maintenant, trois heures plus tard, ils en sont à leur cinquième verres. Les trois rient aux éclats et se chahutent comme à leur habitude. Mû regarde Death' lorgner sur un homme aux cheveux Vert, qui lui rend bien ses œillades et cela lui rappelle l'homme de l'après-midi dans la rue.

**\- Il lui ressemble, **rigole Mû en pointant l'homme du doigt.

**\- Pas du tout ! **S'offusque Death' d'avoir été pris en flag et en baissant la main de son ami.

**\- De qui vous parlez ? **Se renseigne Kanon.

**\- De personne, **grogne Death', **Mû se fait des idées. C'est qu'un chieur. **

Mû explose de rire suivi de Kanon qui comprend que Death' a dû tomber sur un homme avec du répondant. Quand leur rire se calment le Vert Clair attrape le Bleu aux cheveux long et décrète qu'il est tant de rentrer. Alors après un énième « _bon anniversaire_ » et un « _va le voir, même si ce n'est pas l'original_ » les deux partent chez eux.

Death', seul, baragouine des insultes envers ses amis, puis décide de suivre leur conseil. Il se lève et va à la rencontre de l'autre. Il lui paye un verre et après deux trois phrases sans sous-entendu et une main bien baladeuse les deux hommes quittent le bar ensemble. Dans le quartier le Bleu connaît un bon hôtel qui loue à l'heure.

En entrant dans la chambre le mécano n'attend pas de faire plus ample connaissance et saute sur son amant de quelques heures. Il ravage sa bouche et lui montre qui sera le maître du jeu en empoignant ses cheveux et en serrant sa taille. Puis ses mains viennent le déshabiller. L'autre veut aller moins vite mais Death' ne le voit pas comme ça. Il se demande si tous les Vert sont aussi chiant. Cela le fait sourire et l'excite encore plus. Il pousse l'autre sur le lit. Il le met face contre le matelas et d'un doigt humidifié par sa salive vient le pénétrer sans ménagement, ni avertissement.

**\- Attend ! Je… **un baiser le coupe et son visage est remis dans les coussins.

**\- C'est mon anniversaire, **murmure Death' à son oreille.** Soit mon cadeau et crois moi tu ne t'en plaindras pas. **

L'autre ne répond pas et se détend sous les caresses du Bleu. Quand celui-ci sent que c'est bon, il se pare d'un préservatif et le prend en un coup avant de se muer en lui sans attendre. L'homme hurle entre douleur, surprise et plaisir. Il ne sait pas quoi ressentir mais il ne peut plus arrêter l'autre au-dessus de lui qui a trouvé rapidement sa prostate et le contente à chaque coup de rein.

**\- Tu vois que je suis doué, **rigole Death' en voyant l'autre griffer les draps et crier de plaisir.

**\- C'est exceptionnel, han, han, personne…**

**\- Ouais, bien sûr, je suis un pro dans ce domaine. **Et pour accentuer ses dires il fait hurler encore plus fort l'homme.** Alors tu me fais confiance ? **

**\- Fais ce que tu veux, je suis ravi d'être ton cadeau. Bon anniversaire. **

Death' sourit et remercie l'homme en le faisant jouir. Il ne lui laisse pas de répit pour autant. Continuant ses à-coups jusqu'à sa complète éjaculation en lui.

Les deux s'effondrent mais le fêté ne veut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. C'est pendant bien trois heures que Death' joue avec son cadeau le faisant jouir plusieurs fois. Puis il repart comme il est venu, d'un pas décidé, sans un nom, ni rien.

Dans la rue il sourit et repense au Vert de l'après-midi se demandant s'il pourra lui faire la même chose un jour. Ça il aimerait bien, même s'il est chiant.


	26. Chapter 25

**Bonjour, **

**Second chapitre comme promis après l'anniversaire de Death', on revient vers Hadès et Rin. Bonne lecture. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Samedi 29 juin.**

* * *

**Mercredi 26 Juin.**

Ça fait un peu plus d'une heure qu'il l'observe travailler. Il ne dit pas un mot, respire à peine pour ne pas déranger et essaie d'assimiler le plus de choses possibles.

Les bureaux sont vides depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et si seule cette lumière persistait, Rin voulait simplement saluer son patron avant de rester hypnotisé par ses gestes et ses dessins. Entouré de vitres en tous genres, des grattements de papier se font entendre, des bruits de taille-crayon également et là … Un tabouret se rapproche d'une planche de bois pour mieux comprendre et voir comment tout est créé.

Il ne demande rien, même s'il aimerait. Ne fait aucune allusion, même si ses pensées le tentent. Ne raconte rien parce qu'il sait qu'il serait renvoyé sur-le-champ.

**\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de rester ici ? Va-t'en,** grogne Hadès qui ne quitte pas son croquis du regard et qui a enfin senti la présence à ses côtés, ce qui est dérangeant pour lui, en temps normal la gêne d'autrui se fait ressentir immédiatement ou presque.

**\- Non, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et vous regarder m'intéresse énormément, **confie spontanément Rin dans un léger sourire que seul lui sait faire.

**\- Quelle sorte d'employé es-tu donc ? Tu devrais sortir d'ici avant que je ne te vire,** critique le patron de la boîte en daignant enfin lever son regard de son travail en cours.

**\- Je sais mais … Est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu ? J'ai encore un peu de temps avant mon train,** trouve ce Noiraud comme excuse.

\- … **Va attendre ailleurs dans ce cas,** indique Elision en fronçant les sourcils pour avoir la paix et ne plus entendre de voix dérangeante.

**\- Elision-san, je … Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être dérangé, mais j'vous promets de ne pas vous embêter durant les quinze prochaines minutes,** lance cet ébène dans un élan de courage et parce qu'il veut continuer d'épier.

**\- Et si tu échoues ?** Souffle le plus âgé comme s'il peut avoir une garantie de voir disparaître ce parasite, mais cela surprend aussi ce dernier parce qu'il ne s'attend pas à une réplique, seulement à un rejet immédiat et sans condition.

**\- Si j'échoue je … Hum, je ne vous embêterai plus****.** **C'est promis, Elision-san,** affirme Rin en se mordant légèrement la lèvre et en priant dès maintenant pour ne pas enquiquiner son aîné ou l'importuner.

**\- Je te prends au mot, gamin.**

Les derniers mots dits, plus un bruit ne se fait dans le bureau de ce publicitaire en vogue. L'un est assis sur ce tabouret inconfortable, l'autre sur sa chaise de travail et penché sur sa feuille en pleine réflexion et les bouches restent closes.

Et si rester silencieux est difficile, les yeux ambrés du Cadet ne manqueront aucun trait ni rature de son supérieur. Il est véritablement hypnotisé par chacun de ses gestes et ce depuis qu'il a la chance de travailler dans cette agence. Il ne dit pas que les autres ne valent rien, loin de là, Rhadamanthe par exemple est impressionnant par ses idées, par sa façon de travailler et de modéliser sur ordinateur. Le truc c'est que son admiration pour son supérieur l'incite à montrer plus d'aplomb et de curiosité. Et puis, il aime beaucoup le regarder faire. Oui c'est ça, l'observer ne l'ennuie pas une seconde.

A la fin de ces quinze minutes, Hadès s'étonnera lui-même d'avoir oublié la présence du plus jeune mais n'en montrera rien et ne saluera pas non plus celui-ci quand il prendra son sac et quittera les lieux. C'est un fait, communiquer avec les autres est un supplice pour lui, les supporter également et ce truc, il aimerait que tous le comprennent pour être tranquille. Même si, calme et silencieux, les êtres humains sont plus gérables pour lui.


	27. Chapter 26

**Bonjour, **

**Encore pardon pour ce retard. En ce moment je suis très occupée et fatiguée et je ne vois pas les jours passer. Je vais essayer de faire plus attention et me mettre plus de post-it. Lol. **

**Je vous remercie de nous suivre encore et j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant. Bonne lecture. Biz Craft.**

* * *

**Samedi 29 Juin.**

Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui. Pour dire, il n'y a même pas école et pourtant, deux personnes se trouvent installées dans ce bureau avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'y a pourtant rien de joyeux puisqu'ils sont entourés de dossiers en tout- genre et de feuilles volantes mais, ils semblent tous les deux satisfaits par la situation. Un long soupir se fait alors entendre de la bouche de Saga et s'appuyant sur sa chaise et fixant le plafond, il s'étire et fait craquer quelques-uns de ses os.

**\- Ah, on fait une pause tu es d'accord ?** Grogne le Bleuté dans un bâillement caché. **Je ne pensais pas que remplir ces ****papiers prendrait**** autant de temps.**

**\- Moi non plus et je suis désolé d'abuser de ton temps. Tu avais certainement quelque chose de prévu**, constate Shion, légèrement désolé d'accaparer son collègue en plein week-end.

**\- Si vraiment j'avais prévu quelque chose, je ne serais pas ici,** sourit Saga comme pour rassurer le directeur de ce lycée. **Tu veux du sucre dans ton café ?**

**\- Tu peux en mettre deux s'il te plaît**** et un peu de lait également,** souffle le plus âgé qui se détend de plus en plus au contact de ce professeur. **Après ce dossier, je n'aurais plus qu'à classer celui de l'élève transféré et on en aura terminé.**

**\- Ravi de l'entendre**, avoue le Gémini qui revient avec deux tasses fumantes à la main. **Je me demande comment tu fais avec tout ça depuis la rentrée. Ça ne s'arrête jamais et y'a toujours quelque chose à envoyer, à remplir ou à réparer.**

**\- C'est un peu grâce à toi puisque tu m'aides beaucoup depuis la rentrée. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant et … Ça m'fait penser que je ne t'ai jamais correctement remercié,** réfléchit un instant Shion qui se trouve embarrassé de profiter ainsi de son ami.

**\- C'est pas nécessaire, tu m'accordes toujours des faveurs. C'est un moyen de paiement comme un autre,** se confesse l'homme de trente ans qui a déjà pas mal de faveurs à son actif.

**\- Non, non, non … Je ne peux pas accepter,** surenchérit le Directeur qui a l'impression de profiter d'un trop-plein de gentillesse à son égard.

**\- Et pourquoi pas, Shion,** s'avance et sourit Saga par-dessus le bureau qui prend la liberté de le tutoyer depuis un certain temps maintenant, tout en mangeant l'espace personnel de son vis-à-vis. **Moi ça me convient, et à toi aussi donc, il n'y a pas de problème, **dit-il en constatant un fait qu'il avait déjà repéré : ses collègues sont presque toutes et tous des beautés et passer du temps en agréable compagnie n'est jamais de refus. **Mais, il faudrait que tu sortes de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas bon de rester plongé dans le travail trop souvent.**

**\- J'y penserai mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il y a encore tant de choses ****à faire,** abdique le Directeur qui détourne le regard, gêné d'être ainsi épié et sans pouvoir le dire.

**\- Eh bien si tu changes d'avis, tu peux aussi m'appeler pour sortir,** continue de parler Saga sans même bouger de sa place qu'il vient de s'accaparer. **Je connais beaucoup d'endroit****s qui pourraient ****te plaire,** assure-t-il en levant sa main vers le visage de l'autre. **Tu as … Voilà, on devrait peut-être fermer la fenêtre avant que tu n'en sois recouvert.**

Dans ses mains, un pétale de fleur et sur le visage de Shion, quelques rougeurs. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'être approché de cette façon, encore moins par l'un de ses collègues, mais, et même s'il est persuadé que l'autre ne pense pas à mal, son esprit à lui pourrait penser à tout autre chose.

Depuis son arrivée dans ce lycée, lui, il essaie de dissimuler sa vraie nature. Non pas qu'il ait honte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, seulement il n'a pas envie que son homosexualité soit connue de tous et qu'il soit pris pour cible ensuite par les parents. Alors, remerciant de quelques mots ce Bleuté, il lui demande de se remettre au travail et s'il accepte, tout se passe sans brusquerie. Certes, Saga Gémini est beau mais il ne doit pas se laisser dicter par ses envies ou son attirance par celui-ci ou un autre. Shion, lui, veut seulement rester discret et ne gêner personne avec sa « singularité ».

* * *

Là, devant ce portail, Deathmask observe.

La nuit est tombée et les quelques étoiles visibles dans le ciel éclairent les rues piétonnes et ici, sur cette large allée sombre, il attend et continue de scruter cette façade qu'il ne connaît pas.

Il ne doit pas être loin de vingt et une heures et s'il reste là, c'est parce qu'il hésite à frapper à cette porte - ou à ce club ? Il ne sait pas ce que c'est en réalité. La tête légèrement penchée et le regard curieux, il fait pourtant un pas de recul quand la porte face à lui s'ouvre avec grand fracas et des hommes en sortent avec un sac de sport à la main et derrière eux, un gamin dans le même état.

Tous passent devant lui ou plutôt le contournent sans vraiment le voir et s'il continue de froncer les sourcils, il y a aussi cet ado qui se stoppe devant lui et qui l'épie non sans une pointe de peur dans le regard, Deathmask le sait bien. Le ressent aussi.

**\- Vous … Vous n'êtes pas un élève de Shura-sensei, pas vrai ?** Demande courageusement le gamin face à lui.

**\- Ouais, aucune chance, pour sûr. Il est là ? Ton professeur, il est là ?** Siffle le Bleuté dans un soupir lugubre, comme s'il venait directement d'un clan mafieux pour réclamer le remboursement d'une dette.

**\- À l'intérieur … Vous lui voulez quoi ? **Continue de questionner l'adolescent qui n'est autre que Seiya qui a eu l'autorisation de ses parents pour participer à certains cours du soir.

**\- Rien qui t'intéresse, maintenant rentre chez toi, **ordonne l'adulte d'un ton ferme et caverneux avant de s'avancer vers la bâtisse pour y entrer et découvrir les lieux.

**\- Dites, vous … Vous n'allez rien faire à Shura-sensei ?** Murmure de courage Seiya alors qu'il avait décidé de suivre l'ordre donné pour ne pas avoir de problème.

**\- Hn, qui sait, **avoue le Mécano dans un rictus mauvais avant de fermer la porte sur son ombre.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment, il remarque sans mal l'agencement et comprend mieux quand l'autre imbécile disait qu'il habitait dans un Dojo. Le truc c'est qu'il ne voulait pas y croire et se moquer mais, il doit se rendre à l'évidence : il n'a pas été pris pour un con.

Il continue de s'avancer dans les lieux, de dépasser une ou deux salles qui servent de vestiaire ou autre et tombe juste après sur une grande salle remplie de tatami et d'armes. Il connaît tout ça pour en avoir pratiqué quand il était jeune mais rapidement ennuyé, il a fini par arrêter et par se tourner vers d'autres sports qui l'ont tout autant ennuyé.

Sa petite visite continue dans le plus grand calme de ses pas lents et réguliers et traversant la salle d'entraînement, il tombe sur un petit _engawa_ qui donne sur le jardin de la cour – petit mais bien entretenu, et sur un être humain assis, les pieds touchant l'herbe et un plateau à ses côtés.

Le Bleu sourit et s'accroupit près du Vert en silence, puis d'une voix forte il le fait saisir brusquement en l'interpellant.

**\- C'est là que tu te cachais, Monsieur l'amateur !**

**\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que ... Comment t'es entré ici, toi ?** Rouspète férocement Shura en se mettant sur ses pieds de peur et de surprise.

**\- Y'a un gamin qui m'a dit que t'étais ici pis, c'est bien toi qui, dans ce rayon, m'a dit où t'habitais, non ?** **Pour être à égalité, que tu m'avais sortie****,** se remémore Death' dans un sourire supérieur. **Cette connerie, c'est de ta seule faute.**

**\- J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire. Tu me veux quoi ?** Abdique finalement le Vert en reprenant sa place d'un air dépité.

**\- J'savais pas quoi faire ce soir, **avoue Death' dans un sourire tout en s'asseyant près du propriétaire des lieux. Il ne dira rien de plus parce qu'il n'aime pas vraiment ça et parce que ça serait moins drôle aussi. Lui, il ne parle de lui parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire mais aussi parce que ça ne regarde personne. **J'ai le droit à un verre ?**

**\- Maintenant que t'es là … Tiens, et ferme-la. Normalement c'est mon temps de repos,** indique le professeur de Kendo qui aime rester dans le silence après ses cours.

Deathmask ne l'écoute absolument pas et l'emmerde. Il lance des piques, l'enquiquine sur son amateurisme vis-à-vis du saké et sur sa mauvaise foi. Shura, lui, se sent obligé de répondre à tout avec sarcasme et intelligence et à énerver bon gré mal gré celui qui lui tient compagnie en cette douce nuit.

Ils passent l'heure ainsi. Ils ne parlent pas d'eux ou de leur quotidien. Ils se taquinent seulement, l'un sur cette facilité à réagir à tout et l'autre à s'énerver pour rien. Et la bouteille y passe. Complètement et entièrement, tout comme la seconde du lot qui n'était pas prévue au programme du Maître d'armes.

Bien éméché – beaucoup plus que ça en réalité, Shura a des difficultés à rester assis et s'appuie sans mal sur son invité indésiré non sans continuer ses moqueries.

**\- Tu tiens même pas l'alcool. Merde, tu sers à rien l'imbécile, **peste à présent Deathmask qui repousse une fois de plus son cadet de quelques mois.

**\- C'est toi qui sers à rien … Ha, arrête**** de me pousser,** râle le Vert en revenant sur cette épaule qu'il affectionne pour ce soir.

**\- Arrête de m'emmerder. T'arriveras à retrouver ta chambre ? Hé, t'allonge pas ici,**peste le Mécanicien qui voit l'autre tomber sur les lattes en bois et fermer les yeux. **Pourquoi j'dois toujours m'occuper des ivrognes …**

La pensée dite à voix haute ne trouve pas de réponse et passant une main sur son visage, Deathmask se penche sur le côté et scrute le presque endormi.

Muet, il le trouve pas mal. Il pourrait même en faire son quatre heures si seulement il n'était aussi gueulard et chiant. Ouais, de base, c'est pour ça qu'il lui a parlé cette fois-là. Pour jouer un peu avec lui et le jeter, mais son caractère l'a refroidi.

D'une main il agrippe les cheveux de l'autre, ce qui fait geindre Shura et s'il épie longuement ce visage serein, il s'en approche et marmonne un mot ou deux à son oreille.

_**\- J'vais sûrement profiter de toi un jour, **_dit-il dans un sourire machiavélique non sans prendre un baiser dans l'unique but de goûter la marchandise. **Allez debout, j'dégage d'ici l'amateur, et pense à remplir de nouveau ton placard quand je reviendrai.**

**\- Hm … Pars, je m'en fous, **murmure l'alcoolique d'un soir en repoussant son ami.

**\- Très bien,** dit Deathmask en se levant non sans soulever le Vert pour le mettre à l'intérieur du Dojo avant de disparaître complètement de sa demeure et de retrouver son propre appartement.


	28. Chapter 27

**Bonjour, **

**Désolé pour l'oublie de samedi et celui d'y hier. Bonne lecture. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 6 juillet.**

* * *

**Lundi 1****er**** Juillet.**

Quand Camus entre dans la salle des professeurs il voit Saga parler avec Shion. Il sourit il aime de plus en plus voir les deux hommes ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il ne s'attarde pas trop longtemps dessus, il est de plus en plus attiré par eux et il ne veut pas le montrer. Il a déjà eu des pensées assez salaces sur ses deux collègues. D'habitude il n'est pas fan des plans à trois, même si cela ne le dérange pas plus que cela, mais avec eux il a du mal à choisir lequel il préfère. Alors parfois c'est vrai, il les évite, mais cela n'est pas très professionnel, tout comme ses fantasmes ou cette invitation. C'est pour cela que depuis plus d'un mois il hésite, mais ce soir c'est le moment ou jamais.

**\- Bonjour à vous deux,** dit-il le plus détendu possible.

Les deux autres le saluent en retour d'un magnifique sourire. Son cœur rate un battement : il faut qu'il se reprenne, se sont ses collègues, pas l'un de ses coups d'un soir.

**\- Pardon de vous déranger, mais un ami m'a donnée des places pour la réouverture de l'Aquarium**** samedi soir, ça vous intéresse ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai trouvé l'affiche très intrigante,** déclare Shion.

**\- Elle m'a aussi tapé dans l'œil,** sourit Saga.

**\- Bien, alors mettez votre plus beau costume, samedi soir on sort,** sourit Camus en tendant un billet à chacun.

**\- Tu ne veux pas y aller avec des amis ?** Se renseigne le directeur.

**\- Non c'est bon, les deux amis à qui j'aurais demandé y vont et …** Il réfléchit il y aurait bien une autre personne, mais c'est avec eux qu'il veut y aller. Il ne sait pas comment le dire alors il dit tout simplement : **Ça nous fera du bien de voir autres choses que des copies.**

**\- Je suis d'accord,** sourit Saga qui regarde son bureau plein de copies à corriger.

Les trois hommes se mettent à rire : en ce moment le travail est assez pesant, alors un peu de distraction ne leur ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Rhadamanthe lit le courrier de l'entreprise familiale et il est ravi de recevoir quatre tickets pour la réouverture de l'Aquarium. Ceux-ci sont accompagné d'un mot.

_Messieurs Elision,_

_Merci pour votre travail. Je n'ai eu que de bons retours venant de votre affiche. Je serais heureux de vous recevoir pour l'ouverture de l'aquarium. Je vous donne deux autres places pour vos enfants, Rhadamanthe-san._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir, Poséidon._

C'est donc tout heureux qu'il se dirige vers le bureau de son frère pour lui en faire part. Comme d'habitude il est reçu par un grognement. Il ne s'en offusque pas et prend la parole :

**\- On a reçu des invitations pour l'ouverture de l'Aquarium****. Poséidon-san a ****même pensé à nous mettre deux invitations pour Hatsu' et Inoué.**

**\- Ah ! Vous ferez une bonne sortie,** lui répond Hadès sans lever la tête de son travail.

**\- On fera,** claque la voix mécontente de Rhadamanthe. **Je ne sais pas si c'est l'Aquarium ou mes enfants qui te dérangent ****et je m'en fous. Mais tu viens et c'est non négociable.** Puis le cadet des deux repart sans attendre de réponse et avant de claquer la porte, il rajoute : **Ils ont ton sang, tu n'es pas obligé de les aimer mais fait un effort, eux ils t'adorent.**

Hadès se retrouve bouche bée ce n'est pas qu'il ne les aime pas mais il ne sait pas comment dire … Ce sont des enfants. Il ne sait pas de quoi parler avec eux, déjà que les adultes c'est dur. Il se replonge dans son travail, il verra ça plus tard.

Rhadamanthe, lui, est passablement énervé. Ses collègues le comprennent quand il tape dans une poubelle avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Rin se lève pour remettre l'objet en place, il regarde le bureau de son supérieur.

**\- T'inquiète ! Ça arrive à chaque fois qu'il évoque ses enfants. Hadès-san n'est pas très réceptif quand il s'agit de son neveu et de sa nièce. Et encore plus depuis le divorce de Rhadamanthe-san. Nous avons un grand patron taciturne et peu sociable même avec les siens et parfois cela pèse, même sur son cadet.**

Rin fait « oui » de la tête. Il comprend, cela doit être dur pour Rhadamanthe-san de tout gérer. Il fera de son mieux pour ne pas lui apporter plus de tracas. Il se remet au travail : il a un nouveau dossier et il doit faire ses preuves devant Hadès-san et rassurer Rhadamanthe-san sur le fait d'avoir misé sur lui.


	29. Chapter 28

**Bonjour, **

**Merci d'être toujours là. Aujourd'hui je ne vous oublie pas. Je suis enfin en vacances alors je serais plus disponible. Je souhaite de bonne vacance aussi à tous ceux qui le sont et pour les autres courages ça arrive bientôt. **

**Sinon pour ce chapitre nous sommes à l'ouverture de l'aquarium et ce soir vous allez rencontrer beaucoup de monde. Bonne lecture. Biz à demain Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 7 juillet.**

* * *

**Samedi 6 Juillet. **

Le jour J est enfin arrivé, on est le Six Juillet. C'est l'ouverture des portes de l'aquarium. Camus attend ses collègues non loin d'un futur magasin de peluches. Il les voit arriver ensemble, les deux sont habillés d'un costume, cela leur va à merveille. Au lycée ils s'habillent bien mais ne sont pas en costume complet. Les trois se saluent et discutent en attendant l'ouverture.

Un peu plus loin Apollon et Dionysos viennent aussi d'arriver. Ils ont aperçu Camus et ses collègues. Ils ne peuvent que reconnaitre qu'il a du goût en matière d'homme. Ils décident de ne pas l'importuner, ils auraient le temps de le saluer plus tard. Ils se faufilent jusqu'aux portes. Apollon veut être dans les premiers pour pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec Poséidon avant son discours. Dionysos le suit avec plaisir, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas quitté son bar et ne veut pas se retrouver seul. Quand il n'est pas derrière son bar il n'est pas très loquace se plaisant plus à écouter et aider qu'a parler de lui.

Un autre groupe arrive, le clan Elision. Inoué est accrochée à son père, la foule lui faisant peur. Son frère, lui, en revanche tourne sa tête tout autour de lui. Parmi les différents groupes il croit reconnaître deux personnes, un homme à sa droite et une femme à sa gauche. Il va le dire à son père quand un regard noir de son oncle l'en dissuade. Pas qu'il ait peur de lui, non il sait qu'au fond il est très gentil, il ne sait juste pas parler aux gens. Son père lui a expliqué et il s'en est souvent aperçu par la suite. Mais il a promis de se tenir bien et de ne pas faire de vagues pour ne pas gêner son oncle. Son père lui a dit que sinon celui-ci ne voudrait plus les suivre. Il a vu le regard peiné de son papa de devoir lui expliquer cela. Mais du haut de ses sept ans il a compris et il veut faire plaisir à son père et surtout devenir l'ami de son oncle.

Un bruit attire l'attention de tout le monde. Il est dix-huit heures et les portes de l'aquarium s'ouvrent en grand. Tous un tas de monde entre rapidement. Il doit y avoir plus d'une centaine de personnes entre les invités, les journalistes et les donateurs. Ils sont accueillis par le directeur de l'aquarium. Monsieur Poséidon. L'homme est droit comme un « i » dans son costume blanc, juché sur une estrade montée pour l'occasion. Tout le monde écoute son discours d'accueil en silence puis le suit lors de la visite guidée.

* * *

Le premier bassin qu'ils visitent est celui des manchots. Une immense banquise a été recréée où les petits oiseaux déambulent à leur rythme. Ils en voient certains se baigner et sauter dans le bassin. Poséidon explique qu'on leur a aménagé un bassin dont on peut voir l'intérieur en passant par un passage souterrain. Certain s'y engouffrent. Pendant que d'autres restent à les contempler en extérieur.

Apollon est trainé par Dionysos dans le souterrain. Il a un regard plein de curiosité.

**\- Tu crois que plus tard si on revient on pourra les nourrir ? **Demande le barman.

**\- Je te connais depuis notre enfance et je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant ces oiseaux,** rigole Apollon.

**\- Je ne te dis pas tout, sinon il n'y aura plus de mystère, **susurre l'homme en souriant.

Apollon ne répond pas, son meilleur ami est ainsi. Il le regarde en souriant tout en lui promettant de demander à Poséidon.

Les enfants Elision aussi s'engouffrent dans le tunnel avec leur père. Leur oncle grogne qu'il a déjà visité et Rhadamanthe rajoute en chuchotant qu'Hadès n'aime pas être trop à l'étroit. Qu'il a un peu peur. Cela fait rire les enfants. Les trois s'extasient devant le spectacle des pirouettes que leur offrent les animaux.

Les trois professeurs eux préfèrent rester en extérieur. Shion leur montre les petits, une zoologiste leur confirme qu'ils n'ont que quelques mois. Elle répond à quelques autres questions avant d'aller voir un autre groupe ou une jeune femme a l'air de vouloir en apprendre autant que les trois hommes.

**\- Ils sont mieux habillés que nous,** sourit Shion.

**\- Tu trouves ?** S'amuse Camus. **Moi je trouve que nos costumes sont plus beaux que les leurs. **

**\- Tu veux surtout dire qu'ils nous vont mieux,** sourit Saga en montrant des jeunes femmes un peu plus loin qui regardent plus vers eux que vers les oiseaux.

**\- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire,** confirme Camus en rigolant aux éclats.

Cela fait sursauter ses deux collègues, ils ne l'ont jamais vu rire ainsi. Ils ne savent pourquoi mais son rire devient communicatif. Les trois hommes essayent de se reprendre rapidement mais cela leur est dur. Ils ont été tellement mis sous pression ces dernières semaines que relâcher la pression leur fait du bien.

Dix minutes plus tard, la visite reprend et ils rejoignent un nouveau bassin. Tout un tas de question fusent et le directeur se met à sourire, il s'attendait à cela. Il explique que le zoo de la ville lui a demandé de prendre en charge les animaux de la banquise et surtout ceux qui ont besoin d'énormes bassins d'eau, tout comme les manchots, les phoques qu'ils ne pourraient malheureusement pas voir aujourd'hui et ses quatre magnifiques ours blancs. Il leur montre un nouveau couloir longeant le bassin des ours afin de les voir nager. Mais tous restent en extérieur, les quatre bêtes étant là.

Poséidon les amène au prochain bassin et ils y découvrent des dauphins. Tous sont ravi de les voir.

**\- J'espère qu'ils feront des baignades avec les dauphins,** s'extasie Saga.

**\- Saga-san je saurais quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire,** sourit Camus.

**\- Oh oui !** s'emporte heureux de l'idée Saga. **Je suis né le Trente Mai, ce sera la saison idéale.** Puis regardant Camus il se reprend, **oh pardon je…**

**\- Pas de problème, au moins maintenant je sais quand tu es né.** Il s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir su avant car il n'avait pas pu le lui souhaiter. Puis il se rappelle qu'à la même époque il l'avait invité au restaurant. Là il culpabilise encore plus.

**\- Et vous deux ? **Se renseigne Saga un peu honteux de son comportement.

**\- Trente Mars,** répond Shion.

**\- Sept Février,** répond Camus. Les trois se sourient et suivent la foule. Le professeur de Littérature en profite pour murmurer à l'oreille de Saga, **au restaurant tu aurais dû me dire que c'était ton anniversaire. **Saga lui sourit de gêne alors il n'insiste pas. Il est quand même heureux qu'il ait voulut passer cette soirée avec lui.

En arrivant devant le dernier bassin ils découvrent quatre orques. Ils ne restent pas longtemps devant car Poséidon les guide jusqu'à un amphithéâtre. Il explique que les bassins des orques et des dauphins se rejoignent ici. Il en fait la démonstration en faisant venir deux dauphins qui font un mini spectacle. Puis un orque qui fait de même.

La petite Inoué saute sur place et tape dans ses mains. Hatsuharu voit de l'agacement dans l'expression faciale de son oncle. Il prend la main de l'homme qui le regarde avec surprise.

**\- Ton affiche est merveilleuse, mais un peu de couleur aurait été bien, **sourit le petit. **Dis-moi toute tes affiches sont en noir et blanc, tu ne vois pas les couleurs ? **

Rhadamanthe se fige sur place, il se dit que son frère va péter un plomb. Mais il le voit sourire, un sourire discret mais bien présent.

**\- Tu es observateur et tu réfléchis beaucoup, **constate Hadès.

**\- C'est de la curiosité, comme tous les enfants et certains l'expriment à grands cris, **répond posément l'enfant qui imite son père quand il veut avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son aîné.

**\- Je vois, **sourit Hadès qui reconnaît bien la façon de son frère de lui parler. Le gamin les observe vraiment bien. C'est vrai que Rhad' dit toujours qu'Hatsuharu est fan de lui et qu'il se vante d'avoir un oncle bon en dessin, plus que son père. Il sourit un peu plus. **Je vois les couleurs, je trouve juste qu'elles peuvent gâcher un bon dessin. **

**\- Je vois, pour nous les enfants c'est différent. On pense que la couleur donne vie à l'image comme les dessins animés. Et aujourd'hui il y a plein de couleur alors s'il te plaît pardonne à Inoué. Et puis c'est la première fois qu'elle voit ces animaux en vrai. **Il sourit et rajoute, **ses prochaines paroles seront je veux les caresser. Cela lui donnera l'impression que tout est vrai.**

Hadès ne répond rien et regarde son neveu et son frère. Les deux n'ont pas lâché les mammifères des yeux. Mais il sait que le plus jeune est vraiment en train de lui parler sérieusement et à la posture de son cadet celui-ci ne perd pas une miette de leur conversation. Il doit être fier de son fils. Il peut l'être. Hadès reconnaît sa défaite devant le petit. C'est lui qui a raison. Alors quant à la phrase de la petite les deux autres se mettent à rire lui se met à sourire en hochant positivement de la tête. Car comme l'a dit Hatsuharu elle demande si après elle peut aller caresser les animaux.

**\- L'autre fois elle s'est mise à pleurer quand on lui a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller caresser les loups car c'était dangereux. Elle nous traitait de menteur en disant qu'ils avaient l'air très gentils tout comme les tigres et qu'au fond, les loups étaient des gros chiens et les tigres des gros chats. **

Hadès le regarde d'un air interdit avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas une blague, il s'imagine la scène et se met à rire. Il aurait aimé voir cela. Rhadamanthe dû le comprendre car il murmure :

**\- Si tu passais plus de temps avec nous tu le verrais. **

**\- Cela nous ferait plaisir,** rajoute Hatsuharu.

**\- Je vais y réfléchir,** décrète Hadès d'un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais personne ne lui en tient rigueur.

A la fin du spectacle Poséidon les entraîne à sa suite vers le clou du spectacle : d'immenses aquariums avec divers spécimens et pour finir, l'arche aquatique. Tous sont bluffés, plus un mot n'est dit. Inoué est accrochée à son père et Hatsuharu glisse sa main dans celle de son oncle en souriant et en lançant un « _si tu as peur je suis là_ ». Hadès sourit et de sa main libre met un taqué sur la tête de son cadet en soufflant « _je n'ai peur de rien_ », les trois garçons rigolent ensemble. Mais la petite fille, elle, entraîne déjà son père vers les vitres.

Camus, Saga et Shion s'extasient devant le spectacle. A un moment, Camus, qui se trouve à quelques centimètres d'une vitre, aperçoit une ombre. Celle-ci se met à foncer vers lui et change de direction juste sous ses yeux. Il recule en étouffant un cri de surprise, ce que ne font pas d'autres personnes. Il se reprend vite quand il comprend être maintenu contre un torse assez fort. D'un geste plutôt brusque il se dégage de la prise en s'excusant, quand il voit Shion lui sourire.

**\- Eh bien,** sourit Saga.

**\- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, **rougit Camus. **Merci encore Shion-san.**

Les deux autres se moquent gentiment et lui saisissent chacun un bras voulant s'assurer qu'il va quand même bien.

**\- Haha !** rigole Poséidon. **Vous venez de voir l'un de nos deux requins, ils sont jeunes et assez joueur. Faut leur pardonner la frayeur. **

Des murmures se font dans l'assemblée, chacun cherchant à les voir tous les deux.

Dionysos et Apollon rigolent aussi de la réaction de Camus. Ils auront de quoi le chahuter, surtout sur sa nouvelle méthode de drague. Au moins, il saute plus vite dans les bras de l'homme convoité. Le barman revient vers la vitre, lui aussi a été surpris de loin alors il peut comprendre la frayeur de son ami. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un requin vous fonce dessus. Il sourit quand même encore un peu. Il agrippe la manche d'Apollon et celui-ci vient se mettre à ses côtés.

**\- Cette Raie-Manta est géante,** fait-il en la montrant non loin d'eux.

**\- Effectivement, je suis content que cela te plaise. **

**\- Oui, merci de m'avoir convaincu de sortir de derrière mon bar.** L'architecte sourit. **Apo' c'est de l'excellent travail, tu peux être fier de toi. **

**\- Merci. **

Poséidon reprend la parole en expliquant qu'il est l'heure d'aller dans la salle de réception prendre une collation. Tous le suivent.

* * *

En arrivant, du champagne est servi à tous et Poséidon fait un dernier discours remerciant tout le monde d'être venu. Ensuite, un buffet froid leur est servi avec d'autres boissons. Plusieurs groupes se créent afin de parler du parc. Assez mal à l'aise parmi tous ces gens les trois professeurs se mettent dans un coin de la salle.

**\- Camus-san, merci pour cette soirée,** remercie Shion dans un magnifique sourire. **Cet endroit est magnifique.**

**\- Oh de rien, mais tu devrais féliciter Apollon-san. C'est lui qui m'a donné les places. **D'un signe de la main il fait un bonjour à l'architecte qui arrive accompagné de son ami Dionysos-san. **Apollon-san tu avais raison de ne pas être peu fier de toi, c'est vraiment magnifique**, sourit Camus. **Oh pardon, **s'excuse-t-il envers ses collègues.** Je vous présente Apollon-san l'architecte qui a rénové l'édifice. Et Dionysos-san le gérant de mon bar préféré. **

**\- Merci, en parlant de ça tu ne bois pas ?** Demande le barman.

**\- Non, jamais en dehors de ton bar. **

**\- Pareil pour moi,** déclare Apollon. **Tu sers le meilleur alcool qui soit. **

**\- Arrêtez tous les deux, je vais rougir,** rigole Dionysos. **Pardon Camus-kun, présente-nous tes amis. **

**\- Ce sont mes collègues, Shion-sensei le directeur de mon lycée et Saga-Sensei professeur de Philosophie. **

Tous se saluent d'une poignée de main.

**\- Qu'avez-vous préféré ?** Se renseigne Apollon.

**\- L'arche sous-marine,** répond du tac au tac Shion qui est resté un long moment à tout observer autour de lui.

**\- Moi le requin m'a fait sursauter,** sourit Camus. **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne nous voir aussi près de la vitre. **Tous rirent en repensant à la scène, même Camus qui en rougit quand même un peu. Apollon et Dionysos en profitent pour le chahuter un peu.

**\- Je serais bien aller me baigner avec les dauphins, **murmure Saga rêveur.

**\- Moi ce sont les manchots qui m'ont plu,** explique Dionysos.

**\- Saga-sensei c'est bien vous !** S'exclame une voix derrière eux qui les fait sursauter. **Papa, papa, c'est Saga-sensei. Je savais bien que je l'avais reconnu. **

Tous se retournent sur un gamin de sept ans. Saga le reconnaît tout de suite.

**\- Hatsuharu-kun ! Que fais-tu là ? **

**\- Kanon n'est pas avec toi ?** Demande l'enfant en regardant tous les adultes autour de lui. **Je suis venu avec papa et mon oncle c'est eux qui ont fait l'affiche pour la publicité. **

**\- Oh ! Tu es le fils de Rhadamanthe Elision !** s'exclame Apollon. **Ton père est par ici ? **

**\- Oui je suis là. Bonjour Apollon-san, félicitation pour votre travail. **

**\- Merci, félicitation à vous aussi pour la publicité. **

**\- On la doit à mon aîné Hadès. **

**\- Oncle Hadès il dessine trop bien, **s'exprime joyeux le gamin trop fier de lui.

**\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Hatsu' et Apollon-san dessine aussi très bien. Il est l'architecte qui a créé ce nouvel aquarium, **explique le père à son fils.

**\- Wouah, merci pour tout,** sourit le gamin.

**\- Inoué n'est pas avec vous ?** demande Saga par curiosité.

**\- Si, elle est avec oncle Hadès. Il a oublié son anniversaire le mois dernier alors elle se fait acheter un dauphin en peluche. **L'enfant rit de la façon dont sa sœur a manipulé son oncle.

**\- Hatsu !** La petite fille dont le gamin parle arrive en rigolant. **Regarde c'est le plus beau des dauphins. Ha ! **Sursaute la jeune fille surprise. Elle va se cacher derrière son frère.

**\- Inoué s'il te plaît,** souffle las son père. **Kanon-san t'a dit qu'il rigolait. Pardonnez-lui,** demande Rhadamanthe en regardant Saga.

**\- Il a raison Inoué, Saga-sensei est très gentil, **renchérit Hatsuharu.

**\- C'est pas grave,** sourit Saga. Il s'agenouille devant les enfants et tend la main à la petite fille. **Je suis ravi de te revoir.** La petite fille lui serre la main en s'excusant.

Tous sourient devant le spectacle. Quelques secondes plus tard ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée d'un homme et Saga se relève pour le saluer.

**\- Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être venus. **Le regard de Poséidon passe sur tous les hommes et les deux enfants avant de revenir sur deux d'entre eux.** Et surtout merci pour votre aide Rhadamanthe-san et Apollon-san**. **Merci à vous aussi Hadès-san, **rajoute-t-il à la venue du publicitaire.

L'homme toujours taciturne grogne un « _de rien_ » que son frère excuse. Puis le groupe d'hommes se présente et discute.

Saga profite de la discussion pour parler avec Rhadamanthe et les enfants, afin d'en connaître un peu plus sur eux pour son frère. Il apprend que l'homme a un frère aîné et que les deux ont montés leur propre boîte de publicité. Que les affiches de l'aquarium dans toute la ville sont leur création. Après, Hatsuharu lui montre au loin sa maîtresse d'école. Il se dit que le gamin reviendra bientôt ici. Il a reconnu en elle la jeune femme qu'a rejointe la zoologiste juste après eux. Et les deux femmes ont beaucoup échangé de ce qu'il a vu.

Poséidon lui en profite pour parler avec Apollon et Hadès. Pendant que Camus apprécie la compagnie de Dionysos et Shion.

Au bout d'un long moment assez sympathique, le maître des lieux s'excuse afin de faire le tour de ses autres invités. Il rencontre alors un de ses mécènes qui lui présente sa fille. Une femme très belle au goût du directeur. Après une discussion éphémère, le mécène les laisse tous les deux. Poséidon va entamer une nouvelle conversation quand il est surpris du regard courroucé de la femme.

**\- Je vous arrête tout de suite,** **si c'est pour me dire des platitudes car mon père est riche et que je suis un bon parti à épouser pour un homme de votre condition. Sachez que je ne suis pas intéressée** déclare la jeune le dévisage quelques secondes et reprend. **Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi** **n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour-là vous m'avez regardée avec mépris.** **Je suis Himiko Hatsuki la professeure de ce gentil garçon là-bas,** se présente-t-elle en montrant Hatsuharu Elision. **Je suis venue vous voir avec des lunettes et des nattes dans les cheveux, un pull trois fois trois grand et une jupe longue.** Les yeux de Poséidon s'écarquillent. **Voilà, vous me remettez. Sachez que je préfère votre mépris et votre mauvaise humeur de ce jour-là, que ce sourire hypocrite que vous m'adressez maintenant en tant que fille d'un riche PDG. Cela vous rend plus humain à mes yeux. Tout ça parce que je porte une jolie robe, une belle coiffure et des lentilles. Je suis quelqu'un de simple et je hais… je… **Elle s'arrête un instant, elle est si en colère.** Pardon c'est à mon père que je devrais dire cela mais je ne suis pas un objet qu'on expose comme un trophée. J'ai des projets alors ne vous fatiguez pas. Vous avez bien d'autres pompes à cirer ? Bonne soirée et encore merci pour cette visite et félicitation. Oh et je suis bien passée par votre secrétaire pour m'occuper de réserver les visites de mon école. **

La jeune femme tourne les talons et part rejoindre son père. Poséidon reste un instant pantois. Jamais on ne lui parle ainsi et il aime cela. Il se trouve masochiste mais tant pis. Dès demain il ira trouver son numéro de téléphone et il l'appellera. Il s'occupera aussi de faire la visite de sa classe. Elle dit le préférer au naturel. Alors, il va lui montrer qu'elle se trompe, que lui aussi il peut être nature et pas que superficiel. Bon c'est vrai que ce jour-là il… Bah il lui fera oublier c'est sûr.

La soirée dure encore une bonne heure. Et tous rentrent chez eux avec plein de bons souvenirs dans la tête. Rhadamanthe raccompagne son frère en voiture, les deux petits s'endorment à l'arrière. Ils passent devant l'une des affiches de l'aquarium et le cadet des frères Elision se met à rire. Hadès grogne de s'expliquer. Il lui montre l'affiche.

**\- Rin-kun est vraiment fan de toi. Il fait du bon boulot et il t'a inspiré. Il a gardé ce côté enfantin dont te parlais Hatsu'. Tu pourrais… Invite-le au restaurant pour l'encourager et le remercier. **

… l'aîné ne répond rien pendant un long moment avant de déclarer. **A cela aussi je vais réfléchir. **

Rhad' ne rajoute rien. Le silence reprend sa place entre les deux frères.


	30. Chapter 29

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un repas en famille chez les jumeaux. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : Bonjour, ce n'est pas grave tu commentes quand tu peux. Ravie que tout te plaise et j'espère aussi que tu trouveras la suite aussi merveilleuse. Oui on essaie d'innover. Biz à bientôt. Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 10 juillet.**

* * *

**Dimanche 7 Juillet. **

Dimanche. Kanon soupire, il n'aime pas les repas en famille. Mais il a promis à ses parents. En plus, très tard le soir d'avant son frère lui a laissé un SMS énigmatique. Il veut savoir ce qui va le rendre super heureux.

En arrivant Saga lui ouvre la porte avec un magnifique sourire. Il trouve cela louche mais ne dit rien. Son jumeau lui met une main sur l'épaule et l'entraîne à sa suite. Leur mère les appelle et Saga grimace, il lui fait signe d'aller la rejoindre. Kanon le fait mais il donne un dernier regard à son frère qui l'intrigue de plus en plus.

Le repas se passe comme d'habitude. Leurs parents ne parlent presque que de Saga et du fait qu'il est devenu l'adjoint du directeur. Lui essaie de dire que non, que c'est juste une aide passagère. Bien entendu Kanon se fait encore une fois sermonner pour plus d'une chose sans importance. Ce qui enfant amusait Saga - ne comprenant pas vraiment l'impact chez un enfant - là l'énerve au plus haut point. Alors, pour mettre fin à une conversation des plus futile et surtout désastreuse pour son frère il se lève et s'impose.

**\- Kanon tu m'aide à débarrasser, après j'aimerais que tu m'aide à récupérer un ou deux objets dans notre ancienne chambre. **

**\- Je peux… **

**\- Non maman ! **Claque la voix mécontente de Saga. Puis il se radoucit, **je veux passer un moment avec mon jumeau si cela ne te dérange pas,** sourit-il pour amadouer sa mère. **En ce moment on ne se voit pas et il me manque,** renchérit-il pour asséner le coup de grâce et être sûr que sa mère ne dira plus rien.

**\- Bien allez-y de suite je m'occupe de la cuisine. **

**\- Merci maman,** sourit Saga en traînant son jumeau à sa suite.

Kanon est surpris mais il sourit de voir Saga agir ainsi. Dans la chambre son aîné de quelques minutes allume leur vieux poste radio et va s'asseoir sur son lit. Là il tapote dessus faisant ainsi venir Kanon à côté de lui. Celui-ci ne comprend vraiment rien.

**\- Elle m'ennuyait aussi. Pardon j'étais vraiment con, j'aurais dû la faire taire plus tôt. Je veux dire dans notre enfance. **

**\- Pas de problème**. Kanon n'a jamais pensé que son frère lui dise ça un jour.

**\- Bon parlons de quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. Devine ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? **

**\- Tu es sorti avec des amis,** suppose las Kanon qui ne comprend pas en quoi cela est intéressant pour lui. En fait son frère n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi égocentrique.

**\- Haha ! Ne fait pas cette tête, je ne veux pas parler de moi ? Je te l'ai dit, je sais lire en toi. Et si je te disais que ma soirée avec mes collègues m'a permis… comment te le dire… **

**\- Oh c'est bon vas-y,** s'énerve Kanon.

**\- Ok mais tu vas devoir tout écouter sinon ce n'est pas amusant,** sourit Saga. Un hochement de tête lui dit de continuer. **Eh bien Camus mon collègue nous a invité mon directeur Shion et moi-même à l'ouverture de l'aquarium. Il est super, tu devrais aller le voir. Bon je vais te passer la visite et te raconter le pot de bienvenu. Là-bas j'ai rencontré devine qui ? **

**\- Là tu m'emmerde !** Claque la voix de Kanon.

**\- Rhadamanthe Elision, ton beau blond. **

**\- Que… Quoi ? Tu lui as parlé et…**

**\- Je raconte alors ?** Le coupe-t-il. **Car si cela…**

**\- Raconte bordel ! **

**\- Haha !** Saga éclate de rire avant de se reprendre. Il sort une carte de visite et la met dans les mains de son cadet. **C'est Hatsuharu qui m'a reconnu. Il savait que je n'étais pas toi. Inoué a encore eu peur en me voyant. Sinon le plus intéressant, Rhadamanthe Elision, Trente ans comme nous. Publicitaire. Il a sa propre boite qu'il a ouvert avec son frère Hadès de cinq ans son aîné. C'est eux qui ont fait les affiches publicitaires de l'aquarium. J'ai vu de loin la maîtresse de Hatsuharu elle a l'air très intelligente et gentille. Il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Voilà désolé je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus.**

**\- Tu rigoles, c'est génial merci,** déclare Kanon en le prenant dans ses bras.

**\- Dis-moi, j'ai droit à un bisous si je te donne un super cadeau ?**

Kanon le regarde bizarrement il ne voit pas ce qu'il peut lui offrir de mieux. Il fait « oui » de la tête il est des plus intrigué. Saga sort son portable et envoie un message. Celui de Kanon vibre et son frère lui fait signe de regarder. Le jeune homme hurle de plaisir et embrasse son frère.

Dans le SMS de Saga deux photos de Rhadamanthe prises à la volée sont là. Une le montre seul en costume, il est magnifique. L'autre montre sa famille, il est entouré de ses deux enfants et un grand brun assez sombre n'est pas loin.

**\- C'est Hadès Elision son aîné. **

**\- Il fait peur,** sourit Kanon en pensant à Inoué.

**\- Oui, elle ne fait pas la fière à côté de lui,** répond Saga à sa pensée. **Par contre Hatsuharu l'adore il est fan de lui et de ses dessins. **

**\- J'aime beaucoup aussi. J'aimerais voir les œuvres de Rhadamanthe. **

**\- D'où sa carte. Appelle-le, tu es éditeur et tu as besoin de publiciste parfois non ? **

**\- Tu as pensé à tout,** se surprend à dire Kanon.

**\- Je suis ton grand frère je me dois de te soutenir quand je peux et là j'ai pu. **

Kanon ne dit rien, c'est difficile pour lui de le dire mais son frère peut être un homme bien parfois. Les deux se sourient. Saga ne se formalise pas du silence, le sourire de son frère suffit. Il le regarde focaliser son attention sur la photo du Blond. Il a l'air si heureux et serein. Cela lui plaît. Il veut lui montrer des photos de Camus et Shion mais il s'abstient, il ne veut pas le déranger. Il les lui montrera plus tard. Il est si difficile pour lui d'avoir un vrai moment de complicité avec son frère. C'est sûrement de son fait, alors pour une fois il ne va rien détruire.

Au bout d'un moment leur mère les rappelle et les deux sortent de la chambre. Saga pousse son frère sur l'épaule et lui murmure à l'oreille :

**\- Si elle t'ennuie trop pense que ce soir tu auras une belle image à regarder. **

**\- T'es con !** rigole Kanon tout en disant « oui » d'un hochement de tête.

C'est en fin d'après-midi que les deux hommes saluent leurs parents et rentrent chacun chez eux. Saga ravi d'avoir rendu heureux son frère. Kanon quant à lui est content d'avoir découvert un nouveau visage de son frère, mais surtout satisfait d'avoir une magnifique photo et des renseignements ainsi que le numéro de téléphone de l'homme qu'il convoite. Il est sur un petit nuage. Il faudra qu'il en parle à Deathmask et à Mû un de ces jours.


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis désolé pour le retard qui pour une fois n'est pas vraiment de mon fait mais d'une mauvaise connexion internet. Effectivement pour mon plus grand bonheur je suis arrivée sur Minorque pour une semaine de vacance. Mais je n'arrive pas bien à avoir internet donc ma publication retardée. Vraiment désolé. **

**Ce chapitre est un tête à tête professionnel entre Hadès et Rin j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 13 juillet.**

* * *

**Mercredi 10 Juillet. **

Lui apporter le café. Ranger le bureau à « déchet » quand il devient trop encombré. Donner les messages. Répondre au téléphone. Faire quelques croquis. Entendre les refus et les critiques. De nouveau servir le café. Renvoyer les personnes qui viennent sans rendez-vous. Ecouter les directives de Rhadamanthe et recevoir des conseils ainsi qu'un vrai travail à effectuer. Entendre le silence des lieux ou des tapotements de crayons sur le papier ou les ordinateurs. Laisser un œil au travers des vitres. Rester pensif devant un croquis récupéré.

Toutes ces tâches résument assez bien ses journées et pourtant le soir venu, avant de rentrer chez lui, il essaie toujours d'apercevoir un nouveau dessin ou une nouvelle idée de son patron quand il ne se fait pas rapidement jeter hors du bureau.

Et maintenant que le plus gros des contrats –celui de la réouverture de l'aquarium- est achevé, il pense avoir plusieurs occasions d'apprendre ou du moins d'approcher son aîné mais, toutes ses tentatives se sont soldées en échec ou presque.

Il est certain d'être très peu apprécié par son patron mais il aime son univers et tout ce qu'il apporte au monde artistique alors, il ne peut pas renoncer et c'est pour ça qu'il continue d'essayer à approcher.

Sur son bureau, la tête dans ses bras et ses cheveux éparpillés sur son crâne, Rin vient de saluer Rhadamanthe parti retrouver son chez lui et dans un autre soupir, son œil orangé accroche une nouvelle fois le dessin volé à Hadès. Il aimerait beaucoup travailler avec lui.

Pour l'instant, il se contente de lui obéir et de lui apporter son café. Son aîné ne veut même pas le faire travailler pour lui alors faire une chose en commun est carrément fantaisiste mais, il veut continuer d'essayer. Après tout, ça ne fait qu'à peine plus de trois mois qu'il travaille pour lui et il n'a pas encore réussi à faire ses preuves ou à lui démontrer son potentiel.

Chiffonnant ses mèches charbons à l'aide de ses doigts recouvert de son gilet un peu trop grand, il soupire une énième fois et reprend son crayon en main.

Là, devant son croquis, que le cadet des Elision lui a demandé pour un projet d'une petite enseigne qu'il connaît personnellement, il refait certains traits, rajoute une pointe de couleur et quelque chose l'arrête.

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, son nez se relève légèrement, fronce légèrement les sourcils et saisit quelques secondes plus tard d'une voix derrière lui.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?** Grogne la voix sombre d'Hadès dans son dos et en le fixant.

**_ Je…, je continue un peu le projet que Rhadamanthe-san m'a confié.** Répond le jeune Noiraud en lorgnant seulement une seconde du coin de l'œil, son aîné.

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot après ce petit échange, seulement un regard qui scrute avec intensité le travail étalé un peu partout sur le bureau en pagaille du jeunot.

A ce constat et à ce sentiment d'être épié, Rin sent son cœur accélérer et sa gêne augmenter. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre les remarques négatives et parfois méchantes de celui-ci et en même temps, c'est la seule chose qui lui permettra de progresser. Alors avec courage, il essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre son dessin et de passer outre son patron posté derrière lui à dénigrer son travail et son point de vue artistique.

Les minutes sont longues cependant et le courage déguerpit à vue d'œil. Hadès –lui- attrape une fois de temps à autre quelques feuilles volages, griffe sa lèvre inférieure par moment et repose le tout dans un claquement de langue mystérieux.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais du coloriage ?** Questionne finalement l'homme de trente-cinq ans dans un sifflement sinistre.

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, je- …ça n'a rien d'un coloriage.** Se défend Rin en parlant à son bureau plutôt qu'en s'adressant directement à son aîné.

**_ Tsk…, tu ne comprends rien, **peste l'ébène en attrapant un crayon à papier ainsi que l'un des dessins de son employé. **Il y a trop d'informations, je ne comprends pas ce que tes profs t'ont appris pour finir avec ce torchon. Il faudrait… …, ce genre de chose,** argumente-t-il le plus clairement possible –du mieux qu'il peut- tout en griffonnant et en coloriant de gris les esquisses faites et refaites.

De nouveau le silence se fait. Entre murmures incompréhensibles et grattage, le jeune Noiraud n'a pas le courage de répliquer ou de se défendre davantage.

Penché sur son bureau, tout près de lui, il préfère observer les gribouillis en cours plutôt que de se mettre à dos son patron. …Employeur, qui l'aide présentement n'est-ce pas ? Il a beau chuchoter des insultes à son égard et lui marmonner que ses dessins ne valent rien, il est bien occupé de lui venir en aide n'est-ce pas ? Et de lui donner quelques conseils, non ?

Rin aime y croire.

Lentement le dessin devient plus épuré et moins coloré. Tranquillement, il prend une autre forme et envoie un autre message. Mais, il efface aussi la marque de son créateur pour en donner une autre.

**_ C'est… …c'est superbe~,** ne peut s'empêcher de dire l'apprenti publiciste en apercevant l'œuvre faite par son aîné. **Je ne reconnais même plus mon dessin, vous êtes incroyable Elision-san, **soupire-t-il en ayant tout de même un pincement au cœur. Lui, il se pensait tout de même un peu doué mais là, il doit reconnaître qu'il sait à peine dessiner.

**_ Je n'ai fait qu'assombrir certaines parties,** rétorque Hadès en continuant de froncer les sourcils et en lorgnant pour la première fois cette recrue trop…-, il ne sait pas. Ce gamin l'énerve tout simplement. **…Maintenant décide de la couleur que tu souhaites mettre,** ordonne-t-il alors qu'il peut clairement sentir une sorte de parfum lui titiller les narines.

**_ J'veux pas tout gâcher, **s'étonne Rin en tournant son visage vers son vis-à-vis comme s'il allait commettre un crime. **Vous avez réussi à rendre tout ç-**

**_ Choisi !** Le ton ferme ne laisse pas place à la discussion et frissonnant de cela, Rin préfère abdiquer et faire ce qu'on lui demande.

La tête toujours tourné vers celle de son aîné, il prend un temps de réflexion et de répit avant d'attraper le premier feutre venu ou presque…, parce que présentement, la seule couleur qu'il réussit à percevoir dans tout ce noir –lumière des bureaux éteintes, papier noirci et chevelure sombre- c'est une tâche de bleu provenant des iris de son aîné.

Deux/trois touches de bleu apparaissent donc sur la feuille complètement assombrie et mordant légèrement sa lèvre comme toutes les fois où il se concentre, il oublie pendant quelques secondes le regard appuyé d'Elision sur son être.

**_ Mieux,** souffle Hadès qui fait sursauter son cadet, **maintenant prend tes affaires et va-t'en je ferme le bureau pour ce soir, **déclare-t-il en se relevant gracieusement et en reprenant sa besace en main.

Ne voulant pas contrarier son patron, Rin consent à obéir une nouvelle fois et en apercevant l'heure sur son cellulaire, il comprend pourquoi celui-ci grogne et soupire. Les vingt-trois heures dépassées, il fait au plus vite pour ne pas agacer et une fois prêt, il s'avance vers l'ascenseur suivi de près par son aîné qui joue avec un trousseau de clef.

Coincé dans cet ascenseur durant de longues minutes, aucune parole n'est entendue mais, en sortant et en voyant son aîné verrouiller le bâtiment, la langue bien trop bavarde du jeune Noiraud revient.

**_ Elision-san merci pour votre aide, j'étais occupé de me perdre avec tous les brouillons que je faisais mais grâce à vous, j'ai compris ce que je devais faire.** Sourit Rin en jouant légèrement avec les manches de son gilet sombre. **Est-ce que…, ça vous dérangerez si j'accrochais l'esquisse que vous avez faite par-dessus la mienne sur mon bureau ?** Demande-t-il plus timidement.

**_ M'en fiche,** assène Hadès qui n'aime pas entendre geindre inutilement à son oreille.

**_ Super, je vous remercie.** Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement même si cela n'est pas nécessaire, à part pour la suite. **Et je vous serais très reconnaissant de m'enseigner d'autres choses à l'avenir et moi, je pourrais vous montrer que la couleur est utile.** Sourit de nouveau ce Noiraud qui se fige sur le trottoir pour paraître plus sérieux et voir son courage être récompensé.

**_ Gamin, t'es insolant,** grogne l'aîné des frères Elision comme un avertissement à ne pas recommencer.

**_ Je sais, Rhadamanthe-san me le dit souvent,** souffle Rin qui avoue cela comme une sorte de compliment. **Bonne soirée Elision-san, à demain !**

La phrase dite, le jeune homme s'empresse de prendre la route vers son chez lui tandis qu'Hadès gronde sourdement des milliers de malédictions à cet imbécile qui ose se moquer de lui. …Enfin, il le suppose ainsi, de toute façon, il n'arrive pas à cerner son caractère.

Pinçant l'arête de son nez, il remarque peu de temps après que la « bonne odeur » a disparu et cachant un bâillement, il se tourne vers sa voiture pour s'y engouffrer et pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Il le sait bien, il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter à ce bureau et marmonner ses pensées mais, ça a été plus fort que lui. Les dessins étaient beaux, pas parfaits mais avec un grand potentiel et tous étaient gâchés par un trop plein de…, gaieté ? Ou quelque chose du genre.

Tiquant de nouveau, il continue sur les routes pratiquement désertes et pensant encore et toujours à cette petite entrevue improvisée, il ne peut s'empêcher de se questionner sur le choix de couleur de l'autre jeune adulte. Ce n'était pas la plus perspicace et pourtant, il en est sûr, elle donnait un rendu assez intriguant. Surtout les emplacements de ces tâches…, et c'est là qu'il se dit que peut-être, il pourrait de temps à autre épier le travail de ce gamin. Rien qu'un peu, pour être sûr de se tromper.


	32. Chapter 31

**Bonjour, **

**Ayant des problèmes de connexion où je suis, je publie les deux chapitres en même temps donc celui-là prenez le temps de le lire jusqu'à demain lol. **

**Ce chapitre traite encore d'Hadès mais aujourd'hui il est en famille. **

**Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 18 juillet. (je serais rentrée).**

* * *

**Samedi 13 Juillet. **

Une semaine est passée depuis l'inauguration du grand aquarium et durant ce laps de temps, Hadès a durement réfléchi aux différentes remarques que son frère lui a faite.

Seuls ses mots ont de l'importance pour lui, et si souvent il blesse son cadet, c'est toujours involontairement. Il n'est pas comme tous les autres êtres-humains sur cette Terre. Lui, il a une fâcheuse tendance à rechercher la solitude et à vivre avec elle. Depuis petit, c'est un supplice pour lui de partager avec les autres et de leur parler.

Tous le voient comme prétentieux et hautain et s'il est devenu ainsi, c'est sûrement par la force des choses. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, après les réflexions faites à son encontre et sa discussion avec son neveu, il a décidé de faire un effort. Un effort surhumain pour lui et qui lui demande énormément d'énergie.

Là, se tenant devant le luxueux appartement de son frère avec un carton contenant des pâtisseries dans sa main et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre, le voilà qui se fait accueillir par son cadet d'un léger sourire.

**_ J'espère que je ne dérange pas, **s'excuse par avance le Noiraud en essayant de percevoir une quelconque gêne sur le visage de son frère. **…C'est pour vous.**

**_ Merci et non, ça fait plaisir de t'avoir ici. Les enfants, oncle Hadès est là ! Venez le saluer.** S'écrit Rhadamanthe en écoutant les pas pressés de ces deux petits monstres.

**_ Oncle Hadès !** Sourit largement Hatsuharu qui de justesse freine pour ne pas accrocher les jambes de celui-ci. Il ne voudrait pas le mettre en colère inutilement. **C'est pour nous ?** Demande quant à elle Inoué qui aperçoit déjà la boîte remplie de sucreries.

**_ Ça sera votre dessert si vous êtes sage. Viens ne reste pas là, on allait justement dîner, tu te joins à nous ?** Propose Rha' en montrant le chemin à son aîné même si celui-ci est déjà venu là plusieurs fois -cinq fois en tout et pour tout-.

**_ Mh, je n'ai pas encore dîné.** Répond posément le plus âgé qui ne quitte pas des yeux les enfants comme pour être prêt à se défendre d'une quelconque attaque. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec ce genre de spécimens –petits et fragiles- et il ne voudrait pas les blesser inconsciemment.

**_ Tu as réfléchi et tu as décidé de venir alors ?** Entame Hatsuharu comme une discussion banale et avec son large sourire tant la présence de son oncle lui fait plaisir.

**_ C'est ça,** admet-t-il en tapotant maladroitement la tête de son neveu. **Rhadamanthe je…-, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour et tu as tort, seulement, tu sais-**

**_ J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas,** fini par soupirer l'interpelé qui connaît parfaitement son aîné.

Il sait bien que celui-ci ne le déteste pas et qu'il apprécie même son neveu et sa nièce à sa façon, mais il sait aussi qu'à cause d'une seule personne, il s'est renfermé et n'a plus jamais osé faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Il a été trahi et a fermé son cœur à tout et pour tout et son caractère asocial n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il s'est même endurci et enfermé dans ses retranchements. Il ne lui en veut pas et l'aime même ainsi, le truc c'est qu'il ne veut pas voir ses enfants pâtir de cette chose stupide et en même temps bien trop complexe. Hadès est froid certes, mais quand il peut aider sa famille il le fait sans hésiter, même si c'est maladroit et irritant. Le blond le sait, c'est impossible maintenant de voir son frère changer mais s'il peut, comme ce soir, faire la surprise de venir jusqu'ici et passer un peu de temps avec eux, alors il en est plus que ravi. Ça lui retire un poids des épaules et du cœur. …Et peut-être, qu'il devrait un peu plus compter sur son fils pour voir apparaître des changements chez son frère. Apparemment ce qu'on dit est vrai, les enfants ont des pouvoirs magiques sur les adultes.

**_ C'est papa qui a fait le curry et il est vraiment bon.** S'exclame Inoué qui, en apercevant son frère discuter avec son oncle, essaie de l'imiter. **Tu fais à manger toi aussi ?** Demande-t-elle innocemment ce qui fait aussi arrêter les gestes de Rhadamanthe. La patience de son frère sera mise à rude épreuve et il espère que celle-ci tiendra bon.

**_ Rarement,** répond l'ébène en jaugeant la petite assise au côté de son frère.

**_ Pourquoi tu l'embêtes avec tes questions Inoué. L'écoute pas Oncle Hadès, **sermonne Hatsu' ce qui fait rire sous cape son paternel et attire un peu plus l'attention de celui aux cheveux Charbon.

**_ J'ai aussi le droit de lui parler ! T'es méchant Hatsu',** boude la petite demoiselle en croisant les bras sur son torse frêle.

**_ Tu l'embêtes, Oncle Hadès a-**

**_ Les enfants ça suffit,** coupe le père des deux avortons en leur servant leur part. **On mange maintenant alors ne vous disputez pas. Tiens Hadès, tu peux t'servir et ne les écoute pas. Ils sont simplement heureux de te voir à notre table, pas vrai les enfants ?**

**_ Oui !** La réponse est soufflée avec enthousiasme et sourire par les deux petits monstres qui dégustent déjà leur repas comme des gloutons.

Hadès –lui- essaie de connaître le secret de son frère. Réussir à tenir toute une journée avec des petits êtres dans leur genre est un vrai défi. Ils sont bien trop énergiques et bruyants pour lui mais, il reconnaît aussi qu'en leur présence, tout semble bien plus vivant et… coloré.

En fermant les yeux et s'il continuait d'écouter les jérémiades qui l'entoure, il pourrait certainement voir une ou deux couleurs se dessiner s'il le souhaitait réellement. …Seulement s'il le souhaitait parce qu'il a abandonné les couleurs depuis longtemps pour ne garder que l'essentiel.

Le repas est donc bruyant et rempli de questions à l'attention de l'invité mais si tout n'est pas répondu et si des regards noirs se font, personne n'en fait la remarque. Et plus tard, dans le salon avec les pâtisseries avalées et la bouteille de vin entamée, Hatsuharu décidera de montrer quelques-uns de ces dessins à son oncle –non sans être très fier de lui- et de donner le sourire à son père de voir Hadès et lui, échanger comme de vrais adultes.


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonjour, **

**Désoler le retour de vacance a été plus prenant que je l'imaginais. Mais je vais me reprendre. Ce chapitre parle d'Hadès et Rin. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 21 juillet.**

* * *

**Jeudi 18 Juillet. **

Ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre dans ce petit restaurant assez chic et l'ambiance est plus froide qu'autre chose. Pour tout dire, l'un ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là et l'autre est là plus par obligation qu'autre chose.

Il aurait préféré faire ça un midi comme ça l'heure serait passé nettement plus vite mais non, il était trop occupé et incapable d'arrêter. Alors le voilà là à cette table, avec un menu redonné et attendant son repas en compagnie de ce gamin qui regarde partout sauf dans sa direction. Les sourcils froncés et le regard dur, Hadès continue d'épier son cadet et le souffle las, aucune conversation ne se fait. L'envie n'y est pas et puis, elle serait aussitôt oubliée alors, ne rien dire est mieux.

**_ Mh…, euh- … . Elision-san vous…, vous allez me renvoyer n'est-ce pas ?** Fini par demander Rin en jouant avec ses doigts sous la table.

**_ Hn ?** L'appelé ne répond pas verbalement mais se fait comprendre très clairement. Il a besoin de détail à cette question.

**_ Vous…, vous m'avez fait venir pour ça non ?** Soupire bassement le jeune employé en laissant son œil dériver sur le côté.

**_ Non,** grogne finalement Hadès en tiquant malgré-lui et en ayant l'attention de son cadet. **Mon frère…, apparemment je te dois ça, un repas.**

**_ Quoi ? Non, vous n'me devez rien et si j'en ai donné l'impression, j'en suis désolé.** S'exclame rapidement le Noiraud en agitant ses mains devant lui. **Je…, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Je…, je vais y aller et ne plus vous déranger. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée Elision-san, excusez-moi.** Continue-t-il en attrapant déjà son sac et en remettant sa veste grise.

**_ Assis.** Ordonne d'un son le publicitaire qui ne donne pas lieu de faire le contraire. **J'ai déjà commandé alors assis et mange.**

**_ Mais-**

**_ Arrête de me contredire et assied-toi.** Grogne une fois de plus Hadès en se pinçant l'arête du nez. **Bon sang, je déteste les gamins.**

Ledit « gamin » ne réplique plus rien, repose ses affaires et reste muet. Posant son regard un peu partout, il prend toujours bien soin de ne pas dévisager son aîné pour ne pas le gêner et pour ne pas s'embarrasser.

La lèvre mordue durant de longues minutes, le silence revient à leur table, cependant une question taraude l'esprit du plus jeune. Il aimerait vraiment connaître la raison de sa présence ici.

**_ Pou- Pourquoi ? Je…, vous avez dit que votre frère avait suggéré ce repas… Pourquoi ?**

**_ Hn. …Ton travail, tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que j'le pensais et Rha' m'a dit te t'encourager de la sorte.** Exprime le Publicitaire le plus clairement possible.

En une fraction de seconde, le visage de Rin s'empourpre et ses joues prennent une magnifique couleur piment. …Il ne s'attendait pas à ce compliment, parce que c'est bel et bien un compliment qu'il vient de recevoir et il le touche beaucoup plus que celui de son supérieur ou de n'importe qui d'autre. …Hadès, le reconnait un peu. Rien qu'un peu, mais c'est déjà un grand pas pour lui.

Sentant sa tête chauffer, l'ébène se cache à l'aide de ses mains et essaie de calmer son cœur au bord de la crise cardiaque.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives maintenant ?** Peste entre ses dents le plus vieux en examinant son invité de son œil absolu. **Lève la tête et parle.** Il ne fait que donner des ordres mais c'est dans son caractère et sa façon d'être, à son âge il ne changera plus, il le sait. …Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. …Entre les doigts fins de son interlocuteur, il peut entrevoir des rougeurs marquées et un regard, lui semble-t-il, gentillet. Gentillet, à son égard ? Il n'aime pas et n'en veut pas.

**_ Je…, c'est la première fois que vous me faite un compliment Elision-san et j'en suis très heureux !**

**_ Ce n'était pas un compliment abruti.** Rouspète Hadès le regard sévère.

**_ Bien sûr que si, vous m'avez dit que je n'étais pas « si mauvais », ça veut dire que j'ai du potentiel ! Merci Elision-san,** sourit largement Rin alors même que les plats arrivent. **Je continuerais à faire de mon mieux pour vous !**

Après ça, Rin se met enfin à parler de tout et de rien. A reprendre de son énergie pour déblatérer encore et encore sur des sujets divers mais qui pourrait néanmoins intéresser son aîné.

Le repas est plus animé que prévu pour l'aîné des deux Noirauds et si cela irrite, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'autant d'entrain en sa présence. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a de si plaisant à parler avec lui et ne voit aucun bon côté à cela.

Le diner se passe donc ainsi, entre monologue et futiles réponses de temps à autre, deux heures passent. Deux heures qui ne seront pas vu par l'un ou l'autre.

Et là, à la table débarrassée de toute assiette et d'une bouteille à moitié vide, Hadès observe son cadet et essaie de prendre une décision. Généralement, il ne fait ça que pour son frère –parce qu'il l'oblige- et là…, rien. Il ne sait pas.

**_ Tu prends le métro pour rentrer ?** Questionne Elision en payant la note et en se levant de table, obligeant son homologue à faire de même.

**_ Oui.** Affirme Rin, accompagné d'un léger signe de tête. **Je vous remercie pour ce soir et même si je sais que j'ai trop parlé, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir m'écouter. Bo-**

**_ Attend ici.** L'ordre donné avec un froncement de sourcils, le plus jeune n'ose pas répliquer et consent à obéir bien gentiment.

Là, devant l'entrée du restaurant et au côté de son patron, le Noiraud aux yeux dorés joue avec ses doigts et cherche l'erreur qu'il a pu commettre.

Il n'est pas bête, il sait qu'il trop bavard et qu'il s'est montré trop enthousiaste mais, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il se trouve chanceux de voir cet homme lui adresser la parole et le regarder. Il l'a toujours pensé mais Hadès Elision est très beau, classe et inaccessible et si à côté de lui, il fait pâle figure, ce soir il s'en moque un peu puisqu'il a eu le privilège de se faire inviter par lui.

**_ Entre là-dedans, j'te ramène jusqu'à ta station.** Soupir comme une gêne Hadès en grimpant lui-même dans sa voiture fraichement amenée.

**_ Quoi ? Je…- non c'est bon, je vais marcher. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, ce n'est pas très loin e-**

**_ Grimpe. Vite.** Coupe franchement l'ébène très vite à bout de patiente et qui voit son ordre être respecté à la lettre. **Bien. …Maintenant, dis-moi où.**

**_ Mh, c'est tout droit…, à trois rues d'ici, le métro B, près de la boulangerie qui fait angle.** Explique à peu près le jeune homme qui ne voudrait pas mettre plus en colère son aîné.

**_ Maintenant attache-toi.** Gronde l'aîné toujours avec le visage fermé. **Les rues sont dangereuses la nuit, ne voit pas là de privilège quelconque. **Argumente-t-il pour plus de précisions à ses actes et à ses paroles.

**_ Merci Elision-san.**

Le remerciement fait, pendant près de cinq minutes le voyage se fait en silence et voyant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, Rin se remémore déjà sa soirée et classe ses souvenirs dans les moments heureux de sa vie.

Un fin sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il épie de temps à autre le faciès de son aîné et sa façon de conduire, ses poings se serrent légèrement et sa tête réfléchit autant qu'il essaie de calmer ses joues en feu et son cœur battant. Il aimerait…, ouais il aimerait beaucoup en apprendre plus sur son supérieur et sur sa vie en général. Connaître sa couleur préférée par exemple ou alors s'il aime les animaux. Il le sait bien, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le travail mais c'est plus fort que lui, en plus de son admiration pour cet homme, il semble curieux de tout autre chose.

**_ Merci. A demain au travail ! Bonne soirée Elision-san.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Bonjour, **

**Pour écrire cette histoire on s'est référé au calendrier japonais et on a essayé d'y introduire leurs jours de fête et férié. Donc aujourd'hui c'est bien leur jour national de la Mer. J'imagine qu'étant Dimanche beaucoup s'amusent en bord de mer. Dans ce chapitre vous allez voir deux personnages qu'on n'a pas encore trop traité et on espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à demain Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Lundi 22 juillet.**

* * *

**Dimanche 21 juillet. **

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour national de la Mer. Ce n'est pas un jour férié, mais pour l'occasion chaque année comme maintenant, se tient une grande fête foraine sur la plage et la mer se voit parée de grand tobogan ou encore de concours en tous genres.

C'est donc une journée idéale, tournée sur les sorties festives en amoureux. C'est pour cela que Marine a donnée rendez-vous à Shaina ici, sans leur ami. Effectivement, deux jours avant elle s'est déclarée à la Verte et aujourd'hui est leur premier rendez-vous en amoureuses.

Elle s'est habillée d'un pantalon de toile gris clair et d'une chemise blanche, avec une bonne paire de basket. Là, elle voit la Verte arriver vers elle. La jeune femme a opté pour un pantacourt en Jean et un t-shirt bleu pâle qui va bien à son teint blanc. Elle aussi a chaussé des baskets. Les deux se font face et se sourient. Shaina s'approche assez près d'elle pour que leurs mains se frôlent ainsi que leurs visages. Elle embrasse sa rousse sur la commissure de ses lèvres. De loin on aurait pu voir deux amies se faire la bise et se dire bonjour mais pour elles s'est bien plus. Une sorte de premier baiser. La Rousse heureuse attrape le bras de sa petite-amie et bras dessus, bras dessous partent à la recherche d'une attraction.

C'est le début d'après-midi. La chaleur est étouffante, mais grâce à la brise marine c'est plus acceptable. Les deux jeunes filles se promènent et discutent tranquillement tout en créant leur planning. Leurs mains se frôlent à chaque pas. Cela fait battre leur cœur un peu plus fort à chaque instant. Leur sourire est peint en grand sur leurs visages. Elles sont rayonnantes de bonheur.

D'abord, elles font des auto-tamponneuses. Cela les a beaucoup amusées. Des garçons les ont draguées. Elles ont joué le jeu avant de les battre et de partir en courant vers une autre attraction en rigolant.

Elles se sont ensuite affrontées au tir à la carabine. Les deux ont fait le même score et ont dû choisir l'un des divers objets présentés par le forain. Shaina a pris un bracelet avec un serpent et Marine un avec comme motif d'aigle. Les deux jeunes femmes heureuses de leurs nouveaux bijoux repartent en chasse de nouvelles distractions.

En milieux d'après-midi elles dégustent une glace qui a pour cône une crêpe au sucre. Goût Menthe/Chocolat pour la Rousse et Ananas/Vanille pour la Verte. Les deux sont aux anges. Après cette pause sucrée elles se remettent en vadrouille.

Marine propose de monter sur les grands chevaux de bois. Elles font une dizaine de tours. Cela les fait rigoler, leur rappelant leur enfance.

Puis, Shaina donne une idée, celle de se rafraîchir un peu. Pour cela elles vont près des tobogans. Là, elles prennent l'un des nombreux casiers installés sur la plage et y déposent leurs habits, avant d'aller glisser sur les grands tobogans à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à la mer.

Elles continuent à s'amuser comme cela jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Vers dix-neuf heures elles mangent un repas rapide en achetant quelques trucs sur les étals ambulants.

A la fin de la journée, les deux montent dans la grande roue et observent la ville de haut. Elles ont le cœur battant et n'osent rien dire. Leur regard est fixé sur l'extérieur se demandant comment engager la conversation et surtout comment faire le premier pas pour embrasser l'autre. Elles n'ont échangé qu'un baiser et ne savent pas comment recommencer sans faire peur à l'autre. Se dire « _je veux sortir avec toi _» et le faire sont deux choses différentes. Les deux jeunes filles ont sans le dire attendu cet instant toute l'après-midi. Alors, quand la roue atteint enfin son point culminant et se stoppe un instant, elles se font face. Dans une impulsion les deux suivent leur instinct et si Marine agrippe la main de son amie, la Verte elle, s'empare des lèvres de la Rousse qui en profite tout du long. C'est vraiment bon pour les deux. Puis, la roue redescend et elles se séparent, leur cœur battant la chamade. Les deux sont en phase. En quittant la tour elles se perdent dans la foule main dans la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Elles vont passer la nuit chez Marine et le lendemain elles iront ensemble au Lycée. Cette journée les a confortées dans leurs sentiments. Elles sont faites pour être ensemble.


	35. Chapter 34

**Bonjour **

**Encore un petit chapitre mais important pour la suite. Lol. Bonne lecture à demain. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mardi 23 juillet.**

* * *

**Lundi 22 Juillet. **

C'est la fin du trimestre et les vacances d'été vont arriver, on est bien loin de la soirée de repos à l'aquarium. Cela fait déjà deux semaines et les trois professeurs sont encore là à vingt et une heures du soir à remplir les dossiers scolaires et à terminer les papiers administratifs. A eux trois ils amassent un sacré travail. Camus s'étire en regardant Saga et Shion parler d'un problème de plomberie dans les toilettes des filles du second étages de l'aile Est. Il les trouve magnifiques. Son regard les fixe alors que son esprit vagabonde.

**\- Camus, Camus…**

**\- Oui, pardon Saga. **

**\- Tu étais où ? **

**\- Nulle part,** sourit le professeur de Littérature, jamais il ne pourra répondre « dans vos bras ».

**\- Tu pensais à quoi si sérieusement ? **Shion aussi est curieux.

**\- Vous aimez les tomates farcies ? **L'homme détourne la conversation tout en donnant un semblant de réponse pour les satisfaire.

**\- Oui,** font les deux autres l'eau à la bouche en y pensant.

**\- Vendredi soir on travaille chez moi. Je vous en ferais. J'ai une très bonne recette. **

Les deux hommes le regardent surpris avant de sourire heureux.

**\- Avec grand plaisir,** soupire d'aise Saga. **Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé un bon petit plat fait maison. **

**\- Moi aussi,** sourit Shion.

**\- Bien, on fait comme ça ! **Conclu Camus ravi.

Puis les trois retournent à leurs dossiers.


	36. Chapter 35

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre sur quatre personnages. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Dites-nous ce que vous pensez d'Himiko et des autres. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 26 juillet.**

* * *

**Mardi 23 Juillet. **

**_ Pourquoi faire quelque chose comme ça ? **Soupire la Professeure en s'adressant à cet homme à ces côtés. **A notre première rencontre vous aviez l'air occupé et indisponible pour quiconque alors pourquoi êtes-vous là à jouer les guides ? **Claque-t-elle d'un ton assuré.

**_ Justement pour me faire pardonner. J'avais appris plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles et votre venue ne me disait rien qui vaille. **Explique Poséidon qui croit pouvoir être excusé facilement.

**_ Evidemment, cela n'a rien à voir avec mon père ou son entreprise… . **Souffle Himiko certaine de connaître les hommes comme ce directeur seulement attiré par l'argent et le pouvoir.

**_ Pas le moins du monde. Evidemment j'ai été très surpris le soir de l'inauguration mais je tiens également à vous dire que vous m'avez fait une bonne impression. **S'exclame le Bleu roi dans un sourire supérieur.

**_ Je n'y crois pas mais je vais vous laisser le bénéfice du doute, **suppose-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention de ses élèves et en retrouvant son sourire angélique et bienveillant. **Les enfants, je vous présente Poséidon-san, le directeur de cet aquarium. Aujourd'hui, il nous fait l'honneur de devenir notre guide et il se fera également une joie de répondre à toutes vos questions. **Indique la jeune femme en recoiffant l'un de ses élèves dans un geste devenu normal. **Maintenant, je veux vous voir deux par deux, soyez sage et ne vous perdez pas !**

**_ Oui Mademoiselle ! **Crient les élèves en cœur et heureux de leur journée à venir.

La visite commence ainsi et à l'entrée de ce sanctuaire aquatique, la classe se fait souriante et intéressée par tout.

Le début se fait gentiment avec les méduses et autres poissons d'eaux douces comme les piranhas et s'aventure petit à petit vers de plus gros spécimen tel que le phoque ou bien encore les tortues de mers. Les explications données par Poséidon se font claires et étrangement bonnes comme si…, comme s'il avait appris sa leçon se disait la Maitresse d'école en cachant un sourire.

Et à l'heure du midi, la petite troupe se voit offrir un traitement un peu spécial en ayant le droit de déjeuner en compagnie de loutres et autres petits spécimens aussi bien à l'aise sur terre que dans les mers. Entourés de ces étranges individus le repas est très apprécié et contre toute attente de la part d'Himiko, le directeur de cet aquarium ne viendra pas l'embarrasser d'un énième discours sur les actes passés.

Le repas se fait dans la tranquillité et dans les rires puis la visite reprend son cours sans que personne ne s'en plaigne.

En bon professionnel Poséidon rapporte tout ce qu'il sait sur chacune des espèces en sa possession et si pendant la journée la jeune femme peut observer cet homme sous un autre jour, la méfiance reste de mise et à juste titre. Les enfants, émerveillés et agités, obéissent tout de même aux ordres et si un petit malin essaie d'épater ses camarades en révélant ce qu'il sait déjà sur les créatures marines –pour avoir déjà eu l'occasion de faire le tour du bâtiment-, il se fait questionner par le Bleuté et prendre au piège de façon amusante.

Personne ne se moque mais voir Poséidon plaisanter était de l'ordre de l'impossible et en sachant cela, la scène devenait légèrement surréaliste. Et présentement, au dernier spectacle de la journée –celui des Orques-, Directeur et professeure se retrouvent côte à côte à surveiller pour elle, à observer pour lui.

**_ Je dois dire que je suis un peu épatée par votre petit numéro de la journée, **soupire la jeune femme sans quitter des yeux le spectacle magnifique que lui offrent les animaux.

**_ Quel numéro ai-je fait ? **Questionne Poséidon qui aimerait comprendre les pensées de cette femme énigmatique et arrogante avec lui.

**_ Celui du directeur parfait qui connait chaque recoin de son bâtiment. Généralement, ça ne se passe pas ainsi et le directeur est obligé de faire appel à l'un de ses employés qui fait aussi office de cerveau pour celui-ci. **Répond-t-elle avec plein de préjugés pour provoquer exprès son aîné.

**_ Je reconnais que beaucoup sont ainsi mais, savez-vous pourquoi j'occupe ce poste et pourquoi je tiens autant à cet aquarium Mademoiselle Hatsuki ? **Demande cet homme qui épie de son regard Océan celle qui se tient à ses côtés et qui le dévisage à son tour.

**_ Parce que beaucoup de personne sont prêt à dépenser pour visiter ce genre d'endroit ? **Assène-t-elle assez rapidement puisque cette réponse lui parait la plus évidente.

**_ Non, **affirme alors Poséidon non sans un rictus pour celle-ci.** Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une promesse qui m'a fait travailler dur pour construire et ouvrir cet endroit. **Dit-il dans une confession intimiste et que peu de personne connait. **Ma famille a toujours travaillé pour la protection des animaux et à petite échelle, ça ne faisait pas grand-chose. Que ce soit les tueries, la pêche ou le braconnage, rien ne changeait. Et quand j'étais gamin, j'avais promis à mon grand-père d'en sauver le plus possible. **Le souvenir qui continue de marquer son cœur avoué, il reprend son souffle et suit le trajet de cet orque en plein saut avant de reprendre et de se questionner lui-même. **…Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, je ne sais pas s'il est fier de moi mais j'aimerais au moins croire que j'ai pu sauver une ou deux espèces menacées à l'aide des dons, de ces bâtiments et des autres choses que je fais à côté. Vous voyez Mademoiselle Hatsuki, certes la société dépense mais inconsciemment, elle contribue à la protection de tout ce que vous avez pu voir aujourd'hui. **

L'histoire entendue, l'interlocutrice ne peut s'empêcher de dévisager le Bleuté et de le scanner mais ce qu'elle voit au travers du regard de Poséidon et de ses gestes ne sont rien d'autre que la vérité, elle en est sûr.

C'est étrange, cet homme a pourtant l'air comme les autres et adorer l'argent. Il a l'air imbu de lui-même et égoïste. …Il a l'air comme tous ceux qui côtoient son père et son père lui-même.

Finalement, elle préfère arrêter de penser à « qui est le vrai Poséidon » pour soupirer et sourire finement à ce discours qu'elle apprécie énormément.

**_ Certes, cela part d'une bonne attention mais je suis persuadée d'avoir entendu de l'arrogance dans votre voix. **Ne peut s'empêcher de dire Himiko dans un sourire à la signification incertaine.

**_ C'est possible, je suis très fier de tout ce que j'ai bâti, **assure le Bleuté qui ne s'en cache pas.

**_ Et humble en plus de ça, **continue-t-elle sans savoir si elle se moque ou non de son aîné**. **

**_ Qui ne le serait pas, **débute-t-il alors que son cellulaire se met à sonner, pour ensuite se mettre sur ses pieds et préparer son départ.** …Je suis désolé, j'ai une urgence à régler, je vais devoir vous laisser ici. J'espère que la visite a été agréable et vous allez me croire présomptueux, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas mais, j'aimerais aussi beaucoup vous revoir, **confie-t-il tout en donnant une carte avec son numéro personnel inscrit dessus.** J'aimerais vous faire changer d'opinion sur moi et mes intentions.**

**_ Pour moi vous êtes arrogant depuis notre première rencontre, **Clame Himiko qui fixe un instant cette carte avant de la ranger dans sa poche. **Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne vous promets rien et puis, vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit de vos intentions Poséidon-san.**

La phrase terminée, le susnommé n'a pas le temps de répliquer un dernier mot que son téléphone refait des siennes et qu'il se voit dans l'obligation de quitter les lieux.

Fière d'elle et de ses répliques, la Professeure termine de profiter de ce spectacle époustouflant et une fois celui-ci terminé, elle et sa classe quitteront les lieux pour retrouver le bus scolaire et retourner à l'école là où, les parents de chacun des enfants les attendent avec impatience et curiosité.

* * *

La main légèrement tremblante et le regard peu assuré, Kanon hésite un long moment avant d'appuyer sur cette petite touche verte de son cellulaire.

Le souffle court et le cœur accéléré, il écoute les tonalités comme si sa vie en dépendait et quand son interlocuteur décroche enfin, aucuns mots n'arrivent à sortir de sa bouche devenue sèche et muette.

Les yeux fermés et essayant de reprendre contenance, cette voix qu'il entend à nouveau, lui demande de dire quelque chose, rien qu'un mot avant que celui-ci ne décide de raccrocher et de croire à une mauvaise blague.

**_ Je suis Kanon Gémini, **crache alors le susnommé comme une réponse à l'autre qui n'a pas souvenance de connaître ce nom.** …Je, c'est mon frère Saga Gémini que vous avez pu rencontrer à l'inauguration de l'aquarium qui m'a donné votre numéro Rhadamanthe-san. Est-ce que…, est-ce que vous vous rappelez de moi ou de mon frère ? **Questionne-t-il indécis et perturbé par ses propres mots et son manque de politesse d'appeler l'autre par son prénom alors qu'il n'en n'a même pas été autorisé.

**_ …Oui. Les jumeaux dans ce café n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon fils Hatsuharu qui avait reconnu votre frère ce soir-là. **Se souvient à présent Rhadamanthe qui dépose son dossier et sourit finement de cet appel improviste mais pas non plus pour déplaire puisqu'une pause ne lui fait jamais de mal.** Est-ce que je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?**

Effectivement se dit Kanon, s'il appelle c'est forcément pour une raison et pas simplement pour vérifier si le numéro est le bon. Rien qu'à cette pensée il se frappe le front et après s'être insulté de pas mal de noms d'oiseaux.

S'éclaircissant la voix, le Bleuté cherche autour de lui une quelconque raison à cet appel hormis sa curiosité déplacée et son envie de rencontrer ce Blond.

**_ Je…, oui voilà, **se lance Kanon en trouvant une idée à force de jouer avec ce livre entre ses mains.** Je suis éditeur et mon frère m'a dit que vous aviez votre agence de publicité. En ce moment ma boite cherche un partenaire pour nos différents auteurs et je me suis dit que peut-être…, nous aurions pu travailler ensemble.** Assure-t-il à présent et de plus en plus confiant dans ses propos.

**_ Travailler avec des auteurs ? C'est une chose que nous n'avons encore jamais faite, **réfléchit prudemment le cadet Elision en agrippant son menton pour une meilleure réflexion.** …Je ne crois pas…, l'idée ne me semble pas mauvaise mais je vais d'abord devoir en parler avec mon aîné. En quoi consisterait l'idée ? Serait-ce plus un spot publicitaire, des flyers ou une communication plus réfléchie comme des panneaux ? **Demande très professionnellement Rhadamanthe qui attrape une feuille pour noter les renseignements et les présenter à Hadès par la suite.

**_ Personnellement j'opterais pour des panneaux, **répond le Gémini qui voit là ses chances s'éloigner d'en apprendre plus sur son coup de foudre.

**_ Très bien. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper maintenant mais…-, Attendez j'ai une idée. Je reviens tout de suite, patientez s'il vous plaît. **Clame le Doré en posant son téléphone pour récupérer un autre dossier avec pas mal de dates inscrites à l'intérieur. Feuilletant celui-ci avec rigueur, il suit du doigt les colonnes et s'attardant sur une ligne en particulier, il reprend son GSM et reprend. **Me revoilà, seriez-vous disponible le samedi 24 Août en soirée ? Une réception se tient à ce moment-là entre mon agence, les investisseurs et les clients. Nous pourrions nous rencontrer ainsi et parler avec plus de temps de vos attentes et de vos espoirs. Qu'en dites-vous Kanon-san ?**

Personnellement, ledit Kanon ne sait pas quoi en penser. Dans un sens, il se fait inviter par ce Blondin et dans un autre, il ne s'agit que d'un rendez-vous professionnel et entouré d'un tas d'autres invités.

Eparpillant ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête, il est prêt à refuser cette proposition au même titre qu'il aimerait sauter sur l'occasion pour revoir ce Doré. Un soupir lui vient et s'il espère ne pas avoir été entendu, il reprend la parole.

**_ Je n'ai aucun projet pour cette date et je serais ravi de pouvoir vous parler de vive-voix. **Répond Kanon avec un peu trop d'entrain d'après lui.

**_ Parfait dans ce cas, je vous enverrai un mail avec le lieu et l'heure. Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais un peu oublié cette réception et rien n'a encore été organisé. **Se confie Rhadamanthe dans un rictus que personne ne verra.** Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous et votre frère vous portez bien.**

**_ Ah oui, tout va très bien merci de demander. **Se retrouve surpris l'Editeur qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement.

**_ Tant mieux, j'avais peur d'avoir un peu trop abusé du temps de votre frère lors de l'inauguration. Mon fils était aussi intenable quant à ma fille, je pense qu'elle craint toujours un peu votre jumeau. **Explique le Publiciste qui se souvient parfaitement de cette soirée.

**_ C'est normal, il se montre toujours beaucoup trop sévère mais vous n'avez pas embêté Saga rassurez-vous et Hatsuharu non plus. **Tient à préciser Kanon en appuyant sur ces points.

**_ J'en suis heureux. Ah désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser.** Indique le Doré qui voit l'un de ses assistants entrer dans son bureau. **J'espère que nous pourrons travailler ensemble et à bientôt Kanon-san. **

**_ Oui moi aussi. Bon courage et à bientôt.**

Continuant de regarder son cellulaire alors que l'appel se termine et qu'il ne reste plus qu'un nom affiché sur l'écran, un soupir de soulagement se fait bruyant.

Plaquant ses mains à son visage et restant dans le noir un petit moment, il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire et ayant encore la voix de ce Blond à son oreille, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

L'autre s'est peut-être intéressé à lui par politesse vers la fin, mais ça lui a fait extrêmement plaisir. Il sait bien que ses chances d'avoir une relation autre que professionnelle avec ce Blond est quasi-impossible puisque de prime à bord, il est hétéro, divorcé et père mais là, il s'en fiche un peu et se contente d'apprécier cette conversation banale mais aussi chère à son cœur.


	37. Chapter 36

**Salut, **

**Désolé pour l'heure de retard lol. Une soirée tranquille entre professeur, j'espère que l'évolution vous plaît. On prend notre temps avec chaque protagoniste comme dans la vraie vie. Tous ne sont pas comme Death' et Shura lol. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 31 juillet.**

* * *

**Vendredi 26 Juillet. **

Vendredi vingt heures trente. Saga est devant l'immeuble de Camus et il attend Shion. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à arriver. Les deux hommes après s'être salués se dirigent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Après que la sonnerie d'ouverture du bâtiment se fait et la voix de leur hôte leur donne l'étage et le numéro ils se rendent à l'endroit voulu.

Camus les reçoit avec un grand sourire et les invite à entrer. Il leur fait faire le tour du propriétaire et les amène à la table. Il est ravi d'ouvrir la bouteille de bière que Shion a amené pour l'apéritif. Pendant le repas, il sert le vin apporté par Saga. Les trois mangent en apprenant à se connaître encore plus.

Quand le repas est fini il les invite à passer au salon. Les deux invités s'assoient à chaque coin du canapé et lui s'installe entre eux mais par terre. Chacun prend des dossiers à traiter. Camus s'appuie sur la table basse devant lui et les deux autres s'étalent sur le centre du canapé et sur les dossiers de celui-ci. Saga en prend un et sourit un peu bruyamment.

**\- Un problème ? **Se renseigne Camus.

**\- Non pardon, je le trouve juste mignon. **

**\- Qui ça ? **Demande à son tour Shion.

**\- Shun, de la classe de Seconde A, il a les cheveux verts, **dit-il pour donner plus d'information sur lui et que les deux autres voient de qui il parle.

**\- Oui je vois, c'est vrai qu'il l'est,** dit Camus en pensant surtout à son aîné qui lui ne l'est pas du tout. **Mais pourquoi tu le trouves mignon ? **

**\- Oh rien en fait il… à notre premier cours il m'a impressionné et puis il y a quelques jours je l'ai vu embrasser Hyoga. **

**\- Je me disais aussi,** sourit Camus. **Ils t'ont vu ? **

**\- Hyoga peut-être mais pas Shun. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Mon frère est homosexuel et je sais combien c'était dur pour lui et…**

**\- Ne te prend pas la tête, je m'entends bien avec Hyoga j'irais leur parler,** dit Camus.

**\- Tu sauras quoi leur dire ?** Demande surpris Saga.

**\- Oui je suis comme ton frère. Alors je les comprends bien. **

Les deux hommes ne disent rien, leurs mains s'approchent de la nuque du Bleu qui l'a dégagé en relevant ses cheveux. Ils désirent depuis un moment toucher cette peau blanche. Ils vont le toucher quand ils se voient faire. De honte, ils retirent leurs mains tout en rougissant de gêne. Camus a dû le sentir car il sourit et rejette sa tête en arrière, pour les regarder. Il s'adresse d'abord à Saga avant de parler à Shion.

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air contre ton jumeau ? **

**\- Non, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie et je fais la mienne. **

**\- Et toi Shion tu ne… je veux dire… **

**\- C'est ta vie privée, je n'ai rien à redire, **le tranquillise Shion. De plus lui aussi est homosexuel mais il a encore du mal à le dire. Là, aurait été une bonne occasion surtout que son cadet a l'air des plus à l'aise avec cela. Pour lui c'est différent.

Camus sourit et les trois se remettent au travail. Les deux sur le canapé veulent lui poser des questions mais n'osent pas. Camus les sent bouger dans tous les sens.

**\- Je vis seul,** les informe-t-il sur leur recherche d'un détail montrant un conjoint. **Je suis assez volage je n'ai eu qu'une relation sérieuse mais on a préféré rester amis. Je n'ai pas su l'aimer correctement. Depuis, je m'amuse avec les coups d'un soir. **

**\- C'est assez… Tu pourrais faire de mauvaise rencontre, **remarque Shion. Lui-même y a pensé mais il ne le dit pas. Il a plutôt opté pour l'abstinence le temps de trouver le bon.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais les choisir, **le rassure Camus.

**\- Fais quand même attention, **argumente Saga. **Shion à raison de s'inquiéter. Moi aussi je m'inquiète, **Saga pense alors à son frère. C'est vrai qu'il a flashé sur un homme divorcé c'est déjà difficile, mais en fait il ne connaît rien de ses autres partenaires. Il secoue la tête, non son frère n'est pas comme ça et en même temps jamais il n'aurait cru Camus ainsi non plus. Là il s'inquiète grandement.

**\- Haha ! Merci mais je suis un grand garçon. Vraiment ne vous inquiétez pas. **

Les deux autres n'insistent pas ils ne veulent pas être intrusif dans la vie privée de leur collègue et ami mais ils s'inquiètent.

Vers minuit, les deux invités prennent congé de leur hôte. Dans la rue noire et en route vers le métro Shion et Saga ne parlent pas. A un moment leurs mains se frôlent mais ils ne disent toujours rien. Ils continuent de marcher en rougissant. Leurs mains se frôlent au rythme de leur pas. Parfois leurs doigts s'accrochent plus de quelques secondes. Ils en apprécient la sensation sans le dire. Leur cœur bat la chamade mais leur esprit n'est pas forcément là. Ils s'arrêtent devant la station de métro de Shion. Ils se disent aurevoir et avant que le Vert ne descende les escaliers Saga lui agrippe le poignet. Cela leur fait rater un battement de cœur à chacun mais ils n'en laissent rien paraître.

**\- Shion tu… Camus…**

**\- Et toi… tu…**

**\- Je crois oui,** murmure Saga, **il me plaît. **

**\- Je comprends, moi aussi… c'est le premier homme… **Shion laisse ainsi l'ambiguïté entre « pour moi » ou « pour toi ». Il n'est pas encore prêt à se révéler comme leur cadet.

**\- Oui, mais lui il… Shion je suis un peu inquiet. **

**\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, nous…**

Les deux hommes se comprennent. Ils ne peuvent se mêler de sa vie ainsi, juste être là pour lui et voir avec le temps si leurs sentiments pour le professeur de Littérature est bien de l'amour. Tout en espérant que si c'est le cas, l'homme retournera ses sentiments à au moins l'un d'entre eux… Saga relâche son supérieur, lui non plus ne le laisse pas indifférent et aux regards de l'autre cela a l'air réciproque. Les deux se sourient et d'un commun accord chacun repart de son côté. Saga rejoignant une autre station de métro. Les deux hommes sont en plein désarroi.

Saga a eu des conquêtes féminines mais jamais d'hommes et là il éprouve du désir pour deux hommes, dont un qu'il va se disputer avec le second. Il soupire il a déjà du mal à envisager une relation de couple avec un homme, alors une relation à trois.

Pour Shion s'est moins compliqué du fait que les hommes l'ont toujours attiré. Mais là les deux sont ses collègues, ses cadets et l'un d'eux est hétéro même s'il reconnaît être attiré par Camus. Et ses regards comme celui de tout à l'heure montrent bien que lui aussi ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Les deux sont totalement perdus. Il faut qu'ils dorment et qu'ils se vident la tête pour l'instant.


	38. Chapter 37

**Bonjour, **

**Encore merci à tout le monde de nous suivre. Aujourd'hui on vous offre un chapitre tout en douceur entre deux hommes qui font évoluer leur relation et sentiment. **

**Bonne lecture biz à demain Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : Bonjour, d'abord félicitation pour tes exams je suis ravie pour toi. Merci pour tous ces compliments. Je suis ravie que tu aimes les amitiés et les amours qui se profile. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécie aussi le trio des professeurs et va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir où cela mène. On a pris notre temps pour bien créer toutes les relations. Pour que cela paraisse plus réel. Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Death' ou Shura lol. Oui Kanon est trop mignon on le pense aussi. Haha ! Tu verras bien avec Rhad' là aussi on a pris notre temps. On a écrit sur une année. Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira autant n'hésite pas à nous donner ton avis comme tu le fais, cela nous fait plaisir. Merci à demain Craft'. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 1****er**** Aout.**

* * *

**Mercredi 31 Juillet. **

Mû arrive juste avant la fermeture du salon de thé. Shaka le reçoit avec un grand sourire que le Parme lui rend. Il s'assoit au comptoir et regarde le Blond ranger. Il veut l'aider mais il couine et fait une grimace.

**\- Mû ? Un problème ? **

**\- Non, je… on a eu un accident avec Death'.** Voyant l'autre ouvrir de grands yeux il le rassure. **Non ne t'inquiète pas rien de grave mais en démontant un véhicule une lourde pièce nous a échappé des mains et je me suis froissé un muscle en essayant de la rattraper. Je crois que lui aussi, même s'il m'a dit que tout allait bien. Je dois dire que j'ai fait pareil. **

**\- Vous êtes deux grands idiots ! **S'emporte Shaka. **Il vous faut un Kiné. **

**\- Tu n'as pas tort mais on avait du travail et…**

**\- Et si aucun des deux ne peut plus bouger demain ou après-demain tu crois que ton travail va avancer seul ? Bon bouge pas ! Je ferme et je m'occupe de toi. **

Mû ne dit rien, cela lui a fait bizarre de se faire gronder ainsi, mais ne l'a pas mal pris.

Shaka, lui, va tout fermer. Quand il se calme enfin, il pique un fard. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il a grondé l'autre comme un enfant. Mais quand il a dit avoir eu un accident son cœur a raté un battement. Il a eu peur pour lui. Quand il a rajouté qu'il s'est fait mal mais n'a rien fait pour se soigner sa peur s'est changée en colère et en inquiétude. Il revient vers lui rapidement.

**\- Pardon je ne voulais pas…**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, cela veut dire qu'on est ami,** sourit Mû.

**\- Oui, vient j'ai ce qu'il te faut. **

Le Blond entraîne le Parme à sa suite. Ils se rendent à l'étage où se trouve l'appartement de Shaka. Il lui montre une pièce et le fait entrer dedans. Mû est surpris.

**\- C'est une table de massage, avant d'ouvrir mon salon je faisais des massages et j'ai aussi reçu des cours de kiné. J'ai créé cette pièce en pensant avoir le temps de faire les deux. Mais le salon me prend trop de temps même avec un employé. **Ensuite, il lui tend un objet. **Met ce slip et allonge toi dessus.** Il explique comment mettre le sous vêtement et dans quelle position se coucher.

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin…**

**\- Tu me laisses en juger. Tu as pu te faire mal autre part qu'à l'épaule. S'il te plaît laisse-moi te soulager. **

**\- Merci. **

Shaka ne répond pas et part le temps de le laisser s'installer. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et met une musique douce. Il place une serviette sur le corps dénudé du Parme.

Mû est assez gêné, mais au moins dans cette position, il ne fait pas face au Blond. Il ne peut donc pas voir ses rougeurs.

L'homme devenu masseur pour la soirée retire la serviette sur le dos du Parme. Il rejette les cheveux de chaque côté des épaules et commence son œuvre. Il trouve rapidement où Mû a mal. Il s'attaque à diminuer la douleur et part s'occuper du reste de son corps. Après avoir fait son dos, ses bras et son cuir chevelu, il masse ses jambes l'une après l'autre. Au bout d'un long moment il lui demande de se retourner. Maintenant, il s'occupe de son torse, de ses bras, il revient sur ses jambes et ses pieds. Puis il finit son massage par le visage. Mû est détendu comme jamais.

Cela a duré un peu plus d'une heure ou les deux n'ont pas parlé et juste apprécié la présence de l'autre et le touché de Shaka sur le corps de Mû. Les deux y ont pris du plaisir chacun à leur façon, mais aucun ne le montre ou ne le dit à l'autre.

Shaka lui tend de nouveaux habits, un caleçon avec une tunique longue en soie et un peignoir de bain en tissus léger. Il le laisse se relever tranquillement et s'habiller.

Mû ne dit rien et accède à la demande de son ami. Il est encore sur un petit nuage en sortant de la pièce. Shaka l'accueille avec un immense sourire et une tasse de thé chaude avant de l'entrainer sur son canapé. Le Parme découvre alors sur la table basse un plateau repas.

**\- Pardon je n'ai que des restes. **

**\- Ce n'est rien, je m'impose,** murmure gêné Mû.

**\- Pas du tout !** S'exclame Shaka qui ne le voit pas du tout comme cela. **Mais tu as peut-être quelques choses de prévu ?** Se renseigne le gérant du salon de thé. Il ne sait pourquoi mais il veut garder un peu plus longtemps le Parme.

**\- Non rien,** sourit Mû qui s'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé. Il est si bien avec sa tasse de thé et la présence du Blond. Il aime aussi l'ambiance de l'appartement qu'il découvre pour la première fois et l'odeur d'encens ne gâche rien, bien au contraire. **On est bien chez toi. **Mû n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le dire à haute voix.

**\- Merci,** rougit Shaka qui ne s'attend pas à ça. **J'imagine que tu ne pensais pas à ça quand tu m'avais proposé une soirée ? **

**\- Non, mais j'aime bien, vraiment,** sourit Mû.

**\- Tu as vu le film « The Lunchbox ».**

**\- Non. **

Shaka en est heureux, alors s'est tout sourire qu'il allume le téléviseur devant eux. Les deux regardent le film en silence tout en mangeant leur repas. A la fin, ils débattent de ce qu'ils auraient fait s'ils avaient été à la place des deux personnages du film. La nuit est bien entamée quand Mû baille. Il veut se lever mais il est comme groggy.

**\- Cela arrive après un long massage et un peu de kiné. **

Shaka l'aide à se lever et l'amène dans sa chambre. Il lui ôte son peignoir et l'aide à se coucher. Il part quand une main le retient.

**\- Ne pars pas… c'est ton lit… je…**

**\- Je reviens, je vais juste éteindre les lumières. **

Shaka sent la prise retomber et se presse de ranger le salon et d'éteindre les lumières. Il rejoint Mû dans le lit. Celui-ci dort, du moins s'est ce qu'il pense quand il l'entend murmurer :

**\- Tu avais tout prévu ? **

**\- Tu m'en veux ?** Lui répond-t-il sur le même ton, redoutant la réponse.

**\- Non, au contraire. **Mû bouge et attrape la main de Shaka. **C'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie, **confesse à moitié endormie le Parme. **Merci pour tout. **

Shaka surprit resserre sa main sur celle de Mû. Il doit être écarlate. Pour lui aussi ça l'est mais il a du mal à le dire. Il passe sa main libre dans les cheveux de l'autre et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Mû grogne pour lui répondre, le Blond trouve cela trop mignon. Les deux s'endorment rapidement.


	39. Chapter 38

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre haut en couleur entre deux hommes. Et Oui Death' et Shura montre leur vrai visage lol. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Sirène des mers : Bonjour, merci beaucoup cela nous touche. Oui on ne penserait pas qu'ils puissent être ami et pourtant ils le sont peut-être grâce à Kanon ou peut-être est-ce Mû le ciment de leur trio d'amis. Faut voir lol. Merci cela me touche car quand j'ai écrit le texte d'hier je les voulais mignon et adorale ensemble. Pour tout te dire Shaka Mû c'est un couple que j'ai créer pour une amie qui voulait lire sur eux. Donc je suis ravie d'avoir réussi, merci. Aujourd'hui un autre couple qui je l'espère te plaira aussi mais c'est un tout autre style. **

**Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : mardi 6 aout.**

* * *

**Jeudi 1****er**** Aout. **

Death' râle. Ses épaules le font souffrir et il n'arrive plus à lever son bras droit et bouger l'autre accentue la douleur dans le premier. Il est devant le rayon de saké et ne parvient pas à attraper une bouteille.

**\- Un problème Death' ? **

**\- Tss ! **Sa langue claque à son palet avec plus ou moins de volonté de montrer son agacement. **Et toi Shu' ?**

**\- Oh ! Alors tu répliques comme ça aujourd'hui ? **

**\- Tu vois la bouteille là, **montre-t-il comme il peut sans répondre. Son esprit ne peut se focaliser que sur une seule chose, cette bouteille qui lui fera oublier et passer la douleur. Il voit le Vert Foncé hocher de la tête dans l'affirmative. **Attrape là ! **

**\- Tu peux pas le faire ? **S'insurge l'homme qui déteste qu'on lui donne des ordres.

**\- Si je pouvais je te demanderais pas, idiot !** Grogne le Bleu irrité de devoir demander de l'aide à son vis-à-vis.

**\- Un problème donc ?** Se renseigne l'autre un peu curieux.

**\- Hier avec Mû on a eu un problème avec une lourde pièce de voiture et je me suis fait mal. Lui a eu droit à un massage et moi je souffre ça te va ? **

**\- Ouais, **lance le Vert à la cantonade en attrapant la bouteille et en partant avec.

**\- Et que…**

**\- Ce soir vingt et une heure dans mon dojo. On la boira ensemble et si t'es gentil tu auras droit à ton massage. Je m'y connais un peu en froissements de muscles et en nerfs pincés. C'est ce que tu dois avoir. Et tu n'iras pas voir un médecin tu n'en as pas besoin n'est-ce pas ? **

**\- Tss… T'es vraiment emmerdant toi. **

**\- Ouais et doué avec mes mains,** sourit malicieusement Shura.

**\- On verra bien !** Le défie Death' en lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux hommes se séparent devant l'entrée du magasin. Shura a même payé la bouteille, avec une ou deux autres au cas où.

Le soir, en arrivant à l'heure demandée, Death' trouve un dojo vide. Au milieu de celui-ci est installé un plateau avec deux verres et deux bouteilles. _Shura aussi doit avoir besoin de boire_, pense le Bleu et cela lui va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Vert Foncé débarque et lui fait signe de s'asseoir avant de lui servir un verre et lui demande de quitter son haut. Une fois le t-shirt retiré Shura prend le temps de détailler le dos de Death' en palpant ses épaules pour donner un diagnostic. Quand cela est fait, il prend le tube de pommade qu'il vient de ramener et le masse correctement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il le sent se détendre et entame une vraie conversation avec lui. Tout en le massant et discutant les deux descendent en même temps une première bouteille. Les paroles s'échauffent et comme à leur habitude, les deux se chamaillent vite et Shura se venge en appuyant plus son massage.

**\- Et n'y va pas si fort. **

**\- Monsieur Death' est en sucre, **se moque le Vert Foncé.

**\- Tu veux voir idiot. **

Le Bleu se retourne et met Shura à terre qu'il vient surplomber. Mais celui-ci ne s'avoue pas vaincu et retourne à son tour Deathmask. Une lutte pour être au-dessus de l'autre s'entame. Elle se fini quand le Vert se trouve assis sur le bassin de son invité. Pour jouer il vient frotter son bassin sur celui du Bleu. Il sourit en voyant le regard lubrique de celui dessous, mais ne s'attend pas à la suite. L'homme agrippe d'une main ferme sa nuque et l'embrasse sauvagement. Quand le baiser prend fin, Shura est à bout de souffle. Jamais personne ne l'a embrassé avec autant d'envie et de bestialité. Cela lui a plus. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouve plaqué au sol et sa tête est tirée en arrière. Une voix retentit à son oreille et tout s'enchaine sans qu'il ne puisse réfléchir.

**\- Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer à ça avec moi, je me retenais mais là… C'est ta faute ! **

Après, Shura est assaillit de baisers sur sa bouche, son cou, son torse. Son kimono glisse sur lui sans qu'il ne veuille l'enlever de lui-même et d'un coup sa verge est gobée par une bouche chaude. Son corps s'arque sous le plaisir et sa gorge émet un cri de satisfaction. Est-ce qu'il désire ça depuis le début ? Il ne sait pas, mais l'autre a l'air d'avoir sous-entendu y avoir pensé. Cela lui plait. Puis, d'un coup il se souvient où il est et sa raison revient. Il pousse le Bleu sans y parvenir.

**\- Pas ici ! Mes tatamis ! On va les salir. **

Death' se retire et le regarde, le Vert est déjà au bord de la jouissance et son corps appelle la luxure. Il sourit devant le spectacle encore plus beau qu'il ne l'espérait. Il le retourne, le place à genoux, le visage par terre, le contraignant à ne pas bouger en l'enlisant dans son Kimono de soie. Il dégage son fessier et le caresse. Shura même énervé ne peut que feuler de contentement.

**\- Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer la note de nettoyage,** lui déclare-t-il en attrapant la seconde bouteille et en la versant sur et dans l'intimité du Vert. Celui-ci se cambre sous le froid du liquide, mais feule plus fort de bien-être quand le Bleu vient le lécher sur son corps. **Le meilleur saké du monde,** rigole Death'.

Le Bleu ravi d'entendre le Vert satisfait continue de s'occuper de son intimité avec sa langue et ses doigts. Au bout de longues minutes, trop excité par le fessier demandeur sous ses yeux et les soupirs de plaisir de son amant, Death' se masturbe rapidement et n'attend pas longtemps pour le pénétrer. Il s'immisce en lui tranquillement, le saké ayant aidé à tout bien lubrifier. Il se mue en lui après un temps d'arrêt assez conséquent pour les deux. Car malgré les reproches de Shura, son corps a un autre discours. Celui-ci bouge de lui-même, appelant celui de Deathmask à plus d'attention. Attention que l'homme lui donne avec joie, en plongeant en lui en gestes amples et lents avant de donner des à-coups rapides et brutaux. Le Vert griffe les tatamis sous lui et hurle de pur plaisir, en en redemandant encore et encore. Death' se fait un plaisir de le contenter. Cela dure un long moment puis d'une main il relève la tête de Shura et l'embrasse avec la même fougue qu'il le pénètre. De son autre main il masturbe le Vert. Les deux jouissent en même temps dans un râle de pure satisfaction. Deathmask se répand dans les entrailles de Shura qui lui éjacule sur les tatamis.

Death' relâche son amant mais ne le laisse pas tranquille pour autant. D'un coup sec il lui ôte son kimono afin de le contempler un long moment. Son regard le détaille sans vergogne. Le spectacle lui plaît. Quand il est rassasié, il jette le bout de tissu sur lui afin de le recouvrir. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois et se relève en emportant la bouteille de saké. Il quitte le dojo après une dernière phrase.

**\- Merci pour tout, le saké, le massage et la baise. Je ne reste pas, je doute que quand tu seras revenu à toi tu veuilles me voir et tu sais où me trouver pour la note où autre. **

Il entend Shura grogner avant de disparaître dans la nuit en sifflotant de joie. Grâce au bon soin du Vert il se sent beaucoup mieux. De plus, maintenant il ne regrette plus d'avoir posé les yeux sur lui. Cet homme est parfait pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires à savoir prendre son pied lors d'une bonne baise.

Dans le dojo Shura est dans un état pitoyable mais il est heureux. Jamais on ne lui a donné autant de plaisir. Il s'est toujours ennuyé au lit que ce soit avec les femmes ou les hommes, se demandant quelle était son identité sexuelle. Il sourit en se disant que lui qui a toujours était un dominant en tout. Dans sa vie professionnelle et privée est en fait un soumis au lit, car là il ne peut pas utiliser d'autres mots pour se qualifier. L'autre l'a totalement dominé et soumis à son désir, à leur désir. Il hurle de rage, tout en rigolant de bonheur. Il faut qu'il revoie ce type, l'idiot qui l'a amené au paradis. Il se relève tant bien que mal et va dormir il s'occupera du reste demain. Il va devoir changer un tapis de tatamis mais tant pis. L'autre paira et cela le satisfait.


	40. Chapter 39

**Bonjour, **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce début de mois d'Août se passe bien pour vous ?**

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre sur une fratrie toute mignonne à notre avis. Bonne lecture à bientôt biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 8 Aout.**

* * *

**Mardi 6 Aout. **

Shion termine de ranger son appartement. Ce sont les vacances scolaires d'été mais il a de quoi faire. Il a promis à Saga et Camus de prendre un peu de temps pour lui alors aujourd'hui il a invité son frère à passer la journée chez lui. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire les deux étant trop occupés par leur activité professionnelle ne se sont croisé qu'en de rares occasions. Ils ne se parlent plus que par messages interposés et SMS. Il est midi et Mû ne va pas tarder. Effectivement, on sonne. Il va ouvrir et quelques minutes plus tard son cadet est sur son palier. Il le fait entrer et les deux se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour eux c'est tellement bon de se voir. Même s'ils peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils sont assez fusionnels depuis toujours.

Shion entraine son cadet dans le salon où il a mis la table. Les deux s'installent et se restaurent en discutant. Pour le thé Shion propose de le prendre au salon. Mû sourit et va chercher au frigo le paquet qu'il a amené avec lui. Il l'ouvre devant un Shion curieux. Dedans il y a des Muffins surmonté de Crème Pralinée de couleur Bleue avec des pépites de sucre coloré.

**\- Mû, tu me gâtes !** S'exclame Shion ravi du cadeau.

**\- Oui, ça vient d'un nouvel ami, Shaka, qui tient un salon de thé et il fait ses gâteaux maison. Il est vraiment très gentil…**

Shion écoute son frère lui parler de l'homme pendant de longues minutes. Il est heureux que son cadet ait trouvé un homme qui lui plaît.

**\- Il a l'air bien, si tu le sens fonce,** conseille Shion qui aimerait pouvoir faire de même dans sa propre vie.

**\- Shion non !** S'offusque Mû. **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Je… **

**\- Tu l'apprécies énormément, alors vas-y ! Moi… **le Vert hésite et se tait.

**\- Oui… Shion ? Ça ne va pas ? …** Mû sent qu'il a été trop loin. Lui se confie toujours mais son frère ne le fait jamais. **Shion je sais que j'ai dix ans de moins que toi mais maintenant je suis un adulte alors tu peux te confier si tu veux. **

**\- Si je te disais que j'ai rencontré deux hommes merveilleux. Ils sont beaux, intelligents, instruits, amusants, serviables et gentils. Je ne leur vois pas de défaut. Ils… Il y a Saga professeur de Philosophie. Il a Trente ans et il est hétéro. Mais il m'a avoué qu'un homme lui plaît et je pense ne pas lui déplaire. Puis, il y a Camus cet autre homme. Il est parfait, c'est l'un des profs de Littérature et il a vingt-cinq ans comme toi. Lui, il est comme nous. Il aime les hommes et il s'affirme. Je veux dire qu'il nous l'a avoué comme s'il disait « moi j'aime bien les fraises ». Il m'a soufflé et je n'ai même pas su dire que moi aussi j'aime les hommes. Il est… ils sont plus jeunes que moi et se sont mes subordonnées. Ils vont très bien ensemble. Saga se pose des questions sur sa sexualité et Camus lui a avoué être volage et ne s'attacher à personne. Et moi à côté je… Je suis le vieux qui se cache et qui les regarde de loin. J'aimerais qu'ils finissent ensemble et en même temps… Mû je ne sais pas si je pourrais choisir entre eux et… J'ai du mal avec une relation normale alors une à… **Shion s'arrête il ne peut mettre des mots sur son désir.

**\- Ils te plaisent tous les deux, ils se plaisent entre eux et tu leur plais, **reformule pour mieux comprendre Mû.

**\- J'ai l'impression que c'est ça,** confirme Shion, **mais je peux me tromper et…**

**\- Shion, tu mérites d'être heureux, alors si tu penses que cela peut se faire n'hésite pas. Moi cela ne me dérange pas. Trouve le bonheur que ce soit avec un ou deux hommes. Sois juste heureux. **

**\- Merci, fait de même avec Shaka. **

Mû rougit et hoche la tête positivement. Les deux frères parlent d'autre chose, reviennent un peu sur leurs amoureux et vers la fin de l'après-midi Mû retourne chez lui.


	41. Chapter 40

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre sur notre duo Shura/Death' qui une fois de plus ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être eux lol. Bonne lecture biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 9 aout. A demain.**

* * *

**Jeudi 8 Août.**

Devant le garage de ce truand, Shura fixe l'horizon et essaie d'entendre le moindre bruit suspect ou étrange. Force est de constater que l'établissement semble vide, il enclenche un pas et s'aventure à l'intérieur dans l'espoir de tomber sur l'ivrogne connaisseur.

Les yeux un peu partout, des sortes de bruits de clefs se font entendre et résonnent sur le sol froid et dur. Suivant le son, comme s'il indiquait la direction, un étrange sourire se forme sur son visage et peu de temps après, il tombe nez à nez avec un postérieur caché çà et là par les manches d'une combinaison kaki.

**_ C'est comme ça qu'on attire le client par ici ? **Fait saisir Shura de sa voix claire et légèrement moqueuse.

**_ Bordel, qu'est-ce que- ! **Peste sourdement la « bête » en détournant le regard du moteur de cette voiture pour s'attarder sur l'invité.** Tiens donc, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

**_ J'viens voir si tu es un homme à tenir tes promesses. **Déclare le Vert tout à fait sérieusement et en scrutant son interlocuteur.

**_ Quel genre ? J'me souviens pas avoir promis quoi que ce soit, **soupire Deathmask en déposant ses outils et en essuyant ses mains dans une serviette qui était jusqu'à lors, propre.

La provocation faite, Shura ne peut que sourire de ce qu'il entend et pas une seule seconde intimidé, il sort de la poche arrière de son jeans, un petit papier avec de nombreux chiffres et quelques mots.

Le regard méfiant, le Mécano attend de connaître la suite des événements et si l'autre approche et lui plaque ce morceau de papier contre le torse, il ne loupe pas non plus ce regard légèrement brillant.

Les sourcils néanmoins froncés, il attrape ce qu'on lui tend et dépliant le tout, des chiffres s'alignent et s'accumulent jusqu'à un résultat plus ou moins conséquent.

**_ La note. Tu m'avais bien dit que tu paierais les frais n'est-ce pas ? **Assure le Vert d'un air supérieur qui le rend appétissant d'après les pensées du Mécanicien.

**_ Ouais, …j'crois me souvenir d'un truc comme ça. Mais dis-moi, t'as pas peur de t'montrer sans défense face à moi ? **Soupire mesquinement Deathmask en faisant un pas vers l'invité surprise.

**_ Peur ? De toi ? Ne rêve pas trop, tu ne m'impressionnes pas et j'ai de quoi me défendre. **Lance Shura qui soutient le regard de son homologue.

**_ Vraiment, j'demande à voir. Mais t'es seulement là pour mon fric n'est-ce pas ? …Ou autre chose ? **Susurre le Bleuté dans un malin sourire.

**_ Tu as dit que tu me dédommagerais, non ? Alors j'attends. Donne-moi mon argent Death'. **Impose le Maître en Kendo en pointant du doigt son aîné de quelques mois et en le poussant légèrement.

**_ Désolé, j'ai pas le temps là. Tiens reprend ça aussi et laisse-moi travailler. **Souffle le Bleuté qui n'a pas vraiment aimé être poussé de la sorte.

**_ Mh dommage, moi qui comptais aussi accepter un dédommagement en nature…, **feint Shura dans un soupir las et en rangeant cette note de nouveau à sa place…, ou du moins il essaie parce que son poignet se fait attraper et arrêter dans son action.

**_ Attend…, **se retrouve intéressé le Mécano.

**_ Quoi ? De ce j'ai entendu tu as du travail non ? Alors vas-y, travaille donc. **Provoque le Vert sûr de pouvoir manipuler l'autre à sa guise.

**_ Espèce de petit enfoiré, t'aime me provoquer pas vrai ! **Lance le Bleu comme une question ou plutôt une affirmation qui le fait sourire davantage.

**_ Te provoquer ? Loin de moi cette idée Death' et t- Hé, où est-ce que tu m'amènes l'abruti ? **Clame le Maître d'arme qui se fait trainer dans un autre endroit et enfermer sans préavis dans un bureau.

**_ Te donner ce que t'es venu chercher,** claque la voix rugueuse de Deathmask en poussant son cadet contre le bureau et en lui attrapant la ceinture qu'il essaie de défaire d'une seule main.

**_ Justement je me suis déplacé alors…, **soupire Shura qui aguiche volontairement son interlocuteur,** …tu vas devoir te soumettre à mon bon plaisir. **Affirme-t-il en repoussant son futur amant contre le mur et laissant ses mains se glisser sous le t-shirt de celui-ci.

**_ Même pas en rêve, **rétorque le Bleu qui essaie de bloquer les mains voyageuses de son cadet.** Tu vas être très coopératif, pas vrai ?** Dit-il dans un rictus en attrapant la mâchoire de ce dernier.

Et sans même laisser l'autre lui répondre, il agrippe les lèvres du Vert pour l'embrasser sans ménagement et lui enlever toute combativité, sauf qu'il provoque l'inverse et le baiser devient rapidement sauvage et revêche.

Chacun leur tour, ils essaient d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre et si les murs tremblent d'être frappés par des crânes solides ou des dos fermes, personne ne rechigne et les bouches continuent de s'agripper avec force et envie.

Et si les mains s'ajoutent à cette addition, elles aussi cramponnent et arrachent quelques mèches de cheveux de l'un et de l'autre. La nuque agrippée et la bouche conquise, Shura finit par mordre la langue vorace de son vis-à-vis et s'il le coupe dans sa lancée, il le fait également sursauter en relevant son genou pour venir le plaquer et titiller son entrejambe.

**_ Tu es autorisé à faire ce genre de choses ici ? **Demande Shura tout en continuant ses taquineries et en s'échappant des mains de l'autre.

**_ J'fais ce que j'veux et quand j'le veux ok ? Maintenant, enlève-moi ça…, **grogne-t-il en tirant sur le pantalon qui cède à la force de son agresseur. **...Regarde ça, tu t'excites drôlement vite.**

**_ Tu peux parler, ce que je sens-là n'est pas décoratif n'est-ce pas ? **Répond rapidement le Vert en pressant sa main tout contre l'entrejambe éveillé du Mécano.

**_ Et tu vas le sentir très vite… .**

La phrase soufflée dans un large sourire sadique, Deathmask agrippe fermement les hanches de son futur amant et assis sur le bureau avec le pantalon et le boxer disparu, le Maître d'arme n'a pas le temps de s'extirper qu'il sent l'autre s'immiscer entre ses jambes et voit cette bouche goûter à son sexe dressé.

Il retient trop tard son soupir de contentement et cambré sur le bureau à cause des coups de langues donnés, il essaie de retenir ses gémissements. Il vient seulement de se rappeler que ce garage appartenait aussi à une autre personne.

**_ At-attend hm...~ …ton…, ah putain… ton ami ? **Halète Shura en tenant les mèches foncées de l'autre qui accentue un peu plus ses coups de langues.

**_ Pas là…, **marmonne Deathmask en mordillant légèrement cette verge pulsante qui donne un sursaut et fait sourire un peu plus.

Se mordant la lèvre, Shura retrouve les sensations de leur première fois dans son dojo et aussi grisant que cette fois-là, ses hanches ondulent inconsciemment et vivement.

Choyé durant des minutes entières, sa respiration se saccade et son pouls s'accélère rapidement.

Le traitement de Deathmask est le meilleur jamais reçu et quand son sexe est libéré de ce doux traitement, il se fait retourner sans ménagement et plaquer à ce bureau, tête la première et fermement maintenu, deux doigts viennent fouiller son intimité pour le préparer sommairement à la suite.

**_ T'aime ça…, tu en veux plus ou non ? **Susurre le Mécanicien à l'oreille de son amant.

**_ Si c'est tout ce que tu sais faire je… …je pense que j'vais t'laisser seul, **provoque une nouvelle fois Shura en se dégageant de ces doigts et de ces mains envahissantes et en s'appuyant sur le bureau bien en désordre.

**_ Toi…, tu restes-là.**

A peine les mots prononcés qu'il pousse sa verge gonflée –et protégée d'un condom- tout contre l'intimité chaude de son vis-à-vis et forçant le passage en écartant un peu plus les jambes de celui-ci, il sourit d'entendre gémir et de voir l'autre se débattre encore.

Ensuite, …ensuite il s'enfonce profondément et jubile de sa position durant des minutes entières. Nargue ce Vert qui accroche ses avant-bras et qui le tue du regard. Il adore ça. Voir son partenaire lui tenir tête et en même temps se soumettre à son bon vouloir et sans prévenir, un premier à-coup voit le jour et un gémissement envahit la pièce.

Souriant de tout son zouk, sa bouche reprend de droit celle soupirant d'envie et gardant cette nuque entre ses doigts, Deathmask impose son rythme.

Le cœur battant, l'Expert en Kendo suit ce baiser carnassier tandis que ses deux mains cramponnent avec hargne le fessier de son aîné et lui donne un tout autre rythme à suivre. …Encore une fois, ils se battent pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Les minutes s'écoulent alors à une vitesse folle et changeant plusieurs fois de position, leurs souffles se retrouvent toujours.

Les mains plaquées au mur et le front posé sur celui-ci, Shura profite des va-et-vient en lui alors que ses hanches accrochées et son dos cambré sont soumis au bon vouloir de son aîné et au baiser que celui-ci lui donne à sa nuque frissonnante d'envie. Des morsures se montrent également et si des bleus se forment cela n'est pas important.

Au bord de la jouissance, des fesses sont marquées plus intensément et jouant de temps à autre avec le sexe de ce Vert en manque de caresses et d'attentions, ce petit geste trouvera un gémissement de plaisir.

Ne penser à rien d'autre que le sexe est un bonheur pour eux deux et se faisant mutuellement plaisir, une morsure digne d'un vampire dénonce la jouissance de Deathmask ainsi que celle de son « ami » suivi de près.

Les soupirs vifs et le regard hagard, ils se perdent dans leur monde durant de longues secondes avant de reprendre pied petit à petit avec la réalité et le paysage environnant. Pour Shura comme pour Deathmask s'étaient encore mieux que la première fois et il espérait moins bonne que la suivante… .

Attirant avec lui ce Vert sur cette chaise non loin de là, le Mécanicien donne une serviette à celui-ci pour son bas ventre humide et scrutant un peu plus son œuvre, il tourne cette tête toujours aussi bandante vers lui et lui reprend un baiser.

**_ Ton paiement te satisfait ? **Veut s'assurer le Bleu sans lâcher du regard son amant d'un nouveau jour.

Etudiant la question, Shura laisse celle-ci en suspend le temps qu'il retrouve ses vêtements éparpillés et enfilant son jeans avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il accroche une mèche foncée de son « expert en saké » et jouant avec un sourire lui vient.

C'est la première fois qu'il a l'occasion d'examiner les iris de son homologue et très honnêtement, il les adore. Tout autant que son corps et que son membre qui lui donne trop de plaisir.

**_ Je dirais…, que tu n'en n'es qu'à la moitié Death', **souffle-t-il doucement et en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

**_ Vraiment ? **S'étonne un peu le Bleuté qui comprend pourtant vite le sous-entendu et qui termine de remettre correctement le bas de sa combinaison de travail.** Très bien dans ce cas que dis-tu de ce soir ?**

**_ Désolé mais contrairement à toi je travaille, **sourit malicieusement Shura qui attrape un baiser à l'autre avant d'ouvrir la porte pour s'éloigner un peu plus.** …Essaie demain pour voir, j'verrais si j'peux te caler dans mon emploi du temps.**

Heureux de ce qu'il entend, Deathmask ne répond pas et passe une main derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il regarde son « rendez-vous » improviste prendre la direction de la sortie et l'entendre saluer une personne. Personne qui n'est autre que Mû revenant de sa course –une pièce pour l'une des voitures en réparation-.

Il en est sûr demain, il retourne à ce dojo et continue son paiement. Il déteste avoir des dettes après tout. …Quoique des dettes comme celle-ci et avec un partenaire de jeu aussi amusant ça ne court pas les rues alors peut-être que…, qu'il la fera durer encore un peu.


	42. Chapter 41

**Bonsoir, **

**Un petit chapitre qui se passe entre le neuf et le dix Août. Un tout petit chapitre mais qui peut changer la donne. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 14 Août.**

* * *

**Vendredi 9 Août **

En se levant ce matin Shura s'est levé de bonne humeur, il a peu de cours et va pouvoir s'entraîner en solitaire. Et pour couronner le tout ce soir il va avoir une visite des plus sympathique. Le jour d'avant il a apprécié de le voir et surtout leur nouveau jeu est amusant. Et il veut continuer un peu. En revenant du travail de Death' il est passé par la supérette et a acheté de quoi boire. Un bon saké que son compagnon de jeu va bien aimer.

Il se prépare un sourire aux lèvres et rejoint la salle de dojo pour le premier cours. La journée se passe tranquillement et après son dernier cours Shura va se doucher et prépare une bouteille et deux verres. Il s'assoit sur l'engawa et attend patiemment. Mais personne ne vient le rejoindre. Au début il s'inquiète un peu, il a pu lui arriver quelque chose mais il n'a pas de quoi le joindre et à cette heure-là son garage doit être fermé. Tout en continuant d'attendre au cas où l'inquiétude se transforme en colère. Personne ne l'a traité de la sorte, le faire attendre dans sa propre maison. Il est furieux il lui fera regretter de s'être foutu de lui, de lui avoir posé un lapin. Vers deux heures du matin il s'écroule de fatigue et s'endort sur le plancher de l'engawa.

Le lendemain matin il se fait réveiller par les rayons de soleil. Jamais il ne s'est sentit si pathétique. Il l'a attendu toute la nuit comme une midinette, ce n'est vraiment pas lui. C'est décidé l'autre ne l'y reprendra plus.


	43. Chapter 42

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre tout doux pour les adolescents. On y voit l'avancement de leur relation à tous. Biz bonne lecture et à demain. Encore merci de nous lire. Craft'. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Jeudi 15 Août**

* * *

**Mercredi 14 Aout. **

Le parasol, les serviettes de bains, les maillots et les boissons fraiches de mises, les voilà à la plage pour une journée d'amusement et de détente.

Organisée par Saori et Shaina, les deux jeunes filles ont invités leurs amis et s'ils ont répondus à leur appel, sur cette plage il n'y a que des sourires et de la bonne humeur.

Tous et toutes en maillot de bain, pas mal de compliments ont été faits aux jeunes filles et après ça, ils ont directement piqué une tête dans l'eau à bonne température et pour lutter contre le soleil bouillonnant.

**_ C'est une bonne idée que tu as eue Saori, **sourit franchement et sincèrement Seiya assis à côté de l'adolescente qui sirote un coca. **Moi j'y aurais jamais pensé et avec les entraînements j'm'écroule toujours quand je rentre chez moi.**

**_ Tu travailles dur c'est normal et je…, **hésite un instant la jeune demoiselle dans son bikini violet qui va à ravir avec son teint et ses cheveux.** J'aimerais bien te voir combattre un jour Seiya, **ose-t-elle enfin non sans rougir et en détournant la tête pour ne pas être vue.

**_ Vraiment ? **S'étonne joyeusement l'adolescent qui ne tient plus en place. **Savoir que tu pourrais me regarder me rendrais encore plus fort, j'en suis sûr ! En plus, il y a une compétition dans quelques semaines contre un autre club. Ça te dirait de venir ? T'étais sérieuse ? **Continue Seiya maintenant à genoux et prêt à sauter sur son amie pour la remercier de ses encouragements.

**_ Eumh…, oui…, oui bien sûr. J'aimerais beaucoup, **assure la Violette en ré-agrippant le regard pétillant de son ami qu'elle affectionne particulièrement et depuis longtemps.

Les mots dits, Seiya attrape les frêles épaules de son amie et se jetant sur elle, il l'enserre et vient nicher son nez dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Gênée d'autant de proximité et rouge comme une pivoine, Saori se fige sur place et essaie de calmer son cœur au bord de la crise cardiaque. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps cela dure mais, elle reconnait sans problème la voix de Hyoga l'embarrasser encore plus et les déranger.

**_ Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux mais, on va casser la pastèque, vous venez ? **Sourit le Blond qui attrape une boisson au passage et retourne vers les autres.

**_ Tu viens Saori ? **Clame haut et fort Seiya en relâchant la demoiselle mais en restant bien trop près d'elle pour qu'elle retrouve un teint normal.** Un problème, t'es toute rouge ? **Demande-t-il en oubliant déjà les propos entendus par le Doré.

**_ Non, tout va bien. Allons les rejoindre ! **Dit-elle en se relevant et en se faisant attraper la main par celui dont elle est secrètement amoureuse.

Une fois réunis, Shaina se fait bander les yeux par Shun et la guidant ou l'envoyant sur une fausse piste, le jeu commence.

Les éclats de rire se font entendre de loin et si les cris continuent de se faire entendre c'est pour à la fin, réussir à manger quelque chose et rire des moyens employés. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils s'amusent ainsi et après la pastèque cassée et les morceaux rincés et mangés, ils reprennent leurs différentes activités faisant parfois des groupes pour se retrouver ici ou autre ou juste pour se baigner tranquillement, non sans recevoir des projectiles d'eau ou d'objets non-identifiés.

Dans l'après-midi, on peut apercevoir Shun isolé près de quelques rochers et s'il est là, occupé de scruter l'horizon et de se reposer de la nage accomplie, il se fait surprendre par son meilleur ami qui s'installe à ses côtés et le scrute.

**_ J'te cherchais, tu étais passé où ? **Questionne Hyoga en chiffonnant les mèches Vertes à portée de main.

**_ Ici, je me repose un peu et la plage est trop loin. **Dit-il en fermant presque les yeux d'aimer se faire dorloter par son aîné de quelques mois.

**_ Ok, j'reste avec toi alors. Les autres sont partis chercher un truc à manger. Des glaces je crois, j'ai dit que t'en prendrais une à la menthe. **Souffle le Blondin qui connait par cœur les goûts de Shun.

**_ Merci c'est gentil. **Chuchote Shun en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et en gardant les yeux fermés.

Le silence s'installe entre eux et continuant de se cajoler l'un l'autre comme si c'était naturel et personne ne les dérange, pas même le bruit des vagues ou ceux des autres vacanciers bien plus loin –comme un bruit de fond-.

Durant de longues minutes qui se calculent en quart d'heure bien entamé, ils ne se parlent plus mais s'apprivoisent un peu plus à l'aide de caresses et de petits gestes pas toujours conscients. Mais quand un baiser se dépose sur le front de Shun et que celui-ci relève la tête comme pour savoir ce qui arrive, Hyoga cueille un autre baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et ne regrette à aucuns moments ce geste que Shun a déjà eu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent vraiment ce que cela veut dire et pourtant, ils ne sont pas surpris d'aimer ce vol de « premier baiser ».

**_ Hyoga ? **Marmonne le Vert comme pour ne pas se déranger lui-même.

**_ Désolé, j'me disais seulement que j'en avais envie. **Se justifie le Blond en détournant le regard et en essayant de contrôler ces rougeurs –tout comme son vis-à-vis-.** On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres.**

**_ Oui, tu as raison. …J'suis content qu'on soit venu ici tous les deux, **sourit maintenant Shun en se remettant sur ses jambes tout en marchant à reculons.

**_ Moi aussi, **révèle le Doré en suivant son ami comme un secret dit à voix basse.

Marchant tous les deux vers l'endroit qu'ils ont investi depuis le matin, très vite, ils rejoignent Saori et Seiya qui discutent joyeusement et avec toujours trop d'énergie pour leBrun –énergie que seule la jeune fille supporte indéfiniment- tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la berge, Shaina et Marine remercient le marchand de glaces et cherchent du regard la route à suivre même si avant ça. Avant de rejoindre leurs amis et les individus qui peuplent la plage et la digue, la Rousse demande à Shaina de la suivre entre deux bâtiments –un restaurant de plage et une boutique de vêtement- et si celle-ci tient le plateau rempli de sucreries, Marine passe une main derrière la nuque de la Verte et se rapprochant un peu plus, elle lui vole un baiser qui n'est pas son premier.

Heureuse de cela, la Rouquine continue de profiter des lèvres de sa petite-amie depuis près de trois semaines et à l'abri des regards, elle joue un peu avec cette langue qu'elle sait et connaît, câline quand elles sont dans leur chambre et sans personne pour les déranger.

Elles ont commencé à sortir ensemble à cause d'un quiproquo et d'une confession inattendue. Shaina venait de recevoir une confession d'un garçon de leur classe et voyant cela Marine était intervenue par simple jalousie et s'était déclarée dans la foulée sans pouvoir s'arrêter. …C'est comme ça que leurs sentiments s'étaient révélés au grand jour et qu'elles s'étaient sourient se comprenant enfin l'une l'autre.

Profitant de ce moment rien qu'à elles, les deux jeunes filles se parlent silencieusement et après un temps assez conséquent, elles décident de sortir de leur cachette et de rejoindre leurs amis qui s'impatientent très certainement de ne pas avoir leurs petites douceurs sucrées et gelées que tout le monde apprécie.

Aujourd'hui, elles et leurs amis vont encore profiter des quelques heures qui leur reste d'un repos bien mérité pour ensuite rentrer chez eux et retravailler leur cours et leurs activités extra-scolaires.

Et là, une idée germe dans la tête des deux jeunes amoureuses, pourquoi ne pas terminer cette journée par un petit feu d'artifice ? Ça serait vraiment parfait se disent-elles.


	44. Chapter 43

**Bonjour, **

**Comment allez-vous depuis hier ? J'espère que cette journée de plage avec les adolescents vous a plus ? Aujourd'hui on revient sur deux adultes. Eh oui nous allons voir comment Shura réagit au lapin que lui a posé Death' la semaine dernière. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira. **

**Après on fête aussi un anniversaire, mais je vous laisse découvrir de qui c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Biz à bientôt Craft'. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 19 Aout**

* * *

**Jeudi 15 Aout : **

Dans la supérette Shura fulmine, l'autre idiot vient vers lui un sourire aux lèvres. Il l'ignore quand il passe à ses côtés. Death' ne s'en formalise pas et continue comme si de rien n'était. Il se colle à lui tout en attrapant sa bouteille mais l'autre fait comme s'il n'existe pas. Cela est amusant et frustrant. Au début le Bleu croit que c'est un jeu mais un regard noir lui fait comprendre que non.

**\- Tu fais la gueule !** S'étonne Death'.

\- … Shura attrape une bouteille et commence à partir quand il se fait agripper par la taille et coller son dos au torse puissant du Bleu. **Lâche-moi !** Siffle-t-il mécontent.

**\- Y a personne, tu m'en veux pour vendredi dernier ?** Death' vient de réaliser que cela fait une semaine qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !** Claque la voix furieuse du Vert Foncé qui a eu du mal à contrôler sa voix et son corps.

**\- Tu m'as attendu et… **

**\- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, **ronchonne Shura qui est encore plus furieux contre lui-même d'être si prévisible, que contre l'autre d'avoir compris la chose.

**\- Tu as été voir ailleurs**, grogne la voix froide du Bleu Foncé.

**\- En quoi ça te concerne, et des chiens en rut comme toi, il y en a à la pelle. **

Death' soupire et vient mettre sa main sur l'entrejambe de son Vert car il a décidé qu'il serait à lui pour un petit moment. On ne laisse pas un homme comme lui partir aussi facilement. Il sourit de le voir si sensible.

**\- Tu mens, tu es trop sensible pour t'être soulagé. Et si je te disais que j'ai eu un imprévu. **

**\- Tu mens aussi mal que moi…**

Death' le coupe d'un baiser et accentue la caresse sur le corps de Shura qui répond rapidement au traitement. Il n'est donc pas allé voir ailleurs, d'un certain côté cela le rassure. Shura, quant à lui, sent ses jambes se dérober sous lui, mais l'autre le retient debout.

**\- T'as pas tort, je te voulais aussi sensible pour te faire encore plus crier. **

**\- Connard ! **

**\- Ce soir chez toi !** Répond Death' en souriant, il sait qu'il vient de gagner ou au moins qu'il est en bonne voie.

**\- Va te faire…**

Une fois de plus Shura ne peut finir sa phrase car un nouveau baiser de Death' le coupe.

**\- Non, ça c'est toi ce soir. Allez dis-moi que tu n'en rêve pas depuis une semaine. Je vais te faire une confession, je veux te revoir et pas qu'une fois pour rembourser ma dette. J'aime nos coïts. **

**\- T'a intérêt à être encore meilleur que les deux dernières fois ou je te dégage sans ménagement et pour toujours. Soit là à vingt et une heure quarante-cinq tapante,** exige Shura.

Death' retourne l'homme afin de lui faire enfin face. Il l'embrasse sauvagement avant de le laisser partir. Il a gagné.

* * *

**Vingt et une heures quarante-cinq tapante. **

Death' entre dans le dojo désert. De l'autre côté il voit la porte ouverte sur l'engawa il s'y dirige d'un pas sûr. En y arrivant il ne voit personne. Là, un bruit de verre attire son attention sur sa gauche. En se retournant il voit l'homme en kimono noir une bouteille dans une main et deux verres dans l'autre qu'il fait tinter pour attirer son attention.

Le Vert lui sourit avant de disparaître dans l'édifice. Death' sourit à son tour et le suit. Il se retrouve dans un salon assez sobre. Il aime ce genre d'environnement. A la porte, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Shura refait tinter les deux verres et disparaît encore une fois.

Le Bleu se pourlèche les lèvres et avance. Il entend des pas précipités dans la maison et quand il franchit le second seuil du salon il se retrouve dans un couloir vide avec de nombreuses portes. Il apprécie vraiment l'architecture et l'ambiance de ces vieilles demeures. Il observe les pans de papiers servant de porte il doit y en avoir une bonne dizaine et Shura se cache derrière l'un d'eux. Il est ravi, l'autre veut être chassé comme une proie. Cela lui va. Il est un prédateur et un chasseur hors pair. Il marche lentement ouvrant chaque porte les unes après les autres faisant ainsi monter en lui le désir de s'emparer du corps de l'autre.

Au bout du compte, il n'ouvre que cinq ou six pans de papier pour trouver la bonne pièce. Là, il s'arrête pour regarder le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. L'homme est debout devant son lit l'attendant un verre de saké à la main. Un peu plus loin il voit la bouteille et l'autre verre vide. Cela l'amuse et au lieu d'aller prendre un verre il se dirige vers sa proie qui le regarde d'un air triomphant. Death' est en transe, ce soir il veut et va le faire hurler comme jamais. Il vient agripper sa taille d'un geste brusque afin de le coller à son torse. Shura se met à rire comme pour se moquer de son impatience mais il s'en fout. De son autre main il claque le fessier du Vert avant de le malaxer avec force. L'épéiste gémit et frémit de plaisir sous le choc. Death' se félicite mentalement d'avoir accosté cet homme le premier. Non, il ne le donnera à personne pas pour l'instant. Sa bonne humeur augmente quand il s'aperçoit que son amant est démuni de sous-vêtement.

**\- Tu es vraiment…**

**\- Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses !** Claque la voix de Shura en l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Pour cela il a mis son verre de saké dans la bouche du Bleu. **On n'est pas là pour parler. Tu dois me montrer si tu peux être meilleur que les autres fois et finir de me rembourser ta dette. Tu en étais à la moitié. **

Death' retire le verre de ses lèvres - après en avoir bu un peu - et des mains de son partenaire avant de le balancer loin d'eux. Là, il agrippe le fessier de Shura de ses deux mains pour le soulever. L'homme entre ses bras se jette sur sa bouche et la ravage. Ils sont tous les deux en transe. Le Bleu projette son compagnon sur le lit et vient le surplomber. Il ouvre d'un coup sec le Kimono et découvre le corps nu de l'homme sous lui. Son érection est aussi proéminente que la sienne. Il défait son pantalon et fait descendre le tout avec son sous-vêtement et écarte les cuisses de Shura. Il se positionne devant l'antre de celui-ci et le détaille un instant. Le Vert est trop bandant il ne peut pas se retenir et tant pis pour les préliminaires il n'a qu'a pas l'exciter autant.

**\- C'est ta faute,** déclare-t-il en le regardant.

**\- Ce n'est jamais la tienne n'est-ce pas Death' ?** Rigole l'autre.

**\- Shu',** le Bleu ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il le prend sans ménagement le faisant crier entre douleur et plaisir.

**\- Tu n'es qu'une brute sauvage,** le frappe-t-il sur l'une de ses épaules.

**\- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en plains, **rigole Death' à gorge déployée en donnant son premier à coup.

**\- Han ! Non, je ne faisais que le remarquer. Death' han ! **

Le garagiste lui vole un baiser osé, ils ne sont vraiment pas là pour discuter il est d'accord. Il se meut encore et encore dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se détende et ne ressente plus que du plaisir. Shura griffe les avants bras de Death' et son dos. Les deux s'en donnent à cœur joie. Le Vert jouit une première fois. Le Bleu heureux de cela le retourne et relève son fessier avant d'enliser ses bras dans le tissu de soie du Kimono. Il relève son torse au-dessus du matelas et le reprend ainsi. L'épéiste est en équilibre sur ses genoux et hurle de bonheur.

**\- J'espère que tu as pensé à annuler tes cours de demain matin car tu ne tiendras pas sur tes jambes et tu ne pourras pas parler. **

**\- Ça devrait aller, je suis plus résistant que tu ne l'imagines. **

Death' prend ça pour un défi à relever et se meut encore plus dans l'antre chaud et accueillant de son compagnon de jeu. Il donne donc des coups plus rudes pour le bonheur de Shura.

La nuit se passe ainsi où les deux hommes se font plaisir et changent de position au grès de leur bon vouloir.

Shura se défend pour prendre parfois le dessus même s'il continue à être assaillit par le sexe du Bleu, qui s'en donne à cœur joie pour le faire encore plus crier et jouir. Il n'a jamais eu un amant comme ça. Même s'il est égoïste et brutal il fait tout pour l'amener avec lui dans les méandres du plaisir. Il le choie à sa façon. Au bout d'un moment ses yeux se voilent et dans un dernier orgasme dont le cri lui arrache les cordes vocales, il s'évanouit, repu.

Il faut environ une demi-heure à Shura pour émerger en douceur. Quand son esprit est moins embrouillé son cœur se fige un instant. Il a peur d'être seul, l'autre doit être parti comme la première fois. C'est pour cela qu'il est surpris et heureux de sentir une main venir caresser ses cheveux. Il relève les yeux sans trop bouger ne voulant pas faire fuir la bête sauvage à ses côtés. Son regard tombe sur l'homme assis le regard dans le vague un verre de saké à la main et un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

**\- Ne fait pas semblant de dormir. Je vais rester un peu… Je dois rentrer dormir une heure ou deux et me changer avant de reprendre le boulot. **

Shura reste silencieux, il prend tout son temps pour se réveiller. De longues minutes passent ainsi. Puis d'un coup, le Vert se redresse et boit au verre de l'autre avant de lui voler un baiser.

**\- Tu peux prendre une douche avant de partir,** s'entend proposer l'épéiste en montrant la direction.

Death' acquiesce. Il se dirige vers la salle d'eau d'un pas tranquille et en revient quelques minutes plus tard. Shura est surpris de le voir revenir mais surtout de se faire soulever par ce Bleu. Le mécanicien l'installe mieux dans ses bras lors du trajet avant de le plonger dans la baignoire qui se remplit doucement. Pour finir Death' le rejoint dans le bain. Le bleu s'allonge dans le dos du Vert et le colle à son torse.

**\- C'est mieux ainsi non ?** Sourit Death'.

**\- Tu peux donc aussi faire preuve de douceur,** s'amuse Shura.

**\- Tu préfères que je me barre,** grommèle le Bleu n'aimant pas être moqué.

**\- Non, je préfère que tu me laves,** dit le Vert en lui donnant le savon.

**\- Tu as toujours plus d'exigences dis-moi,** rigole Death' en récupérant le savon et en commençant à les laver tous les deux.

Les deux profitent de ce moment de détente et de calme pour se câliner ainsi avant de retourner dans la chambre. Après un bon bain bien délassant, Death' se rhabille et Shura prend un autre kimono propre, le sien étant plein de sperme tout comme ses draps. Il les changera quand l'autre sera parti. Justement il est sur le départ, il va le voir et pose une main sur son bras.

**\- Reviens quand tu veux ! **

**\- Alors j'ai été à la hauteur !** Fanfaronne Death'

**\- Pour un connard de première, tu t'es pas mal défendu. **

Death' sourit et l'embrasse sauvagement avant de le quitter comme ça. Il retrouve rapidement son chemin et se promet de revenir vite découvrit un peu plus cette maison et surtout le corps de son propriétaire. Oui, il va jouer encore un peu avec lui. Ça fait un moment qu'il cherche un partenaire de jeu comme lui.

* * *

En se levant Ikki soupire, il n'aime pas ce jour et en même temps il est plaisant. Il lui rappelle de bons souvenirs qui le rende triste. Il se prépare rapidement et va déjeuner. Là, il retrouve son colocataire et patron Aphrodite tout souriant. Après de formelle salutation des bouts des lèvres, le Bleu Foncé boit son café déjà prêt. Le fleuriste lui explique le déroulé de la journée mais lui est dans ses pensées.

**\- Ikki, un problème ? Tu veux que je change quelque chose ? **

**\- Non pardon, **Ikki sort de ses pensées et s'excuse d'être impoli.** Ce soir je ne mange pas ici. **

**\- Tu sors avec des amis ? **Aphrodite sourit, il est heureux pour le jeune homme qui d'habitude ne quitte pas souvent l'appartement ou la boutique.

**\- Non, j'amène Shun au restaurant. **

**\- Très bonne idée ! **S'exclame joyeux le fleuriste.** En plus il est en vacances cela va vous faire du bien d'être un peu ensemble, tu peux l'inviter ici quand tu veux. Tu sais s'il avait voulu passer les vacances avec nous ici au lieu de rester au dortoir il aurait pu. Tu sais que tu es chez toi ici ? **

**\- Oui merci, mais… **

**\- Oui ? **Aphrodite ne comprend pas pourquoi Ikki paraît si triste.

\- … Ikki hésite il ne sait pas comment le dire.** Pas ce soir… Je… C'est compliqué… **Il baisse la voix et dans un fin murmure il déclare.** Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et d'habitude maman… On n'avait pas trop de sous… Alors on allait au restaurant juste pour nos trois anniversaires. Depuis sa mort je… Nous faisions un Mac'Do mais cette fois-ci se sera un vrai restaurant. Merci c'est grâce à toi et je voudrais te remercier… Mais… On n'est pas de bonne compagnie on parle de maman et du gâteau qu'elle nous faisait pour manger après le restaurant. Et souvent Shun pleure. Ce n'est pas très réjouissant. Et pour séjourner ici il ne voulait pas nous ennuyer et puis cela lui a permis d'être encore plus indépendant et disponible pour ses amis, ne t'inquiète pas. **

Pendant toute l'explication Aphrodite s'est tut, laissant Ikki s'exprimer librement sur un sujet qui lui est pénible. Maintenant Aphrodite d'un regard intense fixe son colocataire, il comprend tout à fait ce qu'il lui a confié. Pendant son observation et sa réflexion une idée germe dans son esprit qu'il gardera pour lui.

**\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas et tu ne me dois rien. Ton salaire et ton hébergement tu le mérite. Tu n'as pas idée de l'aide que tu m'apportes. **

Le Bleu Foncé sourit et va se mettre au travail sans laisser le temps à l'autre de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite en profite pour mettre son idée en œuvre.

Le soir arrive rapidement et Ikki va chercher son cadet. Les deux se rendent dans un bon restaurant et mangent tout en discutant. Shun interroge son aîné sur son travail et son patron. Pendant qu'Ikki lui se renseigne sur les vacances de son cadets et l'avancé de ses devoirs d'été. Le repas fini, ils vont se promener en ville et après un dernier verre dans un café qui ferme tard il raccompagne le Vert à son dortoir.

**\- Tu es sûr que ton professeur…**

**\- Arrête, Camus-san est très gentil. Il ne fait rien de pervers ou de répréhensible, promis. **

**\- Bien, je te laisse alors. **

Ikki rentre soulagé, l'homme - même s'il doit reconnaître son aide indirecte pour sa nouvelle vie - ne lui inspire toujours pas confiance.

Le Bleu arrive vers minuit à l'appartement. Il trouve le propriétaire endormi sur le canapé. Il le regarde, il est beau à observer. Il le recouvre du plaid sur le dossier du canapé et va dans la cuisine d'où provient une excellente odeur. Il découvre sur la table un plateau recouvert d'une cloche transparente laissant apparaître des muffins. De longue minute il les observe. Mais une voix dans son dos le rappelle à la réalité.

**\- Ils sont à la pomme et à la cannelle. Ce sont tes préférés si je me souviens bien ? **

**\- Oui, mais pour quelle occasion ? **Demande Ikki ne comprenant pas.

**\- Je… Je ne suis pas ta mère mais… Je peux te faire un gâteau à toi et ton frère si ça peut vous rendre un peu le sourire. Vous pouvez vous faire de nouveaux souvenirs, je pense qu'elle aimerait cela, **sourit Aphrodite.

**\- Je pense que Shun pleurerait de joie. Et ma mère doit te remercier de prendre aussi bien soin de son bon à rien de fils, **souffle Ikki.

**\- Tu n'es pas bon à rien, tu es bon avec ton frère et avec les plantes. Ikki… **Aphrodite hésite, il l'embrasse doucement sur la joue et déclare.** Bon anniversaire. **Il attrape un muffin et le lui tend. **J'espère qu'ils seront bon !**

**\- Excellent ! Aphrodite merci, **rougit Ikki.** C'est le meilleur anniversaire depuis des années. Je peux en manger un second ? J'ai pas pris de dessert au restaurant. **

Aphrodite rigole et lui en tend un autre. Puis il attrape un Tupperware et met deux muffins dedans.

**\- Pour Shun tu n'auras qu'à les lui livrer demain dans la journée pendant la tournée.**

**\- Avec plaisir merci**, Ikki savoure son gâteau.

Les deux hommes discutent encore un peu et vont se coucher, demain ils ont encore une rude journée. Ikki s'endort un sourire aux lèvres, si tous ses futurs anniversaires sont comme ça il en veut bien plusieurs par an.


	45. Chapter 44

**Bonjour, **

**Désolé pour le jour de retard. **

**Je vous offre un chapitre sur nos trois professeurs et sur le duo Shaka/Mu. J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 21 Aout**

* * *

**Lundi 19 Aout. **

Comme prévu lors de leur dernier entretien téléphonique, le soir d'avant, Saga se retrouve devant la porte de Camus à quatorze heures. Il s'extasie devant le sourire de son collègue qui lui ouvre et l'invite à entrer quelques instant, le temps qu'il prenne ses dernières affaires.

**\- Tu sais où habite Shion ? **Demande Camus.

**\- Oui, il m'a envoyé son adresse. **

Après un dernier sourire de connivence les deux se mettent en route, il leur faut une demi-heure pour atteindre le seuil de l'immeuble de Shion. Devant celui-ci l'un des voisins du Vert sort, alors ils en profitent pour se faufiler. _La surprise n'en sera que plus grande,_ pensent-ils. Ils s'amusent de cela et devant la porte de l'appartement ils toquent en rigolant. Shion vient leur ouvrir et la surprise sur son visage les contentent encore plus. Remis de son étonnement le Vert les fait entrer. En entrant Camus et Saga inspectent le salon, tout un tas de dossier est éparpillé sur le sol, la table basse ainsi que la table à manger.

**\- Camus tu avais raison,** déclare Saga en rigolant.

**\- Ouais, j'étais sûr qu'il travaillait comme un forcené.** Puis allant vers son directeur et ami il lui propose en l'attrapant par les épaules, **ça te dit une après-midi plage ? **

**\- Non, mais je vous propose une dégustation de gâteaux fait maison dans un salon de thé que mon petit frère m'a conseillé. **

**\- C'est lui sur la photo ? **Demande Camus en regardant une illustration de Shion et un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur Parme.

**\- Oui c'est Mû, il est jeune, il a ton âge. **

**\- Je ne suis pas si jeune,** ronchonne Camus pour la forme avant d'offrir à ses aînés de dix et cinq ans un magnifique sourire. **Sinon moi ça me va. **

Saga fait « oui » de la tête aussi. Les trois hommes arrivent tranquillement dans le salon de thé. Saga rigole en entrant dans l'établissement. Les deux autres le regardent surpris et curieux.

**\- Je suis déjà venu, mon jumeau m'y a amené. **

**\- Bonjour Kanon… Oh pardon! Saga-san? **

**\- Oui, bonjour Shaka-san. Quelle mémoire ! **

**\- C'est un don qu'on acquiert avec le temps en tenant un salon de thé. **

**\- C'est vrai, en tant que professeur on l'acquiert aussi. Ah je vous présente mes amis Camus Aquarius et Shion Ariès. **

**\- Oh vous êtes de la famille de Mû !** S'exclame rayonnant Shaka avant de se mettre à rire. **Pardon c'est bien normal. **

**\- Pourquoi ?** Demande Shion qui ne comprend pas.

**\- Et bien Kanon et Mû sont très ami alors je…** voyant la tête surprise de Saga et Shion il comprend. **Oh vous ne connaissez pas le frère de l'autre ! Kanon et Mû sont des habitués. **

**\- En parlant de ça,** l'interrompt Saga, **depuis la dernière fois mon frère a pu reparler à Rhadamanthe-san ? **

**\- Non, pas à ce que j'ai vu,** sourit Shaka comprenant l'intérêt de Saga.

**\- Mince, parfois… Je lui ai pourtant donné sa carte. Je l'ai rencontré lors de l'inauguration de l'aquarium, **explique-t-il à Shaka.

**\- Vous êtes un frère prévenant,** sourit le Blond.

**\- Non ! J'ai même été infect pendant des années, mais maintenant j'essaie de me faire pardonner et j'aimerais que… J'aimerais qu'il soit heureux. **

**\- C'est tout à votre honneur, **le rassure Shaka avant de se retourner vers Shion. **Vous avez aimé les Muffins ? **Il se souvient qu'en les achetant Mû lui a dit vouloir les faire goûter à son grand frère.

**\- Oui, c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Mû m'a dit de venir tester le Paradis Blanc. Il a toujours eu très bon goût, **rajoute-t-il doucement en regardant le Blond droit dans les yeux.

**\- Cela doit être de famille,** réplique dans un murmure Shaka en rougissant.

Le Blond a bien compris l'ambiguïté de la phrase et aux rougeurs de Shion pour la même ambiguïté à sa réponse, il a vu juste. Le Vert a des vues sur les deux hommes l'accompagnant. Les trois hommes se dévorent du regard il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Puis son cœur rate un battement, Mû a confessé à Shion qu'il lui plaît, son cœur n'arrête pas de battre plus fort. Il ne se fait donc pas d'idée au sujet de Mû et cela lui plaît. Shaka sourit de plus belle, il est radieux. C'est donc en continuant leur discussion à quatre que le gérant du salon prend la commande des trois. Ceux-là le saluent et vont passer deux bonnes heures de joie et de tranquillité à parler de tout et de rien. Plus ça va et plus ils s'entendent bien. Saga leur raconte pour Kanon et Rhadamanthe et leur parle de son inquiétude du fait que l'homme est hétéro et père de deux enfants. Shion parle de Mû et de son béguin pour l'homme derrière eux. Camus rigole et les rassure mais on voit que son regard est lointain et nostalgique. Mais aucun des deux autres ne lui posent de question. Ils savent qu'il n'est pas homme à se confier facilement, mais en même temps, à le faire s'il en juge les gens dignes. Alors, il parlera de lui quand il sera prêt. Jusqu'à présent il leur raconte toujours des anecdotes de sa vie d'adulte mais jamais de son enfance ou de sa famille. Mais ils savent qu'un jour il le fera.

Après leur collation ils vont faire les magasins et mangent ensemble au restaurant. Ils se quittent vers les coups de vingt-trois heures avec des souvenirs plein la tête et la promesse de refaire ça avant la rentrée.

* * *

C'est la fin de sa journée, Shaka est fatigué mais heureux. Il a bon espoir de passer une bonne soirée. Cela se confirme quand la sonnette de son salon de thé retentit et qu'il voit un beau Parme venir à lui en souriant.

**\- Tu as l'air heureux. **

**\- Oui, la journée a été bonne et pour toi ? **

**\- Magnifique, **sourit chaleureusement le Blond.** Viens voir j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Un thé ? **

**\- Oui merci. Montre-moi ! Tu piques ma curiosité. **

**\- Regarde ! Le monde est petit. **Il lui tend son portable, dessus est affichée une photo de son aîné, du jumeau de Kanon et d'un autre homme. Les trois ont l'air de bien s'entendre et heureux d'être ensemble.

**\- Non, j'y crois pas ! **S'exclame Mû.** Saga, le béguin de mon frère c'est le jumeau de Kanon. Et l'autre c'est Camus ? Et… **Mû pose plein de question.

**\- Eh attend ! Ton frère est moins curieux, mais tout aussi protecteur, **rigole Shaka avant de répondre à tout. Il lui raconte leur rencontre et comment il a appris que Shion est son grand frère. Et plein d'autres choses qu'il a vu entre les trois qui ferait un beau trio.

**\- Cela ne te choque pas ? **Se renseigne le Parme.

**\- Non, tant qu'ils sont heureux et toi ? **

**\- Pareil. **

Les deux hommes se taisent afin de s'observer un moment, avant de repartir dans leurs pensées.

**\- Mû ? **Le regard du Parme se lève vers son ami.** Shion m'a fait une remarque sur ton bon goût. Et il ne sous-entendait pas qu'en pâtisserie. **A cette déclaration Mû rougit. Shaka le trouve à croquer. C'est pour cela qu'il se penche et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il rigole,** je lui ai dit que c'était de famille et il a rougit comme toi maintenant. Vous êtes mignons mais je te préfère. **

**\- Shaka, **Mû se tait et vient récupérer les lèvres du Blond des siennes.

Les deux s'embrassent un moment, chaque échange est apprécié par les deux parties et Shaka ne veut pas finir ce début de soirée comme ça. C'est pour cela qu'il propose d'aller voir un film chez lui. Idée qui est acceptée par un Parme qui veut aussi passer plus de temps avec ce Blond. Blond qui se dépêche de fermer le salon et d'entraîner le Parme à sa suite. En haut dans l'appartement, Shaka prépare un plateau repas et Mû choisi un film dans la dvd thèque de son hôte. Confortablement installé sur le canapé ils regardent le film.

Quand le repas est fini Shaka les débarrasse du plateau et reprend sa place au côté du Parme. Doucement, il s'approche de son ami et lui vole un baiser qui est lui rendu. Pendant un long moment les bouches se découvrent à l'aide de leurs langues. Le Blond fait glisser une main sous le haut de Mû qui en fait de même. Les deux passent le reste de la soirée à se câliner. Et d'un accord tacite décident de ne pas aller plus loin, pour l'instant. Vers minuit Mû rentre chez lui. Shaka n'insiste pas pour le garder de peur d'aller trop vite et avec lui, il veut prendre son temps.

Sur le trajet du retour Mû envoie un SMS à son frère. Lui disant merci pour Shaka et courage pour Saga et Camus. Shion lui répond qu'il est ravi pour lui et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Ensuite, il envoie un SMS à Kanon lui demandant quand ils peuvent se voir, qu'il a plein de choses à lui dire. Celui-ci lui promet de le contacter dès qu'il aura du temps. C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentre chez lui.


	46. Chapter 45

**Bonjour, **

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui se passe à l'aquarium. Une sortie à quatre, entre amis. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours, bonne lecture. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Vendredi 23 aout.**

* * *

**Mercredi 21 Août. **

Près de l'aquarium, Aphrodite a réussi à attirer tous les petits poissons sans le vouloir vraiment puisqu'occupé de répondre à une question de Shun, il n'a rien vu.

Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas de Ikki qui continue d'observer ce spectacle étrange et qui s'est décidé à prendre une photo souvenir de ce moment à l'aide de son cellulaire. Il peut même remercier l'éclairage qui rend le tout encore plus surréaliste et plaisant à l'œil.

_Et puis pour ne rien gâcher_, se dit Ikki, _le modèle photographié est vraiment beau et sans imperfection. _Mais il n'a pas l'occasion d'y penser plus que cela que Hyoga l'interpelle ainsi que son frère peu de temps après pour continuer la visite et se rendre du côté des Dauphins et de leur spectacle.

La journée se passe vraiment bien et aucune embrouille ne se profile à l'horizon puis, par la suite, une pause s'effectue et chacun commande une boisson fraiche ainsi qu'une petite collation. Et le lieu de repos est tout aussi magnifique que le reste du parc puisqu'un immense aquarium trône au milieu de la pièce et grimpant jusqu'au plafond, une multitude d'espèce marine se confonde et danse un ballet des plus envoûtant.

**_ Merci encore de m'avoir proposé de vous accompagner, **sourit le Fleuriste seul avec son cadet pour quelques minutes.

**_ De rien, **répond Ikki qui ne veut pas dévoiler le fond de sa pensée et qui voit là une maigre compensation pour tout ce qu'a fait ce Bleu clair pour lui.** Si ça te plaît, ça me va.**

**_ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de sortie de ce genre donc oui et puis ton frère et son ami sont vraiment sympathiques et remplis d'énergies. **Confie le plus âgé tout en prenant une cuillère de sa glace posée devant lui.

**_ Un peu trop parfois mais eux aussi t'apprécient. Ensuite, tu veux aller voir quelque chose en particulier ? **Demande Ikki pour continuer de dédommager le Fleuriste de tous les désagréments qu'il peut lui causer depuis qu'il s'est installé dans sa vie.

**_ Rien de particulier, j'aime beaucoup tout ce que je vois. Oh peut-être… …Est-ce qu'il y a des hippocampes ? **Questionne Aphrodite avec quelques étoiles dans les yeux.

**_ J'regarde ça, **annonce immédiatement Ikki en scrutant le plan de fond en comble pour accéder à la requête de son ami.

**_ Ho, y'a un truc que tu aimerais voir Ni-chan ? **Demande aussitôt Shun revenu des toilettes avec le Blondinet qui entame déjà sa boisson.

**_ Ouais et j'crois avoir trouvé où ça se trouve. On ira après ça. Sinon, vous avez encore des exigences vous deux ? **Clame le Bleuté à l'encontre des derniers arrivants.

**_ J'ai vu le plus important maintenant, c'est à vous de vous faire plaisir ! **Sourit chaleureusement Shun alors même qu'il chiffonne les mèches foncées de son grand-frère dans un geste affectueux.

**_ Arrête ça, **soupire d'embarras l'aîné des deux frères et non sans changer de conversation.

Etrangement, ce petit groupe de quatre personnes s'entend à merveille et s'ils reprennent la route après avoir avalé leur collation, l'ambiance entre eux ne change pas et reste agréable à voir et à vivre.

Normalement, Shun n'aurait dû se retrouver qu'avec son frère aujourd'hui mais ne voulant pas non plus écarter son meilleur ami et voulant être avec lui ce jour-là, il avait demandé à Ikki si le Doré ne dérangeait pas. Evidemment, la réponse avait été négative et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une idée avait germé dans les pensées du plus vieux des deux frères.

Voilà pourquoi Aphrodite se retrouve avec eux aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il l'a invité en lui achetant un billet et en lui affirmant qu'il n'a pas le droit de refuser. Pour lui, c'est un piètre dédommagement avec tout ce qu'Aphrodite a déjà fait pour lui mais il ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Il est reconnaissant envers ce Fleuriste et compte bien le lui dire un jour. Pas forcément avec des mots parce qu'il serait trop embarrassé mais en l'aidant du mieux possible et sans trop le gêner. Ikki le sait, …il veut que de bonnes choses arrivent à ce Bleu Clair et qu'il continue de sourire.

**_ Je ne sais pas s'ils vont revenir un jour de la boutique de souvenirs, **soupire de désarroi Ikki qui, sorti depuis près d'un quart attend encore et toujours son frère et Hyoga en compagnie de son ainé.** Désolé pour ça.**

**_ Pourquoi ? Laisse-les donc profiter encore un peu. **Souffle Aphrodite dans un fin sourire perçu par son interlocuteur mais aussi par d'autres personnes qui naviguent autour d'eux.

**_ Tu attires vraiment l'attention, tu le sais ? **Ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Ikki en continuant de jauger les environs et en appréciant moyennement cette nouvelle.

**_ Comment ? …Ah désolé. **S'excuse platement le Fleuriste qui pince son sourire.

**_ Ce n'est pas un reproche, au contraire et je pense que je peux les comprendre, **dit-il en terminant sa phrase dans un murmure. **…J'ai rarement vu d'aussi belles personnes que toi, **confie-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à son homologue et en même temps, en voulant affirmer ses dires.

Les mots entendus font pourtant rougir plus que prévu et si Aphrodite essaie de cacher son embarras c'est le moment que choisissent Hyoga et Shun pour refaire leur apparition.

Une peluche dans les mains des deux plus jeunes, le Vert gronde déjà son ainé d'avoir pu dire ou faire quelque chose de « mauvais » à Aphrodite et même si celui-ci défend le Bleu Foncé, rien n'est cru et Shun exige de son frère des excuses.

Excuses qui se feront et qui seront acceptées de force. Puis le soleil se couchant et le parc quitté, la petite troupe finie par se séparer. D'un côté, les deux meilleurs amis rentrent au dortoir de Shun et de l'autre, un patron et son employé reprenne le chemin de l'appartement qu'ils occupent ainsi que de cette boutique de fleurs qui les a fait se rencontrer.


	47. Chapter 46

**Bonjour, **

**Ce chapitre parle d'une fête qui se fait fin Aout au japon. On y retrouve tout le monde. Je pense qu'on a oublié personne si c'est le cas dites-le nous ****. Biz bonne lecture à demain Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 24 Aout.**

* * *

**Vendredi 23 Aout **

Ce soir toute la ville est en effervescence. C'est le soir de l'Hanabi de la ville. Tout le monde veut le voir. C'est le plus grand feu d'artifice de l'année. Et chaque année il se fait la dernière semaine des vacances scolaires d'Août. Pour l'occasion tous portent des kimonos fleuris aux couleurs chatoyantes qu'on soit hommes ou femmes.

Dans la foule entassée dans les rues qui pour l'occasion se sont parées de restaurants ambulants et de stands de jeux traditionnels, pleins de groupes s'amusent un peu partout.

**\- C'est mon premier Hanabi entre ami,** déclare Saori en souriant.

**\- C'est vrai ?! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. En plus cette année il coïncide avec un festival de rue,** sautille de joie Seiya.

**\- Non Seiya ! Je ne me mesurerais pas à toi dans les jeux,** soupire las Hyoga.

**\- Mais… **

**\- Allons chercher de quoi nous nourrir, **sourit Shun. **On verra après d'accord ? **

**\- Très bonne idée, **Dit Marine en attrapant Shaina par la main, _pour ne pas la perdre_, explique-t-elle pour ne pas paraître trop louche.

**\- Faisons pareil,** sourit le Blond en attrapant son Vert par la main. **On devrait faire des duos. Seiya tu restes accroché à Saori, ne la perds pas. **

**\- Tu peux compter sur moi ! **Sourit le brun en prenant la Violette par le bras.

Saori rougit de gêne, mais est heureuse de pouvoir être contre son amoureux secret. Les autres ont compris ses sentiments et en profitent pour les rapprocher. Cela leur permet aussi de profiter de l'occasion pour marcher main dans la main avec leur propre compagnon, même si pour un Blond et un Vert cela restait encore flou.

Les six adolescents s'amusent toute la soirée ainsi attendant le feu d'artifice de vingt-trois heures. Ils ont eu l'idée de venir ici le soir où ils se sont amusés sur la plage avec les mini-feux. Ils espèrent s'amuser encore un peu avant la rentrée.

* * *

Non loin de là, d'autres amis se promènent, un trio de professeur, leurs professeurs. Eux aussi ont décidé de se détendre encore un peu avant la reprise. Les trois ont mis des Kimonos très colorés qui leur vont au teint. Ils discutent attendant l'heure. Sur leur passage toutes les filles les regardent. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un trio si élégant.

**\- Saga-sensei,** crie une petite voix dans la foule.

**\- Hatsuharu comme le monde est petit,** déclare le professeur en se baissant à sa hauteur.

**\- Vous êtes élégant,** complimente une jeune fille toujours cachée derrière son frère.

**\- Tu vas les chercher au berceau, **rigole Camus en tendant une main vers la jeune fille. **Tu es Inoué c'est ça ? **

**\- Oui, vous aussi vous êtes beau,** souffle la jeune fille en prenant la main de Camus.

**\- Les enfants ne gênez pas… Oh comme on se retrouve ?** Sourit Rhadamanthe.

**\- C'est ce que je disais à votre fils, le monde est petit. **

**\- Oui, on vient se promener pour voir le feu. Demain, je dois travailler alors j'avais promis que ce soir on sortait. **

**\- Et on voulait montrer de la couleur à oncle Hadès. Ses dessins sont magnifiques mais manquent de couleurs. Alors on veut lui montrer la beauté de la couleur dans le noir étoilé. **

**\- Hatsuharu tu gênes ces Messieurs,** ronchonne ledit oncle.

**\- Non,** sourit Shion en tendant une main à Hadès Elision. **Je suis vos travaux depuis des années. Et je trouve bien que votre neveu fasse de même et qu'il veuille vous conseiller. Les enfants peuvent être une grande source d'inspiration. **

**\- Vous êtes…**

**\- Professeur et directeur en Lycée, Shion Ariès. On s'était croisé pour l'inauguration de l'aquarium de Poséidon-san mais je n'ai pas pu vous féliciter pour la magnifique affiche. **

**\- Merci, c'est normal. C'est mon travail. **

**\- C'est vrai ! **Commence Shion voyant que Rhadamanthe va intervenir. **Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de recevoir de félicitations ou d'encouragements. J'aime ce que je fais et je me dois d'enseigner, c'est mon travail. Mais quand un élève me remercie pour l'aide que je lui ai apporté cela me rend toujours un peu fier et me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai eu raison de faire ce travail. Il ne faut pas se sentir gêné par cela. **

Il voit Hadès réfléchir et faire « oui » de la tête. Le noir les salue et accompagne sa nièce et son neveu vers un autre stand. Le petit garçon n'ayant pas pu faire autrement étant donné que sa sœur le tire de toute ses forces. Rhadamanthe reste un instant de plus et regarde Shion avec admiration.

**\- Merci, d'habitude on le prend pour quelqu'un d'hautain et…**

**\- On ne comprend pas qu'il est juste timide et gêné et que sa franchise et son ton cassant vient de là. Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. **

**\- Avec nous vous n'aurez pas à vous excuser de son attitude,** sourit Camus.

**\- Merci, à bientôt. Je file avant de les perdre de vue. **

**\- Bien entendu, **répondent les trois en même temps.

Les trois décident alors de se trouver un endroit plus calme afin de voir au mieux le feu.

* * *

Aphrodite soupire, il va à deux à l'heure et à ses côtés Ikki le soutient en riant.

**\- Ne te moque pas, je me sens bizarre. Et tout le monde me regarde. **

**\- C'est parce qu'ils te trouvent beau,** sourit Ikki.

**\- Belle tu veux dire. J'ai honte. **

Ikki sourit à nouveau, lui n'a pas honte il est même heureux, son colocataire est radieux même s'il est en fille. Bon ! Cela amène quelques désagréments, mais rien de bien dérangeant. Le premier étant, qu'effectivement il attire l'attention dans ce yukata de femme, dont les couleurs lui vont à ravir. Le deuxième, c'est qu'ils doivent aussi s'arrêter souvent quelques instants pour que le Bleu Clair reprenne des forces. Marcher avec des sandales de bois pour fille lui est difficile. Mais Ikki ne regrette rien et se remémore ce qui a été une excellente fin d'après-midi pour lui.

_Tout avait commencé par un cri dans la chambre d'Aphrodite après la fermeture du magasin. Il avait accouru le croyant en grand danger, mais il n'en était rien. _

_**\- Un problème ? **_

_**\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, mon Kimono est déchiré. **_

_**\- Pas grave on peut y aller comme ça moi non plus je n'ai pas de Kimono. **_

_**\- Ah non !**__ S'écria outré le fleuriste. __**On ne va pas à un Hanabi sans Kimono. **_

_Il l'avait alors entraîné hors de l'appartement et ils étaient allé acheter un Kimono pour chacun. Ils trouvèrent un magasin sur le point de fermer, mais le sourire chaleureux du fleuriste leur ouvrit les portes. Deux des jeunes femmes amenèrent le bleu clair dans une cabine et le préparèrent. Lui, une troisième jeune femme lui donna de quoi s'habiller. Il se trouva bien mais sans plus alors que quand Aphrodite arriva il resta sans voix. L'homme marcha en titubant jusqu'au miroir et se retourna d'un geste brusque manquant de tomber. Il avait eu le réflexe de le retenir._

_**\- Je suis en fille. **_

_**\- Cela vous va à merveille,**__ fit l'une des trois jeunes femmes. _

_**\- Et la tresse et la rose dans mes cheveux, c'était obligatoire ? **_

_**\- Cela vous va vraiment bien,**__ insista une autre femme. _

_**\- On garde vos habits jusqu'à demain comme ça vous ne serez pas dérangé avec. Bien on doit aussi se préparer,**__ déclara froidement la dernière jeune femme agacée. _

_**\- Bien merci,**__ fit Ikki en tendant de quoi tout payer et en aidant son compagnon à sortir du magasin. _

_S'étant un peu éloigné les deux s'arrêtèrent et Aphrodite explosa. _

_**\- Elles se foutent de moi je ne suis pas une femme et …**_

_**\- Cela te va quand même bien,**__ murmura Ikki plus pour lui que pour rassurer l'autre._

\- … _Le fleuriste rougit. __**Quand même,**__ ronchonna-t-il pour la forme même s'il avait apprécié que l'autre lui dise que ça lui va bien. __**En plus, les semelles en bois de ces chaussures pour femme sont trop fines pour moi et tu as tout payé,**__ réfléchit-il à voix haute. __**Je vais te rembourser. **_

_**\- Non, ça ira,**__ il vit l'autre encore plus furieux. __**Aphrodite allons-y comme ça pour ce soir je vais te soutenir pour marcher et demain j'irais récupérer nos affaires et tu pourras revendre la tenue et avec tu me paieras un restaurant. **_

_**\- Bien on fait comme ça,**__ s'avoua-t-il vaincu il voulait vraiment passer cette soirée avec lui et il adorait les feux d'artifices. __**Je te paierais le restaurant que tu veux.**_

_Les deux sourient et partirent dans le dédale des rues pavées. _

Ikki sort de ses pensées quand il sent la chaleur d'un corps contre lui. Il observe Aphrodite se blottir contre lui. L'homme honteux est entrain d'enfouir son visage contre son torse, pour ne pas être vu. _Cela en revanche, rentre dans les avantages de cette tenue,_ pense Ikki. Il est sûr qu'Aphrodite restera contre lui pour toute la soirée. Et cela lui plaît.

**\- Partons je ne veux pas être vu ainsi,** murmure le fleuriste.

**\- Tu as vu quelqu'un que tu connais ? **

Aphrodite ne répond pas, mais c'est le cas et il ne veut pas que son ami Camus le voie ainsi. Il a l'air de s'amuser avec d'autres amis et il ne veut pas lui mettre la honte. Car il sait que si le Bleu Marine le voit il viendra le voir à coup sûr.

Ikki n'attend pas de réponse, lui aussi a vu son frère au loin et s'est dépêché de changer de rue. Pas qu'il a honte d'être vu avec Aphrodite, non il veut juste garder l'homme que pour lui. Alors, il attrape son ami par la taille et l'entraîne dans une ruelle non loin de là. Ils la traversent et Ikki continue encore un peu avant de changer de direction. Il s'arrête sur un terrain de basket public où se trouve des gradins utilisés par quelques couples.

**\- Allons-nous asseoir, c'est peu connu et dans le noir personne ne verra si tu es une femme ou un homme. En plus l'éclairage est derrière nous alors on devrait bien voir. **

**\- Merci Ikki. **

Le Bleu Foncé sourit et les deux s'installent, il ne reste plus très longtemps à attendre. Aphrodite pose des questions sur ce terrain et Ikki y répond. Les deux sont heureux de passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

Rhadamanthe a rejoint sa famille et est ravi de voir Hadès de meilleure humeur. Il ne sait pas si c'est grâce aux dires de Shion, mais il a l'air plus serein. Il propose de se rapprocher du lieu de lancement du feu. Mais quand ils arrivent il n'y a plus de place. Les deux adultes peuvent voir mais pas les enfants. Il regarde autour d'eux et voit un endroit parfait. Il fait signe à son aîné de le suivre. Les quatre se retrouvent contre un mur et Rhadamanthe fait grimper sa fille sur ses épaules et va attraper son fils quand il voit Hadès le monter sur les sienne. Hatsuharu est fier comme un paon.

**\- Merci tu lui fais vraiment plaisir,** explique le cadet à son aîné.

**\- C'est ton fils. **

Rhadamanthe sourit, en disant cela il reconnaît Hatsuharu comme quelqu'un d'intéressant à ses yeux. Cela le rassure et lui fait plaisir aussi. Plus que Inoué et ça sera parfait.

Le feu débute et tous lèvent la tête pour un spectacle d'une heure trente.

* * *

Dans les rues de la ville, un trio inséparable navigue entre les stands.

Un parme perdu dans ses pensées, celle de sa dernière discussion avec Shaka.

_**\- Shaka tu veux venir avec Kanon, Death' et moi voir le feu de l'Hanabi ?**_

_**\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je vais ouvrir mon salon de thé très tard ce soir-là. J'ai la chance d'être implanté en plein milieu des stands du festival, il y aura sûrement des clients toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. **_

_**\- Je comprends,**_ avait répondu _Mû même s'il était assez triste de ne pas pouvoir se promener avec le Blond. _

Il sort de ses pensées quand il entend Kanon chantonner à ses côtés. Le Bleu essaye de se vider la tête. Deathmask, lui, les a suivis sans vraiment trop d'enthousiasme. Les trois parlent, jouent et se disputent, la routine habituelle.

Au moment du feu, tous s'assoient sur un muret en bord de plage en mangeant des brochettes de poulpes. Death' tourne la tête dans tous les sens il n'aime pas la foule et là il est servi. Il aurait préféré être un peu plus loin mais les deux autres ont insisté pour être sur la plage au pied du feu. Un mouvement attire son attention, une silhouette l'a interpellé. Il s'excuse auprès des deux autres en donnant une excuse bidon et se met en chasse de l'être aperçu. Il le suit pendant de longues minutes et quand l'autre s'arrête il se faufile dans son dos et vient l'enlacer.

**\- Que ? Quoi… Death' ?** Sursaute un certain Vert Foncé entre les bras du Bleu Foncé.

**\- Alors on se promène seul ? **

**\- Pourquoi tu as des amis toi ? **

**\- Je suis avec Mû et un autre. **

**\- Retourne avec eux, **grogne Shura en essayant de sortir des mains baladeuses de son compagnon de sexe. **On est pas seul,** feule-t-il doucement quand son lobe d'oreille est mordillé par un Bleu trop entreprenant au milieu de la foule.

**\- Personne ne nous regarde ils ont tous les yeux sur le feu,** crie-t-il à l'oreille du Vert pour être entendu malgré le boucan des tirs du feu. **Je pourrais te prendre ici et maintenant tout en te faisant hurler que personne ne s'en apercevrait. **

**\- Chien !** Se retourne Shura pour frapper son assaillant.

Death' esquive le coup avant d'empoigner le poignet de l'homme devant lui et le traine un peu plus loin de la foule. Ils traversent une rue bondée et entrent dans une ruelle non loin de là. Death' plaque le Vert contre un mur et l'embrasse sauvagement. Shura reprend le dessus en échangeant leur place. Les mains du Bleu viennent malaxer son fessier et il se met à grogner de contrariété.

**\- Je… **

**\- La ferme si tu me veux sans sous vêtement rejoint moi chez moi à une heure du mat'. **

**\- Une heure trente,** rétorque Death' qui est heureux que l'autre comprenne son mécontentement.

Les deux jouent encore un peu avant de se mettre d'accord.

**\- Une heure et quart tapante dans ma chambre et ne soit pas en retard ! **Claque la voix impérieuse de Shura.

Death' l'embrasse pour conclure le marché. Il aime quand l'autre est si viril, cela l'excite encore plus, surtout en pensant qu'après il devient un pantin entre ses mains pendant des heures. Shura repart et le Bleu rejoint ses amis l'air de rien un sourire serein sur le visage, il va bien s'amuser.

**\- Merci, c'était une bonne idée de venir,** lance Death' à ses amis.

**\- Tu vois on te l'avait dit le rustre,** rigole Kanon en montrant un magnifique bouquet de feu rouge et vert à Mû.

Les trois passent un bon moment ensemble.

* * *

Vers dix-huit heures, Himiko arrive devant l'aquarium qui ne va pas tarder à fermer. Elle a accepté un rendez-vous avec Poséidon-san. Après son dernier entretien avec lui, elle a décidé de lui laisser une chance car l'autre fois il l'a intrigué. En regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçoit au loin une jeune femme lui faisant de grands signes. Tout sourire de la voir, elle va la retrouver car c'est Calliope, la Zoologiste de l'Aquarium. Les deux femmes ont bien sympathisé lors de l'ouverture et elles se sont revues après à quelques reprises.

**\- Poséidon-san s'excuse, je t'amène à lui. **

**\- S'il est occupé par la paperasse, je…**

**\- Pas du tout ! Il est dans le bassin des dauphins. Il aide le vétérinaire à ausculter les mammifères marins. En fait il pourrait le faire seul car il a le diplôme, mais justement, étant directeur cela serait trop difficile pour la paperasse, je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais ce que je sais c'est que Poséidon-san est doué avec les animaux marins. Oh regarde ! Il est en train de nager avec eux. **

Himiko observe le spectacle devant elle. Poséidon-san est accroché au museau du dauphin et se fait traîner par lui. Puis, elle le voit changer de place, il s'installe sur l'une des nageoires et le dauphin vient le déposer devant elle et Calliope.

**\- Bonsoir et pardon, **engage la conversation l'homme tout en disant au revoir au dauphin qui repart avec les siens.

**\- Alors ?** Demande la Zoologiste.

**\- Rien de grave, cette demoiselle n'en est plus une.** Devant le regard septique des deux femmes il rajoute. **Elle va être maman. **

**\- Vous ne pouvez pas le dire directement,** souffle Himiko.

Calliope rigole en disant qu'effectivement parfois c'est mieux que les énigmes. Poséidon-san baisse la tête, ça commence mal.

**\- Poséidon-san, on va avoir du mal à rentrer dans le bassin maintenant ? **

**\- Oui, ils vont tous vouloir la protéger, même là, on a été un peu gêné il a fallu les nourrir en même temps. **

**\- Je les comprends,** déclare Himiko. **Une future maman a besoin de repos et de sa famille, pas d'étrangers. **

**\- Tout à fait, **sourit Poséidon-san. **Mais cela fait mal d'être vu comme un étranger,** rajoute-t-il d'un air triste.

L'homme sort du bassin, il enlève sa combinaison, dessous il ne porte qu'un maillot de bain. Himiko ne peut que reconnaître qu'il est bien bâti.

**\- Allez-vous changer je vais tenir compagnie à Himiko,** propose Calliope à son supérieur.

L'homme la remercie et part se changer. Il revient une heure plus tard, habillé de son Kimono fleuri. Il a dû régler deux, trois choses avant de rejoindre son invitée qui rit aux éclats avec son employée. Il s'excuse pour l'attente, Calliope les salue et les laisse en tête à tête.

Poséidon-san propose alors à Himiko de faire un tour dans le parc désert. La jeune femme accepte et ne regrette pas, elle adore le silence qui règne autour d'elle, ainsi que voir les animaux bien plus près. Poséidon-san lui explique bien des choses, elle peut vérifier ce que lui a dit Calliope sur les études de vétérinaire de l'homme. Ils finissent par l'arche sous-marine où le Bleu a fait installer une table pour deux avec des chandelles. C'est intimiste et magnifique.

**\- Vous faites cela pour toute vos conquêtes ? **

**\- Non, c'est la première fois. Je n'avais pas eu le temps jusqu'à maintenant,** sourit-il narquoisement.

**\- Donc je suis votre gallot d'essais ? **

**\- Il faut bien une personne pour ça non ?** Rigole-t-il.

**\- Poséidon-san, je commençais à vous apprécier. **

**\- Bien, alors oubliez mes dernières paroles. Et je vous promets que c'est la première fois, mais si cela vous plaît on pourra recommencer. **

**\- On verra ça plus tard, **sourit aussi la jeune femme.** Mais pour l'instant je ne dirais pas non. **

D'un regard complice les deux se mettent à rire. Poséidon-san en gentleman tire l'une des chaises et Himiko s'installe à table. Là, les deux se restaurent en parlant de tout et de rien sous le regard des poissons et même des requins.

Un peu avant vingt-trois heures l'homme lui demande de le suivre. Ils se retrouvent vite dans les gradins du bassin de représentation des orques et des dauphins. Les deux s'y installent et pour plus de confort Poséidon-san lui met une couverture sur les jambes afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Un bruit attire alors leur attention puis des couleurs chatoyantes dans le ciel. C'est en silence que les deux observent le feu. Himiko apprécie que l'homme garde ses distances pendant tout le spectacle. Quand celui-ci prend fin, Poséidon-san la raccompagne jusqu'à sa voiture. Tout en le remerciant de cette excellente soirée, elle lui permet de la rappeler. L'homme est aux anges.

* * *

Le spectacle son et lumière du feu d'artifice prend fin, la plage et ses environs se vide de ses spectateurs. La foule dans les rues rentre chez eux avec plein de rêves dans la tête. Un brouhaha se fait, tout le monde parle du spectacle.

Rhadamanthe porte sa fille qui s'est endormie juste à la fin du spectacle. Il est quand même minuit et demi. Pendant ce temps Hatsuharu, lui, sautille à côté de son oncle en lui disant tout ce qui lui a plus. Hadès écoute sans répondre mais enregistre tout, surtout les sourires de son neveu.

Shun et Hyoga eux finissent la nuit chez Seiya après avoir ramené les filles chez Marine pour une soirée pyjama.

Kanon et Mû rentrent chacun chez eux, mais le Parme fait un détour vers chez Shaka. Il espère le voir même un instant, mais le temps d'y arriver le salon est déjà fermé. Vu l'heure il n'ose pas aller sonner chez lui, le pensant sûrement très fatigué. Alors, l'âme en peine il fait demi-tour tranquillement pour retourner chez lui.

Death', lui, les a salués et est parti rejoindre son Vert. Il ne veut pas être en retard et avec tout ce monde accéder au dojo va être difficile. Mais la perceptive de retrouver l'autre en kimono et nu comme un ver dessous lui fait pousser des ailes. Il aime vraiment baiser avec lui, c'est des plus divertissants.

Quant aux trois professeurs, eux, rentrent chacun chez eux, après avoir discuté avec Apollon et Dionysos qu'ils ont croisé en revenant vers le métro.

L'architecte et le barman ont décidé de marcher encore un peu pour dégriser. Les deux ont bien bu pendant la soirée. En flânant le Roux donne un coup d'épaule à quelqu'un mais rattrape cette personne avant qu'elle ne tombe.

**\- Oh pardon jeune demoiselle ! **

**\- C'est un homme,** murmure Dionysos à son ami.

**\- Ah oui ? Pardon mais vous êtes habillé en femme ? **dit-il en le détaillant. Le jeune homme a les cheveux blancs natté avec une rose rouge planté dedans et les yeux couleur cristal. Le cœur d'Apollon rate un battement.

**\- Ouais, longue histoire et j'ai pas à me justifier vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ? **

**\- Vous êtes splendide. Vous me faites penser à une fleur de lune. **

**\- Vous êtes lourd, maintenant lâchez-moi ivrogne !** Claque la voix froide de l'homme aux cheveux blancs en ce dégageant de la prise du Roux. **Si vous insistez je sais où taper ok ? **Explique-t-il en montrant du doigt l'entrejambe du Roux.

**\- Excusez mon ami, **sourit Dionysos en faisant reculer l'architecte. **Il ne veut pas de bagarre. **

L'homme se tait et regarde tour à tour Dionysos et Apollon. Il claque sa langue au palais de mécontentement et part rapidement en fulminant.

**\- Quel caractère,** rigole Apollon.

**\- Tombe pas amoureux Don Juan, tu ne le reverras sûrement jamais. **

Apollon sourit tristement en regardant en arrière. Personne n'a fait battre son cœur ainsi. Un vrai coup de foudre pour cette « fleur de lune ».


	48. Chapter 47

**Bonjour, **

**Un chapitre où l'on retrouve les frère Elision et d'autre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sam l'a écrit en entier vous retrouverez son style. Et puis il y a Hadès et Rin et je lui ai laissé faire ce duo car elle l'a vraiment bien fait. Dites-nous ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture et bon week-end. Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Lundi 26 Aout.**

* * *

**Samedi 24 Août.**

_« Dans la salle de réunion, tôt dans la matinée, les différents contrats sont étalés et chacun présente leur avancée ou leur stagnation. _

_Sous le regard d'Hadès et alors que Rhadamanthe dirige les discussions et les débats, tout se déroule tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un autre sujet soit abordé. Le sujet d'une soirée avec des grandes entreprises ou des maisons aux noms connus pour recruter d'éventuels clients ou investisseurs potentiels. _

_A cette évocation, le silence se fait pour deux raisons. La première, parce que l'ainé des frères tique nerveusement à l'entente de ce sujet et la seconde, parce que certains ont déjà assisté à l'une d'entre elle et que tout n'était pas « rose »._

__ __**Je sais ce que vous en pensez mais, ce genre de soirée est utile à l'entreprise et ça nous permet également de renforcer notre notoriété.**__ Indique Rhadamanthe dans un soupir puisque lui-même ne raffole pas de ce genre de regroupement d'hypocrites en tout genre. __**Alors, qui est disponible ce samedi ? Je sais, je vous en parle un peu à la dernière minute mais cette année ça s'est décidé plutôt tardivement.**_

__ __**Je ne pourrais pas venir patron,**__ s'exclame Sato, un brun aux yeux foncés et qui a le plus d'ancienneté dans la boite. __**Avec ma famille nous avons des projets et c'est impossible de les annuler maintenant.**_

__ __**Je vois, ce n'est pas grave. Il y en a d'autres qui aimeraient se désister ?**__ Demande le cadet des Elision pour gagner du temps et ne pas trop ennuyer ses collègues. __**On ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur et puis, je peux comprendre.**_

__ __**Désolé, moi aussi ça ne sera pas possible avec mon petit-ami, on a prévu de visiter des appartements ce week-end, **__se justifie à son tour Leïla, la seconde à être arrivée et avoir été adoptée par l'entreprise._

_Doucement les langues se délient et petit à petit, la discussion se fait et au final, des noms sont retenus ou retirés de la liste des « invités »._

_Donc, il n'y aura que deux noms en plus de ceux des frères Elision, celui de Sara –une petite blonde engagée depuis près de trois ans et utile avec les clients étrangers- et Rin qui a accepté sans connaître et en étant légèrement curieux de la soirée à venir. Suite à ça, ils ont enchaîné sur un autre sujet et Hadès s'est exprimé sur une nouvelle demande reçue récemment. »_

Et les voilà maintenant là, tous les quatre depuis près de deux heures déjà et on peut dire que trois d'entre eux supportent plus qu'ils ne profitent. Le quatrième –Rhadamanthe- observe encore et répond aux différentes questions posées à son encontre et vis-à-vis de l'agence publicitaire qu'il représente.

Certes, il ne se sent pas vraiment à sa place au milieu de tous ces hommes d'affaires pédants mais, il est prêt à donner de sa personne, ne serait-ce que pour promouvoir le travail de ses employés et leurs talents.

Son verre de champagne déposé sur le coin de l'une des tables, Rin se met un peu en retrait pour reposer sa voix et son esprit et s'il cherche du regard ceux qu'il connait –pour travailler avec eux-, il tombe sur Sara en pleine discussion avec des étrangers, tandis que non loin de là, Rhadamanthe à l'air nettement plus détendu et souriant avec cet homme du même âge que lui –lui semble-t-il- aux cheveux et yeux bleus de ce qu'il remarque et enfin, près de la sortie et un verre à la main, il reconnaît Hadès qui scrute chacun des personnages ici présents et les insultes sûrement mentalement. A cette pensée, il sourit pour lui-même et continue d'épier les uns et les autres même si tous se ressemblent dans leurs costumes hors de prix et leurs chaussures de marques.

Rhadamanthe discute avec Poséidon. Le directeur de cet Aquarium est apparu à cette soirée car il envisage sérieusement de retravailler avec les frères Elision. Il a beaucoup aimé leur travail et établir un lien de confiance avec eux est primordial pour lui. Alors ils se parlent cordialement et avec un certain enthousiasme, reparlent avec joie de leur collaboration réussie. Les deux éprouvent une sympathie l'un envers l'autre, peut-être parce que Rha' sait comment gérer un caractère tel que celui de ce directeur et parce que Poséidon trouve facile de discuter avec ce Blond.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils passeront un certain moment ensemble et à discuter avec d'autres chefs d'entreprises et/ou investisseurs.

Dans son coin, Hadès n'est pas pour ces mondanités, pourtant sa façon de paraître fait qu'il s'adapte facilement au décor et aux personnes invitées. Il a bien essayé d'être le plus sociable possible mais, entre les voix énervantes, le vocabulaire hautain et les manières exagérées, il n'a pu que souffler des mots et se retirer non sans snober quiconque essaie de l'approcher ensuite.

Et dans ces réceptions, il a une certaine réputation. Tous sont d'accord pour dire qu'il est une personne détestable et arrogante même si son travail est incomparable. …Et encore, c'est assez gentillet comme propos même s'il s'en fiche. Pour beaucoup dans cette soirée, il est craint de par sa malveillance et son snobisme démesuré. Les rumeurs vont bon train sur son compte et apparemment, il aime se faire « lécher les bottes » par ses clients et investisseurs avant de refuser ou non une offre. Tout est faux mais personne n'a cherché à enrailler ces rumeurs.

_ _**Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un physique avantageux qu'il peut me parler ainsi,**_ murmure une jeune femme qui accompagne son mari à ce dîner. _**Il est tellement grossier, j'aimerais que son agence ferme.**_

_ _**J'ai entendu dire par une autre agence qu'il aurait renvoyé l'un de ses employés après que celui-ci ait osé lui répondre,**_ s'invite à la conversation un homme d'une trentaine d'années. …_**Enfin ça serait la version officielle parce que l'officieuse serait tout autre. Apparemment, il lui aurait volé ses dessins et les aurait présentés sous son nom.**_

_ _**D'après ses concurrents il traiterait tout le monde de moins que rien et il exploiterait ses employés, **_raconte un autre homme –beaucoup plus vieux cette fois- dans un murmure à peine audible. _**C'est certainement pour ça que son agence fonctionne, personne n'ose le contredire de peur de perdre leur emploi. Je trouve ça inacceptable comme méthode.**_

_ _**Ouais et son frère qui couvre tous ses méfaits alors qu'il ferait mieux de l'écarter.**_ Rajoute un troisième homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, intéressé par les médisances. _**Récemment, il aurait évité qu'une affaire de viol soit mise devant les tribunaux contre une grosse somme d'argent.**_

Les poings serrés, la lèvre mordue et le regard haineux, il s'agit là du monologue de trop pour Rin qui sans le vouloir espionne la conversation.

A seulement un mètre d'eux, il n'a pas pu faire autrement que de laisser traîner une oreille et quand il a su qu'ils parlent d'Hadès, il s'est rapproché pour mieux entendre et pour…, fulminer. Il pensait entendre des compliments sur son dur travail et sur sa façon de dessiner mais, il s'est vite fourvoyé.

Donc quand il entend ces choses horribles sur son aîné, patron et mentor, ce Noiraud ne peut faire autrement que d'intervenir et répliquer. Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette entreprise, il n'a fait qu'apprendre des choses et le frère aîné des Elision prend toujours de son temps depuis près de trois semaines pour lui enseigner le soir –le critiquer- et tout cela rend Rin très heureux et bienveillant à l'encontre de son aîné alors, il ne peut pas ne pas agir.  
Certes, il n'est pas très grand mais quand il agrippe l'épaule de cet homme pour lui faire faire un demi-tour et avoir l'attention des trois autres personnes, il fait oublier son manque de force et sa frêle carrure.

_ **Je vous interdis de juger ou de dire quoique ce soit de mauvais à propos d'Elision-san !** Peste agressivement l'ébène en jaugeant les imbéciles face à lui. **Il est meilleur que vous tous réunis et il n'a pas besoin de voler quoique ce soit pour être bon. Personne ne peut égaler son talent alors fermez-là, saleté de richards !** Finit-il par crier et alors que de nombreux regards se tournent vers lui.

_ **Comment oses-tu nous parler ainsi !** Grogne le plus jeune des hommes. _**…Attend, tu n'serais pas employé chez lui ? Mais oui c'est ça, tu essaies de le défendre parce que tu veux garder ta place c'est ça ? T'es un genre de bon petit chien, pas vrai ?**_ Susurre-t-il finalement pour ne pas être entendu des autres spectateurs et pour avoir le « beau rôle ».

_ **Jamais vous ne lui arriverez à la cheville ! Il n'y a que les lâches pour parler dans le dos des autres, les hypocrites et les sales cons ! Alors avant de lancer de fausses rumeurs, vérifiez qu'elles soient vraies,** crache Rin hors de lui et en s'approchant de l'un des protagonistes pour le frapper. **J'pensais qu'ici, il n'y avait que des personnes admiratives de son travail et de ses compétences mais vous, …vous vous n'êtes là que pour le dénigrer. Demandez pardon à Elision-san ! **

Le cœur battant et le visage fermé, Rin ne se démonte pas et continue de parler de plus en plus fort. Et quand il va agripper cette veste de costume pour avoir des réponses, il se fait arrêter par une main sur son épaule, qui finit par l'envelopper et l'éloigner de sa victime.  
Saisi, le Noiraud essaie de s'échapper de cette prise mais quand il remarque Rhadamanthe derrière lui, il retient ses mots et ne se débat plus. C'est là aussi qu'il remarque tous les regards braqués sur lui et sur la scène qu'il est en train de faire.

**_ Excusez-le, il n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre des personnes critiquer le travail de son idole et apparemment, il ne tient pas très bien l'alcool.** Sourit étrangement le Doré aux quatre personnes que Rin était occupé de sermonner. **Mesdames, Messieurs, désolé pour ce petit désagrément. Reprenez vos conversations, je m'occupe de lui,** continue-t-il au reste de l'assemblée pour que l'incident soit au plus vite oublié. Puis revenant vers le quatuor, son regard change et sa voix devient menaçante. _**Parlez encore une fois de mon frère en mal et je vous promets de vous le faire regretter. Sur ce, je crois que nous ne travaillerons jamais ensemble.**_

D'une poigne de fer, il embarque l'ébène qui ne pipe plus un mot hors de la salle de réception et l'amenant près d'un escalier, il comprend bien que l'autre évite tout simplement son regard.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Rhadamanthe tapote les épaules du plus jeune et laissant un sourire se tracer sur ses lèvres –gentil et sincère-, il interpelle le Noiraud pour avoir son attention et son regard sur lui. …Quoique, ce Blondin n'a pas le temps d'entamer sa phrase qu'il reçoit des excuses.

**_ Je suis désolé Rhadamanthe-san !** Avoue Rin en laissant ses prunelles Dorées se confronter à son aîné. **Je ne voulais pas mais…, mais ils ont dit tellement de choses fausses et méchantes que- **

**_ Ce n'est rien, généralement on fait semblant de ne rien entendre. A ce genre de soirée, il y a toujours deux ou trois personnes de ce genre qui essaie de nous déstabiliser ou de nous faire tomber.** Confesse le cadet des frères Elision dans un sourire légèrement peiné. **Les vrais investisseurs et clients n'y font pas attention, joue même parfois le jeu mais toi.., j'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir que tu allais entendre ce genre de choses ce soir.**

**_ Pourquoi ? Et puis votre frère n'était pas loin, je trouve ça horrible.** Répond l'ébène qui ne desserre pas les poings. **Vous faites du bon travail et vous nous aidez à chaque fois qu'on le demande alors pourquoi être aussi méchant ? Ils sont jaloux de votre réussite !**

**_ Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience dans ce métier mais un jour, tu comprendras Rin. Pour l'instant, tu devrais peut-être monter et allez te reposer dans ta chambre.** Suppose Rhadamanthe qui fixe les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres puisqu'ils sont dans un établissement de luxe où salle de réception et chambres d'hôtels se confondent. **La soirée est de toute façon bientôt terminée. Ne pense plus à ce qui vient de se passer et repose-toi, parce qu'à par ce petit esclandre, tu as fait du bon travail ce soir. **

**_ Je suis désolé Rhadamanthe-san. **

**_ Ne le soit pas et puis, mis à part moi, tu es la première personne qui défend mon frère et j'en suis très heureux. Merci à toi Rin. **

Chiffonnant les mèches sombres de son cadet dans un geste tendre, il lui ordonne de monter à présent et celui-ci s'exécute. Grimpant les marches, Rin se sent stupides d'avoir crié de la sorte et devant tous un tas de personnes importantes mais aussi, un brin heureux des paroles dites par ce Blond.

Frottant ses yeux d'où quelques larmes de colère s'échappent, il attrape l'ascenseur pour grimper jusqu'au quarante deuxièmes étages, là où se trouve sa chambre et s'y maudire. Avec ça, il est aussi certain qu'Hadès le détestera un peu plus.

De nouveau dans la salle de réception, Rhadamanthe rassure tout le monde et s'excuse une nouvelle fois avant de s'approcher de son frère qui l'attend aux portes de la pièce prêtée pour la soirée.

**_ Je lui ai dit de rejoindre sa chambre,** soupire Rha' d'une voix posée. **Ne lui en veut pas, il voulait simplement te défendre et tu devrais aller lui parler aussi. Tel que je le connais, il pourrait très bien croire que tu le déteste maintenant,** s'exclame-t-il en voulant pousser l'épaule de son aîné sans pour autant le faire.

**_ Il est stupide,** ne peut que cracher Hadès qui ne comprend pas le fait qu'on veuille le défendre. Il est assez grand pour se protéger lui-même et répliquer si nécessaire.

**_ Sûrement oui,** ne peut qu'avouer Rhadamanthe dans un sourire moqueur. **Va le voir, je m'occupe du reste.**

* * *

Il a pris une douche pour se calmer et s'est vêtu de vêtements plus confortables autre que ce costume trois pièces qui lui va pourtant à merveille.

Maintenant habillé d'un pantacourt fin et noir et d'un long t-shirt blanc à l'encolure trop large qui dévoile un peu son épaule, il essuie une dernière fois ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette et la déposant sur le haut du canapé, il saisit d'entendre du bruit à sa porte.

Regardant à droite et à gauche, le bruit frappé recommence et se décidant à aller ouvrir, il tombe nez à nez avec son supérieur et la panique se lit dans son regard. Durant un long moment, il ne sait pas quoi faire mais voyant son aîné s'impatienter, il lui laisse le passage et referme par la suite.

**_ Elision-san je-, …Que faites-vous ici ? Je- …je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé durant la réception.** Entame rapidement Rin qui courbe déjà la tête en signe d'excuse. **Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ou vous-**

**_ Tais-toi,** clame Hadès qui arrête son cadet et le fixe de toute sa hauteur. **Dis-moi…, qu'est-ce que ça t'as apporté de faire ça ? **Questionne-t-il de son regard dur alors qu'il aimerait seulement comprendre le plus petit.

**_ Rien. Personne n'a le droit de dire du mal de vous et puis, ils ne disaient que des mensonges. **Avoue le Noiraud qui laisse son regard un peu partout dans la pièce. **…Je ne pouvais pas les laisser dire.**

**_ Tu es un imbécile,** souffle le Publicitaire qui, en même temps, considère son cadet et essaie de savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

Après cette réplique, le silence se fait et Hadès dévisage le plus petit et essaie de le comprendre. Il n'a rien fait pour avoir de sa sympathie ou de sa considération alors, il aimerait savoir à quoi pense ce jeunot face à lui.

Il n'a jamais été gentil avec lui et n'a jamais pris sa défense pour quoi que ce soit mais, dans un coin de sa tête, il se l'avoue, ça l'a rendu un brin heureux d'apercevoir une personne de son côté hormis son frère. Puis décidant à faire quelque chose, de lui montrer sa reconnaissance, il lève sa main, même si celle-ci reste à planer dans les airs un long moment. Il hésite. Il n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose alors il risque d'être maladroit et gauche mais, parler serait encore plus difficile qu'un geste.

…Alors, après une énième minute de réflexion, il finit par déposer sa main sur la tête du plus jeune et par chiffonner les cheveux sombres de celui-ci. Des mèches étrangement douces, pense Hadès et épaisses.

**_ … …Merci**, murmure l'aîné alors que ce son est à peine audible.

Le mot prononcé fait plaisir même s'il parait irréel et sans pouvoir faire autrement, Rin trace un large sourire sur son visage et si ses joues rougissent, il ne peut pas le cacher.  
Relevant sa tête, il étonne Hadès et l'embarrasse dans le même temps même si rien n'est vu. Pourquoi est-il gêné ? Parce que personne ne lui a jamais souri de cette façon à part…, à part les enfants de son frère et ouais, ce gamin qui le fait toujours sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

**_ Mais ne recommence pas, ça pourrait te porter préjudice,** gronde-t-il à présent et non sans froncer les sourcils.

Les mots continuent de faire sourire alors que ce n'est pas l'effet désiré, mais quoi qu'il en soit Hadès ne s'attend pas non plus à recevoir quelque chose contre lui et entre ses bras.  
Rempli de trop d'émotions –toutes plus ou moins similaires-, Rin n'arrive plus à contenir cette joyeuseté qui l'empli et sans vraiment contrôler son corps, il agrippe et s'appuie contre sa source de bonne humeur et l'enserre de ses fins bras.

Sa tête contre le torse de son aîné et ses bras noués à cette taille sculptée, il ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il est occupé de faire mais il s'en fiche, il veut juste partager son soulagement et profiter de son aîné. Et pourquoi pas calmer son cœur tambourinant et prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique tant il semble heureux et apprécier cet homme face à lui.

Hadès –lui- est beaucoup plus sceptique et tendu. Le connaissant, personne n'oserait jamais faire une chose du genre, même son frère le sait, donc en cet instant, il ne sait pas comment réagir. Les bras écartés de son corps et le dos crispé, il ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire à part peut-être rejeter. …Rejeter ce parfum qui lui revient au nez, le même qu'il peut parfois sentir à son bureau et il se rend compte de quoi cela provient à présent. …De ce Noiraud. Cette bonne odeur provient de lui, il en est sûr maintenant.

**_ Je crois…,** murmure lentement Rin tout en resserrant sa prise dans le dos de son aîné, **que je vous aime Elision-san…**

Tendu et sans assurance, le plus jeune des deux Noirauds laisse son cœur exploser pendant qu'il relâche sa prise et s'éloigne ou alors, se fait-il rejeter sans autre cérémonie par son aîné ? Il ne sait pas bien et ne veut même pas le savoir.

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, il a eu besoin de s'exprimer. C'est ce que se dit le cadet et il ne sait pas encore à quel point il a pu mettre en colère son employeur. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment de la colère non plus même s'il le ressent ainsi, il est juste perturbé par les mots et les différentes significations de tous ceux-ci. Aimer est un mot bien trop fort pour lui. Que ce soit amour, amitié, familial, fraternel ou bien d'autres choses encore, Hadès est sûr de ne jamais pouvoir y arriver. Il n'a jamais su comment faire, par contre il sait faire une chose concernant ce sentiment. Il sait le rejeter et l'anéantir.

Le regard sombre et le visage bien plus fermé qu'à l'ordinaire, il cherche des réponses avant d'achever.

**_ De quoi parles-tu ? **Peste froidement l'aîné des frères Elision, ce qui réveille Rin et lui fait se rendre compte de son erreur.

Erreur qu'il ne regrette pourtant pas et qui lui donne du courage. En réalité, ce Noiraud se sait déjà condamné mais quitte à l'être, il veut être honnête avec lui-même et dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur même si cela veut dire, être détesté et ne plus jamais le revoir. Il ne veut pas avoir de remords même s'il regrette déjà sa réponse. …Il se sent tellement pris au piège de par sa seule faute qu'il se trompe dans les mots et dans ses pensées.

**_ Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais je-**

**_ Ça suffit, c'est dégoûtant.** Crache Hadès d'une voix sans appel. **Et si tu « crois » seulement, dis-toi que ça passera. Va donc jouer avec quelqu'un de ton âge et d'aussi déviant que toi, peut-être que là, on pourrait tomber dans ton piège absurde. **

**_ Ce n'est pas-**

**_ Tais-toi et je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu,** lance-t-il en se rendant déjà vers la sortie. Il était venu ici simplement pour faire plaisir à son frère…, rien de plus. –C'est ce dont il se persuade depuis le début-.

**_ Mais je- Vous ne compre-**

**_ Je comprends plus que tu ne le crois et sache que passer sous le bureau pour avoir une quelconque promotion ne fonctionne pas chez moi.** Claque la voix d'Elision plus froide que jamais et résonnante au travers de la pièce.

Le ventre noué, tout autant que sa gorge, Rin a du mal à respirer. Les remarques et les insultes voilées le blessent et lui brouillent la vue.

Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler de cette façon mais sa bouche a été plus rapide que ses pensées et il s'est confessé de la pire des manières et au seul homme au monde capable de le rejeter et de le faire se sentir inférieur à un être-humain lambda. Il n'aurait pas dû, il se le répète en boucle, aurait dû essayer de ne pas se déclarer et de tout garder pour lui mais…, peu importe comme il le voit ou le ressent, il est aussi en colère de tant de méchanceté à son encontre. De le voir comme quelqu'un de facile encore plus.

**_ Vous ! …Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti Hadès-san, mais j'ai compris. Je ne vous embêterais plus et si vous voulez me renvoyer j'accepterais. **Dit-il la lèvre tremblante sans pour autant bégayer ou bûcher sur ses mots.

Les larmes pourtant bien là, Rin fini par s'enfuir jusqu'à la chambre qu'il emprunte pour la soirée et si la porte claque, Hadès –lui- quitte cette chambre d'hôtel les poings serrés et le regard noir.

Se laissant tomber sur le large lit, le Noiraud enfouit son visage dans le premier oreiller attrapé et s'il laisse enfin ses larmes couler, il essaie de s'étouffer au même titre qu'il se maudit de sa stupidité.

A cet instant, il aimerait mourir et s'enterrer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais. Même s'il sait qu'il ne le pourra pas, au moins pour ce soir, il veut se cacher du monde.

* * *

L'épisode terminé, Rhadamanthe fait de son mieux pour calmer l'assemblé et retrouver un semblant de sérieux à tout cela et s'il réussit plutôt bien l'exercice, il est aussi heureux de voir son aîné l'écouter et s'échapper de la salle pour retrouver leur cadet.

Les discussions reviennent petit à petit, même si la soirée s'estompe tranquillement, et s'il a directement rassuré ses plus vieux investisseurs, ainsi que Poséidon qui l'avait questionné sur l'altercation entraperçue, Rhadamanthe se dirige à présent vers le bar pour se servir un verre de whisky sec et reprendre son souffle.

**_ Tout va bien ?** Questionne Kanon non pas par curiosité mais parce que le visage de celui qu'il aime semble fermé et peut-être aussi contrarié. **J'espère que le petit incident de tout à l'heure ne va pas vous porter préjudice à toi et ton frère.**

**_ Non…, je ne crois pas en tout cas, **soupire le Blond en buvant son verre d'une traite. **Et je m'excuse pour Rin par avance. Généralement, il est quelqu'un de gentil et de très diplomate et-**

**_ Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, **coupe rapidement le Bleuté dans un sourire. **Et puis, de ce que j'ai entendu et vu, il a eu raison de s'énerver. On aurait parlé en mal de mon frère ou de l'un de mes amis, j'aurais agi exactement comme lui. **Rassure-t-il de ses paroles alors qu'il voit le visage de son interlocuteur redevenir moins sévère et plus détendu. **…Dans ton agence, vous avez tous du caractère n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ On peut dire ça oui… . Est-ce que c'est un problème ?** Demande le publicitaire qui n'aimerait pas manquer une occasion de travailler avec ce Bleu souriant. **Je sais que ton agence d'édition envisageait de futurs projets avec nous.**

**_ Oui et je suis leur représentant ce soir n'est-ce pas ? Donc, je suis persuadé qu'on fera de l'excellent travail ensemble.** Avoue sans hésiter le Gémini dans un sourire sincère. **Rhadamanthe-san, est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre ?** Soupire-t-il tout en bravant son hésitation et sa peur.

**_ Ne peut-on pas en prendre un ici ?** Suppose Rha' dans une rationalité à toutes épreuves.

**_ Ah… oui on pourrait seulement je-. Rien, je suis désolé, oublie ce que j'ai demandé.** Répond aussitôt le cadet des jumeaux Gémini qui voit son courage s'effondrer.

**_ Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé et tu as peut-être raison. M'aérer la tête loin d'ici pourrait me faire du bien. Tu connais un bar dans les environs ou quelque chose qui y ressemble ?** S'avance Rhadamanthe alors que ses yeux sourient pour lui.

**_ En arrivant ici, je crois avoir vu quelque chose d'intéressant mais je ne veux pas te forcer.** Décrète rapidement l'éditeur qui perd toujours de sa confiance dans les moments critiques avec ses coups de cœur.

**_ Non, ça me fera du bien. On se donne rendez-vous dans une heure devant les portes de l'hôtel ça te va ?** S'exclame Rhadamanthe qui s'éloigne du bar ouvert à tous non sans attendre une réponse.

**_ Oui, évidemment.**

Ravi de cette réponse, Rhadamanthe quitte donc pour un temps son ami –il peut le qualifier ainsi pense-t-il- et se rend de nouveau vers ses investisseurs et potentiels clients.  
Tous serrent plus ou moins la main à l'organisateur de cette soirée, ne discute plus du malencontreux incident aperçu plus tôt et félicite le plus jeune des frères Elision pour l'organisation et les futurs projets de l'agence. Heureux de cela, il finit tout de même par avoir une pensée pour son frère là-haut et pour Rin qui se fait peut-être sermonner pour pas grand-chose.


	49. Chapter 48

**Bonjour,**

**Merci de nous suivre, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Nous retrouvons Hadès, Rin et Rhad'. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mercredi 28 août.**

* * *

**Lundi 26 Août.**

Ce lundi est particulièrement chargé en mauvaises ondes. La matinée a été pesante et lourde pour tout le monde. Ceux qui n'ont pas pu assister à la réception ont entendu parler de l'intervention remarquée de Rin et s'ils ont un peu discuté entre eux, tous ont jugés bon de dire que le Noiraud aurait dû s'abstenir de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Personne ne sait si les employés sont du côté d'Hadès par crainte ou par raison mais les langues liées, tous font leur travail sous tension et dans l'appréhension d'une remarque ou d'un renvoi immédiat.

C'est à l'heure du midi que Rhadamanthe a cru bon d'intervenir –juste avant son départ-. Il est grandement respecté et personne ne va jamais contre son avis et repartant d'un bon pied, les reproches silencieux ne sont plus et l'ébène a regagné l'estime de ses collègues, pas réellement perdu, seulement ébréché de ne pas avoir tout entendu de la scène. La jeune femme absente cette soirée-là, l'a même remercié d'avoir défendu leur patron des individus qui ne le connaissent pas et le juge sur son apparence.

Non, le réel problème est plutôt l'aura terrifiante d'Hadès. Elle est immense et dirigée vers une seule personne. Et si on compatit, celui qui est visé comprend et accepte sans rechigner.  
Il s'est ridiculisé et a perdu le peu de sympathie qu'il avait réussi à gagner de son aîné. Rin regrette sans vraiment le vouloir et n'ose plus poser un regard sur l'aîné des Elision de peur d'y lire du dégoût mais surtout de la haine à son encontre et du mépris.

L'après-midi est donc tendu pour cette jeune personne alors que ses collègues ne sont inquiétés de rien et parfois appelés par leur supérieur. Lui, il n'a pas eu un mot et ne préfère pas. Il est même prêt à se faire muet et se rendre invisible pour ne plus jamais déranger Hadès.

Mais ce qui rend un peu de vie à ce bureau morne et glacial, c'est sans doute la présence d'un enfant qui n'a rien à faire là et accompagné d'un adulte connaissant bien le lieu puisqu'il s'agit de Rhadamanthe revenu pour une raison encore inconnue.

Se dirigeant vers son bureau, son jeune fils le suit sans dire un mot mais en saluant les adultes d'un sourire et si son père cherche avec détermination l'un de ses dossiers perdus, Hatsuharu –lui- se décide à jouer les explorateurs et à rechercher son oncle. Recherche qui ne dure que très peu de temps puisqu'il pousse déjà une porte et sourit largement.

**_ Oncle Hadès, bonjour !** S'exclame joyeusement Hatsu' en arrêtant cependant sa course quand il aperçoit une dizaine de papiers froissés à terre et une aura plus que menaçante à son encontre.

**_ Hatsuharu…, que fais-tu ici ? Où est ton père ? **Grogne l'interpellé en laissant son regard fusiller l'invité surprise.

**_ Dans son bureau, il cherche un dossier. **Répond l'enfant qui n'en finit plus de poser ses yeux partout et curieux de tout alors même que son petit corps tremble d'autant d'agressivité autour de son oncle. **C'est ici que tu inventes tous tes dessins ?**

**_ Mh. Tu devrais le rejoindre, j'ai du travail. **Continue de siffler l'aîné des Elision qui n'a rien contre son neveu mais qui sent son corps se tendre d'heure en heure.

**_ Je peux regarder ? Je ferais pas de bruit, promis !** Sourit Hatsuharu qui s'approche à pas feutrés de son Oncle. Oncle qui a une impression de déjà-vu à cette phrase soufflée.

**_ Hatsuharu aujourd'hui…, **débute Hadès qui recherche ses mots pour ne pas faire peur à ce gamin qu'il apprécie et qui ose l'approcher. **C'est un jour un peu compliqué et …comment dire…,** se questionne-t-il lui-même alors que sa main se pose inconsciemment sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui apprécie le geste et lui fait bomber le torse, fier d'être considéré par son aîné. **J'ai besoin de me concentrer pour l'un de mes projets.**

**_ Je comprends, je vais rejoindre papa. Oncle Hadès, tu vas encore revenir nous voir à la maison ?** Demande son neveu qui espère une réponse positive avant de disparaître du bureau.

**_ Si ça ne dérange pas, je reviendrais.** Convient-il après un instant de réflexion et en fixant l'enfant comme pour savoir si la réponse est acceptée.

**_ Super ! Travaille bien Oncle Hadès. **

Le gamin de sept ans s'en va du bureau en fermant silencieusement la porte et vagabondant ici et là au travers des différentes tables et adultes, il s'extasie de temps à autre devant les quelques affiches accrochées et faites par Hadès.

Toujours sans nouvelle de son père, il continue son aventure et courant parfois au travers de l'immense pièce, il se stoppe net en reconnaissant les traits de dessins de son oncle sur l'un des bureaux occupés et rempli. Epiant l'adulte et tout ce qui l'entoure, Hatsuharu hésite à parler à un inconnu mais plus courageux que sa sœur absente, il prend une profonde respiration et tire sur le pull fin que l'autre porte.

**_ Ce dessin, je peux l'avoir ?** Demande avec courage l'enfant qui tombe dans deux orbes dorés qui le dévisage.

**_ Mh… ce dessin ?** Marmonne comme réponse Rin qui pointe du doigt la feuille qu'il avait récupérée avant qu'elle ne tombe dans une poubelle.

**_ Oui. Je peux l'avoir ?** Redemande le gamin avec plus d'entrain et d'enthousiasme que prévu. Il aimerait vraiment avoir l'un des travaux de son oncle dans sa chambre.

Pour le jeune employé c'est plus difficile. Il n'a aucune envie de céder le dessin et en même temps, il ne sait pas à qui appartient cet enfant qui essaie de le voler.

Certes, Hadès ne veut plus lui parler ou même l'apercevoir mais cela ne change rien pour lui et pour l'admiration qu'il porte à son travail. Silencieux au possible, il essaie de réfléchir à la meilleure option cependant, c'est plus compliqué que prévu.

**_ Tu ne veux pas ? C'est pas grave tu sais, c'est Oncle Hadès qui te l'a donné ? **Suppose ou questionne le gamin tout à fait sérieusement et en regardant les autres feuilles accrochées.

**_ Tu…, tu es le neveu d'Elision-san ?** Surpris de cette découverte, Rin cherche la présence de Rhadamanthe mais ne le voyant nulle part, il revient vers son interlocuteur et continue la discussion.

**_ Oui, mon papa c'est son frère. Alors, il te l'a donné ?**

**_ En quelque sorte…,** répond finalement le Noiraud qui épie ce dessin si cher à ses yeux malgré le fait que son dessinateur le déteste probablement.

**_ Oh, alors il est précieux pour toi. Et celui-là ? …Il est beau,** murmure pour lui-même le gamin en montrant une œuvre originale du doigt et faite un soir de grand calme.

**_ Désolé… euh ?**

**_ Hatsuharu. Je m'appelle Hatsuharu Elision.** Répond-t-il à l'interrogation muette de son aîné.

**_ Moi, c'est Rin,** susurre l'ébène pour être à égalité. **Désolé Hatsuharu mais je ne peux t'en donner aucun, ils sont, comme tu l'as dit, très précieux pour moi et je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer.** Avoue le Noiraud en se penchant légèrement comme pour appuyer son excuse. Peu importe ce qui a été dit ou fait, son admiration et ses sentiments pour son aîné sont intacts et puis, toutes les fautes lui reviennent entièrement alors il n'a pas le droit de haïr Hadès. C'est ce qu'il se dit et comme l'a dit le Publicitaire, c'est lui le déviant. Personne d'autre.

**_ Tu as de la c-**

**_ Hatsuharu, n'embête pas mes employés ! **Revient au même moment Rhadamanthe qui attrape son fils par les épaules pour qu'il ne soit plus une gêne. **Rin, je suis désolé. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas embêté trop longtemps.**

**_ Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Rhadamanthe-san, votre fils est très gentil. **Conclut rapidement le plus jeune en souriant quelque peu à l'enfant et au père.

**_ Hm, merci. **Sourit-t-il en retour même s'il aperçoit les traits fatigués de son cadet et ce sourire si jovial ordinairement faner bien trop vite. **Bon, nous on va y aller. A demain tout le monde et travaillez-bien. Hatsu' dit « au revoir ».** Ordonne gentiment le Blond à sa progéniture qui réagit vite et agite ses mains.


	50. Chapter 49

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre tout tranquille dans le magasin de fleur avec Aphrodite et Ikki. Merci encore d'être autant à suivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 29 ****août**

* * *

**Mercredi 28 Août.**

Après cette sortie à l'aquarium, Ikki essaie tant bien que mal de se tenir à ses paroles et de régler sa « dette » envers Aphrodite.

Pour se faire, il use de tous les moyens possibles pour rendre la vie de son aîné plus facile. Par exemple, il a réparé la fenêtre de la serre et a même renforcé les bâtis en cas de grand vent. Puis sa dernière réparation en date n'est autre que les barrières situées dans l'arrière-cour. Il fait tout ça après son travail pour Aphrodite et a même acheté quelques outils pour être paré à tout et si l'aide apportée fait plaisir au propriétaire, il est aussi un peu décontenancé. Et puis, ils se voient un peu moins et le Bleu Clair n'a plus l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur son cadet qu'il apprécie un peu plus de jour en jour.

**_ Tu sais Ikki, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais ici mais ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, je veux dire-** Débute Aphrodite sans pouvoir continuer puisqu'un client régulier vient d'entrer dans la boutique.

**_ Ça m'fait plaisir ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je crois qu'on t'attend.** Affirme le Bleu Foncé en montrant l'homme brun au comptoir.

Homme brun qui drague le Fleuriste à chacune de ses visites, Ikki en est certain et s'il est réticent à cette idée, il ne peut rien y faire. D'une part, parce qu'il ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il peut ressentir et d'autre part, parce que n'importe quel homme ou femme est mieux que lui.

Il le sait, il n'est qu'un bon à rien qui fait semblant d'être utile et qui apprend à ne pas créer de problème, alors il n'a pas à donner son opinion ou dire ce qui serait le mieux pour ce Bleuté. Ecoutant sans le vouloir la conversation en cours, Ikki continue de préparer les bouquets à livrer et si tout l'emmerde, il fait semblant de rien et passe à l'arrière pour charger la camionnette et faire tenir les bouquets sans risque.

L'homme mettra un peu plus de vingt minutes à partir et une fois fait, Aphrodite revient comme souvent vers son cadet et s'il reprend une discussion quelconque, une remarque faite par Ikki lui demandera de se justifier et de se faire comprendre.

**_ Il est peut-être plaisant mais il aura beau me demander autant de fois qu'il le veut, jamais je n'accepterais un quelconque rendez-vous avec lui.** Assène le Fleuriste d'une voix claire et légèrement chantante.

**_ Il ne te plaît pas ?** S'étonne le plus jeune qui ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait reprocher à cet homme semblant bon sous tout rapport.

**_ L'apparence ne fait pas tout Ikki et puis… il ne m'intéresse pas. **Sourit le plus âgé dans un étrange sourire dont lui seul connaît la signification.

**_ Très bien. Je vais devoir y aller… pour les livraisons. **Reprend Ikki après un temps indéterminé et comme hypnotisé par le regard de son bienfaiteur.

**_ Oui, à ton retour je fermerais la boutique et on dînera ensemble,** assure le Bleu Clair en s'approchant de son interlocuteur pour…, lui embrasser rapidement la joue et s'éloigner tout aussi vite. **Fait attention à toi.**

Après ça, Aphrodite s'éloigne pour regagner le comptoir là où pas mal de fleurs l'attendent et aucunement honteux de son geste mais grandement embarrassé, il préfère ne pas faire face à son ami. Pour ne pas connaître ses pensées tout autant que son regard qui pourrait être malsain vis-à-vis de lui.

Depuis quand ressent-il des sentiments pour Ikki ? Il ne sait pas bien lui-même mais depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, il a sans cesse envie d'en connaître plus sur lui et de voir toutes les expressions que son visage peu créer. Il a envie de se l'accaparer et d'être vu par lui, autre que comme un colocataire ou un employeur. Il veut passer du temps avec lui, se confier à lui et l'embrasser. Il adorerait connaître le goût de ses lèvres, même si pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore tout à fait gagné.


	51. Chapter 50

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre sur nos trois amis Death', Kanon et Shura qui se retrouvent chez Shaka. Bonne lecture à tous, biz à bientôt Craft'.**

* * *

**Jeudi 29 Août.**

Dans ce salon de thé qu'il fréquente depuis quelques mois maintenant, Kanon attend patiemment ses deux meilleurs amis qui ne devraient plus tarder.

Le regard dans le vague et continuant de tourner dans sa tasse d'un mouvement répétitif et qui ne semble pas se tarir, il repense aux différentes fois où il a pu rencontrer son coup de foudre et force est de constater qu'il s'est enfermé avec lui dans un climat de travail, il se retrouve à la fois peiné et chanceux. Peiné de n'être qu'une connaissance de travail et chanceux d'avoir pu l'approcher d'aussi près. Et si parfois, il pose des questions sur sa famille, il a toujours l'impression de gêner ou de se montrer trop curieux.

Comme cette fois où, après la réception il avait osé l'inviter à boire un dernier verre. Il l'avait amené dans un bar qu'il ne connaissait pas et si l'ambiance était assez sobre et parfaite pour quelques confidences, il ne se souvient que de ce moment silencieux entre eux. Celui où il n'avait pas réussi à débuter une conversation digne de ce nom et où ce Doré l'avait aidé à débloquer la situation avec un sujet plus ou moins vague.

Soupirant une énième fois, chacun de ses moments avec ce Blond n'a été qu'imbécile et futile. Et puis coincé dans cette relation de travail, il ne sait plus comment en sortir.

Au loin, voyant ce Bleuté perdu entre chimère et rêverie, Shaka n'ose pas le déranger plus que ça et même si celui-ci l'a salué, à cet instant il a l'air à cent lieues de tout !

**_ Hé, tu t'réveilles ou non !** Peste Deahtmask fraichement arrivée, qui après avoir salué le géant, pousse déjà son ami à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

**_ Quoi ? Vous êtes en retard tous les deux,** constate Kanon dans un grognement et en voyant Mû discuter avec Shaka au bar. **Je suis moins intéressant que lui ? C'est sympa, **soupire plus par mauvaise foi qu'autre chose ce Bleuté de mauvaise humeur.

**_ On dirait que Mû pourrait se faire bouffer dans la minute,** rit de bon cœur le Mécanicien en voyant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. **…Alors, on s'est trouvé un petit partenaire de jeu ? **Se moque-t-il à l'encontre de son ami qui vient les rejoindre.

**_ Je t'emmerde et n'y pense même pas Death',** tique le Parme qui connaît bien son ami et qui pourrait le voir se lever pour charrier le propriétaire de l'établissement et lui donner des « conseils » vraiment salaces. **Sinon toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Un problème avec ton frère ? **

**_ Non. Etrangement il a été très avenant ces temps-ci. Au début je pensais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais…, rien du tout,** affirme Kanon comme une révélation qui surprend pas mal. **Il a même-.** **Vous saviez qu'il avait rencontré Rhadamanthe-san à une inauguration ? Et qu'ensuite, il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone ?** Confie-t-il alors qu'il réalise maintenant les choses que son frère à faite.

**_ Sérieusement, j'aurais jamais cru ça de lui ! Et tu l'as appelé ? **Demande Deathmask dans un rictus plus ou moins moqueur.

**_ …Oui, après deux semaines…,** avoue le Gémini en détournant le regard. **Et j'ai pas osé grand-chose, j'lui ai même parlé de travail pour avoir un sujet de conversation et depuis, à chacune de nos rencontres je lui fais croire que j'aimerais travailler avec lui.** Se plaint maintenant Kanon de son incompétence à dire les choses aux personnes concernées. **Sûrement que ça va se faire aussi… **

Un rire se fait entendre juste après avoir fini sa dernière phrase remplie de désolation et s'il aimerait passer ses nerfs sur ce mécanicien à deux sous, il finit par réécouter ses dires et par se moquer de son comportement.

Mieux vaut rire que pleurer, c'est ce qu'on se dit tous et là, il pouvait bien rire de sa stupidité et de son hésitation. Mû, à côté, grince des dents et essaie de calmer le rire de son meilleur ami souvent railleur et voulant rassurer Kanon, il cherche ses mots.

**_ Tu t'es complètement loupé mon pauvre,** entame un Deathmask plus rapide et en agrippant l'épaule du susnommé. **Au lieu de l'inviter à boire un verre ou à se rencontrer je-ne-sais-où, t'as réussi l'exploit de le payer pour le voir ! Bravo,** dit-il sans arrêter de tracer un large sourire sur son visage espiègle.

**_ Je sais, je suis un cas désespéré et en plus de ça j'ai ruiné la chance que me donnait Saga.** Se rend compte le Bleu en prenant une gorgée de son breuvage chaud. **Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire dites-moi ? Pour rattraper ça, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

**_ T'as son numéro, non ? Alors appelle-le et invite-le ici. **Propose Deathmask qui après avoir bien rit tente tout de même de trouver une solution à son ami.

**_ Et pourquoi j'ferais ça ? Ça serait quoi l'excuse ? Mû, aide-moi, j'peux pas m'en sortir avec un abruti pareil.** Grogne d'exaspération Kanon en lançant un regard noir à ce crétin de Mécano.

**_ Death' tout le monde n'est pas comme toi à prendre c'qui lui plaît et sans penser aux conséquences,** soupire Mû qui connaît son ami par cœur et qui ne pense jamais aux sentiments des autres et s'il entend un _« personne ne s'en est jamais plaint »,_ il lui frappe l'arrière de la tête et revient au problème de Kanon. **Enfin bon, son approche ne pourrait pas être trop mauvaise pour l'heure ou alors, essaie de le croiser par hasard dans un lieu propice aux confidences. Par exemple dans ce parc. C'est bien là qu'on l'a croisé pour la première fois non ?**

**_ J'vais pas l'attendre sur un banc pendant des jours et des jours. J'suis désespéré mais pas à ce point et puis j'me dis que pouvoir lui parler n'est déjà pas si mal. **Rétorque Kanon qui ne voit aucune solution venir à lui.

**_ T'es prêt à faire abstinence toute ta vie ?** Balance alors Deathmask légèrement choqué de cette révélation qui n'en n'est pas une. **C'est pas possible, le sexe c'est tellement bon.**

**_ Je sais le chien en rut,** claque le cadet des Gémini et sans écouter la suite des propos. **Oh merci Shaka-san, **dit-il en relevant les yeux et en apercevant un muffin devant lui.

**_ J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas trop fort alors je me suis dit qu'un peu de douceur ne pourrait pas faire de mal et,** hésite-t-il un instant à continuer, **j'ai un peu entendu votre conversation en arrivant et en ce moment, j'aperçois souvent Rhadamanthe-san à l'heure du midi dans le parc en face. Sur ce, j'y retourne.** Un léger sourire est donné et un autre bien plus grand se fait adresser à Mû –ce qui ne manquent pas aux deux autres curieux-.

**_ Je pense que tu as trouvé une solution à ton problème. **Assène le Parme qui aimerait vite trouver un sujet de discussion.

**_ Mh…, c'était quoi ça ? Toi et lui, vous…, vous avez ce genre de relation ? **Marmonne Kanon sans quitter son ami du regard. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit toi ? Ho c'est pour ça tout à l'heure que tu disais « partenaire de jeu ». Je comprends mieux, ça fait longtemps ?** S'intéresse-t-il à présent et pour se changer les idées.

**_ Je dirais…, deux ou trois semaines mais-**

**_ Mais quoi ? Vas-y dis-nous, moi c'est ce que j'ai fait alors avoue.** Encourage Kanon à sa façon, soutenu par Deathmask qui aimerait en savoir plus.

**_ Je veux prendre mon temps et ne rien précipiter. J'détesterais tout foutre en l'air, **murmure Mû pour ne pas être entendu de ce Doré derrière le comptoir. **…J'veux faire ça bien.**

**_ Y'a pas plus ennuyant si tu veux mon avis, **crache Death' qui trouve tout de même son ami niaiseux.

**_ En même temps toi, tu as une- **se retient de dire Kanon alors que sa phrase se fait terminer par le Mécano sûr de lui et appréciateur de la remarque. **Connard,** peste quand même le Gémini. **Dis-nous-toi, ce que tu fais pendant tes heures de repos ?**

**_ Je baise, principalement. Et j'peux vous dire que j'suis sur un putain de bon coup en ce moment. **Se vante Deathmask, arrogant à souhait.

**_ Pas encore lassé, ça m'étonne. Et ce « bon coup » a un nom ? **_**J'me demande comment elle fait pour te supporter…,**_ marmonne tout de même Kanon qui connaît son ami et qui n'est sociable qu'avec eux en règle générale.

**_ Ouais mais j'te dirais rien d'autre. Et en parlant ça, j'vais devoir y aller. **Souffle le Bleu Foncé comme une annonce formelle en se levant de sa chaise tout en déposant un peu d'argent pour sa consommation. _**Shaka, prend soin de lui j'te fais confiance**_, susurre-t-il à l'encontre du gérant avant de disparaître, ce qui gêne et le Doré, et le Parme.

Cachant son sourire à Mû, Kanon éprouve tout de même de l'admiration pour l'aplomb dont fait preuve son ami dans chaque situation. Plus calme à présent, la discussion l'est aussi et si le sujet « Rhadamanthe » refait surface, celui de Saga également ainsi que ce Blondin non loin d'eux et chaleureux.

Et ils resteront même pas mal de temps à se détendre dans ce salon avant de se quitter et de se promettre de se revoir rapidement.


	52. Chapter 51

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui retour sur les bancs d'école ou plutôt on retrouve les trois professeurs à la fin de leur première semaine de reprise. Leur relation évolue. J'espère que cela vous plaira faite nous savoir ce que vous en pensez et que va-t-il se passer pour vous pour la suite ? **

**Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 1****er**** septembre.**

* * *

**Vendredi 30 Aout. **

Au lycée, le retour de vacance a été rude. La semaine a été ponctué de son lot d'imprévus, de problèmes techniques, mais aussi administratifs. De plus, les lycéens ont été subjugués par l'idée de faire une journée sportive dans quinze jours et il a fallu tout organiser à la va vite. Les clubs ont aussi proposé des activités. Certains professeurs ainsi que le directeur ont offert leur aide pour tout préparer.

C'est pour cela qu'en fin de semaine, à bout de force, Saga invite Shion à boire un verre pour se détendre avant le week-end. Celui-ci accepte et les deux partent à la recherche de Camus pour lui faire la même proposition. Pendant leur pérégrination dans l'établissement ils apprennent que l'homme vient de quitter le lycée par l'un de leur collègue. Des lycéens le leur confirment quand ils atteignent le portail, ceux-là ont la gentillesse de leur donner la direction qu'il a pris. Comme ils l'ont loupé de peu, ils décident de le rattraper afin de pouvoir l'inviter aussi. Ils marchent donc à grands pas durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Sur leur trajet ils ont la chance d'avoir de nouvelles indications sur la piste à suivre, donné par des lycéens l'ayant vu passer. Cette sorte de jeu de piste aurait pu être amusante, mais en voyant la direction prise par l'homme les deux autres s'inquiètent. Ils ont un mauvais pressentiment et un nœud se noue dans leurs estomacs, c'est pour cela qu'aucun mot n'est échangé entre eux.

Shion agrippe le bras de Saga en montrant du doigt leur collègue, celui-ci tourne à droite dans une ruelle sombre, ils pressent le pas. En arrivant à l'entrée de la ruelle ils assistent à un spectacle des plus gênant pour eux. A l'autre bout ils reconnaissent la silhouette de leur collègue plaqué contre un mur avec un autre homme dévorant sa bouche. Leurs cœurs s'accélèrent, ils se sentent blessés mais n'y peuvent rien. Quand l'échange de baisers est fini Camus repart avec l'homme, les deux quittent la ruelle pour un lieu où Saga et Shion ne peuvent pas aller. Tout aurait pu se terminer là, mais Saga montre le nom de la rue ainsi qu'un article de journal sur son téléphone portable.

Le papier dit que le quartier a été envahi par les loves hôtels et que des clients se sont plaints de voyeurisme, voire de chantage. Certain des propriétaires ont placé des caméras dans les chambres et filment à leur insu les usagers. Ces vidéos servent de moyen de pression pour les chantages ou sont revendus pour alimenter le commence de vidéo pornographique. Les policiers sont en train de fermer un a un ses hôtels, mais tous ne le sont pas encore. Il est donc déconseillé d'aller dans ce quartier.

Après avoir pris connaissance de ce papier les deux hommes se mettent à courir dans la direction de leur ami, une même pensée en tête, _hors de question de laisser aller dans l'un de ces hôtels._ Quelques instants plus tard ils sortent de la ruelle et par chance aperçoivent Camus entrer dans l'un d'entre eux. Sans se concerter, ils décident de le suivre, mais le temps d'arriver il vient de monter dans l'ascenseur. Dans ce hall vide l'homme au guichet leur tourne le dos. Dans un espoir de trouver une piste pour retrouver Camus, Shion regarde par-dessus son épaule et le voit allumer un poste de télévision. Une image apparaît, celle d'une chambre. Shion prend peur, il va pour héler l'homme quand Saga lui agrippe le bras en regardant dans sa direction et aperçoit le numéro sur l'écran sûrement celui de la chambre. Il voit aussi d'autres téléviseurs allumés avec des gens en train de faire l'amour. Il grimace et tire Shion vers lui en lui demandant de se taire d'un signe de la main collée à sa bouche. Les deux escaladent le plus rapidement possible l'escalier et sortent sur le palier du second étage. Saga avait regardé où s'était arrêté l'ascenseur. Maintenant ils vont vers la chambre deux cent quatre. Saga l'ouvre d'un coup de pied, elle claque contre le mur, Camus et son amant sursautent.

**\- Désolé,** s'excuse Saga en entrant, pendant que Shion se jette sur Camus pour le rhabiller. **Il y a des caméras dans cette chambre ainsi que dans les autres, alors on vous le récupère. Vous devriez lire les journaux, **rajoute-t-il en montrant l'article sur son portable à l'autre homme pour l'empêcher de faire un esclandre.

Son laïus finit, Saga repart rapidement en suivant Shion et Camus, que le directeur du lycée bloque contre lui. La descente des escaliers se fait en vitesse et en silence. En passant devant le propriétaire, ils le voient se masturber devant un téléviseur montrant un jeune couple hétéro. Dégouté, Saga veut agir d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais Shion l'en dissuade et lui montre un objet sur le mur. Le professeur de Philosophie sourit et va le baisser. Une sonnerie retentit alors qu'ils quittent l'hôtel.

Maintenant que l'alarme incendie est déclenché, les clients vont pouvoir partir et à l'arrivée des pompiers, eux et la police découvriront le pot aux roses sur le propriétaire. Saga se sent satisfait de cela même si peut-être ils auront des problèmes, ayant sûrement était filmé, mais ils feront avec et aideront Camus à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Car se sera sûrement lui qui aura le plus de problème. Mais pour l'instant le plus important est de quitter le quartier. Ils font le même chemin qu'à l'aller et se retrouvent dans la grande avenue. Là ils tracent vers le premier métro et se stoppent devant.

Les trois hommes silencieux ont du mal à se regarder. Camus culpabilise et se sent honteux et sale d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit ainsi. Les deux autres eux se sentent coupables de l'avoir suivi et espionné de la sorte même s'ils ne voulaient pas cela.

**\- On voulait t'inviter à boire un verre,** explique maladroitement Saga.

**\- On a pas réussi à te rattraper à temps et quand on l'a fait tu…**

**\- J'avais lu un article sur ce quartier et quand j'ai vu que je ne me trompais pas…,** reprend Saga.

**\- Merci !** Coupe sec Camus qui ne sait pas où se mettre et qui ne comprend pas pourquoi les autres s'excusent alors que c'est lui qui devrait le faire.

Les deux autres ne disent rien et le regardent. Le professeur de Littérature a les larmes aux yeux et se tient de façon à montrer son mal être. Ils veulent agripper chacun l'un de ses bras quand celui-ci se recule de deux pas. Il les regarde de façon désespérée et part le plus rapidement possible se perdre dans la foule du métro. Shion et Saga eux restent là sans comprendre vraiment ce regard. Puis, ils décident aussi de rentrer chez eux. Lundi, ils auront une discussion avec leur ami et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ils l'espèrent du moins.


	53. Chapter 52

**Bonjour **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre pour l'anniversaire de…. Je vous laisse la surprise. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Jeudi 5 septembre.**

* * *

**Dimanche 1****er**** septembre **

La table est bien dressée et le repas finit de cuire quand la sonnerie retentit. La mère de Saori va ouvrir, devant sa porte se trouve cinq enfants - trois garçons et deux filles -. Elle les fait entrer dans sa maison et après les salutations habituelles elle s'éclipse dans la cuisine.

**\- Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus, **remercie Saori.

**\- Bon anniversaire, **s'écrient-ils tous en la voyant.

Les filles se jettent dans ses bras et l'embrassent. Les trois garçons plus réservés, lui font juste la bise. Tous lui tendent ensuite leur cadeau que la jeune fille prend avec plaisir avant de les entraîner dans le salon. Sa mère leur fait savoir qu'ils peuvent passer à table. Tous s'installent et le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Le père de la Violette les fait bien rire, en le voyant personne ne pense qu'il est si amusant. Après le repas, Saori ouvre ses cadeaux et a la bonne surprise d'avoir des livres et un joli bracelet offert par ses amies. Elle les remercie en les gratifiant d'un câlin. L'objet lui plaît beaucoup, c'est pour cela qu'elle le met de-suite.

Ensuite, ils vont dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci a un jeu de karaoké sur sa console et les six gamins se font un plaisir de chanter à tue tête. Ils s'essayent à diverses musiques, du rock, des slows, du rap… tous rient bien.

**\- Shun dans une semaine c'est ton anniversaire, **rappelle à tous Hyoga,** tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?**

**\- Quel jour est-ce ? **Demande Shaina.

**\- Le lundi neuf, **répond gêné Shun.** Mais c'est le jour de la journée sportive. Alors on ne fera rien ce jour-là. **

**\- Eh bien faisons quelque chose dans le week-end d'avant ? **Propose Seiya. **On a une semaine pour décider quoi faire. **

Les autres approuvent d'un signe de tête et ils se remettent à chanter encore une bonne heure. En fin d'après-midi, ils repartent tous chez eux heureux.


	54. Chapter 53

**Bonjour, **

**Voilà la suite des aventures de nos trois professeurs. Dites-nous ce que vous pensez du développement de leur relation ? J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture biz à demain Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 6 septembre.**

* * *

**Jeudi 5 Septembre. **

Camus est fuyant depuis une semaine, il évite ses deux collègues et amis. Il a tellement honte de leur avoir montré cette facette de lui. Ils l'ont trouvé dans un hôtel miteux avec un homme. Ils l'ont aussi sauvé d'un affront encore plus grand, celui d'être filmé. La casette aurait pu servir à beaucoup de choses, chantage, mise en vente… Il est si honteux de s'être fait avoir et prendre sur le fait par les deux seuls hommes qu'il respecte vraiment et avec qui il désire avoir une relation saine.

Ce matin à son appartement, il a eu la visite des policiers. Ils lui ont posé des questions sur lui et ses amis. Ils ont souri et dit « merci » pour l'aide. Ils ont aussi promis de ne pas aller les embêter, comme ils leur doivent une sacrée arrestation. Ils lui ont appris que l'homme possédait plus d'un hôtel de ce style et son marché était très florissant.

Maintenant, il est au lycée et évite la salle des professeurs. Il mange avec les lycéens. Certains en ont profité pour venir à sa table. Seiya lui pose des questions sur le futur devoir. Pendant que Hyoga et Shun le voyant un peu troublé change de conversation lui parlant de la journée sportive du Lundi neuf Septembre. Le professeur les rassure leur promettant que tout se déroulera bien.

Saga et Shion eux ne veulent pas le forcer à leur parler. Ils sont persuadés que Camus leur en veut de l'avoir suivi et embarrassé devant son compagnon. Ils sont peinés mais comprennent. Mais aujourd'hui, après une discussion entre eux, ils ont décidé de lui parler quoi qu'il arrive et de s'excuser proprement. En passant devant le réfectoire des étudiants, en le trouvant entouré d'enfants, ils voient là une occasion de renouer un dialogue avec lui sans entrer dans le vif du sujet. Ils viennent s'asseoir avec lui et les Secondes.

A la venue des deux autres professeur Camus s'est tendu. Shun à ses côtés lui effleure la main tout en lui souriant chaleureusement. Puis, il engage la discussion avec Saga afin que l'homme ne parle pas avec Camus. Celui-ci l'en remercie d'un soupir discret. Quant à Hyoga qui comprend ce que son petit-ami fait, pose à son tour des questions au directeur. Les trois adultes n'échangent ainsi que peu de mots, et quand ils le font c'est avec le vouvoiement que Camus a réimposé depuis le Lundi. Voulant ainsi mettre une barrière entre eux. A la fin du repas Camus s'échappe rapidement tout comme il le fera plus tard à la fin des cours.

Saga et Shion quant à eux sont déçu de ne pas être arrivé à lui parler, mais sans se décourager ils mettent en place un plan B. Celui-ci consiste à aller acheter un bouquet de fleur pour Camus et de débarquer chez lui sans l'en avertir avant et de le forcer à écouter leurs excuses et de redevenir ami avec lui. Alors ayant fini avant l'homme, ils rangent quelques papiers et quittent l'établissement à la recherche d'un bon fleuriste.

* * *

Derrière son bureau Aphrodite sifflote. Il regarde l'heure, il ne va plus tarder maintenant.

**\- Hey ! t'as l'air heureux ? **

**\- Ouais, on va bientôt avoir une bonne visite.** **C'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré d'habitude quand il passe tu es en tournée.** Aphrodite regarde son protégé faire une mine boudeuse. Il l'attrape dans ses bras et le chahute en frottant sa tête. **Ikki ne soit pas jaloux il n'y a que toi dans mes pensées. **

**\- Ça suffit ! Arrête avec ça ! Je ne rigole plus. Tu as du travail, tu fais attendre des clients. **

**\- Ah oui pardon. Les enfants, **sourit Aphrodite en allant vers ses deux clients.

**\- Oui on sait, mais lui, c'est un jeune homme, **sourit l'un d'eux. **N'est-ce pas Ikki-san ? **

Le jeune homme sursaute et détaille l'homme qu'il reconnaît. Il lui a déjà parlé plusieurs fois.

**\- Shion-sensei. **

**\- Bonjour, je suis ravi de voir que tu as trouvé un travail. **

**\- Vous vous connaissez ? **Se renseigne Aphrodite.

**\- Oui, il a été mon élève au lycée et je suis le directeur du lycée où va son frère Shun-kun. Oh tu ne dois pas connaître mon collègue Saga-sensei, il est arrivé cette année. Ton cadet l'a en philosophie. **

**\- Bonjour. **

**\- Vous avez choisi deux beaux bouquets,** reprend la discussion Aphrodite qui sait qu'avec ce « bonjour » leur cadet en a déjà trop dit pour lui. **C'est pour qui ? **Demande le fleuriste pour rendre l'atmosphère plus agréable.

**\- Un collègue, **répond Saga, **on doit s'excuser correctement.**

**\- Ah ouais,** se moque Ikki, **j'espère que c'est pas pour ce pervers de Camus. Je sais pas comment vous pouvez le laisser au lycée.** Tous le regardent avec attention. **Votre professeur de Littérature Camus machin chose. **

**\- Camus Aquarius. Tu le connais !** S'exclame Aphrodite. _Il ne doit pas y avoir plusieurs Camus Professeur de Littérature en lycée,_ pense le fleuriste.

**\- Oui,** Ikki se mord la lèvre, il ne lui a pas tout raconté et surtout il a fait l'impasse sur sa rencontre dans la ruelle avec le professeur et la carte qu'il lui a donné. **C'est un pervers. **

Aphrodite se met à rire alors que les deux professeurs en face d'eux se décomposent.

**\- Tu n'as pas tort, un vrai pervers. Autant il a le cœur froid autant son corps est chaud. Au lit il est…**

**\- Au lit ?** Demande Ikki surpris.

**\- Ouais, il a été mon petit ami pendant deux ans. C'est pour lui les fleurs ?** Les deux hommes font « oui » de la tête et Aphrodite sourit surtout en voyant entrer son nouveau client. **Ah ben tiens mon petit glaçon est là. **

**\- Aphrodite tu es irrécupérable. **Camus s'avance droit vers le fleuriste d'une démarche noble et un visage fermé. **Bonjour à tous. Ikki-kun ravi de te voir ici. Shion-sensei et Saga-sensei**, salue-t-il de la tête. **Aph' tu as ma commande ?**

**\- Ouais comme d'hab'. Ikki va chercher la commande numéro un dans l'atelier. **

**\- Ouais. **

**\- Je suis ravi qu'il soit finalement venu et merci d'avoir accepté de le prendre. Malgré tous ces mois, je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'appeler et les dernières fois que je suis passé je n'ai pas pensé à te demander de ses nouvelles, **s'excuse tant bien que mal s'en veut d'avoir plus ou moins contraint son ami à s'occuper d'un gamin dans la rue sans le connaître non plus. Et en plus il n'a pas fait la chose la plus simple, appeler pour avertir et remercier du service. Il est gêné.

**\- De quoi tu parles ? **Aphrodite est surpris, Ikki ne lui a jamais parlé de Camus avant.

**\- De ta carte que je lui ai donnée, en expliquant que tu avais besoin d'aide. Et qu'il trouverait sûrement un travail et un lieu où loger ici. **

**\- Il ne m'en a pas parlé il… je l'ai trouvé faisant mes poubelles pour trouver de la nourriture un jour de pluie. **

**\- Voilà, **lance une voix derrière eux.

**\- Merci,** répond Camus en souriant. Alors il n'a pas parlé de ce soir-là avec Aphrodite. **Bien je vais y aller,** dit-il en payant.

**\- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?** Se renseigne Ikki. **Avec des fleurs qui exprime l'amour et le respect, vous allez le tromper, alors n'oubliez pas de dire que vous êtes un pervers aux pratiques douteuses. **

**\- Ikki !** Tonne la voix d'Aphrodite. Ledit Ikki sursaute, c'est la première fois que son patron parle si froidement.

**\- Ikki-kun, alors Aph' est une meuf comment ?** Camus sourit devant la gêne du cadet. **Quand je lui ai donné ta carte à la lecture de ton prénom, il a cru que tu étais une femme, **s'amuse Camus.** Allez au revoir ! Shion-sensei, Saga-sensei se sont de beaux bouquets. A demain. **

L'homme repart avec son bouquet laissant les quatre là. Aphrodite lui perd tout sourire et se tourne vers Ikki.

**\- Quand une personne passe cette porte tu ne connais rien d'elle, alors ne le juge pas et ne donne pas ton opinion. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais de Camus mais… Tu peux le traiter de pervers, de salaud sans cœur ou tout ce que tu veux mais ne parle plus jamais de ses fleurs. **Siffle contrarié le Fleuriste qui ne s'est jamais montré aussi ferme et furieux contre Ikki.

**\- Aphrodite… Je… Pardon. **Grogne le cadet en serrant les dents et en n'ayant jamais vu Aphrodite aussi en colère pour quelqu'un.

**\- Son rendez-vous ce n'est pas vraiment une personne. Et son amour est pur. Quand il avait dix ans, lui, ses parents et sa petite sœur ont eu un accident de voiture. **Indique Aph' alors que son ton baisse et que ses poings se desserrent légèrement. **Il a été le seul survivant. Il a passé deux heures enfermé avec leurs cadavres. Sa ceinture était bloquée et les secours ont mis du temps à venir et à le dégager. Et pour finir juste après qu'il ait quitté le véhicule celui-ci a explosé. Les pompiers ont éteint l'incendie et il ne restait plus de sa famille que des corps calcinés et l'odeur de chair brulée. C'est le dernier souvenir qu'il a d'eux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as perdu ta famille mais je pense que tu peux comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti. **Soupire-t-il finalement, lui qui déteste repenser à ce souvenir douloureux aussi bien pour lui que pour son ami de toujours. Cette histoire est digne des films d'horreur et y repenser lui donne toujours des frissons d'effroi.

**\- Oui… mon père nous a abandonné et ma mère est morte d'une maladie. **Souffle Ikki en gardant le regard fixé sur un mur derrière son aîné. **Mais je peux comprendre. **

**\- Désolé… . Depuis tous les cinq du mois, jour de l'accident, il prend un bouquet de roses blanches pour leur dire qu'il les aime et les respecte toujours. Il connaît mieux que toi le langage des fleurs, je le lui ai appris. **Ce n'est pas un reproche pourtant le Bleuté le prend comme tel. **C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré et qu'on est sorti ensemble. Il… Tu sais la première chose qu'il m'ait dit c'était **_**« je vais te faire souffrir ». **_**Et il l'a fait, mais pas volontairement, ni par envie. Son problème c'est qu'il comprend toutes les facettes du mot amour mais il ne sait plus aimer. Il est mort ce jour-là avec sa famille. Le mien, c'est que j'aime trop facilement et intensément sans rien comprendre. Heureusement qu'il est là pour m'aider parfois. Après lui, j'ai eu un nouvel amant. Il… Il me battait. **Avoue-t-il alors qu'il essaie de capter le regard de son cadet sans succès. **Camus a compris qu'il y avait un problème et m'avait dit d'appeler si besoin. Mais j'étais trop fier pour demander de l'aide. …Un jour mon petit-ami s'est vraiment déchainé sur moi et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. J'ai eu de la chance que Camus réponde au téléphone. Il est venu me chercher et a eu une discussion avec mon compagnon, après ça je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je dois dire que j'ai entendu Camus parler à travers la porte et il m'a fait flipper, alors je n'imagine pas l'autre. Il peut être super protecteur et très persuasif. Je reconnais que j'ai aimé Camus comme un fou mais lui il ne pouvait m'offrir que son amitié. J'étais comme un frère. Et ce jour-là, il est resté avec moi toute la nuit. Il m'a laissé pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'épuisement et j'ai pris conscience qu'il était aussi pour moi un frère. Alors je…**

**\- Pardon !** C'est la seule chose qu'Ikki peut dire à cet instant, s'excuser d'être trop bête. **J'apprendrais à le connaître et je ne le jugerais plus. **

**\- Merci !** Soupire Aphrodite dans un sourire et en attrapant ce Bleuté pour le prendre dans ses bras un infime instant avant de réaliser qu'il y a toujours les collègues de Camus. Il lâche Ikki et regarde les deux professeurs en se mordant la lèvre.

**\- On a rien entendu,** sourit Shion.

**\- C'est vraiment pour lui ?** Redemande Aphrodite.

**\- Oui, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui…**

**\- Sera parfait ! **S'exclame le fleuriste en coupant Saga. **Vu l'heure il sera chez lui vers vingt heures. En plus il a dit qu'il les trouvait beaux. **

**\- Oui, combien on vous doit ?** Se renseigne Shion.

**\- Rien. Cadeau pour lui. Je vous le confie. **

Les deux n'insistent pas, cela aurait été déplacé tous le savent, alors ils le remercient et le quittent.

Dans la boutique, plus un mot n'est prononcé et continuant de ressasser l'histoire entendue et les sentiments perçus, Ikki se met sérieusement à réfléchir bien que sa réflexion soit coupée par son aîné.

**\- J'espère qu'ils le rendront heureux. **Murmure doucement le Bleu Ciel comme pour changer de conversation et apaiser cette atmosphère lourde qu'il a lui-même instauré.

**\- Ils ? Tu veux dire l'un d'eux. **Répond Ikki qui suit son aîné dans cette tentative étrange.

**\- Pourquoi devrait-il choisir, ils sont mignons tous les deux ? **

**\- Toi aussi tu es pervers,** souffle Ikki dépité de cette découverte même si ce n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié.

**\- J'ai tenu deux ans avec Camus**, sourit Aphrodite comme une piqure de rappel dérangeante. **Et si tu me racontais ta rencontre avec lui. **

Le jeune soupire mais accepte la requête. Il lui doit bien ça se dit-il et ainsi, Aphrodite verra à quel point il mène une vie misérable et sans intérêt.

Le regard toujours lointain et bien décidé à ne plus fixer son aîné dans les yeux, l'histoire est racontée et aucun détail n'est oublié, comme pour bien insister sur le fait qu'il n'est qu'un malfrat de bas étage.

Et après sa mésaventure racontée, Ikki retourne à ses livraisons tout en faisant abstraction à son cœur qui le rappelle de plus en plus à l'ordre.

* * *

Il est vingt heures trente, Shion et Saga sont devant l'appartement de Camus. Grâce à l'un de ses voisins qui partait, ils ont pu entrer sans sonner à l'interphone. Saga tape à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre et ils voient la surprise sur le visage de leur ami. Ils en profitent pour entrer sans être invité. Pour forcer le passage, ils donnent leur bouquet au Bleu Marine qui regarde les deux autres passer sans un mot.

Camus referme la porte et toujours silencieux passe entre les deux hommes afin de se rendre dans la cuisine, après avoir attrapé un vase dans le salon. Il reste de longues minutes dans la pièce à s'occuper des deux bouquets et à se calmer. Son cœur bat la chamade, il a envie de pleurer à nouveau mais il ne va pas le faire. Non, il ne tombera pas si bas devant eux.

Les deux autres restent silencieux dans le salon attendant que Camus vienne les rejoindre. Ils regardent le sol se demandant s'ils auraient dû venir ou non. Ils ont bien vu qu'il a les yeux rouges, il a dû pleurer sur la tombe.

Le propriétaire de l'appartement revient avec un énorme bouquet rassemblant les deux offerts. Il le pose sur la table du salon. Il n'arrive pas à se retourner pour leur faire face. Lui qui est toujours franc et courageux. Là, il est lâche de chez lâche. Un raclement de voix le fait se tendre comme lors du repas de ce midi.

**\- Pardon,** commence doucement Shion. **On ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas…**

**\- Ni te suivre… On a dû…**

**\- Taisez-vous ! **Claque la voix de Camus furieux mais pas contre eux, mais contre lui. **Arrêtez de vous excusez ! Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui suis… Ikki à raison je suis un pervers et… Je suis si sale…** Camus se met à pleurer sans pouvoir rien retenir et se cache le visage dans ses mains. **C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de vous avoir montré ma souillure… J'ai tellement honte de moi… **

Camus s'arrête quand il sent deux corps se serrer contre lui. Les deux autres en comprenant les véritables pensées de leur ami, ont pris peur et se sont jetés contre lui pour l'enserrer dans leurs bras.

**\- Ne dis pas de choses si terrible. Tu n'es pas sale ! **S'exclame Saga outré que l'autre pense cela de lui et qu'il ait pu penser que peut-être même eux y ont pensées.

**\- J'espère que tu n'as pas dit ça a tes parents et à ta sœur,** murmure Shion. **Car c'est totalement faux. Tu es parfait à nos yeux, on t'aime. **

Shion parle pour lui et Saga mais il ne regrette pas. Saga ne lui en veut pas, il le sait. Camus lui redouble de pleurs mais avec le temps, les caresses des deux autres, leurs baisers dans son cou et les « je t'aime » murmurer contre ses oreilles, il s'apaise. Il retire ses mains sur son visage et l'essuie et deux bouches vinent prendre d'assaut ses joues et ses lèvres. Les deux hommes lui montrent qu'ils ne le trouvent pas sale. D'un coup, il réagit à ce qui se passe et il recule d'un geste brusque tapant dans la table derrière lui et faisant presque tomber le vase de fleur. Les deux autres le regardent en souriant.

**\- Que faites-vous ? **

**\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une explication ?** Sourit Saga.

**\- Tu es hétéro et Shion… **Il hésite… **Tu es homosexuel, mais tu ne veux pas que ça se sache à cause de ton poste n'est-ce pas ? **

**\- Oui, tu es observateur. **

**\- J'ai un Gaydar c'est comme un radar mais pour les Gay,** sourit faiblement Camus. **Mais tu m'as bien fait douter. **

**\- Pardon, jusqu'à aujourd'hui Mû mon petit frère est le seul à savoir, même mes parents penses que je vais me marier et avoir des enfants. **

**\- C'est vrai,** murmure Saga. **Nos parents pensent toujours à ce genre de choses. Quand Kanon a dit aimer les hommes ça a été un traumatisme à la maison. Ma mère a pleuré et elle m'a fait jurer de me marier et de lui donner des petits enfants. Je l'ai fait pensant aimer les femmes mais… **L'homme cherche ses mots pour se faire comprendre. **Mais doit-on faire ce qu'on attend de nous pour rendre les autres heureux ou doit-on faire ce qu'il faut pour être heureux ? **

**\- Saga, qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux ? **Demande Camus un peu perplexe.

**\- Être à vos côtés,** sourit-il chaleureusement. **Et toi Camus ? **

Le Bleu Marine regarde le Vert à côté d'eux et celui-ci vient prendre son visage en coupole à l'aide de ses deux mains et l'embrasse.

**\- Moi aussi rien ne me fait plus plaisir qu'être avec vous deux. **

**\- Personne n'aura à choisir… Je veux dire…**

D'un geste vif mais réfléchi, Saga embrasse Shion avant de capturer les lèvres de Camus afin de le rassurer. Camus ravi de cela les attrape tous les deux d'une main ferme par la nuque et les embrasse en même temps. Les deux autres suivent l'échange, cela les amusent, leurs trois langues dansent un moment ensemble apprenant à se connaître, aimant se caresser.

**\- Pardon, cela fait un moment que je voulais essayer ça avec vous,** confesse-t-il. **Moi ce qui me rend heureux s'est d'être dans vos bras à tous les deux. Je ne pourrais jamais choisir,** chuchote-t-il.

**\- Personne ne te le demande,** disent les deux autres en même temps.

Camus leur sourit enfin franchement et retrouve des couleurs. Il prend le poignet des deux hommes et les amène dans le salon. Là, il leur sert un verre d'alcool à chacun et part dans la cuisine. Shion et Saga sont un peu gênés. Ils n'ont pas vraiment pensé que cela tournerait ainsi et qu'ils finiraient en couple ainsi ou plutôt en trio. Shion est dans ses pensées, Saga prend sa main.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous. Et Camus à l'air heureux et moi aussi je me pose des questions depuis un moment et là c'est devenu limpide. Je veux être avec vous deux. **

**\- Être pour la première fois avec un homme ce n'est pas facile, mais avec deux…**

**\- Ça ira j'ai confiance en vous,** Saga accentue ses dires en volant un baiser au Vert qui le laisse faire.

Camus revient une demi-heure plus tard avec un bon repas fait maison. Les trois vont s'installer à la table du salon. Pendant le repas des questions fusent et Camus promet de leur être fidèle, ce que les deux autres ne doutent pas un instant. Ils en sont même plutôt rassurés car ses anciennes mœurs les inquiétaient. Ensuite, le Bleu Marine explique certaines choses sur le sexe à Saga. Shion étant déjà bien au courant mais il n'est pas contre un rappel. Il donne des définitions au jargon utilisé pour parler des rapports sexuels, tels qu'actif, passif, dominant, dominé, autoreverse… Puis il explique quelques positions insistant sur celles qu'on peut faire à trois. Les deux autres rougissent, même Shion a du mal avec certains concepts. Il n'a jamais expérimenté cela mais Camus a l'air à l'aise avec lui.

**\- J'ai pratiqué le coït à trois, trois ou quatre fois, ça ne m'a ni plu, ni dégouté mais… Je les connaissais à peine. Je suis assez volage mais je me suis toujours protégé et j'ai fait des tests, je ne suis pas malade. Je suis clean sur tout. Je hais la drogue et…**

**\- Camus, tu n'es pas obligé de…**

**\- Si Saga ! Je suis assez autodestructeur dans ma vie privée, mais avec vous je compte bien faire alors je répondrais à toutes les questions, même celle sur ma famille. Aph' vous en parlé, je ne lui en veux pas, **coupe-t-il Shion dans son élan de défendre le fleuriste. **Il est comme mon frère et il peut dire ce qu'il veut sur moi à qui il le veut, je ne m'en offusque pas. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien, c'est mon seul vrai ami en dehors de vous. Après j'ai Dionysos-san et Apollon-san mais c'est différent. Je n'ai personne d'autre. **

**\- Tu dois te sentir seul,** soupire Shion de tristesse.

Camus sourit et l'embrasse l'air de dire « _ce n'est plus le cas_ ». Saga vient aussi quémander un baiser qui ne se fait pas attendre. La soirée se passe ainsi, discutant de tout et de rien. Confessant des secrets, se dévoilant peu à peu chacun à leur tour. Les paroles sont parfois tristes, parfois joyeuses, elles peuvent effrayer ou rassurer. Mais les trois posent les bases de leur amour et de leur relation. Ils ont envie de se toucher, de se découvrir mais pour une fois Camus fait le choix de la maturité et impose une vraie discussion. Cela apaise les tensions entre eux. Même si au fond il aurait aimé faire l'amour avec eux et vérifier que Saga aime vraiment cela. Ils apprécient quand même cette soirée. Vers minuit les deux invités partent afin de ne pas déraper. De plus, le lendemain il y a cours et il faut se lever tôt. Camus les a invités à revenir le lendemain pour passer le week-end ensemble. Ils ont été ravis de cela. C'est donc main dans la main que Saga et Shion marchent dans les rues déserte de la ville jusqu'au métro où ils se séparent ne prenant pas la même ligne. Les deux s'embrassent comme ils ont embrassé Camus quelques minutes plutôt. Ils ont tous les trois hâtes d'être au lendemain.


	55. Chapter 54

**Bonjour, **

**Dans ce chapitre nous allons voir du monde, d'abord ce qui se passe dans l'entreprise Elision, puis au lycée et enfin sur l'Olympe. J'espère que tout vous plaira. Biz bonne lecture et bon week end à lundi Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 9 septembre**

* * *

**Vendredi 6 Septembre.**

Hadès n'arrive plus à dessiner depuis près de deux semaines. C'est un fait qui le met en colère et qui le révolte. Il ne comprend pas ce qui le bloque et ce n'est certainement pas le syndrome de la page blanche.

Peu importe les projets, les demandes ou les univers à créer, il n'y arrive pas. Et si les débuts sont prometteurs, il flanche rapidement et jette son esquisse. Des brouillons comme ça, il en a des milliers, peut-être plus et ses poubelles débordent depuis longtemps. Mais, ce Noiraud sait bien ce qui lui envahit l'esprit puisqu'il ne fait que remuer encore et encore sa colère là-dessus. Oui, il est bel et bien en colère contre son cadet qui a osé lui faire des avances et le prendre au piège. Il était prêt à lui faire confiance, à continuer de le voir après les heures de travail et à supporter son parfum de cerisier –parfum qu'il a enfin pu identifier- et tout s'est terminé ce soir-là. …Jamais il n'aurait cru être moqué par ce gamin et de la pire des manières… Face à son pupitre, il ne dessine plus, il rumine et essaie de passer au-dessus de moqueries de mauvais gout.

Dans le bureau de son aîné et dos à lui, Rin serre les poings et mord sa lèvre. Le cœur resserré et pourtant bien décidé à parler, Rin vérifie une dernière fois qu'ils sont seuls à cet étage bien sombre et dans la pièce et fait entendre le son de sa voix.

Qu'il soit écouté ou non, il s'en moque, il a juste besoin d'évacuer son trop plein de sentiment. Besoin de cracher ses excuses et ses remords.

Depuis cette soirée, où il s'est déclaré sans prévenir, Hadès ne lui adresse plus la parole et leur tête-à-tête nocturne ne sont plus. Ces semaines passées sont vues comme des tortures ou seulement un rappel à sa stupidité. Il ne reçoit plus aucun ordre, ses dessins ne sont plus jugés ou critiqués et si ça le fissure de l'intérieur…, il aimerait que ça s'arrête autant que ça se referme et pour ça, il n'y a pas des milliers de solutions. Il n'y en a qu'une.

**_ Elision-san, je suis venu pour m'excuser. J'ai conscience de vous avoir embarrassé jusqu'à présent et je le regrette. Je sais aussi que par ma faute vous n'arrivez plus à faire correctement votre travail et que ma présence ici vous importune plus qu'autre chose alors, … **dit-il d'une voix neutre qui cache pourtant bien des émotions et une fissure intérieure, tandis que son regard attristé parle pour lui. **Alors je vous remets ma démission. **

Après avoir fait un autre pas, une lettre est posée sur le bureau et continuant de fixer le dos de son ainé, Rin pince sa lèvre et essaie d'échapper à cette boule qui lui enserre la gorge.

Le ventre noué, son gilet resserré entre ses doigts fins et vaincus, il n'espère pas la moindre réaction ou parole.

Il sait bien qu'il n'est qu'une gêne dans le quotidien d'Hadès depuis son apparition, que depuis le début il ne voulait même pas de sa présence ici alors amorçant un pas de recul, il observe pour une dernière fois ce bureau dans lequel les idées et dessins qu'il admire tant sont créés.

**_ Reprend cette lettre…, **annonce alors une voix sinistre sortie tout droit des enfers, **…et pose-là sur le bureau de Rhadamanthe,** claque cette même voix sombre, **je ne m'occupe pas de ça.**

Si ce Noiraud sourit de cette exclamation ce n'est pas par plaisir mais bien pour cacher sa peine et rassurer son cœur en miette.

Parce qu'à bien y regarder, ses lèvres s'ourlent d'une drôle de façon, tremblent et se font maltraiter par des dents aiguisées et pointues. La voix donne des frissons mais ces frissons font mal autant qu'ils chatouillent. Il n'espérait pas être retenu mais il aurait au moins aimé que l'autre fasse semblant ou pas…. Non, il n'aurait pas aimé voir son ainé jouer un jeu ou être quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors lentement et en griffant sa lèvre inférieure, il repart en avant pour récupérer sa lettre et suivre le dernier ordre reçu par son « battement de cœur ». Hadès Elision est bien cruel mais c'est en parti pour ça qu'il l'apprécie autant, parce qu'il ne mâche pas ses mots et dit ce qu'il pense. Le seul regret qu'il aura à cet instant, c'est de ne pas pouvoir apercevoir son visage impassible et ses yeux d'une agréable couleur envoutante.

**_ Au revoir Elision-san et… …merci pour tout.**

Essuyant précipitamment sa joue qui le trahit, cet ébène quitte le bureau et avant de quitter le bâtiment pour la dernière fois, il dépose comme indiqué sa lettre sur le bureau de celui qui lui avait donné sa chance et qui avait apprécié son audace.

Son bureau débarrassé, ses affaires enfermées dans un carton tout comme les précieux dessins récupérés et parfois donnés, l'ascenseur l'amène au rez-de-chaussée et bientôt sur le bitume, il se dirige vers le métro qui le ramènera chez lui. …Et demain…, demain il se cachera sous la couette pour éviter la lumière du jour avant de reprendre du courage pour se chercher un nouveau travail.

Toujours à sa table de dessin, Hadès n'a pas bougé. Penché sur l'esquisse d'un croquis inachevé et impossible à finir, il pense à ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

C'est une bonne chose, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Depuis le début ce gamin ne fait que l'emmerder et être dans ses pattes. Depuis le début, il ne veut pas de lui, de ses sourires et de son énergie trop envahissante. Le voir disparaître lui permettra de souffler et de se concentrer sur son travail.

Et puis c'était quoi cette provocation ? Cet imbécile a cru qu'il allait le retenir ? L'empêcher de quitter ce boulot trop bien pour lui ? Ce geste était d'une idiotie sans nom.

Cependant, ses doigts lâchent son critérium et se resserrent entre eux. Il n'en n'a rien à faire de ce gamin bruyant et à peine capable de concevoir un projet. Il est trop jeune. Trop immature. Oui, finalement il aurait dû trouver cette solution par lui-même et le virer. …Il aurait dû, alors pourquoi ces menaces n'ont jamais été exécutées ?

Et pourquoi a-t-il dit de mettre cette lettre sur le bureau de son frère ? Il devrait la récupérer et s'occuper lui-même de cette paperasse. S'il ne le fait pas…, son frère lui demandera des explications et…- Peu importe, que cette lettre reste là et qu'il pose ses questions, il dira simplement que Rin n'était pas à la hauteur.

* * *

La journée a été épuisante mais comme convenu Camus a ramené chez lui ses deux nouveaux amants. Shion a passé la journée dans son bureau à faire la paperasse. Saga et lui ont essayé de terminer les derniers préparatifs pour la journée sportive du lundi. Mais n'ayant pas tout fini ils doivent y retourner le lendemain. Certains clubs ont même accepté de revenir les aider. Cela les a soulagés.

Quand ils rentrent il est vingt et une heures et ils baillent. Camus leur dit de s'installer dans le salon pendant que lui va dans sa cuisine leur faire à manger. Shion part leur servir un verre d'alcool dans le bar du salon. Saga se cale contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et regarde Camus cuisiner. Il sursaute quand Shion l'enlace par la taille et celui-ci faillit en faire tomber les verres.

**\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur,** sourit tendrement Shion en lui tendant l'un des trois verres. Il l'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Saga frissonne et Shion va pour se retirer quand il entend une demande qui lui plaît.

**\- Serre moi plus fort,** murmure le professeur de Philosophie. **Je suis sensible dans le cou, **sourit-il pour expliquer le frisson.

**\- C'est bon à savoir,** soupire Shion en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Saga. **Il est beau.**

**\- Oui, tout comme toi,** murmure encore Saga.

Shion rougit et continue à se cacher il n'a plus l'habitude qu'on le complimente. Une main dans ses cheveux le tire de son demi-sommeil. Le verre disparaît de sa main et en relevant la tête il tombe dans deux orbes Bleus magnifique. Leurs deux regards s'accrochent un instant avant de recevoir un doux baiser. Les lèvres quittent les siennes pour aller sur celle de Saga. Shion en profite pour réembrasser le cou du trentenaire qui frissonne à nouveau.

**\- Il est sensible au niveau du cou, **chuchote Shion.

**\- C'est bon à se rappeler,** sourit Camus en passant une main douce sur le cou de Saga qui ronronne de plaisir. **On devrait aller dormir, j'ai bien dit dormir,** insiste l'homme en baillant. **Mon lit est assez grand pour nous trois,** explique-t-il en les menant à sa chambre.

**\- Ton repas,** gémit Saga.

**\- Dans le frigo pour demain. On est trop fatigué pour manger. **

Les deux autres ne disent rien, ils sont bien d'accord. Tous entrent en silence dans la pièce. Saga essaie de se déshabiller mais il est trop gauche, alors il s'empêtre dans sa chemise. Camus vient lui porter assistance en l'agrippant doucement par la taille, puis de sa main libre finit par déboutonner son haut et le lui retirer doucement. Il profite de l'instant pour faire glisser ses doigts sur le torse de l'autre.

**\- Tu es vraiment magnifique,** lui susurre-t-il à son oreille.

**\- Je n'ai rien à vous envier,** répond du tac au tac Saga à moitié endormi.

Camus le remercie d'un doux baiser et lui ôte son pantalon avant d'ouvrir le lit et de l'aider à y pénétrer. L'homme va au fond du lit laissant de la place pour les deux autres. Camus s'en amuse et se tourne vers Shion qui s'est délecté du spectacle des deux autres. Il vacille de fatigue et tombe dans les bras de Camus qui l'aide à s'asseoir sur le lit. Là, il se laisse tomber en arrière et va prendre la main de Saga non loin de sa tête. Il entrelace leurs doigts. Camus comprend et va le surplomber et l'embrasse tout en lui retirant sa chemise. Quand celle-ci est ouverte il ne peut se retenir et va suçoter les tétons devant lui. Ceux-là durcissent rapidement et Shion se cambre sous le plaisir tout en feulant. En même temps Camus en profite pour le délester de son bas et en caleçon l'homme peut voir l'érection du Vert.

**\- Tu es sensible,** sourit Camus.

**\- Ça fait presque un an que personne ne m'a touché. **

Camus le regarde interdit ayant du mal à le croire. Mais le voyant si fiévreux avec si peu il ne peut que le croire.

**\- J'aime bien ta voix,** sourit Saga semi-inconscient en resserrant quand même sa prise sur la main du Vert.

Shion mord sa lèvre inférieure. Il est fatigué mais si cela continue, il ne pourra pas s'arrêter. Camus au-dessus de lui dû le comprendre car il le prend dans ses bras et le câline.

**\- Comme tu veux ?** Lui dit-il.

**\- Je… dormons !**

Camus reste un instant encore allongé sur lui le temps qu'ils se calment tous les deux. Camus aussi en a envie mais il comprend son ami et surtout cela n'aurait pas été très bien pour Saga qui s'endort de plus en plus. Il se relève et aide Shion à se coucher. Lui, se met aussi sur un bord du lit. Camus sourit et se déshabille rapidement et vient s'installer entre les deux. Il met la couverture sur eux et il sent deux corps chauds venir l'enlacer. La nuit va être longue mais merveilleuse. Les trois s'endorment rapidement, même Camus qui pensait ne pas y arriver à cause de son envie pour eux deux.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant quelques mois que tout ceci à commencer et comme tous les jours depuis, Héra peut voir son époux penché sur cette sphère lumineuse retenant prisonniers chevaliers et Dieux.

Après des jours d'observation, elle s'est ennuyée de voir les vies si ordinaires de tout ce petit monde. Elle sait bien que Zeus, lui, ne peut lâcher du regard ce monde étant particulièrement attaché à sa « merveilleuse fille » qui fait partie de cet univers.

Parfois Zeus est accompagné et les uns et les autres lances des hypothèses sur la tête des « détenus » puis comme là, elle peut le voir sourire seul.

**_ Mon cher époux, tu aperçois de bonnes nouvelles ? **Finit-elle par demander légèrement curieuse. **Quelque chose a changé depuis leur « condamnation » ?**

**_ Ils ne sont pas prisonniers, la plupart d'entre eux était consentants. **Vocifère Zeus sans pour autant perdre de sa bonne humeur apparente.

**_ Consentants…, tu ne leur avais pas donné le choix non plus, **ne peut s'empêcher de rappeler Héra non sans détourner le regard comme si ce simple fait a le pouvoir de la rendre invisible. **Enfin bon, est-ce que je peux regarder ?**

**_ Ne me pousse pas trop à bout ma chère épouse. **

C'est une indication plus qu'un réel conseil mais peu importe. De nouveau penché sur cette sphère à observer le petit monde y vivant à l'intérieur, ils sont occupés de suivre Camus.

Au début, la Déesse a été surprise d'autant d'expression sur le visage du chevalier et elle l'est un peu plus encore quand Zeus lui indique la relation qu'il entretient ou veut entretenir avec non pas un chevalier, mais deux.

**_ Je le pensais déjà dévergondé mais là… et puis Shion ? Sérieusement. Est-ce que tu parleras de ça à Athéna ? Elle devrait être surprise je crois. **Ne peut s'empêcher de souffler Héra en continuant de scruter les gestes du Verseau.

**_ Elle le verra par elle-même dans très peu de temps. Comme on en est à la moitié du temps, je viens de la faire revenir pour quelques heures, elle ne se rappelle pas faire partie de la sphère. **Il souffle et revient à sa contemplation. **Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas encore réellement compris l'amour et cherche encore, tout comme ces trois-là. **Explique Zeus qui a eu le temps de connaître un peu tous ses prisonniers.** Et il y a ceux comme Deathmask et Shura qui s'amusent, **peste-t-il malgré-lui et de mauvaise foi.

**_ ****ç****a père, c'est parce qu'ils fonctionnent ainsi tous les deux. S'ils ne s'amusent pas, rien n'est intéressant pour eux. **Affirme Athéna dans un sourire et en s'asseyant près de son paternel pour apercevoir ses chevaliers ainsi que ses oncles. **Comment tout se déroule-t-il ? Est-ce qu'ils apprennent des humains ?**

**_ Plus ou moins, je pencherais pour le moins. Les plus têtus et bornés étant mes frères… bien qu'ils aient de la concurrence. **Se rend à l'évidence Zeus qui les voit de jour en jour se méfier.

**_ Hadès-sama n'est pas du genre à se laisser berner par de vulgaires humains, **annonce alors une voix derrière eux et qui n'est autre que Hypnos accompagné de son frère et qui voue une dévotion sans borne au Dieu des Enfers. **Quant à Poséidon, vous devriez le comprendre, **murmure dans un rictus Thanatos à l'encontre de Zeus.

Un grognement se fait entendre à cette intervention et le regard mauvais, il se fait arrêter par son épouse d'une main sur la sienne. Après tout, les jumeaux ne font que dire ce qu'il pense et elle ne peut pas leur donner tort.

D'un doux sourire, elle reprend la discussion et si Athéna la suit, un autre sujet est énoncé, encore un peu plus compliqué.

**_ Et mon frère ? Qu'en est-il de lui ? **Soupire Artémis nouvellement arrivée et essayant d'apercevoir celui-ci dans ce monde bien arrangé.

**_ Apollon…, eh bien il n'y a aucun avancement pour lui, tout comme Dionysos. Il n'y a aucun effort vis-à-vis d'eux ou d'autrui pour aller à l'encontre des autres. Ils ont bien rencontré quelques-uns des chevaliers et de nombreux humains mais s'abstiennent de tout et préfèrent observer. **Raconte Zeus qui essaie de trouver une solution en même temps qu'il confie le problème.** Les deux semblent préférer aider les autres. Question altruisme, ils sont excellents mais pour ce qui est du reste… j'ai l'impression que ça ne les touche pas. Ces Dieux et chevaliers sont impossibles. **Grogne Zeus pour lui-même et qui voit son plan réussir moins bien que prévu.

**_ Laisse-leur encore un peu de temps. Je connais mon frère et il peut réussir. Ou alors, devrais-tu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour les aider ? **Sourit Artémis de connivence avec Athéna et Héra. Prennent-elles plaisirs à voir tout ce petit monde coincé dans ce monde ? Sans doute mais jamais elles ne l'avoueront publiquement.

**_ Te portes-tu volontaire Artémis ? Après tout, qui serait mieux placé que toi pour aider ton jumeau et ton demi-frère ? **Développe Zeus dans un sourire malsain et déjà rempli d'idées pour la jeune femme.

**_ Ah oui, effectivement… ça pourrait mais je suis très occupé ces temps-ci et- Je vais devoir y aller. Je vais aussi prier pour la réussite de mon frère !**

Quittant la salle, Artémis soupire de soulagement de ne pas être suivie ou de nouveau interpellée et trottinant encore un peu, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Elle sait qu'il a bon fond et qu'il ne serait jamais intentionnellement méchant envers quiconque seulement et parfois, Apollon est aussi timide ou du moins très secret.

Pensive, elle finit par prier pour la réussite de son frère et même si elle aimerait l'aider, elle voudrait aussi qu'il découvre l'amour par lui-même et en ayant fait un effort pour celui-ci.

Dans la salle, tous ont repris la contemplation de la sphère lumineuse et sans un autre mot, ils suivent chacun leur tour le Dieu ou le Chevalier choisi.

Et Athéna –elle- espère voir d'autres changements dans le comportement de chacun et leur prouver que les humains sont utiles et aussi important que n'importe quelle autre créature sur cette terre.

_**_ Tout de même… il doit bien avoir une solution,**_ marmonne Zeus pour lui-même et sans être entendu des autres Dieux.


	56. Chapter 55

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un long chapitre. Vous y retrouverez deux anniversaires. Et trois scènes différentes Rhad'/Hadès, et deux dans le lycée avec les lycéens et les professeurs. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à nous le dire. Biz à bientôt Craft'. **

**PS : cette semaine je publie tous les jours jusqu'à samedi. **

**Prochain rendez-vous Mardi 10 septembre.**

* * *

**Lundi 9 Septembre.**

Derrière son bureau depuis près d'une demi-heure, Rhadamanthe reste sceptique et réfléchit longuement sur le « pourquoi » de la chose.

Ensuite, il attrape le téléphone non loin de là et tape un numéro dans l'espoir que celui-ci réponde à ses interrogations mais comme une malédiction passagère, le cellulaire reste muet.

Un nouveau soupir voit le jour dans ce bureau toujours fermé et relisant cette lettre qui n'a aucun sens pour lui, son regard finit par se diriger vers cette grande baie-vitrée qui compose l'un des murs de son bureau et fixe l'extérieur et toutes ces tables qui se dressent devant lui, chacune occupées par l'un de ses employés… sauf une.

Il a beau se creuser la tête et chercher une explication convenable, il n'arrive à rien et comme perdu dans ses pensées, son iris accroche le bureau verrouillé de son frère et son propriétaire certainement à l'intérieur.

Si une personne a la solution à son problème c'est certainement lui. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, il juge tout de même bon d'attendre la pause du midi pour le questionner et le harponner également.

Voilà pourquoi à treize heures, il demande à son aîné de le suivre jusqu'au restaurant près de leur immeuble et qu'aucun refus n'est possible.

Hadès peste silencieusement, ou non, mais accepte la requête de son cadet et maintenant, assis l'un en face de l'autre avec leur déjeuner servi, le silence continue de se faire et de perdurer.

Rhadamanthe a l'habitude de l'attitude de son frère, rien ne le choque dans ses gestes ou ses regards mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il est obligé de le contrarier. Soit par ses questions, soit par son ton. …L'un ou l'autre n'a pas grande importance.

Cherchant ses mots, il épie dans le même temps le comportement de son aîné et le croyant un peu plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire, il s'étonne de cette chose. Pour lui, ce Noiraud n'éprouve et ne montre jamais aucune fatigue, pas même un soupçon alors la curiosité le pique et le démange.

Non, il est occupé de se disperser, c'est ce qu'il se dit et secouant légèrement sa tête, il échauffe sa voix avant de se lancer et d'enquêter.

**_ Ce matin sur mon bureau j'ai trouvé une étrange lettre.** Souffle semblant de rien le Doré qui essaie de déchiffrer le comportement de son frère.

**_ Mh. **Ce n'est un pas une réponse mais au moins il se sait écouté et en même temps, il sait aussi que cet ébène peut parfois être curieux, surtout quand il s'agit de son lieu de travail ou tout ce qui entoure ce domaine.

**_ Tu ne me demandes pas de quoi il s'agit ? **Tente une nouvelle fois Rhadamanthe qui voit ce Noiraud froncer les sourcils. De l'énervement ? Il connait aussi donc rien d'alarmant.** Une lettre de démission. Celle de Rin en l'occurrence et j'me demandais si tu n'en connaissais pas la raison. **Maintenant dit, il attend une réponse et si une sorte de grognement se fait, il voit aussi un poing se serrer.

**_ Il n'était pas à la hauteur…, probablement. **Clame ce Noiraud de sa voix rauque et toujours aussi sombre.

**_ Non. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec toi. Est-ce que tu l'as menacé de quoi que ce soit ? **Fini par dire de but en blanc ce Blond qui ne pensait pas l'accuser si rapidement.

Cette fois, les deux poings se serrent et heureusement que le regard ne peut tuer se dit le cadet des frères Elision car à cet instant, il aurait été fusillé sur le champ et déclaré mort dans la seconde.

Les assiettes à peine entamées, ce Blond soutient malgré-lui le regard de son aîné et se livrant une bataille des plus acharnés, Rhadamanthe croit devoir justifier son accusation avant de donner son jugement définitif.

**_ Depuis la soirée une atmosphère étrange s'est créée au bureau. **Avance le Blondin en recherchant des indices sur le visage de son aîné toujours fermé à tout. **Au début, j'ai pensé que tu étais encore énervé contre lui et que Sara et compagnie lui avait fait la morale mais non, ce n'était pas ça. Alors j'ai continué d'observer et…, je ne sais pas. **Avoue-t-il dans une grimace embêtée. **J'ai juste vu qu'il t'évitait bien soigneusement et que tu faisais de même. Alors j'aimerais savoir maintenant Hadès. Tu sais qu'il fait du bon travail et qu'il aime travailler ici alors j'ai besoin de le récupérer. **

**_ Y'a rien à dire, il a voulu partir, point. Trouve-en un autre. **Sèche l'ébène de sa voix stricte et sans appel et sans même se trahir sur ce qu'il peut ressentir.

**_ Merde, **soupire le Blond…,**j'en peux plus de toi et de ton caractère,**affirme-t-il dans un grognement sinistre pour ne pas faire d'esclandre dans le restaurant.** On a des nouveaux contrats, un planning sur des mois et pour couronner le tout tu es en retard sur trois des quatre projets en cours alors pour une fois tu vas faire ce que j'te dis et me chercher Rin ! **Ordonne ce Doré sans issue possible et en se mettant une nouvelle fois à dos son aîné, il en est certain alors qu'au même instant, ce Noiraud a bien conscience qu'il n'avance plus sans en connaitre la raison. Il est comme bloqué et…, en panne d'inspiration.** Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes caprices ou ton caractère déjanté. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour l'entreprise. **Siffle Rhadamanthe qui se retient fortement de frapper son frère d'autant d'indifférence et de ce mépris dans le regard.

Parfois il peut être très con il le sait parfaitement et pourtant, il a toujours été derrière lui à réparer ses bourdes et les incidents provoqués par sa façon d'être. Parce qu'il le sait au fond de lui, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il est juste…, handicapé émotionnellement.

**_ J'te donne une semaine pour me le ramener et une autre pour que tes plans soient sur mon bureau. …T'auras pas un jour de plus Hadès. **Termine ce Blond non sans se lever pour quitter le restaurant puisque rester ici signifie devoir attraper son frère et le secouer pour lui provoquer au moins une réaction. Une seule lui suffit mais…, merde, il pense qu'il s'est un peu amélioré au vu des efforts qu'il a pu faire. Fait chier, ça l'emmerde profondément.

**_ J'peux pas,** gronde sourdement l'aîné des frères en laissant son regard bleu anéantir le plus jeune.

**_ Pourquoi ? **Demande le Publiciste qui voit la réponse se faire muette ce qui le met deux fois plus en rogne.** Si t'as rien d'autres à m'dire j'y vais. N'oublie pas, une semaine.**

Quittant le restaurant aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, là, près de cette fenêtre Hadès fulmine et serre les poings pour ne rien envoyer voler.

Il le sait, il aurait dû faire la paperasse lui-même et inventer un bobard mais non. Quand il lui a posé la question, il n'a pas su répondre à son cadet parce qu'il n'a pas osé lui dire que ce gamin s'est foutu de lui ! Que sa présence l'emmerde et le met dans un état de colère étrange. Qu'il a simplement envie de- De quoi déjà ? Il ne sait plus bien mais il est certain d'être mieux sans sa présence.

Il aurait aussi dû lire cette foutue lettre. Ça tombe, il ment et a inventé des choses insensées que son frère aurait pu croire. Puis une chose vient à l'esprit d'Hadès, est-ce que cette histoire aura des répercussions sur ce semblant de relation qu'il a noué avec son neveu ? Rhadamanthe peut très bien lui dire de ne plus le voir. Ou même… …son frère ?

Ouais décidément ce gamin ne fait que lui pourrir la vie et son temps ! Une fois retrouvé, il va le martyriser.

* * *

Ce matin-là, pour la journée sportive, le lycée ouvre ses portes à neuf heures. A son arrivée Shun s'est fait sauter dessus par ses cinq amis. Tous, lui, ont hurlé « _**bon anniversaire**_ ». Les élèves autour d'eux ainsi que certains de ses professeurs en profitent pour faire de même. Le jeune homme est rouge comme une tomate, il n'aime pas être le centre d'intérêt de tous.

Ensuite, les adolescents vont rejoindre les élèves de leurs classes, tous sont en ébullition, la journée sportive est sur le point de commencer. Ils se mettent en tenue de sport, se préparent mentalement et physiquement. L'échauffement fini, toutes les équipes vont se mettre en place. Dans le gymnase, il y a les clubs de Volley et de Basket. Dans la salle de Tatamis, on trouve les clubs de Lutte, de Judo et d'Escrime. En extérieur on aperçoit ceux de Football, Athlétisme, Tennis et de Kyudo.

A dix heures Shion sonne le départ en lançant une fusée lumineuse dans le ciel. Toutes les classes se mettent à s'affronter dans les différentes disciplines tout au long de la journée.

A midi, il y a une pause d'une heure. Shun a la surprise de voir apparaitre des cookies au chocolat fait maison par Saori et une bougie. Pour l'allumer Seiya fait le tour des professeurs pour trouver un briquet. Leur prof de maths leur en prête un. Shion, Camus et Saga qui ont croisé Seiya viennent souhaiter à Shun un « _**bon anniversaire**_ » et encouragent leurs élèves pour leurs matchs de l'après-midi.

A dix-sept heures Shion sonne la fin. Il remet des médailles aux trois premiers de chaque classe et salue l'effort de tous. Une coupe est remise pour la classe de seconde A pour tous ses grands sportifs. Cela dure une bonne heure ensuite tous rangent jusqu'à vers vingt heures avant de rentrer chez eux.

Sur le chemin vers le dortoir de Shun et des jeunes filles, la petite troupe d'adolescents parlent fort. Seiya rigole et se vante d'avoir remporté la coupe d'escrime. Hyoga lui est fier d'avoir eu celle de Tennis. Shun et son équipe ont gagné le tournois de Volley. Pour les filles Saori a reçu une médaille en athlétisme -plus précisément la course-. Marine et Shaina ont aussi remporté des médailles pour leur classe. La Rousse une pour le Foot Féminin et la Verte pour le Judo. Tous y vont de leur petit commentaire.

Les filles montent dans leurs dortoirs et Seiya part fier de lui. Dès qu'il verra Shura-sensei il lui racontera son nouveau succès. Hyoga, lui, reste avec Shun et ils montent dans la chambre du Vert. Bien installé dans la pièce, il lui donne son cadeau d'anniversaire. Même s'ils ont tous fêtés la chose le samedi d'avant, il n'avait pas reçu l'objet tant attendu. Le fêté est heureux que son ami pense à lui, en lui offrant la figurine qu'il désire tant. Pour le remercier, il dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Blond qui lui en rend un, un peu plus accentué mais pas trop. Les deux se regardent et se sourient. En ce moment, cela devient normal entre eux mais rien n'est dit à voix haute. Hyoga repart rapidement après, il doit rentrer chez ses parents.

Parmi l'équipe éducative, tous les professeurs ont pris congé. Shion quant à lui est dans son bureau, Camus l'y rejoint. Il s'assoit sur le canapé de la pièce et le regarde faire. Shion qui s'en aperçoit se hâte de finir.

**\- Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé et j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu. Je te raccompagnerai, je suis venu en voiture aujourd'hui. **

**\- Tu penses toujours à tout,** rigole Shion heureux de savoir qu'il ne va pas être dans les transports en commun si tard et surtout passer plus de temps avec Camus. **Tu veux me parler de quoi ? **

**\- J'essaie oui de penser à tout, **murmure plus pour lui Camus. **J'aimerais qu'on parle de Saga. Il s'excuse, il avait une course à faire. Sinon, je sais que le faire dans son dos ce n'est pas très bien mais j'aimerais qu'on se mette d'accord sur une chose ou deux. **

**\- Oui, je vois de quoi tu veux parler. Laisse-moi quelques minutes. **

**\- Je te l'ai dit, prend ton temps et j'ai une belle vue alors tout vas bien. **

**\- Haha ! Ikki à raison tu es un pervers.**

**\- Tu n'as pas idée. Mais quand on a un si bel homme en face de soi, ne pas le mater se serait ça le crime. **

**\- Idiot,** rougit Shion. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi. Saga et Camus n'arrêtent pas dire qu'il est beau, mais lui ne le trouve pas trop.

Vingt minutes plus tard il rejoint Camus sur le divan. Celui-ci l'agrippe avant qu'il ne s'assoie à ses côtés et le positionne sur ses cuisses face à lui. De ses deux mains il enlace ses hanches, avant que l'une d'elle vienne prendre en douceur sa nuque, pendant un instant il joue avec elle la caressant du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner de plaisir Shion. Un léger sourire se forme sur les lèvres du Marine, qui vient doucement embrasser le Vert entre ses bras.

**\- Ça fait un moment que j'en rêve. Au fait je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais tu es magnifique. **Shion rougit et Camus sourit. **Tu as eu beaucoup d'hommes ? **

**\- Non pas tant que ça, **confesse dans un murmure Shion.

**\- Tu n'as donc pas l'habitude qu'on te le dise ! Mais n'en doute pas, tu es vraiment merveilleux et pas que physiquement. Et je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il faut jusqu'à que tu en sois persuadé. Tu es beau, tu es beau, tu es beau…**

**\- Arrête j'ai compris… Je suis beau…, **murmure Shion en rougissant.

**\- Bon c'est déjà ça pour aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois je veux que tu le dises plus fort et avec plus de conviction. **

Shion fait « oui » de la tête et Camus lui vole un baiser. Après il glisse ses doigts sous le t-shirt de son homme et le câline un long moment. Les deux hommes sont en parfaite symbiose et Shion répond aux caresses par d'autres caresses sur le torse de son homme.

**\- Tu es le plus expérimenté,** sourit Shion.

**\- Mais tu l'as déjà fait ?** Se renseigne Camus.

**\- Oui avec deux hommes et… c'était pas le grand amour, ni vraiment bien.** Shion sourit et embrasse Camus. **Tes baisers et tes caresses me donne beaucoup plus de plaisir que tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec eux. **

**\- Oh !** S'exclame Camus en allongeant l'homme sur le canapé et en le surplombant. Il relève le haut de son amant et baise son torse de baisers papillons avant de jouer avec ses tétons en les léchant et les mordillant. Shion exulte de plaisir tout en se tortillant sous lui. Camus heureux de le voir si bien, va jouer avec son nombril. En même temps, l'une de ses mains s'égare sur la ceinture du Vert.

**\- Pas ici ! **Shion est bien trop gêné pour continuer ainsi surtout dans son bureau.

**\- Juste cette fois, **promet d'une certaine façon le Marine qui ne désire pas laisser son amant dans cet état.** Après on ne refera rien sans Saga ou au lycée promis. Dis-moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te fasse du bien ? **

**\- Camus, **feule Shion dont le plaisir monte en lui. Le Bleu sait s'y prendre rien qu'avec sa langue. Il veut vraiment qu'on lui fasse du bien, que cet homme lui en fasse. **Juste cette fois et pas jusqu'au bout. **

Son cadet lui sourit et repart à la découverte du corps de son amant. Il défait la ceinture et tout en l'embrassant le déshabille un peu plus. Il a une vue nue de l'homme, du haut du torse jusqu'à ses genoux.

**\- Je jalouse ces deux hommes. **

**\- Non, je te l'ai dit. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec toi ou Saga. **

**\- Tant mieux, **sourit Camus.

Le Marine accentue ses caresses sur l'homme, tout en l'embrassant partout. Au bout d'un temps, il s'occupe de son érection. Shion n'en revient pas, Camus prend son temps et surtout sait lui donner du plaisir. Ses deux autres amants ne pensaient qu'à eux et à leur propre plaisir c'est pour cela qu'il les a laissé tomber étant trop frustré. Mais là, c'est différent. Le Bleu reste à l'affût de ses moindres gestes et paroles. Essayant de faire mieux. Il sent son sexe se faire gober, la sensation est si bonne qu'il veut hurler de plaisir. Alors pour se retenir, il agrippe son t-shirt toujours en haut de son torse et l'amène dans sa bouche pour le mordre. Camus le sentant bouger relève la tête, il retire le t-shirt et prend le temps d'observer Shion qui est au bord des larmes. Le corps sous ses yeux est un appel à la luxure, il va falloir qu'il se retienne, et il le fera, il ne veut pas lui faire peur, et cela va être encore plus dur avec Saga. Il sourit du challenge.

**\- Si tu empêches ta voix de sortir je ne pourrais pas t'entendre et donc je ne saurais pas si tu aimes. **

**\- J'adore, continue, ne t'arrête pas c'est vraiment trop bon, c'est la première fois que je me sens si bien,** gémit de frustration Shion que la bouche de Camus ne l'embrasse plus. Puis d'un coup comprenant ses mots il rougit de honte d'avoir dit cela.

**\- Puis-je te faire plus de bien ?** Sourit Camus plus qu'heureux de la confession de son amant.

**\- Oui, par…**

Un baiser enflammé coupe le dernier mot que Camus ne veut pas entendre. Shion n'a pas à s'excuser devant lui et il va lui faire comprendre.

**\- J'aime ta franchise alors continue. On est seul, j'ai fermé partout avant de te rejoindre. Alors surtout ne te retiens pas. **

**\- Camus merci, **crie Shion quand l'homme reprend son sexe en bouche.

Au bout d'un long moment, le cadet prend l'érection de son aîné en main. De son autre main il agrippe le pantalon de Shion et relève ses jambes. Il passe dans le creux fait entre son entre jambes et ses habits. Il cale le tout derrière sa nuque et se penche vers l'anus mit à découvert. Sa langue part du gland de la verge, descend le long du pénis afin de jouer avec les bourses bien pleine et va glisser le long du périnée avant d'arriver sur l'antre chaud de Shion. Là, il l'humidifie un long moment en le massant du bout des doigts délaissant un peu le sexe sur le point de se déverser. Shion n'en peut plus et hurle de bonheur. Quand un doigt entre en lui il se crispe un instant avant de laisser Camus faire des mouvements en lui. Le Bleu reprend le sexe tout en introduisant lentement un puis deux autres doigts. Sous lui Shion est au bord de l'orgasme, il se penche et trouve ses tétons qu'il mordille et tire doucement. En un instant Shion hurle comme jamais et éjacule sur son torse. Camus fait encore quelques mouvements avant de se retirer et de laisser le Vert Clair reprendre son souffle. Puis n'y tenant plus en le voyant si beau, il l'attrape et le bouge afin de le caler sur son torse. Là, il fait glisser ses mains sur la peau nue de son dos et de son fessier tout en douceur.

**\- Camus… Han, han… Je…**

**\- Chut ! Ce n'est rien, tu as apprécié ? **

**\- Oui, seul un fou n'aurait pas aimé. **

**\- Oh alors je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu ne l'aies pas. **Rigole Camus, heureux de savoir que son amant est satisfait.

**\- Pour Saga je te laisse les préliminaires. **

**\- Haha ! Tu lis dans mes pensées. Je me disais qu'on pourrait d'abord le voir en tête à tête pour ce qui est des rapports corporels pour qu'il s'habitue à nos corps et après on pourrait faire des sorties à trois en amoureux,** sourit Camus devant le frisson de Shion au mot « amoureux ». Ils sont un couple -ou du moins un trio- et qu'ils le veuillent ou non il faut bien appeler leurs sentiments de l'amour.

**\- Que voulais-tu dire par on ne refera rien sans Saga ? **

**\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait surtout se concentrer sur Saga et ses besoins. Même s'il ne le dit pas cela va être dur pour lui. Alors allons y doucement. Et le faire que tous les deux…**

**\- C'est comme le trahir d'une certaine façon ? **Un hochement de tête lui dit que « oui ». **D'accord, ça me va, mais avant,** Shion embrasse fiévreusement son homme et descend sur son entrejambe. Il va la toucher quand Camus le ramène à lui et l'embrasse à nouveau. **Camus et toi ? **

**\- Avec ta main, **du pouce il caresse les lèvres de son homme en souriant. **Ta main fera l'affaire je suis déjà à bout et j'aime tes baisers. **

Camus défait son pantalon en embrassant Shion. Celui-ci se laisse porter par les lèvres de son amant et caresse la verge que le Marine libère. Effectivement, le membre du Bleu est vraiment turgescent. Il y imprime des va et vient lents puis plus rapides. Camus gémit entre leurs lèvres et de ses deux mains enserre le visage de Shion qui lui prend plaisir à en donner à son compagnon. Le Bleu bascule sa tête en arrière et jouit rapidement. Shion embrasse le cou offert.

**\- Shion, c'était parfait et je voulais te dire, tu es magnifique. **

**\- Arrête avec ça, c'est gênant,** grogne Shion en se cachant dans le cou de son beau parleur de petit-ami.

Camus rigole de le voir faire. Les deux restent un long moment ainsi se câlinant encore un peu. C'est à contre cœur qu'ils se rhabillent mais il faut qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Camus raccompagne comme promis Shion en voiture. Les deux s'embrassent une dernière fois et le Bleu rentre chez lui.

* * *

Ce soir Hadès est sorti dans un bar et il y a rencontré une femme brune et menue. Son style de femme. Il est d'humeur maussade mais il ne veut pas passer seul cette soirée. Après son altercation avec son cadet il n'a pas pu l'inviter à venir passer la soirée avec lui. Puis il pense que Rhadamanthe doit le détester car c'est la première fois - malgré une dispute – que le Blond ne lui souhaite pas son anniversaire. Il soupire et sent deux bras l'enlacer. Il revient à la réalité la jeune femme l'embrasse.

**\- Où es-tu ? **

**\- Nulle part. **

Le brun la soulève et l'entraine dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel grand luxe qu'il a payé pour la nuit. Il la déshabille et lui fait l'amour. Il n'y a ni sentiment, ni désir à part celui d'oublier la réalité. Oublier sa dispute, son anniversaire oublié, son subordonnée et sa lettre… Juste passer à autre chose. C'est sa journée et il compte en profiter.

La jeune femme dans ses bras elle aussi oublie tout autour, l'homme l'amène de plus en plus dans les méandres du plaisir. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort.

Hadès apprécie de voir la femme dans cet état. Il sourit de la voir à sa merci. Ses mains caressent son corps fin et en découvrent chaque parcelle. Sa peau est douce. Après un long moment il accentue les mouvements en elle et les deux jouissent rapidement. Un moment passe dans le silence où les deux reprennent leur respiration. Quand la jeune femme se sent prête à se lever elle l'embrasse et va se laver dans la salle de bain.

C'est à ce moment-là que son portable retentit. Il est minuit et son frère lui a envoyé un message. Il est court et direct mais il fait quand même plaisir malgré le dernier mot.

_« __**Bon anniversaire quand même, idiot.**__ » _

Hadès va répondre quand un autre message arrive.

« _**Je suis toujours furieux mais on le fêtera quand même, attendons Hatsuharu et Inoué. Faisons une sortie en famille.**_ »

Hadès est ému et sa peur de ne plus voir son neveu ou sa nièce disparaît. Il pourra se rapprocher encore un peu de Hatsuharu. Il renvoie une réponse rapidement.

« _**Merci. Je réfléchis où aller.**_ »

Son frère lui répond tout aussi vite un « _**t'as intérêt**_ ». Cela lui fait esquisser un sourire.

**\- Sourire te vas bien !** S'exclame la jeune femme. **C'est ta femme ?**

**\- Non, mon frère il me souhaite mon anniversaire. **

**\- Bon anniversaire alors !** Lui souhaite aussi la jeune femme en revenant vers lui.

**\- Merci,** sourit Hadès.

Il est de meilleure humeur et il va profiter de la fin de sa nuit avec la jeune femme. Il tend une main vers elle. La brune la prend avec plaisir, l'homme a l'air plus détendu, cela augure un meilleur coït. C'est pour cela que quand il l'embrasse dans le cou et descend sur sa poitrine elle le laisse faire. Hadès joue avec ses tétons pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre son chemin sur ce corps offert au plaisir. La nuit se passe toute en douceur ou les deux en profitent pour se ressourcer dans l'étreinte de l'autre. Sachant qu'au premier rayon de soleil cela se finira. Et aucun des deux n'auront de regret que ce soit pour la nuit, ni pour l'adieu.


	57. Chapter 56

**Bonjour, **

**Dans ce chapitre on retrouve nos deux fleuristes et Camus. La relation des fleuristes avance lentement mais sûrement. Bonne lecture biz Craft. A demain. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 11 septembre.**

* * *

**Mardi 10 septembre **

Ce matin en se levant Aphrodite lui rappelle que Camus vient passer la soirée chez eux. Il en profite pour dire qu'il sort sans en dire plus. Il a plein de raisons de sortir, la première est l'anniversaire de Shun le jour d'avant. Il amène donc son cadet au restaurant. S'il lui dit Aphrodite se sentira obligé de cuisiner des gâteaux et il ne veut pas de cela. De plus cela l'arrange de ne pas être là, il ne veut pas croiser ce pervers de Camus-sensei. Même si tout le monde lui dit qu'il est bien, lui voit son vrai visage, et il se doit de protéger son cadet et son patron. Même si celui-ci est déjà tombé entre ses mains. A cette pensée son cœur se serre. Vaut mieux pas qu'il soit là, il va les gêner. Il n'a rien avoir avec cet homme.

La journée se passe donc tranquillement, et quand il finit son travail il va chercher son frère qui est en retard sur leur lieu de rendez-vous.

**\- Ikki pardon de te faire attendre. **

**\- Pas de problème. Allons-y. **

Les deux partent au restaurant tout en discutant. Cela leur fait plaisir de passer une soirée entre frères. Shun raconte son week-end et la fête surprise de ses amis. Ils l'ont amené au parc d'attraction avant d'aller faire un karaoké. Ils sont tous fan de cela. Après ils sont allés sur la plage et ont allumé des feux d'artifices en se racontant des histoires rigolotes ou effrayantes. Puis il raconte la journée de son anniversaire et les cookies au chocolat de Saori, la figurine cadeau de Hyoga et le tournois de Volley qu'il a gagné avec son équipe.

**\- Félicitation,** sourit le Bleu. **Je lève mon verre à ton anniversaire et à ta coupe.**

Shun rougit mais sourit en faisant tinter son verre contre celui de son aîné. Après, il parle de ses amis et de leur victoire et que sa classe a été félicitée pour ses sportifs. Les deux passent un bon moment et Ikki raccompagne son frère, demain il y a école et le Vert doit quand même un peu dormir.

* * *

Une bière et des biscuits sur la table basse, les deux amis sont là depuis près d'une demi-heure et s'ils parlent surtout des récents événements qu'il y a pu y avoir dans la vie de Camus cette chose se fait de plus en plus compliquée au vu de son caractère secret même avec ce Bleu Clair auquel il ne peut rien cacher.

Les sourires de mises autant que les taquineries, les deux se plaisent à discuter ainsi et à passer un moment ensemble. Cela faisait environ cinq mois qu'ils n'ont plus eu l'occasion de se retrouver et de passer une soirée de la sorte.

**_ Et toi, tu n'es pas censé avoir un colocataire ici ? Où est-il ? **Se renseigne l'enseignant en secondaire qui balaie la pièce de son regard et ne voit rien d'autre qu'eux deux.

**_ Si mais il m'a dit qu'il sortait ce soir. Il voulait nous laisser seuls pour ne pas déranger, c'est quelqu'un de bien. **Sourit finement Aphrodite non sans détourner légèrement le regard de cet aveu rien que pour lui.

**_ Soit je ne te connais pas, soit tu craques pour Ikki, je me trompe ? **Suspecte Camus qui n'a pas besoin de plus de signe pour analyser son ami et l'interroger sur la suite.

**_ Mh…, décidemment je ne peux rien te cacher. **Avoue sans même se défendre le Fleuriste qui voit ses joues légèrement échauffer et son cœur manquer un battement. Même à lui-même il ne se l'était pas avoué si ouvertement et la tête remplie de penser en tout genre, il essaie de se calmer.

**_ Et alors ? Tu lui as dit ou pas encore ? **Se renseigne-t-il maintenant en terminant sa bouteille en verre et en attrapant un autre gâteau à son goût.** De ce que je peux connaître de toi, tu n'es pas vraiment timide, du moins pas quand tu veux vraiment quelque chose, **taquine ce Marine.

**_ Non et je crois que même si je le faisais maintenant, je n'aurais aucune réponse, du moins certainement pas positive. **Affirme Aphrodite en terminant lui aussi sa bière dans un soupir presque dépité.

**_ Pourquoi ça ? Il a pourtant pas l'air indifférent à tes charmes, **continue de se moquer gentiment Camus mais aussi pour faire sourire son ami de longue date.

**_ Parce qu'il essaie de me trouver quelqu'un. **Grogne le Bleu Ciel comme irrité et pas réellement sûr de lui non plus pour cette déclaration. Ce qu'il dit, c'est seulement un ressenti qu'il a depuis quelques temps, il ne peut rien affirmer.

**_ Comment ça ? Faut que tu t'expliques là.** Se rapproche le Professeur comme pour commencer une conversation plus intimiste.

**_ Eh bien, il y a cet homme qui vient souvent prendre des fleurs et la dernière fois, il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'acceptais pas de sortir avec lui, qu'il avait l'air d'une bonne personne et propre sur lui en plus d'être bel homme. J'avais eu beau lui dire que le physique ne faisait pas tout, je ne sais pas s'il m'a vraiment cru et depuis…, je ne sais pas. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoique ce soit de déplacé envers lui ou d'avoir dit quelque chose qui aurait pu me trahir donc…, je ne sais pas.** Explique posément Aph' en laissant sa tête frapper l'arrière du canapé pour être plus confortable.** Et puis, …il ne se confie pas vraiment à moi non plus. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour ne pas me déranger alors, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser.**

**_ Mh, de ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il est méfiant et emmerdant. Une vraie tête à claque mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas mauvais. **Souffle Camus en chiffonnant les mèches de son ami. **Je ne connais pas son passé mais si ça t'emmerde vraiment tu devrais lui demander d'arrêter, tu crois pas ?**

**_ J'ai déjà essayé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il continue, **confie l'homme aux fleurs en se laissant chouchouter par son compère. **Mais tu sais, il ferait tout et donnerait tout pour son petit frère. Il n'est pas non plus du genre à se plaindre et à s'enfuir devant la tâche. Je pense aussi qu'il se rabaisse un peu trop parfois et pourtant, il est toujours là à aider ceux qu'il peut. **Murmure-t-il en énumérant pas mal des qualités de son cadet, ce que l'autre remarque et sourit de cela.

**_ Tu as dû bien l'observer et l'écouter pour savoir ça, **dit celui aux mèches foncées par mesquineries. **Peut-être qu'il a compris tes sentiments pour lui alors, et qu'il essaie de te dissuader, **lance comme un avertissement, la chose ne fait pas plaisir à entendre et au même moment, une porte se fait entendre ainsi que des bruits de pas.

A l'entrée et étant un peu plus de vingt-trois heures, Ikki refait son apparition et essayant de déranger le moins possible au cas où l'invité serait encore là, ses pas se font légers et discrets.

Traversant le couloir, il prend rapidement la direction de la cuisine pour prendre une gorgée d'eau et faisant un demi-tour, il remarque la présence de deux personnes dans le salon étrangement proches, presque entrelacés, il en est certain. Durant un instant, il hésite à faire un pas de plus mais étant vu, il ravale ce sentiment étrange ressenti et salut l'invité d'un mouvement de tête. Là, il se promet de ne le traiter d'aucun nom, pas devant son patron. En tout cas pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.

**_ Bon retour, Ikki. **Sourit joyeusement Aphrodite qui se desserre un peu de son ami pour continuer son début de conversation avec le nouvel arrivant.** Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Et si tu n'as pas diné, il y a des restes dans le frigo**. Déclare-t-il de sa voix enjouée.

**_ Non, je vais vous laisser et j'ai déjà diné merci. **Répond posément le plus jeune des trois en prenant déjà le chemin vers sa chambre et non sans dévisager une nouvelle fois ce Professeur qui n'hésite pas à tripoter des cheveux clairs qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

**_ Tu as peur que je révèle d'autres choses à ton sujet Ikki-kun ? **Sourit diaboliquement Camus comme pour énerver son cadet ou le provoquer.

**_ Peu importe ce que tu pourrais dire, j'vois pas ce qui changerait. Aphrodite sait tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur moi, **râle le second locataire des lieux non sans un regard dédaigneux pour Camus.

**_ Vraiment ? **Provoque Aquarius dans une expression qui plaît moyennement.

**_ Ouais, vraiment. Comme il sait que t'es un pervers, il sait que je n'ai rien pour moi. Sur ce, j'vais dans ma chambre. Bonne soirée, **lance Ikki plus à son employeur et peut-être ami qu'à l'autre individu mais qu'importe, il quitte le salon et s'enferme dans sa chambre afin de retirer quelques-uns de ses vêtements et pouvoir reposer ses muscles et son corps dans ce lit bien confortable donné gracieusement.

Dormir et s'affliger de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir sa langue et à traiter cet imbécile devant ce Bleu Clair bien trop gentil avec lui.

Dans le salon, Aphrodite dispute et reproche à son ami d'avoir été trop « lui-même » et reprenant un gâteau pour ne pas frapper ou juste continuer ses insultes, il se sent triste d'avoir vu ce Bleu Foncé les fuir et s'enfermer.

Camus –lui- reste lui-même et reprenant une mèche de cheveux pour jouer avec, il ressasse le peu qu'il a pu voir et entendre de la part de son cadet.

**_ Il n'a pas aimé que j'te tripote, tu sais. **Marmonne-t-il tout contre l'oreille du Fleuriste qui saisit et retient l'information.** Ça s'est vu à son regard mais… mh, il n'a sûrement pas confiance en lui pour dire quoi que ce soit.** Constate ce dernier qui continue son analyse de la scène. _**Peut-être qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi**_**, **murmure pour lui-même Aquarius qui se voit être poussé et dévisagé d'un regard noir.

**_ Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Ce n'est pas à toi de juger qui p-**

**_ Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, mais lui, **se défend Camus en agrippant les poignets de son ami prêt ou non à le frapper.** T'entends souvent des personnes dire d'elles-mêmes qu'ils n'ont rien pour eux ? Généralement, on évite de se dénigrer surtout devant celui ou celle qu'on désire.**

**_ Tu peux parler…, **soupire Aphrodite de la bêtise dite par l'autre**. Tu crois que… . Qu'il pourrait…, **commence-t-il sans pouvoir finir ses phrases.

**_ Peut-être mais dans ce cas ça serait à toi de lui montrer qu'il se trompe. **Clame celui à la tête sombre et non sans retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. **J'vais rentrer chez moi pour ce soir, j'pense t'avoir assez aidé, **dit-il dans un rictus moqueur.** Si tu veux, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble un de ces jours. Ça te va ?**

**_ Evidemment. Fait attention à toi en rentrant d'accord. Et merci. **Soupire le Bleu Clair en serrant contre lui son ami et bien plus encore.

**_ Bonne nuit Aphrodite et bon courage aussi.**

La porte fermée après ces derniers mots, Aphrodite soupire et regagne son salon pour le débarrasser des cadavres de bouteilles et des miettes de gâteaux en tout genre.

Les conseils de Camus sont toujours bons à prendre et généralement dans le vrai mais, il n'a jamais vraiment dû faire le premier pas, même avec Camus, il s'était simplement montré un peu convaincant pour pouvoir l'avoir comme petit-ami officiel rien de plus.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il mordille aussi sa lèvre et s'approchant de la chambre qu'occupe son colocataire, il s'arrête à la porte et la percute de son front. Il ne veut pas le déranger maintenant ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais rien qu'en étant comme ça, il se promet de l'aider à avoir une meilleure image de lui et à se l'approprier. Rarement il a voulu d'un homme comme ça, s'il sonde bien son esprit ce n'est que la seconde fois –le premier étant Camus- alors, décidé et résolu, il se dirige vers sa propre chambre et élabore une stratégie qu'il n'arrive même pas à tenir lui-même de peur d'être rejeté ou juste trop mauvais.


	58. Chapter 57

**Bonjour,**

**Comme promis me revoici. Aujourd'hui on voit un petit tête à tête Rhad'/Kanon j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Biz Craft, bonne lecture à demain. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 12 septembre**

* * *

**Mercredi 11 septembre **

Kanon est en route pour le parc en face du salon de thé de chez Shaka. Quinze jours ont passés depuis que le Blond lui a dit le voir assez souvent manger seul dans le parc. Cela lui a pris du temps de se décider à y aller mais Mû, Death' et même Saga l'y ont encouragé. Il profite de la balade pour passer voir le gérant du salon et est ravi de voir au loin, assit sur un banc Rhadamanthe. C'est sa chance. Il achète deux gâteaux au Blond. Un pour lui et prend le préféré du publiciste d'après les dires de Shaka. L'achat terminé, il inspire une grande bouffée d'air et sous le regard bienveillant du Blond, il va voir l'homme seul dans le parc.

**\- Merde il m'énerve, **jure Rhadamanthe en regardant l'un de ses textos.

**\- C'est pas moi, **s'exclame Kanon en levant les mains.

**\- Heu ! Pardon je… Kanon ? **

**\- Oui, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller et j'ai de quoi vous remonter le moral, si cela vous dit, **rigole Kanon en lui montrant sa poche de gâteau.

**\- Ce sera bienvenue, merci. **Rhadamanthe fait signe au Bleu de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et les deux mangent tranquillement.

**\- Si vous…**

**\- Mon frère,** souffle Rhad', **c'est lui qui m'énerve. Il est associable, d'habitude cela ne me gêne pas, j'arrive même à faire avec mais là il a fait fuir un de nos employé. Le jeune qui avait pris sa défense l'autre fois.**

**\- Je vois, Rin c'est cela ? **

**\- Oui, et aucun ne veut me dire pourquoi. Rin ne me répond même pas. Cette fois-ci je ne peux même pas aider. **

**\- Peut-être que c'est bien comme ça, **suggère Kanon.** Je veux dire votre frère doit apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Si vous voulez qu'il puisse un jour se passer de votre aide et évoluer, il faut le laisser régler ce problème seul.**

**\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai décidé. Je lui ai donné une semaine pour ramener Rin. Il reste deux jours et j'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il va le faire. **

**\- Mon frère aussi m'a souvent énervé et j'étais celui qui devait se débrouiller seul. Je ne suis pas très sûr de moi mais je fais des efforts. Et pour votre frère gardez espoir. Rhadamanthe vous savez ce que je faisais quand j'étais vraiment en colère contre Saga pour passer mes nerfs ? **

**\- Non !**

**\- Je prenais un gâteau aussi bon que celui-ci et je le mangeais bouchée après bouchée en insultant mon frère et je mangeais ma colère. C'est con non ? **

**\- Ça marchait ? **

**\- Parfois, **rigole Kanon.

**\- Alors c'est pas si con, **sourit Rhadamanthe qui agrippe sa part de gâteau et commence à le manger en insultant son frère.** C'est mon préféré, merci. **

**\- De rien, j'espère qu'il vous remonte un peu le moral ? **

**\- Énormément ! Et si vous me parliez de comment votre jumeau vous énervait car le peu que je l'ai vu il a l'air gentil tout comme ses deux amis. Il fait quand même toujours un peu peur à Inoué même si elle a dit qu'elle le trouvait beau. **

**\- Vraiment ? **

**\- Oui on l'a croisé pour le feu d'artifice fin Août avec ses deux collègues Camus-san et Shion-san. Inoué m'a dit « **_**ils sont tous trop beaux**_** ». Et je dois reconnaitre qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. **

**\- Oh ! Je veux bien vous croire. Moi aussi j'y étais avec des amis, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? **

Rhadamanthe sourit, il aurait aimé le voir mais ne lui dit pas. Ils parlent du feu et Kanon revient sur des épisodes de son enfance où son frère l'avait rendu chèvre et surtout ses parents. Les deux rigolent pendant une bonne heure et se séparent pour retourner chacun à leur travail. Avant, ils se promettent de remanger ensemble et aussi de courir ensemble un de ses soirs. Les deux se quittent un sourire aux lèvres.


	59. Chapter 58

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un texte entre Rin et Hadès. On remercie Sam pour cet échange, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis elle à vraiment mis tout son cœur à écrire sur eux. **

**Alors Mr Elision arrivera-t-il à ramener Rin avec lui ? **

**Bonne lecture. A demain Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Vendredi 13 septembre.**

* * *

**Jeudi 12 Septembre.**

Sur ce toit et déposant une assiette remplie de restes pour différents petits chapardeurs, ce Noiraud observe un instant le ciel obscurci par quelques nuages et reprend sa tâche première qui n'est autre que faire un peu de ménage sur cette terrasse –il peut l'appeler ainsi- qui lui appartient puisqu'il habite l'appartement sur le toit, il enlève feuilles mortes et autres saletés dans un calme olympien.

Demain, cela fera une semaine qu'il a quitté son travail et si cela le peine toujours autant, il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision pour son aîné puisqu'en aucun cas il aurait voulu le freiner ou lui imposer son image.

Le balai en main, il continue son petit ménage sans se préoccuper du monde environnant et avec seulement ce gilet sur le dos, il n'est pas protégé des courants d'airs intempestifs.

Puis finalement après de longues minutes à rêver, il croit entendre de l'agitation provenir du bas de l'immeuble, comme ce n'est pas habituel et que sa curiosité le pique, Rin finit par se pencher au-dessus de ce petit muret et par observer le lieu qui l'intéresse.

Lieu qui n'est pas difficile à trouver puisque garé sur le trottoir, une voiture de luxe s'y trouve et peu habitué à voir ce genre de chose, les personnes du quartier parlent et se questionnent.

Elèvent la voix jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire du véhicule en sorte et soit reconnu. En réalité, l'ébène a déjà un petit doute concernant la voiture mais là, les suppositions ne sont plus possibles en voyant son aîné et ex-employeur au bas de son immeuble.

Là, il se souvient rapidement de la lettre qu'il a laissé, des appels sans réponses pour ne pas à avoir à se justifier davantage et de ces deux entretiens d'embauches qu'il a eu dans la semaine et où il n'a encore eu aucune réponse.

Comme un réflexe, il se cache et s'accroupit contre le muret quand il aperçoit cette tête se relever et les mains sur sa bouche, il essai d'atténuer ce tremblement qui lui prend, de trop de tension et d'inquiétude. …Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû répondre aux appels de Rhadamanthe ou lui envoyer un mail pour lui confirmer sa décision. …Il aurait dû faire quelque chose parce que là, il se retrouve coincé.

Et heureusement qu'il ne voit pas son aîné grimper les escaliers parce qu'on peut le comparer à la mort venue chercher sa victime tant par sa prestance qu'à son aura colérique –ou démoniaque-.

Difficilement, Rin tente de se relever et de nouveau sur ses pieds, il lui est impossible de calmer son cœur tambourinant et ses pensées qui affluent par milliers.

Dans l'escalier, Hadès fulmine autant contre lui que contre son frère ou l'insecte qui l'attend en haut de ces marches. Toute la semaine, il a fait semblant de rien et a fait exprès d'omettre les remarques de son frère qui se faisaient toujours grinçantes. Puis, la chose qui l'a certainement le plus contrarié c'est son regard qui a parfois la maladresse de s'arrêter sur un bureau vide et sa main d'arrêter de dessiner et tirer un trait au travers de sa feuille noircie.

Le pas lourd et des envies sombres, il finit par rejoindre ce dernier étage et cette terrasse bien entretenue. Son œil bleu scrute dans les moindres recoins ce qu'il peut mais très vite, il remarque la présence de celui qu'il vient voir. Cherché contre son gré. …Ramené de force pour son frère.

La main sur sa poignée de porte, Hadès en est pratiquement sûr, cet ébène est sur le point de se cacher et de ne pas lui ouvrir. Et à présent l'un en face de l'autre, la tension est palpable et les mots absents. Ils sont là, à se fixer, à maudire pour l'un et à prier pour l'autre.

Une tête et demie plus grand que son cadet, Elision impressionne et gardant les sourcils froncés, un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge et une phrase se fait.

**_ Viens avec moi, j'te ramène, **gronde sourdement l'aîné sans même donner l'envie ou le courage de faire un pas.

**_ Je… hn. Que faites-vous ici Elision-san ? **Ne peut que demander Rin après avoir repris ses esprits ou quelques-uns de ses moyens. Pourtant après de longues minutes aucune réponse n'est apportée et être scruté ainsi le dérange plus qu'autre chose alors, il propose donc une autre solution, qui, il l'espère, sera accepté. **Je…- venez, je vais vous faire un café à l'intérieur. **

Il ouvre la porte de son appartement sans faire de geste brusque comme s'il est épié par une bête sauvage et montrant le chemin à suivre, il retire ses chaussures et fait le chemin jusqu'à son salon bien modeste où il retire les coussins de trop dans le canapé pour ensuite gagner sa cuisine et préparer la boisson proposée.

D'un pas douteux, Hadès consent à entrer dans cette modeste demeure et une fois à l'intérieur tout lui semble petit et étroit. Chez lui, rien n'est pareil et la couleur n'est pas réellement présente non plus. Ses yeux se posent discrètement sur certaines choses mais le truc qui le frappe le plus c'est ce parfum qu'il reconnaît sans mal. Ici, il en est envahi et il ne sait pas si ça le chagrine ou non.

Sur le canapé, cet ébène s'y enfonce et ne prononce toujours pas d'autres mots ce qui rend l'ambiance un peu plus lourde encore.

**_ Tenez Elision-san, avec deux sucres et un peu de lait. **Annonce le plus jeune des deux en déposant la tasse devant son aîné et en prenant le fauteuil en otage. **…Je…, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?**

**_ Ta démission, **grogne Hadès en goûtant le breuvage appréciable et non sans continuer de regarder les murs et la bibliothèque non loin de là, remplie de livres et de magazines en tous genres.** Rhadamanthe a besoin de toi, **soupire-t-il le plus calmement possible.

**_ Rhadamanthe-san mais- ? **Dit Rin sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase et en essayant de comprendre. **Vous devriez lui dire qu-**

**_ Il ne veut pas accepter et à cause de ça je suis obligé de te ramener alors bouge-toi. **Peste le Noiraud qui continue de froncer les sourcils et de serrer les poings.

Le regard posé sur son aîné, Rin balance entre deux sentiments. Il est à la fois heureux de savoir qu'on a besoin de lui et peiné de voir celui face à lui simplement là par obligation.

Non, il ne doit même pas penser à ce genre de chose parce que de ce qu'il a entendu, les deux frères se sont querellés par sa faute et il déteste l'idée. Les doigts resserrés entre eux et de nouveau sur ses jambes, sa lèvre se fait mordre et son regard s'assombrit. Il n'a pas dans l'intention d'ennuyer ses patrons et regrette de les avoir mis dans une telle situation mais revenir signifie recevoir le mépris de celui qu'il affectionne.

Et c'est vrai, voir cet ébène ici aujourd'hui, chez lui, fait chavirer son cœur mais en connaissant les circonstances de ce fait, la joie est mitigée et puis, il est certain qu'Hadès doit détester le lieu. La décoration, l'ensemble trop petit…, tout.

**_ Ce…, ça ne va pas être possible je suis désolé. **Affirme le Noiraud aux yeux Dorés tout en baissant la tête pour ne pas voir la haine se dégager de son supérieur.** Revenir voudrait dire vous voir Elision-san et je ne ferais que vous embêter et vous gêner. Si j'ai décidé de quitter votre agence c'est pour ça, pour que vous ne soyez encombré de rien et puis, j'attends deux réponses d'agences de pub très bien-**

**_ Me gêner ? Un microbe dans ton genre ? **Grince des dents Hadès en se levant à son tour et en regardant son cadet du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix.** Tu penses avoir un tel pouvoir ?** Peut-il se moquer à l'aide de son rictus qui lui mange la lèvre.

**_ Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **S'agite Rin en relevant la tête et en tombant nez à nez avec son aîné.

**_ Et maintenant tu n'assumes pas ? Quel genre de gamin es-tu ? **Peste le Publicitaire en attrapant la mâchoire de ce dernier pour ne pas être évité.** Je veux te voir à l'agence lundi, à huit heures. **Ordonne-t-il en resserrant sa prise et en voyant son pouce s'agiter lentement. Il croit réagir à cette peau alors même qu'il est face à un enfant. –Enfant de vingt-quatre ans cependant-.

**_ Je ne peux pas. **Continue-t-il de plaider.

**_ Quelle autre excuse vas-tu inventer cette fois gamin ? **Menace silencieusement l'homme en repoussant son cadet bien loin de lui. **Vas-y, crache tes autres excuses ou tente d'autres entourloupes. **

**_ Vous oubliez que j'ai des sentiments pour vous et qu'à cause de ça je ne serais qu'un poids inutile. **Crache maintenant Rin en montrant quelques signes de colère ou d'irritation.

**_ Tu n'as qu'à les oublier, **soupire Hadès comme une solution toute trouvée et qui commence à venir à bout de patience de cette conversation trop longue.

Mais c'est aussi et très certainement les mots de trop pour le petit ébène qui griffe sa lèvre inférieure et resserre les poings en plus de son gilet.

Il n'aime pas voir ses sentiments être bafoués ou moqués, même par celui que son cœur a choisi, alors si le miel de ses yeux tourne à l'orage, il voit aussi son corps réagir bien avant ses pensées et sa parole revenir.

Il n'avait pas compris quand il lui disait qu'il pourrait le gêner ? Qu'il pourrait être un poids dans cette agence ? Qu'il mettrait tout le monde dans l'embarras ? Alors il va montrer à son aîné ce qu'il espère et ainsi, il pourra parler à son frère et lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un bon à rien, inutile et mieux ailleurs !

La résolution prise, ses mains agrippent la veste de ce costume fait sur-mesure et arrivant à obtenir la tête de ce Publicitaire près de la sienne, il lui vole un baiser avant d'être rejeté et remis à sa place.

**_ Voilà pourquoi je ne peux plus travailler pour vous Hadès-san ! **Souffle le jeune Noiraud d'un ton ferme,** parce que si c'était si facile à oublier, je n'aurais pas donné cette lettre. J'appellerais Rhadamanthe-san, je m'excuserais et je lui expliquerais que j'ai été embauché ailleurs. Alors s'il vous plaît maintenant, partez. **Demande-t-il comme une supplique nécessaire et vitale pour lui.

**_ Un gamin ne donne pas d'ordre, **râle Elision sans quitter des yeux son cadet à l'audace bien grande. **Lundi huit heures, c'est mon dernier mot.**

**_ Mais-**

**_ Quoi ? Pour sûr, tu as des goûts bizarres. Mais si tu cherches à t'amuser tu vas te brûler. **Gronde la voix rauque d'Hadès en faisant reculer pendant que lui avance.** Tu dois plutôt être populaire, non. Intelligent, mignon et doué mais, un vieil homme comme moi ne tombera pas dans ton piège. Essaie une nouvelle fois de m'attaquer gamin, et tu en paieras le prix. Maintenant reprend ton travail et dis-moi que tu seras là. **Murmure-t-il sombrement à l'oreille attentive du Noiraud qui frissonne de ce timbre trop près.

L'un en face de l'autre, très près, trop près, les deux têtes Noires se fixent et aucuns des deux ne plaisantent. Déglutissant, Rin ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux quelques compliments reçus et le cœur battant –de plus en plus au fil de secondes-, il croit ne pas pouvoir gagner face à l'aîné des Elisions.

Là, continuant de jauger son ex-futur employé, Hadès ne craque pas, même devant une tête pareille. Parce qu'il a connu quelques femmes qui ont déjà essayé de l'amadouer avec ce genre de tête et chacune d'entre elles sont reparties bredouille. Celui-là, ne fera pas exception même s'il sait qu'il apprécie ce parfum à présent. Il vient d'en être convaincu, mais tomber pour un enfant n'est pas dans ses projets. Même si ce même gamin l'a foutu dans la merde en l'empêchant de dessiner. En le contrariant tellement qu'il l'a privé de son seul talent.

**_ Vous n'êtes pas vieux Elision-san et même si vous allez encore me briser le cœur, j'accepte. **Abandonne finalement Rin en reculant d'un dernier pas et en relevant sa tête pour tracer un sourire.** …Après tout, vous êtes venu me chercher. **

**_ Crois ce que tu veux, **siffle l'aîné des Elision en remettant correctement sa veste et en prenant la direction de la sortie.** …Soit à l'heure, gamin.**

**_ Je m'appelle Rin, **ne peut s'empêcher de reprendre l'interpelé en accompagnant le plus âgé à l'extérieur. **…J'aimerais bien vous l'entendre dire un jour.**

Avant de partir, le Noiraud est sûr de voir un rictus se poser sur le coin des lèvres de son aîné mais ne sachant pas ce qu'il veut dire et s'il est du bon ou du mauvais côté, il s'est abstenu de tout autre chose et de laisser son supérieur descendre les escaliers et rejoindre sa voiture laissée seule trop longtemps.

Il n'est pas censé abdiquer ou revenir sur sa décision mais après avoir reçu un rejet de la sorte, il n'a pas su faire autrement. Lui, il pensait être au moins frappé, au moins balancé comme une vulgaire chose sans intérêt mais au lieu de ça, il s'est vu offrir un visage plus ou moins neutre et un ordre des plus directs.

Refermant la porte après s'être caché à l'intérieur de son appartement, il s'écroule au sol et cache son visage échauffé au maximum et son sourire mi-heureux, mi-chagriné.

Dans sa voiture, Hadès accroche son volant et fixant droit devant lui, il ressasse la conversation eue et les actions faites. Il ne peut pas le nier, ce jeunot a de l'audace et de la suite dans les idées, mais s'il est censé croire toutes celles –et ceux à présent- qui disent l'aimer, il serait maintenant avec trois femmes et un gamin. Personne ne le peut et ce Noiraud…, il est trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment. Ce Noiraud à la bonne odeur de fleur de cerisier à cause de ces plantes là-haut qui le nargue. Mettant le contact, il quitte ce lieu et décidant de rentrer chez lui, il a déjà hâte d'être à lundi.


	60. Chapter 59

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on retrouve Apollon, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à demain. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 14 septembre.**

* * *

**Vendredi 13 septembre **

Apollon soupire tout en se levant de son lit et en remettant son Kimono en ordre. Il aime dormir avec, surtout s'il est en soie. Il va se regarder dans un miroir et chiffonne ses cheveux roux. Un bruit attire son attention. Une chose bouge dans son lit. Il se souvient ne pas être rentré seul le soir d'avant. Il regarde la jeune fille sortir des draps, se rhabiller et l'embrasser avant de partir. Mais avant cela, elle lui marmonne un truc mais il s'en fout. C'est vrai que cette nuit il n'a pas été trop au top, il a même failli ne pas la lever, mais cela ne le dérange pas. Il sait pourquoi. Sa virilité n'est pas mise à mal, il n'a juste pas la bonne personne dans son lit. Dionysos c'est moqué de lui quand il lui a fait part de son incapacité à faire l'amour pleinement à ses conquêtes d'un soir, s'il ne pense pas à ce jeune homme rencontré trois semaines plus tôt. Lui aussi rigole de lui-même parfois. Il va prendre une douche et s'habille. Puis il part au bureau tranquillement.

En arrivant à l'étage où son bureau est établi, il trouve la réception vide ainsi que la salle d'attente. Il soupire d'aise, il pourra ainsi se reposer avant que n'arrive son prochain rendez-vous. Il n'est pas très fan, il doit recevoir un homme qui désire rénover sa demeure. Ce n'est pas trop dans ses attributions. Lui, préfère refaire des immeubles, des parcs, tout un tas de bâtiment grandiose et gigantesque. Mais la personne qui a insisté lui a dit qu'il ne regretterait pas. Alors à contre cœur il a accepté.

**\- Apollon-san votre nouveau client vous attends dans votre bureau, **explique sa secrétaire en sortant de ce même bureau. **Je lui ai offert une boisson le temps de vous attendre. Votre café y est aussi. **

**\- Merci,** sourit l'homme tout en insultant mentalement ce lève tôt.

Il entre sans vraiment faire attention à la personne et s'assoit en face de l'homme. Il relève ses yeux pour dire bonjour mais se stoppe, son cœur rate un battement et ses mots se perdent au fond de sa bouche. Il est là, le Blanc de ses rêves est là. Son regard de cristal caché sous ses lunettes de soleil.

**\- Apollon-san bonjour, désolé de m'imposer si tôt mais j'ai un travail à finir dans les plus brefs délais et vous devez savoir ce qu'il en ait quand on a des dates limites ?** Le roux ne peut qu'hocher la tête à l'affirmative, trop surprit de le voir devant lui. **Bien ! Voilà je vous présente le chantier.** L'homme déroule un plan de la demeure qui est en fait un ancien manoir de noble, en pierre. **C'est l'héritage de ma famille mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il est à l'abandon et j'aimerais m'y installer dans les plus brefs délais. J'aurais certaines exigences pour les matériaux. Toutes les boiseries doivent être laissée je les remettrais en états et si elles doivent disparaître vous devez m'en informer je vous donnerai l'endroit où aller vous en fournir pour les remplacer. Les vitres des fenêtres et des vérandas doivent êtres tintés et parer des rayons du soleil. **

**\- Vos lunettes, vous êtes hyper-sensible des yeux, votre couleur cristal. Ainsi que votre peau blanche,** sont les premiers mots que peut dire Apollon. **Tous ce que vous voudrait jolie fleur de lune,** sourit le roux.

**\- Tsss…** siffle le Blanc mécontent. **Vous êtes l'ivrogne du feu d'artifice. **

**\- Oui et vous le jeune homme habillé en femme. **

**\- Ne revenons pas là-dessus !** Claque la voix froide de l'homme qui fait frissonner le roux de plaisir. Il aime ce timbre de voix. Il aime tout chez cet homme. **Apollon-san ! Pour votre gouverne je m'appelle Shin et je suis un homme. Vous pouvez m'aider avec mon chantier ou non ? Si c'est « non » je m'en vais, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici. **

**\- Oui je peux vous aider, **se relève le roux ne voulant pas le voir partir. **Pardon Shin-san. Je… **Il va tirer les rideaux derrière lui, à cette heure-ci le soleil illumine bien son bureau. Il allume une lumière un peu plus loin d'eux. **Ça ira comme ça ? **

**\- C'est mieux ainsi,** soupire Shin en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

**\- Je vous écoute !** Décrète Apollon en allant se perdre dans le beau regard cristallin devant lui.

Shin reprend la parole et pendant une heure il explique ce qu'il veut que le manoir devienne. Apollon griffonne des annotations. Quand la réunion est finie Shin prend congé. Le roux le raccompagne vers la porte, mais prit d'une envie soudaine il plaque l'homme au mur et l'embrasse. Celui-ci le mord et le repousse avant d'échanger leur place. Là, le Blanc l'embrasse à son tour et se retire en le maintenant d'une main ferme sur son torse.

**\- Apollon-san je ne sais pas comment vous traitez vos autres clients ou ceux que vous voulez baiser, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis aussi un homme comme vous et je ne compte pas me laisser conter fleurette comme une adolescente alors reprenez-vous. Je pense que nous deux s'est voué à l'échec, vous me voyez trop comme une femme et je suis comme vous, un homme. De plus, je prône le respect dans mes relations ce qui à l'évidence n'est pas de votre fait. Maintenant au revoir. **

Le Blanc relâche sa prise et repart sans un autre mot ou un autre geste envers le roux. Celui-ci se fustige mais se promet de lui montrer plus de respect la prochaine fois, et de le traiter plus en homme. Mais celui-là, il ne va pas le laisser partir.


	61. Chapter 60

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui nous assistons à une petite soirée en tête à tête entre Aphrodite et Ikki. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 16 septembre.**

* * *

**Samedi 14 Septembre : **

Il ferme sa boutique un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir se préparer et calmer son stress. Comme prévu, il a réussi à vendre le kimono porté à Hanabi et a même réservé une place dans un petit restaurant sans consulter Ikki.

C'est une petite parenthèse qu'il se doit de préciser parce qu'il a bien l'intention de mettre les conseils de Camus en application. Comme il ne veut pas être trop formel, il n'a pas opté pour un costume trois pièces mais pour une chemise blanche avec une cravate desserrée et un pantalon noir accompagné de chaussure en cuir brillante. Il est chic et décontracté mais peu importe comment on peut le voir, il impressionne le Bleu Foncé qui vient d'apparaître du haut des escaliers.

Il complimente son patron avec sincérité et s'il gêne celui-ci, il ne s'en rend pas compte parce qu'il regarde son accoutrement et a l'air d'une sorte de pauvre homme avec sa chemise quadrillée foncé et son slim noir.

Des minutes plus tard, ils prennent la route et avec la voiture, ils mettent un peu moins de trente minutes à arriver au lieu voulu.

Ils sont installés à une table près d'une fenêtre et l'ambiance tamisée apaise les esprits et les corps.

La conversation entre eux est au rendez-vous mais Aphrodite peut apercevoir une sorte de gêne dans les gestes et le comportement de son cadet. Au début, il pense ne pas le questionner mais au vu de la soirée, il préfère que rien ne les gêne.

**_ Il y a un problème ? **Finit par demander le Bleu Ciel en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

**_ C'est juste que je ne me sens pas à mon aise ici. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me dit de rentrer chez moi, **explique Ikki le plus clairement possible.

**_ Absolument pas et puis ce n'est pas un restaurant chic où quoi que ce soit, il faut juste être un habitué pour le connaître c'est tout et je t'assure que personne ne te fixe. **Réconforte le Fleuriste dans un fin sourire. **On devrait commander tu ne crois pas ?**

**_ Oui mais…, tu me recommandes quoi ? **Soupire le plus jeune un peu perturbé par tous les plats.

**_ Tu me laisses faire ! **S'exclame le plus vieux toujours en souriant et en recevant une réponse positive.** Parfait, j'espère juste que tu aimeras.**

Après ça, tout se passe à merveille et le diner est délicieux. Aphrodite ne s'est pas trompé et n'a commandé que des choses susceptibles de plaire à son cadet avant toute chose puisque lui-même n'est pas difficile question nourriture.

Les sourires au rendez-vous et les discussions diverses et variées, tout est pour le mieux et plus rien ne semble les gêner. Le Fleuriste n'en finit plus d'apprécier la compagnie de ce Bleuté et de lui trouver d'autres qualités. De son côté Ikki n'est plus aussi gêné d'être dans un lieu qui ne lui convient pas et puis avec Aphrodite devant lui, il peut penser à autre chose et être lui-même. Il lui facilite vraiment les choses et il a l'impression d'être compris. Il ne doit pas, pour son propre bien, mais plus il passe du temps seul avec son aîné, plus son cœur fait des siennes. Il en est conscient mais se doit de rejeter cela pour le bien de ce Bleu Ciel.

Arrivés au dessert, les regards complices se font doucement et Aphrodite prend la résolution de séduire le jeune homme. Jeune homme pour lequel il craque au fil des jours. Certes, ce n'est pas facile comme plan surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui mais s'il doit prendre les devants, il le fait surtout pour capturer une aussi bonne personne qu'Ikki.

**_ J'aime beaucoup cette soirée et passer du temps avec toi, **sourit chaleureusement Aphrodite en prenant une bouchée de son mille-feuille.

**_ Moi aussi et puis ce restaurant n'est pas si mal, **avoue Ikki pour qui il aura fallu la soirée pour le reconnaître.** Merci.**

**_ Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Ce n'est pas la peine. …Et puis je dois t'avouer que je me suis entièrement montré égoïste pour ce soir. **Annonce le Fleuriste en dévisageant son cadet rempli d'un courage qu'il ne se connaît pas.

**_ Comment ça ? Bien sûr que non tu-**

**_ Je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi, que ce soit pour te rembourser ou non. **Coupe prestement le Bleu.** Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour te le dire ni le lieu mais, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me trouver une personne avec laquelle je devrais sortir parce que…, parce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un. **Il se montre franc et n'a aucune idée de la suite et si ses efforts vont payer.

**_ Oh, je suis désolé je ne savais pas, **est surpris Ikki qui sent son cœur se serrer autant que ses poings et ses pensées le traiter d'imbécile pour avoir essayé des choses stupides. **Est-ce un client de la boutique ? **Demande-t-il maintenant pour ne rien montrer de sa blessure.

**_ Non, ce n'est rien de cela, **s'agite maintenant Aphrodite qui voit l'autre se fourvoyer sur ses paroles. **Je- …c'est de toi que je parle Ikki. **A fortement rougit le Fleuriste en serrant la serviette entre ses mains et en attendant une réponse.

Perdu par les propos entendus, celui aux cheveux foncés reste coi. Il ne comprend pas ce qui vient d'être dit et ne veut même pas y réfléchir.

Continuant de fixer son patron, il a du mal à savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Ensuite, il fixe le verre de son homologue pour repenser aux nombres de verre qu'il a bu mais en l'observant, il est certain qu'il n'est pas ivre. Le regard un peu plus sombre autant que ses sourcils froncés, il est prêt à comprendre pourquoi l'autre se moque de lui sans pour autant insulter ou dénigrer. …Ou alors, l'autre a vu ses regards et essai de l'en dissuader par ce stratagème.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? C'est un moyen de me dire que je dois arrêter de t'embêter avec ça n'est-ce pas ? **Grogne le plus jeune pour ne pas se faire remarquer ou pour comprendre cette conversation.

**_ Non, pas du tout. **Dit Aphrodite le regard un peu blessé mais tout de même compréhensif.** …Tu me plais Ikki et c'est ce que je voulais te dire ce soir, même si ce n'est peut-être pas le moment. Tu ne me crois certainement pas mais jamais je ne pourrais te mentir sur ça. **Explique-t-il entre sincérité et angoisse.

**_ Le problème ce n'est pas de te croire ou non mais plutôt le pourquoi. Je n'ai rien pour moi, tu le sais et je vais forcément te décevoir, **commence à déblatérer le Cadet qui termine la gourmandise commandée et ne laisse aucune miette.

**_ C'est parce que je te vois comme tu es que…, que je m'intéresse à toi. **Avoue le Bleuté le cœur légèrement patraque.** Ikki, j'aimerais seulement que tu me crois, pas que tu me répondes ou autre, seulement que tu envisages une chose. **Continue-t-il en profitant de ses derniers moments de courage.

**_ Quelle chose ? **Soupire l'autre un peu plus intrigué par les confessions en pagaille.

**_ Le fait que mes sentiments pour toi sont vrais. **Affirme le Fleuriste avec conviction.** Je ne veux pas que tu changes de comportement à cause de moi ou de ce que j'ai pu te dire, d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié Ikki.**

Les mots dits, le silence se fait à leur table et l'addition se montre. Aphrodite paye dans un geste et s'il a dans l'idée de ne pas bouger de sa chaise, Ikki se met sur ses pieds et demande à son aîné d'enfiler sa veste.

Triste de ce constat mais aussi compréhensif, Aphrodite abdique rapidement et suit son cadet à l'extérieur du restaurant et si les lampadaires sont allumés et les rues désertes, ils sont rapidement arrivés à la voiture garée non loin de là.

**_ Ça te dit de…, de marcher un peu dans le parc ? **Propose Ikki en regardant le lieu indiqué pour ne pas montrer sa gêne invisible.

Le cœur ratant un battement, Aphrodite accepte la demande sans plus tarder et l'un à côté de l'autre, ils marchent au travers de ce parc vide et profitent de la légère brise que l'été leur donne.

Ils ne parlent pas mais profitent l'un de l'autre dans ce calme environnant. Les minutes défilent ainsi et sûrement que chacun réfléchit à cette soirée. A la discussion survenue sans prévenir et aux réponses. Aph' se pense peut-être fautif de l'ambiance instauré alors qu'Ikki essaie de comprendre les « bons côtés » que son aîné voit en lui.

Ils s'aèrent la tête et en même temps, leurs pensées s'entremêlent et ils n'arrivent plus à rien si ce n'est compliquer leurs réponses. C'est certainement pour ça que le Bleu Foncé ouvre la bouche ou non, attrape le poignet de son aîné pour le mettre face à lui. Le met face à lui et approche son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis pour être sûr de bien l'apercevoir.

**_ Je…, veux bien te croire mais il faut que tu me laisses le temps d'y penser. **Avoue le plus jeune dans un rictus peu visible à cause de l'éclairage quasi-inexistant. **Je veux dire, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que-**

**_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu es parfait. **Sourit à contrario Aphrodite heureux de l'exclamation faite par son cadet.

**_ J'étais pas quelqu'un de fréquentable jusqu'à récemment, **Confie le plus jeune non sans froncer les sourcils et en pensant à sa vie et au chaos qu'elle était jusqu'à présent.

**_ Mais tu t'es rattrapé et gagne ta vie honnêtement maintenant. **Rétorque le Bleu Ciel avec conviction et sans s'éloigner de son homologue. Sans même se libérer de cette prise qui se resserre sur son poignet comme pour lui dire de ne pas le quitter malgré toutes les défaillances en lui.

**_ Je n'ai même pas de vrai chez moi, **continue Ikki comme pour essayer de repousser une dernière fois son aîné qu'il ne veut pas blesser.

**_ Tu es mon colocataire, évidemment que si, **soupire de nouveau son interlocuteur en trouvant une parade à tout et sûrement que ça rend heureux quelque part. Sûrement que ça réchauffe un cœur en mal d'amour depuis longtemps.

**_ J'ai beaucoup trop de défauts pour quelqu'un comme toi qui n'a rien à se reprocher. **Les mots fusent dans la bouche de ce livreur de fleur et pourtant, ses doigts continuent d'accrocher fermement ce poignet trop fin pour sa main.

**_ Tes anomalies font ton charme et crois-moi, j'ai aussi pas mal de défauts. **Se vante presque Aphrodite qui bouge son bras pour pouvoir agripper la main de son cadet. …Comme pour lui dire « _**je ne partirais pas, même avec tous les efforts que tu fais pour m'éloigner**_ ».

**_ Et je suis invivable quand je n'ai pas mes heures de sommeil, tu le sais. **Siffle Ikki qui vient à court d'argument.

**_ Oui mais ça ne me pose aucuns problèmes, **marque l'autre avec ce visage plus serein mais aussi très lumineux dans cette nuit sans lune.

**_ …J'suis pas aussi pervers que Camus, **c'est son dernier moyen de défense se dit-il. Insulter son ami puisqu'il n'aime pas cela et le voir partir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit avant la réponse et avant le sourire aperçu.

**_ Hn, et alors ? Je peux l'être pour deux. **Affirme sérieusement le Fleuriste puis,** je plaisante… et ça m'importe peu, **qui voit la mine dubitative du plus jeune.

**_ …Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Aphrodite,** sourit Le Bleuté en reprenant tout l'air possible.** …On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ? Il y a du travail demain.**

**_ Tu as raison, il se fait tard. **Dit ce Fleuriste en volant un baiser sur la joue de son cadet. **Merci de m'avoir accompagné ce soir.**

**_ C'était un plaisir, **répond-t-il en toute franchise et aussi pour continuer ce petit jeu auquel ils sont en train de jouer.

Remettant une mèche des longs cheveux d'Aphrodite derrière son oreille, Ikki profite de l'instant mais n'ose pas aller plus loin de peur de mal faire.

Il n'a même pas avoué ce que lui-même peut ressentir pour cette personne face à lui alors lui voler un baiser, ce n'est pas approprié. Certes, il envie –et ce depuis pas mal de semaines- tous ceux qui ont déjà eu l'occasion de l'embrasser –notamment Camus- mais passer à l'acte n'est pas pour ce soir. Il préfère prendre son temps et savoir si les sentiments naissant d'Aphrodite à son égard sont réels ou simplement passagers du fait qu'il est récemment venu habiter chez lui.

Enfin ce soir, ils ont fini par rentrer chez eux et s'ils sont parti chacun de leur côté pour rejoindre leur chambre, le Fleuriste n'a pas hésité à attraper le plus jeune pour l'enlacer et déposer ses lèvres sur ce cou fort et droit. Il a évidemment rougi puisque ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de sauter ainsi sur celui qui fait battre son cœur mais de temps en temps, comme là, il trouve ça grisant et étourdissant.


	62. Chapter 61

**Bonjour,**

**Aujourd'hui nous retournons dans l'agence de publicité Elision. Rin revient-il ? Vous le verrez en lisant. Bonne lecture biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 18 septembre.**

* * *

**Lundi 16 Septembre.**

Devant les locaux de l'agence, Rin soupire pour se donner du courage et ce carton de nouveau sous le bras, il attrape la poignée de porte et s'engouffre à l'intérieur du passage créé.  
Grimpant dans l'ascenseur pour attraper le quatrième étage, tout cela se fait dans le silence le plus lourd et une fois dans ces locaux qu'il apprécie depuis sa « première fois », il tombe sur des bureaux vides et une seule lumière…, non deux, de ce qu'il peut voir. Peu habituer à voir ce bureau si peu vivant, il s'avance vers son petit espace de vie qu'on lui a confectionné et déposant ses affaires sur celui-ci, il se fait interpeler par derrière.

Sursautant et accrochant sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, il se retourne rapidement et tombe nez à nez avec son employeur.

**_ Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Rin, **s'excuse Rhadamanthe dans un sourire franc.** Je suis heureux de te revoir ici, **continue-t-il en tapotant cette épaule étroite.** Une fois que tu auras terminé de ranger tes affaires, vient dans mon bureau. **

**_ Très bien. **Acquiesce le Noiraud en dévisageant son supérieur.** Hm, Rhadamanthe-san, où sont les autres ? Je ne les ai vus nulle part.**

**_ Parce que les bureaux sont généralement ouverts à neuf heures. A tout de suite, **recommande le Blond en regagnant sa pièce attitrée.

L'information donnée, l'ébène se sent bête d'avoir posé cette question et se maudissant, il décide de se frapper les deux joues et de reprendre son rangement. Celui-ci se fait d'ailleurs plutôt vite et reprenant sa respiration, son œil ne peut s'empêcher de dériver vers la seconde lumière aperçue et s'il ne voit pas Hadès, il croit que cela l'arrange.

Sur son siège haut-de-gamme, Rhadamanthe est occupé de rédiger un dossier quand il voit réapparaitre son employé devant lui et sûrement tendu pour la suite à venir.

**_ C'est sûrement Hadès qui t'as fait venir si tôt mais c'est sûrement mieux, **explique le plus âgé des deux d'un ton calme et serein. **Tu auras le temps de m'expliquer ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu sois obligé de déposer cette lettre sur mon bureau. **Déclare-t-il en arrêtant de taper son clavier pour se concentrer sur son cadet.** Quand t'es prêt, vas-y.**

**_ Je… ne voulais pas devenir une gêne pour l'agence, **souffle le Noiraud en écoutant l'écho de son cœur se répercuter un peu partout en lui.** Après ce que j'ai pu faire à votre soirée et-**

**_ Est-ce que mon frère t'a menacé ? **N'hésite pas à demander le Doré en essayant de déchiffrer les réactions de l'autre.

**_ Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. C'est moi qui ne fais que l'embêter dès que je le peux. **Avoue dans la précipitation Rin en s'aidant de ses mains pour se justifier.** C'était ma décision et… Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste alors, je ne voulais pas le déranger davantage et l'embarrasser devant les autres. **Dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus du bureau**. **

**_ Donc, il n'y a aucune autre raison pour laquelle, tu as envisagé de quitter cette agence ? **Demande le Blondin en essayant de trouver un signe de mensonge ou de cachoterie.** Tu sais, tu fais du bon travail et ça m'embêterais de perdre quelqu'un comme toi.**

**_ …Merci Rhadamanthe-san et non, je ne voulais juste pas faire du tort à ce que vous avez construit. **Affirme l'ébène pour ne pas que l'aîné des Elision soit accusé par son frère ou juste suspecté de quoique ce soit et puis ce petit mensonge n'est rien. Ce n'est rien comparé à la vérité honteuse qu'il cache.

**_ Alors, c'est mieux que ce soit Hadès qui soit venu te chercher. Je l'ai peut-être obligé mais il a réussi à te convaincre**. Sourit de nouveau Rhadamanthe soulagé d'un poids et ravi de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. **…Tient, en parlant du loup. **S'étonne-t-il lui-même qui ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer son frère.** Bon, j'te laisse te réinstaller tranquillement et à neuf heures trente je t'amène avec moi à un rendez-vous qui pourrait te plaire. **

**_ Très bien et j'vous remercie de bien vouloir me reprendre. **S'incline le plus jeune de tous non sans largement sourire et en dévoilant ses canines étrangement pointues.

**_ Pour la petite histoire, j'ai dit aux autres que tu avais dû prendre un petit congé pour raison personnelle et que tu n'avais aucune date concernant ton retour. Eux aussi seront heureux de te revoir, **informe une dernière fois Rhadamanthe avant de laisser partir le Noiraud pour rester enfermé avec son aîné et le fixer d'une drôle de façon.

Pendant un moment, le calme est mis en valeur dans cette pièce et fort à ce petit jeu-là, les minutes s'égrènent rapidement et sans même gêner qui que ce soit. Puis, fermant un dossier sur son bureau, le Doré réengage la conversation et irrite son aîné –comme toujours et sans le vouloir-.

**_ J'te remercie Hadès de nous l'avoir ramené et sinon tu avances avec tes projets ? **S'inquiète le Blondin du retard qu'il ne connaît pas chez son frère.

**_ Tu les auras si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… **grince pensivement Hadès et non sans continuer. **Je n'ai jamais loupé aucun contrat.**

**_ Oui je sais et c'est grâce à toi si on est aussi demandé…, enfin en parti parce que je fais le plus gros du travail ! **Clame avec assurance le Doré fier de ses compétences et de leur complémentarité. **Mettre tes graphismes en forme est un truc que j'adore faire.**

Ce n'est un secret pour personne sauf pour celle concernée. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, ce Noiraud est certain de n'avoir jamais entendu un compliment de la sorte de la part de son cadet et une fois de plus, il regrette d'être aussi peu franc et agile avec les mots.

Asocial comme il est, c'est impossible qu'il réponde correctement à quelque chose du genre mais, et si ça le touche, Hadès ne sait pas comment se confier. Comment avouer des choses aussi simples. Il ne peut que fixer et espérer qu'on le comprenne.

Rha' –lui- sourit des quelques gestes de son aîné –quasi invisibles pour un œil non-habitué- et décide de ne rien dire d'autre qui pourrait le gêner davantage.

**_ Où est-ce que vous allez ? …Ce rendez-vous ? **Finit tout de même par se montrer curieux le plus vieux des frères en même temps qu'il rejoint la porte.

**_ Une agence de jeux-vidéos aimerait travailler avec nous et vu que Rin est le plus jeune d'entre nous, il devrait être à l'aise avec ce genre de chose et s'y connaître à minimum. **Argumente le Doré qui espère sans le dire décrocher le contrat et ainsi pouvoir élargir leur horizon.

La réponse donnée, Hadès quitte définitivement le bureau de son frère pour retrouver le sien et s'il s'attarde sur la route, c'est simplement pour observer, une seconde ou deux, ce Noiraud dos à lui et occupé de ranger toutes ses affaires et d'étaler tous les dessins auquel il tient sur son bureau et ce mur qui le compose.

Il aimerait soupirer et se dire que tout ça n'est qu'une grosse supercherie, en plus d'être une ânerie. Mais lui aussi a été admiratif un jour et donc juger sur ce point serait grossier. Et puis, peut-être un peu flatté sans le dire, il sent le bout de ses doigts picoter et regagnant son pupitre pour y dessiner, une idée vient enfin de germer en lui. Lui qui était en panne d'inspiration, il croit être capable de rester devant ses feuilles pour la journée.


	63. Chapter 62

**Bonjour, **

**Petit chapitre sur la relation Shura et Death'. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette rencontre très Hot. Bonne lecture biz à demain Craft'. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Jeudi 19 septembre.**

* * *

**Mercredi 18 Septembre.**

Agrippé aux hanches de Deathmask, Shura se fait marteler d'à-coups surpuissants et si chacun d'eux lui donnent de violentes décharges électriques dans tout le corps, il en redemande un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Contre le mur et maintenu par ce Bleu à la morsure facile, dans très peu de temps, ils verront les étoiles, les deux en sont sûrs. S'embrassant avec toujours plus de force et d'envie, Shura griffe les épaules de son amant et laisse des traces de son passage toujours plus nombreuses et impatientes.

**_ T'es encore meilleur qu'hier…, hn putain~** s'entend dire le Mécanicien tandis qu'il donne un large sourire à son compagnon de jeu.

**_ Va plus vite… mh ouais là…~ …Plus Death' ! **S'agite maintenant le Vert en quémandant un rythme un peu plus soutenu et de la force brute.

Plaqué au mur et ayant certainement des bleus au niveau de son fessier maltraité par des mains et un membre durcit au maximum, les respirations ne sont plus et quand enfin, ils vont se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir, des coups se font entendre à une porte d'entrée.

Ils ont tous les deux un temps d'arrêt et lèvres contre lèvres, ils se dévisagent même si par pur esprit de challenge, Deathmask donne un coup de reins bien placés et fait gémir plus que nécessaire.

_**_ J'entre Death',**_ s'élève une voix à l'extérieur tandis que la porte s'ouvre sur l'inconnu qui n'est autre que Mû.

Aucuns des deux n'ont réellement entendu les paroles de celui-ci et s'ils reprennent leur activité favorite en se mordant et s'embrassant, une réflexion du genre « _**Putain Death'**_ » les surprend et explose leur bulle de bonheur.

Le cœur du Vert fait un bon et s'extirpant de la prise de son amant, il récupère un vêtement au hasard pour se couvrir un minimum et se planque dans le dos du Mécano' pour ne pas avoir plus honte que présentement.

**_ Mû qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** Grogne un Deathmask plus ou moins de mauvaise humeur d'être interrompue et le membre encore bien en érection.

**_ Met quelque chose, bon sang ! Tu as oublié qu'on devait aller voir un concessionnaire de voiture d'occasion ?** Râle le Parme qui parle à un mur plutôt que de voir son ami nu et de toute évidence sa conquête du jour.

**_ Ouais complètement, j'avais mieux à faire, **sourit le susnommé en cherchant du regard son pantalon qu'il ne trouve pas. **Tu pourrais pas revenir dans cinq minutes, le temps qu'on finisse ? **L'interroge-t-il tout à fait sérieusement alors qu'il se fait frapper et traiter par Shura derrière lui.

**_ Sérieux ? Bordel, j'attends ici.** Abdique Mû qui part vers la cuisine pour laisser les deux animaux en rut se terminer.

Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, Deathmask attrape le bras du Vert pour l'amener à sa chambre et une fois-là, il jette le Maître d'arme sur le lit et s'active à le pénétrer de nouveau. Un gémissement bruyant voit le jour et l'homme s'est précipitamment couvert la bouche pour ne plus rien laisser passer.

**_ Arrête… …Death'… hn~ y'a ton… …putain…~ pas…, **essaie d'articuler l'épéiste sans succès au vu des à-coups puissants qu'il reçoit et des morsures sur sa peau.

**_ J'ai dit qu'on s'dépêcherait. ...Merde, t'es trop…~ Bon !** Grogne le Garagiste en accélérant encore plus et en donnant des frissons d'envie à son partenaire.

Ils sont comme des bêtes sauvages, et l'un comme l'autre, ont besoin de se terminer ensemble. Les baisers de nouveaux d'actualité et les cœurs battants, ils sont au bord de la jouissance pour la seconde fois. Les hanches de Shura fermement tenues, Deathmask se libère dans un grognement bestial en même temps que ce Vert qui essaie de contenir au mieux son dernier soupir.

L'un dans l'autre et se cajolant après de longues minutes à reprendre leur souffle, les deux sont maintenant détendus au maximum et si des doigts jouent avec la peau de l'autre, la réalité a du mal à les ré-agripper. Affalé sur le corps du Vert, Deathmask apprécie le moment et les yeux fermés, il s'est quand même fait repousser.

**_ Tu devrais y aller, tu crois pas ? Tu l'as assez fait attendre. **Peste Shura en déportant le corps de son compagnon sur le côté pour pouvoir s'assoir sur le lit.

**_ Ouais, ouais…, j'm'habille,** soupire de misère le Bleuté qui aurait préféré faire un second round. **T'attends quoi là, toi ?**

**_ Tu crois quand même pas que j'vais me montrer ?** Siffle le Maître d'arme déjà couvert de honte et bien décidé à ne pas se montrer.

**_ Pourquoi, on faisait rien de mal et c'est lui qui est entré. …Allez, bouge ton cul avant que mini-moi se réveille,** souffle Death' dans un rictus provocateur et avec des idées plein la tête.

La bagarre continue de longues minutes ainsi et s'est finalement Deathmask qui est couronné grand vainqueur de leur lutte.

Contre son gré, Shura suit son amant hors de la chambre et étudiant au loin l'ami de son amant, il a sans problème reconnu son associé. Un peu plus mal à l'aise encore, l'épéiste essaie de se faire discret mais, il est certain que ce Mauve ne fait que le fixer et le juger par la même occasion.

Dans la cuisine, Deathmask se prend une boisson et en donne une à son compagnon étrangement muet. Cela le fait d'ailleurs sourire intérieurement et étonnement ce n'est pas lui qui prend en premier la parole mais bien Mû.

**_ J'te reconnais tu…, tu es déjà venu au garage non ?** S'exclame le Parme sans pouvoir se contenir davantage.

**_ Ouais, il s'appelle Shura. T'sais, je t'avais dit que j'étais sur un bon coup et ben le voilà. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec lui,** sourit voracement Death' en lorgnant ce Vert qui fulmine contre lui intérieurement.

**_ Vous sortez ensemble ?** Demande à juste titre le Violet qui n'a encore jamais rencontré l'une des conquêtes de son ami. Du moins, il ne lui a jamais présenté personne et quand il leur tombe dessus, l'autre se fait simplement jeter sans autre consigne.

**_ Jamais de la vie, **s'exclame le Maître d'arme ayant retrouvé la voix. **Je dirais qu'il me rend service…, **indique-t-il non sans lancer un regard lourd de sens à son amant.

**_ Ouais, un truc comme ça…,** admet tranquillement Deathmask puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprennent leur relation actuelle. Ils sont trop compatibles et leurs caractères également. **Sinon pourquoi t'es là toi ?**

**_ Le rendez-vous avec le concessionnaire. Il nous a demandé de vérifier ses nouvelles voitures d'occasion, tu te souviens ? On doit faire un contrôle.** Explique Mû non sans soupirer de l'insouciance de son meilleur ami.

**_ C'est aujourd'hui ce truc ?** Marmonne d'une voix grincheuse le Mécano en se chiffonnant les cheveux au maximum.

**_ Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, **S'exclame Shura parfaitement rhabillé et aussi gêné par la situation que l'autre a pu apercevoir de lui. **Travaillez bien et évitez les accidents.** Continue-t-il en prenant la sortie non sans sourire à son compagnon de jeu.

**_ Je t'emmerde Shu'.** Crie Deathmask en réponse pour que l'autre entende bien.

**_ Moi aussi,** sourit le Vert. **Au revoir Mû.**

La disparition du Maître d'arme faite, le silence se fait dans l'appartement et Mû continue d'observer son ami plein d'entrain et …de joie. Un Deathmask heureux cependant n'est pas vraiment bon signe pour les autres.

Essayant de comprendre son ami, il l'étudie dans les moindres détails, mais il est vite arrêté par le Bleu Foncé, par une main sur son épaule et par un « _**Quoi ?**_ » grognon.

**_ Rien. Tu devrais prendre une douche avant qu'on n'parte. **Indique le Parme alors qu'il remarque à présent le torse nu de son abruti d'ami.

**_ …Ouais, j'irais vite. **

**_ Au fait, c'est la première fois que tu me donnes le nom d'une personne avec laquelle tu couches.** Indique Mû comme une confession pour l'autre et la seule chose qu'il reçoit comme réponse est un sourire des plus énigmatiques.


	64. Chapter 63

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on assiste à deux tête à tête, Kanon/Rhad' et Mu/Shaka. Et c'est l'anniversaire de… Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft'. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mercredi 25 septembre**

* * *

**Jeudi 19 Septembre.**

Un pantalon de sport, tout comme des baskets et un t-shirt sans manche sur le dos, ils terminent leur footing à bout de souffle.

Appuyé sur ses genoux pour reprendre de l'air, Kanon est cependant heureux de cette soirée. Attrapant la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui tend, il remercie son vis-à-vis entre deux gorgées et après s'être relevé, il observe les alentours et se sent bien.

**_ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couru autant, merci pour l'invitation.** S'exclame Rhadamanthe qui reprend cette bouteille d'eau pour boire de nouveau et ça sous les yeux du Bleuté, ça fait rougir. Un baiser indirect n'est jamais mauvais.

**_ Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais décompresser de temps en temps et donc, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux…, je crois.** Répond Kanon après avoir fait abstraction de ses pensées douteuses et déplacées.

**_ J'aime courir en compagnie d'un ami. **Avoue le plus âgé dans un fin rictus à peine tracé.

Entendre ce genre de phrase fait plaisir.

Kanon ne s'attendait pas à être traité « d'ami » par ce Doré et honnêtement, il n'a jamais envisagé un scénario pareil. C'est une chose qu'il n'espérait même pas alors pouvoir partager un peu de temps avec ce dernier et se faire appeler « ami », ça lui donne le sourire.

Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a abandonné l'idée de courir après un hétéro. Il a déjà eu quelques expériences avec un hétéro et sincèrement, il s'est seulement senti utilisé pour un petit jeu ou une expérience à faire. Mais comme il était charmé, il s'était toujours laissé faire.

**_ Je suis heureux de l'entendre,** sourit largement le Bleu en étirant ses muscles, **est-ce que tu veux manger un morceau Rhadamanthe ? Ou alors, tu dois rentrer peut-être ?** Interroge-t-il en s'épongeant légèrement le front.

**_ Je dois refuser même si l'invitation et tentante. J'ai ramené du travail à la maison et c'est assez urgent.** S'excuse le Blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **En revanche, on peut peut-être prendre quelque chose à boire avant de se quitter. **Propose-t-il déjà et avant même que Kanon ne puisse être déçu.

**_ Avec plaisir ! Est-ce que tu veux aller au café de Shaka ou autre part peut-être ? **Essaie de savoir l'Editeur un peu paniqué par cette proposition faite et qu'il ne peut décemment pas refuser.

_**_ J'ai peur qu'on soit dérangé…,**_ murmure le Doré à lui-même et sans savoir s'il est entendu ou non. Il a peur de croiser les habitués de ce café qui, au fil du temps, il commence à connaître lui-même. **Il y a un autre café au coin de la rue que j'aimerais essayer, ça te tente ?**

**_ D'accord, je te suis. **

Le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger, Kanon suit la direction du plus âgé et l'un à côté de l'autre la discussion reprend. Elle est légère et sans prise de tête et les deux hommes aiment beaucoup.

Le Bleuté espère toujours en apprendre plus sur le Doré tandis que celui-ci apprécie les conversations avec celui-ci et ça ne le dérange pas de se confier non plus. Il aime même plutôt ça, voir qu'il est écouté avec entrain et sérieux.

Il leur faut seulement dix minutes pour arriver au café recherché et trouver une table sur laquelle s'installer. Et quelques autres petites minutes pour se retrouver avec un café latte dans une main et un cappuccino pour l'autre.

**_ Sinon tu ne m'as pas dit pour ton frère. Ça s'est arrangé entre vous ou non ? **Questionne Kanon intrigué par le déroulement et l'état mental de celui-ci.

**_ On peut dire ça. Il a réussi ce que je lui avais demandé, à savoir ramener notre employé et même si je ne connaîtrais jamais le fin mot de cette histoire, ça me va. Le plus important, c'est que tout aille mieux.** Souffle d'un air plus serein Rhadamanthe en jaugeant son cadet qui l'écoute attentivement comme toujours.

**_ Je suis heureux d'entendre ça ! **S'exclame le Bleu ravi par la nouvelle. **Il a réussi à réparer son erreur sans ton aide.**

**_ Ouais, on peut dire. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être le grand-frère vu son caractère et sa façon d'agir mais… je sais aussi qu'il fait de son mieux à chaque fois. **Se confie maintenant le Blond sans le vouloir vraiment, simplement parce qu'il est à l'aise et bien avec la personne face à lui. **Et parfois, je retrouve ma place de cadet, au travail par exemple et aussi quand il me dit d'avancer et de refaire ma vie comme je l'entends.** Il parle sans trop réfléchir mais ça lui va et il n'a même pas honte.

**_ Je comprends et j'ai l'impression que malgré vos nombreux différents, vous tenez l'un à l'autre et c'est ce qu'il faut.** Explique l'Editeur qui envie un peu cette relation. Relation qu'il n'a jamais eue avec son jumeau. …Jumeau qui essaie tout de même de se racheter depuis peu. **…Rhadamanthe, est-ce que je peux te poser une question un peu plus personnelle ?** Ose-t-il soupirer non sans détourner le regard un instant ou deux.

**_ Oui vas-y,** autorise le Publicitaire qui prend une gorgée de son breuvage chaud.

**_ Comment…-, non pourquoi avoir divorcé alors que vous aviez deux enfants ?** Soupire, plus vraiment très sûr de lui le Gémini en griffant sa lèvre de ses dents. **Si tu ne veux pas répondre je comprendrais je-**

**_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.** Arrête immédiatement Rhadamanthe en coupant la parole de son cadet. **On ne se voyait plus, par-là je veux dire qu'on n'avait plus vraiment de relation et qu'on ne communiquait plus depuis longtemps. On s'est perdu en route, après la naissance d'Inoué très certainement. J'avais trop de travail…, elle s'occupait des enfants et quand elle a pu reprendre son travail, ça a été la fin. Elle a trouvé mieux ailleurs et je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. Jamais je n'aurais pu lui donner ce qu'elle recherchait. …Je suis plutôt égoïste en réalité et mon travail compte énormément pour moi. Enfin cela ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas mes enfants, loin de là.** Déclare-t-il en toute franchise et sans rien cacher à son interlocuteur avec qui il aime échanger et partager des choses.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je le sais. Quand tu es avec eux, ça se voit qu'ils sont la chose la plus importante pour toi et je trouve ça merveilleux.** Admet sans hésiter le Bleuté dans un fin sourire. **Ce que je trouve épatant aussi c'est que vous vous êtes séparés d'un commun d'accord et sans vous déchirer. Merci de m'avoir confié votre histoire Rhadamanthe.**

**_ J'espère que ma crédibilité n'a pas été compromise à tes yeux. **Clame maintenant l'Elision qui ne veut pas perdre l'amitié de ce Bleuté intelligent, souriant et réconfortant aussi, d'une certaine façon.

**_ Pas du tout, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et qu'en cas de problème je pourrais compter sur toi. Et tu as fait des rencontres depuis ton divorce ?** Se montre-t-il un peu plus curieux à chaque nouvelle question.

**_ Quelques-unes mais ça n'a jamais rien donné et des histoires sans lendemain, très peu pour moi. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.** Affirme Rha' sans honte.

_** Les hommes comme ça sont de plus en plus rares, **admet volontiers Kanon qui en sait quelque chose à ce sujet et qui sourit intérieurement d'autant de qualités de la part de l'autre.

Il est si conventionnel pour lui, si gentil et tellement hétéro, se dit Kanon qui pense lui-même que son coup de cœur a le droit au bonheur. Un bonheur dans lequel il ne compte évidemment pas.

Et on ne sait pas si c'est le sourire étrange qu'affiche ce Bleuté à ce moment-là ou la curiosité piquante de ce Blond qui a permis de remettre une discussion en marche et de déboussoler celui aux mèches foncés et l'embarrasser.

**_ Et toi alors, Kanon ? Tu as déjà été marié ou fiancé ?** Souffle le Publicitaire avide de réponses.

**_ Aucun des deux. Mes histoires n'ont jamais été très glorieuses et ma chance pour ce genre de chose à toujours était très limitée, **avoue le Bleu dans une phrase. **Les hommes que je fréquentais ne cherchaient que de l'amusement, rien de plus et- **Il est trop tard quand Kanon réalise ses mots et sa révélation. Il n'était pas censé confier ses préférences sexuelles et encore moins ses conquêtes.

**_ Un problème ?** S'inquiète le Doré en agitant sa main devant son ami pour le faire revenir à lui.

**_ Je- non je…, Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, **gémit le plus jeune des deux qui regrette ses mots et sa langue trop bavarde.

**_ Ça ne me dérange pas. Homme ou femme, je pense que l'amour est le même. …Enfin si mon fils ou ma fille m'annonçaient qu'il était gay ça me choquerait mais, je finirais par accepter et par leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde.** Indique le Doré sûr de lui et de cette affirmation. **Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça et je suis même rassuré de savoir que gay ou hétéro, on a les mêmes problèmes concernant l'amour.** Sourit-il comme pour apaiser l'ambiance. **Donc finalement, on est deux célibataires qui passons notre temps au boulot ou à courir dans le parc, rien de bien aguichant !** Résume le plus âgé comme pour se moquer d'eux-mêmes et de la réalité.

**_ C'est ça et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'on est encore célibataires. **Suit le Bleuté, heureux et soulagé de ne pas être rejeté par son coup de foudre à cause de ses préférences. **Merci…, Rhadamanthe de ne pas me juger.**

**_ Ça n'arrivera jamais, tu es quelqu'un de bien Kanon, je le sais.** Assure le Blond alors que sa main se tend pour tapoter le crâne du plus jeune comme s'il était en présence de l'un de ses enfants. Ce n'était pas vraiment approprié mais ça n'a duré quelques secondes et puis rassurer son vis-à-vis lui plaît assez.

Les joues de Kanon prennent quelques couleurs à cet instant précis mais pour les cacher, il baisse son visage et détourne l'attention.

Le cœur battant pour si peu, le Gémini se moque de lui-même mais tout de même heureux, la conversation reprend avec un autre sujet et finalement les deux passent un plus long moment que prévu ensemble.

Ils se quittent une heure plus tard et si Kanon s'excuse pour l'avoir retenu aussi longtemps, Rhadamanthe redemande une autre soirée dans ce genre. Son cerveau peut se reposer et ses épaules se détendre et il n'a pas connu ça depuis longtemps. Alors d'un commun accord, ils se promettent de se revoir prochainement et de diner pourquoi pas. Parce que nourriture, alcool et parole sont toujours mieux ensemble !

* * *

Il est dans les alentours de vingt heures trente, quand il termine la compatibilité du jour et cela lui laisse un peu moins d'une heure pour se préparer et se rendre à son rendez-vous. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Mû va passer son anniversaire avec d'autres personnes que ses amis et cela lui plaît.

Les livres de comptes fermés et rangés, le Parme verrouille les portes de son garage –qu'il tient avec Deathmask évidement- et prenant la route de son appartement, il a juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de rejoindre son petit-ami. Il adore penser à lui et parler de lui à qui le veut. Il se trouve tellement chanceux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme lui qu'il a encore parfois du mal à réaliser.

Le sourire aux lèvres du moment où il se prépare et jusqu'à la devanture de cette boutique de thé, Mû passe la porte arrière du magasin et se voit être accueilli par ce Blond à l'élégance sûre et au regard charmeur.

**_ J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard ?** Demande immédiatement le Violet qui n'aime pas arriver après l'heure.

**_ Pas du tout, **affirme Shaka en attrapant le bras de son ami pour l'entrainer dans l'appartement du haut. **Tu as passé une bonne journée ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué et que je ne t'en demande pas trop. **Veut-il à tout prix savoir.

**_ Ça va ne t'inquiète pas et tu le sais très bien. J'adore passer mes soirées avec toi. **Affirme le Garagiste plein d'assurance.

**_ Aujourd'hui c'est tout de même un peu spécial, j'ai même fait ton gâteau préféré pour l'occasion.** Dit le Blondinet qui s'assoit dans son canapé tout en entrainant son invité non loin de lui et en gardant sa main dans la sienne. **…D'ailleurs, bon anniversaire Mû.** Sourit une fois de plus Shaka en volant un baiser soutenu à son amoureux.

**_ Merci…,** souffle le Parme du bout des lèvres et en reprenant un baiser à ce Doré tout en cajolant légèrement cette peau qui frôle ses doigts.

**_ Tu es sûr que tes amis ne vont pas m'en vouloir pour ce soir ? **Redemande Shaka qui se soucie réellement d'avoir enrayé quelque chose et qui se sent inexorablement fautif.

**_ Pas du tout. D'ailleurs tu veux voir ce que Death' m'a envoyé y'a une demi-heure à peine ?** Soupire le Violet en sortant son cellulaire de la poche avant de son jeans.

_« Bon Anniversaire Vieux et j'espère que tu en profiteras avec Shaka ! Et puisque c'est ton jour, il devrait t'offrir un cadeau pas trop mal si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? (Saute-le). Et avec Kanon, on t'amènera autre part un de ces soirs, salut. »_

Le message est on ne peut plus clair et s'il fait soupirer le propriétaire du téléphone à l'instant, il le fait aussi rougir parce qu'il a oublié quelques mots présents et maintenant il a peur que Shaka le prenne mal.

Pour se rattraper, il montre aussi le message reçu par son frère –Shion-, ses parents et par Kanon et si ceux-ci sont bien mieux niveau langage, le contenu –lui, pour Kanon- est presque similaire à celui du Mécanicien mais avec d'autres mots. Et cela fait rire le Doré qui apprécie vraiment les amis de ce Violet. Des amis honnêtes, qui ne cachent jamais rien et sont toujours francs.

Après ça et pour changer un peu de sujet, Mû commence à raconter sa journée mais aussi –et sous la demande du Blond- ses anciens souvenirs d'anniversaires notamment ceux où il n'était encore qu'un enfant et où ses parents le gâtaient bien trop.

La soirée se passe sous le signe du rire et si la table est déjà dressée et le diner chaud, ils dînent en tête-à-tête et sans vraiment se lâcher la main ou presque.

**_ Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais aussi être un enfant capricieux,** sourit tout en se moquant le Doré qui entend une énième anecdote de son partenaire.

**_ …En même temps, le dernier enfant est toujours comme ça,** se défend plus ou moins le Parme dans un léger rictus. **Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fait aucun caprice, toi ?**

**_ Evidemment, je suis fils unique et j'adorais me sentir ainsi. Et puis ma facilité à manipuler les autres m'aidaient bien.** Avoue sans gêne Shaka qui vient de débarrasser la table pour mettre le tout à laver.

**_ T'entendre parler comme ça me donne parfois froid dans le dos,** dit Mû en frissonnant légèrement et en regagnant le salon suivi de près par son petit-ami. **…Mais j'aime aussi, ça te rend intriguant et assez mystérieux.**

**_ Je suis heureux d'entendre ça mais sache que toi, je ne te manipule pas, **souffle le Blondin en laissant l'une de ses jambes passer par-dessus celles de ce Violet pour pouvoir être accolé à celui-ci et pouvoir le câliner comme bon lui semble. **…Tu me plais beaucoup et je suis sincère avec toi,** avoue-t-il en dévisageant son vis-à-vis et en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

**_ Je le savais déjà et toi aussi…, tu me plais beaucoup Shaka,** marmonne-t-il en prenant plusieurs baisers à son amoureux.

Heureux des propos de chacun, ils reprennent leurs cajoleries et si le Doré entreprend plus de choses que l'autre, un cadeau est aussi distribué et reçu avec plaisir.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose de cher ou de très luxueux mais ça a de l'importance et ça fait plaisir. Ça pince un cœur déjà comblé d'être en présence d'un homme aussi bon et attentionné. Une jolie veste en cuir noir trône entre eux et si Shaka est certain que cela va à la perfection sur son petit-ami, il a hâte de la voir portée. Mais pour l'heure, ce Blondin a plus dans l'idée de déshabiller son amoureux, mais l'autre n'est pas du même avis, du moins n'a pas les mêmes pensées comme si…, comme s'il n'a aucune libido et veut simplement être un peu dorloté et s'endormir.

Ça a quelque chose de mignon, sans aucun doute et pour l'instant, cela ne dérange pas le moins du monde. Tant et si bien que Shaka propose même à son petit-ami de rester ici pour la nuit. Chose qui est accepté puisqu'une nouvelle fois encore, ils vont partager un lit et s'y endormir l'un contre l'autre.


	65. Chapter 64

**Bonjour, **

**Nous revoilà après une semaine de pause. Nos personnages ont continué leur petite vie et voilà qu'aujourd'hui Seiya reprend les compétitions. Un petit chapitre sur Seiya, son Sensei Shura (mais sans Death', il travaille parfois lol), et Saori. **

**Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Vendredi 27 septembre.**

* * *

**Mercredi 25 Septembre.**

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que je vois-là, dis-moi. **Souffle Shura en arrivant vers son élève qui se hâte de se préparer pour son premier combat.

**_ Shura-sensei ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? **Questionne le Brun qui s'emmêle avec sa tenue puisqu'il essaie d'aller trop vite.

Là, dans l'un des plus grands gymnases de la ville, la compétition entre différent club débute. Organisé après les cours pour ne pas déranger la vie des athlètes, tatamis et accessoires de ce sport sont disposés et parfaitement rangés pour que rien ne manque à l'appel si l'un des participants doit remplacer son propre matériel.

A dix-huit heures précise, la compétition est ouverte et si tous les épéistes sont appelés aux vestiaires, l'un d'entre eux arrive un peu en retard. Evidemment, ça n'a pas manqué à l'œil de son entraineur et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'à présent, il veut des réponses même s'il les connaît déjà.

Serrant sa ceinture, Seiya suit son professeur au travers des couloirs pour gagner la grande salle et son coin de combat tandis que sur le visage de Shura, un étrange sourire se dessine.

**_ Ce que j'ai vu ? N'étais-tu pas occupé de flirter avec une Violette au lieu de te préparer à tes matchs ? **Informe plus qu'il ne demande le Maitre d'arme à son cadet.

**_ Je ne ! **Crie Seiya tout en rattrapant ses mots pour ne pas se faire remarquer et attirer l'attention.** …Je ne flirtais pas Shura-sensei.**

**_ Vraiment ? Pourtant, ta petite-copine ne pouvait pas être plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était. C'est mignon les premiers amours…, **souffle Shura plus pour lui qu'autre chose mais aussi pour gêner au maximum son élève.

**_ Ce- …ce n'est pas. …Vraiment ce n'est pas… ma petite-amie…, **finit par murmurer sur la fin ce Brun qui ne sait plus où regarder et qui rougit à son tour.

**_ A vous voir pourtant, on pourrait le croire et puis, tu l'as invité non ? Me dit pas que tu n'oses pas te déclarer Seiya ? Ça crève les yeux qu'elle en pince pour toi. **Assure le Professionnel de Kendo en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui les dévisage de loin.

**_ Ar-arrêtez s'il vous plait. …Elle…, Saori voulait simplement me voir combattre, c'est tout. **Explique le Brun pour se sortir de là et pour ne pas réfléchir davantage. Pour arrêter de rougir et de sentir son corps chauffer des remarques incessantes.

**_ Saori-chan donc, c'est un joli prénom. Bon alors, tu te dois de gagner aujourd'hui, je me trompe ? **Sourit maintenant Shura en attrapant les épaules de son élève et en le fixant dans les yeux.** Après tout, vous êtes tous les deux venus pour ça aujourd'hui, non ! Rends-moi fier de toi et donne tout ce que tu as Seiya !**

**_ Oui Shura-sensei ! **Crie fermement le Brun en serrant les poings et en montrant toute sa détermination.

Peu après ça, son nom est appelé dans les micros et grimpant sur les tatamis et saluant son adversaire, Seiya entame son premier match.

Chassant les trois quarts de la discussion avec son Professeur, il se présente arme en main et le visage sérieux, le coup d'envoi est donné. Au loin, il peut entendre de temps à autre les directives de son enseignant et entraineur, les encouragements du public, de sa famille et la voix de son amie qu'il a invité.

Le tout mélangé à l'adrénaline et à sa volonté de réussir, son premier match est des plus rapides et expéditifs. Heureux mais toujours concentré, il reçoit une frappe sur son épaule de la part de Shura et s'ils parlent des prochains concurrents à venir, ce Vert ne manque jamais de dérider et de déconcentrer son cadet pour lui faire relâcher la pression des combats.

La compétition dure en tout et pour tout deux heures. Deux heures de combats acharnés pour chaque lycéen. Deux heures de sueurs et de bruits forts et puissants. Deux heures de cris d'encouragement et de dépassement de soi. Deux heures qui passent en un éclair pour la plupart d'entre eux. Et si à un moment Seiya croit perdre la main, il réussit à esquiver et à reprendre le dessus jusqu'à pouvoir gagner la première place du classement et du concours. Heureux comme un pape, il se jette sur son enseignant pour le remercier pour tout, ce Brun finit par se retrouver au milieu du gymnase pour recevoir son trophée et les honneurs de la discipline. Après ça, quelques photos sont prises pour le journal local et enfin, les sportifs peuvent se rendre au vestiaire pour une douche méritée et le public déserter les lieux pour rentrer chez eux.

**_ Shura-sensei, j'ai merdé pas vrai ? **Se critique Seiya en repensant à son dernier match qu'il a failli perdre à cause d'une erreur de jugement.

**_ Je ne dirais pas ça, je pense plus que tu as été déconcentré sur quelque chose mais on va devoir pouvoir arranger ça et puis, tu as su surmonter cette difficulté. **Dit le Vert en repensant aux différentes scènes. **Tu mérites ta victoire si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, on va juste continuer de s'entrainer. **

**_ Mh, merci Shura-sensei. **Soupir de soulagement le plus jeune.

**_ Pour fêter ça, je t'invite si tu veux. Je crois me souvenir que tu aimes la viande grillée non ? **Suppose Shura qui connaît parfaitement les goûts de son élève.

**_ Vraiment ? Super ! **Sourit largement le cadet alors qu'ils sortent tout deux des locaux et aperçoivent la nuit noire ainsi que des lampadaires allumés.

**_ Bon je vais t'attendre plus loin, quelqu'un veut te parler apparemment.** Indique l'aîné en montrant la jeune fille aux cheveux violets près du muret. **…Fonce et propose-lui un rendez-vous, j'suis sûr qu'elle adorerait ça.**

Laissant son élève embarrassé s'avancer vers la jeune fille, il ne peut cependant s'empêcher de regarder la scène et de se moquer de ces deux adolescents maladroits.

D'un pas incertain, Seiya s'arrête face à son amie et s'il chiffonne ses cheveux pour montrer sa gêne, la jeune fille –elle- sourit et attrape la main de son ami.

**_ Tu as été fantastique Seiya !** S'exclame-t-elle folle de joie et heureuse d'avoir pu assister à cela. **Les coups faisaient « flam » et « Bam » et toi tu étais genre « Argh » ou « Paf », j'ai adoré te voir ! Merci de m'avoir invitée. **Continue-t-elle tout excitée et ces mots font rire mais ça prouve aussi qu'elle s'est laissé emporter et le Brun apprécie.

**_ De rien, j'suis content que t'aie aimé. **Avoue le jeune homme soulagé de ne pas la voir s'être ennuyée.

**_ Je reviendrais à chacune de tes compétitions d'accord ? Pour t'encourager et te voir te battre ! Ho et, bravo pour avoir remporté la compétition, **sourit-elle un peu plus timide que prévu et en s'approchant de son ami pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Une sorte de récompense bien méritée mais qui échauffe également les deux protagonistes.

**_ …Merci,** baragouine le Brun en se touchant la joue et en sentant son visage se réchauffer.

**_ Bon et bien je…, je vais rentrer maintenant. A demain Seiya ! **S'éloigne déjà la jeune fille fière de son audace et en même temps embarrassé par celui-ci. **Bonne soirée.**

**_ A demain Saori.**

La regardant s'éloigner durant quelques minutes, il ne sait pas qu'il se fait moquer derrière lui et il s'en fiche un peu. Là, il se remet simplement de ce baiser donné et de son cœur battant à tout rompre. …Il y a déjà des fois où elle l'a embrassé de la sorte et il est vrai aussi que son cœur réagit à chacune des approches de la jeune fille mais…- mais là, à cause des remontrances de son professeur, il réalise petit à petit, l'étendue de ses sentiments pour elle. Il l'a toujours trouvé très jolie et féminine. Gentille et souriante. Encourageante et vaillante. Et là, il s'est dit qu'il détesterait la voir en encourager un autre ou embrasser un autre garçon que lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il est cependant saisi par un rire et une frappe dans le dos.

**_ Alors, on a terminé de conter fleurette à sa dulcinée. **Ironise Shura en décoiffant un peu plus son cadet.

**_ C'est pas- …je… Et alors, j'ai le droit non ! **Hurle de tout son cœur ce Brun qui réalise petit à petit ce qu'il veut vraiment.

**_ Bien sûr. **Encourage ce Vert d'une certaine façon.** J'suis seulement étonné de te voir le reconnaître aussi vite. …Bien, et si on allait manger maintenant ?**

**_ Oui.**

La décision prise, ils marchent maintenant l'un à côté de l'autre et s'ils discutent de tout et de rien, surtout de Saori à dire vrai, la soirée n'est pas mauvaise. Même que Shura donne quelques conseils à son élève pour pouvoir se déclarer à la jeune fille et faire d'elle sa petite-amie.

Et puis autour de ce repas, rien de ce qui peut être dit est mauvais parce qu'un Seiya au ventre rempli est un Seiya heureux et acceptant toutes les critiques du monde ainsi que les conseils.


	66. Chapter 65

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui je vous offre une scène au lycée. Hyoga se pose des questions et l'un de ses professeurs essai de l'aider. Puis moment complice entre les trois profs. Pour finir on retrouve Apollon, Shin et Dionysos dans son bar. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : le 2 octobre.**

* * *

**Vendredi 27 Septembre. **

Hyoga est assis sur un banc, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il regarde une photo. Shion le trouve triste. Il va passer son chemin, quand il se souvient que Camus a dit ne pas avoir eu le temps d'aller le voir. Alors, le voyant seul, il se dirige vers lui. Shion a un peu peur de cette discussion et de ses répercussions. Mais en même temps, si à cet âge quelqu'un était venu le voir et lui avait parlé, il serait peut-être moins peureux sur ce sujet, comme Camus. Il s'assoit aux côtés du jeune Blond et entame la conversation après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'image dans ses mains.

**\- C'est une bien belle photo que tu as là,** sourit le Vert Clair.

**\- Oh merci… Heu ! Directeur Shion ? Que… Je… **

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Shun à l'air heureux ? **

**\- Oui très. **

**\- Il aime bien son frère ? **Se renseigne Shion en montrant Ikki faisant la moue à côté de son cadet souriant.

**\- Oui il l'adore, ils sont très proches. Leur vie n'a pas été facile et ils se sont toujours soutenus. **

**\- Tu as l'air bien au courant, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? **

**\- Oui, on est ami d'enfance et on est assez inséparables, **sourit le Blond heureux de la chose.

**\- J'avais cru le comprendre,** sourit le directeur en faisant un clin d'œil à son cadet. Il voit l'autre surpris puis rougir de gêne. **Saga-sensei m'as dit vous voir très proches. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne nous ennuie pas, ni à Camus-sensei. Alors si tu as besoin de parler tu peux venir nous voir. Pareil pour Shun bien sûr ! **

\- **…** Le Blond hésite, puis sourit et murmure, **je crois que je l'aime, mais pour lui c'est plus un jeu… Je ne veux pas dire qu'il se moque de moi… Je ne sais pas comment dire, c'est plus une continuité naturelle de notre amitié mais sans vraiment y mettre de nom dessus. Comme on se tiendrait la main. Mais on est des hommes et il est si… Innocent. **

**\- Tu crois qu'il ne te rejette pas, pour ne pas te blesser ?** Veut savoir l'adulte qui ne voit pas Shun ainsi.

**\- Non !** S'exclame Hyoga, **je ne crois pas,** dit-il à voix basse.

**\- Donc il apprécie autant que toi ? **

**\- Oui, je crois, **confirme Hyoga.

**\- Vous n'en avez pas parlé ? **

**\- Ce n'est pas facile,** confie le Blond. **Et puis que diront mes parents et son frère ?**

**\- Ah oui la famille, ça c'est le plus dur, **souffle Shion qui doit bientôt faire une réunion de famille et qui ne sait pas comment il va encore éviter les questions sur sa vie privée.

**\- Vous les voyez bientôt ? **Hasarde à demander Hyoga qui commence à comprendre que son directeur est dans la même impasse. D'un coup, il comprend ses mots et se fustige d'avoir demandé. En plus c'est assez personnel.

**\- Bien trop tôt,** répond Shion toujours dans ses pensées, sans trouver la question si embarrassante. **Je les aime, mais le fait qu'ils me rebattent les oreilles sur le fait que je suis l'aîné, que j'ai trente-cinq ans et qu'il serait temps que je me marie pour leur donner des petits enfants… Disons que les voir devient difficile. Je n'aime pas leur mentir, c'est sûr, mais en même temps je ne veux pas les décevoir. Un jour lors d'une discussion similaire un ami m'a dit : «** _**Doit-on faire ce qu'on attend de nous pour rendre les autres heureux ou doit-on faire ce qu'il faut pour être heureux ?**_** » Je ne sais pas si cela t'aide, **sourit Shion qui se rappelle qu'il parle avec un élève.

**\- Si, je comprends. Saga-sensei est toujours de bon conseil, **rigole Hyoga qui voit bien cette phrase sortir de sa bouche.

**\- Tu as tout à fait raison, alors n'hésite pas et je pense que Camus-sensei est encore meilleur que nous,** sourit Shion.

La sonnerie retentit et un flux d'élève passe devant eux pour se rendre en cours. Hyoga se lève d'un coup.

**\- Mince je vais être en retard au cours de Camus-sensei. Il est gentil et de bon conseil mais il n'aime pas les retardataires,** sourit Hyoga.

**\- Vas-y vite. Et s'il te dit quelque chose, dit lui qu'on parlait du sens de la vie et de l'amour. Je le lui confirmerais. Et pour Ikki je ne pense pas qu'il le prenne mal. **

Le jeune Blond lui offre l'espace d'un instant un regard soulagé. Il lui fait un signe de la main pour le remercier et part en courant un sourire aux lèvres. Quand le silence revient dans la cour, Shion soupire. Ce n'était pas si dur, du moins il espère surtout avoir un peu aidé l'enfant. « Non » sûrement pas, il se fustige mentalement. Une caresse dans ses cheveux le fait sursauter et se retourner vers la personne qui le touche. Saga regarde ailleurs un sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Je te cherchais, tu voulais que je t'aide avec des papiers et j'ai une heure devant moi si cela t'intéresse ?** Shion se relève et part vers son bureau avec Saga à sa suite. Le Bleu Foncé est heureux et lance une nouvelle conversation. **Tu avais raison, ce que tu as dit à Hadès Elision l'autre fois, **explique-t-il plus en détail devant l'air d'incompréhension de son compagnon. **Cela fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des compliments. Tu as entendu, je suis un ami qui donne de bons conseils.**

**\- Oui,** rigole Shion en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, **et si on travaillait une demi-heure et que celle d'après on reparlait ensemble du sens de la vie et de l'amour,** murmure-t-il en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Saga ne répond rien mais son sourire fait comprendre qu'il est bien d'accord. La première demi-heure passe rapidement. Aucun des deux ne peut dire qui commence mais à la fin du dossier leur lèvres viennent se sceller les unes aux autres redemandant plus de caresses. Shion entraîne Saga sur le canapé de son bureau et les deux hommes se câlinent. Saga est heureux d'avoir Shion entre ses bras. Il aime de plus en plus le contact du corps chaud de ses amants. Même si pour l'instant cela ne va pas plus loin que des préliminaires, il aime vraiment cela.

**\- Tu as été bien avec Hyoga ne t'inquiète pas. **

**\- Merci,** sourit Shion en lui volant un énième baiser.

**\- Tu sais toi aussi tu peux te confier, je veux dire à moi ou à Camus. Je veux dire, toi aussi tu es l'aîné et tes parents… Pardon,** s'excuse Saga qui n'aurait pas dû entendre la confession de son amant au jeune Blond.

**\- Non ! Tu as raison. Nous n'avons pas eu cette discussion. C'est vrai que pour Camus, disons…**

**\- Oui, ne l'embêtons pas avec ça. Cela doit-être assez dur d'être orphelin alors pour l'instant voyons ça ensemble,** suggère Saga.

**\- Tu m'as donc entendu. Pour moi c'est un peu différent. Mes parents ne savent ni pour moi, ni pour Mû. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est amoureux de Shaka le beau Blond qui tient le salon de thé où l'on a été l'autre fois. **

**\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il a dit que nos frères se connaissait bien. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à mon jumeau, j'étais assez con à l'époque. Mais j'essaie de me faire pardonner. **

**\- Tu y arriveras sûrement,** le rassure Shion.

**\- Oui, mais pour en revenir à nos frères. Comme on en avait parlé, le mien c'est sur un autre Blond qu'il a flashé. Pas aussi BEAU que Shaka, mais c'est Rhadamanthe Elision et il passe aussi souvent par le salon de thé de ton futur beau-frère. **

**\- Je vois… Attend tu es jaloux ? **Déclare Shion en se relevant et en tapant l'épaule de son petit-ami.

**\- Moi, non pourquoi ?** S'insurge Saga prit en faute.

**\- Tu as bien insisté sur le « beau » de Shaka. **

**\- Ok un peu, mais tu n'as pas tort, ton frère à bon goût. Et puis je ne le suis pas tant que ça, sinon je ne te partagerais pas avec Camus. **

**\- Tout comme moi,** sourit Shion en embrassant Saga. **Et tu ne me partage pas avec Camus c'est moi qui le partage avec toi,** éclate de rire Shion, **ou on te partage lui et moi. En fait…**

**\- Soit, on se partage tous. Soit, personne ne se partage. **

**\- C'est ça et j'opte pour la seconde option. **

**\- Moi aussi, **sourit Saga. **On est tous égaux et personne ne partage personne on ne pourrait pas être heureux si on n'était pas tous les trois.**

**\- Woua ! Quel philosophe, ou beau parleur. Je pourrais la ressortir à Camus celle-là ? **

**\- Te moque pas, **soupire Saga en attrapant un coussin dans son dos et le lançant sur son compagnon.

Les deux se chamaillent à coup de coussins trouvés sur le canapé et ils s'arrêtent quand la sonnerie de fin d'heure sonne. Les deux se reprennent tout en gardant un sourire aux lèvres et retournent parmi les lycéens. Saga va rejoindre sa future classe et Shion l'accompagne. Ils croisent Camus qui s'arrête un instant devant eux et parle doucement pour n'être entendu que d'eux.

**\- Pourrais-je aussi parler du sens de la vie et de l'amour avec vous deux, un de ses jours,** sourit Camus qui au vu de l'attitude décontractée de ses amants comprend bien qu'ils ont passés l'heure ensemble.

**\- Oh oui, Hyoga t'as dit. Eh bien si tu savais…**

**\- Shion,** grogne mal à l'aise Saga qui se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

**\- J'en aurais une bien belle à te dire,** continue en rigolant Shion. Puis il fait un pas vers Camus et murmure tout bas à son oreille avant de le dépasser. _**« On ne pourrait pas être heureux si on n'était pas tous les trois. » **_**Dixit notre Philosophe. **

**\- Haha !** Camus éclate de rire de joie tellement fort que tout le monde s'arrête autour d'eux. Shion continue sa marche tranquillement pendant que Saga pique un fard devant tous les étudiants et autres professeurs. Camus tape l'épaule de Saga en riant et déclare haut et fort. **Je suis d'accord avec toi à cent pour cent. Je n'aurais jamais dit mieux. **

**\- Idiot,** souffle doucement Saga en partant d'un pas pressé et rouge de honte vers sa nouvelle salle de cours.

Shion prend un fou rire au loin et Camus repart vers sa future classe en exhortant les lycéens à faire de même. Ceux-là sont bouche-bée, jamais ils n'ont vu les trois ainsi. Hyoga dans un coin rigole de les voir faire. « Oui » il ira les voir s'il a un problème, au fond, ils sont humains et de très bon conseil.

* * *

Apollon accoudé au bar de Dionysos joue avec son verre de vin. Son ami le regarde faire en souriant. C'est bientôt l'heure de la fermeture, l'endroit est vide. Quand il aura fermé, il trouvera un moyen de remonter le moral de son ami. Mais pour l'instant, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme se dirigeant droit vers le comptoir. Dionysos tapote des doigts devant le Roux pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci grogne ne comprenant pas pourquoi on le sort ainsi de ses pensées. Un tabouret à côté de lui racle le parterre et il lance un regard mécontent à celui qui s'assoit dessus.

**\- Déjà ivre ? C'est donc ici que vous venez vous enivrer ? Un verre de Malaga s'il vous plaît. **

**\- Avec plaisir, Shin-san, **sourit Dionysos.

**\- Je vois, vous êtes amis, vous devez venir souvent ! **S'exclame Shin.

**\- On est ami d'enfance, **se défend Apollon qui n'arrive pas croire que l'objet de ses pensées est là en train de lui parler alors qu'il l'évite depuis quinze jours ne répondant que par mail ou textos. **J'aime bien boire mais je ne suis pas un ivrogne. C'est juste que Dionysos sert le meilleur alcool de la ville. **

**\- Je dois le reconnaître, il est rare de boire un si bon Malaga. Merci, Dionysos-san. **

**\- Avec plaisir, Shin-san. Dites-moi, vous faite quoi dans la vie ? **Engage la conversation le barman qui a envie d'aider son ami et en connaître plus sur ce Blanc bien plaisant à regarder et à écouter s'affirmer devant le Roux.

**\- Je suis artiste et rénovateur d'objets ancien. **

**\- Vous travaillez quels matériaux ? **Se renseigne Apollon qui pour une fois va avoir une vraie conversation avec l'homme.

**\- Je peins, je sculpte le bois et la pierre, rénove de tout. Donc j'utilise de la paille du tissu, du bois, du verre. Il m'arrive aussi de créer des objets en verre. **

**\- Vous soufflez ? **Questionne Dionysos intrigué.

**\- Oui. **

Le barman regarde partout autour de lui. Il n'y a personne. Il sort de derrière le bar et va mettre l'écriteaux « fermé » sur la porte en la verrouillant. En revenant vers les deux hommes il leurs fait signe de le suivre. Le Blanc passe derrière le bar avec plaisir et va dans la réserve. Le Roux les suit. Dionysos les entraîne dans une autre pièce plus en contrebas.

**\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez votre propre distillerie ? Ce bar date du siècle dernier ? **

**\- Vous vous y connaissez, **sourit Dionysos heureux de la chose.

**\- Oui. Je rêve… **Shin s'arrête et respire à fond. Il va voir les boiseries et les bouteilles d'alcool en verre. Certaines sont soufflées à la bouche.** La caverne d'Alibaba pour un rénovateur comme moi. Vous avez conservé le mobilier de l'ancien bar ? **

**\- Non, tout avait été vendu. Mais ils avaient fait un mécanisme pour cacher cela. **

**\- Intelligent, **sourit Shin.

**\- Vous pourriez souffler une ou deux autres bouteilles de verre ainsi. **Il lui montre des bouteilles de deux ou trois litres avec des formes différentes certaines abstraites et d'autres représentant des personnages.

**\- Je peux essayer, il me faudrait de quoi dessiner et un atelier en état, le mien deviens trop petit. Il faudrait aussi traiter vos boiseries. Je peux m'occuper de les remettre en état et il y a aussi votre bar. Je pourrais nettoyer la pierre. **

Le Blanc sort un carnet et prend des notes, fait des croquis à la va vite. Pose des questions au barman sur ce qu'il veut comme bouteille.

**\- Ça serait pour la vente, pour mes clients régulier et d'autre, **explique alors Dionysos.

**\- Bonne idée, **déclare Shin,** on peut aussi vous créer une sorte de marque ou armoirie pour faire de la pub et mettre votre nom sur ce genre de vente. **

**\- Vraiment ? ça serait génial, **s'enthousiasme Dionysos.

**\- Mais je pourrais faire tout cela quand Apollon-san aura fini de rénover tout mon manoir ou au moins les vérandas. Elles seront l'essentiel de mon atelier. **

**\- Cela va prendre au moins trois ou quatre mois,** explique le Roux.

**\- C'est pas grave je peux attendre et cela me permettra de mettre des sous de côtés et de bien tout préparer. **

**\- Effectivement,** sourit Shin même si cela le contrarie un peu de devoir attendre si longtemps pour aménager le manoir.

Les trois hommes remontent dans le bar et parlent de leur travail et des choses que Shin pourrait rénover pour le bar. Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que tous rentre chez eux un sourire aux lèvres pour différentes raisons.


	67. Chapter 66

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on retourne dans les locaux des Elision. Rin va avoir de nombreuses surprises. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant. Merci à tous de nous suivre. Bonne lecture à demain Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Jeudi 3 octobre.**

* * *

**Mercredi 2 Octobre.**

L'heure de la pause annoncée, beaucoup se retrouvent dans la petite cuisine aménagée pour y prendre un café et des pâtisseries apportés chaque matin par une personne différente.

Parlant de tout et de rien, riant souvent de choses et d'autres, parfois avec les patrons –l'un d'entre eux évidemment-, c'est toujours un moment de détente et pour certains de ragots aussi.

Aujourd'hui, on se demande si Rhadamanthe va retrouver une femme prochainement. S'il a déjà rencontré quelqu'un ou s'il a quelqu'un de particulier pour lui. Aucuns d'eux n'est du genre entremetteur mais un beau blond avec une bonne situation a forcément le choix et des avantages à pouvoir choisir.

L'ambiance est toujours au repos mais quand l'un d'entre eux aperçoit une chose intéressante, il se doit de le montrer à tout le monde et sans aucuns bruits.

**_ Hé Rin vient par ici, il faut que tu voies ça,** interpelle Sara, femme de trente et un ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette. **…Ne te fait pas voir surtout et vous, ne lui gâchez pas la surprise.**

Intrigué, l'appelé répond et s'avance vers ses collègues tous plus ou moins cachés contre l'un des murs qui donne sur les bureaux. Les imitant, il cherche où regarder et grâce aux indications de celle qu'il connaît certainement le mieux puisqu'ils se parlent, ses yeux se dirigent vers le bureau d'Hadès où à travers les murs transparents il peut épier une femme discuter avec celui-ci. Une femme qu'il n'a encore jamais vu jusqu'à présent et cela le rend curieux.

**_ Qui est-ce ?** Demande donc le Noiraud sans quitter du regard la scène.

**_ Mademoiselle Anne,** lui répond Sato, un autre des employés qui aime toujours regarder les belles femmes. **Elle vient de temps en temps et à chaque fois, elle s'enferme dans le bureau d'Hadès-san et-**

**_ Chut, ne dit pas tout. Je veux voir sa réaction,** coupe Sara plus mystérieuse que jamais.

Et comme une prédiction, on peut voir Hadès se détourner de son dessin, faire pivoter le tabouret qu'il occupe très souvent et…, tracer un sourire. Pas très large, ni aussi expressif que la plupart des personnes mais qui montre néanmoins de l'enthousiasme et qui anime ce visage d'ordinaire fermé et inexpressif.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte et un pas de recul plus tard, Rin fait rire ses collègues qui l'entourent et continuant de scruter la scène, il peut sans problème voir cette femme approcher ce Noiraud jusqu'à fracturer la limite de l'intimité. Irrémédiablement son cœur se serre mais comme pour faire bonne figure, il serre les poings et détourne le regard comme incompréhensif et surpris, ce qu'il est finalement.

**_ C'est la seule fois où tu pourras voir ça tu sais ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle est la seule qui arrive à lui tirer un vrai sourire.** Informe toujours cette Brunette moqueuse de la réaction de son cadet. **Ça a de quoi surprendre je sais mais ça reste entre nous d'accord. S'il apprenait qu'on l'espionne on aurait le droit à un avertissement ou pire un retrait sur salaire, **claque-t-elle mi- pensive, mi- angoissée. **…Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions… . Donc on a fait des paris et on aimerait avoir ton avis, ils sortent ensemble ou pas ?**

**_ Je-** encore perdu dans ses pensées, l'Ebène essaie de trouver ses mots. Il a trouvé Hadès tellement beau avec un sourire et il est tellement triste de ne pas être cette personne qui le reçoit que son cœur fait naufrage. **Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas et je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu Elision-san parler de sa vie privée. Une amie…, peut-être… . **Dit-il sans même y croire.

**_ La pause est terminée et… pourquoi vous vous cachez tous ici ?** Intervient Rhadamanthe en faisant saisir tout le monde. **…Au travail.**

L'ordre respecté d'un sourire et d'une course vers leurs sièges respectifs, tous resteront avec cette conversation inachevée dans leur esprit et de nouveau à son bureau, Rin continue de réfléchir et de ne pas se retourner pour espionner son supérieur aussi chaleureux avec autrui.

La femme de trente ans part d'ailleurs un quart d'heure plus tard non sans laisser entendre sa voix au travers de l'étage et en jaugeant tout le personnel de son regard espiègle et professionnel. Après ça, c'est une après-midi comme tous les autres qui se déroule sauf peut-être du côté d'un ébène qui griffonne plus qu'il n'étoffe son dessin.

Plongé dans son esprit contradictoire et défaitiste, il se pose question sur question et celles-ci restent sans réponse. Perdu et son regard plongé dans son travail inachevé, personne ne le remarque jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse appeler vers la fin de journée.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un appel sans réponse est toujours mauvais surtout quand celui qui nous hèle et l'aîné des frères.

**_ Dans mon bureau,** fait sursauter Hadès en frappant le crâne du plus jeune à l'aide d'un dossier.

Sans plus de discussion les deux Noirauds se dirigent vers le lieu indiqué et si les autres ont de la compassion pour le plus jeune, ils préfèrent néanmoins ranger tranquillement leurs affaires pour terminer leur journée en quittant un par un les lieux et en saluant Rhadamanthe qui les arrêtes un instant pour leur parler d'un futur projet.

Dans le bureau et le plus droit possible, Rin attend la remontrance ou le reproche à venir.

Les mains serrées derrières son dos, son regard fixe un pied de chaise et sans rien dire, il attend.

**_ Osaka,** gronde le plus âgé en fermant le dossier qui a servi d'arme plus tôt et qui épie son cadet bien silencieux. **Tu vas devoir y aller,** dit-il ensuite pour avoir une réaction qui ne tarde pas mais qui se montre de moitié.

**_ O-oui, pourquoi ?** Interroge à présent le Noiraud en fixant une seconde ou deux son supérieur pour avoir des précisions.

**_ Les studios veulent qu'on ait une vue d'ensemble sur leur jeu et leur siège se trouve là-bas.** Siffle Hadès qui voit ses nerfs être mis à rude épreuves à cause de ce gamin devant lui.

**_ D'accord, j'aime beaucoup leur travail mais…, pourquoi moi ?** Conclut après un temps Rin qui essaie de connaître la finalité de tout ça et qui essaie de passer outre ce regard bleu sur sa personne.

**_ Ton premier projet solo,** lance l'ainé des Elision de son timbre rauque. **Rhadamanthe est d'accord.**

**_ Mon… !** Soupire le Noiraud qui ne finit pas sa phrase et sourit de plus en plus largement. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir avoir une telle opportunité et n'arrivant pas à taire son sourire qui dévoile des dents bien alignées dont deux canines aiguisées, Rin voit son regard s'éclairer de quelques « étoiles ». **Merci ! Pour de vrai ? …J'en reviens pas. Merci Elision-san !**

**_ Je te surveillerais gamin et arrête de sourire,** murmure irrité le plus âgé qui ne sait pas comment faire face à un sourire d'une telle ampleur.

**_ Oui,** dit-il le sourire toujours plus présent. **Quand aura lieu le départ ?** Demande ce Noiraud pour se préparer au mieux et pour avoir plus de détail.

**_ Jeudi prochain et je te veux à l'heure,** grogne Hadès qui voit le visage de son cadet prendre des couleurs pour une raison qu'il ignore et qui le gêne également. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il le voit à présent il a envie de dessiner. C'est étrange et sans aucune rationalité, il en est sûr.

**_ Vous…, vous serez là aussi Elision-san ?**

**_ Seul un inconscient laisserait son employé seul,** répond d'un aplomb sans faille ce dernier qui voit l'embarras du plus jeune augmenter d'un cran.

Dans la tête de Rin c'est une tempête de sentiment qui se crée et ne sachant plus comment faire pour cacher sa bonne humeur et son contentement, il ne fait que détourner le visage et le cacher à l'aide de ses mains.

Détestant cela et exaspéré d'un tel comportement, le graphiste se lève et s'en va à la rencontre de son vis-à-vis pour lui remettre les idées en place ou presque parce qu'à peine a-t-il touché le bras de ce dernier, qu'il s'éloigne et frotte son visage pour ne laisser aucune trace –ou presque- de tout ce qu'il essaie de cacher.

**_ Je suis très heureux que vous ayez pensé à moi mais-**

**_ Les studios veulent de toi, on n'a pas le choix, **claque la voix tranchante de l'ébène au regard bleuté. **…Et je leur ai accordé.** Indirectement il dit à son cadet que son travail est bon et assez mûr pour concevoir une chose seul et le compliment reçu de plein fouet fait chavirer un peu plus le cœur de ce jeune adulte déjà complètement tombé.

**_ Je serais à la hauteur, je ne vous décevrais pas Elision-san !** Affirme après avoir repris son souffle d'un cœur battant trop vite un Noiraud ne pouvant supprimer son sourire.

**_ Tu peux partir maintenant, j'ai dû travail.** Annonce Hadès en regardant les quelques longues mèches charbons dans un désordre sans nom sur le haut de la tête d'un gamin.

**_ Je peux rester ?**

**_ Non. **La réponse n'est pas à discuter et même si l'autre le sait, une autre lui vient. Qui rend nettement moins joyeux et enthousiaste mais qu'il n'arrive pas à réprimer.

**_ Elision-san…, qui était cette personne dans votre bureau cet après-midi ?** Se lance Rin en relevant la tête et en serrant de nouveau les poings sur son pull un peu trop long en apparence.

**_ Ça ne te regarde en rien.** Gronde la voix sombre du plus âgé qui ne voit cependant aucun abandon dans le regard de l'autre. Pendant un temps indéterminé d'ailleurs, ils se font face de cette manière et si Rhadamanthe de l'autre côté de la porte va frapper et entrer, il arrête à temps et scrute la scène sans rien entendre de la conversation. **…C'est notre première investisseuse, une camarade de Rhadamanthe quand il était à l'université.**

Ce n'est un secret pour personne mais raconter des choses futiles de ce genre ne l'intéresse pas. Pourtant là, il est forcé par ces iris miel qui le scrutent d'une étrange façon puis lentement, Hadès voit un autre type de sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son cadet. Ça s'apparente plus à un rictus timide qu'autre chose mais pour lui, ça ne veut rien dire.

**_ Alors elle était venue voir Rhadamanthe-san…,** murmure pour lui-même le gamin heureux de la découverte faite.

**_ Oui,** soupire l'aîné qui aimerait comprendre ce qui arrive à l'individu face à lui et qui lui provoque une moue assez indécise que Rin ne voit pas.

**_ C'est super…, j'veux dire, je vais y aller. Passez une bonne soirée Elision-san et à demain !** Se rattrape rapidement le jeune homme en adressant un dernier sourire à son aîné et en quittant le bureau après avoir entendu la réponse de son aîné et en laissant la place à ce Blond qui attend dehors. On peut d'ailleurs dire que leur relation est redevenue celle d'avant et c'est certainement mieux pour tout le monde.

**_ Ne soit pas en retard.**

Le sac attrapé ainsi que la veste, le Noiraud disparaît vers l'ascenseur et si Rhadamanthe continue de fixer ce chemin tout tracé, un sourire se forme sur son visage.

Puis revenant vers son frère sans effacer quoique ce soit sur ses lèvres, il voit celui-ci avec un crayon à la main et très certainement occupé de visualiser mentalement les traits qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il est venu ici pour donner quelques autres petits détails sur le voyage d'affaire à venir et d'ailleurs, il remercie son aîné de le remplacer. La semaine prochaine est celle que son ex a choisi pour voyager avec son compagnon et s'il est heureux de pouvoir garder ses enfants plus d'un week-end, il a aussi été embêté par son travail et c'est inespéré qu'Hadès lui propose de le remplacer. Au début, il n'a pas été très sûr d'accepter mais, il peut au moins faire confiance à son frère pour le travail. …Mais là, une toute autre phrase sort de sa bouche.

**_ Rin est mignon n'est-ce pas ?** Soupire le Doré en repensant à cette conversation qu'il a sûrement interrompue un peu plus tôt.

**_ Quoi ?** Est le seul mot entendu parce que l'ébène ne comprend pas la phrase de son cadet.

**_ Je veux dire, il est jeune, beau, à l'esprit vif et sa bonne humeur réchauffe,** explique le Doré tout en croisant les bras et en épiant son frère –son visage plus particulièrement-. **Parfois le regarder me fait sourire, **se moque-t-il lui-même en pensant au fait que ses enfants ont le même effet sur lui.

**_ Et ?** Grogne Hadès qui voit son crayon ralentir sa chute et ne pas toucher la feuille.

**_ Rien.** Abandonne rapidement le Blond. Ce n'est qu'une remarque parmi tant d'autres et pourtant, il a eu l'impression de le mettre en colère. **Pendant que vous serez à Osaka ça serait bien si tu pouvais rapporter un souvenir à ton neveu et à ta nièce. Sur ce, à demain Hadès et ne reste pas ici trop tard.**

**_ …Je le ferais.**

L'exclamation ne peut pas faire plus plaisir actuellement. Rhadamanthe était sûr d'entendre un « j'y réfléchirais » ou un « je n'y vais pas jouer les touristes » alors oui, il a le droit d'être étonné et de bonne humeur.

C'est la première fois que son frère n'émet pas d'opposition et de véto et ça lui réchauffe le cœur. Il sait que son aîné n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant ou d'intentionnellement mauvais mais…-, il n'arrive pas à l'exprimer avec des mots. Il est simplement heureux et ça s'arrête là. Quittant le bureau de son frère, il attrape la sacoche qu'il a laissé sur le bas de la porte et un fin sourire aux lèvres, il quitte l'immeuble et s'en va diner seul mais apaisé.


	68. Chapter 67

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on retrouve Shun et Hyoga pour un moment intime dans la chambre de Shun. Hyoga suit les conseils de Shion et se lance. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Samedi 5 octobre.**

* * *

**Jeudi 3 Octobre.**

Dans la chambre de Shun, Hyoga essaie d'avoir une discussion avec son ami et de comprendre ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre.

Ce n'est pas facile et ce Vert est apparemment nettement plus intéressé par ses devoirs qu'à lui-même et si ça le chagrine, il n'a pas non plus envie de le gêner dans sa concentration. Assis sur le lit de celui-ci alors que l'élève studieux est à même le sol et le nez dans ses bouquins, le silence règne en maître dans cette petite chambre d'étudiant.

**_ Shun…, tu peux me montrer ici, j'comprends pas cette équation.** Grogne ce Doré en attrapant l'épaule de son compagnon pour le tirer à l'arrière.

**_ Montre-moi,** souffle vaguement Shun qui regarde déjà la copie de l'autre. **Oh, tu t'es juste trompé avec ce nombre, il suffit que tu le remplaces par celui-là et… voilà, tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué. **

**_ T'es super, merci. Tu as bientôt terminé ?** Questionne maintenant ce Blondin en gardant le plus jeune entre les jambes et en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

**_ Oui je n'ai plus qu'à noter le résultat et j'aurais fini. Et toi ? **Demande à son tour Shun qui relève la tête pour regarder son ami et le voir de cette façon lui semble étrange. Il n'a pas l'habitude de le voir sous cet angle et il le trouve beau.

**_ J'ai fait le plus gros, me reste que le devoir de japonais à faire mais ça ira vite. **Annonce Hyoga dans un sourire tout en continuant son petit manège avec les cheveux de l'autre et en laissant son pouce, par inadvertance toucher les lèvres de son cadet de quelques mois.

**_ Hyoga…, vu comme ça, tu es vraiment beau tu sais. …Je comprends pourquoi les filles parlent de toi.** Soupire Shun admiratif de ce Blond.

**_ Je m'en fous qu'elles parlent de moi tu sais,** avoue simplement Hyoga en continuant de chouchouter le visage de ce Vert. **…Par contre toi, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu dis quand je ne suis pas là.**

**_ Abruti, on est toujours ensemble sauf le soir. **Sourit-il maintenant tout en ferment les yeux et en appréciant davantage les caresses de l'autre.

**_ Mh. …C'est vrai. Shun, je peux te dire quelque chose ?** Questionne à présent le Doré mal-assuré et quelque peu tremblant. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, ni comment le dire mais, il a besoin de soulager un peu son cœur. Besoin de dire à haute voix de ce qu'il ressent depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

**_ Bien sûr, je t'écoute…,** murmure doucement la voix fluette du Vert qui voit sa tête reposer sur la cuisse de son ami.

La gorge nouée, Hyoga a soudainement mal au ventre mais, il n'a pas non plus l'intention de se dégonfler ou de remettre ça à plus tard. Il est hors de question pour lui de douter davantage.

A présent, soit il se fait rejeter soit il se fait accepter et si ça fait peur, à cet instant il a aussi plus de courage que quiconque. Beaucoup plus que dans toute sa vie et pourtant, il n'en manque jamais. Que ce soit pour se jeter dans une bagarre ou défendre ses amis ou sa famille. Il a toujours eu cette facilité à dire les choses et là…, il va réussir. Il en est certain.

**_ Je…, je veux qu'on sorte ensemble Shun ! Comme un vrai couple !** Parle avec conviction le Doré qui gêne au plus haut point son cadet de quelques mois. Voilà, c'est sorti et s'il a le cœur qui joue du tambourin, il n'a fait qu'agripper le vent puisque ce Vert se relève et s'éloigne de lui.

**_ … … . **Muet de la phrase, Shun n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il vient d'entendre mais il est aussi certain qu'il se sent étrange et que son visage rougit pour deux.

**_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux en penser et aussi, tu me laisses toujours faire parce que ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça mais moi…, moi j'ai des sentiments pour toi et ce n'est pas que de l'amitié. C'est carrément plus que ça Shun, je veux que tu m'appartiennes ! **Dit-il d'une voix puissante pour ne pas trahir son embarras et ses nerfs qui commencent à lâcher.

**_ Hyoga…~,** gémit Shun en gardant ses yeux sur ce Blondin honnête.

**_ Non, je n'ai pas terminé. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et si tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon, je t'assure que je ferais tout pour l'accepter mais, mais avant j'aimerais au moins essayer de te faire tomber amoureux de moi.** Réfléchit à toute vitesse le Doré qui cherche déjà une solution au rejet qu'il va recevoir.

**_ Hyoga…** retente Shun qui fait un pas vers son ami et qui écoute sa confession inattendue mais chaleureuse, il en est certain.** Je… toi aussi tu es important pour moi Hyoga, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? **Soupire-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts et en regardant ici et là.

**_ Oui, …oui je le sais.** Admet volontiers ce Doré dans un fin rictus mi-défaitiste mi-soulagé.

**_ Tu… …Hyoga je-** n'arrive pas à parler ce Vert qui fait un pas puis un autre vers ce Doré qui fixe à présent le sol, comprenant parfaitement ce qui l'attend.

**_ Ne te force pas à dire quoique ce soit Shun d'accord…, je comprends et c'est normal.** Avoue déjà le Blondin qui ne regarde plus son ami de tristesse mais aussi de compréhension.

**_ Je ne te laisse pas faire parce que ça ne me dérange pas mais… parce que j'en ai envie Hyoga,** murmure Shun maintenant face à ce Blond et le cœur battant. **Hyoga, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.**

**_ Je ne peux pas. …Si je le fais je vais de nouveau abuser de ta gentillesse,** admet volontiers le lycéen qui a sa tête entre ses mains.

**_ Hyoga !** S'écrie maintenant ce Vert qui attrape les mains du plus vieux. **Ne dit pas que je suis gentil comme si j'étais un imbécile et écoute-moi. Je ne te laisse pas m'embrasser parce que je suis gentil mais parce que je le veux aussi ! A chaque fois que tu le fais mon cœur bat tellement vite et…, je veux toujours que tu recommences.** Affirme-t-il en laissant ses joues rougir un peu plus. **L'amour, j'sais pas trop ce que sait mais je sais que tu es spécial pour moi. Je ressens des choses qu'on ne ressent pas pour un ami et pour un frère encore moins. …Pour moi tu es… Hyoga. Tu es… celui que je ne veux jamais perdre de ma vie. **Confie-t-il les larmes aux yeux mais bien décidé à être entendu et écouté.

**_ Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre Shun.** Clame-t-il en retenant les mains fines de son ami. **Et je ne veux pas-**

Il se fait taire par un baiser. Un baiser qu'il n'a pas entreprit mais qu'il a reçu avec surprise. Les lèvres humides et douces de ce Vert ont le don de rendre muet le Doré et maintenant qu'il a toute son attention, le plus petit peut reprendre même si présentement, il est sûr de mourir de gêne.

**_ Et je ne veux pas que tu embrasses d'autres personnes. **Marmonne Shun en plongeant son regard émeraude dans ceux océan de l'autre. **Hyoga, fais-moi tomber amoureux de toi…,** sourit-il finement et en espérant voir sa requête acceptée.

Le Blond n'a pas pris le temps de répondre avec des paroles mais avec des gestes et il attrape dans ses bras ce Vert pour le serrer fortement et se faufiler dans son cou.

Il l'enlace comme un seul homme et son sourire ne peut pas être plus grand que présentement.

Un rire se fait entendre aussi –celui de Shun- et après de longues minutes d'étreinte, Hyoga remet devant lui son cadet pour le dévisager et lui attraper le visage.

**_ Tu es sûr de toi Shun ?** Murmure le Blond avec espoir.

**_ Oui, je veux que ce soit toi.**

Heureux comme jamais Hyoga enserre de nouveau son ami ou peut-il maintenant l'appeler petit-ami dans son cœur et face à lui dans l'intimité.

Le cœur apaisé pour le moment, les deux jeunes lycéens se rassoient sur le lit et retrouvant une conversation plus normale mais basée sur la dernière discussion, Hyoga donne quelques conseils à son cadet comme « ne pas s'approcher trop près des autres », « dire s'il n'aime pas quelque chose » ou bien « l'embrasser quand il en a envie ».

Là, entre les jambes de ce Blondin, Shun sourit légèrement et réplique à tout non sans demander à se faire cajoler. …Parce que c'est un fait, il adore être touché par ce Doré qui le fait frissonner en toutes circonstances.


	69. Chapter 68

**Bonjour, **

**Merci de nous suivre encore. Aujourd'hui direction le magasin de fleur d'Aphrodite et Ikki. Les choses évoluent doucement mais évoluent. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mercredi 9 octobre.**

* * *

**Samedi 5 Octobre.**

Dans la boutique de fleur, les clients sont présents en ce Samedi après-midi et Aphrodite a un sourire constant et bienveillant en quelque sorte.

Donnant le bouquet demandé à la cliente, le Bleu Ciel encaisse et contourne le comptoir pour conseiller une autre personne. Un homme qui aimerait offrir des fleurs à sa femme pour leur anniversaire de mariage. …Heureux de la demande et du futur cadeau, Aphrodite cherche les meilleures fleurs pour cette femme chanceuse.

Pendant près de dix minutes, il interroge l'homme pour connaître les préférences de sa dulcinée, comme sa couleur, le parfum ou bien son caractère. Et comme chaque client est unique pour ce Fleuriste, il le traite avec égard et gentillesse.

Dans le même temps et à l'arrière de la boutique, Ikki vient de rentrer des livraisons de la journée et légèrement harassé des routes bondées et des portes auxquelles sonner ou entreprises à livrer, il a enfin la possibilité de se reposer quelques minutes avant de reprendre et d'aider au mieux son aîné.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il peut facilement l'apercevoir avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année et en pleine réflexion d'une question posée très certainement. Il aime le professionnalisme de ce Bleu Ciel et sa façon de conseiller autrui. …Il est vraiment fait pour ce métier et il n'en n'a d'ailleurs jamais douté même si au début, il trouvait ça étrange un homme fleuriste.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il continue d'observer son aîné en même temps qu'il attrape certaines fleurs pour les remettre sur les présentoirs presque vides et faire un peu de ménage devant la boutique. Et si leurs journées continuent de se ressembler, leur relation aussi n'a pas bougé.

Ils n'ont pas non plus reparlé de leur dernière soirée mais il n'y a pas de malaise non plus ou de non-dit. Ils se parlent toujours de tout et de rien, répondent aux questions posées, rient même de temps à autre ensemble, mais il n'y a pas de gestes qui peuvent dire que- ou qui fait que-. Aphrodite n'y est pour rien et puis, il ne veut pas forcer ou contraindre, …non, Ikki est le seul instigateur de tout et si vraiment il aimerait avoir plus avec son aîné, il n'a qu'à demander. …A moins qu'il ne soit trop timide pour ça.

En appuie sur le manche du balai, Ikki salue certainement un futur client puisque celui-ci entre dans la boutique et si un autre sort satisfait et heureux du présent acheté, le Bleu Foncé –lui- termine le ménage sur ce trottoir et sur les quelques étagères extérieures ou des feuilles des arbres alentours sont tombées dessus.

La journée se termine et pourtant cette boutique de fleurs n'a aucun répit jusqu'au dernier moment. Le ménage terminé, Ikki rentre de nouveau dans la boutique et passant sans même regarder pour ne pas déranger, il repart à l'arrière ranger le matériel défait et mettre de l'ordre dans les commandes les plus urgentes et les plus récentes également.

Enfin ça, c'est avant que son oreille n'écoute la conversation en cours et à un comptoir mouvementé. Intrigué, il se permet d'épier dans la direction d'Aphrodite et celui-ci est occupé avec un homme brun et à la carrure plus ou moins banale. Il ne comprend pas tout mais apparemment son aîné refuse quelque chose et cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à l'instigateur de l'invitation. Tellement qu'il attrape le bras du Fleuriste. …Un Fleuriste non-consentant.

**_ Un problème Monsieur ? **Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Ikki en avançant vers eux.

**_ Mêle-toi de tes affaires toi, ça ne te concerne pas. **Grogne l'homme sans desserrer sa prise et sans même regarder le Bleu Foncé.

Ikki a plutôt le sang chaud, ça s'est un fait depuis pas mal d'années et être parlé de la sorte ne lui plaît pas. Les sourcils froncés et les poings déjà serrés, le plus jeune n'a pas dit son dernier mot et maintenant qu'il fixe ce perturbateur, il le reconnaît sans problème, c'est sans aucun doute le mec avec qui il voulait caser Aphrodite.

Pourtant, au rappel de la dernière fois, il le pensait gentilhomme et bien sous tous rapports mais là, à le voir, il montre très certainement son vrai visage.

**_ Vous là, lâchez-le et dégagez d'ici ! **Crache à présent Ikki le regard furieux qui agrippe le bras de l'inconnu et le met face à lui.** Si vous n'êtes pas ici pour acheter, veuillez sortir. **

**_ M'emmerde pas gamin et toi, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter ! **Menace plus que parle cet homme aux ondes négatives.

**_ Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé alors allez-vous-en maintenant. **Assomme Aphrodite pour ne pas causer de problèmes à son cadet mais aussi pour faire sortir cet homme entreprenant et trop envahissant.

**_ Tu vas venir avec moi et-**

Et rien, parce que Ikki agrippe de nouveau ce Brun et bloquant son bras dans le dos, il le traine jusqu'à la sortie. L'autre a beau se débattre, Ikki tient bon et une fois hors de la boutique, il le jette sans ménagement et se prépare à la moindre représailles.

Mécontent d'être expulsé comme un vulgaire déchet, l'homme revient dans l'intention de frapper et de passer de force mais, il ne s'attend pas à être accueillit par un poing et des insultes bien placées.

**_ Revenez ici encore une fois et j'peux vous assurer qu'on n'vous reconnaitra plus ! **Peste Ikki alors que derrière lui Aphrodite le retient de peur qu'il frappe de nouveau.

**_ Cette boutique fermera bientôt ses portes, j'vous l'promets ! **Menace le Brun de tout son cœur.

**_ Essayez seulement et j'vous retrouverais pour vous faire la peau ! **Crache le Bleu Foncé qui suit du regard l'enflure qui a osé poser la main sur le Fleuriste.

**_ Ikki, vient…, ne restons pas là. **Attire Aphrodite alors que l'homme disparaît non sans pester et grincer des dents.

De nouveau dans la boutique et sans personne à l'intérieur, il décide de fermer un peu plus tôt et s'il voit son cadet se diriger vers l'arrière, il termine de mettre la pancarte pour le rejoindre.

L'autre tourne comme un lion en cage et si Aphrodite se maudit de n'avoir rien fait pour calmer la situation, il veut à tout prix retrouver un Ikki serein et moins sur les nerfs.

Lentement il s'approche de lui et posant délicatement une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, ils sont tous les deux saisis de la réaction de l'autre.

**_ Ikki, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû le mettre dehors mais-** débute le Fleuriste sans pouvoir continuer.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce connard ? **Peste le plus jeune en tuant du regard sans le vouloir et en accrochant ce bras près de lui.

**_ J'ai encore une fois refusé son invitation et de toute évidence, ça ne lui a pas plu. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû intervenir mais tu sais j'aurais pu m'en sortir seul. **Rassure cette fois ce Bleu Ciel en attrapant de son autre main, celle de son cadet.

**_ ….Sûrement. Ça t'es déjà arrivé souvent ce genre de choses ? Des connards pareils ? **Siffle Ikki en dévisageant son aîné et en lâchant ce bras pour déposer ses doigts sur cette mâchoire fine et bien dessinée.

**_ Quelques fois mais tout s'est toujours bien terminé et je ne les ai jamais revus. **Assure le plus vieux heureux de cette main sur lui –tout autant que gêné- mais surtout ravi de voir l'autre se calmer et ne pas répondre à ses pensées violentes.

**_ Ok alors la prochaine fois que ça arrive, dit-leur que t'as une pancarte écrit « réservé » autour du cou, compris ! **Grogne de tout son cœur le Bleu Foncé en prenant un baiser dans l'impulsion du moment à ces lèvres douces et savoureuses.** J'monte à l'appart' j'vais essayer de me calmer.**

**_ …D'a- …D'accord, **bégaye le Fleuriste qui regarde son cadet disparaître derrière une porte pour le laisser seul dans cette boutique.

Et maintenant qu'il se retrouve isolé de tout le monde et de son cadet, Aphrodite ressent son cœur battre à tout rompre et son visage se réchauffer comme jamais.

Jusqu'à là, il n'a rien laissé paraître parce qu'il n'en n'a pas eu le temps mais à présent et pouvant revivre les derniers événements encore et encore, il ne peut pas être plus embarrassé. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir Ikki jaloux pour lui. …Le rendre jaloux, c'est tellement embarrassant se dit-il !

Les mains portées à son visage et les jambes faibles, il a besoin d'un temps de repos avant d'éteindre les lumières, de prendre la caisse et de mettre les verrous. Puis, il pense à la suite aussi, à ce qui peut arriver une fois en haut et très honnêtement, il n'en n'a aucune idée. Se frappant les joues, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser même si…, recevoir ces lèvres sur les siennes et sentir cette main autoritaire l'amener vers lui, l'avait émoustillé et rendu un peu trop agité.

Le truc auquel Aphrodite ne s'attendait pas cependant c'est qu'une fois à l'appartement, soit une demi-heure après, Ikki s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et qu'à la porte, il pouvait l'entendre grogner des choses et d'autres. Et l'autre chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'au dîner et durant la soirée, ils n'ont à aucun moment parlé de l'après altercation dans la boutique. Maintenant, Aphrodite Pisces ne sait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire !


	70. Chapter 69

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui le chapitre tourne autour d'Aphrodite et des deux hommes de sa vie. J'espère que cela vous plaira bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 11 octobre 19**

* * *

**Mercredi 9 octobre **

Camus fixe son meilleur ami. Les deux sont là depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Ils dégustent leur thé accompagné d'une bonne pâtisserie. Le silence règne en maître entre eux deux. Camus sait que le Bleu Clair veut lui parler mais il lit son hésitation dans son regard.

**\- Comment trouves-tu ce salon de thé ? **

**\- C'est sympa, j'aime ce thé, ce gâteau et… **

**\- Ikki. **Camus finit sa phrase comme une évidence.

**\- Oui, je lui ai parlé de mes sentiments pour lui… Au début, il m'a demandé du temps pour réfléchir. **Un signe de tête de lui fait comprendre de continuer.** Samedi dernier j'ai été ennuyé par un client qui était un peu trop entreprenant et devenait violent. Ikki l'a mis à la porte et lui a dit de ne plus revenir après lui avoir mis son poing dans le visage. **

**\- Ah parfait ! Je l'apprécie de plus en plus ton Bleu Foncé, **Camus rigole, il aurait fait de même.

**\- Après ça il m'a dit « **_**Ok alors la prochaine fois que ça arrive, dit-leur que t'as une pancarte écrit « réservé » autour du cou, compris !**_** » et là il m'a embrassé et m'a dit vouloir aller se calmer dans l'appart. Quand je suis remonté, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et depuis il fait comme si de rien n'était, c'est encore pire qu'avant. Au moins avant tout aller bien mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. **

**\- Je vois et tu n'as pas pensé qu'il était juste un peu gêné d'avoir réagi comme ça devant toi et qu'il ne savait pas comment te parler. Il a fait ça sous une impulsion et maintenant il se sent honteux, il a quand même dit que tu étais réservé. Il pense peut-être que tu lui en veux d'avoir dit et fait cela. Il t'a montré sa violence. **

**\- Mais je ne lui en veux pas et j'ai été touché de ce qu'il a dit et fait. **

**\- Haha ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Aph' va falloir que tu reprennes ton courage et que tu lui reparles. **

**\- J'avais peur que tu me dises ça… Je vais le faire promis. **

Camus attrape sa main et la serre doucement mais avec fermeté. Un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Aphrodite sourit à son tour, il sait que c'est la façon de l'homme de lui donner du courage et de l'encourager. Ils restent un moment comme ça.

**\- Camus-san pardon de vous déranger,** le Blond hésite en regardant les mains liées. **Voici votre commande. **

**\- Shaka-san merci je vous présente mon petit frère de « cœur » Aphrodite. **

**\- Aphrodite-san bonjour j'espère que votre dégustation se passe bien ? **

**\- C'est délicieux merci. **Aph' relâche un peu à contre cœur la main de Camus et salue les deux hommes. **Pardon mais je dois régler une affaire rapidement avant de ne plus en avoir la force. **

**\- Une de cœur,** explique Camus en s'adressant à Shaka. **L'amour n'est pas toujours facile.**

**\- Je comprends. Votre ami à l'air gentil. **

**\- L'homme le plus doux que je connaisse et je crois qu'il a enfin trouvé son âme sœur.** Camus soupire de bonheur. **Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de chance en amour, moi y compris,** murmure le Bleu Marine dans ses pensées.

**\- Vous l'êtes aussi d'une certaine façon, en tant que « frère de cœur », **murmure à son tour le Blond.

**\- Merci Shaka, oula moi aussi je dois rentrer j'ai plein de copies à corriger pour demain. **

Shaka lui souhaite beaucoup de courage et de patience et Camus rentre chez lui avec ses trois parts de gâteaux pour le soir. Il a hâte de voir ses amants.

* * *

Après sa petite discussion avec Camus, Aphrodite est de retour chez lui armé de courage. N'ayant pas encore les mots mais sachant plus ou moins quoi faire, il fait le tour de sa boutique puisque celle-ci est fermée aujourd'hui. Il monte directement à son appartement et essaie d'entendre le moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait la présence du Bleu dans les parages.

Sa veste et son sac déposés, il scrute d'abord la cuisine puisque celui-ci adore grignoter mais personne ne s'y trouve et quand il continue à faire les pièces une par une, la porte d'entrée fait reparler d'elle pour laisser apparaître celui qu'il veut voir.

L'un devant l'autre, Aphrodite n'a pas dans l'intention d'agresser son cadet seulement, son intention première n'est pas non plus de bloquer toute fuite…, cette chose est faite inconsciemment.

**_ Je peux passer ?** Demande Ikki qui se déchausse et qui essaie de comprendre son aîné.

**_ …Oui bien sûr, j'voulais pas te gêner, **s'empresse de s'éloigner le Fleuriste qui suit pourtant du regard le parcours de l'autre.** …Tu…, tu es occupé maintenant ?**

**_ Plus ou moins, je t'avais dit de réparer la barrière avant l'hiver tu te souviens ? **Indique le plus jeune en traversant la pièce principale.

**_ Oui je m'en souviens mais…, Ikki est-ce que je peux te parler ? **Aphrodite ne supplie pas mais, il ne veut pas non plus que sa demande soit rejetée ou détournée.

**_ Il y a un problème ? **Soupire le Bleu foncé qui s'arrête dans sa marche pour fixer son aîné et essayer de le comprendre.

**_ La semaine dernière quand…, quand tu m'as aidé avec ce client tu te souviens ? Tu as dit quelque chose après l'avoir jeté dehors et on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler alors j'aimerais le faire maintenant. **Souffle de tout son courage le jeune homme.

**_ Je…, tu devrais oublier. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé et j'aurais pas dû réagir de cette manière. **Clame Ikki en serrant les poings et en fixant son colocataire.

**_ Je ne veux pas oublier, **avoue à présent Aph' en s'avançant vers son cadet et en repensant à sa conversation avec son meilleur ami.** Et j'ai été très touché par ce que tu avais fait pour moi, **dit-il avec conviction et sincérité.** On m'a dit que tu étais peut-être gêné et honteux mais tu peux me croire, tu n'as pas à l'être. **Confirme à présent ce Bleu Ciel dans un fin sourire.

**_ Qui t'as dit ça ? **Grogne le plus jeune qui n'aime pas l'idée qu'il se fait à présent. Il n'aime pas être analysé et par une personne qu'il ne connaît pas, encore moins.

**_ Je…, j'en ai parlé avec Camus. J'avais besoin de savoir si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou si tu regrettais tes mots. **Se confie Aphrodite qui voit ses mains se faire reculer par d'autres et être rejeté de la sorte est douloureux.

**_ Si t'étais aussi soucieux, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ? **Siffle Ikki en faisant un autre pas en arrière. En étant sûr qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un joli jouet pour son aîné. Pour son aîné et ce pervers.

**_ C'est ce que je fais là, non ? **Dit le Fleuriste qui ne comprend pas cet énervement soudain.

**_ Ouais après avoir demandé la permission à ton copain, non ? **Grince des dents le plus jeune qui est persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir être à la hauteur un jour.** T'sais quoi Aphrodite, j'doute pas de toi ou de ce que tu crois ressentir pour moi mais, on sait tous les deux que je serais jamais assez bien pour toi et que tu cherches autre chose qu'un truc dans mon genre alors oublie ce que j'ai pu te dire ce jour-là ok. **

**_ Pourquoi ? …Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Non. J'comprends pas et je lui ai demandé conseil parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait ! Tu sais ce qu'il est pour moi et-**

**_ Justement et j'serais jamais à la hauteur, même comme substitut. **Avoue Ikki en toute franchise.

**_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, **crie sans le vouloir ce Fleuriste qui veut remettre les choses à leur place.** Je ne suis plus amoureux de Camus depuis longtemps et je ne cherche pas quelqu'un qui pourrait le remplacer. Je lui ai parlé de nous parce que tu comptes pour moi et que je ne veux pas te perdre. Parce que le fait que tu m'évitais me pesait et que je ne savais pas comment reprendre la situation en main. **Continue-t-il de parler en agrippant de nouveau les épaules de son cadet et en, se serrant contre lui dans un geste non réfléchit** J'étais si heureux que tu me dises que j'étais à toi d'une certaine façon mais ensuite, tu m'as esquivé et je pensais que tu regrettais tes mots et tes actes. Jamais j'aurais pu penser par moi-même que tu étais gêné par ça. **Resserrant le corps musclé du plus jeune contre lui, Aphrodite ne sait plus quoi faire. Caché dans le cou de celui-ci, il espère être cru ou du moins de moitié mais l'autre ne fait aucun geste. Ikki ne peut pas parce qu'il doit assimiler et comprendre les propos de l' minutes sont longues mais passent à une vitesse fulgurante pour les deux et quand enfin, le Bleu Foncé va répondre ou dire un semblant de réponse, il est coupé par son aîné. **Je suis désolé Ikki, la prochaine fois…, la prochaine fois qu'il se passe quelque chose je t'en parlerais directement, mais ne me dit pas que tu es un substitut de Camus, ce n'est pas vrai. **Clame haut et fort le Fleuriste sans interférence dans la voix.** Tu ne lui ressembles en rien et …je n'aimerais pas de toute façon. Crois-moi Ikki, je ne cherche rien de lui, ce n'est qu'un ami, mon meilleur ami.**

**_ J'connais pas ça, **marmonne le BleuFoncé en éloignant son aîné de lui mais en laissant ses mains glisser lentement sur les bras de celui-ci et jusqu'à ces mains**. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis aussi proches. Pas d'ami du tout, alors j'peux pas comprendre mais j'peux essayer. **Continue lentement celui-ci.** Tu as besoin de lui, ça je peux le comprendre. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu me dises que j'avais été nul avant de le lui dire et qu'il se moque.**

**_ Il t'a défendu et tu n'es pas nul. Je ne veux pas que tu penses quelque chose comme ça Ikki, ce n'est pas vrai. **Affirme Aphrodite en resserrant la prise que l'autre lui porte.** Je…, je suis amoureux de toi alors tu n'as pas le droit de penser des choses comme ça.**

**_ ****ç****a, j'ai dû mal à assimiler pourquoi, **grogne de gêne le cadet des deux, **mais je ne veux pas… qu'on t'enlève à moi. T'es la seule personne de bien que je connaisse hormis mon frère. **Soupire Ikki en laissant l'une de ses mains remonter et caresser une mèche de cheveux.

**_ Y'a pas de raison que je parte voir ailleurs Ikki. Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi et ils ne changeront pas. **Sourit à demi Aphrodite en laissant l'espoir le gagner.** …Ikki, est-ce que ça veut dire que… …qu'il a une chance pour nous ?**

**_ Une chance…, si tu me promets de dire ce qui ne va pas, oui. **Confirme le plus Foncé des deux non sans regarder sur le côté pour ne pas montrer son embarras.

**_ J'te le promets ! J'te le promets Ikki, **sourit plus franchement ce Bleu Ciel qui est à deux doigts de sauter sur son cadet pour l'embrasser et ne plus le lâcher.

**_ Dans ce cas…, tu te rappelles de cette pancarte…, j'aimerais que tu la garde et que tu mettes dessus le nom de ton propriétaire. **Sourit à son tour Ikki qui voit le sourire de l'autre se tarir pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse et réprobatrice.

**_ Je ne suis pas une sorte de chien ou un truc du genre compris ! Me traite pas comme un animal, crétin ! **Peste le Fleuriste de façon enfantine et primaire, ce qui a le don d'apaiser la pièce et les esprits. Qui réussit à calmer son cadet et à le rendre plus serein.

**_ …Je sais, **est le seul mot entendu par la suite.

Il ne cesse pas de regarder Aphrodite depuis et ses gestes se font inconsciemment, cependant, il ne regrette rien et approuve.

Ikki glisse sa main droite sur la nuque de son aîné et lui prend un baiser. Simple et tranquille. Qui a le don de le faire taire et de le rendre muet. Approuvant cela, Ikki recommence et après deux autres baisers, le troisième dure plus longtemps et est apprécié par les deux.

Le cœur battant et le corps bouillant, ce Bleu Foncé n'est pas vraiment sûr de lui mais, il sait qu'il ne veut laisser ce Fleuriste à personne d'autre. Qu'il est prêt à pas mal de choses pour lui et pour rendre sa vie plus facile. Sa prise un peu plus forte, Aphrodite enroule ses bras autour des épaules de son cadet et si leurs langues se rencontrent pour la première fois, ça leur chatouille le ventre à chacun. Et après de longues « réconciliations », Ikki se recule non sans cajoler une dernière fois ce visage légèrement rougit grâce à lui.

**_ Où vas-tu ? **Demande un peu surpris Aphrodite qui voit son petit-ami –il peut l'appeler comme ça, prendre la porte de la sortie.

**_ Je te l'ai dit, je dois réparer la barrière il me semble. **Claque-t-il dans un sourire goguenard. **….On dîne ensemble ce soir ? Si t'as rien d-**

**_ Oui ! Oui avec plaisir !** Se voit déjà accepter Aphrodite qui a hâte aussi de reprendre des baisers à son cadet.


	71. Chapter 70

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on retrouve Hadès et Rin qui sont partis pour le travail. Je suis sûre que ceux qui aiment se duo vont adorer. Moi j'ai pris plaisir à découvrir ce que Sam avait écrit dessus. Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt Craft.**

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 12 octobre **

* * *

**Vendredi 11 octobre.**

Ils ont passés la journée dans les studios avec les producteurs, éditeurs et graphistes pour connaître un maximum de choses sur le jeu à promouvoir et si cela a été très intéressant et enrichissant, les deux hommes ont dû quitter les lieux dans la soirée pour se concentrer à leur propre projet.

Ils n'ont pas passé leur journée ensemble, au contraire, Hadès a préféré laisser son cadet seul et le voir prendre des initiatives pendant que lui se préoccupait de la paperasse et des formalités à signer et remplir avec les dirigeants pour un contrat d'exclusivité.

De retour à l'hôtel, Rin prend une douche relaxante et se met dans des vêtements plus amples et plus larges aussi pour pouvoir dessiner comme il le veut et être à son aise. Il est assis au milieu de ce petit salon, les chambres sont très spacieuses. On peut les comparer à des suites tant elles sont grandes. Celle-ci est découpé en deux, une partie chambre séparé par des portes coulissantes et de l'autre ce salon avec télé, canapé, table et minibar. Assis entre le canapé et la table basse, ce Noiraud a en main son large calepin rempli de feuilles blanches et un critérium, avec lequel il créé des exquisses. Rempli d'idées, il est concentré sur sa page blanche et ne se préoccupe donc pas de son environnement.

Ouvrant la porte de cette chambre après avoir lui aussi pris une douche et enfilé des vêtements plus décontractés, Hadès cherche du regard son cadet. Il aimerait lui parler de la journée de demain –leur dernière dans cette ville- et si son regard bleuté le repère enfin, il s'avance vers « cet objet trouvé » mais ne le dérange à aucun moment.

Il se contente simplement de s'assoir sur ce canapé inoccupé et de regarder par-dessus l'épaule menue de son cadet. Les brouillons ont l'air attrayants et dans l'esprit de ce que le studio recherche, ce qui fait marquer des points auprès de son supérieur. Toujours l'œil aux aguets, Elision se focalise pourtant sur tout autre chose. …Cette concentration qu'il n'a encore jamais vue chez le plus jeune –du moins, il le croit- parce que généralement cet abruti le sent venir et l'agace toujours d'un sourire.

C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il prend le temps de le dévisager et d'analyser ses traits. Pas ceux qu'il trace sur cette feuille blanche mais bien ceux qui le définisse. Comme cette mâchoire fine, cette épaule frêle, ce bras maigrelet, cette nuque lisse et attirante.  
Les sourcils froncés par cette pensée, un flashback lui revient et se souvenant d'avoir déjà été « absorbé » par cette nuque gracile et bien trop découverte, ce Noiraud voit sa main se lever et fondre sur celle-ci. …Bien qu'il l'arrête à temps et reprend ses esprits pour revenir sur les croquis de son vis-à-vis.

**_ Je mettrais plus de lumière par ici,** finit par dire Hadès en se penchant vers son cadet pour lui indiquer l'endroit.

**_ Ici ?** Murmure Rin en changeant de crayon pour gribouiller et métamorphoser. Sans se rendre compte du souffle près de son oreille ou sans le vouloir.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur la planche, l'aîné des Elision s'installe plus confortablement et le voulant ou non, il se retrouve avec ce gamin entre les jambes. Cette chose est entièrement sa faute et pourtant, il préfère ne pas bouger davantage.

Tous deux continuent alors de gratter ou de s'échanger leur point de vue silencieusement –même si techniquement seul Rin noircit la feuille- et durant la demi-heure suivante, le travail se fait tout simplement trop prenant pour être embarrassé ou gêné de quoique ce soit.  
Cependant et toujours sans le vouloir Hadès scrute de temps à autre encore ce gamin plongé dans son travail et remarque des genoux étroits, des cuisses fines malgré ce tissu épais qui les cachent et ce dos fragile. Et si sa main se lève de nouveau, cette fois il n'arrive pas à l'arrêter et frôle cette nuque agaçante de ses doigts frémissant en retour. Un violent frisson répond à cette approche et accrochant sa nuque, Rin épie derrière lui et rougit de voir son aîné bien trop proche et lui-même entre ses jambes.

**_ Elision-san ?** Questionne indécis le plus jeune des Noirauds non sans serrer fortement ce qu'il peut sous la main. **…Un problème ?**

**_ Non, continue de travailler.** Rechigne à dire Hadès en montrant le calepin légèrement à l'abandon.

Ne voulant pas contrarier celui-ci, Rin décide d'obéir et de nouveau dos à son aîné, il fixe son exquisse sans pour autant lui apporter une quelconque modification. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette large main revient sur sa nuque et que des doigts l'empêchent de penser à autre chose.

Son cuir-chevelu même tremble de cette attention et le ventre noué, son cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Plus aucune idée ne peut l'atteindre ou s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Il sent juste ces doigts voyager sur sa peau bien trop réceptive et son cœur manque des battements. Et quand cette main grimpe pour lui accrocher quelques mèches de cheveux, il croit fondre d'autant d'attention même s'il n'en connaît pas la cause. Sa tête se fait alors tourner vers le côté droit –penché vers l'arrière- et s'il aperçoit de bien trop près son supérieur, il ne peut que tomber pour le regard orageux de celui-ci. Un regard et un touché qui le pousse à agir même s'il va très vite être remis à sa place.

Resserrant une seconde ses poings pour relâcher la pression, son visage s'avance sans qu'il ne le commande et frôlant les lèvres d'Hadès, aucune autorisation n'est donnée mais le rejet n'est pas non plus présent.

Un nouvel essai a lieu et si le baiser est plus appuyé, au même titre que des iris miel étudient avec précaution les réactions de l'autre, rien n'est amorcé. Rien ne se fait jusqu'à ce qu'une main toujours agrippée à cette nuque, l'empêche de reculer et qu'Hadès lui-même engage un baiser non pas appuyé mais bien plus profond. Il demande à ce Noiraud d'entrouvrir la bouche et s'il immisce sa langue, c'est pour découvrir le goût sucré de ses lèvres aussi faible que son propriétaire.

Emporté par le baiser, Rin réussit à accrocher la cuisse de son aîné pour ne pas perdre pied et suivant au mieux cette langue câline et incroyablement doué, le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Après de longues minutes, les lèvres de Rin sont relâchées et si l'aîné étudie précautionneusement l'acte, il reprend une part de ce goût alléchant sans demander l'avis du plus jeune qui approuve seulement en se laissant faire.

La seconde main d'Hadès vient entourer le visage strié du plus jeune et envahissant la bouche de celui-ci au maximum, il termine de savourer ce « met » inconnu pour pouvoir l'éloigner et le scruter.

**_ C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ?** Questionne le plus âgé de son timbre sombre alors qu'il cherche lui-même la raison de son geste. En laissant ses doigts frôler cette peau bien trop blanche.

**_ … …Encore…,** ne peut que soupirer Rin comme réponse avec un regard brumeux et loin de tout. Des yeux légèrement bridés avec de l'or à l'intérieur, remarque l'autre comme une malédiction à tout discerner pour ce soir.

Toujours à examiner cette frimousse qui vient de soupirer, le plus vieux des Elision aperçoit brièvement le calepin à terre, ainsi que les crayons et revenant vers son cadet qu'il tient, il consent à accepter sa requête.

Ou non, il veut continuer pour essayer de comprendre ses intentions et la raison de son envie soudaine de vouloir toucher ce gamin alors qu'il ne doit pas. Il ne doit même pas y songer parce qu'il tient bien un enfant entre ses mains et pourtant, il attire celui-ci jusqu'à l'avoir sur ses cuisses –à portée de main- et accrochant cette hanche, il a l'impression de pouvoir le casser. Son regard bleuté revient tranquillement se poser sur celui qui est dans l'attente ou juste occupé de le scruter à son tour et pour arrêter d'étudier ce qu'il tient entre les mains, il humidifie ses lèvres et reprend en otage cette bouche qui le supplie de le faire.

Ses mains encore sur ce visage descendent lentement, frôlent des clavicules quelques peu découvertes et si son ascension continue, il vient cambrer le plus jeune en attrapant le creux des reins de celui-ci pour finir par palper, peut-être contre son gré le début d'un fessier appétissant. Hadès ne remarque aucune différence avec une femme si ce n'est une poitrine plate et si cela ne le dérange pas, il surélève un peu ce Noiraud et légèrement supérieur à lui, il sent des bras entourer sa nuque.

Ce n'est clairement pas professionnel, qu'il se dit. Et il détesterait voir son neveu ou sa nièce faire ce genre de chose dans quelques années avec un « débris » dans son genre alors, il doit stopper tout ça. Ne plus laisser ses mains tripoter et cambrer un peu plus celui sur ses cuisses, mais c'est difficile. Il le sait bien, il doit se reprendre et éloigner ce gamin de lui. Le rejeter et ne plus goûter ces lèvres sucrées.

Et c'est sûrement ce qu'il va faire. Jamais encore, il n'a osé poser la main sur l'un de ses employé. En réalité, toucher qui que ce soit hormis pour du sexe ne lui est plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Les minutes défilent et cette soudaine obsession ne s'amoindrit pas. Il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, fait soupirer cet ébène de bien des façons, lui accroche quelques mèches corbeaux et prenant de droit un dernier baiser, il se fait envahissant et survolté.

Empêchant l'autre de respirer pendant de longues minutes, Hadès finit par attraper les épaules du plus jeune et par l'éloigner de lui –pour de bon-. L'observant une seconde, Rin semble être à mille lieues de là où ils sont actuellement et le faisant pivoter sur le côté et par conséquent hors de son champ de vision, il se lève de ce canapé et de toute sa hauteur, et ment.

**_ Il faudrait dormir, on a du travail demain,** assène l'aîné des Elision qui détourne le regard. **Et maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais…, change de cible.**

Faisant volte-face, Hadès quitte cette chambre pour rejoindre la sienne et pourtant derrière cette porte, il porte l'une de ses mains à son visage et essaie de se sortir de la tête les différentes visions qu'il a de son employé.

Honnêtement, il n'aurait pas dû, il le sait bien. …Mais comment dire, c'était tentant. Et puis connaissant les soi-disant sentiments que l'autre éprouve pour lui c'était facile. Ah…, il a besoin de dessiner.

Toujours sur le canapé, Rin revient peu à peu à la réalité et ne voulant même pas savoir ce qui vient de se passer, il préfère ranger ses affaires et rejoindre ce lit qui l'attend. …Même si, pouvoir embrasser son aîné de cette façon lui a donné chaud et sentir ses mains le parcourir était…, incroyablement bon !


	72. Chapter 71

**Bonjour, **

**Eh bien vu qu'on est déjà le 12 je publie la suite, c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir presque oublié le dernier chapitre. **

**Aujourd'hui nous voyons Saori et Seiya puis Dionysos et une nouvelle personne. J'espère que cela vous plaira n'hésiter pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 13 octobre.**

* * *

**Samedi 12 octobre **

_« Seiya avait pris son courage à deux mains pour sortir de chez lui. Toute la semaine et celle précédente, il avait cogité, repensé, retourné dans tous les sens et finalement, il en était venu à cette conclusion : « Il était amoureux de Saori »._

_Cette seule pensée l'avait fait rougir et rendu muet mais, il devait se l'admettre, cette fille était hors du commun et incroyablement gentille avec lui. Et seulement avec lui._

_Le cœur battant et les mains moites, il s'était décidé à se rendre chez son amie pour l'inviter à sortir le week-end et il espérait que celle-ci accepte. _

_Là, après une demi-heure de marche, le verdict allait tomber. Il avait frappé, entendu une voix de l'autre côté de la planche de bois et avait longuement soupiré pour évacuer son stress, en vain… ._

_**_ Seiya ? Je ne savais pas qu'on devait se voir aujourd'hui !**__S'étonnait la jeune fille en faisant entrer le jeune homme dans sa chambre de dortoir et en fermant la porte derrière elle et en examinant son ami devant elle. Elle avait un peu peur de cette visite inopinée, surtout que les garçons n'avaient pas le droit de venir dans le dortoir des filles. Shion-san ne devait pas être au courant. _

_**_ Je…, on ne devait pas mais…- mais…, **__bégayait l'adolescent en devenant nerveux.__** Sort avec moi **__! Avec presque crié Seiya de tout son cœur avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait lui-même annoncé.__** …Je veux dire, non- excuse-moi, je- Si tu n'as rien à faire est-ce que tu aimerais sortir avec moi samedi ?**_

_C'était mieux ou pas, quoiqu'il en soit les deux étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre et évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'autre._

_Les cœurs battants et les lèvres mordues des deux côtés, la tension ne pouvait pas être plus présente et si la réponse ne venait pas, c'est que la gêne était de mise. Pendant un long moment le silence avait régné en maître dans cette chambre et la jeune fille cherchait un moyen de dire ce qu'elle voulait._

_**_ Seiya… euh, je…- d'accord !**__ Le courage prit, la Violette était embarrassée mais heureuse. __**Je…,**__**tu veux boire quelque chose ?**_

_**_ Pourquoi ? **__Criait de nouveau le Brun de plus en plus gêné._

_**_ Pa-parce que tu as fait tout ce chemin et euh…, désolé. **__Ne savait plus quoi dire Saori qui ne savait plus où se mettre._

_**_ Je vais rentrer maintenant, j'ai mon cours de Kendo ensuite et…- Mais tu es sûre de toi pas vrai ? Je peux venir te chercher samedi disons, pour quatorze heures ? **__Reprenait de son courage le jeune homme de son dos droit et de son torse bombé. Cette seule chose avait réussi à calmer la Violette, comme quoi, il avait un don –elle en était sûre-._

_**_ Oui, je t'attendrais devant le lycée. Fait attention à toi et bon courage avec ton entrainement. **__Souriait-elle doucement et en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. »_

Le jour J, le stress est également de mise mais après la demi-heure passée ensemble et les langues moins fourchues et peureuses, ils retrouvent tous les deux de leur énergie et de leur assurance.

Et après s'être mis d'accord, ils décident de s'arrêter au cinéma voir le dernier film d'animation sorti –film qu'ils apprécient tous les deux- ensuite Seiya amène la jeune fille à la salle d'arcade. Il veut lui offrir quelque chose qui lui rappellera leur journée et pour ça, il veut le gagner à la sueur de son front.

Installé à un jeu de pince, il est concentré à son maximum et les boutons sous ses doigts, il veut aussi très certainement faire le paon devant sa Dulcinée. Et il faut croire que le onzième essai est le bon pour lui puisqu'il se retrouve avec une peluche rose de vingt centimètres entre les mains. Peluche qui ressemble de loin à un nounours.

**_ Tu l'aimes ? **Est la première question de l'adolescent et Saori répond positivement en prenant en main la peluche et en la serrant contre sa poitrine.

**_ Je ne te pensais pas si fort à ce genre de jeu Seiya. **Sourit joyeusement la Violette en le remerciant d'un baiser sur la joue.

**_ De… rien,** bredouille le Brun embarrassé.** Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau ? **Reprend-t-il très vite cependant et parce qu'il se promet de l'inviter dans un endroit plus calme.

**_ Je te préviens, j'ai énormément faim et j'adorerais avoir un parfait à la fraise. **Ordonne presque la Violette en attrapant le bras du garçon pour l'enrouler du sien. **Est-ce que ça va ?**

**_ Oui, je sais où t'amener. **

L'assurance d'un bon dîner en poche, les deux adolescents se remettent en marche. Quittant la salle d'arcade l'un à côté de l'autre, le trajet est pourtant une légère torture pour le Brun qui sent de temps à autre sa main frôler celle douce et plus petite de Saori. Sa tête se bat contre elle-même et son dilemme ne fait qu'augmenter. Attraper ou non la main de la Violette ? Tel est la question mais, il ne sait pas se départager et la tentation trop grande, il ne fait rien, si ce n'est donner un léger sourire vague à la Demoiselle.

Dans le restaurant familial, les deux futurs adultes commandent de grandes portions et si celles-ci se dégustent avec appétit et entrain, la conversation n'est pas en reste et leur table est des plus animée et chaleureuse. Le Parfait de Saori trône fièrement sur la table avec une double ration de fraise et la glace menthe/chocolat de Seiya n'a rien à envier à l'autre. Clairement, ils passent un excellent moment à deux, loin de tout. Ils sont sûrs d'être seuls au monde.

Toutefois dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures, Seiya, en bon gentleman qu'il est déjà, propose de ramener la jeune fille chez elle puisqu'elle a la permission des vingt heures de ses parents. De plus, il sait que le Week-end elle vit chez ses parents et qu'ils sont assez loin du centre-ville. C'est pour cela qu'en semaine la jeune Violette vit sur le Lycée.

Ennuyée mais heureuse de sa journée, elle accepte et c'est par le métro qu'ils rejoignent le quartier de la résidence de l'adolescente. Au dix minutes de la fin, Seiya prend une grande respiration et attrape la main de la Violette pour l'envelopper de la sienne. …Et elle en est ravie. Main dans la main et silencieux, la couleur de leurs joues peut cependant laisser deviner leur état et sans un autre bruit que celle de la rue et du vent, ils retrouvent bien trop vite le chemin de cette demeure. C'est aussi là que le Brun ressent les doigts de la jeune fille se resserrer sur lui et qu'il se dit qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Qu'il ne va pas être rejeté.

Avant de passer le portail, il lui demande d'attendre –ce qu'elle fait- et maintenant qu'il la regarde, avec cet ours en peluche dans une main et dans l'autre sa propre main, elle est vraiment jolie. Saori est sans doute –pour lui-, la plus jolie des femmes en devenir. Elle a même…, le sourire d'un ange et le parfum des fleurs.

**_ Saori je… j'aimerais que tu sois ma petite-amie,** décrète Seiya d'un ton assuré et de son regard transperçant.** Accepte de sortir avec moi, s'il te plait.**

Le rouge aux joues, la Violette peut sentir son cœur battre comme jamais à cette déclaration et ne peut être plus heureuse. Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis la rentrée scolaire mais comme elle n'a jamais osé le dire de par sa timidité, elle s'est contentée d'être son amie, la plus fidèle et la plus juste possible.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps à la réponse à donner, elle acquiesce lentement de la tête avant de faire entendre le timbre de sa voix.

**_ C'est d'accord**, accepte-t-elle comme une requête alors que c'est beaucoup plus que ça et les deux en ont bien conscience.** Je… je t'aime beaucoup Seiya alors faisons de notre mieux. **Encourage-t-elle en resserrant un peu plus ses prises.

Si le Brunet a dans l'idée de répliquer, il ne fait que sourire un peu plus et s'approcher d'elle. Maintenant qu'il a l'autorisation, même indirecte, il veut déposer son nom sur ces lèvres fines et tentantes.

Il veut montrer aux autres que cette fille est à lui –même si pour tout le lycée c'est déjà plus ou moins évident- et que personne n'a le droit de la lui prendre. Alors tranquillement, il lève sa main de libre pour la déposer sur le visage de sa Dulcinée et si sa caresse est maladroite, lui-même sait qu'il a tout le temps pour s'améliorer. Les joues en feu et le palpitant à son maximum, leurs bouches se frôlent d'abord avant d'engager un véritable baiser de cinéma. Ça a quelque chose de mignon et d'adorable.

Aucun des deux ne sont sûrs de la marche à suivre et pourtant, tout semble parfait et réussi. Proche l'un de l'autre, ils se reprennent plusieurs baisers d'affilés au milieu de cette rue mais l'heure de se quitter se montre à grand pas et Saori ne veut pas inquiéter ses parents même si elle se trouve déjà devant la maison.

**_ …Je vais devoir rentrer maintenant, **avoue-t-elle d'une voix lointaine et vague, comme dans un rêve.

**_ D'accord. …On se voit Lundi pas vrai ? **Veut s'assurer Seiya d'une chose évidente.

**_ Bien sûr, **sourit Saori sans pour autant lâcher cette main dans la sienne.** Tu as un entraînement ce soir ?**

**_ Non, Shura-sensei m'a dit de ne pas venir ce week-end. **Conte le Brun qui boude un peu de cela. **Je… pourrais t'appeler demain ou t'envoyer des mails ?**

**_ Avec plaisir. **Soupire la jeune fille non sans continuer à sourire de bonheur.

**_ Super alors on fait comme ça. Bonne soirée Saori, **souffle-t-il une dernière fois non sans reprendre un baiser des plus doux et affectueux.

**_ Rentre bien Seiya et merci pour cette journée, je me suis vraiment amusée. **

Ils ont du mal à se quitter pour leur premier rendez-vous et c'est sans doute normal. Celui-ci a été attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience du côté de la jeune fille et longuement étudié par le Brunet.

Mais un dernier frôlement de lèvre et une mèche remise correctement en place et les voilà qu'ils se séparent pour se retrouver le lendemain –et même le soir- via leur cellulaire.

Rentrant chez elle, Saori a des souvenirs pleins la tête et un large sourire sur son visage qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Seiya, lui, sur le chemin du retour, réalise petit à petit le nouveau statut de cette Violette pour lui et avoir une petite-amie est vraiment quelque chose d'enivrant. Et puis, la sienne est la plus jolie et la plus intelligente. Il est sûr d'être le plus chanceux des hommes pour ne pas avoir été rejeté et se promet déjà de la traiter correctement même s'il le faisait déjà depuis longtemps.

* * *

Encore une fois, elle est là.

Tous les mois, à la même date et ce depuis deux ans, elle apparaît, s'assoit à cette table du fond, seule, commande un martini Dry, le boit tranquillement et rêvasse pendant près d'une demi-heure avec ce verre à la main, avant de le terminer, de payer et de repartir.

Ce rituel, Dionysos ne le connaît que trop bien mais jamais il n'a osé déranger cette femme à l'allure élégante et au sourire fané. Elle est jolie pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit lors de sa première apparition mais, elle paraît en même temps si inaccessible, si triste, que l'observer de loin paraît être la meilleure solution.

Et là, il va lui servir sa boisson comme habituellement sans la déranger ou déranger ses autres clients tous bien dissimulés dans la seconde pièce de son bar à l'aide de panneaux.

**_ Dionysos-san, votre alcool est le meilleur. **Affirme d'une voix fine cette femme d'une trentaine, tout au plus. Et a bien y regarder, il s'étonne de la voir s'adresser à lui pour autre chose qu'une commande, ainsi que de son prénom dans sa bouche.

**_ Je vous remercie. **Dit-il dans un sourire plus commercial qu'autre chose.

**_ Il adorait aussi votre alcool vous savez. C'est lui qui m'avait amené ici la première fois. **Raconte-t-elle plus à son verre qu'à notre Barman toujours près de cette table.

**_ « Il » ? **Demande-t-il en toute indiscrétion mais par curiosité également.

**_ Mon mari…, **murmure-t-elle. **Ça va bientôt faire deux ans qu'il est décédé. **Annonçait cette jeune femme à la chevelure blonde comme les blés.

**_ Toutes mes condoléances, **ajoute sincèrement Dionysos.** Sans être indiscret, de quoi est-il décédé ? **Demande l'homme comme si cette chose est interdite.

**_ Tumeur inopérable, détectée trop tard. **Conte-t-elle vaguement.** Je ne veux pas vous embêter plus avec ça, **ajoute-t-elle précipitamment et en prenant conscience de monopoliser le temps de l'homme.

**_ En aucun cas vous me dérangez madame. **Assure le Barman dans un fin sourire, beaucoup plus sincère que le précédent.

**_ N-. Je m'appelle Ito Sheera et je pense arrêter d'abuser de votre temps à présent et vous rendre à vos autres clients. **Sourit-elle en levant les yeux vers son aîné en guise d'excuse.

**_ Je vous en remercie…, **soupire calmement le Barman.** Mais si Ito-san a encore l'envie de parler, je l'écouterais avec grand plaisir au moment de la fermeture. Le bar se fait toujours vide à ce moment-là.**

C'est une invitation silencieuse qui est prise par une oreille à l'écoute. Doucement, Dionysos retourne aux autres tables, prendre des commandes ou faire un petit brin de causette avec les habitués puis, il retourne à son endroit favori et là où il peut apercevoir ce microcosme défiler sous ses yeux, c'est-à-dire le Bar qu'il tient avec élégance et flegme.

Dans les vingt-trois heures, la jeune femme qu'il a indirectement invitée n'a toujours pas quitté son siège et si cela ressemble à une bonne chose, Dionysos ne peut s'empêcher de ressasser encore et encore les quelques paroles qu'il a échangés avec cette « étrangère ». Cela l'intrigue et peut-être veut-il l'aider également comme avec ses autres amis, puisqu'être en deuil durant deux ans doit peser sur le moral, la conscience et le corps. Et à force de réfléchir, il n'a pas vu cette Blonde aux formes parfaites, hésiter un instant puis se diriger dans sa direction pour finalement, prendre un tabouret et déposer son verre devant elle.

**_ Est-ce bon ici ? **Hésite à demander la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

**_ Parfait. Voulez-vous un autre verre ? **Interroge-t-il déjà en prenant la boisson favorite de sa cliente.

**_ Oui merci, **acquiesce-t-elle.** Je… …me trouvez-vous stupide de me raccrocher au passé de cette façon ? De ne pas vouloir oublier mon mari et tirer un trait dessus ? **Questionne Sheera en hésitant légèrement mais en voulant aussi une réponse honnête d'un inconnu.

**_ Stupide ? En aucun cas. Chacun a le droit de faire son deuil à sa façon, ce que je trouve regrettable cependant, c'est d'en oublier le présent et le probable futur.** Répond en toute franchise Dionysos en remettant face à elle un nouveau verre rempli à sa juste dose. **Quant à votre mari, je crois qu'il est interdit de demander à quelqu'un d'oublier une personne qu'il a réellement aimé.**

**_ Je me suis toujours demandé quel genre d'homme vous étiez et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes une personne profondément gentille. **Affirme la jeune femme Blonde en gardant son regard vert pomme sur le Barman. **Ma famille et mes amis pensent que je devrais tirer un trait sur Souta, mon défunt mari et me trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais ils ne savent pas à quel point ça peut être compliqué de se rouvrir aux autres ou de réenvisager cette possibilité. **

**_ Peur de retomber amoureuse n'est-ce pas ? **Confirme Dionysos de vive voix les craintes de la jeune femme. **Je crois que chacun a un rythme particulier mais faire quelques sorties pourraient au moins vous changer les idées. Non ?**

**_ Les seules sorties qu'on me propose sont des gokon ou alors mes parents des propositions de mariage. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le mieux pour débuter. **Raconte-t-elle comme s'il est devenu un vieil ami.

**_ Effectivement, dans ce cas, n'auriez-vous pas une collègue de bureau ou une vieille amie qui pourrait vous sortir de là ? **Propose le Barman en saluant l'un de ses derniers clients en train de sortir.

**_ J'ai ça sous la main. Ma meilleure amie m'a souvent incitée mais je ne l'ai jamais suivie. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui pourrait changer. **Confie-t-elle en laissant son regard dériver sur le côté l'air pensif.** Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous étiez de bons conseils et une oreille attentive Dionysos-san ?**

**_ Souvent, je dois le reconnaître, c'est certainement pour ça que je fais ce métier aussi. **Souffle tranquillement l'homme toujours ravi de pouvoir aider ou conseiller une personne en détresse ou dans le besoin.

**_ Je crois que…, je reviendrais en dehors de mon créneau habituel si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu, d'écouter mes soucis. **Demande-t-elle poliment et légèrement embarrassée de cette demande improviste.

**_ J'en serais ravi et pas simplement parce que vous consommerez, **clame le maître des lieux pour dérider le tout, ce qui ne manque pas et réussi même à tracer un plus large sourire que les autres à cette plantureuse Blonde cachée par des couches de vêtement malheureusement.

**_ Vous m'êtes moins cher qu'une séance chez le psy, croyez-moi. **S'exclame-t-elle avec un timbre légèrement plus allumé, plus vivant. Qui plaît plus.

**_ Me faire payer mes honoraires, je n'y avais jamais songé. Ito-san, vous pouvez aussi être de bons conseils. **Soupire Dionysos en lavant un verre pour le ranger peu de temps après.

**_ J'en suis flattée. Bien et maintenant, je vais vous laisser fermer votre bar et vous reposer. Encore merci de m'avoir écoutée Dionysos-san et à bientôt. **

**_ Rentrez bien Ito-san et soyez prudente. **

Le sourire aux lèvres et le regard suivant sa dernière cliente jusqu'à la fin, Dionysos est sûr de n'avoir jamais ressenti autant de sympathie vis-à-vis d'une autre personne. …En tout cas ce n'est pas le même sentiment que pour ses amis ou connaissances.

Le cœur léger et les mains vides, il contourne le bar pour fermer les portes de son établissement et pensant à ranger et nettoyer le tout avant de se rendre chez lui non loin de là, ce Barman a cependant hâte d'une chose, revoir cette femme reprendre goût à la vie et lui parler encore d'un tas de choses futiles mais très agréables.


	73. Chapter 72

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on voit le retour d'Hadès dans sa famille. Vous verrez s'il a pensé à ses neveux et quels cadeaux il a pu leur ramener. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 24 octobre**

* * *

**Dimanche 13 Octobre**

Devant la porte de son cadet, Hadès se fait ouvrir et accueillir par son neveu et sa nièce. Le sourire aux lèvres pour les deux enfants, ils attrapent un pan de chaque côté de la veste de leur Oncle et l'amène jusqu'au salon.

Tout excités de l'avoir avec eux, ils envahissent leur Oncle d'un tas de questions et essayent de connaître le contenu des boites apportées mais rapidement le cirque est arrêté par Rhadamanthe qui vient calmer la situation.

**_ Les enfants on se calme. Hadès désolé, ils sont énervés aujourd'hui. **S'excuse par avance le Doré pour que rien de malheureux n'arrive.

**_ …****ç****a va. Je suis venu t'apporter ça. **Indique le plus âgé des deux frères en montrant les deux cartons bien emballés avec des friandises et des pâtisseries locales à l'intérieur. **…C'est d'Osaka.**

Rhadamanthe voudrait sourire largement mais il se retient de tout son possible pour ne pas embarrasser son frère. Il pensait qu'Hadès aurait oublié ou juste donné une excuse stupide pour n'avoir rien ramené mais non. Il est là et avec deux paquets. …Non trois et ça lui donne du baume au cœur.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder plus que ça que ses enfants veulent déjà ouvrir les paquets et surtout les goûters.

**_ Papa ! Papa, on peut !?** S'écrie avec force et envie Hatsuharu et Inoué d'une même voix claire et excitée.

**_ Attendez tous les deux, remerciez votre oncle avant de faire quoi que ce soit,** indique le Doré tout en prenant place sur le canapé au côté de son frère.

L'ordre donné est respecté sans rechigner et les deux enfants ont chacun pris d'assaut l'une des joues de leur Oncle à la fois étonné et surpris de ce geste. Les sourires des enfants ne s'estompent pas pour un sou et tressautant sur place telles de petites sauterelles surexcitées, les deux adultes n'ont pas le cœur à leur interdire davantage de se retenir.

**_ Allez-y, vous pouvez ouvrir maintenant, **clame leur père qui est certainement tout aussi impatient que ces deux enfants.

Des bruits d'emballages se font entendre en masse et scrutant son neveu et sa nièce avec autant de joie dans le regard, Hadès se souvient exactement en quelle circonstance il a acheté ces présents et comment.

Le moindre détail est encore bien ancré dans sa tête et c'est sûrement pour ça, que là, en plein milieu du salon, il se perd dans ses pensées et ressasse des souvenirs encore récents et en compagnie d'un autre jeunot auquel il a… succombé pour quelques minutes.

_« Au cœur de la ville d'Osaka, dans la rue marchandes plus exactement, Hadès se sentait observé de toutes parts et à l'étroit entouré d'autant de monde. Il scrutait de son regard hautain les environs et les petites enseignes collées les unes aux autres.  
Il était sûrement stressé et pas dans son environnement naturel. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait là et dans cette ville inconnue jusqu'à ce qu'une tête se mette sur sa route. …Enfin, il lui faut tout de même baisser le regard parce que le gamin est petit. _

_**_ Je propose qu'on aille d'abord dans une boutique souvenir. Généralement il y a des choses pour les enfants et si vous ne trouvez rien, on peut se rendre dans les boutiques alimentaires traditionnelles par exemple. **__Expliquait avec sérieux Rin qui l'accompagnait pour l'occasion._

_Non en réalité, Hadès avait expressément demandé à son cadet de le suivre sans poser de question. Il s'était dit que peut-être, celui-ci trouverait une idée pour lui et pour sa famille. Et effectivement, il avait de la suite dans les idées._

_Tout sourire comme souvent, peut-être un peu trop durant cette journée, le jeune Noiraud poussait son aîné à avancer sans pour autant le toucher mais avec des gestes et des mots toujours plus gentils les uns que les autres. _

_Vêtu de vêtements décontractés –le plus selon lui-, Hadès était un homme qui attirait les regards –bons ou mauvais, on devait le regarder quand il apparaissait-, vêtu d'un jean foncé légèrement délavé, d'une chemise blanche ouverte d'un bouton et d'un veston bleu marine, il était vraiment élégant et suivait bon gré mal gré son cadet bien trop petit selon lui. D'ailleurs en le détaillant un peu, on pouvait le voir avec un slim et de petite chaussure de ville, ainsi qu'une chemise un peu trop grande selon certains et des cheveux en pagaille mais parfaits avec le style. _

_Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient reparlé de la nuit dernière, nuit qui ne s'était même pas passé pour l'un et qui avait été rêvé pour l'autre. C'est certainement pour ça qu'au beau milieu de cette rue et de ce magasin à présent, ils cherchaient de quoi faire plaisir à un neveu et une nièce exigeants. _

_**_ Vous savez ce qui pourrait leur faire plaisir ou non Elision-san ? **__Demandait ce Noiraud qui épiait les étagères à la recherche du cadeau parfait._

_**_ …Pas vraiment. Ils sont gourmands, c'est tout ce que je sais, **__avouait Hadès en tripotant un objet qu'il ne connaissait pas et en creusant un peu ses méninges pour ne pas être obligé de marcher durant des heures._

_**_ Tout le monde aime manger ! Moi, ce que je préfère ce sont les tartes au chocolat ou les parfaits**__, réfléchissait Rin en imaginant toutes les sucreries qu'il avait déjà pu goûter dans sa vie.__** …Ou non, des mochis ou des crêpes, **__continuait-il en rêvant de chaque chose qu'il citait. __**Et vous Elision-san, que préférez-vous ?**_

_**_ Je dirais…, les Manjus… probablement. **__Admettait le Designer en continuant d'observer tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main._

_**_ Alors peut-être qu'on devrait trouver leurs trouver des spécialités d'Osaka, non ? **__Emettait comme une hypothèse cet ébène qui flânait toujours entre les petites étals mais sans jamais trop s'éloigner de son aîné._

_**_ Faisons ça. **__Avait ordonné ou jugé bon de répondre non sans se diriger vers la sortie pour retrouver un peu d'air même si celui-ci était pollué par les autres._

_De retour dans la rue piétonne les deux hommes avaient cherché du regard durant un long moment l'endroit qui leur permettrait d'acheter ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Pendant ce temps, Rin s'offrait une conversation avec son aîné et s'il essayait discrètement de connaître les goûts de celui-ci, il y arrivait de moitié ou plutôt grâce à des demi-mots répondu et qu'il prenait volontiers._

_Ils avaient parcouru deux autres boutiques avant de se rendre dans ce quatrième magasin ou deux jeunes femmes tenaient une pâtisserie avec les spécialités du coin et d'autres du monde, qu'elles se faisaient toujours une joie de faire découvrir à leur client. Au paradis du sucre pour Rin et à l'envers de la communication pour Hadès, tous deux avaient salués les vendeuses et très rapidement, leurs avaient demandés conseils pour perdre le moins de temps possible selon Elision. Les deux vendeuses s'étaient même fait une joie de les conseiller et de parler de leurs divers produits. Elles répondaient à tout sans aucune exception et souriaient encore et toujours, tout comme ce crétin de gamin avait remarqué Hadès. Il l'avait épié durant un long moment et il en était sûr de temps à autre ses sourires lui étaient adressé via une phrase ou une réflexion quelconque._

_Finalement, ils avaient réussi à choisir entre toutes les spécialités du coin et le plus âgé des Noirauds avait optés pour des choses qui durent assez longtemps dans le temps et qui tiennent le voyage. Pour les enfants, ils s'étaient tournés avec des gâteaux aux formes différentes et de couleurs vives tandis que pour son frère, il avait pris quelque chose de plus raffinés et de bon._

_On avait également vu Rin se faire ses propres achats de pâtisseries et il avait aussi pris la liberté de prendre de petits paquets pour ses collègues en son nom et en celui de leur patron –même si celui-ci n'avait pas été convaincu et n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose-.  
Des sachets plein les mains ou du moins assez rempli pour qu'on ne les perd pas de vu, les deux hommes essayaient à présent de regagner leur hôtel pour y déposer le tout et enfin faire leurs valises pour le vol du soir. …C'était leur projet jusqu'à ce qu'Hadès remarque l'air distrait de son employé et son envie se lire sur son visage. Il était vraiment enfantin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser et c'était aussi sûrement pour ça qu'il le rejetait sans ménagement, parce qu'un « enfant » dans son genre avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, aussi énergique et insouciant que lui. Pas d'un vieil homme louche et terne._

_**_ …Est-ce que tu veux une crêpe. **__Avait avancé le Publiciste en regardant dans la même direction que son cadet._

_Ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir ou l'amadouer. Ce n'était pas non plus dans son intention de le garder plus longtemps, non. …Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il invitait son cadet. En réalité, inviter quelqu'un de son plein gré n'est jamais réellement arrivé depuis des années sauf son frère et encore, ça avait toujours quelque chose de difficile puisqu'il avait peur que l'autre refuse alors pourquoi maintenant essayait-il ? Aucune idée. …Peut-être, qu'il voulait tout simplement essayer de comprendre les expressions que cet ébène avait tendance à montrer à l'improviste._

_**_ Non, ça va aller, **__refusait cependant poliment Rin pour ne pas importuner son aîné. Lui-même avait déjà été surpris de la question et sûrement qu'elle était là pour paraître poli rien de plus mais déjà là, c'était un véritable bonheur de l'avoir entendu._

_**_ Ce n'était pas non plus une question. Avance et choisi, **__grognait présentement Hadès qui s'avançait vers le stand à l'odeur alléchante et aux diverses variétés de crêpes fourrées._

_**_ Merci Elision-san, **__n'avait pu s'empêcher ce Noiraud qui avait reconnu dans ce ton grognon de la gentillesse, il en était certain.__** Celle à la fraise et aux chocolats et vous, vous devriez prendre celle à la crème…, elle est moins sucrée que les autres. **__Donnait-il comme avis pour ne pas manger seul mais aussi pour passer un moment privilégié avec son aîné._

_La recommandation faite, l'homme de trente-cinq ans s'était avancé au stand pour passer commande et s'il était impressionnant de deux manières –sa prestance et son aura féroce dirons-nous-, il avait agrippé les deux crêpes choisies par son cadet et l'avait rejoint sur cette table installée en plein air et où il pouvait déguster leur met en toute tranquillité. _

_Heureux et nerveux à la fois, Rin avait de prime abord complimenté le dessert puis avait trouvé un sujet de discussion qui aurait pu plus ou moins plaire à son aîné. En réalité, il essayait de se renseigner à maximum sur lui et d'emmagasiner toutes ces connaissances bien précieusement. Pour lui, c'était un moment inespéré et rêvé même si cela n'avait rien de particulier pour le plus vieux. Hadès –lui-, s'étonnait encore de son invitation et de cette nourriture qu'il avalait et qu'on lui avait choisie. Se surprenait encore plus d'être irrité par les questions mais d'y répondre quand même et de continuer la discussion. …Là, il ne se reconnaissait pas et pendant un instant, son envie d'hier de toucher son cadet était revenue quand, sur la joue de celui-ci, trônait une pointe de chocolat à l'allure alléchante. Il ne comprenait pas et n'allait pas y réfléchir maintenant pour plusieurs raisons. »_

**_ Hadès !? …Hatsuharu t'a demandé si tu voulais goûter avec lui.** Interpelle son frère qui appelle son nom à plusieurs reprises.

**_ Je n'aime pas vraiment le sucré, **répond l'homme de retour parmi les siens et en voyant s'agiter la montagne de sucre dans la main de son neveu.

**_ Juste une fois Oncle Hadès ! S'il te plaît, pis le goût est bon, **assure son neveu qui a déjà des miettes partout sur son visage.

Les sourcils froncés et le regard orageux, ce Noiraud pose les pours et les contres avant d'accepter la friandise de son neveu et de sa nièce par la même occasion puisque celle-ci veut aussi partager avec lui.

Sous le regard de son frère, Hadès mâchonne les présents et s'il prétend aimer, Rhadamanthe est sûr du contraire et est heureux de le voir mentir pour eux. D'ailleurs, ce Blond aussi s'est permis d'ouvrir son présent et de croquer généreusement dans cet assortiment de mochis et d'en offrir un à son frère.

**_ Et merci pour ça aussi. Tu avais vu que j'avais cassé la mienne au boulot ? **Questionne le Doré qui a un nouveau mugs en main de couleur blanche avec des lignes graphiques sur le tour.** Elle est vraiment sympa en plus.**

Hadès hoche simplement de la tête parce que cette tasse n'est pas son idée mais celle de Rin. Il lui a parlé de la maladresse de Rhadamanthe et du fait qu'il a perdu sa tasse et que la remplacer pourrait être une bonne idée. Lui n'a rien à voir avec ça et pourtant, il récolte les remerciements et si pendant un temps il pense lui dire la réalité des choses, il n'ose pas enlever la bonne humeur de son cadet. Il aime l'idée d'avoir pu rendre son frère un peu heureux. Un peu de bonne humeur.

**_ Tu restes dîner ce soir ? Les enfants vous êtes d'accord ? **Demande ou impose plutôt son idée à cet ébène qui voit déjà les enfants s'exciter de cette nouvelle.

**_ D'accord…, je reste.**


	74. Chapter 73

**Bonjour, **

**Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Aujourd'hui on vous offre un chapitre assez amusant et vivant, avec un Camus en maître d'œuvre pour le bonheur de tous. Oui, il impose ses envies mais je crois que personne ne lui en veut. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 30 octobre.**

* * *

**Jeudi 24 octobre.**

Camus entre un sourire aux lèvres. Il passe par là comme ça, pour faire une surprise à ses amants mais ce qu'il voit en passant devant la devanture lui plaît. C'est sa chance.

**\- Bonjour, je vous sers ? Camus-san vous allez bien ? **

**\- Oui très bien et vous Shaka-san ? Je voudrais trois parts à emporter. Dites-moi, je ne rêve pas en me disant que là-bas se sont les cadets de mes amis. **

**\- Non, **sourit le Blond en sachant que le Bleu est sûr de qui ils étire son sourire en le voyant faire. Camus se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre et se demande s'il doit aller se présenter. C'est vrai que les trois passent souvent mais jamais en même temps que les cadets des deux autres. Puis Shaka se souvient que Mû a dit être intrigué par les amants de son aîné et voudrait mettre un visage sur ce Bleu sachant que l'autre est le jumeau de son meilleur ami.** Allez-vous présenter, je vous apporte vos trois parts préférés. **

**\- On vient trop souvent, **rigole Camus qui n'a pas spécifié les parts qu'il désire.

**\- Pas assez je trouve, **répond Shaka en rigolant aussi.

**\- Vous êtes un trop bon vendeur Shaka-san. **

Les deux hommes se mettent à rire et Camus se dirige vers le trio. Il attrape une chaise à une table à côté et sans attendre d'invitation il s'assoit entre Mû et Kanon. Les trois le regardent et l'inconnu du groupe pour Camus prend la parole.

**\- T'es qui toi ? **

**\- Moi je suis Camus Aquarius le beau-frère de ces deux garçons, **déclare Camus haut et fort vu que le salon de thé est complètement vide étant donné que c'est bientôt l'heure de la fermeture. Il tend des cartes au trois.

**\- Camus-san…**

**\- Non je t'arrête on ne va pas se vouvoyer on a le même âge, **dit-il à Mû,** et oublie le san aussi. **

**\- Faite pareil pour nous tous, **sourit Kanon.

**\- Ok et toi tu es qui ? **Demande-t-il à Death'.

**\- Deathmask, leur meilleur pote. **

**\- Oh tu es celui avec qui Mû a ouvert son garage, ravi de te rencontrer. Dis-moi tu veux qu'on devienne frère ? On sera des faux jumeaux ou des frères n'ayant pas la même mère. **

Les trois restent un moment bouche-bée et Death' éclate de rire en comprenant la blague.

**\- Toi tu me plais, **déclare Death'.

**\- Mes hommes aussi sont pas mal quand ils font des efforts. Kanon je ne sais pas tout de ton enfance et ce n'est pas à moi de le dire… mais saches que Saga tient à toi. Si je me permets de te le dire c'est par ce que si ma sœur était toujours en vie et que j'avais été con avec elle, j'aimerais que quelqu'un prêche pour moi. **

**\- Je comprends, je… c'est vrai qu'il change. **

**\- Oui, il essaie. Bon toi je n'ai rien à te dire, vous êtes très proche. **

**\- Oui, **confirme le Parme.** Désolé pour ta sœur et tes parents… Shion m'a raconté, **murmure Mû.

**\- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, il a le droit de parler de moi à son cadet. S'il ne le fait pas avec qui le fera-t-il ? **

**\- C'est bien vrai ça, Mû et Kanon sont différents de leur aîné de ce que j'ai entendu, **déclare Death'.** Et ok pour être ton frère. **

**\- Woua trop cool ! Et je veux en savoir plus sur leurs différences, **rigole arrive pour lui donner les gâteaux et la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il décroche en voyant le nom. **Oui, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui je suis !**

_**\- Pas Saga, il est avec moi, **_répond son autre amant.

**\- Ouais mais moi je suis avec l'autre moitié des jumeaux, et ton cadet est trop mignon plus que sur la photo dans ton appart'. Oups mince je viens de le faire rougir. Attend, je demande un truc. **Camus met une main sur le téléphone et s'adresse à ceux de la table.** Un restaurant tous ensemble ça vous dit ? Shaka vous venez aussi ? **Tous hésitent et la porte derrière eux s'ouvre et un Blond rentre.** Rhadamanthe-san ! **S'exclame Camus en faisant un signe de la main.

**\- Camus-san, Kanon…**

**\- Vous êtes sans enfants aujourd'hui ? **Se renseigne le professeur de Littérature.

**\- Oui, **répond le Blond.

**\- On fait un resto' tous ensemble vous venez ?**

**\- Heu ! Je ne veux pas gêner ? **Le Blond ne s'attendait pas à cela.

**\- Je ne vous le proposerais pas si c'était le cas.**

_**\- Camus,**_s'insurge la voix de Shion dans l'appareil qui comprend que son compagnon fait quelque chose d'assez osé et entraine tout le monde à sa suite.

**\- Ah oui tu as raison, **dit Camus comme si de rien n'était.** Shion dit que vous êtes le bienvenu et il aimerait parler de vos travaux et de ceux de votre frère vous savez qu'il est un fan inconditionné de vos dessins. **

_**\- Camus !**_Crie la voix de Shion.

**\- Oui, oui je sais pardon, mais réfléchis bien c'est une super idée non ? **

\- … Shion réfléchit un peu._**Vous êtes où ? **_

**\- Chez Shaka-san, **répond Camus heureux que son Vert voit les bonnes implications pour eux et les autres. Saga veut aider Kanon, quoi de mieux que de l'amener au restaurant dans un groupe pour détendre l'atmosphère, **mais il vaut mieux qu'on se retrouve au restaurant on sera huit, vous réservez en nous attendant, **demande-t-il en voyant Rhadamanthe venir vers eux et saluer tout le monde.

_**\- Ok,**_accepte Shion avant de raccrocher.

**\- Bon Shaka, on vous aide pour ranger avant de partir ? **Propose Camus avec un grand sourire, fier de son idée.

**\- On va monter les chaises, passer le balai et faire la dernière vaisselle, toi fait vite la caisse. Shion n'aime pas trop attendre, **sourit Mû qui est heureux de l'action de son « beau-frère ».

Kanon, Death' et Rhadamanthe relèvent les chaises sur les tables et Mû fait la vaisselle. Camus lui passe le balai. Shaka finit rapidement la caisse.

Les six hommes se mettent en marche. Kanon entame la marche vers le métro en parlant tranquillement avec Rhadamanthe, les deux ont l'air d'être vraiment bons amis. Mû et Shaka les suivent en rigolant ensemble, parfois leurs mains se frôlent. Cela ne passe pas inaperçu aux deux Bleus fermant la marche. Death' prend Camus par les épaules et lui chiffonne les cheveux.

**\- T'es un super frère, **rigole le mécano.

**\- J'y trouve mon compte, **sourit le professeur sachant de quoi l'autre veut parler.** Si les cadets sont heureux, les aînés le sont aussi et c'est tout bénef' pour mon couple. **

**\- Dit à trois…**

**\- Je t'arrête, je ne t'en parlerais pas en détail, je te dirais juste que cela offre plus de possibilité de plaisir. Et donc plus de jouissance. **Camus s'arrête et redevient très sérieux.** Death' plus sérieusement je les aime et je veux être un soutien pour eux et les leurs. Alors, si l'un de vous trois avez besoin de quoi ce soit n'hésitez pas à me contacter ou les contacter. **

**\- Compris, tu sais qu'on a le même âge ? **

**\- Ouais c'est pour ça que j'avais parlé de faux jumeaux. **

Death' éclate de rire.

Les six arrivent rapidement au restaurant et trouvent les deux autres à une table ronde pour huit. La soirée se passe en toute gaité. Ils vont même boire un verre chez Dionysos qui fut ravi de tous les recevoir. En rentrant chez lui, Camus reçoit quatre messages sur son portable disant « _**merci**_ ». Ils viennent de ses amants et de leurs cadets. Il se couche heureux de cette bonne journée.


	75. Chapter 74

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Merci de nous suivre et on espère que vous aimez toujours. Aujourd'hui un texte tout mignon sur une famille toute mignonne. J'espère que vous aimerez et bon anniversaire à … vous verrez dans le texte. Biz à demain Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Le jeudi 31 octobre.**

* * *

**Mercredi 30 octobre **

Rhadamanthe est mis en quarantaine dans son propre salon par ses enfants et son frère. Il ne comprend pas bien les intentions de ces trois-là mais, et même s'il pose des questions, aucunes réponses ne lui parvient.

C'est déjà étrange que son frère se retrouve dans son appartement avant lui avec ses enfants mais si en plus, ils se permettent de faire des cachoteries devant lui, ça n'a plus aucun sens. Surtout qu'il n'a pas toujours l'occasion de pouvoir profiter de ses enfants durant une semaine complète – même si la dernière fois n'était pas il y a si longtemps, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas pour un voyage en amoureux mais son ex et son conjoint avaient un voyage d'affaire - alors si on commence à lui manger son temps…, cela le rend un peu grincheux.

Grincheux mais également impatient et aussi curieux des quelques rires qu'il peut entendre, le Doré essaie de se trouver une occupation ou du moins, de prévoir le pire.

**_ Papa, ferme les yeux !** S'écrient Hatsuharu et Inoué dans le même temps.

L'ordre donné, le père des deux consent à obéir. Assis sur son canapé avec ses deux mains sur son visage pour bien montrer aux deux bambins que ses prunelles sont cachées, ce Doré attend ainsi dans le noir.

Les petits gloussements continuent de se faire entendre ici et là et d'autres bruits de pas se font entendre non loin de lui. Il y a aussi des pas plus lourds, certainement ceux de son frère.

**_ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, papa ! **Chantonnent de nouveau les deux gamins en agrippant chacun l'un des bras de leur paternel. **Bon anniversaire papa !**

**_ Bon anniversaire Rhadamanthe**, soupire juste après Hadès qui dépose le gâteau face à son cadet et décoré par les soins des enfants.

**_ Merci à vous trois !** Sourit le « Roi » du jour en serrant tout contre son cœur sa progéniture**. Alors c'est ça que vous fabriquiez dans la cuisine ? Hadès je ne te savais pas aussi doué.**

**_ Il vient de la pâtisserie,** rectifie le Noiraud comme pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de malentendu. **Il est aux fruits.**

**_ Papa, ton cadeau,** souffle Inoué qui est plus excité que son père –comme tous les enfants du monde-.

Le paquet cadeau tendu, Rhadamanthe agrippe le présent et s'il est pressé de l'ouvrir, il aperçoit à l'intérieur de celui-ci deux dessins faits par chacun de ses enfants ainsi qu'un tableau qu'il voit déjà sur le mur de son salon vide depuis des années.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ce Blondin embrasse ses gamins qui le lui rendent bien et après avoir remercié son frère, les deux bambins s'impatientent de pouvoir goûter la sucrerie qui leur donne envie depuis tout à l'heure.

Les bougies soufflées et le vœu fait, les parts sont découpées équitablement et chacun une assiette à la main, la dégustation se fait ! Et c'est certainement le meilleur moment de la journée pour tout le monde.

**_ Kanon-san ne vient pas ?** Demande entre deux bouchées Hatsuharu qui se régale.

**_ Non, ce soir je voulais être en famille et c'est parfait comme ça. **Assure le Blond en chiffonnant le crâne de son premier né.

**_ Kanon ?** Interroge Hadès qui est certain de connaître ce nom et d'avoir déjà rencontré cette personne.

**_ Kanon Gémini, l'éditeur qui était venu à notre réception et le frère jumeau de Saga, le professeur qu'on avait rencontré lors de l'inauguration de l'aquarium pour lequel on avait fait la promotion. Tu te souviens ?** Soupire le Doré qui remémore les événements passés.

**_ Oui, je vois de qui tu parles. Vous êtes amis ?** Demande l'Ebène qui s'intéresse sans trop vouloir le montrer non plus.

**_ Oui, on va souvent boire ensemble. **Répond le cadet des Elision alors que ses deux enfants acquiescent les dires.

**_ Kanon-san est gentil et nous apprend plein de choses aussi, **affirme Hatsuharu qui aime beaucoup interagir avec ce Bleuté, tout autant que sa sœur d'ailleurs.

**_ J'aimerais bien pouvoir le rencontrer et discuter plus longtemps avec lui,** dit Hadès qui pense surtout au fait que ce quasi-inconnu côtois souvent son neveu et sa nièce.

**_ Arrêtons de parler de ça et continuons de manger d'accord,** suggère Rhadamanthe qui ne préfère pas parler de ce Bleuté, qu'il veut un peu protéger de son frère sans le dire.

**_ Après y'a aussi des petits gâteaux papa,** reprend Inoué qui a déjà terminé sa part extra-large de gâteau aux fruits. **Et c'est au chocolat !** Se vante-t-elle tout sourire et les joues remplies de crème.

**_ …Merci Hadès, pour tout ça… .**

Les mots soupirés à peine entendu par l'adulte, ce Doré se voit répondre d'un mouvement de tête et de rien d'autre. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir son frère se souvenir de son anniversaire –du moins de la date exacte- et plus impossible encore, le fait de le voir de connivence avec les deux enfants et à l'écoute de leurs attentes. Aujourd'hui encore, son frère le surprend et pour une fois c'est en bien et secrètement, son souhait, est que cela se reproduise plus souvent et qu'ils partagent plus de moments en famille comme celui-là. …Oui, Rhadamanthe veut plus de souvenirs heureux de ce genre et des tas de photos souvenirs pour l'occasion.

Voir sa famille ainsi rassemblée lui donne de l'espoir pour le futur et pour le reste. Et c'est donc le cœur gonflé à bloc pour le « roi » de la soirée que celle-ci continue.


	76. Chapter 75

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween ! **

**Je ne sais pas si vous allez le fêter mais si c'est le cas amusez-vous bien. Sinon je ne sais pas non plus s'ils le font au japon, mais on va dire que c'est l'une des rare entorse qu'on a fait au récit en le mettant. Car on à vraiment essayer de coller au mieux avec l'année civile et scolaire japonaise (fête, vacances…).**

**Dans ce chapitre on retrouve beaucoup de personnages et on espère que cela vous donnera envie de continuer à nous lire et d'aller fêter Halloween ce soir. Bonne lecture Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 2 novembre.**

* * *

**Jeudi 31 octobre **

Les enfants sont mignonnement vêtus ce soir.

Hatsuharu est un adorable vampire aux canines acérées tandis qu'Inoué une charmante sorcière avec son chapeau pointu. Et excités au plus haut point, ils arpentent les rues et surtout les maisons à la recherche de bonbons et autres sucreries.

A une nouvelle porte, les voilà qu'ils sonnent de nouveau et accompagnés d'autres enfants de leur école –amis ou non-, les compliments fusent pour eux tout comme les récompenses qu'ils reçoivent dans leurs seaux en forme de citrouilles.

La phrase « un bonbon ou un sort » est souvent entendue ce soir et revenant vers leur père pour lui montrer leurs trésors sucrés.

**_ Papa ! Papa, regarde tout ce qu'on a eu !** S'exclame avec joie les deux gamins Elision en sautillant sur place de leur chasse fructueuse.

**_ C'est super les enfants et si vous voulez, on peut encore faire quelques maisons. **Indique Rhadamanthe dans un sourire et penché vers ses enfants pour pouvoir les fixer correctement.

**_ Super ! Viens Inoué, on va part là !** Dit Hatsuharu en trainant déjà sa sœur derrière lui pour qu'elle le suive. **…Oh Kanon-san, on va aussi chasser des bonbons pour vous, vous inquiétez pas !** Prévient le petit toujours souriant pour que l'autre adulte qui les accompagne ne se sente pas exclu puisqu'il a déjà réservé certaines sucreries pour son père et d'autres pour son Oncle quand il reviendra chez eux.

**_ C'est gentil merci Hatsuharu-kun, Inoué-chan.** Dit-il d'une voix assez élevée puisque les deux petits monstres s'éloignent rapidement habité par la soif de sucrerie.

**_ Mon Dieu, ils sont infernaux ce soir et ce n'est que le début,** se plaint l'homme Blond en se massant l'arête du nez en prévision des heures suivantes. **Une fois à la maison, ils voudront manger leurs bonbons préférés, les trier et je-ne-sais-quoi encore comme chaque année depuis quatre ans maintenant.**

**_ Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça et puis, j'aime beaucoup voir les enfants aussi actifs, ça donne du baume au cœur et beaucoup d'énergie, à nous adultes.** Assure Kanon pour consoler son ami mais aussi parce qu'il ne peut pas les imaginer si épuisant après avoir couru toute la soirée dans les rues.

**_ Alors ça, c'est parce que tu ne les as jamais vu à l'œuvre, **garantit le Publicitaire d'une voix franche et déjà fatiguée par avance. **...Tu pourras le constater par toi-même une fois à l'appartement. Ils vont tellement t'épuiser- que t'auras très vite envie de partir, **sourit-il de moitié et en invitant inconsciemment ce Bleuté à le suivre pour le reste de la soirée.

D'ailleurs cette chose ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et s'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, Kanon se réjouit tout de même de cette soudaine invitation.

Déjà là, quand il y a deux jours Rhadamanthe lui avait demandé s'il était libre le trente et un, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné passer la soirée en ville avec lui et ses enfants alors la continuer chez lui, encore moins.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, ce Bleuté continue de croire en la chance qui l'habite ces semaines-ci. Il est plus qu'heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Rhadamanthe et connaître davantage les enfants de celui-ci est sûrement un luxe qui le ravi au possible. Un peu sur son nuage, Kanon oublie cependant de répondre à la conversation en cours et si une main lui attrape son poignet, il est saisi mais à aucun moment, il ne se retire de cette prise.

**_ Ah désolé, j'étais occupé de visualiser la scène mais impossible,** se reprend l'Editeur. **Je n'arrive pas à les imaginer si terrible que ça.**

**_ Comme tu voudras, tu n'pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu ! **Soupire Rhadamanthe en voyant au loin quelqu'un le saluer. …Ou presque parce qu'il vérifie quand même derrière lui au cas où mais non, devant lui il y a bien le jumeau de son ami et…, accompagné de ce qu'il peut voir. **Bonsoir Saga-san…, et Shion-sensei c'est ça et Camus-sensei.**

**_ Saga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demande déjà Kanon un peu surpris de voir son frère et les deux professeurs. **Bonsoir Shion, bonsoir Camus.**

**_ Des rondes. Shion a donné à nos élèves des dortoirs la permission de vingt-trois heures dans ce quartier, mais on doit tout de même surveiller qu'ils ne feront rien de mal ou de réprimandable.** Explique le jumeau le plus simplement possible aux deux hommes faces à lui et en attrapant par la suite son frère pour l'éloigner un peu des autres. _**Et toi, que fais-tu avec Rhadamanthe ?**_

_**_ Je…, il m'a invité à le suivre et à surveiller ses enfants puisque je n'avais rien à faire ce soir.**_ Dit à son tour Kanon qui pour aucune raison, sent la gêne monter.

_**_ Ça progresse alors…, doucement mais sa progresse,**_ encourage Saga à sa façon.

_**_ Ferme-là et retournons avec eux. **_Peste maintenant le plus jeune des jumeaux qui n'aime pas être observé et encore moins par son frère quand il s'agit de ses relations. **De quoi vous parlez ?**

**_ On disait à Rhadamanthe-san que la maison qui faisait coin avait spécialement aménagé sa maison pour l'occasion et laissait les enfants entrer pour leur faire faire un petit parcours effrayant afin de récupérer leur butin. **Reprend Shion dans un sourire amical.

**_ Vraiment ? Tes enfants devraient apprécier, tu ne crois pas ?** Clame Kanon au Doré qui acquiesce déjà la question.

**_ Adorer j'en suis sûr, vouloir recommencer aussi, par contre quitter la maison pour retourner dans la rue moins sûr…,** affirme Rhadamanthe comme une complainte, ce qui donne le sourire aux hommes qui l'entoure.

**_ Bien alors après avoir donné une aussi bonne nouvelle, nous on va continuer notre ronde,** soupire Camus en saluant tranquillement les deux têtes connues et en glissant un clin d'œil discret au jumeau de son amant qui peut se traduire par « _on vous laisse tranquille, profite_ ». **Passez une bonne soirée Rhadmanthe-san, Kanon.**

**_ Vous aussi et bon courage,** admet le Publiciste qui voit au loin ses enfants revenir, le sourire large et les seaux un peu plus rempli encore.

Les professeurs reprennent leur route sans plus s'attarder pour ne pas trop déranger le jumeau de leur amant et surveillant très brièvement les rues et certains élèves qu'ils pouvaient reconnaître, Shion est assez heureux d'avoir accepté cette permission des vingt-trois heures et qui plus est, il passe une soirée avec ces deux compagnons même si au premier abord, lui-même n'imaginait pas sa soirée ainsi.

Un sourire brodant ses lèvres, il frôle les mains de ces deux amants comme pour leur signaler sa « bonne humeur » et son bien-être à leurs côtés.

**_ Après on pourrait peut-être se rendre au bar de Dionysos si vous voulez ? **Propose Camus qui n'a pas envie que leur soirée s'arrête après ça.

**_ Pourquoi pas, ça ne me dérange pas,** répond aussitôt Saga qui veut non seulement regoûter à l'alcool de celui-ci, mais aussi parler plus longuement à cet homme qui doit en connaître énormément sur l'un de ses compagnons.

**_ Très bien mais pour l'instant concentrons-nous et continuons notre ronde,** clame Shion pour remettre un peu de sérieux dans leur travail puisque depuis le début de soirée ses deux cadets ne font que plaisanter. Pas que ça le gêne mais il ne veut pas non plus passer à côté d'un éventuel incident.

**_ Tu es parfois trop sérieux Shion, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait ton charme,** ne peut s'empêcher de chuchoter le Bleu aux reflets vert à l'oreille du plus vieux.

Le directeur du lycée pousse le plus jeune d'entre eux alors que juste après des sourires se montrent et une nouvelle conversation se fait entendre.

Ce soir, tout le monde est assez agité et cela se propage même chez les adultes comme si la magie d'Halloween s'infiltrait sous leur peau pour la nuit et y restait bien ancrée. Heureux de cette soirée qu'ils peuvent passer tous les trois ensembles, à quelques rues de là et dans un tout autre décor, une soirée costumée a lieu. Dans un assez grand café et décoré pour l'occasion, une musique se fait entendre et un brouhaha intense montre la densité du monde à l'intérieur.

**_ La fête semble très réussie,** approuve un mort-vivant aux cheveux Parme assis sur l'un des tabourets installés pour l'occasion.

**_ Je suis assez d'accord avec toi,** confie un Blondinet aussi blanc qu'un linge puisqu'il interprète un fantôme à la perfection. **Et merci de m'avoir aidé pour la décoration et tout le reste. **Dit Shaka d'un regard doux pour son amant.

**_ Ce fût un plaisir,** craque déjà Mû en laissant l'une de ses mains cajoler la joue de son magnifique spectre. **Tu sais…, je te trouve vraiment beau déguisé ainsi,** murmure-t-il à présent à l'oreille de son compagnon pour ne pas être gêné par la musique.

**_ Je ne te retournerais pas le compliment, tu es vraiment effrayant, toi.** Souffle le Doré tout prêt de ce visage qu'il a pourtant envie d'embrasser. **Est-ce que…, tu pourrais rester après la fête ?**

**_ Demandé comme ça j'peux pas refuser, **soupire le Mécanicien qui vole un léger baiser à son amant après avoir regardé autour de lui. **Je crois que j'aime Halloween maintenant.**

**_ Avant non ?** S'étonne Shaka qui lui a une affection particulière pour cette fête.

**_ Avant, je n'avais jamais rencontré de fantôme dans ton genre. **Complimente à sa façon Mû avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre qui traine dans son autre main depuis le début.

Un sourire complice entre eux veut dire plus que n'importe quel autre geste et continuant de se séduire à leur façon, les deux passent une excellente soirée. Aujourd'hui Shaka ne joue ni les serveurs, ni les commerçants, ni les gérants, il est simplement l'hôte d'une soirée animée qu'il organise chaque année et cela lui réussit plutôt bien.

Non loin de là et toujours dans ce café, l'ambiance se fait tout autre entre un loup affamé aux oreilles pointues et un chasseur de bêtes féroces.

L'un est plaqué à une porte des cabines dans les toilettes du café et l'autre maintient avec ferveur dans l'unique but de pouvoir le tripoter à sa guise. Le pantalon déjà dégrafé depuis longtemps et la verge en érection, Shura a beau résister du mieux qu'il le peut, il est de nouveau entrainé par ce pervers derrière lui qui lui mord l'oreille ainsi que la nuque et frotte son membre dur contre ses fesses ayant la bougeotte.

**_ T'aime ça non, savoir qu'on pourrait te voir comme ça,** grince des dents Deathmask en pénétrant d'une seule poussée son compagnon qui retient d'un rien un gémissement bruyant.

**_ Ar-rrête ça…, hm~… espèce de crétin,** insulte le Maître d'arme en se cambrant davantage pour de meilleures sensations.

**_ Alors que ton cul me resserre ? Pas moyen sale pervers,** se moque ouvertement le Loup en donnant des à-coups puissants pour l'entendre gémir. **Putain... nh~ tu m'aspires,** soupire-t-il à son tour en frappant plus fort et en agrippant les hanches de son amant.

**_ At-tend…, pas là~,** gémit franchement Shura qui n'arrive plus à se retenir tant l'autre est doué, tout comme l'adrénaline qui palpite en lui d'être découvert.

D'un sourire vorace, Deathmask accélère ses coups de butoir et si la porte des toilettes se fait entendre et fait donc légèrement paniquer le Vert ce n'est pas le cas pour Death' qui appuie un peu plus ses gestes dans l'unique but de faire crier son compagnon de soirée.

Une main sur la bouche pour garder ses gémissements, Shura sent son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Il aimerait crier, participer plus –même si son cul se trémousse déjà- et accroche celui derrière lui. Il aime tout ça mais au bord de la jouissance son corps s'agite de lui-même et oubliant de retenir un râle de pure extase, il fait sourire Deathmask au plus haut point avant de se faire embrasser et envahir la bouche par une langue toute aussi féroce que son propriétaire. C'est tellement bon et tellement enivrant qu'à l'instant Shura se moque d'être découvert, il veut jouir et encore faire l'amour à ce Bleuté insatiable.

**_ En-core ! Plus ! **Marmonne Shura tout contre les lèvres du Mécano qui est maintenant face à face et de nouveau pénétré par ce sexe pulsant.

**_ A tes ordres, **ronronne ce loup sexy à souhait et donnant un violent coup de reins pour plus d'impact dans ses paroles.

Ils ne sont pas venus ensemble ce soir-là encore. L'un a été trainé par son ami –autrement dit Mû-, l'autre avait vu un flyer et avait décidé d'y assister pour passer une soirée un peu plus passionnante que celle prévue, c'est-à-dire rien et ils se sont rencontrés sur place.

Shura a eu un frisson d'excitation en voyant le déguisement de ce Bleuté aux allures sauvages et Deathmask a remarqué la pointe d'envie dans le regard de ce chasseur qu'il a dans le viseur. Et s'ils se sont parlé bien gentiment comme deux personnes civilisées au début, très vite la libido du Mécano est grimpée en flèche et a amené son prétendant dans les toilettes du café pour le faire sien –une fois de plus-.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il est dépendant de quoi que ce soit hormis du sexe, seulement, le faire avec Shura est un truc auquel il n'a encore jamais goûté et ce Vert ne lui donne pas l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs mais de le visiter encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'épuiser, le laisser se reposer –un peu- et recommencer. Il a aussi dans l'idée qu'on ne le lui prendra pas. …Pas tout de suite en tout cas !

De retour dans les rues en ce jour spécial, une bande d'ados déambulent et même si ce n'est plus de leur âge, demandent des bonbons aux maisons quand l'envie leurs prend, mais font surtout peur aux plus petits. Pas méchamment mais assez pour faire croire que les monstres peuvent exister et pour que les parents ne s'énervent pas contre eux.

Dans le lot, il y a un vampire –Hyoga-, un prêtre couvert de sang –Shun-, un pirate en sale état –Seiya-, une pirate –Saori qui a été contacté par le Brun pour qu'ils soient assortis-, une sorcière pour le moins sexy –Marine- et une infirmière sanguine –Shaina-.

Tout ce petit monde s'est donné rendez-vous dans l'unique but de s'amuser mais aussi de voir le défilé populaire dans le quartier animé et notamment la bande de zombies rôdant et agressant les passants. …Ce soir, ils veulent des frissons.

**_ Regardez là-bas, on dirait qu'ils sont occupés de la manger ! C'est génial ! **S'exclame Seiya qui est certainement le plus excité de la joyeuse bande.

**_ Oh ! Shaina va là-bas avec elles, je vais vous prendre en photo ! **Clame à présent Marine toute aussi agitée que le Brunet maintenant qu'elle a vu un trio d'infirmières sanguinaires.

**_ Jamais j'aurais cru que ce soit aussi amusant,** constate Shun qui partage ses dires avec Saori alors que Hyoga vient de nouveau de lui faire peur**. Arrête ça bon sang, sinon je t'exorcise.** Se plaint le Vert tandis que la jeune fille rit sous cape de ces chamailleries.

**_ Tu ne peux pas je suis un vampire et t'es censé être sous mon emprise.** Grogne ledit Vampire Blond en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**_ Impossible, tu ne m'as même pas hypnotisé,** rouspète le Vert qui se prend à ce petit jeu de rôle. **Saori fait attention il veut te mordre,** prévient-il en voyant le Doré faire.

Des rires sont ensuite parvenus aux oreilles de chacun et s'éparpillant un peu pour mieux se retrouver par la suite, les adolescents sont dans leur élément et ravis de cette soirée.

A un moment donné Seiya amène Saori près d'autres personnes pour se prendre en photo ensemble, Shun essaie de fuir Hyoga qui espère lui prendre de son sang et Shaina réussi à amadouer Marine dans l'unique but de la voir manger un œil en gélatine dans l'une des maisons du quartier.

Ils s'épuisent tous dans les rues de cette ville mais ils ne sentent pas la fatigue ou le temps qui passe. Mangeant quelques friandises au passage, ils ne pensent plus du tout au lendemain qui promet d'être long et irritable puisqu'il s'agit d'une journée de cours et peut-être même d'interros surprises. …Enfin peu importe, ils profitent de l'instant présent et d'être avec ceux auxquels ils tiennent, donc, tout va pour le mieux entre eux.

Dans un coin plus tranquille néanmoins, se joue une toute autre ambiance, calme et tamisée. A l'intérieur de ce bar se trouve le propriétaire des lieux et pour l'occasion, il s'est légèrement tâché de sang et a coiffé ses cheveux à l'arrière. Un nœud papillon défait autour du cou et une chemise blanche parsemé de rouge sous un veston noir, Dionysos ne fait pas peur mais rend l'endroit un peu plus inquiétant. …Un peu plus, mystique.

Les habitués ne se sont pas délogés de leurs places et apprécient l'effort du Barman ainsi que les quelques décorations qui traînent ici et là sans en faire trop, tout comme les clients de passage qui épient les lieux et goûtent pour la première fois à des cocktails délicieux.

Vingt-trois heures trente se montrent à l'horloge et servant un autre verre à l'un des jeunes qui a déjà passé une nuit avec Camus puisqu'il l'avait lui-même recommandé, la porte de son bar tinte de nouveau pour laisser une cliente connue et reconnue.

Il ne l'a pas revue depuis la fameuse nuit où ils ont pas mal discuté et semblant heureux de la revoir et s'installer au comptoir et non à sa table habituelle, Dionysos croit avoir un semblant de sourire. Chose incompréhensible pour lui puisque tous ses clients sont égaux sauf Apollon et Camus.

**_ Bonsoir Dionysos-san et bon Halloween, **salue Sheera qui dévisage le Barman de ses yeux verts. **Tout ce sang vous va bien,** constate-t-elle dans un léger sourire de gentillesse.

**_ Je vous remercie,** soupire l'homme en s'avançant vers elle et en préparant sa boisson, du moins en essayant.

**_ Non je…, j'aimerais quelque chose d'autre ce soir. J'aimerais changer si ça ne vous dérange pas.** Demande-t-elle légèrement gênée par cela.

**_ Je suis à vos ordres Ito-san, le client est roi n'est-ce pas ?** Argumente le Brun de sa voix toujours légèrement éraillée qui lui sied à merveille. **Vous me permettez de choisir ?**

**_ …Avec plaisir, merci.**

Le sourire accordé par la Blonde est simplement gracieux et Dionysos est sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vue aussi « lumineuse » que ce soir. … Elle change, se dit-il, se métamorphose à son rythme et maintenant qu'il l'observe plus en détail, il se dit qu'elle est ravissante dans cet ensemble bleu marine et blanc.

Enfin bon, il n'est pas censé s'attarder de la sorte sur l'une des clientes de son bar –il se l'est toujours interdit et puis jamais non plus, il n'a eu la sensation de devoir le faire- alors, recherchant dans ses bouteilles la boisson qui ira parfaitement à la jeune femme, il opte pour un « French Martini » qu'il dépose devant elle en espérant qu'elle apprécie le geste.

**_ C'est succulent, merci.** Félicite-t-elle en gardant pourtant de sa réserve pour ne pas embarrasser inutilement le propriétaire du bar.

**_ Ito-san, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'un petit quelque chose a changé chez vous.** Se lance Dionysos sans savoir s'il va être rejeté ou non.

**_ Effectivement et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous, vous savez. **Se confie la Blonde en tenant son verre entre les mains. **J'ai suivi votre conseil et j'ai décidé de sortir à nouveau avec ma meilleure amie et pendant un bref moment, j'ai réussi à penser à autre chose alors je tenais à vous remercier. **Dit-elle chaleureusement tout en fixant son aîné. **Depuis je l'ai souvent suivie et je dois dire que tout paraît plus supportable. **

**_ J'en suis ravi, mais vous avez fait le plus gros du travail en essayant. **Affirme le Barman qui reste près d'elle à l'écouter.

**_ J'ai même réussi à trier quelques-unes des affaires que je laissais traîner depuis des années. Avant vous, ça aurait été une chose inenvisageable.** Continue-t-elle en rangeant sa mèche de cheveux lâche derrière son oreille**. Vous avez très certainement un don pour aider les autres et j'aimerais que vous continuiez avec moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?**

**_ Aider une aussi charmante femme que vous, ne me dérange en aucun cas. **Avoue Dionysos sans vouloir la gêner outre mesure mais sans cacher la vérité.

**_ Par contre, vous m'aviez caché que vous étiez aussi un beau-parleur, **s'amuse-t-elle des mots entendus et plus habituée à de tels compliments pour sa personne.

**_ Il faut bien plusieurs cordes à son arc quand on fait ce genre de métier mais rassurez-vous, je pensais ce que je vous ai dit.** Confie l'homme comme un murmure à peine entendue.

**_ Hm, c'est tellement facile de parler avec vous Dionysos-san. Puis-je vous embêter encore un peu ?** Questionne Sheera en espérant ne pas être rejetée par ce nouvel ami qu'elle s'est fait.

**_ Autant qu'il vous plaira,** assure le Barman dans un léger sourire qu'il n'a encore jamais montré. **Échanger avec vous me convient tout autant.**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'en ce jour, il aurait revu cette femme fanée par la vie avec une nouvelle étincelle dans le regard. Étrangement, il est touché par cela et a hâte, sans comprendre pourquoi, d'apercevoir les autres évolutions de celle-ci.

Mais ce qui le réjouit le plus aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a la chance de réécouter ses histoires et sa vie en général. Il n'est pas d'un naturel curieux envers les autres mais là, connaître le métier de celle-ci ou simplement l'entendre parler d'une chose qu'elle apprécie le rend un peu plus… comment dire…, lui-même ne sait pas décrire ce qu'il ressent mais ça fourmille étrangement.

Pour une fois, cette fête d'Halloween lui aura amené quelque chose de bien même si sur son visage, rien ne peut se voir ou presque.


	77. Chapter 76

**Bonjour, **

**On vous offre ici un magnifique tête à tête dont je sais qu'il est très attendu par certain(e) ****. J'espère que je l'aurais bien écrit et qu'il vous plaira. Voilà en attendant la suite de leur histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce texte, merci. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 4 novembre.**

* * *

**Samedi 2 Novembre. **

En ce samedi de repos Camus sourit de voir Saga chez lui, il en est très heureux. Son seul regret est que Shion ne soit pas là. Ses parents lui ont demandé de passer le week-end avec eux et son cadet. Alors le professeur de Littérature a invité son autre amant à venir passer le week-end avec lui. Les deux hommes sont tranquillement installés dans le canapé – Saga dans les bras de Camus - et chacun lit un livre. Mais Saga se sent quand même un peu mal à l'aise, alors il bouge.

**\- Un problème ? **Demande Camus.

**\- Non… Camus je me disais…**

**\- Saga, je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Shion, avec moi ou plutôt avec nous, tu peux être toi. Alors, ne demande pas et ne dit pas pardon, s'il y a un truc que tu veux, prend le. **Il voitSaga l'écouter attentivement avant de se retourner pour le surplomber et accaparer ses lèvres avec fureur. Le baiser à un goût d'un désir insatisfait, d'un besoin insatiable d'être cajolé. **Voilà ça c'est bien, **sourit Camus.

**\- Camus je voudrais qu'on fasse plus de choses. Je sais qu'avec Shion depuis un mois vous me protégez et vous y aller tranquillement mais je n'ai pas peur. **

Le Marine sourit tout en caressant la joue de son amant avant de venir jouer avec sa nuque l'amenant doucement à l'embrasser à nouveau. Son autre main passe sous le haut de son amant et se balade sur son dos, faisant frémir l'épiderme de l'homme. Quand le baiser prend fin les deux se regardent intensément. Camus peut lire l'envie de Saga d'aller plus loin, alors lentement il se relève en emportant Saga dans ses bras. C'est en prenant leur temps et en se câlinant que les deux vont dans la chambre où le Marine dépose délicatement son ami sur le lit où il vient le surplomber.

**\- Arrête-moi si ça devient trop pour toi. **

**\- Camus, **feule Saga de plaisir sous les caresses et les baisers de son homme.

Camus se mord la lèvre, il aurait préféré que Shion soit là, mais en même temps, les deux hommes ont décidé que ce serait à lui de s'occuper des préliminaires avec Saga. Alors c'est fort d'une envie de satisfaire le Bleu sous lui, et de lui donner envie de recommencer avec lui et Shion qu'il part à la découverte du corps de son homme. Il l'embrasse d'abord dans le cou avant de retirer avec douceur le t-shirt qui lui voile la vue. Là, il apprend à le découvrir à l'aide de ses mains et de sa bouche, jouant avec chaque centimètre de peau qu'il trouve. Il s'amuse à mordiller ses tétons, glisser sa langue dans son nombril. En faisant cela, il découvre que Saga est chatouilleux aux niveaux des flans, c'est pour cela qu'il insiste un peu en léchant et soufflant dessus, la différence de température le faisant frissonner.

Camus sait qu'il a tout son temps, que les heures ne comptent pas. Alors, après avoir longuement joué avec le torse, les bras et le dos de son amant, il descend vers son pantalon. Là, il se divertit avec l'élastique du jogging d'intérieur que porte Saga, avant de se pencher doucement vers son entre jambe qu'il embrasse du bout des lèvres. A travers le tissu, il sent le sexe de son homme se durcir encore plus, il voit son corps se cambrer et l'entend gémir de plaisir. Le Marine est comblé des réactions du Bleu et prend son gémissement pour un assentiment à continuer. D'un geste doux, il le déleste lentement de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement.

Du bout des doigts, il touche la verge de Saga qui en gémit plus fort. Cela lui rappelle sa soirée dans le bureau de Shion, il en sourit de contentement avant de continuer à l'aide de gestes lents, l'effleurage de la verge, de l'intérieur des cuisses, des bourses et du périnée de son Bleu Foncé. L'homme sous lui se trémousse de bien-être et appelle son nom. Camus aime entendre le son de la voix de son amant et pour l'entendre plus, il décide de passer aux choses sérieuses. Du bout de sa langue il donne des à-coups sur le sexe turgescent avant de le gober. Saga se cambre en criant de satisfaction et s'agrippe aux draps. Il les serre fort. Camus est ravi de tant de réaction et regarde le visage rougi de plaisir de son amant. Il adore le voir ainsi.

Il en veut plus, il veut que son homme connaisse la véritable jouissance. Mais avant cela il prend le temps de l'observer un peu. Il relève la tête et détaille chaque micro-expression de son visage avant de l'embrasser. Il en profite pour prendre en main la verge et le masturbe avant de le placer sur le côté et de relever ses jambes sur son torse. Saga en position fœtale se demande ce qui va lui arriver. Camus se place devant lui et après un énième baiser, fait un tête-à-queue devant lui. Il met ses deux mains sur le fessier de Saga et lèche son anus. L'homme tremble mais son cri de bonheur incite Camus à continuer. Le Bleu Foncé attrape les jambes du Bleu Marine devant ses yeux. Le cadet sourit et ne se retire pas de la prise, par contre, il augmente ses coups de langue et de l'index il vient masser l'anneau anal de son compagnon.

Après un long moment de préparation, il entre un doigt en lui et attend un peu. Quand il le sent plus détendu et après avoir entendu un « _**Camus j'en peux plus**_ » il reprend son action en faisant des mouvements dans l'antre chaud. Saga entre ses bras hurle de pur plaisir. Camus en profite pour introduire un second doigt. Le Bleu Foncé réagit encore mieux au traitement, c'est ce moment-là que le Marine choisit pour bouger et se positionner de façon à pouvoir reprendre en bouche le sexe de Saga. Il ne faut que peu de temps à celui-ci pour éjaculer dans la bouche de Camus et l'orgasme qui le terrasse le fait hurler de plaisir comme jamais. Le professeur de Littérature le relâche et vient le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restent ainsi en silence pendant un long moment.

**\- Camus, merci. C'était parfait. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi bien. **

**\- Cela peut-être encore meilleur. **

**\- Je te crois. Cette position… Tu l'as fait souvent je veux dire…** Saga ne sait pas comment demander la chose mais cela a été bon, vraiment trop bon même. Mais un peu gênant. Jamais on ne lui avait léché cet endroit.

**\- Non, je ne l'ais faite qu'avec Aphrodite. Mais cela ne me dérange pas de le faire surtout avec une personne à qui je tiens. **

**\- Aphrodite… Tu l'as aimé ? **

**\- Oui, je te l'ais dit pendant un temps il a été mon compagnon, mais ce n'est plus que mon « petit frère », d'un mois, **sourit Camus. **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter il n'y a que toi et Shion qui m'intéressent. **

Saga embrasse son amant et s'endort pour quelques heures dans ses bras.


	78. Chapter 77

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on vous offre un nouveau tête à tête mais avec un couple différent. Je suis sûre que celui-là aussi est attendu. Moi j'ai adoré le découvrir quand Sam me l'a envoyé car je trouve qu'elle traite ces deux là magnifiquement bien. **

**Biz bonne lecture à tous Craft. **

**Prochain rendez -vous : Mercredi 6 novembre.**

* * *

**Lundi 4 Novembre.**

Aujourd'hui c'est sûr, on peut clairement dire qu'ils sont devenus amis et que leurs rencontrent sont toujours plus ou moins prévues et souhaitées.

Là, assis à l'une des tables du café de Shaka, Rhadamanthe et Kanon discutent joyeusement de tout et de rien, de leur matinée respective et des quelques ennuis au bureau. Se confient sur leur vie personnelle aussi, Kanon de son frère et ses parents, Rhadamanthe principalement de ses enfants mais tout ça leur va. Ils trouvent un rythme qui leur convient et qui leur permet de se connaître davantage et mieux que précédemment.

**_ Tu n'as jamais parié de ta vie ? Même sur une petite course de rien du tout ? Sérieusement ? **Est estomaqué Kanon qui découvre un nouvel aspect de son ami.

**_ Les jeux d'argent sont interdits il me semble Kanon, alors pourquoi j'enfreindrais la loi ? **Affirme Rhadamanthe qui termine sa part de pâtisserie à la framboise.

**_ Parce que c'est toujours tentant. Je gagnais souvent quand je le faisais, **confie le Bleuté assez fier de lui et de sa chance aux jeux –d'ailleurs cette chose lui rappelle un affreux dicton « heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour ». **…ça me tenterais bien de réessayer, tu ne voudrais pas le faire avec moi ?**

**_ Non et tu ne devrais plus faire ce genre de chose. Tu me promets de ne plus jouer à des jeux d'argent, Kanon ? **Appuie le Doré qui ne veut pas voir son ami se mettre en danger inutilement et pour des choses futiles comme les jeux.

**_ Est-ce que tu ne me prendrais pas pour l'un de tes enfants par hasard ? **Se renfrogne le Bleuté qui n'aime pas réellement cette vision des choses.** Je sais parfaitement-**

**_ Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que te perdre m'embêterais énormément. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi en tant qu'ami sois en sûr. **Se confie le Blondinet en calmant rapidement l'air excité de son vis-à-vis.

**_ Vraiment ? **Essaie d'être sûr Kanon qui est déjà ravi de compter pour lui, même en tant qu'ami.

**_ Evidemment. D'ailleurs, je viens de me rendre compte que tu étais le seul pour qui j'acceptais les invitations en ce moment, **avoue ou plutôt se parle à lui-même l'Elision comme une réflexion passagère. **Il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment et je refuse généralement les invitations à déjeuner ou boire.**

Devenu muet à cette révélation, Kanon sent son cœur battre un peu plus fortement. Savoir qu'il a l'exclusivité sur les sorties de ce Blond le rend vraiment euphorique. Sans rien dire, il prend une autre gorgée de son thé à la mangue et laissant son regard dériver sur le côté alors qu'il est certain d'être épié par l'autre, il a dû mal à effacer ses sentiments à l'instant. Du mal mais il doit le faire pour leur bien.

**_ Je suis très honoré d'entendre ça et si je comprends bien, tu ne refuseras pas mon invitation à boire ce soir ?! **Demande ou affirme le Bleuté dans un léger sourire supérieur qui lui donne un certain charme, tout le monde peut le reconnaître.

**_ Hm…, pourquoi pas, **accepte déjà le Doré sans autre forme de procédé.** Mais rien de trop fort ok.**

**_ Pas de problème. **Sourit maintenant franchement le Gémini en se levant de sa place pour demander un autre thé à Shaka.

Pendant quelques minutes Rhadamanthe se retrouve seul à cette table et consultant son cellulaire pour voir s'il n'a manqué aucun appel ou mail du bureau, il est aussi tenté de regarder ses fichiers photos et de les visualiser une par une.

Par inadvertance, il retombe sur celle de son frère et de ses enfants et si un léger sourire se trace sur son visage, Kanon l'aperçoit et veut connaître le « pourquoi » de ce sourire aussi joli.

Indiscret au possible, il se glisse dans le dos de son aîné de quelques mois et par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci, il se permet de fouiller de son œil et reste un moment coi de ce qu'il voit.

**_ C'est ton frère ?** Soupire par mégarde le Bleuté qui revient à sa place et attend assurément une réponse.

**_ Oui, j'ai pris cette photo à son insu avec mes enfants. Ces trois-là avaient l'air de tellement s'amuser dans la cuisine que j'ai dû immortaliser le moment. **Se souvient parfaitement Rha' alors qu'il donne son GSM à son voisin pour qu'il apprécie à son tour la photographie. **Rare seront les occasions où tu pourras voir Hadès avec un semblant de sourire.**

**_ C'est vrai que les seules fois où je l'ai rencontré, il n'avait pas un visage aussi serein mais il est mignon comme ça avec Hatsuharu et Inoué ! **Ne peut s'empêcher de parler Kanon en toute sincérité.** Tu as une photo du même genre avec toi et tes enfants ?**

Pendant quelques secondes, les sourcils de Rhadamanthe se fronces à l'attente de quelques mots inhabituels mais aussi du compliment fait à son frère. Certes, certaines personnes peuvent trouver son aîné « beau » ou « mignon » ici mais, ça le trouble que Kanon le dise. …Et par troublé, il entend agacé.

Sur l'instant, il n'y réfléchit pas plus que ça, puis il se reprend mais, gardant cela dans un coin de sa tête, il reprend possession de son GSM et cherche la demande.

**_ Ici, ce sont les enfants qui l'avaient prise le jour de l'anniversaire d'Inoué. Ils m'avaient d'ailleurs réveillé à force de rire et de s'appuyer sur moi, **se souvient avec exactitude Rhadamanthe qui redevient lui-même.

**_ Hn, j'adore. …Vraiment. **Sourit encore plus joliment Kanon qui s'extasie intérieurement de pouvoir voir des choses aussi personnelles et qui s'interdit de dire autre chose pour ne pas se gêner lui-même. Parce que réellement, il trouve Rhadamanthe adorable au réveil et les cheveux éparpillés partout.** Toi et tes enfants vous vous aimez vraiment ça se voit et ils ont la chance d'avoir un père comme toi.**

**_ C'est pas faux, je suis le père modèle, **se vante le Doré plus pour plaisanter qu'autre chose.

**_ Imbécile va, j'étais sérieux en disant ça moi mais bon, tu viens de retomber dans mon estime. **Accuse le Bleu en reprenant sa boisson en main.

**_ J'essayerais de me racheter dans ce cas. ** Feint le Publicitaire dans un sourire comme pour dire qu'il se laisse prendre au jeu.

**_ Dans ce cas, vaut mieux commencer maintenant. Tu pourrais m'offrir une part de ce muffin là-bas par exemple. Il me fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. **Affirme le Gémini d'un ton enfantin mais néanmoins plaisant.

**_ J'y vais de ce pas te le chercher mais ensuite, on va devoir se mettre en route sinon je serais en retard.** Indique tout de même Rhadamanthe alors qu'il vient de récupérer son cellulaire.

La réponse est un sourire puis l'Elision se rend à son tour au comptoir pour contenter l'appétit monstre de son ami. Shaka le sert avec plaisir, en discutant quelque peu avec cet homme sérieux mais aussi généreux puis sans être vu, il les scrute. En simple observateur de cette relation, il se trouve un peu embêté par le fait que Kanon soit enfermé dans cette amitié et en même temps, quand il pense à lui-même et a Mû, il se dit qu'il n'est pas le mieux placé pour en parler puisque leur relation stagne gentiment mais sûrement.

Et puis, à les voir à cette table, aucuns des deux n'a l'air triste ou peiné.


	79. Chapter 78

**Bonjour, **

**On vous offre un petit texte, que je trouve tout mignon (ok je l'ai écrit en grande partie lol). Mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Je voulais montrer une autre facette de cet homme, une plus douce et maladroite. J'espère avoir réussi sans dénaturer qui il est. **

**Voilà on peut dire qu'on vous offre encore un tête à tête. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne journée à bientôt biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 10 novembr**

* * *

**Mercredi 6 Novembre. **

Saga entre dans le magasin de fleur d'Aphrodite. Depuis sa discussion avec Camus, le samedi d'avant, il a pris la décision de venir parler avec l'ancien amant de son compagnon. Pas qu'il veuille savoir si l'homme sera une gêne pour eux, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Il veut juste le remercier de s'être occupé de Camus jusqu'ici et le rassurer sur le fait que maintenant l'homme n'est plus seul. Il a bien vu il y a deux mois son inquiétude pour lui. Il hume le bon air ambiant, cela lui donne un peu de courage et se dirige avec lenteur vers le jeune homme aux cheveux Bleu Clair. Plus ses pas le rapprochent et plus il se dit qu'il a tort. Qu'il est con et qu'il paraît louche. Alors qu'il va faire demi-tour il s'aperçoit que s'est trop tard. L'homme lui sourit, d'un sourire chaleureux et heureux de le voir.

**\- Saga-san, que puis-je pour vous ? **

**\- Je… Pourriez-vous faire un bouquet avec vos fleurs préférées ? **

Derrière Aphrodite il voit Ikki faire une moue de surprise et de suspicion. Il le salue d'un geste de main. Son regard revient vers Aphrodite qui sort de derrière le comptoir.

**\- Vous m'accompagnez ? **

**\- Oui, avec plaisir. **Les deux partent et marchent en silence pendant que le Bleu Clair regarde toutes les fleurs. **Camus… **Il ne sait pas comment le dire.

**\- Oui ? **

**\- Vous avez dit lui avoir appris le langage des fleurs l'autre fois. **

**\- Effectivement. **

Les lèvres d'Aphrodite s'étirent dans un magnifique sourire. Il tend une main en avant et prend avec délicatesse sa première fleur. Puis d'un ton doux et comme une habitude, il en explique le langage à Saga qui écoute attentivement tous les mots. Le Bleu Foncé doit reconnaître que la voix du fleuriste le détend un peu, cette douceur est agréable, il comprend pourquoi Camus aime être à ses côtés. Il en soupire d'aise. Un bon quart d'heure est passé quand ils reviennent au comptoir. Aphrodite empaquète le bouquet avec un beau papier.

**\- Je vous dois combien ? **

Une clochette annonçant un nouveau client retentit et Saga se retourne. Il aperçoit une vieille dame. Cela le gêne il aurait aimé être seul. Il paie le bouquet et Aphrodite le lui tend.

**\- Gardez-le ! Il est pour vous. Je voulais… **Il hésite et murmure rapidement rien que pour Aphrodite. **Merci d'avoir pris soin de Camus et ne vous inquiétez plus pour lui, avec Shion on prend soin de lui. **Il pousse le bouquet dans les bras du fleuriste surpris et en même temps heureux d'entendre ça.** Pardon, je suis con de… Merci, à bientôt, **s'excuse maladroitement Saga en s'enfuyant rouge de honte.

**\- A bientôt Saga-san. Je serais toujours heureux de vous revoir et je compte sur vous. **

Saga lui fait un signe de main et sort rapidement du magasin.

Dans celui-ci Ikki éclate de rire en voyant l'adulte faire.

**\- Ne rigole pas, tu n'as pas idée du courage qu'il lui a fallu pour me faire face et faire face à ses sentiments. **

**\- Peut-être mais quand même pour un adulte il est bizarre. **

Aphrodite ne répond rien, se souvenant que quand Camus est passé hier pour prendre le bouquet pour la tombe de sa famille, ils ont un peu parlé. Camus a fait part de ses inquiétudes sur sa relation avec les deux hommes. En fait, il a surtout peur que Saga change d'avis, qu'il prenne conscience qu'il préfère les femmes et qu'être avec des hommes est trop contraignant. Alors il est ravi que ce soit Saga qui vienne le voir et le rassure. Il a trouvé ça mignon. Il pourra aussi rassurer Camus sur ses inquiétudes. Il retourne à son travail l'esprit tranquille.


	80. Chapter 79

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on vous offre un texte faisant avancer la relation des trois professeurs. Pour celui-là aussi j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. lol. Je suis sûre que certain(e)s l'attendent encore plus que celui de la semaine dernière. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Comme prévue nous prenons notre temps pour que chacun trouve sa place. **

**Biz bonne lecture Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 13 novembre**

* * *

**Dimanche 10 Novembre. **

Il est dix-huit heures. Saga boit un thé en lisant un livre et Camus termine de corriger ses dernières copies pour le lendemain. Ils attendent impatiemment Shion qui a de nouveau passé le week-end en famille. Saga, lui aussi, a dû aller voir la sienne le jours d'avant, mais a prétexté du travail pour revenir au plus tôt chez Camus. Depuis quelque temps les trois vivent presque exclusivement chez le cadet. Son appartement étant plus grand et plus accueillant. De plus, sa bibliothèque intéresse ses deux amants.

Les deux étant baignés du silence environnent sursautent quand une porte claque et que des bruits de pas précipités les avertissent de l'arrivée du Vert. Camus est le plus surpris, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Shion dès son arrivée se jette dans ses bras -étant plus près de lui que Saga- et fond en larmes. Il installe plus confortablement sur ses cuisses son aîné qui l'enserre afin de mieux se cacher dans son cou. Le cadet ne sachant pas trop comment réagir referme ses bras sur lui et caresse sa longue chevelure Vert Clair le temps que ses larmes se tarissent.

Saga tout aussi inquiet pour son compagnon se rapproche d'eux, il colle sa tête contre la leur pendant qu'une de ses mains vient rejoindre celle de Camus dans la chevelure de son aîné. Les trois hommes restent de longues minutes silencieux attendant que Shion se calme.

Le Vert Clair renifle tout en reprenant son souffle. Il est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il a fait. Au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête et ses yeux rougis par les larmes passe d'un regard à l'autre devant lui.

**\- C'est horrible, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Je me suis mis en colère et j'ai hurlé sur mes parents. **Il s'arrête un moment pour respirer mieux et pour faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il remercie d'un sourire ses deux compagnons d'attendre qu'il reprenne sans le presser. **Mes parents m'ont encore parlé de mariage. La semaine dernière je leur avait dit de ne pas s'en occuper et là ils sont revenus à la charge avec des dossiers de jeunes filles pour faire un « **_**miai**_** » sinon ils m'ont donné des adresses ou on pratique le « **_**goukon**_** ». J'ai eu beau dire que je ne voulais pas ils ont insisté et j'ai pété un plomb. J'ai hurlé que j'étais homosexuel, que je le savais depuis des années et que je n'aurais ni femme, ni enfant. Après j'ai hurlé que j'étais amoureux de deux hommes et qu'on vivait tous ensemble et que j'étais heureux, que je n'avais pas besoin de leur aval et que de toute façon ils ne devaient pas compter sur des petits enfants car Mû aussi aimait un homme. Le problème… **Il s'arrête un instant et respire à fond.** Le pire c'est que Mû était là et après je suis parti sans me retourner et je l'ai laissé seul avec eux. Je suis le pire des frères. **

**\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne l'es pas et je suis sûr que Mû ne t'en veux pas, **le rassure Saga qui se dit que lui a été bien pire pendant des années et que bientôt il devrait passer par là.

La sonnerie de chez Camus retentit, il déplace avec douceur Shion sur les jambes de Saga afin d'aller ouvrir. Devant sa porte, se trouve un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux couleur Parme et à l'air paniqué. Afin de le rassurer, il lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui montrer le chemin à suivre. Mû entre rapidement et entend la voix de Shion s'élever.

**\- Mû pardon je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. **

**\- Mais non ce n'est pas grave. Il fallait leur dire. Bon on aurait pu le faire autrement, mais maintenant c'est fait. **

**\- Mû… Pardon. **

**\- Ils l'ont pas mal pris, enfin je crois pas. Papa m'a dit « **_**suis le**_** » avec un grand sourire. J'ai pensé que tu viendrais ici. **

**\- Et tu as bien fait, **déclare Camus en proposant aux deux frères enlacés dans son salon de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Ensuite, il s'excuse et les laisse quelque minute avec Saga afin de rejoindre la cuisine, de là il ramène un plateau avec des gâteaux de chez Shaka et du thé. Cela fait sourire le Parme. Camus en bon hôte en sert à tout le monde et ils passent une bonne heure à discuter, et pas forcément de l'incident des frères Ariès. Puis Mû s'excuse et rentre chez lui, mais en chemin il décide d'aller voir Shaka. Il a besoin de voir le Blond.

Dans l'appartement, Shion vient de raccompagner son cadet et rejoint maintenant ses amants. Camus lui tend les bras et le Vert Clair se positionne avec plaisir dans la même position qu'à son arrivée, cela fait sourire ses deux cadets. Mais cette fois-ci le Marine ne veut pas rester sans parler. Il repousse son aîné doucement et prend ses deux poignets entre ses mains afin de le forcer à lui faire face.

**\- Ça c'est parce que vous voulez me protéger. Je sais bien que comme je suis orphelin vous ne voulez pas me mêler à la question « **_**comment on en parle avec les parents**_** » et je sais que cela vous frustre. **

**\- Ce n'est pas… **commence Saga… Il ne se doutait pas que Camus avait remarqué cela.

**\- Je sais, je ne vous en veux pas, mais on est ensemble et certaines questions devraient être discutées ensemble pour permettre à tous de trouver des solutions. Ce n'est pas… J'y pense vous savez. « Que diraient mes parents de mon homosexualité ? » ou « Me trouverait-il répugnant d'être aussi volage ? ». Le problème ou l'avantage c'est que je n'aurais pas de réponses. Mais moi aussi ça me tracasse et encore plus quand il s'agit de vous. Je vous ais embarqués là-dedans, **murmure-t-il.

**\- Pas du tout ! **S'exclament les deux.

**\- Je suis gay depuis aussi longtemps que toi et peut-être plus, **rappelle Shion.

**\- Et pour moi personne ne me force à rien, **sourit Saga en embrassant ses deux hommes l'un après l'autre.

Les trois se mettent à rire. Shion les regarde chacun leur tour et sourit de bonheur.

**\- Je vous aime ! **S'exclame-t-il joyeux.

**\- On t'aime aussi, **répondent les deux autres du tac au tac.

Camus les agrippe par la nuque afin de leur voler un baiser à trois des plus osés. Quand celui-ci prend fin les deux autres observent le visage du Marine changer. Ses lèvres s'étirent de contentement et son corps se met à bouger. Une idée vient de traverser son esprit et il s'active à la mettre en place le plus rapidement possible, mais sans geste brusque. Ses mouvements son doux et lents quand il recule Saga afin d'allonger Shion contre son torse.

**\- Et si on se détendait ? **

Les deux autres font « oui » de la tête. Ils décident de laisser les rennes à leur cadet, sachant qu'ils ne regretteront rien. Camus, ravi de tant de confiance, se pourlèche les lèvres. Il faut reconnaître que cela fait un moment qu'il désire les avoirs tous les deux à sa merci afin de leur apporter du plaisir.

Tout d'abord, il embrasse Shion et délicatement le déleste de sa ceinture, dont il se sert pour attacher ses mains derrière la nuque de Saga. Une fois fait il les installe mieux et part à la découverte du torse de son homme, faisant signe à Saga de faire de même. Ensuite, il défait un à un les boutons de la chemise du Vert qui sent quatre mains et une bouche experte venir l'assaillir.

Shion se perd assez rapidement dans les méandres du plaisir, n'opposant aucune résistance ni à Camus, ni à Saga. Il a totalement confiance en eux et sait que Camus saura gérer la chose. De plus, son corps brûle littéralement de désir et les mains au début hésitantes de Saga deviennent avec le temps plus habiles à lui donner du plaisir. Shion ronronne comme un chat sous les caresses de ses maîtres.

Saga pince légèrement ses tétons pendant que Camus les récupère entre ses dents avant de les suçoter. Au bout d'un moment de ce petit jeu, le Marine laisse l'exclusivité du torse du Vert à Saga pour aller dévêtir Shion de son bas. Celui-ci se retrouve nu devant les deux mais n'y fait pas attention. Dans le creux de ses reins, l'aîné des trois, sent l'érection que sa nudité procure à Saga. Cela le comble, de savoir qu'il fait autant d'effet au Bleu Foncé alors pour le remercier de la chose, il penche sa tête vers la sienne et l'embrasse. Pendant ce temps, Camus joue déjà avec la verge du Vert, elle aussi turgescente, à l'aide de sa bouche il lui donne du plaisir.

**\- Camus, pas que moi,** feule-t-il en regardant Saga qui rougit d'être pris sur le fait de son érection.

Le Bleu Marine rigole doucement et les embrasse tous les deux. Camus décide de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais pour cela il lui faut dévêtir Shion entièrement. C'est pour cela qu'il le détache un instant afin de le récupérer dans ses bras. Ensuite, il fait signe à Saga de retirer aussi son haut. Le Bleu Foncé s'exécute et rattrape un Shion nu entre les bras. Mais cette fois-ci face à lui. Camus rattache les poignets de leur aîné au cou de son autre aîné. Les deux s'embrassent à perdre haleine et leurs langues dansent un long moment. Camus place Shion à quatre pattes au-dessus de Saga, après le Marine pousse en douceur dans le haut du dos du Vert afin que le torse de celui-ci aille en avant et rencontre celui de Saga. Shion comprenant pourquoi, prend le relais seul et s'amuse à effleurer les tétons du Bleu Foncé avec les siens. A chaque frottement des décharges de bien être vient les submerger. Les deux gémissent entre leurs baisers.

Camus les regarde faire un moment, il doit reconnaître que le spectacle lui plaît. Mais l'excitation montant en lui, il se détourne de sa contemplation afin de repartir à l'assaut de ses hommes. Tout d'abord, il allège Saga de son bas, ce qui lui permet de faire glisser une main avec douceur sur son entrejambe, pendant que son autre main malaxe le fessier de Shion, avant de venir jouer avec de sa bouche. Là, il mordille les deux pommes de chair avant d'insérer sa langue dans l'intimité.

Saga récupère les cris de bonheur de Shion du bout des lèvres. Ses mains étant libres - contrairement à celles de son aîné qui s'agrippent comme elles peuvent sur sa nuque et ses cheveux - fait glisser l'une d'entre elles sur le dos du Vert pendant que l'autre est emmêlée dans la tignasse Verte qu'il tire vers l'arrière afin d'attaquer le cou de l'homme et ses lobes d'oreilles. Il les lèche, suçote et mordille. Il lui murmure aussi des mots doux, comme « _**tu es magnifique**_ », « _**ta peau est si douce**_ », « _**ta voix me fais craquer**_ ».

Camus quant à lui veut aller plus loin, il entre un doigt en Shion qui se contracte quelques instants avant de se détendre et le laisser continuer. Le Marine soupire quand il comprend que le canapé va le gêner pour la suite. Alors, pendant quelque seconde il délaisse ses amants et se relève sur celui-ci. Là, d'un coup sec du pied il tape dans le dossier et le canapé s'ouvre en lit. Les deux autres sursautent et Saga fait tomber Shion sur le côté en allant plus vers le centre du lit.

**\- Bien joué mon grand. Tu as une idée de ce que je veux faire n'est-ce pas ? **Se renseigne Camus.

Saga sourit en se souvenant de la semaine d'avant et attrape les jambes de Shion afin de mieux le positionner. Camus lui fait signe de faire de même avec son propre corps. Les deux hommes se retrouvent alors enlacés, tellement serrés que leurs érections frottent l'une contre l'autre et leurs jambes sont enroulées autour de la taille de l'autre, dans une sorte de position fœtale mettant leur intimité dégagée pour Camus.

Shion apprécie de voir Saga participer encore plus et surtout l'expression peinte sur son visage qui prévoit plein de plaisir. Il embrasse le Bleu Foncé et le remercie de temps de bonheur. Saga lui répond par de nouvelles caresses et plus de baisers.

Camus s'allonge à la perpendiculaire de leur corps et se retrouve face à leur intimité. De sa bouche et de ses mains il les choit avec douceur, en malaxant, léchant, mordillant, sans pour autant oublier d'insérer parfois la langue, parfois ses doigts dans les deux antres chauds, malmenés pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amants. Saga, lui, prend en main son érection et celle de Shion et les masturbent. Les deux sont en transes et hurlent de pur bonheur. Ils sont dans un état second, enivrés par l'euphorie que leur procure tout cela. Très rapidement, ils jouissent d'un orgasme, qui les ravage tellement qu'ils s'en évanouissent. Camus les relâche et se relève doucement pour aller chercher une couverture dans sa chambre, afin de les recouvrir avec. Quand il finit de prendre soin du bien-être de ses hommes, il va sous la douche où il en profite pour se faire du bien en repensant à eux. Une fois fait, il les rejoint dans le salon.

Shion et Saga émergent trois heures plus tard. Entre la semaine difficile, le stress et l'orgasme ils sont épuisés. Les deux hommes ont bougé en dormant et maintenant Saga serre Shion dans ses bras, le dos du Vert contre son torse. Shion, lui, agrippe les deux bras forts devant lui et sursaute quand le souvenir de Camus lui revient. Il se relève en criant son nom. Saga surpris fait de même et les deux trouvent le Marine tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux. Il est habillé d'un peignoir blanc et a les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre. D'une main il tient un livre et de l'autre une tasse de thé bien fumante.

**\- Je vais bien, dormez encore un peu. Demain on travaille. **

**\- Rejoins-nous, **Saga tend une main vers lui.

Camus heureux de l'invitation spontanée de son homme sourit. Il pose la tasse et le livre et met un genou sur le canapé lit. Là, il soulève Saga et fait signe à Shion de ne pas bouger. D'un pas tranquille il va déposer le Bleu Foncé dans sa chambre. Quand il revient dans le salon, il fait de même avec le Vert. Les trois hommes se retrouvent dans le lit de Camus qui s'allonge à leur côté.

**\- Demain matin je vous ferais un bon petit déjeuner. Là on a besoin de dormir,** explique Camus en mettant le réveil pour le lendemain matin.

**\- Camus, tu as une idée pour que je rattrape les choses ?** Demande Shion qui sait que son ami a sûrement réfléchis à tout cela en veillant sur leur sommeil.

**\- Oui, mais ça ne va pas vous plaire. **

**\- Dis toujours, **Saga aussi a pensée à une chose assez déplaisante.

**\- Faisons un repas avec vos parents, vos frères et si Shaka veux venir pour Mû. **

**\- C'est aussi mon idée, **accepte plus ou moins Saga, **mais avant je dois en parler avec mes parents et Kanon. Je pense qu'il faut que je leur dise en toute intimité avant. **

**\- On est là pour toi,** déclare Shion.

**\- Il a raison,** confirme Camus.

**\- Je vous aime,** répond Saga.

**\- Je vous aime,** font les deux autres.

**\- Et demain appelle les, **rajoute Camus en caressant la joue de Shion. **Je suis sûr qu'ils sont inquiets, tu ne leur as pas montré le bonheur, mais plutôt de la peur ou de la colère et de la frustration. **

**\- Tu n'as pas tort… Merci. **

Les trois s'embrassent et se câlinent un peu avant de s'endormir pour le reste de la nuit.


	81. Chapter 80

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui nous retournons dans l'agence des frères Elision. Sam, nous offre ici un magnifique texte sur l'évolution de la relation Hadès/Rin. Je dois bien reconnaître que le choix du thème de l'obsession d'Hadès m'a bien fait rire mais il a été si bien traité. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne journée et lecture à tous. A bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Dimanche 17 novembre**

* * *

**Mercredi 13 Novembre. **

Hadès à une nouvelle obsession, les bretelles.

Il a vu ça la semaine dernière déjà et voilà que son regard s'attarde de nouveau là-dessus. Là, à l'abri dans son bureau, Hadès est censé terminer un travail pour aujourd'hui puisque son frère en a besoin urgemment mais déconcentré…, cet ébène reste à scruter ce qui le perturbe.

En appuis sur son poing, personne ne le voit mais en quelque sorte il s'attribue une pause pendant que ses employés triment devant lui comme une sorte de ballet. Tous ont décidé de ré-agencer les bureaux pour une question de praticité et de design, tout ça évidemment avec l'accord des frères Elisions et si le travail avance bien, Hadès reste obnubilé par une chose étrange.

Une paire de bretelle flottante. Elle n'a aucune autre utilité que d'agripper l'œil et ça fonctionne, du moins sur ce Noiraud. Elle danse au gré des mouvements de son propriétaire et sans le vouloir vraiment, ses yeux orageux sont obligés de suivre un fessier petit et rond. Les mouvements et la position des choses ont pour seul but de mettre en valeur ces deux fesses rebondies, il en est certain. …Il n'y a aucune autre utilité à faire pendre des bretelles sinon.

Ça dessine de nouvelles lignes ou alors ses malignes s'ajustent au corps de leur propriétaire, il n'en sait rien mais ça l'intrigue et ça a le don de le captiver. Jamais auparavant il n'a autant accroché à de simples accessoires et là, il ne peut plus s'en détourner. …Peut-être, se dit-il, est-ce à cause de ses propres mains qui ont tripotées ce même fessier un soir de faiblesse. Un fessier qui semble appétissant.

Conscient de ses pensées, Hadès se lève dans un grognement et la main sur la nuque, il fait quelques pas avant de se rendre à l'entrée de son bureau pour continuer son observation de ses troupes.

Oui, c'est ça, il est occupé de superviser ses employés pour voir s'ils s'en sortent ou non. C'est une excuse toute trouvée et il n'a pas conscience de se voiler la face. L'agitation se fait plus forte une fois au milieu de l'effervescence et s'il n'aime pas cela, son regard accroche de nouveau ce postérieur maintenant accroupi et occupé de se dandiner en rythme. …Peut-être que ce gamin se sait épié et le fait exprès. Pourtant, Hadès le sait, il n'a pas de quelconque fantasme étrange ou dont il doit avoir honte alors quoi ? Un manque ? Certes, il n'a pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps mais cela n'a jamais empiété sur son travail…, jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et à trop l'observer son cerveau s'est mis à imaginer des choses et toutes ne sont pas à dire devant des enfants comme par exemple le fait, qu'il voit bien ce Noiraud aux prises avec ces choses dans son dos et noué de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire aucun mouvement. …En y réfléchissant, c'est appétissant. Merde, à quoi est-ce qu'il pense encore une fois ! Rin est bien trop jeune pour lui et insouciant.

**_ Elision-san, on fait trop de bruit ?** Demande brusquement Rin qui atterrit devant son aîné comme par magie.

**_ … … . Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? **Gronde le timbre obscur du plus vieux et en évitant soigneusement de regarder ce visage pour l'instant.

**_ Peut-être une demi-heure encore. On se dépêche de finir ne vous inquiétez pas, **sourit vivement le cadet en reprenant sa tâche et en portant un carton certainement plus lourd que lui.

De voir ça, Hadès soupire milles mots et fermant les yeux pendant une pleine seconde, il finit par attraper le carton rempli de feuilles en tout genre et demande où le ranger. Surpris au début, Rin ne sait pas quoi répondre, les autres employés sont d'ailleurs tout autant étonnés que lui mais voyant la patience de leur patron disparaître à vive allure, le Noiraud se décide à donner la direction à suivre.

Pendant un temps, plus un bruit n'est fait jusqu'à ce que d'un regard, l'aîné des frères Elision ordonne silencieusement de travailler. Pour tout dire, même Rhadamanthe est surpris de voir son frère donner un coup de main. Il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant et à la porte de son bureau, ce Blond ne peut que sourire quand il le voit revenir les mains vides et retourner à son propre bureau. …Du moins sur le pas de cette porte ouverte.

Le reste de la journée passe ainsi entre « déménagement », bruit de fond et rires entre les employés, tout était assez normal sauf ce regard qui se perd de temps à autre à l'extérieur d'un bureau pour se porter sur des bretelles pour ne pas dire épier un fessier.

La fin de journée s'amorce, le travail fait et donné à Rhadamanthe pour que celui-ci l'embellisse ou le rende encore plus unique qu'il ne l'est déjà. Puis quelques lumières s'éteignent ici et là et ceux avec le plus d'ancienneté disparaissent déjà en souhaitant une bonne soirée à qui le veut.

Les deux frères, encore dans leurs bureaux, et les deux derniers employés plongés dans leur travail respectif, le silence devient un vieil ami qu'on a plaisir à retrouver. Apaisé et certainement fier du dur labeur accompli, Rin se lève pourtant et frappe à une porte close pour que celui à l'intérieur puisse l'aider. Il est en quelque sorte bloqué sur son projet. Dans très peu de temps, il doit rendre son design final à la boîte qui créer les jeux-vidéos et encore peu sûr de lui, il a de nouvelles questions à exposer.

La réponse eue, il s'infiltre à l'intérieur du bureau qui a en partie les stores baissés –certainement pour s'isoler et se concentrer d'avantage et s'approchant de la table à dessin, il attend qu'un regard se relève.

**_ Elision-san, je ne sais pas comment faire ici.** Montre le Noiraud en déposant sa feuille A3 par-dessus les croquis de son aîné –ou plutôt est-ce l'aîné qui fait cela-. **J'aimerais mettre chacun des personnages jouables dans ce décor mais et en même temps, je pense que ça serait du gâchis de ne pas exposer les paysages. J'avais donc pensé les incruster dedans en arrière-plan mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour mettre le jeu à son avantage.** Explique le plus clairement possible Rin en continuant de fixer son esquisse avec cet œil critique.

**_ Tu préférerais voir les personnages ou les paysages ? Si tu étais un jour assidu de cette série, qu'aimerais-tu voir le plus ?** Questionne Hadès qui ne trouve pas le design mauvais mais qui a un souci de couleur mais ça c'est purement personnel puisque les studios ont insisté pour utiliser le pastel et les nuances.

**_ Dans l'idéal les deux mais puisque je connais déjà la série et que je connais leur valeur concernant les paysages, je dirais plutôt les personnages jouables. Il y a de nouvelles classes et des héros différents donc les découvrir rendrait le jeu plus attractif mais pour les nouveaux joueurs, il faut montrer le potentiel des créateurs et leur univers.** Raconte Rin en croisant les bras et en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Les sourcils légèrement froncés et les doigts agités…, à cet instant il ressemble presque à un réel adulte en proie à des soucis.

**_ …ça me va,** critique Elision qui suit avec assiduité les explications. **Laisse ça ici et reprend là, **continue-t-il en touchant légèrement de son crayon. **…Ne les met pas tous, quant à moi j'opterais pour mettre les personnages intéressant sur un côté, comme une sorte de nuée.**

**_ Je vois, oui, j'aime beaucoup. Merci Elision-san, je reviens vous montrer quand j'ai terminé ! **termine rapidement le cadet en reprenant son croquis ainsi que sa place à l'extérieur et sur son bureau légèrement dérangé.

Hadès –lui- ne voit que des bretelles ballottées derrière un arrière-train aguicheur. Lui-même ne sait même pas pourquoi il regarde derrière lui.

Secouant ses pensées et sa tête par la même occasion, il retourne à son dessin pour une pub sur un livre et si le noir et blanc est prédominant, il remarque une pointe de dorée dans tout cela. Un truc qu'il n'a pas pu mettre consciemment, il en est certain et pourtant, ça ne le gêne pas plus que ça.

Durant l'heure qui suit, il ne fait que réfléchir à la signification de cet Or sur sa feuille mais une fois de plus, il est dérangé et se réhabituant au peu de lumière dans son bureau, il est de nouveau nez à nez avec son cadet qui attend timidement le feu vert.

**_ Montre, **grogne Hadès qui en balayant de son regard la pièce et au travers de la vitre non couverte pour n'apercevoir personne, pas même de lumière dans le bureau de son frère.

L'ordre respecté à la lettre, le silence revient tranquillement se faire une place. Tous deux muets, le calme n'est ni dérangeant, ni oppressant et attendant les remontrances de son aîné, il suit des yeux plusieurs crayons se pencher, tomber du bureau et rouler dessous. …Tout ça dans un bruit qui enquiquine.

**_ Je vais ramasser Elision-san,** s'active déjà Rin à quatre pattes à même le sol et crapahutant au sol.

L'aîné n'écoute pas et s'en fiche un peu pour tout dire, il essaie de trouver une remarque intelligente à faire ou plutôt une critique mais, il a beau y regarder d'encore plus près, le travail est bon. …Ce gamin a réussi son premier boulot, manque plus que l'esquisse finale plaise aux commanditaires.

Pivotant à l'aide de sa chaise, Hadès est sur le point de parler quand il aperçoit cette paire de fesses gigoter sous son nez et ses bretelles par-dessus qui lui fait de l'œil. Toute la journée, elles ont joué les allumeuses et cette chose tape sur les nerfs à présent, tellement qu'il se penche et que sa main agrippe ce fessier en question. Au diable le fait que c'est un gamin devant lui, présentement il ressemble plus à un démon déguisé.

Un cri de surprise se fait entendre et se dandinant pour se libérer et comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

**_ Elision-san qu'est- ce que- ! Hé ! Elision-san ?!** Se débat Rin qui vient de se faire écraser face la première contre le bureau et les bras bloqués dans son dos.

**_ C'est comme ça que tu t'y prends pour aguicher les hommes, pas vrai ? **Gronde Hadès en tenant fermement son cadet alors que son autre main vagabonde librement sur ce fessier. **…T'es une sorte d'allumeur ?**

**_ Elision-san je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! …Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. **Essaie de se défendre le Noiraud en se dandinant davantage.

Sourd aux appels du plus jeune, l'aîné des deux continue de parcourir ce corps et plus précisément ce postérieur qui va bien à sa main. Il est comme obnubilé par celui-ci, ça le prend aux tripes alors qu'il sait pertinent que c'est mal.

Là, ça ne s'apparente plus…, c'est carrément du harcèlement physique sur un employé et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il n'y arrive pas, parce qu'il n'essaie même pas et quand sa main se décide enfin à quitter le postérieur de son cadet, c'est simplement pour la ramener vers cette gorge fine et pour relever ce gamin et coller à son torse.

Tournant ce visage vers lui, il l'observe un quart de seconde avant de lui voler un baiser langoureux et violent. Jamais il n'a autant perdu le contrôle et il s'en veut les minutes d'après. Après avoir relâché Rin et le voir un peu apeuré, un peu en colère, un peu chamboulé, ...un peu tout.

Les deux se scrutent à présent et si le plus petit des deux Noirauds essaie de s'éloigner, il ne réussi qu'à se retourner complétement.

**_ Hadès-san détachez-moi, s'il vous plaît. **Se plaint ou ordonne poliment Rin sans lâcher du regard ces deux perles orageuses.

**_ … …C'est … …Ta faute,** siffle lentement le propriétaire des lieux en sentant son cœur battre d'une étrange manière durant une seconde. **Ne remet plus jamais ça… …si tu ne veux pas que je t'approche… .** Avoue-t-il honnêtement en libérant graduellement son prisonnier.

**_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire ça et de me faire des choses de ce genre-là, vous savez ?!** Interroge l'Ebène de sa voix sérieuse et sûrement colérique quelque part. **Je vous ai dit ce que je ressentais pour vous Hadès-san et par deux fois maintenant, vous vous êtes moqué de moi en m'embrassant et en me touchant.** Continue le plus jeune en serrant les poings pour garder son courage. **Je vous l'ai dit, je n'attends rien de vous et je ne veux pas de votre pitié ou vous servir d'amusement alors s'il vous plaît, arrêtez. A moins que…, que je vous plaise un peu Hadès-san.**

Est-ce qu'il espère ? Pas réellement. Est-ce qu'il attend une réponse positive à sa dernière interrogation ? Pas le moins du monde. Alors retenant sa lèvre de trembler et son cœur de flancher, il prend une grande respiration et agrippe le veston de son aîné pour le faire plier et pour lui voler un baiser.

Un baiser beaucoup plus doux qu'il reçoit et moins enragé. Son dernier baiser d'après lui et là, sur la pointe des pieds et s'éloignant de nouveau de son fantasme, il attend une réponse. Lui, il a le goût de cajoler les cheveux de jais de son aîné, de lui parler de tout et de rien, de l'écouter grogner, d'entendre ses problèmes, de le consoler et bien d'autre chose encore… Son imagination est vaste mais le regard devenu noir du plus âgé ne présage que sa chute.

**_ Un gamin dans ton genre ne me plaira jamais…,** grogne le timbre rauque d'Hadès qui n'est pas particulièrement en colère mais qui veut faire taire les pulsions qu'il a eu et qu'il a encore à l'heure actuelle.

**_ Vous…, c'est notre différence d'âge qui vous gêne Hadès-san ? **Suggère ce Noiraud comme une sorte de bouée.

**_ Peu importe l'âge, tu ne me plais pas. …J'voulais simplement voir si… si t'allait te laisser passer dessus aussi facilement.** Clame Elision d'un regard froid en omettant la réelle réponse. Parce que le dire à haute voix, veut dire avoir peur. Plaire ou non n'est pas sa priorité puisque l'âge est déjà un obstacle en soi.

Par contre ses paroles blessent énormément et il ne s'attend pas à recevoir une claque monumentale. Sa joue chauffe dans l'instant et la douleur augmente de seconde en seconde. Repoussé aussi, il voit ce gamin avec des larmes dans les yeux et des lèvres mordues par une canine apparente.

Reculant toujours plus et les poings serrés à son maximum, Rin garde pourtant la tête haute et respirant difficilement, il crache les derniers mots.

**_ Ne m'approchez plus jamais Hadès-san ! Je ne veux plus jamais devoir vous parler.** Claque de sa voix sombre ce cadet au cœur détruit.

Peu après la porte claque et Rin part en emportant ses affaires avec lui. L'ascenseur est malmené puis à l'étage, le bruit n'est plus.

Hadès est sûr d'avoir mérité cette claque et d'avoir dépassé les bornes mais, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Ce comportement ne lui ressemble même pas et l'autre l'a incité, c'est sûr. …Non, il n'a rien fait et maintenant il s'inquiète de voir ce Noiraud donner sa démission définitive.

Il a été trop loin mais même lui ne se comprend pas en ce moment avec cet ébène. Depuis ce voyage à Osaka, il pense à lui. Le regarde. L'observe. Le suit. Et là, il l'a accusé de l'avoir aguiché. Les poings serrés, il envoit valser son bureau d'un revers de bras et se retournant pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, il se stoppe en tombant sur ce dessin que Rin a dessiné.

Cette esquisse est chaleureuse, douce et lumineuse et c'est ça qu'il veut éteindre. Parce qu'il sait que la lumière ne dure jamais et qu'il vaut mieux l'éteindre dans l'œuf. Rin est comme ce croquis et il veut l'étouffer par simple peur. Peut-être parce qu'il se considère comme indigne de recevoir autant de bienveillance ou d'autre chose. …Il a merdé et il n'a aucun moyen de rattraper ça.


	82. Chapter 81

**Bonjour **

**Aujourd'hui on vous offre le face à face entre Saga et ses parents. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : lundi 18 novembre**

* * *

**Dimanche 17 Novembre :**

Ce matin Saga se lève la peur au ventre, ses deux compagnons le prennent dans leurs bras et le rassure en lui promettant d'être là quand il rentrera. Sinon, ils lui proposent de venir le rejoindre dans l'après-midi et l'aider à avoir cette discussion, mais lui ne veut pas. Il veut le faire seul. C'est important pour lui, pour montrer son amour pour les deux autres, il ne sait comment l'expliquer, mais pour lui s'est montrer que leur relation est importante et qu'il est sérieux. Rassuré de leur soutient, il se prépare tranquillement et part chez ses parents.

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il est chez eux et le repas est bien entamé. Saga cherche comment débuter la discussion sur sa nouvelle vie privée. Puis, une phrase acerbe de sa mère envers son jumeau le fait revenir à la réalité. Ça y est ! Il y est enfin ! Il va faire d'une pierre deux coup, prendre la défense de son frère et dire ce qu'il a à dire sur lui.

Il regarde les convives autour de la table, ses parents et son jumeau et sa voix raisonne forte et froide.

**\- Maman ça suffit ! Arrête de lui parler comme ça. Kanon n'est pas un échec bien au contraire, il est arrivé à se construire sans aucun soutien à part celui de ses amis. C'est un homme fort et fier ou du moins il devrait l'être plus. Car il n'a plus rien à prouver à personne. **Il s'arrête un instant pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Il sourit de voir qu'il a l'attention de tous.** Vous l'avez toujours rabaissé et jugé par rapport à moi. J'en étais heureux à l'époque car je voulais être unique et avoir un jumeau ne me le permettais pas. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que me construire sur la douleur et la solitude de mon frère était en fait horrible. Tu devrais même le féliciter de ne pas avoir mal tourné. **

**\- Pas mal tourné ? Il est…**

**\- Homosexuel, et alors ! **Claque la voix furieuse de Saga, mais la main de Kanon sur son avant-bras le fait se calmer. Oui, il ne doit pas faire comme Shion avec ses parents. Alors, après avoir respiré il reprend plus calmement.** C'est vrai que tu es devenu encore plus mauvaise avec lui à ce moment-là et là encore je n'ai pas su le soutenir, je m'en suis servis pour avoir toute l'attention. **

**\- Où veux-tu en venir ? **Se renseigne son père. **Tu ne dis pas ça pour t'excuser auprès de Kanon, ça tu l'aurais fait autrement. **

**\- Tu as raison, maman, papa je vais sûrement vous choquer mais… Je ne suis pas si différent de mon jumeau et ce n'est pas un échec. J'ai eu de nombreuse femme et je me suis toujours lassé, ne trouvant pas ma place dans leurs bras… **

**\- Mais tu l'as trouvé dans ceux d'un homme, **termine son père.

**\- Oui papa, en fait c'est un peu plus compliqué. **

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus compliqué ? Mes deux fils sont gays et je n'aurais jamais de petits-enfants ou une belle-fille avec qui parler. **Sa mère commence à s'énerver comme la fois où elle a appris pour Kanon.** Tu ne peux pas… **s'écrie-t-elle de rage.

**\- Amanda tais-toi ! **La voix du père de famille la coupe net et sa phrase est sans appel.** Saga à raison, on t'a laissé faire pour Kanon mais là on va écouter. Tu disais compliqué, il ne t'aime pas ? **

**\- Oh si ! Ils m'aiment autant que je les aime. **

**\- Ils, les, combien d'homme y a-t-il ? **Demande blême sa mère.

**\- Deux, Shion c'est le directeur de mon Lycée et il est de cinq ans mon ainé. Et Camus il est professeur de Littérature dans mon Lycée et il est de cinq ans mon cadet. **

**\- C'est horrible, **s'écrie sa mère avant de sortir de table et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**\- Ne vous occupez pas d'elle, **sourit leur père.** Tu as l'air heureux. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu autant rayonner en parlant de quelqu'un. Ils ont l'air d'être de bonnes personnes. **

**\- Oui, tu les adorerais, **déclare Kanon en souriant, en pensant à Camus qui lui a permis de manger au restaurant avec Rhadamanthe et le reste de ses amis. **Camus est très jovial et aide les autres sans arrière-pensée. Et Shion est posé, c'est le grand frère de mon meilleur ami Mû. **

**\- On ne le savait pas, on l'a découvert par hasard en allant dans un salon de thé, **explique Saga en rigolant.

**\- Oui chez l'ami de Mû, **sourit Kanon.

**\- Et toi Kanon ? **

**\- Moi, rien. **

**\- Haha, il n'ose pas te le dire car il s'est mis un super challenge. **

**\- Saga arrête ! **

**\- Non continue, **sourit le père.

**\- Il s'appelle Rhadamanthe, on n'est pas ensemble mais il me plaît, **Kanon décide de continuer lui-même.

**\- Donc tu es dans le moment ou on fait la cour. Mais en quoi c'est un challenge ? **

**\- Il est hétéro, **murmure Kanon. **Divorcé avec deux enfants. **

**\- Et il est publiciste et c'est son entreprise, **rajoute Saga.

**\- Je vois. Effectivement c'est un challenge mais je te souhaite bon courage. Si tu penses être heureux avec lui alors tente le coup. **

Les deux jumeaux sourient. Leur père a l'air de les soutenir dans leur choix de vie privée et cela leur fait plaisir. Les trois hommes discutent encore une bonne heure et les jumeaux repartent chacun chez eux. Avant de partir Saga en profite pour inviter ses parents et son frère à venir manger chez Camus le dimanche d'après. Les deux hommes lui ont promis d'être là.


	83. Chapter 82

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on revient dans l'agence Elision et les deux frères ont une discussion houleuse à propos de Rin. Hadès va-t-il changer ou pas ? Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mercredi 20 novembre.**

* * *

**Lundi 18 Novembre.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'passe maintenant ? **Grogne Rhadamanthe qui demande à son frère de le rejoindre dans son bureau avant de quitter l'agence.

**_ De quoi tu parles ? **S'évertue à répondre Hadès dans un grognement et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans le bureau de son cadet, les deux se regardent en chien de faïence, une fois de plus et le caractère aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, aucun ne va laisser tomber.

Les poings serrés pour l'un et le regard noir pour l'autre, leur lien de parenté ne laisse plus aucune hésitation et frappant du plat de sa main sur le bureau, le Blond soupire bruyamment et s'attend déjà à des cris et peut-être des poings. Par le passé, ils se sont déjà battus et même si ça n'a pas eu lieu depuis longtemps, ils ne sont pas à l'abri d'un dérapage.

**_ Fait pas l'innocent. J'crois que c'est depuis jeudi. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Rin ? **Interroge sans plus tarder ce Doré qui ne veut pas tourner autour du pot**. Il t'évite sans même le cacher et tu fais la même chose. J'pensais que vous aviez trouvé un terrain d'entente depuis votre retour d'Osaka mais là, un truc cloche. Alors dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait ? Quelle connerie lui as-tu dit ?**

Les sourcils froncés et le regard bloqué sur son cadet, Hadès n'aime pas les remarques et encore moins les insinuations infondées qu'on lui porte.

Il entreprend donc de marcher en rond dans cette pièce bien trop petite et s'ils sont seuls à cet étage, leurs voix peuvent porter aussi loin qu'elles le souhaitent et s'est sûrement un bon point.

**_ J'dis pas que j'aime pas l'aider, au contraire, ces questions sont toujours intéressantes mais je sais aussi que j'suis pas la première personne qu'il aimerait voir. Et puis, son projet se termine bientôt et je n'arrive pas à calmer tous ses doutes.** Explique Rhadamanthe pour calmer un peu le jeu et voir son frère parler un peu ou du moins, lui donner des points clefs pour tirer l'affaire au clair**. Et puis avec le travail qu'on aura à faire en fin d'année, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des employés à seulement cinquante pourcent de leurs formes. Alors, j'attends, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?**

**_ J'en sais rien,** assène le Noiraud qui s'enfonce dans son entêtement insupportable.** Je…, j'ai peut-être dit, un ou deux trucs.**

**_ Sérieusement ? Et quoi ? J'te connais et je sais aussi que Rin n'est pas du genre à se montrer aussi hostile pour deux ou trois broutilles, surtout de toi. Alors, tu lui as dit quoi ? **Renchérit ce Doré qui perd patience.

Un regard Bleu se tourne vers son frère et après ça, il se promet de rien dire. Comment peut-il avouer à son frère qu'il perd le contrôle de son corps et qu'il a plus ou moins forcés son cadet ? Il ne peut pas.

Et puis, il le regrette déjà assez comme ça. Il le reconnaît volontiers et ses principes ont été ébranlés. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ses propres sentiments alors dire quelque chose en rapport avec ça c'est impossible. Il a été trop loin mais et même si sa joue chauffe encore de cette gifle reçue, il est encore sûr de la mériter.

**_ Rien qui t'regarde.** Gronde d'une voix sinistre l'Ebène.

**_ Merde ok ! **Rage Rhadamanthe hors de lui et en se levant d'un bon de son siège. **Tu vas tout me dire et réparer tes conneries ! Tu feras quoi si jamais il se loupe pour son premier travail solo ? Sa première vraie critique pourrait être une catastrophe et sa crédibilité en tant que designer en prendrait un sacré coup et tout ça, ça serait ta faute ! **Houspille-t-il de son ton sévère et sans appel. **Me dis pas que t'en a rien à foutre de ça ? Que tu veux le voir rater ? T'es pas aussi con que ça, rassure-moi !**

**_ S'il rate c'est parce qu'il aura manqué de concentration, rien de plus ! **Appuie le Noiraud alors qu'il voit son frère venir vers lui et agripper son costume.

**_ Espèce de- !** S'est retenu de justesse ce Blondin qui agrippe un peu plus fortement ce costume haut de gamme. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends tant à lui ? Jamais tu n'avais été aussi capricieux avec Sara, Sato ou les autres alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu le déteste à ce point ?**

**_ J'le déteste pas…,** répond son aîné d'un timbre rauque et qui se laisse accrocher pour ne pas frapper lui aussi.

**_ Alors quoi ? Pose une fois pour toutes tes cartes sur la table et excuse-toi proprement auprès de lui. Vous ennuyez tout le monde, toi surtout !**

**_ Parce que c'est entièrement ma faute, c'est ça ? **Peste à présent Hadès qui retire les mains de son frère pour l'éloigner.

**_ Ouais. T'arrives toujours à te faire détester**, soupire tristement Rhadamanthe qui en a marre de cette conversation inutile. **J'en ai marre j'abandonne, si vraiment tu ne le veux pas dans tes pattes, j'vais trouver une solution. Il ne t'emmerdera plus.**

**_ Comment ?**

**_ J'vais pas le virer, c'est un trop bon élément pour ça, te réjouis pas. J'me débrouillerais j'te dis,** clame haut et fort ce Doré, qui prend ses affaires d'une main et s'avance vers la porte de son bureau. **Sur ce…, salut.**

Exaspéré par le comportement de son frère, Rhadamanthe va se débrouiller seul et tout régler comme toujours. Les poings toujours serrés et l'œil mauvais, il se promet de recadrer un de ces jours son abruti de frère aîné, une bonne fois pour toute.

Toujours dans le bureau, Hadès est partagé entre deux sentiments. Celui d'être enfin débarrassé de ce Noiraud –de l'avoir loin de lui- et le second, il déteste l'idée de voir son frère devenir important pour lui. …Toute cette histoire devient emmerdante au possible et il le sait, il va devenir un peu plus amer.


	84. Chapter 83

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Je sais on prend notre temps mais toute relation se construit jour après jour. Bonne lecture que j'espère appréciable et à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Vendredi 22 novembre**

* * *

**Mercredi 20 Novembre.**

De nouveau dans ce parc à l'heure du midi, Rhadamanthe se rend compte d'une chose. Qu'il a bien plus de soucis avec son frère qu'avec ses enfants et son agence réunis. Pendant une minute entière, il est déprimé de ce constat et se dit que ses premiers cheveux blancs arrivent à cause de cet abruti.

Le déjeuner terminé, il se laisse tomber vers l'arrière –rattrapé par le dossier du banc- pour fixer les nuages plus ou moins gris en cette saison, les fixer comme pour s'évader un instant de tous les problèmes qu'il rencontre. La seule vraie chose qui le met de bonne humeur en ce moment est soit le silence de son appartement, soit les conversations qu'il entretient avec Kanon. Discussions qui n'ont rien à voir avec le travail quand ils se rencontrent ici, au café ou ailleurs. Discussions qui lui permettent même de râler et de se plaindre à sa convenance. …A cet instant, ce Doré en est certain, il doit être une vraie plaie pour ce Bleuté qui ne se plaint jamais de l'entendre geindre. …Il est peut-être son ange gardien se dit-il et à cette simple supposition, ledit « ange gardien » pointe le bout de son nez au-dessus de lui.

**_ Bonjour Rhadamanthe ! **S'annonce joyeusement l'Editeur en faisant légèrement tressauter son aîné de quelques mois.

**_ Bonjour…, je pensais justement à toi**, affirme simplement Rhadamanthe qui continue d'observer ce Bleuté à l'envers.** Je croyais que tu avais trop de travail aujourd'hui pour venir ? **

Inconsciemment il embarrasse son interlocuteur mais il n'y fait pas attention et puis, il avoue une chose vraie et qu'il n'a pas lieu de cacher alors, il se dit que la vérité n'a pas besoin d'être dissimulée.

Se rasseyant correctement sur le banc, il invite le Bleuté à ses côtés et maintenant tranquillement installé et regardant la verdure environnante, Kanon est tout de même curieux de se retrouver dans les pensées de son coup de foudre.

**_ Oui mais j'ai pu terminer le plus urgent et je n'en suis pas peu fier. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu pensais à moi Rhadamanthe ? **Questionne maintenant le Gémini en articulant parfaitement ce prénom qu'il affectionne.

**_ Je réfléchissais à ce qui ne me causait pas de soucis et tu en fais partie. **Répond le Doré sans montrer aucune gêne.

**_ Un autre problème avec ton frère c'est ça ? Décidément, il te complique beaucoup la vie. Mais tu vas l'aider une nouvelle fois n'est-ce pas ? **Assure déjà Kanon qui commence à connaître ce Blondin et son obstination pour son aîné.

**_ Tu devines juste…, il est le seul à me donner des problèmes. Même Hatsu' et Inoué ne sont pas si difficile et impossibles à vivre. Et Dieu merci, aucun des deux n'a son caractère, **soupire de soulagement le Blond**. …Mais, j'ai pris les choses en main et cette fois, plus rien ne devrait poser problème.**

**_ Tu aiderais tout le monde comme ça ? **Se renseigne à présent le Bleu Foncé qui est impressionné par autant de patience.

**_ Non, c'est beaucoup trop de travail et j'ai besoin de sommeil. Enfin, je ne dis pas ça pour toi. Tout comme mon frère et mes enfants, tu peux aussi compter sur moi si jamais quelque chose te pose problème. **Affirme Rhadamanthe comme s'il a déjà réfléchi à la question des centaines de fois.

**_ C'est gentil et je retiens cette information au cas où. **Sourit-il tout en gardant un œil sur ce Doré qui scrute les environs et s'apaise avec les minutes.** Dis-moi Rhadamanthe, est-ce que tu as tes enfants ce week-end ?**

**_ Oui et ça m'fait penser que je vais devoir faire pas mal de courses. Mais pourquoi cette question ? **Revient l'Elision en tournant son visage vers ce Bleuté qui semble toujours indécis à ses côtés ou non gêné par quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas.

**_ Eh bien c'est que…, j'ai obtenu des places pour une exposition d'art de la part de l'un des auteurs avec lequel je travaille et je m'étais dit que ça t'aurait peut-être intéressé mais je ne veux pas prendre sur le temps de tes enfants alors je devrais peut-être te les donner et en demander une autre pour que vous y alliez tous les trois, **propose déjà comme plan de secours ce Bleuté qui se trouve idiot d'avoir osé une telle proposition. …Même si, même s'il aurait adoré passer une après-midi entière avec lui.

**_ Une expo d'art, ça à l'air intéressant.** Réfléchit sérieusement le Doré avec une main sous le menton et l'autre croisé. **Pourquoi pas, **s'entend-t-il dire alors qu'il donne un sourire légèrement triste à son vis-à-vis.** Je demanderais à Hadès de garder les enfants pour la journée, il ne pourra pas me dire non et ils seront heureux. **Continue de penser à voix haute ce Publicitaire trentenaire. **Quel jour est l'exposition ?**

**_ Ah euh…, le vingt-trois, c'est ce samedi. **Souffle Kanon surpris par la question et par les murmures qu'il entend.

**_ Dans ce cas j'accepte. On y va bien ensemble, à moins que… Tu détestes ce genre de chose et que tu voulais me les donner pour t'en débarrasser ? **Reprend aussitôt Rhadamanthe qui a l'impression de décider pour ce Bleuté et l'oblige à l'accompagner.

**_ Non j'aime beaucoup et oui, je voulais t'inviter à y venir avec moi. **Rassure immédiatement le Gémini qui voit à présent ses espoirs grandir de nouveau et cette flamme dans son cœur se raviver.

**_ Dans ce cas, tu m'enverras les détails par mail, là je vais devoir retourner au bureau. **S'excuse le Blond dans un fin sourire et heureux d'avoir des projets pour le week-end, une chose qui ne lui est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. …Des années sans doute.

**_ Je te dirais où me retrouver et l'heure. En tout cas, essaie de ne pas t'énerver contre ton frère aujourd'hui encore et travaille bien. **Encourage Kanon en se levant à son tour de ce siège.** Je vais moi aussi me remettre en chemin.**

**_ Merci et toi aussi bon courage. On se revoit ce week-end, le rendez-vous est pris.**

Un dernier salut de la main s'effectue et s'éloignant de ce parc avec un regain d'énergie et des idées noires envolées, Rhadamanthe ne se doute pas un instant des pensées qu'il donne à son ami.

Figé et impossible de bouger, Kanon réalise petit à petit les mots. « Rendez-vous » et « acceptation ». Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible de voir ce Blond accepter un rendez-vous avec lui alors c'est sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie. Certes, ce Doré ne le voit pas de la même façon que lui mais peu importe, il a obtenu un tête-à-tête avec Rhadamanthe et cette chose n'a pas de prix !

C'est d'une valeur inestimable et il compte bien profiter au maximum et très vite, il se demande si oui ou non, il doit prendre une réservation dans un restaurant pour l'après exposition. …Ils auront sûrement un creux non ? Et dîner en tête-à-tête est juste un rêve ! Bien résolu à faire de cette unique soirée quelque chose de fantastique, Kanon repasse en revu toutes les idées qui affluent en lui au point de finir en retard à son travail !


	85. Chapter 84

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on retrouve le trio d'amis Kanon, Mu, et Death' chez Shaka et avec eux on ne s'ennuie jamais, surtout quand Shura débarque. Tout peut arriver. Bonne lecture biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Samedi 23 novembre.**

* * *

**Vendredi 22 Novembre.**

**_ Sérieusement ça devient une habitude de se retrouver ici ! **Grogne déjà Deathmask à la petite assemblée pour bien faire comprendre son ressenti.

**_ Dis-toi que tu fais plaisir à ton meilleur ami. **Annonce Kanon pour défendre Mû qui ne proteste même plus les affirmations de l'autre Mécanicien.

**_ Comme s'ils ne savent pas se voir ailleurs. De ce que je sais, Shaka n'est pas vissé à son comptoir H24 à moins que t'aimes ça. **Insinue le Bleu dans un rictus pervers.** …Genre le soir quand le café est fermé toi et lui vous-**

**_ Ferme-la Death' et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. **S'est lui-même défendu le Parme cette fois qui n'aime pas qu'on parle de sa vie privée de la sorte et encore moins de celui qu'il peut qualifier de petit-ami.

**_ Vous n'avez aucun humour tous les deux, **siffle Death' entre deux grognements et en voyant l'apparition de Shaka se faire à leur table pour leur donner les commandes. **Tiens, on parlait de toi, tu pourrais pas amener mon meilleur ami autre part qu'ici la prochaine fois que vous sortez tous les deux ?**

**_ Je pourrais mais avant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi cette chose t'intéresse autant. **Questionne à présent Shaka lui-même dans un doux sourire peu rassurant. **Mon café ne te plaît pas ?**

**_ Ton café est super, seulement lui là, il n'en décolle plus ! Dis-lui de faire plaisir à ses amis aussi de temps en temps. **Se plaint à présent le Bleu comme un enfant.

**_ Dans ce cas je te propose un deal, tu me le laisses samedi soir et je lui donne la permission de te suivre n'importe quel jour de la semaine. Ça te convient ? **Propose le Blond sans même consulter le principal intéressé mais en se promettant intérieurement de s'excuser par la suite.

**_ Ouais, ça me va. J'accepte ta proposition. **Approuve Deathmask en serrant la main du gérant.

**_ Vous avez terminé maintenant ? Parce que je pense que j'ai quand même mon mot à dire, vous croyez pas ?** Soupire Mû les sourcils légèrement froncés vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami.

**_ Eh bien j'aurais aimé tant parler après et quand tu aurais été seul mais, je me suis laissé emporter par la provocation de Deahtmask, désolé. **Se justifie Shaka en étant le premier à prendre la parole.** J'aurais aimé qu'on aille dans un nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir, on m'a distribué un flyer ce matin et je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble. **Continue-t-il en s'approchant du Parme.

**_ Ça ne me dérange pas, c'est lui qui- ?! Où est-ce qu'il est parti cet abruti ? **Grogne de nouveau Mû qui a discrètement pris la main de Shaka entre la sienne et qui maintenant chercher du regard cet « enfant terrible » qui n'écoute rien ni personne.

**_ Là-bas. **Indique du doigt Kanon qui rit sous cape de la conversation puérile.** Vous savez avec qui il parle ?**

Plus ou moins à l'entrée du café, Deathmask accoste un homme de son âge, les cheveux Verts et très certainement bien bâti sous ce pull qui le cache ainsi que cette écharpe.

En grande conversation –ou pas-, on peut aussi parfaitement distinguer le rictus que tracent les lèvres de ce Bleuté et son regard étrange sur cet inconnu qui n'a pourtant pas peur de lui et a même l'air de s'amuser de cette discussion à huis clos.

**_ C'est… …Shura, si je me souviens bien. Où quelque chose du genre en tout cas. **Se souvient difficilement Mû qui fait tout pour oublier la scène que ces deux hommes lui ont offerte ce jour-là.

**_ Tu le connais ? Ils sont amis ces deux-là ? **Interroge Kanon qui a soif de réponse et qui dans le même temps est sans doute un peu choqué de voir son ami aussi familier avec une autre personne qu'eux. **Tu lui as déjà parlé ? Il est comment ? Où est-ce qu'ils se sont connus ?**

**_ Je n'en sais rien, **avoue le Parme qui joue négligemment avec des doigts qui ne lui appartiennent pas. **…ça doit être l'un de ses sex-friend, je crois.**

En même temps qu'il annonce la nouvelle, il voit Deathmask revenir avec ledit « sex-friend » trainé à sa suite et personne ne comprend.

De nouveau à table, le Bleuté balance une chaise au nouveau venu pour qu'il y prenne place et reprenant son verre de cola en main pour en boire une gorgée, le Mécano fixe ses amis tour à tour pour comprendre leur silence.

**_ ****ç****a c'est Shura, **confirme Deathmask en montrant le Vert non loin de lui,** là c'est Kanon et lui c'est Mû mais tu le connais déjà. Oh, et là c'est Shaka le gérant de ce café qui couche avec lui là. **Les présentations sommaires terminées, tous sont silencieux et les regards fixés sur le dénommé Shura qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

**_ Sérieusement, toi et les mots ça fait deux. **Soupire d'habitude ce Vert qui hoche de la tête en même temps. **Désolé de vous déranger, c'est cet imbécile qui a insisté pour que je le suive alors que je n'ai pas le temps !**

**_ Je t'emmerde, t'as bien cinq minutes non pis, j'pourrais te récompenser pour ça ? **Sourit déjà perversement ce Bleuté à l'adresse de Shura.

**_ Me récompenser pour m'avoir mis en retard ? T'es complètement idiot. **Dit le Maître d'arme exaspéré par le comportement égoïste de l'autre.

**_ Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, **ne peut qu'affirmer Kanon qui suit la discussion des deux avec entrain. **Je peux savoir quel âge tu as et comment vous vous êtes rencontré tous les deux ? **

**_ J'ai vingt-cinq ans et au supermarché dans le rayon alcool. **Raconte Shura qui grogne encore sourdement de cette première rencontre.

**_ Eh bien, moi vivant jamais j'aurais cru voir l'un de tes amis obtenus sans notre aide. **Se moque Kanon à l'adresse de Deathmask qui tique aux mots de l'autre.

**_ Je t'emmerde et on n'est pas amis lui et moi, **ricane le Mécano**, on s'envoie en l'air quand bon nous semble et c'est super bon, t'imagines pas ! **Se vante-t-il à présent et étant heureux de le dire. Pour lui c'est comme affirmer sa main mise sur ce Vert.** Je m'rappelle encore quand tu nous est tombés dessus Mû, c'était drôle. **Sourit-il et en apercevant l'énervement et la gêne de Shura.

**_ C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris maintenant j'aimerais juste prendre un truc à manger et partir, **souffle le Vert en se levant de table pour se diriger vers le comptoir où Shaka le suit silencieusement.

**_ Il est sérieux cet enfoiré ? **Gronde la voix sourde de Death' pour lui-même.

**_ T'aurais simplement pu acquiescer le fait que c'était ton ami au lieu de le rabaisser au simple rôle de passe-temps, au moins devant nous. **Explique Mû qui ressent de l'empathie pour le Maître d'arme qui attrape le carton avec sa pâtisserie à l'intérieur.

**_ J'ai rien dit de mal. Attendez, je reviens.**

Une fois de plus, Deathmask part à la rencontre de ce Vert et si leur conversation s'apparente plus à une dispute qu'autre chose, les derniers mots qu'on entend sont un « rêve pas connard, j'veux pas t'voir » provenant de Shura puisqu'ensuite il quitte les lieux et pour tous les clients présents, sûrement qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir de sitôt.

Apparemment le Maître d'arme n'a que très peu apprécié le fait qu'il ne soit vu que comme un « trou à remplir » par cet enfoiré de Bleuté alors que pour lui c'était une sorte de compliment. Compliment que seul lui comprend puisqu'il n'a encore jamais présenté aucun de ces « coups » à ses amis les plus proches et ne s'est même jamais montré fidèle à l'un d'eux. Donc pour Deathmask, ce Vert aurait vraiment dû le remercier et se sentir spécial. Voilà ce qui le met en colère, le fait d'être incompris.

**_ T'es con Death et je pense pas que tu le reverras de sitôt. **Suppose Kanon qui apprécie les quelques mots de Shura à l'encontre de son ami. Il a de la répartie et a l'air d'être une bonne personne.

**_ Pourquoi ça ? J'vais lui en faire baver à cet abruti, **grogne le Mécano qui surprend une fois de plus ces deux amis.

**_ Attend Death' me dit pas que…- Alors c'est possible ? **S'étonne l'Editeur tout comme l'autre Mécanicien qui ont sorti chacun un bout de phrase.

**_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? **Peste Deathmask de son œil noir.

**_ C'est pour ça que t'as voulu nous le présenter, parce que tu l'aimes bien et que- **Débute Mû qui n'a encore jamais assisté à ça venant de son meilleur ami.

_ **…Non, me dit pas que t'es amoureux ? Ça serait trop drôle !** S'exclame à son tour Kanon dans un large sourire moqueur. **Deathmask amoureux, merde alors ! J'pensais que ça arriverait jamais.**

**_ Vous foutez pas de moi, même pas en rêve. **Claque vivement l'accusé en terminant son verre et en foudroyant ses deux amis du regard.

**_ Ok, on va faire comme si on ne savait rien pour t'faire plaisir. **Enquiquine Kanon de son air peste.

A la table des trois amis, les paroles vont bon train et si l'un ne veut pas reconnaitre certains faits, les autres se font une joie de pouvoir enfin se moquer de celui-ci même s'il se défend avec ferveur.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure la table sera agité de la sorte et ensuite, pour ne pas trop monter Deathmask contre ce pauvre Vert qui ne sait rien de ce qui l'attend encore, Kanon et Mû débutent un autre sujet. Mais au moins pour eux, cette journée aura été enrichissante !


	86. Chapter 85

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on vous amène chez Rhadamanthe mais on y retrouvera surtout Hadès en baby-sitter pour Inoué et Hatsuharu. **

**J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture et bon week end Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Dimanche 24 Novembre**

* * *

**Samedi 23 Novembre.**

Rhadamanthe lui a demandé un service et Hadès a accepté. Il a accepté parce qu'il ne peut pas refuser une chose que son frère lui demande mais aussi parce que se changer les idées n'est pas une chose dont il a souvent l'occasion.

Voilà pourquoi, il se retrouve dans l'appartement de son frère avec deux petits microbes face à lui. Ou un et demi puisque la seconde est somnolente et enrhumée. Le Blond a besoin de quelques heures pour lui et s'il n'a pas lâché plus d'information à ce sujet, l'ébène n'a pas questionné et a laissé son cadet disparaître.

**_ ****Tu devrais aller au lit petite, **assure Hadès en voyant les joues rougies et la respiration saccadée d'Inoué.

**_ Non, je veux… rester ici avec Oncle Hadès,** grogne la jeune fille en frottant dans ses yeux et en tenant son nounours de l'autre main.

**_ Il ne faut pas la contrarier quand elle est comme ça Oncle Hadès et puis elle veut juste rester avec nous.** Raconte Hatsuharu qui connaît bien sa jeune sœur et ses préférences.

**_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre père n'est pas resté en sachant qu'elle était mal en point.** Gronde l'aîné des Elision en fixant sa nièce.

**_ Parce qu'elle a fait semblant de rien pour que papa parte et profite de son après-midi.** Explique le petit Blond de son air intelligent et intransigeant. **...Elle ne te causera pas d'ennuis, promis.**

**_ Hm. …En attendant, au lit.** Ordonne le seul Noiraud de la pièce en attrapant le poignet de la petite et en l'amenant vers sa chambre sans autre sommation. **Il faut que tu dormes. Elle a déjà pris des médicaments ?**

**_ Papa lui a donné quelque chose pour le rhume avant de partir. **Se souvient Hatsu' qui le répète gentiment tout en suivant les deux autres.

Les informations reçues, Hadès s'absente une minute ou deux pour trouver un médoc' contre la fièvre enfantine. Elle le boit sans rechigner et s'allonge ensuite dans son lit avant d'être bordée. Malheureusement pour Hadès, l'épreuve n'est pas terminée puisque deux de ses doigts viennent d'être agrippé par une main d'enfant et retenu pour que celui-ci reste à ses côtés. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année consent à ce petit caprice enfantin et assis près du lit avec ces deux enfants pour compagnie, le silence règne. Il ne faut cependant que dix petites minutes à la jeune fille pour s'endormir et relâcher la pression sur les doigts de son Oncle patient.

Après ça, les deux hommes de la maison ont quitté la chambre pour se retrouver au salon et regarder une émission que petit et grand peuvent suivre. Même que pour une fois, Hadès accepte de jouer un peu avec son neveu et manette en main, il n'est pas si maladroit que ça…, au contraire ses réflexes passés sont rapidement revenus.

Cette soirée lui permet de se vider la tête et de ne plus penser à ses problèmes ou plutôt à ses soucis emmerdants et insolubles. Il réussi à chasser durant un long moment toutes ses pensées volatiles mais à un moment donné et sans le vouloir, il se perd en réchauffant le dîner et devant son neveu qui essaie de comprendre pourquoi son aîné reste figé. Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de froncer les sourcils et de serrer les poings sans raison apparente puisque ni lui ni sa sœur n'ont fait de bêtise ou dit de chose trop embêtante pour lui.

Il est vrai aussi qu'Hatsuharu est un petit garçon curieux et qu'il adore son Oncle. Alors, comme un enfant, il agit sans penser aux conséquences, il répond seulement à son instinct et à cette tendance à réagir à tout. Une chaise en main, il la traîne jusqu'au comptoir pour être à la hauteur de ce Noiraud et debout sur celle-ci, il tapote l'épaule d'Hadès et trace un léger sourire sur son visage de gamin innocent.

**_ Tu veux parler Oncle Hadès ?** Demande Hatsu' avec une étrange assurance et en imitant son père pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois faire.

**_ C'est dangereux, descend. **Gronde l'Ebène qui fixe son neveu pour que son ordre soit exécuté et respecté.

**_ Papa dit toujours que c'est mauvais de tout garder pour soi et qu'il faut savoir parfois se confier**. Dicte le plus jeune en se mettant assis sur la chaise mais sans perdre le regard de l'aîné pour être sûr d'être écouté. **A moi, tu peux tout me dire Oncle Hadès ! Je suis là pour toi.** Sourit-il de son cœur d'enfant.

**_ Ne joue pas les adultes, tu as bien le temps pour ça et pour les problèmes qui vont avec.** Siffle Hadès en hésitant à mettre sa main sur la tête de son neveu. **Mais tu peux répondre à cette question si tu veux, quand est-ce qu'un gamin fini par s'ennuyer de son nouveau jeu ?**

Un peu surpris, Hatsuharu ne s'attend pas à cette question et il reste muet jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une pause étrange –celle de son père en réalité quand il réfléchit-. Les bras croisés avec l'une des mains sous le menton, il essaie de trouver la meilleure réponse.  
C'est une chance pour lui de pouvoir aider son Oncle et il ne veut pas la gâcher. Du haut de ses sept ans, il joue les grands et si ça aurait pu faire sourire tout le monde, Hadès –lui-, le regarde faire tout en sortant les repas du micro-onde.

**_ Très vite sauf si on l'aime vraiment ! **Murmure le petit Blondinet qui a un air typique des Elision quand il cherche une explication ou réponse. **C'est comme le chocolat,** indique-t-il alors que le plus vieux ne comprend rien au charabia du gamin. **Les bonbons ont les adores mais parfois on les laisse sur le côté alors que le chocolat, on le mangera toujours.**

Du chocolat ? C'est la première pensée d'Hadès. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette comparaison ni à cette réponse. Il a d'ailleurs longuement scruté son Neveu puis lui dit de se mettre à table pendant qu'il va chercher sa sœur.

Sur le chemin, il examine la réponse dans tous les sens et il finit par se dire qu'il est soit un « bonbon », soit un « chocolat », ce qui est ridicule. Affligé par son propre esprit, l'aîné des Elision fait son retour avec la jeune fille accrochée à sa main et tous les trois à table, ils dinent dans un léger filé de conversation.

La discussion sur le sujet ne reprend pas et une fois le repas terminé et les cartons jetés, ils se posent tous les trois devant la télévision. Inoué se sent mieux et sa fièvre a baissée alors son Oncle l'autorise à rester avec eux et heureuse de ce verdict, elle demande timidement à celui-ci si elle peut s'assoir sur ses cuisses pour regarder le film. La langue du Noiraud claque, tout le monde peut l'entendre et en tirer ses propres conclusions mais quand il agrippe la jeunette et la place sur ses genoux, elle ne peut pas être plus fière et heureuse, même que durant de longues minutes Hatsuharu est jaloux et saute sur le canapé pour attraper le bras de l'Ebène pour également être en contact avec lui.

Hadès n'aime pas que ses mouvements soient entravés. Il n'aime pas être bloqué et dans ses démonstrations de tendresse, il a toujours été maladroit au point d'éviter tous contacts. Mais là et même s'il est mal-à-l'aise, il est aussi heureux de voir cette confiance qui émane des deux enfants. Jamais il n'a été aussi proche d'eux et honnêtement, il regrette toutes ces années à les éviter ou à trouver des excuses pour rester éloigné, même s'il faisait ça pour eux et non pour lui. …Parce qu'il ne voulait pas les effrayer ou leur faire du mal inconsciemment.

Ce soir, il se trouve même assez doué et il se laisse accrocher par ces deux gamins aux légers sourires. Le film enclenché, un animé pour faire plaisir aux bambins, le sommeil est venu leur rendre visite une heure plus tard et les trois Elision de la maison sont assoupis sur le canapé et dans le calme le plus transparent.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Rhadamanthe les retrouves après être rentré de sa soirée et s'il est surpris par deux fois, il ne peut s'empêcher d'immortaliser le moment à l'aide de son GSM avant de réveiller son frère. Un peu perdu au départ, Rha' lui indique de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque et prenant son fils dans ses bras sans le réveiller, il demande d'un regard à Hadès d'emporter Inoué avec lui pour la border dans sa chambre. Chose qui est acceptée et comprise au premier coup d'œil.

**_ J'te remercie de les avoir gardés ce soir.** Remercie le Doré une fois sorti des chambres et de retour dans le salon. **J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop turbulents.**

**_ Ça a été,** indique Hadès qui a le goût de réprimander son frère mais qui s'abstient et prévient seulement d'une remarque.** Inoué a eu une poussée de fièvre mais là ça va et Hatsu' a été curieux. **

**_ Merci de t'être occupé d'elle, je pensais qu'elle était guérie et Hatsuharu est toujours comme ça. Il t'a montré sa chambre non ? Avec ses dessins ?** Demande Rhadamanthe qui aime voir son frère évoluer, même rien qu'un peu et prendre son rôle d'Oncle au sérieux.

**_ Oui.** Soupire-t-il sans être plus équivoque que ça.

**_ Il veut faire ton métier plus tard et pour ça, il dessine tout et n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il trouve en réalité et il me demande toujours de critiquer.** Informe ce Blond non sans sourire de son fils et de son admiration pour ce Noiraud.

**_ Il va devoir s'améliorer,** dit le plus vieux des deux très sérieusement. **Et les couleurs étaient bien trop mélangées parfois pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. **

**_ Ne critique pas si sérieusement des dessins de gamin, Hadès !** Soupire le Publicitaire qui le reconnaît bien là mais qui sourit aussi de savoir que celui-là même a pris le temps de regarder chaque feuille accrochée au mur. **Il va s'améliorer avec le temps, j'en suis sûr.**

**_ Mh. …Bien, je vais te laisser.** Assure à présent Hadès qui se dirige vers l'entrée et qui attrape sa veste**. Tu…,** hésite-t-il cependant et en pesant le pour et le contre. **…Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

**_ … … .** Etonné n'est pas le mot mais quoi qu'il en soit Rhadamanthe se doit de répondre. Jamais encore Hadès ne s'est intéressé à sa vie de son plein gré et avoir une réelle conversation de frère le rend extrêmement heureux. **Oui, ça s'est très bien passé, tellement que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Désolé d'être rentré en retard,** avoue-t-il à présent puisqu'il ne s'est même pas excusé de ce détail.

**_ Pas de soucis. …A Lundi.**

Rhadamanthe ne s'est pas formalisé de ses quelques mots parce qu'il connaît la timidité de son frère à s'immiscer dans la vie des autres –même celle de sa famille-. Il aurait aimé lui parler un peu plus longtemps de sa soirée mais, il s'est dit que ça sera pour une prochaine fois ou alors qu'il créera les occasions pour.

Les deux se quittent après un dernier mot et si l'un examine une dernière fois son cellulaire pour une photo et un mail reçu, l'autre rejoint sa voiture pour retourner dans son immense chez lui trop calme.


	87. Chapter 86

**Bonsoir, **

**Voici enfin le repas tant attendu des trois familles réunies. Nous ne l'avons pas fait trop long mais nous espérons avoir mis l'essentiel. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 27 novembre**

* * *

**Dimanche 24 Novembre. **

Dans l'appartement l'effervescence est à son comble. Shion finit le ménage et Saga d'apprêter la table. Camus, lui, est dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas pour dix personnes. Il est ravi que l'idée ait plue et que tous les invités aient répondu présent. Il sait que cela ne pas être simple, mais au moins cela va se faire.

Quand la première sonnerie retentit Camus reconnaît au loin les voix de Mû, Shaka et Kanon. Les trois ont fait le chemin ensemble, car seul Mû le connaissait, le Parme étant déjà venu dans l'appartement. Camus ne va pas à leur devant sachant qu'ils viendront le rejoindre, Shaka ayant proposé d'amener le dessert. Quand il entend les voix entrer dans la cuisine, il se retourne pour les accueillir. Tous le détaillent en souriant, et retiennent un fou rire, il est vraiment amusant à voir, même si ses amants le trouvent quand même beau. Effectivement, il est vêtu d'un tablier blanc avec des flocons de glace et ses cheveux sont attachés en queue haute, mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'il brandit une cuillère en bois devant leurs yeux. Faisant fi des sourires, le Marine fait signe à Shaka de le suivre, il ouvre le frigo et le Blond dépose le gâteau à l'intérieur. Une fois fait, tous repartent dans le salon sauf Camus et Kanon qui restent en cuisine, le professeur de Littérature ayant posé une question à l'éditeur. Celui-ci rassure son « beau-frère » sur la rumeur qu'il a entendu. Effectivement, pour l'un de ses cours Camus veut que ses élèves achètent un livre et il a récemment appris que celui-ci n'est plus éditée et en rupture de stock. Le Bleu Foncé lui apprend que le livre doit être rééditée le mois prochain. Cela soulage Camus.

La sonnerie retentit une fois de plus, Kanon se raidit quand une voix féminine se fait entendre. Le Bleu Marine pose une main compatissante sur la sienne.

**\- A partir d'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seul. Et ici tu n'as que des amis, même Saga. **

**\- Camus, je suis sûr que tes parents seraient fier de toi,** répond en souriant Kanon.

**\- Je fais tout pour, mais je ne suis pas parfait, j'ai fait plein d'erreurs. J'essaie juste de m'améliorer et Saga aussi. Shion lui est déjà parfait. **

**\- Oui c'est aussi ce que me dit tous le temps Mû,** ajoute le Bleu Foncé.

Les deux se regardent un instant et se mettent à rire de bon cœur. Camus éteint les feux de la cuisinière et les deux vont retrouver les parents des jumeaux. Les salutations se font rapidement et ne sont pas très chaleureuses, même si le père leur fait un sourire. La mère elle reste rigide.

Quelques minutes plus tard s'est aux parents de Shion d'arriver. Ils sont un peu plus conviviaux. La maman de Shion est magnifique et son père a l'air si calme. Camus murmure quelques mots à Saga qui opine du chef pour dire combien il est d'accord. Oui Shion ressemble bien à ses parents.

Quand les présentations sont finies, Saga et Shion servent les apéritifs pendant que Camus va chercher de quoi accompagner les boissons, il a préparé des toasts. Tous les dégustent en discutant et en apprenant à se connaître.

L'apéritif fini, Camus les convie à s'installer autour de la table. L'hôte de maison sert l'entrée. Un grand plat composé de diverses crudités tels que des betteraves, du maïs, des asperges et de la macédoine. Mais aussi des œufs mimosas.

**\- On n'attend pas vos parents ?** Se renseigne la mère des jumeaux auprès de Camus.

**\- Non, je suis orphelin depuis quinze ans,** répond Camus.

**\- Pardon, je ne savais pas. **

**\- Pas de problème,** sourit le Bleu Marine.

Les discussions reprennent tout en mangeant. Le plat de résistance est servi et tous félicitent le cuisinier pour cette magnifique paëlla faite maison.

**\- Vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu.** La mère de Shion est fan de la cuisine de Camus. **Vous avez appris où ? **

**\- Dans l'une de mes familles d'accueil.** **La dame voulait que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seul. Elle me disait toujours que dans la vie savoir tenir une maison c'est savoir survivre à tout et que je devais survivre à tout quoi qu'il arrive. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé le peu de temps que je suis resté avec elle. C'était une personne assez maniaque et qui ne baissait jamais les bras. Elle m'a appris à m'accrocher et persévérer. **

Camus sourit en repensant à cette dame qui lui a accordé beaucoup d'attention.

Au dessert tous félicitent Shaka pour sa bonne pâtisserie. Les parents promettent de venir dans le salon de thé, la génération d'après étant déjà tous des habitués.

Le repas se passe bien quand la mère des jumeaux, qui jusque-là s'est retenu d'être mauvaise, fait une remarque acerbe à Kanon. Saga va répondre quand Camus le devance.

**\- Pourquoi dite-vous cela ? Le métier de Kanon est vraiment bien. En tant que professeur de Littérature je travaille avec les livres et les éditeurs comme Kanon nous permettent d'en lire. Sans eux nous n'aurions pas de tel trésor. Les auteurs ne pourraient pas nous faire découvrir leurs histoires. Il fait un noble métier qui permet à des millions de personnes de pouvoir rêver un bon bouquin à la main. **

**\- Vous vous êtes trompé de jumeau,** répond la dame amère.

**\- Non, j'aime le métier de Kanon mais c'est Saga que j'aime. Ils me sont cher tous les deux à leur façon mais je n'échangerais jamais Saga pour Kanon. Il m'est beaucoup trop précieux. **

**\- Avant vous il… **

**\- Amanda ne finit pas cette phrase. Saga n'a jamais été heureux avec une femme et tu passais ton temps à lui mettre la pression sur le fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir continuer notre lignée. Que Kanon ne le ferait pas. Alors, s'il te plaît tais-toi ! Car tu sais que c'est faux. De plus, Saga n'a jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. Et je vous remercie Camus et vous aussi Shion. **

Les deux hommes sourient au père de Saga. Ensuite, Camus se lève pour aller préparer du café et du thé, suivit de Shaka. Les deux s'activent en cuisine et servent rapidement tout le monde. Les premiers à partir sont les parents de Saga suivit peu de temps après par les parents de Shion. Shaka, Mû et Kanon, eux, restent encore un peu. Cela fait plaisir à leur frère et à Camus. La journée n'a pas été si mauvaise. Camus est heureux d'avoir eu cette idée.


	88. Chapter 87

**Bonsoir, **

**Pardon pour ce retard. J'espère que vous aimerez ce texte. Aujourd'hui un tête à tête avec Apollon et son coup de cœur. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 1****er**** décembre.**

* * *

**Mercredi 27 novembre :**

Les travaux ayant bien avancé Apollon a donné rendez-vous à Shin dans le manoir. Il a choisi de le faire à la tombée de la nuit pour plus de commodité pour le Blanc. Les deux sont devant la maison et Apollon commence la visite.

D'abord le rez-de-chaussée, un immense hall avec un escalier de face qui s'élève vers la droite et la gauche desservant deux étages. Du hall on accède sur la droite à un salon pour les réceptions et au bureau du maître pour les affaires. De l'autre côté il y a le salon pour la vie de tous les jours et cela donne aussi sur les cuisines. Dans celles-ci une porte amène dessous les escaliers de pierre. Là a été créer un passage reliant l'autre côté afin de servir plus facilement le bureau et la salle de réception.

Shin est ravi de voir que le Roux a écouté ses revendications et que l'avancée des travaux est si bonne. Apollon lui montre aussi que des commodités ont été installé de chaque côté du passage, d'un côté pour les invités et dans les cuisines pour les serviteurs. Shin rigole de la surprise du Roux et explique que ses ancêtres étaient assez novateurs sur la façon de traiter ses invités et son personnel et qu'ils avaient pensé à tous. Après il rajoute que le dernier habitant de la maison remonte à soixante-dix ans et que donc certaines améliorations actuelles ont été faites. Mais pas assez pour remettre ce manoir en état et vraiment habitable. Pour finir le Blanc félicite l'architecte pour tous cela et il voit de la fierté dans le regard de son vis-à-vis cela le fait sourire.

Apollon comprend mieux pourquoi certaines parties sont mieux conservé que d'autre. Il aurait dû faire des recherches plus approfondies et ainsi en apprendre plus sur la demeure et son nouveau propriétaire. Il en profite donc innocemment pour poser des questions sur les anciens habitants et sur le bâtiment.

Les deux hommes reviennent à l'escalier et montent à l'étage où se trouvent les chambres de chaque côté de l'escalier avec leurs salles d'eau toutes équipées. Shin peut voir le magnifique travail d'Apollon et son équipe.

Ils vont ensuite au second étage. Là se trouve une immense bibliothèque et un jardin sous serre mais à ciel ouvert. Celle-ci est presque refaite en entier. Les verres ayant étaient livrés rapidement, Apollon a fait refaire la serre et les deux vérandas du rez-de-chaussée le plus rapidement possible sachant que Shin y tenait beaucoup.

**\- Toutes les vitres du manoir sont comme vous le souhaitiez. **

**\- Merci, je vais pouvoir travailler en toute quiétude. **

Les deux redescendent et Apollon entraine Shin pour voir les vérandas. Celui-ci les trouve magnifiques et l'espace est propice pour son travail. Ensuite, le Roux lui dit qu'il a une surprise pour lui et l'amène voir l'immense volière en verre plus loin dans le jardin.

**\- Elle est refaite, vous pourrez commencer dès demain à travailler dedans si vous voulez. Nous l'avons fini aujourd'hui. **

Shin ne dit rien et regarde l'espace grandiose qui s'offre à lui, il imagine déjà les différents espaces de travail à créer.

Apollon n'en attendant pas plus va vers les baies vitrées et les ouvres en grand de ses deux mains afin de sortir. Là, il est surpris quand il se retrouve tiré en arrière par la taille. Il se retient aux vitres qu'il a dans ses mains. Shin le bloque contre son torse, d'une main ferme agrippe son menton et l'embrasse. Puis, son autre main vient s'engouffrer dans le pantalon d'Apollon, qui gémit de plaisir sous les douces caresses. La main ressort et vient ouvrir l'habit. Shin en profite pour libérer le sexe qui sous son traitement a bien grossit. Les baisers continuent et le Blanc masturbe le Roux.

Apollon est aux anges. D'habitude c'est lui qui entreprend les femmes ou les hommes. Il est le mâle dominant allant séduire ses conquêtes. Pourtant, avec ce Blanc cela ne marche jamais, au contraire l'autre le fuit ou lui rentre dedans et il perd à chaque fois. Mais là, c'est différent, il est dominé par lui et cela lui plaît. L'homme sait y faire. Autant par ses baisers que par ses caresses. Il jouit assez rapidement, même trop. Il aurait aimé en profiter plus. Pour une fois qu'il ne le repousse pas et qu'il lui donne du plaisir. Il est frustré et furieux contre son corps. On le relâche, il tombe à genoux dans l'herbe, sa tête est tirée en arrière et le regard cristallin vient se planter dans ses pupilles rouges.

**\- Vous alliez encore m'ouvrir la voie comme à une femme. Je suis un homme ok. Et puis… **L'homme se tait un instant et se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.** C'est en remerciement de vos efforts. Peut-être que je vais m'attarder un peu sur vous. **

Apollon va répondre mais un dernier baiser l'en empêche et le Blanc disparaît en lui disant qu'il doit faire ses cartons pour emménager la volière dès le lendemain. Il sourit de cela et reprend espoir dans sa relation avec le Blanc même si ce n'est pas encore gagné.


	89. Chapter 88

**Bonjour, **

**Nous sommes en Décembre et ce mois-ci vous allez nous lire très souvent. Nous avons écrit 17 chapitres sur ce mois et à partir du 18 décembre il y en aura à peu près un par jour. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont tous. **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre sur l'anniversaire de Seiya. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 4 décembre**

* * *

**Dimanche 1****er**** décembre**

_Cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de karaoké entre amis pour l'anniversaire de Seiya, seulement une grande assemblée dans un café que les jeunes lycéens aimaient fréquenter et pas mal de bruit ce vendredi. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que Seiya n'était pas là du week-end et partit avec ses parents chez ses grands-parents en dehors de Tokyo pour fêter son seizième anniversaire. _

_Ils avaient passé l'après-midi et la soirée ensemble. Les cadeaux avaient été échangés autant que la nourriture qui n'avait pas arrêté de défiler sur leur table et tout avait donné le sourire._

_Mais ce qui avait certainement embarrassé au possible ce Brunet, était sans nul doute le cadeau reçu par la Violette. Rien d'extravagant ou de voyant, bien au contraire, mais quelque chose qu'il pouvait emporter partout avec lui. Une sorte de porte-clés en forme d'épée de Kendo avec des initiales gravées dessus. Initiale composé de deux « S » en référence au prénom de Seiya et de Saori. Il l'avait d'ailleurs immédiatement installé sur son sac de cours et heureux comme un pape._

_**_ Dis-moi Seiya, qu'est-ce que tu as préféré ? Son cadeau ou son baiser ?**__ Murmurait mesquinement Hyoga à l'oreille de son ami et sans que les autres n'entendent. _

_**_ Arrête… …, ça ne te regarde pas.**__ Grognait le Brun à Hyoga non sans rougir de gêne._

_**_ Tu sais, tu peux me parler si tu veux. Je sais que je vous embête souvent mais ça, c'est parce que vous êtes facile à gêner,**__ soupirait le Blond tout en continuant d'agripper son interlocuteur. __**Mais si jamais tu as un problème ou si tu veux te confier, je suis là. On n'dirait pas comme ça mais je suis doué pour écouter. **__Affirmait-il en regardant Seiya dans les yeux._

_**_ Je sais…, c'est juste que vous êtes parfois durs à supporter.**__ Grondait l'invité d'honneur sur le ton de la confidence. __**En tout cas, merci pour tout ça, j'pensais que vous auriez oublié.**_

_**_ Impossible, Saori-chan n'arrêtait pas de nous le rappeler. Elle a tout fait pour qu'on soit tous ici aujourd'hui. Elle voulait absolument être là pour le fêter. **__Confiait le Doré dans un léger sourire. __**…Tu devrais la remercier comme il se doit, je m'occupe des autres si tu veux. Je te donne cinq minutes, c'est tout ce que tu peux avoir. **__Riait-il à présent en distrayant déjà la petite troupe autour de la table._

_Un peu pris au dépourvu Seiya n'avait pas eu son mot à dire qu'il se trouvait en tête-à-tête ou presque avec cette Violette et petite-amie._

_Maladroit dans ses gestes et dans ses regards, il ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation mais prenant de son courage et faisant le vide dans sa tête comme avant chaque combat, il avait pris une profonde respiration et avait agrippé la main de la jeune fille._

_**_ Me- …Merci pour aujourd'hui Saori.**__ Avait soupiré Seiya le rouge aux joues et la main légèrement moite. __**Et pour ton cadeau aussi, je ne le quitterais jamais.**_

_**_ Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour ton anniversaire,**__ marmonnait-elle tout aussi rouge que son petit-ami mais heureuse de ce petit tête-à-tête. __**…Seiya, bon anniversaire,**__ disait la Violette en osant poser ses lèvres tous près de celles de son aîné._

_**_ Merci, …pour tout ! Et euh… …on pourrait…, peut-être la semaine prochaine…, sortir rien que tous les deux, si ça te dit bien sûr !**__ Questionnait Seiya légèrement stressé mais aussi déterminé._

_**_ Avec plaisir.**_

_A peine la Violette avait-elle donné sa réponse qu'ils avaient été repris par leurs amis et accaparé par eux. Un nouveau sujet de conversation avait été lancé et les rires de nouveau présent –bien que jamais réellement parti-, la suite de leur petite fête s'était prolongée dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

Un long soupir plus tard, Seiya repense à cet après-midi comme un bon souvenir alors qu'il salue ses grands-parents et entre chez eux comme chaque année et vacances d'été aussi.

Un gâteau trône joliment sur la table de la salle-à-manger, autant qu'un paquet cadeau et si les pincements sur les joues se font, Seiya n'est pas du genre à se plaindre et puis malgré ces quelques travers, il aime passer du temps avec ses grands-parents et entendre leurs histoires.

Le même jour, Seiya reçoit un message de son Professeur de Kendo et s'il le félicite pour cette nouvelle année passée, il lui indique aussi de ne pas se relâcher lors des prochaines compétitions.

**_ Un message de ta petite-amie ?** Suggère la grand-mère de celui-ci dans un léger coup de coude.

**_ Non de Shura-sensei, mon professeur de Kendo ! Il me félicite pour mon anniversaire et m'encourage pour mes prochaines compétitions.** Indique Seiya tout sourire et en faisant abstraction de la remarque.

**_ Toujours aussi fou de ce sport, c'est bien.** Souffle cette fois le grand-père maintenant qu'ils sont tous assis autour de la table.** Mais la prochaine fois, ramène nous une jeune fille plutôt.**

**_ Papa s'il te plaît arrête de l'embêter avec ça, **se plaint à présent la mère du Brun comme pour venir en aide à son fils.

La discussion continue un peu sur ce sujet houleux puis comme toujours, la dérive se fait et la journée se déroule sous les meilleurs auspices possibles.

Toute la petite famille rayonne et tous prêts à prier des centaines de fois pour que leur fils ou leur petit-fils ai le plus brillant des avenirs qui soient, tout ce petit monde se bat pour être le premier dans le cœur de celui-ci. Ce n'est pas une compétition où quoi que ce soit du genre, seulement un jeu qu'ils ont tous gardés au fil des années et qui fait rire.

Heureux d'un tout, Seiya profite de chacune des minutes qui lui sont donnés et si même des voisins s'invitent pour l'occasion rien ne chagrine personne. ...Ici, tout est différent de la ville et le moindre évènement est fêté par toute la communauté et c'est sûrement ce qui plaît le plus à ce jeune homme de maintenant seize ans !


	90. Chapter 89

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un tout petit chapitre qui apporte les premières neiges de l'hiver dans la ville fictive de Zeus. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 6 décembre.**

* * *

**Mercredi 4 décembre : **

Dix heures viennent de sonner. Les adolescents courent dans les couloirs du Lycée, même s'ils n'ont pas le droit. Mais ils sont surexcités, par les fenêtres des salles de classes, ils viennent de voir les premiers flocons de neige tomber dans la cour. Une fois dehors tous lèvent les yeux pour regarder le ciel gris déverser des larmes blanches et froides. C'est merveilleux à observer.

**\- On va pouvoir faire une bataille de boules de neige, **sourit Seiya.

**\- Si la neige tiens Samedi on pourrait aller se balader au centre-ville, **murmure Saori en prenant la main de Seiya. Celui-ci lui fait « oui » de la tête en souriant.

**\- Et après votre rendez-vous en amoureux, ça vous dirait qu'on aille tous ensemble patiner. J'aime aller glisser sous les flocons dans la partie ouverte. A dix-heure il fait nuit et avec les guirlandes lumineuses c'est vraiment romantique, **fait Hyoga en regardant son Vert. Il le fait du coin de l'œil car ils n'ont toujours pas dit à leurs amis qu'ils sont ensemble.

**\- Ok on a qu'à faire ça, **s'écrie Marine qui vient les rejoindre avec Shaina.** J'ai hâte d'y être. **

Tous se mettent à rire et à énumérer leurs idées sur les prochaines choses à faire avec la neige. Ils le font à haute voix comme pour émettre des souhaits à réaliser. A la fin de la pause ils rentrent dans les nouvelles salles de classes des rêves de liberté et de jeux plein la tête.

* * *

Dans une autre école de la ville d'autres enfants sont aussi pleins de vie. Ils courent partout essayant d'attraper des flocons. L'un d'eux sûr d'avoir réussi crie en courant vers deux personnes.

**\- Inoué, Maitresse Himiko, regardez j'ai attrapé de la neige.** Le garçon ouvre les mains et ne découvre que des gouttes d'eau. **Pourquoi ? **

**\- La neige est de l'eau glacée, quand tu l'enserres dans tes mains ou tes gants tu la réchauffe alors elle fond,** explique simplement la jeune maîtresse Himiko.

**\- Hatsuharu ce n'est pas grave regarde il y en a plein sur les feuilles. **

Les deux enfants vont les regarder puis ils en prennent le plus possible et se le lancent dessus en rigolant. Tous les enfants autour d'eux font de même. Ce matin-là les maîtresses de l'école décident de faire durer la récréation le plus longtemps possible.


	91. Chapter 90

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on vous offre un petit tête à tête entre Kanon et Rhadamanthe. On espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi quand Sam me l'a fait lire j'ai adoré. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 12 décembre.**

* * *

**Vendredi 6 Décembre.**

**_ J'envie tes poissons rouges, **soupire pensivement Kanon en les observant à travers l'aquarium et posé à l'envers sur le fauteuil.

**_ Ce sont des Néons Bleus, retiens-le. Pourquoi les envies-tu ? **Demande Rhadamanthe en apportant des cannettes de bière dans son salon, là où ils ont décidé de se poser ce soir.

**_ Ils ont la belle vie, non ? Ils sont nourris, logés et aimés. Que demander de plus ? Ils sont chanceux moi j'te dis. **Argumente le Bleuté en faisant la moue. Moue que personne ne peut voir.

**_ Vu comme ça, tu as raison, personne ne pourrait s'en plaindre**. Conclue le Doré qui continue d'épier le dos de son ami. **Tu es venu ici simplement pour leur tenir compagnie ou tu comptes boire aussi ? **Demande-t-il après un temps d'observation plus ou moins long de l'autre.

**_ Les deux, je suis sûr que tes poissons rouges m'adorent. **Admet volontiers le Bleuté qui se retourne et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil qui le réceptionne sans mal.** Toi, tu veux simplement me souler.**

**_ Oui bien sûr, et qui m'a dit « Je veux aller chez toi boire et boire encore ? » **Rappelle le Blondin sans aucune gêne et en prenant une autre gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée.

**_ C'est sûrement moi, tu as une bonne mémoire Rha' ! **Souffle dans un sourire Kanon qui raccourci à l'extrême le prénom de l'autre. **Tu** **as tes enfants le week-end prochain ?**

**_ Non, vendredi et samedi j'ai un voyage d'affaire, **souffle le Doré qui trouve amusant de voir son prénom dit ainsi même si c'est la première fois. Puis il continue d'expliquer. **Avec Rin, on va à Osaka pour finaliser notre contrat avec une agence de jeu-vidéo.**

**_ Vraiment ? Tu vas plus t'amuser qu'autre chose non ? **Soupçonne le Bleuté en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant pour épier au mieux son aîné de quelques mois.

**_ Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, pendant les voyages d'affaires, nous on bosse réellement. Ne fait pas de ton cas une généralité, **affirme l'Elision pour contrecarrer les mots de son ami non sans légèrement sourire.

**_ Hé ! C'est méchant ça, mais tu pourrais tout de même avouer le fait qu'on prend un peu de notre temps pour visiter les lieux. Moi en tout cas, c'est ce que je fais. **Confie le Gémini qui se souvient de son dernier voyage à Kobe pour rencontrer l'un des auteurs dont il s'occupe.

**_ Seulement quand j'ai le temps, **parle Rhadamanthe,** et puis rester à l'hôtel peut être pas mal non plus. **Continue-t-il de dire en toute franchise.

**_ Hé bien, on a des choses à confier à son ami ? **Sourit étrangement le Bleu en se levant pour prendre place dans le canapé là où l'autre est assis.** Vas-y dis-moi, tu as de la bonne compagnie là-bas ? **Demande-t-il en devenant curieux et en croisant les doigts pour ne rien découvrir de contraignant ou de pénible à entendre**.**

**_ Arrête abruti, j'suis pas ce genre d'homme à avoir une femme dans chaque ville. Mais toi…,** marmonne le Blond d'un regard étrange pour provoquer l'autre.

**_ Quoi moi ? J'suis pas quelqu'un de facile ou du genre à sauter sur n'importe quoi si c'est ce que tu crois. J'ai quand même à minimum de critère, **Boude maintenant Kanon en croisant les bras, légèrement vexé mais aussi offusqué par la remarque.

**_ Vraiment ? Je pensais que-**

**_ Que quoi ? Que les gays sautaient tout ce qui bougeaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Ben désolé de te décevoir mais j'suis p-**

**_ Tu es vraiment susceptible, **ricane Rhadamanthe en laissant sa main tomber sur la tête du Bleuté et en câlinant ses cheveux pour le réconforter.** J'te taquinais, j'sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais avoue que tu l'as cherché en dérivant sur cette conversation. **Continue de sourire le Blondinet alors que l'autre essaie d'échapper à sa prise.

**_ Ce n'est pas drôle, **boude de nouveau Kanon en cachant son visage dans ses genoux. **Bon alors, tu n'es pas là du week-end ? **Reprend-t-il après s'être calmé et avoir compris que ce Doré ne le prend pas pour quelqu'un de facile et que celui-ci ne fera aucune chose d'ordre sexuelle durant son voyage.

**_ Mh et on n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer. **Réfléchit déjà le Publicitaire en retirant sa main de cette tête qui se laisse faire. **Tu veux que je te rapporte un souvenir ?**

**_ Sérieusement ? **S'étonne le Bleu qui remet son regard océan sur son ami qu'il trouve de plus en plus attirant sans pouvoir le dire. En refusant d'écouter son cœur qui lui pince encore et encore dès qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble à rire ou à parler. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit.

**_Oui, j'te ramènerais quelque chose c'est promis. **Assure Rhadamanthe qui termine sa bière et qui ferme les yeux une seconde ou deux.

**_ Super et qui va s'occuper de tes poissons rouges ? **Interroge le Bleuté qui aime bien taquiner l'autre sur ce sujet,** sans personne pour leur donner de l'affection ils vont mourir.**

**_ Néon Bleu et Hadès viendra les nourrir, **soupire le Blond qui doit à chaque fois le reprendre sur ce point.** Tu retrouveras tes amis vivants à mon retour.**

**_ Heureusement ! **Se voit faussement soulagé cet Editeur dans un fin sourire et en apercevant l'heure sur son cellulaire.** Hé, t'as vu l'heure à force de m'embêter j'vais rater mon dernier train. **

**_ Déjà ? **Est surpris Rhadamanthe qui n'en revient pas de voir le temps si vite passer en compagnie de son cadet de quelques mois.** J'vais te laisser y aller alors.**

**_ Ouais, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu avant d'aller travailler. Tu devrais faire pareil. **Assure Kanon en se levant du canapé pour s'avancer vers la sortie avec sur ses talons l'hôte de l'appartement.

**_ Dès que tu seras parti c'est mon intention. **Souffle le Blond en donnant le manteau à son ami.

**_ Bien. Oh tu fais quelque chose jeudi ? On pourrait aller boire un verre ? **Invite déjà Kanon sur le perron de la porte et en attendant une réponse positive.

**_ Si j'ai le temps ouais. J't'appellerais pour confirmer. **

D'un commun accord, ils se laissent sur cette dernière phrase et invitation puis refermant la porte derrière le Bleuté, Rhadamanthe s'étire et commence à ranger son appartement de tous les cadavres de bouteilles.

Dehors, Kanon marche les mains dans les poches et s'il fixe le ciel obscurcit et sans étoile, il est à la fois heureux et malheureux. Heureux de pouvoir connaître tant de choses sur ce Publicitaire et à la fois si malheureux d'être proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher ou lui avouer ce qu'il a sur le cœur. C'est un vrai dilemme pour lui et il se sent de plus en plus perdu, de plus en plus comprimé au niveau de la poitrine et il est si inoffensif aux yeux de ce Doré. …Il aurait aimé lui hurler ses sentiments quand il en avait encore le temps parce que là, il s'est lui-même enfermé dans une relation amicale.

* * *

**PS : oui on va vous faire attendre une semaine pour se revoir mais maintenant vous savez qu'il y aura un nouveau tête à tête entre eux deux et j'espère qu'il vous plaira encore plus 😊. Biz à dans une semaine.**


	92. Chapter 91

**Bonjour, **

**Voilà une semaine est passé et comme promis on se retrouve pour un nouveau tête à tête entre Kanon et Rhad'. J'espère que vous aimerez l'évolution de ce chapitre. Dites-nous ce que vous en avez pensé ? Moi je trouve que Sam les faits vraiment bien. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 14 décembre**

* * *

**Jeudi 12 Décembre.**

Même si le premier rendez-vous était pour aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient quand même vus le mardi d'avant dans un bar et s'ils avaient beaucoup bu pour un jour de semaine, ils s'étaient aussi drôlement amusés. Et voilà que là, aujourd'hui comme prévu depuis une semaine, ils remettent ça et Rhadamanthe est vraiment bien là, au côté de ce Bleuté qui le fait rire et toujours penser à autre chose.

Comme l'a déjà relevé le mois dernier ce Blond, il n'y a que les invitations du Gémini qu'il accepte sans rechigner et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que c'est facile et sans aucune complication pour lui.

Après trois bières et deux verres de vodkas, les deux hommes sont sur le trottoir après avoir été déposé par le métro et rentre chez eux non sans entendre l'une des énièmes histoires de Kanon.

**_ On est bientôt arrivé chez moi, tu veux monter ? **Interroge ou plutôt clame le Doré en sortant déjà son pass. **On va se boire un dernier verre avant de redevenir des hommes droits et sans problèmes.**

**_ Je veux bien mais j'te promets pas de n'en boire qu'un seul, **assure le Bleuté en suivant le plus grand derrière ses lourdes portes et dans l'ascenseur.

L'un à côté de l'autre, la conversation tranquille revient sans soucis jusqu'à ce qu'un flash lumineux frappe l'esprit de Kanon de plein fouet.

Là, il va de nouveau entrer dans cet appartement qu'il aime tant puisqu'il s'agit de celui de son coup de foudre secret et pouvoir en découvrir toujours un peu plus –comme une photo ajoutée ou un cadre bougé de place-, le réjouit d'avance. Il aime passer du temps là-bas même si généralement ça ne dépasse pas l'heure.

Essayant de calmer son cœur au mieux, il marche dans les pas du plus âgé et si les portes de cet appartement s'ouvrent devant lui, il retient sa respiration avant d'obéir aux ordres donnés et de s'avancer dans le salon après s'être déchaussé.

Assis dans le canapé, il récupère le verre que Rhadamanthe lui tend et assis sur le même siège, la discussion continue de plus belle.

**_ J'aime vraiment cet appart'… le mien est tellement banal comparé au tien. **Souffle Kanon en continuant de regarder autour de lui. **…Oh, j'peux donner à manger à tes poissons rouges ? **Interroge-t-il en s'approchant déjà des animaux et de leur nourriture.

**_ Ce ne sont pas des poissons rouges mais des Néons bleus, je te le dis toujours. **Rectifie Rhadamanthe en regardant faire ce Bleuté.

Les poissons appartiennent à ses enfants mais le plus souvent il est le seul à s'en occuper et à regarder après eux, sauf quand le Gémini est là. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais dès la première fois, Kanon a mis son nez à l'aquarium et s'en est occupé.

En y repensant c'est assez drôle mais ça lui plaît de le voir agir à sa guise dans cet environnement. Continuant de le suivre du regard, Rhadamanthe prend une gorgée de ce whisky entouré de glaçons et le voyant descendre son verre d'une traite, il est étonné mais ne dit rien.

Ensuite, Kanon glisse dans le fauteuil non loin de là et laisse son regard passer des poissons à ce Blond. …En pleine réflexion, il mord de temps à autre sa lèvre puis, revient vers ce Doré comme une rengaine déjà connue.

**_ Tu sais Rhadamanthe, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup,** avoue ce Bleuté à cause de l'alcool ingurgité et parce que ce frisson que l'autre lui provoque ne disparaît pas. Ce soir, il veut se confier. Se confesser.

**_ Moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je m'entends aussi bien avec quelqu'un,** répond le concerné dans un rictus.

**_ On parle pas de la même chose là. …Moi j'te dis que je t'aime beaucoup…, comme, tu sais, **soupire le Gémini en resserrant ses doigts pour former des poings sur ses cuisses.** Comme une femme aime un homme, **continue néanmoins Kanon pour que l'image de Rhadamanthe ne soit plus faussée.

Les sourcils froncés et sûrement un peu sous le choc au fil des minutes, Elision commence à se crisper et à dessoûler.

Il connaît les préférences de ce Bleuté depuis assez longtemps maintenant et cela ne l'a jamais gêné mais avec ces mots, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Jamais un autre homme ne s'est confessé à lui et peut-être même que l'autre se trompe de cible à cause de l'alcool. …C'est une possibilité à envisager.

Le silence continue de s'installer entre eux puis, une main recoiffe des mèches Blondes pour se donner contenance et reprendre la parole.

**_ Est-ce que tu es assez sobre pour te rendre compte de ce que tu dis ou non ? **Questionne Rhadamanthe comme un début d'explication.

**_ Malheureusement oui,** dit le Bleu, les poings toujours serrés et attendant d'être mis à la porte et rejeté comme il se doit**. Je t'aime depuis quasiment le début,** avoue ou presque ce Bleuté maintenant qu'il est parti. **J'aime tout chez toi, ton sourire, ta façon d'être, je me sens bien…, je suis heureux.**

**_ Ok…, je- je suis sûrement flatté, un homme ne m'avait encore jamais dit ça alors je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre mais…, merci…, je suppose…, **marmonne le Doré plus gêné qu'autre chose à présent.

**_ ****ç****a doit te faire un choc c'est normal, mais j'aimerais que tu me rejettes proprement maintenant parce que sinon, je continuerais de croire des choses. **Explique Kanon les lèvres serrées, le regard peiné mais le corps encore bien droit et solide.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je le fais ? **Veut savoir le Blond qui se lève dans l'unique but de pouvoir s'occuper un peu et faire quelque chose, tout simplement.

**_ Je pense qu'on arrêtera de se voir tout simplement. Ça serait vraiment trop dur à supporter après tous ces mois à me taire,** assure le Gémini en continuant de laisser son regard voguer sur son aîné de quelques mois. En sentant son cœur craqueler petit à petit.

**_ Alors désolé mais j'vais pas pouvoir faire ça. **Annonce vivement le Publicitaire qui comprend la situation mais ne l'accepte pas. Il aime passer du temps avec ce Bleu, l'entendre raconter des histoires ou parler de son boulot. A l'instant, il ne peut pas le laisser partir aussi facilement, il adore son amitié avec lui.** Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas rester amis ?**

**_ Je te l'ai dit, être ami avec une personne que t'aime c'est…, compliqué et je crois que j'ai passé l'âge des histoires compliquées, non ? **Répond franchement Kanon qui supporte de moins en moins cette situation qu'il a instaurée sans le vouloir. **Je ne veux pas devoir marcher sur des œufs avec toi.**

**_ Alors t'aurais pas dû courir après un mec divorcé et papa de deux enfants,** suppose Rhadamanthe qui est dans le vrai.

**_ Tu as raison…, je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette position Rhadamanthe. **S'excuse maintenant l'Éditeur qui se lève pour rejoindre la sortie et prendre l'air. Il a besoin de respirer et d'enlever ce poids qui pèse sur sa poitrine.** Pourrais-tu me rejeter maintenant ? **Clame-t-il à la sortie du salon.

**_ Non… . Et tu ne me laisses même pas une chance d'y réfléchir.** Grogne maintenant le propriétaire des lieux qui aimerait avoir le choix.

**_ Tu n'es même pas homo, tu n'as rien à réfléchir. **Constate de fait le Bleuté qui a raison sur tous les points.

**_ Laisse-moi au moins envisager la possibilité. **Ordonne le Doré en accrochant le bras de l'autre avec fermeté.** Si je ne peux plus être ton ami, laisse-moi réfléchir à l'idée d'être ce que tu veux. **

**_ S'il n'y a pas d'amour au départ, il n'y en aura pas à l'arrivée, tu sais ? Toutes les amitiés ne se transforment pas en amour pour tout le monde. **Proteste Kanon qui essaie de se libérer de la prise de l'autre.

**_ On peut bien vérifier si tu m'embrasses, non ? C'est ce que tu veux non ? M'embrasser, alors fait-le et je te dirais si tu me dégoûtes ou non. **Peste maintenant l'Elision comme un dernier recours pour ne pas perdre ce Bleuté auquel il tient beaucoup.

**_ Tu l'auras voulu abruti, alors ne m'en veut pas d'accord !**

La chose demandé, Kanon ne se dégonfle pas et attrape la tête de son interlocuteur pour plaquer sa bouche à la sienne et pour débuter un baiser des plus vivaces.

La barrière des lèvres est rapidement franchie et si leurs langues s'entremêlent déjà, Rhadamanthe a dû mal à suivre au début. Non pas du mal, il ne fait rien jusqu'à ce que prit par l'alcool ou autre chose, il pose ses mains sur les hanches du Bleu et le ramène un peu plus à lui pour mettre plus d'entrain au baiser.

Pas préparé à cela, l'Editeur se débat puis recule pour inspecter ce père de famille qu'il essaie de dépraver.

**_ Désolé mais je n'ai pas détesté. **Analyse Rhadamanthe, ce baiser au goût d'alcool.** Laisse-moi y réfléchir.**

Les lèvres mordues autant que ses sourcils froncés, Kanon ne comprend pas ce que l'autre lui veut de plus. Il lui brise déjà le cœur, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Que peut-il y avoir de pire ? …Rien, il en est certain.

Exaspéré par ça et la situation, il fait un nouveau pas en arrière et ses chaussures remises, il se tourne une dernière fois pour cracher sa phrase.

**_ … …Fait comme tu veux mais je n'attendrais pas éternellement.**

Après ça, Kanon part le plus vite possible et descend l'immeuble dans la seconde. Une fois sur le trottoir gris et désert, il tente de prendre plusieurs respirations mais rien à faire, ses larmes finissent finalement par couler et s'il se sent minable, il a hâte de rentrer chez lui et de dormir. Hâte d'oublier sa connerie et cette soirée qui avait pourtant bien commencée.

…Il le sait pourtant, il aurait dû se taire.

Dans l'appartement, Rhadamanthe a laissé partir son ami et s'est laissé tomber dans son canapé. Il essaie de remettre la situation en ordre mais c'est compliqué. Il n'a pas ressenti de dégoût particulier face aux sentiments de ce Bleuté et n'a même pas détesté ce baiser qu'il testait pour la première fois. Le truc, c'est qu'il a toujours considéré Kanon comme un ami alors que lui le trompe depuis longtemps, s'il croit ce que l'autre lui a dit. C'est sûrement ça la colère qu'il ressent. Avoir été trompé pendant plusieurs mois, pas la déclaration en elle-même. …Ce Blond aurait aimé que l'autre soit un peu plus honnête envers lui et en même temps, il ne peut pas lui jeter la pierre. Se confesser et de surcroît à un autre homme ne doit pas être facile. …Ha bon sang, il est perdu !


	93. Chapter 92

**Bonjour, **

**Nous revoilà avec d'autres personnages. Mais aussi, on revoit Rhad' qui réfléchit. J'espère aussi que tout vous plaira. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mercredi 18 décembre.**

* * *

**Samedi 14 décembre : **

Cela fait maintenant trois heures qu'il cherche la perle rare, il a fait quatre magasins pour cela. Il sourit quand il voit une silhouette des plus reconnaissable devant le rayon que lui-même cherche.

**\- Bonjour Poséidon-san. **

**\- Bonjour, vous… **

**\- Pardon, je suis Camus Aquarius. On s'est rencontré à l'ouverture de votre Aquarium. Je suis un ami de l'architecte Apollon-san et maintenant aussi du publiciste Rhadamanthe Elision-san. Je suis professeur de Littérature dans un Lycée. **

**\- Ah ! Oui je me souviens de vous avoir salué. **

**\- Puis-je vous aider ? **Se renseigne Camus devant l'air sérieux et surtout démunis de l'homme.

**\- Oui, je cherche une sacoche en cuir pour mon amie professeure. C'est la maîtresse de Hatsuharu-Elision. **

**\- Le fils de Rhadamanthe-san ?**

**\- C'est ça. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir. **

**\- Haha ! On est deux, j'en cherche une autre pour mon directeur et ami Shion-sensei. Vous l'avez aussi croisé ce jour-là. **Un « oui » de la tête lui répond. Son regard est accroché par l'un des articles. **Oh regardez ! **Camus montre une sacoche de cuir, brodée de fils dorée et argentée représentant des fleurs.** Celui-là sera parfait pour votre amie. Il est vraiment fait pour une jeune femme. De plus, il sera adapté pour transporter les copies de sa classe. **

**\- Merci, vous venez de sauver ma relation avec cette jeune femme, **sourit chaleureusement Poséidon qui veut offrir à la jeune femme quelque chose d'utile et non pas une chose futile ou m'a tu vu.

**\- N'exagérez pas, mais je suis ravi si j'ai pu vous rendre service. Tenez ma carte, si je puis encore vous être utile n'hésitez pas. **

**\- Merci, **Poséidon donne aussi sa carte à Camus qui la prend avec plaisir.** Vous voyez quelque chose de plaisant pour votre ami. **

**\- Oui merci, **il attrape un cartable de cuir noir et le détaille.** Celui-là devrait faire l'affaire. Vous m'avez porté chance aussi alors on est quitte. **

Les deux hommes se mettent à rire et une discussion s'engage entre eux tout en allant payer les cadeaux dont ils sont fiers d'avoir fait l'acquisition. Elle se poursuit le temps de quitter le magasin et encore quelques minutes dans la rue jusqu'au moment où Poséidon doit tourner dans une autre rue que Camus. Les deux se saluent espérant se reparler un jour. Ils ont eu un bon feeling, l'un envers l'autre.

* * *

Perdu depuis sa dernière conversation avec Kanon, ils ne se sont pas revus ni contactés. Il a pensé que ce serait déplacé sans une réponse claire de sa part ou du moins un début alors, il joue les absents et continue de réfléchir silencieusement, quand le temps le lui permet.

Présentement à Osaka jusqu'au dimanche matin avec Rin pour son premier projet avec la boite de jeu-vidéo, ils doivent finaliser leur coopération et régler les derniers détails de la pub qui peut déplaire ou non au directeur de l'agence.

Toute la journée, Rhadamanthe aide son cadet au mieux. D'ailleurs il l'accompagne lui-même dans ce voyage parce que son frère et ce Noiraud ont définitivement arrêté de se parler ou de se croiser. Depuis c'est assez spécial dans les bureaux mais petit à petit, on s'y habitue –comme dans tout- et Rhadamanthe veut soutenir au mieux sa nouvelle recrue.

Les dossiers fermés et les bras couvrant ses yeux pour éviter la lumière de la pièce, les deux hommes ont terminé pour la soirée. C'est ce que signale ce long soupir en tout cas.

**_ Vous voulez quelque chose à boire Rhadamanthe-san **? Propose Rin en se levant de son siège après avoir rangé tout un tas de crayons et de papiers.

**_ S'il te plaît. …Donne-moi un peu de whisky si tu en trouves dans le minibar. **Soupire le Doré en étirant ses muscles endoloris et son dos désarticulé.** …Merci, **soupire-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en voyant sa demande se poser devant lui.

**_ Vous pensez que ça va plaire aux gens alors ? **Demande l'Ebène très peu rassuré par ce qu'il a créé et par l'enthousiasme non-faussé de l'agence qui l'a « embauché » pour le projet.

**_ Ouais, tu as même réussi à séduire le directeur de l'agence alors tu peux avoir confiance. **Parle le Publicitaire qui déguste son verre et qui apprécie tout autant que les autres le travail du plus jeune.** Hadès aussi aimait si ça peut te rassurer. **Confie-t-il comme dernier recours à l'autre puisqu'il a plusieurs fois montré le travail de Rin à son aîné pour le mettre au courant de l'avancement du projet et pour la première fois, il n'a pas entendu de grognement incessant ou de langue claquée, signe que ce n'était pas mauvais.

**_ Je… …je m'en fiche,** hésite pendant une seconde ce Noiraud qui a été entendu et qui fait sourire intérieurement. **…J'espère que le jeu aura du succès !**

**_ Si le succès n'est pas au rendez-vous ça ne sera pas forcément à cause de ta présentation mais peut-être et surtout à cause du contenu du jeu. **Clame le Blondinet l'esprit toujours ailleurs mais voulant aussi chasser les doutes de son cadet.

**_ Mh, merci. Est-ce que je peux vous aider Rhadamanthe-san ? **Demande alors et par surprise Rin qui fait se relever son aîné et le fixer.

**_ Comment ça ?**

**_ Eh bien, ça fait plusieurs jours que je vous vois soupirer ou froncer les sourcils en pensant à quelque chose. Alors je vous le demande, est-ce que je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? **Reformule le Noiraud dans un fin sourire pour rassurer mais aussi pour inciter l'autre à parler, même un peu**.**

**_ Eh bien Tomura Rin tu es parfois bien perspicace mais mon problème n'a rien à voir avec le travail donc je préfère me débrouiller seul. **Explique le Doré qui aime tout de même la compassion de l'autre à son égard.

**_ D'accord mais sachez que je suis là au cas où. **Affirme le jeune employé en terminant de ranger la pièce pour pouvoir rejoindre par la suite sa propre chambre d'hôtel.

Souriant une dernière fois pour lui-même, Rhadamanthe aime beaucoup la voix de son cadet. Elle a cette tendance à calmer, il en est certain puis les yeux de nouveau fermés, il écoute les bruits réguliers des crayons déposés dans une boite, le papier qui se froisse ou se range, la chaise qui grince sur le sol ou bien la poubelle qui se remplit et s'il n'a aucun espoir de réponse ou de probable solution, son timbre rauque reprend la parole sans son consentement.

Parce qu'il ne peut parler à personne du « problème » Kanon. Ni à ses amis, ni à son frère et encore moins à ses employés alors que fait-il ?

**_ On m'a fait une déclaration récemment et je ne sais pas quoi faire parce qu'avant ça, c'était un ami. **Marmonne l'Elision les paupières toujours fermées et le corps tendu d'avoir été écouté. Comment peut-il sérieusement dévoiler quelque chose comme ça à un plus jeune que lui, il n'en sait rien.

**_ Et à cause de ça, vous ne voulez plus être son ami ? **Suppose Rin qui répond semblant de rien et en continuant son rangement pour ne pas mettre de pression supplémentaire à son aîné. Il l'écoute sans le montrer et sans attente particulière, voilà ce que fait cet ébène.

**_ Non, il a décidé de ça tout seul… . Moi, j'ai juste demandé à y réfléchir parce que je n'avais jamais pensé à cette possibilité. **Soupire Rhadamanthe entre soulagement et culpabilité de se dévoiler ainsi.

**_ Au moins vous ne l'avez pas rejeté, rien que pour ça elle doit déjà être heureuse. **Médite Rin qui continue son labeur et repense à son propre rejet et moquerie de la part d'Hadès.** Et maintenant que vous avez eu le temps d'y réfléchir, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-elle simplement une amie pour vous ou non ? **Questionne-t-il en supposant à juste titre que l'ami en question est une femme et que l'autre l'a mise au masculin pour plus de neutralité.

**_ Maintenant…, j'me dis juste que j'aimerais bien la revoir et l'entendre parler de nouveau. **Se confie à demi-mot le plus âgé des deux en se relevant mollement et en reprenant son verre en main pour le vider.** …Elle me manque…, **souffle ses lèvres comme un aveu inconscient.

**_ Parce qu'elle n'est plus votre amie ou parce que vous aimiez sa présence ? **Avertit l'Ebène en terminant de nettoyer la chambre de tous leurs déchets.

**_ Mh, les deux, **rit quelque peu le Blond de sa propre réponse.

**_ Vous savez, si vous décidez de répondre à ses sentiments alors il y a des choses qui changeront. **S'exclame Rin pour que son employeur ne soit plus autant perdu et embêté par cela. **Comme la distance, les conversations mais aussi les regards. N'oubliez pas, elle est amoureuse de vous et pour y répondre correctement, vous devez au moins la voir de cette façon.**

**_ ****ç****a…, je pense que ça devrait aller,** répond presque aussitôt Rhadamanthe qui s'étonne lui-même d'autant de franchise de sa part.

**_ Alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop et parlez-lui. **Sourit gentiment ce Noiraud tout en s'éloignant un peu plus pour laisser son aîné seul avec ses pensées.

**_ Attend, une dernière question Rin. Comment tu peux en savoir autant là-dessus alors que tu es si jeune ? **Veut savoir l'Elision qui s'étonne d'autant de maturité de sa part sur un tel sujet.

**_ Disons que, j'ai toujours été plus heureux au jeu qu'en amour. **Marmonne-t-il dans un sourire légèrement mordu. **…J'aimerais bien tomber sur quelqu'un comme vous un jour Rhadamanthe-san et maintenant je vais vous laisser vous reposer. A demain.**

**_ Merci, à demain et repose-toi bien, tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. **Félicite une dernière fois le Blond qui entend la porte se fermer.

Les deux se quittent finalement et dans le silence de la pièce, Rhadamanthe joue avec son cellulaire et fixe sans ciller ce numéro de téléphone qu'il n'a plus utilisé depuis quelques temps.

Se confier l'a aidé à réfléchir et à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent ou non. A y voir plus clair et en toute honnêteté et rationalité, il ne veut pas perdre Kanon. Mais ce qui l'a le plus frappé, c'est le fait de l'avoir imaginé dans les bras d'un autre homme et très sincèrement, ça ne lui a pas plus. Ça a même eu le don de l'irriter au possible et là, il essaie de savoir s'il doit l'appeler ou non. Répondre à cette déclaration ou attendre d'être de retour pour lui parler de vive-voix.

Mais qu'importe puisqu'il est saisi de son GSM sonnant et du nom affiché.

_**_ **_**Hadès, qu'est-ce qui se passe, un problème ?**Est surpris Rhadamanthe puisque son frère n'appelle jamais à cette heure-ci –environ minuit-.

_**_ Tu ne m'as pas dit comment c'était passé la dernière réunion. **_Clame la voix ténébreuse à l'autre bout du combiné comme un reproche ou pas du tout.

_**_ **_**Ah oui désolé, on a été occupé jusqu'à maintenant. L'affiche et les dernières modifications ont été acceptées par le directeur de l'agence, on va pouvoir rentrer demain comme convenu. **Explique rapidement ce Doré pour ne pas entrer dans les détails maintenant.

_**_ Vous avez travaillé jusqu'à maintenant ? **_Grogne une fois de plus l'aîné des Elision alors qu'il fronce les sourcils à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

_**_ **_**Mh, on devait relire pas mal de choses mais on a terminé. Tu sais, il s'est très bien débrouillé et même le corps artistique de leur département a été conquis. Si tu étais moins borné et stupide, tu pourrais toi aussi le féliciter enfin… .**Soupire par fatalité le Blondinet qui ne comprend pas l'obstination de son frère à détester l'autre Noiraud.**…Tu voulais savoir autre chose ?**

_**_ Non, rien.**_

_**_ **_**Ok dans ce cas, j'vais dormir maintenant. A plus tard.**

Raccrochant après avoir entendu la réponse grognée de son aîné, l'Elision se dirige vers la salle d'eau et décide de rencontrer Kanon en face à face une fois son courage à son maximum et son temps disponible assez conséquent au lieu de laisser un message sur son répondeur ou sa boite mail.

Une douche rapide et un nouveau caleçon enfilé par-dessous son pantalon en toile, il se couche dans ce grand lit froid dans l'espoir de ne pas être trop long à réfléchir à la situation et aux différentes possibilités.


	94. Chapter 93

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je me suis servie de la wiki pour alimenter mon sujet et j'espère que je ne me suis pas tromper (j'espère aussi qu'il ne vous ennuiera pas). Ce chapitre traite d'un couple qu'on a peu vu ces temps-ci, Shin et Apollon. **

**Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Jeudi 19 décembre.**

* * *

**Mercredi 18 décembre. **

Depuis trois semaines que Shin s'est installé dans son atelier il s'est remis au travail et surtout il a entrepris d'honorer la commande de Dionysos. Ce qu'Apollon prend plaisir à voir. En effet l'architecte passe une à deux fois par semaine dans la demeure de l'artiste soi-disant pour suivre l'avancée des travaux. Mais la vérité est qu'il vient surtout pour passer du temps avec Shin. En règle générale l'homme ne lui parle pas forcément, non il fait comme aujourd'hui. Il travaille en silence en acceptant juste sa présence.

Aujourd'hui encore Apollon est arrivé une heure avant que tous les réparateurs ne partent. Il a fait le tour de la maison avec le maître d'œuvre et est venu saluer Shin. Ou plutôt il s'est assis sur un fauteuil non loin de l'entrée et observe de loin l'homme en pleine création.

En cet instant le Blanc souffle du verre pour créer des bouteilles originales comme l'a demandé Dionysos. Apollon le regarde avec émerveillement, ce spectacle est magnifique à voir. Surtout avec une lumière si tamisée qui donne l'impression que la seule vraie lumière dans cette véranda engloutie par la nuit est le verre incandescent à qui Shin donne forme.

Il se souvient qu'à sa dernière visite, l'homme lui a expliqué la mise en œuvre pour réaliser un tel objet.

_**\- Apollon-san, savez-vous ce que je fais ? **_

_**\- Non. **_

_**\- Avec ma canne qu'autrefois on appelait une fêle, je commence par « cueiller » ou cueillir, dans le four à pot ou creuset, une masse de verre en fusion. J'en régularise la masse au marbre (surface plate souvent en marbre). Le résultat s'appelle la paraison. D'un souffle bref, pour éviter le reflux d'air chaud, et en bouchant aussitôt l'orifice de mon doigt, je fais naître une bulle due à la dilatation de l'air au contact du verre chaud. Ensuite j'ai recours à la technique du souffle continu pour atteindre le volume souhaité. D'autres opérations sont éventuellement effectuées : le centrifugeage horizontal au banc pour élargir la pièce **__**ce nom vient du **__**banc**__** où je m'assois et comme vous pouvez le voir il est flanqué de part et d'autre d'une barre métallique horizontale. J'y pose ma **__**canne**__** et la fait rouler devant moi. Ainsi, la force centrifuge empêche le verre de s'affaisser pendant le travail. Sinon il y a aussi **__**la régularisation de la surface à l'aide d'une mailloche, cuiller en bois mouillée, voire d'une mouillette, simple papier journal plié et trempé dans l'eau. Je peux aussi faire le centrifugeage vertical pour l'allonger en effectuant des moulinets avec la canne et pour améliorer la malléabilité j'utilise le réchauffage à la gueule du four. La pièce est alors soudée à l'autre extrémité à un pontil et séparée de la canne par le refroidissement du contour du col à l'aide d'un instrument mouillé suivi d'un léger choc. Après réchauffement, le col peut ensuite être allongé ou évasé tandis que d'autres éléments, tels qu'une anse, peuvent être soudés. Après séparation du pontil, la pièce est déposée dans l'arche à temporiser où on procède à la recuite, c'est-à-dire au refroidissement très lent - souvent plusieurs heures- de la pièce afin d'éviter tout choc thermique qui la fragiliserait. S'il s'agit d'un verre à boire, il faudra que je taille la partie supérieure de l'objet qui, en sortant de la halle, n'est qu'une grosse boule. Voilà en gros ce que je fais. **_

_**\- Et pour décorer ? **__Demanda Apollon qui avait tout écouté en observant chaque geste de l'homme pendant la démonstration. De plus, il avait enfin appris à quoi servait les fours installés depuis peu._

_**\- Vous êtes vraiment intéressé ? **__Shin était surpris de la question, il pensait l'avoir perdu dans son long monologue, mais pas du tout._

_**\- Oui, c'est très intéressant de connaitre les techniques des artisans. **_

_**\- Haha ! Seul un architecte peut dire ça ou un autre artisan. Alors pour décorer. Quand j'ai **__**« cueiller » ma boule de verre en fusion je lui applique la couleur en la roulant dans des poudres, grains et plaques de verre coloré avec des oxydes métalliques. Comme le bleu avec du cobalt ou du cuivre le vert avec du fer et le rouge avec de l'or. Je créé ensuite le décor et les motifs en mélangeant les teintes et en tirant des fils avec une petite pince, appelée pincette. La paraison est ensuite arrondie à l'aide d'une mouillette ou d'une mailloche avant d'être soufflée. À ce stade, j'introduis de l'air dans la canne, j'en bouche l'extrémité pour emprisonner cet air qui avec la chaleur se dilate et gonfle le verre. En gros cueiller le verre, le colorer, le maillocher et le souffler égale réaliser une poste. Ensuite, je vais recouvrir celle-ci d'une seconde couche de verre qui va permettre d'enfermer la couleur entre deux couches transparentes. C'est à partir de cette deuxième que je commence réellement la pièce, avec sa forme propre. Pour cela j'utilise différents outils. La mouillette : papier journal plié et humidifié qui permet grâce à sa souplesse et à une isolation relative d'utiliser la main pour façonner le verre ou les fers, ils permettent d'affiner la matière à différents endroits, d'étirer les cols… Voilà après je vous ai déjà expliqué la suite. **_

_**\- Merci. **_

La discussion s'était arrêtée là et aujourd'hui encore plus un mot n'est prononcé mais ce n'est pas grave. Le Blanc accepte d'avoir un intru dans son atelier et c'est déjà pas mal. Pour le Roux c'est un grand honneur.

**\- Apollon****-san, vendredi vingt-sept vous êtes occupé ? **

**\- Non, pourquoi ? **Le Roux est surpris que le Blanc lui pose ce genre de question et il est intrigué par la suite de la conversation.

**\- Je vais chez Dionysos-san. Il ferme pour la journée. On va nettoyer la pierre du bar et s'occuper de traiter les boiseries. Je lui amènerais aussi ces bouteilles de verres. Et on doit parler plus en détails de son projet de vente d'alcool à emporter. Si vous désirez nous tenir compagnie et le soir j'aimerais qu'on mange ensemble ici. **

**\- Avec grand plaisir. **Pour une fois que le Blanc l'invite, il ne peut pas refuser.

Ensuite, le silence revient et vers vingt heures Apollon rentre chez lui laissant l'homme finir son travail. Sur le chemin du retour, il chantonne heureux, à force d'imposer sa présence et de respecter le travail et l'environnement de l'autre il s'est fait accepter et a même eu une invitation. Il est au paradis, peut-être va-t-il appeler Dionysos pour le tenir au courant ? Il verra bien en rentrant. Pour l'instant il est euphorique et ne veut pas redescendre de son petit nuage.


	95. Chapter 94

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui nous revoyions Rhad' qui a mieux réfléchis à sa relation avec Kanon, je ne vous en dis pas plus. **

**Sinon on retrouve Mû et Shaka en tête à tête. **

**Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : le vendredi 20 décembre.**

* * *

**Jeudi 19 Décembre.**

Là, dans son bureau de l'agence, Rhadamanthe décide de parler à son frère de sa probable future relation avec Kanon. Il n'attend pas de la compassion, de la compréhension ou des félicitations. Il ne veut pas non plus de reproche ou d'insulte, il veut simplement être franc envers son aîné et le lui dire de vive-voix.

Hadès est du genre à ne jamais se montrer curieux mais très rancunier quand l'un de ses proches lui cache volontairement quelque chose par peur ou par envie. Encore plus si cela vient de son frère même si la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre. Il a ce genre de pacte, le Blond veut annoncer les nouvelles importantes en face à face, surtout celles qui lui tiennent à cœur même si là…, le ton ou le regard du Noiraud peut paraître hautain ou juste réprobateur.

**_ Comment tu pourrais comprendre ce qui m'arrive alors que tu n'as toi-même jamais aimé personne !** Siffle la voix de Rhadamanthe qui s'est bêtement confié à son frère et qui regrette déjà ses paroles. **…Attend, c'est pas-. Désolé ok.** S'excuse-t-il en repensant à la seule vraie relation qu'Hadès a eue hormis ses coups d'un soir ou de quelques heures.

**_ …Pas grave,** Clame la voix sombre du Noiraud qui a l'habitude de ce genre de remontrance. **C'est un homme alors ?**

**_ Ouais…,** soupire le Doré non sans oublier de cacher un léger rictus**. Et je ne sais pas comment faire. Y'a les enfants, mon ex-femme et la famille évidement mais, je tiens vraiment à lui. Il réussit à me faire tout oublier et à me faire rire de nos disputes, **avoue-t-il en souriant franchement cette fois.

**_ Comment tu peux savoir que ce n'est pas une passade ? Tu devrais y réfléchir avant de le présenter à Hatsuharu et Inoué. **Conseille Hadès qui n'est pas fort à ce jeu-là et qui est toujours persuadé de se tromper quand il s'aventure sur un autre terrain que le travail.

**_ Je n'ai pas envie qu'il cherche ailleurs mais et même si tu le rencontrais tu ne comprendrais sûrement pas, **confie le Blondin à son frère qui omet également de lui dire que les enfants le connaissent déjà. **Il est, comment dire sans que tu ne te moque, …lumineux ? **Cherche Rhadamanthe pour décrire ce Bleuté qui fait battre son cœur il en est certain et qui voit du coin de l'œil son aîné le prendre de haut. **Me regarde pas comme, ça, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un.** Gronde-t-il maintenant en fusillant l'Ebène.

**_ Je n'ai rien dit,** se défend tout de même Hadès qui trouve son cadet bien niais envers une autre personne que ses enfants et qui lui donne aussi un étrange sentiment de malaise. **Depuis…**

**_ Ouais, j'ai envie que ce soit sérieux avec lui. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça toi avec toutes celles que tu as déjà rencontrées depuis ces dernières années ?** Questionne curieusement Rha' qui aimerait un jour voir son frère heureux et oublier la malheureuse histoire de ses vingt ans même si celle-ci a déjà dû être classée. Il aimerait juste que quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'il est.

**_ Non. …Pourquoi un homme ?** Revient à la charge Hadès qui veut comprendre et peut-être aussi qu'il attend fermement la réponse.

**_ J'en sais rien, ça se commande pas tu sais. J'avais pas prévu de dévier ou quoi que ce soit si c'est ce que tu veux savoir mais lui, il est, …spécial.** Avoue à demi-mot le Doré, gêné par ça et de ce qu'il ressent à l'instant.

**_ Et au lit ? **C'est certes indiscret et intime comme question mais le Noiraud s'en fiche un peu, il veut juste des réponses et peut-être voir son frère se rétracter en cas de doute, il veut juste, qu'il ne se trompe pas.

**_ Ça ne te regarde pas et on n'en n'est pas arrivé là. Mais tu sais, c'est pas sorcier et puis dans ces cas-là en général on sait quoi faire après s'être un peu documenté.** Clame le Blond et qui a bien l'intention de gêner son aîné avec sa réponse parce qu'il sait que celui-ci n'aime pas s'étaler sur sa vie intime et ses pratiques.

**_ Mh. **Et la gêne a parfaitement fonctionnée, Rhadamanthe n'en n'est pas peu fier d'ailleurs.

**_ Mais tu sais Hadès, le jour où tu rencontres la personne qui t'es destinée tu le sais je crois. J'sais pas comment j'pourrais te dire ça sans que tu te moques ou me prennes pour quelqu'un de fleur bleue mais…, si elle te fait sourire ou si tu vois ce visage qu'elle a quand elle te regarde alors, dis-toi que t'as plus vraiment à chercher.** Raconte à présent le Blondin qui n'a jamais vu son frère aussi curieux mais aussi concentré après une question sans aucun rapport avec le travail. Peut-être se dit-il, qu'il cherche des réponses sans arriver à formuler ses propres interrogations. Peut-être que les miracles existent.

**_ Quelle tête ? **

**_ Comment dire…, j'en sais rien. Tu verras par toi-même quand ça t'arrivera.** Abdique Rhadamanthe qui n'arrive plus à répondre sans se répéter une énième fois ce qui l'irrite légèrement**. Hadès, est-ce que tu aimerais le rencontrer ? J'aimerais que vous vous parliez un peu. Si t'es d'accord bien sûr.**

**_ … … . **Ça l'agace ce genre de chose, rencontrer des inconnus avec lequel il n'a aucun point commun. Cependant, il est prêt à faire un effort pour son frère, son neveu et nièce si le « contrat » est équitable. **Une contrepartie ?**

**_ Ah, tu te fous de moi ? Le repas gratuit et…, j'en sais rien, tu veux quoi d'autres espèce d'asocial ? **Gronde à présent le Doré qui ferme les yeux pour contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières.

**_ J'y réfléchirais. Donne-moi la date et l'heure.** Annonce à présent le Noiraud qui a gagné –comme souvent- et qui se lève pour laisser son frère seul. **J'y retourne, à plus tard.**

**_ Ouais. …Merci de m'avoir écouté Hadès.**

Il n'a pas dit à Hadès qu'il le connaît déjà mais ne pas avoir été rejeté, méprisé ou jugé est sa plus grande victoire et ce qu'il espérait le plus.

Le cœur un peu plus léger de s'être confié à son aîné, il prend ce téléphone qui se trouve sur son bureau et compose un numéro. Satisfait que sa conversation se soit passée au mieux, il peut reprendre le travail tranquillement et terminer certains dossiers en attente.

…Un fin sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne peut retirer, il finit sa journée ainsi et a le don de se faire questionner ses employés sur son comportement étrange.

Mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis puisque maintenant, il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de recontacter le Bleuté et de donner sa réponse.

* * *

La journée terminée, Shaka est éreinté mais a encore pas mal d'énergie pour la suite qu'il a prévue. Il a exceptionnellement fermé plus tôt et s'est même prévu des petits jours de repos pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Après une douche, il se change et s'apprête avant de se rendre jusqu'à une certaine adresse où il aperçoit son petit-ami. Il l'a rejoint jusqu'au garage de celui-ci et déjà prêt à partir, Mû préfère que son Blondinet ne croise pas Deathmask pour une seule raison, pour se l'accaparer un peu plus et ne pas entendre l'humour souvent graveleux de son meilleur ami, même si Shaka a beaucoup de répartie.

Ils y vont doucement parce que le Mécanicien en a décidé ainsi tandis que Shaka –lui- sait ce qu'il veut mais n'a aucune envie de mettre la pression à ce Parme qui le charme d'un rien. C'est bien pour cela qu'il a pris sa soirée plus tôt et sourit dans le baiser que l'autre lui donne. Et là, dans ce restaurant familial, ils sont en tête à tête et savourent ce moment au mieux.

**_ ****ç****a faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pu dîner en tête à tête, ça m'fait plaisir.** Soupire Mû dans un sourire à faire craquer tout le monde.

**_ Je suis du même avis et je dois t'avouer que j'en avais un peu marre de te voir entre deux clients ou avec tes amis. Pas que je ne les aime pas, ce n'est pas ça, seulement…- …ah, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. **Se plaint Shaka qui pour la première fois perd de ses moyens face à son petit-ami.

**_ Tu es drôle ce soir, **sourit le Parme**, et je ne t'en veux pas, je pense à peu près pareil. A chaque fois qu'on peut être seul, Kanon et Deathmask se montrent ou alors ce sont tes clients qui prennent ton temps et le soir souvent je suis trop fatigué à cause du boulot. **Conte-t-il en se blâmant lui-même de leur manque de temps ensemble.

**_ Nos entreprises respectives commencent à peine, c'est normal qu'on s'y investisse autant, **assure Shaka qui a lui-même fait ce constat il y a peu de temps.** Mais peut-être que…, qu'on pourrait arranger notre emploi du temps, tu crois pas ?**

**_ Et comment ? Tu deviens intéressant là. **Chantonne presque Mû en attrapant la main de son copain qu'il connaît experte dans bien des domaines.** Tu m'en dis plus ?**

**_ Eh bien par exemple, que dirais-tu du mardi et vendredi soir ? Je pourrais tenter de fermer plus tôt et toi de prendre moins de clients ou de prévoir moins de réparations dans l'après-midi et ainsi, nous aurions nos soirées et nous ne tomberions pas d'épuisement le soir. **Murmure le Blond comme une supposition possible et envisageable. Lui, tout ce qu'il veut c'est passer plus de temps avec ce Mauve qui fait battre son cœur.

**_ Je crois que c'est envisageable, non ?! Faudrait que j'en discute avec Death' mais il pourrait faire ça pour moi …même en grinçant des dents. **Dit Mû pensif mais déjà rempli d'idées en tous genres.** Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma résolution de l'année prochaine ! **

**_ Ce n'était qu'une idée, les premières années d'une entreprise sont toujours les plus dures alors on devrait aussi peut-être seulement endurer et profiter de nos week-ends. **Rattrape Shaka qui ne veut pas être celui qui ordonne de faire une concession ou d'avoir des reproches dans le futur.

**_ Ne croit pas que j'y réfléchirais pas avant alors ne t'inquiète de rien mais pour l'instant, parlons d'autre chose et profitons de la soirée, tu veux ? **Souffle Mû en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur la main de l'autre.** Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?**

**_ Et où est-ce qu'on pourrait bien aller ? **Murmure Shaka en souriant de la gentillesse de son petit-ami.

**_ Chez toi ou chez moi. Tu sais, je préférerais regarder un bon film dans le canapé avec toi contre moi plutôt que de rester et de pouvoir seulement te parler. **Se confie Le Mécanicien dans un petit rictus qui se montre rarement en public.

**_ Je crois que tu m'as convaincu. On y va ? **Demande Shaka en sortant déjà son portefeuille pour payer leur addition.

**_ Ah non, ce soir c'est moi qui invite et sur le chemin, on pourrait prendre un dessert. **Souffle le Parme en se levant pour se diriger vers le comptoir et payer.

En quelques minutes ils sont tous les deux dehors sur ce trottoir gris et parce que Mû veut démontrer et montrer à quel point il a envie d'être avec ce Blond, il l'amène entre deux ruelles –près de ce restaurant- et le plaque au mur tout en le dévisageant d'un regard brûlant.

Il donne plusieurs frissons à ce Blondinet et aucuns ne sont dû au froid, loin de là et quand l'autre l'embrasse et agrippe sa nuque de manière autoritaire, il adore.

Le baiser pris de droit a bien duré plusieurs minutes et les lèvres rougies par l'effort et l'envie, les deux hommes se sourient et se comprennent également. Ils ont hâte de retrouver l'appartement de Mû, c'est décidé dans l'instant, et de passer une fin de soirée agréable et à deux.

Mû adore prendre dans ses bras ce Blond et respirer le parfum de ses cheveux. Le cajoler. Prendre soin de lui. Il adore ça mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il frustre ce même Blondinet qui en espérait plus et qui aurait aimé passer à l'étape supérieure. Oui, il est certainement frustré sexuellement mais jamais ô grand jamais il ne précipitera les choses entre eux, il tient beaucoup trop à ce Parme pour ça et n'a aucune intention de le céder à qui que ce soit. Même s'il est aussi certain de ne pas être un saint et de ne pas pouvoir contrôler à chaque fois ses pulsions.


	96. Chapter 95

**Bonjour, **

**Je vous avez dit qu'on se verrez souvent en cette fin de mois. Et ce n'est pas fini. Pour ceux qui le sont ce soir bonne vacance. Pour les autres je pense à vous. **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus long. Cela va être les vacances de noël pour nos protagonistes et tous ou presque décident de leur programme. J'espère que cela vous plaira. On en apprend plus sur certain et on est surpris par d'autre. Bonne lecture Biz Craft et à bientôt. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 22 décembre.**

* * *

**Vendredi 20 décembre. **

Vingt heures trente. Dans l'appartement de Camus une bonne odeur de nourriture embaume les lieux. Le maître de maison est de bonne humeur, il sifflote tout en cuisinant. C'est le premier jour des vacances d'hiver. En sortant du Lycée Camus a fait les courses, il en a profité pour acheter des gâteaux chez Shaka. Il a aussi pris le temps de boire un thé et de discuter avec le Blond. Maintenant, il prépare le repas pour lui et ses compagnons.

Saga et Shion sont arrivés un peu plus tard. Ils ont dû régler les derniers détails dans le Lycée, les derniers papiers administratifs, ainsi que fermer les dortoirs, pendant cette période le Lycée ferme totalement. Ils ont donc attendu que toutes les familles viennent récupérer leurs enfants. Saga a même accompagné les plus jeune à la gare. C'est donc tranquillement qu'ils sont rentrés chez Camus pour y passer le week-end, voire les vacances. Là, ils sont installés dans le salon et se font des confidences.

**\- Vous parlez de moi ? **En entrant dans la pièce Camus entend son nom et cela l'intrigue. **Ce n'est pas très gentil,** sourit-il en embrassant ses deux hommes. **Le repas est prêt. **

Ses deux amants se lèvent en souriant et le suivent jusqu'à la table. Tous se mettent à parler de leur projet pour le week-end et aussi pour le reste des vacances, la reprise n'étant que le Lundi six Janvier.

**\- Vous voulez vraiment passer le vingt-quatre décembre avec moi ? Je veux dire Noël se passe en famille. **

**\- Mais tu es notre famille,** murmure doucement Shion.

**\- Merci et vous êtes la mienne mais il ne faut pas oublier la vôtre pour autant. **

**\- On pourra toujours y aller pour le repas du vingt-cinq,** argumente Saga.

**\- C'est vrai mais on va passer le réveillon de la nouvelle année aussi alors…**

**\- Tu as peut-être d'autres projets ? **Shion se dit que n'ayant pas de famille peut-être qu'il a l'habitude de faire quelque chose de spécial et qu'il ne veut pas le partager. En fait il ne sait pas grand-chose de son enfance et de ses habitudes.

**\- Non, rien de tout ce que tu peux penser,** rigole Camus. **Pour le réveillon de Noël je vais sur la tombe de mes parents, après je passe voir Dionysos s'il a décidé d'ouvrir son bar et je bois un verre. S'il est fermé je viens ici. Je m'installe avec mon plateau repas devant le film qui m'a le plus plu durant l'année écoulée. Vers minuit je vais chez Aphrodite, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'il rentre de chez ses parents. Cela ne se passe pas forcément bien alors on discute en se rendant à l'orphelinat ou j'ai vécu. J'ai eu de nombreuses familles d'accueil mais ils n'adoptaient que les bébés, pas les adolescents. A ce moment-là on me renvoyait à l'orphelinat. Toujours le même. Alors, comme je m'y sentais bien à la fin j'ai demandé à y rester jusqu'à ma majorité. A l'époque j'avais commencé à aider les sœurs en jouant le Père Noël et à faire les paquet cadeaux pour les plus jeunes. En quittant l'orphelinat j'ai décidé de les aider quand je pouvais alors pour Noël je suis toujours leur Père Noël. Je les accompagne aussi pour faire Halloween et quand elles ont des enfants en difficulté je vais faire du soutien scolaire. Pendant mes études je m'entrainais avec eux en leur apprenant à lire ou écrire pour les plus petits et en les aidants à faire leurs devoirs pour les plus grands. **

**\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si pédagogue !** S'exclame Shion qui au début était surpris que pour un aussi jeune âge et si peu d'années d'expérience en tant que professeur, il arrive aussi bien à capter l'attention de Lycéens et être si rigoureux dans ses explications.

**\- Oui, mais ça ne fait pas tout, Saga m'a bien conseillé aussi en début d'année. A l'orphelinat ça marche mieux car ils me connaissent depuis longtemps et j'ai vécu avec certain. Ils me voient comme un grand frère. **

**\- C'est vrai que cela fait que quatre ans que tu es majeur ! **S'exclame à son tour Saga.

**\- Oui et les sœurs m'ont hébergé pendant un an pour que je puisse économiser et me trouver un aussi bon logement. **

**\- Elles ont été sympas,** sourit Shion.

**\- Oui, elles sont toutes comme des mères pour moi, elles sont vraiment différentes des sœurs dont tout le monde parle. Elles sont très ouvertes d'esprit. Je dois dire que la première fois que j'ai ramené Aphrodite j'avais peur. Ça faisait six mois qu'on était ensemble. Elles ont compris tout de suite ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Elles l'ont très bien accueilli. Elles lui ont même dit de se méfier de moi et que si j'étais trop méchant avec lui qu'il leur dise et qu'elles me donneraient la fessée.** Camus explose de rire en se remémorant ce souvenir. **J'ai supplié Aphro' de ne pas le faire car la mère supérieure avait la main très sèche. Quand on s'est séparé il a demandé s'il pouvait encore venir les aider à Noël et pour leur jardin. Il leur a fait un magnifique patio. Elles ont dit « oui » de suite. J'ai même cru que c'est moi qui n'aurais pas le droit de revenir.**

**\- Et donc il te suit encore !** C'est plus une exclamation de Saga qu'une question.

**\- Oui, c'est dérangeant ? **

**\- Non pas du tout,** répondent ensemble les deux aînés de Camus. L'homme est important pour leur cadet, un frère qu'il n'a pas. C'est normal qu'il puisse le voir quand il veut. Pour cela les deux sont bien d'accord.

**\- On peut venir aussi ?** Demande du bout des lèvres Shion. Il veut connaître les personnes qui ont si bien élevé Camus et surtout qui l'ont aidé du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.

**\- Oui bien sûr. Mais d'abord je dois quand même demander la permission aux sœurs mais je suis sûr qu'elles seront ravies. Par contre on dort là-bas, car au réveil je deviens le Père Noël et je distribue les cadeaux sous le sapin. Et puis…** Il hésite un instant avant de continuer, **Aphrodite ne sera peut-être pas là, il héberge Shun et Ikki cette année. Il va devoir faire le repas de famille et après il va sûrement rentrer chez lui. **Camus ne veut pas le montrer car il est entouré d'amour et qu'il les aime aussi mais il est quand même un peu triste. Ça ne sera pas pareil.

**\- Tu te feras de nouveaux souvenirs et lui aussi. Et vous pourrez en parler quand vous mangerez ensemble,** le rassure Saga en chiffonnant ses beaux cheveux Bleu Marine.

**\- Tu as raison. Mais après on peut faire autrement si vous voulez, **propose Camus.

**\- Et si on faisait tout ça,** sourit Shion, **si tu es d'accord ? Créons-nous de nouvelles traditions pour Noël. **

**\- Heu… Oui mais… Tu vois la soirée comment ? **

**\- On va poser des fleurs sur la tombe de ta famille. Après on va chez Saga déposer les cadeaux, puis chez moi. Comme ça on les salue. On peut aller boire un verre chez Dionysos-san s'il est ouvert et rentrer manger ensemble ici devant un bon film. A minuit on s'offre nos cadeaux et on va chercher Aphrodite s'il vient avec nous. Quand on est tous ensemble on part aider l'orphelinat. On dort là-bas et après on fait plaisir à tous les enfants. **

**\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Shion, **sourit Saga** et toi Camus ? **

**\- Merci, ce sera le meilleur Noël de ma vie. **

Les deux autres restent sans mots devant les larmes de leur cadet, ils se jettent dans ses bras et se promettent de faire de ce Noël et de tous les autres des jours exceptionnels pour lui.

**\- Et sinon vous aviez pensé à quoi au début ? **S'intéresse Camus.

**\- A ça…** Saga hésite et regarde Shion qui lui dit de continuer d'un signe de tête. **On voulait t'offrir un cadeau particulier mais on ne savait pas si on devait te le donner le jour de Noël ou avant. **

**\- Pourquoi ? **

**\- En fait… **Continue Shion en hésitant aussi. **On ne veut pas te dire ce que c'est, mais il va te faire réfléchir à une chose ou deux sur une certaine organisation. Et on ne savait pas si tu voudrais le faire le jour de Noël, donc il aurait été bien que tu l'ai en avance. Mais maintenant pas la peine vu qu'on a notre programme, on te l'offrira le jour même. **

**\- Je vois, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais on pourra le faire pour la nouvelle année ? **

**\- Parfait, **font les deux autres.

Les trois reprennent leur repas, Shion et Saga un sourire aux lèvres. Ils en ont appris un peu plus sur leur jeune amant et en plus ils ont des projets pour Noël et le nouvel an qui vont être parfaits. Ils en sont sûr.

Camus lui est ému et a hâte d'être au lendemain afin d'appeler l'orphelinat et Aphrodite pour tout lui raconter et l'inviter ainsi qu'Ikki et Shun. Cette année il ne passera pas les fêtes tout seul. Il est aux anges.

* * *

Shun trottine vers sa chambre, il est heureux. Shion-sensei vient de lui dire un magnifique sourire aux lèvres qu'il a laissé Hyoga monter dans sa chambre. D'aller le retrouver et de redescendre plus tard avec sa valise. Ikki a appelé en disant qu'il viendra le chercher pour dix-huit heures. Il regarde sa montre, il a une heure devant lui.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il trouve le Blond allongé sur son lit et les yeux clos. Il ferme la porte à clé et tout doucement et en silence il va le rejoindre. Il s'allonge à ses côtés, l'autre ne bouge pas, il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. La main du Blond vient jouer avec ses mèches Vert Clair, accentuant doucement le baiser. Quand celui-ci prend fin les deux adolescents se regardent un long moment, leurs yeux parlant pour eux. On peut y voir tous les sentiments d'amour, de respect qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Leurs bouches étirées dans un magnifique sourire, montrent leur bonheur d'être ensemble.

Shun l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et se couche mieux contre lui mettant sa tête sur son épaule. Hyoga vient encore caresser ses cheveux.

**\- Tu es heureux ? **

**\- Oui, je vais passer du temps avec mon frère et on va se voir presque tous les jours. **

**\- On va patiner lundi ? **

**\- Oui et tous les autres jours si tu veux, je sais combien tu aimes cela. En plus je ne peux pas rester trop chez Aphrodite-san. **

**\- Pourquoi ? **

**\- Il travaille avec Ikki. Ils vont fermer le vingt-quatre Décembre à dix-huit heures et le vingt-cinq ils ouvrent de dix heures à douze heures. Pareil pour le trente et un Décembre et le premier Janvier. Les fleurs sont très prisées comme cadeau pour les fêtes. **

**\- Ils prennent des jours entre ? **Se renseigne le Blond.

**\- Cela dépendra des commandes alors il peut y avoir des jours entiers de libres ou juste une matinée ou une après-midi. **

**\- Je vois, mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester ? **

**\- Je ne veux pas les déranger et ça nous laissera du temps pour tous les deux et voir les autres. **

**\- Bien, **déclare le Blond qui sait qu'à la fin Shun va se sentir gêné de ne pas aider et donc aller travailler au magasin avec les deux hommes.

L'heure passe rapidement, avant de sortir de la chambre les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassent une dernière fois. Ensuite, ils retrouvent leurs professeurs Shion et Saga devant le portail, Ikki parle avec eux. En voyant son cadet celui-ci s'avance et prend en main sa valise. Il salue et remercie Hyoga d'être resté avec lui. Le Blond sourit et part rapidement, en passant devant ses professeurs il s'arrête un instant.

**\- Shion-sensei merci,** le Blond sourit de toute ses dents. **Bonnes vacances à vous deux. Bonnes vacances aussi à Camus-sensei, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. **

**\- On lui dira merci, bonnes vacances à toi aussi,** sourit à son tour Shion.

Le Blond disparaît rapidement pour rejoindre son foyer.

Shun et Ikki viennent aussi saluer les professeurs et se dirigent chez Ikki et Aphrodite. Il leur faut une demi-heure pour y arriver. Le Bleu Clair les accueille chaleureusement. Il est ravi d'invité le Vert Clair.

**\- Shun soit le bienvenu. **

**\- Merci, Aphrodite-san. **

**\- Ah non ! Aphrodite tout court et tu me tutoies. On va passer quinze jours ensemble, on ne va pas se vouvoyer. **

Le Vert Clair sourit, il est heureux d'être là avec son frère et cet homme qu'il apprécie de plus en plus. Aphrodite l'aide à s'installer dans la chambre d'Ikki et ils passent à table.

**\- Pour Noël vous avez des projets ?** Aphrodite veut lancer une discussion et celle-là lui paraît bien.

**\- Pas vraiment,** annonce Ikki, **justement je voulais en parler avec Shun. **

**\- Je n'ai pas d'idée je…** Il hésite en regardant autour de lui.

**\- Oui,** dit Aphrodite afin de l'inciter à continuer.

**\- Peut-être que c'est tôt mais tu ne mets pas de sapin ? Ou en tant que fleuriste tu penses que ce n'est pas bien ? **Shun parle d'une petite voix et se force à tutoyer se Bleu Ciel qui lui sourit de cet effort.

**\- Haha ! Non. Sinon je ne vendrais pas de fleurs coupées. Mais merci d'y avoir pensé. Je reconnais que d'habitude je ne suis pas là à Noël, alors je ne mets plus de sapin chez moi. Si tu veux demain on peut aller en acheter un. En fin d'après-midi je dois aller en acheter un avec Camus. **

**\- Camus ! **S'étonne Ikki surpris. Ensuite, il regarde son cadet. **Ton professeur Camus Aquarius. **

**\- Tu le connaîs ? **

**\- Oui, il est comme un frère pour moi. Chaque année le week-end avant Noël nous allons acheter un sapin pour l'orphelinat où il a vécu. Après, les enfants le décorent et le jour J on y retourne. Moi je fais Noël dans ma famille et lui tout seul et vers minuit on va là-bas et on empaquette les derniers cadeaux et on les dépose sous le sapin. On dort sur place et à huit heures on donne les cadeaux sous le sapin. Il se déguise en Père Noël et moi je suis son assistant. Quand c'est fini, je déjeune vite avec eux et je viens ouvrir mon magasin. Mais cette année je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller. **

**\- Pourquoi ? Il ne veut plus de toi ?** Demande Ikki étonné.

**\- Non, mais j'ai pensé qu'il irait sûrement avec Saga et Shion. Je serais de trop. **

**\- Tu ne le seras jamais, alors ne soit pas triste et pose lui la question,** sourit Ikki qui sait que ce Marine ne rejettera pas ce Bleu Clair même pour ces deux-là. Ikki n'aime pas Camus mais il sait que l'homme ne laissera jamais tomber Aphrodite.

**\- Tu as raison. **Aphrodite à l'air soulagé de cette affirmation.

**\- Ça a l'air bien,** sourit Shun.

**\- Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Vous verrez c'est génial,** s'enthousiasme maintenant le Fleuriste qui reprend des couleurs.

**\- Avec plaisir,** se réjouit Shun de l'invitation. **Ça pourrait être bien,** sifflote le jeune homme en regardant son frère.

**\- D'accord, **abdique Ikki devant les sourires des deux autres.** Demain demande à Camus si on peut venir l'aider. **

Aphrodite sourit encore plus, il est heureux de ça. Il aime vraiment ses Noël et en partager un avec les deux frères lui fait plaisir.

Shun quant à lui est aussi heureux, il va passer un bon Noël entouré de gens gentils et émouvants.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'il n'a plus aucun contact avec Rin. Il l'évite du regard, dans les couloirs, dans l'ascenseur, dans les bureaux –partout-, ne se penche plus sur ses dessins, ne le réprimande plus, ne lui adresse plus la parole. …En vrai, il ne le voit plus depuis ce qu'il a osé faire dans son bureau mais surtout depuis qu'il a vu le visage de ce Noiraud lui interdisant de l'approcher.

Et même s'il s'est lui-même surpris à l'épier à son insu et à entendre parler de lui à travers son frère, il reconnaît lui-même qu'il est le problème à tout. C'est sa seule faute si les bureaux respirent mal quand il fait acte de présence et que le plus jeune est là aussi et de ce fait, il veut y remédier. …Enfin.

Il a surtout eu mal au ventre le jour où cet Ebène est reparti à Osaka pour le travail avec Rhadamanthe. Il n'a pas cherché à comprendre ce sentiment mais il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas anodin.

Pendant tout ce mois, il a essayé de le voir comme un « enfant » ordinaire, comme son « neveu » mais peu importe les tentatives, il a lamentablement échoué. Alors là, le visage toujours aussi fermé et les poings serrés, il arrive en salle de pause et cherche du regard son cadet en pleine discussion avec Sara et il a même l'air de s'y plaire.

**_ Toi, dans mon bureau,** exige Hadès de sa voix la plus autoritaire possible en gardant les yeux fixés sur sa cible.

Ce qui lui répond ? Un claquement de langue désagréable au possible pour l'oreille de l'Elision. Le sourire du plus jeune qui disparaît instantanément et son regard pétillant qui tourne à l'orangé.

Néanmoins, il consent à le suivre puisqu'il ne peut pas désobéir à un ordre direct de son patron, encore moins devant les autres employés qui ont arrêté leurs occupations.

Rin s'avance jusqu'à son aîné et dans un silence de mort il le suit jusqu'au lieu indiqué et hésite pendant une longue minute à obéir au second ordre donné –c'est-à-dire, fermer la porte-. Normalement, il n'a rien à reprocher à son cadet puisque celui-ci ne vient même plus le harceler pour un rien alors…, le silence est pesant et les espions nombreux à l'autre bout de la pièce cachés par le mur de la salle de repos.

**_ Que me voulez-vous Elision-san ? **Demande lui-même le Noiraud pour éviter de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que son aîné.

Les sourcils froncés de cette question et la bouche fermée après avoir rattrapé de justesse ses mots pour ne pas envenimer la situation, il regarde longuement son vis-à-vis et cherche la meilleure façon de dire les choses, de les tourner.

Il n'a pas l'habitude de s'excuser, de reconnaître ses erreurs ou d'avouer ses fautes. Il le reconnaît sans mal, pas qu'il est de mauvaise foi seulement, c'est toujours trop compliqué pour lui de parler et de dire ce qu'il peut ressentir.

**_ Je n'aurais pas dû…, **débute Hadès un peu trop bas et beaucoup trop grogné.** Dire ce que je t'ai dit et faire ce que j'ai fait. **Souffle-t-il de nouveau avec du mal et sans entrainement. Honnêtement, il ne peut pas faire mieux, c'est au-dessus de ses capacités physiques et mentales.

**_ Quoi ? **Marmonne à son tour Rin qui est habité par plusieurs sentiments contraires. **Vous…, vous n'avez pas le droit, **commente-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose cependant.

Pendant un mois il a eu mal au cœur et à la tête. Il s'est senti immonde, malade et honteux. Il a pris sur lui pour ne plus embêter son aîné et ne plus le croiser. Il a accepté la proposition de Rhadamanthe pour ne plus devoir l'approcher ou lui parler. Et il n'a pas démissionné parce que malgré ses différents avec son aîné, il aime son boulot et tout ce qu'il apprend dans cette agence. Il a même réussi à terminer son premier contrat et à n'être pas trop mauvais.

Il a omis tout ce qu'il ressent pour se concentrer sur son travail et maintenant, cet autre qu'il essaie d'oublier de toutes ces forces s'excuse plus ou moins ? Ce n'est pas juste et il se fait passer pour le gentil de l'histoire alors que…-

Reprenant une respiration –une de plus-, son regard miel suit par instinct les gestes de son aîné et le voyant baisser les stores, un pas de recul se fait.

**_ Que faites-vous Elision-san ? **Demande rapidement le Noiraud en sentant ses épaules se contracter pour une raison qu'il ignore lui-même. Parce qu'il ne veut plus être insulté très certainement.

**_ Je n'aime pas les curieux,** grogne le Publicitaire qui aperçoit ses autres employés pas vraiment discrets.** Je… reconnais que j'ai eu tort,** dit-il ensuite et en s'insultant mentalement de se voir se rabaisser à des excuses envers son cadet et en fixant ce store baissé.

**_ Vous…, vous excusez ?! **Comprend alors ce Noiraud qui lui-même est un peu déboussolé par ça. Cette chose le déroute complètement et il essaie de comprendre ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un tel traitement.** Elision-san regardez-moi. Vous regrettez vraiment ?**

**_ Evidemment, **peste Hadès en posant son regard orageux sur le plus jeune et en le dévisageant réellement pour la première fois depuis des semaines et honnêtement, sa première pensée est « _il essaie encore une fois de m'aguicher_ ». Pas à cause de bretelle mais à cause d'un gilet cette fois. C'est à ce même instant qu'il se demande si ce gamin est bien réel ou non. S'il est réellement un gamin. **Je n'aurais pas dû poser la main sur toi.**

**_ C'est parce que je vous ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour vous, non ? **Répond sans même y penser le Noiraud en scrutant le sol. **Si j'avais su garder ma langue, l'idée même de m'approcher vous aurait rebutée, **constate de fait celui-ci qui repense à toutes les mésaventures et approches eus et tentées.** Je suis aussi désolé de vous avoir ennuyé avec ça. Vous êtes mon patron Elision-san et jamais je n'aurais dû dire de telles choses et c'est pour ça que vous en avez profité…, tout a commencé à cause de moi, **réfléchit pensivement Rin en triturant ses cheveux pour avoir un peu plus contenance.** Ne vous en faites plus pour ça, à partir d'aujourd'hui je redeviens votre employé et rien d'autre. Je ne vous forcerais plus à quoique ce soit, je vous le promets.**

Hadès ne sait pas comment il en est venu à recevoir des excuses mais plusieurs choses le dérangent dans tout ça. Certes, il y a trop de phrases mais aussi beaucoup trop de mots qu'il n'approuve pas comme « rebutée », « ennuyé », « redevenir », « forcé », tout ça là, ça ne lui plaît pas parce qu'il est sûrement le connard dans l'histoire et qu'il a profité pour s'amuser et abuser. …Il a aussi apprécié…. Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit de « ne plus s'en faire » ? Ses sentiments ont disparus ? Il n'était, comme l'a suggéré Hatsuharu qu'un « bonbon » aux yeux de cet Ebène ?

Faisant un pas dans la direction de son cadet puis un autre, il est pourtant d'accord avec le fait qu'il redevienne un employé –le sien en quelque sorte- et l'idée même de le revoir se mêler de ses dessins et de l'entendre geindre de commande impossible lui plaît. Ça lui plaît autant que ce gilet sur le dos de l'autre et qu'il touche à l'aide de sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

**_ Gamin…, **gronde la voix sombre d'Hadès en épiant celui-ci.** …Rin, **soupire-t-il en surprenant l'interpelé qui maintenant le fixe sans ciller et attend la suite, **faisons du bon travail ensemble. **Affirme le Publicitaire alors qu'il aperçoit sans aucune fausse note un sourire qui se propage sur le visage de son cadet.

**_ Oui ! Avec plaisir Elision-san ! **Trépigne le Noiraud en contenant sa joie et en scrutant encore et encore son aîné qui l'a surpris mais aussi redonné un peu de joie.** J'resterais à ma place à partir de maintenant. **

**_ Vraiment ? Tu saurais faire ça toi ? **Provoque le plus vieux d'un air supérieur et en connaissant un peu le caractère de l'autre. Souvent impulsif et trop social.

**_ Evidemment, à condition d'arrêter les insultes, **assure Rin d'un ton ferme et qui préfère passer à autre chose que de rester sur un épisode malheureux.

**_ …On vérifiera, **soupire Hadès en s'éloignant pour ne pas toucher davantage et pour ne plus fixer les prunelles miels de l'autre.** Tu as du travail en ce moment ?**

**_ Eh bien seulement ce que Rhadamanthe-san m'a demandé de faire. C'est en rapport avec une société de modèle, **explique Rin qui semblant de rien et par automatisme retrouvé, suit son aîné jusqu'à son bureau puisque tout du long de l'explication ils sont restés debout. **Pourquoi ?**

**_ Après les vacances, j'aurais un travail pour toi. **Suggère-t-il à présent et ne s'étonnant même pas d'être suivi par cet Ebène bien trop souriant maintenant.

**_ Super, j'ai hâte de commencer, **commente-t-il avec cet entrain retrouvé.** Elision-san, je peux rouvrir les stores ? Les autres vont se poser des questions à force. **

Pendant un instant, Hadès pense répondre un truc du genre « _qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre_ » puis se reprend et hoche de la tête.

La lumière artificielle revient baigner un peu plus cette pièce au fur et à mesure que les volets se lèvent puis une fois fait, ce Noiraud repart et accroche son propre bureau pour reprendre le travail. Du regard, le Publicitaire le suit des yeux et s'il est déjà entouré de cette Blonde et de ce Brun, lui reçoit une autre visite, celle de son frère qui est réapparu entretemps et qui a eu vent de ce petit tête-à-tête non prémédité.

**_ Je sais que je devrais te demander si je dois m'attendre à une autre mauvaise nouvelle mais à en juger par le sourire de Rin, je dirais que non. Que s'est-il passé Hadès ?** Surprend Rhadamanthe qui attend une réponse de la part de son aîné qui arrête de fixer l'extérieur de son bureau.

**_ Je me suis excusé comme tu l'avais demandé. **Confie ce Noiraud qui estomaque son frère.

**_ Vraiment ? Ça alors, j'en reviens pas, **s'exclame le Blond qui n'en revient vraiment pas.** Tu m'étonneras toujours. Et il a accepté tes excuses ?**

**_ Je suppose…, **dit Hadès qui n'a pas vraiment de réponse à donner puisque la conversation a pris une drôle de tournure.

**_ C'est ta bonne action de Noël c'est ça ? **Ne peut s'empêcher de rire le Doré.** Je plaisante, me regarde pas comme ça. Enfin le bureau va de nouveau respirer parce que tu ne t'en étais peut-être pas rendu compte mais la tension était à son comble par ta faute. Pendant que t'y es, tu devrais aussi t'excuser auprès des autres. Eux aussi le méritent. **Dit-il d'un ton ferme et pas vraiment à discuter mais il est aussi heureux d'avoir vu son frère faire le premier pas vers quelqu'un pour présenter ses excuses. Parce que la seule fois où cet événement s'est produit, c'était il y a plus de cinq ans et envers Rhadamanthe lui-même.

**_ Tsk…, j'y penserais.**

**_ Peut-être que je devrais demander à Rin qu'il te l'ordonne, ça pourrait fonctionner,** rit le Doré de sa propre bêtise. **Au fait, ton dernier dessin a été apprécié, ils ont même dit qu'il avait beaucoup aimé la note de couleur que tu avais ajouté. **Lance tranquillement ce Blond avant de disparaitre.

Parce que semblant de rien et depuis quelques semaines, une couleur s'est ajoutée au noir et au blanc qu'il fait habituellement. Sur certains dessins, en petites touches fines et à peine visible, de l'Or se dévoile par endroit et rend le tout encore plus sublime qu'à l'accoutumée.

Et pour son dernier jour de travail de l'année, Hadès s'est lui-même surpris à se féliciter pour tous ses efforts accomplis et épuisants. De nouveau seul dans son bureau, il se penche sur son esquisse nouvellement commandée et l'épiant un instant, un fin rictus se trace sur ses lèvres. Là, …il ne sent plus aucuns poids sur ses épaules ou ailleurs. Il a… l'impression de respirer de nouveau et il aime la sensation.


	97. Chapter 96

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on part faire un tour dans le bar de Dionysos. Cela fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 23 Décembre.**

* * *

**Dimanche 22 Décembre.**

Elle n'est pas arrivée comme une furie mais presque. Elle n'a pas eu son air étrange et un peu déboussolé pour une fois. Non, quand elle est arrivée ce soir-là dans ce bar, elle a un air caché, un peu espiègle même si on ne le reconnaît pas vraiment puisqu'elle n'est plus habituée à faire ce genre d'expression.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sheera est arrivée avec une idée derrière la tête et de ce fait et comme retombé en enfance, elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue. Elle veut remercier celui qui lui a tendu la main et écoutée sans demander aucune compensation. Cette Blonde veut à tout prix partager cette petite part de stabilité qu'elle a retrouvé à cet Homme qui est occupé de servir une table et revenir derrière le comptoir.

**_ Bonsoir Ito-san, **salue Dionysos dans un fin sourire que lui seul sait faire.

**_ Bonsoir Dionysos-san, **répond-t-elle avec un sourire plus chaleureux qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui déstabilise celui au visage très souvent stoïque.** Je ne suis pas venu vous raconter mes soucis ce soir, **avoue-t-elle maintenant.

**_ Je pense alors que je devrais être heureux de cela. **Parle déjà le Brun qui a toute son attention portée sur la jeune femme. **…Mais je suppose qu'il y a une autre raison, non ?**

**_ Je ne peux rien vous cacher, **dit-elle en détournant légèrement le regard puisqu'elle s'apprête à faire quelque chose d'assez fou.

**_ Vous savez Ito-san, le sourire vous va bien et je suis très heureux d'y avoir droit,** se confie Dionysos sans savoir que ses mots gênent. Parce qu'il est toujours du genre à dires sérieusement ce qu'il pense ou même les blagues qui lui viennent à l'oreille.

**_ Ce…, merci Dionysos-san, **souffle Sheera en se griffant la lèvre et en sentant son cœur réagir à cela.** Et je suis désolé de vous demander ça si tard mais…, faites-vous quelque chose la journée du vingt-quatre, Dionysos-san ? …J'aimerais vous inviter si c'est possible ?**

Cette chose, il ne s'y attendait pas. Jamais personne ne l'a invité et une cliente du Bar encore moins puisque celles-ci sont généralement accompagnées.

Un instant muet, lui-même perd ses mots un court instant parce qu'à cet instant, il trouve cette femme vraiment jolie et ravissante.

**_ Je ne fais rien mais…, **hésite à dire ou même à parler cet Homme qui se retrouve flatté par l'invitation reçue et inattendue. **Où irions-nous ?**

**_ Ha, eh bien j'ai réservé dans un petit restaurant en ville qui vient d'ouvrir dans l'éventualité que vous acceptiez évidemment. **Explique la jeune femme qui réalise petit à petit le fait qu'elle est l'instigatrice d'un rendez-vous. …Rendez-vous qu'elle n'a plus eu depuis longtemps –sans compter ceux arrangés ou autres-.** Est-ce que vous acceptez alors ? Ça serait une sorte de remerciement pour m'avoir aidée.**

Elle s'est battue pour savoir comment remercier cet homme et propriétaire des lieux pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle et comme elle a déjà parlé du Barman à sa meilleure amie, c'est celle-ci même qui a suggéré un restaurant en tout bien tout honneur. Sur l'instant, l'idée est validée sur le coup et la réservation faite dans le même temps mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouve devant celui qu'elle peut qualifier d'ami, elle a peur de voir son invitation être déclinée. Après tout s'est-elle dit, des demandes de la sorte, il doit en recevoir énormément et en refuser tout autant.

**_ Entendu, avec grand plaisir. **Accepte finalement le Barman qui ne sort que très peu pour ce genre de chose.** On pourrait se retrouver sur la grande place avec la fontaine ? **Propose-t-il dans le même temps pour être sûr de ne pas se rater.

**_ Volontiers. Pour quinze heures, ça serait parfait. **Assure la jeune femme dans un large sourire rayonnant et certainement sans imperfection.** Je vous attendrais Dionysos-san. Je n'étais passé que pour ça…, ah je me sens un peu honteuse, excusez-moi. Au revoir, **souffle-t-elle juste avant de disparaître derrière la porte de ce Bar.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de la saluer, de la remercier ou même de lui dire à quel point il la trouve changée. Il n'a eu le temps de rien parce qu'elle est partie comme une tempête. Une tempête qui est peut-être occupée de ravager son esprit.

Immobile durant de longues minutes, cette attitude n'est que peu habituelle chez celui-ci et ne pas voir l'un de ses clients rentrer pareillement alors, c'est d'une voix moqueuse qu'Apollon le salue et le sort de sa rêverie.

**_ Eh bien alors, on rêvasse en plein boulot ? **S'amuse à dire le Rouquin de son large sourire.

**_ Non je réfléchissais et je me demandais ce qui t'amenait aujourd'hui.** Réplique ce Barman sans trop chercher et pour ne rien montrer d'autre de son trouble passé.

**_ Oh tu sais pourquoi la belle blonde est sortie de ton bar aussi précipitamment ? Elle n'avait pas l'air triste ou autre, bien en contraire alors je suis un peu curieux. **Demande Apollon en s'appuyant sur le bar et en récupérant son verre d'alcool.

**_ Je ne sais pas…, peut-être qu'une chose de bien s'est produite pour elle. **Annonce-t-il avec un espoir étrange et perturbant. **Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici Apollon, je suis heureux de te voir vivant et en bonne santé. **Se moque-t-il peut-être un peu.

**_ Beaucoup de travail et te fous pas de moi ! **Grogne l'Orangé sûrement par principe. **Mais ton bar me manquait alors j'ai décidé de venir ici ce soir.**

**_ Me voilà ravi de cette nouvelle. Camus aussi ne vient que très rarement, ce qui veut dire qu'il met de l'ordre dans sa vie. **Assure Dionysos en parlant de leur ami commun.

**_ C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas croisé ! Il doit se payer du bon temps le chanceux. **Marmonne le Rouquin comme une sorte d'enfant jaloux avant de soupirer comme un désespéré et de poser sa tête sur le bar.

**_ Un problème Apollon ? **Interroge le propriétaire des lieux en s'inquiétant tout de même un peu pour son ami.

**_ Oui, tu sais celle que j'ai rencontré à Hanabi ou plutôt celui que j'ai rencontré à Hanabi, Shin, eh bien, je serais incapable de te dire s'il me hait ou non. **Raconte le Roux tout en jouant avec son verre d'alcool.** J'suis pourtant pas quelqu'un de méchant et je me suis excusé de l'avoir pris pour une femme –en même temps, c'était de sa faute mais rien à faire. Parfois il me répond et me laisse être gentil avec lui et la seconde d'après, son regard change et il me menace. J'le comprends absolument pas. **Se plaint-il maintenant pour de vrai.

**_ Eh bien, il te mène durement de ce que j'entends.** Avoue le Barman qui compatit à la peine de son ami. **Et tu n'as rien fait pour qu'il te traite de cette façon ?**

**_ Il dit que je le traite comme une femme quand je veux me montrer aimable ou gentil, que je n'ai pas à faire ça mais quand j'peux faire quelque chose pour aider, j'le fais non ? J'suis pas un macho ou alors il aime les hommes virils qui le traitent méchamment. **Conclue pitoyablement le Rouquin en terminant son verre d'une traite.

**_ Tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre, il veut peut-être te faire comprendre quelque chose. Je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça puisque le peu que je connaisse de lui m'avait plu. **Constate le Brun en essuyant un verre lavé et rincé.

**_ Tu pourrais être de mon côté de temps en temps. **Râle Apollon en demandant un autre verre à boire rapidement.

**_ Je le suis, **assure Dionysos malgré tout puisque même si cette histoire ne fonctionne pas, il sera là pour son ami et pour lui remonter le moral.

**_ Mh, dit comme ça j'suis pas sûr de te croire. Enfin bon, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et je vais continuer de persévérer. **Marmonne avec conviction le Roux qui craque de plus en plus pour Shin mais qui le voit aussi inaccessible et entouré de barbelé. Puis une chose lui revient en mémoire. **Attend il vient** **ici dans cinq jours il m'en a parlé la semaine dernière, il m'a même dit que je pouvais venir et qu'il voulait qu'on mange ensemble le soir. Tu pourras m'aider ? **

**\- Avec plaisir, **sourit Dionysos.

**\- Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? **Se lamente le Roux.

D'un soupir, il recommence à se plaindre et si Dionysos l'écoute quand il le peut, il essaie aussi de lui remonter le moral en parlant des fêtes prochaines et de la nouvelle année à venir.

Et cette chose, permet aussi au barman d'oublier un peu cette invitation reçue et acceptée par simple impulsion et sans rien vouloir en retour.


	98. Chapter 97

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus long. Qui traite de trois couples. D'abord on retrouve Ikki et Aphrodite, puis Himiko et Poséidon et pour finir un final haut en couleur et chaud les nommé Death' et Shura. Attention c'est caliente. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mardi 24 décembre.**

* * *

**Lundi 23 Décembre.**

Shun a disparu à l'extérieur en indiquant à son frère qu'il a rendez-vous avec Hyoga à la patinoire. Evidemment l'aîné charrie un peu le cadet mais le sourire reste et Ikki se retrouve seul à l'appartement avec Aphrodite.

Ils ont fermé la boutique dans les alentours de treize heures, le Bleu Ciel a décidé de n'ouvrir qu'au matin pour les fêtes et si le travail se trouve parfois doublé certains jours, aucun des deux ne s'en plaignent.

Ils déjeunent tranquillement et parlent du boulot à prévoir et à faire. Ikki prévoit même de livrer toute la journée pour ne pas faire de tort à son employeur et ami.

Appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, Ikki fixe le dos de son aîné qui termine le peu de vaisselle qu'ils ont dérangés et si ses yeux dérivent de temps à autre plus bas, lui-même se voit gêné de cela.

Parfois des envies lui prennent mais jamais il ne répond à aucune de ses pulsions sauf quand il est sur les nerfs et cela le dérange. Parfois avec ce Fleuriste, il ne se reconnaît pas et les poings serrés alors que son regard est visé sur un postérieur sans même le comprendre, il a peur de pas mal de choses. Peur de mal faire du fait de son inexpérience. Peur d'être un abruti. …Et peur que l'autre se rende compte enfin de sa nullité. Et tant il pense, il s'approche et enlace par derrière cet homme plus âgé que lui et le fait saisir.

**_ Ikki ? **Souffle un Aphrodite surpris et qui essaie d'apercevoir l'autre dans son dos. **Je…, j'ai bientôt fini.**

**_ Hm. Tu sens bon, tu sais ? Tu sens comme tes fleurs…, **marmonne le plus jeune en laissant son nez dans le cou de l'autre.

**_ Merci, **gémit le Bleu Ciel qui sent ses joues s'échauffer. Rares sont les fois où Ikki l'approche ainsi…, d'ailleurs en comptant bien ce n'est que la seconde fois et à chaque fois, c'est par peur que l'autre découvre le fait qu'il ne soit pas assez bien pour lui.** Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part cet après-midi ?**

**_ Il faut commencer à préparer les commandes. **Suppose Ikki qui n'a absolument pas tort. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour une sortie et ses doigts se resserre à la taille de son petit-ami.

**_ C'est vrai…, **dit Aphrodite dans ce sens et en réussissant à faire un demi-tour pour se retrouver face à son cadet.

Honnêtement et très souvent, il le trouve incroyablement sexy mais là, c'est un visage mignon qu'il peut découvrir et pensif. Il adore toutes les expressions que l'autre peut lui offrir et à chaque fois il essaie de les comprendre et de les garder en mémoire.

Les mains du Fleuriste rejoignent les flancs d'Ikki et s'il effleure tranquillement ce pull et sourit pour un rien, il est aussi surpris de voir les doigts du Foncé grimper jusqu'à sa nuque et cette bouche s'avancer vers la sienne pour lui voler un baiser. Aphrodite en profite énormément et les joues rougies, il s'est lui-même griffé les lèvres pour être sûr de ne pas rêver de nouveau.

**_ Il y a un problème ?** Questionne alors Aphrodite qui ne connaît pas les pensées de son cadet mais qui peut voir son regard soucieux.

**_ Rien. Je me demande seulement si ça va durer…, **souffle comme une pensée le Bleu Foncé en continuant de cajoler la nuque de son aîné.

**_ Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça s'arrête n'est-ce pas ? **Indique le Fleuriste avec un peu d'anxiété et en mordant sa lèvre.

**_ ...Pour moi, non. **Répond avec franchise Ikki qui revient vers l'autre pour l'embrasser et valider sa réponse.

**_ Tant mieux parce que c'est pareil de mon côté ! **Sourit avec plus d'entrain et de soulagement le Bleu Ciel en volant à son tour un fin baiser à son cadet.** …Tu es vraiment mignon aujourd'hui Ikki. **La phrase est dite trop rapidement et l'auteur de celle-ci oublie de se retenir mais il le pense réellement alors c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien.

**_ Arrête ça, y'a rien de mignon chez moi. **Grogne à présent le complimenté qui s'éloigne de son petit-ami. Eloigné de gêne et de rien d'autre.

**_ Bien sûr que si, il faut me croire quand j'te dis que tu es mignon, **insiste maintenant Aphrodite en suivant son cadet jusqu'à salon où il part bouder ou enlever son embarras.

**_ Tu le dis à tout le monde, **peste Ikki qui s'assoit dans le canapé et qui récupère près de lui un Bleu Ciel qui essaie de capter son regard.

**_ Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ça, **assure le Fleuriste d'un ton franc.** …Ikki, tu fais la tête ? **Murmure-t-il en bousculant l'autre sans force et d'une moue enfantine pour le faire craquer.

**_ Non. **Répond sans fioriture le plus jeune et continue sur cette voie.** Je n'ai pas envie que t'ailles voir ailleurs… .**

**_ Et moi non plus,** rassure dans l'instant Aphrodite d'un doux sourire et d'un baiser sur la joue de son cadet.** L'ailleurs ne m'intéresse absolument pas.**

La tête tournée d'un quart, Ikki agrippe les longues mèches claires de son aîné et s'il les caresse un instant, il s'autorise aussi un énième baiser. Les lèvres d'Aphrodite sont chaudes et douces. Remplies d'honnêteté aussi il en est certain alors que lui est couvert de doute pour lui-même. …Ces mêmes craintes qu'il espère voir disparaitre avec l'aide de ce Fleuriste qu'il adore considérer comme son petit-ami.

Il s'est finalement mieux placé dans le canapé et s'il fait saisir son aîné, il l'embarque aussi avec lui, contre lui et à demi-allongé, il reprend des baisers beaucoup moins soft à ce Fleuriste.

Ils se cajolent d'ailleurs ainsi durant de nombreuses minutes, voire heure avant de reprendre le boulot et si ce n'est que la seconde fois qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi, enlacés étroitement, ça ne déplaît à personne et les deux profitent de ce temps-mort avec le monde.

* * *

L'école fermée pour les vacances, Himiko n'en n'est pas moins occupé pour autant. Entre les activités à préparer pour la rentrée et les évaluations à faire, cette journée est bien remplie et normalement, elle n'aurait eu le temps pour rien d'autre alors pourquoi diable est-elle revenue dans cet aquarium ? …Parce qu'elle y a été invitée évidemment.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'agit pas de dîner au milieu d'animaux marins, de nage avec eux ou simplement de les nourrir, non aujourd'hui Poséidon innove.

Il invite la jeune femme pour une sortie des plus ordinaires et la rejoint rapidement à l'entrée de son propre lieu de travail pour ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps.

L'homme a décidé de l'amener déjeuner et se promener en centre-ville comme n'importe quel couple en cette période de l'année même si le mot « couple » pour eux n'est pas le bon terme.

Rien n'a été proposé et rien n'a été accepté. Ils se côtoient par plaisir et non pas par obligation cependant. Ils se trouvent de nombreux points communs aussi étranges que cela peut paraître et contre toute attente, la jeune femme apprécie de plus en plus sa compagnie même si au départ, elle voulait montrer à son père et à Poséidon lui-même que les hommes riches et puissants ne sont pas sa tasse de thé. Celui aux cheveux bleus l'a fait changer d'avis mais le reconnaître l'a fait grincer des dents puisqu'elle n'aime pas admettre ses torts.

**_ C'est la première fois qu'on sort à l'extérieur n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? En général tu fais tout pour que je puisse voir ce que tu possèdes, **assure-t-elle en marchant à côté de cet homme qui fait tourner des têtes et qu'elle prend la liberté de tutoyer depuis quelques temps maintenant.

**_ Justement pour ça. Pour éviter que tu penses de cette façon et puis, la plupart du temps on s'est vu à l'aquarium parce que j'avais des urgences. **Ne peut s'empêcher de se justifier Poséidon et qui a toujours peur de dire le fond de sa pensée parce que souvent aussi, ils se disputent pour un rien. Les deux ont un trop fort caractère.

**_ Ça se tient. Et aujourd'hui ils pourront se passer de toi ? **Demande Himiko d'un air anodin et non sans poser un œil sur cet homme élégant.

**_ J'ai confiance en mes soigneurs, **répond avec conviction et confiance le Directeur de l'aquarium qui voit chez cette femme qu'il courtise un don pour le mettre sur les nerfs et c'est certainement ça qu'il apprécie le plus. …Ne pas se laisser faire. **Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se pose ici un instant ? **Demande-t-il maintenant en voyant une crêperie et en voyant aussi de gros nuages blancs et cotonneux s'installer sur la ville.

**_ Pourquoi pas, on pourrait s'y réchauffer un peu. **Suppose-t-elle en attrapant par inadvertance ou non la manche du manteau de son aîné alors qu'ils passent tous les deux la porte de la boutique.

Si Poséidon est surpris, il ne fait aucune réflexion et se contente de laisser faire cette femme aux impulsions et aux répondant certains.

Himiko continue de resserrer sa prise faite en une demi-seconde pour une simple et bonne raison, la jalousie. De ce qu'elle peut ressentir au fond d'elle et en sentant son ventre se nouer étrangement. Elle voit le regard que cette femme à l'entrée a pour l'homme qui l'accompagne et ça ne lui plaît pas. Une rage soudaine l'a envahie et ça s'est traduit ainsi. Attraper et resserrer le manteau de Poséidon pour montrer qu'il n'est pas seul mais bel et bien accompagné. Et sa prise dure jusqu'à trouver une place à une table près de la fenêtre.

**_ Il va bientôt neiger,** précise le Bleu pour détourner la conversation et réentendre la jeune femme.

**_ Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? **Demande-t-elle en retrouvant sa voix et en omettant tout ce monde autour d'eux.

**_ C'est facile à deviner, il suffit de regarder le ciel. Bien et maintenant commandons. **Propose-t-il en attrapant le menu.

**_ Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le sucré ? **Interroge-t-elle perplexe par le fait d'avoir été amené dans une « usine » à sucrerie.

**_ C'est le cas mais si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas ton cas alors profite. **

**_ Tu penses que je vais te remercier pour ça ? **Rouspète Himiko légèrement gênée par la remarque et donc un peu nerveuse, ce qui la rend évidemment très charmante aux yeux de l'homme.

**_ Pas le moins du monde. **S'avoue déjà le Bleuté qui commence à cerner avec exactitude le caractère de la jeune femme.

**_ Parfait dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me priver ! **

Elle sourit divinement d'après les pensées de Poséidon. Elle a un sourire magnifique et sans égratignure et il est subjugué par celui-ci et l'avoue même, non pas avec des mots mais à l'aide de ses yeux océans qui la désirent.

L'un près de l'autre plus qu'en face, la crêpe de Mademoiselle va bientôt se montrer au même titre que le maigre café serré que le directeur commande, accompagné de biscuits secs puisqu'il ne peut pas faire sans d'après la politique de la boutique.

Ils entament donc une autre discussion, l'une des nombreuses qu'ils ont dû interrompre par manque de temps ou de nuit tombée trop vite et chacun de leur point de vue sont toujours écouté. Le sourire aux lèvres, leur couple d'apparence fait peut-être beaucoup d'envieux jusqu'alors mais c'est encore pire quand Poséidon ne peut s'empêcher de voler un baiser à la Professeure des écoles qui ne dit rien à cela mais qui sent son cœur battre irrégulièrement. Comme à chaque fois que ce Bleuté l'approche et la touche.

**_ Tu as les lèvres sucrées, **murmure Poséidon en laissant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme Brune.

**_ Je mange de la chantilly, ****je pense donc que c'est normal**. Assure-t-elle dans un léger rictus,** et j'aimerais continuer, je peux ? **Demande l'Hatsuki non pas pour paraître méchante mais pour taquiner et voir les réactions de cet homme qu'elle fréquente de plus en plus.

**_ Oui, ensuite on pourrait reprendre notre balade si tu es d'accord ? **Souffle le Bleuté comme pour être sûr de leur futur projet.

**_ Si tu n'as pas d'imprévu, je ne suis absolument pas contre. **

L'accord donné, les deux sont ravis de leur journée passée ensemble. De leurs discussions ou leurs querelles ou même de leurs mains qui se frôlent de temps à autre ou comme là, de leurs bouches qui se sont liées.

Rien ne les chagrine ou les mettent en colère. Ils passent une journée à deux dans les rues de Tokyo et l'un à côté de l'autre, ils sont sereins sans même oser l'avouer.

* * *

Ça fait quelques temps maintenant que Deathmask et Shura ne se sont pas vu et ce, uniquement à cause de ce Maître d'arme, le Mécanicien peut en jurer.

Depuis qu'ils ont rencontrés les amis de ce Bleuté un truc ne va pas et l'autre a beau dire que ça ne le concerne en rien, il a dû mal à y croire. Oh, ils s'envoient toujours en l'air, ça y'a pas de soucis. …Le soucis c'est l'après, quand ils en ont terminé et que l'autre se lèves pour se servir un verre ou se rhabiller, généralement il a l'habitude de paresser et de retrouver son souffle alors ouais…, un truc merde quelque part et il soupçonne ce Vert d'aller voir ailleurs. Sûrement pour ça que des voix s'élèvent dans un dojo sans élève et fermé jusqu'à la fin des fêtes de fin d'année.

**_ Avec qui tu baises exactement ?** Peste Deathmask les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

**_ Allons bon on recommence avec ça, tu devrais partir d'ici et me laisser. **Conte Shura sans aucune méchanceté dans la voix mais avec beaucoup de lassitude. Lassitude et moquerie aussi. Parce qu'il se souvient parfaitement des mots que l'autre abruti a utilisé pour le décrire.

**_ Te fous pas d'ma gueule, je sais que tu mens. **Continue le Bleu sur la défensive et en agrippant le pull de son interlocuteur pour que celui-ci le regarde en face.

**_ Eh bien, te voilà devenu voyant je ne savais pas. Tu sais, si tu ne m'épuises plus autant qu'avant c'est sûrement parce que t'es devenu moins performant Death', **Dit le Vert dans un rictus narquois pour faire rager son amant de leurs nuits passées ensemble.

**_ Va t'faire foutre, enfoiré ! **Crache plus fortement le Mécano au travers du grand salon qu'ils ont investi dans la demeure du Professionnel du Kendo.

**_ Justement et avec toi c'est plus vraiment possible. **Renchérit le plus jeune de quelques mois d'un air sérieux et en se dégageant de la prise que l'autre a sur lui.

**_ J'suis l'seul à te satisfaire et tu le sais très bien alors-**

**_ Evidemment, je ne suis qu'un plan cul pour toi ! **Crie Shura qui n'a su se retenir. Et s'il regrette, il se dit qu'il a autant le droit de dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur et ensuite virer cet homme de chez lui.** J'ai bien assimilé le concept alors je pense qu'on devrait se donner des horaires genre, le Lundi et Jeudi soir après mes cours. Tu fais t'as petite affaire et ensuite tu te barres. C'est cool pour toi, j'peux pas mieux. **Indique Shura le visage et la parole sérieuse.

**_ Qu'est-ce que- ? Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore, tu veux pas que j'te paye aussi ? **Grogne de fureur le Bleuté en s'avançant de nouveau vers son cadet.

**_ J'suis ton plan cul, pas ta pute tu t'souviens ? Et puis j'serais bien trop cher pour toi. **Indique Shura en évitant les mains de ce Bleuté pour ne pas être repris en tenaille.

**_ J'te suis plus là, de quoi t'es occupé d'parler l'abruti ? **Gronde de sa voix rauque un Deathmask qui se retrouve perdu et complètement à la ramasse.** Qui a parlé de plan cul ? Peut-être au début ma-**

**_ Toi enfoiré ! C'est exactement ce que tu as dit à tes amis cette fois-là quand tu m'as forcé à te suivre dans ce café ! **Se défend de nouveau le Maître d'Arme qui vient de se faire plaquer au mur derrière lui non sans voir l'une de ses lampes finir au sol.

**_ Espèce de con, j'ai jamais présenté personne à ces deux-là avant toi alors de quoi tu te plains exactement ? **Peste le Bleu en dévisageant cet abruti qui vient de tressauter un instant.

**_ Personne ? T'as pas d'ami ou quoi à part eux ? **Rouspète à présent Shura qui a ses deux mains plaquées sur le torse de son amant pour l'éloigner.

**_ Qui voudrait s'approcher de moi à part eux deux et un abruti comme toi amateur de saké ? Sérieusement y'a pas grand monde.** Avoue sans gêne –puisqu'il ne connaît pas ce mot là- un Bleuté qui ne hurle plus mais trace un fin sourire sur son visage.

**_ Effectivement qui voudrait…, **chantonne Shura en laissant ses index trainer sur le torse vêtu de cet homme devant lui qu'il comprend petit à petit, du moins à cet instant il croit le comprendre. **Alors pourquoi tu m'as amené devant eux si ce n'était pas pour te vanter ?**

**_ Parce que la dernière fois Mû t'avait vu dans une position super classe, tu t'souviens ? **Ricane le Bleuté en s'approchant du visage de compagnon de jeu pour lui mordre la nuque.

**_ Tu t'fous d'moi ? J'étais nu et-**

**_ Ouais t'étais super alléchant alors j'pouvais pas laisser cet abruti dire un truc bizarre. **Grogne d'une voix rauque ce Bleuté qui continue de mordre ce cou tout en le déshabillant de sa main.

**_ Quoi comme truc ? **Interroge pourtant Shura en éloignant cette tête de lui et en agrippant cette tignasse pour l'avoir face à lui.** Quel truc ?**

**_ Que t'étais comme les autres coups d'un soir alors que non. Avec toi j'prends à chaque fois mon pied, j'adore ton cul…, t'imagine pas à quel point. Alors c'est pour ça, arrête de le partager avec d'autres. **Reprend le Mécano qui revient sur sa première pensée.

**_ J'suis ton seul plan cul en ce moment si j'y comprend bien, c'est ça ? **Reprend le Vert d'une voix plus enjouée que l'autre n'entend pas. Les mots seuls le frustrent ou l'irrite.

**_ T'es aussi le seul avec qui j'partage mon meilleur saké. **Assure Deathmask en se retirant de la prise acharnée du Vert pour l'agripper à son tour.** …Ils te connaissent maintenant alors t'as pas intérêt à t'foutre de ma gueule compris Monsieur le Propriétaire du Dojo ?**

D'un sourire Deathmask est plus que sérieux sur ses propos et n'a aucune intention de revenir en arrière ou de nier. Il a mis la main sur quelqu'un qui lui correspond, qui joue tout autant que lui et qui adore le sexe.

Depuis quelques semaines il l'a mauvaise de voir ce Vert s'éloigner de lui et ne pas se laisser faire après la baise intense mais là, quelque chose lui dit qu'il peut se rattraper et même en avoir plus et cela le fait davantage sourire. Il est fou de ce Vert trouvé à un détour d'un rayon et de ses gémissements quand il est en pleine extase alors ouais..., il est plus qu'un plan cul mais comme il n'est pas doué avec les mots, il ne peut pas le dire. Heureusement, il connaît un bon interprète aux cheveux Parmes et peut-être que celui-ci peut l'aider un de ces jours même si Shura n'est pas non plus mauvais à ce jeu-là.

**_ T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, **grogne Shura en mordant la lèvre inférieur de ce Bleuté qui rumine. …**ça te dit d'aller à la chambre ?**

**_ C'est ce que j'attends depuis tout à l'heure, **siffle Death' qui n'a plus de patience. **Au fait, c'est bientôt Noël non ? Tu pourrais me-**

**_ Certainement pas, je ne suis pas là. Tu pourras te la mettre derrière l'oreille, **sourit largement Shura qui vient de se faire embarquer dans un baiser des plus entreprenant et étouffant.

**_ Fait chier, j'me rattraperais à ton retour et j'vais en prendre davantage aujourd'hui ! **Grogne Deathmask pour la dernière fois en attrapant cette fois son cadet sur son épaule et en l'amenant dans la chambre de force.

**_ Lâche-moi connard ! **Se débat le Maître d'Arme en frappant dans les côtes de l'abruti de service et Mécano à ses heures perdues.

**_ Ferme-là tu vas adorer ! **Est déjà certain de dire le Bleu tandis qu'il jette sans ménagement et sans délicatesse son paquet qui essaie de se rattraper tant bien que mal.** Maintenant, on va s'amuser.**

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, Deathmask se jette sur les lèvres appétissantes de son cadet de quelques mois et si ses mains se baladent déjà partout pour déshabiller, tripoter et marquer, sa bouche –elle- marque à plusieurs endroits cette peau légèrement tannée par le soleil mais au goût délicieux.

Ses crocs se fondent dans la chair de ce Vert qui grogne et gémit de ce trop-plein d'attention mais pour ne pas rester en arrière, il s'évertue lui-même à retirer le pantalon trop encombrant de ce Mécanicien en rut. Les baisers sont suivis dans un rythme soutenu et si quelques grognements se font entendre, des insultes volent dans la pièce quand Shura décide de prendre l'initiative et de clouer son amant au lit.

D'un coup bien placé, il renverse son « adversaire » et l'enjambant tout en tenant les poignets féroces de l'autre, un large sourire narquois déforme le visage du Maître d'Arme.

**_ T'en as pas marre de tout faire aussi vite et à ta façon ? **Demande Shura qui retient fermement celui-ci sous lui et en agitant son bassin dans des mouvements circulaires.** Faudrait peut-être que t-**

**_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu vas perdre Shu', **grogne de frustration et d'envie ce Bleuté au regard noircit par le désir.

**_ Je ne pense pas perdre quoique ce soit si tu veux mon avis…, putain, comment ça s'fait que tu sois déjà aussi dur **? Questionne à présent ce Vert en laissant ses hanches se déchainer et en amenant des soupirs jusqu'à la bouche de son ami.** T'es vraiment qu'un pervers… .**

**_ Ouais, un pervers qui veut ton cul, **assure sans autre mot Death' qui balance un coup de rein pour faire sauter celui au-dessus de lui.

**_ Et que dirais-tu de ma bouche ? Ça te plairait ? **Susurre Shura tout contre les lèvres de ce Mécano qui reste muet un moment. **…Tu veux la mettre dans ma bouche ? **Reprend-t-il en embrassant la mâchoire de celui-ci et en descendant sur le torse de son compagnon qui réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Il n'hésite pas vraiment en réalité, il veut juste « baiser » au plus vite et faire geindre l'autre comme jamais.** Ma langue est pas mal tu sais mais avant il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas bouger. **Marmonne d'un ton suave le Maître d'Arme qui réussit parfois à contrôler l'autre et à légèrement le manipuler quand il s'agit de sexe.** Alors, ta réponse ? **Demande-t-il en arrêtant sa bouche au niveau du nombril de l'autre qui a retiré lui-même son chandail un peu plus tôt et qui se voit toujours maintenu par les mains et les jambes de l'autre qui ont glissé durant sa descende infernale.

**_ Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, **provoque maintenant Deathmask qui répond au sourire de tout à l'heure.

Compris d'un regard et d'un geste, Shura libère doucement son aîné de quelques mois de sa prise et sans aucune délicatesse ou attention, il termine d'ouvrir ce pantalon et quelque peu baisse ce boxer déjà bien déformé pour tenir entre ses mains une verge déjà de bonne taille.

Sans tarder plus, il approche sa bouche de celle-ci et se met à l'humidifier à l'aide de sa salive et sa langue et à faire des va-et-vient de sa main. Sous l'œil juge de Deathmask, ce Vert se prend au jeu et finissant par gober le membre dur de son amant, il lèche et aspire ce sexe expert dans son domaine. Sans pouvoir faire autrement, le Bleu agrippe les mèches plus claires de sa main et s'il impose son rythme cela gêne autant qu'excite. Mais évidemment pour ne pas se laisser faire sans se défendre, Shura mordille ce gland sensible et si les soupirs sont plus nombreux, il connaît maintenant un autre moyen de le manipuler. Les soupirs du Mécano se font entendre et plaisent. Cette douce mélodie à l'oreille du Maître d'Arme l'échauffe un peu plus et se touchant également le sexe pour atténuer sa propre frustration et envie, son regard –lui-, ne se détourne pas de ce visage qui le scrute.

**_ Putain …t'es trop bon~… hn, va à fond… ! **

Ravi du compliment, Shura ne se prive pas d'accentuer ses mouvements et d'user ses cervicales. Au contraire, donner du plaisir à l'autre prouve bien qu'ils sont faits pour s'entendre. Laissant ses dents de nouveau jouer avec ce gland et ce membre, sa main –elle- caresse cet entrejambe et cette cuisse qui fait frissonner l'autre et le rendre plus dur encore.

Cette dernière chose d'ailleurs, a pour effet de rendre Deathmask un peu plus fiévreux encore et d'agripper de nouveau ses mèches sans les relâcher cette fois. Là, il bloque ce visage entre ses jambes et étouffe celui-ci à l'aide de sa pine et bordel, que c'est bon. Voir de l'eau tourner dans les yeux de l'autre et le voir suffoquer le fait gronder intérieurement. Encore plus quand il juge utile de l'éloigner de son membre pour lui redonner de l'air et l'entendre respirer bruyamment. Le fusiller du regard aussi et revenir lui-même à la charge. C'est si bon. Si jouissif. C'est super et assis sur ce lit pendant que l'autre lui lèche le sexe, il ne peut faire autrement que de tendre sa main pour frapper ce fessier à sa merci et faire saisir l'autre.

**_ Putain t'es carrément bandant…, ah merde~ …hn Shu'…, **se plaint ou non un Mécanicien qui finit par accrocher son cadet et par le rejeter en arrière.

Encore un peu et il jouissait et il ne voulait pas gaspiller de son sperme dans cette bouche perverse, même si le tableau lui aurait plu. Non il préfère le salir plus en profondeur et l'entendre crier maintenant.

Sans ménagement, il le retourne et si l'autre se débat comme à leur habitude et essaie de reprendre le dessus, il ne réussit qu'à cogner son fessier contre la verge dure de Deathmask et par le provoquer davantage. D'un sourire désireux, le Bleuté maintient la tête de Shura contre les draps et de son autre main dirige son sexe vers l'intimité chaude de celui-ci pour le pénétrer sans autre préparation que l'imagination.

Ce Vert mord presque sa lèvre au sang avant de laisser un gémissement bruyant envahir la pièce et si plus aucun des deux ne bouge, le Mécanicien –lui- sent son cœur bouillonner tant il est agité et avide d'autre chose.

Son premier à-coup se montre brutal et sans douceur, le second tout autant et finalement, il ne s'arrête plus et profite des cris de l'autre comme une mélodie sans fausse note. Ce cul est le meilleur. Il lui laisse tout faire et y prend du plaisir. C'est si bon de le pénétrer et de l'entendre gémir son nom. Y'a rien de comparable.

Ses mains sur la peau de Shura maintiennent afin que celui-ci reste à sa place, elles se baladent partout et accrochent sans relâche. Ses doigts rugueux de par son travail font tressauter et frissonner son cadet.

Agrippé au drap et caché dans celui-ci, ce Vert fait tout pour ne pas gémir davantage mais l'autre le connaît de mieux en mieux et d'être pris ainsi lui provoque un désir plus gigantesque encore. Se masturbant alors que l'autre frappe sa prostate avec aisance et brutalité, il perd la tête. Toutes ses pensées disparaissent, il n'y a plus de problème ou de monde autour de lui. Il n'y a plus que le sexe. Le sexe avec Deathmask et c'est incomparable. Son esprit se liquéfie et son corps est trop réceptif. Il veut jouir pendant des heures avec cet homme et l'entendre murmurer son prénom encore un peu.

Respirant fortement, son dos se colle au torse de son amant et continuant de recevoir des à-coups puissants, la main libre de Deathmask a rejoint son membre pulsant et le caresse avec autorité et savoir-faire. C'est si bon. Trop bon. Tellement bon !

**_ Death'… ar-rête~ hn~…non… pas là… putain… non~**

Le sourire de l'appelé ne peut pas se montrer plus supérieur que présentement et d'un nouveau coup de reins et d'une pression sur la verge débordante de son amant, il réussi à le faire jouir comme jamais.

Il tremblote dans ses bras non sans l'accrocher fermement et plus ou moins enlacé, ce Vert réclame un baiser qui n'est pas refusé –loin de là-. Leurs langues jouent entres elles et leurs corps continuent de s'emboîter parfaitement. A bout de souffle, Shura n'a pas le temps de récupérer de son orgasme fulgurant et en même temps s'en moque.

De nouveau rejeté et son dos plaqué au matelas de ce lit, il a réaccueillit en lui ce Bleuté devenu monstrueusement avide et laissant ses hanches onduler en rythme, des sourires s'échangent au travers de leur baiser possessif et étouffant.

**_ J'vais t'faire crier jusqu'au matin. Crois-moi Shu'…, tu pourras plus t'lever…~ **s'entend dire un Deathmask déformé par le plaisir.

**_ Vas-y si… hn~ t'en est capable,** provoque intentionnellement Shura entre deux baisers et à-coups surpuissant qui lui montrent déjà de nouvelles étoiles de plaisirs.

Un « _**Bordel me provoque pas plus**_ » est soupiré puis les deux reprennent leurs ébats qui ne se sont jamais réellement arrêté. La soirée, la nuit et le petit-matin risquent d'être courts mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ils en ont fait la promesse en quelque sorte et aucun des deux ne reviennent jamais sur leur parole. Les cœurs bien accrochés autant que leurs corps liés, les deux amants s'enferment dans une bulle de luxure qui leur convient parfaitement et qu'ils ne veulent partager avec personne.


	99. Chapter 98

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un long chapitre en cette veille de Noël. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout le monde prépare son Noël et s'offre ses cadeaux. Je devrais publier ce chapitre en soirée cela serait plus adapté mais ce soir réveillon, donc gros repas en famille. Alors je publie maintenant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, journée et réveillon. Je vous dis à demain dans la journée pour la suite. J'espère que les scènes qu'on a choisies vous plairont et j'ai pensé que c'était le moment idéal pour parler plus de certain personnage surtout Camus. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 25 décembre.**

* * *

**Mardi 24 décembre**

En cette veille de Noël, Aphrodite et Ikki ont eu du travail toute la journée, Shun est resté dans le magasin avec le Bleu Clair, pendant que son frère a fait les livraisons. Il est maintenant dix-sept heures et les deux dans le magasin sont exténués.

**\- Aphrodite c'est comme ça tous les Noëls ?** Shun a été impressionné du nombre de bouquets fait dans la journée.

**\- Oui, et aussi à d'autres fêtes comme celle des défunts ou au nouvel an. **La clochette retentit et un visage connut des deux vient vers eux. **Cam' je suis si fatigué. **

Pour accentuer sa plainte Aphrodite se jette dans les bras de son ami qui se fait un plaisir de le rattraper. Pendant de longues minutes les deux restent comme ça, le fleuriste en profite pour se reposer. Shun quant à lui détourne le regard par pudeur, mais un geste de son professeur lui fait relever les yeux, la main de celui-ci lui chiffonne le haut du crâne.

**\- Tu es prêt pour ce soir, tu vas voir, ça va être un noël inoubliable. **

**\- Oui, Camus-sensei. **

**\- Oh non, ça c'est pour l'école. Aujourd'hui appelle moi juste Camus. **

Shun sourit de contentement, Aphrodite fait de même envers le Vert tout en se dégageant de la prise du Bleu Marine. Ensuite, il va dans l'arrière-boutique et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un magnifique bouquet de Roses Blanches et à ce moment-là, il découvre que Saga et Shion sont eux aussi arrivés. Tous se saluent et les deux Professeurs demandent aussi des bouquets. Shun l'aide à les confectionner et tous repartent heureux.

**\- Bonne soirée à toute à l'heure. Camus fait parvenir mes pensées à ta famille. **

**\- Et toi donne le bonjour aux tiens et surtout remercie ta mère pour les gâteaux qu'elle va te donner. **

**\- Oui j'y penserais promis. **

Les trois professeurs quittent le magasin et le fleuriste se retrouve seul avec Shun. Peu de temps après, Ikki les rejoint et à dix-huit heures ils ferment le magasin. Les trois montent à l'appartement. Le Bleu Foncé est le premier à prendre une douche avant de se mettre derrière les fourneaux pour préparer le repas pour lui et son cadet. La salle de bain libre Aphrodite s'y engouffre afin de se décrasser et d'enfiler sont beau costume de soirée. Il rejoint les deux frères dans le salon. Shun prend place dans la salle d'eau et le fleuriste met et décore la table. Ikki le remercie d'un doux baiser sur le front et Aphrodite lui en dépose un sur les lèvres. Un bruit attire leur attention Shun est non loin d'eux et a des rougeurs sur les joues.

**\- Pardon de déranger,** murmure le jeune garçon.

**\- Tu ne déranges personnes, **sourit Aphrodite. **Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi chez mes parents ? **

**\- Non on va se faire une soirée entre frères,** sourit Ikki.

**\- Bien bonne soirée à vous deux. Je rentre rapidement. **

Aphrodite les embrasse tous les deux sur une joue et disparaît. Les frères passent quelques temps après à table. Au début c'est silencieux. Ikki questionne Shun sur ses activités durant la semaine. Le Vert lui parle surtout de Hyoga. C'est là que la discussion dérape quelque peu.

**\- Quand tu parles de lui tu es différent de d'habitude, **sourit Ikki.

\- … Shun hésite il ne sait pas comment le dire à son aîné, pas qu'il pense être jugé. Lui est bien avec Aphrodite cela se voit dans leur façon de se comporter l'un envers l'autre. **C'est un peu comme toi et Aphrodite.**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ? **

**\- J'entretiens la même relation avec Hyoga que toi et Aphrodite. **

**\- Je vois…. **Ikki s'y attendait un peu mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son cadet. **Je l'apprécie, il a toujours été là pour nous et surtout pour toi. Mais s'il te fait pleurer… rappelle lui que je suis ton grand frère. **

**\- Ikki… Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller seul. Et il ne me fera jamais de mal. **

Ikki rigole, les joues de son frère se teintent de rouge. Son visage, lui, exprime différentes expressions, passant d'une moue boudeuse à une tête convaincue par ses paroles. Les deux continuent leur repas en discutant tranquillement, Ikki essayant d'en savoir plus sur la relation de son cadet avec le Blond.

Vers vingt-trois heures, le fleuriste revient chez lui. Il trouve les deux frères en train de visionner un film. Il s'assoit à leurs côtés et leur raconte son repas qui n'a pas été des plus agréable comme d'habitude. Mais il ne se plaint pas, comme lui dit toujours Camus « _**Tu te le veux bien, tu pourrais ne pas y aller. Tu ne serais pas tout seul pour autant. Mais je loue ton courage**_. » Il sait que le Bleu Marine serait là pour lui et maintenant il y a Ikki. Mais ce sont ses parents et malgré leur mépris pour lui il les aime.

Minuit arrive et chacun se lève pour offrir ses cadeaux. Ikki reçoit une encyclopédie sur les fleurs d'Aphrodite, le jeune homme lui a dit vouloir en lire une. Shun lui donne un agenda.

**\- Avec Hyoga on a pensé que cela te serait utile, maintenant que tu as un travail et une vie sociale plus ouverte. **

**\- Ouais, vous vous moquez juste de moi,** grogne le Bleu Foncé.

**\- On saura l'utiliser comme il faut,** sourit Aphrodite en voyant tous les avantages de ce carnet. **On le remplira promis. **

**\- Merci Aphrodite, ça c'est pour toi. **

Shun lui tend un gros paquet. Le fleuriste le prend et l'ouvre, les deux frères disent que c'est un cadeau commun. Aphrodite est heureux de découvrir le contenu, dedans se trouve un nouveau tablier et des gants de travail neufs, les siens sont tellement troués et usagés qu'ils sont bons pour la poubelle, il y a aussi une mallette avec des outils pour le jardinage.

**\- Merci c'est génial, justement je devais changer tout ça. **

**\- C'est ce qu'on se disait aussi, **rigole Ikki.

Ensuite c'est à Shun d'ouvrir son cadeau, qui est aussi fait en commun entre Ikki et Aphrodite. Il est surpris de ne voir qu'une enveloppe mais le continue lui plaît. Dedans se trouve deux cartes d'abonnements pour le cinéma qui sont à l'année et nominative. Une pour lui et l'autre pour Hyoga.

**\- Comme ça toi et ton amoureux vous pourrez voir tous les films que vous voulez à moitié prix et vous pourrez donc économiser pour vous faire un restaurant en tête à tête. **

**\- Toi aussi arrête de te moquer de moi,** Shun est rouge comme une tomate. Les deux autres ne peuvent qu'exploser de rire en s'excusant.

Quand tous sont remis de leur émotion ils se mettent en route pour l'orphelinat.

* * *

En sortant de chez Aphrodite les trois professeurs montent en voiture. Comme prévu ils passent sur la tombe de la famille de Camus. Celui-ci les présente, jusqu'à présent ses deux amants n'ont pas osé l'accompagner dans son recueillement. Camus leur montre une vieille photo d'eux qu'il a réussi à sauver avant d'être mis à l'orphelinat. Il en profite aussi pour parler un peu de lui à ses deux petits amis et donner des nouvelles à ses parents. Mais ce qui les ont le plus émus c'est quant à la fin il chante deux chansons pour sa sœur. C'était le chant de Noël préféré de sa sœur ainsi que sa chanson préférée. Il leur explique qu'il la chante chaque fois qu'il vient la voir. Les deux autres trouvent qu'il a une très belle voix, mais ne disent rien.

En quittant le cimetière ils vont chez Saga et déposent les cadeaux pour le repas du lendemain midi et donnent le bouquet à sa mère. Celle-ci les remercie du bout des lèvres. Son père lui les amène au salon et Saga dépose les cadeaux pour ses parents et son frère.

**\- Kanon ne vient pas ce soir ? **Se renseigne Saga qui pensait voir son cadet.

**\- Non, il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir juste demain comme toi,** lui explique son père. **Vous avez prévu des choses ? **

**\- Oui, on va aider à préparer le Noël des enfants d'un orphelinat. **

**\- Celui où j'ai été élevé,** rajoute Camus. **Je serais le père Noël demain matin, mais avant il y a plein de choses à faire. **

**\- J'en suis sûr, c'est un beau projet. Je ne vous retiens pas alors. Bonne soirée et à demain Saga tu nous racontera tout. **

**\- Oui merci. Bonne soirée à vous deux. **

Ils repartent rapidement, deux d'entre eux étant fusillés du regard par la mère du Bleu Foncé.

En arrivant chez le Parme ce n'est pas pareil. Ils sont reçus à bras ouverts par les parents de celui-ci, par son cadet et son compagnon Shaka. Celui-ci explique que dans sa famille ils ne fêtent pas spécialement Noël et comme ils vivent ailleurs, il préfère venir ici, ayant été gentiment invités.

**\- Camus, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir manger avec nous demain midi ? **La mère de Shion profite de cette discussion pour inviter à nouveau le Bleu Marine.

**\- Non merci, je vais manger à l'orphelinat et après on… Disons que je les aide. Je ne suis pas seul ce jour-là ne vous inquiétez pas. **

**\- Je l'entends bien mais…** La mère hésite. **Vous faite parti de notre famille maintenant alors ne vous sentez pas gêné de venir avec Shion et vous aussi Saga. **

**\- Merci, mais je mange avec mes parent et Kanon, mais je viendrais avec plaisir un autre jour, si cela vous va. **Saga lui offre un grand sourire reconnaissant de sa gentillesse et son acceptation.

**\- Avec grand plaisir et vous aussi… **Elle s'arrête quand elle regarde Camus et dans un réflexe de maman elle se jette sur lui et l'attrape dans ses bras. Elle caresse ses cheveux et l'homme la serre aussi tout en pleurant doucement.

**\- Pardon, je…** Il essuie ses larmes et se met à rire… **je n'ai plus pleuré depuis mes dix ans. Merci. J'avais oublié combien c'était bon d'avoir une famille et de sentir son cœur battre pour autrui. Je suis heureux d'être de votre famille. Je reviendrais aussi un autre jour mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber les sœurs et les enfants. Ils sont aussi ma famille. **

**\- Oui je comprends. Ils ont de la chance de vous avoir. **

**\- Tout comme moi de les avoir. **Son regard s'attarde plus loin. Il voit un piano ouvert. **Vous avez un problème avec votre piano ? **

**\- Oui,** répond le Père de Shion. **Il est désaccordé et je n'arrive pas à le remettre en état. D'habitude j'y arrive mais là il me résiste, je vais devoir faire venir quelqu'un dans la semaine. **

**\- Vous avez les outils pour le réparer ?** **Laissez-moi y jeter un coup d'œil je m'occupais de celui de l'orphelinat**. Le père va chercher le matériel.

**\- Vous savez tout faire ! **S'exclame joyeuse la mère de Shion.

**\- Non, je… Jusqu'à présent je ne savais pas aimer les autres. Alors j'ai compensé en apprenant tout le reste. La dame dont je vous parlais l'autre fois. J'ai apprécié son message et sa façon de voir le monde et je me suis promis de devenir une personne qui pouvait survivre à tout. Alors j'ai étudié mon environnement et j'ai appris à le réparer. **

**\- J'imagine que tu sais aussi jouer,** sourit Shaka. Camus fit « oui » de la tête tout en accordant l'instrument.

**\- Je jouais pour les messes et la chorale. **

**\- C'est pour cela que tu es si bon en chant ! **S'exclame Saga qui apprécie vraiment la voix qu'il a entendu plus tôt.

**\- Sœur Elisabeth m'a appris, vous l'entendrez ce soir. Vous verrez je chante vraiment mal à côté d'elle. **

**\- Vous devez être assez religieux ?** Se renseigne le père de Shion.

**\- Pas du tout. Pour croire il faut aimer et avoir la foi. J'ai mis trop longtemps pour le comprendre. Dieu ne m'a pas touché mais les sœurs m'ont appris tous les sens des mots amour, compassion, estime et respect. **

**\- Aphrodite te connaît bien,** sourit Shion.

**\- Oui, pourquoi ? **

**\- Il a dit un jour « **_**La première chose qu'il m'ait dit c'était « je vais te faire souffrir ». Et il l'a fait, mais pas volontairement, ni par envie. Son problème c'est qu'il comprend toutes les facettes du mot amour mais il ne sait plus aimer. Il est mort ce jour-là, avec sa famille. Le mien, c'est que j'aime trop facilement et intensément sans rien comprendre. Heureusement qu'il est là pour m'aider parfois.**_** »** Explique Saga qui comprend à quoi fait référence Shion.

**\- Haha ! ça c'est bien une façon de parler de nous. Mais on a bien mûri depuis trois ans. Même si cela ne fait pas si longtemps. Tout à l'heure rappelez-moi de lui dire de changer un peu la définition de notre personnalité. **

**\- Avec plaisir, **font ses deux amants.

**\- Il vous suit ?** Demande Mû.

**\- Oui, avec son nouveau compagnon et le cadet de celui-ci,** explique Camus en souriant. **Le bouquet qu'on a offert à ta mère tout à l'heure vient de chez lui. Il est fleuriste et c'est comme mon frère. **

**\- C'est cool ! **S'exclame le Vert Clair. **Attend, donc tu n'as pas besoin de Death' comme frère ? **Rigole Mû.

**\- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Et vous aussi ?** Camus invite toute la famille de Shion. Puis il veut répondre à la question de Mû. **Et j'aime avoir beaucoup de frère, de plus j'aime beaucoup Death'.** Il voit Mû sourire de cette phrase et cela lui plaît.

**\- Non mais merci, **répond toute la famille.

**\- J'ai du mal avec…** Commence le père.

**\- Oui je comprends,** rigole Camus. **Je crois que j'y suis, on l'essaie ?**

Tous lui répondent « oui ». Il se met donc à jouer le chant de Noël préféré de sa sœur. Un chant inconnu des autres. Shion leur explique ce qu'il représente pour l'homme dont la voix enchante tout le monde, à la fin il est même applaudi. Mais le temps passe et les trois ont des choses à faire alors après une dernière accolade ils quittent la maison des Ariès. Camus en profite quand même pour rester un instant dans les bras de madame Ariès.

Le périple de leur réveillon continue et il doit être vingt heures quand ils arrivent devant le bar de Dionysos. Celui-ci est fermé, ce qui fait rire Camus et les deux autres le regardent bizarrement ne comprenant pas son attitude. Le Bleu Marine explique qu'il est heureux que cela soit fermé, cela veut dire que Dionysos a un rendez-vous et qu'il espère que c'est une belle jeune femme. Cela fait vraiment plaisir à Camus. Il leur propose d'aller ailleurs et en passant devant une ruelle il rigole à nouveau. Là, il explique comment il a rencontré Ikki à la rentrée scolaire et donc comment il a hérité du surnom de « pervers ». Les deux autres remercient le jeune homme dans leur tête.

Un peu après vingt et une heure ils se retrouvent chez Camus. Là, le Bleu Marine fait réchauffer le repas qu'il a confectionné durant l'après-midi. Les trois hommes s'installent à table et mangent rapidement tout en discutant. Une fois celui-ci fini ils s'assoient confortablement sur le canapé et Saga met le film qu'ils ont élu devoir voir ou revoir en cette soirée.

Le choix a été difficile, car pour une fois ils ont mis en jeu tous les films qu'ils ont aimé et pas que cette année. Chacun a dû en choisir un, Saga voulait montrer « Les Figures de l'Ombre », Shion « Imitation Games » et Camus « Le Discours d'un roi » les trois ont ri d'avoir choisi des films traitants de personne ayant vraiment existé. Pour ce soir Saga a gagné et Shion reconnaît ne pas l'avoir vu. Camus, lui, avait vu les trois comme Saga. Alors le choix s'est porté sur celui-là, maintenant les trois connaîtront les trois films.

Durant le visionnage tous se partagent le canapé Shion a sa tête qui repose sur l'épaule de Camus et Saga s'est couché sur eux deux. Et les mains de ses amants jouent avec sa chevelure. Ils sont tous détendus.

A la fin du film il est presque minuit. Ils vont chercher les cadeaux. Chacun se retrouve avec un seul paquet ayant décidé à l'avance qu'ils feraient des cadeaux communs.

Saga est le premier à ouvrit son paquet il y découvre un tas de livre qu'il désespérait pouvoir aller acheter par manque de temps. Il leur saute dans les bras.

Shion lui trouve un nouveau cartable de cuir pour ses papiers. Le sien étant en train de rendre l'âme il est ravi que ses amants se soit occupé de lui en trouver un. Il les remercie d'un long baiser.

Camus lui trouve un petit paquet dont il défait délicatement les scotchs évitant de couper le papier. Il voit les deux autres être plus pressés que lui, cela l'amuse. Il les fait donc patienter un peu en prenant tout son temps. Il découvre un cadre avec un diplôme du meilleur petit-ami, cela le fait sourire. Une enveloppe est accrochée dessus et les deux autres ont les yeux braqués dessus. Il la prend délicatement et l'ouvre lentement. Dedans, il y découvre une chose stupéfiante qui le fait rire aux éclats. Les deux autres ont créer un bon « pour faire l'amour ». Il les observe, ils sont rouges de honte et en même temps on voit que le désir brûle en eux. Il se lèche les lèvres avant de déclarer haut et fort.

**\- Je ne suis pas le seul pervers d'entre nous. **

**\- Effectivement, **sourit Saga. **On est prêt pour passer à l'étape suivante. **

**\- Et on te laisse tout gérer, on est…** Shion se tait un instant. **On est tes cadeaux. **

**\- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ai été donné et que je puisse avoir. Je ne vous décevrais pas. **L'homme ouvre ses bras et les deux autres s'y jettent, les trois se câlinent et le désir monte en eux, mais il faut se calmer et Camus les rappelle à l'ordre même s'il serait bien resté la nuit ainsi. **On devrait y aller et je vous promets un nouvel an comme aucun autre. **

Les deux autres se retirent de ses bras et vont prendre leur manteau. Puis ils partent à la rencontre des trois autres.

Devant l'orphelinat ils retrouvent le trio Aphrodite, Shun et Ikki, ne les ayant pas trouvés sur le chemin. Les six se saluent et entrent par une porte dérobée dans le couvent/orphelinat. Camus les guide dans la cuisine où ils sont accueillis à bras ouvert par les sœurs qui les remercient pour leur aide. Ensuite, elles expliquent tous le travail à faire et ils se partagent les tâches.

Aphrodite, Saga, Shion et Ikki vont aider à installer la salle du déjeuner, nappes, couvert et décorations. Ils en profitent aussi pour mieux arranger le sapin et les décorations dans la salle. Shun aide à confectionner les paquets cadeaux et Camus relève les manches pour se rendre aux fourneaux, afin de préparer les viennoiseries pour le déjeuner. Tous travaillent dans la bonne humeur. Les quatre hommes reviennent rapidement du salon où ils ont été efficace. Ils aident Shun et les quelques sœurs qui restent pour faire les derniers paquets cadeaux. L'orphelinat compte une centaine d'enfants et tous ont entre un et deux cadeaux dont la plupart ont été acheté par Camus et Aphrodite, sur la demande des sœurs. Les invités sont heureux de parler avec celles-ci et surtout d'en apprendre plus sur la vie du Marine et du Bleu Ciel qui passe du temps parmi elles quand il s'occupe du patio. Les sœurs rigolent d'un rien et parfois elles chantent. Une voix magnifique s'élève.

**\- Je vous avais dit que ma prof de chant avait une voix merveilleuse et qu'à côté je faisais pâle figure, **déclare Camus ravi d'entendre sœur Elisabeth chanter pour eux.

**\- Mais ta voix est aussi un don de dieu,** sourit une vieille dame dans l'entrée de la cuisine soutenue par un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

**\- Sœur Angèle, vous devriez vous reposer je vous avais dit de ne pas vous lever en pleine nuit, et toi… **

**\- Moi je me suis levé pour pisser et elle m'a ordonnée de l'aider à descendre. **Une tape raisonne sur l'arrière du crâne de l'adolescent. **Aie ! Quoi ? **

**\- Parle mieux jeune homme,** fait la sœur.

**\- Sans rire, **râle le gamin en se poussant après avoir aidé la femme à s'asseoir sur une chaise, **il n'y a que ce pervers qui peut mal parler.** Il montre Camus derrière lui et va vers lui pour taper dans l'une de ses jambes. **Tu as pensé à moi. Si tu t'es trompé de cadeau je te fais la peau. **

**\- Que de violence, mais je n'ai pas pu te ramener ce que tu voulais Sœur Angèle m'a interdit les magasines porno. **

**\- Quoi ? Mais… Tu n'es qu'un foutu pervers jamais je ne t'ai demandé ça,** explose de rage le gamin en essayant de frapper Camus. Mais celui-ci l'en empêche d'une main.

**\- Camus cesse de l'ennuyer et montre-lui. **

**\- Bien Sœur Angèle. Toi, regarde ! **Il désigne du doigt un carton non empaqueté à côté d'Ikki.

Le gamin s'y rend et soulève l'objet.

**\- Tu l'as bien choisi,** murmure-t-il.

**\- Oui on a fait cinq magasins pour trouver le mieux,** se rappelle à voix haute Aphrodite. Camus l'avait traîné toute une après-midi dans différents magasins pour trouver cet objet et un autre.

**\- Je rembourserais le surplus,** déclare le jeune homme en souriant au fleuriste de l'effort fait pour eux.

**\- Pas la peine,** déclare Camus. **Je l'ai payé de ma poche. C'est mon cadeau pour vous tous. Tu as bien dit que tu le voulais pour apprendre l'astronomie à tout le monde, car ils voulaient que tu leur montre les étoiles et leur raconte leur histoire. **

**\- Oui, tu leur à farcie la tête de plein de mythes et maintenant ils veulent voir ce que ça donne de plus près. Alors, je ne te rembourserais pas ! Au fond, si je dois leur apprendre c'est à cause de tes histoires. Toi et tes livres ! **Crache le gamin faussement irrité.

Camus sourit de l'attitude de son vis-à-vis, il sait que l'enfant n'est pas méchant et qu'au fond lui aussi, s'il a appris l'astronomie dans son ancienne famille d'accueil, c'est par ce qu'il a déjà fait un séjour dans l'orphelinat avec eux, et qu'il était le premier à le suivre partout pour qu'il lui parle des mythes grecs et autres, et surtout des étoiles qui portent le nom de héros ou de dieux.

Le gamin repose le paquet délicatement et part se coucher des étoiles pleins les yeux malgré ses dires. Mais avant, il s'arrête devant Camus et lui tape à nouveau dans la jambe en l'insultant de « _**pervers**_ » avant de repartir se coucher en courant.

**\- J'avais donc raison,** murmure Ikki.

**\- Oui,** sourit Sœur Angèle. **Camus est pervers de bien des façons. **

**\- Eh ! ça suffit avec ça. Mais vous devriez aller vous coucher !**

**\- Je n'ai plus sommeil. Viens me voir !** Camus s'exécute et s'accroupi devant la vieille dame. Il croise son regard, puis celui des autres sœurs qui lui font comprendre qu'il ne se trompe pas dans ce qu'il ressent. Alors son propre regard se voile de larmes. **Ne soit pas si triste, j'ai eu une belle vie et je vais rejoindre dieu. Non ! Ne parle pas pour rien. Le docteur m'a donné quelques semaines pas plus. Je ne mange plus et je dors beaucoup mais pas au bon horaire, pour le plus grand malheur de mes sœurs de cœur. **Camus se jette dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. La dame sourit en caressant sa chevelure Marine. **Je suis heureuse de te revoir, mais j'aimerais que tu ne reviennes pas. Je veux que tu ais de bons souvenirs de moi. Demain soir je me retirerais dans ma chambre jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient plus mal. Et surtout toi… **Elle hésité un instant où leurs regards se fixent.** J'avoue n'avoir qu'un regret dans ma vie. **

**\- Il ne faut pas, **s'empresse de déclarer Camus.** Ce jour-là, ce que j'ai dit été stupide et vous l'êtes devenue. Sœur Angèle on n'a pas besoin de papier pour être une famille, je l'ai compris aujourd'hui grâce à la mère de Shion. Sœur Angèle, j'aimerais vous présentez ma famille.** Il fait signe aux cinq hommes de venir vers eux et les présente. **Je vous présente mes deux petits-amis Shion et Saga.** Il lui parle de leurs familles, de ce qu'a dit la mère de Shion et qu'il a pleuré pour la première fois en quinze ans. Puis, il présente les trois autres. **Vous connaissez déjà mon petit frère Aphrodite et voici son compagnon Ikki accompagné de son cadet Shun.** Il lui explique qu'eux aussi sont orphelins. Il embraye sur sa rencontre avec Ikki, ce qui a amené celui-ci chez le fleuriste. Aphrodite le remercie en pensée de cette initiative. Pendant que Saga et Shion en profite, eux, pour remercier Ikki d'une tape sur l'épaule d'avoir dérangé Camus ce jour-là. Geste comprit par le cadet. Effectivement, les deux professeurs, n'auraient pas aimé apprendre que leur compagnon l'avait fait en pleine rue avec un inconnu. Camus quant à lui continue en rajoutant que le Vert Clair est l'un de ses meilleurs élèves. Saga opine du chef en disant que dans sa matière aussi c'est l'un des meilleurs. Ce qui fait rougir Shun de gêne et rend Ikki fier de son frère. **Et j'ai un nouveau petit frère, **rigole le Marine,** il a mon âge et c'est le meilleur ami des cadets de mes « anges ».** La Sœur sourit à cette appellation et Camus finit ses présentations en la rassurant. **Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi, je ne suis plus seul. Les garçons, je vous présente Sœur Angèle, ma mère, **puis regardant la vieille dame, droit dans les yeux, il termine sa phrase,** vous l'êtes plus que vous ne le pensez. **

**\- Camus, merci. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Tu sais, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a qu'Aphrodite que tu avais appelé « ange » et c'était un jour ou vous vous chamailliez pour savoir qui était « l'ange gardien » de l'autre. **

**\- Je me souviens, **murmure Aphrodite en rougissant et le regard perdu dans le vague.

**\- Je suis heureuse pour toi aussi, que tu es trouvé une nouvelle famille qui te rend si heureux, **avoue Sœur Angèle un sourire radieux sur le visage malgré la fatigue et le poids des années.** Camus, Aphrodite cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vus si rayonnants.** Elle se retourne vers le Marine. **Tu as raison je n'ai plus aucun regret. **

**\- Ok ! Alors vous pouvez faire une chose pour moi ? **Un « oui » de la tête lui répond. **Si vous ne voulez pas dormir, vous pouvez répondre à toutes les questions qu'ils se posent sur moi. Vous êtes celle qui me connaît le mieux. **

**\- Avec plaisir. **

L'acceptation faite, la Dame est assaillie de tout un tas de question plus ou moins dérangeantes pour le Marine. Sœur Angèle se fait un plaisir de répond à toute et y rajoute même quelques remarques, et certaines vérités sur l'homme sont révélées. Tous rient, l'homme est loin d'être parfait mais il est d'une grande aide et surtout il a la main sur le cœur.

Quand tous les paquets cadeaux sont faits, ils vont les déposer sous le sapin qui se trouve au salon. Là, auprès du feu, Aphrodite et Camus se font face, les nouveaux invités en sont surpris, alors Sœur Angèle raconte leur tradition. Depuis leur rencontre, chaque année, Camus offre un ruban pour les cheveux de son ami.

La première année, Aphrodite en avait un très usée et il était à deux doigts de se déchirer alors Camus lui en avait acheté un neuf. Le fleuriste avait défait ses cheveux et avait brûlé le vieux et mit le nouveau à la place. En rigolant il avait dit « _**j'en veux bien un nouveau chaque année pour pouvoir commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases.**_ ». Depuis, Camus l'avait pris au mot.

Dans le silence de la pièce et sous la lumière tamisée de la cheminée tous observent Aphrodite ouvrir le cadeau et sourire. Dans un geste doux et élégant il retire son ruban et le jette au feu, sa chevelure claire lui tombe dans le dos. D'un nouveau mouvement gracieux il la récupère et la rattache avec son nouveau ruban. Maintenant, c'est Camus qui ouvre son cadeau et il y découvre un bracelet tressé. Tout comme Aphrodite, il jette celui qu'il porte actuellement pour parer son poignet du nouveau.

Sœur Angèle explique qu'Aphrodite avait offert un bracelet à Camus et que celui-ci, lui avait dit que lui aussi aimerait en avoir un nouveau chaque année. Puis ils entendent Sœur Angèle dire les mêmes mots que les deux hommes et les Sœurs autours qui ne sont pas encore allé se coucher.

**\- Que cette nouvelle année soit comme ce présent qu'elle t'apporte amour, force et renouveau. Qu'elle te rappelle que tu n'es pas seul. Que quelqu'un pense à toi où que tu sois et rende tes mauvais moments en bons souvenirs à raconter. Soit plus heureux que l'année passée mais pas moins que celle à venir. **La sorte de prière finie, Sœur Angèle rajoute pour les invités. **La maman de Camus disait toujours ça quand elle offrait un cadeau. Ne lui en voulez pas s'il ne vous l'a pas dit, on l'a forcé à le dire à Aphrodite. A ce moment-là, il avait besoin que Camus lui dise. **

**\- Pourquoi ?** Demande machinalement Ikki qui en apprend un peu plus sur son amant grâce à ces femmes. Elles lui ont parlé du patio ainsi que les fêtes qu'il a passé avec elles et les enfants. Qu'il est toujours parfait avec eux.

**\- Ses parents l'ont mis à la porte quand ils ont appris pour lui et Camus. Il a vécu ici quelques mois avant de rentrer chez lui. Il voulait juste le présenter à sa famille pour l'inviter à passer Noël avec eux et ils n'ont pas apprécié d'avoir un fils gay. Alors c'est Camus et nous qui l'avons invité ici. Il nous est très précieux. Je suis ravie de les voir si heureux avant de partir. Je vous les confie, ils n'ont pas eu une vie facile. Vous non plus n'est-ce pas ? **Demande-t-elle en regardant Ikki, même si elle connaît déjà la réponse en l'observant. **Mais je vois que vous êtes un homme bon et je ne suis pas la seule. Camus ne vous aurez jamais envoyé auprès d'Aphrodite sinon et celui-ci ne serait pas tombé si éperdument amoureux de vous. **

**\- Cela ne vous dérange pas… Je veux dire… **Ikki ne sait pas comment dire la chose.

**\- J'ai soixante-quinze ans…. **Elle s'arrête un instant afin de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. **Ma famille était pauvre, j'ai voulu les aider en devenant sœur, cela leur a enlevé un poids. Je suis rentrée dans les ordres à l'âge de dix-huit ans et le fait d'être vierge a beaucoup plu à mes aînées. D'après elles, j'étais faite pour l'église. Donc celle-ci et ma foi sont devenues ma vie. Mais un jour ma foi a été ébranlée. J'avais un jeune frère qui était gay. Il était si fier, il… **Elle prend un instant pour reprendre son souffle.** Quand les autres l'ont appris il a été brimé mais il n'a jamais baissé les yeux. Ils l'ont tué et ont étouffé l'histoire, un « **_**pervers **_**» en moins ce n'était pas grave. A cette époque le mot ne se disait pas à la légère. **

**\- Pardon,** demande Ikki.

**Il ne faut pas, Camus le reconnaît, il est comme mon frère. Il n'a jamais eu honte d'aimer un homme. Il y a quinze ans c'est ici qu'il a atterrit. Il était renfermé et si intouchable. Une famille l'a quand même pris pendant deux ans. Mais un jour ils sont revenus et l'homme m'a balancé le corps de Camus à moitié inconscient. Il avait été roué de coups. L'homme vociférait qu'on lui avait confié un « **_**pervers **_**», un « **_**démon **_**», un « **_**monstre**_** ». Camus s'est relevé alors qu'il était plus mort que vif et il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il lui a dit, « **_**Nous ne croyons pas dans le même dieu. **__**S'il existe, il aime tous ces enfants comme ils sont et jamais je ne m'excuserais d'aimer un homme. Jamais je ne changerais, je suis né comme ça et si dieu ne me voulait pas il m'aurait tué à la place de ma famille. Dieu est cruel et d'amour, je lui en veut de m'avoir pris ma famille mais je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il m'a offert, ma famille et mon homosexualité. Je suis qui je suis et j'en suis fier. J'ai pitié d'un être comme vous qui ne comprend pas ce qu'est l'amour et sa grandeur. Et puis moi je ne crois pas en dieu. Je crois en moi et c'est déjà ça.**_** ». A ce moment-là j'ai compris ce qu'avait dû ressentir mon frère. Il ne haïssait pas dieu, ni les hommes. Il avait juste dû avoir pitié d'eux pour leur étroitesse d'esprit. Mais pour en revenir à Camus et l'homme, celui-ci était furieux des mots entendus et il allait se jeter sur Camus, mais avec l'aide d'autres Sœurs on l'a fait partir. Après cela Camus s'est évanoui. Mais juste avant il m'a dit, « **_**Je suis homosexuel et si vous ou votre dieu ne pouvez m'aimer comme il m'a soi-disant créé, mettez-moi dehors maintenant car moi je ne vais pas changer, j'aime les hommes.**_** » **

**\- Vous l'avez gardé ?** Shun n'a pas pu se taire.

**\- Oui bien sûr jeune homme, il avait raison. **

**\- J'ai toujours raison, **coupe Camus en soulevant la vieille dame et la calant dans ses bras. **Si vous le permettez je vais vous reconduire dans vos appartements. Il se fait tard. **

**\- Oula ! Je vais me prendre pour une princesse, **rigole Sœur Angèle confortablement installé dans les bras forts de Camus.

**\- Vous l'êtes, **sourit Aphrodite. **Vous avez pu revoir votre frère avant son décès ? **Le Fleuriste est curieux et espère qu'elle a quand même pu lui dire adieu.

**\- Non. **

**\- Vous avez dit que votre foi avez été ébranlée, vous l'avez retrouvée comment ?** Demande Shion tout aussi curieux que le Bleu Clair.

**\- A la mort de mon frère j'ai maudit dieu, j'étais si en colère, mais j'ai continué à le servir tout en lui en en voulant encore. Mais il y a treize ans les mots de Camus m'ont fait recouvrir la foi. Il m'a sauvée.** La Dame se blottit dans les bras de l'homme. **Je ne regrette rien car j'ai pu aider des centaines d'enfants et avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour n'en juger aucun et les avoir tous aimé et soutenus du mieux que j'ai pu. Ça je le dois à dieu, à mon frère et à mon fils Camus. **

**\- Oui vous avez fait du bon travail,** déclare Camus en souriant fier de la dernière réplique.

Le Bleu Marine profite de cette dernière réplique pour aller coucher sa mère, avant de montrer aux autres le dortoir des invités.

* * *

Elle est ravissante avec ses longs cheveux d'or tombant sur ses épaules et grignoté par le vent, emmitouflée dans son manteau cintré et de son écharpe blanche. Au début même, Dionysos a un doute puis il s'avance vers elle d'un sourire simple et sans égratignure. Lui qui a l'habitude de la voir dans des teintes de vêtements sombres, là, elle paraît vraiment angélique.

Lui aussi a recherché dans sa garde-robe des vêtements pour l'occasion et s'il a opté pour un costume trois pièce dans les tons gris, son long manteau lui donne un air distingué. A eux deux et sans le vouloir, ils forment la paire parfaite.

**_ Dieu merci, je ne suis pas en retard, **soupire Sheera qui pose une main sur sa poitrine comme pour reprendre son souffle qu'elle n'a pas perdu.

**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui suis un peu en avance. **Assure à présent l'homme qui ne peut faire autrement que de dévisager cette femme qui l'a invité.** Vous êtes ravissante Ito-san.**

**_ Ah merci. Merci beaucoup, vous l'êtes également Dionysos-san. **Soupire la jeune femme avant de se reprendre et de sourire gênée par ce compliment.

**_ C'est gentil, **sourit en retour le Barman qui se sent étrangement nerveux. En même temps pour lui, tout est toujours plus simple derrière son comptoir. Là-bas, il est protégé et invulnérable, ici…, c'est tout autre chose.** Comme nous avons un peu de temps j'avais pensé à nous promener sur la grande place, là où le marché de Noël a lieu. Est-ce que cela vous convient Ito-san ? **Demande-t-il alors qu'il prévoit une chose de lui-même.

**_ J'en serais ravie ! **Acquiesce immédiatement la Blonde dans un large sourire que personne ne peut démentir ou critiquer.** Je vous suis volontiers. **

**_ Dans ce cas, si vous le voulez bien, nous pouvons y aller.** Il termine sa phrase en lui tendant le bras.

Dionysos se comporte comme un vrai gentleman. Parce qu'il en est un, mais aussi parce que tout le monde dans son entourage traite les femmes ainsi. Avec respect, bienveillance et politesse.

Légèrement embarrassée par ce geste, Sheera ne refuse pas pour autant et si elle agrippe à présent le bras de son partenaire de la journée, elle se sent étrangement fière à ses côtés et apaisée. Après un dernier sourire échangé, ils entament leur marche dans l'intérieur de la ville et trouvant rapidement une discussion, ils ne voient en aucun cas le temps passer. L'un à côté de l'autre et parfaitement cramponnée à ce bras qu'elle ne lâche plus, la Dorée a l'impression de passer enfin une journée normale. Elle ne force pas, ne puise pas dans ses réserves, profite même et parle par envie et non pas par obligation. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas ressenti ce sentiment d'allégresse et pour ça aussi, elle se doit de remercier son compagnon du jour et confident. Parce que Dionysos est bien devenu son confident personnel, son psy de comptoir, son ami.

Sa prise se resserre sur le bras de l'homme, celui-ci s'inquiète immédiatement mais tout aussi vite rassure par un baiser et par des paroles qui gênent. La découverte de ce marché de Noël reprend et si certains marchands pense qu'ils sont ensemble ce qu'ils démentent pour les cinq premiers, ils jugent tous les deux bons de laisser tomber au sixième et de faire comme si c'est vrai. …Ce n'est pas un mensonge bien méchant et puis, pour ce qui est des boissons, ils profitent d'un tarif préférentiel, ce qui les fait rire.

Pendant deux bonnes heures, ils parcourent la grande place qui n'en finit plus de s'étendre et de montrer de plus en plus de stands et d'activités. Dionysos achète même une collation pour eux deux, qui n'est autres qu'une gaufre à la chantilly et au chocolat pour elle et une crêpe salée pour lui.

Ils s'amusent réellement et profitent de chaque instant. Tout est simple et personne n'est là pour les juger ou les pointer du doigt. Elle retrouve le goût à la vie depuis qu'elle côtoie son aîné et lui, s'intéresse enfin à autre chose qu'à son boulot et ses amis. A l'instant, il s'est même dit que la voir heureuse est le plus important.

Dans les alentours de dix-huit heures, ils enfilent des patins à glaces sur cette patinoire montée chaque année pour les fêtes et s'ils ne sont pas des professionnels de la glisse, ils se débrouillent et patinent main dans la main. La jeune femme rayonne un peu plus tandis que lui ressent de nouveau une étrange pique au niveau de son cœur.

**_ Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée,** lui dit la Blonde en remettant ses escarpins après une heure de glisse.

**_ Même avec votre amie avec laquelle vous sortez de temps à autre ?** Demande Dionysos un peu surpris mais aussi appréciateur du compliment.

**_ Disons que c'est différent mais, je me sens vraiment bien avec vous Dionysos-san, **se confesse sans le vouloir cette Dorée qui à présent regarde l'heure et l'endroit où ils se trouvent tous deux.** Si on ne veut pas être en retard, on devrait rejoindre le restaurant maintenant. **Clame-t-elle de nouveau sur ses jambes et face à son ami.

**_ On appelle un taxi ou voulez-vous y aller en marchant ? **Demande par politesse le Barman qui ne veut pas épuiser la jeune femme à parcourir des distances pharamineuses en talons.

**_ Marchons !** Assure-t-elle en reprenant de droit le bras de cet homme qui la choie sans le savoir.** Ce n'est pas si loin et puis, j'aimerais encore un peu profiter de l'ambiance et du décor.**

**_ Faisons ça donc, mais si vous avez trop froid, j'appellerais une voiture.** Dit-il avec conviction avant de rouvrir la marche et de guider la jeune femme à son bras dans la bonne direction après avoir demandé le nom du restaurant.

Sous les flocons, ils marchent et au craquement de la neige leurs pas se font pendant plus de trois quart d'heure. Pas une seule fois, la jeune veut écouter les conseils de son aîné et pas une seule fois elle ne le regrette.

Maintenant près du restaurant à la spécialité française, ils entrent et frissonnent de la chaleur qui les frappe. La personne à l'accueil les débarrasse de leurs manteaux et c'est à cette occasion que Dionysos voit la sublime robe que porte Sheera. Elle est blanche et jusqu'à son genou, avec une ceinture noire qui lui marque la taille et ce décolleté léger est parfait. …Pour la première fois de la soirée et depuis qu'il la connaît, il la voit non pas comme une veuve qui essaie de s'en sortir mais comme une femme magnifique et faite pour lui. Selon ses critères, elle est sublime.

Et de l'autre côté de la barrière, un effet assez similaire se montre. La Dorée aperçoit pour la première fois cet homme dans ce costume gris, sans cravate ou nœud-papillon, avec ces cheveux peignés vers l'arrière et elle est séduite. Inévitablement séduite et pour une fois, elle ne se sent pas coupable de regarder un autre homme de cette façon. Elle n'a pas honte et de ce simple fait elle est heureuse. Heureuse de ses sentiments naissants et du fait que ce soit un homme aussi bien que ce Barman.

Amené à leur table, ils se complimentent de nouveau l'un, l'autre, mais les mots sont différents et le ressenti également. Ça fait sourire et si des apéritifs se montrent pour les faire patienter et pour leur donner le temps de commander et de parler, ils prennent tout le temps à leur disposition pour prolonger l'instant.

Parce qu'ensuite, tout s'accélère contre leur gré. L'entrée arrive, le plat et le dessert. Tout s'enchaine à une vitesse folle pour eux alors qu'il est déjà près de vingt-deux heures trente pour les autres. Ils ont passé plus de deux heures trente à discuter de tout et de rien. Apprenant à se connaitre sans tabou et sans faux-semblants. Et souvent, très souvent, les rires et les sourires sont de la partie. Au même titre qu'une main qui en attrape une autre par inadvertance alors que Dionysos essaie seulement de rattraper un verre sur le point de tomber. Et depuis, leurs mains ne se lâche pas et cela ne gêne personne.

Devant leur dessert terminé depuis près de dix minutes, ils continuent de s'amuser d'une anecdote ou d'un défaut. De rire et de ne pas voir le restaurant se vider petit à petit.

**_ Jamais je n'aurais pensé que votre ami aurait répondu ce genre de chose,** S'esclaffe Sheera en couvrant sa bouche pour ne pas montrer son trop grand sourire. **…Vous ne devez jamais vous ennuyer avec eux, je me trompe.**

**_ Jamais effectivement. Ils sont doués pour se trouver des problèmes et venir se plaindre,** avoue sans langue de bois Dionysos qui apprécie grandement le large sourire qu'il aperçoit.** Mais je serais bien solitaire sans eux parce que je ne suis pas doué pour parler de moi.**

**_ Vous vous trompez, je vous assure. Vous y arrivez étonnamment bien, croyez-moi, **dit-elle d'un regard tendre. **Et tout ce que j'ai entendu me plaît jusqu'à présent Dionysos-san, vous êtes assurément quelqu'un de bien.**

**_ Merci mais je peux en dire autant de vous, **assure le Barman qui essaie de trouver des défauts à cette jeune femme devant lui sans y arriver. Puis un truc le détourne de sa compagne et il sursaute légèrement.** Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais vous inviter à boire un dernier verre autre part. Je pense qu'on dérange un peu les employés, **murmure-t-il en montrant du doigt les alentours et le fait qu'ils sont les derniers clients à prolonger leur soirée et à enquiquiner les restaurateurs qui aimeraient peut-être, eux aussi, fêter le réveillon avec les personnes qu'ils aiment.

**_ Oh mon Dieu, on gêne tout le monde. Je n'avais pas remarqué du tout, je suis désolée ! **Dit-elle en s'agitant sur sa chaise alors qu'elle fait rire sous cape son aîné. **Ne riez pas, c'est extrêmement embarrassant. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ce genre de chose !**

**_ A moi non plus, je vous assure. Vous n'avez qu'à récupérer votre manteau pendant que j'irais payer, je vous rejoins tout de suite. **Propose Dionysos en se levant déjà de son siège.

**_ Non, j'insiste pour payer, c'est moi qui vous ai invité ! **Se lève à son tour la jeune femme qui prend son sac pour en sortir son portefeuille.

**_ Dans ce cas, vous me paierez le prochain verre, **Sourit une nouvelle fois l'homme alors que dans leur dos, les serveurs et serveuses les traitent de « couple idiot » à voix basse et dans un sourire invisible.** Allez-y, je vous rejoins.**

La chose décidée et le paiement effectué, ils finissent par quitter le restaurant et par retourner sur le trottoir blanc et froid de l'extérieur. Là, Sheera ne rechigne pas à l'appel d'un taxi et si les deux hésitent sur l'adresse à donner, la Blonde donne le nom de rue de son appartement.

A cette heure-ci et ce jour-ci, les bars se font rares et ferment tôt alors elle décide d'amener cet homme chez elle et de boire un dernier verre là-bas. Normalement, elle n'est pas du genre à inviter elle-même, à inciter un homme à la suivre chez elle mais là, la jeune femme est confiante et ne ressent aucune peur ou doute. Après tout, il est son confident et un ami sur qui elle peut compter en cas d'idée noire. Plus récemment encore, il est devenu un homme séduisant qui l'a faite rire et qui lui donne un nouveau souffle. Alors même dans le taxi, ils continuent de parler encore et encore. De plaisanter et sûrement de narguer le conducteur et de l'insupporter. Puis arrivé devant l'immeuble de la Blonde, ils descendent et grimpent jusqu'au cinquième étage de celui-ci.

**_ Mettez-vous à votre aise, le salon est de ce côté. **Indique-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en reprenant la parole. **Je n'ai pas énormément d'alcool mais je peux vous offrir un scotch, du saké ou bien de la vodka. J'ai aussi du coca, de l'orange ou-**

**_ Ne vous embêtez pas Ito-san, un scotch est bien suffisant. **Rassure-t-il en retirant son épais manteau et en prenant place sur le canapé blanc de la jeune femme.

**_ Très bien je vous apporte ça immédiatement.**

Elle revient après un petit cinq minutes, pour ne pas faire tomber les verres et ramener les bouteilles intactes. Dans le salon, la discussion revient sans interruption, ainsi que les rires et les rapprochements. Pas très significatifs mais assez pour être soulignés et dit.

Puis dans l'impulsion du moment, Dionysos demande à être tutoyé et cette chose est acceptée dans l'instant et d'un large sourire.

Et là, une fois de plus, ils ne voient pas l'heure passer et pendant toute une partie de la nuit, ils discutent. Ils ne se lassent de rien, s'amusent de tout et en prime, vers les deux heures du matin, Dionysos récupère un baiser sur la joue. Appuyé et doux. Affreusement doux et frissonnant avant de rentrer et de laisser la jeune femme chez elle. Pour lui, il est temps de partir et de rejoindre son appartement sur une bonne note. Et dans un coin de sa tête, il est sûr de vouloir ré-inviter celle-ci mais pas pour des remerciements ou autre, seulement pour passer du temps avec elle et la voir sourire. Pour lui, elle est réellement radieuse et a le droit au bonheur. …Un bonheur, qu'il veut peut-être lui offrir.


	100. Chapter 99

**Bonjour, **

**Joyeux noël à tous. J'espère que hier soir ou ce matin le papa noël vous a bien gâté ? Moi oui ainsi que le reste de ma famille. **

**Aujourd'hui un plus petit chapitre mais toujours plein d'émotion. On y retrouve nos professeurs et la famille Elision. Bonne lecture et à demain pour le 100****ième**** chapitre. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 26 décembre.**

* * *

**Mercredi 25 décembre **

Cela fait à peine deux ou trois heures qu'ils dorment quand une bande de gamin de tout âge débarque dans leur chambre et se met à crier.

**\- Camus, Aphrodite, c'est l'heure. **

**\- Hey c'est qui les nouveaux ? **

Les adultes sursautent au son des cris, mais l'adolescent qu'ils avaient vu dans la nuit se met à siffler fort au pas de la porte. Tous se retournent vers lui et se figent, faisant s'arrêter instantanément le brouhaha.

**\- Bande de petits monstres, est-ce une façon de parler ? Allez tous vous laver et vous habiller au lieu de faire du boucan pour rien. Regardez-vous ! Que va penser le Père Noël s'il vous voit comme ça, moi je vais lui dire de rentrer chez lui et de reprendre les cadeaux. **

**\- Non, **crient tous les petits pendant que les plus grands se marrent. Chaque année c'est pareil.** Tu ne peux pas, **continuent les plus jeunes.

**\- Alors, allez-vous préparer et attendez sagement que vos aînés viennent vous chercher. **En moins de deux secondes le dortoir des adultes est vide. **Désolé, ici l'intimité n'existe pas. **Il va aux pieds du lit de Camus et le défi du regard.** Sœur Angèle va mourir et… Je veux rester jusqu'à son enterrement, dis-lui. Je veux être là pour tout le monde. **

**\- Elle veut…**

**\- Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi, tout comme toi. **

**\- Je lui en parlerais, mais je ne te promets rien. Cette nouvelle famille…**

**\- Elle a l'air bien, mais c'est de Sœur Angèle qu'on parle ! **Claque la voix de l'adolescent.

Camus ne répond rien, sort du lit et vient enlacer le gamin dans ses bras. Celui-ci se débat mais Camus le garde dans ses bras.

**\- Je suis là et que tu le veuilles ou non je serais toujours là. Alors entraîne toi avec moi. **

Le gamin hésite mais resserre sa prise sur le Marine tout en hurlant.

**\- Je déteste quand un adulte me touche, seule Sœur Angèle peux me prendre dans ses bras, j'ai peur. **Puis il repousse Camus.** Pervers ne me touche plus et enfile ton costume on ne va pas les retenir longtemps. **

**\- Ok, **le Bleu Marine ébouriffe ses cheveux et l'adolescent après une énième insulte disparaît. **Au moins il n'a pas fait une crise d'angoisse, **dit Camus plus pour lui que pour les autres.

Camus sourit heureux en se rendant dans la salle de bain, il en ressort vêtu de son costume. Après, les uns après les autres, chacun fait de même et ils se retrouvent en lutins, ce qui les fait tous rire avant de descendre.

En bas, une centaine d'enfants les accueillent, les yeux larmoyants de joie, cela les émeut. Pendant plus de deux heures, ils donnent de la joie à des enfants qui en ont besoin. Ensuite, ils se changent afin d'aller déjeuner avec les petits mais vu l'heure Aphrodite fait un passage exprès et repart avec Ikki. Shun reste avec Shion qui promet de le ramener pour le repas. Le déjeuner se passe bruyamment mais plein d'allégresse. Les invités découvrent le fameux patio, avant de repartir pour le repas familial.

Camus lui reste pour le repas de midi et rentre chez lui vers dix-huit heures où il est ravi de retrouver ses deux amants.

* * *

La matinée de Shion n'a pas été de tout repos mais très heureuse et épanouissante. Il a même appris de nouvelles petites choses sur l'un de ses amant –Camus- et ça comble son cœur un peu plus.

Maintenant dans la maison familiale, il est également ravi de pouvoir discuter avec ses parents de tout et de rien mais aussi de sa vie privée à présent. Il a toujours omis ce sujet pour une question de praticité et de secret également. Et ce qu'il a fait depuis des années également, c'est de laisser son jeune frère s'occuper de tout avec leurs parents. Mais il s'est dit que ce Noël-ci serait différent et jusqu'à présent, il réussit à merveille. Il ne veut pas voler la vedette ou avoir toute l'attention pour lui –loin de là-, il veut simplement donner un peu de souffle à son cadet et profiter de cette fête autrement que de trop se dévoiler alors même qu'il ne le veut pas.

**_ On espère que ça vous plaît ! **Sourit Shion qui vient d'offrir avec son frère à leurs parents un week-end dans un osen de luxe.

**_ Les enfants…, vous êtes si gentil. **Se retient de pleurer leur mère en les serrant dans ses bras l'un après l'autre. **Vous en faites toujours trop vous savez ?**

**_ On ne fait jamais de trop pour nos parents, qu'est-ce que tu racontes maman. **Se plaît à rassurer l'aîné des frères en gardant la main de sa maternelle dans la sienne.

**_ Vous êtes des enfants parfaits et je ne dis pas ça parce que vous êtes les miens, attention. **Plaisante-t-elle en amenant ces deux rejetons vers la table de la salle-à-manger où tout est installé pour le dessert. **Chéri, Shaka-kun, vous amenez la bûche s'il vous plaît ?**

**_****Tout de suite, **assure le mari caché par les murs de la cuisine.

**_ Au fait, Shion tu es sûr que Camus et Saga ne viendront pas ? **Redemande la Maman un peu déçue de ne pas voir les compagnons de son fils.

**_ Non, ils avaient d'autres impératifs mais ils m'ont dit de vous saluer. **Indique de nouveau le Vert en prenant place à table.

**_ Très bien, **soupire la Matriarche en se recoiffant légè père et le Blond arrivent avec une magnifique bûche de Noël faite maison et déjà découpée.** Oh voilà le dessert, c'est le parfum que vous préférez ! Shion pendant que tu distribuais des cadeaux aux enfants Shaka-kun nous a appris à faire une magnifique bûche. La prochaine fois on fera un repas avec Saga et Camus et c'est moi qui ferais le dessert. Avec des beaux-fils si doués il va falloir que je me surpasse, **sourit chaleureusement madame Ariès.

**\- Maman tu es parfaite, **répond Shion en souriant.** Et ils apprécieront j'en suis sûr. Surtout qu'ils aiment les gâteaux de Shaka et les repas fait maison. **

**\- Oui, Camus passe m'en acheter dès qu'il peut, **confirme le Blond. Il sourit se rappelant la fois où il en avait profité pour se présenter à son Parme et inviter tout le monde au restaurant.** Il en profite aussi pour rassembler tout le monde. **

Voyant les trois jeunes rires, - surtout ses deux enfants comprenant l'allusion du Blond - la mère les interroge du regard. Les trois racontent la rencontre de Mû et Kanon avec Camus.

**\- Il est vraiment intéressant, **sourit le père imaginant l'homme imposant toute ses envies avec un grand sourire et en comblant celles des autres en même temps.** Il a l'air d'être une personne sur qui on peut compter. **

**\- Oui il l'est, **déclare Shion fier de son homme.** Pareil pour Saga, même si je sais qu'il ne l'a pas toujours été. **Puis regardant Mû,** il s'en veut vraiment pour Kanon. Il fera ce qu'il faut maintenant pour être un bon frère pour lui. **

Mû sourit, il est ravi d'entendre cela pour son ami qui au fond n'attend que ça de la part de son jumeau. Les discussions reprennent et des félicitations se font pour l'excellent goût de la bûche qui est dégustée avec envie et gourmandise. Toute la petite famille est remplie de bonheur et de joie de vivre. Des sourires trônent sur tous les visages qui se créent de nouveaux souvenirs en famille. De nouveaux sujets de conversations font surface et si des éclats rire apparaissent de temps à autre cela réchauffe les cœurs et les âmes. Malgré les quelques révélations survenues quelques temps plus tôt, leur relation ne change pas, au contraire, les deux enfants sont sûrs que cela a renforcé leur lien avec leurs parents. Et ils sont ravis que leurs amants soient si bien acceptés.

* * *

Dans un tout autre endroit et une famille différente, l'ambiance est tout autre. Plus froide et silencieuse. Même le repas n'est ponctué que de très peu de conversations assez longues pour faire taire le silence qui règne dans la maison.

La Matriarche Gémini a dû mal avec les jumeaux et surtout les récentes révélations qui l'ont mise dans un état épouvantable. Ne pas avoir de petits-enfants est le cadet de ses soucis par rapport au fait que ces deux fils sont bel et bien gays et que l'un d'entre eux n'est pas avec un homme mais deux. …C'est bien trop difficile pour elle d'accepter ce genre de chose sans rien dire.

Son mari fait peut-être bonne figure pour deux mais, elle sait que lui aussi a été choqué par ces vérités outrageuses même si lui, contrairement à elle, perçoit le bonheur de ses enfants, même si eux-mêmes sont « maltraités ».

**_ Sinon votre réveillon s'est bien passé ? **Revient le Paternel de la famille en s'adressant à ses deux enfants assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

**_ Très bien, j'ai pu voir la famille de Camus, les sœurs qui l'ont élevée quand il était enfant et faire plaisir à des enfants. **Répond avec entrain Saga qui est heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment-là avec les siens même si certains n'en n'ont rien à faire.** C'était un bon moment. Et toi Kanon, tu étais où !?**

Saga donne la parole à son frère parce qu'il veut l'entendre mais aussi parce qu'il est persuadé que son sourire de façade est encore plus faux qu'à l'ordinaire quand il se trouve dans la maison familiale.

Ça lui paraît étrange et s'il veut lui demander si tout se passe bien pour lui, il s'abstient attendant un meilleur moment. …Par exemple, quand ils seront seuls.

**_ Bien, je me suis aussi beaucoup amusé et-**

**_ Épargnez-moi vos relations anormales, **coupe la mère des jumeaux,** et dis-moi plutôt comment se passe ton travail Saga. Malgré les congés de Noël, tu dois avoir du travail à faire et certainement corriger des centaines de copies. **Change-t-elle de sujet pour elle-même et pour ne pas se rappeler de trop mauvais souvenirs.

**_ J'ai assez de temps libre Maman, **répond tout de même l'aîné des frères pour ne pas offusquer ou plomber un peu plus l'ambiance.** Et le plus gros du travail sera à la rentrée, il va de nouveau falloir discipliner certains élèves. **

**_ Il est vrai que beaucoup de parent relâchent leur attention pendant les fêtes et les enfants en profitent pour faire des tas de bêtises. **Assure la Dame en hochant de la tête.

**_ Heureusement qu'on a eu des parents stricts alors…, **soupire contre son gré Kanon qui se souvient brièvement de son enfance et qui a un peu mal au cœur.** Désolé, je monte à la salle-de-bain me rafraîchir. **

La disparition de Kanon faite, le silence revient entre les trois restants, mais ayant trouvé un moyen de détourner le malaise, le père de famille demande à sa femme de l'accompagner à la cuisine pour l'aider à amener le dessert et les boissons.

Celle-ci accepte d'un regard et seul dans la grande et large salle-à-manger, Saga peut tout entendre ou presque de la conversation qu'ils entretiennent à huit-clos.

**_ Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus douce chérie, **souffle cet homme d'âge mûr en massant les épaules de son épouse.

**_ Je ne peux pas admettre ce qu'ils font aussi facilement que toi. J'ai toujours dit que Kanon aurait une mauvaise influence sur Saga mais tu n'as pas voulu l'éloigner davantage. Ils me font du mal…, je ne peux pas accepter ce qu'ils sont, **soupire-t-elle lentement et la voix souffrante. C'est tellement dur pour elle de voir ses enfants partir dans une direction qu'elle ne connaît pas et n'a jamais connu.** …Ce monde n'est pas pour eux. Saga est tellement gentil et doué.**

**_ Il n'a pas changé pour autant de caractère, tu sais. Et on n'a pas le droit de décider de son orientation sexuelle. **Avoue la Patriarche de la famille Gémini.

**_ Pourquoi ? Avec une gentille fille…**

**_ C'est sa vie et sa façon d'être et tu devrais d'ailleurs être fier de lui de nous l'avoir dit, tout comme Kanon. Lui-même est courageux depuis longtemps. **Reconnaît le Paternel qui accuse ses propres fautes et erreurs envers ses enfants, un en particulier. Et en pensant au cadet des jumeaux, lui-même reconnaît qu'il doit encore avoir plus de rancœur envers eux, puisqu'ils acceptent bien plus facilement l'homosexualité de Saga que celle de Kanon.

Dans la salle-à-manger, Saga se lève sans bruit et monte à l'étage rejoindre son frère pour quelques minutes. Il veut laisser un peu plus d'intimité à ses parents et contre toute attente comprend sans mal leur réaction, notamment celle de sa mère. Lui-même ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi si son enfant lui aurait fait son comming-out.

Les escaliers gravis, il retrouve son jumeau dans la salle d'eau et si celui-ci s'essuie le visage, il peut également voir cet air soucieux.

Appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, pendant un moment l'aîné des jumeaux n'a pas soupiré un mot puis, il s'est vu contraint de le faire voyant l'autre se terrer dans son silence.

**_ C'est les parents qui-,** débute Saga avant d'être coupé d'un regard.** …Non, apparemment ce n'est pas eux. Quelque chose s'est passée ?**

**_ Rien ne t'en fait pas et profite des fêtes. **S'exclame Kanon qui n'a pas très envie de se confier sur son rejet –même s'il n'est pas définitif ou même dit-.

**_ J'suis sûrement pas la meilleure oreille que t'ai eu mais je peux t'aider tu sais. **Assure le premier né d'une voix claire. **Et au fait, j'aurais pensé que t'aurais réussi à passer le réveillon avec Rhadamanthe ! Ou alors, tu n'as voulu dire aux parents que-**

**_ Il était en famille…, probablement, **marmonne à lui-même ce Bleuté.** J'étais avec Deathmask et compagnie et c'était très bien.**

**_ Tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ça ? **Conclut rapidement Saga qui ne veut pas non plus forcer son jumeau à se confier.

**_ Je ne le reverrais probablement plus. …Rhadamanthe,** soupire après de longues minutes Kanon qui inspecte son frère et juge pour savoir si oui ou non, il doit le lui dire.

**_ Pourquoi ça ? Comment ?**

**_ Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et ça devait se finir comme ça après tout, il n'est pas gay de base et ne m'a toujours vu que comme un ami ou une connaissance. …C'est pas grave, **clame à présent Kanon qui ne veut pas en parler plus que ça et faire l'impasse pour l'instant sur son cœur fragile.

**_ Mais…-, **ne peut s'empêcher de commencer l'aîné sans pour autant continuer.** On en parlera plus tard d'accord et dans un autre endroit. Je ferais tout pour t'aider, crois-moi. En attendant, redescendons et terminons-en rapidement avec ce diner. **

**_ …Je te suis.**

Les jumeaux redescendus, le dessert est installé autant que les boissons –certaines alcoolisées- et si l'apnée est ici une sorte de compétition, le vainqueur aurait été dur à départager.

De retour à ce silence qui monopolise la pièce, les quelques bavardages des jumeaux entre eux n'ont pas été suffisants pour faire oublier les derniers temps passés, tout comme ces fêtes qui normalement devrait être remplies de vie ou du moins de parlotes incontrôlées et brouillonnes. Mais peu importe, après ça chacun reprendra leur vie comme ils l'entendent et les interactions entre eux ne seront que minimes –du moins les jumeaux l'espèrent-.

* * *

Ce matin-là, les enfants sont des plus heureux et des plus souriants. Sous leur arbre de Noël, des tas de cadeaux trônent et non loin de là, se trouvent leur père et leur Oncle.

Il est un peu moins de dix heures ce matin-là et dans des jérémiades incessantes les deux enfants Elision ne font qu'embêter leur père pour pouvoir ouvrir leurs cadeaux et découvrir ce que le Père-Noël leur a apporté.

Après des minutes de suppliques et d'œil larmoyant, l'autorisation est faite et les deux se ruent vers les paquets.

Et ils sont heureux, très heureux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont gâtés évidemment. Hatsuharu reçoit toute la panoplie du parfait petit dessinateur. Et quand on dit la panoplie, c'est tout. Hadès a pris le bureau adéquat et une immense mallette de feutre recensant toutes les couleurs et son père a pris la tablette graphique –la plus récente sous les conseils de son frère- et le nécessaire pour débuter en plus des dernier jeux vidéo demandés. Inoué –elle- reçoit de nouvelles poupées et service à thé pour jouer avec ses amis, ainsi que deux passes annuels pour l'aquarium qu'elle a déjà visité et aimé –chose payée par son Oncle- et comme elle est attirée par les animaux, une peluche à l'effigie du tigre, une encyclopédie sur les animaux sauvages et une mallette de vétérinaire pour ausculter ses peluches –qui sait, cela peut donner une vocation s'était dit son père-.

Heureux au possible et détaillant tout ce qu'ils ont eu, ils harcèlent les adultes et les intiment de jouer avec eux. Ce qui est refusé.

La matinée passe donc très vite et si le passage à la salle-de-bain est un calvaire puisque les deux gamins ne veulent pas se laver et profiter de leurs jeux, Rhadamanthe doit hausser le ton et se faire entendre. Chose qu'Hadès apprécie sans le dire ou même de commentaire sous-entendu. Ensuite, a lieu le traditionnel repas de Noël et si la jeune Blondinette clame haut et fort qu'elle ne veut pas manger de dinde parce qu'il s'agit d'un animal mort, ses convictions sont vite corrigées sous l'odeur et la vue appétissante de son assiette. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas laissé une miette de son repas, ce qui vaut quelques remarques moqueuses.

La journée est des plus simples mais la petite famille s'amuse énormément et profite de cette journée comme tout le monde en ville et dans le monde. Même si parfois les pensées sont ailleurs et envahissantes, on peut voir Hadès dessiner pour son neveu ou le voir prendre une tasse vide versé par sa nièce et la boire en complimentant la demoiselle à sa façon. Le père des deux gamins ne rate aucune image de son frère en mauvaise posture et les seize heures se montrent très vite.

Rhadamanthe en cuisine avec ses enfants, prépare le dessert dans la joie et le sourire. Derrière eux, Hadès les fixe sans aucun goût à déranger mais l'esprit pensif et contradictoire. Dans un souffle, il prévient alors son frère qu'il se pose une minute ou deux sur le balcon histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Une fois seul à l'extérieur, il joue avec son cellulaire. Il a bien une idée de ce qu'il veut faire dans les prochaines minutes et depuis ce matin, mais, il a aussi peur de gêner et de se montrer stupide.

Néanmoins et s'il essaie de comprendre ses soudaines pulsions, c'est sa main et ses doigts qui choisissent pour lui puisqu'une tonalité se fait déjà entendre à son cellulaire et le regard sur son écran, il attend à présent qu'on lui réponde. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait mais, il décide ainsi et reculer n'est plus permis.

_**_ Allo ?**_ Marmonne une voix légèrement surprise à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_**_ **_**Je…- …Bonjour,**grogne plus que ne soupire Hadès. **Es-tu chez toi aujourd'hui ?** Demande-t-il en omettant le son surpris qu'il donne à son interlocuteur.

_**_ Argh...~ Elision-san ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?**_Questionne le Noiraud qui s'est un peu éloigné de sa famille pour mieux entendre les propos de son aîné.

_**_ **_**Ton dossier. Maintenant répond-moi.** Il ordonne toujours plus qu'autre chose mais les habitudes ne peuvent plus être changées depuis longtemps.

_**_ Je ne suis pas en ville aujourd'hui, je suis avec ma famille jusqu'à demain. Vous aviez besoin de moi pour un travail ?**_ Suppose Rin qui demande à l'un de ses cadets de se taire.

_**_ **_**Non, j'aurais voulu…, peu importe. Passe de bonnes fêtes.**Change de sujet ce Publicitaire qui n'est à l'aise avec rien, pas même avec lui-même à cet instant.

_**_ Merci, vous aussi,**_ sourit à présent le plus jeune qui n'a jamais osé penser entendre son patron un jour comme celui-ci. _**Elision-san j'espère… pouvoir vous être utile cette année à venir. Je vous le dis maintenant même si ce n'est pas encore le moment mais-**_

_**_ **_**Tu n'auras qu'à me le répéter le premier,**soupire Hadès qui voit là un moyen de le voir pour aucune raison apparente d'ailleurs. **Au temple, on pourrait s'y retrouver le premier si tu es en ville.**

_**_ Avec plaisir !**_ Dit Rin d'une voix bien trop joyeuse et guillerette pour tout le monde et sans même réfléchir au fait qu'il a décidé de ne plus l'approcher outre-mesure. _**J'en serais ravi ! Ah, attend Hanaka j'arrive bientôt**_**, **murmure-t-il à une petite fille qui lui tire sur le pantalon et l'éloigne du téléphone.

_**_ **_**Je vais te laisser, je dérange.**Indique à présent ce Noiraud qui n'aime pas gêner les autres.

_**_ Ce n'est pas ça mais je suis heureux que vous ayez appelé. Passez un bon noël Elision-san et reposez-vous bien ces vacances.**_

Après une dernière salutation, Hadès raccroche et s'il fixe ce cellulaire avec des tas de pensées en tête, il n'a pas entendu la porte derrière lui coulisser et son frère attendre le moment propice pour lui adresser la parole.

Rhadamanthe attend que son aîné prenne une décision muette avant d'élever la voix. La décision en question ? Déposer le présent qu'il a acheté spécialement pour une tête noire devant sa porte avant de rentrer chez lui dans la soirée. Un cadeau guidé par une pulsion mais aucunement regrettable.

**_ Tu peux revenir à table, le dessert est servi et les petits nous attendent.** Indique Rhadamanthe de sa voix neutre. **Un appel important ?** Questionne aussi ce Blond par curiosité.

**_ Non, rien d'intéressant. On peut rentrer.** Soupire Hadès en rangeant son bien dans la poche arrière de son jean –pantalon qu'il porte rarement- et en suivant la direction de son frère.

_ **Très bien, normalement tu devrais aimer.** Assure le Blondin puisqu'il s'agit d'un dessert pas trop sucré.

De nouveau autour de la table et les assiettes de nouveaux remplies, la dégustation se fait avec beaucoup de turbulence mais aussi avec de larges sourires enfantins.

Voyant sa table aussi radieuse et de bonne humeur, Rhadamanthe n'a aucune raison d'être morose ou avec un goût amer à la bouche et pourtant, il aurait au moins aimé voir ou parler à Kanon. C'est entièrement de sa faute s'ils ne se sont pas revus depuis qu'il a demandé du temps pour réfléchir mais et s'il hésite beaucoup, c'est parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment débuter la conversation et l'aborder.

Il a juste très peur d'être mal-à-l'aise ou de gêner ce Bleu pourtant, il sait à peu près ce qu'il veut, il n'a plus qu'à se retrouver face à lui pour prendre sa décision finale.

Mais décidant de se concentrer sur ses enfants et son frère, il retrouve son sourire et se promet de faire quelque chose prochainement pour le reste.


	101. Chapter 100

**Bonjour, **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez été gâté pour Noël. Aujourd'hui le 100****ième**** chapitre et 101****ième**** si on compte le prologue. Comme cadeau deux nouveaux personnages que peut être certain reconnaîtront. Faite moi savoir si vous savez de quel manga ils viennent. **

**Vous verrez aussi la préparation du 31 par Camus. Donnez-moi vos idées et/ou ressenti sur ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture à bientôt biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 27 décembre.**

* * *

**Jeudi 26 décembre **

Camus se promène tranquillement dans la rue, il respire l'air frais ambiant, cela lui plaît. Il revient du magasin d'Aphrodite, voulant savoir si son retour le jour d'avant c'était bien passé. Le Bleu Clair a ri en disant que lui et Ikki sont arrivé pile à l'heure pour ouvrit. Shun l'a remercié de les avoir invités à passer une partie de Noël avec eux et Ikki a grogné un « merci ». Il est reparti soulagé de savoir que tous vont bien et a souri devant l'arrivé de Hyoga dans le magasin.

Maintenant, il va vers un nouveau magasin, celui d'une connaissance. Un jeune homme de son âge nommé Ayame. La boutique de celui-ci est des plus atypique. L'homme est couturier et confectionne des habits sur mesure ou pour location. Ce qui est non conventionnel, est le fait que ses habits pour la plupart pour homme sont des vêtements de cosplay. Il peut y avoir des costumes d'époques, comme des tenues de femme mais aux mesures d'homme.

En arrivant, il est accueilli par l'employée d'Ayame. Une jeune femme très mignonne et très gentille mais un peu excentrique. Aujourd'hui, elle est vêtue d'une robe de soubrette avec des lunettes et deux magnifiques nattes brune. Son sourire illumine la pièce et Camus le lui rend.

**\- Bonjour, Minne-chan tu es merveilleuse. Ayame-kun est là ? **

**\- Bonjour Camus-sama, oui je vais vous le chercher. **

**\- « Camus-sama ? ». Tu es vraiment dans le rôle. **

Un grand sourire lui répond et elle disparaît derrière le comptoir laissant place quelques instants plus tard à grand homme fin et très beau. Sa chevelure blanche attachée en tresse dans le dos. Il porte une robe Bleu Clair qui lui fait penser à Aphrodite.

**\- Camus-kun cela fait si longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? **

**\- Ayame-kun, je suis heureux que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Pardon pour cette longue absence mais vois-tu, je viens te voir car j'ai changé de vie. Je suis amoureux. **

**\- Woua ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? **

**\- « Les », ils s'appellent Shion et Saga. **

**\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, tu as besoin de quoi ? **

**\- D'un peu d'aide et tu es la personne idéale. Et toi avec Minne-chan ? Ça avance bien ? **Murmure-t-il pour ne pas être entendu de la jeune femme qui revient avec une tasse de thé pour chacun.

Un sourire des plus resplendissant lui fait comprendre que tout va bien pour lui et elle. Les deux hommes prennent une tasse et Minne prend un calepin pour tout inscrire.

**\- Merci Minne-chan tu es toujours aussi attentionnée. Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de ton calepin. J'ai besoin d'habits pour la soirée du trente et un décembre, comme c'est bientôt, je préfère les louer. **Il sort son portable et montre une photo de lui et ses deux amants.** C'est pour nous habiller tous les trois. **

**\- Que cherchez-vous Camus-sama ? **

**\- J'aurais besoin de vos conseils. **

Voyant qu'il a l'attention des deux, il raconte les derniers mois de sa vie. Leur rencontre, par où ils sont passés avec les familles. Le fait que Saga était hétéro jusqu'à présent et aussi que Shion se cachait au point de s'oublier et surtout de ne plus rien vivre. Il explique aussi qu'ils ont décidé de prendre leur temps et de faire de long préliminaire. Puis, il fini en leur parlant de son cadeau de Noël et de l'idée qui en a découlé. Là, il voit le regard de ses deux auditeurs s'illuminer.

**\- Tu veux donc que ta première fois avec eux se fasse lors d'un jeu de rôle ? **

**\- Oui, je sais ce n'est pas vraiment bien, mais je pense qu'en faisant ça, cela va leur permettre de s'extérioriser plus facilement… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. **

**\- Je comprends, tu penses que s'ils endossent un rôle ils auront plus de faciliter à faire certaine chose. Le jeu permet de se libérer. Tu n'as pas tort et j'ai quelques idées. **

**\- Moi aussi,** la jeune Minne agrippe le poignet du Bleu Marine et le traine à sa suite.

Camus sourit en voyant les habits que sort par les deux vendeurs.

**\- Tu as une idée de qui fera quoi ?** Ayame se renseigne pour adapter les tailles des costumes.

**\- Non pas la moindre… **

**\- Ok pas grave on va te donner des grandes tailles, vous faites presque tous la même taille. Les habits vous iront et vous pourrez vous échanger les tenues si besoins. **

**\- Oui ça sera le mieux, **confirme Camus.

**\- Mais celui-là sera pour toi,** rigole Ayame en montrant un costume.

**\- Alors ceux-là iront très bien à vos partenaires,** rajoute Minne. Qui montre deux tenues qui vont avec la première.

**\- Très bonne idée. **Camus se pourlèche les lèvres. Il est aux anges et une scène de jeu de rôle s'insinue dans son esprit. **Une dernière chose puis-je t'emprunter la villa ? **

**\- J'allais te la proposer. Personne ne me la réservée pour l'instant. Le garage est plein d'objet si tu veux demain et après-demain on peut l'agencer comme tu veux.**

**\- Merci, mais tu pourras t'absenter ?**

**\- Oui, je peux gérer ici toute seule pour deux jours, **le rassure Minne.

Camus les remercie pour leur aide avant de payer la location des costumes et de la villa. Il laisse son achat sur place Ayame le prendra demain en venant le chercher. Ensuite, heureux de ses trouvailles, il rentre tranquillement chez lui. Là, il a le plaisir de trouver ses deux hommes en train de se câliner sur le canapé, de son regard il les dévore pendant un long moment avant d'aller les rejoindre.

**\- Demain je pars pour deux jours, peut être trois. Je vais préparer notre nouvel an.** Les deux hommes le regardent surpris, alors il rajoute. **Ayez confiance, cela vous plaira, mais il va falloir un peu de préparation de mon côté. Je veux que vous trouviez cela exceptionnel. **

Saga et Shion l'embrassent en lui promettant d'attendre patiemment de voir la suite. Camus, lui, promet de se rattraper le reste du temps pour le temps qu'ils passeront loin de lui.

* * *

Hyoga regarde par deux fois la devanture de la boutique ainsi que le numéro et s'aventure vers l'arrière là où un escalier se présente avec au bout une porte en bois foncé. Incertain, il frappe et tombe sur son ami.

Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre et accueillit par le sourire de Shun, il entre sans autre pression et suit son ami qui l'attrape par la main et l'amène dans le salon.

**_ C'est ici que ton frère et Aphrodite vivent ? **Dit le Doré en examinant les lieux de son regard curieux. **J'adore.**

**_ Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup et c'est super grand. Sur son terrain à l'extérieur, il a fait une serre pour ses fleurs. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? **Demande Shun un peu excité de pouvoir montrer des choses à son petit-ami.

**_ Pourquoi pas, je te suis. **Sourit le Blondin qui se fait amener là où l'autre le veut.

Montrant d'abord les chambres et la cuisine en passant par la petite buanderie, les deux adolescents sont très vite partis à l'extérieur. Delà, Shun montre ladite serre dont il parlait encore il y a quelques minutes et s'ils restent à l'intérieur c'est que la température est bonne comparée à l'extérieur ou un manteau blanc couvre l'herbe et le goudron.

Un jour, bien plus tard se dit Hyoga, il aimerait bien avoir quelque chose du même genre, en être le propriétaire et pourquoi pas, avoir comme colocataire, ce Vert qu'il aime beaucoup trop. Un fin sourire au visage, il se permet d'enlacer son petit-ami et en pleine rêverie, il baise ici et là, la mâchoire de ce dernier.

**_ On… on devrait retourner à l'intérieur, **a du mal à articuler Shun aux prises avec des mains autour de son abdomen. **Tu es d'accord ?**

**_ Mh, j'pourrais t'offrir ton cadeau comme ça, **avoue sans trop de mal le Blondin parfaitement serein dans ce cocon qu'il s'est créé.** …Je te suis.**

A contre-cœur, il se décolle de son petit-ami et retournant tous deux dans l'appartement avec un malin sourire aux lèvres, le calme de celui-ci revient à leurs oreilles. Aphrodite et Ikki n'étant pas là –ayant eu l'intelligence de disparaître pour quelques heures sous les ordres du fleuriste cependant-, les deux adolescents ont tout de même décidé de se rendre dans la chambre temporaire qu'on prête volontiers au Vert plutôt que de rester au salon.

De là, ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le lit et se prépare mentalement et psychologiquement à recevoir quelque chose de leur ami. Les deux sont un peu nerveux mais, ils savent qu'ils ne seront pas déçu, ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

**_ Si tu te souviens bien, j'avais tout de suite pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu alors j'ai englouti toutes mes économies dedans, **se vante ou non Hyoga d'un large sourire que lui seul sait faire. **…Tu ouvres ?**

Accédant à la requête du Blondinet, Shun a une légère aspiration avant d'arracher le papier cadeau qui couvre une petite boite et la lèvre légèrement mordue, son sourire apparaît de plus en plus jusqu'à illuminer entièrement la pièce.

Ce Vert est ravi et heureux. Certain pourrait dire que ce n'est qu'une babiole ou une chose sans importance mais pour lui c'est tout autre chose puisqu'il se souvient avoir aperçu cette chaîne avec ce même Blond dans le grand centre-commercial ou d'ordinaire ils achètent le nouveau jeu qui leur font plaisir.

C'est fin et discret, la chaîne argentée correspond parfaitement à son porteur et le pendentif d'argent rosé représente un losange creusé avec une inscription gravée dessus. Sur deux branches de celui-ci, Hyoga a demandé à ce que chacun de leur prénom soit gravé dessus. Une sorte de signe d'appartenance et de promesse pour eux.

**_ C'est magnifique, tu m'aides à le mettre ? **Quémande tout de suite le Vert en relevant ses cheveux pour donner l'accès à ce Doré qui se voit soulagé.

**_ J'suis content qu'il te plaise, **murmure pour lui-même Hyoga qui termine de fermer le pendentif sur la nuque de son petit-ami.

**_ Tiens, c'est pour toi, ce n'est pas aussi beau mais-**

**_ Pourquoi je n'aimerais pas,** coupe le Blond pour faire taire son imbécile de petit-ami. **Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Sourit-il encore et toujours alors que la boite entre ses mains fait un « clic ». **…Compte sur moi pour ne jamais l'enlever !**

Dans ses mains, un bracelet de cuir avec une lamette d'argent où y sont inscrit leurs initiales. Ayant eu à peu près la même idée comme pour montrer qu'ils s'appartiennent mutuellement, les deux sont ravis.

Ils n'ont pas besoin d'autre promesse ou de mot ce jour-là. L'un et l'autre savent et se connaissent pour se dire que leur amour n'est pas une passade ou éphémère mais qu'il est bien là depuis des années et que cela ne changera pas.

**_ Je t'aime Shun, **murmure simplement Hyoga tout contre les lèvres de son amoureux en guise de remerciement et de nouvelle promesse.

**_ …Moi aussi, **la réponse se fait non équivoque et se jetant dans les bras de son Blond, tous deux profitent de l'instant présent.

Par la suite, les deux adolescents restent dans la chambre et allongé ou non sur ce lit, ils trouvent plusieurs occupations même si la première d'entre elles est de se cajoler durant des heures sans jamais se lasser.

Être ensemble leur suffit. Ils n'ont pas besoin de sortir, de manger ou de parler, ils ont juste besoin d'être l'un à côté de l'autre à se regarder et s'embrasser. Et leur jeunesse facilite les choses puisque leur insouciance leur permet de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à leur désir présent.

Et finalement au soir et au retour d'Aphrodite et d'Ikki, ce Doré est invité à leur table et à l'appartement pour la nuit –sous les ordres du Fleuriste lui-même-.


	102. Chapter 101

**Bonjour,**

**Vous allez bien ? Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre sur deux personnages qu'on voit peu. J'espère que l'évolution de leur relation vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 29 décembre.**

* * *

**Vendredi 27 décembre **

On est enfin le vingt-sept Décembre. Ce matin l'alarme de son portable sonne en lui rappelant qu'il a rendez-vous chez Dionysos avec Shin. Il l'a mis en rappel pour ne plus l'oublier, en ce moment le travail lui prend toute son énergie et il en oublie plein de choses, même les essentielles.

Apollon saute hors de son lit et se prépare rapidement. Avant de sortir de chez lui il attrape un sac où se trouve un cadeau pour Shin et un autre pour Dionysos. Il espère que les deux hommes aimeront l'attention.

Il arrive au bar pour dix heures et est accueilli par deux hommes en plein travail, il sourit de voir leur accoutrement. Même si lui-même est habillé d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un jean troué. Les deux autres eux sont en jogging et t-shirt. Le Blanc a attaché ses longs cheveux dans du tissus pour ne pas les salir. Les deux sont ensuite affublé d'un cache bouche en papier pour ne pas respirer les produits d'entretiens.

Dionysos vient lui en tendre un, alors après avoir quitté sa veste il les rejoint. La journée se passe ainsi entre discussions et disputes entre un Blanc et un Roux qui font bien rire le Brun. Apollon découvre les bouteilles de verre finies, il les trouve magnifiques. Il explique leur fabrication à Dionysos et en profite pour montrer à Shin qu'il l'a bien écouté, il en est remercié d'une tape sur l'épaule et d'un magnifique sourire. Le Brun lui fait un clin d'œil pour l'encourager. Apollon sourit heureux de ces instants passés avec son meilleur ami -c'est ce qu'est le barman pour lui- et de son coup de cœur. Il se voit déjà plus tard faire des activités tous les trois, des restaurants, ou parler au comptoir de ce bar en toute franchise. Et peut-être un jour à quatre. C'est vrai Dionysos trouvera sûrement un jour une personne pour lui, comme il est sûr de l'avoir fait lui-même avec Shin. C'est pour cela que sans le vouloir une question fuse.

**\- En me souhaitant un joyeux Noël Camus m'a dit que tu n'étais pas ouvert le vingt-quatre, il est passé avec ses amis. Tu avais un rendez-vous ? **

**\- Mince, je les ai loupés. J'aurais dû lui dire, c'est vrai qu'il passe toujours le début de soirée avec moi. **

**\- Oui, mais il ne t'en veut pas et tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question. **Le rouquin insiste, le fait de ne pas avoir eu de réponse directe l'intrigue au plus haut point.

**\- Oui, j'étais en bonne compagnie mais je t'en parlerais plus tard**, déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Apollon acquiesce de la tête avec un magnifique sourire et n'insiste pas. L'homme lui parlera quand il sera prêt mais il est heureux que pour une fois il ait passé son réveillon en tête à tête avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses clients.

En fin de journée, Apollon et Shin quittent le bar, mais avant cela, le Roux offre rapidement son cadeau au Brun. Une belle montre avec un bracelet en cuir noir. Dionysos lui avait dit que la sienne était cassée et qu'il devait la changer. Le barman est ravi que son ami ait pensé à lui.

Il doit être vingt heures quand ils arrivent chez Shin. Celui-ci lui montre la chambre avec salle de bain finie qu'il utilise depuis une semaine. Il l'invite à se doucher et se changer. Apollon se fait une joie de se décrasser après cette journée de ménage. Il s'habille d'habits propres qu'il a amené pour ce tête-à-tête.

Pendant ce temps Shin prépare le repas et maintenant il est sous la douche. Le Roux en profite pour visiter la maison et voir quelle pièce l'homme commence à investir en plus de la chambre et la cuisine. Il découvre quelques livres dans la bibliothèque. Le bureau contient une table de bois et un fauteuil assaillit de quelques contrats posés négligemment dessus.

**\- Apollon-san, je suis prêt allons-y. **

L'architecte suit son hôte et les deux se retrouvent dans l'une des deux vérandas de la maison, pas l'ancienne volière où Shin souffle le verre, mais celle accolée à la maison. Là, il y a une table décorée avec goût et le repas est servi. Les deux mangent en parlant de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, Apollon donne un cadeau à Shin.

**\- Joyeux Noël. **

**\- Merci, mais je n'ai rien pour vous.** Shin ouvre délicatement son présent tout en observant Apollon qui réfléchit à ses derniers mots. Il sourit de le voir se torturer l'esprit pour trouver une bonne réponse.

**\- Vous pourriez accepter une de mes requêtes,** sourit chaleureusement le rouquin fier de son idée.

**\- Cela dépendra de si elle est honnête ou non,** sourit narquoisement le Blanc afin de mener la conversation et de voir de nouvelles expressions sur le visage du Roux dont il se fait de plus en plus à la présence dans son espace vital professionnel et privé.

**\- Bien sûr ! Des plus honnête. J'aimerais qu'on se tutoie et qu'on enlève le « -san » après nos prénoms. Qu'on devienne amis en fait. **

**\- Je pense que cela peut se faire. **

Apollon sourit de son plus beau sourire et regarde l'autre découvrir son cadeau. Un livre sur le street-art.

**\- Apollon merci,** dit le blanc en feuilletant les pages.

\- … L'architecte frissonne à l'appel de son nom sans le « -san » alors il se permet de le tutoyer. **L'autre fois tu m'as dit que cela t'intéressait. **

**\- Effectivement. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai invité ce soir ? **

**\- Oui, c'est vrai que…** Il s'arrête un instant mais ne reprend pas sa phrase le Blanc ré-entamant la discussion.

**\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?** Un « oui » de la tête lui répond et Shin continue. **Ma demande ne sera pas aussi honnête que la tienne.** Shin sourit pour annoncer la couleur.

**\- Je t'écoute quand même.** La curiosité du Roux vient d'être piquée à vif.

**\- Es-tu prude ? **

**\- Ce n'est pas la qualité qu'on me reconnaît le plus, **rigole Apollon.

**\- Donc être vu nu ne te dérange pas ? **

**\- Non pourquoi ? **

**\- Un client m'a demandé de faire un portrait d'un dieu solaire, entièrement nu et où l'on verrait son organe sexuel. Je dois dire que comme modèle j'ai directement pensé à toi. Ta chevelure flamboyante sera parfaite et ton corps m'a l'air musclé comme il faut pour être parfait pour mon œuvre. Tu seras un très beau dieu solaire et je te promets que je changerais les traits de ton visage afin que tu ne sois pas reconnu. **

\- … Apollon reste muet et réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre. **Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir honoré ou effrayé. **

**\- Honoré, je ne peux nier que tu es un homme parfait physiquement et avec un sacré charisme. Pour un artiste comme moi tu es une perle rare que beaucoup aimerait avoir. Tu es comme un diamant brut qu'on veut polir pour le rendre encore plus précieux et pur. Je te rémunérerais. **

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. **

**\- Je te laisserais me poser toutes les questions que tu veux pendant tout l'exercice et je répondrais à tout honnêtement. **Voyant l'éveil de l'intérêt de son nouvel ami dans ses yeux il se relève et va lui voler un baiser osé. **Tu en auras un avant et après chaque séance et un bon repas. Je ne cuisine pas si mal non ? **

**\- Mieux que mes plats cuisinés c'est sûr, **sourit Apollon. **Ok on peut essayer.**

Shin se lève et lui fait signe de le suivre. Apollon s'exécute se disant que cela ne pourrait pas être si mal. Il va en apprendre plus sur ce Blanc et en plus il va avoir de nouveaux baisers comme celui-ci. Shin lui montre un endroit où se déshabiller et passer un peignoir. En sortant de derrière le paravent il regarde l'homme devant lui il se met à rougir en repensant aux derniers mots du Blanc. Il se sent honoré et beau, tout le monde lui dit qu'il l'est, mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il est « _une perle rare ou un diamant brut qu'on veut rendre encore plus précieux et pur_ ». L'homme lui fait signe de s'asseoir sur un canapé et lui donne des instructions pour la position à prendre, mais Shin cherchant le parfait, vient l'aider à s'installer. Apollon frémit sous les doigts qui le place et le déshabille tout doucement. Une fois fait, le Blanc le pare d'une multitude de bijou en or sur les chevilles, les poignets et autour du cou. Sa tête aussi est ornée d'un bijou en or, une couronne de laurier. Il se sent gêné un instant avant de se sentir fier de son corps quand il entend l'autre murmurer devant lui.

**\- Bien plus parfait que je ne l'imaginais. **

Shin va s'asseoir un peu plus loin en face de lui sur un siège et commence à le dessiner. Apollon ne bouge pas sauf ses lèvres qui questionnent le dessinateur. Celui-ci répond et au bout de deux bonnes heures à faire des croquis, il lui demande de se rhabiller. Quand cela est fait Shin montre ses essais. Apollon les trouve magnifiques et se trouve… Il ne sait pas comment dire.

**\- Tu me vois comme ça ? **

**\- Tu es rayonnant, resplendissant, un vrai dieu de lumière. Quand tu te tais bien sûr,** sourit Shin.

**\- Toi aussi, tu es parfait la bouche fermée,** rigole Apollon.

Shin le fixe un instant avant de l'agripper et l'embrasser sauvagement avant de le rejeter.

**\- Il se fait tard, je te raccompagne, je t'enverrais un message pour te dire quand revenir.**

**\- Je connais le chemin,** déclare Apollon qui a du mal à ne pas se jeter sur le Blanc. **Bonne soirée. **

**\- Apollon, bonne soirée et merci. **

Le Roux regarde le Blanc avec insistance avant de partir en souriant. Ce soir il a vu un autre visage de Shin. Celui-ci s'est laissé apprivoiser pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Apollon comprend que l'homme veut que sa relation avec autrui soit franche et donnant donnant. Alors, il fera des efforts pour ne plus le considérer comme une femme et ne sera pas trop macho, juste lui-même, c'est ce que l'autre aime.


	103. Chapter 102

**Bonjour, **

**Après les fêtes on revoit le trio infernal d'amis qui n'a pas trop changer. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 30 décembre.**

* * *

**Dimanche 29 Décembre.**

Death' appelle ses amis pour se faire une sortie entre potes. Il veut parler, cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas vu Mû à cause de la fermeture du garage pour les fêtes. Les deux ne travaillent que s'il y a une urgence – pour leur client les plus réguliers - et pas forcément ensemble. De plus, pour le réveillon de Noël il n'a vu que Kanon et si celui-ci a fait bonne figure comme lui, il a bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'est pour cela que ce soir le Bleu aux cheveux courts les amène dans un nouvel endroit. Depuis maintenant cinq bonne minutes les trois sont accoudés silencieusement à un contoir. Tous voient les malaises mais ne savent pas comment embrayer la discussion. Death' voit une chance de dérider la conversation quand un homme brun vient leur passer commande.

**\- Bonsoir puis-je vous servir un verre ? **

**\- Dionysos-san pouvez-vous nous apporter un Whisky pur malt, s'il vous plaît ?**

**\- Death'… **Mû commence une phrase que jamais il ne finit.

**\- Je sais ce que je fais. C'est Camus qui me l'a recommandé. Je l'ai eu au téléphone il n'y a pas longtemps et il m'a conseillé de venir boire un verre ici et de demander un Whisky pur malt et que je ne serais pas déçu, **répond-t-il à Mû et revenant vers le barman il continue.** Après, il m'a aussi conseillé votre Saké à la pêche, Dionysos-san, il m'a dit que vous le distillez vous-même. **

**\- Effectivement, vous êtes des amis de Camus Aquarius ? **

**\- Oui, je m'appelle Deathmask les amis m'appelle Death'. Et eux ceux sont Kanon et Mû les cadets de Shion et…**

**\- Saga, pardon je n'avais pas percuté, **sourit Dionysos,** vous êtes son jumeau. J'ai croisé quelque fois vos aînés il y a quelques temps. **

**\- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas et puis vous devez en voir passer du monde ? **Kanon sort de ses pensées et entre dans la conversation à l'évocation du prénom de son jumeau.

**\- C'est bien vrai, mais je devrais quand même me souvenir du visage des compagnons de Camus. Il est plus qu'un client pour moi. C'est un ami. **

**\- Pour nous aussi, **confirme Death'** pour moi c'est « un frère », **rigole-t-il.** Alors on fait confiance à votre beau-frère ? **sourit-il en regardant les deux autres.

Ils lui répondent un « oui » de la tête. Dionysos sourit et va chercher la boisson demandée et sort aussi le saké à la pêche et en verse un verre pour Death'.

**\- Cadeau de la maison, **annonce-t-il content de le faire goûter à quelqu'un qui a l'air de s'y connaître en l'écoutant parler avec ses compagnons. Le Bleu aux cheveux courts vante les bienfaits du saké sur la santé en rigolant.

**\- Pour quelle raison ? **Death' est surpris, mais heureux.

**\- J'ai loupé « votre frère » et les leurs pour le réveillon de Noël alors je me fais pardonner. **

**\- Je vous aime bien, je comprends que vous soyez l'ami de Camus. **

**\- Je peux en dire tout autant de vous. **

Les deux hommes éclatent de rire. Puis, quand Disonysos reprend son souffle, il va voir de nouveaux clients.

**\- Death' c'est quoi la vraie raison de notre venue ici ? **Interroge Mû.** En plus de voir si Camus est de bon conseil. **Il voit bien que ses deux amis ne vont pas bien et si pour Kanon cela arrive parfois c'est rare de voir Death' ainsi.

**\- Il l'est assurément mais toi aussi… **Death' s'arrête.** Quoi de neuf Kanon avec ton hétéro ? **Pour lui c'est dur de parler de ses problèmes, d'habitude il règle tout, tout seul. Alors il préfère d'abord parler de ceux de l'autre Bleu du groupe.

**\- Eh bien ! Que s'est-il passé avec Shura, c'est ça ? **Se renseigne Mû.** Oh ne me fait pas ses yeux là, je te connais ! Tu es toujours franc sauf quand il s'agit de faire face à tes sentiments. **

**\- Je fais face à mes sentiments, **grogne Death', oui « ça » il le fait, mais ne sait pas pour autant quoi faire. **C'est un bon coup et j'aime son cul et je veux pas le partager. Mais…**

**\- L'autre fois on avait raison, il l'a mal pris. En même temps t'as vu ce que tu as dit ? **S'emporte Kanon en se souvenant des mots utilisés pour le présenter. Une fois de plus leur ami n'a pas été très fin.

**\- Je voulais juste dire qu'il était à moi, **répond avec autant de véhémence Death' qui ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi personne ne le comprend.

**\- Mais, lui, il l'a mal compris ? **Se renseigne Mû d'une voix douce. Il veut la fin de l'histoire et sans dispute si possible.

**\- Ouais mais j'ai rattrapé le coup. Du moins je crois, **le Bleu bougonne, il ne trouve pas ses mots et une fois de plus ils sortent crûment.** On a baisé pendant une nuit entière. C'était de la folie et ne parlons pas de celle après Noël. **

**\- Ouais effectivement, n'en parlons pas, **souffle Kanon désespéré de l'attitude de son ami.** Tu veux quoi ? **

**\- Je veux…. Un décodeur. Mû tu peux m'aider ? Je sais pas, si tu le vois…**

**\- Oui je ferais le décodeur. **Mû sourit, Death' n'est pas perdu à ses yeux. Shura doit compter pour lui. C'est bien la première fois qu'il lui demande de l'aide pour ne pas perdre quelqu'un. D'habitude il l'aurait juste jeté et se serait trouvé un autre sex-friends. Alors « oui » ils ne se sont pas trompés l'autre fois avec Kanon, Death' est bien amoureux du Vert. Il l'aidera donc. Puis il reporte son attention sur Kanon et le regarde soupirer dans son coin.** Et sinon Kanon j'aimerais aussi savoir comment ça va avec Rhadamanthe ? **

\- … Kanon réfléchit un moment avant de lancer la bombe.** Il y a un peu plus de quinze jours je lui ai dit qu'il me plaisait et il m'a demandé du temps pour réfléchir… **Il s'arrête un instant le dire à haute voix est difficile. **Depuis, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Je doute qu'il rappelle. Au fond comme je le disais à Saga il n'était pas gay dès le début alors je n'ai rien à attendre. **

**\- Tu es trop dur, s'il a dit qu'il voulait réfléchir c'est que tout n'est pas perdu, **essaie de le rassurer Mû.

**\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que m'a dit Saga. Il m'a aussi rappelé qu'avant Camus et Shion il n'était allé qu'avec des femmes alors que tout était possible et que je pourrais être heureux avec lui si j'étais encore un peu patient. **

**\- C'est sûr que tu as plus de chance que Mû d'être heureux, **rigole Death'.

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça toi ? **Grogne Mû qui ne comprend pas pourquoi on parle de lui maintenant.

**\- Je vous observe ton Blond et toi et le pauvre tu comptes le frustrer longtemps. Ok je suis un chien en rut mais toi tu es une vierge effarouchée. Si ça continue Kanon couchera avec son hétéro avant toi. **

**\- Arrête de l'appeler ainsi, il s'appelle Rhadamanthe au mieux dit « Rhad' ». **Kanon n'aime pas que Death' le nomme « l'hétéro ».

**\- Quel joli surnom ! **Se moque Death'.

**\- Idiot ! **Crient Kanon et Mû de voir leur ami rire d'eux.

**\- Shura mérite mieux que toi, **rajoute Kanon.

**\- Ouais, je vais pas t'aider, **soupire Mû.

Death' grogne à son tour et les trois se chamaillent encore un moment avant de rire et de parler d'autre chose.

Les relations avec les autres ne sont pas facile, c'est ce que pense Dionysos en écoutant les trois jeunes hommes. Death' l'interpelle pour le féliciter pour le saké et lui en demande une bouteille. Il lui explique que pour l'instant il n'en vend pas mais que c'est dans ses projets. Le Bleu lui demande de lui en dire plus et le Brun le fait avec plaisir. Puis, il lui pose des questions sur Camus. Pour une fois se sentant bien Death' parle de lui et des deux autres et de leurs problèmes d'amour. Kanon et Mû râlent mais le barman leur dit que cela ne le dérange pas et les conseille même un peu sur ce qu'il peut.


	104. Chapter 103

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre. Mû va enfin tenir sa promesse envers Death' en croisant par hasard Shura. Bonne lecture. A partir de demain on va retrouver une publication assez journalière. Et beaucoup de chose vont se passer entre la fin d'année et le début d'année. J'espère que tout vous plaira. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mardi 31 décembre.**

* * *

**Lundi 30 Décembre**

Mû fait les courses, le soir d'avant avec Kanon et Death', ils ont décidé de passer le soir du trente et un ensemble, il a aussi invité Shaka et le repas se fera chez lui. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui il achète la nourriture et en profite pour refaire son stock d'alcool, connaissant bien la descente de ses amis. Il est donc devant le rayon des boissons alcoolisées et va attraper une bouteille de Saké pour Death' quand une main s'approche au même endroit. Les deux sursautent.

**\- Shura-san ? **

**\- Bonjour, Mû-san, **répond ledit Shura.** Vous allez bien ? **

**\- Oui. **

Le silence s'installe, les deux hommes se sentent gênés devant l'autre. Leurs deux dernières entrevues n'ont pas été des plus normales. Shura a été vu nu et après il s'est fait insulter. Ils ne savent vraiment pas quoi se dire. Mais Mû a promis d'aider Death' s'il revoyait Shura.

**\- Pardon pour nos dernières entrevues, **s'excusent les deux hommes en même temps.

Ils se regardent comprenant la phrase de l'autre et se mettent à rire. Mû est le premier à reprendre la parole. Il doit vraiment converser avec le Vert.

**\- Death' est gentil mais…**

**\- Oui, il ne sait pas s'exprimer, **continue Shura,** je commence à le comprendre. **

**\- Tant mieux ! **S'exclame Mû un peu plus rassuré.** Il m'a demandé de jouer le décodeur avec vous. **Le Vert rigole à cette remarque, alors Mû continue comprenant qu'il a l'attention de l'autre et surtout que le malaise est passé.** Vous auriez un peu de temps ? **

**\- Oui, finissons nos courses et après allons boire un verre. **

**\- Bien, je répondrais à vos questions, **sourit Mû.

Le Vert sourit à son tour et les deux finissent leurs courses et les rangent dans leur véhicule. Une demi-heure plus tard ils sont dans un café qu'ils ne connaissent pas et discutent tranquillement autour d'une collation. Mû avec un thé et une part de gâteau et Shura un simple café serré.

**\- Vous savez il n'est vraiment pas méchant mais il est un peu rustre. Il est du genre à dire ce qu'il pense sans aucun filtre pour l'arrêter, **explique maintenant le Parme.

**\- J'aime ça chez lui. Au début ça m'a rebuté mais après je dois dire… j'aime son putain de mauvais caractère. **Avoue volontiers Shura qui a réussi à faire rire Mû aux éclats ce qui attire l'attention et le fait se reprendre au plus vite.

**\- Il pourrait dire cela de vous. **

**\- Même s'il dirait plutôt qu'il aime mon cul, **plaisante Shura en étant tout de même sérieux. **La plupart du temps je crois qu'il n'y a que ça qui l'intéresse.**

**\- Sûrement les trois quarts du temps oui, mais, je sais aussi qu'il aime votre personnalité et votre façon de lui tenir tête. Généralement personne ne le fait puisqu'il fait bien trop peur, **assure le meilleur ami d'un Deathmask absent.

**\- C'est bon à savoir et à entendre. Et je comprends que personne ne l'approche, il est irritant mais…- **s'interrompt le Vert ne sachant pas s'il peut dire la suite de sa phrase sans paraître trop attaché.

**\- Mais ?**

\- …**Mais c'est ce qui le rend attachant aussi, ne lui répétez surtout pas. **Tranche maintenant le Maître d'Arme qui demande une promesse silencieuse.** C'est un con généralement alors s'il venait à le savoir, il le serait encore plus.**

**\- Oui en effet, je sais pas comment vous le supportez ? **Sourit Mû.

**\- Comme vous, non ? **

Les deux hommes se jauge d'un regard entendu. Chacun à leur façon ils aiment la compagnie du Bleu et se font à son caractère. Les deux discutent encore un peu parlant plus d'eux –ayant même fini par se tutoyer- et quand même toujours un peu du Bleu avant de rentrer chacun chez eux. Mû n'ose pas l'inviter mais une prochaine fois, si Death' est d'accord il le fera. En plus il le trouve sympathique. Il comprend pourquoi son ami en est tombé amoureux. Car même s'il le nie, c'est le cas et il peut voir que pour Shura c'est pareil. Il ne voit pas le Bleu comme un plan cul mais plus comme une personne appréciée et qu'il ne veut pas partager, tout comme Death' avec lui. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentre chez lui.


	105. Chapter 104

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous de nous suivre depuis des mois. Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de l'année civile et je vous souhaite à tous un excellent réveillon. Je vous offre aussi un cadeau un très long chapitre sur le réveillon de nos trois professeurs. J'espère que Camus aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'ai fait de mon mieux et y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Cette semaine on va se voir tous les jours alors n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez des chapitres. Cela nous fait toujours plaisir de le lire. Sinon en fin de chapitre un autre couple surprise qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 1****er**** janvier.**

* * *

**Mardi 31 Décembre **

Une sonnerie retentit, Shion sursaute et l'arrête, l'espace d'un instant il est un peu décontenancé ne retrouvant pas ses repères visuels avant de se rappeler où il est.

_Tout avait commencé le vendredi vingt-sept au matin quand Camus après un dernier baiser passionné leur avait dit aurevoir et qu'il rentrerait le plus rapidement possible à la maison. Les deux hommes avaient décidé de l'attendre chez lui. La journée était passée lentement mais avait été bonne. Les deux hommes avaient flemmardé sur le divan du salon devant de bons films, tout en essayant de découvrir ce que faisait Camus. Diverses hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres leur avaient traversés l'esprit. _

_Le lendemain Camus était revenu en fin de matinée. Il était exténué, il avait expliqué que voulant les revoir au plus vite il avait mis les bouchées doubles et n'avait pas cessé un instant. Il venait de passer vingt-quatre heures sans dormir. Les deux avaient été surpris et un peu inquiets. Camus les avait rassurés en disant qu'il avait eu plus d'aide qu'il ne pensait. Que sa fatigue était due au manque de sommeil et à rien d'autre. Que cela aurait pu être plus éprouvant et qu'ils verraient bientôt pourquoi. Cela avait encore plus aiguisé leur curiosité et avait fait germer dans leur esprit de nouvelles idées. Mais pour l'instant ils avaient forcé Camus à aller dormir et s'étaient couché à ses côtés pour veiller sur son sommeil. Camus s'était levé vers dix-sept heures et ils avaient passés une bonne soirée tous les trois. Saga avait proposé un jeu de société et tous avaient apprécié._

_Le vingt-neuf avait été un dimanche tranquille et chaleureux, ses parents les avaient invités pour un repas festif rattrapant Noël. Shaka et Mû étaient venus tout comme Kanon. Seuls les parents de Saga avaient refusé poliment ayant déjà un engagement ailleurs. Tout le monde avait été gâtée et sa mère avait apprécié le nouveau bouquet de fleur qu'ils lui avaient apporté. _

Il sourit en se rappelant la scène.

_**\- Il est magnifique.**__**Votre ami à vraiment très bon goûts,**__ s'était empressé de dires sa mère. _

_**\- C'est une création originale qu'Aphrodite a fait en m'écoutant parler de toi. **_

_**\- Il a un don. Chaque fleur est merveilleuse, les couleurs sont superbes et se mélangent bien. J'adore aussi toutes ses senteurs, ce n'est même pas entêtant, ce qui aurait pu arriver. C'est très agréable. **__Elle sentit plusieurs fois le bouquet un sourire aux lèvres avant de déclarer en rigolant.__** J'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble ce fleuriste qui a si bon goût et réalise de tels chefs d'œuvres juste en écoutant parler les gens.**__ Camus fier de son « petit frère » s'empressa de trouver une photo de lui et la lui montra. __**Il est merveilleux lui aussi.**__ Camus sourit en faisant « oui » de la tête. _

_**\- Camus ce n'est pas cool de garder des photos de ton ex comme ça sur ton portable,**__ le chambra Kanon en souriant. _

_**\- Pour lui, c'est comme quand moi je montre cette photo de toi. **__Saga avait rigolé en lui montrant une photo de lui pas trop à son avantage. _

_**\- Comment ?! Mais je suis horrible ! Attend ! Tu ne montres pas ça j'espère ? **_

_**\- Qui sait ? **__Il avait alors montré la photo à Mû qui avait éclaté de rire. Le Vert Clair avait emprunté le téléphone et avait envoyé la photo sur son portable avant de l'envoyer de celui-ci à Death'. _

_**\- Death' dit que tu es magnifique et que c'est cette tête qu'il faut que tu fasses pour attraper ton Blond. **__Mû était mort de rire tout comme Saga. _

_**\- Je vous emmerde tous les trois, **__vociféra Kanon rouge de honte pour la photo, les dires de Death' et son esclandre. Son portable vibra. _

_**\- Tu devrais regarder,**__ sourit Camus. _

_Kanon le fit et éclata de rire en montrant une photo de Saga faisant une tête horrible. Là c'est lui qui se mit à criser contre Kanon et son amant d'avoir pris une telle photo de lui. Tout le monde rigola et la journée se passa ainsi entre fous rires et disputes. Mais il était heureux car il avait vu beaucoup d'amour et d'affection entre son cadet et Shaka mais aussi entre Saga et Kanon qui se rapprochaient tout doucement. _

_Mais pour lui cette journée restera inoubliable pour une autre raison. Le soir en rentrant Saga avait été dormir tôt étant fatigué, Camus lui était dans son bain et il avait décidé de le rejoindre. Il avait alors surpris une conversation téléphonique de son amant avec Aphrodite. _

_**\- Aph' tu sais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois… Tu sais j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, je veux te présenter les parents de Shion, ils sont vraiment bien. Ils m'ont rappelé ce que c'est d'avoir un foyer. J'aimerais aussi que tu rencontres Kanon, Mû et Shaka. Aph' je suis si heureux. J'ai enfin une famille et c'est vraiment parfait. J'ai un peu peur que cela s'arrête mais je veux profiter de chaque instant. **__Entendant ça Shion n'avait pas pu résister et était allé l'enlacer. Il ne voyait pas les larmes du Marine mais les entendaient.__** Aph' je te laisse je ne suis plus seul et je crois que je dois le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. **_

_Camus avait raccroché et agrippé sa tête afin de l'embrasser. Il l'avait aidé à entrer dans l'eau avec lui. _

_**\- Camus…**_

_**\- Je vous aime tellement. Les fêtes ont toujours été un crève-cœur pour moi, c'est à ce moment-là que les miens me manque le plus. Aph' m'aide mais ce n'est pas pareil. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis des années je me suis senti bien et entouré de ma famille. **_

_Les larmes de Camus redoublèrent entre tristesse et bonheur. Il avait resserré sa prise sur le corps de son amant. Il avait enfoui son visage contre son cou et l'embrassait en lui disant combien il l'aimait et qu'il ne serait plus seul. Ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment. _

Même maintenant, Shion en a encore les larmes aux yeux. Son amant toujours si fort et servant de soutiens à tous a montré une nouvelle facette de lui. Il peut être aussi fragile qu'un enfant et donne envie qu'on le réconforte.

_Le lundi trente était arrivé. Après une grasse matinée pleine de câlins pour les trois hommes, ils s'étaient levés. Camus leur avait fait savoir qu'en fin de journée ils partiraient pour un petit voyage de deux jours. Saga et lui avaient commencé leurs valises, mais leur amant leur avait dit de ne pas prendre trop d'habits, qu'il y aurait ce qu'il faut là où ils iraient. _

_A dix-sept heures ils avaient suivi le Bleu Marine et avaient été surpris. Camus les avait emmenés jusqu'au port de la ville et fait monter dans un bateau. Ils avaient navigué pendant deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver à destination. Ils avaient débarqué sur l'embarcadère d'une petite île. Ou plutôt un ponton en bois. Malgré la nuit, celui-ci était bien éclairé. Il était décoré de guirlandes lumineuses de différentes couleurs. C'était magnifique et n'effaçait en rien la beauté des étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel. Les deux hommes avaient souri de cet environnement si romantique. Ils avaient traversé la plage et étaient arrivés vers un escalier grimpant le long de la paroi rocheuse. Celle-ci aussi était pavée de guirlandes lumineuses. Toutes étaient des photophores en papier de forme ronde et de couleur allant du rouge au jaune en passant par l'orange. Ils avaient suivi le chemin les uns derrière les autres laissant la place du leader à Camus. En haut, un grand jardin les attendait, des dalles de pierre montrèrent le chemin jusqu'à une grande villa. Camus l'avait suivi lentement une lanterne tenue d'une main ferme en hauteur. Devant la demeure le Bleu Marine avait éteint la lumière après l'avoir ouverte. Il regarda la nuit étoilée. Les deux autres étaient venus se blottir dans ses bras. Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant quelques minutes et le froid les rattrapant, ils étaient rentrés dans la maison. Le professeur de Littérature avait allumé les lumières et ils avaient découvert une immense bâtisse. L'homme les avait entrainés dans la cuisine et avait fait réchauffer ce qu'il avait préparé dans l'appartement plus tôt dans la journée. Ils s'étaient installés autour de la table. Camus avait pris la parole. _

_**\- On va rester ici pendant deux jours. Je vais vous expliquer ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Mais si cela ne vous va pas on pourra oublier. **_

_Camus leur avait expliqué qu'il voulait faire des jeux de rôle. Que cela leur permettrait de se sentir plus à l'aise et de créer différentes atmosphères. Ils avaient accepté assez excité par l'idée. Camus avait continué en définissant les règles de la maison. Ne pas se balader seul. Respecter les lettres écrites. Et rester dans leur chambre qui possédait une salle d'eau. Il avait sorti trois pailles et avait expliqué que cela permettrait de définir les rôles de chacun au hasard. Ils lui avaient demandé d'en retirer une, que lui serait toujours celui qui domine le jeu. Il avait accepté. Les deux avaient alors tiré les pailles et Camus avait souri assez heureux du résultat. _

_A la fin du repas le Bleu Marine leur avait demandé un peu de temps. Ils étaient restés dans la cuisine à discuter autour d'un bon verre de vin. Puis, l'homme était venu les chercher et leur avait montrés leur chambre. Chacun la sienne. _

Shion revient complètement dans la réalité et s'assoit sur le lit. Il regarde autour de lui et redécouvre la chambre dont il a hérité le soir d'avant. Sur une table, un plateau déjeuner l'attend, il le mange rapidement. Ensuite, il se dirige vers la salle de bain et se douche, quand il est propre il revient dans la chambre. Il rejoint la table où se trouve quelques paquets numérotés. Il prend le numéro un et lit la lettre sur la boîte. Il sourit et ouvre le carton, il y trouve une tenue qu'il enfile avant de patienter cinq minutes afin de descendre. Camus a demandé une certaine ponctualité.

Il se retrouve rapidement dans la cuisine. Là, il trouve Saga dans un magnifique costume de maître d'hôtel. Le noir lui va à merveille et cette veste en queue de pie si bien cintré, Shion s'arrête un instant tellement il le trouve à tomber par terre.

**\- Saga-san…**

**\- Lave ton plateau et met le couvert, j'ai bientôt fini le déjeuner et le maître ne va pas tarder. **

Shion ne dit rien et s'exécute en silence.

Saga termine de cuire une omelette, mais son regard se porte vers l'homme à ses côtés. Camus lui a donné un costume de soubrette et il doit reconnaître que cela lui va à la perfection. Malgré son corps musclé d'homme viril, l'habit ne fait pas déplacé. Au contraire, le costume semble être fait sur mesure et exprès pour un homme. Pendant que Shion met la table derrière lui, son regard ne peut se décrocher du Vert, surtout des cuisses nues de l'homme et sous la courte jupe noire pleine de plis qui bouge en fonction de ses gestes. Il y découvre une culotte noire en dentelle. Saga se mord la lèvre inférieure et revient à son omelette avant qu'elle ne brûle. Il sourit en se rappelant la lecture de la lettre. Il remercie silencieusement Camus pour l'idée et surtout de lui avoir facilité les choses. Il a souvent eu envie de Shion mais là, il est déjà à bout. Le Vert est à tomber et il a envie de le faire jouir. Depuis qu'il est avec les deux hommes il n'a jamais eu autant envie de faire l'amour et surtout donner du plaisir à autrui. Camus lui a appris le bien-être des préliminaires et la joie d'en donner à son tour.

Une dizaine de minutes vient de s'écouler quand Camus entre dans la cuisine. D'un mouvement de tête il salue son personnel.

**\- Camus-sama !** Saluent à leur tour les deux déjà à leur poste.

Celui-ci s'assoit en silence - il avait dit qu'ils garderaient leur nom pour plus de pratique - Shion vient le servir sous le regard brillant de Saga. Cela fait sourire le Marine qui savait que le Bleu trouverait le Vert à son goût dans ce costume. Le professeur de Philosophie est aussi à tomber par terre. Camus est heureux des choix fait par le hasard cela le conforte dans ses idées de scénario. Il commence à déjeuner, après quelques bouchées il claque sa langue à son palet.

**\- Shion va dans la réserve chercher de l'huile,** tonne la voix de Saga.

Sans un mot l'homme en robe de soubrette se hâte d'entrer dans la réserve à quelques pas des deux autres hommes. Quelques instants plus tard, Camus claque une nouvelle fois de sa langue.

**\- Pardon pour cette attente, je vais l'aider à la trouver plus vite. **

Saga disparaît de la cuisine à son tour. Camus en profite pour finir son déjeuner.

Dans la réserve, Shion cherche la bouteille d'huile, en entendant Saga entrer, il se retourne vers lui. Saga l'agrippe violement par la taille et le bloque contre lui.

**\- Tu en mets du temps, veux-tu que je te corrige pour ton manque de réactivité ? Quand tu énerves le maître il s'énerve aussi contre moi. Si je suis puni, tu le seras aussi. C'est comme ça que marche la hiérarchie et toi tu es tout en bas. **En disant ça Saga passe sa main sous la jupe et caresse les fesses de Shion sur la culotte de celui-ci.

**\- Pardon Saga-san,** souffle Shion en appréciant les caresses malgré la remontrance. Cela l'excite, son corps tremble, quand les doigts de Saga passent sous la culotte et le malaxent à même la peau. Il sent même son sexe s'éveiller. **Je ne la trouve pas. **

**\- Je ne vous gêne pas j'espère,** tonne la voix de Camus. **Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous allez la trouver. **

Les deux hommes se séparent et regardent leur maître.

**\- Camus-sama pardon,** disent les deux en même temps.

Le Bleu Marine ne dit rien et les regarde tour à tour. Puis un sourire carnassier vient naître sur ses lèvres. D'un pas lent mais sûr, il s'approche de Saga et agrippe son col et sa cravate afin de le pousser contre les étagères derrière lui.

**\- Tu as raison dans cette maison il y a une hiérarchie et c'est moi qui suis tout en haut, alors si tu veux que j'oublie ces désagréments va falloir bien m'écouter cette fois-ci et surtout me donner satisfaction. **

**\- Oui, Camus-sama. **

**\- Et toi Shion ? **Demande le Marine.

**\- Oui, Camus-sama. **

**\- Viens là ! **Ordonne la voix de se place à côté d'eux. Le Maître le rapproche en posant sa main sur son fessier et le choyant un peu. **Tu à l'air d'aimer cela, que ce soit lui ou moi,** susurre-t-il à son oreille mais assez fort pour que Saga entende.

**\- Je suis à votre service à tous les deux,** feule Shion. Que ce soit Saga ou Camus, les mains des deux hommes sur son corps ont le don de le mettre en transe. Alors, il a confiance et veut savoir ce que le Bleu Marine leur réserve. Il n'avait pas mis trop d'annotation sur ça. Juste « _**plus vous serez docile et plus se sera divin pour vous**_ ». Et là, il sait que Camus ne ment pas. C'est pour cela qu'il rajoute d'une voix plus suave et luxueuse qu'il le veut. **Camus-sama je dédie ma vie à votre satisfaction et à celle de Saga-san si c'est votre désir. **

Les deux autres buggent, Camus ne leur a pas vraiment donné de texte juste des pistes pour créer leur propre personnage et caractère. Cela devait leur permettre de s'exprimer plus librement, mais aussi de leur laisser s'arrêter à tout moment.

**\- Tu comprends tes mots ?** Ne peut s'empêcher de dire Camus.

**\- Oui, Camus-sama.** Sans attendre l'ordre il accroche ses bras autour de la nuque de son Maître et vient poser ses lèvres à quelque millimètre de ses lèvres et rajoute. **Je suis à vous et mon plus grand souhait et de vous satisfaire comme il vous plaira. Demandez et je vous exaucerais. **

**\- Embrasse-moi !** Ordonne la voix de Camus.

Shion un sourire aux lèvres le fait avec plaisir. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Camus qui en veut plus. Il fait venir le Vert entre lui et Saga en le poussant dans les bras de celui-ci. Là, il l'embrasse avec fougue comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. C'est si brutal que les étagères derrière Saga bougent quand les trois corps s'échouent dessus. Ce dernier les rattrape et s'agrippe à Camus avant de se ressaisir et de prendre en main les hanches de Shion. Le Bleu Marine relâche la pression sur le corps de ses serviteurs et recule d'un pas. D'un sourire charmeur pour les deux autres il met son plan à exécution. Il fait revenir à lui Shion dont il plaque le dos contre son torse. D'un geste lent, il tire en avant Saga dont il tient toujours la cravate qu'il défait avec délicatesse tout en l'embrassant lui aussi ardemment.

**\- Prend la et bande les yeux de Shion. **

Saga s'exécute avant de reprendre sa place et de ne plus bouger. Camus enserre d'une prise ferme mais pas douloureuse le menton de Shion et l'embrasse. Sa main libre vogue le long du corps du Vert qui feule de plaisir sous le touché de son maître. Il regarde Saga et aperçoit bien son envie de participer, mais pour l'instant il veut le frustrer encore un peu. Il finit le baiser avec Shion et ses deux mains viennent assaillir le corps de l'homme entre ses bras. Celui-ci a du mal à tenir debout alors par reflex il relève les bras vers le haut et s'accroche tant bien que mal à la nuque du Bleu Marine.

**\- Shion, agenouille toi !** Ordonne Camus. Le Vert le fait sans réfléchir. Le Bleu Marine vient mêler ses doigts dans la chevelure devant lui et pousse dessus afin de coller le visage sur l'entrejambe de Saga qui sursaute de bien-être. **Défait le bouton et la fermeture éclair avec tes dents.** Shion s'exécute sans trop de mal. **Fait pareil avec son dessous. **Saga porte un caleçon avec des boutons sur le devant. Celui-ci étant maintenant ouvert, le sexe turgescent du Bleu Foncé sort de son carcan bien trop serré depuis de longues minutes. **Ouvre la bouche !** Shion le fait et Camus l'amène devant l'érection de Saga. **Maintenant à toi ! Demande-lui ce que tu veux. **Camus donne la permission à Saga de prendre les rênes pour la suite.

**\- Merci Maître. Shion embrasse mon sexe !** Des baisers papillons viennent recouvrir son membre demandeur de plus. **Lèche-moi avant de me prendre en bouche !**

Le Vert sourit, il aime être là où il est, entre la main douce de Camus qui joue avec ses cheveux et le sexe de Saga qu'il distingue bien dur sous ses lèvres. Il répond avec plaisir à la demande de son supérieur pour la satisfaction évidente de celui-ci et de son Maître Camus au vu de ses dires.

**\- Shion je te félicite, tu es très doué. N'est-ce pas Saga ? **

**\- Oui, Camus-sama. Shion sait y faire pour contenter un homme. **

**\- Je n'en doute pas,** murmure Camus. Il voit Shion prendre en bouche Saga. **Shion agrippe de tes deux mains les hanches de Saga et met toi à quatre pattes.** Il le relâche complètement et recule pour le laisser se placer mieux. Il sourit de cette position mais ne la trouve pas totalement adaptée, mais il le laisse encore un peu. Il se déplace sur sa droite et prend en main une bouteille et sourit. **J'ai trouvé l'huile vous ne l'avez pas si bien cherchée.** Il ouvre la bouteille et déclare, **je vais devoir m'en servir pour manger un autre met. **

Il passe alors une main sous la taille de Shion et l'aide à relever ses jambes. Le postérieur du Vert est enfin à la hauteur de son entrejambe et l'homme dans cette nouvelle position peut quand même continuer à faire une fellation à Saga. Il met une main sur la culotte noire en dentelle et trouve un bouton à pression qu'il défait, laissant apparaître un trou au niveau de son intimité. Il soulève la bouteille d'huile et verse le contenu sur l'anus de Shion ainsi que sur certain de ses doigts.

Shion sursaute au contact froid du liquide, Saga vient prendre en main sa tête afin de l'aider en douceur à garder son sexe en bouche. Le Bleu Foncé adore être dans l'antre chaud de son subordonné.

Camus rigole doucement de les voir faire et caresse l'anus de Shion, au bout d'un moment il introduit un doigt en lui, cela entraine un nouveau sursaut qui fait frémir de plaisir les deux hommes dû à la réaction du Vert. Le Bleu Marine entame une visite profonde de l'intimité de l'homme à sa merci. Il rajoute un second, puis un troisième doigt et quand il le sent prêt, il arrête tous mouvement avant de prendre sa tête et la basculer en arrière.

**\- Camus-sama,** feule de frustration Shion d'être ainsi privé de tout ce plaisir qui se déversait en lui.

**\- Tu préfères avec ou sans préservatif ? **Susurre-t-il à son oreille.

**\- Sans, Camus-sama marquez moi jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles. Vous aussi Saga-san, ne vous retirez pas avant de jouir, je veux vous boire. **

**\- Avec plaisir, **répondent les deux hommes.

Puis, chacun revient à leur place initiale, soit pour Saga son sexe au bord de l'explosion dans la bouche de Shion, mais il l'empêche de bouger attendant que son Maître se place lui aussi. Camus défait son pantalon et verse sur son membre turgescent de l'huile, il se branle rapidement pour se durcir un maximum et il se présente devant l'intimité de Shion.

**\- Empale-toi toi-même,** ordonne Saga.

**\- Bonne idée ! Au fond si tu me veux, prouves le ! Je ne vais pas faire tout le travail,** sourit Camus.

Shion se recule un peu et vient s'empaler sur le sexe de son Maître en douceur et gémit de pur contentement. Quand il l'aspire en entier, il vient avaler à nouveau le sexe de Saga. Les deux hommes reprennent en même temps leurs mouvements, c'est un peu chaotique mais Camus a une idée. Il retire d'un coup sec la ceinture de Saga, s'empare des mains de Shion toujours sur la taille de Saga et vient les attacher dans son dos. Il le maintiens en équilibre en le tenant par les mains dans son dos et par sa chevelure et il bouge de façon coordonnée avec Saga entrant et sortant du Vert au même moment. Quand le mouvement est bon Saga s'occupe de la tête de son subordonné, pendant que Camus s'accroche aux hanches de l'homme devant lui et le martèle puissamment tout comme Saga. En un rien de temps les deux hommes se déversent dans les antres chauds de leur soumis. Le Vert jouit lui aussi mais il reste frustré de ne pas être touché à cet endroit. Camus le relève et l'embrasse, il en profite pour boire les restes de sperme de Saga dans sa bouche.

**\- Je vais travailler dans mon bureau. J'aimerais que dans dix minutes vous m'y rejoignez, j'aurais du travail pour vous. **

**\- Bien Camus-sama,** font les deux en même temps.

**\- Ne te nettoie pas ici,** susurre-t-il à l'oreille du Vert en touchant son entrejambe, il le retourne, **ni ici.** Là, il touche son anus. Il referme le bouton à pression de la culotte. **Et encore moins ici,** il l'embrasse avec ferveur. **Maintenant retourne dans la cuisine et lave ma vaisselle. **

**\- Bien Camus-sama,** feule Shion encore groggy de son semi-orgasme. Il se déplace en chancelant un peu et laisse les deux autres dans la réserve.

**\- Saga,** le Bleu Marine vient se coller au Foncé. **Cela t'a plus ? **

**\- Camus-sama j'aime votre façon d'utiliser de l'huile,** sourit Saga qui acquiesce. Oui, cela lui a beaucoup plus, il a hâte de voir ce que l'autre leur réserve encore.

**\- Je pourrais t'apprendre bien plus de choses comme tout à l'heure dans mon bureau. Maintenant rejoint Shion dans la cuisine. Je vous attends dans dix minutes tu sais où c'est ? **

**\- Oui, Camus-sama. **

Saga le dépasse et Camus l'agrippe par le bras afin de l'embrasser. Il le relâche et sort avant son subordonné qui reste figé un instant. Il aime de plus en plus ce jeu de rôle. Il suit son Maître et trouve Shion seul dans la cuisine l'attendant patiemment debout au milieu de la pièce. Le Bleu Foncé va droit sur lui et le prend dans ses bras. Shion s'agrippe à lui. Ils restent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans dire un mot. Saga le relâche avant de montrer la route à suivre. Shion s'empresse d'attraper un objet sous l'évier et avant de passer le seuil de la cuisine il entend Saga murmurer.

**\- Shion tu es magnifique. **

**\- Tu l'es tout autant. **

Les deux hommes se taisent et se mettent à rire un instant avant de dire en même temps.

**\- Mais notre Maître habillé de Blanc est le plus beau. **

Heureux de penser la même chose, ils rejoignent Camus.

En arrivant dans le bureau, ils découvrent une bibliothèque magnifique avec un bureau en bois massif ornée d'or et un siège assorti recouvert de velours rouge. Camus assit dessus dans son costume Blanc ressemble à un prince travaillant assidûment pour le bien être de son pays. Cette image s'impose dans leur esprit quand ils le voient si concentré. Les deux viennent se mettre devant l'homme et attendent en silence.

**\- Shion tu as pris le plumeau ? **

**\- Oui, Camus-sama. **

**\- Monte sur cette échelle et nettoie les livres !** Ordonne Camus en montrant une échelle derrière lui. Shion s'exécute. **Saga vient ici !**

Le Bleu Foncé se dirige vers lui et se stoppe à ses côtés. Camus lui montre une lettre sur le bureau qu'il lit. Il sent la main de son Maître venir glisser entre ses jambes. Malgré le tissu de son pantalon l'épiderme de l'intérieure de ses cuisses frémit de bien-être. A la fin de la lecture il sent les ongles de l'homme le griffer. Il ne peut retenir un frisson mais il tait un gémissement.

**\- Bien, Maître ! Il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, **déclare solennellement Saga en se penchant en avant. Après, il se dirige vers Shion et le regarde. Le Vert se tient d'une main ferme à l'échelle, pendant que de l'autre il époussette les livres. **Shion descends de deux barreaux. **

L'homme s'exécute, Saga heureux suit la demande de son Maître, de ses deux mains il accroche le fessier rebondi devant lui et vient mordre les deux pommes bien fermes. Shion sursaute puis se trémousse sur l'échelle, il en perd le plumeau et ses deux mains viennent agripper fermement un barreau. Son fessier est assailli par une bouche vorace qui le mord, le léche et des mains qui l'explorent. Sa culotte descend peu à peu et son intimité est dévoilée. Une langue vient trouver son chemin vers la paroi chaude encore humide et poisseuse du sperme de leur Maître. Saga s'en délecte. Shion hurle de plaisir. Il ne peut plus se retenir surtout quand les doigts de Saga viennent enfin cajoler son sexe laissé à l'abandon depuis le début. De son index et de son pouce Saga repousse les deux pommes délicatement et sa langue vient se fourrer au plus loin dans l'antre chaud et accueillant. Shion hurle de plus en plus, il n'en peut plus.

**\- Camus-sama puis-je jouir ?** Demande-t-il au bord de la jouissance.

**\- Non !** Tonne la voix impérieuse de Camus qui cache la surprise de cette demande. Cela lui fait changer ses plans, ou plutôt les active. **Saga amène le moi maintenant ! **

Le Bleu Foncé se retire de sous la jupe du Vert, monte un barreau et l'enlace par la taille pour le faire descendre. Là, il le pousse doucement en avant, jusqu'à qu'il atterrisse dans les bras de leur Maître. Celui-ci accroche sa nuque, lui vole un baiser osé avant de venir le plaquer face contre le bureau et d'insérer en lui deux doigts qu'il met en mouvement sans sommation.

**\- Camus-sama je vais jouir, **hurle Shion, jamais il n'a été dans un tel état, son corps est parcouru de spasmes, il n'a pas complètement joui la première fois et tout son être en demande plus.

**\- Non tu es plus fort que ça,** susurre Camus à son oreille. **Ne t'inquiète pas cette fois-ci personne ne te laissera en plan. Je te remercie pour ta patience. Saga vient ici ! **

Son majordome vient et Camus retire ses doigts du Vert et place Saga entre eux. Là, il descend rapidement les vêtements du Bleu Foncé et d'une main experte, le met en condition.

**\- Prends-le !** Ordonne Camus.

Saga ne se fait pas prier et s'immisce avec facilité dans l'homme sur le bureau. Shion hurle de bonheur et en demande encore plus. L'homme se déhanche rapidement dans Shion, trop pour Camus qui le stoppe les frustrants tous les deux. Il s'agenouille derrière Saga et le prépare tout en lui donnant une douce cadence en Shion. Les deux hommes apprécient la chose et Saga continue même quand le Bleu Marine le relâche afin d'introduire ses doigts en lui pour mieux le préparer à sa venue. Quand Camus considère Saga prêt à le recevoir, il se prépare rapidement. Il stoppe tout mouvement des deux autres et se glisse en douceur dans son amant, c'est la première fois du Bleu Foncé et Camus veut faire ça bien.

**\- Camus-sama je suis prêt… Je… Han… C'est trop bon… Vous m'avez bien préparé. Je suis prêt. **

Camus resserre sa prise sur les hanches de l'homme et s'enfonce d'un coup sec au fond de l'antre plus qu'accueillant. Cela fait hurler de plaisir les deux hommes qui sont pris par le mouvement. Camus sourit et donne la cadence aux deux. Saga attrape le sexe de Shion et le masturbe. Les trois hommes se mettent en quête de se donner du plaisir et ils y arrivent. Shion griffe le bureau de bois et hurle de satisfaction afin de ne pas totalement perdre pied. Saga s'accroche à lui, ses mains lui donnant encore plus de plaisir, mais aussi pour prendre conscience de la réalité. Camus lui se tient droit derrière Saga et prend plaisir à donner la cadence et à regarder ses hommes perdre la raison sous ses actions. Ils jouissent ensemble. Camus se recule et va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en entrainant Saga dans ses bras. Shion lui tombe à terre à leurs pieds, terrassé par un pur orgasme. Camus l'agrippe et le ramène contre lui afin de mettre sa tête sur l'une de ses cuisses, il caresse ses cheveux pour le cajoler un peu. Puis, il installe Saga mieux sur son autre cuisse.

**\- On va arrêter là pour ce jeu de rôle. **Il regarde Saga. **Tout va bien ? **

**\- Oui. **Saga chercher ses mots. Il ne peut rien dire d'autre les larmes aux yeux. **Je vous aime. Je… Camus, Shion merci. **

**\- On t'aime aussi,** murmure Shion.

**\- Shion je vais te porter jusqu'à ton lit et on reprendra plus tard. A part si vous voulez arrêter ? **

**\- Non, **font ses deux amants qui ont vu qu'il y a d'autres paquets.

Camus leur explique la suite de la journée et de la nuit et porte à tour de rôle les deux dans leur lit. La journée se passe ainsi entre jeu de rôle et sieste pour reprendre des forces. Puis vient la dernière partie après le repas du soir. Les trois se prennent de plus en plus au jeu et là ils sont surexcités.

Saga sort de sa chambre et va vers celle de Camus sans se faire voir. Devant il trouve Shion en train de faire le guet. Il lance un caillou afin d'attirer son attention mais cela ne prend pas et Shion le trouve rapidement du regard.

**\- Qui que tu sois montre toi ! **

Saga s'avance les mains en l'air et les deux hommes se fixent longuement. Saga vient vers le Vert et se jette sur lui, les deux tombent à terre et se battent pour avoir le dessus. Shion entrave ses mouvements à l'aide d'un fouet qui lui permet d'attacher ses mains le long de son corps. Il le fait alors entrer dans la pièce derrière lui. Les deux hommes se stoppent devant le magnifique décor. L'endroit ressemble à une tente royale égyptienne. Dedans, il y a un trône où Camus habillé en Pharaon les regarde de haut. Derrière lui, il y a un lit. Quand les deux hommes se remettent de la découverte qui leur plait énormément, Shion vient agenouiller Saga devant Camus.

**\- Pharaon, j'ai trouvé cet espion. Comme prévu on en voulait à votre vie. **

**\- Merci Shion. Toi, qui t'envoies ? **

\- …

**\- Répond à Pharaon chien !** Ordonne Shion.

**\- Calme-toi,** sourit le Pharaon à son soldat. **Pardonne mon soldat, pour son manque de civilité. Je suis sûr que tu vas répondre gentiment. Vous les romains vous êtes plus civilisé que nous les sauvages, c'est bien pour cela que vous désirez mon trône ?** Le Pharaon sourit et parle avec douceur mais le côté ironique de la phrase ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- …

**\- Je vois tu tiens à ton empereur ? C'est bien lui qui t'a envoyé me tuer. **

\- …

**\- Pharaon nous devrions le forcer à parler laissez-moi faire. **

**\- Shion amène le moi ! **

Le Vert relève le Bleu Foncé et l'agenouille devant Pharaon, puis se place au côté de ce dernier -sans lâcher le fouet autour du corps de l'autre - qui lui fait signe d'approcher. Ensuite, le seigneur de l'Egypte agrippe le menton du romain et l'amène plus près de son visage. De sa main libre, il va sous le pagne de son soldat Egyptien et caresse ses cuisses. Shion se détend sous les doigts experts de son Maître. Le romain, lui, détourne les yeux du Pharaon vers le soldat Egyptien et voit la main de l'homme sous le pagne de l'autre.

**\- Pharaon que désirez-vous faire ?** Demande Shion en souriant du regard en biais du romain. **Un problème romain ? **

\- …**.**

**\- Il est mignon,** rigole Pharaon. **Il serait dommage de l'abîmer. Il y a d'autres moyens non ?**

Shion comprenant l'allusion relève le prisonnier, le traîne jusqu'au lit derrière eux et le jette dessus.

**\- Sauvage, **crie Saga.

**\- Oh, tu parles ! **S'exclame content Pharaon. **Shion commençons par une question plus facile. **

**\- Bien, Pharaon. Toi,** dit-il en regardant Saga, **c'est quoi ton nom ? **

\- …

Shion monte sur le lit d'un signe de son Maître qui s'assoit sur le lit un peu à l'écart. Il surplombe le prisonnier et passe une main sur sa cuisse.

**\- Sauvage ! **

**\- Est-ce le seul mot que tu sais dire ? Donne-nous ton nom ? **

\- …

**\- Shion tu ne lui plais pas, **rigole le Pharaon. **Tu devrais appeler l'un des nobles de ma cours. **

**\- Bien Pharaon. Toi, tu préfères un petit gros bedonnant ou un homme qui aime le faire avec violence. **

**\- Vous êtes des monstres,** dit Saga horrifié.

**\- Tu es un idiot,** susurre Shion à son oreille. **Pharaon te fait l'honneur de sa couche plutôt que de te torturer et toi tu l'insultes. Ton Empereur n'aurait pas plus d'empathie que cela. De toutes façons tu as échoué, donc tu es mort. Je ne crois pas qu'il connaisse non plus le mot clémence. **

**\- Ce que Shion te dis c'est que tu devrais t'ouvrir à nous et accepter notre cadeau de t'offrir une belle vie ici en Egypte. **

**\- Comme si j'allais vous croire !** Vocifère Saga.

**\- Si tu es docile et que tu nous conviens au lit, on est très sérieux,** sourit Shion.

Saga les regarde tour à tour. Il ne veut pas trahir son empereur mais les deux hommes n'ont pas tort l'homme, n'est pas compatissant ni complaisant. Il va mourir en rentrant chez lui alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de vivre ici. En plus ils sont plutôt bien faits. Il se détend et ouvre un peu plus ses cuisses laissant Shion s'installer mieux entre elles. Le soldat Egyptien vient lui voler un baiser.

**\- Ton nom ?** Demande le Pharaon.

\- … **je n'ai pas encore décidé. **

**\- Je vais chercher…**

**\- Attend ! **coupe-t-il Shion. **Vous me demandez de trahir mon Empereur mais surtout mon pays, ma famille…**

**\- Je te demande de vivre et de prendre du plaisir. Pharaon te le demande, **reprend Shion. **Il est un Dieu protecteur d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur infinie.** Pour accentuer ses dires Shion caresse du bout des doigts l'entrejambe de Saga et lui vole un doux baiser. Le corps du prisonnier s'arque de bien-être.

**\- Shion, si tu lui montrais toute l'étendue de notre hospitalité.** Le Pharaon parle en pointant le bassin du romain.

**\- Bien, Pharaon. **

Shion descend le long du corps de son prisonnier et s'arrête au-dessus de son sexe. Là, il baisse sa tête et de sa bouche et de ses mains va l'explorer, le touchant, l'embrassant, le léchant avant de le prendre en bouche. Saga sursaute en feulant de plaisir. Shion se met rapidement en mouvement et le Bleu Foncé gémit de plus en plus.

**\- Tu as déjà été avec un homme ?** Le seigneur de l'Egypte veut en savoir plus sur l'homme qui va partager sa couche et celle de son amant.

**\- Non,** répond le romain.

**\- Il est doué ? **

**\- Plus que les femmes que j'ai côtoyées, han !** Saga gémit en sentant l'autre le remercier en l'avalant encore plus.

**\- C'est moi qui l'ai éduqué, **dit fièrement le Pharaon, **normal qu'il soit doué, il doit me contenter, moi… **

**\- Vous un Dieu, **murmure Saga. **Han !** Un nouveau mouvement de Shion lui fait du bien. Là, il est remercié d'avoir reconnu la divinité de Pharaon.

**\- Eh bien ! Je suis content, pour une fois ta bouche dit quelque chose de bien. Devrais-je aussi te remercier ?** Le Bleu Marine se penche vers Saga et prend en main son visage. Il l'embrasse fougueusement pendant que Shion le fait jouir dans sa bouche. **L'Egypte est prête à t'accueillir à bras ouverts. Tu n'as juste qu'à me dire ton nom. **

**\- Saga.** L'homme répond entre deux reprises de souffle. Il gémit dans la bouche du Dieu Pharaon qui le fixe du regard. Un regard pénétrant qui ne peut qu'imposer le respect. Il sent Shion remonter son corps mais il ne peut détourner son regard du Dieu Humain. Il entend Shion murmurer à son oreille.

**\- Si tu réponds je te donnerais plus de plaisir. **

**\- Pharaon serait prêt à partager son amant ?** Saga veut encore les défier, même s'il sait déjà qu'il va céder. On ne peut pas résister au regard de Pharaon, même Shion tremble d'excitation sur lui. Il le regarde les yeux brillants de luxure sous le regard de son Maître qui vient caresser sa joue avec douceur.

**\- Si c'est toi pourquoi pas ? Tu nous plais, pas vrai Shion ? **

**\- Oui, Pharaon. Il est beau, semble être intelligent, il a de la répartie et n'a pas peur de vous défier. Il est parfait.** Shion regarde Saga. **Je te l'ai dit Pharaon est d'une gentillesse infinie et il est très généreux avec ceux qu'il apprécie. **

**\- C'est ton Empereur qui t'a envoyé pour me tuer ? **

**\- Oui. **

Saga répond sans réfléchir. Son choix est fait, il veut faire partit de ceux que Pharaon et son amant apprécient. Pharaon vient alors l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant d'amener le visage de Shion devant le sien. Le Vert lui sourit et l'embrasse, avant de partir assaillir son corps. Pharaon vient de donner son accord à son amant de jouer avec le corps du soldat romain. Le soldat Egyptien ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il dévêt tant bien que mal l'homme sous lui, sans pour autant retirer le fouet autour de son buste qui contraint ses mouvements. Le voir si soumis l'excite un peu plus.

**\- Tout ce tissu et ce cuir que c'est pénible,** souffle Shion.

Après s'être plaint, lui qui pense aller un peu plus vite, arrache les derniers pans du costume de l'homme et le voit aux trois quarts nus. Au moins il n'a plus de jupette en cuir et a le bas de son corps complètement à découvert. On voit que son sexe reprend vie sous les attentions de Shion. Celui-ci se relève et retire d'un coup sec son pagne blanc en tissus de lin et se retrouve nu, juste paré d'un gorgerin en or avec les emblèmes de Pharaon. Montrant son appartenance à l'homme. Son sexe est tendu droit et fier. Saga frémit de désir. Shion se remet entre ses cuisses et soulève ses jambes qu'il place sur ses épaules. Cela permet de mettre en évidence l'intimité de Saga. Pharaon tend à son soldat un flacon.

**\- De l'huile pour le préparer,** explique-t-il.

Shion le prend et en fait couler sur Saga ainsi que sur ses doigts et vient le cajoler avec douceur. Prenant un long moment et quand il est prêt il met de l'huile sur son sexe et vient s'immiscer en lui tout en douceur. Les doigts ont bien fait leur travail et le passage est bien ouvert. Il glisse avec facilité et l'homme sous lui émet des petits cris de bonheur. Quand il le sent bouger tout seul il le stoppe et se met en mouvement en lui.

Pharaon continue de les observer un doux sourire sur les lèvres il prend plaisir à voir les deux se faire du bien. Il se lève au bout d'un long moment, récupère le flacon d'huile et vient s'occuper de Shion. Celui-ci s'allonge plus au-dessus de Saga afin de laisser libre cours au désir de son Maître. Le Seigneur le prépare tout en caressant aussi les bourses de Saga qui crie de plaisir. Le Dieu Humain en veut plus et il vient prendre le corps de son amant. Il entre doucement après avoir arrêté les deux hommes quelques instants. Bien installé dans le Vert il se met en mouvement et donne une cadence folle à ce nouvel ébat. Les deux sous lui crient. Shion retire le fouet du corps de Saga qui s'agrippe à lui.

Le Pharaon se retire de Shion avant qu'ils ne jouissent tous les trois. Il s'agenouille et entraîne le Vert qu'il assoit sur ses cuisses en reprenant sa place dans ses entrailles. Il fait signe à Saga de venir à eux. L'homme se place face au Vert et s'assoit sur son sexe pulsant. Le Pharaon maintien d'une prise ferme sur les hanches de Saga les deux hommes en équilibre sur lui. Shion, pour se tenir mieux, place ses mains sur les bras puissants de son Maître qui l'entoure, pendant que Saga s'accroche à sa nuque. Le seigneur de l'Egypte sourit et donne un coup de rein puissant tout en faisant bouger le corps de Saga. Il entame une cadence frénétique coordonnée entre ses reins et ceux de Saga, de façon à donner du plaisir au deux hommes. Shion entre eux hurle de plaisir et Saga n'est pas en reste. Les deux hommes laissent Pharaon mener la danse tout en s'embrassant et se caressant tant qu'ils peuvent. L'homme sous eux donne ses dernières forces pour les faires jouir tous ensemble et ça marche. Saga se recule et s'affaisse sur le lit vite suivi des deux autres.

Les trois hommes mettent un long moment à reprendre leur souffle.

**\- Camus ça va ?** Se renseigne Saga.

**\- Oui et toi ?** **Tu m'as bien aidé à la fin en te calant à mon rythme et en te servant des muscles de tes cuisses. **

**\- Oui. Mais toi tu… **

**\- C'est bon. Shion ça va ? **Camus s'inquiète de ne pas l'entendre.

**\- Camus tu es vraiment un dieu,** répond Shion heureux. **C'était la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de ma vie, non la meilleure journée de ma vie. **

**\- Je pense pareil, **confesse Saga.

**\- Vous êtes pas mal aussi,** rigole le Bleu Marine. **Et en parlant de journée on est maintenant le premier janvier bonne année. **

**\- Bonne année, **crient les deux autres en se jetant sur lui.

Les trois s'embrassent et malgré leur fatigue se câlinent encore un peu. Ils se mettent ensuite sous les draps et Camus placé entre eux les reçoit avec plaisir dans ses bras. Repus de tant de plaisirs charnels, les trois amants s'endorment rapidement.

* * *

Il l'a invité chez lui et n'a pas eu la prétention d'avoir fait le dîner puisqu'il a commandé celui-ci chez un traiteur et l'a annoncé. Il ne se vante pas non plus d'avoir fait le dessert puisqu'il a été cherché les deux religieuses dans une pâtisserie qu'il connaît et dont il apprécie les services.

La seule chose dont il peut être fier est qu'il évite une énième réception mondaine, à la demoiselle comme à lui.

Et dans ce luxueux appartement, le calme est de la partie et la conversation intéressante et non pas surjouée ou à caractère professionnel. L'un en face de l'autre à ces tables, les sourires sont de mises, tout autant que les regards tantôt plaisantins, tantôt sérieux et peut-être même conquis pour l'un d'eux.

**_ Tu vas pouvoir à présent te vanter de m'avoir fait passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année Poséidon, **ne peut que soupirer Himiko qui termine la discussion avec son aîné et qui reconnaît les efforts de celui-ci à son encontre.** …Merci de m'avoir libéré de ces obligations agaçantes et hypocrites. **

**_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi dans ce cas et je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir durant ces réceptions, j'essaie moi-même de les éviter autant que possible. **Assure le Bleu d'un ton clair.

**_ Oui, à présent je le sais. **Sourit la jeune femme qui aime toutes les choses qu'elle apprend sur cet homme au regard froid et perçant mais aussi doux avec elle.** …Au fait, je ne suis pas venue les mains vides, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

**_ Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te donner et j'espère que ça te plaira,** dit l'homme légèrement anxieux.** Installe-toi dans le salon si tu veux le temps que j'aille chercher ton cadeau.**

Suivant le conseil de son aîné, Himiko Hatsuki se dirige dans le canapé après avoir fouillé dans son sac à l'entrée et récupéré le présent de son hôte. Ce n'est pas grand-chose et certainement inutile pour lui mais, en voyant celui-ci et la couleur notamment, elle n'a pas résisté au fait de l'acheter et de l'emballer dans un joli papier.

Son cadeau en main et son verre de champagne posé sur la table, elle attend avec appréhension et excitation son compagnon pour la soirée. De retour de son bureau, là où il entreposait le précieux paquet, Poséidon prend place non loin de la demoiselle aux magnifiques yeux et sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'échangent leur cadeau.

Et tel deux enfants le jour de Noël, ils arrachent et retirent tout le papier pour découvrir et contempler leurs présents.

La professeure aperçoit alors une magnifique sacoche brodée de quelques fleurs ainsi qu'une plaque dorée avec ces initiales inscrites dessus tandis que le directeur d'aquarium reçoit un magnifique stylo à plume où des sortes d'écailles se dessinent dessus et qui sont illuminés de différente teinte bleutée. Là, aussi sur la tranche du stylo des initiales sont gravés et cela fait sourire.

**_ Elle est magnifique Poséidon, la mienne devenait un peu abîmée et…, merci énormément. **Dit-elle dans un large sourire sincère et éblouissant**. Jamais personne n'aurait pensé à m'offrir une chose aussi essentielle et utile ! C'est parfait.**

L'homme ne peut pas être plus heureux des mots entendus et du sourire qu'il récupère, tout comme ce corps contre le sien qui lui offre une étreinte de remerciement.

Il enserre celle-ci et s'il aime beaucoup cette taille gracile entre ses mains, il doit également la remercier d'avoir pensé à lui.

**_ J'aime aussi énormément ton cadeau Himiko, je le trouve splendide. **Assure le Bleuté dans un doux sourire qui se fait rare chez lui.

**_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais il m'a plu immédiatement quand je l'ai vu. Il est fin, pratique et utile. Et puis, les couleurs m'ont fait penser à toi. **Explique la jeune femme qui retrouve sa place mais qui ne retire pas sa main de celle de ce Bleu qui la caresse gentiment.

**_ Il me plaît beaucoup, **affirme Poséidon d'une voix grave et charmante à la fois.** Je l'emporterais partout avec moi.**

**_ Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Poséidon, **dit tranquillement Hatuski en replaçant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

**_ Tu en doutais encore ? **S'offense ou presque le Directeur d'Aquarium comme s'il était réellement blessé par la remarque.

**_ Plus depuis un certain temps, …je t'aime beaucoup,** fini par murmurer du bout des lèvres la jeune femme devenue timide mais aussi incertaine.

**_ Moi aussi Himiko, depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. **Affirme haut et fort ce Bleuté qui n'a pas peur de ses sentiments aujourd'hui.

L'un en face de l'autre, leurs cœurs battent à tout rompre et le sourire aux lèvres, Poséidon s'avance et engage un baiser des plus parlant. La jeune femme se laisse faire et laisse sa seconde main de libre se poser sur la mâchoire carrée du Bleu qu'elle trouve parfaite pour sa paume et fait durer ce baiser qui ne ressemble à aucun autre jusqu'à présent.

Heureux de cette journée et des demi-confessions faites, les deux futurs amants se resservent un verre de champagne après ça et entre baisers volés et discussions, ils ne voient pas passer la soirée. Elle est sûre de s'être trouvé un homme à sa hauteur, intelligent, intéressant et beau, absolument pas attiré par l'appât du gain. Et lui, une femme ravissante, cultivée, curieuse et entêtée…, ce qui lui faut pour être subjugué et amoureux. Une femme qui réussit à lui faire avoir une nouvelle vision des choses et qui le désintéresse de la réussite et du profit qu'il a toujours cherché à développer.


	106. Chapter 105

**Bonjour, **

**Bonne année à tous, je vous souhaite beaucoup de santé, d'amour et de travail. La réussite dans vos études. Et plein de super loisir pour bien vous amuser.**

**Aujourd'hui en ce premier jour de l'année on vous offre un plus petit chapitre mais très important pour la suite car à leur réveil ils ont une visite importante. **

**Puis après on voit un peu tout le monde. **

**A partir d'aujourd'hui l'histoire va changer de rythme et j'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Biz à bientôt et encore bonne année. Craft**

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 2 janvier.**

* * *

**Mercredi 1****er**** janvier**

Il doit être midi quand Camus s'éveille avec Shion et Saga dans les bras. A ses côtés les deux hommes bougent eux aussi. Ils se passe quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'émergent vraiment. Le lit tangue quand les trois sursautent dedans en essayant de se dégager de la prise des autres. Ils vont parler quand une lumière aveuglante apparaît au pied de celui-ci. Elle les aveugle un instant les forçant à fermer les yeux et quand ils les rouvrent ils sont encore plus surpris. Une silhouette est à quatre patte au-dessus de Camus et le maintiens fermement appuyé contre le dossier du lit. Ils vont attaquer quand l'homme parle.

**\- Tout doux tous les deux, où je vais faire mal à votre Pharaon.** L'homme sourit. **Toi tu m'as impressionné. Tu es vraiment un pervers. C'est ce qui se dit chez moi. Mais moi je pense plutôt que tu es un chaud lapin et un Maître en matière de sexe. On se ressemble et ça me plaît. **

**\- Vous êtes Zeus ? Je suis honoré que vous pensiez ça de moi, mais je ne pense pas… **

**\- Oh ! Tu es intelligent et si, on se ressemble beaucoup,** sourit Zeus. **Effectivement je suis Zeus. Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?**

**\- Oui, **font les trois hommes.

**\- Ne soyez pas gênés, c'est la suite logique de votre relation non ? Et Camus a toujours été le lien entre vous, c'est normal que vous vous reposiez sur lui pour ce genre de choses. **

**\- Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ?** Camus veut couper court à cette discussion et entrer dans le vif du sujet. Surtout qu'il ressent ses deux aînés se tendre de plus en plus.

**\- Toujours aussi protecteur, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai une mission à vous confier et surtout à toi. Tu es l'homme parfait pour cela. Tu as prouvé que malgré ton manque d'amour tu pouvais être quelqu'un d'intègre et sur qui on peut compter. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir fait orphelin ou même de t'avoir mis avec Aphrodite ? **

**\- Non, c'est un bon ami et je l'aime vraiment comme un frère, **répond Camus du tac au tac, **et je comprends aussi pour le fait d'être orphelin. Vous vouliez voir si je pouvais redevenir paternaliste comme dans ma vraie vie sans avoir eu de modèle.**

**\- Je savais qu'on se comprendrait. Bon, écoute-moi attentivement ! Si vous avez retrouvé la mémoire c'est parce que vous avez passé ces neuf derniers mois à aider les gens et à découvrir le véritable amour et bien sûr à le trouver. Maintenant je veux que vous continuiez. Tu connais tout le monde, tu es le lien entre tous. Même Hadès et Poséidon, tu les as un peu côtoyés. Pour Hadès tu pourras passer par Rhadamanthe, il t'apprécie. Réuni les tous et fait en sorte qu'ils se réveillent dans les meilleures dispositions pour les humains. Au fond vous voulez que votre Déesse gagne son pari ? **

**\- Oui mais… **

**\- Je n'ai pas fini,** le coupe Zeus.

Le Dieu lui explique toutes les relations entre les personnes envoyées dans la ville.

**\- On va le faire mais puis-je poser une dernière question ? **Camus est inquiet pour un certain sujet.

**\- Je t'écoute ? **

**\- Les plus durs à convaincre sont Poséidon, Apollon, Hadès et Dionysos et ils ont tous une personne créée par votre pouvoir et non des personnes existantes réellement. Que va-t-il se passer quand on reviendra à la réalité ? Ne vont-ils pas vouloir détruire l'humanité car leur amour ne s'y trouve plus et qu'ils seront morts d'une certaine façon ? Cela va sûrement les rendre encore plus amer qu'ils ne le sont ? Non ? **

**\- Toi, **susurre Zeus en se rapprochant du visage du chevalier du Verseau, **ton cerveau réfléchis trop vite et trop bien. S'ils choisissent la vie malgré cela je donnerais vie à mes créations pour eux. **

**\- C'est un pari risqué,** murmure Shion.

**\- Tout à fait, mais Pharaon peut le faire n'est-il pas un dieu humain ? Ah ! N'oubliez pas, nous sommes le Premier Janvier. Nous avons commencé un Premier avril et nous termineront le trente et un Mars. Il vous reste donc trois mois pour réussir votre mission. **

Sans attendre de réponse il disparaît comme il est venu dans un halo puissant de lumière. Les trois chevaliers restent quelques minutes sans bouger, ni parler. Puis Camus les sent se rapprocher de lui et reprendre leur place entre ses bras. Les deux hommes se cachent dans son cou.

**\- Tu as une idée ?** Se renseigne Shion.

**\- Plus ou moins,** répond Camus.

**\- Que faisons-nous ?** Demande Saga. **Je veux dire nous trois,** murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

**\- Zeus à raison, c'est la suite logique de notre relation,** continue de répondre Camus.

**\- Tu crois ? Ça a l'air si simple quand tu le dis.** Saga lui n'en est pas aussi sûr. **La perte de notre mémoire…**

**\- Tu me plaisais avant de venir ici, **confesse rapidement Shion. **Et Camus aussi. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on vient de créer. **

**\- Moi non plus,** les rassure Saga, **mais… **il s'arrête un instant, **entre recommencer à zéro notre relation dans le vrai monde et devenir amant avec ton assassin c'est différent. **

**\- J'ai vécu si longtemps seul que… Saga je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps. Je t'aime vraiment et… **Il prend sa main et le tire vers lui au-dessus du torse de Camus pour lui voler un baiser. **J'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble ici et dans notre monde. Je ne peux plus me passer de vous. **

Saga se détend sous la confession et vole aussi un baiser à son Vert. Le Bleu Marine les aide aussi à se détendre en caressant leur dos. Le câlin leur fait à tous du bien et les deux aînés reviennent mieux se mettre dans les bras de leur cadet qui en profite pour leur voler plusieurs baisers. Les trois restent ainsi pendant un long moment.

**\- Pharaon ? **

**\- Ça suffit je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça ! Ecoutez-moi je veux votre avis. **

Il expose son idée qui est validé par les deux autres.

**\- Au fait, vous ne trouvez pas Zeus bizarre ?** Demande Saga en repensant à la visite de l'homme.

**\- Non juste très différent de sa fille,** sourit Shion.

**\- Il est juste un bon vivant aimant le sexe, en quoi est-ce bizarre ?** Camus est quand même gêné des mots du Dieu mais en même temps il le trouve sympathique. Il se doit de réussir. **On devrait se reposer encore un peu les prochains jours et les prochains mois vont être chargé.**

Les deux autres acquiescent et malgré l'heure ils restent au lit où ils s'enivrent chacun de la présence de leurs amants.

* * *

Ils se sont retrouvés à l'entrée du temple même si ce petit exercice n'a pas été des plus simples. L'endroit est noir de monde et si tous se sont donné rendez-vous en famille ou entre amis, ces deux-là ont réussi à s'intercepter.

Rin est vêtu chaudement et a pour l'occasion enfilé le manteau gris foncé offert par son aîné ainsi que le bonnet et l'énorme écharpe quadrillé qui trône sur sa tête et autour de son cou.

Ce Noiraud a d'ailleurs immédiatement appelé son aîné quand il a aperçu ce paquet sur son perron mais l'autre a expressément ordonné de ne pas refuser. Et peu importe comment Rin a pris la question, Hadès a trouvé parade à tout et finalement, le cadeau a été accepté et largement apprécié.

Il est donc bien camouflé et au chaud –ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout-. Hadès –lui- a enfilé un long manteau noir, son écharpe est bien fine comparée à celle du plus jeune et des gants pour parer à la froideur hivernale.

**_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde,** constate Hadès qui n'aime pas interagir avec d'autres personnes mais qui constate de fait que le manteau et le reste va parfaitement à ce gamin devant lui.

**_ C'est normal je pense. Tous se rendent au temple aujourd'hui pour adresser leurs offrandes,** dit le cadet qui connaît bien l'aversion de l'autre. **On devrait essayer de se rapprocher, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre Elision-san, j'ouvrirais la voie.**

Alliant le geste à la parole, Rin débute sa marche et essayant de faire le plus de place possible malgré sa carrure maigrelette, il y arrive tant bien que mal et petit à petit, ils progressent sagement mais sûrement.

Le long du chemin, il n'y a ni conversation, ni même tentative, ils sont simplement l'un derrière l'autre et se suivent sans perdre l'autre de vue. Néanmoins, on peut remarquer le regard insistant du plus âgé sur cette tête couverte et regardant les alentours pour prévenir d'un éventuel incident. Il n'aurait pas dû l'inviter, il recommence à se tromper… .

**_ Elision-san, vous préférez tirer votre horoscope avant de prier ou après ?** Demande le Noiraud en se retournant de moitié pour voir son interlocuteur.

**_ Allons prier,** indique Hadès qui lui demande indirectement de reprendre la route.

De nouveau en marche, ils se rapprochent petit à petit et mine de rien, de temps à autre, une main frôle l'épaule du cadet sans pour autant dire quoique ce soit.

Et ces deux-là ne sont pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de se rendre au temple en ce jour de nouvelle année.

Non loin de là, à une autre entrée, Rhadamanthe a eu la même idée et si au départ il a eu dans l'intention d'inviter son frère, une autre proposition s'est faite et le voilà avec Kanon à ses côtés. Refuser aurait sûrement été vu comme un rejet et cela ne lui convient pas. Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas vus et si au début l'ambiance s'est montrée étrange, le Bleuté a rapidement remédié à la situation en redevenant l'ami souriant et plein d'histoires. Il a décidé de laisser le temps à Rha' de comprendre et de se faire à l'idée de leur possible relation même s'il est persuadé que le rejet va bientôt se faire puisque sans cet appel de sa part, jamais ils ne se seraient revus –il en est certain- mais profitant de l'instant, il joue de nouveau son jeu de parfait ami.

**_ Je suis heureux de pouvoir venir ici avec toi Rhadamanthe. Tu n'as pas tes enfants aujourd'hui ?** Se renseigne déjà le Bleu dans un fin sourire qu'il retrouve toujours en sa compagnie.

**_ Non, je les ai eus à Noël mais je pourrais venir avec eux une prochaine fois. **Explique le Blond en poussant dans le dos de l'autre pour lui montrer le chemin. **Allons-y, avant qu'on y reste la journée.**

Eux aussi sont couverts. Un manteau noir épais pour Kanon surmonté d'une écharpe rouge et un manteau noir et des gants de la même couleur pour ce Blondin –apparemment, les Elision avait une même façon de s'habiller en hiver-.

L'un à côté de l'autre, Rhadamanthe est plutôt du genre tactile même s'il ne le reconnaît pas et cela gêne pour la première fois Kanon qui ne comprend plus ce Doré avec lui, ni même ses pensées.

Ils gravissent les marches tranquillement et en discutant de tout et de rien, ils continuent d'apprendre les habitudes de l'autre et une fois au sommet –avec pas mal de difficulté, les deux le reconnaissent sans problème- Rhadamanthe se stoppe aux marches du temple quand il aperçoit son aîné occupé de prier ou presque et en compagnie d'une autre personne qu'il connaît tout autant. Mais ce qui le trouble le plus, c'est sans doute le visage d'Hadès. Il ne prie pas ou plus réellement et est fixé sur Rin. Il le regarde d'un air si serein, si apaisé et ce léger rictus invisible…, . A présent, il pense comprendre certaines petites choses qui lui échappaient et rien que pour ça, il se dit que l'observer de loin n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

**_ Je crois un peu mieux comprendre maintenant…,** dit-il à haute voix et surtout pour lui-même.

**_ Quoi donc ?** Demande néanmoins Kanon non loin de là et qui guide son homologue vers les dernières marches avant l'offrande.

**_ Rien, je parlais de mon frère. ...C'est à notre tour allons-y.** Sourit de nouveau Rha' en ouvrant le chemin et en remettant en place l'écharpe du Bleuté.

Les mains jointes après y avoir frappé trois fois, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils prient pour l'année à venir et leurs proches. Les paupières fermées et les pensées remplies, ils y restent de longues secondes avant de dégager le passage et de se rendre vers le tirage des horoscopes.

Ils passent tous les deux un bon moment et ils prévoient même de déjeuner ensemble après ça. Les journées de libres pour eux se comptent sur les doigts de la main et aujourd'hui, ils comptent bien se reposer et passer un peu de temps ensemble même si rien n'est résolu, loin de là. Rhadamanthe apprécie énormément la compagnie de ce Bleuté et sans que cela ne paraisse étrange pour lui, il est certain de se sentir apaisé à ses côtés et il peut remercier ses enfants d'avoir abordé les jumeaux ce jour-là, parce que sans ça, pas sûr qu'ils se soient parlé un jour.

Ayant eu la même idée, Seiya et sa petite troupe d'amis se sont posés sur le premier banc libre aperçu et recouvert d'une couche de vêtement comme la plupart des personnes autour d'eux, tous ou presque ont une boisson chaude à la main.

Le sourire aux lèvres et des idées plein la tête pour la nouvelle année, les six discutent joyeusement et font énormément de bruit. En couple connus ou cachés, tous se parlent de leurs vacances respectives et de leur façon d'occuper leur journée. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui est l'occasion rêvée d'embêter Seiya pour Hyoga, Shaina et Marine, pourquoi ? Parce que depuis sa mise en couple, ils adorent le taquiner sur ce sujet et l'embarrasser au possible devant sa dulcinée qui se moque de lui.

**_ Arrêtez, c'est bon !** Rage le Brun en fusillant du regard ses amis aux larges sourires. **Sinon, j'te demande ce que tu fais quand tu es seul avec Shun et vous deux, quand vous nous dites que vous devez partir...,** Peste-t-il les bras croisés et tournant la tête sur le côté.

Les mots dits, un grand silence s'installe entre eux et si tous se regardent avec plus ou moins de gêne et d'appréhension –surtout pour les deux couples gays-, on peut compter sur Saori pour détendre l'atmosphère et remettre son petit-ami en place d'une bonne claque derrière la tête.

Elle gronde celui-ci d'un regard noir et d'une seule remarque avant de se tourner vers ses amis et de prendre la main de Shun puisqu'il est celui le plus proche d'elle dans la configuration de leur assemblée.

**_ Il est stupide quand il est gêné, on le sait tous n'est-ce pas ? **Dit-elle dans un fin sourire. **Et puis, ça ne pose aucun problème à personne je vous assure et vous êtes vraiment bien assortis, vous savez ?** Raconte Saori qui n'en finit plus d'embarrasser ses amis.

**_ On ne voulait pas vous le cacher seulement…,** débute Shun qui n'arrive pas à expliquer le pourquoi du comment sans leur dire qu'il a peur d'être rejeté. **C'est un peu…-**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas et puis Seiya ne disait pas ça pour être mauvaise langue, pas vrai ?** Siffle-t-elle sur la fin avec un regard bien senti à son Brunet.

**_ …Oui mais, c'est eux qui ont commencé !** Grogne Seiya en pointant du doigt ses amis.

**_ C'est parce qu'on vous voit depuis longtemps vous tourner autour sans rien dire alors maintenant on a le droit de vous embêter. **Assure Shaina qui a repris de la voix et de l'assurance.

**_ Vous n'avez qu'à le faire quand j'suis pas là, **peste le jeune homme aux mèches foncées.

Petit à petit, ils retrouvent tous le sourire et se chamaillent de nouveau. Ils ne reprennent pas vraiment la conversation sur les relations sous-entendues mais dans très peu de temps l'un et l'autre vont se mélanger pour demander conseil ou juste se confier et avouer eux-mêmes leurs sentiments à leurs amis et le pourquoi d'un tel secret même si cela n'est pas très compliqué à deviner.

Et si des enfants comme eux se font entendre de loin, d'autres adultes –eux- sont nettement plus discrets et plus disciplinés. Comme tout le monde aujourd'hui et parce que leur rendez-vous de Noël s'est passé à merveille, Poséidon a une fois de plus eu l'audace d'inviter Himiko et celle-ci depuis de longues semaines maintenant ne trouve plus aucune excuse pour refuser ou l'envoyer sur les roses. En réalité, elle apprécie beaucoup cet homme et sa façon d'être. Elle est sous le charme et les quelques baisers qu'ils échangent le prouvent bien –sauf peut-être pour le concerné lui-même qui continue de se surpasser pour ne pas perdre cette femme qu'il trouve exceptionnelle-.

**_ Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'on se retrouve ici avec un peu moins de monde, non ?** Suppose Poséidon qui tutoie à présent la jeune femme après une autorisation dans les règles.

**_ Non pourquoi ? J'aime voir les temples aussi vivants et remplis. Et voir au loin certain de mes élèves me ravis,** avoue-t-elle sans autre forme de procédé. **Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi, Poséidon, **sourit Himiko en toute sincérité.** Mh…, devrions-nous aller déjeuner après ça ?** S'avance-t-elle maintenant dans le programme comme une suite logique à leur rendez-vous du jour.

**_ Pourquoi pas, il y a beaucoup de restaurants dans les environs et on pourrait un peu se réchauffer. **Avoue le « Poisson » qui a un peu de mal avec les températures environnant les moins cinq degrés malgré son épais manteau gris, ses gants et son écharpe bleue.

**_ J'approuve cette idée, mes joues commencent à geler, **sourit divinement la jeune femme sous son écharpe et qui fait craquer sans le savoir cet homme plus âgé qu'elle.

D'un commun accord, Poséidon montre la marche à suivre et s'ils quittent le temple en évitant de bousculer plus de personne qu'il ne le faut, ce petit couple reprend une discussion des plus simples et sans aucune dispute parce qu'ils ont un ton pour se titiller mutuellement et se mettre hors d'eux. …C'est certainement ce qui plaît le plus chez l'autre, mais chut, c'est un secret bien gardé. Et comme pour bien commencer l'année, les deux ont tirés « grande chance » à l'horoscope plus tôt dans la matinée.

Et si certains sont matinal ce jour-là ou trouvent le courage de sortir braver le froid, d'autres comme Deathmask ou Mû préfèrent rester sous leur couette et au chaud de leur appartement, accompagné ou non.


	107. Chapter 106

**Bonjour, **

**Camus se réveille enfin et prend les choses en main. J'espère que vous nous suivrez jusqu'à la fin, comme l'a dit hier Zeus, il reste 3 mois. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 3 janvier**

* * *

**Jeudi 2 janvier **

« _En se réveillant il regarda l'heure, il était dix-sept heures et on était toujours le premier janvier. Il s'extirpa du lit sans réveiller ses deux amants. Il alla dans le bureau de la maison et attrapa son portable. Il regarda les numéros dedans et fut heureux d'en reconnaître certains. Sa mémoire revenait et se mélangeait avec celle actuelle. Cela le perturbait mais en même temps il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Ni pour les deux hommes dans le lit. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Au fond pour réussir la mission que venait de lui confier Zeus il n'avait que trois mois. Il se devait de réussir pour aider Athéna. Il fit défiler les numéros et s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux. Il allait mettre son plan à exécution. _

_**\- Bonjour Shaka, c'est Camus. Je te souhaite une bonne année. **_

**\- Bonne année à toi aussi. **

_**\- Merci. Dis-moi je peux te demander un service ? **_

**\- Oui. **

_**\- Vendredi soir j'aimerais faire une soirée avec plein d'amis et j'aimerais savoir si je peux te réserver ton salon de thé. **_

**\- Oui bien sûr, combien serez-vous ? **

_**\- Je ne sais pas je voulais ton accord avant. Je vais lancer les invitations maintenant. Mais pour l'instant on est au moins cinq. Shion, Saga, toi, Mû et moi. Mais je compte inviter plus de personnes. **_

**\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'inviter….**

_**\- N'ai-je pas dit une soirée avec des amis ? Et je devrais rajouter la famille pardon. **_

**\- Camus j'en serais honoré. Appelle-moi quand tu connais le nombre. **

_**\- Bien et ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout. **_

_Shaka le remercia encore et les deux raccrochèrent. Camus continua sur sa lancée. En entendant des pas non loin de lui il se tourna et tomba sur un Vert Clair mal réveillé qui ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Camus sourit il le trouvait si mignon. Il tendit une main vers lui et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il appela une nouvelle personne et mit son portable sur l'oreille de Shion tout en dévorant son cou de baisers. _

**\- Bonjour,** répondit une voix.

_**\- Mû ?**__ Un long silence se fit. Il était déboussolé par la voix de son… qu'est-il au fond… Puis il entendit à son oreille « _**Bonne année petit frère**_ ». __**Bonne année petit frère, **__répéta-t-il à voix haute sans y faire attention. _

**\- Bonne année à toi aussi, ça ne va pas ?** s'inquiéta Mû du comportement de son aîné.

_**\- Tout va bien et bonne année, **__répondit Camus en prenant le téléphone. __**C'est ma faute il vient de se réveiller et je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était toi au téléphone. C'était ma surprise je voulais que son premier, du moins troisième, bonne année soit pour toi. **_

**\- Merci Camus, bonne année à toi aussi. **

_**\- Merci, dis-moi vendredi je fais une soirée dans le salon de thé de Shaka, avec son accord bien sûr. Je peux compter sur toi ? **_

**\- Avec grand plaisir. **

_**\- Bien à vendredi on te laisse car j'ai beaucoup de personnes à appeler. **_

_Mû les salua et Camus raccrocha. _

_**\- Va falloir encore un peu jouer le jeu, **__Camus disait cela en mordillant le cou de son homme. __**Je t'aime.**__ Il vit un frisson parcourir le corps de son amant et il alla lui voler un baiser gourmant. __**De toute façon tu le vois déjà comme ton petit frère ou même comme ton fils. **_

_**\- Tout comme toi avec Hyoga et Issak. **_

_**\- Effectivement, mais je ne suis pas aussi proche d'eux. Je ne suis pas si bon dans les relations familiales. **_

_**\- Tu te trompes,**__ fit une voix un peu plus loin. __**Tu peux appeler Kanon maintenant ?**_

_Camus appela le cadet de son autre amant qui vint s'asseoir sur le bureau en face d'eux. _

_**\- On rentre quand ?**__ Demanda-t-il en attendant que son frère réponde. _

_**\- Demain matin,**__ répondit Camus. _

_**\- Ok, Shion on rangera la maison et on fera le repas pendant que Camus appelle tout le monde. Bonjour Kanon, tu vas bien ? Bonne Année. **_

**\- Bonne Année, oui merci. J'ai…** _il s'arrêta et repris,_ **ce matin j'ai été au temple avec Rhadamanthe on a bien discuté. Je ne suis pas encore fixé mais au moins il a accepté de me revoir. **

_**\- Tant mieux. **_

_Les deux frères se parlèrent encore un peu, Camus invita le cadet qui en fut ravi et promit d'être là. Quand la conversation prit fin Shion et Saga embrassèrent le Bleu Marine et partirent tout ranger dans la maison pendant que Camus invitait tout le monde. _

_**\- Rhadamanthe, bonjour, bonne année. Dis-moi tu as les enfants ce vendredi ? **_

**\- Bonjour, Camus. Bonne année. Non, ils sont chez leur mère. **

_**\- Je t'invite pour une fête au salon de Shaka et je serais aussi content que tu viennes accompagné de ton frère. Et si vous voulez venir accompagnés ce serait bien je suis sûr que deux beaux hommes comme vous doivent être pris. **_

\- … **Kanon sera là ? **

_**\- Oui, bien sûr. Il l'a promis. **__Il sourit de l'hésitation dans la voix du Doré mais au moins comme il l'avait compris dans la conversation d'avant entre Saga et Kanon cela avançait bien entre eux. _

**\- J'en serais ravi et si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais inviter une personne pour mon frère. **

_**\- Je vois très bien,**__ fit Camus en entendant le sourire dans les paroles de Rhadamanthe. Il allait rencontrer le Rin dont lui avait parlé Zeus. Il allait avoir de l'aide pour la relation d'Hadès. _

_Ensuite il appela Dionysos et Apollon qui promirent de venir accompagnés. Il appela Aphrodite et fut ravi de le compter parmi eux avec Ikki. Puis il appela Shun dont il avait récupéré le numéro à Noël et celui-ci lui promit de venir avec ses cinq bons amis. Camus sourit Zeus avait raison il pourrait avoir tout le monde. Il trouva le courage d'appeler Poséidon qui répondit affirmativement de suite. Il fit savoir qu'il serait aussi accompagné. Il finit par appeler Death' le dernier de sa liste et il aurait tout le monde. _

**\- Ah au fait,** fit le mécano, **merci pour l'adresse de Dionysos-san le whisky était bon mais le Saké à la pêche était divin. **

_**\- De rien. Alors tu viens ? **_

**\- Ouais, … Tu es sur je peux amener quelqu'un ? **

_**\- Ouais, j'aimerais le rencontrer. **_

**\- Je promets rien mais je vais essayer. Shura est comme moi, il est un peu…**

_**\- Raison de plus,**__ sourit Camus. Il sait comment est Shura, dans la vie réelle c'est son voisin de palier et surtout un très bon ami et le savoir heureux et en couple avec Death' lui faisait plaisir. _

_Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu avant de se dire à vendredi. Camus éclata de rire en raccrochant. _

_**\- Un problème ?**__ Demanda Shion. _

_**\- Pardon c'est juste que si on m'avait dit que Shura et Death' finirait ensemble. Non je suis trop heureux mais je n'y aurais jamais pensé. **_

_Le Bleu Marine rigolait de bonne humeur. Il envoya un SMS à Shaka. _

_**\- Si tout le monde vient on sera vingt-cinq. **_

_Le blond avait répondu qu'il en était heureux. Puis les deux s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en début d'après-midi le lendemain. » _

Ce matin les trois hommes finirent de ranger avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans le bateau pour rentrer à la maison. Durant les quelques heures sur la mer chacun en profite pour rester dans ses pensées.

Camus sort de celle-ci quand il entend Saga soupirer.

**\- Un problème ? **

**\- Je m'inquiète…. Tu comprends… Rhadamanthe rend Kanon heureux j'avais promis de ne pas juger mais là c'est un spectre, un ancien ennemi. Ils se sont entretués. Que va-t-il se passer quand il va découvrir qu'il est amoureux de lui ? Dans ce monde il a tellement galéré et il a fait preuve de tellement de force pour l'approcher et là il attend une réponse de lui. Mais en fait… ils ne sont plus ennemis mais pas amis non plus… **

**\- Je comprends,** soupire à son tour Shion. **Je me demande aussi comment vont réagir Mû et Shaka. Notre chevalier de la Vierge qui se voit comme l'égal d'un dieu et là…**

**\- Et pensez à Ikki, **soupire Camus, **son frère a tué son petit-ami. Et c'est Aphrodite qui a commencé en voulant tuer Shun. Mais Aphrodite à tellement le droit de trouver le bonheur il… **Camus s'arrête devant le regard coupable de Saga. **Pardon je… Putain je suis con je vous ai engueulé avant de venir ici pour dire de tirer un trait sur le passé et c'est moi…**

**\- Non tu as raison,** dit Saga. **On n'avait déjà pas tout réglé avant d'être ici et maintenant…**

**\- Peut-être que cela pourrait nous aider au contraire, **déclare Shion. **Regardez pour nous ! Zeus a dit que c'était la suite logique de notre relation. Peut-être que dans le monde réel, les relations entre tous auraient trouvé ce chemin. **

Les trois hommes y réfléchissent et se retrouvent une fois de plus enfermé dans leurs pensées. Cela est dur pour eux de faire face. Et malgré la discussion qu'ils ont eu après la visite de Zeus une certaine distance c'est mise entre eux. Ils sont plus hésitants, même Camus qui a toujours été le plus tactile. Cette fois-ci ce n'est plus une question de sexualité mais plutôt de parcours de vie. Les trois ont tous pleins de souvenirs et de sentiments mélangés dont ils ne savent plus quoi faire.

Le repas de midi se passe tranquillement et Camus les quitte pour rejoindre Shaka. Et comme prévu il débarque dans le salon de thé vers treize heures trente et s'entretient avec le Blond. Les deux prévoient tout et le Bleu Marine va faire les magasins pour acheter décorations et nourriture.

En revenant il est surpris de voir ses deux amants sans Shaka. Saga lui explique qu'ils lui ont dit de prendre sa journée et de sortir avec Mû comme c'est les vacances et qu'il est censé être fermé. Alors les trois installent tout sans trop se parler. Ils placent des tables avec des chaises le long des murs avec une grande desserte qui sera remplie de mets en tous genres, chauds et froids. Puis au milieu il y a une sorte de piste de danse. Et maintenant, Camus est là, dans le salon en pleine réflexion. Ses deux amants viennent le voir et le sortir de sa torpeur.

**\- Un problème ?** Se renseigne Saga.

**\- Je pensais à ces derniers jours et aux derniers mots de Zeus. J'ai peur de peut-être les avoir mal interprétés. **

**\- Par rapport à quoi ? **Demande Shion qui lui aussi y a repensé.

**\- Par rapport aux dieux. Il a dit « S'ils choisissent la vie malgré cela je donnerais vie à mes créations pour eux. ». Donc j'en déduis qu'on ne doit pas leur en parler avant qu'ils n'aient donné leur réponse. C'est assez cruel. Ils vont souffrir. **

**\- Je pense un peu pareil,** déclare Shion.

**\- Oui mais cela va entraîner de nouvelles questions,** explique Camus.

**\- Comme ?** Demande Saga.

**\- En revenant dans notre monde comprendront-ils que leur amant est une création de Zeus ? Si oui, est-ce qu'ils ne seront pas du genre à rejeter l'humain que Zeus a fait pour eux, par-là je veux dire qu'ils pourraient penser que Zeus a créé ces êtres artificiels sur-mesure pour eux et qu'une d'une certaine façon leur amour est aussi artificiel, tout comme les sentiments qu'il pourrait ressentir ? Que tout cela a été fait pour les manipuler ? Et donc choisir de détruire les humains. Donc ne doit-on pas quand même donner l'information que s'ils choisissent de ne pas tuer les humains Zeus pourrait faire revenir leur amour ?**

Les deux autres le regardent un long moment. Ils sont d'accord avec lui mais peuvent-ils aller contre Zeus. Celui-ci a suggéré que les dieux ne doivent rien savoir avant d'avoir fait leur choix.

**\- Zeus à l'air de penser que tu pourras faire des miracles et que même sans cette information tu sauras les faire changer d'avis sur leur envie de meurtre des humains, **déclare Saga très sérieux.

**\- Il espère que leurs sentiments seront assez forts pour surpasser la mort de leur amoureux/amoureuse,** continue Shion.

**\- Qu'ils choisiront la vie des humains par égard des sentiments qu'ils ont ressentis pour leur défunt compagnon,** termine Camus la réflexion des trois. **Tu as raison Shion c'est un pari risqué. Zeus pense que je lui ressemble mais je ne suis pas un dieu et encore moins le roi, ni même Aphrodite la déesse de l'amour. **

**\- Faisons comme on peut, **soutient Shion en mettant une main sur son épaule. **On est là pour t'aider. **

**\- Merci à vous deux. Si vous saviez comme je vous aime, au point de savoir que si vous disparaissiez je ne verrais plus l'intérêt de vivre dans ce monde. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. **

**\- Mais nous on te fais confiance et tu n'es pas seul. Et pour Athéna et l'humanité on doit y arriver, **les encourage Saga qui lui aussi au fond commence à désespérer.

Les deux autres le regardent d'un grand sourire. Les trois sont maintenant reboostés et puis parmi toutes les personnes réunies demain soir il y aura plein de chevaliers d'Athéna, même en sommeil, et puis le plus important, ils vont revoir leur déesse en se souvenant d'elle et vont l'aider à protéger la vie humaine.

Ils rentrent chez eux et Camus leur fait à manger. Puis, comme à leurs habitudes dans l'appartement ils partagent la même couche. Mais ce soir, Camus se sent seul au milieu de celle-ci les deux autres le fuyant de chaque côté et au bord du lit. Il bouge un long moment.

**\- Camus ?** La douce voix de Shion s'élève.

**\- Pardon, mais malgré tous ce qu'on a dit on se fuit alors imaginez les dieux… Je… Hadès nous hais déjà, pour lui on est des traitres et Poséidon déteste Kanon. Ils veulent tuer les humains et on va leur faire des cachoteries qui vont leur faire mal. Dionysos et Apollon sont mes meilleurs amis, je sais dans cette vie mais je les aime vraiment et je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme un manipulateur. **

**\- Calme-toi ! **Murmure Saga en le prenant dans ses bras. **On est là et ça n'arrivera pas. **

**\- C'est vrai ! **S'exclame Shion en venant aussi se blottir contre lui. **Ils savent que tu es leur ami et que tu veux leur bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va y arriver.** Le Vert embrasse doucement le Bleu Marine. **On est tous les trois, on va y arriver. **

**\- Pardon on avait promis de te soutenir, jusqu'à maintenant tu as été si fort pour nous qu'on en a oublié que toi aussi tu pouvais avoir besoin de notre soutien. Mais on est là ! **

**\- Saga a raison. On est là pour toi ! Demain on prendra les choses comme elles viennent et s'il y a des problèmes on les réglera tous les trois. **

Les deux hommes se serrent encore plus contre leur cadet. Les trois s'endorment un peu plus rassurés comme la nuit d'avant mais ils savent qu'ils ne sont à l'abri de rien.


	108. Chapter 107

**Bonjour, **

**Je pense que tout le monde attend ce chapitre avec impatiente, mais que va-t-il se passer pendant la soirée du 3 janvier ? **

**Je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 4 janvier**

* * *

**Vendredi 3 Janvier :**

Tout est prêt depuis une bonne heure, Camus est encore un peu anxieux de devoir mentir aux dieux et à ses amis, mais ses deux hommes ont su le réconforter et lui apporter du soutien. Il reprend contenance quand il voit apparaître les premiers invités qui sont Kanon et Mû accompagné de Death' et Shura. Shaka les rejoint peu de temps après avoir pris une bonne douche et s'être changé. Camus se plaît à rencontrer pour la soi-disant première fois Shura. Une discussion animée s'engage entre les huit hommes quand le Vert Foncé tique au nouveau groupe.

**\- Ce sont des élèves à nous,** explique Camus.

**\- Je reconnais le brun,** grogne Death', **Shu' il…**

**\- Ouais, c'est l'un de mes élèves Seiya. **

**\- Le monde est petit, **sourit Shion

**\- Trop,** maugrée Shura avant d'entendre un cri.

**\- Shura-sensei vous êtes là aussi. Oh venez ! Je vais vous présenter mon sensei de kendo. **

\- … Shura reste sans voix avant de trouver un moyen de faire partir le gamin. **Bonsoir Saori-chan, je suis heureux de voir que vous sortez enfin avec Seiya. Il ne savait pas comment vous aborder. **

**\- Shura-sensei ça suffit ! **S'écrit Seiya rouge de honte pendant que ses amis éclatent de rire.

**\- Et toi cesses de me vriller les tympans, je n'arrête pas de te le dire,** se défend Shura en s'excusant auprès de la Violette tout aussi rouge que le Brun.

Saga entraîne les gamins vers les boissons pour laisser tout le monde se remettre de cela et surtout de laisser Shura tranquille sans un Seiya survolté, il rigole lui-même de la chose.

Un nouveau groupe entre, Camus et Shion vont le saluer, suivis de Kanon qui entame une discussion avec Rhadamanthe, il est malgré tout ravi de le voir. Camus et Shion entament, eux, une discussion avec Hadès et son jeune employé Rin, tout en les entraînant plus à l'intérieur.

**\- Vous travaillez donc avec Elision-san ?** Demande Shion, **j'adore ce qu'il fait. **

**\- Moi aussi,** répond Rin en souriant. **C'est pour ça que j'ai postulé chez lui. Je voulais apprendre du meilleur. **

**\- Rin n'est pas mauvais pour son âge,** murmure Hadès gêné, il n'arrive pas à se faire aux compliments. Puis, il regarde Shion. **Je me souviens de votre conseil et même si c'est dur je fais des efforts. **

**\- Quel conseil ?** Demande Rin intrigué de connaître une personne qui a osé donner un conseil à son patron si taciturne. D'habitude les autres ne l'approche pas.

**\- Il lui a dit d'accepter plus facilement les félicitations et les encouragements, que cela faisait partie de notre travail,** sourit Rhadamanthe en venant se mêler à la conversation. Le Doré aime les trois professeurs, ils ont une aura douce et protectrice. Et d'une certaine façon il attend un peu d'aide de leur part pour lui et son frère dans cette soirée et au sourire des trois maintenant réunis, vu que Saga les a rejoints. Il se sent plus confiant.

**\- C'est un très bon conseil effectivement,** sourit le noir en regardant son aîné.

Camus s'excuse et va vers un nouveau groupe. Apollon, Disonysos et Poséidon arrivent ensemble. Les trois se sont retrouvés sans le vouloir devant le salon. Il est ravi de les saluer ainsi que leurs invités. Il les entraîne avec les autres et les frères Elision les rejoignent pour saluer Apollon et Poséidon avec qui ils ont travaillés. Le Doré est surpris mais ravi de voir la maîtresse de Hatsuharu qu'il présente à Hadès.

**\- Je suis ravie de rencontrer le meilleur dessinateur au monde. **

**\- Pardon ?** Demande Hadès surpris.

**\- Haha ! Quand nous sommes venus visiter l'aquarium de Poséidon, Hatsuharu nous a dit que vous aviez fait l'affiche placardée dans toute la ville et que vous étiez le meilleur dessinateur au monde. Le lendemain il nous a même ramené une affiche et on l'a agrafé dans notre classe. Au fait merci pour cela Rhadamanthe-san. **

**\- Pas de problème, j'en ai aussi donné pour les autres classes. A l'école toutes les maîtresses en désiraient. **

**\- Oui, on a toute aimé le visiter. Et votre neveu et votre nièce sont très fiers de vous. Hatsuharu a dit qu'il viendrait travailler pour vous quand il sera plus grand. **

**\- Va falloir qu'il fasse des efforts !** Dit sérieusement Hadès en se souvenant des dessins dans la chambre du petit.

Un froid tombe dans l'assistance. Comment pouvait-on dire cela d'un enfant ? Camus, Shion et Rha' ne peuvent se retenir et explosent de rire.

**\- Pardon on ne se moque pas mais là vous êtes dur,** explique Shion. **C'est un enfant bien sûr qu'il va s'améliorer, à son âge vous ne dessiniez pas aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui non ? **

**\- Effectivement !** Constate Hadès qui comprend la réflexion.

**\- Je lui ai déjà dit, mais c'est plus fort que lui,** rigole encore Rha'. **Hadès tu regardes trop avec des yeux de professionnel. **

**\- Vous auriez pu dire, « le fait qu'il s'y intéresse et essaie c'est déjà un bon point pour réussir et donc y arriver ». Et là tout le monde aurait dit « waouh c'est un oncle attentionné »,** explique Camus. **Là vous avez juste parut froid et insensible alors que vous ne l'êtes pas le moins du monde. Pour créer de si belles œuvres, il faut ressentir les choses qui nous entourent et un être insensible n'y arriverait pas.**

**\- Et il sait de quoi il parle, **clame une voix derrière eux, qui fait sursauter tout le monde et surtout Camus qui en se retournant tombe sur un magnifique sourire et un regard noir, d'un Bleu peu amène envers sa personne. **Tu es bon pour faire la morale. Mais tu dois être un très mauvais dessinateur,** déclare le plus jeune des nouveaux venus avant de mimer un « _**Pervers **_» du bout des lèvres.

Camus regarde Aphrodite et Ikki pendant de longues secondes cherchant comment faire enrager encore plus leur cadet. Une idée lui vient et avant de peser le pour et le contre il se met à rire en se jetant dans les bras du Fleuriste en criant « _**très bonne année à toi mon frère**_. ». Il voit les poings d'Ikki se serrer un peu plus et lui augmente son rire.

**\- Grand frère,** s'écrit Shun en se jetant dans les bras d'Ikki. Le bleu desserre de suite les poings et serre son cadet dans ses bras.

**\- Salut Hyoga,** le Bleu sourit légèrement au Blond de son frère et aussi son ami depuis des années.

Shun entraîne son frère à sa suite après de rapides présentations aux adultes pour aller le présenter à ses amis de Lycée.

**\- Il m'aime toujours autant,** déclare Camus en le regardant partir.

**\- Il fait des efforts contrairement à toi,** le sermonne Aphrodite en lui tendant un énorme bouquet de fleur.

**\- Pardon, ouah il est magnifique. **

Tous se remettent à parler comme si de rien n'était. Hadès ne prend pas mal les réflexions du Bleu Marine qui lui a fait un magnifique compliment et qui a, avec Shion, désamorcé l'ambiance qu'il venait de plomber en une phrase. Rin s'accroche à lui puisqu'il ne connaît pratiquement personne si ce n'est ses employeurs et leurs clients. Ce sentiment de ne pas être à sa place s'accroche à ses pensées. Tous ont l'air de se connaître plus ou moins bien alors que lui, comme cette Blonde qu'il entraperçoit et croit aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui, n'a pas grand-chose à faire dans ce comité. Quoiqu'il en soit l'aîné des Elision ne dit rien et laisse faire, il ne l'a même pas repris quand il le voit sourire de sa remontrance envers son neveu en aucun cas négative. Mais ça c'est …seulement pour aujourd'hui. Il l'écoute parler avec Shion et Shin un artiste qui est venu avec Apollon. L'homme lui parle de son travail pour Dionysos et de certaines de ses créations et restaurations. Ça a l'air intéressant.

**\- Poséidon-san, vous allez bien ? **Demande Camus à l'homme qui regarde de loin Himiko, s'il se souvient bien du nom de la jeune femme qui l'accompagne en train de parler avec Sheera – invitée de Dionysos - et les trois adolescentes du groupe -Saori, Marine et Shaina-. Elles sont les seules femmes du groupe.

**\- Oui merci pour cette invitation cela nous change. Himiko et moi allons toujours dans des réceptions huppées et… Cela lui pèse, elle a voulu être enseignante pour être indépendante et être une personne simple et « normale » si je puis dire. Alors être dans une soirée intime et entourée de personnes agréables qui n'ont aucune idée derrière la tête c'est bien pour elle et pour moi. Merci. **

**\- De rien,** Camus aimerait lui dire : si, j'ai une idée derrière la tête, mais mon idée est que vous soyez heureux tous les deux et pour toujours. Alors il sourit et répond : **Si vous êtes heureux je le suis aussi. Je vous avais bien dit que vous connaitriez du monde et que vous ne le regretteriez pas. **

**\- Effectivement. Camus vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Il devrait y avoir plus d'hommes comme vous dans notre monde. **

**\- Merci. **J'espère que vous le penserez toujours veut lui dire le Bleu Marine. Il se sent coupable de devoir le berner un peu. Au fond son ancien disciple Isaak sert cet homme avec ferveur et lui est reconnaissant au dieu des eaux de s'occuper du jeune homme. Quand celui-ci avait disparu, le croyant mort, il l'avait beaucoup pleuré mais personne n'en avait rien su, pas même Hyoga qui vivait avec lui. Ni Milo son meilleur ami. Shion avait raison, à ses yeux Hyoga et Isaak était comme des fils. **Si je puis vous être utile pour quoi que ce soit, comptez sur moi Poséidon-san,** énonce Camus à voix haute, c'est la moindre des choses qu'il peut faire pour lui.

Ensuite, il rejoint Hyoga et les jeunes garçons accompagnés d'Ikki.

**\- Attention le pervers est là,** sourit Ikki.

**\- On n'a pas à s'inquiéter,** rétorque Hyoga. **Camus-sensei n'a d'yeux que pour Saga et Shion-sensei. **

Un grand silence se fait. Camus sourit allégrement.

**\- Et toi pour Shun ?** Demande Camus.

**\- Tout à fait,** dit-il en relevant sa main jointe à celle du Vert.

**\- Félicitation. Saga et Shion s'inquiétaient pour vous deux mais moi je savais que tout irait bien pour vous. **

**\- Vraiment ? **Demande Shun surpris.

**\- Oui, Saga vous a surpris en train de vous embrasser et ne savait pas s'il devait venir vous parler ou pas au cas où vous auriez besoin de vous confier. Je dois reconnaître que j'avais dit que je ferais la démarche…**

**\- Mais Shion-sensei vous a devancé, **sourit Hyoga se souvenant de sa discussion avec le directeur du Lycée.

**\- C'est ça ! Il a été de bon conseil. **

**\- En fait il m'a donné un conseil que Saga-sensei lui avait donné. **

**\- Je vois, j'ai donc été le seul à avoir échoué. **

**\- Non, le fait de dire que tu allais le faire m'a aidé à le faire,** explique Shion en prenant Camus par les épaules. **Ikki tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Avec Aphrodite on aimerait te parler d'un projet. **

Le jeune homme acquiesce et le suit. Il arrive devant son amant un verre de champagne à la main et un large sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Ikki, Shion m'a dit avoir aimé ce que j'avais fait dans le patio du couvent. Tu voudrais m'aider à faire un parterre de fleurs dans le Lycée ? **

**\- Vous parlez encore travail, **soupire Ikki qui trouve son amant les joues rougies par l'alcool magnifique. **Ok, ça me plairait. **

**\- Et vous pourriez aussi venir dans notre école,** s'invite à la discussion Himiko qui a l'idée de faire un parterre de fleur et un potager avec les enfants.

Les deux hommes lui montrent une place où s'asseoir à leur côté. Les quatre entament une nouvelle discussion et en toute discrétion ou presque, Ikki agrippe la main du Fleuriste et la resserre entre ses doigts. C'est naturel et spontané, il a eu envie de toucher son aîné, de l'effleurer sans pour autant être insistant. Comme un drogué, il a besoin de sa dose « d'Aphrodite ».

Dans un autre endroit de la boutique, un peu en retrait puisque Deathmask connaît bien les lieux et les recoins plus ou moins sombres, il amène son joli sex-friend pour lui murmurer quelques petites choses indécentes à l'oreille. Les deux s'amusent ainsi même si Shura essaie de repousser cet abruti. Il n'est pas exhibitionniste et encore moins démonstratif devant des inconnus ou presque.

**_ Recule-toi abruti, on n'est pas seul j'te dis. **Gronde de nouveau Shura en repoussant l'autre dans son dos.

**_ Personne ne fait attention à nous et puis, on est tous adultes. **Assure Deathmask le regard lubrique et les mains baladeuses.

**_ Obsédé ! Il y a aussi des ados et l'un d'entre eux est mon élève. Déjà que tu l'as traumatisé en te comportant comme un yakuza le jour où il t'a aperçu, s'il te voit me sauter dessus, il pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre.** Grogne de plus belle ce Vert en éjectant une bonne fois pour toute ce Mécano en rut.

**_ Vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux, je vous envie. **Intervient Camus pour embêter son ami et « frère » qu'il s'oblige à arrêter pour le plaisir. **Mais Death', il faut se tenir en public.** Tique-t-il d'un sourire sarcastique.

**_ Ferme-la et puis personne n'a rien vu !** Crache le Bleuté entre irritation et bouderie tandis qu'il pose nonchalamment son menton sur l'épaule de celui qu'il ne veut pas partager. **Shura, j'te présente Camus**. **C'est le mec du frère de Kanon et de Mû**. Présente-t-il brièvement et comme à son habitude.

**_ Je ne comprends pas…, **soupire le Maître d'arme qui a peur de bien comprendre justement. **C'est le petit-ami du frère de Kanon ou de Mû ?**

**_ Des deux,** explique le principal concerné et plutôt à voix basse pour ne pas alerter tout le quartier comme le fait Deathmask –même si cela l'amuse-. **Je suis le compagnon de Saga et de Shion. Ce n'est pas très conventionnel mais on a un équilibre ainsi et on est très amoureux. **Sourit pour lui-même l'Aquarius qui ne peut pas être contesté.

**_ Mh, je ne juge pas. J'avais juste peur de me méprendre, **assure le Vert qui assimile tranquillement la nouvelle et qui laisse de plus en plus de terrain à celui derrière-lui sans s'en rendre compte.

**_ Lâche Shura-sensei toi !** Crie sans prévenir un Seiya protecteur envers son professeur de kendo et qui a un mauvais feeling avec le Mécanicien puisqu'il ne lui inspire pas confiance et qu'il embête son aîné.

**_ Tu m'as fait peur toi,** sourit sournoisement Deathmask en s'adressant au Brunet. **T'as un problème ? Jaloux peut-être ? Ou alors, t'as peur que j'lui fasse du mal ? …Tu veux que j'te passe l'envie de m'emmerder demi-portion.** Menace-t-il à présent d'un ton noir et très sérieux.

**_ Boucle-là abruti,** peste Shura en donnant un coup de coude à celui qui continue de s'appuyer sur lui, **et ne le menace pas. Tu veux quelque chose Seiya ?**

**_ Que tu me suives s'il te plaît, j'ai dit à mes amis un truc et ils ne me croient pas.** Bougonne le Lycéen en boudant et en oubliant ce Bleuté qu'il n'aime pas.

**_ D'accord j'arrive dans cinq minutes. **Soupire Shura qui se plaît sans le dire à être enlacé ou presque par le Bleuté qu'il fréquente de plus en plus et qu'il aime un peu plus chaque jour.

La conversation entre Shura, Deathmask et Camus reprend sans autre intervention si ce n'est celle de Shaka qui veut faire plus ample connaissance avec ce Vert qu'il entraperçoit de temps à autre dans sa boutique et souvent aux prises avec Deathmask justement.

La soirée est couverte d'un énorme brouhaha qui est plaisant à entendre pour certains et irritant pour d'autres mais quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne s'ennuie et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Le petit groupe se sépare ensuite pour se fondre dans la masse et discuter avec d'autres personnes présentes. Shura part rejoindre son élève comme convenu, Camus est interpellé par l'un de ses nombreux amis dans la salle quant à Deathmask, il se dirige vers une personne qui lui est complètement étrangère mais qui l'énerve sans savoir pourquoi.

**_ T'as un problème avec moi ?** Gronde la voix glaciale du Mécanicien qui ne se démonte jamais et qui n'a peur de personne.

**_ Tsk, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gamins complètement obsédés.** Indique vivement Hadès qui regarde de haut ce Bleu venu lui adresser la parole. Et pour se faire hurler dessus par un « enfant » encore moins.

**_ Si j'suis un obsédé, toi t'es un voyeur ! Et le gamin t'emmerde, ça fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé ce stade.** Rectifie Deathmask en continuant de provoquer son aîné alors même que leurs voix se font sourdes et non fortes comme on pourrait le penser.

**_ Je m'assurais seulement que tes chaleurs ne s'attardaient que sur une seule personne. **Dit le Noiraud d'un sourire mauvais et hautain. Et s'il veut le traiter de « gamin » il se retient puisque celui-ci n'en n'a vraiment pas l'allure et parce que ce traitement est déjà réservé à quelqu'un d'autre de nettement plus adapté. **Maintenant excuse-moi mais je préfère aller ailleurs que de te faire la morale. **Soupire-t-il en toute franchise.

**_ T'es un putain de- !** Se coupe lui-même le Bleuté en voyant-là un concurrent sérieux qui possède les mêmes répliques que lui mais en plus élaborées. **T'es qui ?**

**_ Quelqu'un de mieux élevé que toi de toute évidence.** Peste Hadès en laissant son regard parler pour lui avant de reprendre sa marche. Un regard orageux et rempli de défi autant que de mépris.

**_ C'est le frère de Rhadamanthe,** indique Mû derrière son ami et qui le retient de sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il n'aille plus se disputer avec son aîné. **Il s'appelle Hadès et ne me dit pas que tu lui cherchais des emmerdes. **Prévient-il maintenant et un peu inquiet.

**_ Il m'avait juste soulé à me dévisager mais il a de la répartie,** dit-il à son meilleur ami.** Je voulais voir jusqu'où il aurait pu aller comme ça.**

**_ Tu te fous de moi ? Ne te met pas en tête de gâcher cette soirée Death. **Gronde Mû en attirant son ami ailleurs et hors du champ de vision de l'aîné des Elision. Lui a entendu que l'homme aux cheveux charbons n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant mais apparemment, il ne faut pas non plus venir l'enquiquiner ou le provoquer.

Loin des éventuels problèmes, Sheera revient vers Dionysos et Apollon toute souriante. Elle s'assoit auprès du Brun et pose sa main sur son bras. Cette chose la réconforte d'une certaine manière et comme la présence de ce Barman la tranquillise et la rassure, elle ne voit pas son geste comme déplacé ou offensant. …Au contraire même, cette chose est appréciée bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu y croire.

**\- Merci de l'invitation cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aussi bien amusée. Shin à l'air très gentil et son travail est intéressant,** dit-elle à Apollon. **Dionysos m'a expliqué que vous l'aviez aidé à nettoyer son Bar. **

**\- Vraiment ? **S'étonne Camus en se posant près du Roux. **Tu as nettoyé le bar ?**

**\- Il était très mignon en jean, t-shirt et avec un masque sur le visage,** raconte Dionysos.

**\- Oh et toi en jogging ça valait le coup aussi,** s'amuse le Rouquin.

**\- Ah ouais pourtant tes yeux n'étaient pas vraiment rivés sur moi,** le taquine le Brun.

Camus rigole sous les rougeurs du Roux.

**\- Comment vous l'avez rencontré ?** Demande Sheera curieuse.

Le Roux et le Brun explosent de rire en fixant le Blanc non loin d'eux, qui a entendu la question. Ils attirent l'attention de tous.

**\- Je vous interdis de raconter notre rencontre, c'était des plus humiliant, foutues bonnes femmes,** grogne Shin.

**\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais su pourquoi ?** Déclare Dionysos toujours mort de rire.

**\- Par ce que les femmes peuvent être stupide… pardon mais là elles l'étaient. **

**\- Je vous pardonne si vous nous racontez et qu'on peut vous dire si on est d'accord. **

Toutes les filles font « oui » de la tête. Alors Shin acculé accepte.

**\- C'était le jour d'Hanabi. Je devais retrouver des amis et à la dernière minute j'ai dû aller acheter un Kimono car le mien était coupé. Dans le seul magasin encore ouvert les vendeuses m'ont habillé d'un kimono de femme et elles ont rajouté les chaussures et des fleurs dans les cheveux. **

**\- Haha ! Aphrodite je crois qu'on a été dans le même magasin,** s'esclaffe de rire Ikki.

**\- Ikki tais-toi j'étais arrivé à me cacher de Camus,** souffle rouge de honte Aphrodite.

**\- Ah oui ? Alors c'était lui qu'on a fui quand tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas être vu ainsi. C'est bête tu es était vraiment mignon. Les vendeuses lui ont fait le même coup et on a même failli se faire jeter dehors,** rigole encore Ikki.

**\- Tu veux dire qu'elles ont pris mes habits en otage pour que je ne puisse pas me changer, **soupire Aphrodite en se rappelant de la soirée.

**\- Elles m'ont fait pareil, j'ai dû aller les récupérer le lendemain et j'avais tellement honte que j'ai passé Hanabi tout seul. Au moins vous vous aviez votre -compagnon. **

**\- Oui c'est vrai,** sourit Aphrodite, **même si à l'époque on n'était pas ensemble,** se souvient le Bleu Clair.

**\- D'accord,** dit Sheera, **elles étaient stupides. **

**\- Mais tu étais…**

**\- Fini pas cette phrase pitié, je suis un homme pas une femme,** s'insurge le Blanc.

**\- Oui j'ai compris,** sourit Apollon. **Pardon je n'insiste pas. **

Tous se retiennent de rire de la déconvenue des deux hommes. Mais ils devaient vraiment êtres beaux. Les discussions reprennent. Camus se promet de savoir si Ikki a pris une photo, lui, l'aurait fait. C'est pour cela que son ami l'a évité.

La soirée continue encore ainsi pendant des heures. Les premiers à repartir sont les Lycéens. Tous dorment chez Seiya. Les garçons dans sa chambre et les filles dans la chambre d'ami de la maison.

Puis, on peut voir une conversation s'installer entre les jumeaux qui sont au coin nourriture et Rin qui est apparu pour voler un morceau de sucrerie bien méritée selon lui et qu'il se fait un plaisir de déguster.

**_ Oh, tu es celui qui est venu avec Rhadamanthe-san et son frère c'est ça ? …Tomura Rin si je ne me trompe pas.** S'exclame Saga heureux de se souvenir d'un autre prénom puisqu'il a déjà eu une discussion des plus joyeuse avec Shin –l'ami d'Appolon-.

**_ Oui c'est moi,** souffle le susnommé pris au dépourvu et coupé dans son overdose de sucre. **Rhadamanthe-san m'a invité mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi pour tout vous dire. Je ne connais presque personne,** avoue-t-il ensuite en reprenant une bouchée de cette pâtisserie ô combien succulente.

**_ C'est une fête pour la nouvelle année, tout le monde a sa place et dis-toi que nous sommes tous amis ici.** Intervient à présent Kanon qui a déjà eu l'occasion de voir de loin ce Noiraud. S'énerver aussi, il s'en souvient.

**_ Oui mais je pensais que c'était une fête avec ceux de l'agence. **Confesse Rin en gardant son assiette entre ses mains. **J'aurais peut-être dû décliner son invitation.**

**_ Mais non à moins que tu ne t'amuses pas du tout.** Demande le plus jeune des jumeaux en se rapprochant encore un peu de son cadet. **Si c'est ça, je peux peut-être arranger les choses. **Sourit-il à présent pour que l'autre ait confiance en lui.

**_ Ça va je vous remercie et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne me régalais pas. **Clame l'Ebène qui reprend un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

**_ Pour ça, tu peux remercier Shaka. On est dans sa boutique d'ailleurs et ses pâtisseries sont les meilleures d'après tous ses clients, moi compris.** Revient Saga dans la conversation et en continuant de jauger le plus jeune pour essayer de le comprendre. De l'analyser du moins. **Sinon j'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais avec les frères Elision, tu aimes ?**

**_ Enormément. J'ai toujours voulu travailler avec Elision-san, il est le meilleur dans son domaine et apprendre à ses côtés est une chance.** Souffle le jeune Tomura comme une évidence et qui fait sourire les jumeaux de tant d'enthousiasme. **Et même si je l'embête souvent, je fais au mieux pour rectifier ça. Et vous, comment les connaissez-vous ? **Demande-t-il à présent pour ne plus être le centre d'intérêt de ces jumeaux qui le dépasse d'une tête.

**_ Je suis éditeur,** répond Kanon plus vite que son frère, **et j'avais fait appel à Rhadamanthe pour quelques informations sur le sujet puis ensuite, on s'est croisé plusieurs fois en dehors du travail et on est devenu amis. Hadès, lui, je ne le connais pas vraiment mais je sais qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant malgré les apparences.** Continue-t-il sur sa lancée en attrapant un petit encas au passage.

**_ Moi, j'ai souvent croisé Rhadamanthe ici et là en fonction des événements et à cause de ses enfants aussi. Et son frère, j'ai aussi eu l'occasion de lui parler plusieurs fois.** Converse à son tour Saga qui aimerait plus connaître la vie de ce Noiraud qu'il croise pour la première fois. **D'ailleurs en parlant d'Hadès, hormis son travail, qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai souvent ouï-dire qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à aborder.**

**_ C'est possible mais c'est ça façon de parler. Il est quelqu'un de gentil malgré son visage hostile mais ne le répétez pas s'il vous plaît où il va me tuer !** Assure Rin qui regarde autour de lui.

**_ Oh vous parlez de cet homme élégant là-bas n'est-ce pas ? **Apparaît Sheera en compagnie de Dionysos qui sont venu se sustenter. **…Personnellement je n'ai pas osé lui parler, il paraît vraiment inaccessible et très froid. **Dit-elle alors que pourtant, elle côtoie beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie de par son travail et qu'elle n'est pas souvent impressionnée ou intimidée.

**_ Il ne vous aurait pas rejeté,** assure à présent Rin qui se retourne pour défendre son patron. **Il a juste du mal à communiquer mais je peux vous assurer qu'il vous aurait répondu et continué la conversation. **Défend-t-il avec ardeur, ce que les autres remarquent et apprécient ou détestent sans le dire.

**_ La prochaine fois dans ce cas. **Assure-t-elle pour se donner du courageet pour être polie également**. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère discuter avec vous. **Dit-elle peu de temps après en attrapant le bras de Rin ce qui n'embête personne, pas même Dionysos qui n'a aucune crainte à avoir au vu du sourire qu'il a échangé avec cette Blonde quelques secondes auparavant. Etrangement, ils se comprennent un peu trop bien.

Plus loin, Hadès remarque cet attroupement autour de son cadet et eux comme lui ont l'air de s'amuser et de rire. Quelque part, le voir s'intégrer et ne plus le suivre l'arrange et d'un autre côté, c'est énervant parce qu'une fois encore il se rend compte d'un fait : de ce sourire qu'il ne reçoit pas.

Puis, d'autres personnes sont encore apparues, Ikki de ce qu'il pense comme nom et il embarque Rin avec lui pour le présenter à d'autres personnes de son âge, mais des pervers, il en est sûr puisqu'Ikki et Rin s'approchent d'un Vert et d'un Bleuté. Un Maître d'arme et un obsédé arrogant puisqu'il a eu le malheur de lui parler. Et pour les avoir observés de loin, il pense que ces deux-là ont plus leur place dans une chambre que dans une soirée comme celle-ci. Même si rien d'équivoque ne se montre, on peut facilement lire dans le regard de ce Bleu Foncé aux pensées malsaines.

**_ Un problème Hadès ?** Se renseigne Rhadamanthe qui voit son frère serrer son verre.

**_ Non, rien. Je me dis seulement que c'est très bruyant.** Souffle l'aîné des deux en continuant de suivre du regard. **Tu sais si Poséidon-san voudrait retravailler avec notre agence ?**

**_ Il m'a dit qu'il y pensait effectivement,** sourit le Blond qui comprend doucement la préoccupation de son frère. _**…Si tu as peur de te le faire voler vas-y,**_ baragouine pour lui-même le Doré sans s'en rendre compte.

**_ Quoi ?** Grogne à présent Hadès qui n'a pas entendu et qui revient vers son cadet.

**_ Rien désolé, je me parlais à moi-même. On devrait aller se prendre un autre verre, tu n'crois pas ? **Demande maintenant Rhadamanthe qui aime beaucoup cette soirée et qui passe un peu de temps avec Kanon. Ce même Bleuté qui est non loin de lui et qui lui jette quelques œillades –tout comme lui-même-.

Plus tard, dans le salon de thé à part Ikki tous sont majeurs et l'alcool coule encore plus à flot. Des groupes se forment et un concours de boisson se fait. Shura, Deathmask, Dionysos et Apollon commencent, Shin, Kanon et Rha' les rejoignent peu après. Les autres font des paris en parlant d'autre chose. Les deux filles restantes, elles, discutent entre elles puisqu'elles ont de nombreux points en communs.

Mais pour l'instant ceux qui font parler d'eux ne sont autre que Poséidon et Ikki. L'un en face de l'autre et un peu à l'écart de cet attroupement, ils discutent ou plutôt se disputent. Le plus jeune est connu pour avoir le sang chaud et l'autre pour énerver alors peut-être que le clash était inévitable. Ce n'est parti de rien mais maintenant l'un en face de l'autre et les regards noirs, leurs voix refont surface.

**_ Vous vous pensez supérieur à moi parce que vous êtes plus vieux mais ne me sous-estimez pas !** Peste Ikki en tenant tête à ce Directeur d'Aquarium qui le pousse par caprice il en est certain et qui a entendu sa réflexion.

**_ De toute évidence je le suis puisqu'il n'y aurait qu'un enfant qui chercherait à se battre pour si peu, **siffle Poséidon en offrant un nouveau sourire hautain à ce voyou.

**_ D'autres vous aurez déjà frappé sans même poser de question ! **Crache le Bleu Foncé en serrant les poings.** …Mais vous autres n'avez pas l'habitude de vous excuser pas vrai !? J'pari que vous n'avez même jamais entendu ces mots de votre vie ! **Continue-t-il en laissant sa voix porter un peu plus loin sans le vouloir.

**_ Je déteste les enfants qui croient déjà tout savoir et qui se pensent adulte. Y'a rien de plus emmerdant et je ne m'excuserais pas, maintenant hors de ma vue. **Ne plaisante plus du tout le plus âgé en essayant de faire un pas pour s'éloigner.

**_ Sérieusement…, j'vous emmerde. **Affirme d'une voix vive et sans appel Ikki.** Vous pouvez m'dire ce que vous voulez, j'sais ce que je vaux mais ne parlez plus jamais des absents ! **Dit-il fermement et sans avoir l'intention de lâcher l'autre.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Ikki on t'entend depuis l'autre côté, **Demande la voix de Camus qui vient vérifier que tout va bien même si à l'évidence, tout ne se passe pas « bien ».

**_ Ah Camus-san vous arrivez au bon moment. Débarrassez-moi de lui, il me gêne. **Clame le Directeur qui n'est pas du genre à se battre mais qui n'éprouve aucun mal à se défendre si c'est nécessaire.

**_ Monsieur se défile parce qu'il a tort. **Gronde de nouveau la voix d'Ikki toujours survolté et légèrement emprunt à la colère.

**_ Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ? **Interroge maintenant le Professeur en fixant celui qu'il connaît le mieux, c'est-à-dire Ikki ici pour avoir des réponses.

**_ Ça t'concerne pas et croit-le ou non, je sais déjà qui tu défendras ! **Rage un peu plus le Bleu Foncé qui se voit maintenant à un contre deux. **Fait en sorte que j'le croise plus c'est tout ! **Reprend-t-il en décidant de lui-même de partir pour ne pas provoquer une véritable bagarre.

Embêté par ça, irrité aussi de la tirade du plus jeune, Camus revient vers Poséidon et s'il s'excuse d'une chose qu'il ne connaît pas, il veut tout de même connaître la raison de l'énervement de l'autre.

Bien campé sur ses jambes, le Professeur et instigateur de la soirée tente une nouvelle approche face à son aîné et cette fois-ci, il est sûr de récolter quelques réponses et des éclaircissements sur le remue-ménage.

**_ En sortant des toilettes j'ai fait une légère réflexion sur les adolescents qui étaient présents à la fête. Après sans le vouloir, je l'ai bousculé puisque je ne l'avais pas vu et c'est là qu'il a commencé à faire tout un cinéma, **se rappelle Poséidon qui aurait préféré éviter une telle situation.

**_ Je comprends…, dans cette bande d'adolescent il y avait son jeune frère, **indique calmement Camus qui voit un peu mieux la situation mais surtout le caractère explosif d'Ikki.** Et il est du genre à le défendre contre vent et marée, **avoue-t-il volontiers.** Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant mais quand il se sent menacé, il attaque.**

**_ Une sorte de chien de combat c'est ça ? **Synthétise l'homme aux longs cheveux Bleuté. **Mais il devrait faire attention à qui il s'adresse, ça pourrait lui jouer des tours.**

**_ Ça il le sait bien mais je pense qu'il s'en moque, **conclue Camus qui a réussi à éviter une crise. **Vous ne lui avez rien dit d'autre n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ Pas que je sache mais je ne suis pas non plus du genre à écouter ce que je dis,** sourit le plus vieux.** On devrait se rendre vers le bar maintenant, il y a l'air d'avoir de l'animation par là-bas aussi. Et si vous voulez mon avis, je préfèrerais ne plus croiser cet animal avant longtemps.**

Camus comprend bien que Poséidon ne porte pas le jeune homme dans son cœur et le suivant, il remarque aussi Ikki assis à une table se faire rejoindre par Aphrodite et non pas lui expliquer ce qui le met de si mauvaise humeur mais se taire. Ce Bleuté est du genre à garder ses problèmes pour lui et à ne jamais demander d'aide…, ça il le sait depuis longtemps mais, en continuant de fixer dans cette direction il voit aussi un petit espoir puisque son ami de toujours réussi à grignoter petit à petit cette part de solitude. Et si des mains sont liées, Camus préfère les laisser seul puisque lui-même n'est pas désiré à l'instant.

Et de retour chez les buveurs, l'alcool échauffe les esprits de tous. Là aussi, les voix s'élèvent et si une conversation prend le dessus sur les autres, elle intéresse plusieurs autres personnes autour. Alors peu à peu le silence se fait autour d'eux pour tout bien entendre et intervenir si besoin.

**\- Rhad' si je gagne tu dois me donner ta réponse immédiatement. Je comprends que tu ais pris presque trois semaines pour me répondre mais là j'en peux plus d'attendre. **Kanon donne un ultimatum, l'alcool lui donnant la force de dire à haute voix ce qu'il ressent.

**\- De toute façon je comptais te répondre, je ne suis pas sadique. Mais c'est pas facile de le dire à haute voix, **explique le Dorée en buvant un autre verre.

**\- Je vois pas en quoi dire « non » est difficile ? **

**\- Idiot ! Qui a dit que j'allais dire « non », je t'ai dit que c'était dur de le dire. **

**\- Mais tu es…**

**\- Merde !** Grogne Rha' en faisant claquer son verre sur la table attirant l'attention de tous. Il attrape la nuque de Kanon et le force à le regarder. **Cela n'a pas à voir qu'avec ma sexualité, j'ai aussi, non faisons l'impasse sur mes parents et Hadès connaît déjà ma réponse et qu'il l'accepte ou non c'est son problème, mais vu comment il regarde Rin il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec ça mais, le truc ce sont mes enfants. C'est difficile ok. Je ne veux rien leur cacher et je ne sais pas comment leur dire.** Puis, il tire en avant la nuque de Kanon et l'embrasse fougueusement avant de le relâcher. **C'est « oui » je veux sortir avec toi mais reparlons-en quand on sera moins ivre, ok ? **

\- … **Ok,** dit Kanon rouge comme une tomate et décontenancé par la réponse qui est l'opposé de ce qu'il pensait.

**\- J'ai gagné,** fit Rha' en buvant un dernier verre.

**\- Oui, mais…** Une main vient l'empêcher de parler.

Les deux aînés ont le même réflexe, ils agrippent leur cadet et les traînent plus loin. Hadès va dans les toilettes avec Rhad' pas très content d'avoir était ainsi cité et Saga suivis de Mû entraînent Kanon à l'opposé.

**\- Kanon ça va pas, tu veux tout foutre en l'air,** s'écrie Mû.

**\- Il a raison,** renchérit Saga. **Il a dit « oui » c'était quoi ce « mais » ? Il a dit « oui ». Tu es le grand gagnant. Quand tu auras dessoulé... **

**\- Je le suis… Mais lui quand il le sera… Il va changer d'avis. **

**\- Mais non idiot,** s'emporte Saga. **Tu crois que pour des hommes comme nous qui avons eu que des femmes avant c'est facile de prendre la décision de se mettre avec un homme. Tu ne comprends rien, si on le fait c'est parce qu'on est amoureux et pas pour essayer et voir si c'est bien ou non ou pour nous amuser. Surtout lui, il est père de famille, tu crois qu'il a le temps de jouer avec toi. S'il a dit « oui » c'est par ce qu'il est sûr de lui et déterminé et surtout qu'il t'aime alors plus de « mais » plus jamais de ta vie et surtout envers lui. Car ça serait des plus insultant. **

**\- Saga, je crois qu'il a compris,** intervient Shion d'une voix douce en voyant Kanon au bord des larmes et Mû l'appeler à l'aide silencieusement ne savant pas comment gérer les jumeaux.

**\- Oui pardon Kanon je…** il s'assoit à côté de lui et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. **Oublie, je parlais plus pour moi. Les garçons ont eu du mal à croire que je le vivais bien et leur doute m'ont fait mal et je ne veux pas que Rhadamanthe se sente mal car tu doutes de lui alors que cela n'a pas été facile pour lui. Mais ça ne doit pas l'être pour toi non plus et pourtant tu es le grand gagnant tu vas être heureux, tout comme moi. **

Kanon éclate en sanglot dans les bras de Saga. Et pour la première fois celui-ci est occupé de le consoler ou de le rassurer…, cela revient au même. Pour la première fois, Saga peut jouer au grand-frère et il est sûr que ce rôle est fait pour lui. Et s'il a manqué trop d'année, pour se rattraper, il se promet d'être là pour son jumeau dans le futur et de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal.

Pour autant ce n'est pas fini puisque non loin de là et aussi dans les toilettes, une autre querelle fraternelle se fait.

**\- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on le connaissait avec les enfants, **grogne Hadès qui a assisté à la déclaration survoltée et imprévue de son cadet.

**\- Oui pardon je…, **murmure Rhadamanthe qui s'en veut légèrement de s'être montré en spectacle et de ne pas avoir osé dire l'essentiel –autrement dit le nom de celui qu'il pense être sûr d'aimer- à son frère.

**\- Laisse tomber, je crois l'apprécier par contre cette histoire avec Rin ? Tu expliques. **Crache l'aîné des Elision non sans froncer les sourcils de ces accusations fausses.

**\- Je t'ai vu pour le nouvel an au temple avec lui. **Avoue maintenant le Blond pour se justifier de ses propos précédents.** J'y suis allé avec Kanon ce jour-là et j'ai vu le regard que tu portais sur Rin et… Tu l'aimes bien, il ne te laisse pas indifférent et tu le sais, faudrait juste l'admettre un jour, **soupire-t-il plus bas pour ne pas vraiment être entendu. **C'est la même chose pour moi avec Kanon. Merde j'ai été trop nul.** Se lamente-t-il à présent et en repensant aux mots et au ton qu'il a eu.

**\- Non, **dit une voix derrière eux.

**\- Camus !**

**\- Pardon de déranger mais je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien. **S'excuse-t-il en entrant.

**\- On va bien ! **Tonne la voix d'Hadès. **…Tsk ça va, merci,** se radoucie-t-il puisqu'il sait que l'homme est bon.

**\- Bien je vais vous laisser. Mais je vous assure que vous n'avez pas été nul. **

Camus retourne dans la pièce centrale bientôt rejoint par les frères Elision. Rhadamanthe va vers Kanon et les frères Ariès ainsi que Saga qui les laissent en tête à tête.

**\- Demain on va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois,** sourit le Dorée pour réamorcer la conversation et surtout apaiser les tensions.

**\- Oui, pour le déjeuner laisse-moi t'offrir un bon café,** sourit Kanon.

Rhadamanthe se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il a du mal à le dire et en même temps il ne veut pas que cette chance passe. Il lève la main et vient remettre une mèche derrière une oreille de Kanon. Il se baisse vers celle-ci et murmure :

**\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour autre chose que des baisers, mais si tu veux j'ai un très bon café à la maison pour le déjeuner. **Confesse le Blondin qui vient d'inviter ce Bleuté à passer la nuit chez lui de façon détournée.

**\- Je pense que cette nuit je ne serais pas un très bon amant de toute façon mais je pourrais te faire un très bon café demain matin,** sourit Kanon ravi de l'invitation.

Les deux hommes continuent leur conversation entamée et en toute intimité puisque les autres invités décident de les garder un peu au calme pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer ou du moins se comprendre un minimum et non loin de l'entrée –ou de la sortie-, on peut voir le second frère Elision qui dissuade un Noiraud –invité par Rhadamanthe soit dit en passant- de s'évaporer dans la nature pour prendre son dernier train.

**_ Il est tard et tu as bu…,** grince des dents Hadès en continuant d'agripper ce bras maigrelet pour éviter de le voir fuir. **Je vais te ramener**.

**_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire et-**

**_ Ne discute pas les ordres de tes aînés.** Tique le Publicitaire en gardant le plus petit prisonnier. **J'vais chercher Rhadamanthe et on y va, compris ?** Ordonne-t-il maintenant de son regard noir.

**_ J'ai compris mais Elision-san, si vous pouviez me lâcher,** parle doucement Rin qui ne veut pas attirer les regards et qui a pas mal d'idée en tête notamment, défendre Hadès auprès de son frère et éclaircir les choses. **Je vous attends ici.** Affirme-t-il alors qu'il remonte son écharpe sur le haut de son nez.

**_ Tu me suis, ça prendra seulement quelques secondes,** indique Hadès qui malgré-lui vient de réajuster ce bonnet –qu'il a lui-même offert- sur la tête de son employé. **Et ne te fait pas d'idée sur ce que tu as pu entendre, **affirme le Noiraud en repensant aux mots de son frère.

**_ Je ne m'en faisais pas,** assure le plus jeune des Ebènes dans un fin sourire triste, caché par son écharpe. **Je sais qu'il se trompe. **Continue le jeune Tomura qui est sûr que Rhadamanthe s'est trompé de personne cette fois-là au temple.

Pourtant cette réponse qui devrait faire plaisir contrarie. Etrangement, il aimerait que Rin se fasse des idées et pas…, qu'il abandonne. Seulement voilà, il a toujours tout fait pour que cela finisse ainsi. …Il a réussi à le repousser.

Chassant cette pensée d'un revers de main et détournant le regard de ce Noiraud qui ne le fait plus penser droit, il se pose derrière son frère et interrompt la conversation de celui-ci avec Kanon. Néanmoins, Hadès a entendu leurs propos et pour montrer son consentement face aux décisions de son frère, il fait une proposition.

**\- Je vous raccompagne chez toi ?** Demande Hadès suivi de loin par Rin déjà prêt à partir.

**\- Avec plaisir, **affirme Rhadamanthe qui apprécie aussi la proposition de son aîné.

Les quatre hommes disent aurevoir. Puis Poséidon, Apollon et Dionysos partent avec leurs compagnons. Les autres rangent et finissent par partir, seuls Shaka et Mû restent au salon ou plutôt dans l'appartement du dessus. Aphrodite retourne chez lui avec Ikki. Death' suit Shura pour une partie de jambe en l'air mémorable. Et le trio rentre tranquillement en essayant de voir ce qu'ils leur restent à faire pour terminer la mission. Ce soir n'a pas été un fiasco total mais ont-ils vraiment avancé ?


	109. Chapter 108

**Bonjour, **

**Après la grande soirée d'hier le réveil peut être difficile pour certain. **

**Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile pour certain on leur en rajoute, mais pour leur bien je vous rassure. Bonne lecture. Bon week-end. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 6 janvier.**

* * *

**Samedi 4 janvier. **

Ce matin-là, Rhadamanthe se lève plus tard que d'habitude et avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Il grogne longuement contre son oreiller et se recouvre de sa couette pour moins de clarté mais quelque chose l'entrave.

Après dix longues minutes, il réussi à ouvrir un œil et recule dans son propre lit en le voyant habité par une autre personne. Frottant dans ses yeux et se relevant pour de bon, il reconnaît après d'autres longues minutes une tête Bleuté qui porte le nom de Kanon.

Petit à petit ses souvenirs refont surface et s'il se relaxe, il soupire aussi et reprend sa couette sans réveiller l'autre. Sa tête dans ses mains, le Doré se remémore la soirée, le concours de boissons, ses mots aussi et son frère qui les amènes jusqu'ici pour y passer la nuit.

**_ Bon sang, …j'suis trop vieux pour boire autant. **Grogne pour lui-même l'Elision en secouant ses cheveux en pagaille.

La tête tournant toujours autant, il se décide à descendre du lit sans trop de fracas et laisser ce Bleuté dormir encore un peu. Chancelant jusqu'à la salle d'eau où il avale une aspirine plus un autre médicament, il se rend ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine pour se poser sur le tabouret et écouter le silence.

Continuant de se remémorer cette soirée avec plus de détails, il ne regrette rien de ses mots ou alors seulement comment il a dit les choses. Il a été des plus triviaux et des moins discrets. Sa tête sur le bar, il continue de se tracasser avec tout ça et de nouveau mots sortent de sa bouche.

**_ …J'aurais pas dû dire ça, **soupire-t-il maintenant alors que son invité de la nuit dernière fait son apparition derrière lui.

Gêné et triste, Kanon hésite à présent à faire acte de présence mais pour rien entendre de plus regrettable, il a des pas bruyants et frappe sur l'épaule de son ami en guise de « bonjour ».

Rhadamanthe est bien évidemment saisi et si son cœur s'accélère, il répond d'un sourire et lui propose un siège à côté du sien. Toujours sans aucunes paroles, les deux se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre et si l'un ne veut tout simplement pas parler, l'autre essaie de trouver la phrase la plus adéquate à ce malaise ambiant et insoutenable.

**_ Tu as mal à la tête ? **Demande maladroitement le Doré qui a pris avec lui les aspirines qui se trouve dans sa salle d'eau et qui voit le Bleuté se frotter les tempes. **…Tiens, ça ira mieux après. **

Acceptant lentement, Kanon prend un verre d'eau et avale le médicament peu de temps après. Dans la cuisine, le temps semble s'être arrêté puis, l'Editeur se souvient de cette promesse concernant un potentiel café à apporter à ce Doré qui a la tête ailleurs et certainement pas occupé de penser à lui ou à ce qui peut le toucher.

**_ Je peux…, te servir un café ? **Se relève ou non Kanon qui se fait arrêter par une main sur son avant-bras.

**_ Attend avant…, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu toi et moi si ça ne te dérange pas. **Dit Rhadamanthe d'une étrange voix –d'après l'autre- mais surtout pensif.

**_ Non bien sûr. Je t'écoute, **souffle d'appréhension et d'anxiété ce Bleu qui essaie pourtant de se montrer détendu au possible.

**_ Hier soir, j'avais énormément bu et j'ai sûrement dû te blesser avec ce que j'ai pu te dire alors j'aimerais m'excuser avant toute chose. **Débute le Blond en se chiffonnant les cheveux gêné par son comportement honteux.** Ensuite, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas menti. J'ai passé ces dernières semaines à réfléchir à ce que tu m'avais dit et à ta confession. Très honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à trouver de réponse claire parce que je ne comprenais pas bien la différence qui aurait pu se faire avec ce qu'on faisait déjà, je veux dire boire le soir et venir ici de temps en temps alors j'ai un peu fouiné sur le net et là j'ai compris ce que tu voulais. **Explique-t-il en toute honnêteté et sans faux-semblant.** Je me pensais incapable de faire des trucs comme ça, tu sais entre mec, pis après je me suis dit que t'aurais pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et sincèrement, je n'ai pas aimé. Et savoir que tu m'aimais depuis tout ce temps… . Ça m'a vraiment emmerdé de ne pas le savoir tu sais ? **Avoue le Doré en relevant le regard pour tomber dans deux prunelles océans.** J'sais pas si j'pourrais être un bon amant pour toi mais, je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre.**

**_ En tant qu'amis, non ? Tu ne veux pas me perdre en tant qu'ami n'est-ce pas ? **S'assure le Bleuté dans un fin sourire désolé et compréhensif.

**_ Tu es parfait comme ami c'est sûr mais tu es le seul pour qui j'éprouve de l'intérêt et que je ne veux pas partager. Un simple ami ne ressentirait pas ce genre de chose n'est-ce pas ? **Sourit pour lui-même ce Doré qui se comprend de mieux en mieux et se conforte dans sa décision.** Hier soir, j'ai été beaucoup trop brutal et j'aimerais me rattraper. Kanon, il est presque certain que je sois amoureux de toi.**

C'est dit et Rhadamanthe n'en n'est pas peu fier. Le cœur enfin soulagé tout comme sa conscience, il attend maintenant une réponse de cet Editeur au visage bien trop expressif. Un peu perdu par les mots entendus, Kanon ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre mais, à l'instant, il se dit que peut-être le bonheur lui sourit enfin et il ne peut pas passer à côté. …Non, il ne veut pas passer à côté.

**_ « Presque certain », c'est déjà plus que je ne pouvais imaginer, **susurre le Bleuté timidement mais les joue quelques peu rougies.

**_ Je ferais en sorte que tu y crois réellement dans ce cas et que ma prochaine déclaration soit sans incertitude. **Sourit finement Radamanthe en laissant l'une de ses mains prendre en coupe le visage de son vis-à-vis.** Je ne crois pas avoir des sentiments pour toi parce que tu t'es déclaré à moi mais parce que tu me plais. J'aime ta façon d'être et de dire les choses. De rire et de m'embêter. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre profite de ça d'accord ? **Dit-il en continuant de cajoler ce visage à portée de main.

**_ Je…, vais dire que je te crois Rhadamanthe, **se confie Saga en griffant sa lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire et montrer son contentement de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.** Même si avant que je n'arrive dans cette cuisine, …je doutais un peu. **

**_ Ha…, je repensais à hier soir et à mes mots…, j'ai vraiment été nul. **Se rend à l'évidence le Publicitaire non sans sourire pourtant. **Heureusement que tu as accepté de venir ici hier soir sinon j'sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.**

**_ Désolé mais…, je t'aime Rhadamanthe alors s'il te plaît, ne revient pas tout de suite sur ta décision, **clame Kanon en volant un baiser à son actuel petit-ami qui n'arrive plus à cacher son bonheur et son excitation d'avoir été choisi.

**_ Je…, ne reviendrais pas dessus, **souffle après s'être remit de cette attaque de kamikaze un Doré particulièrement souriant.** Par contre, il faudra que tu me laisses un peu de temps avant que je n'en parle à mes enfants. **

**_ Evidemment, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression ou quoique ce soit. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'Hatsuharu ou Inoué te déteste ! **Assure Kanon en attrapant les mains du Blondinet.

**_ Merci. …Maintenant, je ne serais pas contre le café promis. Tout se trouve dans le placard là-bas. **Indique le Blond à celui qu'il peut appeler petit-ami et rien que cette appellation le rend heureux. Ouais, son cœur bat drôlement vite et son corps ne fait que se réchauffer. Il adore cette sensation d'allégresse et est certain d'y être déjà « drogué », d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est certainement pour ça qu'il prend lui-même un baiser avant de le voir partir vers l'armoire indiqué par ses soins.

* * *

Il est huit heures du matin quand le téléphone les réveille. Les trois mettent un moment avant d'émerger. Ensuite, ils n'osent pas bouger et hésitent un moment ne sachant pas à qui est la sonnerie. Mais celle-ci est insistante.

**\- C'est la mienne ! **S'exclame enfin Camus en se relevant en sursaut. Le Bleu Marine passe au-dessus de son Vert et se jette sur son costume du soir d'avant, là, il y trouve l'objet trop bruyant pour lui et ses amants. Il regarde d'un œil noir le numéro avant de changer d'attitude. Il décroche rapidement.** Allo ! C'est Camus, tout va bien ? **Dans la voix de l'homme on entend de l'inquiétude.

_**\- Sœur Angèle est morte, **__annonce la voix de sœur Elisabeth au téléphone._

**\- J'arrive !**

Camus raccroche sans un autre mot et se jette sur ses habits. Les deux autres le regardent avec insistance essayant de comprendre pourquoi l'homme paraît aussi bouleversé. Puis en voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues ils comprennent et se jettent aussi sur leurs habits. En très peu de temps les trois se retrouvent dans la voiture de Camus mais pour une fois c'est Saga qui conduit. Shion lui est à l'arrière avec le Bleu Marine qui pleure entre ses bras. Il récupère le portable de son cadet et appelle Aphrodite.

**\- Pardon de te déranger mais nous allons au couvent Sœur Angèle nous a quitté. **

**\- J'arrive ! **

Le Fleuriste tout comme Camus raccroche juste après cette phrase. Cela le fait sourire. Le Verseau peut compter sur le chevalier du Poisson en toutes circonstances. Il s'en est aperçu lors de leur résurrection. Même si le temps a été court il a vu que le douzième chevalier était très proche du onzième. Les deux se protégeaient d'une certaine façon.

**\- Dans le monde réel j'ai beaucoup fait souffrir Aphrodite, **explique doucement Saga comprenant les pensées de Shion.** Certaines nuits il hurlait et Camus allait le réconforter. Au début j'ai laissé faire puis… J'ai tout fait pour que Camus reste en Sibérie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Camus… **Saga s'arrête ce n'est pas le moment de régler cela. **Aphrodite et lui sont très proches dans les deux mondes et j'en suis ravi. **

Shion ne répond pas. Le Bleu Marine resserre sa prise sur son corps. Il prend conscience que l'homme dans ses bras a dû prendre sur lui pour assainir les tensions entre eux la fois où il les a forcés à briser la glace. Et là encore, il fait pareil avec la mission de Zeus. Il le regarde avec amour, resserre sa prise sur lui et va chuchoter à son oreille.

**\- Camus, tu es si fort. Je t'aime tellement. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être toujours aussi maître de toi-même. Camus on est là pour toi. On t'aime. **

**\- Shion j'ai tellement mal, je ne comprends pas je pensais que… Même si je sais que c'est faux… Sa perte…**

**\- Je sais, je comprends, tout ira bien Camus on va t'aider, tous. **

Camus éclate en sanglot. Saga se gare devant le couvent et va rejoindre les deux autres à l'arrière du véhicule. Là, il prend Camus dans ses bras. Le Bleu Marine se détend en sentant la chaleur des deux l'enserrer.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure on tape à la vitre de la voiture et les trois en sortent. Là, Aphrodite se jette dans les bras de Camus et éclate en sanglot. Derrière lui, il y a Ikki, le jeune homme a suivi le Fleuriste quand il est parti en courant après un coup de téléphone. Il est habillé de façon assez simple -jogging et t-shirt- on voit bien qu'il vient de se lever. Tout comme Aphrodite.

**\- Pardon, **s'excuse Shion auprès d'Ikki,** mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait le prévenir.**

**\- Vous avez eu raison, **répond Ikki. **Sœur Angèle était importante pour lui. **

Les cinq hommes entrent dans le couvent. Ils sont reçus par Sœur Elisabeth. Celle-ci leur explique que tout a été prévu d'avance et que donc l'enterrement se fera en début d'après-midi. Les hommes viennent saluer la dépouille de la Mère supérieure et restent avec les enfants. En fin de matinée, Ikki et Aphrodite rentrent chez eux afin de récupérer Shun qui vit encore avec eux et de se mettre en costume pour l'enterrement. Aphrodite en profite pour créer une gerbe mortuaire à placer sur le caveau de Sœur Angèle.

Quand le fleuriste part, Saga et Shion ont le même réflexe, ils disparaissent une heure où ils vont se changer et récupérer un costume pour Camus.

L'après-midi est des plus triste. Tous les enfants et les Sœurs du couvent plus d'autres personnes étant comme Camus d'anciens résidents de l'orphelinat assistent à la cérémonie et à la mise en terre de Sœur Angèle. Sur la fin Ikki et Shun -qui a voulu venir soutenir son beau-frère, et qui a apprécié rencontrer sœur Angèle pour Noël - déposent la gerbe faite par Aphrodite. Tous la trouvent magnifique et disent qu'elle aurait plu à Sœur Angèle. Après la cérémonie, le couvent offre une collation et vers dix-huit heures tous les invités partent, ou presque. Camus entend des cris dans le bureau de la défunte. Il y va suivi de loin par ses amants qui l'ont vu rebrousser chemin.

**\- Il en est hors de question, **vocifère la voix d'un jeune homme.** On vient de l'enterrer je veux rester ici et vous aider et puis je ne veux pas aller chez eux. **

**\- Ça suffit ! Sœur Angèle t'a trouvé de bons parents. A ton âge tu… Pardon, **s'excuse Sœur Elisabeth.** Je reprends le couvent mais… Elle me manque aussi mais toi tu as ta vie et…**

**\- Non pas avec eux, ici je suis bien et vous aurez besoin de moi. **

**\- Tu ne comprends pas, **s'écrie la Sœur.** Tu…**

**\- Viens vivre avec moi !** Camus ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir en ouvrant la comprend le gamin, mais aussi la Sœur. Alors son alternative pour soutenir et aider les deux, c'est lui. **Tu pourras venir ici quand tu veux et avoir une vie normale. Ici, ils ont du mal à garder l'endroit ouvert. Sœur Angèle le protégeait mais maintenant… Sœur Elisabeth n'a pas assez de poids face à ses supérieurs ou à l'administration. Sœur Angèle à tout fait pour tous vous placer avant son décès. Cet endroit va devoir fermer, seules les Sœurs vont rester. Sœur Elisabeth essaie de t'expliquer qu'elle ne peut plus te garder même si elle préférerait. Alors vient avec moi, si tu ne veux pas des autres. Je te connais et je sais ce qu'il te faut. **

**\- Et eux ils sont d'accord ? **Demande le jeune homme en montrant les deux amants du Bleu Marine derrière eux.** Tu leur as demandé leur avis ? Tu sais tu n'es plus seul. **

**\- Toi non plus, **sourit Shion. Il regarde Saga qui fait « oui » de la tête.** Au début on va être un peu serré, mais ça ira mieux quand on aura trouvé quelque chose d'un peu plus grand. **Voyant le regard surpris de Camus et du gamin Shion explique mieux.** Avec Saga on avait dans l'idée de rendre nos appartements**. Puis regardant le Bleu Marine dans les yeux.** On voulait te proposer de se trouver un appartement un peu plus grand. **Le « oui » de la tête de Camus le rassure et il tourne son regard vers l'adolescent et déclare,** tu seras le bienvenu chez nous et on espère que tu te sentiras assez bien pour l'appeler « chez moi ». **

**\- Tout à fait et on aura peut-être même une maison, **explique Saga.** J'en ai vu une qui devrait être dans nos prix à tous les trois. Avec six chambres. Cela sera parfait. Tu auras ta chambre, nous la nôtre et les autres seront nos bureaux et la bibliothèque. Si cela te va de vivre avec un trio de gays. **

Le garçon les regarde attentivement et répond « oui » de la tête. Saga lui tend une main qu'il touche du bout des doigts.

**\- Je n'aime pas les contacts physiques. **

**\- On n'avait compris à Noël, **sourit Shion.** On fera avec. **

Camus lui indique qu'il peut rester pour la nuit et ainsi passer une dernière nuit et journée avec les autres et qu'il viendra le chercher le lendemain soir. Cela lui laisse le temps de tout bien organiser pour lui. Sœur Elisabeth le remercie, puis lui indique tout ce dont il aura besoin pour faire les papiers.

Une heure plus tard, les trois hommes se retrouvent chez eux et le silence règne.

**\- Tes papiers sont où ? **Se renseigne Shion.

**\- Pourquoi ? **Demande surpris Camus.

**\- Pour pouvoir faire les démarches pour Arthur, **répond Saga, **et je veux aussi voir tes comptes pour la maison si cela te va ? **

**\- Merci, mais…**

**\- Tais-toi tu vas dire une bêtise, **sourit Shion. **Même si tous ceci n'est pas réel ça l'est assez pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Je… **Après un long moment de réflexion il continue. **Quand tout le monde sera réveillé il faudra soutenir quelqu'un d'autre à qui on n'a pas pensé. **

**\- Qui ? **Interroge Saga.

**\- Rhadamanthe, il va perdre Hatsuharu et Inoué. Je pense que son amour pour eux est sincère, quand il va comprendre… Il avait aussi des enfants dans sa première vie… Je ne sais pas si… **

**\- On l'aidera et Kanon sera avec lui, **déclare Saga.

**\- Ainsi qu'Hadès je pense qu'il apprécie son neveu. Rhadamanthe est le fils de Zeus, **se rappelle à voix haute Camus.

Les deux autres font « oui » de la tête et se mettent à chercher les documents.

* * *

Zeus assit sur son trône contemple son œuvre et son nouveau jouet. Il est accompagné de quelques dieux un peu curieux. Il ne bouge pas quand il entend la démarche légère de sa femme venir vers lui.

**\- Mon cher époux quels sont les avancées majeures ? **

**\- Cela t'intéresse vraiment ? **

**\- Disons que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour me divertir. **Héra sourit même si elle voit le malaise chez certains des dieux, son mari y compris.

**\- Mon frère a enfin trouvé l'amour, **s'amuse Artémis afin de détendre l'atmosphère.** Et celui-ci le fait tourner en bourrique. Moi qui voulais qu'il se batte pour trouver l'amour là il est servi. **

**\- Aphrodite, tu as l'air triste ? **Héra la regarde avec inquiétude.** Pardon Artémis j'en suis ravi pour Apollon, mais… **

**\- Camus, **soupire la déesse de l'amour.** Père étiez-vous obligé de le faire autant souffrir ? **

**\- Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ! **Tonne la voix de Zeus,** moi aussi je l'apprécie. Cela le rendra plus fort. **

**\- Il l'est déjà assez, **soupire à nouveau Aphrodite.

**\- Tu as raison, mais il est bien entouré, **la rassure Artémis. Puis elle regarde Héra.** Les trois professeurs se sont réveillés. Et Sœur Angèle la mère adoptive de Camus au couvent est décédée cette nuit. Là, on vient d'assister à son enterrement. **

**\- Je comprends le pauvre, **murmure Héra. **Sinon comment avance le reste ?**

**\- Bien ! J'ai été voir Camus et ses amants, **explique Zeus.** Ils sont un peu désorientés mais ça ira ils feront front ensemble. Ils viennent même de prendre un adolescent sous leur protection. **

**\- Père croit que Camus peut faire des miracles,** déclare Hermès qui arrive tout souriant.

**\- Hier soir il a quand même réussi à tous les réunir et cela a fait avancer certaines personnes, regardez ! En voici un parfait exemple. **

Tous les dieux regardent la boule qui se fixe sur quelques heures auparavant le réveil de Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**\- Je vois tu n'as pas tort,** sourit Héra, **mais tu vas tous aller les voir à leur réveil ? **

**\- Non j'irais voir Camus, il est « mon agent de mission. » **

**\- Je vois. Je vais rester encore un peu avec vous. **

La reine de l'Olympe s'assoit auprès de son époux et regarde la suite avec intérêt.


	110. Chapter 109

**Bonjour, **

**En ce jour de reprise les choses bougent pour beaucoup que se soit dans le privé ou dans le professionnel. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 8 janvier.**

* * *

**Lundi 6 Janvier.**

_De retour à son appartement, il avait retrouvé un paquet à sa porte et s'il avait regardé à droite et à gauche pour reconnaître ou non le destinateur de celui-ci, il n'avait vu personne. _

_Rin avait donc amené ce paquet avec lui une fois la porte déverrouillée et à l'intérieur de son appartement bien frais puisqu'il n'y était plus depuis trois jours environs, il s'était installé dans son salon pour ouvrir et découvrir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de ce paquet cadeau. Et il avait été surpris d'y découvrir un sublime manteau gris foncé ajusté à sa taille, pas trop épais ni trop fin ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge quadrillé et assorti à ce bonnet dans la boite. C'était tout à fait son goût, certainement très cher aussi et s'il souriait de ce présent anonyme, il avait aussi été certain de ne pas pouvoir l'accepter et de le renvoyer à son propriétaire une fois celui-ci retrouvé. _

_La contemplation terminée après de longues minutes, il s'était évertué à rechercher une lettre, un mot, un ticket ou le nom d'une boutique et finalement, dans l'une des poches du manteau il avait trouvé et cela avait étonné un peu plus ce Noiraud qui ne pouvait que rester assis sur ce canapé. Ce cadeau… de Noël lui semble-t-il, venait de nul autre que de son supérieur. Bouleversé par cette découverte, heureux et inquiet aussi, Rin avait décidé de ranger le tout dans cette boite en carton et de rechercher le numéro de son employeur dans son cellulaire. Et une fois trouvé et appelé, ils s'étaient de nouveau bataillés pour avoir le dernier mot. Autant Rin voulait rendre ce cadeau, autant Hadès voulait que celui-ci le garde. Le Publicitaire aguerri n'avait pas donné les raisons de ce présent mais avait tout de même gagné la joute verbale._

_Ensuite, ils s'étaient vus comme convenu au temple et si la parole s'était faite timide, petit à petit, le jeune Tomura s'était détendu et avait conversé la plupart du temps pour deux. _

_L'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient prié et avaient tiré leurs horoscopes. L'un avait réussi à avoir un chanceux –l'aîné des Elision-, l'autre une moyenne chance et si Rin avait légèrement été démoralisé par ce tirage, Hadès lui avait fait oublier d'un simple geste. Le cœur au bord de l'overdose, le plus petit des deux s'était éloigné et s'il avait sorti une excuse plus ou moins bateau pour retourner chez lui et ne pas se prendre plus au jeu de cette illusion, il s'était montré faible face à une invitation de sucrerie de la part de son aîné._

_C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient pratiquement passés toute la journée du 1er janvier ensemble et comme ça qu'ils s'en rappelaient aussi. Lui qui s'était promis d'avoir une relation employeur/employé saine, il se loupait complètement et se laissait entraîner par son aîné qui n'avait aucune arrière-pensée –malheureusement puisque cela avait été confirmé deux jours plus tard à cette « fête » juste avant de partir- et par lui-même qui aimait voir celui-ci dans un autre cadre que celui du travail. _

Enfin pour l'heure, il est de retour au boulot et les vacances –bien qu'elles aient été courtes- terminées. Derrière son bureau à rédiger une dernière note pour Rhadamanthe à propos du dernier contrat dont ils ont parlé ensemble, Rin est interrompu par une voix l'appelant et le faisant saisir.

**_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Elision-san ?** Demande l'Ebène après être arrivé dans ce bureau et avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

**_ Ce n'est qu'un morceau d'un probable projet mais j'ai envie de voir les idées que tu pourrais avoir là-dessus,** soupire Hadès en ouvrant un dossier sur son bureau et en retirant la feuille qui l'intéresse. **Si tu es assez convainquant, j'aurais peut-être quelque chose d'autre pour toi.**

Intéressé et intrigué, Rin s'approche et se penche pour pouvoir attraper l'exemplaire du dossier et le lire plus ou moins sereinement. La lèvre légèrement mordue et le regard concentré, il se fait détailler par son aîné sans le remarquer.

Impliqué dans sa lecture, ses sentiments se lisent sur son visage et si parfois on aperçoit des sourcils se froncer, des secondes plus tard on peut y voir une idée le traverser et s'enfuir tout aussi vite. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'emploie durement à ne jamais trop fixer son aîné pour ne pas l'embarrasser ou gêner son cœur.

**_ C'est en rapport avec une nouvelle agence de production, ce n'est pas risqué que j'y travaille dessus ?** Interroge le dernier venu de la compagnie qui ne veut en aucun cas ternir la réputation qu'il a pu bâtir.

**_ Je n'ai pas dit que tes idées seraient choisies. Je veux seulement voir ce que tu pourrais faire de ça, avec ces seules informations.** Affirme l'Elision d'un ton ferme et en se relevant de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de sa table de dessin. **Viens voir ici,** soupire-t-il comme s'il en est obligé et en cherchant dans sa pile de feuille ce qu'il veut montrer à son cadet. **Ce sont leurs premières affiches de com' qu'ils avaient commandés à une autre agence publicitaire et comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a aucune vie là-dedans**, souffle de nouveau Hadès en regardant l'expression sur le visage de son jeune employé.

_**_ Je comprends…,**_ murmure du bout des lèvres Rin qui comprend parfaitement les mots de son aîné puisque lui-même ne ressent rien pour ces affiches neutres. **Mais, si ce n'est qu'un potentiel projet pourquoi je dois m'en occuper maintenant ?**

**_ Une évaluation,** vient de décider son chef en voyant les doigts de l'autre griffer ce pull blanc qu'il porte.

**_ Pourquoi ?** La question est légitime mais il a surtout peur de la réponse et des pensées derrière tout ça. La parole en suspend et les lèvres entrouvertes, il attend une réponse et de ce fait, fait exactement ce qu'il évite de faire, c'est-à-dire fixer son aîné et le dévisager sans vergogne jusqu'à connaître par cœur le visage de celui-ci et retrouver sans mal cette légère cicatrice au-dessus de son sourcil droit.

**_ Ça je l'ai dit plus tôt mais tu n'as sûrement pas écouté, **grogne de sa voix rauque le plus âgé et en scrutant lui-même les deux prunelles Miel à sa portée. **Je te laisse trois jours pour ça. Une objection ?**

**_ Non,** souffle comme le peut Rin qui papillonne des yeux et revient doucement à la réalité des choses.

**_ Dans ce cas je te laisse ça,** dit Hadès en donnant les instructions et en frôlant cette main qui se tend vers lui. **…Vas-y. **

Acquiesçant chacun des mots de son aîné, Rin se donne une gifle mentale et sortant du bureau de son supérieur avec des doigts frissonnants, il oublie de saluer Rhadamanthe qui se trouve à la porte et qui attend le bon moment pour faire acte de présence.

Il n'est pas là depuis très longtemps, seulement quelques secondes, mais ça a le don de le faire sourire et de fermer derrière lui. S'éclaircissant la voix, ce Doré récolte un regard furieux de son aîné –ou plutôt irrité- et suite à ça, il s'assoie sagement sur l'un des sièges vacants et débute la conversation.

**_ Tu ne le surcharge pas de travail rassure-moi ?** Demande le Blondin en regardant ici et là, l'avancement des projets de son frère.

**_ Pas que je sache,** répond tout à fait sérieusement l'Ebène en se tournant à l'aide de son tabouret pour voir son cadet et attendre la suite de ses propos.

_**_ Tsk…, j'ai toujours peur quand il est avec toi, **_ne peut s'empêcher de dire à voix haute Rhadamanthe. Evidemment, il peste contre lui-même dans la seconde et il espère encore ne pas avoir été entendu. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il continue la discussion comme si de rien n'était. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé de faire ?**

**_ …Des idées pour une affiche publicitaire,** répond Hadès après un moment de silence qui ne fait qu'épier son frère et essaie de comprendre sa phrase précédente. **J'aimerais voir s'il pourrait être utile.**

**_ Il l'est déjà, qu'est-ce- ! Par rapport à quoi ?** Se reprend rapidement le Doré qui veut d'abord tout connaître des pensées de son aîné avant de le sermonner comme un enfant.

**_ S'il réussit à faire ce que je lui ai demandé on pourrait accepter de nouveaux contrats. **Clame l'aîné qui a sérieusement réfléchi à la question et qui continue de tout finaliser dans sa tête. **Il est à l'aise avec ce genre de choses et les comprends. Notre marché s'élargirait et-**

**_ Attend de quoi tu me parles exactement ?** Demande le Blondinet qui coupe son frère dans son élan et qui lui demande de reprendre depuis le début.

**_ Les jeux vidéo. C'est un marché florissant et en perpétuelle expansion. On pourrait exclusivement lui confier ce genre de projets puisqu'il semble à l'aise et connaît tous les termes dans ce milieu ou la plupart.** Argumente et précise le Noiraud en expliquant à son frère ce qu'il pourrait faire et ce que leur agence pourrait accomplir. **…Tu as une objection ou une contre-indication ? **Souffle-t-il en attendant les propositions ou le refus de son frère.

Rhadamanthe reste silencieux durant un long moment avant de reprendre la parole et non pas sans raison. Pour la première fois il voit son frère reconnaître une autre personne que lui ou l'un des membres de sa famille.

Touché par cela, il ne sait pas si c'est dû à ce qu'il a pu voir le jour de la nouvelle année au temple ou à cause des ébauches de leur cadet, mais le fait est que, l'idée tient la route et si elle donne quelques contraintes du genre heures supplémentaire, elle offre aussi beaucoup d'avantages et ouvre beaucoup de portes.

**_ Je suis d'accord avec ça et je pense qu'il accepterait sans souci. T'as sûrement dû le voir quand il était à Osaka, mais là-bas, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau.** Assure le Doré d'un fin sourire et en réfléchissant déjà à sa charge de travail supplémentaire s'il réussit leur pari.

**_ Oui, alors que fait-il ici ? **Juge bon de demander l'Ebène qui ne comprend pas bien cette partie-là de leur cadet et qui oublie déjà qu'il a reçu une réponse à cette question lors d'une soirée.

**_ Hm, bonne question, **dit-il dans un rictus et en se souvenant brièvement de l'entretien d'embauche qu'il a fait passer à Rin et de ses réponses précédentes.** En tout cas, j'espère qu'il réussira à t'épater. Combien de temps lui as-tu donné pour son épreuve ?** Demande curieusement Rha' en se levant de son siège.

**_ Trois jours, **répond Hadèsen regardant l'autre sur ses pieds et regarder par-delà la fenêtre qui donne sur leurs employés.

**_ T'aurais pu lui laisser une semaine. …Enfin bon. Tiens, ce sont les retours que nous avons reçus concernant le panneau pour l'agence de mannequinat et là, un nouveau dossier à lire. Tu me diras ce soir si tu acceptes ou non. **Explique le Blondinet en donnant deux dossiers distinct à son aîné et en s'éloignant peu de temps après pour retourner à son bureau et plus précisément sur son ordinateur faire des planches en 3D.

**_ Rhadamanthe…,** interpelle Hadès avant que celui-ci ne sorte et disparaisse**. T'as peur de quoi ? **demande-t-il à mi-voix et comme s'il ne veut pas connaître la réponse.

**_ Peur… … ?** Essaie de se rappeler le Blond, les sourcils froncés et repassant en arrière leur conversation. **Oh ça ! D'une nouvelle crise entre vous deux. Tu as un don pour l'éloigner de toi, même si tu aimerais le contraire sans le reconnaître. **Affirme-t-il dans un rictus prononcé et en quittant définitivement le bureau de son frère pour le laisser seul avec ces derniers mots et pour ne pas se faire tuer sur place.

Le regard sur cette porte fermée et les sourcils froncés, Hadès essaie tant bien que mal de comprendre les propos de son frère. Il n'a rien fait ou dit qui peut faire croire quelque chose du genre alors quoi ? Et puis, c'est ridicule dit ainsi. Il n'a pas le droit d'approcher un gamin, encore moins de le toucher même si ces derniers temps, il ne le voit plus vraiment comme tel.

Sa lèvre griffée et sa langue claquant à son palet, ce Noiraud attrape le premier dossier que son frère lui a apporté et d'un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de cette pièce, il aperçoit un sourire qui ne lui a jamais été adressé. Il a déjà aperçu beaucoup de choses sur le visage de Rin, de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, de la surprise, de l'admiration aussi mais encore jamais de sourire, il aurait pu en jurer. Il s'efforce de ne pas penser ainsi mais ça devient dur de se retenir et malgré son « âge avancé », son inconscient lui suggère un « pourquoi pas ». Un « pourquoi pas » qu'il combat avec hargne et détermination. …Même si les deux s'effritent doucement dans son esprit.

* * *

L'appartement aujourd'hui est drôlement silencieux. Shun a repris sa chambre aux dortoirs puisque les cours ont de nouveau repris et s'il a été affabulé d'une valise c'est son frère qui l'a amené au lycée ce matin-là avec la camionnette de la boutique.

Et de retour dans cet appartement donc, tout est étrangement calme. On avoisine les huit heures trente quand Ikki rentre du lycée et qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine pour y préparer son petit-déjeuner –ainsi que celui d'Aphrodite-.

Une bonne odeur s'y dégage après moins de quinze minutes et si cela ouvre l'appétit, il ne veut en aucun cas manger seul. A pas de loup, il prend la direction de la chambre de ce Bleu Ciel et si celui-ci dort encore, le plus jeune s'approche un peu plus jusqu'à s'assoir sur le lit occupé, pour réveiller l'endormi.

La tâche n'a rien de compliqué, frôlé légèrement, dire un prénom, lui parler de la nourriture prête mais pour l'heure, ça relève du véritable challenge. Pourquoi ? Sûrement parce qu'Ikki est hypnotisé par la beauté de son petit-ami.

Depuis leur mise en couple, ils n'ont encore jamais dormi ensemble et donc ne se sont jamais réveillé l'un à côté de l'autre et pour le coup, ce Bleu Foncé trouve ça honteux de ne pas avoir su en profiter.

Sa main se pose doucement sur le crâne méché de son aîné et tranquillement son pouce câline. Aucune plainte ne se fait entendre alors il continue un certain temps avant de voir apparaître un quelconque mouvement chez son vis-à-vis.

Un léger gémissement se fait entendre, un corps débute son éveil et si ses paupières se lèvent avec difficulté, un fin sourire se trace sur le visage d'Aphrodite. Jamais encore il n'a été réveillé de cette façon par son cadet et l'apercevoir –lui- en premier est un luxe qu'il aimerait s'offrir chaque jour.

La main toujours dans les cheveux du Fleuriste, le plus jeune décide à lui marmonner l'heure et qu'un repas les attend mais avant tout, il décide de lui voler un baiser, gentillet et appuyé.

**_ Bonjour toi, **fredonne Aphrodite dans un fin sourire charmant et charmeur après avoir vu son cadet reculer.

**_ Salut Aph', **répond sur le même ton ce petit-ami bien doux.** …Je ne voulais pas manger tout seul, **se confie-t-il quelques minutes plus tard et sans lâcher cette tête de sa main.

**_ Hm, Shun est déjà parti ? Il est quelle heure ? **Demande et essaie de voir ce « paresseux » sans grande réussite.

**_ Un peu plus de neuf heures et oui, je l'ai ramené tout à l'heure. **Indique maintenant Ikki en revenant vers ce visage pour lui prendre un autre baiser. **…Je…, ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi beau au réveil.**

Et voilà, il a réussi à faire rougir et à embarrasser son aîné en une seule phrase. Ce n'est pas spécialement ce qu'il voulait, ni même son intention mais, il est encore plus craquant comme ça, se dit-il. …Vraiment beau.

Aphrodite se couvre d'un drap peu de temps après et s'il marmonne des choses incompréhensibles, il fait aussi saisir son cadet en ressortant tel un sauvage de sous cette couverture pour embarquer avec lui ce Bleuté et le faire tomber à la renverse.

**_ Ne dit pas ce genre de chose, **marmonne une nouvelle fois Aphrodite à l'oreille de son cadet en restant légèrement allongé dessus.

**_ Quoi ? Personne ne te l'avait jamais dit peut-être. **Souffle d'une voix parfaitement neutre et claire Ikki qui trouve cela impossible.

**_ Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison, toi c'est… …C'est gênant dans ta bouche. **Soupire de misère le plus vieux des deux qui se cache dans le cou de son petit-ami. C'est gênant parce que ça fait incroyablement plaisir.

**_ D'accord, **fini par souffler Ikki qui se sent sûrement un peu blessé.** Je ne le dirais plus si c'est ce que tu veux, **assure-t-il maintenant et en fixant le plafond alors que cette main qui se trouve dans le dos d'Aphrodite se glisse de nouveau dans la chevelure de celui-ci.

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! **Clame maintenant le Bleu Ciel en relevant son visage rougi mais aussi légèrement paniqué.** …C'est juste que… c'est embarrassant. **

**_ Donc que ce soit moi n'est pas emmerdant ? **Vérifie le plus jeune en dévisageant son aîné de son regard foncé.

**_ Pas du tout, au contraire. **Dit avec conviction un Fleuriste presque en équilibre sur ses coudes pour démontrer qu'il ne ment pas.** …Je peux t'embrasser ?**

**_ Tu m'avais dit qu'on ne demandait pas ce genre de choses ? J'me serais trompé ? **Gronde presque le jeune homme en attrapant la nuque de ce Bleu Ciel.

Enfin bon, il récolte aussi un étrange sourire et quelques secondes plus tard, des lèvres sur les siennes et une main accrochant ses côtes.

Ils ne se lâchent plus après ça et se cajolent tranquillement. Ça c'est un réveil des plus rêveurs et des plus convoité. De trois quarts sur son cadet, Aphrodite laisse sa main parcourir le torse couvert d'Ikki et s'il donne des frissons à celui-ci, il continue la découverte de ce corps qu'il trouve tentant.

Presque en cachette, ses doigts glissent sous le t-shirt du plus jeune et en sentant les frémissements de celui-ci, il continue de s'aventurer et de profiter.

Les doigts sur la nuque d'Aphrodite, le Bleu Foncé l'éloigne légèrement pour le scruter et les deux ont ses stries rouges sur leurs joues et ce fin désir dans le regard.

Aphrodite veut sans doute parler à cet instant mais, il se fait taire par un doigt qui ensuite soulève son chandail et effleure sa peau.

Là encore, pas un mot seulement des regards et des mains qui continuent de découvrir doucement et de descendre jusqu'à frôler au même moment un pantalon. Fin pour les mains d'Ikki, épais pour celles d'Aphrodite.

La lèvre pincée, le Fleuriste hésite pendant une pleine seconde avant de se décider à dégrafer le jeans de son cadet. C'est la première fois qu'ils vont aussi loin et l'un est certainement plus hésitant que l'autre parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de tout ça. …Ikki découvre ça pour la première fois –avec un homme- et il sait que son inexpérience va jouer contre lui, surtout que son petit-ami a des ex experts et pervers –pour l'un en tout cas- dans le domaine. Lui, il n'est qu'un novice mais il a vraiment envie de toucher son aîné et de lui donner du plaisir.

Alors de sa main, il dénoue le nœud de ce pantalon en tissu et sans précipitation, glisse ses doigts pour effleurer le bas ventre de son compagnon.

Un soupir retenu, Aphrodite fait de même de son côté et s'il griffe déjà la verge de son cadet de son index, à aucun moment ils ne détournent le regard l'un de l'autre.

Les gestes de plus en plus précis et appuyé, le Fleuriste fini par caresser ce membre sur toute sa longueur et se sent incroyablement fier de le sentir grossir et durcir dans sa paume. Un nouveau baiser pris, l'un et l'autre maintenant se caressent et se donnent du plaisir. L'un en face de l'autre, seul quelques soupirs se font entendre en plus de leurs vêtements qui se froisse et en voulant un peu plus, le Bleu Ciel prend la liberté de se rapprocher, de baisser un peu plus son pantalon et le jeans d'Ikki pour que leurs verges se touchent et s'effleurent.

**_ C'est bon Ikki ?** Soupire entre deux baisers le plus âgé des deux alors même que sa main s'amuse avec un gland.

**_ Mh… et toi ? Est-ce que-,** sa question se fait taire d'un baiser. **Aph' tu peux aller plus vite… .**

La demande fait sourire et est acceptée. De vrais mouvements de va-et-vient se font sur les membres entrelacés et les deux profitent de cette chose délicieuse.

Continuant de profiter de la bouche de son aîné, Ikki n'en finit plus de lui prendre des baisers et de laisser ses doigts glisser sur la peau douce de son petit-ami. Le t-shirt rendu sur le haut du torse d'Aphrodite, il prend la liberté de venir taquiner les tétons de celui-ci et si cette chose est appréciée, elle donne un peu plus de couleur au Fleuriste.

Dans un état second, les deux hommes sentent leur désir grandir et si les gestes se font un peu plus forts et rapides sur leurs sexes, c'est parfait. Le Bleu Ciel connaît exactement la cadence à suivre et où toucher pour donner plus de plaisir. Une nouvelle fois, leurs regards se croisent et si leurs deux visages sont aux prises avec leur envie et la chaleur de la pièce, ils se sont sautés dessus pour se voler mutuellement un baiser et pour voir leurs langues se disputer.

**_ Ikki hn~ …je vais…, **avoue à demi-mot l'aîné qui se retient à présent de jouir trop vite.

La réponse est un sourire amoureux et à celle-ci, ledit Ikki laisse l'une de ses mains glisser sur leurs deux verges pour accélérer la cadence et faire frissonner son aîné en prime.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes de plus pour que les deux jeunes hommes jouissent ensemble. Essoufflé de ce sport matinal mais satisfait d'avoir expérimenté cette chose à deux, Aphrodite se niche dans le cou de son petit-ami et le récompense de quelques baisers posés ici et là. Ikki –lui-, enlace simplement un peu plus fort ce Bleu Ciel et se demande s'il a été à la hauteur. Il craint vraiment d'être nul aux yeux de son amant alors que lui a aimé du début à la fin.

**_ C'était super, **souffle alors Aphrodite au creux de l'oreille de son cadet et en le récompensant d'un autre baiser.

Il n'y a pas eu de réponse à ce commentaire si ce n'est une étreinte plus vive et des lèvres sur un crâne en pagaille. Cela fait sourire davantage et se cajolant encore durant de longues minutes, ils reviennent tranquillement à la réalité des choses, de la journée qu'ils ont de libre parce qu'ils ont décidé de laisser la boutique fermée –une sorte de congé pour les jours d'ouvertures durant les fêtes- et l'un contre l'autre, la parole revient enfin.

**_ …Le petit-déjeuner doit être froid…, **se surprend à dire Ikki qui vient de repenser à ses minutes passées dans la cuisine.

**_ On n'aura qu'à réchauffer, **sourit le Fleuriste en se relevant et en épiant son cadet vraiment beau à ses yeux.** Est-ce que tu aimerais sortir aujourd'hui ?**

**_ Ça me va si c'est ce que tu veux, **assure à présent le Bleu Foncé dans un sourire et dans un baiser avant de se redresser et de se rhabiller.** Tu me suis ?**

**_ Avec plaisir !**

* * *

Pour une fois il n'ouvre pas en soirée mais en matinée. En fait c'est la première fois mais Sheera lui a dit commencer vers dix heures. Il lui a proposé un déjeuner avant de partir au travail. Elle arrive les bras chargés et un tailleur lui allant à la perfection.

**\- Tu as une tonne de dossiers, **sourit le barman en les lui retirant des bras.

**\- Oui mes patrons ont plusieurs procès aujourd'hui je dois être avec tout ça au palais de justice à dix heures. **

**\- Tu es en voiture ? **

**\- Non, j'y vais en métro. **

**\- Je t'y déposerais je dois aller par là-bas aussi. **

La jeune femme le remercie d'un baiser au coin des lèvres. L'homme sourit, il lui aurait bien volé un baiser sur les lèvres mais n'ose pas. Ils déjeunent tranquillement en apprenant à se connaître encore plus. Vers neuf heure vingt il l'amène au palais de justice où ils arrivent peu avant dix heures. Fier de trouver une place non loin de là, il l'accompagne jusqu'à destination, soit devant le bureau que ses patrons occupent pour la journée. Il est un chevalier servant jusqu'au bout en portant les dossiers.

Sheera heureuse les lui reprend en les échangeant contre un baiser doux sur les lèvres.

**\- Dionysos, tu es vraiment l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse. **

L'homme va répondre quand elle s'engouffre dans la pièce où se trouvent ses patrons les joues rouges qui ne passent pas inaperçues aux yeux de l'homme qui pense qu'elle est la femme la plus jolie qu'il ait vu en cet instant.

* * *

Camus se lève tôt et réveille Arthur qui vit avec eux depuis le soir d'avant. Il l'a récupéré au couvent avec son sac muni de quelques affaires et de ses papiers. Puis ils ont retrouvé ses amants chez eux, une longue discussion s'était faite. Il avait été décidé que cette semaine Shion donnerait tous les cours de Camus pour le laisser s'occuper des papiers. Le Vert en profiterait aussi pour faire le changement d'école d'Arthur, en tant que directeur, cela lui incombait.

C'est pour cela que ce matin, il est là avec Arthur, dans le palais de justice. Il râle, l'homme de paix lui demande une lettre signée d'un témoin de moralité, mais il ne voit pas à qui demander dans la minute. Alors debout devant le bureau il piétine, quand il voit une silhouette au loin.

**\- Arthur reste là je reviens. **Le Bleu Marine rattrape l'homme. **Dionysos que fais-tu là ? ça va ? **

**\- Camus, oui bien sûr. J'amenais Sheera au travail. **

**\- Elle fait quoi ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. **

**\- Elle est assistante dans un cabinet d'avocat. **

**\- Vraiment ? Elle pourrait m'aider alors ? Viens je vais t'expliquer. **

Le Bleu Marine l'entraîne à sa suite et lui présente Arthur. Ensuite, il lui explique la raison de sa venue et lui demande son aide et celle de Sheera si possible.

Le barman comprenant le besoin de son ami envoi un SMS à la jeune femme.

_**" Sheera, **_

_**Je suis toujours au palais de justice en compagnie de Camus. Il aurait besoin de conseil." **_

L'assistante avocate lui répond qu'elle sera libre dans une demi-heure. Les trois hommes l'attendent devant le bureau des adoptions.

La blonde débarque un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle écoute l'histoire de Camus et entre avec les trois dans le bureau. Là, elle et Dionysos se portent témoin de moralité devant le juge de paix et elle prend le dossier à remplir et à ramener au plus tôt. Revenu dans le couloir elle félicite Camus et Arthur et rajoute :

**\- Avec ce dossier vous pourrez adopter qui vous voulez et autant de personne que vous le désirez. **Devant le regard incrédule des trois en face d'elle, elle explique mieux.** Vous ne pourrez jamais épouser vos compagnons mais vous pouvez les adopter et créer une famille tous les quatre. De plus étant majeurs ils auront les mêmes droits que vous sur Arthur. Il aura trois papas portant le même nom. Vous pouvez aussi prendre tous les noms de famille des adultes. **

**\- Merci, **sourit Camus heureux de la découverte.** J'en parlerais à Saga et Shion. **

La jeune femme s'excuse car une tonne de travail l'attend encore. Elle laisse les trois hommes après avoir volé un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Dionysos. Camus sourit de cela.

**\- Ça avance doucement et je ne veux pas de question. Sinon vous faite quoi maintenant, vous allez au Lycée ? **

**\- Ok pas de question, **s'amuse Camus.** Non, on va aller faire des emplettes. Arthur a besoin de vêtements et de chaussures. Et après on ira chercher des bouquets de fleurs chez Aphrodite. On va aller fleurir la tombe de Sœur Angèle et de mes parents, je n'y suis pas allé hier. **

**\- Bien, je ne vous retiens pas et toutes mes condoléances pour Sœur Angèle. Je sais combien tu tenais à elle. **

**\- C'était une femme bien, **murmure Arthur les larmes aux yeux.

**\- J'en suis sûr ! **Déclare Dionysos.** Camus ne m'a toujours dit que du bien d'elle. **

Puis les deux adultes parlent encore un peu et Camus repart avec son futur fils.


	111. Chapter 110

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre avec trois scènes bien différentes mais qui font avancer les choses pour chacun. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 9 janvier.**

* * *

**Mercredi 8 Janvier.**

Dans l'appartement les quatre hommes sont sur le qui-vive. Ils sont tous impatients du déroulé de la matinée. Après plusieurs discussions et beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver tous les papiers nécessaires la décision a été prise. Camus va adopter tout le monde et ils deviendront une famille.

Ils ont donc décidé de faire cela en ce mercredi matin. Pour cela Shion a remis ses réunions à plus tard et Camus et Saga ont déplacés leurs cours. Ce qui a fait sauter de joie leurs élèves qui pour une fois ont soit une journée de repos, soit une grasse matinée. Eux cependant, ne l'ont pas faite se rendant pour neuf heures au palais de justice. Là, les quatre signent tous les papiers voulus, Shion a amené des lettres de témoins de moralité de son cadet et de ses parents, Saga, lui, de son jumeau. Puis en sortant du palais tous portent le même nom de famille : Aquarius-Ariès-Gemini.

Le gamin aura les trois noms et les adultes ne les auront que sur les papiers. Bon, dans la réalité tous seront avec leur noms d'origine et Arthur portera surtout celui d'Aquarius.

En entrant dans la voiture Saga donne une adresse à Camus et les quatre se rendent là-bas. Devant une grande maison à vingt minutes en voiture ou en métro du centre-ville une femme les attend. Elle leur fait visiter.

La demeure est constituée d'une entrée fermée avec des baies vitrées. A l'intérieur, au rez-de-chaussée le hall d'entrée, avec un escalier menant au premier étage. A droite se trouve une pièce pouvant servir de bureau. A gauche le salon et le coin salle à manger donnant sur le fond, en passant derrière les escaliers une cuisine et une chambre avec salle de bain. A l'étage trois chambres, dont deux immenses. Puis une salle d'eau et une penderie. Chaque chambre possède un balcon.

Les garçons s'y voient bien. Le bas sera pour Arthur et l'étage pour les trois adultes. Leur chambre sera la grande à côté de la penderie, les deux autres serviront de bureau. Shion aura le plus petit mais y sera seul. Tandis que Saga et Camus se partageront la grande chambre tous les deux. En bas la pièce libre sera une bibliothèque ou une salle pour Arthur.

Les trois se comprennent d'un seul regard et vont voir la dame de l'agence immobilière et font une offre pour la maison. Celle-ci répond qu'ils auront une réponse dans la soirée. Alors ils refont un tour avec Arthur et le gamin est ravi de savoir qu'il aura le rez-de-chaussée pour lui seul. Les trois adultes prennent bien soin de lui, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Bon, avec Camus il se dispute toujours mais les deux autres sont sympas. En y réfléchissant même Camus vaut le coup en tant que père. Alors c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il va avec eux faire des magasins pour de futurs meubles. Ils les achèteront s'ils ont la maison.

Le soir, un agent de l'agence immobilière appelle Saga et confirme qu'ils ont la maison et cerise sur le gâteau ils auront les clés dès le vendredi. Saga réserve donc sa matinée -Shion prendra ses élèves- pour aller payer la maison et récupérer la clef. Ensuite, ils décident que le lendemain – jeudi- soir, ils iront commander les meubles vus l'après-midi même.

Ce jour-là tous partent se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Poséidon est tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil. Cet après-midi il s'est dégagé de toute formalité pour faire ses dossiers en retard. C'est pour cela qu'il rechigne quand il entend l'interphone de son téléphone sonner. Sa secrétaire lui annonce la visite imprévue d'une personne à qui il ne peut dire « non ». Premièrement, car il est l'un de ses plus gros donateurs et secondement, car il est le père d'Himiko. Alors, même si leur début de relation n'est pas encore révélé au grand jour, il ne peut rejeter la visite de cet homme. Il le fait rentrer et prend son sourire pour les événements qu'il apprécie d'éviter.

**\- Merci de me recevoir sans rendez-vous, **déclare haut et fort l'homme en tendant une main vers Poséidon.

**\- C'est bien normal Monsieur Hatsuki, **sourit le plus chaleureusement possible le Bleu en prenant la main tendue et en la serrant avec fermeté.

**\- Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, **décrète le visiteur.** Je sais que depuis un moment vous tournez autour de ma fille. Quels sont vos intentions ? **

**\- Mes intentions ? **

**\- Oui, vous voulez l'épouser ou non, car il y a d'autre propositions qui m'ont été faites et si vous n'êtes pas sur le marché je lui trouverais un meilleur parti. **

**\- Pardon ? Mais qu'en pense Himiko ? **

**\- Elle n'a pas a penser à cela, c'est moi qui décide pour elle. **

**\- Je pense plutôt qu'elle a tout à dire. C'est sa vie…**

**\- Donc vous n'êtes pas intéressé, **le coupe-t-il.

**\- Nous n'en sommes pas là, mais…**

**\- Bien alors veillez à ne plus la contacter. Je vais lui présenter quelqu'un d'autre. Vous êtes bien et vous avez des qualités mais dans les affaires il faut faire au plus offrant et au plus vite. Elle est encore jeune, si on attend trop elle ne pourra plus avoir d'héritier. **

**\- Vous plaisantez ! **S'exclame Poséidon outré.** C'est de votre fille dont on parle, pas d'un vulgaire objet. **

**\- C'est ma fille justement et quand vous aurez des enfants et surtout une fille vous comprendrez l'importance de son mariage.**

**\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons la même définition pour « importance du mariage d'une fille ». **

**\- Oui bon, je ne vous embête pas plus. Nous sommes d'accord vous ne voyez plus ma fille. Merci. **

Et avant que Poséidon rajoute quoi que ce soit il se retrouve seul dans son bureau. Il regarde l'heure et attrape son portable afin de composer un numéro. Il tombe sur le répondeur et laisse un message.

**\- Ton père vient de sortir de mon bureau, faut que je te voie au plus tôt. Himiko je tiens à toi, tu m'es précieuse. **

Puis il raccroche en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il lui dise pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées. Il ne sait pas ce que son père va lui raconter. Il se remet à ses dossiers, en gardant son portable à ses côtés, en attendant un message de la jeune fille.

* * *

**_ Shura~, **chantonne joyeusement Deathmask alors qu'il entre déjà dans ce Dojo et qu'il recherche sa proie.

Il est un peu plus de vingt et une heures quand il arrive devant la propriété du Vert et ce coup-ci il ne croise personne. Ni élève ou enquiquineur.

Entré sans permission, il fait le moins de bruit possible et s'introduit loin sur la propriété mais le locataire reste introuvable. Marchant sur le parquet lustré, Deathmask continue de visiter les lieux qu'il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de voir et finit par s'arrêter devant une pièce occupée.

**_ Shura~, **claironne de nouveau le Bleuté, faisant saisir l'appelé en l'attrapant par les épaules.

**_ Bordel Death' qu'est-ce- ! Deathmask qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? **Grogne Shura qui se recule de son « ennemi » et qui le repousse également.** Répond !**

**_ J'te trouvais pas alors je t'ai cherché, **se moque le susnommé en revenant à la charge.

**_ M'approche pas, y'a quelque chose sur le feu, **ordonne le Vert d'un regard noir.** Et tu t'es pas dit que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi !?**

**_ Pourquoi j'serais parti ? J'pensais que tu jouais à cache-cache alors j'me suis pris pour le loup, **explique le Bleuté qui revient une nouvelle fois à la charge avant de se prendre une cuillère en bois bouillante sur le dos de sa main.** …Bordel, t'es malade ! T'aurais pu m'faire mal !**

**_ C'était le but de la manœuvre, **peste Shura qui a raté. **Ce soir j'peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, j'dois être en forme pour demain. **Clame-t-il puisqu'il connaît de mieux en mieux son partenaire de jeu…, enfin surtout quand il apparaît le soir et à l'improviste.

**_ Pourquoi ça ? T'as quoi de mieux à faire que de t'occuper de ma queue ? **Boude presque le Bleuté en se laissant tomber sur une chaise non loin de là.

**_ Un tournoi avec mes vingt ans qui débute demain jusqu'à samedi. **Parle le Maître d'Arme en reprenant son repas du soir.

**_ Genre, ils foutent rien pendant trois jours ? Ils ont pas cours ou je-ne-sais-quoi ! **Grogne maintenant le Mécanicien qui joue avec tout et n'importe quoi qu'il trouve sur la table.

**_ Il y a des dérogations pour leurs cours quand les compétitions arrivent. Tu devrais savoir ça si tu as été à l'université. **Dit le Vert d'un sourire narquois.

**_ J'y suis pas allé et j't'emmerde, **peste maintenant Death' qui voit l'autre se retourner et il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais cet imbécile porte un tablier. Sans rire, il fait tout pour le provoquer et l'exciter.

**_ C'est pour ça que parfois tu as l'air bêbête, **rigole sans se cacher Shura qui vient de récolter un regard de tueur alors que sa main cachée dans son dos éteint le dernier gaz.** Death', je plaisantais. Tu as déjà diner ? **Demande-t-il à présent en retirant ledit tablier qui attire l'attention du Bleu.

**_ Me dit pas que j'suis con, **grince des dents le Mécanicien. Pas qu'il a un complexe d'infériorité ou autre seulement, il n'aime pas être traité d'abruti ou vu comme tel.

**_ Je voulais te taquiner rien de plus, j'sais bien que t'es pas con. **Assure Shura qui fait un pas, puis un second en direction de son amant.** Mais répond à ma question. J'peux pas te donner mon cul ce soir mais je peux te donner un repas chaud et pas trop immonde.**

**_ Ta bouffe est bonne et non j'ai pas encore mangé, non. **Dit-il en attrapant la taille à portée de main pour l'amener à lui et y déposer sa tête contre le ventre de celui-ci.** J'veux t'entendre crier… .**

**_ Pas avant Dimanche, tu n'auras qu'à attendre jusqu'à là**. Indique le Vert en chiffonnant la chevelure entre ses mains. **Tu peux mettre les assiettes si tu veux.**

**_ Fait le toi-même j'suis ton invité, non. **Marmonne le Bleuté comme un enfant qui pour une fois, veut être choyé.

**_ Tu t'es invité tout seul n'oublie pas. **Reprend simplement pour la forme le Maître d'Arme en continuant de s'amuser avec les mèches foncées de son vis-à-vis.** …Mais comme je suis bon prince aujourd'hui, je vais même préparer ton assiette.**

**_ …Super, je veux de la viande. **Sourit caché le Bleuté en resserrant un peu plus fort sa prise**, et je reste ici aussi ce soir.**

**_ D'autres exigences ? Sérieux ne prend pas des décisions seul,** houspille Shura en se vengeant sur cette tête entre ses mains.** …Allez, mangeons maintenant.**

Il éloigne les mains de Deathmask et après ce petit moment inhabituel pour eux deux, la vie reprend et très vite les assiettes sont servies.

L'un en face de l'autre, les joutes verbales reprennent et sans aucunes étrangetés, ils ont tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres de leurs petites querelles. La soirée est bruyante évidemment, leurs voix s'élèvent rapidement dans l'unique but d'avoir raison puis Death' taquine beaucoup aussi, à l'aide d'un pied ou d'une main. D'un regard ou d'un sous-entendu.

Puis après le repas, l'épreuve fatidique de la douche est lancée et le Bleuté se voit refuser l'entrée tant que le propriétaire des lieux y est. Evidemment il grogne et jure mais ça fait aussi bien rire et rien que pour ça, Shura prend plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire. Pour l'occasion aussi, ce Vert donne à son campeur d'une nuit des vêtements de rechange et s'ils passent un moment dans le salon, plus à s'embrasser et se tripoter qu'à regarder le film diffusé, le Mécanicien perd finalement et se résigne à mordre un cou encore et encore jusqu'à voir celui-ci prendre une belle couleur violacée.

C'est la première fois qu'ils font ce genre de chose. La première fois qu'ils ne se voient pas uniquement pour faire l'amour depuis qu'ils ont commencés et si c'est étrange et bizarre, c'est aussi apprécié par les deux parties sans le dire.

Et au moment du couché, dans les environs de minuit pour que Shura ne soit pas trop épuisé à son réveil, une dernière tentative voit le jour. Discrète et silencieuse mais rien. Le Vert est intransigeant et on peut entendre Deathmask grincer des dents mais aussi prendre en otage un Maître d'Arme pour la nuit. L'autre tente bien de se débattre pour trouver une position adéquate « sa » position pour dormir mais rien à faire puisqu'au final, l'autre l'étouffe simplement.

Littéralement étouffé puisqu'il se fait plaquer par ce Mécano sur son matelas et que ses mouvements se voient entravés –quasi inexistant pour tout dire- mais il trouve le sommeil bon gré mal gré et trouve même un peu de plaisir à tout ça. Tant et si bien que sa seule main de libre trouve de nouveau refuge dans la tignasse foncé de son amant et ce jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Pour la première fois, Deathmask découvre le sens du mot « cajolerie » sans même en avoir conscience et s'en s'être aperçu qu'il demande lui-même à être « bien traité ».


	112. Chapter 111

**Bonjour, **

**Un petit chapitre mais nécessaire pour la suite bonne lecture biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 10 janvier**

* * *

**Jeudi 9 janvier. **

Tous se sont donné rendez-vous au restaurant scolaire et maintenant qu'ils prennent leur plateau ils cherchent une place où s'asseoir. C'est la chose la plus difficile à cette heure-ci vu le nombre de Lycéens qui mangent.

**\- Oh regardez là-bas y a de la place, **dit Seiya tout content de trouver une table.

**\- Bien joué cousin ! **S'exclame Marine.

**\- Oh regarde ! **S'exclame à son tour Shaina.** Il y a quelqu'un, ça ne serait pas le nouveau ? **

**\- Si, **confirme la rousse.** Mince comment il s'appelle déjà ? **

**\- Arthur ! **Là c'est Shun qui répond avec un grand sourire qui se souvient de lui, car il a sympathisé avec lui au couvent le jour de Noël et la revue peu à après à l'enterrement de Sœur Angèle. Il se dirige vers lui et tous le suivent. **Bonjour Arthur, bonne année. **

**\- Oh Shun ! Bonjour et bonne année à toi aussi. Que… Ah oui c'est vrai que tu es dans ce lycée. Je me souviens que tu avais dit que tu étais l'élève de ce pervers. **

**\- Tu l'appelle toujours comme ça ?** Rigole Shun en repensant que Ikki fait de même.

**\- Oui j'ai du mal avec la nouvelle appellation. **

**\- Nouvelle appellation ? **Shun ne comprend pas.

**\- Papa. Il m'a adopté hier, en fait il nous a tous adopté hier. **

Devant le regard incrédule des adolescents devant lui. Il raconte le début de sa semaine. Après Shun présente Arthur a ses amis et tous en profitent pour poser des questions sur les professeurs. Ils sont curieux de connaître leur quotidien et leur relation. Après, c'est au tour d'Arthur d'être questionné sur lui-même. Cela ne le dérange pas car il se fait un plaisir de questionner aussi les autres. Tous lui répondent sans faux semblants. Il est content d'être tombé sur eux. Marine et Shaina l'adoptent et après le repas lui font visiter le Lycée. Elles lui montrent aussi leur cahier de cours pour lui faire savoir où la classe en est. Mais pour cela il ne s'inquiète pas, ses trois papas doivent déjà être en train de prendre toutes les informations auprès de leurs collègues. Après il a Saga et Camus en cours alors pour la littérature et la philosophie ça ira.

Quand la sonnerie retentit tous retournent dans leurs classes avec pleins de projets pour plus tard.


	113. Chapter 112

**Bonjour,**

**Aujourd'hui on revient sur les Elision et leurs employées. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Samedi 11 janvier.**

* * *

**Vendredi 10 Janvier.**

La semaine est passée à une vitesse folle dans l'agence de Publicité et pour l'une des rares fois, les deux dirigeants de cette agence ont amenés leurs employés dans un restaurant où la boisson est bonne, autant que la nourriture.

Ce soir, ils ont tous quelque chose à fêter et non des moindre. Le jour d'avant, Rhadamanthe et Hadès ont peaufiné les choses dans le bureau du plus jeune des frères et s'ils y ont passé l'après-midi, ils en sont ravis. L'invitation de tous est évidement une idée du Blondin mais, le Noiraud a fini pas acquiescer bon gré mal gré. Rin a réussi avec succès le challenge donné par son aîné et s'il est le premier étonné, il sourit aussi du compliment reçu –même à demi-mot- et remercie d'avoir eu une autre chance de montrer ses compétences.

Installé depuis près de deux heures maintenant dans ce restaurant et les ventres pleins, toutes et tous continuent de savourer l'alcool qui n'arrête pas d'inonder les bouteilles et les verres.

**_ Ha c'est tellement bon ! **Sourit de plaisir et surtout d'ivresse Leïla en laissant son verre presque tomber sur la table.** Encore félicitation à toi Sato ! **Dit-elle entre deux gorgées d'un autre verre alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur Sara encore là et beaucoup moins ivre que ses amis et collègues.

**_ Merci ! Et merci à vous aussi Rhadamanthe-san et Hadès-san. **Clame haut et fort le Brun aux yeux foncés qui a encore du mal avec cette nouvelle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devenir l'adjoint de Rhadamanthe. **…J'travaillerais encore plus dur qu'avant, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! **

**_ Ah Rin, tu peux me passer un peu de ça s'il te plaît.**

Donnant la bouteille à son aîné à ses côtés, le Noiraud se ressert lui-même après ça et continuant d'écouter le brouhaha environnant à cette table. Ils s'installent comme suit depuis le départ de Karin qui officie généralement comme secrétaire et d'Aoi. Il y a Hadès, Sara et Leïla d'un côté et Rhadamanthe, Sato et Rin de l'autre et tous ont plus ou moins bu.

Les paroles continuent de fuser dans tous les sens et les plus jeunes sont les plus énergiques évidemment. Ce qu'Hadès voit indéniablement puisque son regard porte souvent sur le plus jeune de tous qui se fait embêter par Satô et taquiner par Sara qui prennent toujours un malin-plaisir à faire ce genre de chose.

**_ Et avec l'idée de nos patrons on va encore plus crouler sous les contrats c'est obligé **! Se vante Satô. **Et faut pas oublier notre petit-bonhomme ici, c'est pour lui aussi qu'on n'est là pas vrai Rhadamanthe-san ! Les premiers chiffres reçus par la vente du jeu sont énormes et c'est grâce à lui ! **Indique-t-il avec cœur et en empoignant de nouveau la nuque de celui à ses côtés. **Bravo pour ton premier travail aussi d'accord, et continue de bosser comme ça !**

**_ J'vais faire de mon mieux mais s'il te plaît lâche-moi Satô-san, **grogne Rin en essayant d'échapper aux mains de son aîné.** …Hé ne boit pas mon verre toi ! **Peste-t-il en fusillant du regard celle face à lui qui vient de chiper sa boisson.

**_ Arrêtez d'embêter notre bébé, **ricane Sara qui prend oui et non la défense du Noiraud. **Regardez, il boude, …ah Rin tu es adorable. Tu as une petite-amie en ce moment ? **Demande-t-elle intéressée et surtout éméchée.

**_ Tu as encore une fois trop bu Sara-san, **siffle l'interpellé alors que les deux autres continuent de se moquer de celui-ci. **Et tu le sais déjà, je n'ai personne et tu ne m'intéresse pas.**

**_Tu es si cruel avec moi. Je t'adore moi, tu sais. **Se plaint maintenant la jeune femme en manque d'amour depuis des mois entiers. **Ton genre c'est plutôt Satô alors ou Leïla ? Ah moins que ce ne soit les blonds comme Rhadamanthe-san ! **Confie-t-elle. Elle n'a plus vraiment la notion de son environnement ou bien du fait que ces patrons sont encore présents et entendent tout.

**_ Je ne te répondrai pas, **avertit par avance Rin qui laisse une seconde ou deux son regard dériver sur Hadès par inadvertance.** Donne-moi la bouteille Satô, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir soif. **

La conversation dérive une nouvelle fois et on entend Rhadamanthe rire de ce petit cirque et féliciter son cadet de son succès auprès de la gente féminine.

La table redevient bruyante, les verres claquent autant que les bouteilles mais finalement le Doré opte pour terminer la soirée en douceur parce qu'il remarque sans effort les tics nerveux de son frère qui devient de plus en plus irrités. Par de nombreuses choses assurément mais toutes ne sont pas identifiées.

**_ Sérieusement ! Hadès-san tu vas tous nous raccompagner ! **S'émerveille Leïla, certainement la plus éméchée de toutes et accrochée au bras de sa certainement meilleure amie.

**_ Evidemment, il ne va pas vous laisser prendre le dernier train avec autant d'alcool dans le sang. N'est-ce pas Hadès ? **Sourit mesquinement Rhadamanthe qui coince son frère qui ne peut pas refuser.

**_ J'vous préviens que si vous salissez ma voiture, je vois renvoie. **Ordonne l'aîné des frères Elision de son regard orageux et sans appel.

A la sortie du restaurant, tous avalent leurs salives et ferment leurs bouches pour ne pas contredire leur supérieur. Le Blondin de la bande continue de plaisanter et de faire enrager son frère autant que ses employés et s'ils approchent de la voiture du plus âgé, tous donnent leur adresse après que le principal concerné la demande et chacun à sa place dans la voiture, Hadès maudit son frère alors que celui-ci est fier d'avoir ouvert une voix royale à son aîné même s'il est sûr qu'il ne va rien en faire malgré tout ce qu'il a pu remarquer durant la semaine passée.

Il installe Rin devant avec lui parce qu'il prévoit déjà de l'amener en dernier et certainement pour le protéger de la prédatrice à l'arrière et sur la banquette, Satô est coincé entre les deux jeunes femmes et ne s'en plaint pas réellement.

Toute la soirée, l'Elision a observé son cadet. L'a vu rire, se rebeller, crier sur ses aînés, rougir, grogner aussi et sûrement qu'il a détesté parce qu'il n'a pas été le seul à voir ces expressions.

Le trajet dure un moment et non sans bruit.

Les trois pires ivrognes de la planète à l'arrière jacassent comme pas permis, chantent même parfois et les yeux rivés sur la route, il peut tout de même entendre le rire de ce Noiraud non loin de lui et même l'entendre pousser la chansonnette après de nombreuses menaces de la part de Sara.

La balade est donc certainement un calvaire pour le seul adulte encore sobre. Définitivement une torture mais pas jusqu'à la fin. Parce qu'une fois seul avec ce gamin, il peut l'entendre soupirer et le voir s'assoupir légèrement. Ce truc, ce n'est encore jamais arrivé, déjà parce que très peu de monde a été invité à monter dans sa voiture mais aussi parce que personne ne s'assoupit à côté de lui.

Et là, il prend son temps pour terminer « sa course ». Il descend même de son véhicule garé pour accompagner le plus jeune jusqu'à la porte de son appartement sur le toit. Il le suit en silence et il est vrai que ses yeux s'attardent sur les fines jambes qu'il peut apercevoir et plus d'une fois.

**_ Encore merci de m'avoir raccompagné Elision-san, **sourit finement Rin après être arrivé devant sa porte et s'être retourné.** Et de me faire confiance aussi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire avec ces abrutis,** dit-il sans langue de bois grâce à la boisson ce qui donne un rictus à son aîné.

**_ J'vais un peu plus compter sur toi à partir de maintenant alors tâche d'être à la hauteur. **Indique à présent Hadès en faisant un autre pas vers son cadet qui le suit du regard.

**_ Bien sûr ! **Affirme cet Ebène qui s'emmitoufle un peu plus dans son écharpe à cause du vent qui vient de se lever brièvement.** Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, ça ne sera pas de ma faute d'accord ? **Marmonne-t-il en jetant des œillades à l'autre Noiraud.

**_ On va faire semblant que je suis d'accord avec ça, **soupire l'Elision qui sent son cœur bredouiller quelque chose, il en est certain.

La réponse fait sourire et Hadès a l'occasion de revoir les canines extrêmement pointues de son cadet. C'est mignon et ça donne envie. Et voilà que ses pulsions qu'il pensait de moins en moins malsaines reviennent à la charge.

Il est là à le jauger, le scruter et en cette froide nuit d'hiver ses mains le démange, elles ont froids et ont besoin de chaleur.

Au plus, il regarde ce Noiraud aux dents de vampire –il n'a jamais appelé personne de cette façon-, au plus, ses désirs se réveillent et s'il se l'interdit ses barrières s'écroulent les unes après les autres. Pour preuve, sa main droite est posée sur la joue de son interlocuteur depuis des lustres et il ne l'a même pas remarqué.

**_ Tu es… …si petit,** soupire Hadès sans pouvoir se taire et en continuant de dévisager son cadet et de retirer sa main de cette joue tiède.

**_ C'est vous qui êtes trop grand Elision-san, **réplique Rin en laissant ses yeux dériver sur le côté et en se mordant la lèvre d'être aussi stupide. De dessouler aussi vite puisque depuis quelques minutes l'autre l'hypnotise.

**_ …Un vrai gamin…,** continue le plus âgé sur sa lancée et qui n'arrête plus de le scruter encore et encore. Il a beau le traiter de gamin en longueur de temps, c'est certainement le plus mignon de tous.

Pourtant, il fait souffrir le plus jeune qui a des frissons d'effroi de toutes ses remontrances à répétition. Certes, il est petit, immature, jeune et sûrement stupide mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour le lui dire à chaque occasion. Il a compris tout ça depuis longtemps et c'est pour ça que quelque part, il ne voulait pas être raccompagné par son supérieur. …Parce qu'à chaque fois, il est sur le point de craquer et de se confesser une fois de plus à son supérieur cruel et froid.

Les poings serrés et les épaules tendues, il se mord une dernière fois la lèvre avant de reprendre cette conversation pour y mettre un terme et se retrouver seul chez lui.

**_ Vous devriez rentrer maintenant Elision-san…, encore merci pour tout, **souffle ce Noiraud en relevant la tête et en se forçant à sourire. **Faite attention sur la route.**

Clairement, il se fait rejeter, se dit Hadès et cette chose le contrarie.

Il est rempli de doutes, de questions sans réponse et d'incertitude mais, il ne veut pas partir. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant même si on l'y pousse. Alors, il se dit que se brûler une énième fois n'est pas mauvais et que peut-être ses incertitudes changeront. Enfin cette pensée n'est qu'un flash dans son esprit parce que sa main revient déjà envelopper le visage de cet Ebène pour le rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à lui voler un baiser.

Pendant un instant Rin tente de le repousser mais, la seconde main d'Hadès agrippe sa nuque et lui vole sa langue et le plaque à sa porte d'entrée. Le baiser est intense et profond. Envahissant et bouillonnant d'envie. Mais le plus jeune des Noirauds ne veut pas de nouveau être le bouc-émissaire de son aîné alors ses mains se posent sur les hanches de son supérieur et s'efforce de le faire arrêter leur petite activité nocturne.

**_ Ah…~ Hadès-san… arrêtez s'il vous plaît,** se plaint Rin en éloignant sa tête de celle attirante de l'autre. **Vous avez trop bu ce soir et je vous ai dit de ne plus faire ça. **Renchérit-il en écartant un peu plus celui-ci.

**_ Je ne te le reprocherais pas et c'est toi qui as trop bu ce soir,** grogne Hadès d'une voix rauque et terriblement enivrante alors que son pouce joue avec cette bouche qu'il peut goûter. **…Il faut que je m'assure de quelque chose,** continue-t-il en revenant à la charge.

**_ Vous assurer de quoi ?** Questionne le jeune Tomura qui voit ses bras perdre de leur force et céder une nouvelle fois.

**_ J'en sais rien,** claque la voix de l'Elision avec certitude et force, **mais… j'aimerais t'enfermer quelque part le temps que je comprenne.**

Sa phrase terminée, il reprend les lèvres de son cadet en otage. Les mains du plus vieux descendent rapidement sur la taille de Rin cachée par ce manteau et d'un geste précis et sans effort, il glisse ses doigts sur le fessier de ce Noiraud pour le soulever et le mettre à sa hauteur.

Coincé entre le corps d'Hadès et sa porte, le jeune Ebène entoure la nuque de son supérieur et suit maintenant ce baiser avec ardeur et envie. Il ne sait que trop bien que le lendemain arrivé, tout sera oublié ou juste passé aux oubliettes mais, le seul fait d'entendre une chose aussi égoïste de la part de son aîné le rend heureux. Même si cet égoïsme va le tuer plus tard. Ne touchant plus le sol, ses jambes s'enroulent aux hanches de l'Elision légèrement cambré dans les bras de celui-ci, de temps à autre il fixe son supérieur de ses yeux miels terriblement amoureux.

Personne ne sait combien de fois ils recommencent cet éternel baiser mais, quelques longues minutes plus tard –un grand quart d'heure après-, on peut les apercevoir tout autre part et dans une autre position, néanmoins toujours sur la terrasse du cadet –ou le toit-. Posé sur le mur avec entre ses jambes son patron –aux heures de bureau-, son visage est repris en otage par des grandes mains tandis que lui-même s'agrippe corps et âme à la veste de l'autre –caché par un manteau épais-. Ils ne font que s'embrasser et pourtant, ça semble être tout autre chose.

**_ Hadès-san…, il faudrait arrêter,** affirme Rin à contrecœur et en griffant sa lèvre parfaitement rougie par tant de baisers volés.

**_ Pourtant tu-, **pour l'une des rares fois, le plus âgé s'arrête à temps dans sa phrase et ses propos parce qu'il le sait, lui-même aurait dit quelque chose de dur et de faux. Alors refoulant ses mots, il s'éloigne –du moins son visage- de son cadet et reprend sa phrase autrement. **Tu n'as pas tort, j'ai assez profité d'un gamin pour ce soir,** ce n'est pas meilleur comme propos mais ce n'est pas pire. C'est même affectueux mais seul Hadès peut le dire.

**_ …Hadès-san, arrêtez maintenant avant de le regretter pour de bon, laissez-moi descendre s'il vous plaît,** soupire le plus jeune des deux qui revient à la réalité des choses à l'aide des mots entendus et en se voyant offrir un chemin vers la porte de son appartement toujours scellé. **Faites attention en rentrant.**

**_ …Rin, **souffle l'Ebène aux yeux bleus en suivant l'autre de près et en posant l'une de ses mains sur la chevelure épaisse qui vole au gré du vent glacial, **…attend-**

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et est sûrement incapable de la terminer à ce moment précis mais, il débute et c'est déjà pas mal. Il fixe une dernière fois son cadet et retire sa main au dernier moment de ces mèches duveteuses et s'il suit sans un mot, c'est sûrement pour le mieux. Il est coincé entre sa raison et son désir. Hadès voudrait succomber mais quelque chose l'en empêcher et en même temps, voir ce Noiraud accrocher à un autre le débecte. Puis, il n'a personne à qui en parler, comment pourrait-il de toute façon avouer son attirance –force est de le constater- pour un petit jeunot de onze ans son cadet. Personne ne pourrait le comprendre, il en est certain.

En haut du bâtiment, Rin est encore occupé de regarder cet escalier à présent vide et perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs récents, il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que l'autre veut lui dire. Attendre quoi ? Il n'a rien à attendre, il le sait très bien et Lundi au travail, tout redeviendra exactement comme avant. Son supérieur a simplement trop bu et lui-même s'est laissé faire après une explication muette.

Mais cette main dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, au creux de ses reins, il les a senties et les a aimées. Autant que cette bouche sur la sienne et ces deux billes orageuses qui l'ont scruté. Ah, il est complètement à la merci de cet homme, lui-même le reconnaît et ça n'a rien de bon. Tout ce qu'i gagner sont quelques cicatrices et un cœur brisé. Chez lui, il ferme la porte à clef, se déchausse, se déshabille et se laisse tomber dans son lit et s'enroule de sa couette pour pouvoir dormir et ne plus penser.


	114. Chapter 113

**Bonjour, **

**Pardon pour le retard je n'ai pas vu ma journée passée lol. Pour me faire pardonner vous aurez la suite tout de suite. De plus là c'est un long chapitre ou l'on voit beaucoup de monde. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture Biz Craft.**

* * *

**Samedi 11 janvier **

A sept heures du matin les premiers à venir aider au déménagement débarquent. Les trois professeurs sont ravis de toute l'aide qu'ils reçoivent. Le jeudi soir heureux d'apprendre qu'ils auraient les clés le vendredi matin et que les meubles qu'ils viennent d'acheter seraient livrés dans la matinée du samedi directement à la maison, ils ont appelé leurs amis à l'aide pour déménager contre le repas du midi et du soir. Tous ont accepté. Kanon a dit « oui » pour son jumeau, ainsi que Mû pour son frère. Camus a demandé à Aphrodite qui a accepté de fermer pour la journée et est suivi d'Ikki. Surtout quand il a appris que Shun, Hyoga et les autres adolescents seraient là, ceux-ci ont proposé leur aide à Arthur. Après il a appelé Death' qui a accepté avec plaisir et celui-ci voulait se changer les idées, Shura ne revenant que le soir. Mais il avait déjà d'en l'idée de profiter du Maître le dimanche et le lundi étant un jour férié. Cela avait fait rire Camus qui après une discussion avec le mécano, avait appelé Apollon et Dionysos qui étant libre en journée ont accepté avec plaisir.

Et maintenant ils viennent de faire plusieurs équipes. Celles qui terminent les cartons -déjà bien avancés- dans les trois appartements. Saga et Shion ayant rendus les leurs aussi. Et une dans la maison pour réceptionner les meubles et les cartons qui seront amenés au fur et à mesure. Tous ont une voiture ou plutôt des camionnettes. Mû, Death' et Aphrodite ont amené celle de leur travail.

Mû et Shion sont parti dans l'appartement du directeur avec leurs parents qui se sont greffés au dernier moment, ils ont aussi entrainés Seiya avec eux pour avoir plus de bras. Ils ne leur restent pas grand-chose à mettre en paquet car le jour d'avant à la sortie des cours Shion a filé chez lui et a commencé les cartons. Depuis un moment il en a récupéré avec Saga pensant déjà à un futur départ assez proche. De plus, le soir il a vu débarquer son cadet et ses parents et ils ont fait les trois quarts du travail jusqu'en milieu de nuit. Puis, il s'en est voulu car la plupart de ses affaires sont maintenant chez Camus c'est lui qui fera le plus de rangement. Alors, tous se dépêchent pour vider cet appart et filer tout poser à la maison pour aller aider dans l'appartement de Camus.

Death' lui, prend Kanon, Shun et Hyoga, pour l'appartement de Saga. Celui-ci ne vient pas étant à la nouvelle maison pour réceptionner les meubles et les affaires des trois appartements. Les jumeaux aussi ont bien travaillé le soir d'avant. De plus, Shion a remplacé Saga toute la journée. Alors, celui-ci après avoir récupéré les clefs de la maison, a passé toute sa journée à empaqueter ses affaires dans son appart. Le déménagement sera assez rapide c'est ce que tout le monde espère.

Dans l'appartement de Camus, il y a celui-ci, avec Aphrodite, Ikki, Dionysos et Apollon. Les cinq hommes s'activent car c'est l'appartement le plus grand et le plus fourni. Même si le soir d'avant avec Arthur ils ont pas mal rangé déjà. De plus, même s'ils ont racheté plein de meubles pour la nouvelle maison ils en amènent aussi de cet appart -plus que ceux de chez Saga et Shion -. Quand tout sera fini, ils devront démonter tous les lits et meubles des trois appartements pour les amener dans une œuvre caritative voulant se débarrasser de façon utile du surplus. Ils continueront ce week-end en rangeant les habits et autres bibelots, ils auront deux jours pour cela, le lundi étant férié et donc jour de repos. Ils pourront donc prendre leur temps, contrairement à aujourd'hui.

Dans la maison Saga est accompagné de son fils Arthur et des trois filles du groupe Marine, Shaina et Saori. Les cinq ont profité de l'attente du premier débarquement d'affaires pour nettoyer la maison, un bon coup de balais dans les pièces, est déjà bien. Puis, ils ont tous aidé le personnel du magasin venus livrer en montrant les différentes pièces où ils devaient mettre les meubles. Une fois fait, ils voient arriver le premier convoi de chez Shion. Tous aident Mû à débarrasser la camionnette devant la maison, avant de repartir pour le reste, les cinq, eux, rentrent tranquillement les cartons. Saga est bien content de voir que tous ont de la force. Seule Saori a un peu de mal, mais on lui trouve une autre occupation, celle de guider les personnes ne voyant pas, à cause d'un objet trop volumineux, ou encore de dire comment pencher les objets pour plus de commodité, lors de leur entrée dans une pièce. Tout est donc rentré avant l'arrivée de Death' - de l'appartement de Saga – et ils font de même. Cela dure ainsi toute la matinée.

Vers treize heures les appartements de Shion et Saga sont vides. Mû, Shion, Death' et Kanon font un dernier voyage vers le local d'une œuvre caritative pour y déposer tous les meubles. Pendant ce temps les parents de Shion, et les trois adolescents les aidants retournent à la nouvelle maison. Là, une nouvelle dynamique se fait, pendant que les hommes de tous âges terminent de ranger les cartons dans les bonnes pièces, les filles sous la directive de la maman de leur directeur font le repas. Ils pique-niqueront sur la terrasse extérieure fermée du jardin. On peut y accéder par une porte fenêtre du coin salle à manger et de la cuisine -pièce juste à côté-. Pour l'occasion Saga a installé dès son arrivé un chauffage d'appoint pour manger dans de bonnes conditions.

Saga contacte le groupe de Camus qui promet d'arriver vite après avoir rempli la camionnette d'Aphrodite. Tout le monde arrive pour quatorze heures et tous déchargent rapidement le véhicule avant d'aller manger.

**\- Merci pour le repas, **remercie en souriant Camus mort de faim.

**\- Ce n'est rien, **sourit Madame Ariès.** Les filles m'ont bien aidée et puis ce ne sont que des sandwichs. **

**\- Oui, ce soir on essaiera de faire un peu mieux et on vous invitera pour la crémaillère, je vous ferais un bon repas, **promet Camus.

**\- De toute façon ce soir on aura de bons gâteaux, **sourit Mû.** Shaka a dit que pour s'excuser de ne pas être venu aider il amènerait les desserts. **

**\- Super ! **S'exclame Shion qui aime les gâteaux du Blond.** Arthur tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Shaka est un bon pâtissier. **

**\- Je suis le seul à pas avoir goûté ? **Questionne le gamin surpris.

Tous font « oui » de la tête. Puis les conversations se font pendant une bonne heure où tous reprennent des forces.

Vers quinze heures ils font deux groupes, un avec Camus, Death', Mû, Kanon, Aphrodite et Ikki. Avec les trois camionnettes et les six hommes ils espèrent finir vite le déménagement des dernières affaires et des meubles à donner.

L'autre groupe est constitué de tous les autres. Là aussi deux groupes se font, les hommes – Monsieur Ariès, Saga, Shion Apollon, Dionysos, Arthur, Shun, Seiya et Hyoga-. Deux par deux, voire plus si besoin, ils commencent à ranger et surtout à monter les meubles. Les lits des deux chambres et les bibliothèques et bureaux des bureaux. Les quatre filles, elles, s'occupent du rangement, d'abord la cuisine en mettant tous les ustensiles à leurs places, ensuite, les penderies.

Vers dix-neuf heures, deux camionnettes arrivent et les quatre nouveaux arrivant finissent d'aider à monter quelques meubles. Saga soupire en voyant que la maison prend forme.

**\- Il manque plus que Camus et Mû et tout sera parfait, **sourit le Bleu Foncé.

**\- Ils ne devraient plus tardait, **répond son jumeau,** Mû vient de me dire que les courses sont finies et qu'ils ont pris Shaka et les gâteaux sur leur passage. **

Tous sourient de la bonne nouvelle et en attendant les trois derniers, ils continuent de ranger quelques affaires par-ci, par-là.

Les adolescents demandent à Death' de les aider à faire fonctionner la télé et de mettre en place la console de jeu que Camus a offerte à Arthur. Celui-ci a hâte de l'essayer et les autres aussi. Vers vingt heures trente Camus, Mû et Shaka arrivent les bras chargés.

**\- Pardon, mais ce soir ce sera un repas venant d'un traiteur. **

**\- Parfait, **dit le père de Shion.** On vient juste de finir d'allumer la cheminée on aura plus chaud, même si aujourd'hui en bougeant on n'a pas ressenti le froid. **

**\- Effectivement, et je viens de monter la température sur les radiateurs, **sourit Saga,** au moins pour les chambres. **

**\- Et nous on vient de finir d'installer la table, **montre madame Ariès. Elle est amusante avec toutes ses assiettes non assorties venant des trois appartements.

**\- Bien on a plus qu'à mettre dans des plats, **déclare Camus en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.** Et un de ses jours on pourra racheter un nouveau service plus assorti. **

**\- Oui mais on va attendre avant j'aimerais qu'on refasse quelques tapisseries, **explique Saga en regardant celle de la salle à manger.

**\- Oui et pas que ça, **rajoute Shion.** La moquette c'est bien mais celle de la chambre…**

**\- Vous auriez pu faire ça avant d'aménager, **soupire Monsieur Ariès.** On va galérer à tout rebouger pour le faire. Bon on fera ça, pièce par pièce. **

**\- Merci pour votre aide, **sourit Camus en revenant avec les plats chargés de nourriture et en invitant tout le monde d'un signe de tête à s'asseoir. Ce que tout le monde fait avec plaisir. Puis il reprend,** mais…**

**\- Je ne vais pas laisser mes trois fils et mon petit-fils, tout faire seuls alors que je suis à la retraite. Et puis ma charmante épouse passe son temps à dire que je ne fais rien de mes journées alors je vais vous aider.**

**\- Bonne idée ! **S'exclame son épouse,** moi aussi je viendrais aider. **

**\- La maison va être vivante, **rigole Arthur.

**\- Ça à l'air de te plaire, **constate Saga.

**\- Je n'ai jamais eu de grands parents alors j'ai hâte de découvrir si tout ce qu'on dit dessus est vrai ? **

**\- Que dit-on dessus ? **Sourit le grand père en question qui aime la vision de son petit-fils car il l'a adopté, comme Shion et ses deux amants. Aujourd'hui, il voit une famille unie et heureuse, il est juste déçu que les parents des jumeaux ne soient pas là pour partager ce moment important pour Saga et sa nouvelle famille. Mais aussi que Camus et Arthur ne puissent pas avoir de soutien, alors il le sera.

**\- Eh bien que vous êtes plus laxistes et qu'on découvre plein de choses avec vous. **

**\- Comme ? Je veux dire qu'aimerais-tu découvrir ? **

\- … Arthur réfléchit avant de répondre.** Pour tout vous dire on ne m'a jamais posé la question alors je ne sais pas trop. **

**\- La pêche, **sourit Camus.** Shion m'a dit que quand il était enfant avec Mû vous lui avez appris à pêcher. Et notre petit Arthur n'en a pas l'air mais il est un grand enfant. **

**\- Arrête de me chiffonner les cheveux ! **S'écrie ledit grand enfant. **Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, tu le sais bien. **

**\- Pas de dispute ce soir ! **Tonne la voix de Saga.** Et toi arrête de l'embêter avec ça, **réprimande-t-il Camus.

**\- Je suis d'accord, **soupire Shion.** Ce n'est pas un chien mais un homme alors cesse de lui caresser les cheveux. **

Camus explose de rire et retient sa phrase, mais le gamin comprend alors il murmure.

**\- Tu peux le dire, c'est mieux que ce que faisaient ses autres pères. Je sais que tu fais ça pour me réapprendre à vivre en communauté mais j'ai vraiment du mal, même avec toi. A Noël c'était exceptionnel. **

**\- Ok alors j'attendrais que tu ais besoin d'un nouveau câlin, **abdique Camus.

**\- Rêve pas trop pervers.**

Là s'est Ikki, Aphrodite, Dionysos et Apollon qui explosent de rire.

**\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Ikki. Il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler comme ça toute la journée, **rechigne pour la forme le Bleu Marine.

Tous éclatent de rire et mangent dans la bonne humeur. Au dessert tous se régalent des gâteaux de Shaka qui s'excuse de n'amener que les restes de la journée. Mais tous le remercient quand même. Arthur est subjugué par le goût merveilleux et promet de venir le voir souvent à son salon. Les autres adolescents promettent de le suivre.

A la fin du repas, vers vingt-deux-heures, les parents de Shion partent promettant de revenir bientôt. Puis, une dispute éclate entre Death' et Seiya à propos de Shura, elle se règle devant un jeu de la console. Death' gagne et fait taire ainsi l'adolescent.

Vers minuit, tout le monde rentre chez eux, Apollon et Dionysos les premiers. Kanon repart seul comme Mû part avec Shaka chez le Blond. Death' aussi rentre seul, lui a des projets pour le reste de sa nuit. Les adolescents restent pour la nuit et Ikki se fait confirmer où sera son frère pour les deux prochains jours.

**\- Hyoga tu es sûr que tes parents sont d'accord pour garder Shun pour le week-end ?**

**\- Oui pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas il est sous bonne garde, **rigole le Blond en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras.

**\- Mouais, **maugrée le Bleu pas très sûr de ça.** Shun tu rentres mardi matin au Lycée, si tu as besoin pour porter ton sac appelle-moi. **

**\- Ça ira grand-frère, **confirme le Vert en embrassant son frère sur la joue.** On s'est bien débrouillé hier soir avec Hyoga. Mais je t'appelle si j'ai besoin, **le rassure Shun.

Puis Ikki et Aphrodite partent à leur tour et les adolescents investissent le salon pour la nuit où ils jouent jusqu'à pas d'heure. A un moment, les filles laissent les quatre garçons et se précipitent dans le lit d'Arthur afin de bien dormir. Celui-ci a énormément de place car il est double et en dessous il y a un second lit double. Mais épuisées, elles s'endorment sur le lit principal toutes les trois, sans ouvrir l'autre. Les garçons eux finissent par dormir dans le canapé qui s'ouvre aussi en lit d'appoint.

Les trois professeurs eux vont dans leur chambre et testent leur nouveau lit où ils s'endorment aussi d'une traite.

* * *

Elle lui a donné rendez-vous chez elle. Il n'y est jamais allé et a reçu l'adresse sur son cellulaire mais plus anxieux qu'excité, Poséidon ne fait pas attention et se trouve à présent devant un grand immeuble ou des tas d'appartements se tiennent debout. A l'interphone, il sonne et la jeune femme répond et débloque la grande porte.

De là, les minutes s'égrènent à une vitesse folle et maintenant dans l'appartement de la Maîtresse d'école, le Bleuté la suit sans un autre mot après sa salutation et s'installe dans le salon comme demandé.

**_ J'ai eu une conversation avec mon père ou du moins, il m'a informé de ces derniers projets pour moi peu de temps après ton message alors j'aimerais savoir une seule chose Poséidon, **demande-t-elle de but en blanc et sans tourner autour du pot. Parce qu'elle a peur de la réponse autant que de sa question.** Vas-tu obéir à mon père ? **

**_ Himiko, **soupire le Bleu qui s'approprie un fauteuil et qui ne fait que fixer sa bien-aimée…, parce qu'elle l'est bel et bien. **Aller dans son sens ou non, j'ai simplement peur que tu croies que je suis ses directives. J'ai bien compris son ultimatum et quoiqu'il se passe, je te perdrais n'est-ce pas ? **Dit-il simplement et sans lâcher du regard son interlocutrice.

**_ Pas nécessairement si je te sais sincère. **Avoue Himiko en resserrant ses mains entre elles. **J'ai toujours passé de merveilleux moments en ta compagnie Poséidon malgré qu'on ne soit jamais d'accord sur rien, **murmure-t-elle dans un fin sourire.** Je le déteste vraiment tu sais ! Il me traite comme du bétail et tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il a pu dire sur ton compte. Il t'a beaucoup dénigré et sûrement que je pensais la même chose avant que tu ne me montres ton vrai visage. **Soupire la jeune femme en se rapprochant légèrement de son invité et en se mettant au bord du canapé.** J'ai toujours tout fait pour m'éloigner de ma famille mais mon père m'a toujours retrouvée et quand je crois avoir trouvé l'homme qu'il me faut, il me fait abandonner tout espoir. Poséidon…, dis-moi, quelles sont tes intentions ? **Interroge-t-elle indécise et remplie de doute.

L'un en face de l'autre, les deux personnes ne parlent plus et essaient de se comprendre. Le Bleuté n'arrive pas à trouver les mots adéquats tandis qu'Himiko craint les mots fatidiques et de se faire briser le cœur. Parce que oui, elle est tombée amoureuse de ce Directeur d'Aquarium. Littéralement et sans comprendre. A force de persévérance et de discussion.

Elle est amoureuse de cet homme et jamais elle n'a osé le lui avouer directement. Par peur d'être trompée –évidemment-, c'est arrivé tellement de fois et aussi par peur d'elle-même et de ses sentiments qui ne font que l'envahir au fil des jours.

**_ Mes intentions ? Je ne peux pas obéir à ton père parce que jamais je ne voudrais t'obliger à quoi que ce soit et que je le fasse ou non je te perdrais. **Clame intelligiblement l'Homme de son ton particulièrement grave. **Dans l'idéal j'aimerais t'enlever à ta famille et pouvoir construire quelque chose avec toi. …Himiko, tu es la première femme dont je tombe amoureux. **Dit-il difficilement parce qu'avouer une chose du genre n'est pas fait pour lui. Il est tendu au possible mais va reprendre la discussion. Il n'a pas terminé mais au moment où sa bouche s'ouvre de nouveau, des mains –fines et douces- se posent sur les siennes.

**_**_** Enlève-moi**_**, **murmure-t-elle alors que personne n'entend ses mots.** Poséidon, enlève-moi si c'est ce que tu veux ! J'ai beau tenir tête à mon père jamais il ne m'écoutera et peu importe les propositions de mariage que j'ai déjà refusées à un moment donné, il trouvera le moyen de me faire accepter. **Dit-elle les yeux légèrement brouillons.** Tu sais…, il a déjà commencé à me dire qu'il pourrait te faire du mal si jamais je…, rejetais celui qu'il allait me présenter et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. … …Je t'aime aussi… .**

Retenant ses larmes –choses qu'elle fait depuis toujours lui semble-t-elle-, elle resserre sa prise sur les grandes mains de son aîné et le cœur battant une fois sur deux, elle s'attend à être rejetée. Rejetée parce qu'elle sait qu'un homme comme ce Bleuté n'est pas du genre à s'enfermer volontairement dans une relation vouée aux pressions et aux menaces.

Poséidon –lui- est partagé entre deux sentiments. La joie de voir ses sentiments partagés et le dégoût pour un homme qui fait volontairement du mal aux siens. Dans un souffle, il enveloppe délicatement les mains d'Himiko dans les siennes et plongeant ses Billes Bleutées dans celles de la jeune femme, il se met à son tour sur le bord de ce fauteuil qu'il occupe encore.

**_ Si j'ai ton accord je t'enlève avec plaisir Himiko. Tu es celle que j'attendais mais je ne veux pas me cacher. Je veux me tenir fier et droit avec toi à mon bras, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. **Dit-il de tout son cœur.** Je suis un homme de trente-cinq ans qui n'a jamais hésité sur ce qu'il voulait dans la vie et crois-moi, ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Alors je me suis peut-être tût face à ton père cette fois-là mais si j'ai ton consentement alors la prochaine fois, j'aimerais me montrer franc.**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Himiko se jette dans les bras de son aîné et l'enlace de toutes ses forces. Jamais personne ne l'a jamais rendue aussi heureuse de sa vie, ne l'a écoutée de la sorte, et envisage de la sortir de sa prison dorée.

Entre les bras de son aimé, elle l'enlace encore et toujours et si ses lèvres percutent de temps à autre la peau salée de Poséidon, son visage est doucement revenu vers celui-ci et lui vole plusieurs baisers démonstratifs. Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues, des larmes de bonheur et le sourire mouillé, elle accepte la requête de ce Bleuté.

**_ Tu l'as et j'aimerais être avec toi. L'affronter moi aussi et j'en serais capable si tu es là Poséidon. **Dit Himiko le cœur plus léger que jamais les sentiments débordants.

**_ Avec plaisir.**

Le sourire de l'une est beaucoup plus grand que celui de l'autre mais, ils parlent tout autant et ont la même signification.

Une nouvelle fois, elle tombe dans les bras de son amant, pour un peu plus de sécurité lui semble-t-elle et rassurée par la main de l'homme dans sa chevelure et sur ses hanches, elle ferme les yeux et calme tous ses maux et ses faux-espoirs. Ils restent enlacés durant un temps indéfini et si les positions changent sensiblement puisqu'elle se retrouve sur les cuisses de son aîné, aucuns des deux ne contredit.

Puis les larmes taries et l'espoir retrouvé, elle lui propose de rester chez elle ce soir-là. Entre deux soupirs, elle lui susurre ces quelques mots alors que Poséidon hésite à répondre. Il ne veut ni être trop prévenant, ni trop prétentieux. Mais à en juger par les avances qu'il reçoit, il n'est pas homme à refuser. A repousser cette femme qu'il désire tant et depuis longtemps.

**_ Es-tu sûre de toi Himiko ? **Soupire le Bleuté d'une voix rauque et contre des lèvres tentatrices qui lui demandent de s'abandonner.

**_ …Oui, je veux être à toi Poséidon, **sourit-elle en reprenant un autre baiser sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis.** …Avant qu'on ne soit séparés.**

**_ On ne le sera pas…, **assure plus ou moins ce Directeur en laissant ses deux mains entourer le fin visage de sa Dulcinée.

Le sourire toujours présent, l'Hatsuki se relève de sur son amant et d'une main dans la sienne, elle le guide vers une pièce encore inconnue pour lui.

Une lumière basse éclaire les environs et dans la chambre de la jeune femme, celle-ci s'assoit sur son lit l'entraînant avec elle et sur elle, cet homme pour qui elle nourrit des sentiments grandissants d'heure en heure. Poséidon, la surplombe sans l'écraser. En se retenant de ses mains de chaque côté de ce visage plaisant et sans défaut et voyant une bouche réclamant des caresses, il n'hésite plus et s'avance.

De nouveau enlacés, ils se découvrent lentement et d'une autre manière. En s'effeuillant lentement et sans brusquerie.

Un chemisier disparaît d'abord, ensuite un pull atterrit à terre autant qu'un pantalon et qu'une jupe longue. En petite tenue, les deux se caressent et s'apprécient. Le corps bien fait de la jeune femme s'accorde à merveille avec celui de son futur amant qui lui-même s'attarde un peu trop sur la poitrine de celle-ci, tant et si bien qu'il dégrafe son soutien-gorge fait de dentelle noire.

**_ Tu es magnifique Himiko…, **souffle le Bleuté qui laisse sa bouche descendre de ce cou vers cette poitrine qui se dresse vers le ciel.** Si douce…**

Elle ne répond rien, continue simplement de profiter des caresses et des mots de son amant. Ses mains retraçant le dos volumineux et sculpté de son partenaire, elle s'offre à lui sans concession et sans aucun doute.

L'homme vient lui baiser les seins, les masser avec douceur, les sensibiliser et il est de ces hommes qui ont de la manière et du savoir-faire. Puis lentement, il glisse sur le ventre plat d'Himiko, le couvre lui aussi de baisers en tous genres, de petits suçons d'appartenance et s'il joue avec la ficelle de ce tanga tout aussi en dentelle que le haut, il reconnaît sans problème que ce bout de tissu est aguicheur.

Sentant cela, la jeune femme se trémousse légèrement sur le matelas et oubliant de retenir un gémissement quand des doigts lui frôlent son mont de vénus, elle se relève et repousse son aîné pour le mettre debout face à elle.

Dans un sourire simple et sans confusion, la Brune déboutonne ce pantalon pour le faire descendre et l'enlever de la taille de son amant. Ensuite, ses doigts remontent et dans un geste quelque peu imprécis mais joli, elle retire ce boxer gênant pour les futures choses à venir. Tombant nez à nez avec ce pénis déjà réveillé et de bonne taille, elle se mord la lèvre avant de ré-entraîner ce Bleu sur elle.

**_ ****ç****a sera mieux comme ça, non…, **souffle-t-elle dans un sourire et sans briser cette ambiance si légère. **Poséidon, ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps…**

Le sourire aux lèvres et reprenant quelques baisers mérités et voulus, l'Homme reprend l'exploration de ce corps sous le sien et s'il continue de combler ce cou de baisers violacés, le dernier sous-vêtement de la Brunette disparaît et son intimité se fait maintenant marquer par des doigts vagabonds et plaisants.

Les jambes légèrement relevées alors qu'un index s'introduit en elle pour la préparer et la détendre, celle-ci gémit et frémit d'autant d'attention et d'amour.

Pénétré par les doigts de son amant, son cœur continue de s'accélérer et d'en demander plus. Bouche contre bouche et légèrement cambrée, Himiko réussi à soupirer le mot « condom » entre deux attaques de son partenaire.

Enfilant l'objet demandé, Poséidon se montre le plus doux possible et regarde dans les yeux cette femme qui réussi à le faire chavirer. Sans brusquerie, il la pénètre lentement de son sexe et écoutant toutes ses supplications, l'une de ses mains s'amuse avec la poitrine réceptive de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main accroche vivement cette hanche fines et faite pour lui.

**_ Mh Poséidon~ …bouge, **ordonne d'une certaine façon l'Hatsuki en faisant onduler ses hanches et en rapprochant un peu plus ce Bleuté contre elle.

Exécutant les ordres sans même les contredire, le Bleuté effectue son premier va-et-vient dans l'intimité de sa Dulcinée et s'il croit défaillir dans l'instant, il se retient pour donner un maximum de plaisir à celle-ci. Il veut l'amener au paradis et la voir prendre le plus de plaisir possible.

Lentement ses à-coups se montrent et s'il joue avec les seins dressés et fiers de son amante, il taquine également ses mamelons de sa bouche.

Gémissante et soupirante, Himiko s'abandonne totalement dans les bras de son aîné et suivant chacun des mouvements de l'autre, elle accroche le fessier musclé de son Homme pour lui donner une cadence plus appropriée et plus appréciée de ses sens.

Tous les deux sont à l'écoute de l'autre, leur danse sensuelle devient de plus en plus torride et si les soupirs viennent s'écraser sur les murs de la chambre, les deux s'en moquent et continuent de gémir encore et encore.

**_ Himiko…~ je t'aime… …hn~ tellement, **murmure-t-il tout contre l'oreille de celle-ci et en se faisant un peu plus enlacer.

D'autres soupirs lui répondent et toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, leur valse des corps continue. Amoureux comme jamais ce soir-là, Poséidon prend la liberté de se renverser sur la couette pour pouvoir porter sur lui cette femme qu'il trouve magnifique dans cette lumière tamisée et habillée du costume d'Eve.

A califourchon sur son aîné et bien installée sur la verge de celui-ci, elle est aux commandes de leur acte et heureuse de cela et de ce cocon qu'ils viennent de créer ensemble, la jeune femme plaque ses deux mains sur le torse de Poséidon pour pouvoir se mouvoir plus facilement.

Montant et descendant sur ce sexe au bord de la jouissance, elle frémit de ses pincements qu'elle peut ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine. De ses morsures que lui inflige son amant.

La respiration perdue depuis longtemps, ils s'aident mutuellement à trouver de l'air et baiser après baiser, coup de rein après gémissement, les deux se perdent dans cette luxure qu'ils ne commandent pas mais qu'ils désirent depuis leur rencontre.

De nouveau enlacés l'un à l'autre et assis sur ce lit double, les derniers coups de reins se font avant de jouir dans ce condom pour Poséidon et de ressentir pour la première fois un orgasme attendu et désiré.

Se mordant l'index pour ne pas crier, la Brune étrangle presque son amant alors que celui-ci même avec les yeux fermés, resserre cette femme pour qui il ferait tout. Affronterait-tout.

Se moquant des « blessures » ou de la respiration inexistante, ils sont dans leur monde et si le Bleuté part en arrière et amène avec lui et sur lui cette splendide créature, c'est dans l'unique but de profiter encore un peu d'elle et de son parfum enivrant.

Dans les bras de son aimé, Himiko accroche un sourire à ses lèvres une fois remise de son orgasme et elle aussi, les paupières fermées, elle espère que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Que le monde extérieur n'existe plus et les laisses tranquilles. Dans le silence le plus total, ils se cajolent tous les deux à leur manière –avec douceur et tendresse- et les battements de leurs cœurs perdus depuis longtemps, ils se refont face une seconde ou deux avant de se reprendre un simple baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses.

**_ Je t'amènerais au bout du monde Himiko. **Assure maintenant Poséidon en retraçant les contours de ce visage qu'il commence à connaître par cœur.

**_ J'espère bien, **murmure-t-elle avec malice et sournoiserie.** Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. **


	115. Chapter 114

**Bonjour, **

**Mer revoilà et au moins celui-là je ne vais pas l'oublier lol. Un plus petit chapitre pour finir ce week end qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture Biz Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : lundi 13 janvier.**

* * *

**Dimanche 12 janvier **

Ce matin, la nouvelle maisonnée se réveille vers midi. Après un petit déjeuner bien fourni les adolescents sont tous rentrés chez eux, Shun avec Hyoga et les autres chez leurs parents. Tout le reste de la journée, les quatre finissent de ranger leur maison. Les adultes s'occupent de leurs bureaux et Arthur de sa chambre et de la pièce du bas. Ses pères ont décidé qu'elle sera un lieu pour lui. Dedans, il pourra y faire diverses activités : jouer tranquillement avec ses amis, les y faires dormir. Sa chambre ne suffira pas, au fond il a six amis et peut être qu'il en aura d'autres.

Le soir Camus arrive tout sourire.

**\- C'est trop bien ! Comme on a tous bien avancé, demain vous voulez qu'on sorte ? Au fond c'est la journée des adultes et on est de repos. **

**\- Je peux venir ? J'aimerais aller chez Shaka manger un bon gâteau. Il m'a dit qu'il ouvrait et Mû m'a dit qu'il serait avec lui, **explique Arthur.

**\- Mais bien sûr que tu es invité, **sourit Shion.** On ira, j'aimerais voir mon frère en serveur, **rajoute-t-il en rigolant.

**\- Et après vous voudriez aller où ? **Se renseigne Saga.

**\- On verra. Si on se promenait et qu'on voyait où on va, **sourit Arthur.

Les trois hommes lui répondent « oui » de la tête. Après Camus agrafe sur un mur du salon un papier format A3.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demandent à l'unisson les autres.

**\- Un planning. Dessus j'y ai mis nos quatre emplois du temps. On va pouvoir voir quand on fera du covoiturage. Et Arthur tu pourras y mettre tes soirées et tes activités tout comme nous. Comme ça tout le monde pourra organiser son temps sans se prendre la tête. **

**\- Très bonne idée, **salue l'initiative Saga.

Camus montre des post-it de quatre couleurs différentes et chacun choisit sa couleur. Certains mettent des rendez-vous et d'autres attendent. Arthur reste un moment à contempler le planning avec ses papiers dans les mains, il a hâte de pouvoir en coller un lui aussi.

* * *

Dans la maison de Hyoga, l'ambiance est tendue durant un instant. Rien de mal ne se passe et les sourires sont toujours de la partie, seulement, il a fallu que la Matriarche de cette famille s'évapore durant une quinzaine de minutes et revienne ensuite pour « gâcher » l'ensemble. Elle croit bien faire évidemment. Elle croit être d'une bonne aide seulement, elle perd son mari et raidi son fils autant que son invité.

Là, à ce dîner passé « en famille » et après une journée riche et survoltée, le calme ambiant est de trop et horriblement pesant.

**_ Tu ne lui avais pas dit ?** S'étonne la femme d'âge mûr en épiant son fils aussi blanc qu'un linge**. …Chéri, tu aurais quand même pu t'en douter.** Continue-t-elle sur sa lancée et en offrant une part de gâteau à chacun d'entre eux. **Tu sais, il va falloir t'y faire et puis Shun est un brave garçon. Estime-toi heureux d'avoir un gendre aussi gentil.**

**_ Maman ! **S'exclame Hyoga qui voit son petit-ami embarrassé tout autant que lui.

**_ Quoi ?** Soupire-t-elle comme embêtée. **Allez donc prendre un bain après avoir terminé votre dessert tous les deux.**

L'ordre donné, la fin du repas se déroule dans le silence ou presque puisque la mère du Blondinet continue de faire la conversation et d'entraîner Shun dans son sillage.

Et une fois les deux adolescents au premier étage de la maison, père et mère rediscutent de la « bombe » lancée sans prévenir et sans avertissement. La femme avoue alors qu'elle connaît leur « petit secret » depuis des semaines maintenant puisque leur fils s'est confié à elle et qu'elle a cru entendre l'annonce de celui-ci à table puisque le Vert a été expressément invité.

Loin d'être choquée, elle encourage son fils qui pour elle, voit cette relation comme une suite logique entre ces deux-là. Donnant son point de vue à son mari, celui-ci acquiesce mais a encore du mal. Pas qu'il est contre, seulement ça fait un choc d'apprendre que son fils est gay et qu'il s'est déjà trouvé un petit-ami. Petit-ami qu'il connaît depuis le bac à sable.

En haut, les deux adolescents prennent un bain chacun leur tour et enfermé dans la chambre du Blond après cela, la parole est difficile. Autant Shun a peur d'être rejeté par ces adultes qu'il considère un peu comme ses propres parents, autant Hyoga a peur de voir ce Vert s'éloigner de lui pour aucune raison apparente.

**_ Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ma mère dirait ça. **Clame le Doré en se laissant tomber sur son matelas, non loin de son invité.

**_ C'est pas-. …Je ne savais pas que tu lui avais dit. **Questionne de manière détournée le Vert qui fixe à présent son ami.

**_ Elle l'a deviné. J'étais bien trop heureux selon elle et elle n'a pas mis longtemps à pointer du doigt ce qui me réjouissait autant. D'après elle, c'est une qualité que seules les mères posséderaient.** Avoue sans détour le Blondinet qui voit ses mains se tenir entre elles.** Excuse-moi de-**

**_Non ce n'est rien, je t'assure. **Dit Shun dans un fin sourire et en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand. **Tu crois que ton père va rester choqué longtemps ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas… . Tu as vu sa tête, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir et ma mère n'a jamais eu de tact.** Grogne de mauvaise foi le Blondin. **Mais… tu sais-**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais tes parents et puis maintenant, on n'a plus à se casser la tête à trouver un moyen de leur dire.** Explique Shun en posant son menton sur l'épaule du plus vieux et en le lorgnant. **…Tu sais, avec ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est en couple.**

**_ Parce que tu en doutais ! **Marmonne le Doré plus par principe qu'autre chose.** T'as toujours été à moi et ça ne changera jamais. **Rajoute-t-il maintenant en cajolant les mèches de son petit-ami.

_**_ …Je t'aime,**_ murmure Shun à l'oreille du principal intéressé.

Le rouge aux joues, Hyoga n'a jamais entendu la voix de son petit-ami aussi basse et douce. Ça lui réchauffe le cœur autant que le corps et il n'est pas peu fier de faire ressentir ce genre de sentiment à ce Vert. Le cœur gonflé et la tête heureuse, il vole un baiser à son vis-à-vis en guise de réponse et le fait finalement basculer sur le lit pour se retrouver à le surplomber et à le cajoler de mille et une façons.

Les deux adolescents aux cœurs battants s'échangent maintenant des baisers à ne plus finir et ne pensant plus à la fin de ce repas mouvementé et muet, ils profitent d'être seuls pour se montrer mutuellement leur amour. C'est mignon et sans superflu. Ça a un petit goût de paradis qu'ils créent eux-mêmes et l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se découvrent –certainement autant que leurs bouches-.

Sur cette couette chaude et étouffante, les deux adolescents continuent leur petit jeu amoureux sans se soucier du fait que oui ou non quelqu'un les dérangera. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que les parents du Doré ne grimpent jamais et appellent leur fils du bas des escaliers.

Et puis le soir venu, les deux adultes n'embêtent plus leur fils jusqu'au lendemain.

Allongé sur ce lit, les deux ados continuent de s'embrasser. C'est quelque chose qu'ils font assez souvent à l'abri derrière une porte de dortoir ou comme ici, dans la maison familiale du Doré.

Ainsi ils ont l'impression de tout se dire, de renforcer leur lien et de se comprendre plus facilement. Et comme dans tous ces moments-là, Shun a la certitude d'être tombé amoureux de ce Blondin en premier malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire. Lentement, une main agrippe la hanche du Vert et la dévêtit de ce t-shirt noir. Un bout de chair est aperçu et chatouillant cette partie du bout de ses doigts, Hyoga fait frissonner son petit-ami. Le fait frissonner et se tortiller sur la couverture qui se froisse lentement mais sûrement.

Un soupir aussi est entendu, fin et discret et voyant-là une invitation à continuer, le Blondinet ne se pas fait prier et par malice, glisse sa main agile et souple dans le pantalon de ce Vert sursautant et agrippant.

**_ Hy-Hyoga qu'est-ce que…-, **interroge le Lycéen aux mèches plus foncées et en accrochant les prunelles Bleutés de son interlocuteur.

**_ Je veux te toucher un peu plus et te voir te détendre Shun…, juste un peu, s'il te plaît,** marmonne comme réponse le Blond qui continue de caresser cet entrejambe qu'il touche pour la première fois et qui réagit bien à ce contact.

**_ Mais… tes parents ? Ils sont en bas et-**

**_ Tu n'auras qu'à te retenir de crier,** sourit un peu mesquinement Hyoga en volant un baiser à celui-ci.

Aucune réponse n'est revenue après ça et de ce fait ce Doré prend ça pour un accord tacite. Il reprend donc ses attouchements, comme s'il se caressait lui-même et si par moment il se montre maladroit cela n'est pas aperçu ou senti.

Lentement mais sûrement, la température grimpe entre les deux et même que Shun commence à participer à tout ça après avoir senti le membre de ce Blond contre sa cuisse durcir et se frotter.

L'un et l'autre se donne du plaisir. C'est simple et sans superflu. Leurs bouches continuent d'elles-mêmes à se retrouver et à s'embrasser au même titre qu'ils se prennent mutuellement leurs gémissements. C'est plaisant, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre et si c'est la première fois qu'ils touchent une autre personne qu'eux-mêmes, ils ne peuvent pas espérer mieux. Le faire avec la personne qu'on choisit est un luxe qui nous est tous cher.

**_ Hyoga… hn~ c'est étrange…,** soupire le cadet des deux alors qu'il serre un peu plus fort la verge qu'il a entre les mains…, **j'aime…**

**_ Moi aussi… …continue Shun~, **marmonne le Blondin qui marques la peau pâle de l'appelé d'un magnifique suçon à l'orée de cette clavicule apparente.

Surmenés par cet exercice nouveau et heureux de pouvoir toucher celui qu'ils aiment, leur endurance n'est pas leur fort.

Déjà à bout de souffle et les yeux larmoyants de plaisir, Shun se cambre au fur et à mesure des mouvements qui s'effectuent sur son sexe alors que le Blondinet essaie de se retenir pour ne pas salir tout de suite ce pantalon que l'autre vient d'enfiler.

Mais les parfums n'aidant pas et les cœurs en overdose, les deux adolescents finissent par jouir dans la main de l'autre et par soupirer un peu trop fort de ce bien-être ressenti.

La tête dans les nuages et les pensées en vrac, les deux Lycéens essaient de reprendre leur souffle alors qu'ils viennent de réaliser leur première expérience sexuelle. Toujours l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards se croisent de temps à autre et si Hyoga cajolent par automatisme son petit-ami, un bruit dans le couloir les fait sursauter et se planquer sous la couette défait à la va-vite pour les abriter de l'intrus entendu !

**_ Hyoga, ton père et moi allons dans la chambre donc Shun si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux te servir. Bonne nuit vous deux !** S'écrie la mère du Doré à travers la porte et en faisant faire un arrêt cardiaque aux deux plus jeunes.

**_Heureusement que ta mère n'est pas entrée…,** soupire le Vert de soulagement et en retirant cette couette de sur sa tête.

**_ Ouais…, ah j'ai eu la peur de ma vie,** rit de moitié Hyoga en revenant attraper son ami dans ses bras et en emmêlant leurs jambes. **On devrait dormir d'accord.**

**_ Je suis d'accord,** avoue Shun dans un baiser pour son petit-ami. **Bonne nuit Hyoga.**

**_ Bonne nuit Shun.**

Un sourire aux lèvres pour chacun et étroitement entrelacés, ils décident de ne plus se lâcher pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils sont sûr de sortir pour rencontrer leurs amis communs et s'amuser dans une salle d'arcade très certainement alors leurs moments d'intimité pour eux, sont assez précieux et demandé même s'ils sont toujours gênés de leurs envies.

Les paupières lourdes et les esprits apaisés, les deux jeunes hommes s'endorment finalement et rêvent déjà à d'autres moments comme celui-là.


	116. Chapter 115

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui au japon c'est un jour férié, c'est le jour « des adultes ». Nous avons donc pris cela en compte. **

**Un long texte sur Death' et Shura. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**prochain rendez-vous : mardi 14 janvier.**

* * *

**Lundi 13 Janvier**

_« Le Samedi il venait de rentrer tard de son concours avec ses élèves de vingt ans. Il s'était préparé à manger et avait regardé un film malgré sa fatigue. Effectivement, il était surexcité par le fait que ses élèves aient remportés le tournois. Il avait pris une douche et vers une heure du matin il s'était couché. C'est là qu'avait débarqué un Bleu Foncé. _

_Celui-ci était heureux de voir que l'autre était toujours éveillé. Il grimpa sur le lit et agrippa la nuque du Vert et lui roula une pelle mémorable. _

_**\- Death' je…**_

_**\- T'inquiète je suis trop fatigué pour m'occuper de ton cul. Ce soir on dort. **_

_Le Bleu sortit du lit et se déshabilla en racontant sa journée. Il rentra dans les draps et vint prendre Shura dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'avait écouté malgré les somnolences, il sourit de l'habitude du Bleu. Mais en même temps était surpris. _

_**\- Death' ? **_

_**\- Demain tu me raconteras tes trois jours et après je m'occuperais de ton cul. **_

_**\- Tu pourrais pas le dire autrement, crétin. **__Soupirait de misère et d'habitude ce Vert qui ne pouvait même plus être vexé des mots qu'il entendait._

_**\- Je te ferais te sentir mieux, je suis sûr que t'es en manque !**__ Souriait narquoisement le Mécanicien._

_**\- Parle pour toi. **_

_Les deux se chamaillèrent encore un peu et s'endormirent, Deathmask resserrant sa prise sur le corps du Vert qu'il n'avait pu étreindre depuis des jours et il devait reconnaître que cela lui avait manqué. _

_Le lendemain matin Shura s'était réveillé vers onze heures. C'était une odeur alléchante qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit la place à côté de lui vide. Il se releva ne comprenant pas, puis son regard tomba sur le Bleu. L'homme était debout à la porte et avait dans ses mains un plateau repas. _

_**\- Lut', j'ai trouvé ça dans ta cuisine alors je me suis dit un bon déjeuner au lit ça peut être cool, **__expliqua Death' en venant poser le plateau sur les genoux de Shura._

_**\- Tu as tout cuisiné ? **_

_**\- ç**__**a peut m'arriver. **__Death' regarda l'homme observer le plateau._

_**\- Tu es venu pourquoi ? **__Se renseigna Shura qui trouvait les attentions de l'homme bizarres mais mignonnes. __**Tu as su comment ?**__ murmura Shura en rougissant. _

_**\- Jouer avec ton cul ! **__S'exclama en rigolant le Bleu ne faisant pas vraiment attention à la deuxième question. Puis voyant l'autre revenir à la contemplation de son déjeuner. Il alla lui mordre l'oreille.__** Raconte-moi ton séjour, j'ai envie… **__Death' hésita à continuer sa phrase, mais il voulait être franc…__** d'entendre ta voix. **_

_Shura fut surpris et ne voyant pas la réponse de l'autre question arriver il se dit qu'au fond il s'était fait des idées. Il allait répondre quelques choses mais un baiser l'empêcha et quand le Bleu le laissa respirer il raconta les trois jours tout en déjeunant. Les deux eurent une discussion des plus animées et sympathique comme le mercredi soir avant le départ de Shura. _

_Puis l'heure de la douche vint. Le Vert y partit pendant que le Bleu s'occupa de laver la vaisselle. Quand Shura sortit de la salle d'eau il n'était habillé que d'une serviette. Death' l'attrapa et le remit sous la douche il se dessapa rapidement et rejoint l'autre. Il savonna ses mains et vint les faire glisser sur le corps de Shura qui manifesta rapidement son plaisir par des gémissements de plaisir. Malgré ses réprimandes sur le fait que l'autre lui parlait toujours que de son cul il était quand même d'accord pour que le Bleu s'en occupe. Alors il le laissa envahir son espace personnel et lui faire l'amour de façon bestiale comme d'habitude mais tellement passionné que cela en était divin. Il perdit toute retenue quand il se fit plaquer face contre le mur et prendre sans ménagement. Death' grognait de bonheur et lui hurlait de satisfaction à chaque fois que l'autre tapait dans sa prostate. _

_**\- Putain, Shu' tu es si étroit, je savais que tu me voulais. Tu m'aspires tellement. **_

_**\- Ferme-là ! Et si tu veux que je t'aspire plus soit meilleur. **_

_**\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me chercher. **_

_A ces mots Death' ne se retint plus et s'immisça encore et encore le plus profondément possible dans le corps de son homme. Et pas qu'avec sa bite. Sa bouche alla ravager celle du Vert et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau des hanches maltraitées de Shura. Qui entre deux baisers criait de tout son soûl. Il jouit sans que Death' n'ai à le masturber tellement il était en transe. _

_Les deux hommes se lavèrent vite et repartirent au lit. Là, le Bleu fit preuve de douceur pendant une bonne heure. Shura en profita et se lova dans les bras de son compagnon, si au début la visite de l'autre l'avait un peu ennuyé, là ce n'était plus le cas. _

_**\- Tu es sportif ? **__Shura avait dit ça en redessinant les muscles des bras de Death' ainsi que ses abdos. _

_**\- Je l'ai été. Mû et Kanon courent souvent, je vais encore parfois avec eux. Avant je faisais des sports de combat. Judo, Karaté, Lutte, Boxe et d'autres. **_

_**\- Tu veux m'affronter dans le dojo ? On pourrait aussi faire du Kendo. **_

_**\- Pourquoi pas ? **__Death' regarda l'homme se lever et comprit que cela voulait dire de suite alors il le suivit. _

_Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent à main nue. Cela dura un bon quart d'heures où chacun oublia les bonnes mœurs. Effectivement cela ressemblait plus à un combat de rue qu'a une discipline sportive. Death' prit le dessus et dans l'élan d'une pulsion embrassa sauvagement le Vert qui pour une fois n'avait rien à faire d'être sur les tatamis de son dojo. Et tant pis aussi pour le Kendo. Les mains du Bleu sur son corps le faisaient vibrer. Il était le seul être à le combler de la sorte. Il ne le dirait pas mais il était accro à ce corps, à ce Bleu qui prenait du plaisir et les faire grimper au rideau le plus souvent possible. Il aimait le voir devenir une bête sauvage quémandant de la chaleur et des caresses. Death' au lit était un spectacle magnifique à voir. Et il voulait être le seul à le voir. _

_**\- Toi non plus ne va pas voir ailleurs… ton cul est à moi, **__feula Shura en agrippant le fessier du Mécano et en augmentant ses à-coups en lui. _

_**\- T'inquiète, seul ton cul me plaît et ça ne va pas changer avant un long moment. **_

_Les deux ne se diraient jamais « je t'aime », du moins pas pour le moment, mais les deux savaient que l'autre n'était qu'à eux. Et pour l'instant cette possessivité leur suffisait. _

_Quand ils eurent fini ils retournèrent tranquillement dans la partie appartement et après une douche toute en caresse ils s'habillèrent pour une soirée pénarde sur le canapé. Pour cela ils étaient sortis au combini non loin de chez Shura pour acheter de quoi se sustenter pour le reste du week-end. Ce soir-là ils avaient fait soirée film et popcorn. Puis une chose revint à l'esprit de Death'. _

_**\- Dis-moi ce matin tu voulais dire quoi par « tu as su comment » ? **_

_**\- Non rien oublie, ce n'est vraiment pas important. **_

_**\- Allez dis-moi, tu voulais un déjeuner au lit et tu as été surpris que je le devine ? **_

_**\- Presque,**__ rigola Shura. __**Je pensais que c'était…**_

_**\- Oui ? **_

_**\- Mon cadeau d'anniversaire…**__ devant le visage surpris de son amant il rajouta… __**c'est aujourd'hui, je suis né le douze Janvier. **_

\- … _Death' le regarda un instant interdit, il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de déclarer. __**Bon anniversaire.**_

_Shura éclata de rire et reprit un énième baiser. La nuit avait été tranquille et le lever plus sportif. Death' avait une fois de plus réclamé son droit de cuissage sur le cul de son Vert qui l'avait laissé faire. Oh, pas docilement bien sûr, cela aurait fait trop plaisir au Bleu. Une fois de plus cela avait été bestial et une fois de plus les deux avaient joui. Puis ils avaient décidé d'aller manger dans un restaurant et en se promenant après celui-ci ils avaient vu une patinoire extérieure créée pour les fêtes d'hiver. Et malgré la fin des vacances et le fait qu'il neige encore, la mairie avait laissé la piste de glace quelques jours de plus. » _

C'est pour cela qu'en ce lundi après-midi Shura droit sur la glace rit de joie du Bleu. Le Mécano qui a insisté pour le défier au patin ne tient pas droit dessus.

**\- Ne te moque pas, **grogne Death',** c'est ma première fois et je pensais que c'était plus simple. **

**\- Je ne me moque pas, je suis juste heureux. **

**\- Vraiment ? **Demande Death' un sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Death' ? **Shura s'approche de lui, pour qu'on ne l'entende l'agrippe sous le bras et le relève. Puis doucement il l'aide à glisser et les deux partent faire un tour.** Merci pour ce week-end. Mais dis-moi il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je sais que ce n'est pas pour mon anniversaire, si je ne l'avais pas dit tu ne le saurais pas, **Shura trouve l'attitude du Mécano un peu bizarre mais pas déplaisante.

\- … **Camus… **Death' murmure et rougit, mais il va être franc comme d'habitude. **Il m'a dit que tout le monde n'était pas comme lui et moi à aimer le sexe plus que le reste et que quand on veut garder quelqu'un il faut faire des efforts. Je lui ai raconté notre mercredi soir et il m'a dit qu'il fallait plus de moments comme ça. C'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à créer une relation avec ses époux. **

**\- Death' tu le remercieras pour moi. Et merci pour ce week-end. **

**\- Shu' je te veux, **susurre le Bleu à l'oreille du Maître d'arme.** Je veux t'entendre jouir. J'aime te voir quand tu es en transe. **

**\- Idiot ! A une condition !**

**\- Laquelle ? **

**\- Ce soir tu rentres chez toi demain je dois être en forme. **

Death' lui dit « oui » de la tête. Shura les ramène vers l'entrée de la piste de glace et les deux rendent rapidement leurs patins. Là, ils s'engouffrent dans le métro et la rame étant bondée le Bleu en profite pour se serrer contre son dos et ses mains viennent le caresser sous le manteau et sous le pull puis ses mains glissent sur son fessier. Le mécano lui chuchote des phrases obscènes en le préparant à sa venue. Le Vert observe par les vitres que personne ne regarde et garde son calme. Mais un doigt de Death' vient en lui et cela lui fait un bien fou mais il ne montre rien.

**\- Shu' tu me rend dingue, **feule Death' à son oreille.** Je ne vais pas tenir. **

**\- Calme-toi ! A la maison je te laisserais me faire ce que tu veux. Mais là y a trop de monde, c'est pas comme dans les toilettes de chez Shaka. **

**\- Ça t'a plu non ? **

En disant cela Death' change leur position et Shura est bloqué entre l'homme et la baie vitrée. Un second doigt vient en lui. De sa main libre Death' prend leurs deux verges en main et les caresses. Shura lui lance un regard noir empli de luxure. Un homme les bouscule et le Vert retient un cri de plaisir. Cela donne une idée à Death' qui le retourne à nouveau et présente son sexe contre son anus. Il le place entre ses cuisses et n'a même pas besoin de bouger, les personnes autour le font pour lui. Il est de plus en plus bousculé et se tient de plus en plus à Shura.

Le Maître d'arme lui se mord la lèvre inférieure au sang, il veut hurler à son idiot d'amant de se barrer et pourtant il est si excité. Il doit reconnaître qu'il apprécie cet interdit. Il est au bord de la jouissance et la main de Death' le masturbant n'aide pas. Les deux se regardent dans la vitre de la trame et leurs regards disent la même chose : vivement qu'ils soient chez Shura. La voix enregistrée du métro leur fait savoir qu'ils descendront bientôt alors ils se rhabillent comme ils peuvent.

Quand les portes vitrées s'ouvrent Shura agrippe le poignet de Death' et le traine à sa suite. Dans la rue, étant seuls, la voix du Maître d'arme se fait entendre. Il maugrée des insultes à l'homme qui le traine. Celui-ci arbore un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il aime voir l'autre dans cet état cela amène toujours une baise mémorable.

En arrivant devant la maison tout s'accélère, Shura entre et traverse d'un pas rapide l'habitation. Dans sa chambre, il bouscule son amant sur le lit et sans plus attendre il baisse leurs deux pantalons et se plante sur le sexe en érection de son Bleu. Là il se meut dessus, Death' va bouger quand Shura entrave ses mouvements et ses bras.

**\- Toi ! Tu bouges pas et tu te laisses faire. Là c'est moi qui mène. Tu es trop con. **Shura soupire d'aise et se dit qu'au fond c'est le meilleur anniversaire qu'il a passé, lui qui pensait le passer encore une fois seul.

Death' ne dit rien et laisse l'autre les mener à la jouissance. Puis il se jette sur le corps du Vert pour un second round tout aussi endiablé. Le soir comme promis il laisse le Vert seul pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

* * *

Mû est des plus attirant avec cet uniforme de serveur. Shaka a donné cette tenue à ce Parme par pur égoïsme et pour pouvoir le détailler sans paraître pervers ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais le Blond est réellement attiré par son petit-ami dans ce bel uniforme noir et blanc, avec deux lignes claires qui soulignent à la perfection les hanches de celui-ci.

En plein rêve ou presque, le Doré n'est pas du tout concentré et cela se fait ressentir quand il est appelé plusieurs fois par son amant en question qui le fixe bien gentiment et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Shaka, on a besoin de toi sur terre. Shaka ? **Interroge inlassablement le Violet qui sourit tout de même de voir son compagnon aussi rêveur.

**_ Désolé, tu disais ?** Revient à lui ce Blondinet qui secoue légèrement la tête.

**_ J'ai besoin d'un thé à la framboise, d'un cappuccino et de deux muffins aux fruits. Quelque chose ne va pas ou je peux rejouer au serveur tranquillement ?** Souffle Mû en continuant de scruter le propriétaire de la boutique.

**_ Tu peux retourner jouer, **soupire Shaka dans un rictus bien à lui. **Au fait, j'aime beaucoup cette tenue, elle te va à ravir.**

**_ Merci.** Dit le complimenté heureux d'entendre ce genre de chose et d'être beau aux yeux de son compagnon.

La conversation terminée, Shaka soupire tout de même. Certes, son franc-parler a été récompensé d'un large sourire mais, il a l'impression que ce Parme ne comprend pas ses sous-entendus ou fait semblant de ne pas les voir.

C'est assez frustrant et en même temps, il est sûr de ne pas vouloir le changer. Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux d'Or, il reprend son travail et se dit qu'il repensera à son « problème » de couple plus tard. Lui, a envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il le fera comprendre à son sexy mécanicien qui vogue entre les tables et qui, il en est certain, se fait draguer par certaines clientes peu farouches.

Encore un peu dans les nuages, il ne fait pas attention à ses nouveaux clients et si son comptoir est frappé par deux fois, il se surprend à légèrement sursauter et à tomber sur trois têtes connues.

**_ Bonjour Shaka,** s'avance Camus d'une aura assez chaleureuse –qui ne lui ressemble pas en public-, **est-ce qu'on te dérange dans tes réflexions ?**

**_ Non, tout va bien. Bonjour à vous, si vous voulez il y a encore deux ou trois tables dans le fond. **Indique avec professionnalisme le Doré qui arbore de nouveau un sourire. **Je suis ravi de te voir ici Arthur. **

**_ Bonjour Shaka-san, je voulais encore goûter tes pâtisseries !** S'exclame Arthur toujours aussi vif et pressé –comme presque tous les adolescents-.

**_ Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir en me disant ça, je t'apporte l'une de mes spécialités tout de suite. Et pour vous, comme d'habitude ou vous avez envie de changement ?** Questionne le Blond toujours aussi rayonnant.

**_ On ne change rien et merci de toujours nous accueillir avec ton sourire Shaka,** assure Shion qui suit tranquillement ses amants et son fils à la table choisie. **Et si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais très certainement montrer ce que tu veux parce que mon frère se conforte très vite dans ce qu'il obtient. **Murmure-t-il après avoir vu le regard que ce Doré lance à son cadet et avant de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Il laisse ce Blondin pantois mais peu importe, il peut bien donner un coup de pouce à son petit-frère qui fait tant pour lui et qui le soutient en toutes circonstances.

Très vite servis par Shaka en personne, ils discutent de nouveau ensemble, seulement quelques minutes mais ça change toujours les idées et réjouis les esprits alors par cette belle journée d'hiver, tout le monde veut en profiter.

Heureux de cette sortie, Arthur est un adolescent comblé. Malgré la tristesse qu'il garde caché en lui par la perte de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère, il veut faire bonne figure et ne devoir rien à personne, même si les trois adultes autour de lui se mêlent de tout autant que ceux qu'il peut rencontrer au lycée et qu'il apprécie appeler « amis ».

A table, la conversation est vivace comme si, ses trois pères –il a dû mal avec ce mot- ne veulent pas qu'il se perde dans ses pensées souvent sombres et s'ils dégustent tous avec joies leurs collations, souvent Camus tente de chahuter son fils et le taquiner. C'est une bonne journée, une journée que tous, chacun à leur façon veut faire durer indéfiniment. Et ils réussissent cet exploit à la perfection, pendant près d'une heure, ils ont ri de tout et de rien et passé un excellent moment en famille. Peu importe qu'ils soient chevaliers ou non, à cet instant précis, ils ne sont qu'une famille parmi tant d'autres qui nouent des liens incassables.

**_ Saga-sensei, bonjour !** S'écrie un intrus à cette famille d'une voix vive et enjouée.

L'adulte saisi d'entendre son nom sorti de nulle part regarde autour de lui et à hauteur des yeux, mais ne voyant personne, il doit baisser le regard pour voir son petit interlocuteur.

Le reconnaissant rapidement et sans soucis, il repousse sa chaise assez loin de la table qu'il occupe et se retourne de peu pour faire face à cet enfant qu'il a croisé plusieurs fois déjà.

**_ Bonjour Hatsuharu-kun, comment vas-tu ?** Répond dans un sourire le Bleuté qui salue plus muettement la jeune sœur légèrement en retrait mais qui décide de ne plus se cacher –ce qui en soit est un grand progrès-.

**_ Bien. Vous aussi vous êtes venu manger de bonnes choses ? **Demande déjà l'enfant qui surprend Arthur d'autant d'aplomb et qui fait sourire les deux autres adultes.

**\- Tout comme vous je suppose, tu es avec ton père ? **

**_ Exactement. Même qu'Oncle Hadès doit nous rejoindre ! **Dit-il avec encore plus de rayonnement dans la voix.** Inoué qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Soupire Hatsuharu en se retournant pour comprendre ce qui se passe avec sa cadette. Cadette qui pointe plus ou moins du doigt l'adolescent non loin d'eux.

**\- Saga-san, c'est qui ?**

**_ C'est…-** débute Saga qui n'arrive pas à continuer sans que cela ne paraisse compliqué pour des enfants de quatre et sept ans.

**_ C'est mon fils adoptif. Il s'appelle Arthur et il est très gentil malgré son air de mauvais garçon,** intervient Camus qui comprend très vite la situation et qui ne se voit pas non plus expliquer tous les détails à des enfant. Evidemment l'adolescent râle mais il fait aussi rire la jeune demoiselle.

**_ Vous deux, je vous ai dit que vous pouviez les saluer pas les embêter. **Soupire à présent Rhadamanthe qui vient de terminer sa commande et qui récupère ses enfants bien trop envahissants.

**_ Il ne nous embêtait pas,** assure Shion qui aime beaucoup les bouilles de la dernière génération Elision. **Ne vous inquiétez pas Rhadamanthe-san.**

**_ Merci de les avoir tenus occupés et ravi de vous revoir ici.** Dit le cadet des Elision dans un fin sourire de politesse et de sympathie. **Bien, maintenant Hatsu', Inoué allons-y et dites au revoir.**

**_ Vous pouvez vous assoir à la table à côté, il n'y a pas de problème. **Assure l'Aquarius qui voit des sièges de libres tous près d'eux. **Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout.**

**_ C'est que… Hadès ne devrait pas tarder…,** réfléchit à voix haute le Doré en voyant ses enfants prendre place sur les chaises. **Mais ça ne devrait pas trop le déranger je crois et puis vous connaissez son caractère maintenant.**

**_ Exactement et puis votre commande arrive déjà. **

Là, assis à une table près, les deux groupes discutent. Les enfants essaient d'en connaître davantage sur l'adolescent tandis que les adultes –eux- ont, pendant un temps, parlés avec sous-entendus de la soirée de la nouvelle année. Ça gêne beaucoup mais les rires sont présents –Saga en profite même pour parler de son jumeau à l'oreille du Blond- et si avec beaucoup d'aisance la discussion dérive c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ont ici et là, des points communs non négligeable.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'aîné des Frères Elision fait son apparition et s'il ne prend rien d'autre qu'un café préparé avec soin, il prend place face à son cadet non sans devoir quelque peu repousser l'aîné de celui-ci, qui aurait presque pu atterrir dans ses jambes tant son élan a été grand.

Chiffonnant avec plus ou moins de délicatesse le crâne de son neveu et de sa nièce en guise de salut, les conversations reprennent et la journée continue. Bien évidemment Hadès ne fait que répondre quand il y est obligé mais cela n'est pas désagréable, bien au contraire et puis tout le monde aime à se dire qu'il est un grand incompris même si, comme aujourd'hui encore, il fait peur à l'adolescent qu'il rencontre pour la première fois.

**_ Pourquoi pas dans un parc…,** annonce le Noiraud tout à fait sérieusement et à l'adresse de son frère puisqu'ils décident de leur prochaine destination. Et derrière cette proposition, les voix approbatrices de deux enfants soutenant leur Oncle.

**_ Très bien, nous irons là-bas après avoir terminé le goûter.** Accepte Rhadamanthe qui aime voir son frère s'investir avec son neveu et sa nièce.

**_ Et maintenant on va devoir vous laisser, c'est Arthur qui programme notre journée aujourd'hui et il n'a pas fini de nous faire courir !** Grogne pour la forme un Camus tout de même heureux de voir l'ado garder la forme malgré les événements passés.

**_ Ça sert à rien de se plaindre maintenant « papi », c'est toi qui a dit que je pouvais décider alors assume !** Répond assez rapidement le jeune homme qui ne manque jamais de répartie.

**_ Tu vas voir qui tu traites de « papi » toi ! Sur ce, Rhadamanthe-san, Hadès-san, les enfants, passez une bonne journée.** Se lève maintenant le Bleu Marine suivi de près par ses compagnons et l'adolescent toujours en pleine forme.

**_ Encore félicitation pour ça, **indique l'aîné des Elision en montrant le nouvel adopté et les nouvelles responsabilités qui en découlent.

**_ Merci beaucoup ! **Sourit à l'unisson les trois hommes qui ressentent aussi une certaine fierté d'être devenus parents. Et puis c'est certainement la première et dernière fois que le Dieu des Enfers les félicitera, ils en sont tous presque certains.

Peu après la boutique compte quatre clients de moins alors qu'à la table des Elision de nouvelles commandes sont passées simplement pour sustenter les estomacs des deux bambins. …Se faire gâter par leur Oncle est quelque chose de nouveau et de très agréable alors forcément, ils ne refusent jamais. Rhadamanthe –lui- remercie silencieusement son frère d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il manque à ne pas être avec eux.

A l'intérieur de cette boutique chaleureuse, tout fonctionne à merveille. Et si Mû prend une pause de quelques minutes à l'arrière du café, il est aussi rejoint par le patron et petit-ami qu'est ce Blond et enlacé ou non, un menton se pose sur l'épaule de ce Parme en guise de repos et cela ne dérange personne. Le violet se retourne même pour voler un baiser à son cher et tendre et pour le câliner une seconde ou deux. Dans l'élan, Shaka aimerait bien dire à son amant de garder cette tenue pour le soir mais, encore trop incertain pour être sûr de ne pas être rejeté, il se tait et ne fait qu'observer son Mécanicien avec envie et désir. Puis, volant un autre baiser, les deux se séparent de nouveau pour regagner la boutique et reprendre le travail.


	117. Chapter 116

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre. Un tête à tête entre Kanon et Rhad' qui je l'espère vous plaira. **

**Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 16 janvier**

* * *

**Mardi 14 Janvier.**

**_ Tu as eu tes enfants ce week-end ? **Demande avec enthousiasme Kanon qui est de nouveau invité chez ce Blond et accessoirement petit-ami, ce qui le ravit.

**_ Oui et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont gagnés un peu plus en énergie encore. Ils étaient intenables, de vraies tornades. **Affirme Rhadamanthe qui observe son ami dos à lui mais à genoux sur ce fauteuil, une fois de plus.

**_ Tu vois à quel point ils ont l'air heureux de me voir ? Tes poissons rouges m'adorent, **assure le Bleuté dans un large sourire en terminant de leur donner à manger.

**_ Tu aimes me contrarier en les appelants comme ça pas vrai ?! Bon sang…, vient ici et vient boire ta bière. **Soupire le Doré assis sur le canapé et près de la table pour attraper sans difficulté sa cannette.

**_ J'arrive. Comment s'est passé ton travail aujourd'hui ? Moi je n'ai fait que rencontrer certains auteurs et l'un d'entre eux était horrible. Prétentieux et arrogant à souhait comme s'il avait déjà gagné plusieurs prix de littérature alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un amateur.** Se plaint l'Editeur tout en boudant et en prenant une grande gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

**_ Eh bien je crois que des personnes comme ça il y en a partout mais ce qui est bon pour toi c'est que tu peux le donner à une autre personne de ton entreprise puisque que tu es celui qui est à la tête des éditeurs n'est-ce pas ? **Sourit et rassure le Blondin en laissant l'autre se rapprocher de lui.

**_ Tu as raison même si en général je prends les plus emmerdants parce qu'ils sont difficiles à gérer. **Admet le Bleuté qui vient de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l' n'ose pas trop en faire pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise ce père de famille qui le fait fondre. **Et toi alors ? **

**_ Une journée tranquille derrière mon bureau, aucun rendez-vous. Tout le contraire de demain mais bon, j'aime discuter avec nos clients et investisseurs. C'est avec eux qu'on a parfois de nouvelles idées. **Répond Rhadamanthe qui hésite mais qui finalement pose sa main sur la chevelure de son interlocuteur dans l'unique but de la caresser et cajoler l'autre.

Emmagasinant les informations au fur et à mesure, Kanon soupire d'aise de se faire ainsi dorloter par celui que son cœur a choisi.

Durant de longues minutes le silence apparaît et si seul le bruit des cannettes retentit dans l'appartement, ce n'est absolument pas dérangeant. Au contraire, ça a un effet apaisant, presque relaxant pour le Gémini qui respire de mieux en mieux en la compagnie de cet homme qu'il a eu peur d'approcher au début de leur rencontre.

Ils en sont à la troisième bière de la soirée et si Rhadamanthe observe celui à ses côtés, il ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement, de le scruter encore un peu et de l'embrasser. Seulement en surface au début, puis et alors que ses yeux ne lâchent pas ceux à demi-ouverts et de couleur ciel, il lèche de sa langue les lèvres de son amant et l'accès autorisé, le baiser est plus gourmand et avec un léger goût alcoolisé. La nuque attrapée, le Doré repousse légèrement Kanon contre le dossier du canapé et profitant de ces échanges, lui-même sait qu'il s'habitue de plus en plus, de mieux en mieux et qu'il aime embrasser ce Bleuté qui devient incertain dans ses bras.

**_ Je suis de plus en plus doué pas vrai, **s'assure Rhadamanthe non sans un léger rictus sur les bords de sa lèvre et en continuant de faire frissonner la peau de son cadet.

**_ Incontestablement, **soupire Kanon qui aime bien voir ce sourire-là sur la face de son petit-ami.** Mais je te soupçonne d'être doué pour ça depuis longtemps, non !**

**_ J'avoue, déjà au lycée j'étais doué pour ça. **Se vante à présent le Blond non sans laisser son autre main se poser sur la cuisse de son compagnon de jeu.

**_ Te vante pas comme ça, abruti, **repousse le Bleu qui n'a pas l'habitude de voir ce Publicitaire aussi prétentieux.

**_ D'accord j'arrête, mais seulement parce que j'ai encore envie de t'embrasser, **dit le Blondinet qui reprend de droit un baiser et cette chose est adorée par son interlocuteur qui ne refuse pas de se laisser faire.

Une fois de plus et installé dans ce canapé, ils s'embrassent de nouveau. Ils oublient leurs bières et même les petits encas sortis pour s'attarder sur une autre activité beaucoup plus attrayante et convoitée par leurs sens.

Et enfin les mains de Kanon s'accrochent à ce corps attirant pour le garder près de lui. Il ne veut pas se montrer trop entreprenant ni trop prude mais jouer avec le juste milieu est dur pour lui. Ils se câlinent, s'embrassent et c'est suffisant pour l'instant, pour les deux ça ne peut être mieux.

Tout le reste de la soirée ils s'amusent ainsi et profitent l'un de l'autre et de leur nouveau statut de couple. Rhadamanthe n'a encore rien dit à ses enfants et ce parce qu'il a peur évidemment mais aussi parce qu'il veut être sûr de ne pas se tromper même si…, tout contre les lèvres de ce Bleuté, il se trouve à sa place. Véritablement.

**_ Je vais bientôt y aller,** murmure Kanon tout contre la bouche de ce Blond qui est presque sur lui et qui a une main sur ses côtes.

**_ Mh, d'accord. Il se fait tard et demain on travaille tous les deux. **Accepte le propriétaire des lieux en se relevant légèrement de son partenaire pour se remettre assis sur le canapé.

**_ Exact et je préfèrerais ne pas être fatigué et toi aussi !** Sourit le Bleuté en se rhabillant quelque peu et en terminant le fond de cette bière chaude.

**_ C'est vrai. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Ne te perd pas en chemin, ok ! **Souffle le Doré en donnant le manteau à son cadet et en le rhabillant quelque peu.

**_ Tu sais, ma voiture est munie d'un GPS très perfectionné et qui retrouve mon chez moi rapidement et sans faire de détour ! Incroyable, pas vrai !** Se moque ouvertement l'Editeur non sans largement sourire.

**_ Conduit prudemment abruti. A demain, tu peux venir à l'heure que tu veux à moins que tu préfères aller quelque part ?!** Interroge le Publiciste qui voit sa porte s'ouvrir pour donner sur un couloir silencieux.

**_ Je ne sais pas…, on verra demain ! Bonne nuit Rhad', **murmure Kanon sur le bout des lèvres de l'appelé. **…J'ai hâte d'être à demain.**

**_ Bonne nuit à toi aussi Kanon, **souffle sur le même ton le Blondinet qui prend un dernier baiser.

Après un dernier regard, ils se séparent et à l'intérieur de son appartement, Rhadamanthe soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. …il aime beaucoup ce Bleuté et sûrement que ça va empirer, il le sent. Déjà quand ils étaient amis il était toujours impatient de le retrouver ou de lui parler, là, il est simplement impatient de l'embrasser et ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'il n'a pas ressenti ça.

Et il se promet également de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. De ne pas passer des heures inutiles au bureau et de l'éviter sans le vouloir comme il a fait avec son ex-femme. Le travail l'avait accaparé mais là, rien que pour ce Bleuté, il commence déjà à changer. Rien qu'un peu mais il se sait sur la bonne voie et il en est fier !


	118. Chapter 117

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on retourne dans le bureau des Elision, où Rhad' a une petite discussion avec son frère. Ça avance pour tout le monde. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 17 janvier**

* * *

**Jeudi 16 Janvier.**

Dans l'agence de publicité, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé quand Rhadamanthe décide de se rendre jusqu'au bureau de son frère. Un dossier à la main, celui-ci est là en cas d'urgence, si jamais il énerve trop son aîné et traversant les bureaux alors même qu'il taquine Sara en passant près d'elle.

Une fois dans la pièce désirée, il oublie de frapper –comme souvent- et s'il aperçoit vite son aîné à sa table de dessin gribouiller des esquisses ou autre panneau définitif, Rhadamanthe se pose sur une chaise et scrute le dos de son frère. Il ne sait pas comment lui parler sans qu'il ne prenne directement la mouche, sans qu'il ne parte au quart de tour et le jette dehors. Mais depuis une semaine, il observe Hadès et son comportement et remarque de plus en plus certaines petites choses comme des regards ou des gestes interrompus.

**_ Hadès, je sais que tu as beaucoup de planches à terminer pour les deux semaines à suivre mais faudrait que tu jettes un œil à deux ou trois contrats. **Débute le Blond en jaugeant ce dos qui ne bouge absolument pas. **Faudrait que tu me dises aussi si tu aurais assez de temps pour une nouvelle campagne. **Continue-t-il semblant de rien et alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est absolument pas écouté.** Hadès ? T'es pas seul, arrête ce que tu fais deux minutes pour me répondre, **demande gentiment ce Doré qui voit toujours ce crayon gratter le papier sous lui. **…Tu le fais exprès ou tu m'entends vraiment pas ?**

Hésitant, Rhadamanthe ne sait pas quoi faire. La lumière éclaire la table sur laquelle son frère travaille, les stores de ce côté-là sont baissés et un bruit de mine griffonne et étale son talent.

Faisant un drôle de bruit avec sa langue, le Doré se lève de sa chaise et s'il approche tranquillement de la table de son aîné, une autre idée germe dans sa tête et une sorte de malin sourire aux lèvres, il invente un mensonge gentillet simplement pour voir si une réaction va se montrer et si ses idées sont fausses ou au contraire bien réelles.

**_ Ah tiens Rin, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? **Imagine Rhadamanthe qui étudie plutôt la réaction de son frère qui ne tarde pas non plus.

Ça ne peut être qu'à l'évocation du prénom et rien d'autre qu'il arrête de griffonner et sûrement même qu'il n'a pas entendu le reste croyant peut-être imaginer mais qu'importe, c'est ce qu'il recherche et ce qui le fait sourire.

Les minutes passent et si elles sont longues et silencieuses, cela a eu le don d'irriter Hadés, Rhadamante en est certain parce qu'il voit son frère tourner à demi sa tête comme pour voir s'il a rêvé ou non.

**_ Désolé, j'voulais que tu m'écoutes. **S'excuse déjà Rhadamanthe qui termine sa course vers son aîné.** M'en veut pas ok.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Grogne maintenant Hadès qui se rend compte de la présence de son cadet et du fait qu'il a réagi à l'entente d'un prénom.

**_ Au début j'voulais te parler d'un dossier mais maintenant j'aimerais comprendre quelque chose. Tu t'es rendu compte que tu as arrêté de dessiner quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Rin ou pas ? **Interroge le Blondin qui voit déjà les sourcils du Noiraud se froncer.

**_ C'est quoi ces accusations ? **Gronde l'Ebène qui n'aime pas être pris pour cible.

**_ Je ne t'accuse pas, j'ai juste constaté. Comme j'ai constaté que tu aimais le regarder et qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférent. Et avant que tu nies tout en bloc, je te connais à minimum pour dire ça, **clame le Publicitaire qui ne veut pas être coupé trop tôt.** Et je t'avouerais que je suis même plutôt heureux de te voir t'intéresser à quelqu'un. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu de rendez-vous ou juste sorti donc ça m'fait plaisir vraiment.**

**_ Tu te montes la tête tout seul là. **Souffle Hadès qui entend les propos de son cadet, qui l'agace pour dire vrai. Pis comment peut-il avouer un truc pareil alors que lui-même fait tout pour ne pas le reconnaître.

**_ Non, évidemment que non. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'aime chez lui ? Sa tête, son caractère ou son talent ? **Demande Rhadamanthe intrigué et surtout curieux. Il s'est lancé et maintenant il veut savoir et s'il peut aider, il en serait ravi.

**_ Rien du tout, ce n'est qu'un gamin. **Peste une nouvelle fois le Noiraud en tuant son frère de son regard océan. **Donne-moi plutôt ce que tu as dans les mains que je regarde et que tu retournes travailler. **Reprend-t-il pour changer de conversation.

**_ Je vais te donner ça, si tu me réponds. Honnêtement j'veux pas t'emmerder, mais je sais qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent alors j'aimerais seulement savoir pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? **Dit le Doré qui réfléchit en même temps qu'il parle.** Bon, ça pourrait créer des tensions je le reconnais mais ça ne serait pas inhabituel avec toi et entre vous non plus d'ailleurs, on commence à en avoir l'habitude. Et pour ton information, le gamin à vingt-quatre ans donc majeur et libre de dire oui s'il le souhaite**. Informe-t-il comme une plaisanterie pour lui sauf que ça n'en n'est pas une pour l'aîné.

**_ Justement… vingt-quatre ans. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, **soupire Hadès dans un grognement et qui se confie en quelque sorte. Les poings serrés et le corps tendu, c'est la première fois qu'il avoue indirectement son attirance pour ce Noiraud et ça le stresse. Il a peur d'être jugé.

De son coté, Rhadamanthe n'est pas peu fier de lui et de ces demi-mots entendus. Il avance enfin, rien qu'un peu mais c'est déjà un grand pas le connaissant. Sur son siège –qu'il emprunte à son aîné- et ravi de ce bout de conversation, le Doré veut continuer encore un peu et pousser son aîné dans ses derniers retranchements.

**_ Il est très mature pour son âge, je peux te l'assurer. **Souffle le cadet des frères Elision en repensant à sa dernière conversation avec le plus jeune.** Quand j'étais pas mal perdu avec Kanon, il avait réussi à m'y faire voir un peu plus clair. J'avais caché mes soucis pourtant, mais, il avait remarqué alors ne t'arrête pas à son âge. **Explique-t-il plus clairement.

**_ Peu importe, **rechigne à dire Hadès qui se sent oppressé par le comportement de son frère. **Je suis beaucoup tr-**

**_ Tu as toujours aimé les petites choses. Tu l'as sûrement jamais remarqué mais toutes les femmes avec lesquelles tu es déjà sorti était beaucoup plus petite que toi et semblaient fragiles. **Dit Rhadamanthe le plus simplement du monde.** Et Rin est tout ça à la fois, c'est peut-être un homme mais il est tout ce que t'aimes et en plus, il te tient tête de temps en temps et je dois dire que ça me plaît. **Sourit-il maintenant en dévisageant de nouveau son frère.** Mais j'arrête de t'emmerder avec ça d'accord parce que je sens que tu pourrais me frapper maintenant. **Rit nerveusement le Doré tout en se relevant pour donner le dossier amené avec lui jusqu'à son frère.** Tiens, faudrait que tu me donnes ton accord sur ça. C'est une nouvelle campagne qu'on nous a demandé de faire, faut que tu me dises si c'est possible pour toi ou non.**

Le dossier prit des mains de son frère, Hadès pousse un nouveau soupir de mécontentement et le regard furieux –toujours ou presque-, il feuillète rapidement celui-ci pour le jeter négligemment sur le bureau face à lui.

Rhadamanthe a l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude donc il ne s'en offense pas et voyant ce Noiraud reprendre son crayon en main et de nouveau se pencher sur sa planche, il comprend qu'il devient indésiré.

**_ J'te dirais ça plus tard, j'aimerais finir ça avant. **Fini par dire l'Ebène qui ne fait plus face à son cadet à présent.

**_ Compris, message reçu. **Abdique le Doré en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. **Et réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit s'il te plaît.**

Il n'y a pas de réponse mais ça lui convient, il retourne donc dans la grande salle ou l'effervescence se fait entendre et sentir. Rhadamanthe part vers Satô pour lui demander les dossiers terminés et s'ils font un échange de bon procédé, les deux se plaisent à travailler ensemble puisqu'ils sont les deux seuls à préférer travailler sur la tablette plutôt que sur feuille –comme à l'ancienne-. Puis, il passe près de Rin et lui ébouriffe les cheveux par simple caprice et parce qu'il a envie de l'embêter. Mais le Blond est heureux de sa conversation avec son aîné et il se dit que celui-ci avancera sûrement un peu, tout comme lui.


	119. Chapter 118

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu hot entre nos trois professeurs. Et on revoit nos adolescents surtout Seiya et Arthur qui fait maintenant partie du groupe. **

**Bonne lecture biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 18 janvie**

* * *

**Vendredi 17 Janvier **

Pour les trois professeurs la semaine et cette journée ont été fatigantes, alors ce soir ils apprécient qu'Arthur soit chez Seiya. Trois jours plus tôt un post-it de la couleur de l'adolescent est apparu sur le planning avec inscrit. « Sortie avec les amis et nuit chez Seiya. ». Tous en avaient été heureux pour lui, surtout Camus qui veut qu'il se fasse des amis. De plus cette date lui plaisait car il a des projets pour ce soir.

C'est pour cela que maintenant il prépare un bon repas pendant que les deux autres travaillent dans leur bureau. Celui-ci fini, il appelle ses époux pour manger et entame une discussion des plus simples sur la dernière lecture de ses élèves. Il demande aussi des conseils sur ses futurs cours. Il ne veut pas faire d'imper car le livre touche des sujets sensibles. Tel que l'amour, la mort et la maladie mentale. Saga y voit des sujets à traiter aussi en philosophie. Shion les encourage et il prendra leur parti si certains parents viennent se plaindre. Il a lu le livre qu'il a trouvé dans la chambre en début de semaine. Saga, lui, se promet de le lire au plus vite.

Après le repas il leur propose un film. Les deux autres en sont ravis. Tous les trois s'installent sur le canapé et Camus lance la vidéo. Les deux autres comprennent rapidement de quoi il retourne.

**\- Camus ? **

**\- Oui Shion ? **

**\- Le film, c'est pour passer un message ? **Se renseigne Saga.

**\- Effectivement, il n'y a pas mieux qu'un bon porno pour se donner faim. Cela fait dix-huit jours qu'on n'a rien fait. **Il bouscule Shion à ses côtés et le fait tomber sur Saga. Il vient surplomber les deux et continue.** Depuis notre réveil on a été déboussolés et il s'est passé plein de choses. Zeus nous a donné une mission, on a réuni tout le monde, je suis devenu orphelin pour la seconde fois, on s'est marié, on est devenus pères et on a emménagé dans une nouvelle maison. On a passé notre temps à parler aux autres et entre nous. On s'est dit qu'on s'aimait mais à aucun moment on a vraiment été en phase ensemble. Je vous veux, je veux vous toucher, vous… **

Shion le fait taire d'un baiser osé, quand il prend fin Saga l'embrasse à son tour. Les deux hommes savent que Camus prend sur lui pour beaucoup et qu'il a besoin de chaleur humaine.

**\- Camus éteint ça ! On va au lit. Il est temps qu'on l'essaie d'une autre façon. **Le Vert sourit au Bleu Marine avant de prendre les lèvres du Bleu Foncé et de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille pour que Camus ne l'entende pas.** Saga je crois que notre Pharaon a besoin de se sentir aimé et choyé. **

**\- Tu n'as pas tort, **murmure-t-il à son tour.** Nous devrions donc faire ce qu'il faut, en tant que soldat et amant on doit satisfaire tous ses besoins. **

**\- De quoi vous parlez dans votre coin ? **Questionne Camus. Qui malgré tout apprécie de voir les deux autres se faire des messes basses et être aussi complices qu'avant leur réveil. Il sourit de bonheur.** Vous êtes magnifique, je vous aime tellement. **

Les deux hommes ne répondent pas, mais se lèvent et vont prendre Camus dans leur bras puis le guident vers la chambre. Là, les trois hommes se déshabillent en douceur, se caressant et s'embrassant avec amour. Camus est allongé et ses mains entravées sur la tête de lit. Les deux hommes assaillent alors le corps de leur amant.

**\- Pharaon laissez-nous faire. **Saga lui sourit en l'attachant.

**\- J'avais dit… Han ! **Shion vient de prendre sa verge en bouche et cela est délicieux. **Faites donc ce que bon vous semble. **

Les deux autres ne se le font pas dire deux fois et embrassent chaque partie de son corps. Ils se disputent son sexe en érection. Puis il voit Saga aller jouer avec le fessier de Shion et l'humidifier de sa langue. Shion halète sur son sexe, prit d'une frénésie sans nom. Il relève la tête et hurle de plaisir. Saga joue encore plus en le titillant et en le masturbant. Shion se dégage de sa prise et grimpe sur Camus, il l'embrasse avec rage. Saga vient les surplomber et s'immisce dans le Vert en douceur tout en prenant en main les érections de ses deux amants. Tous feulent de plaisir. Saga se baisse sur eux et les embrasse chacun leur tour. Puis il délie les mains de Camus. Le Bleu Marine va enlacer la tête du Vert et ses mains glissent sur son corps. Il retire la main de Saga sur leurs érections et bouge de façon à se présenter aussi à l'anus du Vert. Il le regarde et a son assentiment alors en douceur il fait son chemin dans l'antre déjà bien rempli par la verge de Saga. Quand il est en son sein les deux se mettent en mouvement. Entre eux leur aîné hurle de bonheur. Mais pour Camus ce n'est pas assez il fait signe à Saga de reculer. L'homme s'exécute avec plaisir comprenant là où il veut en venir. Le professeur de Littérature se relève avec Shion dans les bras et va le placer dans les bras de Saga. Là, les deux cadets s'installent à genoux l'un contre l'autre et reviennent dans l'antre chaud de leur amant. Les coups en lui se font plus amples et plus rudes mais meilleurs pour les trois. Les mains et les bouches se baladent partout où elles peuvent. Ils jouissent en peu de temps. Ils s'effondrent sur le lit épuisé mais repus.

**\- Merci, **souffle Camus heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment.

Pour réponse les deux autres viennent l'embrasser avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Tu avais raison, on avait besoin de ça pour se retrouver, **dit Saga.

**\- Je suis bien d'accord, **confirme à son tour Shion.

**\- Comme dirait Death', rien de mieux qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air pour retrouver ses esprits. **

Les deux autres éclatent de rires, c'est bien des mots que le Cancer pourrait dire. Ils discutent encore un peu, se câlinent et s'endorment un sourire aux lèvres et sans y faire attention. Ils sont enfin apaisés et se sont enfin retrouvés.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le Lycée le petit groupe de Lycéen bien connu se dirige vers le centre-ville à la recherche d'amusement et de rire. Aussi Shun a eu la bonne idée de proposer un karaoké, déjà parce que tout le monde aime ce genre de chose mais aussi pour changer les pensées du nouveau et le sortir de sa tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher durant au moins quelques heures.

Ce Vert est déjà passé par là et il connaît bien les sentiments qu'on peut ressentir ou non et donc, comme tout le monde est consentant, les jeunes gens se retrouvent dans une pièce insonorisée à écouter les uns et les autres chanter avec plus ou moins de justesse. Toutes les chansons sont connues de leur sens et les plus motivés étant Shaina et Hyoga, à chaque fois, ils se doivent d'accompagner le « chanteur » principal et c'est vraiment amusant.

Certains aussi se donnent du mal comme Seiya ou Marine mais, leurs efforts font rire alors que les plus discrets chantent mieux que prévu.

Ils commandent aussi des collations et des boissons. La table se remplie de différentes choses et voilà que les cris ou plutôt les chants continuent de se faire entendre à tue-tête.

Le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux coins des yeux à cause des nombreuses bêtises dites ou faites par chacun d'entre eux. Ils restent enfermés là durant de longues heures et les cœurs heureux les adolescents n'ont plus aucunes notions de l'heure et de l'endroit. Peu de temps après des duos se forment pour une chanson et si on peut voir des Seiya et des Shun mélanger leurs voix, on peut aussi découvrir une Saori parfaite pour supporter la voix frappante de Hyoga, tout comme Arthur qui se prête au jeu avec l'aide de Shaina.

Et dans les alentours de vingt et une heures trente, ils quittent les lieux et chacun de leur côté, à l'aide des différentes lignes de métro, ils rentrent chez eux ou au dortoir du lycée.

Quoiqu'il en soit sur le chemin du retour, un jeune homme demande si vraiment « il ne dérange pas » et on lui répond d'un large sourire et d'une frappe sur l'épaule qu'il ne voit pas venir. Il est évidemment surpris mais et s'il recule légèrement, Seiya ne dit rien et peut-être comprend sans le vouloir.

**_ Vous voilà enfin, le repas aurait pu être froid.** Indique la mère qui vient d'accueillir son fils et son ami sur le pas de sa porte. **Allez, entrez et installez-vous à table !**

**_ Maman, laisse-nous souffler et monter ses affaires en haut !** Se plaint Seiya qui agrippe le sac d'affaires et qui demande à être suivi par son ami.

**_ Oh oui bien sûr, où est-ce que j'avais la tête ! Désolé mon petit Arthur et toi Seiya qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui montrer le chemin et l'amener à ta chambre !** S'évertue la Matriarche en rouspétant sur son fils et en le poussant vers les escaliers. **Et redescendez tout de suite pour manger !**

**_ Maman, ça suffit !** Houspille Seiya en grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse pour éviter les coups et en entrainant dans son sillage son ami auquel il agrippe le poignet par inadvertance.

Seiya est de toute façon trop tactile et trop énergique pour qu'on puisse l'empêcher de quoique ce soit et s'enfermant dans sa chambre, légèrement essoufflé, il rit et embarque les affaires de son ami pour les jeter négligemment sur son lit avant de redescendre et de lui dire qu'ils installeront le lit plus tard.

Ensuite, ils dévorent le bon repas fait par une maman dévouée mais sauvage et si les conversations se font par dizaines, c'est simplement pour connaître le nouveau venu et pouvoir cuisinier son plat préféré la prochaine fois qu'il apparaîtra. Puis les bains sont pris chacun de leur côté et de nouvelles discussions se font avec le père pendant que l'un des adolescents disparaissent et dans les environs de vingt-trois heures, les deux jeunes hommes rejoignent la chambre à coucher. Le futon installé, les coussins et couettes prêtes, ils rejoignent chacun leur couche et fixant le plafond en repensant à leur folle journée, les esprits s'apaisent.

_ **Alors comme ça, tu sors avec Saori-chan ?** Soupire Arthur qui ressasse les événements de la journée. **Je pense qu'elle est très amoureuse de toi.**

**_ Qu- Quoi ? Ne dit pas ça comme ça !** Se relève tel un ressort le Brunet qui rougit également à vue d'œil.

**_ Désolé, j'voulais pas te gêner mais le truc c'est que vous êtes tous en couple alors je me sens un peu-**

**_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, quand on est en groupe c'est tous ensemble ou rien du tout.** Coupe avec conviction l'hôte de la soirée sûr de lui. **…Ce- rien oublie. J'allais te poser une question stupide,** se reprend-t-il en voulant savoir si cela le dérange ou non que Shun et Hyoga sortent ensemble ou bien encore Shaina ou Marine.

**_ D'accord. Merci de m'avoir invité ici.**

**_ On voulait surtout te changer les idées et puis je me suis dit que tes parents voudraient être tranquilles. Après tout ils ont une nouvelle maison.** Marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante le lycéen de nouveau caché de sa couette.

**_ On dirait pas comme ça mais t'es un pervers, **sourit mesquinement Arthur en se moquant ouvertement. **Me jette pas ton coussin à la figure, c'est la vérité !**

**_ Arrête c'est toi le pervers !** Se défend vaillamment ou non le Brunet.

**_ Forcément avec le père adoptif que j'ai, **soupire de lui-même l'adolescent.** …Mais je vous remercie.** Marmonne d'un ton fragile le nouvel ami qui s'exprime ce soir et se confie un peu. **Tu sais, c'est pas évident de débarquer dans un nouveau lycée, heureusement je connaissais déjà Shun et vous avez été sympas avec moi. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant parce que je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d-**

**_ T'en fait pas, c'est rien ! Et puis tu fais partie des nôtres maintenant donc il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. **Dit Seiya sûr de lui-même et des autres.

**_ …Merci. …Une dernière chose, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche.** Se confie le jeune adolescent pour que l'autre ne se vexe pas d'être rejeté ou éloigné sans ménagement.

**_ J'essayerais de m'en souvenir ! **

Dans cette bonne humeur, ils continuent de discuter encore un peu durant cette nuit d'hiver et s'ils parlent de tout et de rien, ils s'amusent à se connaître jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrapent et les fassent s'endormir du sommeil du juste.


	120. Chapter 119

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre avec deux couples en tête à tête. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 19 janvier.**

* * *

**Samedi 18 Janvier.**

Il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il fait là un samedi soir mais il a eu envie de faire un tour à l'extérieur puisque chez lui, il ne fait que réfléchir et tourner en rond.

Et son appartement bien trop silencieux lui donne mal au crâne et lui amène d'autres idées noires. Alors il sort la voiture et se met en route sans point précis et regarde les rues colorées de certains quartiers.

L'esprit dans le brouillard et totalement ailleurs, il se gare au hasard d'une rue et sa voiture verrouillée, il commence à marcher sur ces trottoirs gris et parsemés ici et là de personnes fêtardes. Le week-end c'est bien normal de se lâcher alors personne ne culpabilise et tous profitent.

Hadès marche donc comme ça pendant près d'une demi-heure et si souvent il se fait accoster, personne ne reste à ses côtés après son regard sans appel et tranchant la nuit. Que ce soient des entraineuses ou des hosts, aucun ne vaut plus qu'un caillou pour ce Noiraud.

Ebène qui finit par s'installer dans un bar qu'il aperçoit de loin et qui donne sur la rue. Installé près de la fenêtre avec son verre à la main, il le tourne entre celle-ci et se replonge dans ses pensées.

Ce qu'a dit son frère le hante, littéralement. Les paroles de Rhadamanthe tournent en boucle dans sa tête et à force, il mélange tout. Le vrai du faux, l'imaginaire du réel et ça le rend nerveux. Non, ça l'irrite et le frustre. Il a fait semblant devant son frère mais, lui-même se rend compte de son arrêt au prénom prononcé ce jour-là. Et il croit pendant une longue minute apercevoir son cadet jusqu'à ce que de la déception le gagne, il en est certain.

A ce rappel son cœur se resserre et encore plus quand là, devant lui, il perçoit son tracas principal. Il secoue la tête et croit rêver mais jamais il ne pourrait se tromper. De l'autre côté de la rue, il y a ce gamin qui rit à gorge déployée avec un individu non-identifié et qui ne plaît pas à Elision. Son verre non-touché et son paiement effectué depuis longtemps, il quitte ce lieu chaud pour retrouver la rue et la traverser pour une interception des plus tendus.

**_ Attend bouge pas j'reviens, j'vais aller acheter des bières ! **Dit ou plutôt crie l'ami de ce Noiraud en entrant dans un combini.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Rin acquiesce les mots de son ami sans même discuter et posé contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle puisqu'ils ont couru pour échapper à des femmes qui en avaient après leurs portefeuilles, il soupire.

**_ C'est qui ça ? **Gronde la voix majestueuse d'Hadès qui de toute sa hauteur, jauge le plus petit et attend une réponse.

**_ Hm ? …Oh Elision-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !? **Soupire étonné le plus jeune en regardant les alentours pour comprendre ce qui arrive.

**_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qui ? **Grogne de nouveau le Publicitaire tout en scrutant encore et encore son cadet.

**_ C'est un ami. Il m'a demandé si-, **commence Rin sans finir et en épiant son aîné à son tour. **Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'ami ? **Marmonne-t-il en se mettant droit et en attendant une réponse.

**_ Non. Pas pour moi en tout cas, **répond honnêtement Hadès ce qui l'étonne lui-même et encore plus son cadet qui reste muet. **…Viens avec moi.**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que je vous suivrais ? Et puis si je le laisse seul il- Hé, mais attendez ! Elision-san, ne me tirez pas. Elision-san ! **Crie Rin en se débattant de cette prise forte sur son bras et qui l'entraîne à un tout autre endroit.** Hadès-san attendez !**

**_ Quoi ? **Peste lourdement le plus âgé en faisant un volte-face qui n'arrange rien à son énervement et qui resserre sa prise sur ce bras maigrichon malgré les couches de vêtements portés.

**_ Je…- Où est-ce que vous m'amenez ? **Demande le Noiraud qui essaie de rester à sa place et non pas à suivre les pas de son patron.

_**_ Là où on ne te verra pas,**_marmonne Hadès plus comme un grognement sinistre et égoïste qu'une véritable réponse et celle-ci est entendue de moitié.** Viens maintenant.**

**_ Hadès-san je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas abandonner mon ami et puis… ! Hadès-san vous ne m'écoutez pas du tout ! **S'évertue à se faire entendre Rin sans aucun succès.** Si vous voulez que je vous suive, lâchez-moi ! J'vous promets que je ne m'enfurierais pas. **Abdique-t-il finalement et rapidement pour ne pas être remarqué de tout le monde mais aussi pour avoir un rythme moins soutenu et essayer de comprendre.** Merci, **dit-il en se massant le bras puisque le sang s'est arrêté de circuler.** …Vous, personne n'était avec vous ? **

**_ J'étais venu me changer les idées et je-. Ce n'était qu'un ami ? **Se tait et demande plus posément Hadès qui marche plus lentement et qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il a intercepté Rin, le regarde enfin.

**_ Oui, de la faculté. On a suivi les mêmes études et il travaille chez l'un de nos concurrents. Il me parlait de son travail justement et je n'ai rien à lui envier ! Il me disait aussi que j'avais eu de la chance que vous me donniez un projet aussi rapidement et que j'avais de la chance de travailler pour vous. Lui aussi, il vous admire beaucoup et-**

**_ Tu travailles avec moi, **rectifie de lui-même l'Elision**, et j'ai assez d'un seul admirateur. **Assure-t-il alors qu'il aperçoit dans une ruelle une enseigne lumineuse et attirante à l'œil.** Entrons ici.**

Les deux petites phrases entendues réussissent à faire sourire le jeune Tomura et à oublier sa colère et son irritation d'avoir été, en quelque sorte, « kidnappé ».

Sans un mot, il suit son employeur et derrière cette porte faite de bois et couverte de sculpture toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, ils tombent sur un bar à l'ambiance sereine et calme.

Des lumières tamisées se posent ici et là, des tables dispersées et faites de noir et de cuir jonchent le sol. Tout est très sophistiqué et cela plaît à Hadès qui se surprend d'être tombé sur un endroit pareil. Une fois les lieux découverts, ils investissent une table et l'un en face de l'autre, Rin retire son écharpe à carreaux et déboutonne son manteau puisqu'ici, la chaleur est de mise.

**_ Vous venez souvent ici Elision-san ? J'aime beaucoup, c'est… très joli. **Indique le Noiraud aux yeux de miel qui continue de jauger les lieux.

**_ C'est la première fois, je ne connaissais pas. **Dit-il alors qu'au loin une personne vient les interrompre, il l'aperçoit bien trop vite. **Mais tu as raison, l'ambiance est bonne.**

**_ Et je vous en remercie, **intervient à présent le Barman qui n'est autre que Dionysos. **Puis-je prendre vos commandes Messieurs. …Tiens donc, si je ne me trompe pas vous êtes Elision-san et toi, Tomura-kun. On s'est croisé à la soirée pour la nouvelle année.**

**_ On s'en souvient. Je prendrais un Suntory et lui un ju-, une margarita, s'il vous plaît. **Commande pour lui-même et son invité Hadès qui aime le whisky et seulement le meilleur.

**_ Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur Elision-san, je vous apporte ça tout de suite et je suis ravi de vous compter parmi mes clients. **Assure Dionysos dans un sourire discret mais plus ou moins honnête.

**_ Vous alliez me commander un jus de fruit Elision-san pas vrai ! Je ne suis plus un enfant alors arrêtez de me traiter comme tel, c'est humiliant. **Peste Rin ou non, boude-t-il en laissant son regard doré fixer son aîné.

**_ Je vais essayer…, **murmure le plus vieux des Hadès,** nous sommes en dehors du travail alors appelle-moi par mon prénom ici. Si tu le souhaites, évidemment.**

**_ Hadès-san, **murmure pour lui-même Rin qui sourit dans sa parole.** Je suis d'accord avec ça Hadès-san ! Oh merci Dionysos-san. **Dit-il quelques secondes plus tard en recevant son verre ainsi que celui de son aîné.** Alors dites-moi Hadès-san, vous aviez besoin de réfléchir à quoi ?**

**_ A pas mal de choses, je le reconnais. Tu n'as plus froid ? **Demande-t-il alors que la réponse s'est faite négative.

De là, les deux commencent à s'échanger des mots qui doucement se transforment en phrases plus ou moins longues. Et très souvent, Hadès remarque que ce satané gamin devine juste à propos de ses pensées. C'est étrange et en même temps ça lui facilite les choses.

Dans ce bar, ils y restent une bonne heure et recommandent une fois de la boisson. Dionysos a même une petite conversation avec les deux acolytes mais très rapidement, il s'aperçoit qu'il gêne. Ou non, que de l'égoïsme se dégage de cette table et il en sourit. Après cela, l'employé et l'employeur reprennent leur route et de nouveau dans la voiture de son aîné, il n'oppose aucune résistance et se laisse conduire jusqu'à chez lui… ou presque. Presque parce qu'Hadès décide de faire un petit détour par son domicile et d'y faire monter son cadet pour qu'il ne tremble pas de froid.

A l'entrée de cet immense appartement, Rin se sent insignifiant mais une main l'embarque et amène en plein milieu du salon noir et blanc.

**_ C'est… superbe et immense chez vous Hadès-san, …exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, **sourit un peu bêtement le Noiraud en regardant partout autour de lui.** Ça vous ressemble beaucoup.**

**_ Mh, probablement. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? **Demande à présent Hadès qui marche jusqu'à sa cuisine toute équipée avec un plan de travail central.

**_ Merci. Oh, c'est votre neveu sur la photo ? **Soupire maintenant le plus jeune qui s'approche des quelques photos déposées sur une étagère épurée.** Je l'ai déjà rencontré à l'agence, il était avec Rhadamanthe-san. A côté, qui est-ce ? Sa sœur ? Elle est vraiment chou. Vous avez tous un air de famille vous savez ? Et-, ah merci Hadès-san, **dit-il coupé dans son élan par un verre tendu près de lui et par son aîné à ses côtés.

**_ Fais attention, c'est fort. **Prévient quelques secondes trop tard le Publicitaire qui voit une grimace se dessiner sur le visage du Noiraud.** …Je t'avais prévenu.**

**_ C'est trop fort, **dit-il en grimaçant et en éloignant son verre de ses lèvres.** Ça me brûle la gorge.**

**_ Désolé, **dit sans le penser Hadès qui depuis longtemps esquisse un sourire moqueur et qui va parfaitement bien à son visage. Il a d'ailleurs fait un adepte juste à côté de lui.

**_ Ce…, ne riez pas. **Se défend le plus jeune en bousculant celui à ses côtés.

**_ Je pensais que t'étais un homme. Tu devrais boire ce genre de chose si tu l'es vraiment, **continue Hadès qui provoque intentionnellement cette fois.

Pris entre son égo et celui de prouver sa valeur, Rin regarde son verre puis son aîné et cela plusieurs fois de suite avant de porter l'alcool à ses lèvres et de le boire d'une seule traite. Il ne boit jamais de whisky parce qu'il n'aime pas ça et parce que le goût est trop fort.

Serrant les dents et laissant sa gorge brûler, il serre aussi les poings pour faire passer le tout et cela fait sourire un peu plus.

**_ Tu en veux un autre ? **Taquine le plus âgé qui prend le verre vide des mains de Rin.

**_ Non…, non pas tout de suite. Allez chercher ce dont vous avez besoin pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. **Ordonne d'une certaine façon ce Noiraud aux yeux dorés et brillant par la boisson.

**_ N'ordonne jamais rien à tes aînés, gamin. Reste-là, je reviens.**

Maintenant qu'il réfléchit à la situation, Hadès n'a aucune idée de son comportement actuel et du pourquoi il a fait monter cet Ebène chez lui. Il serait très bien resté dans la voiture, le temps qu'il récupère ses papiers puisqu'il s'est rendu compte de cet oubli quand il a payé Dionysos et là, il est un peu perdu de sa propre attitude. Mais le plus invraisemblable c'est qu'il rit de cette tête et des gestuelles de l'autre. Qu'il apprécie cette grimace étrange sur son visage et qu'il a voulu…, il le dit bien, voulu, le faire monter jusqu'ici pour lui montrer où il vit.

Face au miroir de sa chambre, il se dévisage, essaie de se comprendre –sans grande réussite- et se pince pour revenir à la réalité. Il n'est pas un gamin d'après les dires de son frère alors…, il a le droit n'est-ce pas, de l'amener chez lui ?

En pensant à cela, il sent son cœur tressaillir et il ne sait pas si c'est en bien ou en mal. Il ne comprend aucun de ces sentiments sauf celui qu'il ressent à l'instant où il retourne dans son salon. Quand il voit Rin sourire près d'une photo.

Il le désire et il le sait, une fois de plus il va succomber à ce désir qui lui mange le ventre et lui tord les entrailles.

Sans plus s'y attarder, il attrape simplement son cadet par la nuque et si celui-ci veut dire un mot ou deux, il est bloqué par des lèvres hargneuses et voraces. L'aîné des Elision dévore la bouche succulente et ornée d'alcool et joue également avec cette langue qui essaie de le fuir –ou presque-, il retient son « otage » par la taille et le resserre contre lui. Ça a un gout d'interdit mais il adore franchir celui-ci et est sûr de mieux respirer mais s'efforçant de ne pas y songer, Hadès amène juste Rin avec lui jusqu'au canapé.

De là, il l'installe sur ses cuisses, astucieusement et agilement, puis les baisers reprennent même s'ils ne se sont jamais réellement arrêtés non plus. L'alcool aidant, tout est enivrant et resserrant sa prise qu'il a sur les épaules de son aîné, Rin laisse des soupirs d'aises s'échapper de sa bouche. C'est aussi rapide que brutal. Décousu que quémandé. Et ils ne veulent pas arrêter, ni l'un ni l'autre. Les mains de l'Elision s'aventurent sous le chandail du plus jeune et si cette peau sous ses doigts frémit, il en est ravi. Et tout ça, tout cet engouement dure un long quart d'heure.

Les deux ne font que s'embrasser à en perdre haleine mais à cause d'un bref moment de lucidité, le plus âgé recule son vis-à-vis et lui demande de l'attendre sur le canapé.

Dans la salle de bain, Hadès se parle à lui-même pendant de longues minutes et se bat avec son reflet et si ça n'est pas une réussite, il retourne à son salon pour- …Il n'en sait rien mais il ne veut pas laisser ce petit intrus seul plus longtemps. Et peut-être, sûrement qu'il veut faire face à ses sentiments. Ce mot, il le dit enfin et rempli de nouvelles convictions, il n'a cependant pas le temps de dire ou bredouiller quoique ce soit.

Pourquoi ? Parce que là, sur son canapé, il y a cet Ebène plus ou moins allongé mais surtout somnolant. Presque enveloppé par les bras de Morphée et Hadès s'en approche et tend la main pour chiffonner des mèches douces et duveteuses. Il est mignon, il le reconnaît et son frère a raison, il a tous les critères qu'il aime. Rien ne lui manque, même le manque de poitrine ne le gêne pas, au contraire…, ça serait dérangeant. Assis sur le rebord de son canapé, il le cajole consciemment ou non et là, il entend des mots bredouillés mais parfaitement audible.

**_ Vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange Hadès-san mais…, je vous aime vraiment et c'est pas grave si vous me détestez, **murmure doucement Rin dans son demi-sommeil.** …Moi, je veux juste vous voir heureux, **somnole-t-il alors qu'il resserre ce coussin tout contre lui.** …Hadès-san~**

Le dernier soupir fait resserrer la prise du plus grand sur l'autre et n'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller, il opte pour une solution plus ou moins claire. Radicale du moins.

Après s'être assuré que Rin dort, il porte ce poids plume dans ses bras et l'amène dans cette chambre d'ami que personne n'utilise.

Certes, il le déshabille un peu, touche un peu cette peau douce et blanche mais ensuite, il le recouvre de cette épaisse couette et augmente le chauffage au cas où. Hadès ne sait pas comment s'occuper des autres mais, il espère avoir fait au mieux. Et il pourra toujours l'accuser d'avoir trop bu n'est-ce pas ? …Peut-être. Il met du temps avant de fermer cette porte pour lui-même aller se reposer mais pour une fois, il se rend compte qu'oublier ses préjugés peut être facile quand le désir prend le dessus. Là, il le reconnaît, il a besoin de son frère.

* * *

Toute la semaine à raison de deux heures par jour, Ikki et Aphrodite se sont évertués à refleurir les parterres d'un Lycée ainsi que quelques fenêtres donnant sur le rez-de-chaussée.

Ils y ont mis leur cœur à l'ouvrage et même si tous les soirs en rentrant chez eux, ils étaient exténués de leur journée au lycée et à la boutique, ils n'en n'étaient pas moins fiers. Surtout Ikki qui n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir la reconnaissance des autres et encore moins les compliments. Pas qu'Aphrodite s'en moque, au contraire, seulement lui, sait comment y répondre et les recevoir.

Bref ce samedi, ils ont décidé d'un commun accord de fermer la boutique pour le week-end et profiter d'une grasse matinée méritée et convoitée.

Ils se lèvent vers midi et chacun leur tour avec leurs cafés à la main et leurs tartines, ils ne prononcent un mot et s'éveillent dans le calme. L'après-midi –lui- est plus mouvementé puisque même si la boutique est fermée, il faut tout de même s'occuper des fleurs et si c'est plaisant entre deux rires et deux étreintes, ça a aussi le don d'enquiquiner le Bleu Foncé qui aimerait ne pas voir une fleur de la journée. Pas qu'il les déteste mais cette semaine, elles ont défilé en nombres et en variétés devant lui !

Et maintenant là, dans le salon après avoir dîner et pris un bain relaxant, les deux se cajolent plus qu'ils ne regardent ce film diffusé à la télévision.

Pour tout dire même, Aphrodite a une main glissée sous le chandail de son cadet alors qu'Ikki –lui- à force de descendre encore et encore, pince à même la peau, de temps à autre le fessier de ce Fleuriste qui soupire de temps à autre de cette « maltraitance ».

Pratiquement allongé sur le plus jeune, il n'est plus question d'embrassade et d'étreinte et jamais encore ça n'a autant été quémandé par les sens que maintenant.

Le plus âgé veut une nouvelle fois sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne ainsi que sa chaleur alors qu'Ikki, lui, veut marquer avec insistance ce Bleu Ciel pour que personne ne pense à le lui voler ou lui reprendre. Evidemment, dans cette idée il a toujours une foutue pensée pour un certain professeur et ex-amant mais cette jalousie le rongera toujours tant qu'il ne sera pas devenu quelqu'un de bien et de fiable. Son complexe le grignote de temps à autre mais des soirs ou comme là, l'autre le fait disparaître par des regards ou des baisers qui lui prouve qu'il a été choisi malgré toutes ses lacunes.

**_ …Je t'aime Aphrodite…, **soupire, fainéant, le plus jeune qui voit-là une vérité éclater au grand jour.

Il réussit aussi à décontenancer et arrêter le cœur d'Aphrodite en un instant. La lèvre mordue et le regard azur sur le plus jeune, il est sûr des mots à répondre mais tant la surprise le mange, il reste muet.

Ikki n'est pas du genre à se confesser de la sorte, par contre, il est du genre à dire ce qu'il ressent sans prévenir les autres et il en a déjà eu quelques exemples. Le regard un peu plus doux encore, le Fleuriste agrippe le torse de son amant et s'aidant de ses mains pour monter jusqu'au visage de celui-ci, il lui offert un baiser des plus langoureux et des plus parfaits.

**_ Moi aussi, mais essaie de me donner des petits indices avant de me déclarer ce genre de chose parce que je pourrais mourir dans l'instant si tu le fais trop souvent.** Sourit Aphrodite tout contre les lèvres de son compagnon.

**_ C'est juste que…, j'avais envie de le dire. **Explique plus ou moins ce Bleu Foncé tout en remettant une longue mèche derrière l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

**_ Je sais et j'aime vraiment ça. Je t'aime aussi Ikki, alors s'il te plaît, ne change jamais. **Confesse le plus âgé en reprenant de droit un nouveau baiser.** …Aie qu'est-ce qu-**

**_ J'ai envie de toi,** soupire Ikki en agrippant la nuque de son compagnon et lui mordant la lèvre inférieure après lui avoir intentionnellement pincé les fesses.** De te faire l'amour Aph'…**

Le cœur encore un peu plus battant, le susnommé ne répond rien mais se relève doucement. Avec lenteur et paresse. Il appuie sur le torse musclé du plus jeune, se retrouve entre les jambes de celui-ci et laisse glisser un instant sa main le long de ce torse et de ce ventre près de lui, il finit par agripper la main du Foncé et par lui présenter un rictus rempli de sous-entendus.

**_ Dans ce cas, si on allait à la chambre ? **Confesse simplement le plus âgé qui en a lui-même envie et ce de plus en plus souvent.

Traînant Ikki à sa suite, ils trouvent sans mal la chambre du Fleuriste qui n'a pas bougé de place entretemps et se faisant pousser sur le lit après qu'une lumière ou deux soient ouvertes, le Bleu Ciel entreprend de lui-même de déshabiller son vis-à-vis lentement et sans pression. Il commence tout d'abord par son chandail où il embrasse les pectoraux de celui-ci ainsi que les abdos parfaitement dessinés puis, il s'attaque au pantalon de celui-ci. L'autre lui donne même un léger coup de main en soulevant ses hanches et si l'aîné joue déjà avec ce boxer attrayant, il se fait arrêter par deux mains qui elles-aussi veulent déshabiller et contempler. Tout est très doux et contrôlé à dire vrai.

Ils s'embrassent de nombreuses fois, souvent jusqu'à plus souffle et si les rythmes cardiaques s'affolent de plus en plus, c'est le meilleur des signes possibles.

Entreprenant à souhait, Aphrodite finit tout de même par tirer sur un boxer encombrant et forçant l'autre à rester allongé, il est maintenant là à caresser et à faire aller sa langue sur un sexe qui prend de l'ampleur petit à petit et qui n'en finit plus de frissonner à chaque mouvement de lèvres ou de dents présentes.

**_ Aph'… hm c'est bon~, **murmure Ikki qui apprécie l'expérience de son amant mais qui lui met inconsciemment la pression aussi.

Heureux de satisfaire son cadet le Fleuriste continue de faire des va-et-vient sur la verge maintenant érigée de son amoureux et si quelques-unes de ses mèches sont agrippées cela lui plaît.

Continuant sa fellation sur le sexe de son cadet, il se plaît à l'entendre soupirer et geindre son prénom. Ça a quelque chose d'envoutant et d'enivrant. Les minutes s'égrènent à une vitesse folle et si Ikki est sur le point de jouir, il retourne aussi la situation pour pouvoir se calmer et à son tour, découvrir son amant et les points sensibles qu'il peut avoir.

Il débute par son lobe d'oreille, là où des gémissements se font entendre, Ikki marque ensuite le cou de ce Bleu Clair, descend découvrir le torse fin et ferme sur lequel il taquine des tétons durs et sensibles, rencontre pour la première fois un ventre plat et chatouilleux par endroit pour finir par se retrouver face à une entrejambe découverte et déjà en pleine forme.

Tout aussi doucement il découvre et humidifie l'intimité d'Aphrodite à l'aide du lubrifiant donné par celui-ci même et s'il essaie de ne pas lui faire de mal, il questionne aussi beaucoup.

Il ne veut pas être pris pour un nul ou un imbécile et veut encore moins blesser celui qu'il désire plus que tout alors même s'il embête avec ces questions –un Fleuriste qui soupire toujours davantage-, il montre aussi son côté adorable et prévenant. Côté qu'il ne montre qu'à ce Bleu Ciel qui s'en réjouit d'autant plus.

De lents va-et-vient se font à l'aide d'un index et d'un majeur au même titre qu'une main sur le membre gonflé du plus âgé. Puis celui-ci se dégage légèrement pour pouvoir attraper un condom et l'enfiler à son cadet pour que la suite des événements se produise. Comprenant cela Ikki surplombe le Bleuté et s'immisçant lentement en lui, des lèvres sont mordus pour que des soupirs ne s'entendent pas. …En vain… .

**_ Hn Ikki~ ne me fait plus attendre…, **bougonne presque Aphrodite qui se déhanche souplement alors que l'autre obéit bien gentiment à l'ordre reçu.

**_ Je ne te fais pas mal ? **Demande maintenant le Foncé alors même qu'il entre jusqu'à la garde et qu'il n'ose plus bouger après avoir vu quelques larmes brillantes au coin des yeux de son amant.

**_ N-non…, bouge s'il te plaît… han~**

Encouragé et persuadé, Ikki donne ses premiers à-coups dans l'antre bouillant du Fleuriste et s'il adore cette sensation nouvelle et le fait d'être si vivement emprisonné, il est aussi certain de très vite perdre ses esprits si on ne lui donne aucune limite.

Entre les jambes de son aîné, il pousse fortement et accélère la cadence au gré de ses envies et des gémissements qu'il peut entendre. Il ne se fit qu'à son instinct et honnêtement, il contente plus qu'il ne voulait ce Fleuriste déjà au bord de la jouissance et du paradis. Il ne savait pas son cadet aussi doué et aussi entreprenant pour ce genre de chose et sincèrement, ça le réjouit.

Accrochant les hanches d'Ikki avec fermeté et hardiesse, les deux hommes savourent leur première fois et ne retiennent plus aucuns soupirs d'aises. Les respirations saccadées, ils n'arrêtent pas pour autant de s'embrasser et de se couver l'un l'autre de petits mots et si Aphrodite est plus compétent de ce côté-là ça ne gêne personne.

Des « plus fort », « plus vite » se font entendre et les cœurs à l'unisson, ils sont en symbiose parfaite et il ne faut rien de plus pour qu'ils jouissent tous les deux et en un temps record. Ils sont sûrement trop pressés, trop envieux aussi pour se contenir davantage mais comme le pense déjà Aphrodite, ils ont toute une vie pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

**_ Je… …j'ai plus de souffle, **se plaint en souriant Aphrodite et en dévisageant son cadet qui ne fait que le fixer lui aussi.

**_ Moi non plus mais…, dans cinq minutes je vais de nouveau te sauter dessus Aph', **assure le Bleu Foncé dans un sourire et en volant des baisers aux lèvres rougies de son Fleuriste.

**_ Je te prends au mot Ikki, **dit sur le même ton de la confidence le Bleu Ciel tout en restant collé-serré à son amant.** J'avais jamais joui aussi vite, tu étais super… .**

**_ C'est bon à savoir,** soupire le plus jeune qui surplombe de nouveau son aîné dans un sourire carnassier. **Je t'aime Aph'.**

La réponse donnée sans attente ou réflexion au préalable, les voilà qu'ils s'embrassent de nouveau comme des affamés et se caressent de toute part. Maintenant qu'ils ont goûté au corps de l'autre, plus rien ne les empêche de devenir accros à l'autre.

Et ce soir, …ce soir ils vont faire l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois avant d'être rassasiés et de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre puisque pour la première fois, ils partagent un lit et en sont heureux.


	121. Chapter 120

**Bonjour, **

**Hier il y a eu deux tête à tête et aujourd'hui il y a le réveil. J'espère que ce chapitre qui suit la soirée d'hier vous plaira. Bonne lecture Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 20 janvier**

* * *

**Dimanche 19 janvier **

Il se réveille dans un endroit inconnu et spacieux. Accroché à la couette qui le couvre, Rin lorgne les alentours et laissant doucement son cerveau faire le lien avec ses souvenirs de la veille, lentement il assimile. Il assimile et comprend qu'il est certainement dans l'appartement de son aîné et patron.

Crispé sur la couverture, il espère encore ne pas avoir dérangé celui-ci mais se connaissant et connaissant la non-patience de son aîné, il en doute. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sort de ce lit deux places et restant un temps à regarder ses jambes nues, il cherche tout autour de lui son pantalon trouvé sur le dos d'une chaise non loin de là et l'enfile peu de temps après.

Avec une certaine lenteur ce Noiraud ouvre la porte, tend l'oreille dans l'espoir d'y entendre un bruit mais le silence lui répond et il est bien obligé de visiter les lieux pour y retrouver le propriétaire.

Longeant le couloir et descendant l'escalier, cet Ebène est toujours autant impressionné par l'immensité de l'appartement et faisant des pas muets, bientôt un bruit le fait saisir et conduire jusqu'à la cuisine.

**_ Il est tard, **souffle Hadès en apercevant son invité –pas surpris, ni indésiré- mais intempestif dirons-nous.** Tu as faim ? **Demande-t-il à présent en lorgnant celui-ci et en voyant ce pantalon sur les jambes de son cadet qu'il a pu voir fines.

**_ Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger davantage. Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je me suis endormi et j'ai dû vous causer des soucis. **S'excuse Rin en griffant ses lèvres et en se courbant légèrement.

**_ J'en ai l'habitude avec toi, **affirme l'aîné qui sort à présent des croissants d'un sachet qu'il a récupéré le matin même dans la boulangerie non loin de chez lui.** …Mange. Tu veux une tasse de café ?**

**_ Non merci je…, n'aime pas. Je préfère le chocolat chaud mais si vous n'en n'avez pas je prendrais du lait. C'est suffisant, merci. **Explique le dessinateur en herbe qui vient de s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets autour du plan de travail central.

« Comme les gamins » pense Hadès dans un automatisme mais pour une fois, il ne révèle pas sa pensée à voix haute. Il se tait et verse dans un mugs du lait alors que son invité « par dépit » croque dans le croissant proposé et légèrement accompagné de confiture même si celui-ci aurait préféré du chocolat –encore-. Disons que c'est son pêché mignon et qu'il commence toujours sa journée avec ça. Le silence revenu, l'Elision prend un siège non loin de là et s'il scrute son cadet sans rien dire ça a quelque chose d'effrayant et d'étrange. Rin n'y est pas habitué et se sent embarrassé et surtout mal à l'aise.

**_ Tu peux prendre une douche aussi et, je te ramènerais ensuite. **Explique le Publicitaire en laissant ses orbes bleues posées sur l'insecte chez lui. Un gamin qui ne le dérange pas et qu'il n'est pas pressé de voir disparaître. Le reconnaître est déplaisant mais vrai.

**_ Merci Hadès-san, **répond gentiment le Cadet alors qu'il termine une bouchée de sa viennoiserie. **Vous ne déjeunez pas ?**

**_ C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps, si tu as besoin je peux aussi te prêter un vêtement. **Indique d'une voix sombre le propriétaire des lieux et qui ne quitte pas des yeux ce Noiraud.

**_ ****ç****a ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais remettre ces vêtements-ci et me changer chez moi. **Assure Rin en terminant son déjeuner offert et préparé par son employeur.

**_ Très bien. Pour trouver la salle d'eau tu n'auras qu'à traverser le salon et prendre la porte à gauche dans le petit couloir. **Souffle Hadès qui lâche sa place pour quitter la cuisine.

**_ Vous… …me laissez ? **Demande le Noiraud un peu perdu et ne voulant pas rester seul malgré le fait qu'il soit stressé de la présence de son aîné.

**_ Mh.**

L'intonation donnée, l'Elision part de la pièce et rejoint une salle inconnue pour s'y enfermer. Le suivant du regard, Rin ne dit rien. Une fois sa tasse de lait finie il en profite pour prendre une douche comme proposé plus tôt.

Il ne voit rien d'anormal dans le comportement de son aîné et il ne lui reproche rien non plus donc peut-être, se dit-il, peut-être qu'il n'est pas une gêne. Dans la salle de bain, ce Noiraud se dévêtit et sous la douche, il respire et se détend. Pendant près de vingt minutes, sa tête se vide de tous ses tracas et une fois entouré d'une serviette pour se sécher et se rhabiller, il quitte la salle d'eau les cheveux mouillés et les joues rougies par la chaleur pour revenir vers le salon où l'Elision l'attend ou non, lisant un magazine.

**_ Hadès-san j'ai terminé, encore merci. **Souffle le jeune Tomura en continuant de marcher vers son aîné.

**_ Je-, **débute le plus âgé des Ebènes en se coupant de lui-même alors que son regard se pose sur son invité. A l'instant, son cœur vient de perdre un battement.** Je veux te montrer quelque chose avant de te ramener. Suis-moi.**

Acquiesçant d'un geste de la tête, le plus petit suit sans un mot de plus et est entrainé dans une étrange pièce qu'on peut appeler bureau une fois à l'intérieur. C'est spacieux et l'espace est parfaitement rangé et cadré. Il y a des bibliothèques entièrement remplies de livres et de magazines en rapport avec le dessin, le graphisme ou la publicité. Deux bureaux, l'un avec tablette graphique et ordinateur, l'autre avec papier de différentes tailles, crayons, boites à feutres, critériums, gommes, règles etc et plus loin, près de la fenêtre une sorte de bureau-chevalet avec une esquisse dessus, presque terminée, presque débutée. Et les murs apparents sont pas mal remplis de croquis en tous genres…, la pièce respire le travail et la passion et Rin se sent privilégié de pouvoir apercevoir un bout de la vie privée de son patron.

**_ C'est…, c'est ici que vous travaillez quand vous n'êtes pas au travail ? Wouah, c'est si spacieux et apaisant. Il ne manque rien et tous ces livres…, **soupire d'aise le jeune Noiraud en s'avançant lentement vers les bureaux. **Ce sont vos dessins accrochés au mur ? Et ici, c'est pour un contrat ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce genre de trait dans vos précédents travaux et même…, oh vous…, Hadès-san, vous essayez la couleur ? **Dit-il de sa voix enthousiaste et excitée en regardant alternativement son hôte et les croquis tout autour de lui. _**Vous êtes tellement doué**_**,** marmonne-t-il à présent, en même temps envieux, admiratif et heureux.

**_ Ce sont mes premiers essais d'université qui sont rassemblés ici, je n'arrivais pas à les jeter, **raconte d'une voix neutre l'autre Ebène qui répond assez facilement aux questions même si elles sont trop nombreuses et enquiquinantes. **Et disons que j'essaie… de nouvelles choses. **Avoue-t-il en s'approchant de son chevalet pour apercevoir son croquis rempli de noir et de gris et parsemé d'essai de couleur**. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

C'est la première fois qu'il demande l'avis extérieur de quelqu'un. Généralement, quand un doute lui malmène la vie il demande à son frère de lui donner des conseils ou de le diriger convenablement mais là, il veut un avis extérieur et sur celui qui représente le mieux la couleur pour lui. Il est pétillant et rempli de vie, ce qu'il n'est assurément pas. Il veut connaître ses pensées et voir s'il est assez doué pour prendre une autre direction. Pour innover et élargir son horizon comme souvent on lui demande.

**_ Moi ? Hadès-san je ne suis qu'un apprenti et-**

**_ Parle Gamin. **Ordonne le susnommé d'un ton impérial et de son air supérieur qu'il a en toute circonstance.

**_ Eh bien, euh…, d'accord. **Dit le plus jeune en reportant son regard sur le dernier dessin en date durant de longues minutes.** Les couleurs sont… un peu trop pâle je dirais, ça ne vous ressemble pas. Elles ne ressortent pas assez avec le noir. Elles sont comme mangées du coup, je ne crois pas qu'elles aient leur place ici. **Murmure doucement puis avec plus d'assurance Rin montre ici et là, la platitude des couleurs qu'il remarque.** Mais ce n'est que mon avis alors ne le prenez pas au sérieux.**

**_ Je pense pareil. Rien ne va là-dedans. Ici, ici et là, ça ne me convient pas. **Montre du doigt l'Elision qui se penche également sur son croquis par-dessus son cadet.** J'avais pensé à un rouge plus bordeaux, sanguin même mais…-**

**_ Non, un rouge plus sombre s'harmoniserait beaucoup plus vous avez raison et vers l'intérieur beaucoup plus pétillant, **donne-t-il raison en tournant son visage vers son aîné qui est bien plus près de lui qu'il ne le pensait et qui le trouble énormément. Pour preuve son cœur s'accélère de seconde en seconde et il ne peut rien y faire. **… …Hadès-san~**

**_ Je pourrais essayer**, affirme l'appelé qui scrute son dessin et qui visualise parfaitement ce qu'il peut devenir**. Ça pourrait me convenir ce genre de chose,** continue-t-il en laissant sa main se poser sur les mèches humides de son cadet. **Reste-là d'accord.**

S'asseyant sur le tabouret, il prend un crayon en main et se met à griffonner sous le regard de Rin qui essaie en même temps de calmer ses pensées désireuses et de suivre les gestes de son aîné. C'est difficile mais il y arrive et donc statique et bien à côté de son patron, il regarde le croquis changer et prendre une autre forme, d'autres couleurs et apercevoir le visage de son patron si concentré le rend heureux et l'attendrit également.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils restent tous les deux dans ce bureau à dessiner et pendant plus d'une heure, ils échangent sans élever la voix ou se battre. En étant même parfois d'accord. C'est étrange, carrément surnaturel pour tout dire mais ce dimanche matin-là n'a rien d'ordinaire alors, ça n'a pas d'importance. Puis, comme sorti de nulle part, en se retournant légèrement après avoir déposé son dernier feutre, Hadès prend la liberté d'attraper la nuque de Rin pour lui voler un baiser. Peut-être une sorte de remerciement ou de moyen de paiement, quoi qu'il en soit, la fièvre monte chez le jeune Tomura et ses jambes flanches.

**_ J'vais te ramener maintenant,** affirme l'Elision comme si son geste est normal et commun. **…Ton aide…, merci.**

C'est sûrement le mot de trop puisqu'à cet instant la température du corps de Rin doit facilement dépasser les quarante degrés. Le regard Miel brille d'un tout et son cœur est sur le point de rendre l'âme. Être embrassé et félicité dans le même temps c'est trop et il se dit qu'il va peut-être mourir de bonheur à cet instant même si son aîné se moque peut-être et encore de lui.

**_ De… de rien. Je vais prendre le métro pour rentrer, ne vous dérangez pas plus et puis j'ai assez abusé de votre gentillesse.** Souffle-t-il dans un monologue dit à une vitesse incroyable. **On se voit demain au bureau Elision-san donc encore merci et ne bougez pas, je connais le chemin.**

Perturbé au possible, le jeune Noiraud prend littéralement ses jambes à son cou en embarquant avec lui ses dernières affaires qui trainent à l'entrée et affabulé de son manteau et de ses chaussures, il disparaît de l'appartement et court jusqu'à la première station de métro en vue.

Il n'a pas bien compris tout ce qui s'est passé hier et aujourd'hui mais pour une fois, son aîné ne l'a pas repoussé ou rejeté la faute sur lui. C'est peut-être encourageant ou fait pour le martyriser mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est perturbant. Perturbant alors qu'il aime tous les baisers échangés et leur rapprochement.

Hadès de son côté, n'a pas eu le temps d'agir que Rin a disparu pour de bon de son appartement. Etrangement, il ne lui en veut pas et ne comprend pas bien lui-même pourquoi il lui a attrapé la nuque mais peu importe. Ce qui le tracasse bien plus à l'instant, c'est le fait qu'il envisage déjà de le réinviter chez lui. …Ou pas, il est occupé de se perdre entre ses convictions et ses sentiments. Les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, il soupire longuement puis se relève d'un souffle pour rejoindre son salon et lire un peu.

* * *

A huit heures du matin la sonnerie retentit dans la maison, Camus va ouvrir après dix bonnes minutes. Il sait que ce n'est pas Arthur il a dit qu'il passait le week-end entre chez Seiya et Hyoga et ne revenait que ce soir. De plus, il a les clés donc il n'a pas besoin de sonner.

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois alors Camus se lève pour ouvrir. Les trois professeurs ont du mal à se réveiller. Pour eux la nuit a été courte. Depuis le vendredi soir ils ont passé leur week-end au lit à rattraper leurs dix-sept jours d'abstinence. Cela leur a plus et ils auraient aimé continuer encore un peu. Mais voilà la réalité les rattrape.

**\- Aphrodite que fais-tu là ? **

**\- Camus dis-moi qui tu es vraiment ? Je veux dire si je te dis que je suis Aphrodite chevalier d'Or des Poissons tu me dis…**

**\- Je suis Camus chevalier d'Or du Verseau. **

**\- Je suis Shion Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et là c'est Saga chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, **sourit Shion derrière Camus pour le rassurer.

**\- Ikki est avec toi ? **Demande Camus en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

**\- Non je… Je l'ai laissé à l'appart. **

**\- Tu sais s'il est réveillé ? Je veux dire nous on s'est réveillé ensemble tous les trois alors j'imagine qu'il se rappelle aussi sa vraie vie et comme tu n'es pas là… Bien laisse-moi m'habiller on y va. **

Aphrodite dit « oui » de la tête et Shion le fait entrer le temps que son amant s'habille. Il lui parle pendant quelques minutes mais Aphrodite regarde Saga d'un air bizarre. Camus revient rapidement et l'invite à partir mais il s'approche du chevalier du Gémeau.

**\- Si Shion peut t'aimer, je peux te pardonner. Et Ikki… J'ai fuis par peur mais tu me redonne de l'espoir, c'est la première fois. **

**\- Je crois qu'il a compris et tu as une discussion bien plus importante à avoir. Avec Saga ça peut attendre, **déclare Camus en tirant son ami par le bras.

Il veut aussi l'empêcher de mettre plus mal à l'aise l'un des hommes de sa vie. Saga blanchit en se souvenant de certaines choses faites dans le passé et cela lui fait mal pour les deux. Car il sait plus ou moins de quoi parle Aphrodite étant celui qui s'occupait de lui après les entretiens du Poisson avec le Gémeau.

Les deux entrent rapidement dans la voiture de Camus et une trentaine de minutes plus tard ils sont dans l'appartement du fleuriste. Là, ils trouvent Ikki debout dans le salon raide comme un piquet et les poings serrés.

**\- Ikki…**

**\- Tais-toi, on fait l'amour et tu te barres chez ton ex. **

**\- Ikki tu sais que je ne le suis pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ? **Questionne Camus pour savoir s'il est réveillé ou non.

**\- Qui me dit que vous ne l'avez jamais fait dans l'un de vos temples ou pendant l'une de vos missions communes ou même en Sibérie, je suis sûr que tu y as été. **

**\- Jamais de la vie pour tout, **font les deux en même temps outrés.

**\- Je n'ai jamais été en Sibérie, il fait trop froid, même si j'ai vécu en Suède et au Danemark, **sourit Aphrodite pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**\- Aphrodite je n'ai pas envie de rire, **grogne Ikki.** Ce matin je me suis réveillé et j'étais seul. Je te dis que je t'aime et… Tu te barres. **

**\- J'ai eu peur. Quand mes souvenirs sont revenus et que je t'ai vu… Je me suis battu à mort contre ton frère et même si j'ai perdu… Je suis vu comme un renégat, un traître et même si Athéna m'a pardonné… Je ne suis pas une personne fréquentable. **

**\- Comme moi, **claque la voix d'Ikki.

**\- Ou Saga et moi, **rajoute Camus.** Nous aussi on est vus comme des renégats même Shion au fond. Ikki ! Aphrodite… **

**\- Camus ! Je l'aime ! Alors dégage ! Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal je veux juste faire une mise au point avec lui. **

Le Bleu Marine sourit rassuré et sort après avoir embrassé sur la tête le Bleu Ciel. Mais avant de les quitter pour de bon il rajoute de façon très sérieuse et avec une voix des plus froide.

**\- Le trois Janvier il y avait tous ceux enfermés dans la ville. Zeus m'a donné pour mission de m'occuper de tout le monde réveillé ou non et de réussir la mission d'Athéna. Pour l'instant seul Shion, Saga, vous deux et moi sommes réveillés. Alors si vous avez besoin de parler, venez nous voir et personne d'autre, ordre de Zeus. Et s'il vous plaît…**

**\- On ne fera pas de bêtise et on viendra vous voir dans la journée pour savoir ce qu'il en est, **explique Ikki.** Arrête de nous prendre pour des gamins. **

**\- Très bien et une dernière chose, Zeus m'a dit que ma relation avec Saga et Shion était sa suite logique. Il a insinué que de toute façon on aurait sûrement fini ensemble avec ou sans cette vie. Que cette vie, nous permet d'être nous-même et nous vivons ce qu'on aurait pu vivre si nous n'étions pas chevalier. On est nous-même, sans faux semblants, **Camus insiste sur cela.

**\- Dégage pervers ! **Tonne la voix d'Ikki.

Camus lui sourit et part pour de bon.

Dans l'appartement les deux Bleus - un Foncé et un Clair – se font face.

**\- Je ne dis pas « je t'aime » à tout le monde alors j'aimerais un minimum de confiance de ta part, **tonne la voix furieuse d'Ikki.** Sinon je suis d'accord avec ce pervers, on est nous-même ici et… **Il s'approche de son amant et agrippe sa nuque et l'embrasse avant de finir sa phrase.** Tu es la personne la plus belle que j'ai rencontré et Shun t'apprécie, on était en guerre et chacun à fait ce qu'il devait faire mais maintenant on est tous du même côté et on doit se battre ensemble et faire gagner Athéna. Et puis réellement, je t'aime. **

**\- Ikki, je t'aime aussi…, …tellement. **

Les deux hommes s'embrassent encore un moment avant de prendre leur déjeuner en amoureux. Ils planifient leur journée en mettant une visite chez le trio Camus, Saga et Shion. Tous doivent discuter.


	122. Chapter 121

**Bonjour, **

**Alors dites moi qu'avez-vous pensé du réveil d'Aphrodite et Ikki ? Pour vous c'est qui les prochains ? **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre tout petit qui j'espère vous plaira. **

**Biz bonne lecture Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 23 janvier**

* * *

**Lundi 20 janvier **

Aujourd'hui il a fini tôt, alors il en profite pour aller faire les courses pour sa famille. Il entre dans le magasin en chantonnant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il se stoppe un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirige vers l'homme qu'il reconnaît au loin.

**\- Bonjour Shura-san ! je suis…**

**\- Camus-san l'ami de Death' qui nous a invité pour fêter le nouvel an. **

**\- C'est ça je suis content que vous vous souveniez de moi. **

**\- Vous m'avez fait bonne impression et si vous appréciez Death' vous devez être quelqu'un de bien et avec un caractère fort. **

**\- Je peux en dire autant de vous, **sourit Camus.** Vous auriez un peu de temps à m'accorder ? **

**\- Oui de plus je voulais vous dire merci. **Voyant l'air surpris du Bleu Marine il rajoute,** retrouvons-nous dans une vingtaine de minutes sur le parking et on ira dans un café à côté. On l'a testé avec Mû, il y a quelques mois. On s'était aussi rencontré par hasard ici et on devait aussi parler de Death'. Cela va devenir une tradition, la prochaine fois se sera peut-être Kanon. **

Camus rigole de cette réplique et va finir ses courses.

Les deux hommes se retrouvent au café et discutent comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Décidant de se tutoyer.

**\- Je voulais te dire merci, car après ton déménagement Death' est venu me voir et il a suivi ton conseil. Il est resté de Samedi soir à Lundi soir et ça été le meilleur week-end de ma vie et pas que niveau sexe, **sourit Shura.

**\- Haha ! Je veux bien te croire. Et il a fait quoi ? **

**\- On s'est promené en ville, on a même patiné un peu. Puis on a fait une soirée film et popcorn…**

**\- Ça a l'air sympas comme tout, **sourit Camus ravi pour son ami.

**\- Oui, et cerise sur le gâteau, **continue tout joyeux le Vert,** j'ai eu droit à un petit déjeuner au lit préparé par ses soins et ce n'était pas mauvais. En plus… **

**\- Oui ? **Camus l'incite à continuer, il apprécie de le voir si heureux.

\- … Shura hésite et sourit avant de déclarer,** c'était mon anniversaire. **

**\- Ouah ! Il était au courant ? **

**\- Non, c'était une coïncidence, **rigole Shura quand même ravi de cela.

**\- Belle coïncidence, **rigole à son tour le Bleu Marine, _comme si Death' était un homme à retenir cela_, pense Camus.** Je suis ravi que ça marche entre vous, j'avais un peu peur et surtout j'ai été surpris. Je veux dire tu es quelqu'un de droit et sérieux alors que Death' est plus fou et passionné. **Voyant son pair faire une tête bizarre il se reprend, c'est vrai qu'ici il ne se connaissent pas.** Je veux dire pour être Maître d'arme il faut certaines qualités qui je pense, passent par le sérieux et la droiture. **

**\- Effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé ainsi. Mais sa passion ou sa folie me font du bien et je pense qu'on est tous un peu fou, il est juste trop expansif ou libéré. **

**\- Oui je suis bien d'accord et si cela te va, c'est parfait !**

Les deux se sourient et continuent à apprendre à se connaître, ce qui fait plaisir au deux. Camus a hâte de trouver le déclic entre les deux pour les faire revenir. Il veut retrouver son voisin et surtout lui montrer qu'il peut être enfin heureux, lui qui se l'es toujours refusé à cause du passé. La mort d'Aiolos le hantant toujours.


	123. Chapter 122

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre. Une discussion nécessaire à Hadès avec son frère pour avancer. J'espère que cela vous plaira n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de l'évolution de chacun. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : vendredi 24 janvier**

* * *

**Jeudi 23 Janvier.**

Il n'y a plus personne dans les bureaux ce soir-là. Personne sauf les deux propriétaires des lieux qui doivent terminer différentes paperasses.

Puis, ayant pris son courage à deux mains, Hadès s'avance dans le bureau de son frère, ferme derrière lui et le fixe. Pendant un long moment, il épie son cadet et le trouve extrêmement courageux d'avoir pu admettre ses sentiments et les avouer à la personne concernée. Leurs caractères sont très différents mais, l'un plus que l'autre arrive à se comprendre et à se tirer vers le haut. Mais pour l'heure, il se décide à se confier et cette chose est rare chez ce Noiraud, quasi inhabituel alors, il vaut mieux écouter et se taire. C'est ce que pense toujours Rhadamanthe dans ces moments-là et ce soir ne fait pas exception, il écoute son aîné, trace un sourire aussi sur son visage et soupire de soulagement –d'une certaine façon, enfin, cet Ebène reconnaît les choses-.

**_ C'est sûr qu'un écart vous sépare et si tu veux une solution facile, le mieux serait de tout de suite abandonner. Il y aura toujours des sujets où vous serez en parfait désaccord, des sorties que vous détesterez chacun de votre côté et des mots que vous ne comprendrez pas parce que vous n'êtes pas de la même génération alors oui, le plus simple c'est de le laisser et de trouver quelqu'un qui te conviendrait mieux, de ton âge. Parce que c'est sûr que vous ne serez jamais complètement heureux,** dit-il honnêtement. En essayant de le convaincre de rejoindre le « bon » camp alors qu'il n'en a pas vraiment envie. **C'est ça que tu veux entendre pas vrai ? Pour te donner bonne conscience et pour te prouver que tu as raison, non ? **Dit maintenant Rhadamanthe qui lit entre les lignes et qui résume plus ou moins la pensée de son frère.

**_ Et la solution difficile ?** Demande ce Noiraud qui serre les poings posés négligemment sur ses cuisses pendant que lui reste là, sur ce fauteuil à l'intérieur du bureau de Rhad'.

**_ La solution difficile… …, écouter ses sentiments. Prendre le risque d'être blessé un jour et la plupart du temps c'est ce que les humains ordinaires choisissent. Risquer de se prendre une raclée mais en général, ça vaut le coup et ça dure. Pis tu sais, l'âge n'est qu'un détail et ça n'emmerde que toi. Il n'y a que toi qui es coincé là-dessus. Tu t'accroches à ça sûrement parce que t'as peur et j'crois que je me suis accroché à mes enfants exactement pour la même raison**. Admet Rhadamanthe qui se souvient précisément de ces semaines de silences sans prendre contact avec Kanon. En s'accrochant au fait qu'il ferait du mal à ses enfants pour repousser les avances de celui-ci. **Si tu t'accroches encore trop longtemps à cette idée, tu vas le perdre. Il a des qualités, une grande patience notamment mais comme tout le monde, il a ses limites et tu les uses très certainement à être aussi indécis. Oublie, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. Oublie et tente, au pire ça ne fonctionne pas, au mieux il reste avec toi. **

**_ Il peut aussi y avoir une troisième option. Je ne tente rien et il reste mon subordonné.** Soupire Hadès qui voit-là un bon compromis de garder son cadet non loin de lui.

**_ Oui et le reste de son temps il le partage avec quelqu'un d'autre et tu finis jaloux pour le restant de ta vie. Tu deviens aigri, encore plus insupportable et finalement tu regretteras de ne pas avoir tenté ta chance.** Dit le Blond d'une voix pleine et convaincue. **Hadès, va le voir. Regarde-le et à ce moment-là, décide. Sois-tu le laisses partir, sois-tu l'attrapes. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.**

**_ Dans ce cas, je vais y aller. **Somme le Noiraud en se relevant et en prenant son manteau au passage. **…Merci de…, **débute-t-il sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase mais qui est tout de même comprise très facilement.

_**_ Il va sûrement devenir la meilleure partie de toi si tu le choisis**__,_ marmonne le cadet des frères Elision à lui-même et en voyant son frère s'éloigner. Dans un sourire que lui seul peut comprendre.

Malgré lui, ce Doré est heureux de pouvoir aider son aîné. Rangeant les derniers dossiers en cours ou terminés, il espère bientôt voir son frère épanoui en amour et se foutant des préjugés de chacun.

D'ailleurs cette chose, le fait un peu penser à lui-même et sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, il compose le numéro d'un certain Bleuté. Il aime beaucoup leur relation et espère que celle-ci durera indéfiniment et parce qu'il aime être égoïste pour l'instant, il ne songe pas encore à le dire à ses enfants. Parce qu'une fois fait, cela sera concret et la seule chose dont il a peur, c'est que son ex-femme ne lui enlève ses enfants pour avoir trouvé l'amour. Mais ne songeant pas à cela, il invite Kanon à le rejoindre à leur bar habituel et si cela est accepté, Rhadamanthe se sent aussi très chanceux d'avoir pu rencontrer une personne comme ce Bleu. A présent et depuis un petit moment maintenant, il ne s'imagine plus sans lui. …Il est amoureux d'un homme. D'un seul homme et celui-ci le lui rend plutôt bien !


	124. Chapter 123

**Bonjour, **

**Désolé pour hier ma journée à été très chargé et j'en ai oublié de publier vraiment pardon. **

**Alors aujourd'hui vous aurez deux chapitres. **

**Celui-ci parle de l'anniversaire de Hyoga qui est le 23 janvier. Les adolescents s'amusent tous ensemble. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 25 janvier.**

* * *

**Vendredi 24 Janvier **

Enfermé dans cette salle insonorisée, le boucan pourrait traverser les murs. Les cris plus que les chants déchainent les esprits alors que les danses inventées font rire aux éclats et entraînent dans le même temps de nouveaux mouvements.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les lycéens sont ravis de cette après-midi et soirée. Tous réunis pour l'anniversaire de Hyoga, - qui était le jour d'avant - celui-ci est gâté et l'est encore puisqu'il ne paie aucune de ses consommations –que ce soit boissons ou alimentations-. Chantant en duo avec Seiya depuis près de cinq minutes, les deux individus font rire et si la chaleur commence à se faire sentir dans la pièce, ce n'est pas dérangeant.

**_ J'vais prendre ta place Hyoga,** s'écrie Shaina qui vole des mains le micro du Blondinet. **Donne-moi ça, espèce de casserole,** renchérit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ J'pensais que j'avais le droit de m'amuser aujourd'hui ! **Grogne le Doré en bougonnant et en se laissant tomber dans le large canapé.

**_ Oui tu as le droit mais tu peux aussi te reposer,** dit-elle dans un large sourire hypocrite. **Maintenant toi,** clame-t-elle à l'encontre de Seiya, **met ma chanson préférée !**

Le calme ne reste pas longtemps et si les chants reprennent, Hyoga –lui- reprend son souffle et vide un verre de soda.

Après ça, il ne fait qu'écouter ses deux amis et discute avec les autres non sans jouer avec les doigts de Shun non loin de lui. C'est certainement inconscient et s'il continue de connaître les centres d'intérêts d'Arthur –leur nouvel ami-, celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de s'exprimer librement et de donner son opinion.

**_ J'vous ai jamais demandé mais… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?** Demande Arthur qui continue de fixer ces deux mains plus ou moins liées. **…A moins que je me trompe, ça m'arrive de voir des couples là où il n'y en a pas.**

**_Quelques mois,** sourit largement le Doré absolument pas gêné par cette question. **Tu me demande ça parce que tu as des vues sur Shun ?** Grogne-t-il avec suspicion et méfiance alors que son Vert le frappe dans les côtes.

**_ Non…, pas du tout. J'me disais seulement que vous alliez bien ensemble. Par contre, j'veux chanter avec lui, je peux ?** Dit le jeune homme dans un étrange sourire, peut-être joueur.

**_ Arthur, tu pourrais me demander directement, **bougonne Shun qui n'aime pas être ignoré ou juste pris pour une chose.

Un « _**Désolé**_ » se fait entendre, le Doré a le même réflexe et se jaugeant tous les trois, les adolescents passent vite à autre chose.

La bonne humeur est toujours de mise et riant avec Saori et Marine, Hyoga ne peut pas rêver mieux comme fête d'anniversaire. Il est entouré d'amis qu'il adore, de son petit-ami qu'il aime plus que tout et il reçoit bons nombres de cadeaux et de boissons gratuites. Il a le cœur léger et aucunes mauvaises pensées, en réalité, en cet instant, il se croit presque au paradis tant il est heureux de cette journée !

**_ Hé Hyoga, l'année prochaine j'te promets qu'on fera encore mieux !** Assure Seiya qui agrippe les épaules de son ami et le gratifie d'un large sourire.

**_ Je compte sur toi, me fais pas de fausse promesse ! **Sourit en retour le Blondinet qui demande à Shaina de mettre une chanson où tout le monde peut chanter.


	125. Chapter 124

**Bonjour, **

**Voici le second chapitre. **

**Aujourd'hui on vous offre un tête à tête entre Apollon et Shin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 26 janvier**

* * *

**Samedi 25 janvier **

Apollon est de bonne humeur. Deux jours plus tôt il a eu peur de ne plus voir le Blanc. Les travaux se sont finis plus rapidement que prévu et l'homme lui a dit qu'il n'a plus besoin de lui pour sa peinture. Celle-ci étant fini. Il la lui a montrée. Il est un dieu solaire à la chevelure flamboyante et au corps blanc laiteux bien dessinée. L'être surnaturel nu et recouvert de bijoux d'or aussi rayonnants que sa chevelure illumine l'humanité sous ses pieds. La divinité vole dans le ciel et fait office de soleil. Il trouve la toile magnifique. Il est resté sans voix, ce qui avait fait sourire le peintre. Il doit reconnaître que cela va lui manquer. Il aime voir l'autre créer et surtout son regard quand il l'observe pour le dessiner. Mais le jour d'avant un coup de fil du Blanc l'invitant à venir passer la soirée d'aujourd'hui avec lui l'a rassuré.

Alors malgré la neige qui vient de se mettre à tomber sur le chemin, là, devant la maison de Shin, il est de bonne humeur. Il sonne mais voyant que personne ne répond il se permet d'entrer, ce n'est pas la première fois. Après avoir passé la porte et ôté chaussures et manteau il va dans le salon et est ravi d'y découvrir une table romantique pour deux. Mais il ne voit pas son hôte. Un frisson de froid le saisit et il voit la baie vitrée ouverte sur le jardin. Il s'y précipite et découvre un spectacle à couper le souffle. Une vision divine. Un paysage blanc et silencieux avec en son centre Le Blanc, vêtu d'un kimono blanc, debout sous la neige. Les rayons de lune passant à travers les nuages l'éclairant. Apollon ne peut se retenir et l'appelle. Quand celui-ci se retourne il voit les yeux clairs rempli d'eau qui coulent sur ses joues et ce n'est pas de la neige.

Ces derniers mois il a vu que celle-ci rend triste son béguin. Il n'a jamais osé lui demander pourquoi il a envie de pleurer quand il voit la neige tomber. Un jour le peintre a juste murmuré « elle m'a pris un être cher ». Apollon a compris que cela a dû être une épreuve pour le jeune homme et n'a rien dit de plus.

Deux mains se lèvent vers lui l'appelant silencieusement. Sans réfléchir il va attraper ce corps devant lui et le serre fort puis sans ménagement il agrippe sa nuque et ravage sa bouche. Il a besoin de le toucher, de lui faire savoir qu'il est là. Ses mains glissent sur son corps et une épaule est mise à nue, puis une autre. Deux mains glacées viennent le repousser en douceur et dans le silence de la nuit ou seuls les flocons bougent, l'homme essoufflé et à demi-nu murmure une chose qui le rend fou.

**\- Mon soleil flamboyant, réchauffe mon cœur et mon corps. Illumine ma vie. **

Apollon soulève Shin et l'entraîne dans la maison, il le mène à la chambre. En tant qu'architecte de la demeure il sait où la trouver. C'est pour cela que sur le chemin il n'y a aucune parole mais de nombreux baisers. Shin est jeté sur le lit et Apollon en transe lui ouvre d'un coup sec le Kinomo, dévoilant se corps qu'il désire voir depuis si longtemps. Il est si frustré d'être toujours le seul à être nu et dont le corps est frôlé. Shin ouvre ses cuisses pour lui faire de la place et s'offrant encore plus à lui, ses deux mains se lèvent et son nom est appelé encore et encore.

**\- Apollon, Apollon… Réchauffe moi, Apollon j'ai besoin de ta chaleur…**

**\- Je t'aime. **Le roux ne peut se retenir, il est là à le regarder et il ne peut dire que cela. Cet être est parfait à ses yeux et avant de le toucher il faut qu'il se confesse. **Shin je t'aime, pour moi c'est sérieux. Tu es mon idéal. **

**\- Apollon, je t'aime aussi. Met toute ton ardeur à me faire ressentir ton amour. **

Apollon se déshabille et vient surplomber le corps gelé sous lui. Il le découvre pendant un long moment avec ses mains et ses lèvres. La voix de son amant raisonne dans la chambre et cela lui donne envie de l'entendre encore plus. Il est ravi de le voir si sensible à son toucher. Le Blanc frissonne et ce n'est pas de froid mais de chaleur et d'excitation.

**\- Je veux être tiens, Apollon. Ne me fais plus attendre. **

Le roux sourit de plaisir et va le préparer. Il vient s'immiscer en lui et quand l'autre lui donne l'assentiment. Il donne un premier coup de rein, puis un second et bientôt les deux se sentent bien. Leur corp trouve leur rythme rapidement. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Les ongles de Shin laissent des sillons, parfois sanglants, dans le dos d'Apollon et celui-ci s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans son amant tout en resserrant ses bras autour du corps du Blanc. Leurs gémissements se mélangent entre leurs baisers. C'est si passionné, Apollon n'a jamais fait l'amour ainsi. Camus a raison, le faire avec un tel sentiment dans le cœur est le paradis. Cela dure un long moment puis les deux se satisfont en même temps. Apollon les installe dans les draps et en silence ils se câlinent et se parlent à l'aide de caresses et de baisers. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, ils ont enfin trouvé leur place dans ce monde. Dans les bras de leur moitié.


	126. Chapter 125

**Bonjour, **

**Merci encore de nous suivre. Aujourd'hui dernier chapitre de janvier mais nous revenons dans une semaine dès le 1****er**** février promis. Petit chapitre mais un réveil. Nous espèrons que cela vous plaira toujours. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Olivier88 : merci pour ton commentaire et je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours et que tu continues à nous lire avec impatience lol. Ne t'inquiète pas on comprend ce n'est pas toujours facile de mettre un com' moi-même j'en ai certain de retard. Mais surtout merci de nous lire et de nous laisser parfois un commentaire cela nous touche énormément. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Samedi 1****er**** février.**

* * *

**Dimanche 26 janvier **

_**\- Camus écoute moi bien, Apollon c'est réveillé et comparé à Aphrodite, il ne va pas débarquer sur le pas de ta porte. Va le voir.**_

Zeus lui montre une maison, une adresse et une horloge. Camus se réveille en sursaut et se lève du lit. Il est cinq heures du matin et il sait qu'il doit être à l'adresse indiquée dans trois heures. Il va dans son bureau et griffonne les renseignements pour ne pas les oublier et retourne se coucher auprès de ses hommes. Les deux sentant sont départ se rapprochent à moitié éveillés. Shion va parler alors il s'assoit à leur côté et chuchote.

**\- Dormez mes amours, Zeus est venu me visiter en rêve, Apollon vient de se réveiller. Je dois aller le voir dans trois heures. Je vous aime. **

Les deux autres ne disent rien et se rendorment. Lui arme son réveil pour dans deux heures.

Huit heures, Camus est devant la maison qui doit appartenir à Shin. Apollon lui a présenté et il a vu combien il y tenait. Il voit le dieu sortir en trombe de chez le Blanc et monter dans sa voiture. Les grilles s'ouvrent et il se place devant la voiture forçant le conducteur à s'arrêter. Il monte dans la voiture de force et Apollon démarre en trombe. Il leur faut moins d'une demi-heure pour arriver dans l'appartement du Maître du soleil. Dans l'habitacle l'ambiance est lourde et mauvaise. Apollon maugrée sans vraiment parler.

Dans l'appartement le Roux regarde méchamment le Bleu Marine qui cherche ses mots.

**\- Que sais-tu ? Et là ce n'est pas l'ami qui parle mais le Dieu. Et on n'est pas ami. **

**\- Je comprends Seigneur Apollon. Mais moi je vous considère toujours comme tel. **

Camus lui raconte tout. Son réveil, la visite de Zeus – en omettant certains dires de son Père - puis la raison de l'invitation du nouvel an. Il s'excuse de n'avoir rien dit avant et qu'il le considère comme un ami. Qu'avec ses amants ils ont décidé d'accepter les deux réalités comme étant des vraies.

Apollon l'écoute en silence, mais il bout de rage. Tout ça n'est qu'une supercherie de son Père et Shin n'existe pas vraiment. Et pourtant il veut le revoir, le toucher. Il l'adore. Il est vraiment tombé amoureux de cet humain. Cela lui fait bizarre, lui, le Dieu qui ne supporte pas leur vue. Son regard se pose sur le Bleu Marine, cet humain s'est joué de lui et continue. Il lève la main et lance une boule de feu vers le chevalier du Verseau. Celui-ci pare l'attaque avec sa glace. Il n'avait pas fait attention que ses pouvoirs étaient revenus, du moins il n'avait pas testé.

Le Dieu du soleil l'attrape et l'emporte avec lui. Là, il le balance sur le lit et vient le surplomber il déchire son haut et place une main sur lui. Celle-ci rougeoie et devient chaude. Camus ne se défend pas. Leur regard se croise et Apollon ne peut aller plus loin.

**\- Tu me vois comme un ami, mais je suis contre toi. **

**\- Seigneur Apollon, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelques choses pour moi. Croyez en l'avenir et continuez à aimer Shin, il en vaut le coup et je veux vous voir heureux. **

**\- Mais…**

**\- Croyez en moi et en l'avenir, s'il vous plaît Seigneur Apollon. Si vous me haïssiez vraiment ainsi que Shin ou l'humanité je ne serais pas vivant en cet instant. **

**\- Arrogant petit humain… Tu as de la chance, je t'apprécie. **

**\- Vous aimez aussi Shin sinon vous ne vous seriez pas réveillé. **

**\- Il est… Pour un humain créé par mon Père, il est parfait. **

**\- Ne voyez que sa perfection, **sourit Camus.

Apollon ne répond rien et se déplace laissant Camus se relever.

**\- Je vais suivre les directives de mon Père ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant pars, je dois réfléchir et ne t'inquiète pas pour Shin, je l'aime. Mais je t'avertis Dionysos et surtout mes oncles ne seront pas aussi compréhensifs que moi. **

Camus repart l'esprit un peu plus libre, mais il s'inquiète quand même, cela aurait été bien si Apollon avait pu être heureux un peu plus longtemps. Et il n'a pas tort, les autres seront peut-être plus coriaces que lui. Mais il est soulagé, Apollon ne fera rien de stupide et avec le temps il aura peut-être son aide. Il rentre donc tranquillement chez lui auprès de sa famille en prenant le métro.


	127. Chapter 126

**Bonjour à tous, **

**J'espère que cette semaine c'est bien passé ? **

**Nous revoilà pour la suite des aventures de nos chevaliers. Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre un peu « Hot » car c'est la première fois pour deux couples qu'on aime bien et on espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

**Samedi 1 Février**

Il l'invite en toute connaissance de cause. Après une soirée dans ce bar qu'ils connaissent bien et un peu ivre grâce à la boisson, Kanon se fait ramener dans l'appartement de ce Blondin.

Le parcours n'est pas difficile, plutôt vivant d'ailleurs et maintenant, à l'abri de la neige et du froid, les deux hommes se réchauffent et prennent place dans le salon alors même que la conversation continue encore et toujours. Eméché mais sans plus, le Bleuté est un peu plus tactile que d'habitude et Rhadamanthe ne s'en plaint pas, ne le rejette pas non plus. Ils flirtent pour tout dire et les esprits s'échauffent doucement mais sûrement.

**_ Tu sais ce que ça implique pas vrai…, de me laisser dormir ici ce soir n'est-ce pas ?** Redemande une nouvelle fois Kanon qui passe ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit-ami en toute délicatesse.

**_ Je ne suis pas complètement naïf et idiot,** assure le Doré dans un léger rictus digne des Elision. **Et n'oublie pas, c'est moi qui t'ai invité ce soir.**

**_ Je sais mais je préférais en être certain.** Soupire le Bleuté en laissant son regard dériver pour ne pas paraître trop insistant ou lourd.

_**_ Tu es assez mignon quand tu es troublé, **_marmonne ce Blond plus comme une réflexion pour lui-même que pour son amant non loin de lui. **…Et je pense que c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir autant.**

**_ Tais-toi, arrête… et lâche-moi…, éloigne-toi Rhad',** bougonne et dispute même le Bleu en repoussant son partenaire pour ne plus être vu.

Le rire se fait entendre. Il est bruyant et retentissant mais aussi contagieux puisqu'après avoir boudé durant de longues minutes, Kanon fini par rire de lui-même et de sa gestuelle –de son comportement-.

Puis, après ce petit moment relaxant dirons-nous, Rhadamanthe ré-accroche les hanches de son ami pour lui prendre un baiser et le cajoler. Il y a pris goût depuis des semaines même si ce soir, il veut avant tout faire plaisir à son Bleuté qu'il frustre, il en est certain. Ce n'est pas forcément voulu mais ce soir, c'est le « bon soir » pour lui. Il a étudié, s'est documenté et a même appris des termes comme « **Taishi » **ou** « Neko » **qui l'ont surpris mais pas en mal.

**_ Si tu veux, …on peut aller dans la chambre. **Propose semblant de rien un Rhadamanthe assez sûr de lui et pourtant stressé par son culot et par « la suite à venir ».

C'est accepté sans autre mot et là, assis sur le lit, ils s'embrassent, reprennent leur cajolerie et si des mains caressent par-dessus un pull plus ou moins épais, un rejet se fait et un visage se cache entre des mains plus ou moins moites.

En une seconde, Kanon « réalise » ce qu'il se passe et il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à son maximum et d'être embarrassé. Immédiatement, le Blond croit avoir mal fait et se penche vers son amant dans l'unique but de l'apercevoir sans trop de succès malheureusement.

**_ Kanon ? Qu'est-ce qu-**

**_ Ah désolé, ce n'est pas ta faute c'est juste que…, c'est la première fois que je vais le faire avec un hétéro et ça me stresse un peu,** avoue le Bleuté en montrant sa tête un peu moins rougie mais très gêné.

**_ Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais,** sourit légèrement Rhadamanthe en prenant un baiser à son partenaire. **Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prêt à tout.**

**_ **_**« Prêt à tout »,**_ **ne dit pas ça comme ça.** Soupire le Bleu en se rassurant légèrement, enfin avant de voir son Blond s'étendre sur le lit et ne plus y bouger. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**_ J'ai supposé que…, c'était moi qui devais être en dessous puisque je n'avais aucune expérience avec les hommes.** Assure le Doré le plus sérieusement du monde. **Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?**

La lèvre mordue et le regard dérivant sur le côté, Kanon n'aime pas ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Les mots sont durs d'après lui et là, il n'a plus du tout envie de faire quoique ce soit, en tout cas ce soir.

Le cœur légèrement à l'arrêt et crispé sur son jean, le Bleu fini par se lever de ce lit et par faire saisir son interlocuteur aussi. Il ne peut pas rester si l'autre n'a même pas compris une chose essentielle.

**_ Tu es un crétin et je pensais t'avoir envoyé assez de signaux pour que tu comprennes que…, enfin. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais~, **marmonne-t-il en se faisant rattraper et empoigner par ce Blondinet qui s'est relevé.

**_ Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. On remet tout à zéro d'accord et on recommence. Je ne voulais pas te blesser Kanon,** s'excuse proprement Rhadamanthe en volant un baiser à son amant.

Tout doucement, ils reprennent les préliminaires et de nouveau assis sur le lit même, tombé à la renverse sur lui, ils s'adoptent et se découvrent d'une nouvelle façon.

Deux pulls disparaissent, autant qu'une ceinture saute et qu'un bouton s'ouvre pour plus de place et être à l'aise. Les mains se baladent tranquillement, les pantalons descendent doucement et là, quelques soupirs se font entendre. De légers et minuscules soupirs mais qui gênent et griffent des lèvres pour les faire taire, même si…, même s'ils ont été appréciés.

**_ Je vais peut-être encore gémir alors s'il te plaît n'y fait pas attention Rhad'…, **murmure le Bleuté qui vient de se faire renverser et surplomber de son Doré qui a un léger rictus aux lèvres.

**_ J'aime beaucoup moi…, **susurre le Blond en mordillant l'oreille d'un Bleu et qui accentue ses gestes sur le bas ventre de celui-ci pour le taquiner légèrement.

**_ J'essayerais d'être le moins bruyant possible, **avoue Kanon alors qu'il fait basculer le Doré sur le lit et entre les oreillers.** Je t'ai dit que j'étais passif mais ne croit pas que je ne vais rien faire non plus.**

Un nouveau sourire se montre sur le visage du Gémini –même s'il est légèrement stressé- et l'enjambant, il se pose sur les hanches de celui-ci et s'il ondule, leurs deux sexes s'entrechoquent et le Bleuté a la bonne surprise de voir son vis-à-vis en érection. Heureux de ça et du soupir qu'il entend, il continue sur sa lancée pour ne pas perdre cette « envie » que l'autre ressent très certainement pour lui et faisant descendre leurs deux pantalons, Kanon prend soin de se préparer en se pénétrant lui-même de deux de ses doigts. Il est très sensuel sans le savoir et donne mal au ventre à son compagnon qui lui accroche les hanches et qui le laisse faire.

Rhadamanthe n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose avec un autre homme alors au lieu d'être trop gauche et maladroit, il préfère regarder ce Bleuté faire et il est attirant. Très attirant….

Cambré au-dessus de lui, l'Elision laisse faire sans problème et embrasse quand il le peut. Là, maintenant, il a envie de le pénétrer mais il ne veut pas non plus le blesser alors prenant son mal en patience, il aperçoit son sexe se faire recouvrir d'un condom alors que Kanon se pince les lèvres pour ne pas gémir ou soupirer quand tout près de son intimité, il appuie pour laisser entrer le membre dur et épais de son amant.

**_ Est-ce que… ça va ?** Demande l'Editeur dans un soupir étouffé et en revenant vers son compagnon, les joues rougies et le regard brumeux.

**_ C'est moi qui devrais te demander… ça~**, tique Rhadamanthe en retenant un gémissement à cause de hanches mouvantes et attirantes. **Tu es… si serré**, se plaint ou non constate-t-il dans un léger rictus. **Si chaud...~**

**_ Ne… hn~ ne commente pas… Rhad',** gémit à présent le Bleuté qui vient d'accueillir au plus profond de lui ce Publicitaire épais et glissant.

Assis sur le lit avec ce Bleu empalé sur son sexe, Rhadamanthe resserre son amant tout contre lui et marque la peau de celui-ci à l'aide de sa bouche et ses dents. Des suçons se dessinent ici et là, tout comme quelques caresses divines tandis que Kanon –lui- s'évertue à donner du plaisir à cet hétérosexuel qu'il est certain d'aimer de plus en plus aux fils des minutes égrenées.

Leurs corps en symbioses, l'un et l'autre se meuvent doucement, légèrement saccadés par moment et là, entre deux à-coups des gémissements résonnent dans la chambre et malgré qu'ils soient légèrement étouffés pour ne pas « faire peur » -d'après les pensées d'un Bleuté-, ils font sourires et donnent envie de frapper plus fort pour mieux entendre et pour se délecter –d'après les pensées de Rhadamanthe cette fois-.

Le cœur en vrac et le ventre noué de plaisir, le Blondin finit par faire basculer son amant sur le matelas et lui agrippant les hanches alors que des mains lui enserrent les poignets, Rhadamanthe commence de lui-même sa propre cadence.

**_ Hm Rhad' pas… …si vite…, pas là…han~,** quémande ou grogne Kanon en resserrant sa prise sur son partenaire qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres se trace sur le visage du Doré et continuant ses aller-et-venus dans l'antre bouillant de son amant, il aperçoit des facettes de celui-ci encore inconnues et désirables.

Reprenant des baisers à ce Bleu, celui-ci même se caresse le sexe et s'il est entraîné par le rythme ça ne le dérange en aucun cas. Au contraire, il est même heureux de voir qu'il peut exciter ou du moins être désiré et sans en avoir réellement conscience, ça l'incite à se montrer un peu plus audacieux et à se mettre sur le côté pour ressentir encore mieux le membre dur de son petit-ami.

Un serpent-frisson lui mange le dos quand une morsure sur sa nuque est faite et que des doigts lui griffent les côtes mais soupirant toujours et laissant les rennes à Rhadamanthe, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que lui-même jouisse tant il est heureux de pouvoir partager tout ça avec celui qu'il a choisi depuis longtemps.

**_ Kanon~… je t'adore… hn…, **soupire le Blond tout contre l'oreille qu'il a plus ou moins croqué.

Glissant entre les parois sensibles de son aimé, Rhadamanthe gémit aussi de cette sensation nouvelle et de pouvoir toucher ce Bleuté de cette façon. C'est mieux que dans son imaginaire ou que dans ses recherches faites sur le net. C'est plus chaud, plus doux, plus sensuel aussi. …C'est enivrant, voilà le mot qu'il recherche.

Il aime tout, autant l'acte que la façon de faire ou les soupirs. Il est tellement bien qu'il a dû mal à retenir ses hanches vivaces et demandeuses.

Reprenant des baisers et se faisant lui-même griffer par sa nouvelle moitié, il a un fin sourire sur le bord de sa lèvre avant de venir s'étouffer dans le cou du Gémini. A l'instant, il vient de jouir tant le plaisir est bon et ses coups de reins font également venir ce Bleuté qui couvre sa bouche pour ne pas crier trop fort son plaisir.

Epuisé par les minutes marathon, les cajoleries voient pourtant le jour et si le Doré se retire d'au-dessus de son amant, il s'installe à ses côtés pour pouvoir le prendre entre ses bras et jouer avec les cheveux foncés de celui-ci.

**_ …C'était…, incroyable,** murmure doucement l'Elision qui est entre rêve et réalité.

**_ Moi je suis content d'avoir réussi à te faire jouir,** répond honnêtement Kanon en laissant son regard voguer sur son partenaire et en calmant son cœur qui ne fait que trembler tout du long. **….J'étais tellement stressé…**

**_ Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, je peux encore nous imaginer,** marmonne pour lui-même Rhadamanthe dans un sourire rêveur, **tu étais si passionné,** dit-il en laissant sa main vagabonder sur la joue de ce Bleuté qui l'écoute et qui rougit au fur et à mesure.

**_ Tais-toi, tu me gênes là…**

**_****ç****a me donne envie de recommencer quand je repense à toutes les positions que tu as prises,** continue sans s'arrêter le Publicitaire qui flotte en quelque sorte, sur un petit nuage qu'il a lui-même créé**. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour ma première fois avec un homme.**

**_ …Arrête de te souvenir et de me regarder comme ça Rhad',** grogne plus d'embarras qu'autre chose le Bleu qui se cache à l'aide des draps.

**_ Désolé, je ne peux pas… et si je ne me retenais pas je-**

**_ Ne te retiens pas et fait ce dont tu as envie au lieu de le dire à haute voix, **râle prestement le Gémini en attrapant la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser et surtout le faire taire même s'il l'autorise à recommencer, ce qui dans l'immédiat ne le gêne absolument pas. Pour une fois, il préfère les actes aux mots.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Shaka ferme plus tôt le salon de thé et propose un repas et un film à la maison à Mû. Celui-ci accepte. Les deux sont donc sur le canapé après le repas et le Blond regarde son Parme. Il se souvient du conseil du grand frère de celui-ci effectivement, Shion lui a conseillé de faire le premier pas car Mû a tendance à se contenter de ce qu'il a mais, lui, il veut plus. Le toucher, découvrir son corps. Alors il a une idée. Il éteint la télé sans un mot et prend avec douceur un poignet de son homme, puis tout en souriant, il lui fait signe de le suivre. Les deux hommes vont dans la chambre du Blond.

**\- Mets-toi en sous-vêtement et allonge-toi, je vais te masser.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui.**

Shaka attrape un gel et une serviette, il allume une bougie senteur forêt et vient masser son homme. Comme l'autre fois, pendant une bonne heure il s'occupe de chaque membre du corps de son homme. Il l'amène peu à peu vers le désir sexuel. Quand il a fini, Mû est au bord de la jouissance. Shaka n'a pas lésiné pour accentuer ses caresses sur certains de ses membres, comme l'intérieur de ses cuisses ou ses fesses. Là, il lui fait face et l'embrasse tout en venant le surplomber. D'un geste lent, il caresse du bout des doigts la turgescence de Mû.

**\- Shaka, **feule de bien-être le Parme en agrippant de ses deux bras la nuque de son Blond.

Il accentue le baiser. Il comprend le message de son compagnon et surtout, il se souvient des mots de Deathmask : « _Je vous observe ton Blond et toi, et le pauvre ! Tu comptes le frustrer longtemps ? Ok je suis un chien en rut, mais toi, tu es une vierge effarouchée. Si ça continue, Kanon couchera avec son hétéro avant toi ! _». Alors si Shaka est prêt, lui aussi. Au fond, il voulait prendre son temps, mais pas stagner pendant des années pour autant.

**\- Mû …**

Shaka ne sait pas comment le dire alors il ouvre son cœur :

**\- Je t'aime, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Je sais que tu veux prendre ton temps….**

Un baiser interrompt le proprio du salon de thé. Puis, deux jambes viennent enlacer sa taille. Leurs bassins entrent en contact, et les deux gémissent de plaisir.

**\- Shaka, moi aussi je t'aime. Shaka, si tu veux … Je suis prêt.**

Le Blond s'empresse de l'embrasser à nouveau et de prendre en main l'érection de son Parme. Il y imprime de lents va et vient. Mû fait de même sur la verge de Shaka, après l'avoir aidé à se mettre nu comme lui. Les deux se donnent du plaisir mais ils en veulent plus, sans savoir comment faire. Alors, pour une fois, Mû se sent pousser des ailes, et un élan de courage le prend. Il repousse doucement son amant, le forçant à s'agenouiller devant lui. Là, il se relève et vient s'asseoir sur les jambes de son homme. Il bloque son bassin contre celui de Shaka et lui présente trois doigts. Le Blond les suçote pendant que le Parme dévore son cou de baisers mouillés et parfois un peu mordants. Cela le fait rire.

Au bout d'un long moment, Mû retire ses doigts de la bouche de son homme et se redresse, laissant à la vue du Blond un torse musclé découvert. Du bout des doigts, le proprio du salon de thé va caresser la peau blanche sous ses yeux. Il s'amuse en observant les différentes réactions de l'épiderme et des muscles sous son toucher. Ses mains glissent dans le dos de Mû, où il découvre de nouveaux muscles. Avec sa bouche, il va jouer avec les tétons de son Parme ainsi que toute la peau, où il peut accéder. L'homme entre ses bras gémit de plus en plus. Il est à bout. Mû, en plus de ressentir les attentions de son compagnon, voit aussi le plaisir d'être pénétré par ses doigts. Il prend la décision de se préparer pour Shaka et celui-ci le laisse faire. De sa main libre, le Parme joue avec le gland de son amant, ne le laissant pas en rade. Shaka aussi commence à dépasser sa limite. Il embrasse fougueusement Mû, qui comprend le message. Il retire ses doigts et se présente sur la verge du Blond. Leurs regards se croisent et des sourires naissent sur leurs lèvres quand Mû s'empale sur la turgescence de Shaka. Ils ne peuvent plus attendre et les deux en sont conscients. Le mécano prend appui sur les épaules de son homme et se met en mouvement, d'abord lent puis plus rapide. Les deux crient de plaisir. Puis Shaka veut reprendre la main et rallonge Mû sur le dos et imprime son propre rythme. Il attrape une main de Mû et la lèche de façon sensuelle. Mû en pleurerait de joie, et encore plus quand Shaka lui murmure au creux de l'oreille :

**\- Tu as l'air d'être expert dans la préparation, alors, prépare-moi pour la suite. Je veux te sentir en moi.**

Mû ne répond rien, et quand sa main est relâchée, il la fait glisser jusqu'à l'anus de Shaka qui accueille ses caresses avec délectation. Mû entre ses doigts sans problème. Shaka en profite pour donner un nouveau rythme que Mû peut suivre. Le Parme n'a jamais été aussi bien. Il a déjà eu quelques expériences, mais jamais d'aussi bonne. Son corps tout entier se contracte et il ressent la chaleur de son plaisir dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Shaka quant à lui se retient un long moment avant de se libérer dans les entrailles de son homme. Il sort de Mû rapidement et vient s'empaler sur son sexe ne voulant pas le frustrer plus longtemps. Il donne le rythme à califourchon sur son bassin. Mû, impatient et au bord de la jouissance de voir le Blond dans cet état - Shaka hurle de bien-être et malgré le fait d'avoir déjà joui son sexe reprend du service – agrippe le fessier de son homme et imprime un va et vient plus sauvage. Shaka rejette sa tête en arrière en hurlant de félicité. Il se mord une main pendant que de l'autre il se masturbe. C'est le pied, autant que jouir dans son homme.

**\- Shaka, tu es … han, han … magnifique.**

**\- Toi aussi tu l'es …**

Shaka vient plonger son regard dans celui de son homme. Mû est rouge dû au plaisir et comme lui a les larmes au bord des yeux.

**\- Je t'aime, **déclarent les deux hommes en même temps.

C'est à ce moment-là que leur corps lâche et qu'ils jouissent ensemble.

Shaka vient se blottir dans les bras de Mû et les deux trouvent une position qui leur va pour se câliner un long moment avant que Shaka ne se lève pour les essuyer un peu. Il retourne ensuite, dans les bras de son homme, et les deux se font un cocon tranquille où ils s'endorment, après quelques mots doux et caresses tendres.


	128. Chapter 127

**Bonjour, **

**Pardon, hier je n'ai pas écrit notre prochain rendez-vous qui est bien sur aujourd'hui pour la suite des ébats de nos chevaliers. Un réveil qui je l'espère vous plaira. Donc on retrouve Rhadamanthe et Kanon, ainsi que Mû et Shaka accompagné d'autre chevaliers qui veulent les aider. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Lundi 3 février.**

* * *

**Dimanche 2 Février.**

Il a pourtant dormi comme un loir malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il a eu et pourtant, il se sent comme nauséeux avec un mal de crâne étrange. Dans un demi-sommeil, Kanon essai de remettre en place tous ses souvenirs de la veille et plus ou moins assis sur le bord de ce lit qui ne lui appartient pas, le malaise s'intensifie à la vue de l'endormi à ses côtés.

Une nouvelle fois, il prend sa tête entre les mains et cette fois c'est limpide. …C'est une évidence et si tout se mélange dans sa tête, il a aussi la certitude de ne pas être à sa place. Et comme un coup du sort, un bras vient lui enserrer la taille.

**_ Reviens te coucher Kanon, **maugrée ensommeillé un Doré qui dort encore. **Il est encore tôt….**

L'appelé ne répond rien et se contente de resserrer cette main posée sur son ventre. Pour le coup, il adorerait pouvoir mais maintenant qu'il se souvient du « pourquoi » il se trouve dans ce monde, il est hors de question de répondre à ses désirs, envies ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il se souvient que tout est plus ou moins orchestré par Zeus et qu'il a été envoyé sur terre dans un but bien précis et que de toute évidence, il a réussi les épreuves puisque sa mémoire lui est revenue. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il a aidé son frère, s'est même réconcilié avec lui et qu'il a trouvé…, l'amour. A cette évocation, il se couvre la bouche et se dégage de la prise de son compagnon. Pour l'instant rester là est impossible.

En silence, il enfile ses vêtements et ne voulant pas partir sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect, il laisse un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine en indiquant à Rhadamanthe qu'il a oublié un travail à faire avec un auteur, qu'il s'agit de son seul créneau horaire. Une fois fait, il disparaît de l'appartement tout aussi bouleversé et cherchant la première ligne de métro pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, son esprit ne fait que paniquer et regretter –ou non, craindre-.

Il lui faut un peu plus de trente minutes pour arriver à son immeuble et si tout le long du trajet il ressasse encore et encore cette histoire, il est aussi certain qu'au « réveil » de Rhadamanthe plus rien ne sera pareil entre eux. En ayant toute sa mémoire, ce Doré ne pourra en aucun cas l'accepter.

Cherchant ses clefs dans l'une de ses poches de manteau, il grimpe les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur et si ses mouvements sont lents, c'est parce qu'il est inquiet pour tout et rien à la fois.

Les sourcils froncés, ses cheveux ont souvent été chiffonnés par ses soins et continuant de fixer le sol, il finit par tourner à un angle et par percuter une personne qu'il n'a pas vue. S'excusant à demi-mot, il ne relève la tête qu'à la porte de son appartement et déverrouillant celui-ci avec lassitude, il se fait arrêter par une voix et par une main sur son poignet.

**_ Kanon… !? **Soupire le Marine d'un ton calme.

**_ Camus je ne savais pas que tu devais venir, …c'est en rapport avec votre maison ? **Demande le Bleuté par automatisme et pour rester « lui-même » un peu plus longtemps.

**_ Je sais, **souffle à présent l'Aquarius comme si ces deux mots expriment tout. Et d'ailleurs, il réussit à capter un regard.

**_ …Chevalier du Verseau ? **Murmure en silence le Gémini qui a encore du mal à y croire et à se faire à l'idée d'avoir été manipulé.

**_ On devrait rentrer pour en parler. **Propose machinalement Camus en poussant la porte déjà entrouverte et en suivant le propriétaire à l'intérieur. **C'est Zeus qui m'envoie.** Dit-il comme pour répondre à une certaine question muette ou en prévention.

**_ Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? **Questionne Kanon qui se laisse tomber dans le canapé tout en continuant à penser au millier de questions qui lui tourne dans la tête.

**_ Répondre à tes questions pourraient être un bon début, **encourage d'une certaine façon le plus jeune en prenant place dans le fauteuil non loin de là.

**_ Depuis le début tu es courant de tout ça ? **Se lance doucement le Bleu qui au fur et à mesure, harcèle son invité surprise. **Tu es celui qui était censé nous surveiller ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour Rhadamanthe ? On a couché ensemble tu sais…, évidemment que tu le sais alors qu'il est notre ennemi. On s'est battu et entretué et voilà qu-**

**_ Attend, laisse-moi te répondre petit-à-petit tu veux, **demande pacifiquement Camus qui veut calmer son interlocuteur.** Je me suis éveillé comme toi, c'était au nouvel an, le 1****er****, tout comme ton jumeau et Shion. Zeus nous est apparu et il a-**

**_ Saga le savait déjà et il a continué de jouer avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu-**

**_ Il n'a pas joué avec toi et chaque chose qui se passe dans ce monde est réelle. Vous vous êtes réconciliés ici et à son réveil je peux t'assurer qu'il en a était heureux. Il s'est même tout de suite inquiété pour toi en sachant tes sentiments pour Rhadamanthe alors ne doute pas de lui et de ses intentions. **Dit Camus qui prend la défense de l'un de ses compagnons.** Concernant Rhadamanthe d'ailleurs, il n'est plus notre ennemi depuis longtemps et si tes sentiments pour lui sont apparus, c'est que quelque part ils existaient déjà, bien avant qu'on soit envoyés dans ce monde. **Continue-t-il dans son explication et en essayant de rassurer ce Bleuté qui panique plus qu'autre chose. Il a face à lui quelqu'un ayant perdu tous ses repères.

**_ C'est un spectre et peu importe les sentiments que j'avais déjà ou non, cette relation est impossible et mon frère doit détester l'idée que lui et moi on-**

**_ Au contraire, il veut que tu sois heureux même si cela veut dire te voir avec un spectre. **Sourit lentement le Marine qui voit à quel point l'opinion de son jumeau est importante pour lui malgré leurs nombreux différents.

**_ Et Rhadamanthe…, il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de quoique ce soit alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Si je continue cette comédie il va sûrement me détester à son réveil et si je m'éloigne de lui dès maintenant, ça sera la même chose…, dans les deux cas… je le perds. **Confesse le Bleuté d'un regard triste et de ses poings serrés à l'encontre de son interlocuteur qui ne l'a pas coupé.** Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il ne me haïsse pas ?**

**_ Tu l'aimes toujours malgré avoir découvert la vérité n'est-ce pas ? **Interroge à son tour Camus qui répond à une question par une autre et qui attend une réponse avec avidité.

**_ Est-ce que je l'aime… …malheureusement. **Souffle Kanon dans un sourire brodé de tristesse.

**_ Alors il comprendra j'en suis sûr. Ne change rien et reste avec lui. A son réveil, il sera sûrement aussi perdu que toi mais tu vas devoir le soutenir et si Zeus lui ne vient pas, je viendrais vous aider, d'accord ! **Assure l'Aquarius d'une voix certaine et sans trembler.

**_ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…, j'aurais l'impression de le tromper. **Murmure de nouveau le Bleu en réfléchissant encore et encore à tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

**_ Tu y arriveras et puis c'est grâce au pari stupide de Zeus que tu as trouvé l'amour, ne le lâche pas si vite. Tu veux peut-être en parler avec Saga ? Je peux l'appeler.** Demande maintenant le Marine en sortant son cellulaire.

**_ Non. Et comment vous avez fait, vous ? **Veut savoir Kanon qui, avec cette réponse trouvera peut-être un moyen de combattre sa tristesse actuelle. **C'est depuis janvier que vous connaissez la vérité et…, vous continuez de vivre normalement. Vous restez en couple comme si c'était normal et que rien n'était jamais arrivé entre vous. Vous avez même acheté une maison et adopté un fils qui…, qui disparaitra après tout ça, non ? Alors comment vous faites ?**

**_ On nous a dit que c'était une suite logique et je veux bien le croire. En tout cas, ça s'est révélé vrais pour nous mais aussi pour Aphrodite et Ikki. Alors je suis sûr que ça sera la même chose pour vous deux. **Commente Camus qui voit les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, retrouver vie petit-à-petit. **Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si tu pourrais nous aider à faire gagner Athéna !**

**_ Comment ça ? Comment ? **Grogne Kanon qui ne comprend en quoi il peut être utile.

**_ Et bien tu connais les conditions pour qu'on s'éveille alors j'aimerais que tu me tiennes au courant de l'avancée de Rhadamanthe par exemple ou d'Hadès par son intermédiaire. S'ils sont sur le point de recouvrir la mémoire ou non. De Deathmask aussi puisque dans cette vie vous êtes très bons amis n'est-ce pas ? Et si leur avis sur les humains a changé. **Souffle le Professeur comme explication.

**_ Je comprends…, je vais essayer. **Dit le Bleuté qui continue tout de même d'être déboussolé et incertain.** Je ne veux pas le perdre. …Je sais bien que ce monde n'est pas réel mais j'ai eu tant de mal à le faire tomber amoureux de moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que tout était faux, **marmonne-t-il de nouveau en repensant à un Doré qu'il a lâchement abandonné dans un lit qui était cette nuit encore, réconfortant et bouillant.

**_ Tout ce qui se passe ici est bien réel, c'est notre volonté qui a fait que, alors bats-toi une fois de plus pour lui si jamais il te résiste. Je t'aiderais et Saga aussi. Tu pourras compter sur nous ce jour-là, je te le promets. **Affirme Camus en se levant de son siège.

**_ Merci. …Est-ce qu'il y a encore beaucoup de monde à réveiller ?**

**_ Tu te rappelles, la fête du nouvel an ? Voilà combien nous sommes ici et si certains ont retrouvé la mémoire comme toi, Ikki, Aphrodite ou Apollon, et je dois vérifier tout à l'heure Shaka et Mû d'après Zeus, la majorité ne sait encore rien.**

**_ …On va devoir se dépêcher alors.**

**_ Exactement. **Approuve le Marine dans un soupir étrange.** Je vais te laisser et si tu as la moindre question tu peux venir ou nous appeler quand tu veux. **Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie pour ne pas déranger davantage. **Oh et je trouve que toi et Rhadamanthe allez très bien ensemble.**

Sur cette dernière parole, Camus disparaît de l'appartement et laissant ce Bleuté seul, il soupire et essaie de joindre Shion par téléphone.

Kanon –lui- regagne l'intérieur de son chez lui et continuant de penser aux nombreuses révélations et à sa relation avec ce Blondin, il est certain d'une chose à présent. Peu importe qu'il ait été ennemi ou autre, abandonner ce Doré est devenu impossible. Il l'aime trop et même si ça va être difficile de devoir lui mentir, il va tenir bon et à son réveil…, à son réveil il sera là et si les explications et ses sentiments ne sont pas suffisant alors il trouvera une autre tactique pour le garder près de lui et tout contre son cœur.

* * *

Camus est arrivé à parler à Shion. Il lui a dit qu'il se rend chez Shaka et Mû car ils sont réveillés. Shion lui confirme qu'il le rejoint. Le Bleu Marine explique qu'il peut y aller seul mais un soupir du Vert lui fait comprendre que celui-ci en a besoin.

Là, ils sont dans le salon de Shaka. Camus raconte sa discussion avec Zeus, leur réveil ainsi que celui des autres. Maintenant il regarde les deux chevaliers du Bélier se faire face. On voit bien qu'ils sont mal à l'aise. Les révélations et la prise en compte du pourquoi de leur réveil a l'air de gêner. De plus tous les problèmes n'ont pas été réglés avant leur arrivée.

**\- Et donc… on est… **

**\- Oui, je comprends votre désarroi,** fait Shion en répondant à son cadet. **Nous aussi cela nous a surpris et un peu troublé. On a mis quelques jours voire semaines à se faire à l'idée. **

**\- Tu… vous… **Mû regarde avec insistance Shion.

**\- Mû, nous sommes… Nous sommes une famille pour moi. Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs. Quand nous quitterons ce monde j'aimerais que… **

**\- Non ! **La voix claque de colère et d'incompréhension.** Tu es marié à… Comment peux-tu l'épouser après… **

Mû se lève et disparaît dans la chambre de Shaka en courant et les larmes aux yeux. Camus fait signe à Shion de le suivre.

Dans la chambre le Vert découvre le Parme en pleurs, allongé sur le lit. Il l'approche en douceur et s'assoit à ses côtés. D'une main douce il vient caresser ses cheveux.

**\- Pardon, Mû ne m'en veux pas. Saga est différent, il… L'amour…**

**\- Je sais… Pardon, je suis heureux de te voir heureux. Mais… **

**\- Tu es heureux avec Shaka ? **Shion veut changer de discussion mais aussi connaître les pensées de son cadet. Ils auront un jour cette discussion mais pas maintenant pour lui aussi c'est dur.

**\- Oui je l'adore et j'ai peur que lui… Tu sais comment il est ? **

**\- Oui, mais il a changé et même avant de venir ici. Il commençait à parler plus aux autres. Tous les deux vous vous rapprochiez au sanctuaire ? **

**\- Oui c'est vrai. Pourtant j'ai peur. **

Mû se redresse et vient se blottir dans les bras de son frère.

**\- Mû, tu veux bien être ma famille ? **

**\- Je pourrais t'appeler grand frère et continuer à te tutoyer. **

**\- Avec grand plaisir petit frère. **

Les deux hommes se sourient et restent ainsi encore un peu.

Dans le salon Camus et Shaka restent silencieux. Le Blond regarde intensément le Bleu Marine. Les deux n'ont jamais trop parlé ensemble. Ils sont considérés comme les deux chevaliers les moins avenants et les plus méprisants du sanctuaire. Fausse idée que se font les gens, mais qu'aucun des deux n'a pris le temps de démentir. Ils ont toujours fait leur vie sans se soucier des qu'en dira-t-on et n'ont pas manifesté l'intérêt d'aller vers l'autre.

**\- Zeus a donc dit que c'était une suite logique à notre vie. **

**\- Quelque chose comme ça…**

**\- Camus, tu me surprends. Tu vas dire moi aussi je le suis. Qui aurait pensé que moi qui me prend pour l'égal d'un dieu et qui ne parle à personne…. Mais Mû est si… Je me suis fait avoir par des sentiments humains et toi aussi ? Pourtant on t'a toujours qualifié de froid et insensible à tout sentiment. **

**\- Oui, je confirme et je me suis fait doublement avoir,** sourit Camus. **Je les aime tous les deux. **

**\- Moi aussi je l'aime et ne t'inquiète pas, on va aider Athéna. **

Camus ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Puis il voit son homme et son beau-frère sortir de leur cocon.

**\- Mû, quand Athéna aura remporté son pari et que l'humanité sera sauvée. On rentrera au sanctuaire et je te promets une vraie discussion familiale. **

**\- Camus ? **Mû est étonné des propos.

**\- Avec Shion et Saga on a décidés de rester tous les trois ensembles. Je comprends ta réticence alors… **

**\- Saga veux vous demander pardon à tous, **continue Shion.** J'espère qu'on pourra renouer le dialogue tous ensemble. **

**\- Oui, **fait Shaka.** Moi aussi je l'espère mais avant ça il va falloir qu'on aide Athéna. **

**\- J'ai mon idée, **sourit Camus. **Je vous recontacte dans quelques jours. En attendant on va vous laisser en tête à tête et si vous avez besoin appelez nous. **Shion veut parler mais le Bleu l'en empêche.** Mon ange, laissons-leur un peu d'intimité et notre autre moitié et notre fils nous attendent. **

**\- Euh, oui pardon. **

Shion prend son cadet dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Puis les deux repartent laissant un Blond et un Parme seuls.


	129. Chapter 128

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un long chapitre consacré à Hadès et Rin. Dites-nous si c'est ce à quoi vous pensiez. J'espère que vous aimerez moi j'ai adoré le lire. Sam m'a fait adorer ce couple. **

**Bonne lecture, biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mardi 4 février.**

* * *

**Lundi 3 Février.**

La journée de travail achevée, l'agence de publicité devient calme et comme demandé, Rin reste plus tard que les autres. Demande faite par son patron et qu'il n'ose pas refuser.

Son bureau un peu moins en pagaille que les autres jours, il se fait surprendre par l'aîné des Elision qui pose sa main sur l'ordinateur et fait saisir. La journée s'est bien passée et les contrats fleurissent, la bonne ambiance est de mise et s'il peut voir Rhadamanthe un peu perdu dans ses pensées, tous autant qu'ils sont, ils ont vu son moral revenir après un appel ou du moins un mail.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit et pour l'heure, Hadès est sur le point de vérifier les dires de son frère et de suivre l'un de ses conseils. Fixant ce Noiraud qui finit de ranger sa table de dessin, il prend une profonde inspiration et finit par se lancer. Et s'il va droit dans un mur alors… alors il oubliera tout et évitera les autres pièges qu'on pourrait lui tendre.

**_ Tu me suis ? **Interroge ou ordonne Hadès en agrippant le poignet de son cadet comme s'il allait s'échapper ou fuir quelque part.

**_ Où est-ce que nous allons ? Vous n'avez rien dit et vous semblez un peu étrange Hadès-san. **Avertit Rin qui est maintenant debout et qui dévisage son employeur pour avoir une réponse.

**_ Dîner me semble le mieux vu l'heure,** répond de sa voix rauque l'Ebène en faisant se lever son vis-à-vis, **ensuite…, je te laisserais choisir.**

**_ Je ne comprends pas, me laisser choisir quoi ? **Demande de nouveau le plus jeune qui suit l'autre jusqu'à la salle de repos pour prendre ses affaires, dont son sac et son manteau.

Inconsciemment, Hadès fronce les sourcils de ses questions bien trop nombreuses d'après lui et comme il ne sait pas comment répondre à celle-ci, il pense à agir plutôt que de discuter encore.

Il voit ce Noiraud se vêtir de cet épais manteau qu'il a lui-même offert, boutonner le tout, enfiler un bonnet et il l'arrête en attrapant cette nuque à moitié couverte pour pouvoir le tourner vers lui et l'embrasser. Quelque chose de simple et sans fioriture mais un truc qui scotche sur place un jeune homme qui ne respire plus. Et puis, avoir ce regard Bleuté sur sa personne n'arrange rien.

**_ Maintenant allons manger.**

De nouveau exigeant, Hadès pousse son cadet muet jusqu'à l'ascenseur et les lumières toutes fermées, ils quittent les lieux après avoir verrouillé l'immeuble.

Dans la voiture, la conversation n'est pas leur fort à tous les deux et si de temps en temps on peut entendre des soupirs ou voir des gestes se faire, Rin n'arrive à rien et une fois dans ce petit restaurant de quartier, l'un en face de l'autre et sans bruit aux alentours, le plus âgé passe commande et attend maintenant un rejet, des paroles claires ou bien encore des questions sur ses actions. Et honnêtement, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas autant tremblé devant une réponse. Encore moins devant un gamin. …Surtout celui-là et il espère ne pas devoir le regretter.

La tension est présente à cette table et quand les yeux Miels se lèvent vers son aîné, les plats arrivent et un « bon appétit » retentissant du patron s'élève dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**_ Hadès-san, si vous voulez vous moquer de moi ce n'est pas la peine d'aller aussi loin. **Affirme maintenant le plus jeune des Noirauds en s'armant de tout son courage mais en regrettant aussi de ne pas en profiter plus longtemps.** Vous me l'avez déjà fait deux fois, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour y croire une troisième fois. Alors si vous n'avez rien à me dire concernant le travail je vais y aller. **Soupire-t-il en s'éloignant déjà de la table.

**_ Reste, **dit l'Elision sur le ton de l'ordre et en attrapant ce poignet avant qu'il ne soit trop loin de lui. Là, …en cet instant, il ne veut pas voir son cadet partir. **J'y réfléchis depuis des semaines et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qui si c'était toi, je voulais bien essayer. …Me laisser tenter. **Rajoute-t-il tout en y réfléchissant de nouveau et sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

**_ Et si l'essai ne vous satisfait pas, vous allez me laisser n'est-ce pas ? **Souffle Rin dans un étrange rictus. A force d'observation et à force d'être resté un peu trop longtemps avec lui, il en est venu à le connaître. A le comprendre un peu.** …Jamais je n'aurais dû vous suivre jusqu'à votre appartement et m'y endormir. …Et je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser faire. **

**_ Tu t'étais endormi. **Argumente le Publicitaire tout en continuant d'épier son cadet qui ne s'est pas encore défait de sa prise.

**_ Parce que vous m'aviez fait boire !**

**_ Tu as accepté de boire. **Assure Hadès de son regard impérial.

**_ Parce que vous m'aviez défié Hadès-san ! Vous me pensiez incapable de boire ce truc horrible et puis, ce n'est qu'un détail alors arrêtez de m'embrouiller l'esprit. **Grogne Rin en s'échappant de la prise de son aîné et en retombant sur la sorte de banc derrière lui. Et tout ça, fait sourire l'autre et lui donne d'autres mots.

**_ Je rectifie ce que je viens de dire précédemment. Je ne veux te laisser à personne d'autre. **Clame à présent l'Elision d'un timbre clair et sans doute. En laissant son regard Orageux se faire sonder par celui Doré.

Rin entend son cœur battre à ces mots et perd également de sa colère montant en grade. Il n'avait pas prévu d'entendre une telle phrase. Il n'avait pas prévu de voir cet Ebène être sérieux à son sujet.

Laissant ses mains retomber jusqu'à ses cuisses, il essaie de dénicher un mensonge ou une moquerie dans les yeux de son interlocuteur mais rien ne paraît. Griffant sa lèvre à l'aide de sa canine, il détourne le regard durant de longues secondes puis de nouveau résolu à ne pas être moqué, sa voix revient alors que devant lui, le plus âgé attend. Sans appréhension ou doute puisque peu importe les prochaines réflexions, il se dit qu'il remportera la bataille.

**_ Pourquoi ? Depuis toujours vous ne faites que me repousser alors je ne comprends pas. Rien n'a changé depuis et je suis toujours un gamin à vos yeux n'est-ce pas, alors pourquoi ? **Demande à juste titre Tomura qui voit son repas refroidir.

**_ C'est vrai, t'es un gamin, ça, ça ne changera jamais mais…, **débute l'Ebène en pensant à ce qu'il peut bien ressentir. En repensant à son regard sur lui, ces baisers partagés, cet ami trop proche, ces bretelles… …,** mais j'ai envie de t'attacher quelque part pour en profiter. **Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que ça sorte de cette façon mais la métaphore faite est juste alors ça ne le dérange pas tellement finalement.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu- ! …J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal, Hadès-san. **Marmonne Rin un peu apeuré par le côté sadique de son aîné. Parce que c'est bien du sadisme ce qu'il vient de dire n'est-ce pas ?

**_ Pourtant, je pense que tu pourrais apprécier ça. **Continue sans vraiment y faire attention le plus âgé et en imaginant peut-être un peu les scènes que son imagination lui donne depuis quelques jours. Depuis sa discussion avec son frère qui lui proposait d'affronter le « problème » et apparemment son choix a été la solution difficile puisqu'il regarde ce jeunot devant lui, l'attrape et se dévoile même si ses mots sont surtout ses envies.

**_ Je-, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui à ce genre de tendance, du moins je veux dire-, **murmure celui aux cheveux charbons et au regard d'Or qui se souvient de l'endroit où ils se trouvent tous les deux. **Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet ! Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là !? Arrêtez de m'embrouiller l'esprit s'il vous plaît et dites-moi ce que vous voulez de moi ?**

**_ …Te mordre…, **dit cet homme de trente-cinq ans l'esprit pensif et le regard lointain.** Je veux que personne d'autres que moi te touche.**

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Rin réentend son cœur battre et son esprit s'évaporer. Ces mots, les entendre…, il ne peut y croire et pourtant, celui qu'il aime depuis des mois se déclare à lui. D'une étrange façon et avec des mots curieux mais assez compréhensifs quand on connaît un peu le personnage alors pour le coup, le Noiraud se retrouve un peu paniqué et agité.

Cherchant férocement quelque chose à faire ou à dire, le plus jeune finit par se lever et par réenfiler ses vêtements. Puis une fois vêtu pour aller dehors, il scrute son patron de toute sa hauteur et sa bouche se remet à fonctionner.

**_ Je veux rentrer, **avoue-t-il à présent alors même qu'ils n'ont pas touché à leur dîner.** Ramenez-moi chez moi s'il vous plaît.**

C'est emmerdant. Cette réponse est beaucoup plus qu'emmerdante mais Hadès le sait, il ne peut pas le forcer ou bien énoncer ses pensées. Pas dans ce genre d'endroit et encore moins avec un public alors, il ne fait qu'acquiescer d'un simple geste et demande à ce que leur repas soit emballé pour qu'ils puissent l'emporter et le manger plus tard.

Plus aucune parole ne sont échangées entre eux et jusqu'à avoir regagné la voiture, le silence règne entre eux. L'Elision à bien l'envie –et plusieurs fois- de faire entendre raison à son cadet mais… mais comme son frère l'a dit, il vient de jouer et il semble avoir perdu.

**_ Si vous… …si vous vous moquez encore une fois de moi je vous détesterais réellement alors Hadès-san… …prenez soin de moi s'il vous plaît. **Souffle la voix incertaine de Rin à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et en regardant droit devant lui avant de se détourner pour croiser l'iris Bleuté de son interlocuteur.

**_ T'es un emmerdeur, **c'est la première chose qu'il réussit à dire avant de lever sa main pour la poser sur les mèches couvertes de son cadet. Alors même qu'il sent son palpitant respirer de nouveau, ce qui provoque en lui une étrange sensation.** Gam-… Rin, cette fois…, je vais prendre mes responsabilités.**

L'affirmation donnée, il se penche et si ses doigts glissent sur la nuque du plus jeune, cela est dans l'unique but de pouvoir lui voler un baiser. Un baiser tout sauf innocent cette fois ou chaste. Il s'amuse même durant de longues minutes avec cette langue malicieuse qu'il prend plaisir à taquiner et si des mains l'agrippe, c'est pour le mieux.

Là, à l'intérieur de cette voiture et pour la première fois, Hadès embrasse ce Noiraud sans sentiment de culpabilité ou de peur et ça lui fait un bien fou. Il vient de tenter et apparemment, on lui laisse une dernière chance. Puis s'éloignant de cette bouche toujours aussi sucrée, il grogne tout contre celle-ci _**« j'vais te ramener chez toi »**_ avant de reprendre un dernier baiser en guise de paiement.

Les vingt minutes de route après cela ne sont pas des plus longues et si comme toujours entre eux la communication n'est pas leur point fort –surtout pour l'un d'entre eux-, l'ambiance n'en n'est pas pour autant mauvaise.

Au contraire, on peut voir des œillades ici et là, entre les feux rouges ou les stops ou même des pensées plus que des mots voler et atterrir non loin de leurs oreilles et quand le propriétaire du véhicule se gare finalement sur un emplacement libre et coupe le moteur, on peut voir le plus jeune des Noirauds hésiter une brève seconde avant de se lancer et d'inviter son aîné à grimper jusqu'à son appartement. Lui-même pense qu'il n'a plus une seconde à perdre et qu'il préfère être rejeté après avoir profité du plus vieux, tout comme Hadès qui ne rejette pas la proposition et qui a en tête de mettre en pratique pas mal de ses propositions lancées au cours de leur courte conversation.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils entrent dans cet appartement minuscule comparé à celui de l'Elision mais qu'importe, cela n'a aucune importance.

**_ Ne faites pas attention d'accord,** mentionne Rin qui retire son manteau à l'entrée ainsi que ses chaussures, **est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à b-**

Apparemment et de toute évidence, Hadès n'a ni soif ni faim ou alors sa soif et sa faim sont quelque chose de bien différent puisqu'il vient d'agripper son cadet et de kidnapper sa bouche et sa nuque.

Penché pour pouvoir tenir comme il veut ce Noiraud, il termine finalement de le déshabiller lui-même et sans jamais lâcher ces lèvres qu'il vient à adorer en un instant, il soulève Rin et d'une indication, demande où se trouve la chambre de celui-ci. Après un bref signe, l'Elision s'aventure dans cet appartement et s'il trouve facilement cette chambre, il garde aussi un bout de temps cet Ebène entre les bras. Il le trouve léger et facile à transporter, Hadès se moque lui-même de ses pensées et là, contre le mur, il en vient à mordre et à embrasser ce cou fruité. A ronger cette bonne odeur de fleur de cerisier.

Les mains dans les cheveux épais de son aîné, Rin soupire d'autant d'agressions survenues sans prévenir et se faisant amener n'importe où, il finit aussi par atterrir sur son lit et par être surplombé de cet homme magnifique devant lui.

**_ Hadès-san… …je…, je devrais prendre une douche avant et-** coupe de nouveau Rin par un baiser outrageux et des mains glissantes sous son chandail. **…Hadès-san~**

**_ Ce n'est pas utile,** souffle le Publicitaire qui s'occupe maintenant de déboutonner la chemise de son cadet et qui laisse apparaître une peau laiteuse. **…Ne cherche plus d'excuses maintenant...**

Ce ne sont pas vraiment des excuses qu'il se cherchent mais simplement un peu de temps pour pouvoir penser clairement ou du moins comprendre ce qui leur arrive.

Il veut aussi laisser la chance à son aîné de pouvoir partir et arrêter avant qu'il ne regrette quoique ce soit mais de toute évidence et au vu des morsures qu'il reçoit, Rin sait que les regrets ne font plus partie du jeu.

Jetant de lui-même son pull encombrant, Hadès laisse à son futur amant le loisir de le scruter –lui et son corps bien fait-. Et voilà que de nouvelles morsures apparaissent sur une épaule à moitié dénudée ainsi que sur des côtes et une taille qui essaient de s'échapper.

Malheureusement pour le jeune Tomura, il est agrippé par la cuisse pour ensuite être glissé et cogne le bassin de son aîné qui le fixe d'un léger rictus rempli de sous-entendus et autres sentiments divers.

**_ Alors comme ça t'es bel et bien un homme…,** soupire à présent l'Elision qui réussi à retirer non seulement le jeans de Rin mais aussi son boxer.

Et si ses yeux se posent naturellement sur l'entrejambe du plus jeune –entrejambe déjà bien en éveil à cause des multiples attouchements-, il a aussi la délicatesse –ou non- d'attraper l'une des jambes de son cadet pour pouvoir se créer un passage et quitter le lit.

…Laissant en plan un Noiraud qui ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il a mal fait. Durant de longues minutes, le silence règne en maître dans la chambre et couvrant la partie inférieure de son corps à l'aide d'un drap, il se demande s'il est à ce point repoussant. Le ventre noué, il est sur le point de se relever quand Hadès réapparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**_ Je ne trouvais pas ta salle de bain, **grogne la voix rauque du Publicitaire tout en regagnant le lit et en attrapant cette cheville pour attirer le plus petit vers lui.

Pourquoi ? Se demande Rin. Pour vomir ? Se donner du courage ? Essayer de penser à quelque chose d'agréable ? Pourquoi, il n'en n'a aucune idée et parce qu'il ne veut pas rebuter cet homme qu'il aime depuis des mois, il fait en sorte que son sexe n'entre jamais plus dans le champ de vision de l'Ebène aux billes bleues.

Un sursaut se fait alors quand quelque chose de froid et visqueux coule sur son fessier et les draps parfaitement accroché, le jeune Tomura pose de nouveau des questions. Sa chemise glisse de plus en plus dans son dos –à portée de son amant- alors que ses fesses se font maltraiter par des doigts et des mains expertes –ou du moins expérimentées-.

**_ Pourquoi la salle de bain Hadès-san ? **Soupire le plus jeune des deux Noirauds en se cambrant quand deux doigts s'immiscent dans son intimité glissante.** …Hn~ ne faites pas ça… je peux… mh~ je peux le faire moi-même vous savez.**

**_ Non et j'avais besoin de ça…, **souligne l'Elision en montrant une lotion maintenant jetée un peu plus loin dans la pièce.** Maintenant lève les fesses Rin…**

Ce prénom dans la bouche de cet homme en apparence froide fait frissonner un corps de part en part. Murmuré tout près de son oreille, Tomura ne peut faire autrement que de suivre l'ordre reçu alors que des doigts reviennent en lui et qu'un corps vient sur le sien.

Il peut sentir le torse d'Hadès frôler son dos, entendre le souffle de celui-ci croquer sa nuque et son épaule mais aussi cette verge qui vient de sortir d'un pantalon sombre et qui cogne contre sa cuisse. Un sexe qu'il peut deviner dur et quelque peu épais. Et dans l'instant, tout va très vite. Les soupirs de Rin ne cessent plus et s'il a la maladresse de vouloir toucher ou faire selon son avis, il est immédiatement arrêté par son aîné qui lui bloque les mouvements. Tandis qu'Hadès –lui- se plaît à pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à ses pensées et désirs. Et il est maintenant là, à faire aller et venir son sexe entre les cuisses trop maigres de son cadet qu'il peut entendre supplier et gémir à la fois.

**_ Mh…~ Resserre un peu plus tes cuisses…, **maugrée le Publicitaire à son amant alors même qu'il joue avec ce fessier qu'il a sous les yeux.

**_ Hadès-san…, je vous veux…, s'il vous plaît…, **supplie l'Ebène en laissant son bassin suivre le rythme indécent de l'autre et en sentant ce sexe cogner contre le sien au bord de la jouissance.

**_ Tu pourrais très bien te finir comme ça, **provoque l'aîné tout en continuant d'écarter ce fessier et de le marquer de ses doigts. **Tu m'as l'air bien sensible… et hm~ j'ai envie de voir ta tête. Tourne-toi par ici. **Grogne-t-il de nouveau en mordant ce dos qu'il a vu sensible. **… …Rin obéit.**

Bon gré mal gré, le Cadet consent à sortir à demi de sa cachette et ses joues rougies sont parfaites, autant que ses yeux embués et sa bouche entrouverte. Il réussit à faire bondir le cœur de son amant sans le savoir et se mord lui-même la lèvre pour ne pas crier quand le sexe d'Hadès vient en lui et pousse jusqu'à la garde. Un prénom est cependant entendu et heureux d'un tout, l'Elision enclenche son premier à-coup tandis que Rin essaie sans succès de se remettre de cet orgasme ressenti quand l'autre s'est introduit en lui.

Les hanches fortement agrippées et les coups de reins brutaux donnés, le jeune Noiraud n'arrive plus à garder ses gémissements qui envahissent petit à petit la chambre à coucher. Satisfait au possible, Hadès a pourtant facilement et rapidement changé de position. Il manipule son cadet comme s'il est sa chose mais et aussi parce qu'il veut absolument voir son visage dans ce moment-là. Lui attrapant le bras, il l'amène tout contre lui et si maintenant ce Noiraud s'accroche à lui et non plus à cette couverture dérangeante, il reprend des à-coups puissants et divinement bien placés.

Les bras noués autour des épaules de son aîné, Rin finit par mordre la jugulaire de son aîné pour étouffer ses propres gémissements mais sans réel succès et puis les caresses qu'il reçoit sur son corps ou bien les coups de reins qui n'arrêtent pas de lui toucher la prostate n'arrangent rien à son cas. C'est même la première fois qu'un homme réussit aussi facilement à le faire jouir alors il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de l'expérience de celui-ci ou bien leur compatibilité mais peu importe ce qu'il peut penser, c'est divin.

Les lèvres mordues à présent, il se voit être tiré en arrière par une main dans ses cheveux et s'il se fait épier sans vergogne, il reçoit également une bouche sur la sienne et une langue envahissante à laquelle il répond avec envie. Il resserre même sa prise sur les épaules de l'Elision pour pouvoir être encore plus proche de lui. Et là, parce qu'il a de plus en plus envie de faire plaisir à cet homme qu'il aime plus que tout, il se met à monter et descendre sur ce sexe gonflé et peut enfin entendre un gémissement sortir de la bouche de son patron et ça a un effet électrisant. Booster même pour le cadet qui fait de son mieux pour donner un maximum de plaisir à son aîné.

**_ …Rin… hn~ tu sais com-ment aguicher les autres…, **grogne d'une voix sombre Hadès en resserrant l'une des fesses de son partenaire et en caressant de l'autre, sa cambrure.

**_ Je… ne dite pas…~ ça ! Mh Hadès-san plus vite… …plus~ Hadès-san…**

« Un vrai démon » pense l'Elision qui ne fait qu'embrasser de nouveau sa proie avec toujours plus de force et d'envie. Et comme demandé, il s'active et rejette ce Noiraud sur le lit pour le surplomber de nouveau et lui donner de nouveaux à-coups bien plus puissants et rapides que précédemment.

Les respirations saturées, Hadès se met à caresser ce visage devant le sien, à passer son pouce entre les lèvres de son cadet et à jouer avec ces canines pointues puisque l'autre se laisse faire.

Ils continuent ainsi durant de longues, très longues minutes jusqu'à jouir en même temps ou presque dans des sons étouffés. Ensuite, Rin resserre sa prise sur son amant pour ne pas le voir disparaître dans l'immédiat mais comme il est bien trop « petit », il se fait simplement emporter et amener sur un torse. Caché d'une main sur son crâne et d'une autre dans le bas de son dos, il n'essaie pas de s'échapper et profite même de la chaleur de l'autre le plus longtemps possible.

**_ Tu vois que tu aimes être mordu,** marmonne le Publicitaire en jetant un drap sur le corps de son cadet qui le surplombe et qui retombe sur sa tête.

**_ Ce n'est pas…, ça va me tirer de partout demain, **répond en bougonnant ce Noiraud qui a encore les joues rougissantes et rougissent toujours.

**_ Ouais…~, **soupire Hadès d'un air pensif et en laissant ses mains entourer le visage de son vis-à-vis._**…T'es vraiment mignon…**_

Et voilà, une fois de plus il réussit à gêner son cadet. Cadet qui se cache sur le torse de L'Elision et qui grogne sûrement des insultes mais comme cette chose est inaudible, le Publicitaire laisse passer.

Ensuite, il continue de réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer, à ce qu'il voit, ressent aussi et pour lui, à l'instant le doute n'est plus permis. Tellement qu'il est déjà prêt à recommencer. …Ce soir et même s'ils sont en semaine, il ne va pas donner de répit à ce Noiraud qui prend la responsabilité de l'aimer. Parce que c'est bien ça, Hadès accepte les sentiments que son cadet a pour lui et a même l'intention de les lui retourner.

**_ Hadès-san…, mordez-moi encore.**


	130. Chapter 129

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on revient sur deux autres couples dont les acteurs sont réveillés. Ce n'est pas facile pour tous. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mercredi 5 février (on va se voir tous les jours jusqu'au 14 février.)**

* * *

**Mardi 4 Février **

Depuis la révélation qu'ils ont eue et de l'explication qu'ils ont engagée tous les deux, ils ont repris leur vie de tous les jours. A savoir, ouvrir cette boutique de fleurs, livrer les bouquets aux clients, prendre soin des fleurs une par une et/ou jeter celles fanées.

Ils ne reparlent plus réellement du fait qu'ils sont chevaliers ou autre mais ça pèse.

Et là, à l'heure du midi, quand la fermeture se fait pour deux heures environs, ils vont déjeuner dans le calme dans cet appartement du haut et sans vraiment dire quoique ce soit si ce n'est parler des clients eus en matinée.

**_ Tu lui parlais encore,** grogne Ikki qui vient d'apercevoir ce Bleu Ciel raccrocher au nez de Camus et ranger son cellulaire dans sa poche.

**_ …Euh… oui. Je lui demandais si tout avançait bien. A ce jour Apollon, Shaka, Mû et Kanon se sont réveillés. **Affirme Aphrodite même si entre temps ils ont aussi parlé de la nouvelle vie de Camus depuis son aménagement et l'adoption faite.

**_ Je sais bien qu'on en a déjà parlé mais j'crois pas que j'y arriverais. **Soupire le plus jeune des deux en lâchant les couverts sur la table et en fixant son aîné.** J'vais sûrement toujours douter de vous et de votre relation. Ça me tue mais à chaque fois j'me demande ce que vous êtes occupé de-**

**_ Ça suffit arrête Ikki ! Ce n'est que mon meilleur ami et il ne sera toujours que ça, tu le sais et puis il est heureux avec Shion et Saga et amoureux. **S'écrie le Fleuriste en lâchant son cellulaire et en s'avançant vers son cadet. Il lui attrape le visage pour que celui-ci le fixe et ne le fuit plus.** Et moi, c'est toi que j'aime et ça ne sera jamais personne d'autre ! Je sais que tu es un solitaire, de ce que je sais ici, et de ce que tu es en tant que chevalier, et que ça doit être difficile à comprendre mais tu le sais bien non ? Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. **

**_ Je n'ai pas confiance en moi. En tant que chevalier si, mais moi, on ne m'apprécie pas. **Dit Ikki en prenant les mains du Bleu Ciel pour les éloigner de son visage.

**_ Moi si et je veux que tu aies confiance en moi Ikki. Je sais bien qu'on évite de parler de certaines choses ces derniers jours mais pour moi, tu es le seul que je veux. Le seul que je voulais trouver. **Assure Aphrodite en resserrant les poignets de son cadet jusqu'à pouvoir toucher ses paumes et les garder entre ses propres mains.

**_ J'ai pas envie de me réveiller un jour et de te voir partir. …Pas comme l'autre fois. **Se souvient le Phoenix avec peine.

**_ Ça n'arrivera pas. Ça n'arrivera plus et je t'ai dit que j'avais eu peur. **Se défend une nouvelle fois Aphrodite qui sent aussi son cœur se serrer.

**_ Je sais… mais moi aussi j'ai eu peur, **soupire Ikki en laissant ses yeux dériver sur le côté.

**_ Oui je sais et je n'étais pas là. Et au moment où j'ai fui je savais que je faisais erreur. Je le savais et j'ai continué parce que j'étais déboussolé. Ne m'en veut pas pour une chose aussi…**

**_ Stupide ? **Tente le Cadet en revenant vers son amant au regard peiné et peut-être un peu découragé.

**_ Non, aussi nulle. J'ai été nul et je le reconnais. **Confie Aphrodite en reprenant sa respiration.** Et sûrement que je t'en voudrais tout autant si la situation avait été inversée mais je te le promets Ikki, tu es le seul que j'aime. Le seul que je veux toucher et apprendre par cœur.**

« Parce que tu connais déjà ce pervers par cœur » veut dire Ikki mais il se retient et garde cette phrase pour lui. Il ne veut pas le blesser inutilement, tout ça parce que lui-même l'est.

Les yeux dans les yeux, le Bleu Foncé se fait violence pour passer au-dessus de ses doutes –une nouvelle fois- et pour ranger une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son compagnon. Il le scrute longtemps, très longtemps jusqu'à soupirer et par cogner son front contre celui de son aîné.

**_ Je t'aime aussi et je te crois, **assure ou soupire Ikki en scrutant son aîné les yeux dans les yeux. **On devrait déjeuner maintenant sinon on ouvrira en retard.**

**_ Tu as raison et Ikki…, **retient Aphrodite un peu plus longtemps**, j'arriverais à te faire prendre confiance. **

Le Fleuriste prend un baiser de droit à son compagnon et d'un sourire et pendant de longues minutes, il se l'accapare et le chouchoute sans que cela ne soit vraiment désiré de l'autre côté –comme souvent puisque les marques d'affection à son égard le gêne plus qu'autre chose-.

Ils s'enquiquinent aussi peu de temps après, chahutent plus que prévu et le cœur gonflé à bloc, Aphrodite se promet d'enlever chacun des doutes de son chevalier du Phoenix et de l'aimer plus que n'importe qui.

Puis un autre sujet vient sur le tapis, le réveil du petit-frère d'Ikki et à ce nom évoqué, par pure égoïsme et jalousie, le Poisson se promet d'aimer ce Bleu Foncé bien plus que son propre frère.

* * *

Apollon rentre de son travail fatigué. Depuis son réveil il s'englue dans divers projets afin de ne penser à rien. Cela l'aide un peu mais pas trop, le Blanc étant l'objet principal de son esprit. Il imagine bien différentes façons de l'oublier, se trouver un nouveau partenaire de jeux nocturnes. Mais il ne peut s'y résoudre. Il évite même Dionysos pour diverses raisons. Maudite Athéna et ses paris débiles. Mais surtout, il rage contre ce sentiment qui ne veut plus partir. Comment un simple humain, qui plus est une invention de son père, peut le rendre si dépendant de lui ? Est-ce ça l'amour que prône sa sœur ? C'est douloureux et horrible. Qu'y a-t-il de bien là-dedans ? Pourquoi le protéger comme ça avec autant de véhémence ? Il en est là de ses réflexions, assis sur son canapé un verre de Whisky à la main quand on tambourine à sa porte.

La colère monte d'un cran en lui quand il va ouvrir. Il va hurler un truc au malotru qui le dérange dans sa maison quand un coup de poing vient s'écraser dans son visage et le fait tomber à terre.

**\- Putain de salopard, tu m'as pris pour la première cruche venue. Une vulgaire pute qu'on baise et qu'on jette sans un mot après avoir vidé ses bourses. Tu me fais la cour, tu me saute et tu te barres. Je ne suis pas une femme et je n'attendais pas des fleurs ou un coup de téléphone mais au moins que tu me répondes quand je t'invite. Une semaine, une putain de semaine sans nouvelle. Tu crois que je m'imagine quoi là ? A part que t'es un connard. Tu me fais tomber amoureux de toi pour mieux t'amuser à me faire souffrir ? C'est ça ? Répond ! **

Le Roux voit son assaillant entrer en claquant la porte derrière lui, tout en lui hurlant dessus. C'est le Blanc de ses pensées. Shin vocifère contre lui et vient de s'assoir à califourchon sur son bassin en agrippant le col de son pull pour rapprocher leurs visages. Il comprend la colère de son amant, même s'il n'écoute que d'une oreille les mots hurlés. Il est plutôt plongé dans sa contemplation des traits déformés de l'homme par ses nombreuses émotions. Il le trouve divin une fois de plus. Et son cœur rate un battement quand l'autre dit être tombé amoureux de lui. Là, son esprit vacille. C'est donc ça l'amour ? Il ne répond pas et agrippe la nuque du Blanc et l'embrasse avec ardeur. Il le fait basculer sous lui et d'un geste sec il ouvre son manteau faisant glisser le zip en une seule fois. D'un second geste il déchire la chemise de l'autre et lui retire le tout dans la foulée. Sous ses yeux la peau laiteuse du torse du Blanc lui apparaît. Il murmure :

**\- Pardon ma douce Fleur de Lune. **

**\- Je… **

**\- Tu es l'homme de ma vie et ça me fais peur. **

**\- Et moi tu crois que…**

**\- Pardon, je ne te ferais plus jamais m'attendre. **

Le Blanc l'agrippe et l'embrasse.

**\- T'a intérêt car sans Mon Soleil je gèle. **

Les deux sourient et Apollon part à l'assaut du corps de sa Fleur de Lune. Plus jamais il ne l'abandonnera et il fera tout pour le garder même si pour cela il doit sauver l'humanité et supplier à genoux son Père pour faire réellement vivre Shin. Car « oui » il l'aime et il ne peut rien faire contre ça.

Il le déleste de son pantalon et va jouer avec sa verge pulsante. L'homme sous lui sourit et écarte les cuisses pour lui laisser plus de place. Apollon apprécie l'invitation. Il le caresse avec douceur avant de prendre d'une main ferme les cuisses et de le basculer de manière à pouvoir s'occuper de son anus. Là, il prépare le Blanc à sa venue qui remue comme un beau diable en criant de plaisir. Le roux aime cela. Il vient s'immiscer plus entre ses cuisses et le surplombe afin de mieux le contempler. Il se déshabille et quand il est nu il le prend sans ménagement. Cela fait hurler de plaisir son amoureux. Il se meut en lui et le contente comme il peut. Shin, joueur, se dégage de son emprise et se retourne afin de s'échapper en courant à genou. Mais Apollon comprenant le jeu dans le rire de son amant le poursuit à quatre pattes, agrippe son mollet et le ramène à lui. Il reprend en main son fessier et revient en lui de façon vigoureuse. D'une main il maintient l'homme contre lui et de l'autre il va l'emmêler dans la chevelure blanche et tire dessus afin de relever l'homme entre ses bras. Il l'embrasse avec fougue. Et la main autour de son bassin vient le masturber. Les deux hommes jouissent rapidement de bien-être. Le Roux emporte son Blanc dans ses bras et le pose dans son lit.

**\- Seule une Fleur de Lune si belle peut ravir le cœur d'un Soleil. **Apollon caresse la chevelure blanche entre ses doigts et sent son odeur.

**\- Apollon !** Grogne mécontent Shin d'être encore appelé comme ça.

**\- Connais-tu les mythes des anciens dieux ? **

**\- Non, pas tant que ça,** le Blanc est intrigué par la réflexion de son amant.

**\- Tu sais, je porte le nom de l'un d'eux. **

**\- Que veux-tu dire ? **

**\- Tu m'as choisi pour que je serve de modèle pour un dieu solaire. Eh bien ! Je porte le nom de l'un d'eux et sa sœur jumelle s'appelle Artémis. Elle est la déesse de la lune.** Apollon raconte sa vie à Shin en faisant passer ça pour de vieille légende. Il voit le regard de son amant s'illuminer devant les histoires. Cela lui fait plaisir. **Tu vois, seule la lune pouvait capturer mon cœur. **

**\- En fait tu n'es qu'un idiot romantique. **

Apollon se met à rire et l'embrasse. Il a hâte de le présenter à sa jumelle. Il est sûr que sa sœur va l'adorer.

**\- Oui c'est ça. Et que tu le veuille ou non tu es ma Fleur de Lune. **

**\- Et toi mon Soleil. **

**\- Et je vais te réchauffer. **

En disant cela Apollon resserre sa prise sur le corps de son amant et le câline un long moment avant que les deux ne s'endorment heureux.


	131. Chapter 130

**Bonjour, **

**130 chapitres et ce n'est pas fini, merci encore de nous suivre depuis ces derniers mois. **

**J'espère que cela vous plait encore. Aujourd'hui Camus parle à cœur ouvert à Ikki. Et Poséidon et Himiko font de même avec le Père de celui-ci. **

**Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 6 février.**

* * *

**Mercredi 5 Février. **

En cette fin d'après-midi Camus, accompagné de son fils, se rend chez Aphrodite. Le jour d'avant le fleuriste a raccroché rapidement. Il s'inquiète un peu. Il veut voir si tout va bien pour lui et Ikki. En entrant la clochette retentit et c'est le Bleu Foncé qui lance du comptoir :

**\- Bienvenue dans le magasin, que puis-je pour vous ? **

**\- Ma commande s'il vous plaît merci, **répond du tac au tac Camus en se dirigeant vers lui un sourire sur les lèvres.

**\- Toi ! **Maugrée Ikki.

**\- Bonjour, **fait une voix derrière le professeur.

**\- Salut Arthur, ça va ? **

**\- Oui, merci…**

**\- Lui au moins il est bien accueilli, je croyais que tu étais devenu poli mais…**

**\- Pas pour toi ! **Le coupe sèchement Ikki.

**\- Bien, on avance. Donc on a un problème !**

**\- Bonjour vous deux, **fait Aphrodite un grand sourire aux lèvres en arrivant de la serre.** Ikki va chercher la commande numéro une, s'il te plaît. **

Le Bleu Foncé s'exécute. Aphrodite parle avec Arthur s'informant de sa nouvelle vie, pendant que Camus lui a le regard rivé sur l'arrière-boutique. Quand Ikki lui présente le bouquet il interrompt Aphrodite et Arthur.

**\- Aph' peux-tu amener Arthur choisir un bouquet s'il te plaît. **Et regardant le gamin il rajoute. **Cela ferait plaisir à tes autres Pères d'avoir un bouquet pour égayer le salon. **Les deux font « oui » de la tête et partent en quête de fleurs à mettre ensemble afin de créer le bouquet idéal pour cette maison d'hommes. Camus reporte son regard sur Ikki. **Avant toute chose j'aimerais que tu m'écoute attentivement. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer ou de me croire mais de m'écouter. **Un silence de l'autre lui fait comprendre de continuer.** Avant d'arriver ici, dans le sanctuaire, la vie d'Aphrodite n'était pas facile et… Quand j'étais là j'ai toujours essayé d'être pour lui un ami sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Et il n'est jamais venu en Sibérie. Nous avons toujours été ami et rien d'autre. Avec Milo j'ai eu une aventure mais on a préféré rester ami, mais jamais avec Aph' promis. Et ici, tous nos souvenirs ensemble sont factices, créé par Zeus. Ikki je n'ai jamais touché ton homme. Il est à toi seul, il ne veut que toi et moi j'ai Saga et Shion. Je les aime et cela va… Saga à fait beaucoup de mal à Aph' et je sors donc avec l'un de ses bourreaux si je puis dire et on réglera ça en rentrant je te le promets. Saga veut recommencer sur de nouvelles bases et il acceptera le jugement de tous. Je ne laisserais tomber ni Aphrodite, ni Saga et j'aimerais que toi aussi tu ne laisses pas tomber ton amoureux. Tu peux me haïr mais…**

**\- J'ai compris, je l'aime, mais… Peut-être que je prends ça comme prétexte pour me dire que si ça foire ce ne sera pas ma faute pour une fois. **

**\- Tu es bête, **sourit Camus,** je n'ai jamais vu Aph' si heureux. Tu lui fais du bien comme personne d'autre. **

**\- On est revenus, **sourit le fleuriste avec un immense bouquet dans les bras.

**\- Ikki, je ne sais pas quel problème tu as avec papa mais même s'il est un pervers on peut compter sur lui, il est franc et juste. C'est un homme honnête qui ne ment pas et qui fait tout pour aider ceux qu'il aime. **

**\- Arthur merci, **dit Ikki**, et ça va je n'ai pas de problème avec ton papa. **

**\- Aphrodite, Saga… Il est gentil aussi. Il s'occupe bien de moi, ** parlant avec lui, il l'a vu tiquer plusieurs fois à son prénom comme en cet instant.

**\- Haha ! Tu es bien le fils de ton père, tu sais lire dans les cœurs des gens. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que si Camus l'aime c'est qu'il n'est pas mauvais. **Le fleuriste caresse les cheveux du gamin il ne sait pas comment le il dit du vrai en cachant l'essentiel.** Saga et moi on s'est connu il y a de nombreuses années, bien avant que je ne connaisse Camus. Lui et moi on n'était pas en bons termes. Mais je veux croire qu'il a changé. Je veux apprendre à connaitre le nouveau Saga, le père de famille et l'homme qui rend heureux mon meilleur ami et Shion. **

Arthur sourit heureux, les deux fleuristes et son Père le lui rendent. Camus repart content d'avoir parlé avec Ikki et des phrases d'Aphrodite. En quittant le magasin il voit le Phénix enlacer un Poisson d'Or aux anges et rougissant des mots chuchotés à son oreille. Le Verseau se dit que ça ira pour eux. Alors, c'est un sourire béat sur les lèvres qu'il se rend au cimetière avec son fils. Là-bas, il orne la tombe de sa famille, il espère que le bouquet leur plaît. Il en profite pour leur parler avant d'aller couvrir de fleurs celle de Sœur Angèle. Avant de retourner chez lui, il passe par chez Shaka pour acheter une part de leur gâteau préféré. Ce soir, il a envie de les gâter pour leur montrer son amour pour eux. Arthur en est aussi heureux.

* * *

Ce soir Poséidon prépare tout avec Himiko. Ils ont invité les parents de la jeune femme et ont décidés de parler franchement avec le père de celle-ci.

L'homme débarque triomphant avec une bouteille à la main. La mère salue les deux d'un doux sourire un peu triste pour sa fille et encourageant pour Poséidon. Ils boivent l'apéritif et se mettent à table. Le père n'y tenant plus entre dans le vif du sujet.

**\- Bien on a assez joué maintenant, quelle est votre réponse Poséidon-san ?**

**\- Je veux votre fille. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous dis pas que je vais l'épouser. Cela sera une décision que nous prendrons ensemble quand on aura fait plus ample connaissance. Nous désirons un mariage d'amour et non de raison. **

**\- Que ? **

**\- Père, Poséidon te dit qu'on s'aime mais qu'on ne décidera que tous les deux de la suite et de notre avenir. Pour l'instant saches qu'on veut le passer ensemble, mais le reste ne regarde que nous. **

**\- Votre fille est la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître et je ne veux pas la quitter. Mais notre mariage si on se marie un jour ne sera pas une transaction commerciale. J'ai trop de respect pour elle pour la reléguer à un objet ou un produit commercial. **

**\- Il en est hors de question. Soit, vous l'épousez de suite, soit, elle épouse un meilleur parti, **vocifère le père qui voit là bien des contrats et de l'argent disparaître.

**\- Chéri ! **S'insurge la mère d'Himiko.** Il n'y a pas meilleur parti pour elle. Il l'aime et…**

**\- Il suffit ! Tu… **

**\- On était dans une autre époque et il serait bien de faire autrement que nos pères, **déclare d'une voix froide la dame montrant toute la tristesse qu'elle a dû ressentir dans sa jeunesse et peut être encore maintenant.

Le père ne dit rien de plus et se lève. Il toise sa femme, mécontent.

**\- Je rentre, tu te débrouilles pour en faire de même. Et vous deux n'attendez rien de moi. Tu as gagné tu n'as plus de père. **

**\- Laisse-le partir, **dit madame Hatsuki en retenant sa fille.** Quand il est comme ça on ne peut pas le ramener à la raison. On lui reparlera une autre fois.**

Les trois finissent le repas et la dame apprend à connaitre l'homme que s'est choisi sa fille. Elle l'apprécie. Poséidon demande à son chauffeur de la ramener.

Seuls dans l'appartement la jeune femme vient se blottir dans les bras de son amant avant de pleurer à chaude larmes. Celui-ci la réconforte.

**\- Je ne pleure pas que de tristesse. Je pleure aussi de joie. Je suis enfin libre. Poséidon tu viens de m'aider à récupérer ma vie. Et je veux passer celle-ci à tes côtés. **

**\- Moi aussi. **Il la soulève et l'entraine dans sa chambre, et il dit en rigolant.** Je t'enlève pour la nuit. **

**\- Non pour la vie, **sourit la jeune femme.

**\- Serait-ce une demande en mariage ? **

**\- Qui sait ? **

Les deux se mettent à rire et Poséidon la couche sur le lit et lui fait l'amour toute la nuit et dans ses mots doux à un moment il lui dit « oui, pour toute la vie ».


	132. Chapter 131

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un autre réveil un peu musclé pour notre Verseau. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 7 février**

* * *

**Jeudi 6 Février **

Ce matin Zeus est venu le visiter peu avant son réveil. En ouvrant les yeux il entend le vent taper contre les volets. En descendant il voit Arthur maudire la pluie.** « **_**Il devait faire beau »**_lui dit-il en colè , sourit et explique à ses hommes qu'il ne pourra pas donner ses cours. Quelqu'un vient de se réveiller et au vu du déluge et des avis de tempête à la radio, l'homme est de mauvaise humeur.

Alors, après un petit déjeuner rapide il dépose ses trois hommes au métro, cela sera plus rapide par là et les stations sont protégées des inondations. Lui, continue en voiture en écoutant la radio qui rappelle de ne pas approcher de la mer que des vagues géantes sont aperçues et s'abattent sur le rivage. Camus met plus d'une heure à se rendre là où il doit aller.

Il se gare devant l'aquarium espérant trouver son directeur à l'intérieur. En arrivant au bureau de celui-ci il ressent le cosmos du dieu réveillé. Il salue la secrétaire qui ne saisit pas tout mais sent qu'il ne faut pas embêter son patron. Elle le laisse entrer quand le sourire de celui-ci lui fait comprendre qu'il va essayer de calmer l'homme derrière la porte.

Quand il passe la planche de bois le dieu se retourne sur lui et le reconnaît de suite, il sent le cosmos de l'homme venir vers le sien et comprenant que l'autre aussi est réveillé il hurle.

**\- Alors, en plus d'être le larbin de ma nièce tu es aussi celui de mon frère ? **

**\- Non…**

**\- La ferme ! Je suis furieux. Comment Zeus a pu nous faire ça !? Nous enfermer dans une ville fictive. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ? **

**\- Vous avez tout compris, je veux dire que d'habitude quand on se réveille on est déboussolé et…**

**\- Zeus t'envoie pour expliquer les choses. **

**\- Effectivement. Je… **

**\- Tais-toi ! **Tonne la voix froide du dieu.** Je suis Poséidon dieu des mers et les éléments m'écoutent. **

Tout en parlant, les émotions du dieu font augmenter la pluie, les volets sont rabattus par le vent de nombreuses fois. Une vitre se brise et le verre vole en direction de Camus, celui-ci va se protéger avec sa glace, quand un mur d'eau devant le bras du dieu se forme et le protège. Camus regarde Poséidon qui fait barrière avec son corps et son pouvoir. Il se calme et la tempête s'estompe peu à peu. Il baisse la tête et vient toucher de la sienne celle du Verseau.

**\- Seigneur…**

**\- Issak aurait pleuré, il te respecte énormément, **murmure le dieu.

Camus se redresse un instant avant de se courber devant le dieu.

**\- Seigneur Poséidon, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Isaak je…**

**\- Pas de regrets ! **Le Maître des mers agrippe le menton de l'humain devant lui et relève sa tête.** Raconte-moi tous ce que mon frère t'a dit. **Camus s'exécute et lui raconte tout ce qu'il est en mesure de lui dire.

**\- Bien, Dionysos se réveillera peut-être de bonne humeur mais ne compte pas sur Hadès. **

**\- Apollon m'a déjà prévenu, **sourit le Verseau.

**\- Bien, je vais suivre les directives de mon frère, au fond je n'ai pas le choix. Tu peux y aller et je réfléchis. **

**\- Merci, mon seigneur. **

Camus part ravi que la pluie ait cessée. Il va directement au Lycée.

Dans son bureau Poséidon appelle Himiko et discute quelques minutes avec elle. Il désirait se calmer et entendre sa voix l'aide. La jeune femme est en récréation et l'homme entend les enfants autour d'elle. Il reconnaît non loin la voix de Hatsuharu Elision. Cela lui fait penser à son frère Hadès et à son neveu Rhadamanthe, il n'est pas celui qui a le plus à perdre. Cela l'irrite. Mais la voix de la Brune lui disant « _au revoir et je t'aime_ » le réconforte. Il lui répond de même et repart à son travail après avoir raccroché. Il va réfléchir intensément.


	133. Chapter 132

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui une petite soirée pleine de révélation chez Rhadamanthe. J'espère que vous trouverez ce texte émouvant. Je trouve que Sam l'a très bien fait, j'ai adoré le lire. J'adore les deux petits Elision. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 8 février.**

* * *

**Vendredi 7 Février.**

Cette semaine durant, Rhadamanthe n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir son petit-ami sauf le mardi soir lui semble-t-il et s'il lui paraît fatigué, il espère pouvoir lui rendre de son énergie ce week-end et aussi le sourire même si ensemble, rares sont les fois où ils ne rient pas.

D'ailleurs là, il attend avec impatience ce Bleuté alors qu'il vient de poser ses enfants devant la télévision après un bon repas fait maison. Il prépare déjà les boissons dans le frigo ainsi que les quelques sucreries –au cas où- et comme prévu, l'interphone retentit et très vite Kanon apparaît à la porte et salue son propriétaire et les deux petits monstres à ses côtés.

**_ Les enfants, il vient d'arriver alors calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. **Indique Rhadamanthe en chiffonnant les crânes de ces deux petits bambins. **Viens entre et pose ton manteau.**

Saluant les deux mini-monstres dans ses jambes, le Gémini obéit ensuite à l'ordre donné indirectement et s'il reçoit des lèvres sur les siennes durant une demi-seconde, il est surpris et en même temps se sent coupable. Encore. Depuis son réveil, il n'arrive plus à profiter de ses moments passés avec celui qu'il aime et tout ça à cause de sa peur qui le ronge jour après jour. Camus et Saga ont eu beau le rassurer, pour lui ce n'est pas aussi simple et il appréhende la suite des événements.

**_ Viens installe-toi au bar, je nous ai préparé quelque chose à boire. **Dit le Doré en donnant un verre de vin à son amant caché.** …Kanon, je me suis dit que…, c'était le bon moment pour leur parler, **souffle-t-il à présent et à demi-mot pour ne pas être entendu de ses enfants.

**_ Quoi ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ? …Je…, je pense qu'il serait préférable de reporter. Je veux dire i-**

**_ Calme-toi. Au diner, je leur ai déjà parlé un peu du fait que je pourrais avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie et ils avaient plutôt l'air heureux pour moi et même impatient de la rencontrer. De te rencontrer. **Confie le Blondin à voix basse non sans légèrement sourire et d'être soulagé d'avoir eu –ou presque- le consentement de ses enfants.

**_ Peut-être mais…, en connaissant les choses telles quelles ils vont certainement me rejeter donc s'il te plaît je ne préférerais pas qu'il sache. **Murmure Kanon en regardant son verre.

**_ Pourquoi ? Il y a quelques semaines de ça tu m'accusais de les utiliser pour te repousser et maintenant que j'ai envie d'être honnête avec eux, tu ne veux plus. Pourquoi Kanon ? **Ne comprend plus le Blondin qui est un peu perdu par les propos de celui-ci et qui le voit déjà un peu excité par la nouvelle et stressé.

**_ Papa, Kanon vous venez ? **Intervient Inoué en tirant sur le pull du Bleuté qui se retourne légèrement.

**_ On arrive, tiens prend les pop-corn, on te suit. **Répond dans un sourire le papa et en attirant avec lui ce Bleu qui traîne des pieds.

Dans le salon, chacun prend sa place et si Kanon est adopté depuis longtemps par Hatsuharu, c'est beaucoup plus nouveau pour Inoué qui maintenant s'assoit sur les cuisses du Gémini et rit avec lui.

Ce tableau, d'ailleurs, conforte Rhadamanthe dans son idée de se déclarer ce soir à ses enfants et peut-être qu'ensuite, Kanon se radoucira. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains et caressant la tête de son premier né, il se lance sans prévenir mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Les enfants, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, vous écoutez ? **Demande le père de famille alors que trois têtes se tournent vers lui.** Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a parlé à table n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ Oui Kanon ! Papa à une amoureuse, **s'exclame la petite fille tout sourire et fière d'elle.

**_ Non, c'est un amoureux, **assure à présent le jeune garçon avec son regard malicieux dirigé vers son père. **Ah oui, papa !?**

**_ Comment tu…- Hatsuharu ? **Interroge le Patriarche de cette famille entre l'étonnement, la culpabilité et le désarroi.

**_ Je t'ai vu embrasser Kanon un soir. **Se souvient le jeune Blondinet sûr de lui et en fixant à présent le Bleuté qui vient inconsciemment de serrer les poings.** Kanon, papa est quelqu'un de bien alors ne lui fait pas de mal.**

**_ Tu dis n'importe quoi**, s'emporte à présent la seule fille dans le salon et les sourcils froncés à l'encontre de son frère.** Kanon est un garçon et papa aussi. **

**_ Les enfants calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. **Reprend en main Rhadamanthe en prenant dans ses bras sa fille qui a sauté des cuisses de l'invité pour réprimander son aîné.** Hatsuharu, tu aurais dû m'en parler et ne pas le garder pour toi. Tu dois certainement avoir des tas de questions et si je peux y répondre je le ferais, d'accord. Quant à toi Inoué, il est vrai que Kanon est un homme mais tu sais, l'amour ne se fait pas simplement entre un homme et une femme. Il y a des tas de façon d'aimer quelqu'un. Alors je ne l'ai pas encore dit clairement mais oui les enfants…, je voulais vous dire que j'aimais Kanon et qu'il était devenu mon amoureux. **Se déclare-t-il entre stress et anxiété. C'est dur et facile en même temps et là, il ne sait plus quel sentiment il peut bien ressentir.

Et dans tout ça, Kanon reste en retrait. Entre culpabilité, peur, rejet, angoisse, crainte mais aussi quelque part, joie, il n'a pas les mots et encore moins les gestes pour être d'une quelconque aide.

Il ne fait que fixer la scène et les acteurs de celle-ci et il se dit qu'il acceptera tout, peu importe la sentence qui va être apportée. Le cœur lourd, tout autant que la tête, le Gémini angoisse en silence.

**_ Un garçon peut aimer un autre garçon ? **Essaie de comprendre la petite fille.** Et une fille ? Elle peut aussi ? **

**_ Oui, une fille peut aimer une autre fille comme elle peut aimer un garçon. Pour l'instant ça doit être difficile à comprendre pour toi mais quand tu seras plus grande, je t'expliquerais mieux. **Avoue sans demi-mesure l'Elision et sans quitter du regard sa progéniture tellement innocente.

**_ Vous vous faites des bisous comme tu faisais à maman ?**

**_ Oui, **répond le paternel un peu gêné qui continue d'apporter des réponses à sa fille.

**_ Et j'aurais un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur ?**

**_ Inoué, les garçons ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, **clame avec énergie Hatsuharu qui répond maintenant à sa sœur et à l'aide d'un sourire.** Kanon rend papa heureux alors c'est bon non !? **Suppose-t-il en haussant les épaules et avec sa logique d'enfant.** Kanon, fait attention à mon papa d'accord…, **dit-il en s'approchant de l'appelé et en souriant d'avantage.

**_ Hatsu'**…, soupire le Bleuté qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle phrase et qui regrette déjà le fait de les voir disparaître très bientôt. Parce que mine de rien, lui aussi est attaché à ces enfants.** …Tu peux compter sur moi.**

A l'écoute, Rhadamanthe lâche un soupir de soulagement quand il voit son fils prendre le chemin vers ce Bleu, qui est muet depuis des minutes entières et encore plus quand sa propre fille, suit le chemin de son frère pour de nouveau grimper sur l'invité et lui attraper les joues de ces deux petites mains.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle va dire ou faire d'autre mais, inexplicablement il a confiance en ses enfants et ils savent aussi juger les autres alors, même s'il n'est pas encore réellement détendu, un pressentiment lui dit que tout ira bien ce soir encore.

**_ C'est mon papa, **marmonne faiblement Inoué en bredouillant,** tu l'aimes ? **Demande-t-elle en scrutant le regard du Gémini, en le sondant le plus profondément possible.

**_ …Oui, **le mot est dit avec le cœur et après avoir longuement regardé dans la direction de l'intéressé mais revenant vers cette petite fille qui joue les grandes, Kanon attend la suite et ses prochains mots.

**_ Moi aussi et toi aussi je t'aime bien alors… me le vole pas, **dit-elle en laissant ses lèvres s'ourler sous l'émotion.

**_ Ce n'est pas mon intention. Jamais je ne t'enlèverais ton papa, je ne pourrais pas te faire ça Inoué, à toi non plus Hatsuharu. **Plaide le Bleuté qui ne comprend pas comment la petite en est venu à cette conclusion.

**_ Le copain de maman dit toujours qu'on l'embête alors-**

**_ Je vous aime tous, aussi bien toi que ton frère ou ton père et jamais je ne vous séparerais, c'est bien compris ? **Confie de tout son cœur le Gémini en prenant dans ses bras la petite qui le touche énormément.

**_ Oui. **Répond entre deux prises la plus jeune d'entre tous. **…Papa, je veux garder Kanon ! **Dit-elle après s'être quelque peu essuyé les joues et en se redressant pour apercevoir son paternel.

**_ Compris ma chérie, on va le garder. Je vous aime les enfants, merci. **Soupire Rhadamanthe en serrant chacun leur tour sa progéniture.

**_ Tu restes ici ce soir ? **Demande à présent Hatsuharu en gênant les deux adultes sans le savoir. **Tu peux dormir avec papa, si tu veux. **Dit-il comme s'il connaît d'autre chose qu'il ne veut pas avouer.

Et la soirée continue sur cette voie-là. D'autres questions, des dizaines à dire vrai sont posées et si certaines sont très embarrassantes, d'autres sont très drôles et très instructives aussi.

Finalement, la soirée se passe mieux que prévu et à cause de cet événement majeur dans leur vie, Kanon oublie pendant un temps que peut-être, dans très peu de temps, il ne sera plus désiré. Là, il se concentre seulement sur ce qu'il entend et voir le sourire de Rhadamanthe s'adresser à lui, lui donne confiance malgré tout et lui fait pousser des ailes dans le dos. Il est prêt à tout affronter si c'est pour rester avec celui qu'il aime et les nouvelles convictions acquises, il est décidé que Kanon reste pour la nuit et que personne ne doit aller embêter les deux adultes durant la nuit. Phrase dite par Hatsuharu qui embarrasse incroyablement les deux hommes.


	134. Chapter 133

**Bonjour, **

**Hier c'était l'anniversaire de Camus alors tout le monde le fête ce Samedi soir et tous sont bien sur invité. **

**J'espère que ce texte vous plaira et sera pour vous cohérent avec ce que vous avez lu et ce que vous lirez par la suite. **

**Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 9 février.**

* * *

**Samedi 8 Février **

Dans la semaine le professeur de Littérature avait été occupé et le soir d'avant il avait eu la joie de découvrir une surprise pour lui. Sa petite famille lui avait préparée un repas maison et un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il avait soufflé les bougies pour ses vingt-six ans. Arthur lui avait offert un stylo plume et ses amants une nuit de folie. Il avait pu se ressourcer entre les bras de ses hommes et il en avait besoin.

Mais ce soir il a un autre anniversaire, un de ceux qui va marquer un tournant dans sa mission. Effectivement, tout comme pour le nouvel an il a invité tout le monde à la dernière minute pour les regrouper tous ensemble. Cela avait été dur mais il y est arrivé. Il est stressé mais ses hommes sont avec lui. Même Arthur a l'air de vouloir l'aider. Il est en train de mettre la table en racontant des anecdotes sur son nouveau groupe d'amis dont il a hâte qu'il arrive.

Les premiers invités arrivent et Arthur est ravi que ce soit ses amis. Après un rapide bonjour aux trois adultes il les entraîne dans sa salle de jeu et tous s'installent sur le canapé et les coussins à terre et se mettent à discuter en attendant les autres invités.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la sonnette retentit et c'est au tour d'Aphrodite et Ikki d'arriver. Arthur suivit de ses amis vont ouvrir. Ils les accueillent chaleureusement - surtout Shun, Hyoga et Arthur - et les font entrer dans le salon. Ce dernier a un peu peur quand les deux hommes se retrouvent devant Camus et Saga, malgré les mots dit trois jours plutôt il est quand même un peu inquiet. Mais tout se passe bien, les hommes se serrent la main avec un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Ikki vient jouer avec sa chevelure Brune, un sourire aux lèvres afin de le rassurer.

**\- Un problème ? **Demande doucement Shun intrigué par l'attitude de son frère.

**\- Non aucun, **rassure Arthur.** Tu sais j'ai confiance en l'avenir, **murmure à son tour le jeune homme.** C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai une vraie famille. **

**\- Ça se voit, **rigole Seiya près de lui. Il pose une main sur son épaule.** Tu te laisses même approcher. **

Arthur ne comprend pas et se recule quand il sent la pression de la main de Seiya sur son épaule. Il va s'excuser quand le jeune homme lui sourit et d'une main lui fait signe d'oublier. Puis, il sent une présence dans son dos et en levant la tête il tombe sur le regard de son Père Camus.

**\- Je vais être jaloux, je suis le seul que tu repousses en hurlant et en me traitant de pervers. **

**\- Tu l'es, **fait la voix d'Ikki qui revient vers son frère et les autres gamins.

**\- Je ne t'ai pas donné de cadeau, **interrompt Arthur avant que les deux plus âgés ne se mette à se refaire la gueule.

**\- Non en effet, du moins si hier pourquoi ? **

Arthur ouvre ses bras, avance d'un pas et vient comme à Noël enserrer le corps de Camus. Un fugace instant où il ne crie pas, où il ne se sent pas dégouté et pris de nausée ou d'une crise de nerf. **« Ton cadeau Papa »** résonne la voix cassée - par ses émotions - de l'adolescent. Pendant cet échange, Camus ne dit rien, ne bouge pas de peur de faire fuir Arthur. Celui-ci l'en remercie silencieusement. La sonnerie retentit et le gamin se dégage laissant son père aller ouvrir. Devant la porte le Marine ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec quatre personnes, Dionysos, Sheera, Apollon et Shin. Les cinq se regardent en silence. Le barman lève une main vers le visage de Camus et efface les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

**\- Le cadeau… L'amour d'un fils est le plus beau qui soit… Pardon entrez, **invite Camus en faisant place à ses invités.

Shion et Saga viennent les délester de leurs affaires et les saluer. Puis, Apollon arrête Camus sur le perron et déclare :

**\- Il va falloir qu'on parle. **

**\- Oui, je suis d'accord, moi aussi je veux garder ma famille intacte, **répond-t-il en regardant ses hommes et son trouvant irrespectueux envers le dieu et surtout son ami il ancre son regard dans celui du Roux.** Apollon je suis sincère, je suis ton ami et tu peux compter sur moi. **

Le Dieu le regarde un instant et entre en souriant. Camus fait de même.

Ensuite, les autres invités arrivent rapidement. Poséidon avec Himiko. Mû, Shaka, Death' et Shura ensemble. Rhadamanthe, Kanon, Hadès et Rin accompagné de Hatsuharu et Inoué arrivent en dernier.

Tout le monde prend plus ou moins plaisir à se revoir. Mais, là n'est pas la question surtout pour les réveillés. Tous ont conscience qu'aujourd'hui est un jour décisif pour la suite du pari. Surtout avec deux dieux réveillés. Et Poséidon n'est pas l'ami de tous. Même Apollon n'est pas forcément de leur côté, même si dans cette vie il n'a jamais été contre l'un d'entre eux. Contrairement à Ikki et Poséidon qui se souviennent de leur rixe au nouvel an.

Les deux dieux regardent quand même le couple Saori et Seiya d'un drôle d'œil. Cela va être une longue soirée et éprouvante pour tous. La tension est à son comble quand la voix fluette de Hatsuharu retentit et change plus ou moins la donne.

**\- Saga-sensei…**

**\- Saga, appelle moi juste Saga, je ne suis pas ton professeur contrairement à Himiko-sensei. **

**\- Et si on n'oubliait tous les sensei, chan, san et autres suffixes, **sourit Himiko.** Aujourd'hui je suis en week-end et entre ami. **

Beaucoup, presque tous font « oui » de la tête. Alors, la motion est acceptée.

**\- Pardon Hatsuharu, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? **Saga s'accroupit devant le gamin afin de ne pas trop le surplomber.

**\- Oui, je voulais savoir quelque chose ? **Un « oui » de la tête le fait continuer. **Est-ce que Inoué et moi on peut t'appeler oncle Saga comme Oncle Hadès ? **Devant le silence de tout le monde et surtout de Saga il continue. **Eh bien, comme Kanon est l'amoureux de papa cela fait de lui notre deuxième papa alors ça fait de toi notre oncle non ? **

**\- Hatsuharu, **siffle la voix gênée de Rhadamanthe qui ne s'attendait pas ça.

**\- C'est une question légitime, **fait Saga qui s'est quand même assis par terre sous le choc de la question. Mais en voyant les regards embarrassés et surpris des deux papas et de l'oncle, il attire l'enfant à lui et l'assoit sur l'une de ses cuisses.** Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais je vois que la nouvelle t'a fait réfléchir. Alors, tu sais ce qu'on va faire. Après le repas on en parlera tous ensemble, tes deux papas, ton oncle Hadès, Inoué et nous deux et on verra comment on pourra s'appeler après. Je pense que nous les adultes on n'y a pas autant réfléchi que toi. **

**\- Saga à raison, on fait ça, d'accord Hatsuharu, **fait Rhadamanthe un peu plus rassuré par la chose.

**\- Moi aussi je pourrais t'appeler oncle Saga ? **demande la petite fille qui est resté sur ça. Elle est cachée derrière son père.

Hatsuharu se relève et va vers sa sœur il lui tapote la tête.

**\- Bien sûr idiote, tu es ma sœur on n'a la même mère, le même père et les mêmes oncles. **

**\- Ne la traite pas d'idiote, **gronde Rhadamanthe.

Les deux se regardent et le gamin s'excuse.

Une nouvelle ambiance se fait, pas meilleure mais plus agréable quand même, certains veulent rire, alors que d'autres sont ému et les derniers comme Rhadamanthe et Kanon veulent eux disparaître de honte. Camus décide de passer à autre chose et tape dans ses mains afin de faire revenir l'attention sur lui et laisser aux autres le temps de se remettre de l'annonce officielle de leur mise en couple. Là, plus personne ne peut en douter.

**\- Merci à tous d'avoir répondu présent, surtout que je vous ai prévenu à la dernière minute. Je vois qu'en plus vous avez tous pensé à moi. Merci. **

Camus se dirige vers la table et invite les autres à faire de même tous s'installent en fonction de leur affinité quand ils le peuvent. L'apéritif est servi et le Bleu Marine ouvre ses cadeaux. Il attrape d'abord une enveloppe avec à l'intérieur des places pour l'aquarium et un pass d'un an pour aller nager avec les dauphins.

**\- Poséidon merci, **sourit Camus,** je sais déjà quand les utiliser. **

**\- Vraiment ? **Le dieu est surpris.

**\- Pour mon anniversaire, **souri Saga en prenant les billets des mains de son amant.** Quand on a visité votre Aquarium à l'ouverture j'avais émis l'envie de nager avec les dauphins et Camus m'avait dit connaître mon cadeau d'anniversaire étant né fin mai. **

**\- Je vois, faite le quand vous voulez. **Le dieu sait comme les deux chevaliers qu'à cette date ils ne seront plus dans cette réalité.

**\- Merci. **Camus regarde quatre boites et sourit,** Dionysos je vois que tu as vidé ta cave. **

**\- Plus ou moins. Ce sont des bouteilles de mon cru. Tu es mon cobaye. **Shin rigole non loin de lui.

Camus s'empresse d'ouvrir le premier paquet. Le packaging est élégant d'un gris sombre avec des écritures blanches et des armoiries dorées en relief. Il sort en douceur une ravissante bouteille en verre. Sa surface lisse est habillée d'un décor façonné à même le verre. Cela représente des grappes de raisin tournant autour de la bouteille. Elle est surmontée d'un bouchon en verre en forme de feuille de vigne. Tous saluent le travail.

**\- Shin l'a soufflé lui-même c'est un vrai artiste, **déclare Apollon fier de son homme.

**\- C'est vrai vous allez voir les trois autres sont tout aussi belle, **surenchérit Sheera qui a pu voir les bouteilles un peu plus tôt.

**\- Il a aussi créé le dessin de l'armoirie de mon bar. Celui en dorée sur la boite. **

**\- C'est vraiment magnifique, merci à vous quatre, j'imagine... **

**\- Oui une bouteille pour chacun, **fait Dionysos en souriant.

Camus ouvre les trois autres et découvre une femme nue tenant une corne d'abondance d'où tombe de la vigne. La seconde est pareille mais c'est un homme. Et la dernière est une énorme corne d'abondance.

**\- Merci à vous quatre, Shin vous êtes vraiment talentueux. **

**\- Oh de rien, mais j'étais inspiré. Il y aura d'autres modèles, avec Dionysos on a pensé que s'il arrivait à commercialiser ses propres alcools on pourrait faire des bouteilles uniques ou presque. Ceux-là sont les quatre premières. **

**\- Je suis touché et si on goutait le Whisky de celle-ci et ce rouge sera parfait pour le repas. **

Tous tendent leurs verres, le barman sert pendant que Camus continue d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tous dégustent avec plaisir le breuvage.

Shion va chercher un vase pour mettre l'énorme bouquet d'Aphrodite et Ikki, qui va rejoindre celui d'il y a trois jours.

Hatsuharu et Inoué ont fait un joli dessin pour le professeur qu'ils adorent. Inoué le trouve très beau. Hastusharu lui dit en rigolant « _**qu'il est pris alors qu'elle ne pourra pas l'épouser**_ ». La petite fille crie sur son frère le traitant « _**d'idiot**_ », Rhadamanthe rougit encore plus, et les gros yeux d'Hadès fait cesser la dispute enfantine, pendant que les autres adultes eux rigolent de tant de spontanéité. Himiko elle défend Inoué en parlant de « _**la fiancée**_ » de Hatsuharu qui rougit encore plus que son Père. Les rires s'accentuent.

**\- Rhadamanthe vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer, **sourit Sheera.

**\- Non jamais, **confirme l'homme,** sauf quand ils ne sont pas là. L'appartement me semble si vide. Le silence est difficile à supporter et pourtant quand ils sont là, j'aspire à ce silence. **

**\- Être parent n'a pas l'air facile, **sourit Himiko en repensant aux siens ou plutôt à sa mère. Poséidon vient prendre sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit, il sait à quoi pense la jeune femme.

**\- Mais cela à l'air quand même bien, **sourit le Dieu des mers.

**\- Oh oui c'est la meilleure partie de ma vie ! **Déclare Rha'.

Kanon baisse les yeux, il a envie de lui crier la vérité il a peur pour la suite. Puis, un bruit sourd attire l'attention de tout le monde vers Camus.

**\- Pardon, **s'excuse Shura.

**\- Pas de soucis merci à vous deux, surtout à toi Death', **répond Camus,** j'en ferais bon usage promis, **déclare l'homme en allant mettre le cadeau ailleurs.

Tous le regardent faire et voyant Death' éclater de rire, les adultes se disent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Shion se lève et rejoint Camus, lui prend le cadeau des mains et le monte dans la chambre. Camus vient ouvrir les derniers cadeaux. Un manteau, avec écharpe et gants de la part de Hadès, Rhadamanthe, Rin et Kanon. Rhad' a rajouté une photo de la famille prit par Kanon le jour de leur emménagement. Et l'éditeur a trouvé un livre pour son beau-frère. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Les lycéens ont trouvé le livre dont le professeur leur parlait toujours et l'ont dédicacé. Quand Shion revient un peu rouge ayant vu le cadeau de Death', Camus lit la dédicace.

**\- A notre prof de littérature préféré, promit on aura notre bac et on ne vous ennuiera pas plus de deux, trois ans. **Camus s'arrête et sourit.** Ils ont tous signés c'est donc un contrat. Je ferais regretter celui qui le rompt. **

**\- Je l'aiderais, **disent en même temps Shion et Saga.

Les adolescents se sentent mal et les trois hommes rigolent.

**\- Merci, j'adore ce livre et l'avoir perdu me gênais. **

**\- On l'avait compris, **sourit Seiya.

Tous ses élèves font « _**oui**_ » de la tête. Camus leur sourit et range un peu plus loin ses cadeaux. Mû et Shaka ont apporté le dessert comme cadeau alors il l'aura plus tard. Ensuite, le repas commence. L'ambiance est au beau fixe et Camus se détend tout comme ses deux amants.

Après le repas et le gâteau préféré de Camus dévoré par tous, les adolescents vont dans la salle de jeu d'Arthur. Ikki les rejoint ainsi que les deux enfants du groupe. Tous jouent à des jeux sur console mais adapté pour Inoué et Hatsuharu.

Parmi les adultes restants au salon tous débarrassent rapidement dans la cuisine et prennent un café ou un thé. Ayant plus de place autour de la table de nouveaux groupes se font.

Mû et Shaka restent avec Death' et Shura, ce dernier est ravi que Seiya n'essaie pas d'accaparer son attention. Pour une fois Death' reste lui aussi tranquille et cela lui plaît. Ils sont rejoints par Aphrodite et Death' en profite pour lui soutirer des anecdotes sur Camus. Il rigole en disant qu'ils sont « _**frères**_ » comme le Bleu Marine les appellent tous les deux ainsi. Aphrodite sourit et retrouve un peu son enfance alors, il lui raconte plein de choses, sur les deux mondes en changeant quelques détails. Mû et Shaka sourient de le voir faire. Eux aussi parlent de leur passé en plaçant des histoires des deux mondes. Tous passent un excellent moment. Aphrodite a quand même le regard rivé sur l'une des personnes non loin d'eux et Mû qui le voit lui propose d'aller dans la cuisine refaire du thé.

**\- Merci, je… **

**\- Oui moi aussi j'ai fait la gueule à Shion. Il sort avec son assassin. **

**\- Pardon, Saga m'a fait du mal mais il ne m'a pas pris…**

**\- Il nous l'a pris à tous, sans lui on aurait… Mince je n'y arriverais pas. Shaka me dit que je dois pardonner mais… **

**\- C'est pas facile mais il n'a pas tort.**

**\- Je le sais. Aphrodite j'ai conscience que Saga n'est plus le même et si Shion l'aime c'est qu'il doit être un homme bien. Mais…**

**\- Oui, moi aussi je me dis que si Camus l'a épousé ce n'est pas pour rien. Camus m'a promis qu'en rentrant on aura une vraie discussion tous ensemble. Mais avant on doit aider Athéna et elle aussi lui a pardonné. **

**\- Tu as raison, bien retournons-y. On va en inquiéter quelques-uns. **

Les deux hommes reviennent avec une nouvelle tournée de thé et de café. Après avoir servi tout le monde, ils retournent discuter dans leur groupe.

A quelques chaises d'eux, Rhadamanthe, Kanon et leurs frères parlent des petits et de la demande d'Hatsuharu. Tous ont l'air d'accord, même si Kanon se sent encore un peu mal à l'aise avec ça. Pour plus d'une raison. Mais le sourire de Rhadamanthe le fait se détendre.

Près de la cheminée on trouve Dionysos, Shion et Poséidon. Shion explique les travaux qu'ils ont commencé à faire avec son père et ce qu'ils comptent encore faire.

Un autre groupe attire l'attention de deux hommes qui se doivent de parler de choses importantes. Effectivement, Rin, Shin, Sheera et Himiko sont en grande discussion. Shin a l'air de répondre aux questions des autres.

**\- Apollon… **

**\- Je vais voter pour l'humanité et me mettre à genou devant Père s'il le faut mais je veux Shin. Je ne le laisserais pas partir. Il est ma lumière. **

**\- Apo' comment s'appelle la sœur de ton homonyme ? **La voix de Shin retentit dans toute la pièce, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui. **J'expliquais ce qui m'avait inspiré pour réaliser les bouteilles en verre. Je parle des mythes. **

**\- Ah oui, Artémis. **

**\- Oui c'est ça. Vous savez le plus amusant c'est qu'Apollon m'a dit porter le nom d'un dieu solaire dans l'ancien temps, et il m'a raconté son histoire et celle d'autres dieux. Mais, ce qui est vraiment amusant c'est que pour une commande je lui ai demandé de poser pour moi, afin de me servir de modèle. Sur le tableau, il représentait un dieu solaire et je ne savais pas qu'il portait le nom de l'un d'entre eux. **

**\- J'aimerais le voir, **fait Rin intrigué et qui voit là son côté artistique parler.

**\- Non ! **Claque la voix d'Apollon.

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu es merveilleux dessus, je pourrais même dire flamboyant, rayonnant, solaire. **

**\- Et peu vêtu, **rappelle rouge Apollon.

**\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il ne portait que des parures en or**. Tous regardent le Roux qui devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Shin rigole.** Ça me fait penser si j'ai été inspiré c'est surtout quand il m'a dit que Dionysos portait le nom du dieu du vin et du théâtre. D'où la corne d'abondance et la vigne. **

**\- Eh bien, ce nom te va à merveille, **sourit Sheera.

**\- Effectivement, **fait l'homme en venant s'asseoir avec le groupe.** Je n'étais pas au courant. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, **dit-il en regardant Apollon.

**\- J'avais oublié et je suis tombé sur l'un des livres il n'y a pas longtemps. Un que Camus m'avait prêté, **déclare-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Bleu Marine.** Mais lui il préfère la déesse Athéna. Pas vrai mon ami ? **

**\- Oui, en tant que Littéraire j'ai dû lire beaucoup sur les anciens textes, **confirme le chevalier du Verseau qui voit où veut en venir le Dieu solaire.

**\- Poséidon, vous aussi vous portez bien votre nom, **sourit Shin.** Vous avez le nom du dieu des mers. **

**\- C'est vrai ! **Rigole Himiko,** quand tu nages avec tes dauphins on dirait le dieu des mers. **

**\- Si tu le dis, **sourit à son tour Poséidon tout allant vers Apollon et Camus suivis de Shion,** je ne savais pas, et ce n'est pas m'a faute s'ils m'adorent. **

**\- Je suis parfois jalouse, **confesse Himiko,** même avec ce froid il peut rester des heures avec eux sous l'eau. Et je vous jure qu'ils l'adorent surtout la femelle enceinte. Il est le seul qui peut l'approcher. **

**\- Himiko chérie, je me suis déjà excusé de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer hier. Sous l'eau je ne prends pas de montre et elle avait besoin d'attention. **

**\- Je sais mais il faisait froid, **soupire la jeune femme avec un sourire sournois qui veut dire je t'embête mais je t'ai déjà pardonné, en fait il n'y a rien à pardonner.

**\- Il y a d'autres personnes qui porte des noms de dieu ? **Demande Rin heureux d'en apprendre autant.

**\- Moi ! **Fait Hadès.** Ma mère a fait des études en histoire de l'art et en archéologie et elle adorait les vieux mythes. Je porte le nom du dieu des morts. Elle avait une attirance pour lui. Elle le trouvait… Bah oublie ! Rhadamanthe aussi, il porte le nom d'un roi antique, qui devint l'un des juges des enfers sous la tutelle d'Hadès. **

**\- Notre mère a toujours eu des idées un peu folles, **rigole Rha',** mais celle-là je ne la connaissais pas. **

**\- Si tu savais, **soupire Hadès.** Si père ne l'arrêtait pas… **Hadès part dans ses pensées, il n'aime pas parler de sa vie ou de sa famille à part de son frère et des petits de celui-ci. Mais là, c'est Rin qui a demandé alors il n'a pas pu se taire. Son amant le regarde avec insistance et son regard est lumineux. Il abdique et marmonne,** on en reparlera plus tard. **

Les lèvres de Rin s'agrandissent et Hadès sourit à son tour. Rhadamanthe adore voir son frère ainsi et lui aussi veut savoir d'où vient son prénom.

**\- Rhadamanthe était le plus fidèle des sujets d'Hadès, il l'aurait suivi n'importe où et aurait tout fait pour le protéger. **

**\- Kanon ? **Rha' sursaute aux paroles de son compagnon.

**\- En tant qu'éditeur je suis aussi tombé sur des livres traitant les anciens mythes. **

**\- D'après ma mère, Hadès lui rendait bien, **rajoute Hadès.

**\- Je le crois aussi, **murmure Kanon.

**\- Alors votre mère a fait le bon choix pour vos prénoms, **déclare Rin heureux.

Les deux frères ne disent rien mais leur expression dit qu'ils sont bien d'accord.

De l'autre côté de la table. Camus se tend durant la discussion.

**\- Il… **murmure-t-il avant d'être coupé.

**\- Non, le cosmos de mon frère est toujours éteint. Mais Zeus a dû le faire exprès. **

**\- Oui sûrement, votre frère…. Il doit avoir ses raisons. **

Camus n'en mène pas large, Apollon et Poséidon ont chacun une main sur ses épaules et il sent aussi leur tension dans la pression que celle-ci exerce sur son corps. Shion derrière lui le rassure.

**\- Camus tu as dit être mon ami, alors ne me trahis pas. **

**\- Promis, je te l'ai dit je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que Shin vive. Je me mettrais moi aussi à genou pour que Zeus lui donne vie et aussi pour Himiko, Rin, Sheera et Arthur. Je ne veux en voir aucun mourir, à mes yeux ils sont aussi importants que les humains dans le « vrai » monde non dans « l'autre » monde car celui-ci aussi est vrai. **

**\- Alors n'oublie pas Hatsuharu et Inoué, **murmure Poséidon.** Hadès sera furieux si Rhadamanthe perd ses enfants. Il en a déjà perdu dans l'ancien temps. Il était père. **

**\- Cela lui va bien, **fait Shion en venant poser une main bienfaitrice sur la nuque de son homme. **Nous vous aiderons.**

Au loin Saga fait « oui » de la tête comprenant de quoi doivent parler les quatre hommes.

**\- J'ai aimé Amphitrite mais rien en comparaison d'Himiko. Je n'ai pas pu choisir ma première femme, elle est partie et je la comprends. Mais Himiko, il hors de question que je la perde. Je vais donc sauver cette satanée humanité pour lui donner un monde où vivre. Pour elle je veux bien faire des sacrifices. **

**\- Je suis d'accord, pour Shin je peux faire pareil, **rajoute Apollon.

**\- Athéna ne veut que la paix. On ne vous combattra pas si vous n'attaquez pas, **déclare froidement Camus.

Les négociations ont commencées. Tous en sont conscients. L'ami est là mais le chevalier aussi. Tous les éveillés dans la pièce font augmenter leur cosmos et Ikki les rejoint. Il rejoint son amant et fait comprendre qu'il soutient Camus dans ses transactions. Les deux dieux et les deux chevaliers - surtout Camus - se mettent d'accord sur bien des choses. Apollon et Poséidon ne veulent que leur amour. Alors, si cela veut dire oublier la terre, c'est ok.

Shin interpelle à nouveau Apollon et celui-ci le rejoint tout comme Poséidon qui veut passer du temps avec Himiko.

Tous partent assez tard. Kanon porte Inoué et Rhadamanthe Hatsuharu qui malgré le bruit se sont endormis sur le canapé de la salle de jeu. Ils rentrent tranquillement chez le Blond. Hadès se retire avec Rin en remerciant Camus pour l'invitation. Peu après les trois autres divinités partent aussi avec leurs compagnons.

Death' les salue expliquant qu'il a assez joué les personnes civilisées pour la nuit et que maintenant il doit redevenir lui-même. Tous rient et souhaitent bon courage à Shura qui va devoir le gérer sur le chemin du retour. Celui-là est ravi d'être venu en voiture et donne les clés à son Bleu.

**\- Tu conduis comme ça, tes mains seront occupées jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez moi. **

**\- Tu vas pas dire au revoir à Seiya ? **Maugrée le Bleu pour se venger de cette attaque.

**\- Non, je le vois assez. T'inquiète pas pour lui. **Il sourit et murmure à l'oreille de l'homme. **J'ai dit jusqu'à qu'on arrive chez moi. Après tu feras ce que tu veux avec tes mains. **

**\- Shu' tu es plus pervers que moi. Tu fais tout pour que je te saute dessus. Ne vient pas te plaindre après. **

Shura ne dit rien et sourit encore plus et part en remerciant leur hôte, suivit d'un Deathmask au sourire carnassier.

Après avoir refermé la porte les adultes restants vont tous dans le salon et les sept éveillés se mettent à rire.

**\- Avec ces deux-là le sanctuaire ne sera plus jamais tranquille, **rigole Aphrodite.

**\- T'as raison j'aurais jamais imaginé Shura comme ça, **déclare Camus.

**\- C'est sûr, il le mène par le bout du nez, **s'amuse Mû.

**\- Tu veux dire… **

**\- Camus non, pitié, **font tous les autres comprenant la fin de la phrase et tous se mettent encore plus à rire.

Cela leur fait du bien. Les sept se regardent les tensions disparaissent peu à peu. Aucuns mots ne sont dits. Ils savent déjà tout. Quand leur fou rire prend fin, tous s'activent et remettent la maison en état. Shion, Mû et Aphrodite se mettent à la vaisselle. Les autres terminent de débarrasser et referment la table en enlevant les rallonges. Ils rangent les chaises. Et passent un coup de balais. Ils vont aussi aider en cuisine. Tous discutent comme si de rien n'était, évitant les sujets sensibles, au fond la soirée a déjà été assez difficile ainsi.

**\- Papa, les filles se sont endormies, tu peux nous aider à les transporter jusqu'à ma chambre, on a peur de les réveiller. Nous on va dormir dans la salle de jeu. **

Camus le suit, avec Ikki et Saga. Dans la salle de jeu, les trois filles dorment dans le canapé. Ikki prend Saori, pendant que Camus prend Marine et Saga, Shaina. Ils les transportent dans le lit d'Arthur et quand elles sont installées Shaina vient prendre Marine dans ses bras. Un « je t'aime » est marmonné et un « moi aussi » est répondu. Les trois hommes quelques peu attendris les quittent. Puis, ils retournent auprès des garçons. Ceux-là ont ouvert le canapé et Shun somnole dans les bras de Hyoga. On voit bien que les deux ont passé un cap. Ikki va vers eux et embrasse son petit frère et son beau-frère et ami d'enfance sur la tête.

**\- Dormez bien et passez nous voir quand vous voulez. Avec Aphrodite on est toujours heureux de vous voir. Réfléchissez à venir passer un week-end chez nous. **

**\- Oui ni-chan, **marmonne Shun.** Bonne nuit à toi aussi.**

**\- Dormez bien, **font Camus et Saga à l'unisson.

**\- Merci, **dit Seiya.

**\- Merci, vous aussi mes papas et embrassez papa Shion pour moi. **

Les trois adultes ressortent. Saga et Camus sont émus aux larmes. Ils se dirigent vers la cuisine le Bleu Marine les regarde tous.

**\- Le sanctuaire ne sera plus comme avant, **murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

**\- Est-ce vraiment dérangeant ? **Demande Shion sans comprendre.

**\- Non au contraire, **sourit-il.** Il va être divertissant. **

**\- Au fait Shion, Arthur t'embrasse, **déclare Saga qui est bien d'accord avec Camus.

Le Vert fait « oui » de la tête. Le ménage finit les « non-habitants » de la maison repartent et les trois hommes vont se coucher. Dans le lit, Saga et Shion se collent à Camus au milieu d'eux. L'homme les prend dans ses bras et les serre fort. Ils s'endorment rapidement il est presque cinq heures du matin.


	135. Chapter 134

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre plein de douceur entre un grand père et son petit-fils. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture, biz Craft.**

* * *

**Dimanche 9 Février.**

Avec celui qu'il peut aujourd'hui appeler « grand-père » et après l'accord de ses pères à sa demande –à savoir saluer ses grands-parents seuls-, Arthur écoute avec attention les consignes de celui-ci et regarde avec concentration les gestes de ce vieil homme.

Au milieu de l'après-midi et dans l'atelier du père de Shion, au bout de ce jardin tenu avec amour et passion, les deux hommes sont en grande construction et personne ne les dérange.

Une scie circulaire à la main, autant qu'un crayon et un mètre, l'homme âgé a dans l'esprit de terminer la cabane à oiseau qu'il a pensé et dessiné depuis des mois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de farfelu ou de grandiose. Ce n'est pas prétentieux ou artistique, c'est juste une cabane en bois à deux étages, avec une mangeoire et un bac d'eau. Sans autre artifice que l'utile et la construction en est à sa moitié.

Le grand-père –lui-, est heureux de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à un enfant qu'il peut appeler « petit-fils ». Qu'ils soient du même sang ou non, cela n'a aucune importance pour lui, seul l'alchimie compte et il est certain de parfaitement s'entendre avec ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne poses pas entièrement la planche de derrière ?** Demande Arthur qui ne comprend pas pourquoi, le toit est déjà occupé d'être fixé.

**_ Parce que ça sera plus facile pour moi de remettre de la nourriture et de l'eau. Au lieu d'enlever le toit et de risquer l'humidité à l'intérieur, je préfère faire comme ça. **Explique le père de Shion.

**_Voilà pourquoi il y a des sortes de gouttière, pour ne pas que ça glisse sur l'ouverture. Tu en fabriques souvent ?** Continue d'interroger le Brun.

**_ Disons que ça m'occupe et qu'elles sont de mieux en mieux. Sans me vanter.**

**_ Je n'avais jamais rien fabriqué avant aujourd'hui.** Confie le jeunot en regardant légèrement sur le côté, un peu embarrassé de cet aveu autant que fier de lui puisque parler de lui-même n'est pas son fort.

**_ Dans ce cas, je t'apprendrais à faire d'autre chose si tu veux. Tu n'auras qu'à venir le week-end si tu n'as rien de prévu avec tes amis ou tes parents. On serait ravi de t'avoir ici, ta grand-mère et moi. **Affirme l'homme dans un sourire radieux et ridé par le temps.

Un instant de silence se fait et Arthur entend encore résonner les mots de cet homme. « Grand-père », « grand-mère ». Un pincement au cœur se fait et une sorte de boule remonte à sa gorge, c'est légèrement oppressant mais ça ne fait pas mal… ou alors s'il a mal, c'est de bonheur, il en est certain.

Et il est certain de retenir ses larmes. Il ne vient pas de réaliser sa chance qu'il a eu d'être adopté, non, il réalise seulement qu'il a le droit d'être heureux et que tous l'encouragent dans cette direction.

**_ Est-ce que je…-,** tente de demander l'adolescent, un peu en peine et un peu gêné par ce qu'il s'apprête à demander.

**_ Oui, dis-moi. Je peux tout entendre, crois-moi.** Sourit le père de Shion d'une voix rassurante.

**_ Je peux… t'appeler papi ?!** Ose-t-il finalement en pinçant sa lèvre comme s'il a dit une connerie plus grosse que lui.

**_ Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravi et si tu veux surprendre mon épouse, tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler « mamie » et tu verras que la grande bavarde qu'elle est, deviendra muette.** Parle avec joyeuseté le nouveau « papi ».

**_ Ça je… …je ne sais pas si j'oserais. **Murmure Arthur avec beaucoup d'embarras.

**_ Je ne te forcerais pas de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas !** Rit légèrement l'homme qui voit une nouvelle facette de ce jeune homme. **Allez, continuons pour ensuite le mettre dans cet arbre là-bas !**

L'accord donné, les deux hommes reprennent leur activité et s'ils trouvent un autre sujet de conversation, les deux continuent de s'apprendre. Ils sont encore parfois maladroits entre eux mais c'est assez drôle et ils passent un bon moment ensemble. Ils restent donc dans cette cabane une bonne partie de la journée ensemble. Une fois la construction terminée, ils installent la cabane à oiseau haut dans l'arbre. Enfin, de retour dans la maison principale, Arthur regarde son grand-père et d'une voix incertaine mais décidé, un « mamie » apparaît dans la discussion et comme prédit par son mari, plus un mot n'est prononcé par cette dernière durant un moment, avant bien sûr d'embrasser et de serrer dans ses bras son petit-fils qu'elle trouve adorable.


	136. Chapter 135

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on retrouve les adolescents au lycée, pour eux se ne sont pas les vacances scolaires comme nous. Bonne vacance à ceux qui en ont. **

**Aujourd'hui vous allez enfin lire le réveil d'une personne que beaucoup attendent mais on est un peu sadique, il n'y a que le début aujourd'hui et la suite demain. Bonne lecture biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mardi 11 février.**

* * *

**Lundi 10 Février.**

Au Lycée, l'effervescence est à son comble, il a encore neigé. Depuis le mois de Décembre la neige est présente dans la ville. Tous sont donc habillés très chaudement ce qui plaît beaucoup à Arthur. Il déteste devoir montrer son corps. Tellement qu'il a demandé une dispense de sport à l'année, que Shion a accepté devant le hochement de tête de Camus.

En cet instant, il est comme les autres insouciants et rigole de voir les batailles de boules de neige auxquelles il ne participe jamais. Ses amis lui proposent d'aller prendre une boisson chaude à la cafétéria de l'établissement. Tout va bien jusqu'à qu'un cri retentisse et un poids lui tombe dessus. Une jeune fille vient de glisser tout près de lui et dans sa chute elle l'attrape et se retient à lui. Ainsi maintenu par le bras le garçon se raidi d'un coup et va hurler en repoussant « son agresseur » loin de lui. Quand une autre voix au-dessus de lui – reconnaissable – l'appelle fortement et lui fait prendre conscience de sa future action.

**\- Arthur vient me voir maintenant ! **Retentit l'ordre de Camus d'une voix forte venant faire sursauter tout le monde au-dessous de lui et faisant aussi lâcher la prise de la jeune fille sur son fils.** Je dois te parler de toute urgence, **insiste-t-il pour que le jeune homme fasse demi-tour et le rejoigne.

\- … Arthur est déboussolé mais comprend alors il relève la tête et dit :** j'arrive Camus-sensei. **

Le gamin part rapidement vers la première entrée de l'établissement, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne voit pas ses amis hésiter un instant et le suivre.

Camus lui aussi quitte la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs après avoir soupiré de soulagement d'avoir regardé les élèves au bon moment. Il sort en trombe sous l'œil intrigué des professeurs et va à la rencontre de son fils. Il le croise devant des toilettes pour homme et l'invite à y entrer. Dedans, il trouve trois jeunes de seize ans s'essayant à la cigarette.

**\- Foutez le camp et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! **Tonne la voix mécontente du professeur.

Les trois sortent, il vérifie le reste des toilettes qui sont vide. Son regard se pose sur le gamin. Il est accroupi et recroquevillé dans un angle de mur en larme. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et voit la tête de Seiya, Shun et Hyoga inquiets. Il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et reporte son attention sur le gamin. Il s'assoit à même le sol non loin de lui et ne fait pas attention à l'eau par terre. Il respire un grand coup et prend une voix douce et rassurante.

**\- Arthur je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne vais pas crier ou m'énerver. **

**\- J'allais la pousser, la frapper, je…**

**\- Tu n'es pas ton père… **Camus cherche ses mots. **Arthur tu t'es senti en danger et tu allais réagir, c'est normal. **

**\- Non si ça avait été Seiya, Shun ou Hyoga ils ne l'auraient pas fait, ils l'auraient aidée et ils se seraient inquiétés pour elle. **

**\- C'est vrai, **fait Camus en faisant taire d'un geste Seiya.** Mais ils n'ont pas eu ton enfance. **

**\- Je les envies, surtout Shun… Il avait Ikki pour le protéger. **

**\- Oui je comprends. Moi j'ai envié un tas de bébé et toi aussi. **

**\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? **Arthur ne voit pas en quoi il peut être envié.

**\- Pour les bébés, à chaque fois qu'un arrivait dans ma famille d'accueil ils l'adoptaient et me renvoyaient à l'orphelinat. **Camus se souvient de toutes ces fois où il a maudit les adultes et les bébés. Puis, il reprend voyant Arthur attendre la suite.** Sœur Angèle, quand tu es arrivé, j'avais beau être plus grand que toi je n'aimais pas la voir s'occuper de toi plus que de moi. **

**\- C'est pour ça que tu as fait n'importe quoi et couché avec tout le monde ?**

**\- Plus ou moins. Je me cherchais et je cherchais ma famille. Arthur tu sais dans la vie il y a un moment où on doute, où on se dit qu'on est seul mais c'est faux. Shun avait Hyoga et Ikki. Mais toi tu as Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Marine, Shaina, Saori, Saga, Shion et moi. Tu peux aussi compter sur Ikki et Aphrodite. On est tous une famille. On a tous nos cicatrices et…**

**\- Tu parles métaphoriquement, **râle le jeune garçon en resserrant sa prise sur son corps.

**\- Oui tu es différent en ça, ton père a laissé les traces sur ton corps. **Camus ne sait plus quoi dire. Puis, il se souvient d'une discussion avec sœur Angèle.** Tu sais, tu auras toujours sœur Angèle aussi. Ne te méprend pas je suis… Je ne crois pas en son dieu. **Dire qu'il est athée serait faux, au fond il a une déesse qu'il sert. Et celle-ci vient d'arriver avec Marine et Shaina, les trois jeunes femmes semblent inquiètes. Alors, il leur sourit et les voit se détendre.** Je veux dire que Sœur Angèle était de bons conseils. Un jour elle m'a dit « **_**la famille ce n'est pas le sang, c'est le cœur. On la choisit avec amour, car elle nous protège autant qu'on désire la protéger. »**_** Arthur tu as déjà une famille. Tu te souviens de samedi soir quand Seiya a dit que tu te laissais approcher par lui et Ikki, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu leur fais confiance et ils te font confiance. La preuve tu es mon fils et Ikki n'empêche pas Shun de traîner avec toi. Alors qu'il me voit comme un pervers. **

**\- Tu l'es ! **Sourit Arthur.

**\- Ok je ne peux pas vous dire le contraire. Arthur - **Camus se reprend et devient très sérieux captant enfin le regard du jeune adolescent** \- que tu sois mon fils, ou celui d'un autre, de façon biologique ou non, tu ne seras pas comme nous. Tu seras toi. Et pour aujourd'hui, tu as eu peur, ce n'est pas grave ça va sûrement encore t'arriver, mais ça passera avec le temps. **

**\- Dans longtemps ? **

**\- Je ne peux pas te répondre. Certaines cicatrices de l'âme peuvent être persistantes, mais tu n'es pas obligé de les affronter seul. **

Là, un bruit se fait derrière Camus et six adolescents débarquent. Ils veulent prendre Arthur dans leur bras. Le jeune homme pleure silencieusement en voyant leur effort pour ne pas le faire et surtout le sourire réconfortant sur leur visage en larmes pour certains et triste pour d'autres. Il tend une main et tous vont la prendre.

**\- Merci papa, **murmure Arthur, **et tu as toujours été le préféré de Sœur Angèle. **

**\- En même temps, je suis le plus mignon de nous deux, **déclare Camus fier de lui.

Un grand silence se fait dans la pièce et tous se regardent avant de partir en éclat de rire, qui se meut peu à peu en fou rire et quand la sonnerie retentit Camus réussit à se calmer.

**\- Allez-y et essayez de reprendre votre souffle. **

L'homme se lève et laisse les enfants dans les toilettes. Son pantalon est foutu mais qu'importe il a rendu leur sourire à tous et il a réussi à calmer son fils. Oui il tiendra sa promesse auprès d'Apollon et Poséidon, s'il le faut, il se prosternera devant Zeus pour la survie de Shin, Himiko, Sheera, Rin, Inoué, Hatsuharu et Arthur. Car ils sont des membres importants de leurs familles à tous.

* * *

Il a mal au crâne depuis hier soir et si cette chose ne cesse pas depuis ce midi, là, à cet instant ce n'est plus supportable. Il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser et il lui est impossible de réfléchir ne serait-ce que deux minutes d'affilées. Il s'est déjà drogué avec plusieurs aspirines mais aucuns des médicaments pris n'a fait son effet et là, enfermé dans son bureau, il se tient la tête et essaie de trouver une respiration lente sans réel succès.

Son corps est crispé et tendu au possible, si bien qu'il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir ni même la voix qui essaie de capter son attention.

**_ Rhadamanthe-san ? …Vous avez une sale tête, vous allez bien ?** Demande à présent Sato, doucement inquiet pour son aîné. **Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose ?**

**_ …****ç****a va…, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?** Marmonne le Doré sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

**_ Je ne crois pas, vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous. **Soupire le Brun qui ne répond pas à la question de son aîné. **Vous couvez sûrement quelque chose Rhadamanthe-san.**

Ses pensées dévoilées, le Brunet sort du bureau pour accoster l'une de ses collègues et l'amener avec lui devant leur patron.

De là, il demande à Leïla de raccompagner leur employeur chez lui et si le Doré bataille et affirme que c'est inutile, ils sont obligés d'employer la manière forte. C'est-à-dire, appeler l'aîné des Elision.

_** Ne fait pas d'histoire, laisse-la te ramener chez toi Rhadamanthe. **Tonne la voix d'Hadès d'un regard sévère et sans appel. **Dans ton état tu es inutile. **Rajoute-t-il pour appuyer les dires et de ce fait, le Blond ne peut faire appel. A l'instant, il se sent incapable de lutter contre son frère.

**_ …Très bien…, c'est d'accord.** Râle la voix du Doré d'un air sombre.

**_ Prend-le avec toi, Sato…, toute la 3D est pour toi.** Ordonne ensuite l'Ebène d'un ton suprême ce qui stresse mais motive également son cadet pour donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Disparaissant de l'étage après les dernières paroles entendues et/ou soufflées, Rhadamanthe est ramené jusqu'au parking et installé à la place du passager.

De là, il donne son adresse à sa collègue qui entre celle-ci dans le GPS intégré au véhicule et se laissant guider, ils mettent environ une demi-heure pour rejoindre l'immeuble de ce Blond qui souffre de plus en plus. Elle gare le véhicule de celui-ci à sa place attitrée et une fois aux portes de l'immeuble, Leïla s'assure une dernière fois de l'état de son patron avant de reprendre la route –cette fois par le métro- pour retourner à son travail.

Il grimpe difficilement les étages à l'aide de l'ascenseur et maintenant dans le calme de son appartement, le Doré fait un passage dans la salle d'eau à la recherche d'un médicament plus ou moins puissant et celui-ci ingurgité, il se laisse tomber sur son lit après avoir retiré la veste de son costume ainsi que sa cravate devenue étouffante et déjà desserrée depuis longtemps.

**_ J'en peux plus…,** souffle l'Elision en barrant son visage de son bras comme pour faire écran à la lumière extérieur qui le brûle.

Des sortes de flashs blancs le traversent sans cesse dès que la douleur est trop violente ou persistante. Il est aussi sûrement en sueur de lutter contre ce mal infernal et peut-être un peu accroché à ses draps, il s'évanouit.

Allongé sur son lit, Rhadamanthe fini par succomber à ses maux et par s'endormir. Il a lutté toute la journée et à cet instant, il a épuisé ses dernières forces. A la merci de n'importe qui, il laisse son esprit et son corps se reposer ou pas…, parce que durant ses heures d'inconscience, il ne fait que rêver ou alors se souvenir de choses qu'il a complètement oubliées. De choses qu'une personne lui a enlevée pour pouvoir se divertir.

C'est dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures que Rhadamanthe revient à lui et la main sur la tête et le cœur à plat, il est confus et incertain sur tout.

Dans son esprit, deux histoires se jouent, s'entremêlent et il lui est impossible de discerner le vrai du faux. Tout est bien trop vague et nageant entre rêve et réalité, il est certain de repartir se coucher après avoir avalé un morceau et s'être repris un médicament pour calmer ses migraines qui persistent.

Marchant difficilement à travers son appartement, il se tient au mur pour ne pas tomber et déambuler droit. Il lutte définitivement. Il ne veut pas sombrer de nouveau et son mental l'aide beaucoup à tenir.

Mais plus vraiment sûr d'être éveillé ou non, Rhadamanthe fait des gestes automatiques et prend cette bouteille d'eau pour hydrater sa gorge sèche et douloureuse. Puis son interphone sonne, il en est presque sûr, donc se dirigeant vers lui, il ouvre la porte à l'intrus sans même vérifier l'identité de celui-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, se tient devant lui son frère.

Hadès jauge longuement son cadet qui tient à peine sur ses pieds et s'il le repousse pour qu'il tombe sur le canapé, l'autre ne lui résiste même pas. Signe que ce Blond n'est pas dans son état normal.

**_ Je suis venu voir si tu allais mieux,** soupire Hadès de son ton reconnaissable. **…Ne revient à l'agence qu'une fois en pleine forme …et repose-toi.**

**_ Y'a des tas de truc à faire… Mais je vais t'écouter,** grogne de mauvaise humeur le Doré qui déteste entendre sa voix et celle de son aîné parasiter sa tête. **…J'suis désolé pour aujourd'hui…**

**_ Je gère. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?** Demande à présent le Noiraud qui voit l'autre se tenir la tête et geindre sans le vouloir.

**_ …Non.** Marmonne Radhamanthe non sans froncer les sourcils et en détestant tout et n'importe quoi.

**_ Bien. Je t'ai amené du pudding si tu as faim. …Rhadamanthe, je vais te laisser,** sous-entend _« tu as besoin de te reposer_ » mais ce soir, le Blond ne fait pas dans les sous-entendus, ça lui donne trop mal au crâne. **Appelle si tu as besoin.**

Déposant son sachet sur le bar qui longe la cuisine, Hadès met tout de même à disposition des médicaments et un verre d'eau non loin de son frère et si sa façon maladroite de prendre soin de son cadet peut être étrange, c'est en revanche pour lui, une chose qu'il ne fait pas tous les jours. …Encore moins pour tout le monde.

Examinant une dernière fois son frère, le Noiraud hésite durant une longue minute à rester un peu plus longtemps puis voyant que ce Doré bredouille ses prochaines activités, l'aîné des Elision acquiesce et s'éclipse une nouvelle fois en faisant promettre à son frère de ne pas revenir avant d'être complètement d'attaque.

De nouveau seul, Rhadamanthe trouve la démarche de son aîné vraiment sympa et s'il a envie de sourire, seul une grimace se dessine sur son visage. Attrapant les pilules à disposition, deux d'entre-elles tombent dans sa main et juste après ça, il prend la direction de la salle-de-bain.

Lentement, il se déshabille pour pouvoir se laisser-aller sous la douche et s'il ne profite à aucun moment de celle-ci, il se sèche tout de même et s'habille de vêtements plus confortables, avant de piocher dans le sachet apporté et de prendre ce pudding facile à manger et à digérer avec lui, dans sa chambre.

Sur son lit, Rhadamanthe continue d'apercevoir des flashs blancs au plus haut de sa douleur et s'il mange difficilement, il ne laisse rien dans ce pot.

Par la suite, ce Doré se rallonge sur son matelas encore tiède et les rideaux tirés, il ne met pas longtemps à se rendormir. Les tempes pressées et le crâne en éruption, il a l'impression d'être pris en otage par une force supérieure et dans son rêve, c'est le cas. Il se fait manipuler et utiliser comme un jouet.

Et au plus il s'enfonce dans ses rêves, au plus sa mémoire se ravive mais ça…, il va le comprendre un peu plus tard. Au petit matin. Quand une nouvelle journée va débuter et qu'il va se rendre compte d'un tas de choses.


	137. Chapter 136

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui la suite, désolée pour cette attente j'espère que cela vous plaira. Comme vous l'avez compris Rhad' se réveille. **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous le voyiez ainsi ou si vous avez été surpris. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : mercredi 12 février.**

* * *

**Mardi 11 Février.**

Quand il ouvre la porte, il tombe sur deux personnes qu'il connaît bien. Et s'il a mal à la tête en plus d'avoir des pensées strictes et orageuses, Rhadamanthe laisse néanmoins un passage pour les intervenants.

Le silence est pesant et pour l'instant aucun d'entre eux n'osent le briser, surtout pas Kanon à dire vrai. Lui, il a été appelé par Camus –l'autre homme et le dernier dans la pièce- quand il a été contacté par Zeus pour le prévenir de l'éveil du Doré et de ce fait, le Bleuté se sent surtout inutile et indésiré. Alors restant en retrait, le Marine ne peut compter que sur lui-même pour désamorcer lentement la situation.

**_ Rhadamant-**

**_ Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon adresse Camus, que viens-tu faire ici ? **Râle Rhadamanthe d'un regard noir et d'une voix sans appel.D'un timbre qui dit « je ne veux pas être dérangé ».

**_ Je sais que…, tes souvenirs te sont revenus. **Avoue sans plus attendre le Marine pour ne pas plus énerver son aîné.

**_ Alors je redemande, que me veux-tu Verseau ?! **Gronde la voix du Blond qui n'a plus l'air amicale.

**_ Discuter un peu avec toi, c'est Zeus-sama qui m'envoie. Je dois m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi et que tu comprennes les enjeux de tout ça. Je sais que tu dois te sentir un peu perdu, moi-même c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand mes souvenirs me sont revenus. **Débute le Professeur qui comprend sûrement la peur de Kanon et la réticence du Doré à son encontre.** On nous a tous donné une année pour comprendre les humains et parfaire notre jugement sur eux et pour ce faire, Zeus-sama nous a fait tels qu'on aurait dû être si nous n'avions pas eu notre statut. Ça doit être encore assez flou pour toi mais sache qu-**

**_ Ne me prend pas pour quelqu'un de stupide. Je sais que nous sommes ici à cause d'un pari stupide et d'une envie malsaine. **Gronde le Blondin en regardant droit dans les yeux le Chevalier du Verseau qui ne se soumet pas et qui tient tête. **Quel est ton travail maintenant ? Me dire quoi faire ? M'empêcher de donner tort à ta Déesse ?**

**_ Mon travail…, **soupire Camus qui comprend cependant qu'il n'arrivera pas à calmer ce Blond et ami de cette façon.** Je veux seulement être sûr que tu vas bien, peu importe les enjeux et que tu sois heureux. Le jour du nouvel an, j'ai invité tous ceux envoyés ici pour comprendre et me rendre compte de l'ampleur des actes de Zeus-sama et je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir parlé avant mais je ne pouvais pas. Pour moi, ici ou là-bas, tout est pareil. Tout existe bel et bien. Tout, comme tout ce que tu as pu ressentir depuis. Je suis là avant tout pour te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas été manipulé ou utilisé de-**

**_ Manipulé ? …Indirectement, vous m'avez obligé à manipuler Hadès-sama ! **Coupe le Doré en pensant à son Maître amnésique. **J'ai trahi sa confiance pour votre dessein. Et par votre faute, je les poussais dans les bras d'un humain ! …Il ne me pardonnera jamais cet affront et ce jour-là, je serais prêt à accepter son jugement. **Décide Rhadamanthe d'un ton ferme et sans appel alors qu'il ne se soucie pas de ce monde, réel ou non. **Me faire passer pour son frère…**

**_ Zeus-sama aura trouvé cela adéquat puisqu'Hadès-sama a confiance en toi et te considère comme sa famille.** Cru bon d'indiquer Camus qui comprend sans nulle doute la colère de son interlocuteur et peut-être aussi son angoisse.

**_ Ne crois pas le connaître ou le comprendre !** Peste de vive-voix le Doré en jetant un regard noir à ce Marine devant lui. **Depuis le début on se joue de nous simplement pour le bon vouloir de Zeus, tsk… c'est inadmissible.**

**_ Peut-être mais si tu t'es éveillé c'est que tu as réussi à trouver ce qu'il te manquait.** Avoue le Chevalier du Verseau d'un ton autoritaire. **Tu as trouvé l'amour, aidé ton prochain et tu t'es liée à des humains alors j'aimerais savoir Rhadamanthe-san, que vas-tu faire ?**

**_ …Ce qu'il me manquait…,** soupire le Blond en fronçant les sourcils. **Ce que je vais faire ? Suivre Hadès-sama évidemment. Je suivrais son jugement, ma loyauté sera sans faille.**

**_ Comme moi je serais toujours loyal envers ma Déesse. **Sourit doucement Camus qui comprend les paroles de ce Spectre. **As-tu d'autres questions ?**

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'écouter plus longtemps, toi qui travailles pour Zeus.** Siffle le Blondin d'un regard bien senti et sans aucun doute.

**_ Tu peux le voir comme ça mais si je fais cela c'est pour Athéna-sama, bien qu'il m'ait chargé de cette mission, cela contribuera à la réussite de ma Déesse. **Rectifie sans plus tarder le Professeur tout en se levant de ce fauteuil. **Sur ce…, je vais vous laisser.**

Pourquoi dit-il « vous » ? Parce que Kanon est encore bel et bien là et même s'il n'a pas encore dit un mot, bientôt ça sera son tour et pour cela, Camus croit bon de les laisser en tête-à-tête, pour lui, seul ce Bleu peut calmer et raisonner cet entêté. Il a bien sûr promis à ce Bleuté d'être là en cas de besoin mais pour l'instant, ils ont surtout besoin d'être seuls et de se donner une chance de se comprendre et de réfléchir ensemble à leur situation.

Toujours dans le salon en désordre de ce Doré, les deux ex-amants pour l'instant, se font face et si le silence règne, seul Kanon ose poser son regard sur son vis-à-vis. Ses poings accrochés à son pantalon noir, il réunit tout son courage et s'il cherche ses mots, un grognement le rappelle à l'ordre, tout autant que des pas qui grimpent jusqu'à une fenêtre.

**_ ****ç****a fait longtemps ? …Que tu te souviens de tout ?** Demande difficilement Rhadamanthe qui est de dos à ce Bleuté.

**_ Non… et, je ne pouvais rien te dire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité Rhadamanthe,** soupire le Gémeau qui reste à sa place et fixe ce dos droit et fort.

**_ Pourquoi tu es resté ? **Interroge-t-il d'un ton bas, presque en murmurant. Après avoir retrouvé la mémoire, **pourquoi es-tu resté ? Par pitié ? Ou alors pour répondre aux ordres d'Athéna et m'éveiller dans les meilleurs auspices possibles ?** Continue-t-il et en attendant la réponse même si celle-ci ne lui plaît pas.

**_ Rien de tout ça. …J'étais perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire mais je ne voulais pas non plus m'éloigner de toi. Je… je suis amoureux de toi alors tu vois, je ne pouvais pas rayer ça de ma vie. **Se justifie le Bleu non sans mal et gêne de se dévoiler ainsi, même à celui qui fait battre son cœur.

**_ Amoureux. On s'est entretués.**

**_ Je sais. Je le sais mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre n'est-ce pas !? **Souffle Kanon en laissant ses phalanges blanchir. **Et même, on ne s'est jamais détesté toi et moi, on se battait simplement pour des choses différentes. En ayant des convictions opposées. …Moi, je ne t'ai jamais détesté en tout cas.** Se surprend-t-il à dire et en repensant et ressentant tous le respect qu'il a pour ce Doré toujours dos à lui.

**_ Ici j'ai appris à te connaître et rien de ce que j'ai vu ne m'a fait te détester. **Admet Rhadamanthe en laissant son visage se montrer à demi, l'air pensif et contrarié. **Mais nous ne pouvons pas-**

**_ Nous ne sommes plus en guerre et puis-,** coupe le Bleuté en faisant un bond hors du canapé et en arrêtant sa phrase pour réfléchir à la suite de ses mots. **Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas continuer ? Tu as entendu Camus n'est-ce pas ? Il se pourrait très bien qu-**

**_ Je préfère ne pas l'écouter. **Claque comme un ordre ce Doré en serrant les poings et en faisant face, cette fois, à ce Bleu non loin de lui. **J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi et en dehors de notre statut tu es plutôt pas mal, **soupire-t-il en faisant deux ou trois pas en direction de son invité.

**_ Mais, …tu préfères que ça se termine c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas nous donner de chance, pas vrai ?** Continue pour lui ce Gémeau à la fois triste mais aussi compréhensif. Pour lui, cette rupture était inévitable depuis le début, depuis son réveil… .

**_ C'est exact,** souffle sans trop d'émotion le Blondinet qui arrive face à son amant d'hier. **…Je ne veux pas nous donner d'autre chance puisque pour moi, celle-ci n'est pas encore épuisée.** Reprend-t-il en attrapant le poing serré de ce Bleu non loin de lui. **Je n'ai rien contre toi et si tout ce qui est arrivé est bien réel alors renier ce que je ressens serais injuste.** Termine-t-il alors qu'il récupère déjà un large sourire de la part du Gémini face à lui.

**_ Rhad'…, je t'aime !** Souffle Kanon en agrippant maintenant l'appelé. Et torse contre torse, il continue cette discussion. **…Et si c'est vrai alors…, alors tu peux m'aider à faire gagner Athéna-sama, non ?** S'entend-t-il dire alors même qu'il se fait éloigner et fusiller du regard.

**_ Ne mélange pas tout Kanon, ça je ne peux pas.** Siffle Rhadamanthe qui ne se voit pas une seconde fois trahir son Maître.** Je suis-**

**_ Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! **S'excuse le Bleuté en volant un baiser à son amant retrouvé**. Ça me va aussi, ne t'inquiète pas,** après tout c'est sa droiture qu'il l'a en grande partie fait l'aimer.

De nouveau enlacés, le calme revient dans l'appartement et si l'un cajole plus que l'autre et si d'autres questions tournent dans la tête du Doré, les minutes s'égrènent et se ressemblent.

Au milieu du salon, Kanon se sent revivre. Heureux d'être pardonné pour son mensonge, il profite des bras de son compagnon au maximum, et si les doigts de Rhadamanthe caressent encore un peu les hanches du Bleuté, il finit par relâcher sa prise et par se laisser tomber dans le sofa non loin de là.

**_ Mes enfants… …que deviendront-ils ? **Soupire à présent Rhadamanthe qui n'ose même pas y songer. Ne veut pas y penser.

**_ Rhad' ?! …Je ne sais pas.** Avoue le Gémeau en rejoignant son compagnon et en lui attrapant la main.

**_ Ils… ils sont- ! Zeus a été à ce point cruel ? Pourquoi ? Créer ces petites créatures alors qu'elles sont innocentes de tout. **Marmonne pour lui-même ce Blond qui sent son cœur se resserrer quand il songe à perdre Hatsuharu et Inoué. Ça lui brûle la poitrine et le ronge de l'intérieur. Il ne veut pas… .

**_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça… . Je… n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. **Confirme Kanon qui essaie de soutenir au mieux son amant. Il voit bien que celui-ci souffre de cette conversation et si la douleur de ce Bleu n'est pas comparable, lui aussi ne veut pas voir ces deux gamins s'enfuir dans le néant.

**_ Et il voudrait qu'on épargne les humains alors que lui-même joue avec…, **murmure Rhadamanthe l'esprit pensif et le cœur incrédule de toutes ces révélations.

**_ Rhad', peut-être que le mieux pour l'instant serait de ne pas y penser et de profiter d'eux au maximum. De chaque moment passé avec eux, non.** Suggère le Bleu pour redonner du courage à ce Doré prit dans ses tourments.

**_ A quoi bon ? Ils ne sont-. **…Peste-t-il comme une évidence et pour se détacher de tout ça.

**_ Ne termine pas ta phrase. Ils ressentent des choses et les vivent autant que toi ! Ils ont une conscience et si tu les délaisses, ils te détesteront ! **Grogne Kanon qui ne veut pas entendre ce genre de chose. **Rhadamanthe, leurs cœurs bats et-**

**_ Mais jusqu'à quand ?**

**_ Tu- ! Je n'en sais rien jusqu'à quand, mais si tu dois les laisser ensuite, laisse-les au moins avec le sourire aux lèvres !** Assure Kanon qui attrape le col de ce Blondin pour qu'il le fixe et l'écoute.

**_ Mh… tu as peut-être raison.**

**_ Evidemment que j'ai raison. Rhadamanthe, ça va aller d'accord et puis tu m'as moi, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber même si tu décides de suivre ton seigneur.** Se déclare à présent le Gémini d'une lueur à l'œil et d'un cœur sans crainte.

**_ Très bien…,** murmure le Doré en touchant du bout des doigts la joue de son compère, **je te fais confiance.**

Un soupir se fait entendre de la part du Bleuté et restant tout contre le Blondin, le silence se fait mais les esprits s'apaisent. Les jours à venir vont être compliqués pour Rhadamanthe mais pour l'instant et rien que pendant quelques minutes, il veut retrouver un esprit tranquille et pouvoir se dire qu'il peut tout de même faire confiance à son amant qu'il veut bien garder pour lui et avec lui.

Resserrant ce Bleu contre lui, Rhadamanthe finit par le fixer et les yeux dans les yeux, ils continuent une conversation silencieuse.


	138. Chapter 137

**Bonjour,**

**Aujourd'hui on retrouve les adolescents et un après un autre duo qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : le jeudi 13 février**

* * *

**Mercredi 12 Février.**

Cet après-midi les enfants n'ont pas cours et le Lycée ferme pour tempête de neige. Arthur propose à tous d'aller étudier chez lui et d'y rester dormir si besoin. La maison est grande et avoir trois professeurs pour eux est un bon argument pour leurs parents. C'est pour cela qu'en ce milieu d'après-midi, ils sont tous autour de la table basse du salon assis sur des coussins à faire des exercices sous la direction de Saga. Le Bleu est confortablement installé dans son canapé un livre à la main et surplombe ses élèves. Il s'amuse de les entendre s'entraider. Les filles sont plus patientes que les garçons quand elles doivent expliquer une chose. Seiya veut aller trop vite et fait des erreurs de débutant, quant à Hyoga son regard est plus sur son petit ami que sur ses devoirs. Il sourit aussi de voir une Rousse et une Verte des plus complices et embêter un Seiya trop bruyant.

Malgré le spectacle qu'offre les adolescents, le professeur lève les yeux vers la cuisine étant attiré par la bonne odeur qui provient d'elle. Il est ravi d'en voir sortir Shion en jean et pull - comme lui - avec en plus un tablier autour de la taille. Le Vert a relevé ses cheveux très haut en queue de cheval qui se balance dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Saga le trouve à croquer, il sourit en pensant à des choses obscènes, pour cela Camus l'a très vite perverti et ce n'est pas lui qui s'en plaint. Ses yeux sont comblés quand l'homme se baisse vers les enfants pour leur tendre une assiette pleine de chocolats fait maison. Effectivement, il a une vue magnifique sur le fessier bombé et bien musclé du Vert juste à quelques centimètres de lui, et avec tant d'enfants autour d'eux, il soupire de regret.

**\- Vous vous en sortez ? **Se renseigne le directeur.

**\- Oui,** font tous les jeunes en le remerciant pour les « excellents » chocolats.

**\- Vous avez prévu des choses pour vendredi soir ? **

Tous les enfants se souviennent que c'est le Quatorze Février la Saint Valentin. Alors, ils se mettent à rougir.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il essaie juste de me refourguer pour la soirée ou le week-end. **

**\- Pas du tout ! Je voulais juste savoir comment mes élèves allaient passer leur Saint Valentin. **

**\- Mais vous, vous êtes occupé ? **Demande Arthur.

**\- Oui,** fait Saga en prenant un chocolat. **Tu t'entraines pour Vendredi ? **

**\- Oui, mais ils ne seront que pour Camus,** s'amuse Shion.

**\- Alors, moi aussi j'en offrirais qu'à lui,** déclare à son tour Saga en croquant dans son chocolat.

Les deux hommes se sourient et Arthur lève les yeux au ciel.

**\- Pardon, ils sont incorrigibles et heureusement que le plus pervers n'es pas là,** rigole Arthur.

Tous se mettent à rire, autant les adolescents que les adultes.

**\- Ne le dis pas trop fort il pourrait t'entendre,** rajoute Saga en levant le pouce vers l'étage. Camus s'étant enfermé dans son bureau pour corriger ses copies.

**\- Mais toi tu n'as personne ? **Se renseigne Shion en regardant Arthur et en changeant de discussion.

**\- Non, pour l'instant je ne crois ni en l'amour, ni à la famille. Camus m'a fait comprendre que je changerais. J'imagine que vous l'avez fait changer mais pour l'instant vous m'aidez tous bien, merci. Et puis je suis plutôt un tue l'amour, mon corps est… Bah reprenons ça serait bien de finir rapidement. **

Personne ne répond mais acquiescent de la tête. Tous se remettent au travail et Shion retourne à ses fourneaux promettant une nouvelle fournée de sucrerie. Saori veut attraper un stylo et renverse un verre sur Arthur.

**\- Shion amène des torchons,** s'écrie Saga. **Arthur relève toi. **

**\- Pardon Arthur, je ne voulais pas, enlève ton pull tu vas attraper froid,** s'écrie à son tour Saori qui s'en veut d'être aussi maladroite.

**\- Calmez-vous ce n'est que de l'eau. Je vais bien. **

Le jeune homme se relève doucement et tire sur la manche de son pull tout mouillé. Il s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de Saga et hésite un instant. Là, sa conversation avec Camus lui revient en tête et décide d'y aller franco. Il se dévêtit laissant apparaître son torse nu plein de cicatrices et ses bras de brûlures. Tous stoppent leur mouvement et Shion va se mettre à ses côtés et prend délicatement l'un de ses bras.

**\- J'avais dit que j'étais un tue l'amour…** Puis, voyant le regard de Shion il rajoute, **Camus ne vous a vraiment rien dit. Mon père a pensé pendant des années que j'étais son punchingball et son cendrier. Parfois, il aiguisait ses couteaux sur moi. **

**\- Tiens mets ça ! Tu vas attraper froid. **

**\- Camus !** Sursaute Saga.

Camus attrape le visage de son amant et lèche le chocolat dessus avant de se pourlécher les lèvres.

**\- Je préfère attraper froid que de voir ça,** rigole Arthur en se cachant sous le pull prêté par l'homme.

Tous se mettent à rire et Seiya peste de voir Saori regarder Camus-sensei dans son t-shirt.

**\- Dans dix ans et même avant je serais mieux que lui,** grogne le jeune garçon.

Tous se moquent de lui et de sa jalousie avant de reprendre leur activité. L'adulte va passer un nouveau pull et les rassure sur leur copie qui sont plutôt bonnes. L'après-midi se passe en douceur et tous restent dormir chez les professeurs. Shion donne à Saori sa recette de chocolat maison et le lendemain matin tous retournent au Lycée.

* * *

Installé à l'une des tables de ce Bar sobre et sophistiqué, deux jeunes femmes se relaxent après une longue journée de bureau et d'affaires en tous genres.

L'une parle plus que l'autre mais c'est dans l'unique but de connaître les derniers potins ou alors les derniers secrets de sa meilleure amie qui lui cache une partie de sa vie, elle en est sûre. Les visages souriants et les langues bien pendues, les deux femmes rient entre elles, puis et parce qu'elles n'ont pas encore commandés, le Barman des lieux arrive de son habituel nonchalance et droiture.

**_ Voulez-vous commander Mesdames ? **Demande poliment Dionysos en fixant ces deux hôtes –l'une plus que l'autre cependant-.

**_ Pour moi ça sera comme d'habitude Dionysos-san et elle prendra un French Martini. **Assure la Blonde qui n'est autre que Ito Sheera accompagné de sa meilleure amie et collègue de bureau.

**_ Parfait, je vous apporte ça tout de suite. **Dit-il tout en disparaissant sans le moindre bruit.

**_ Sheera, tu n'as pas arrêté de le dévorer des yeux, qui est-ce ?** Demande la Brune curieuse et impatiente de découvrir la vérité.

**_ Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que je voyais quelqu'un de beaucoup plus compétent qu'un psy et bien il s'agit de cet homme. Il s'appelle Dionysos, il est le propriétaire de ce Bar et il me fait beaucoup de bien. J'aime énormément parler avec lui et par-**

**_ Alors là tu me surprends ! J'pensais que plus jamais tu ne regarderais un homme de cette façon et puis celui-là est vraiment pas mal et… ces fesses~ **grogne-t-elle tout en lorgnant vers cet homme dos à elles.

**_ Julia !** S'offusque la Dorée à l'encontre des mots entendus.

**_ Désolée, mais c'est vrai. Et tu sais quoi, je vais t'encourager ! J'pensais que tu ne tomberais plus jamais amoureuse et voilà qu'un prince charmant débarque et réussi à faire battre ton cœur. Ça ne peut être que le destin, je te le dis.** Dit la jeune femme tout sourire et en ayant suivi du regard cet homme qui revient vers elles. **Merci bien Monsieur. Au fait je peux vous poser une question ?**

**_ Evidemment, je vous écoute.** Assure le Brunet en attendant la question et en voyant Sheera légèrement agitée.

**_ Comment est-ce que vous trouvez mon amie ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle discutait souvent avec vous et qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec vous alors j'aimerais savoir si vos intentions sont louables et si vous êtes sérieux à son propos. **Dit la jeune femme de façon assurée et en croisant les bras tandis qu'elle ignore les remontrances faites par la Blonde.

**_ Julia arrête ça s'il te plaît ! Dionysos-san ne l'écoutez pas s'il vous plaît, elle a sûrement déjà trop bu et-**

**_ …Je vais lui répondre,** soupire le Barman d'une voix assez agréable. **Je trouve Sheera-san très intéressante tant à écouter qu'à regarder. Elle a beaucoup de connaissances alors c'est agréable de s'échanger nos points de vue sur différents sujets et de débattre sur d'autres. Elle est également d'une gentillesse innée et j'aime beaucoup la voir sourire. Toutes mes intentions sont louables vis-à-vis d'elle, du moins je le pense et j'aimerais, si vous le permettez, l'inviter un soir dans un restaurant de mon choix.** Son monologue terminé, il peut apercevoir la jeune femme dont il parle gênée au possible et cachée dans ses mains, morte d'embarras. A cette vue, un rictus lui vient, très discret et retournant son attention sur la seconde femme à cette table, il attend une approbation.

**_ Evidemment que vous pouvez ! Elle est libre vendredi au soir mais si jamais du travail devait s'accumuler, je la remplacerais.** Avoue cette Rouquine au tempérament de feu et sous le charme de cet Homme.

**_ Je vous en remercie. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser à votre soirée. Amusez-vous bien. Sheera-san, j'espère que cette invitation vous convient ?! **Interroge-t-il alors tout en sachant que la principale intéressée peut refuser.

**_ …Oui,** murmure-t-elle à l'intérieur de ses mains. **…ça me va très bien,** finit-elle par dire en prenant de son courage pour faire face à ce Barman qui lui donne des coups au cœur.

Après sa disparition la Rouquine ne fait que complimenter l'homme dans ses mots et vanter les mérites qu'elle croit voir et ressentir à sa meilleure amie.

Pour la première fois, elle voit cette Blonde non pas se plaindre mais apprécier un homme qui ne la presse pas ou l'intimide. Il est simplement à son écoute et la fait avancer sans qu'il ne se rende réellement compte. Parce que Julia le sait, depuis son défunt mari, cette Dorée n'a plus eu le goût pour un homme ou une quelconque relation. Elle s'est simplement renfermée, isolée et éloignée de tout le monde parce qu'elle se sent incomprise et seule.

Alors oui, elle remercie intérieurement ce Barman caché à l'intérieur de son établissement d'avoir redonné le goût de vivre à son amie. Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes femmes continuent de discuter, de prendre du bon temps et d'envisager. Parce que oui, Sheera songe réellement à créer une histoire avec cet Homme qui la fait chavirer. Une chose qu'elle croyait encore impossible il y a de ça un an. Bouleversée par un tout, toute la soirée durant son corps reste brûlant et dans les alentours de vingt-trois heures, les deux femmes s'organisent pour quitter le lieu et songer à dormir pour être en forme à leur travail le lendemain mais avant ça, avant de quitter ce Bar, Sheera demande à son amie de l'attendre dehors une minute ou deux.

**_ Je suis désolée pour ce soir Dionysos-san,** soupire la Blonde en s'appuyant au comptoir devant elle. **Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait osé quoi que ce soit**. Continue-t-elle sur sa lancée.

**_ Ça ne m'a pas dérangé au contraire, j'ai pu te voir rougir.** Sourit le Brun alors que son bar se vide petit à petit et que les habitués se montrent. **J'aime beaucoup ton amie, elle est franche et pétillante, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec elle.**

**_ …Ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît,** murmure Sheera en rougissant de nouveau.** Et oui, elle a toujours une nouvelle idée qui survient. **Dit-elle pour changer de conversation.** Dionysos-san ?**

**_ Oui ?** Interroge l'homme alors qu'il s'arrête près d'elle après avoir servi un client.

**_ Ton invitation à diner tout à l'heure…, était réelle ? **Demande maintenant la jeune femme plus très sûre d'elle et légèrement tremblante de la future réponse à venir.

**_ Sans aucun doute et j'espère que tu n'as pas accepté sous la contrainte. **Dit Dionysos en resserrant légèrement la serviette qu'il a entre ses mains.

**_ Bien sûr que non et j'ai hâte. Si je le pouvais j'aimerais te voir tous les jours…, je veux dire- …ah, oublie ce que je viens de dire !** Marmonne-t-elle gênée au possible et s'éloignant déjà comme brûlée sur le vif**. Je…, je dois y aller…, au revoir Dionysos-san. Bonne soirée et…, mh~,** grogne-t-elle de plus en plus embarrassée avant de dire une dernière chose encore plus gênante pour elle. **…Appelle-moi.**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Dionysos salue son amie et continuant de penser à elle et à son embarras flagrant, il se pense chanceux de pouvoir la voir dans cet état et de provoquer celui-ci. …Dans ces moments-là, elle est si jolie…, encore plus qu'habituellement et perdu dans ses pensées, il se promet de ne la laisser à personne d'autre.

Si au début, il a simplement voulu l'aider à surmonter son deuil et ses problèmes de famille envahissante et surprotectrice, aujourd'hui, il veut simplement la voir sourire. Lui donner le sourire et goûter à ses lèvres qu'il a déjà pu caresser des siennes grâce à son audace.

Oui…, aujourd'hui, elle semble indispensable à sa vie. Indispensable à son cœur et à sa tête.


	139. Chapter 138

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui plein de scène un peu partout dans la ville, tous préparent la journée de demain. Bonne lecture biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : vendredi 14 février. (très très gros chapitre)**

* * *

**Jeudi 13 Février.**

Cet après-midi tous sont à leurs occupations.

Saori et Shaina ont demandés une petite place dans l'atelier de cuisine et art ménager qui aujourd'hui est plein. Demain, c'est la Saint Valentin et toutes les filles veulent faires des chocolats pour leurs béguins.

Saori sort la recette donnée par Shion et les deux jeunes femmes se mettent en action. Elles sont ravies de les réussir du premier coup.

Pendant ce temps Marine rentre chez elle pour préparer les siens avec sa mère.

Shun lui entraîne Seiya pour en acheter des tout fait pour Hyoga. Et le Brun se vante déjà pour les futurs chocolats que lui offrira la Violette. Ils en profitent pour passer voir Ikki. En arrivant, il est heureux de voir Aphrodite au comptoir.

**\- Bonjour, vous allez bien ? **

**\- Oui, je voulais voir Ikki,** sourit Shun.

**\- Dans la serre, allez-y et prenez votre temps. **

**\- Merci. **

Dans la serre, les adolescents trouvent le Bleu en train d'arroser les plantes. Celui-ci a de la terre sur le visage et les mains, cela fait rire ses cadets et après un grognement du plus âgée Shun lui tend deux paquets.

**\- Pour demain, un pour toi et un pour Aphrodite, c'est la Saint Valentin tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? **

**\- Mais oui, tu me prends pour qui ? **

**\- Pour mon frère,** sourit Shun.

**\- Toi tu t'occupes de ton Blond et moi de mon Bleu Clair ok,** grogne à nouveau le Bleu Foncé, avant de rajouter sur le ton de la confidence. **J'ai réservé dans un bon restaurant. **

Les plus jeunes le félicitent et il les pousse hors de la serre à coup de balais. Les deux rigolent à gorge déployée et saluent rapidement le fleuriste.

Arthur, lui, est tranquillement chez lui en compagnie de ses trois Pères. Dans sa salle de jeu il affronte Camus. Saga et Shion eux les regardent faire en rigolant. Une vraie vie de famille. Puis, vers dix-huit heures Camus les laisse, il doit se rendre chez Dionysos avec Apollon.

* * *

La journée se termine doucement pour tout le monde et là, dans le bureau d'un certain Publicitaire, deux personnes s'y trouvent.

La table de dessin garde sa belle couleur blanche grâce à la lumière qui continue d'éclairer les croquis inachevés d'Hadès mais celui-ci ne s'en occupe absolument pas puisqu'il a mieux à faire. Autre chose de bien mieux et qui accapare toute son attention. Il est là, assis sur sa chaise et devant lui, assis sur son bureau un autre Noiraud qui est placé là et qui laisse ses jambes pendre négligemment dans le vide.

Avec une certaine envie, les mains de l'Elision chatouillent les hanches de Rin et le faisant petit à petit glisser vers lui, le plus jeune des deux finit par tomber sur les cuisses de son ainé et par se faire embrasser par celui-ci.

**_ Tu n'es pas censé faire ça sur ton lieu de travail, **marmonne Hadès tout contre les lèvres du jeune Tomura qui lui entoure la nuque.

**_ C'est de votre faute Hadès-san… …vous ne faites que me tenter. **Réplique Rin sur le même ton et qui voit sa prise sur ses hanches se raffermir alors que ses jambes sont de part et d'autre du plus vieux.

**_ Bonne excuse,** avoue l'Ebène en observant une trace qu'il a laissée sur la clavicule de son interlocuteur.** Tu aimerais venir chez moi ce soir ?** Demande-t-il à présent en faisant frissonner la peau de l'autre et en jouant avec les mèches de celui-ci.

**_ Nous sommes en milieu de semaine Hadès-san et je ne crois pas que ce soit que-**

**_ Tu peux refuser,** coupe le Publicitaire qui se voit attraper le visage de son cadet et l'observer encore et encore. …Il aime beaucoup son regard…, énormément à dire vrai. **Diner ensemble ?**

**_ Si vous me gâtez trop Hadès-san je vais finir par aimer ça. Vous savez, vou-**

**_ « Tu sais ». Dis-moi « Tu sais », **ordonne simplement Hadès qui reprend un baiser et qui éloigne ce Noiraud qui vient de sentir son cœur frapper fort.** Je pense que tu pourrais faire cet effort, tu ne crois pas ?**

**_ Cet effort ? …Hadès-san c'est…,** marmonne Rin d'un air gêné et en voulant s'éloigner de son ainé. **Vous ne- …Tu ne peux pas me demander ça d'un air aussi sérieux ! **Dit-t-il peu de temps après et en boudant légèrement.

**_ Pourquoi pas ?** Dit l'Elision non sans marquer un fin rictus sur ses lèvres qui lui va à merveille et qui renverse son Cadet. **…On devrait y aller maintenant que tu as appris une nouvelle chose,** soupire-t-il en remettant ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis.

Rin ne répond rien à cette dernière phrase puisqu'il analyse encore le rictus qu'il aperçoit et se retirant lentement des cuisses de son supérieur, il est retenu non loin de là par une main sur son crâne.

Main qui emmêle ses cheveux avec douceur et qui ne le lâche pas. Quelque part, Rin a mal de ce trop-plein de bonheur qu'il peut ressentir au côté de celui qui fait battre son cœur et s'il ne l'avoue pas, c'est simplement pour ne pas faire fuir son Patron qui paniquerait très certainement d'entendre à quel point il peut l'aimer.

**_ Hadès-sa- ! Hadès est-ce que- Oh ? …Désolé, je pensais que tu étais seul à ton bureau.** Interrompt Rhadamanthe qui est revenu dans les locaux pour parler à son supposé frère. D'ailleurs, il a failli se trahir en une seconde.

**_ J'allais partir et lui aussi.** Répond l'appelé en agrippant l'épaule de Rin qui va très certainement s'évanouir dans la nature s'il ne le rattrape pas. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te pensais parti.**

**_ Oui, j'avais oublié un dossier sur mon bureau et ce dont j'ai à te parler peu attendre demain.** Rajoute le Doré qui est persuadé de les avoir interrompus. Du moins c'est l'impression que lui donne son ainé. **Désolé de vous avoir dérangés.**

**_ Vous ne dérangez pas Rhadamanthe-san,** affirme maintenant Rin d'un ton honnête. **Hadès-san, dites-lui,** souffle-t-il juste après en se retournant vers son…, il aurait bien dit patron mais dans sa tête, un autre adjectif a fait son entrée et son embarras aurait pu se lire sur son visage s'il n'avait pas réussi à le cacher.

Le regard Bleuté tombe sur Tomura sonde et inspecte et si un soupir est entendu, un froncement de sourcil voit également le jour et la prise sur l'épaule du plus jeune ne se relâche pas.

Un moment de silence apparaît et si le Blondin est sur le point de les laisser tranquille, il est surpris des prochains mots entendus. Jamais encore, il n'a vu son « frère » être aussi docile, …si obéissant, d'une certaine manière.

**_ Tu ne déranges pas ou presque…,** suggère néanmoins l'ainé des Elision qui s'avance vers son frère. _**On va diner ensemble, lui et moi,**_ se confie-t-il d'une certaine façon à ce Blondinet et dans un soupir légèrement gêné de peur d'être jugé.

**_ Bien alors allez-y, je vais tout fermer.** Souffle Rhadamanthe à l'oreille de son frère alors qu'il est partagé entre deux sentiments bien distincts.

Le premier, le bonheur très certainement de voir Hadès avec sa décision prise et d'être accepté par leur cadet. De savoir qu'il a pu aider ce Noiraud à comprendre ses sentiments puisque c'est grâce à cela que lui-même s'est éveillé. Et le second, le malaise et le trouble de voir cette sorte de supercherie faite par Zeus lui-même. De voir son Maître se faire berner et se voir dans l'incapacité de le lui dire.

Les deux Noirauds finissent par quitter le bureau et si Rin souffle une phrase à ce Blond, celui-ci même suit longuement le chemin du jeune Tomura. Ce jeunot est perspicace et a un don pour reconnaître les humeurs des uns et des autres. Lire sur les visages des autres et si c'est légèrement angoissant…, il appréhende encore plus le réveil d'Hadès et le lot de nouvelles qui vont avec.

L'un à côté de l'autre, Rhadamanthe continue de les observer jusqu'à la cage d'ascenseur et même s'il est chagriné par la situation, il ne peut renier le fait qu'Hadès semble parfaitement apaisé au côté de ce Noiraud au regard miel et doux dans sa façon de faire.

* * *

Les cheveux en pagaille, aucunement coiffé en arrière comme à son habitude lors de son travail au bar et des vêtements simples qui n'ont rien à voir avec son sublime uniforme qu'il porte quotidiennement, Dionysos ouvre la porte de son appartement et tombe sur ces deux meilleurs amis, étrangement heureux d'être là.

Ne se souciant de rien, il les invite à entrer et même si dans une heure il doit ouvrir son petit commerce fructueux, il a toujours assez de temps pour écouter et parler avec ses amis de toujours.

**_ Que me vaut ce plaisir ?** Demande sans plus attendre ce Brun en les voyants s'installer dans le salon.

**_ Rien en particulier ou si, Camus et moi avons l'intention de t'aider à conquérir le cœur de la belle Sheera !** S'exclame Apollon tout sourire et heureux de son idée. **Ne nous remercie pas, on fait ça de bon cœur !** Continue-t-il même si ce Roux a bien une idée derrière la tête tout comme le Marine non loin de là.

**_ Je ne vous ai rien demandé et je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Maintenant dites-moi la vraie raison.** Soupire de tout son saoul le Barman en leur servant une bière en cannette.

**_ Je voulais simplement passer un peu de temps avec vous deux puisque ces derniers temps, je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de vous voir.** Lance Camus pour calmer le jeu et qui est comme toujours, la voix de la raison –du moins, il essaie-.

**_ Tu as été très occupé ces temps-ci c'est normal et puis, il y a pas mal de travaux à faire dans votre nouvelle maison, c'est compréhensible.** Dit Dionysos en les rejoignant et en prenant place dans le fauteuil à disposition. _**Et puis avec cet enfant…,**_ débute-t-il en cherchant la suite de sa phrase. **Comment ça se passe entre vous ? J'ai cru voir que vous vous entendiez bien. Le dépaysement ne l'a pas trop chamboulé ?**

**_ Au contraire, je crois que ça lui a fait du bien et merci de t'en soucier. **Souffle le Verseau qui reconnaît bien là son ami de toujours. **On se comprend petit à petit lui et moi et je l'aime comme si c'était mon fils. Pareil pour Shion et Saga, on a trouvé notre équilibre grâce à lui. **Confie-t-il en pensant à sa nouvelle famille qu'il a lui-même pris le soin de créer et sur laquelle il veille sans cesse.

**_ Je suis heureux d'entendre ça.** Assure le Barman non sans boire une gorgée de ce breuvage alcoolisé. **Et toi Apollon ? Quel genre de problème avec Shin as-tu en ce moment ? **Plaisante-t-il de moitié et en scrutant la gestuelle du Rouquin.

**_ Hé, on n'a pas toujours des problèmes lui et moi et puis, si je me plains c'est parce que j'aime parler de lui !** Se défend vaillamment l'Architecte non sans frapper son torse de son poing. **Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, ce soir on sort lui et moi. Et demain nous fêterons notre première saint-valentin ! **Est-ce qu'il se vante ?Probablement.

**_ Je suis heureux pour vous, **sourit Dionysos –tout comme Camus-, **et puis j'ai remarqué que l'atmosphère autour de vous était plus…, comment dire rayonnante ? J'en sais rien mais vous avez l'air bien ensemble. **Confirme-t-il après les avoir vu ensemble durant l'anniversaire de Camus.

Gêné du compliment qui lui va droit au cœur, Apollon se sent pousser des ailes de savoir que leur amour transparaît d'eux et en même temps, à cet aveu, il a un peu plus peur de le perdre. Cette chose le hante mais il ne veut pas y penser et tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Se donnant des claques mentales, Apollon reprend la conversation et s'il se vante de nouveau du bonheur de son couple, inconsciemment, il envoie son propre bonheur à la figure des deux autres et cela donne lieu à quelques plaisanteries gentillettes.

**_ Le jour où tu m'annonceras officiellement que tu es avec Sheera alors on pourrait se faire un diner tous les quatre. Une sorte de double rendez-vous.** Interroge Apollon heureux de son idée et voulant profiter au maximum des semaines qui lui reste loin de toute obligation et jugement.

**_ C'est quoi cette idée folle ?** Grogne Dionysos alors même que Camus pense la même chose. **…Pourquoi pas si ça peu te faire plaisir.**

**_ Tu sais Dionysos, tu viens indirectement de nous dire que tu étais amoureux et on est content pour toi.** Avoue le Marine qui voit là la progression de son ami et ses sentiments grandir pour les humains. Un sentiment bienveillant et non pas rempli de haine et d'aversion. **Est-ce que vous sortez vous aussi demain soir ?**

**_ Vous êtes vraiment persistants tous les deux aujourd'hui… .** Constate le Brun qui termine sa cannette. **Et vous savez, je n'aime pas parler de moi.** Dit-il comme un rappel à ses deux amis. **Mais pour te répondre, je l'ai invitée et elle a accepté. Et toi avec Shion et Saga ?**

**_ Désolé, on ne voulait pas te gêner et oui, nous avons préparé quelque chose. Mais bon, parlons d'autre chose, **souffle Camus qui trouve déjà un nouveau sujet de discussion.

Tous les trois pendant l'heure à venir se confient et parlent de tout et de rien. Chacun à leur façon essaie d'entrevoir leur avenir proche et pour chacun d'eux, aucunes ombres ne planent au-dessus de leur tête.

D'autres cannettes sont ouvertes et si pendant un temps les trois envisagent de prolonger cette réunion d'amis, l'heure rappelle à l'ordre Apollon qui les quittent à vingt heures pour pouvoir se préparer et retrouver son amoureux.

Seul dans le salon, Camus et Dionysos pensent eux aussi à se quitter mais avant et parce que le Marine veut s'assurer que le Barman - Dieu encore endormi - est un réveil propice au calme et à la non-violence, il lance quelques mots choisis avec précision.

**_ Dionysos, je te trouve plus épanoui depuis que tu côtoie Ito-san alors peu importe ce qui peut arriver, ne la laisse pas partir. Je pense qu'elle pourrait t'apporter ce que tu recherches depuis longtemps.** Confie le Verseau d'un ton beaucoup trop sérieux pour que cela ne soit qu'un conseil d'ami ou un avis parmi tant d'autre.

**_ Camus…, tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?** Demande sérieusement le Brun, ce qui fait réagir le Professeur qui lui-même se sait en danger.

Ce Verseau connaît bien Dionysos et il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler sur ce ton. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de chose aussi importante mais sur le moment, il croyait que cela passerait inaperçu.

Il a merdé une seconde et maintenant, il doit rattraper cette seconde d'inattention et enlever ce doute dans le regard de son ami. Cette sorte d'inquiétude flottante qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous les deux.

**_ Comment ? … Non, je voulais juste t'encourager mais je me suis planté pas vrai ?!** S'excuse à demi-mot le Marine en imitant la gêne par la même occasion. Parfois, il se surprend avec son jeu d'acteur.

**_ Un peu, je l'avoue. Mais je te remercie quand même Camus. **Souffle le Barman en jetant les détritus. **Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.**

D'un signe de tête, Camus répond à cela et touché par les mots, il ne rajoute rien. Après cela, le Professeur quitte son ami pour le laisser aller à son boulot et l'esprit un peu apaisé de sa bourde, il espère tout de même que ses mots résonnent un peu dans l'esprit du Barman.

De son côté, Dionysos prend un instant pour s'inquiéter de Camus, peut-être est-il fatigué ou stressé par tous les changements subits en quelques semaines et après son travail, il se promet de réfléchir sérieusement à un moyen pour enlever l'anxiété des épaules de son cadet bien trop sérieux parfois.


	140. Chapter 139

**Bonjour, **

**Comme vous l'aurez compris hier aujourd'hui gros chapitre. Saint Valentin oblige avec tous ses couples -réveillé ou non-. **

**On voit tous le monde sauf un couple on les verra un autre jour. Mais lequel le trouverez-vous ? Et juste pour Ikki pensez juste qu'il a changé d'idée entre hier et aujourd'hui. (On a oublié une de ses phrases quand on a écrit le texte). Mais je suis sûre que vous préférerez ça lol. **

**Biz bonne lecture et bonne journée à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 17 février (une petite pause après ce long chapitre, lol).**

* * *

**Vendredi 14 Février.**

Au lycée c'est l'effervescence.

Toutes les jeunes filles ou du moins la plupart d'entre elles ont confectionné des chocolats faits maison et espèrent l'offrir à l'élu de leurs cœurs. En cours, tous sont plus ou moins excités et nullement concentrés sur ce que leurs professeurs expliquent et essaient de faire apprendre.

Plusieurs fois, les cours doivent être interrompus pour recadrer certains incontrôlables mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui est spécial.

Et là, à la pause du midi, les déjeuners ne sont pas de tout repos pour beaucoup de garçons, surtout les populaires, ceux qui sont enviés par les autres mâles et jalousés. Et c'est le cas de Hyoga puisque malgré son caractère souvent trop enjoué et surexcité, il a du succès auprès de la gente féminine.

**_ …Ce… …c'est pour toi. J'espère que tu accepteras ces chocolats.** Déclare une Châtaine gênée et rougissante de sa semi-confession.

**_ Merci, c'est gentil !** Sourit le Blondin en prenant le paquet offert. **Mais tu sais…, j'aime déjà quelqu'un alors, je suis désolé mais on ne pourra qu'être amis.** Continue-t-il très sincèrement et sans vouloir se moquer.

**_ Ah… euh…, je- je suis déjà ravie que tu ais accepté ce chocolat.** Dit-elle en continuant de rougir et de se dandiner sur place.** Je vais te laisser avec tes amis maintenant. Merci de m'avoir écoutée !**

Après un demi-tour, la jeune fille disparaît en courant derrière le bâtiment tandis que Hyoga retrouve ses amis qui ont suivi la scène et qui se moquent ou le charrie de son succès auprès des lycéennes de leur classes et des autres.

Retrouvant sa place, il demande d'arrêter ce genre de chose et discrètement ou non, il attrape la main de Shun et l'amène jusqu'à ses lèvres en marmonnant un mot ou deux que seul lui entend et comprend.

**_ Te fait pas avoir Shun, c'est un vrai coureur ! **Plaisante Shaina en voyant le manège entre les deux.

**_ Ferme-là et ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Shun ne la crois surtout pas.** Affirme le Doré en se retournant une fois de plus vers lui.

**_ Ah, les idiots amoureux.** Ne peut s'empêcher de cracher Arthur qui déjeunait avec eux et qui suit la conversation d'une oreille et lève les yeux au ciel.

**_ J'aime beaucoup ce nom pour eux, **rit de vive-voix Saori qui voit ses deux amis bouder par principe et non pas pour de vrai.

**_ Ne rit pas trop Saori, regarde par-là, ton copain s'est fait attraper.** Annonce Marine qui montre la direction à suivre et d'où l'on peut voir Seiya face à une Noiraude qui lui tend un paquet cadeau. **On veut te le voler et sous ton nez en plus de ça ! Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a du succès… .**

**_ Parce qu'il attire naturellement les autres…, **marmonne pour elle-même la Violette en voyant son petit-ami refuser le présent et en traçant un fin sourire sur son visage.

**_ Arthur, un autre couple d'amoureux idiots !** Soupire Shaina en plaisantant et en voyant le Brun courir vers eux.

**_ J'comprends pas pourquoi on veut m'offrir des chocolats, tout le monde sait que je sors avec toi alors quoi ? Ils sont bêtes ?** Grogne Seiya en se déposant près de sa Dulcinée et en s'excusant également d'avoir été interpellé.

**_ Tu ne savais pas qu'on était toujours plus attirant quand on était en couple ?!** Informe Marine en terminant son repas.

**_ Non mais je m'en fiche ! Et puis les seuls chocolats que je voulais c'était ceux de Saori et regardez, ils sont superbes et elle les a faits elle-même ! Rien que pour moi ! **Continue de se vanter encore et encore ce Brunet dans un large sourire et en faisant rougir sa moitié.

**_ Evidemment, j'étais avec elle quand elle les confectionnés,** crie Shaina qui indirectement donne un indice flagrant à sa petite-amie à laquelle elle n'a encore rien offert. **Et arrête un peu de te vanter crétin !**

**_ Mais- ! Rah, on n'peut jamais rien dire. **Soupire-t-il de manière défaitiste. _**Saori…, ils sont délicieux,**_ murmure-t-il à l'oreille de sa Violette puisqu'il a eu l'occasion de les goûter un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Heureuse de cela, elle récompense son petit-ami d'un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et s'ils sont de nouveau charriés, les deux commencent à en prendre l'habitude puis très vite, tout s'accélère. L'heure passe à une vitesse folle et les voilà qu'ils sont tous de retour en cours et assis sur leur chaise à prendre note des cours dispensés.

Jusqu'aux alentours de dix-huit heures, avec les clubs et le nettoyage des salles, tous ces lycéens sont occupés puis après un dernier salut et une promesse d'un lendemain rapide, ils se séparent en plusieurs petits groupes.

Du côté des dortoirs, deux couples se dirigent vers des directions opposées et là dans la chambre des filles, un silence de roi règne. Ce n'est pas forcément voulu mais chacune de leur côté essaie de savoir comment faire pour donner leur présent à l'autre. Et c'est là, qu'au même instant, elles sortent leur paquet de couleur différente mais de taille égale.

**_ On a eu la même idée on dirait,** soupire Shaina dans un doux sourire et en s'approchant de sa petite-amie. **…C'est pour toi,** dit-elle en tendant ses bras devant elle. **Joyeuse Saint-Valentin… .**

**_ Merci,** sourit déjà de tout son cœur Marine. **J'espère qu'ils seront bons,** continue-t-elle en parlant de ses propres chocolats qu'elle donne à sa compagne. **Bonne saint-valentin à toi aussi, Shaina.**

N'y tenant plus, l'appelée se jette dans les bras de son amante et la serrant fort contre son cœur et sa poitrine elle lui vole aussi un baiser des plus parlants.

Profitant de ce moment, l'une et l'autre reprennent à leur tour un baiser de plus et sous le calme ambiant, elles savent qu'elles ne seront pas dérangées. Néanmoins la Verte casse l'étreinte pour se concentrer sur son présent, l'ouvrir et y goûter. Ravie de voir ces chocolats faits maison, elle félicite l'auteur de tout cela et volant un autre baiser goût chocolat cette fois, la Rouquine s'assoit non loin de là et déballant à son tour cette surprise sucrée, elle complimente, déguste et reprend un morceau avant de reprendre une conversation.

**_ Ce week-end, on pourrait aller en ville. …Rien que toutes les deux, **propose Shaina en jouant avec la main de sa tendre moitié. **Ça serait pour notre saint-valentin. Tu aimerais ?** Demande-t-elle un peu tendue par la réponse qui se fait attendre. Généralement, elle n'a pas besoin d'avancer autant d'arguments pour avoir une affirmation positive.

**_ Je voulais te le proposer…,** boude la Rousse en acceptant tout de même l'invitation dans la foulée.

**_ Ne fait pas la tête ma puce, on ira là où tu voudras, ça te va ? **Sourit Shaina en penchant légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir celle de son amoureuse.

**_ Mh. Je t'aime…,** avoue la plus jeune des deux dans un splendide sourire sincère et contagieux.

**_ Moi aussi, de tout mon cœur. **Confie à son tour l'autre, non sans prendre le visage de son amante entre ses mains. **…Pour toujours,** susurre-t-elle tout contre des lèvres sucrées.

Le cœur léger, l'une et l'autre finissent par se cajoler au lieu de débuter leurs devoirs et tombant lentement sur le lit, Shaina surplombe sa petite-amie et celle-ci ne s'en plaint pas le moins du monde.

Là, dans cette chambre, rien ne peut perturber les deux jeunes femmes et au même moment dans une autre partie du dortoir et dans une autre chambre, un autre scénario –plus ou moins similaire- se produit.

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, Hyoga compte ses « trophées » de la journée –les boîtes de chocolats- et s'il est assez fier de sa popularité, il donne aussi des inquiétudes ou non, des soucis à son amant qui le regarde faire à l'entrée de la chambre et qui hésite à s'avancer. Mais, aujourd'hui, Shun se sent l'âme d'un chevalier alors ses pas le ramène jusqu'au lit et si d'une main il pousse les boîtes remplies, il s'installe aussi entre les jambes de son Blond et le fixe de longues secondes.

**_ Tu…, tu as l'intention de tous les manger ? **Demande le Vert en lorgnant les yeux Bleus de son escroc de petit-ami.

**_ J'attends les tiens,** affirme à haute-voix ce Doré et en triturant les mèches soyeuses de son cadet de quelques mois. **Je peux les avoir maintenant ?**

**_ Qui te dit que j'ai quelque chose pour toi ?** Boude pour la forme cette Herbe alors qu'il planque dans son dos le « trésor » convoité.

**_ Je le vois, tu sais. Ton dos n'est pas si large que ça alors, tu me les offres ou pas ? **Sourit encore et toujours ce Doré pressé de découvrir les chocolats de son amoureux.

**_ Je te préviens, ce n'est pas grand-chose et puis je ne pouvais pas les faire moi-même alors-**

**_ C'est l'intention qui compte crois-moi, **coupe Hyoga en attrapant la boîte blanche et or des mains de l'autre.

**_ Bonne saint-valentin Hyoga.** Marmonne assez gêné un Shun qui rougit fébrilement.

**_ A toi aussi, Shun ! Et tu sais quoi, ils sont super bons et tu as pris mes préférés ! Ceux avec de l'orange à l'intérieur. …Je t'aime Shun !** Déclare-t-il en partageant son cadeau avec le Vert qui n'a pas eu son mot à dire et qui croque déjà ce chocolat sur le bord de ses lèvres.

**_ Moi aussi,** répond le plus petit de son regard amoureux et heureux. Puis là, à l'aide de sa langue, il essuie sa lèvre inférieure ce qui n'échappe pas à l'œil de son partenaire.

**_ …Tu sais quoi, j'aurais dû prendre du chocolat liquide moi !** Souffle Hyoga comme une découverte ou plutôt comme une révélation tardive.

**_ Pourquoi faire ?** S'étonne Shun en laissant sa tête partir sur le côté.

**_ Parce que…, **gronde la voix sourde de ce Blond en attrapant l'une des jambes de son compagnon pour le placer correctement et de sorte qu'ils se fassent face sur ce lit. **J'aurais aimé t'en mettre dessus,** grogne-t-il à l'oreille de cet adolescent surpris et rougissant. Les jambes entremêlées s'est impossible pour eux de se défaire de cela et front contre front maintenant, ils se font une promesse silencieuse. **On restera toujours ensemble, pas vrai ?**

**_ Oui,** répond sur le même ton de la confidence le plus jeune et en attrapant les mains de ce Blond sur ses joues. Pour les resserrer et le sentir un peu plus. **Quoiqu'il arrive Hyoga, je serais toujours avec toi. **Promet-il en relevant la tête et en embrassant les lèvres charnues de celui-ci. **…Et même si tu es un peu pervers aujourd'hui.** S'oblige-t-il de rajouter non sans sourire davantage.

**_ C'est ta faute ça… j'ai toujours envie de te toucher quand tu es près de moi. Je t'aime vraiment,** reprend-t-il comme une ritournelle pas assez forte pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui. Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de mot pour dire à quel point il tient à ce Vert face à lui. **…Je peux te toucher ?**

**_ …Moi aussi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer,** soupire Shun en volant un énième baiser à son petit-ami. **…Et Hyoga…, ne demande pas, c'est gênant.**

**_ D'accord, dans ce cas, j'agirais tout de suite maintenant !**

* * *

C'est la troisième fois qu'il se rend dans cette école maternelle et la troisième fois donc, qu'il récupère son neveu et sa nièce après leurs heures de travail. Rhadamanthe lui a fait cette demande puisque celui-ci sort avec Kanon et comme il comprend pourquoi, il a accepté. Ça ne le dérange pas du tout de passer du temps avec les deux gamins en ce jour dit « spécial ».

Alors là, devant la petite école, Hadès descend de sa voiture et marche lentement vers l'allée jusqu'à ouvrir une porte et se faire accueillir par la professeure de ces deux petites créatures jouant encore –ou rangeant plutôt- les jouets utilisés dans la journée.

**_ Bonsoir, vous êtes le frère de Rhadamanthe-san, c'est bien ça ?** Salue Himiko Hatsuki dans un léger sourire de politesse. **Vous êtes venu chercher Hatsuharu et Inoué ?**

**_ Oui. …Je peux ?** Grogne de sa voix froide –sans le vouloir- ce Noiraud en empruntant le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle où les enfants attendent leurs parents.

Arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, l'aîné des Elision hèle les deux bambins qui ont tout de suite reconnus le timbre de leur Oncle. De là, les deux petits délaissent leurs activités pour se rapprocher de l'adulte et l'un souriant plus que l'autre, ils sont ravis de voir celui-ci les raccompagner à la maison.

Sautillant un peu, Hatsuharu et Inoué saluent leur Oncle et enfilant leurs manteaux et autres accessoires, les autres derniers enfants - trois ou quatre - ne pipent plus un mot tant l'adulte est impressionnant et effrayant.

**_ On va chez toi Oncle Hadès ? **Demande légèrement le jeune Blondin en attrapant déjà la main de son aîné.

**_ Oui, je vous ramènerais chez votre père plus tard.** Répond sans nul doute Hadès d'un ton neutre en récupérant la plus jeune dans ses bras –alors même qu'il est encore réticent à cela de peur de mal faire-.

**_ Super !** Sourit largement Hatsu' en imaginant déjà toutes les choses possibles à faire avec l'adulte.

**_ …Tes devoirs avant tout,** suggère l'Ebène fermement et en quittant les lieux. **Bonsoir Mademoiselle Hatsuki.**

Ayant eu la réponse de la maîtresse, la famille Elision quitte les lieux pour se rendre à la voiture garée non loin de là et installés à l'intérieur de celle-ci et à l'arrière, les deux gamins ont la surprise d'apercevoir une autre personne dans l'habitacle et assise à la place passager. Un peu peureux et gênés par cette présence, les deux enfants n'osent pas élever la voix avant qu'Hadès n'intervienne et ne leur dise _« __**C'est un gamin comme vous, il s'appelle Rin et il dîne avec nous ce soir**__ »._

L'annonce faite, les gamins marmonnent du bout des lèvres, le jeune Tomura fait de même, tout autant intimidé que les deux autres.

Dans la voiture, le contact mit, la route est silencieuse durant près de trente minutes même si, de temps à autre, Hatsuharu raconte sa journée et pose des questions à son Oncle auquel, il ne répond pas toujours.

Une fois à l'appartement, les petits courent jusqu'au salon –une fois leurs chaussures et surplus retirés à l'entrée- et se jetant presque sur le canapé, ils sont rapidement recadrés et rappelés à l'ordre par « l'appel des devoirs ».

Mécontent de cela, les deux bambins boudent et grognent de tout leur saoul –comme en plein caprice- mais contraints et forcés d'obéir à leur aîné à cause de son autorité naturelle et sa façon d'impressionner pour ne pas dire « faire peur ».

A même le sol et les cahiers ouverts pour Hatsuharu et Inoué, l'un est occupé de faire un exercice de nombre tandis que la jeune fille –elle- est occupé de recopier des mots appris dans la journée.

Sous l'œil d'Hadès, ils sont bien surveillés et pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Rin décide de préparer le repas qui ne sera rien d'autre qu'un curry légèrement épicé selon les goûts et les envies. Les minutes défilent rapidement, voire l'heure entière et une fois les obligations terminées, la détente est proposée. Les bambins retrouvent de leur énergie et courent dans l'appartement alors qu'Hadès part rejoindre son Cadet invité pour la soirée. Et là, en quelques minutes Hatsuharu trouvent un nouveau centre d'intérêt une fois son Oncle parti discuter avec sa sœur.

**_ Moi aussi j'aime quand Oncle Hadès me caresse la tête ! **Sourit grandement le petit Doré qui s'installe tant bien que mal sur le tabouret du bar.

**_ Ah… euh oui. Oui c'est agréable tu as raison…,** soupire Rin qui est saisi de cette phrase et de l'enfant derrière lui, non sans pour autant essayer de cacher sa gêne d'avoir été surpris.

**_ Il ne le fait pas souvent alors j'en profite quand ça arrive, **argumente Hatsu' qui, fièrement assis se sent privilégié de pouvoir être de temps en temps chouchouté par son Oncle. **C'est toi qui as des dessins d'Oncle Hadès pas vrai ? Il t'en donne souvent ?**

**_ Disons plutôt que je les récupère dans son dos, **rectifie souplement le Noiraud non sans sourire et en avançant vers le petit garçon. **J'admire énormément le travail d'Hadès-san, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire des études de graphisme et de postuler dans l'agence que ton père et ton oncle ont créée.** Explique-t-il sans savoir pourquoi. **Enfin bon, je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas alors si tu pouvais m'aider à dresser la table, ça serait gentil de ta part jeune homme. Je ne sais pas où les couverts sont rangés.** Reprend peu de temps après cet Ebène en se retournant pour éteindre les feux.

**_ Si ! Je…, ça m'intéresse, moi aussi j'veux faire comme Oncle Hadès mais avec plein de couleurs.** Sourit le Doré en faisant un geste de ses bras au mot « plein » pour signifier « énormément ». Puis descendant de son trône, il vient guider son aîné dans la cuisine. **Les assiettes sont là-haut, je prends les cuillères et les verres.** S'exclame-t-il heureux de pouvoir aider et d'être traité comme un individu à part entière.

**_ Merci et je suis sûr que tu pourras réaliser ton rêve.** Assure Rin d'un ton clair et en gratifiant l'enfant d'une tape sur le haut de la tête. **…Après tout, tu as ça dans le sang.**

**_ Après manger, on pourra dessiner ensemble si tu veux.** Dit Hatsuharu comme une sorte de proposition à le rejoindre lui et Hadès à leur future activité. D'acceptation de sa personne.

**_ Pourquoi pas, j'en serais très heureux. Je te remercie pour cette invitation Hatsuharu-kun.**

Heureux mais aussi embarrassé d'être remercié et appelé ainsi, le Doré se sent pousser des ailes tant il se sent grand et important. Continuant d'aider son aîné à préparer la table pour eux quatre, la discussion entre ces deux-là reprend et on peut dire, qu'une nouvelle amitié se créée ce soir-là.

Après tout et comme aurait pu le penser Hadès, deux gamins ensembles ne peuvent que s'entendre. Mais et même s'il aurait pu le souffler, lui est occupé à tout autre chose. Il est aux prises avec sa nièce qui n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ou plutôt embêtée par quelque chose qui la ronge de l'intérieur et inquiet par cela, cet Ebène veut comprendre. S'étant installé dans le canapé après avoir quitté la cuisine, il observe cette petite fille dessiner bien sagement et étudie les quelques expressions qu'elle peut avoir avant de demander et d'accuser.

**_ Inoué…, un problème ?** Questionne Hadès en fixant la petite fille de son regard Bleuté.

**_ …Non,** murmure la petite d'un ton assez triste. En mordant sa lèvre inférieure aussi qui tremble légèrement.

**_ Je t'écoute, parle. **Reprend l'Homme qui pense voir la fillette pleurer dans les secondes suivantes.

Pas vraiment rassurée par le ton employé mais confiante vis-à-vis de son Oncle, la petite demoiselle réfléchit et cherche ses mots. Elle ne sait pas comment l'expliquer sans passer pour une peureuse. Puis, lâchant son crayon à papier de ses petits doigts et venant accrocher le pantalon de son aîné, elle lève ses yeux larmoyants face à ce Noiraud et se confie avec plus ou moins de difficulté.

**_ A l'école…, y'a des garçons qui… qui m'embêtent, qui disent que…, je suis pas jolie et stupide.** Raconte-t-elle alors qu'elle cherche du réconfort auprès de l'adulte. Adulte qui donne cela maladroitement et avec hésitation. **Ils parlent de papa aussi…, mon papa est gentil pas vrai ?**

**_ Hatsuharu ne t'a pas défendue ?** Grogne Hadès qui n'aime pas ce qu'il entend et qui fronce les sourcils des mots entendus.

**_ On n'est pas dans la même classe et ils m'embêtent quand il est pas là.** Souffle Inoué en accrochant maintenant la chemise du trentenaire.

**_ N'y pense plus,** finit par souffler ce Noiraud en attrapant sa Nièce dans les bras et en la regardant dans les yeux. **Plus personne ne t'embêtera, fais-moi confiance.** Soupire-t-il sérieusement.

**_ Comment ?** Marmonne-t-elle en enserrant de ses fins bras le cou de cet adulte qui l'écoute et la rassure.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment faire. **Murmure l'Elision plus pour lui-même.** Je reviendrais vous chercher dans la semaine si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**_ Non ! J'aime bien quand tu viens Oncle Hadès !** Sourit-elle de nouveau et en claquant un baiser bruyant sur la joue de cet Homme qui n'en n'a pas l'habitude et qui est surpris de cela. Etonné par ce geste mais aussi par le rire enfantin qui découle de cet acte innocent et impulsif.

**_ Hé Inoué, t'as pas l'droit de faire ça !** Grogne au loin un Hatsuharu jaloux de se faire voler son Oncle sous son nez. **Oncle Hadès suis-moi, le repas est prêt.** Assure-t-il en agrippant le bras de celui-ci pour être suivi.

**_ Lâchez-moi tous les deux et avancez. **Sonne la voix impériale d'Hadès qui met tout le monde d'accord. **Lavez-vous les mains aussi avant de vous mettre à table.**

Les sourcils toujours froncés –non pas d'énervement mais d'irritation de trop d'activité autour de lui-, le propriétaire des lieux rejoint sa table parfaitement dressée et sous l'œil de son troisième invité un claquement de langue se fait entendre. A cet instant, il n'aime pas être scruté par les yeux miels qui le suivent et ne veulent rien entendre venant de celui-ci non plus.

**_ Hadès-san-**

**_ Non,** coupe autoritairement l'appelé qui ne veut pas être charrié ou juste enquiquiné par la scène qui s'est jouée précédemment.

**_ Mais, je voulais simplement vous dire que je vous aimais Hadès-san,** gronde Rin mécontent d'être interrompu et en s'installant lui aussi à la table prête à l'emploi. **Je n'allais rien dire à propos de votre gentillesse envers votre nièce et votre neveu, **surenchérit-il dans l'unique but d'irriter et de faire tiquer.

**_ Tu…-,** débute l'Ebène sans trouver de suite à sa phrase puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession et qu'il se doit de réfléchir un peu plus longuement. **Redis-le-moi le jour où tu arriveras à me tutoyer correctement. Et pour ce qui est du reste, n'en dit pas plus.** Ordonne-t-il non sans lever sa main pour venir chatouiller les mèches épaisses de son cadet pendant qu'ils sont encore seuls.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Rin se laisse gâter par son aîné et une fois les enfants de retour, le repas se fait avec beaucoup de mots et de rires. Ce diner change beaucoup de ce calme qu'Hadès a l'habitude de prendre mais nullement irrité par cela, il continue d'écouter les mots des bambins et ceux de son invité sans les couper.

Tout va bien ce soir-là et la nourriture est bonne, au moment de ranger et de nettoyer, rien n'est fait et tous se rendent plus ou moins au salon pour se poser devant la télé durant une petite demi-heure avant de rendre les enfants à leur père.

Le programme est choisi par les plus jeunes –évidemment- et au milieu des deux adultes, Inoué et Hatsuharu tranchent pour le dessin et non pour la télé.

Papiers et crayons sortis, tout est là pour faire plaisir tandis que les adultes exécutent les demandes.

Hatsuharu se rapproche de Rin, s'assit même sur ses genoux tandis qu'Inoué tisse des liens avec son Oncle en faisant quelques requêtes du bout des lèvres et à l'oreille de celui-ci.

Puis, sur les coups des vingt-deux heures trente et les yeux un peu fatigués, les deux bambins se rhabillent de leurs manteaux et de leurs sacs pour sauter dans la voiture du Noiraud qui les ramène chez leur père.

Et à l'intérieur de leur sac, des tas de dessins volés ou demandés pour le Blondin et une promesse muette faite à la fillette de la part de son Oncle et entendue de personne.

Après quinze minutes de route, ils rentrent chez eux et tombant dans les bras de Rhadamanthe, l'Ebène ne reste pas et rentre chez lui puisqu'un autre individu l'attend encore. Il a expressément demandé à son cadet de l'attendre bien sagement à son appartement et une partie de lui –il le reconnaît- a peur de le voir se sauver et disparaître à l'aide du dernier train en circulation.

Le Publicitaire n'accélère pas pour autant mais anxieux jusqu'à son retour chez lui, il se sent soulagé de voir ce Noiraud, là, debout devant lui et légèrement mal à l'aise de l'accueillir de la sorte alors qu'Hadès –lui- ressent un étrange sentiment d'apaisement.

**_ Je n'ai pas été trop long ?** Demande l'aîné des Elision en ôtant ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau pour s'avancer vers son Cadet.

**_ Non et puis j'ai eu le temps de tout nettoyer et de tout ranger même si je me suis sûrement trompé.** Avance Rin alors qu'il récupère une tête sur son épaule et un souffle tout contre lui. **Hadès-san qu'est-ce qu- !?**

**_ Rien.** Murmure l'Ebène tout en encerclant cette taille fine entre ses mains –de plus en plus fort- jusqu'à le surélever et le faire décoller du sol. Il aime l'idée d'être attendu chez lui par le jeune homme**. Attends-moi là une minute,** dit-il alors qu'il dépose son « paquet » sur la table de travail de la cuisine.

Quittant son cadet durant de longues secondes, on peut le voir ouvrir la porte du frigo et s'il en sort un paquet, l'Elision revient vers ce Noiraud qui ne le quitte pas des yeux et lui tend l'objet emballé.

Une question « stupide » est posée et un « ouvre » est répondu et donc s'exécutant, Rin a la joie de découvrir un mini-gâteau tout chocolat. Pinçant ces lèvres pour empêcher son sourire de se marquer, cela est peine perdue et fixant alternativement le présent et son aîné, il a une irrépressible envie de lui sauter dessus et de le remercier mille et une fois.

**_ Hadès-san…, est-ce que je peux le manger ?** Demande-t-il avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

**_ Il est pour toi alors oui,** soupire le plus grand en voyant déjà l'autre croquer généreusement dans ce dessert surprise et offert avec plaisir.

**_ Prends-en un morceau aussi, je veux le partager avec toi.** Souffle le jeune Tomura qui toutes joues rougies tient dans sa main un morceau - devant la bouche de cet Ebène - qui attend d'être pris. **…Tu peux ouvrir la bouche s'il te plaît ?**

Acceptant cette demande, l'Elision croque le morceau reçu et s'il accroche ce poignet pour ne pas le voir disparaître, il lèche les doigts remplis de chocolat et fait se tendre ce Noiraud qui ne loupe aucun des gestes de celui-ci.

Dans cette pièce à présent, il fait chaud et continuant tous les deux de manger ce gâteau de la fête des amoureux –nom qui n'est jamais véritablement dit-, à présent ils s'embrassent plus qu'ils ne mangent et cela leur va parfaitement. Leurs bouches sucrées s'harmonisent et enlaçant son employeur à l'aide de ses fins bras, Hadès fait de même et resserre cette taille au maximum avant de serrer contre lui son amant et de le porter de nouveau.

_ **Allons à la chambre maintenant. **Les mains sous le fessier et dans le dos du plus jeune, il embarque sa proie alors que celle-ci même –de proie- noue ses jambes autour d'Hadès.

**_ Je dois rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange tu sais. Il faut qu-**

**_ Demain. …On ira demain et maintenant tais-toi. **Dit l'Elision en embrassant son amant - parce que c'est ce qu'il est et que cette dénomination pour le plus jeune lui plaît - et en mordant ce cou pour le marquer un peu plus.

**_ J'aimerais avoir le dernier mot de temps en temps Hadès-san. **Boude-t-il alors qu'il voit sa première saint-valentin et même s'il n'a pas de point de comparaison, il en est comblé.

**_ Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain.** Murmure Hadès dans un léger rictus et en déboutonnant cette chemise noire qui ne lui appartient pas.

* * *

Ce soir-là Rhadamanthe est stressé. Il a demandé à Hadès de prendre les enfants à la sortie de l'école. Etant vendredi et leur mère voulant sa soirée avec son mari, il n'a pas osé lui demander à elle. Cela a été dur pour lui, mais, il doit faire comme d'habitude et surtout il doit avoir une conversation avec Kanon ou plutôt un tête-à-tête.

L'éditeur débarque sur les coups de dix-huit heures un sourire aux lèvres. Lui, n'a pas envie de sourire mais le fait quand même. Le Gémeau comprend de suite que son amant a un problème. Il entre rapidement et les deux s'installent sur le canapé du spectre une bière à la main.

**\- Rhad'…**

**\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Hadès-sama me voit comme son frère et je dois le tutoyer voir parfois… Kanon je lui ai fait la morale et j'ai crié sur lui… et les enfants, leur mère… je… **

**\- Rhad' calme toi je suis là,** le rassure Kanon en attrapant ses mains des siennes et en le faisant basculer vers lui.

Le Blond pose sa tête sur l'épaule du Bleu et se laisse câliner. Il apprécie la douceur de la main de l'éditeur qui joue avec ses courtes mèches blondes.

**\- Kanon, ce soir je dois récupérer les enfants, leur mère me les a confiés pour la soirée. Elle voulait être seule avec son nouvel époux et puis c'est mon week-end. **

**\- Où sont-ils ? **

**\- Avec Hadès-sama. J'ai honte mais j'avais besoin d'être avec toi. Kanon reste pour la nuit. **

**\- Oui, **Kanon regarde son Blond et l'embrasse. **Je t'aime. **

Rhadamanthe ne répond pas mais se lève après un nouveau baiser. Il entraîne le Bleu dans sa chambre. Là, il s'allonge et Kanon vient le surplomber.

**\- Kanon, aime moi. **

Le Bleu ne se le fait pas répéter et avec toute sa douceur il aime le Blond qui se laisse emporter par les désirs de son homme. Après de longs préliminaires et de doux mots réconfortants il vient se planter sur le sexe en érection d'un Blond au paradis qui feule de plaisir. Kanon se meut sur ce membre droit, dur et fier. Les deux hommes en oublient tout, sauf de s'aimer.

Après, les deux se font un câlin avant de partir sous la douche et préparer à manger. Les deux discutent comme avant. Leur étreinte les a rassurés sur le fait qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils se soutiennent quoi qu'il arrive. Pour le dessert Kanon sort une boîte mise rapidement dans le frigo à son arrivé. Dedans, deux parts d'un gâteau au chocolat venant de chez Shaka.

**\- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus adapté qu'un paquet de chocolat, **rougit Kanon un peu honteux d'avoir acheté cela comme un gamin.

**\- Idiot !** Claque la voix de Rhadamanthe qui maintenant se sent gêné et sûrement plus que son Bleu d'offrir ses chocolats fait maison. **Les enfants voulaient que… On les a faits ensemble mercredi… J'espère qu'ils seront encore bons. **

Kanon sourit et croque dans le premier. Il est délicieux et le fait goûter à son Blond puis il lit la carte. Hatsuharu a inscrit un petit mot pour lui et sa sœur et aussi son père. « _**Kanon prend soin de notre papa. Il t'aime et nous aussi**_ ». Rhadamanthe qui n'a pas eu le droit de lire la lettre, pleure à sa lecture de joie et de tristesse. Kanon prend sa main et l'embrasse. Le blond se calme et la soirée continue sur le canapé à regarder un bon film d'amour avec les chocolats sur les genoux.

Un peu avant vingt-trois heures Hadès revient avec les enfants, il reste quelques minutes et repart. Kanon prend Hatsuharu dans les bras de Rhadamanthe qui porte les deux gamins semi-endormis.

**\- Rin attend Oncle Hadès chez lui,** murmure le garçon à la question muette de l'attitude pressée du Brun. **Il a mangé avec nous et on a dessiné ensemble. **

**\- La soirée à l'air d'avoir été bonne,** sourit Kanon en allant coucher les enfants avec leur père.

**\- Très et vous ?** Demande l'enfant qui s'éveille un peu.

**\- Excellente,** répond le Bleu pour ne pas inquiéter l'enfant. **Et merci pour les chocolats je vous en laisse un pour le déjeuner. **Puis en couchant le garçon il murmure. **Moi aussi je vous aime.**

Le petit fait « oui » de la tête, avant de s'endormir un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Au départ, il ne prévoit pas que cette journée soit aussi spéciale puis quand il aperçoit le calendrier, il pense d'abord annuler avant de maintenir le rendez-vous et de se conduire en homme comme il en a l'habitude.

Il change un peu de style de vêtement pour ce soir, même s'il porte toujours un costume, là, il n'a ni nœud papillon ni cravate, simplement une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et un veston gris en accord avec le reste. Les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, aucun détail n'est oublié et face à lui, cette sublime femme. Des cheveux blonds en chignon sur le côté et quelques mèches sortis ici et là. Une robe cintrée et immaculée avec une ceinture rouge et pour parfaire ce style, des escarpins rouges qui mette en valeur de belles jambes fines et longues.

A cette table de restaurant, ils sont déjà au dessert mais à aucun moment ils ne s'ennuient et les discussions sont toujours mouvementées et avec des points de vue différents. En un mot, ils sont complémentaires.

**_ Dionysos…, je peux t'appeler comme ça n'est-ce pas ?** Demande la Dorée alors que ses grands yeux verts brillent de mille feux.

**_ Evidemment et ça me fait plaisir.** Rajoute le Brun en laissant sa main aux prises avec celle fine et douce de sa compagne du soir.

**_ Dionysos, je sais que nous n'avons pas parlé mais tu sais, c'est la première saint-valentin que je passe sans mon mari et-**

**_ Je suis désolé. **Coupe-t-il la parole à cette pense l'avoir froissée et rendue triste…, ce qu'il ne veut absolument pas. **J'avais pensé annuler après avoir vu la date mais ensuite…- j'aurais dû te demander la permission.**

**_ Non, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire au contraire. Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît d'accord.** Sourit finement Sheera en resserrant la prise qu'elle a sur cette main qui ne lui appartient pas. **Comme je disais, c'est la première saint-valentin que je passe sans mon mari et je suis très heureuse de la passer avec toi. Jamais je n'aurais pu avec quelqu'un d'autre et je passe un merveilleux moment présentement.** Dit-elle en gardant cet air rayonnant qu'elle transporte depuis le début de soirée. **Tu es le seul à me donner une telle confiance en moi-même et tu me fais sentir si… si femme.** Continue-t-elle non sans rougir légèrement. **Alors s'il te plaît Dionysos, accepterais-tu de commencer une relation exclusive avec une femme comme moi qui a un passé un peu chargé ?**

Le Barman ne s'attend pas à une telle demande et s'il essaie de faire passer la surprise, il se sent aussi très flatté d'être l'homme choisi par cette femme en tout point parfaite pour lui. …Il est devancé et intérieurement, ça le fait rire. Ce n'est pas conventionnel et il adore ce genre de chose.

Échangeant la position de leurs mains, le Brun resserre ses doigts et lui adressant un sourire des plus doux, il met ses mots dans l'ordre pour offrir une réponse digne de ce nom à cette Dorée incroyable.

**_ Je serais l'homme le plus idiot du monde si je n'acceptais pas cette aventure avec toi Sheera.** Déclare Dionysos en prenant la seconde main de cette jeune femme dans la sienne. _**Ah…, je me souviendrais longtemps de ce jour.**_ Soupire-t-il pour lui-même. **Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fêter ce genre de chose, généralement je les oublie même et n'y fait pas attention, tu sais. Je m'amuse tous les jours avec toi.**

Le cœur débordant de joie, Sheera n'a plus rien à dire. Les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour exprimer son bonheur à cet instant et le fait qu'elle soit acceptée comme elle est par cet homme, la fait chavirer davantage.

L'un en face de l'autre, un peu gênés aussi par ce qu'ils viennent de dire, ce nouveau couple continue de prendre des couleurs jusqu'à ce que Dionysos reprenne la parole et invite sa Blonde.

**_ Puisque nous avons terminé de diner, pourrais-je t'inviter à venir chez moi ?** Demande le Brun qui, cette fois, prend l'initiative.

**_ Avec plaisir,** accepte-t-elle sans plus y penser et en s'excusant une seconde pour se rendre aux toilettes du restaurant.

Seul, il demande à un serveur pour payer l'addition de leurs repas et une fois fait, il se lève et attend sa compagne non loin de la porte de sortie avec son manteau sur le dos et celui de cette Dorée dans ses bras. A son retour, il l'aide à l'enfiler –il ne veut pas qu'elle attrape froid inutilement- puis de nouveau sur les trottoirs de cette ville sur le point de s'endormir, ils rejoignent la voiture du Barman et roule jusqu'à son appartement.

Un peu stressée de découvrir pour la première fois la tanière de ce Brun, elle est agréablement surprise et la chaleur à l'intérieur de celui-ci ressemble à une douce couverture apaisante et rassurante. Dionysos lui sert un verre de cet alcool dont il est le seul à avoir la recette et là, dans le salon de celui-ci, ils reprennent des discussions plus ou moins sérieuses, s'apprennent et se rapprochent encore et encore.

Tellement qu'ils finissent par échanger leur premier vrai baiser « officiel » et cela donne de terribles frissons d'excitation. Une main sur la nuque de Sheera, l'autre sur sa cuisse, le Brun prend grand soin de ne pas l'effrayer ou la forcer mais, il doit se rendre compte que sa petite-amie est prête et ravie de ces échanges. De leurs bouche-à-bouche entreprenant et sensuel.

**_ Dionysos…, mon cœur bat tellement vite,** se confie Ito entre deux baisers et deux regards brûlants. Alors que sa tête tourne de bien-être.

**_ Si tu veux qu'on arrête, ça ne m-**

**_ Je ne disais pas ça pour ça,** sourit-elle malicieusement. **Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs et crois-moi, je ne me sens coupable de rien. …Peut-on continuer ?** Demande-t-elle alors même qu'elle reprend un baiser papillon.

_**_ …Tu es si belle…,**_ murmure le Barman en rangeant une mèche de cheveux couleur blé derrière l'oreille de sa dulcinée. **J'ai vraiment de la chance Sheera…,** se confie-t-il tout en accédant à la requête de l'appelée.

Sur ce sofa, ils reprennent leur activité mais ce soir-là, rien de plus ne se montre parce que Dionysos est un gentleman mais aussi parce qu'il veut mesurer son bonheur et profiter de celui-ci un petit instant seul. …Pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas.

Ils s'embrassent et se confient ainsi jusqu'aux alentours de minuit puis, comme Cendrillon, Sheera s'en va non sans être raccompagnée par son Prince jusqu'à sa demeure.

Un peu dans les nuages et rêveurs tous les deux, ce soir-là, ils ont du mal à s'endormir dans leurs grands lits vide de l'autre.

* * *

Apollon est heureux, c'est enfin le week-end et en plus la Saint-Valentin. Il a réservé pour Shin et lui dans un bon restaurant. Après, il pense garder le Blanc à ses côtés. L'avoir pour les deux prochains jours, rien que pour lui. Là, il est dans sa voiture en partance pour la demeure de son amant. En arrivant, il voit que la neige recommence à tomber mais ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que cela. Il entre dans la maison qu'il connaît par cœur et se dirige vers le salon. Il s'est habillé d'un costume noir et chemise blanche qui font ressortir sa longue chevelure flamboyante. Dans l'une de ses mains, il a un bouquet de fleurs, des roses blanches comme la chevelure de Shin. Il le voit debout devant la porte fenêtre à regarder le jardin. Apollon le trouve magnifique. Le jeune homme est habillé de l'un de ses kimonos qui dessine bien son corps. Sa taille est finement encerclée par une ceinture orange – rappelant sa chevelure - ressortant sur le noir de l'habit et avec ses cheveux blancs, les deux portent les mêmes couleurs. En silence, il se rapproche de lui, accroche sa taille et lui montre le bouquet.

Shin sourit de l'effort fait par l'architecte et hume la bonne odeur des roses, tout en ce blottissant contre le torse dans son dos. Il relève la tête et l'embrasse avec douceur.

**\- Je préfère ça au chocolat, merci. **

**\- Tu pleures… Pardon. **

**\- Apollon, mon Soleil, restons ici s'il te plaît. Décommande le restaurant. **

Le Roux fait « oui » de la tête et sans attendre prend son téléphone pour annuler sa réservation. Shin se dégage de la prise de son amant et l'entraîne sur le canapé. Les deux s'assoient et le Blanc se love dans les bras du Roux. Ses doigts vont jouer avec les mèches rousses.

**\- Shin…**

**\- Que veux-tu manger ? **

**\- Mon ange si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider. Et j'aimerais… **

**\- Il y a trois ans j'ai perdu quelqu'un à cause de la neige. C'était mon compagnon et il venait me chercher en voiture alors qu'il neigeait. Il a dérapé sur une plaque de glace et s'est crashé dans un ravin. Depuis la neige, et le Blanc ne me plaise plus. **Shin dit cela en attrapant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.** Mais je continu à en porter et à garder les cheveux longs car il adorait cela. Si je me laissais aller… Il n'aimerait pas me voir ainsi. **

**\- Et je le comprends. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas te voir ainsi, mais je te comprends aussi. Si je te perdais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Shin… **Apollon resserre sa prise sur l'homme.** Je t'aime et restons là, si tu ne veux pas sortir les jours ou les nuits de neige cela me va. Je préfère le soleil. Parle-moi de lui. **

**\- Tu vas être jaloux, il était superbe et très…**

**\- Non tu as raison arrête, **sourit Apollon en faisant monter le Blanc sur ses genoux.** Vas-y dis-moi tout. **

Shin parle de l'homme. Les deux se câlinent pendant de longues heures en apprenant à se connaître mieux. Apollon a des gestes doux et protecteurs envers son Blanc. Ils mangent un bon repas fait par Shin avec Apollon comme commis.

**\- Au fait mon Soleil, je t'aime aussi et bonne Saint Valentin. **Shin embrasse le Dieu.

**\- Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi. **Shin frissonne entre ses mains alors Apollon fait augmenter sa propre chaleur corporelle et colle le corps de son homme contre le sien afin de le réchauffer. **Moi qui voulais te garder à la maison tout le week-end, je pense que c'est toi qui vas me garder. **

**\- Avec plaisir. Et si on allait au lit. **

En disant cela l'artiste se relève et sourit en tendant une main afin de le faire venir à lui. Les deux disparaissent dans la chambre et finissent la nuit ensemble le lendemain ils se lèvent très tard.

* * *

En rentrant chez eux, Saga et Camus ont interdiction de mettre un pied dans la maison. Ils doivent se réfugier dans la salle de jeu d'Arthur.

L'adolescent lui, va faire son sac. Seiya l'invite pour le week end. Le samedi et le dimanche ils doivent retrouver tous les autres sauf Saori qui part pour les deux jours avec ses parents.

_Après la discussion du mercredi avec Shion, Seiya a proposé à Arthur de venir squatter chez lui. Ses parents partant pour le week-end. Camus est plus que ravi de l'offre ainsi que les parents du Brun -surtout la mère - qui se sentent rassuré de savoir leur fils de quinze ans accompagnés d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Qui plus est un adolescent qu'elle a trouvé très gentil et poli la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Elle a reconnu auprès de tous que même si son fils est grand et débrouillard le savoir seul dans l'appartement ne la rassure pas. C'est pour cela qu'elle a dit « oui » de suite. Seiya a rajouté plus tard « c'est surtout qu'elle a craqué sur les trois professeurs et ne sait pas leur dire non ». Il dit même être surpris que leur « trio » ne l'ait pas plus tourmentée. Il est fier de sa mère et de son ouverture d'esprit. _

Le sac finit, il passe par la cuisine et embrasse du bout des lèvres Shion lui souhaitant un bon week-end. Arthur se fait violence pour essayer d'être plus attentionné et tactile avec ses proches. C'est-à-dire ses pères et son groupe d'amis. Tous l'y aide à leur façon et lui laisse du temps. Shion le remercie et lui donne un bonbon. Arthur le trouve délicieux. Le Vert heureux lui tend un paquet plein de douceurs faites maison qu'il doit partager avec Seiya. Des chocolats Tomo, les chocolats de l'amitié et pour dire merci. Arthur les prend avec plaisir se promettant d'en faire pour l'homme le jour du White Day dans un mois. Après, il rejoint ses deux autres Pères qui l'accompagnent jusque chez Seiya. Ils croisent les parents du jeune homme qui partent pour l'aéroport. Ils vérifient que tout ira bien pour les deux adolescents avant de rentrer chez eux.

Cette fois-ci, Shion les reçoit avec un grand sourire. Il leur fait signe de le suivre. Il les entraîne jusqu'à la salle d'eau qui vient enfin d'être terminée. Le père de Shion les a aidés à installer une baignoire assez grande pour les faire entrer tous les trois. Celle-ci est pleine et le Vert les incite à retirer leurs habits qu'ils mettent dans la panière à linge sale. Après, ils font un brin de toilette sous la douche et vont tous les trois dans la baignoire. Shion y entre en dernier, afin de peaufiner les derniers détails, qui créeront une ambiance encore plus romantique. Pour cela il dépose trois fleurs de Lotus où il rajoute des bougies qu'il allume et brûle de l'encens odeur Lotus pour aller avec les fleurs. Les deux autres trouvent cela très agréable.

**\- On devrait faire cela plus souvent maintenant que la baignoire est disponible, **sourit Camus en agrippant la taille de son Vert et en le ramenant sur ses cuisses. **Merci pour tout cela…**

**\- C'est trop tôt pour me remercier. Le week-end ne fait que commencer. Vous croyez que m'a surprise ce n'est que ça ? **

**\- Qu'as-tu prévu de plus ? **Susurre Saga contre son oreille qu'il mordille avant de faire glisser ses mains sur le torse de l'homme et de le prendre aussi un peu sur lui.

Maintenant, Shion est assis sur les deux hommes qui se tiennent eux côte à côte. Les trois sont en train de se câliner tranquillement.

**\- Je vous raconterais tout après le repas. **

Le Vert rigole et Camus le suit. Saga, lui, les regarde bizarrement avant de sourire du fou rire de ses époux. Les trois hommes se prélassent tranquillement pendant une bonne heure. Quand l'eau refroidit ils sortent du bain et après s'être séchés ils se vêtissent d'un kimono d'intérieur et descendent dans le salon.

Là, Shion a disposé les couverts et agrémenté le tout d'une décoration romantique, pour accentuer l'effet il a trouvé une façon de tamiser la lumière.

Voyant ses amants subjugués par la chose, il en profite pour aller chercher les plats qu'ils dégustent. Le repas qu'a préparé le Vert est excellent, il en est félicité par ses deux époux. Le dessert arrive vite et ensuite Shion leur demande de l'aider à tout ranger. Une fois fait, il les entraîne dans le canapé où il leur explique la suite du programme déjà très intéressant pour les deux autres.

**\- Je me suis inspiré de notre nouvel an. J'ai confectionné des chocolats que j'ai empaqueté dans du papier où j'ai écrit des défis à faire. **

**\- Tout est sexuel ? **Se renseigne Camus ravi de la chose.

**\- Oui. Je vous propose une chasse au trésor. Chaque fois que vous découvrez l'un des chocolats que j'ai caché dans la maison vous pouvez immédiatement faire l'action. **

**\- Cela me plaît énormément mon amour, **ronronne de satisfaction le Verseau.

**\- Mouais… **Saga ne veut pas froisser ses hommes mais une chose le dérange.** Cela ne me déplaît pas mais… Vous n'êtes pas gêné de savoir que les dieux nous regardent. En fait je me dis…**

**\- Haha ! Tu es mignon. On s'en fout qu'ils regardent. S'ils ne se divertissent qu'ainsi c'est leur problème. Shion a fait des efforts pour nous offrir une super Saint-Valentin et moi je veux l'honorer comme il se doit et dans tous les sens du terme. Saga… **Camus va vers son époux et l'embrasse doucement.** Pour cette nuit et les deux prochains jours oublions le monde et amusons-nous tous les trois. **

**\- Tu es… Je t'aime… Mais Ikki et Arthur ont raison, tu es un pervers. **

**\- Haha ! Je plaide coupable et je serais le premier à trouver un chocolat. **

Sur ces mots Camus embrasse ses deux hommes et part en chasse de chocolat. Saga se met à rire et embrasse Shion avant de lui demander de ne pas bouger du canapé. Il part à son tour en chasse, après l'avoir remercié pour tout d'un second baiser.

Comme prédit Camus trouve le premier chocolat et est ravi de tester le défi dessus. A savoir manger son dessert, de la chantilly avec son coulis de chocolat tiède à même la peau de ses amants. Il choisit sur le ventre de Saga et dans le cou de Shion. Les deux hommes sont au paradis. Le Verseau prend très au sérieux le défi. Ainsi que les autres.

Effectivement, le cadet du trio trouve presque tous les chocolats c'est à croire qu'il est très chanceux, ou que Saga le laisse faire pour avoir la chance d'être choyé par Camus. Ou encore que les dieux sont avec lui. Ses deux époux peuvent très bien imaginer Zeus et Aphrodite s'amuser à porter les pas du Marine vers les chocolats pour le remercier de son aide et aussi pour se divertir. Mais ce soir-là, et les deux jours qui suivent, ni Shion, ni Saga ne se plaignent de l'entrain de leur époux à réaliser chaque défi et de les satisfaire aux mieux.

A un moment, Camus rigole en disant que cela aussi ils pourraient le faire plus souvent. Les deux autres acquiescent, surtout que Camus vient de rivaliser d'imagination pour les faire jouir en même temps tous les trois. Camus apprécie aussi de pouvoir utiliser le cadeau d'anniversaire que lui a offert Death'. Il a eu une très bonne idée. C'est ainsi que ce passe le week-end de la Saint-Valentin de ses trois époux amoureux de plus en plus les uns des autres.

* * *

_La journée a été longue et bien remplie. Ils ont ouvert à sept heures et là il est vingt et une heures. Toute la journée Aphrodite a reçu les hommes et les femmes qui veulent agrémenter leur boîte de chocolat avec des fleurs. Surtout des roses de différentes couleurs. Mais, les plus achetées sont les rouges, les blanches et les jaunes. Il a aussi commandé des roses, des bleus et des noires, qui ont quand même eut leur petit sucées. Il a déjà prévenu Ikki que le quatorze Mars serait pareil car c'est la réponse des gens venus aujourd'hui. Celui-ci a soupiré mais a été heureux de voir le magnifique sourire qu'arborait son compagnon toute la journée malgré la fatigue. _

_Lui a passé sa journée entre le magasin et les livraisons. Il a l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de la ville, d'avoir visité des endroits encore inconnus pour lui. _

_Il y a eu tellement d'affluence que pour la pose de midi, ils ont mangé dans l'arrière-boutique. Vers treize heures ils ont eu la surprise de voir Shion débarquer. L'homme était rouge de honte. _

_**\- Shion, que puis-je faire pour toi ? **_

_Aphrodite a du mal avec le tutoiement c'est son Pope. Bon après il ne l'avait pas connu longtemps mais quand même. Et puis l'homme a insisté pour le tutoiement au moins le temps d'être dans cette réalité. L'espace d'un instant il pense à Rhadamanthe, Camus lui a raconté son réveil, et il pense que faire semblant d'être le frère de son Dieu et faire comme si de rien n'était doit être difficile pour lui. _

_**\- Aphrodite ? Tu m'écoute ? Un problème ? **_

_**\- Non pardon je… Je pensais à Rhadamanthe. J'ai du mal à te tutoyer alors je me disais que lui…**_

_**\- Oui, on s'inquiète aussi pour lui. Je pense que Camus ira le voir dans la semaine. A part si Kanon nous dit que tout va bien. On va attendre que la soirée d'aujourd'hui passe. Ils doivent la faire en tête à tête. **_

_Aphrodite acquiesce et sert l'homme. Un bouquet de roses de chaque couleur. Avec un paquet de pétales à déposer pour décorer. Shion a murmuré pour le lit. Le fleuriste a souri, Shion a pris en main la fête de ce soir et doit tout organiser pour ses deux époux. Il a pris aussi des fleurs de Lotus qui flottent sur l'eau et Aphrodite lui a signifié qu'il peut y rajouter une bougie dedans. Le Vert est reparti tout heureux après avoir salué Ikki convenablement. _

Mais en cet instant le fleuriste remonte chez lui après avoir fermé la boutique et la serre. Dans la cuisine, il trouve Ikki au fourneau. L'homme lui fait un festin qui sent délicieusement bon. La table est mise avec une bougie au milieu. Il y rajoute le bouquet de fleur qu'il vient de faire. Cela donne une touche de couleur au magnifique dressage qu'a fait le Phénix. Aphrodite va se changer quand il voit que son oiseau de feu s'est mis en costume. Quand il revient, il trouve le Bleu Foncé assis à la table un verre de vin à la main. Il lui en tend un. Le Bleu Clair le prend avec plaisir.

**\- Demain on ouvrira que l'après-midi voire pas du tout du week-end. **

**\- J'opte pour Lundi. Prenons deux jours de repos. On le mérite bien non ? **

**\- Oui, avec plaisir. **

Les deux hommes se sourient. Ils vont pouvoir profiter de ce week-end en amoureux. Et ne penser qu'à eux. Ils mangent tranquillement en faisant des projets pour leur week-end. La plupart tournant autour des nombreuses heures qu'ils vont flemmarder au lit à s'aimer et le planning et les activités ont l'air de plaire aux deux. A la fin du repas ils débarrassent et rangent tout. Ikki se rassoit à la table et Aphrodite fait de même ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son homme. Le Phénix sort deux boîtes et en tend une à Aphrodite.

**\- Celle-là est pour toi. Bonne Saint-Valentin. **Il est gêné.

**\- Oh, tu as eu le temps d'aller en acheter. Pardon je n'ai rien. **

**\- Pour te dire la vérité. C'est Shun… hier avec Seiya ils sont passé pour m'amener les deux boîtes. Une pour moi de sa part. Chaque année j'ai droit à mon paquet. Et l'autre pour toi, il savait que j'oublierais ou que je n'aurais pas le temps. **

Aphrodite rigole et vient embrasser son homme. Il est heureux malgré tout, il lui offre quelque chose et son cadet est si prévenant, cela lui fait chaud au cœur. Il s'assoit sur les cuisses de son Phénix et ouvre sa boîte. Il en goûte un et en donne à Ikki. Les deux les trouvent très bon. Aphrodite récupère le portable de son amant et envoie un message à Shun.

_**\- Merci pour les chocolats, ils sont très bon. **_

_**\- Quel idiot ! Pourquoi il t'a dit que c'est moi qui les aie achetés. **_

_**\- Par ce qu'il est honnête et c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez lui. **_

_**\- Ok, mais il est stupide. **_

_**\- Je lui dis, promis. **_

Ikki grogne des textos et retire l'appareil des mains de son amant et vient l'embrasser.

**\- Si tu aimes mon honnêteté, sache que je t'aime et que je te veux ici et maintenant. **

Un sourire d'acceptation lui répond. Ikki le soulève mais au lieu de le porter jusqu'à la chambre il le dépose sur la table et lui retire son pull avant de déposer un chocolat sur sa bouche et de l'embrasser. Les deux hommes jouent avec le chocolat entre leurs lèvres. En se retirant il voit l'air surpris mais heureux de son homme.

**\- J'ai dit « ici et maintenant ». Et puis quand on est poli on mange son dessert à table non ? **

**\- Tout à fait.**

Ikki attrape les autres chocolats et les dépose sur le torse d'Aphrodite. Il les place sur les points sensibles de l'homme. Afin de bien jouer avec eux. Il commence sa dégustation et Aphrodite est au paradis, c'est sa meilleure Saint-Valentin.

**\- Ikki je t'aime tellement fort. Si tu savais. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que toi, tu es mon âme sœur. Quoi qu'il arrive reste avec moi. **

Ikki se redresse et fait face au Poisson qui pleure de joie. Lui aussi se met à pleurer, il sait que l'autre ne lui ment pas. Il va dire quelque chose mais il se rappelle les mots de Camus. Il ne s'est réellement jamais rien passé entre eux. Il est enfin rassuré sur les sentiments de son amant. Lui aussi désire la même chose.

**\- Ni la mort, ni les Dieux ne nous séparerons. Tu es à moi et je te garderais toujours à mes côtés. Et je suis aussi à toi. **

**\- Bien sûr et je ne laisserais personne te prendre à moi. **

Les deux hommes s'embrassent à perdre haleine. Ils s'aiment sans condition et peuvent se le dire sans honte, ni regret. Ikki repart à la découverte de son âme sœur. Sur la table de la cuisine les deux se donnent du plaisir, avant de disparaître dans la chambre pour continuer à s'aimer pendant deux longs jours. Ce week-end là les deux ne sortiront sûrement que très peu de leur chambre – Ikki ayant déménagé toutes ses affaires dans celle d'Aphrodite - juste pour se sustenter et boire un peu.

* * *

Ce soir Shaka n'a pas pris sa soirée. On lui a proposé de faire une fête dans son établissement comme à Halloween et il a accepté après en avoir parlé avec Mû. Le Parme a trouvé cette idée excellente et s'est même proposé pour aider. Le salon est donc sous l'hospice de Cupidon et décoré dans des tons rouges et blancs. Même les boissons et les gâteaux ont pris les couleurs de la salle.

Le Blond est aux anges. En cet instant, il est derrière son bar en train d'observer son amant apporter deux parts d'un gâteau à la myrtille. Le Parme est habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate. Par-dessus il a enfilé un tablier rouge noué dans le dos. Le Blond regarde la boucle du nœud se balancer au niveau du fessier de l'homme. Quand il revient vers lui, il le trouve magnifique avec sa chevelure attachée en queue haute. Lui-même a opté pour la même coiffure. Elle est beaucoup plus pratique les jours ou soirées d'affluences.

**\- Shaka ça va ? **Mû voit son ami dans la lune et veut son attention. **Tiens une nouvelle commande. Ça marche bien ! **

**\- Oui, ça marche très bien ! Mais j'aimerais que ça finisse, j'ai d'autres projets en tête. **

Shaka sourit de voir l'incompréhension sur le visage de son homme. Il lui fait signe de s'approcher et l'embrasse furtivement. Le Parme rigole de ça et repart voir les clients pendant que Shaka prépare la nouvelle commande. Il a effectivement un nouveau projet, qu'il a déjà eu la dernière fois qu'il a vu Mû habillé ainsi. Soit, le déshabiller et lui faire l'amour. Il doit le reconnaître, le Parme vêtu ainsi est sexy et donne envie qu'on lui saute dessus.

La soirée dure jusqu'à deux heures du matin, crevé Shaka ferme rapidement la boutique et fait les comptes. Pendant ce temps, Mû tout aussi épuisé, range les chaises et les tables avant de passer un coup de balais. Vu l'heure, ils ont laissé rentrer l'employé à mi-temps de Shaka.

Quand les deux finissent Shaka entraîne son amant dans son appartement. Endroit, qui devient de plus en plus leur appartement. Mû a même laissé quelques-unes de ses affaires dans la chambre et la salle d'eau du Blond. Mais avant cela ils ont dû discuter de divers sujets. Effectivement, après leur réveil, cela a été difficile de faire la part des choses. Ils ont dû dépasser leurs aprioris et certains détails de leur vie passée et actuelle. Pour Mû, le plus difficile a été d'accepter la relation Saga, Shion, mais avec le temps il s'y est fait.

Pour Shaka c'est sa condition de chevalier et d'être égal aux dieux. Lui qui s'est toujours targué d'être au-dessus des humains et de passer outre les désirs primitifs comme ceux de la chair. Il a été le premier à sauter sur le Parme et cela l'a un peu déboussolé. Mais à force d'arguments Mû lui a fait accepter la chose et recommencer plusieurs fois. Alors peu à peu le Violet s'installe avec lui.

Les deux ont décidé que si c'est leur destinée comme l'explique Camus alors autant en profiter. Ils s'aiment et ont envie de le faire encore un peu, au premier Avril prochain tout peut changer. Ils vivent donc leur relation à fond.

Shaka entre à la suite de Mû dans la chambre et voyant que l'autre va se déshabiller il l'agrippe par la taille et l'empêche de continuer.

**\- Laisse-moi faire, **lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.** Tu es si sexy, je veux te faire l'amour depuis des heures. **

**\- Shaka… han ! Pourquoi es-tu si excité ? **

**\- Idiot ! Tu te verrais dans cette tenue. **

Shaka fait glisser ses mains sur tout le corps de son amant, l'amenant peu à peu vers le désir d'aller plus loin. Au bout d'un long moment, le Blond fait faire un volte-face à l'homme entre ses bras. Il prend de longue seconde où il le contemple avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. L'une de ses mains s'active et lui retire l'élastique dans les cheveux, pendant que l'autre caresse et joue doucement avec ceux-ci. Il aime cela, il les porte à son nez et en hume la bonne odeur. Le Blond embrasse chaque mèche Parme à sa portée et va s'occuper de la tête, du visage et du cou de son homme. Là, il desserre lentement la cravate autour de son cou et sa bouche se fait un chemin sur la peau mise à nue. Il le déleste de la bande de tissu dénouée et fait de même avec le tablier. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille et tire en douceur sur l'une des lanières du nœud en tissu rouge. Quand le tablier tombe, Shaka continue l'exploration du corps offert à lui.

**\- Pour quelqu'un d'excité, tu prends ton temps, **rigole Mû, qui lui n'en peut plus.

Le Blond ne répond pas et soulève son chevalier du Bélier un peu trop impudent. Il le couche sur le lit et vient le surplomber.

**\- On a toute la nuit. J'ouvrirais plus tard demain. Bonne Saint-Valentin mon amour. **

**\- Shaka, je t'aime. Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi. **

Le chevalier de la Vierge qui est toujours si maître de lui, perd la raison et se jette voracement sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé et repart à l'assaut du corps sous lui. Embrassant chaque parcelle de peau.

Mû l'incite à aller plus vite et ses mains viennent sur le Blond. Mais celui-ci n'est pas d'accord alors il agrippe les mains du Parme et à l'aide de son cosmos attire à lui la cravate jonchant le sol. Avec il entrave les mouvements de Mû en attachant ses mains qu'il vient bloquer derrière la tête du Mécano. Le chevalier du Bélier feule de frustration mais aussi d'appréhension.

Shaka bascule la tête de son homme en arrière et mordille la chair de son cou. De sa main libre il s'occupe de titiller du bout des doigts l'entrejambe de Mû. D'abord sur le pantalon, et sentant l'érection gonfler de plus en plus il déboutonne l'habit et descend la fermeture éclair. Là, il joue un long moment sur le boxer de l'homme, naviguant de la verge, vers les bourses et l'intimité de l'autre. Le Parme soupire de plus en plus fort émettant des petits cris de bien-être qui plaisent au Blond.

Shaka lâche le cou et le visage de son compagnon et sa bouche revient sur son torse. Ses deux mains viennent malaxer le dos, les reins et parfois pincer les tétons rougeoyants sous l'assaut des coups de langue du Blond. Le corps du Parme est pris de spasmes de pure félicité et se déhanche entre les doigts et la bouche de l'assaillant.

En arrivant au bas-ventre, il se redresse et regarde son amoureux. Mû est parfait, sexy et au bord de la jouissance. Ses joues sont rougies par l'envie et l'effort de se retenir. Ses yeux sont larmoyants et ses jambes s'entrouvrent de plus en plus pour le laisser mieux s'installer. Il sourit de satisfaction, là il sait l'autre à sa merci et surtout qu'il sera comblé de leur coït. Shaka aime voir son amant comblé peut être même plus que lui-même.

C'est pour cela qu'il va poser ses deux mains a même la peau du fessier de son amant et le malaxe un peu tout en embrassant sa verge. Il passe à la suite quand il entend ce qu'il désire entendre.

**\- Shaka pitié ! Je n'en peux plus ! Pitié fais-moi tien maintenant ! **

Le Blond relève la tête et plante son regard dans celui du Parme, un sourire carnassier naît sur ses lèvres. Le temps passé au lit avec son homme, lui a fait prendre conscience de sa part de sadisme. En effet, il adore entendre l'autre le supplier pour qu'il lui donne satisfaction. Aucun des deux ne dit rien sur ce trait de caractère de la Vierge, car au fond cela leur plaît. Effectivement, même s'il est frustré Mû adore aussi quand Shaka le pousse à bout et l'amène ainsi jusqu'à la jouissance. Le Blond est l'amant parfait pour lui.

En un instant tout bascule, Shaka descend d'un coup les derniers habits de son Parme jusqu'aux genoux. Mettant à nue la verge pulsante d'un Mû surexcité.

**\- Tu es si beau, je devrais prendre une photo, **s'amuse Shaka.

**\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, pitié ! Fais-moi l'amour Shaka vient en moi maintenant ! **

Shaka rigole de voir son homme devenir autoritaire et lui donner un ordre. Il embrasse la verge et retire le pantalon et le boxer en entier. Mû écarte les jambes instinctivement. Le Bond va le préparer et après s'être masturber sans attendre d'avoir retiré tous ses habits, il s'immisce lentement en lui au premier déhanchement de Mû faisant comprendre que c'est bon pour lui. Shaka se meut en lui doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Les deux hommes se mettent à gémir de plaisir allant jusqu'à crier parfois. Ils jouissent rapidement ensemble.

Là, le Blond détache son homme et le déshabille complétement lui retirant veste et chemise. Il se dévêt aussi et les deux se calent dans le lit. S'installant dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se câliner et s'endormir jusqu'au petit matin

* * *

Death' ne comprend pas, le jour d'avant ils se sont croisés à la supérette et se sont donnés rendez-vous ce soir. Mais, ce matin il a eu un message court disant « _**Ne viens pas ce soir**_ ». Qu'a-t-il pu se passer ? Il n'a rien fait qui nécessite une interdiction de visite chez le Vert. Tourmenté plus qu'inquiet il n'a rien répondu et n'en n'a juste fait qu'à sa tête, soit aller chez l'homme.

En arrivant, il entend des cris. Shura somme quelqu'un de partir. Il entre dans la cour du dojo et tombe sur une scène qui ne lui plaît pas. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année agrippe le Vert, « son Vert » et l'embrasse de force. Personne ne fait ça sauf lui. Le Maître d'arme le repousse mais pas avec assez de force. Pas qu'il ne l'a pas mais comme si quelque chose l'en empêche. La colère monte en lui et il se rue sur eux. D'un geste brusque il tire l'homme loin du Vert et le frappe en plein visage, en hurlant :

**\- Dégage crétin !**

**\- Death' non, c'est l'un de mes élèves. **

**\- Tu rigoles, tu ne vas pas le reprendre en cours j'espère. Pas après ça. **Death' est furieux, il comprend mieux la réticence du Maître d'arme, mais, là, il est furax.** Et toi dégage avant que je t'en colle une autre. Ce type est à moi et je le partage avec personne ok ! Et surtout pas avec un vieux comme toi. **

L'homme va riposter quand Shura tire le Bleu vers lui et l'embrasse avec fougue.

**\- Fais ce qu'il dit et ne revient jamais. Cet homme est mon amant et il me satisfait amplement, je ne compte aller voir nulle part ailleurs.**

**\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! **Hurle l'homme en quittant les lieux.

Death' fait reculer Shura dans le dojo et ferme à clé derrière lui. Il entraîne ensuite l'homme dans la partie habitée et s'arrête dans le salon quand Shura lui dit de se stopper.

**\- C'était quoi ça ! Tu pouvais le repousser facilement. **

**\- Je t'attendais, **sourit Shura. Voyant l'autre encore furieux, il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec douceur du bout des lèvres.** Death' j'ai été con je voulais régler ça seul et… Depuis une semaine, il me fait du rentre dedans et hier il a été encore plus énergique que d'habitude. Ce matin, il m'a même envoyé des fleurs et du chocolat. Je l'ai repoussé mais j'ai compris qu'il allait revenir et… Death' j'aime voir en toi la bête sauvage au lit, mais après tempère toi. Je… Merci. **

**\- Crétin ! Comment veux-tu que je me tempère quand un sale type touche à mon mec. **

**\- Death' touche-moi ! **

Le Bleu ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, il soulève son homme et le transporte jusqu'au lit où il le jette dessus et vient le surplomber. Son regard est sans équivoque, Shura va passer une nuit de pure félicitée et sans repos.

Le Vert passe ses mains autour de la nuque de son compagnon et ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il est aux anges. Death' a des mots maladroits, lui faisant comprendre son appartenance au Bleu. Mais qui pour le mécano rime avec un putain de « je t'aime ». Lui aussi l'aime il ne le dira pas non plus mais il va lui faire comprendre.

**\- Death' bonne Saint- Valentin… **Il sourit et continue,** on est vendredi et j'ai pris mon week-end**. Il voit le sourire de l'autre s'agrandir.** Fais de moi ce que tu veux. **

**\- J'y comptais bien, **murmure le Bleu à l'oreille du Vert.** Et bonne Saint Valentin à toi aussi. **

Le mécano mord le cou offert de son compagnon. Non, il ne le partagera pas et ne le donnera pas. Il le veut pour lui seul. Il l'aime, il ne le dira pas, mais, il est accro à lui, à ce corps. Jamais il ne le laissera partir. Ses mains, ses lèvres, tout son corps s'active à donner du plaisir à ce Vert qui soupire sous ses gestes. A cet homme qui se laisse aller en toute confiance entre ses bras. Qu'il soit doux ou brutal Shura en redemande et Death' s'exécute. La nuit est sportive, ils mangent un peu au milieu, mais rapidement, juste pour prendre des forces pour la suite. Le week-end s'annonce magnifique pour les deux.


	141. Chapter 140

**Bonjour, **

**Nous revoilà enfin j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Aujourd'hui un tête à tête un peu spécial, Camus vient parler à Rhadamanthe j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mardi 18 février.**

* * *

**Lundi 17 Février **

Quelqu'un tape à la porte mais il n'attend personne. Il va ouvrir à contre cœur, ce soir il désire se prélasser. Mais bon ! Les coups sur la planche de bois ne cessent pas. Quand il ouvre enfin, il faillit par pur réflexe refermer la porte sur le nez de l'intrus. Mais d'une main ferme l'invité surprise l'en empêche et montre dans son autre main une bonne bouteille de Wisky.

**\- Je suis pas venu les mains vides,** sourit l'homme.

**\- Chevalier du Verseau que me vaux votre visite, Zeus…**

**\- Non, je viens de moi-même, **répond Camus froidement à l'appel de son statut. Il se fraie un passage de force et va dans le salon.

**\- Chevalier…**

**\- Camus, je ne répondrais qu'a ce nom. **

**\- Che… Camus, ce soir n'est-pas…**

**\- Les enfants sont chez leur mère ?** un « oui » se montre. **Alors, c'est le bon soir. **

**\- Que veux-tu ?** Siffle excédé Rhadamanthe.

**\- Parler ! Tu te fais de fausses idées sur tout un tas de choses. **

**\- Comme ? **

**\- Zeus, je ne le sers pas spécialement. Pour tout dire, il m'a plus ou moins choisi par défaut. Je suis l'un de ceux qui s'est réveillé en premier et je l'ai diverti alors il a fait de moi son messager. J'avais un lien avec tout le monde ou presque. Il me manquait Hadès-sama mais grâce à Saga et Kanon et par extension toi bien sûr j'ai pu lui parler. J'étais ami avec Apollon et Dionysos et j'avais parlé avec Poséidon. Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, c'est un hasard. **

**\- Tu crois ? Il t'a juste bien placé dans l'histoire. **

**\- Peut-être ! Il a reconnu mes compétences en tant qu'espion du Sanctuaire et donc le mieux informé sur les autres dieux. Donc celui le plus à même d'être médiateur. Au fond je suis celui qui est le plus manipulé et mis le plus en danger. Apollon m'a… disons que notre amitié ne l'a pas empêché d'être dur avec moi. **

**\- Tu veux que je te plaigne,** crache Rhadamanthe.

**\- Non, je veux que tu m'écoute. Tout comme toi, je sers ma divinité. Et si cela passe par être la marionnette de Zeus et prendre des coups cela me va. Ne ferais-tu pas pareil pour Hadès-sama si tu étais à ma place ?**

\- …**. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? **Le Bleu n'a pas tort mais il ne le reconnaîtra pas.

**\- Non. Kanon avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi. Il n'a rien dit mais avec Saga et Shion on l'a compris à sa voix. Rhadamanthe je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Apollon et Poséidon. Je ne sais pas ce que fera Zeus, mais si l'humanité survit je suis prêt à me mettre à genoux avec eux pour demander à Zeus de faire vivre Himiko et Shin. Apollon m'a dit être prêt à ça pour garder son amant. Je ferais pareil pour toi, pour les enfants et aussi pour Arthur, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je te l'ai dit, pour moi ici ou là-bas c'est pareil. Je le ferais aussi pour Rin si Hadès-sama le veux à ses côtés. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je compte vous aider. On est tous une famille ou des amis. **

**\- Tu devrais rentrer avec ta famille, ils doivent t'attendre. **

**\- C'est vrai, je serais mieux dans les bras de mes époux, mais là je suis aussi en famille. **

**\- Que veux tu dire ? **

**\- J'ai épousé Saga ce qui fait de Kanon mon beau-frère tout comme toi son amant. Et si Saga devient l'oncle de tes enfants alors je le suis aussi, tout comme Shion. Et ils m'ont envoyé soutenir notre beau-frère. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes Inoué et Hatsuharu, ni moi, ni personne. Tu n'es pas seul. **

Camus attrape deux verres dans le bar et verse le Wisky dedans, avant de tendre un verre à son beau-frère agrémenté d'un magnifique sourire.

**\- Tsk… Tu me lâcheras pas tant que je n'aurais pas abdiqué. **

**\- Non, tant que tu n'auras pas évacué tes peurs et que je n'aurais pas pris le temps de t'écouter. Pour te remercier de l'avoir fait pour moi. **

**\- Tu n'as pas vraiment parlé de toi. **

Camus le regarde interdit. Il sourit et hoche la tête avant de dire d'une traite.

**\- Je suis mort de peur et je ne peux rien dire aux hommes que j'aime. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en eux mais… quand on sera là-bas tout le monde nous regardera bizarrement. Saga a tué Shion et je les ai amenés à se marier ensemble et à moi. Je doute que tout le monde voit ça d'un bon œil et je ne veux pas perdre Arthur. Et si Athéna nous demandait de nous séparer, ou pire, elle pourrait nous renier. **

**\- Je doute qu'elle le fasse,** fait Rhadamanthe, **mais tes peurs sont légitimes. Moi je ne veux pas reperdre des enfants. **

**\- C'est vrai, Poséidon s'en est inquiété. Il a dit que tu en avais eu dans ta vie humaine. Il a prêché pour toi et les enfants. **

**\- J'aurais pas cru, **déclare le Blond surpris.

**\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais tu es le fils de Zeus. Il est ton oncle tout comme Hadès-sama. Et Apollon, Dionysos et Athéna sont tes demi-frères et sœurs. Tu es leur famille. Je pense qu'Hadès-sama sera furieux contre toi mais Kanon a raison, ce qu'il a dit à mon anniversaire, tu es son plus fidèle spectre et il le sait. Il ne te fera rien…**

**\- Tu n'en sais rien, mais merci. Pourquoi dis-tu -sama que pour mon seigneur ? **

**\- Afin de pouvoir grappiller quelques minutes de plus en ta compagnie. Grâce à cette marque de respect tu ne m'as pas encore mis dehors et je suis même assis avec toi sur ton canapé à discuter tranquillement un bon verre à la main. Mais je respecte aussi les autres dieux. **

**\- Haha ! **Rhadamanthe éclate de rire. Camus le regarde en silence, il est quand même curieux de comprendre ce fou rire. **Tu… Je comprends mieux pourquoi Zeus, Saga et Shion t'envoient pour désamorcer les situations délicates. Camus, tu es plus intéressant que je le pensais. A part Kanon personne n'arrive à me faire rire autant.** Il pose une main sur l'épaule du Bleu. **Je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute sur tes intentions. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées. Tu l'as dit, je suis fidèle à Hadès-sama et je ne le trahirai pas. **

**\- Cela me va, si tu peux le faire tout en gardant Kanon. Je veux dire j'aimerais que nos deux dieux vous donnent leurs bénédictions. Et moi je suis fidèle à Athéna. **

**\- Comme Kanon et cela me va aussi. **

**\- Bien, alors je vais te laisser. Tu as raison, je serais mieux chez moi. Apelle-moi si tu veux parler ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. On peut aussi garder les enfants si tu veux être seul avec Kanon et sans déranger Hadès-sama. **

Rhadamanthe le remercie et malgré sa phrase de départ Camus reste un quart d'heure de plus où Rhadamanthe en profite pour parler un peu, en quelques mots, mais bien assez pour faire passer ses angoisses. Même si beaucoup ont déjà été atténuées par les dires du Verseau. Ils se quittent en bon terme et le Blond appelle son amant pour le rassurer et lui parler de l'un de ses beaux-frères qui est un vrai numéro. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet homme pourrait le faire rire et le rassurer sur l'avenir.


	142. Chapter 141

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis sûre qu'aujourd'hui certain(e)s penseront une fois de plus qu'Hadès devient de plus en plus mignon avec les siens lol. Moi je l'adore comme Sam le fait. **

**On retrouve enfin le couple oublié du 14 février. **

**Et pour finir on revoit un trio qui ne sait pas retrouvé depuis un moment ensemble. **

**Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Olivier88 : Bonjour, merci je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours ce qu'on a écrit. C'est rassurant de savoir que le texte tiens toujours en haleine c'est un peu notre hantise quand on écrit. Alors merci à toi et de rien. Merci encore de nous lire et de nous dire ce que tu penses de l'histoire. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mercredi 19 février.**

* * *

**Mardi 18 Février.**

Comme promis à sa nièce, il arrive devant l'école de celle-ci et attend de pouvoir récupérer les deux bambins. Il prend sur son temps de travail mais cela, pour une fois, lui importe peu. Il est prêt à sacrifier un peu de sa vie pour les enfants de son frère et puis une fois cette besogne faite, quelque chose l'attend chez lui.

Il en a longuement discuté avec le principal intéressé –ou non, l'a obligé- et juste avant d'apparaître ici, il a déposé son « paquet » chez lui et oui, de ce fait, lui a donné des heures de travail en moins.

Enfin le temps n'est plus à la réflexion puisqu'enfin, l'heure arrive et s'avançant d'un pas sûr et conquérant, il salue leur Maîtresse et demande quelques renseignements au passage.

**_ Ils sont occupés de ranger leurs affaires. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui Inoué n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous à ses camarades. Elle savait que vous veniez apparemment.** Déclare Himiko dans un léger sourire.

**_ Je lui avais promis.** Confirme le Noiraud en jaugeant la pièce où tous les gamins traînent et en ayant mal à la tête de tous les voir. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec ces petits êtres-humains. C'est trop compliqué pour lui à gérer. **Est-ce qu'elle a passé une bonne journée ?**

**_Eh bien vous savez, à cet âge-là il y a toujours beaucoup de conflits mais généralement ça se règle très vite.** Assure formellement l'institutrice. **Mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'est un peu isolée aujourd'hui… .**

**_ Est-ce que je peux… ?** Souffle-t-il en montrant l'endroit qu'il veut investir, autrement dit, la salle de jeu des enfants.

**_ Oui bien sûr allez-y.**

L'accord donné, Hadès retire ses chaussures pour ne rien salir et s'avançant vers sa nièce –son neveu lui étant dans une autre pièce à terminer de ranger pour venir ensuite-, il est occupé d'impressionner les plus petits de par sa carrure et sa grandeur.

Très vite, il arrive à destination et si la jeune Inoué a failli sauter sur son Oncle, elle se retient pour ne pas énerver celui-ci. Le sourire aux lèvres retrouvé, la petite fille débute un monologue des plus compréhensible mais regardant les alentours, l'Ebène –lui- a une autre idée en tête.

**_ Alors dis-moi, qui ici est assez stupide pour t'embêter ?** Dit l'Elision en faisant le tour des environs et en les jugeant. **…Tu peux me le dire.**

**_ Ils sont là-bas…,** murmure-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée et en montrant la direction de son doigt pointé sur un groupe d'individus somme toute arrogant.

Après un « je reviens » et une main sur la tête, le Publicitaire se relève et trois pas plus tard, le voilà qu'il se poste derrière ses futures victimes.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'accroupir pour être à leur hauteur, il les fixe de haut et de son regard glacial. Les interpellant plus à l'aide d'un grognement qu'autre chose, les trois enfants se retourne vers lui et à cet instant, ils ne pipent plus un mot et tremblent de peur.

**_ C'est vous qui avez osé vous en prendre à ma nièce, n'est-ce pas ? **Crache d'un ton sombre le Noiraud. **Si vous osez recommencer, je vous promets de vous faire bien pire.** Oui, il menace bien des enfants de primaire mais c'est dans l'unique but de protéger sa famille alors cela ne le dérange aucunement. **Ne vous approchez plus d'Inoué.**

Sur cette dernière phrase, il appelle la fillette aux cheveux clairs et heureuse de cela elle accourt et accroche la main de l'adulte.

Là, tous les enfants pensent que les Elision font partie d'une famille de Yakuza ou quelque chose du genre et terrifiés à l'idée, plus personne n'osera enquiquiner, plaisanter sur leur compte ou les approcher. C'est à double tranchant mais au moins, les moqueries vont cesser.

**_ Merci Oncle Hadès,** sourit la gamine en resserrant sa prise sur la main de celui-ci et en lui demandant de récupérer son frère.

La demande acceptée, rapidement Hatsuharu fait son apparition et si les deux bambins saluent leur Maîtresse peu de temps après et lui souhaitent un bon week-end, la petite famille s'éloigne et grimpe dans une voiture noire appartenant à Hadès.

Les deux enfants demandent s'ils peuvent s'amuser avec lui, dans son appartement, mais la demande est refusée puisqu'il doit les accompagner chez leur père. Cependant, une prochaine invitation est lancée et acceptée dans la seconde.

Heureux de cela, les deux petits Elision racontent à présent leur journée et le trajet se fait rapidement.

Discutant rapidement avec Rhadamanthe une fois-là, le Noiraud n'a cependant pas pris son temps puisqu'une fois de plus l'anxiété le gagne. Ce n'est jamais rationnel mais à chaque fois qu'il perd trop longtemps de vue un autre Ebène, il a peur de le voir s'échapper. Bref, il s'excuse et reprend la route qui compte une quinzaine de minutes.

Une fois rentré de sa petite escapade jusqu'à l'école primaire, le cliquetis de sa porte se fait entendre et se débarrassant du superflu sur lui, il ferme ses yeux durant une longue seconde. La crainte le fuit petit à petit mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

En ce début de soirée, il se sent étrange sans savoir ce qui peut bien le déranger puis du bruit se fait dans son salon et là, ses paupières se relèvent et ce sentiment qu'il pense ressentir au fond de lui, refait surface. Laissant ses pas le ramener jusqu'au bruit, une tête Charbon l'attend dans son canapé et laissant sa main chiffonner cette épaisse chevelure duveteuse, deux orbes d'Or le dévisagent et un fin sourire lui est adressé.

**_ Hadès-san, je ne vous ai-. Hm. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.** Se reprend Rin en voyant l'autre contourner l'obstacle et s'assoir non loin de lui.

**_ Pas grave. Que faisais-tu ?** Demande l'aîné des Elision en scrutant longuement son Cadet à l'allure alléchante.

Faut dire, Hadès a l'habitude de le voir habillé de différentes façons sur leur lieu de travail mais là, il a un air particulièrement mignon. Sa tenue n'a rien d'extravagant ou de tape à l'œil mais c'est certainement ce qui lui va le mieux.

Il est emmitouflé dans un pull blanc trop large pour lui et porte un pantalon fin et noir. Rien d'extraordinaire comme il le pense mais, cette chose l'attire. Du moins la « chose » dans les vêtements l'attire grandement.

C'est la première fois qu'il l'invite officiellement à passer la nuit chez lui. Avec des changes et une brosse-à-dent et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, cela lui tord le ventre. L'idée même de pouvoir se l'accaparer et de ne pas culpabiliser le rend heureux. Oui, il peut employer ce mot aujourd'hui.

**_ Je lisais. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.** Sourit Rin fier de lui et de sa trouvaille.** L'autre jour en allant à la bibliothèque de la ville je suis tombé là-dessus alors que je recherchais des informations pour l'un des projets en cours. **Se vante-t-il en gardant le sourire et en acceptant la demande muette de son aîné en se postant entre les jambes de celui-ci. **Regarde, ça parle de toi et de Rhadamanthe-san.**

**_ Comment tu as pu tomber par hasard sur un livre qui traite de la mythologie ? Le rayon graphique est à l'autre bout de cette session.** Argumente le Publicitaire qui peut visiter cette bibliothèque les yeux fermés tant il la connaît par cœur.

**_ …Peut-être que…, j'ai été légèrement intrigué après la conversation avec Shin et Sheera mais passons. **Marmonne le plus jeune en détournant le regard et en apercevant des bras faire le tour de sa taille. **J'aime beaucoup ton homologue, le Dieu des Enfers,** précise-t-il en tournant les pages de son livre. **Tout le monde le pense naturellement mauvais mais en réalité, je pense qu'il est surtout incompris, un peu comme toi Hadès-san,** sourit-il de cette comparaison. **Quand on lit bien, on se rend compte qu'il a créé les enfers simplement pour que les humains craignent le jugement de leur vie sur terre. De mon point de vue, il n'est pas le grand méchant que tout le monde veut bien faire croire.** Confesse-t-il en se rappelant sa lecture. **Je comprends pourquoi ta mère admirait ce Dieu et qu'elle ait choisi le nom de Rhadamanthe, pour Rhadamanthe-san. Pour qu'il veille sur toi et que tu ne sois pas seul mais ça, tu le savais déjà.** Continue-t-il en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de cet Ebène derrière lui. **Bon après, je ne peux pas être objectif.**

**_ Pourquoi cela ?** Interroge Hadès légèrement intrigué par cette exclamation en fin de phrase.

**_ Parce que j'ai toujours tendance à protéger et défendre les « méchants »,** avoue Tomura en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière pour épier celui dans son dos.** Je les trouve toujours plus humains que ces soi-disant héros ou Dieux qui déclarent se battre pour le « bien ». Au fond, chacun a sa propre vision du bien, non ? **Souffle-t-il comme une réflexion à lui-même.

**_ Plus humains ?**

**_ Oui, les « méchants » ont toujours beaucoup plus de vécu et de matière à détester quelque chose. Pis leur soi-disant « vengeance » part toujours d'une bonne intention au début alors…, je les préfère.** Soupire le plus jeune en faisant une moue indescriptible. **Personne ne prend jamais le temps de les comprendre.**

**_ Parce que tu rencontres souvent des personnes peu fréquentables ?** Dit Hadès qui fronce légèrement les sourcils de cette dernière phrase mais qui comprend aussi la façon de penser de son cadet.

**_ Bien sûr que non ! Je te parle de fiction, d'histoire ou de mythologie.** Grogne Rin en délaissant son livre pour le poser sur le côté et jouer avec les doigts de son aîné toujours scellé autour de sa taille. **Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. C'est mieux de se dire que le monde est gris mais je pense que tu l'as compris avant tout le monde Hadès-san puisque tu dessines de cette façon. …Et j'aime beaucoup. …Vraiment beaucoup… .** Soupire-t-il dans un fin sourire alors que des doigts s'échappent de sa main et viennent se poser sous son menton.

Il n'a pas de réponse si ce n'est un baiser. L'Elision n'a pas de mot pour s'exprimer après avoir vu la moue de son Cadet alors, il le remercie d'un baiser entreprenant et doux.

Serré contre lui, il pense lui avoir trouvé sa place et continuant de le cajoler à sa manière, le Noiraud au regard d'or ne s'en plaint pas une seconde. Sur ce canapé et coupé du monde, ils font plus ample connaissance et s'apprivoisent un peu plus. Petit à petit les corps se meuvent et maintenant face à face, Rin –maintenant posé sur les cuisses de son aîné- entoure la nuque d'Hadès et suit les baisers langoureux de celui-ci. Joue avec cette langue câline et laisse ces deux mains parcourir sa peau sous son sweat clair.

Face à face, les doigts de Rin font frissonner le cuir-chevelu de son aîné et épiant avec précision le visage de l'Elision un fin sourire commence à se dessiner sur le faciès du plus jeune. …Il adore ça, le scruter et mémoriser tous les petits détails de ce visage magnifique.

_**_ Hadès-san…,**_ murmure le Noiraud d'une voix lointaine tandis que son corps frémit de mains baladeuses. **…Tu es vraiment beau et…, je veux rester à tes côtés,** vient-il de se confier sans s'en rendre compte. En ouvrant son cœur débordant d'amour pour cet autre Ebène qui ne pipe mot mais qui marque la peau de sa prise qui se resserre au fil des mots. **Je t'aime…,** finit-il par dire alors qu'une main caresse sa joue et le rapproche de ce visage contemplé.

_**_ Saleté de gamin…,**_ marmonne le Trentenaire en continuant d'accrocher cette nuque, **ne dit ça à personne d'autre. …Jamais… .**

**_ Oui ! **Promet le jeune Tomura alors que son sourire se fait manger par son aîné et imprimé sur les lèvres de l'autre.

* * *

Le Bleu amène sa belle dans un restaurant avec piste de danse. Le thème de la soirée est Sexy Latino. Ce qui tombe bien, car ils veulent fêter leur Saint-Valentin ensemble. L'homme étant en déplacement pour le travail, le vendredi dernier jusqu'au jour d'avant ils n'ont pas pu le fêter. Alors, le Bleu s'est rattrapé en réservant dans cet endroit. Le repas est au goût des deux. La jeune femme raconte sa journée et surtout sa rencontre avec Hadès Elision, l'oncle de son élève Hatsuharu. Elle se souvient qu'elle l'a croisé à l'anniversaire de Camus Aquarius et que le Bleu a porté un vif intérêt au Brun même s'il ne lui a pas parlé. Mais, elle a bien vu son regard le suivre. Elle n'a pas été jalouse, elle a bien vu que le regard était plutôt curieux comme si Poséidon détaillait chacun de ses gestes pour les comprendre. Alors, là elle lui raconte l'intervention du Publiciste sur des enfants de quatre ans pour défendre sa nièce du même âge qui était chahuter par ses derniers.

A l'évocation de l'histoire l'homme explose de rire, et Himiko ne pose aucune question. Elle sait qu'il lui parlera quand il sera prêt.

**\- J'aurais aimé voir ça, **sourit Poséidon.** Rhadamanthe aussi aurait aimé voir cela j'en suis sûr,** murmure l'homme plus pour lui que pour sa compagne.

Il se souvient de son frère et celui-ci n'a jamais pris le parti de personne, ni la défense. La seule chose faite pour la famille doit être l'emploi donné aux trois fils de Zeus à leur mort. Mais lui ne se souvient de rien d'autre. Si, peut être Perséphone, pour elle, il a essayé d'être un bon mari. Mais, cela n'a pas été facile. Sûrement car il préfère les hommes. Le regard qu'il posait sur le jeune Rin lors de l'anniversaire du Chevalier du Verseau n'avait rien d'amical mais plutôt de très amoureux. Tout comme lui avec Himiko. Peut-être qu'au fond ce pari n'est pas si stupide et qu'ils gagneront quelque chose de précieux. Camus lui a promis de les aider. Issak lui a parlé de l'homme et lui a dit qu'il est quelqu'un de confiance et qui tient ses promesses. C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment, il a envie de croire encore un peu qu'il ne perdra pas cette femme adorable.

Il sort de ses pensées et de la contemplation de son amante quand il s'aperçoit qu'Himiko tape du pied. Il se lève et tend une main vers elle pour l'inviter à danser. Le reste de la soirée ils la passent collés serrés, à se déhancher sur les rythmes endiablés de musiques Latino. Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit qu'ils rentrent finir la nuit chez l'homme. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais dans un lit chaud et accueillant où les deux peuvent encore s'aimer. Les deux s'endorment heureux, surtout Himiko qui regarde la bague que lui a offert Poséidon. Ce n'est pas pour des fiançailles mais cela sonne pareil. C'est une sorte de promesse, d'appartenance à l'autre et pour une fois cela lui va d'appartenir à quelqu'un car elle sait que le cœur de l'homme lui appartient aussi.

* * *

Là, dans ce bar donné comme point de rendez-vous par leur ami de longue date, les deux attendent son apparition ou du moins qu'il fasse acte de présence. Quoiqu'il se passe de toute façon avec Deathmask et même s'il est l'instigateur d'un rendez-vous, il faut toujours l'attendre et être patient.

Peu importe les circonstances, Monsieur se fait désirer et là, à cette table et avec un second verre en main, Kanon et Mû discutent de tout et de rien mais surtout de choses qui leur tient à cœur.

**_ Ici tout est plus facile, non ?! Les responsabilités sont moindres et puis…, nous pouvons être avec qui nous voulons…, **finit par murmurer Kanon en pensant à une chose précise.

**_ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, **avoue sans autre mot Mû qui est lui aussi pensif.** Tout est plus simple là et les conséquences sont minimes, là-bas, …chez nous, les tensions sont nettement plus dures et…, peut-être même que toi et Rhadamanthe seraient…- **« séparés » pense-t-il sans pouvoir le dire. Il ne veut pas causer plus de soucis à son ami même si le mal est déjà fait à cet instant.

**_ J'y pense tout le temps, tu sais. Notre relation ne sera sûrement jamais bien vue ou du moins tolérée et…, je ne sais pas comment faire pour changer ça. **Confie le Bleuté qui a longuement réfléchi aux conséquences dans leur monde.** Peu importe ce que peut dire notre Déesse, on sait que l'amour ne peut pas tout faire, **marmonne-t-il comme défaitiste.

**_ C'est vrai…, mais tu peux encore un peu espérer. Si Deathmask et Shura sont ensemble, dis-toi que tout est possible à partir de là, **décide de dire le Parme en voyant justement leur ami arriver, un large sourire aux lèvres. Celui qui dit « je reviens d'une partie de jambe en l'air grandiose ».

**_ Crétin, **rit maintenant le Gémini en poussant son ami de sa main. **…Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien voir la tête qu'ils feront quand-**

**_ Tiens quand on parle du loup,** coupe Mû pour indiquer à ce Bleuté l'arrivé du susnommé avant qu'il n'en dise trop et soit soupçonné par le dernier qui compose leur trio. **Death', on ne pensait plus te voir…, merci de nous honorer de ta présence. Un problème ?**

**_ Aucun, pourquoi ? **Grogne l'appelé en se déposant lâchement sur une chaise autour de la table et en fixant son ami.** …J'suis crevé les gars.**

**_ Epargne-nous tes exploits tu veux, **précise immédiatement Kanon en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Hein ? Ah non, pas à cause de la baise, ça c'est pas fatiguant du tout. Non j'te parle du boulot à l'atelier. J'ai un peu avancé sur certaines demandes après qu'il soit parti et là j'suis complètement à plat. Sinon je peux te parler de mon « quatre heure », c'est pas dérangeant, **Clame le Mécano dans un rictus presque malsain mais tout à fait reconnaissable sur le coin de sa bouche.

**_Non merci, j'vais m'en passer. **Soupire d'un ton las ce Bleu en perdition d'autant de vulgarité.

**_T'aurais dû t'arrêter, le garage fonctionne bien et j'ai pas envie que tu te blesses quand tu es seul là-bas, **Gronde presque Mû comme un père à son fils.

**_ …T'inquiète, je sais gérer. Sinon ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là tous les deux ?**

**_ Pas tellement, **commence Kanon en regardant l'heure sur la montre à son poignet. **J'y pense, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas venu ici tous les trois pour boire un verre et se raconter nos malheurs. Qui veut commencer ? **Continue-t-il en repensant à leurs nombreuses discussions passées même si celles-ci, dans un sens, ne sont que souvenirs mensongers.

**_ Tu m'étonnes, c'est à cause de Mû tout ça. Il est tout le temps fourré chez Shaka celui-là et dès qu'on lui demande de nous rejoindre, il refuse. D'ailleurs, il se passe quoi ? **Demande très sérieusement le Mécanicien en prenant la température du Violet ? **Tu as eu la permission de sortir ? Ton couvre-feu est à quelle heure ?**

Le rire de Kanon résonne à leur table et si Deathmask le suit rapidement, Mû –lui- répond un « je t'emmerde » très efficace et précis, ce qui fait augmenter les rires et les plaisanteries de ses deux amis qui viennent de se liguer contre lui.

Pendant près de dix minutes, le Parme se fait charrier et s'il a envie de les étriper plus d'une fois, ils sont interrompus par le serveur de ce Bar et interpelé par celui-ci.

**_ Excusez-moi Messieurs, mais on vous offre ces verres, ça vient de cette table là-bas, **montre de la tête leur serveur en donnant les verres d'alcool et en les laissant par la suite.

**_ …C'est cool ça, **chantonne Deathmask d'un air triomphant.

**_ Arrête, on ne peut pas accepter, **dit Kanon en empêchant son ami de boire le verre offert. **On est tous en couple, ça ne se fait pas.**

**_ Mais elles ne le savent pas et puis, tu peux pas cracher sur quelque chose de gratuit. Et puis, VOUS êtes en couple. **Rectifie Deathmask de son air supérieur et conquérant.

**_ Evidemment, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que va dire Shura en sachant ça. **Gronde le Parme semblant de rien et en étudiant la réaction de son meilleur ami.

**_ Le dire ? …C'est pas comme si ça le regardait. **Marmonne d'une voix sombre le Mécanicien non sans froncer les sourcils de frustration et/ou d'énervement.

**_ Bon alors je vais l'appeler pour savoir s'il est ok. En même temps avec toi, il doit avoir l'habitude de tes écarts, **renchérit Kanon pour la forme et pour emmerder ce Bleu Foncé.

**_ Essaie même pas saleté, **gronde d'une voix sourde Deathmask qui serre les poings sous la table.

**_ Ah ! Tu es facilement irritable mon cher ami. **Sourit largement l'Editeur en poussant son compagnon pour la soirée. **Enfin bon je constate que si tu n'es pas en couple, tu es quand même drôlement attaché à lui.**

**_ C'est bon j'ai compris, j'vais aller leur dire que c'est mort. **Souffle Death' en sortant de leur table pour s'avancer vers celles des jeunes femmes. Et s'il les trouve à son goût, il sait aussi, qu'aucune d'entre-elles ne sera se montrer à la hauteur de son Vert.

**_ Mû, je crois vraiment qu'il est raide dingue de Shura, **chuchote Kanon à ce Violet et assez heureux pour les deux.

**_ Je le pense aussi et d'ailleurs, quand Shura le saura, il le mènera encore plus par le bout du nez. **Déclare franchement le Parme en étant heureux pour son meilleur ami.

**_ Au fait, ce qu'on dit est vrai, non ! On est encore plus attirant une fois qu'on est casé.** Sourit le Bleuté en voyant revenir le Mécano à leur table.

**_ Bon maintenant que vous avez détruit la soirée, vous voulez faire quoi ? **Se plaint à présent Death' en boudant, même si, pour rien au monde il trahirait ce Vert qui est certainement occupé de ranger son dojo. **Une idée ?**

**_ Boire me semble être une bonne idée, **propose Kanon en demandant une nouvelle tournée au serveur dans un large sourire conquérant !


	143. Chapter 142

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui Camus continu sa tournée et va chez Shura lol. Un petit chapitre amusant à écrire et j'espère à lire. **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : jeudi 20 février.**

* * *

**Mercredi 19 février. **

Shura sursaute en voyant un nouvel élève dans son cours. Vu l'heure il commence son enseignement, il le saluera mieux en fin de cours. Il sait que l'homme ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. Pendant une heure tous les élèves écoutent et pratiquent. L'homme se met en duo avec Seiya et les deux sont très sérieux. Shura est ravi de voir son élève si concentré et faire de son mieux pour montrer ses connaissances et compétences. Mais, ce qui le surprend c'est que l'autre s'adapte vite à la façon de se battre du plus jeune et rivalise rapidement avec lui. Le Vert sourit en se disant que cela sera un bon entraînement pour son jeune élève. Rassuré il va s'occuper des autres personnes.

A la fin du cours il salue tout le monde et regarde la plupart d'entre eux partir. Seuls quelques retardataires restent, toujours les mêmes, mais dans quelques minutes ils auront disparu sauf peut-être Seiya mais pour une fois il comprend sa raison de rester : l'homme. Il s'avance vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Bonjour, Shura-sensei. Pardon de m'être invité sans prévenir. Mais à mon anniversaire tu m'avais dit de venir faire un cours quand je voulais. Alors ce matin en entendant Seiya parler avec Arthur du cours de ce soir je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment. **

**\- Bonjour, Camus-sensei. **Shura sourit du monologue de l'homme. Malgré son apparence froide il est un bon vivant. Il comprend pourquoi Death' l'apprécie autant. Il les entend souvent parler au téléphone. Et son amant rigole toujours avec lui. Ils se ressemblent d'une certaine façon et cela plaît au Vert sans savoir pourquoi. **Tu as bien fait ! Tu en avais déjà fait ? **

**\- Non. En fait si, mais il y a très longtemps. **

**\- Tu as bien repris tes marques alors. Je dois dire que vous avez fait un beau match tous les deux. On fait quelques passes ensemble ? **

**\- Avec plaisir. **

Les deux hommes s'installent l'un en face de l'autre et font quelques mouvements et un petit match. Seiya est ravi d'assister à cela. Lui aussi trouve son professeur de Littérature doué. Ils finissent vite et reviennent vers l'adolescent qui leur tend une serviette à chacun en les félicitant du spectacle.

**\- Seiya à raison, je te félicite aussi. La prochaine fois que tu reviens dis-le moi et vient avec ta famille. **

**\- Ok. Ce soir ils ne pouvaient pas, Saga et Shion ont des papiers à faire et Arthur voulait aller voir les enfants de l'orphelinat. Il ferme bientôt, alors il a passé l'après-midi avec eux et nous a dit revenir après le repas. Il veut surtout dire aurevoir aux Sœurs. Bientôt on ne pourra plus aller les voir comme on veut. **

**\- Et vous n'y avez pas été Sensei ? **Seiya trouve cela étrange car le week-end de la Saint-Valentin Arthur s'est confié et le Brun a appris beaucoup de chose sur le Marine. Comme le fait qu'il a passé plusieurs années chez les Sœurs et qu'Arthur a débarqué chez lui après la mort de la Sœur qui comptait le plus pour eux. Qu'elle a été une mère pour Camus.

**\- Non, il avait l'air de vouloir y aller seul. J'irais plus tard. **

\- … Seiya hésite mais murmure.** Vous ne pourrez plus aller sur la tombe de Sœur Angèle. **

**\- Effectivement, cela va être dur pour nous deux mais on s'y fera. Et je demanderais à mon ami Aphrodite de faire livrer par Ikki des fleurs. Seiya tu peux en parler fort je n'ai rien à cacher, ni Arthur. Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas rentrer, ta mère va s'inquiéter. **

**\- Ah oui bonsoir à tous les deux. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je lui dirais que j'étais ici avec vous et elle me pardonnera. Je vous l'ai dit, elle vous adore. **

Les deux adultes le regardent partir en courant et explosent de rire quand il disparaît. Ils n'ont rien à se dire, ils pensent la même chose de cet ado plein d'énergie, trop parfois.

**\- Au fait, merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire, **sourit Camus.** On l'a testé à la Saint-Valentin. **

**\- Haha ! Tu es vraiment comme lui. **Devant le regard interrogateur du Marine le Vert continue. **Death', il m'a déjà tout raconté dès qu'il a raccroché. **

**\- Je vois, tant mieux. Et vous la Saint-valentin ? **

**\- Tu es déjà au courant non ? Death' m'a aidé à me sortir d'un mauvais pas. C'est la première fois qu'un homme était si insistant. **

**\- Le bonheur te rend rayonnant et tu attires plus. **

**\- Tu crois ? **

**\- Tu ne nie pas ? **

**\- Quoi ? Que ce rustre me rende heureux ? Non. On ne se le dira jamais mais… **

**\- Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'en suis ravi et j'espère qu'un jour l'un d'entre vous pourra le dire à haute voix. **

**\- On n'en a pas besoin. Tu veux boire ? **

Camus accepte et les deux vont dans le salon de Shura. Jusqu'à maintenant seul Death' est rentré dans cette partie de son logis. Mais, faire entrer Camus ne le dérange pas. Les deux discutent un long moment et Camus rentre chez lui rassuré de la relation du Capricorne et du Cancer.


	144. Chapter 143

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre important, un réveil que beaucoup attende. J'espère que cela vous plaira dites nous si on a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, idées. Bonne lecture et bonne journée biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 22 février.**

* * *

**Jeudi 20 Février. **

Il a souffert toute la nuit. Il n'a que très peu fermé l'œil et là, c'est tout bonnement impossible. La vérité est venue le saluer très tôt dans la matinée et là, il n'est pas déboussolé, il est plutôt en colère et frustré.

Envie d'envoyer tout valser ? Ça, c'est une évidence mais il se retient et essaie de se contrôler au maximum. Pourtant, il a envie de laisser sa rage sortir et évacuer toutes ses émotions négatives.

Mais là, à l'intérieur de son appartement, entouré par ce « décor », il n'y arrive pas. Il aimerait penser autrement seulement et si sa colère l'aveugle, il y a aussi cette part de lui qui le retient et qui l'amène à rester silencieux. La tête entre les mains, il entend son interphone sonner et il n'aurait pas bougé si l'inconnu n'avait pas été insistant.

_**_ Hadès-sama, je suis venu vous parler.**_

La voix, l'intonation, la phrase, tout irrite et frustre. Néanmoins, il donne l'accès libre et déverrouille sa porte d'entrée.

L'opportun arrive peu de temps après et s'il est accueilli par un froid glacial, Camus ne s'attendait pas à mieux. Prenant plus ou moins ses marques dans cet appartement qu'il visite pour la première fois, il aperçoit déjà ce Dieu près de la fenêtre et s'il scrute l'extérieur à travers celle-ci, autre chose se dégage de lui. En tout cas, son aura est imposante, carrément pesante et peu donner des nausées au plus faiblards.

**_ Votre Frère m'a prévenu de votre éveil Hadès-sama et il m'a demandé de venir vous expliquer les règles ainsi que les conditions pour cela.** Débute le Marine qui ne se sent pas réellement écouté. **Je vais commencer si vous le voulez bien !?** Demande ou parle celui-ci qui ne voit aucune réaction sur son vis-à-vis.

Un instant de silence se fait, long et lourd. L'ambiance chargée n'aide en rien cependant, le Chevalier du Verseau reprend de sa voix claire et faisant attention à ses mots pour ne pas offusquer le Dieu des Enfers, il se fait prudent.

Après tout, il ne connaît pas bien les réactions que celui-ci peut avoir, ni même les pensées qu'il peut avoir à l'instant alors, agir avec prudence est sa seule clef.

Droit et fier, Camus finit son monologue après de longues minutes où parfois il reprend son souffle et s'il fixe le dos de cet Ebène, c'est dans l'attente de questions, de reproches ou de bagarre.

…Mais il doit se l'avouer, le manque de réaction de l'autre gêne et est inhabituel.

**_ Maintenant que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes dans ce monde et les enjeux de celui-ci, j'aimerais si possible, connaître vos intentions Hadès-sama.** Ose interroger le Marine en voyant lentement ce corps face à lui, bouger. Tanguer vers lui.

**_ Ça ne m'intéresse pas. …Tu peux t'en aller.** Sa voix est lointaine et morne. Et il n'a aucunement l'intention de parlementer.

**_ Dans l'immédiat ça m'est impossible.** S'évertue à dire Camus alors qu'il fait un nouveau pas dans cet appartement inconnu. Puis, prenant une profonde respiration, il se lance de nouveau dans un monologue avec arguments et réponses à la clef. Encore une fois, il répète le speech qu'il a tenu aux Chevaliers comme aux Dieux mais pas une seconde cela a l'air de toucher son aîné et ça le décontenance. **Et comme je le dis et le pense, ce monde existe bel et bien même s'il a été créé de toute pièce. Chaque personne ici présente vis et respire comme nous.** Dit-il pour terminer et si sa conviction se lit dans sa parole et ses gestes cela n'a pas l'air d'émouvoir.

**_ …Au revoir.**

**_ Allez-vous accepter de sauver l'humanité ?** Demande le Verseau qui veut obtenir une réponse. Peu importe laquelle. …Ou une réaction.

**_ Humanité qui ne fait que salir la terre de ses pêchés ? Qui se prend pour Dieu ? Qui se répand encore et encore…, sans relâche.** Soupire le Trentenaire d'une voix glaciale autant que son regard. **…Aucunement.**

**_ Humanité à laquelle appartient R- ! **Il ne sent pas venir le cosmos de son aîné vers lui et encore moins sa présence se jeter sur lui. Il est surpris dans ses mots et voilà que maintenant Camus se retrouve menacé.

Littéralement jeté contre le mur blanc et agrippé par le cou, il pourrait utiliser sa glace pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas mais il ne peut pas rivaliser après cela. Il en est certain en tout cas alors, à moitié étranglé, il comprend qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler d'un autre Noiraud.

Mordant sa lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement, Camus s'évertue tout de même à soutenir le regard de ce Dieu et si c'est étrange que celui-ci n'utilise pas directement son cosmos pour l'envoyer valser, le Marine en est plutôt heureux.

**_ J'ai dit dehors, je crois.** Menace de sa voix sombre Hadès qui n'a aucune émotion dans le regard.

_ **Si vous décidez de supprimer l'humanité, il disparaîtra et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ? **Reprend le Verseau semblant de rien et en provoquant intentionnellement son aîné.

Hadès ne pipe mot. Il reste simplement là, à fixer son opposant, muet de tout mot. Ce qu'il entend, il le connaît déjà mais la seule question qu'il se pose est de savoir si c'est un sacrifice acceptable ou non. A quoi bon sauver quelque chose en vain ? Et puis, depuis son réveil, il a simplement ce pincement au cœur qui fait que- …, qu'il doit réfléchir et rester seul. A moins que…, que le monde continue d'exister… ? Il n'en sait rien.

Les lèvres scellées, il n'a pas l'intention de faire plaisir à ce Chevalier bien bavard et insistant.

Il veut rester seul et…, tient, se dit-il, un détail commence à l'irriter. Hatsuharu et Inoué s'évanouiront eux aussi puisqu'ils n'existent pas dans leur monde. Son frère Zeus est allé jusqu'à créer des humains miniatures, leur donner vies pour ensuite les tuer et tout ça dans quel but ? Peut-être mieux l'amadouer. Et amadouer son juge. Lui reprendre des enfants qu'il a déjà perdus une fois… .

**_ Hatsuharu… et Inoué ? **Murmure le Noiraud pour lui-même… .

**_ Je-,** débute Camus sans pouvoir continuer puisque coupé par son interlocuteur et relâché par la même occasion.

**_ Je connais mon frère et il serait prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. **Souffle Hadès de sa voix rauque. **Je déteste l'humanité et ce qu'ils sont. Ce qu'ils sont devenus et ce qu'ils deviendront si nous les laissons faire mais… si j'obtiens un pourparlers, je pourrais peut-être réfléchir à la question. **Propose avec grand mal cet Ebène qui est en pleine réflexion. Qui dit surtout cela pour chasser l'intrus. Lui, tout ce qu'il veut c'est préserver la terre et limiter la propagation des souillures sur celle-ci.

**_ En discuter avec Zeus-sama ou Athéna-sama ?** Souffle le Marine légèrement surpris de la proposition. Incompréhensif et un peu perdu des propos de ce Dieu qui n'essaie même pas de garder celui qu'il aime. Pas directement en tout cas. Parce qu'il en est certain, Hadès est tombé amoureux.

**_ Pars donc négocier maintenant, je ne te veux plus ici. **Sonne la voix du Ténébreux en montrant la direction de la sortie.

Ne trouvant plus les mots, sachant déjà qu'un pourparlers ne verra pas le jour, Camus préfère laisser le Dieu des Enfers seul pour chercher un autre moyen de faire entendre raison, ce qui ne sera pas facile, il en est certain. Peut-être même impossible… . Mais ce qui le trouble le plus c'est le calme d'apparence de ce Dieu –malgré ce petit dérapage à la presque évocation d'un nom-. Il est très certainement énervé contre le monde entier mais il préfère taire cela…, jusqu'à quand, il n'en sait rien mais cette première conversation n'est pas un succès, ni même un échec.

Dans l'appartement, Hadès se dirige vers sa chambre pour se préparer à une journée de routine dans cette agence fictive où il travaille avec plusieurs humains et assis sur son lit, une chose attire son œil. Trois fois rien, seulement un vêtement oublié par une personne qui a réussi à l'approcher et à s'immiscer dans ses pensées. …Dans son cœur. Attrapant celui-ci, ses sourcils se froncent et s'il s'efforce de ne pas penser à ce Noiraud c'est peine perdu… . A l'instant, il ne pense qu'à lui.

Encore une fois, on se joue de lui et on lui demande d'être compréhensif et juste. Mais quelle leçon doit-il tirer de tout ça ? Il s'efforce à comprendre, à se rapprocher, à tisser des liens, à créer des choses avec ces humains et finalement après tout ça, on les lui reprend parce que le temps est écoulé. …Il n'aime pas la leçon apprise de cette chose.

Ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et sa tête entre ses mains, un soupir se fait entendre et Hadès marque un rictus sur son visage morose.

Il a réappris à aimer. …Appris à aimer un humain. Et dans peu de temps maintenant, cette même personne ne fera plus partie de sa vie… . La cruauté de son frère est donc sans limite, pense-t-il mais il se promet d'aider Rhadamanthe. Lui, il survivra même si un regard miel lui manquera toujours. Il est prêt à négocier avec son frère pour qu'au moins lui soit épargné par une perte.

* * *

Elle est là, à fixer celui qui dort à ses côtés. Cette nuit, elle et lui n'ont rien fait qu'on peut qualifier de compromettant ou de « trop tôt » dans leur relation. Non, hier soir, ils se sont simplement endormis l'un et l'autre à force de trop parler et de trop boire et ce matin, c'est bien Sheera qui se lève la première et qui espionne à son insu son nouveau compagnon –elle aime le dire par la pensée-.

Là, à remettre une mèche brune sur le front endormi de Dionysos, la Blonde ne fait que l'épier et sourit finement de tant d'innocence et de calme. En quelques minutes à peine, l'observer devient sa nouvelle passion et elle ne rechigne pas à cela. Il est sublime et si attirant, pense-t-elle.

Là, au beau milieu de son salon et encore couvert de ce plaid que cet homme a certainement mit sur eux pour ne pas attraper froid, ils ont confortablement dormi malgré l'endroit exigu et non propice à ce genre de chose pour la nuit.

**_ Mon prince charmant…,** murmure-t-elle à l'oreille de ce Brunet qui dort encore du sommeil du juste. **Aurais-tu besoin d'un baiser pour t'éveiller ?** Demande la jeune femme de façon anodine et en effleurant la joue de celui-ci. **Tu n'imagines pas la chance que j'ai de te connaître Dionysos et j'aimerais continuer à rester à tes côtés…,** soupire-t-elle comme un vœu cher à son cœur et en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son invité.

**_ Mh, bonjour Sheera~…,** marmonne l'homme qui ouvre doucement les yeux et qui vient prendre la main de sa Dulcinée. **….J'ai aussi beaucoup de chance,** dit-il peu de temps après et en donnant un baiser au dos de cette main délicate et douce.

**_ Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça,** dit la Dorée non sans fortement rougir de beau matin. **Est-ce que…- je vais faire le petit-déjeuner, en attendant, tu peux te passer de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle d'eau.** Annonce-t-elle en se levant du canapé et en se recoiffant légèrement même si elle est magnifiquement décoiffée.

Légèrement souriant dès le matin, ce qui lui arrive très peu, Dionysos suit les directives de la jolie femme avec laquelle il a passé la nuit et si pendant un instant, il s'arrête devant le miroir et fixe son reflet, cela est pour réfléchir à ses actions passées et futures.

Là, à se scruter comme personne et à réfléchir, il se demande si c'est réellement possible d'être heureux sans même l'avoir souhaité ou commandé. Cette femme, il est certain de la chérir un peu plus chaque jour et si son cœur est d'accord avec sa tête, cela le fait doucement souffrir, …en bien. Il ne veut ni le montrer ni le dire à haute voix mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne veut rien d'autre de ce qu'il possède déjà. N'a envie de rien d'autre que de son lieu de travail et de cette femme. Posséder… ou du moins côtoyer les deux l'enchante et puis, il aime tellement entendre parler cette Blonde. La voir sourire et l'entendre rire. Il se rappelle sans problème leur première conversation et toutes les confessions que cette Dorée a faite sur son défunt mari et très sincèrement, il ne regrette rien. Elle s'est ouverte à lui et bêtement, dit-il, il en est tombé fou. …Ou non, quoique…, il doit bien le reconnaître. Sheera Ito l'a mis à terre et il en est ravi. Alors même si un étrange sentiment l'envahit durant un quart de seconde, Dionysos l'ignore d'un revers de main pour de nouveau se tenir au côté de cette plantureuse Blonde au regard émeraude et au sourire parfait.

Il s'assit même devant cette assiette déjà dressée pour lui et s'il complimente sa compagne de cette présentation appétissante, il goûte aussi rapidement pour louer les mérites de celle-ci. Elle n'est pas une experte en la matière mais le peu qu'elle peut cuisiner est superbement bien fait –selon les pensées, peut-être un peu trop idéalisées de Dionysos-.

Parlant de tout et de rien, se trouvant sans cesse de nouveaux sujets de discussions, les deux tourtereaux –que tous peuvent voir ainsi-, se préparent doucement à une nouvelle journée et si les neuf heures sonnent déjà depuis près de vingt minutes, Sheera n'a pas la tête à penser à son, peut-être, futur retard puisqu'elle est encore bien trop dans son propre rêve pour y songer. Ce jour-là, même la vaisselle est faite alors que la Dorée laisse généralement son mugs dans l'évier à cause d'un manque de temps pour se rendre à son bureau mais qu'importe, ils profitent encore un peu.

Déjà hier soir ils faisaient de même quand Sheera a proposé à son compagnon de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle pour continuer leur discussion et de boisson alcoolisée en conversation intéressante, ils ont tous les deux finis par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, définitivement endormis et bienheureux. Cette nuit, ils ont eu beaucoup de débats mouvementés à cause de leurs perceptions différentes des choses mais à chaque fois, ils ont fini par écouter l'autre, par se rapprocher, par s'embrasser et par s'enlacer.

**_ Je… ! Dionysos, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, il faut qu'on y aille. Attends-moi là, le temps que j'aille récupérer mes affaires dans mon bureau,** dit maintenant la jeune femme toute agitée alors que la seconde d'avant, elle repensait encore à leur douce nuit. Et revenue aussi vite que possible, elle réaperçoit son aîné avec son manteau à la main. **Merci et désolée, je n'avais pas prévu qu'on se quitterait comme ça.**

**_ Moi non plus mais si tu veux arriver à l'heure, c'est maintenant qu'on doit partir Sheera.** Assure le Barman en sortant de l'appartement et en laissant le soin à la jeune femme de verrouiller son chez elle.

**_ Oui, tu as raison. Mon train va passer dans quelques minutes,** rétorque la Dorée en voyant l'affichage de son cellulaire. **Je t'appellerais ce soi po-**

**_ Je ne te parlais pas de ton train.** Sourit doucement Dionysos qui maintenant prend l'ascenseur avec cette femme pour qui il a le béguin –et même plus-. **Je vais t'accompagner moi-même après tout, ma voiture est garée en bas de ton immeuble, non ?**

**_ Oui…, oui merci ! Tu me sauves Dionysos.** Remercie Sheera en suivant l'homme devant elle qui ouvre les portes, les tient et l'attend pour lui attraper la main et l'amener jusqu'au véhicule en question. _**…Tu es parfait,**_ soupire-t-elle pour elle-même en prenant conscience d'un tas de choses et de tous les gestes conscients ou non de ce Brun incroyablement fascinant.

**_ Sheera, allons-y et si jamais tu arrives en retard, tu pourras me désigner coupable.** Confie Dionysos qui n'a pas entendu la dernière réplique de la Dorée maintenant assis sur le siège passager.

**_ Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, Dionysos. **Parle Ito en coiffant ses mèches rebelles à l'aide du petit miroir accroché au pare-soleil de la voiture et en laissant l'homme à ses côtés rêver un peu. Puisque pour lui, chaque geste est plus ou moins divin… . **Dionysos, pourrais-je passer à ton bar après mon travail ce soir ?**

**_ Tu es la bienvenue quand tu le souhaites, tu sais.** Clame le Brun en démarrant la voiture qui annonce déjà leur future séparation. **Et je serais ravi de te revoir ce soir, Sheera. Ainsi que tous les autres soirs, crois-moi. …Je suis bien avec toi.** La révélation faite, un silence sans gêne s'installe et le sourire aux lèvres, la réponse est donnée.

**_ Moi aussi et j'aimerais pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec toi, Dionysos.**

* * *

Il arrive en retard à cause d'une certaine intervention et s'il sait garder son sang-froid toute la matinée, il somme aussi Rhadamanthe de déjeuner dehors avec lui. L'ordre n'est pas discuté vu le ton entendu mais aussi à cause d'un regard particulier que cet Ebène a eu.

Et là, ils ne sont pas installés à une table d'un restaurant quelconque ou dans un parc avec un bento à la main. Non, Hadès a pris sa voiture, n'a émis aucun mot sur leur future destination et jusqu'à arriver à l'appartement de ce Blond qui est le plus près, pas une syllabe n'est prononcée.

La porte ne claque pas, les pas ne résonnent pas un seul instant sur le parquet et aucun siège n'est réquisitionné. Non, une fois de plus, ce Noiraud préfère s'éloigner du mobilier pour jauger l'extérieur et ne pas perdre le contrôle.

**_ Depuis combien de temps ?** Gronde la voix rauque du plus vieux.** Combien de temps le sais-tu ?**

**_ Presque deux semaines Hadès-sama. **Répond immédiatement et comprend le Doré qui s'agenouille même en signe de respect. **Quand…, j'ai dû quitter le boulot à cause de mon mal de crâne, **explique-t-il plus amplement.

**_ Et je suppose qu'on t'avait interdit d'en parler. Zeus ? **Suppose directement ou non cet Ebène qui tourne légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son juge. **Relève-toi.**

**_ Oui.** Affirme le Blond qui n'ose pas répondre plus que la demande et qui regrette quelque part ses actes. Il est rongé par le stress, la culpabilité et les remords. Complètement mangé par la nervosité du moment et des paroles. De la voix froide et de ses propres actes. **Hadès-sam-**

**_ Sais-tu que ce matin un chevalier a osé me menacer ? Presque m'ordonner de sauver ces humains cupides ?** Poursuit celui aux cheveux Charbons et en reprenant sa contemplation de l'extérieur. **Zeus ne pouvait pas mieux choisir son pion, pour cela, je dois le reconnaître. Mais… ça ne fonctionnera pas.**

**_ … …Comment ?** Demande ou veut plutôt comprendre Rhadamanthe qui avant d'écouter les mots de son aîné aimerait plutôt s'excuser de son comportement.

**_ Ce n'est pas avec des exceptions qu'on fait un monde. **Grogne de mécontentement Hadès en faisant doucement demi-tour pour fixer son frère… ou plutôt, l'imposteur qui se fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas. **Dans ce métier qu'on nous fait exercer, on a pu voir que le pouvoir montait rapidement à la tête de la plupart. N'ai-je pas raison ?**

**_ …Oui. Oui mai-**

**_ Un problème avec ça Rhadamanthe ?** Tique le plus âgé en claquant sa langue à son palet. Il n'essaie pas vraiment d'intimider, seulement, être contredit aujourd'hui l'énerve particulièrement.

**_ On a pu aussi…, rencontrer de bons humains, non ?** Tente le Blondin en serrant les poings le long de son corps.

**_ Avec leur volonté propre ?** Se renseigne ou non l'Ebène en laissant son regard transpercer son cadet qui se fait de plus en plus intense et ombrageux.

**_ Evidemment. Hadès-sama, puis-je vous poser une question ?** Il reprend évidemment le vouvoiement et les marques de respect que son Dieu mérite. Et s'il se sent soulagé de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi, on peut aussi dire que son cœur se sent un peu mieux. La demande est acceptée d'un geste et cherchant plus ou moins ses mots, Rhadamanthe se lance. **Avez-vous l'intention de sauver ou non l'humanité ?**

**_ Que gagnerais-je à les sauver Rhadamanthe ? Je t'écoute. Dis-moi ce que j'obtiendrais à sauver ces pathétiques humains qui n'ont jamais mérité un tel cadeau.** Gronde de plus en plus le Dieu des Enfers et en sifflant presque ses mots tant la colère s'immisce dans ses veines.

**_ Je vais répondre en supposant Hadès-sama. **Admet et relève le Blond en faisant un pas en avant. **Il y a environ trois jours, j'ai discuté avec le Chevalier du Verseau et il m'a avoué qu'il serait prêt à se mettre à genoux avec Apollon et Poséidon pour demander à Zeus de récupérer leurs êtres chers. Qu'il serait prêt à faire de même avec moi pour mes enfants. Je ne dis pas que je le crois mais, j'aimerais espérer que Zeus se montre clément envers ceux qui auraient sauvé l'humanité. **Explique calmement et sans mot superflu ou trop orienté.

**_ Zeus, clément ? Il y a un mot de trop dans cette phrase Rhadamanthe. Je ne te savais pas aussi crédule.** Sourit de façon mauvaise Hadès en soupirant de telles inepties. **…Jamais je ne me mettrais à genoux…** **. **Avoue-t-il en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils et en pensant à un Noiraud qu'il va devoir quitter. Il est certain de pouvoir faire des sacrifices, il en est conscient mais se mettre à genoux face à son frère, jamais.

**_ Hadès-sam-**

**_ Tu continues de voir et de coucher avec le Chevalier des Gémeaux, **reprend-t-il sans laisser le temps à son juge de répliquer quoique ce soit. De dires des mots qui pourrait le blesser ou le mettre un peu plus en colère. Il n'arrive tout simplement pas à dire à haute-voix un certain prénom. **Un partisan d'Athéna que tu as combattu à mort.**

**_ Je…- Oui,** tonne à présent la voix de Rhadamanthe qui relève la tête et qui tombe dans le regard de son aîné.** A mon réveil, j'étais un peu déboussolé mais une fois mes pensées remises en place je…, je n'ai simplement pas pu le rejeter. Hadès-sama, Kanon me fait du bien et… je l'aime. **Jamais il n'a menti à son Dieu et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Peu importe s'il se fait frapper, tant qu'il est honnête, ça lui va.

**_ Un Chevalier d'Athéna ? Un Chevalier d'Or ? Que feras-tu si je te disais de le tuer ? De ne plus le voir ? Si je le tuais ? Me trahirais-tu ?** Est-ce un jeu, un test ou de réelles questions ? Aucuns des deux ne le sait mais cela n'a pas l'air d'une plaisanterie pour ce Noiraud.

**_ Je ne le tuerais pas, mais je ne vous trahirais pas non plus, Hadès-sama.** Assure le Blondin en se tenant droit et fier devant son Dieu.

**_ Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui et aux siens.** Affirme le grognement de voix de cet Ebène qui place une main dans ses cheveux. **En leur Déesse encore moins. Je ne croirais jamais la parole de mon frère. Et je ne défendrais jamais cette cause qu'est l'humanité. Mais ce qui me rend plus en colère encore c'est le fait que Zeus se permet de jouer avec de petits humains encore innocents et qu'il se paie la tête de mon juge.** **Je promets de faire justice à cela.** Gronde la voix presque vengeresse d'Hadès. **Je ne cautionne pas cette relation que tu as avec ce Chevalier mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser Zeus t'enlever ces petites créatures.** Affirme-t-il en serrant les poings et en laissant son cosmos partir en vagues successives et violentes.

**_ Hadès-sama, je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous mentir. De mettre tût et de vous avoir poussé dans les bras d'un humain.** Dit Rhadamanthe en lâchant tous les maux qu'il a accumulé et gardé pour lui. Et de nouveau à genoux devant son Dieu, il continue. **Dans la mesure du possible, je ferais tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez de faire. Hadès-sama, pardonnez-moi d'avoir été aussi téméraire et grossier à votre égard.**

Pendant un instant incalculable, le Dieu des Enfers étudie le Spectre et si sa sentence ne vient pas, c'est qu'il n'en n'a pas réellement. Il comprend parfaitement le pourquoi de ses actions ou ce qu'il a pu faire en croyant qu'ils étaient frères. Il ne le blâmera sans doute jamais pour ça mais…, comment le dire ? Il n'en n'a aucune idée. Il ne sait pas parler de ce genre de chose, il le sait pertinemment.

**_ Répond-moi, me suivras-tu si je décide d'anéantir l'humanité ? **Demande Hadès en regardant son juge d'un regard hautain, presque dédaigneux.

**_ … … .** Il doit répondre. Rhadamanthe le sait mais les mots restent bloqués sur sa langue. Alors se faisant violence et serrant un peu plus fort les poings. Il relève la tête pour épier son Dieu et lentement, sa réponse apparaît. D'abord dans un murmure puis, ensuite avec plus d'assurance et d'affirmation. **Je vous suivrais Hadès-sama. Peu importe votre décision, je serais à vos côtés ce jour-là aussi, veuillez ne pas en douter.**

Pendant de longues secondes, les deux se jaugent puis laissant tomber ce duel qui n'en n'est pas un, l'Ebène soupire dans un souffle muet et reprenant son observation du monde extérieur au travers de cette fenêtre, ses pensées travaillent de nouveau.

Peut-il priver son juge de ses enfants ? Si bien sûr, la possibilité de les savoir en vie existe. Peut-il lui-même les abandonner en sachant que Poséidon et Apollon sont prêt à supplier son frère qui ne mérite rien de cela ? Ce qui est assez ironique de voir ces deux-là aider un spectre.

Peut-il lui-même faire une croix sur le sujet qu'il ne veut pas aborder ? Faire une croix sur Rin. Détruire l'humanité et le perdre définitivement ou la garder sauve et avoir une infime possibilité de le revoir un jour ? Et en même temps, à cause de lui et de son neveu et nièce, il a pu voir que tous les humains ne sont pas encore tous rongés par la cupidité et pa-

**_ Je ne veux pas du chevalier du Gémeau en ma présence et j'aimerais que tu évites aux autres chevaliers de communiquer avec Hatsuharu et Inoué. Je ne veux pas qu'ils leur mettent d'étranges idées en tête. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en approchent, est-ce bien clair Rhadamanthe ?**

**_ Oui, je vous le promets.** Répond le Blondin qui est assez heureux ou plutôt soulagé de voir son Dieu ne pas lui demander d'évincer un Bleu et de l'éloigner. A l'instant, son Dieu est assez clément et qu'on le voit ou non, il protège deux petits humains… .

_ **Bien. Devrions-nous y aller ? **Se questionne lui-même cet Ebène en laissant son regard chercher. **Nous pourrions manger sur le chemin.**

**_ Hadès-sama, est-ce q-**

**_ Je t'autorise à continuer de m'appeler comme d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions, il vaudrait mieux continuer ainsi, **assure le Dieu des Enfers en déposant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son cadet mais aussi plus fidèle compagnon.

**_ Merci. Hadès, vous- …qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à propos de Rin. Vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas alors s'il te plaît…, pourrais-tu me dire tes intentions vis-à-vis de lui ?** Se risque à dire le Doré qui a sûrement besoin de savoir. De comprendre les sentiments de son aîné et ses pensées. **Tout comme Hatsuharu et Inoué, il est humain et est tout autant condamné qu'eux. **

La question gêne autant qu'elle agace.

Les doigts crispés sur le canapé et le regard froncé et glacial, il n'a aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet. D'y penser en réalité parce que c'est à cause de cet humain qu'il hésite à donner son désaccord ou non. Parce qu'il est rentré dans sa tête et son esprit. Et c'est pour cette même raison qu'il hésite aussi à l'éviter parce qu'à ses côtés, il se sait faible. Trop faible pour prendre une décision rationnelle.

Honnêtement, il aimerait le garder mais reconnaître qu'un humain a un si grand pouvoir sur lui le contrarie. Il a voué des années à leur extermination et là, à cause d'une seule personne, il est sur le point de tout remettre en question. Ça l'énerve. Il se déteste lui-même. Et haït encore plus Zeus qui a eu l'audace de jouer avec lui.

**_ Je sais…,** soupire finalement Hadès sans même regarder son juge**. J'aurais aimé ne jamais le connaître. **Dit-il entre deux poings serrés. **On l'a mis sur ma route et toi-même tu m'as empêché de le chasser mais… comment dire, **se plaint l'homme aux cheveux Corbeau qui voit ses pensées s'entremêler et se mélanger.** Il est… une faiblesse… .**

Le dernier mot fait sourire Rhadamanthe. Lui-même sait que son Dieu n'est pas doué pour exprimer ses pensées ou son ressenti mais là, il comprend ce que représente le mot « faiblesse » pour Hadès. De toute évidence, il tuerait tous ceux et celles qui essayeraient de l'approcher ou de le lui enlever.

Voilà pourquoi son aîné s'est enfin éveillé. Parce qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux et parce qu'il a aidé des humains sans demander quoique ce soit en retour. Il le sait mais, Hadès est quelqu'un de bon même si personne ne le reconnaît et si ce Dieu des Enfers décide d'arracher Hatsuharu et Inoué des mains de Zeus, ce Blond –lui- se promet de tout faire pour laisser Rin au côté de son aîné.

**_ Hadès, merci. Et peut-être que vous- que tu y verrais plus clair en lui parlant. Tomura a un étrange pouvoir sur toi.** Clame d'un sourire presque caché Rhadamanthe qui n'a que cette solution. Seul ce Noiraud a une infime influence sur la décision que prendra son Dieu. Personne d'autre ne peut réussir cela puisque lui-même et s'il est entendu, n'arrive que très rarement à le persuader.

**_ Allons manger. **Suggère à présent Hadès sans répondre quoi que ce soit à la solution entendue. Pour l'instant, il veut rester et méditer seul. Il a besoin de se faire une opinion, seul, et de ne surtout pas voir ce jeune humain.


	145. Chapter 144

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons deux amis dans leur magasin et un Death' plutôt franc et têtu. Et un couple en pleine discussion sérieuse sur l'avenir. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir entre leur amour et leur fidélité ? **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Olivier 88 : bonjour, merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu auras bientôt la réponse mais que crois-tu qu'il va choisir ? Biz bonne journée Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 24 février.**

* * *

**Samedi 22 Février.**

Là, à son bureau et essayant de faire les comptes pour le mois de Février, Mû est totalement déconcentré. Sous son nez traîne l'un de ses meilleurs amis –dans ce monde ci- occupé à bricoler dans le moteur d'une voiture et pensant à chacun des événements qui peut se passer, une part de lui se sent coupable.

Coupable de mensonge par omission. Coupable de jouer les muets sur un sujet important. Et laissant ses yeux voguer sur ce Bleuté qui s'énerve la plupart du temps pour rien, il espère le voir s'éveiller très prochainement. Après tout, il le mérite –comme tous les autres- et a même très certainement trouvé l'amour avant tout le monde alors quoi ? Parce qu'il ne l'avoue pas au principal intéressé cela ne compte pas ? Ou alors n'a-t-il aidé personne ? …Non, impossible que ce soit ça, pourquoi ? Sûrement parce qu'il ne fait pas ce métier pour l'argent et parce qu'il a déjà aidé un inconnu sur un parking de magasin un soir de fête qui n'arrivait plus à faire démarrer son véhicule. Alors, la raison n'est pas valable et continuant à réfléchir à voix basse, il rêvasse et essaie de comprendre.

Il se rappelle les différentes histoires entendues, de la sienne aussi et si Zeus attend de voir Deathmask se confesser, il pourrait attendre longtemps. Voire jamais…. Les sourcils froncés, sa lèvre se pince et un cri sort de sa bouche.

**_ A quoi tu penses ? J't'appelle depuis cinq minutes Mû, vient m'aider. **Grogne de misère Deathmask qui a dû se déplacer et frapper son ami au front pour être entendu.

**_ Désolé…, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**_ J'ai besoin de toi pour enlever le moteur de cette voiture, y'a qu'à soulever. **Explique le Bleuté en montrant l'automobile concernée.

Quelques minutes, les deux hommes sont occupés de solliciter leurs muscles et en parfaite synchronisation, ils déposent la pièce mécanique sur la table avec plus ou moins de facilité.

De là, Deathmask explique le problème de la berline et s'il essaie de remplacer le moins de pièces possible pour laisser celles d'origines à leur place et donc offrir plus de valeur possible au véhicule, son problème est qu'il ne voulait pas créer d'accidents futurs. Le Parme l'aide alors à résoudre la corvée et après un quart de propositions et d'arguments, les deux réussissent à se mettre d'accord. Evidemment, Deathmask veut se remettre directement au boulot mais l'heure commence à tourner et les vingt et une heures se montrent.

**_ Demain, et ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas mieux à faire un samedi soir, **soupire Mû qui est certain qu'un Vert lui a donné rendez-vous ou plutôt ordonné de le rejoindre.

**_ Pas vraiment, j'adore travailler sur cette voiture. Son modèle est superbe et pouvoir réparer son moteur est un véritable honneur ! **Clame haut et fort le Bleuté alors que ses yeux s'illuminent dès qu'il parle de mécanique.** Pis…, que je sache t'es encore là toi !**

**_ La compta Death', elle ne va pas se faire toute seule. **Avoue avec lassitude le Mauve qui n'aime pas trop faire ce genre de chose.

**_ T'as qu'à reprendre demain. J'suis sûr que ton petit Shaka t'attend avec impatience. Oh et un conseil, laisse-le te sauter dessus, t'es toujours de meilleure humeur après. **Se moque ou conseille ce Bleu non sans laisser son sourire goguenard sur son visage.

**_ Je t'emmerde ! **Gronde d'une voix sourde Mû qui ne veut absolument pas aborder ce genre de sujet avec un pervers dans son genre, même si souvent…, il a eu raison à son sujet –mais seulement dans cette vie-là-.

**_ Ouais si tu veux. T'as qu'à y aller, je fermerais moi-même. **Dit à présent Deathmask qui met un chiffon dans la poche arrière de sa combinaison.

**_ …D'accord, on fait comme ça. Death', je peux te poser une question ? **Demande ou suppose le Parme qui aimerait avoir une réponse même si celle-ci ne viendra jamais. Lui, il veut juste se rassurer… .** As-tu l'intention de dire à Shura que tu l'aimes ?**

**_ Quoi ? Va t'faire foutre ! **Gronde férocement le Bleu qui laisse son regard parler pour la suite.

**_ Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. C'est juste…, laisse tomber d'accord.** **On s'voit demain.** S'excuse-t-il plusieurs fois pour que l'autre ne lui jette rien à la tête. Jamais il n'aurait dû se montrer aussi curieux… .

_ **J'vois pas en quoi ça t'regarde et il peut toujours attendre c'est moi qui t'le dit ! **Réplique tout de même en dernier mot le mécano qui se dirige peu de temps après vers une étagère remplie de matériel.

La réponse entendue cependant, Mû acquiesce et sourit. Il s'attendait à ce genre de chose et sans étonnement, il embarque son manteau avec lui pour se rendre chez Shaka et y finir sa journée.

Il existe plusieurs façons de se dire qu'on s'aime. Plusieurs façons de se le montrer aussi et, ce Mauve en est certain, toutes n'utilisent pas toujours les mots. Souvent de simples gestes suffisent ou des actions mais certainement que pour Zeus ce n'est pas assez pour ce Bleuté. Faut dire, Deathmask n'est pas du genre à se confier sur ses sentiments ou émotions alors, peut-être qu'il a été amené ici pour ça. Pour être plus franc sur ce qu'il ressent mais…, avec un partenaire comme Shura, ce n'est pas réellement gagné d'avance puisqu'étrangement, ces deux-là se ressemblent sur le sujet.

Soupirant longuement, Mû se décide à arrêter de penser et se concentrant sur ce futur Blond qu'il ne tardera plus à apercevoir, un sourire orne son visage. Il a hâte de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, d'entendre sa voix et de le voir tout simplement. Ce soir et comme tous les autres soirs avec Shaka, il se promet de ne penser à personne d'autre qu'à eux deux et à leur relation. A la protéger et à la faire grandir.

* * *

**_ Tu es sûr que personne ne peut nous entendre ici ? Je veux dire…,** soupire Rhadamanthe en laissant son regard se focaliser sur le Barman et gérant de l'établissement qui n'est autre que Dionysos.

**_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas et puis, il n'est pas le genre de personne à écouter la conversation d'autrui.** Assure Kanon tout en prenant une gorgée de son verre de vin.

Là, au bar de Dionysos et installé à une table éloignée du monde et des bavardages, Rhadamanthe demande à ce Bleuté de leur trouver un endroit nouveau et où ils sont à l'aise et sans oreille trainante alors, comme une évidence, le Gémini a proposé ce Bar qu'il a précédemment visité avec ses amis et assis à cette belle table où les chaises sont recouvertes de cuir sombre, les deux sont en tête-à-tête et sûrement que leur soirée se passe pour le mieux depuis qu'ils sont arrivés là.

Un sourire aux lèvres pour le plus Foncé des deux, celui-ci continue de discuter de sa journée, de parler de sa semaine et de moucharder un peu sur son frère. Chose qu'il fait souvent ces derniers mois et il apprécie. Heureux de pouvoir passer une soirée avec son homme, il est aux anges et pouvoir en profiter sans condition lui fait battre son cœur.

**_ Alors, tu as quelque chose à me dire que personne ne doit entendre ?! Je t'écoute,** soupire avec envie Kanon qui aime partager des secrets avec sa moitié.

**_ C'est à propos d'Hadès-sama…, il…, il a retrouvé ses esprits et sa mémoire.** Confie doucement le Blond en regardant tout de même autour de lui, pour être sûr que personne ne l'entende. **Ça fait près de deux jours et si j'ai réussi à excuser mon comportement auprès de lui et tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire avec ou sans son accord, je…, je pense ne pas encore en avoir fait assez.**

**_ Tu te trompes et te connaissant je suis sûr que tu as été formel et sincère, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est sa réponse et comment il a réagi face au dilemme que nous imposait Zeus.** Se montre curieux un Bleuté avide d'en savoir davantage et de connaître la réponse d'un Dieu. …Celui des enfers en l'occurrence.

**_ Je crois qu'il m'a pardonné, malgré ce que tout le monde peut dire ou penser de mon Dieu, Hadès-sama n'est pas mauvais et il m'a aussi donné des conditions, à savoir, ne plus voir Hatsuharu et Inoué avec Camus, Shion ou Saga. Il dit qu'ils seront une mauvaise influence pour eux, **murmure le Blondin non sans un léger rictus, **et je vais suivre ses directives à la lettre. Pour ce qui est de Zeus, tu connais déjà sans doute sa réponse. Pour le moment, il ne veut entendre parler d'aucun « sauvetage » et même si ça m'a un peu dérouté, je sais tout de même que son avis n'est pas encore tout à fait tranché.** Discute-t-il à présent et en repensant à sa longue conversation avec son aîné et Maître. **…Et, je le suivrais, je voulais que tu le saches.** Siffle presque ce Blond en griffant sa lèvre et en tenant quelques-uns des doigts de son compagnon…, comme pour avoir le courage de tout lui avouer et parce qu'il le rassure dans le même temps.

**_ Je- attend, ça fait beaucoup d'informations. …On devrait peut-être en parler chez toi, non ?** Suggère entre deux pensées ce Bleu un peu perdu et confus par toutes les informations à enregistrer et à retenir. **Camus a dû avoir du fil à retordre avec lui et…, est-ce qu'ils savent pour l'interdiction ? Et…- attend, il faut que je reprenne mon souffle.**

**_ Je ne voulais pas te gêner avec ça mais simplement te le dire et…, je préfère rester ici désolé. J'ai envie de boire ailleurs que chez moi ce soir.** Avoue celui aux mèches d'Or qui voit sa main s'éloigner de l'autre mais aussi retenue.

**_ Je comprends Rhad', désolé je me reprends maintenant.** Assure Kanon qui prend une profonde respiration avant de recommencer cette discussion. **Désolé, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles sortir.** Sourit-il à présent et en reprenant confiance en lui. **Donc Hadès s'est réveillé et il n'a pas apprécié…, c'est compréhensible. Camus n'a pas non plus dû être très content des propos qu'il a entendu mais ça, c'est encore autre chose je suppose.** **Le positif, c'est que vous avez pu parler tous les deux et qu'il ait compris le pourquoi de tes agissements. **Commence à dire le Bleuté qui voit son Blond se détendre légèrement face à ses aveux. **Sinon, tu peux répondre à ma question en rapport avec Camus, Shion et mon frère ? Ils savent qu'ils n'ont plus le droit de vous approcher.**

**_ Pas encore mais ça sera fait, j'obéirais toujours à Hadès-sama et puis, il veut juste les protéger.** Confie Rhadamanthe sans non plus tout avouer. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre à part lui sache que son Dieu peut faire preuve de bon cœur et d'aider sa famille –celle qu'il prend comme tel en tout cas-.

**_ Et pour nous ?** Demande maladroitement Kanon qui termine son verre commandé et qui a malgré tout la gorge sèche et nouée. Il veut savoir si leur relation va se terminer, maintenant que le Dieu des Enfers est éveillé ou si les choses vont changer entre eux, même un peu… . **Attend, je vais recommander un verre, je reviens. **

Déjà debout, Kanon se prend un peu de temps et recule l'instant dans l'unique but d'avoir un peu plus de courage. Se dirigeant vers le bar et prenant un peu du temps de Dionysos avec lequel il discute un peu, le Brunet voit le stress de son client et l'aide même à se rassurer sans que cela ne soit ressenti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Bleuté est de retour à sa place, un nouveau verre face à lui et reprenant cette main qui lui manque entre la sienne, il sourit. Marmonne un « on reprend » et voilà qu'il se sent prêt à entendre la réponse.

**_ Hadès-sama ne veut pas nous voir ensemble mais…, il ne m'interdit pas de te voir. **Sourit légèrement Rhadamanthe en voyant son amant soupirer d'aise.

**_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir de si peu mais, je le suis. Crois-moi. Et concernant tes enfants ? Est-ce qu-**

**_ Il ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça, **se remémore le Doré dans un léger froncement de sourcil.

**_ Je crois que je pourrais en pleurer. **Rit de moitié le Bleuté qui voit sa soirée s'illuminer malgré les autres problèmes entendus. **Mais je ne comprends pas Hadès,** dit-il en reprenant un peu de son sérieux. **Il ne veut pas qu'on touche à tes enfants et en même temps, il ne veut pas faire un geste pour l'humanité, pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucune logique à tout ça.**

**_ Je-**

**_ Et puis, il n'a même pas pensé à son copain. Lui aussi est humain, autant que son neveu et sa nièce et même pour eux, il ne veut pas céder un bout de ses convictions ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne-**

**_ Ne va pas trop loin s'il te plaît, Kanon. **Demande sagement le Blondin qui ne veut pas entendre quelqu'un insulter son Dieu, en coupant à son tour son interlocuteur. **Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de trancher, loin de là et comme il me l'a soufflé durant notre conversation, ce n'est pas avec quelques exceptions qu'on peut faire de grandes choses et je le rejoins sur ce point.** Souffle-t-il en comprenant les mots de son aîné sans pour autant y adhérer complètement. Lui n'a pas un aussi grand passé avec Zeus également et ne redoute pas autant de choses que lui. **…Camus ne pourra rien pour lui, Hadès-sama le voit comme une simple menace et ne l'écoutera pas puisque pour lui ses mots seront comme des mensonges. Les seuls qu'il pourrait sans doute entendre sont Poséidon, Apollon et Rin. C'est le seul humain avec mes enfants qui ont du pouvoir sur lui, quant aux Dieux, ils pourraient expliquer leur raison et ce qui leur permet de croire en la bonne foi de Zeus même si moi-même, je n'en suis pas convaincu. **Marmonne-t-il lassement en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Tout est compliqué mais il n'est pas encore prêt à abandonner et puis, il a encore un peu de temps. Rien n'est perdu.

**_ Tu t'es oublié dans l'équation, mais si tu le penses alors moi aussi. Et tu sais Rhadamanthe, personne ne croit véritablement en Zeus,** souffle Kanon qui voit leurs verres se terminer. **Quelque part, on sait tous qu'il fera selon ses envies.**

**_ Je ne veux pas voir Hadès-sama se faire humilier et je veux garder mes enfants. **Admet Rhadamanthe non sans serrer les poings. _**…J'aimerais continuer à le voir heureux…, **_souffle-t-il pour lui-même et qui ne veut pas vraiment confesser cela devant Kanon par pudeur vis-à-vis de celui qu'il sert.

**_ Alors je suppose que tu le soutiendras du mieux que tu le pourras,** dit le Bleu Foncé en attrapant le menton de son amant. **Fait ce qu'il ne peut pas faire et moi, je ferais en sorte que toi, tu sois heureux. **Confie-t-il comme un énième secret entre eux. **Je crois que les semaines à venir seront compliquées, voire débordantes de tensions et de colère mais pour le moment j'aimerais t'emmener chez moi et te faire oublier tout ça. Seulement quelques heures, si tu le veux bien Rhad' !** Propose maintenant cet Editeur ou Chevalier du Gémeaux non sans se lever et prendre ses affaires**. Et une fois les idées claires, on traitera les problèmes un par un et je m'occuperais moi-même d'annoncer la « règle » à Saga et les autres. …Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que cela vienne de moi pour l'instant, tu comprends si c'est Hadès qui s'y attèle en personne, il risque de ne plus y avoir grand monde prématurément sur cette terre.** Plaisante de moitié ce Bleu qui tire un sourire à son compagnon.

**_ Tu es…-, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Kanon. Merci d'être là et de m'écouter. **Grogne tendrement le Blondin en se levant à son tour pour enfiler son manteau et se rapprocher de cet homme qu'il aime. En ayant en tête de vouloir l'embrasser sans pouvoir réellement le faire en public.

**_ Je suis là pour ça, après tout je suis ton petit-ami non ? **Assure et conforte le Gémini en frôlant la joue de son cher et tendre. **Allons-y, je paie et-**

**_ Non, je paie. Tu mérites la gratuité ce soir pour m'avoir soutenu.**

**_ Eh bien si c'est comme ça, je ne dis pas non et j'espère pouvoir t'être utile très prochainement encore pour pouvoir profiter d'autres verres gratuits !** Se moque gentiment Kanon qui attend sagement son partenaire occupé de régler la note au côté de Dionysos avec lequel il discute quelques minutes.

Puis là, sur le trottoir parsemé de plaques de verglas, de neige et de goudron, deux amants s'engouffrent dans une voiture dans laquelle ils peuvent enfin s'embrasser et se dire quelques mots en toute intimité.

Un « je t'aime » frôle la bouche d'un Editeur tandis qu'un « moi aussi » se fait entendre aux lèvres d'un Publicitaire et le moteur du véhicule grondant, les deux hommes quittent la place pour se rendre dans un appartement douillet et qui accueillera pour la première fois un Doré craquant et intelligent.


	146. Chapter 145

**Bonjour, **

**Ce chapitre est petit mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Kanon va voir son frère et ses beaux-frères pour leur parler de la décision d'Hadès. Comment vont-ils le prendre ? la réponse dans quelques instants, bonne lecture.**

**Bonne journée, biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Mardi 25 février**

* * *

**Lundi 24 Février. **

Il est dix-neuf heures trente, quand Kanon se gare devant la maison qu'il est venu visiter. Il ne s'est pas annoncé mais les propriétaires lui ont affirmés qu'il peut passer quand il veut. Alors, un peu stressé quand même il sonne à la porte. La planche de bois s'ouvre sur un adolescent souriant. Il va parler quand la voix du jeune s'élève avant la sienne.

**\- Papa Saga, Oncle Kanon est là ! **

Puis, le brun regarde ledit « oncle » qui se fige et l'invite à entrer avant de disparaître dans le salon. Kanon entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Une voix reconnaissable entre mille pour lui, lui parvient de l'étage.

**\- Kanon met tes habits sur le porte manteau et va au salon j'arrive. **

**\- Bien, prend ton temps, **répond Kanon.

Il s'exécute et tombe nez à nez avec Arthur qui met la table.

**\- Tu restes manger avec nous oncle Kanon ? **

**\- Bien sûr qu'il reste ! **Shion vient de sortir de la cuisine.** Camus se douche et ton frère est dans son bureau. **

**\- Je suis là. **Saga vient d'arriver.** Kanon, je suis ravi que tu sois là. **

**\- Je dois vous parler. **Kanon s'arrête et regarde Arthur. **On le fera après le dîner. Je dois dire que j'ai envie d'un bon repas maison. **

**\- Bon choix, **fait Arthur en souriant.** Ce soir Papa Camus à fait le repas et Papa Shion le dessert. Tu vas adorer. **

**\- Et toi Saga **? Rigole Kanon sachant que son jumeau n'est pas très bon cuisinier.

**\- Ne commence pas ! **Grommelle le professeur.

Tout le monde se met à rire. Camus qui arrive en silence de la salle de bain en profite pour se glisser doucement dans le dos de Saga et l'embrasser dans le cou après avoir enlacé sa taille.

**\- Lui c'est notre gourmet. Il ne cuisine pas bien, mais il a un palet fin. Il nous dit ce qui va ou pas et on s'améliore grâce à cela. **

**\- Je suis d'accord, **fait Shion.

**\- En gros Papa Saga est surtout un gourmand qui a trouvé un bon cuisiner et un bon pâtissier pour s'occuper de lui, **rétorque Arthur.** Tu fais pareil avec oncle Rhadamanthe ? **Kanon se fige encore une fois.** Quoi ? Je suis d'accord avec Hatsuharu. Si Papa Saga est son oncle alors tu es le mien et Rhadamanthe aussi. Tout comme Papa Shion et Camus pour Hatsuharu et Inoué ? **

Kanon ne répond rien et baisse la tête. Il est si triste. Il aimerait que ce soit si simple. Cela pourrait être ainsi si… Mais ça ne sera pas ainsi, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il relève la tête et va parler quand Camus l'attrape par l'épaule et l'entraîne vers la table à manger, en changeant plus ou moins de conversation.

**\- T'as vu mon fils est trop mignon. **

Kanon lui répond d'un sourire pour dire « oui » et d'un « merci » muet quand leur regard se croisent. Le Gemini voit en lui plus le Chevalier du Verseau que Camus l'homme, faisant se figer les trois autres chevaliers. Kanon comprend que Camus n'est pas dupe pour sa visite. Les cinq s'assoient et partagent un bon repas en famille. Kanon se fait peu à peu à être appelé « oncle ». Jamais il n'aurait pensé l'être un jour, pas qu'il savait que son frère était gay comme lui, non cela l'a même surpris. Mais il était persuadé de ne jamais faire partie de sa famille. Alors, là, il est heureux de partager ce repas avec eux.

Le souper enfin finit et la vaisselle faite et rangée, Arthur les laisse pour terminer ses devoirs, faire son sac et se coucher. Les quatre adultes eux s'installent autour d'une boisson chaude dans le canapé. Kanon reste silencieux. Camus attrape l'une des mains de son beau-frère le ramenant à la réalité.

**\- Hadès n'a pas bien pris ta visite… Il s'est sentit agressé. **

**\- Il m'a balancé contre un mur et à moitié étranglé et c'est moi l'agresseur. **Camus inspire et expire afin de reprendre son calme.** Je ne lui en veux pas, je peux comprendre. Mais ôte-moi d'un doute. Toi et Rhad'…**

**\- Oui, on peut continuer à se voir, mais il ne veut pas nous voir ensemble. Ni que vous trois… **Là, c'est Kanon qui s'arrête pour quelques instants.** J'aimerais qu'Arthur ait raison et qu'on soit une grande famille… Hadès ne le voit pas ainsi. Vous ne devez plus approcher Hatsuharu et Inoué. **

**\- Ça on peut le faire, **sourit Saga en attrapant l'autre main de son frère.** Ce qui compte c'est que tu peux voir Rhadamanthe. **

**\- C'est vrai, **fait Shion.** Tant que tu es heureux le reste importe peu et avec le temps Hadès changera d'opinion. **

Les quatre hommes se sourient. Kanon est heureux de les voir si compréhensifs. Ils discutent encore un peu et Kanon rentre l'âme plus sereine chez lui. Là, il appelle son Blond et lui raconte tout. Rhadamanthe remercie Kanon pour tout ainsi que son frère et ses beaux-frères.


	147. Chapter 146

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un long chapitre le premier parle d'un nouveau réveil et de ses conséquences. Après on retrouve un couple qui avance et je pense que cela va vous plaire. Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : dimanche 1****er**** mars**

* * *

**Mardi 25 Février. **

Depuis ce matin, ces deux-là sont étrangement éloignés. Ce n'est pas habituel alors ça saute rapidement aux yeux de leurs amis mais aussi de leurs professeurs.

Professeurs qui connaissent déjà leur « petit secret » à tous les deux et qui attendent la pause déjeuner pour leur parler et les rassurer.

Toute la matinée, un Blond et un Vert se montrent absents. Ils ne réussissent pas à suivre les cours et encore moins à répondre à leurs camarades durant les interclasses.

Puis, à l'heure du déjeuner, les deux trouvent une excuse plus ou moins bancale pour ne pas prendre leur repas avec Seiya et le reste de la petite troupe mais et s'ils décident de se séparer eux aussi, l'un est attrapé par le Professeur Camus qui demande à être suivi tandis que l'autre, est intercepté par le Professeur Saga.

Et donc là, dans une salle de classe vide et fermée pour l'occasion, le silence règne en maître jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit cassé par le plus jeune des deux Profs.

**_ Je sais que vous vous souvenez de tout alors ne le niez pas s'il vous plaît et écoutez-moi. Je comprends que cela puisse vous perturber mais rassurez-vous, tout va bien d'accord ? Et tout va bien aller.** Clame d'une voix forte et claire ce Marine dans un léger sourire.

**_ Profess-, Chevalier du Verseau ?** Se hasarde à demander Hyoga en fixant son aîné. **Vous…, vraiment ?**

**_ Oui, Zeus-sama nous a envoyé ici pour qu'on aide Athéna-sama à gagner son pari et à sauver les humains. Voulez-vous que je vous explique ?** Demande Camus en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la classe.

Après ça, s'en suit tout un monologue où il explique aux plus jeunes la raison de leur présence ici, les différentes personnes qui ont atterrit dans ce monde et le temps qu'il leur reste encore à tous.

Le Doré pose quelques questions, pour y voir plus clairs alors que le Vert à ses côtés ne fait qu'écouter en silence. Dans la conversation, Saga s'y mêle pour ne pas laisser son amant devoir tout faire seul. Il veut le soutenir du mieux qu'il le peut dans cette mission que Zeus lui a donnée. Toujours le cœur sur la main, plus ou moins, Camus continue de défendre la cause, même si cela n'est pas nécessaire puisque les deux soutiennent et se battent pour la Déesse Athéna.

**_ Shun, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire ? **Interroge après un temps l'Aquarius en fixant son cadet qui lentement, lève les yeux.

**_ N-non…, tout va bien.** Dit à voix basse l'adolescent et même si on voit clairement qu'il n'est pas tout à fait honnête, personne ne relève.

**_ Camus, on va réussir à gagner pas vrai ?** Souffle le Blondinet en regardant gravement ses aînés.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on va tout faire pour.** Assure le Marine en posant l'une de ses mains sur les cheveux clairs de l'adolescent. **Toi, tu seras simplement chargé de veiller sur les autres et de faire ton possible pour les éveiller à leur tour. Est-ce que tu seras capable de faire ça ? **Soupire-t-il d'un air grave et en même temps, très sérieux.

**_ Compte sur moi ! Tout le monde récupérera ses souvenirs, **sourit largement le Doré qui se voit-là investit d'une mission importante.

**_ Camus…, Saga…,** murmure le Vert après avoir réentendu la voix de son ami qui l'a, d'une certaine manière, réveillé. **Mon frère…, est-ce qu'il est…- est-ce qu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs ? **Souffle-t-il en laissant son regard dévier sur le côté.

L'Aquarius s'attendait à ses questions –plus ou moins- mais il a attendu que Shun en soit l'instigateur pour ne pas le brusquer.

Un instant de silence s'est fait dans la salle de classe et si toute l'attention s'est tournée vers Shun celui-ci attend une réponse franche et sans dissimulation. Les lèvres pincées et le cœur légèrement tordu, le plus jeune laisse ses doigts s'entremêler et attendant une réponse, il sait déjà que ce calme est un signe de mauvais augure.

**_ Oui, Ikki et Aphrodite sont déjà éveillés et ce depuis quelques semaines maintenant. **Confie le Professeur en posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur**. Il y a eu quelques problèmes au début, d'autant que certains te concernaient directement mais ils ont décidé d'écouter leurs cœurs et-**

**_ Ce n'est pas toi que je veux entendre Camus…, désolé.** Souffle Shun qui laisse ses poings se serrer sur son pantalon.

**_ Je comprends ne t'en fait pas. **Dit Camus en ayant un peu de peine pour son élève –même si théoriquement il ne l'est pas réellement, sauf dans ce monde ci-.

**_ Tu pourrais peut-être, leur rendre visite après les cours, non ? **Propose Saga qui suit la discussion et qui essaie de donner une solution. **Mes cours se terminent à quinze heures aujourd'hui, je pourrais passer à leur boutique et les prévenir de ta venue. Tu en penses quoi Shun ?**

**_ Je… …oui, s'il vous plaît.** Acquiesce l'appelé en trouvant cette solution acceptable.

**_ Parfait, dans ce cas, nous ferons comme ça. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez retourner à votre pause-déjeuner maintenant.** Sourit le Bleuté en les incitant à disparaître.

**_ Mais-**

**_ Hyoga, je te l'ai dit. Tout ira bien alors ne vous éloignez pas de vos amis. Au contraire, protégez-les si vous le pouvez. Maintenant filez !** Clame Camus en chiffonnant les mèches à sa portée. **Et Shun… n'oublie pas, tout dépend de toi et de tes choix, mais tous ici savons que tu es quelqu'un de bien avec le cœur sur la main alors, je ne te dirais pas quoi faire. J'ai confiance en toi et en tes futures décisions.**

Après un dernier « merci » de la part des adolescents, les deux Professeurs se retrouvent en tête-en-tête et si tous les deux partent dans des réflexions différentes, le Gémini sait que son amant est de nouveau occupé de penser aux autres personnes encore en sommeil et pas certain d'être en accord avec les principes ou les choix à faire. Alors pour sortir son cadet de ses pensées trop nombreuses, il se dit que lui voler un baiser n'est pas de trop.

Et l'idée est ingénieuse puisque dans l'instant, Camus retrouve des réflexes et kidnappe pendant une brève seconde la nuque de ce Bleu tentant.

**_ Tu avais l'air perdu alors-**

**_ T'as bien fait,** rassure Camus en reprenant un léger baiser. **Et maintenant, allons-nous aussi retrouver Shion. La pause est bientôt terminée et… tu as eu une bonne idée pour Shun. J'espère maintenant que tout ira bien.**

**_ On ne peut que l'espérer… mais tu seras là pour eux, au cas où n'est-ce pas ? **Souffle le Bleuté comme une évidence.

**_ Ouais. Evidemment. **

Après ça, la journée se déroule le plus normalement possible et si Seiya boude sur ses deux amis pendant près d'une demi-heure, il leur pardonne aussi très vite.

Un petit mensonge est dit mais c'est pour le bien de tous alors lentement, le cours des choses reprend. Seul Shun reste pensif et un peu en retrait.

D'ailleurs, les heures sont longues pour lui avant de pouvoir rejoindre son frère et cette boutique de fleurs. Il préfère y aller seul et au plus il s'y approche, au plus son cœur lui fait mal. …Sa tête, elle, est pleine de songes tous aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres.

Puis là, arrivé au « lieu de rendez-vous » il reste pendant une pleine minute devant le magasin. Il fixe cette devanture comme s'il l'aperçoit pour la première fois et si quelques clients en sortent, lui a un étrange sentiment de malaise jusqu'à ce que son frère aîné l'aperçoive au travers de la vitre et l'interpelle.

**_ Shun, pourquoi tu restes-là ? Entre. Allez, vient s'il te plaît, on va monter. **Gronde Ikki dans un ordre impossible à contredire.

La tête du Vert hoche positivement, les deux frangins gravissent les marches à l'arrière du bâtiment pour se rendre dans l'appartement énoncé plus tôt.

Jusqu'à l'intérieur, le silence est de mise et servant une tasse de thé à son cadet, le Bleu Foncé demande à celui-ci de l'attendre, le temps qu'il appelle Aphrodite et que celui-ci ferme le magasin pour la journée.

Bien sûr, la chose est refusée au début puis d'un commun accord, l'aîné de la Fratrie disparaît et Shun se retrouve seul dans cet appartement.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, le cadet se retrouve en présence des deux autres et silencieux au possible, la discussion se fait grâce à Ikki.

**_ Saga nous a dit que tu t'étais réveillé ce matin et j'en suis très heureux. Moi, je ne pouvais pas te le dire alors-**

**_ Oui je sais Ikki, Camus nous l'a expliqué à Hyoga et moi. **Assure Shun en attrapant la main de son frère et en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder ce Bleu Clair qui les écoute calmement.

**_ Alors lui aussi…, oui c'est normal après tout. **Soupire pour lui-même ce Bleu en resserrant la prise de son cadet. **Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on parle Shun ?** Propose maintenant celui-ci en laissant son regard dériver sur son amant muet.

**_ Sur le fait que tu sors avec celui qui a tenté de m'assassiner ?** Demande le Vert sans plus de retenu.

**_ Ce ne-… …oui. **Souffle Ikki courageusement et en étant prêt à faire face à son frère.

Un grand silence s'installe et les deux propriétaires des lieux attendent patiemment tout en fixant leur cadet qui reprend ses mains pour lui et qui réfléchit à ses futures paroles.

Le cœur tambourinant et les pensées dispersées, Shun prend de profondes respirations silencieuses et une fois la décision prise, les sons reviennent et la voix claire du Vert résonne à présent.

**_ Avant que je ne recouvre la mémoire, je t'aimais bien Aphrodite. Je voyais que tu faisais du bien à mon frère et que grâce à toi il s'ouvrait plus aux autres et au monde. Et pour ça, je t'en suis très reconnaissant, peu importe qui tu es mais voilà, je me souviens et je sais ce que tu as fait. …Ce que tu as essayé de me faire et, j'aimerais savoir Ikki, est-ce que tu lui as pardonné ?** Interroge Shun en laissant son regard émeraude tomber sur son aîné.

**_ Oui. Oui j'ai pardonné à Aphrodite parce que j'ai compris pas mal de choses à son sujet et qu'il n'avait pas fait cette erreur seul. Et je ne te cache pas que mes sentiments pour lui jouent beaucoup…,** affirme le Bleu sans détourner le regard. **Shun, je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il a tenté de te faire mais-**

**_ Tu as appris à le connaitre ?** Continue le Vert d'une voix toujours aussi neutre et sans trop de vie. **Alors je dois faire comme toi, oublier et passer à autre chose ?** Grogne-t-il maintenant et alors qu'il fait frissonner les deux adultes faces à lui.

**_ Ce n'est pas- non, je-, **bafouille Ikki qui a peur de perdre son frère, sa seule famille.

**_ Shun, ne lui en veut pas. Tout est entièrement de ma faute alors si tu dois te mettre en colère contre quelqu'un, prends-toi-en à moi, s'il te plaît, **affirme Aphrodite qui vient de se réveiller et qui défend ce Bleu et veut assumer ses erreurs et son passé. **Ne-**

Le Bleu Clair va continuer son monologue mais un bruit étrange le fait cesser. Ce son n'a rien à faire là et pourtant, il résonne dans tout l'appartement et c'est clair et cristallin.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, on peut voir Shun rire et sourire comme personne et cela déconcerte énormément le propriétaire de l'appartement et son colocataire. Ce n'est pas « normal » au vu de la situation et pourtant, ça n'arrête pas de rire encore et encore. Les sourcils froncés et les cœurs arrêtés, l'incompréhension se lit sur le visage et pourtant, ils n'arrivent pas à parler distinctement.

**_ Shun… ? …Est-ce que… ?! **

**_ Désolé, je ne peux plus faire semblant,** marmonne l'interpelé en essuyant les larmes sur le coin de ses yeux. **…Vous êtes si sérieux,** continue-t-il entre deux respirations.

**_ Comment ça ?** Demande le Fleuriste qui a peur de comprendre et de stresser davantage.

**_ Je…, en venant ici j'avais déjà pris ma décision**, dit Shun en reprenant de son sérieux, **j'y ai réfléchit toute la journée et je ne savais pas quoi penser de toute cette situation mais pour moi, ce qui prime avant tout, c'est ton bonheur Ikki et si tu es heureux avec Aphrodite alors je ne vais pas vous interdire de vous voir.** S'exclame-t-il en laissant un sourire broder ses lèvres. **Je sais ce qui a pu se passer entre nous mais moi, j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose et ici, j'ai appris à te connaître Aphrodite et je ne peux plus te détester. Jamais même je ne t'avais détesté et puis, avec les circonstances et tout…, j'aimerais qu'on reparte à zéro tous les trois.** Finit-il en toute honnêteté. **Désolé de vous avoir fait peur… .**

**_ Tu veux dire que…, **débute Ikki qui ne sait plus quoi croire. **…Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**_ Non et si tu l'as choisi c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela. Aphrodite désolé aussi…, je voulais juste-**

**_ Tu n'as pas t'excuser,** assure le Bleu Ciel qui voit son être s'apaiser de seconde en seconde. **Tu es très bon comédien, tu sais ça ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de ta décision ?**

**_ Oui. Ici, j'ai appris à te connaître et puis, mon frère ne se trompe jamais. Ensemble, nous allons réussir à faire gagner notre Déesse, non ?!**

**_ Ouais…, évidemment. **Soupire le Phénix en agitant sa tête, **mais ne me fait plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus jamais me parler, que c'était notre dernière conversation et-**

**_ …Je t'aime Ikki, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, même si tu t'entichais de mon pire ennemi.** Clame fièrement Shun en bombant légèrement le torse.

**_ Abruti, moi aussi je t'aime p'tit frère. **Marmonne le Bleu gêné de ses propres mots tandis qu'il touche son amant et le rend un peu plus amoureux de lui.

**_ Et moi je suis tout simplement chanceux d'avoir votre pardon. Shun, tu restes ici ce soir n'est-ce pas ?** Suppose ou demande Aphrodite qui invite l'adolescent à leur table.

**_ C'est que, j'a-**

**_ Ne t'en fait pas, j'avais dit à Saga que tu resterais probablement ici pour la nuit. **Assure maintenant Ikki qui a fait le contour de la table pour prendre dans ses bras son cadet qu'il veut toujours protéger de tout.

**_ …D'accord.**

Un dernier « merci » est entendu de la bouche d'un Bleuté et finalement, les trois hommes dînent autour d'une table et d'un repas préparé par les soins d'un oiseau de feu. La discussion a plusieurs sujets mais celui qui revient souvent est sûrement leur condition à chacun et les autres Chevaliers ou Dieux coincés ici-bas.

Du bout des lèvres, ils demandent des informations sur Hyoga et si Shun affirme que leur relation n'a pas changée, cela fait grincer des dents le Bleu mais l'a aussi très largement rassuré sur le fait que ce Blond est bel et bien fait pour son frère.

Ensuite, une chambre est préparée et si Aphrodite passe la nuit seul ce soir-là, c'est parce que deux frères ont besoin de se raconter quelques petits secrets et de se retrouver seuls et protégés par l'autre. Rien de plus, rien de moins. …De s'entourer un peu dans leur bulle protectrice pour la nuit.

* * *

Ça fait près de cinq jours qu'ils ne se parlent pas ou ne s'approchent pas. Ou non, ça fait cinq jours que son aîné l'évite soigneusement et sans aucune gêne.

Il ne répond à aucun de ses mails ou de ses appels. Il n'a pas non plus dénié le regarder quand il a posé des questions en rapport avec le travail alors, Rin se dit, que le message est clair.

Il s'est lassé de lui. C'est l'évidence même mais Hadès n'a pas assez de courage pour le lui dire. Il l'abandonne sans même se retourner et sans même prévenir. Il se sait ennuyeux et sûrement embêtant mais, il a au moins le droit à une explication. Ou alors une rupture dans les règles. Même par mail, ça aurait été suffisant mais rien… alors c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est assis sur ce muret à attendre un Ebène plus âgé que lui et qui habite à proximité –pour ne pas dire, l'immeuble derrière lui-.

Ça fait près d'une heure qu'il est là à attendre dans le froid qui ne déserte pas les terres nipponnes et il n'est pas encore assez résigné pour abandonner et quitter les lieux.

Soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer à minimum, son souffle chaud fait des nuages brumeux autour de lui et réajustant son épaisse écharpe, il s'emmitoufle avec ardeur pour ne pas attraper froid.

La nuit est là depuis longtemps et les vingt et une heures pointent le bout de leur nez et toujours suspendu à ce muret, comme un enfant sage, il scrute les passages inexistants et les quelques résidents -trois au total- le dévisagent durement, en le jugeant très certainement. …Enfin, cela lui importe peu et s'il vérifie souvent l'heure sur son GSM, une idée parmi tant d'autres lui traverse l'esprit. Hadès est peut-être chez Rhadamanthe. Invité ou occupé de dîner. Avec ou sans les enfants. Alors, il attend peut-être là pour rien.

Le cœur de plus en plus fissuré et les pensées bien plus présentes à l'instant, il réfléchit aux multiples possibilités qui s'offrent à lui et griffant à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres mordues par le froid, son regard n'a pas tout de suite accroché la silhouette qu'il attend depuis longtemps. N'a pas entendu les pas qui se dirigent vers lui. Et est saisi de cette voix rauque à son oreille.

**_ Que fais-tu ici Gamin ?** Grogne la voix froide et puissante d'Hadès à l'encontre de son cadet qu'il remarque immédiatement après être sorti de sa voiture.

**_ Si ce n'est pas évident, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.** Souffle le Noiraud avec aigreur.

**_ Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.** Suggère à présent le Publicitaire qui n'est pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Qui se dit qu'il doit tout de suite l'oublier.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau et les lèvres pincées par les mots entendus et le ton employé, Rin se lève de son siège improvisé et si ces jambes sont engourdies, il n'y fait pas attention. Ce n'est pas son souci premier.

Les poings serrés le long de son corps et les sourcils froncés, on pourrait croire que le Miel de ses yeux se change en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre. Beaucoup moins lumineux et éclatant. Et là, sur ses deux jambes et la tête relevée, il parle de nouveau.

**_ Je pensais que j'aurais au moins eu le droit à une explication Hadès-san ! **S'exclame le plus jeune sans lâcher du regard son interlocuteur et sûrement, ex-amant. **J'ai bien compris le message que tu essaies de faire passer depuis quelques jours et maintenant ici, il n'y a plus aucun doute possible, mais je pense…, que ça n'aurait pas été difficile de le dire en réponse dans l'un des nombreux mails que je t'ai envoyé !** Continue-t-il sur le même ton strict et blessé. **Je pense que je mérite au moins ça.**

**_ Et quel est donc le message ?** Soupire ou siffle cet Ebène qui châtie chacun des mots entendus.

**_ Hm, évidemment…,** soupire pour lui-même le jeune Tomura dans un fin rictus caché. **Tu n'as jamais quitté personne n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que ça a toujours été l'inverse, non… . Alors pour que tu comprennes bien Hadès-san, quand tu veux qu'une relation se finisse, il faut prévenir l'autre personne. Et…je…- je vais le faire pour toi, d'accord !? **Assure-t-il en reprenant une profonde respiration. Ça le rend malade de devoir dire une chose comme celle-là mais, il se sait inapte à garder un homme pareil à ses côtés alors au lieu de lutter, il abandonne et lui rend sa vie. **Hadès-san, je crois que nous devrions arrêter de nous voir en dehors du travail à partir de ce soir. **Dit ce Noiraud sans prendre de pause ou de « petites routes » pour faire traîner les choses plus longtemps et en scrutant son aîné qui le dévisage également. **Tu vois, c'est une façon parmi tant d'autres de mettre fin à une relation et j'aurais aimé que tu le fasses ainsi au lieu de m'ignorer et de m'éviter.** Avoue-t-il alors que son visage se découvre un peu plus et que ce fin sourire triste sur ses lèvres se révèle au grand jour –ou ici à la nuit-. **Maintenant que c'est dit, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir attendu devant ton immeuble et je te promets que- …je vous promets que, dorénavant j'oublierais cette adresse et l'effacerait de mon répertoire.**

Il est occupé de le perdre. Le Dieu des Enfers s'en rend compte petit à petit et s'il décide de ne rien faire puisqu'il ne trouve encore aucune réponse, ça devient de plus en plus difficile. Ça lui retourne le cœur de le voir disparaître. Et puis…, tout ce qu'il peut bien penser, est pour se protéger lui-même de ses propres sentiments. Oui, il a déjà aimé une fois, Perséphone a été son premier amour, il l'a aimé de tout son cœur pense-t-il mais, voir ce Noiraud partir le rend malade. Il est le seul à être aussi persistant et à vouloir l'approcher, le connaître malgré son caractère et à le poursuivre. Alors oui, c'est peut-être sous les instructions de Zeus ou pas mais… mais il aime tout ça et perdre cet Ebène…, perdre cet Ebène…- le voir l'abandonner… . Peut-il au moins profiter de lui jusqu'à la dernière échéance ? Trouver ce qu'il cherche à ses côtés peut-être ?

A cet instant, il s'accorde ce droit puisque déjà ses pas s'avancent vers son Cadet et que sa main attrape ce poignet trop fin pour ne pas le voir disparaître. Attrape une peau frigorifié pareil à de la glace.

_**_ J'ai besoin de toi…,**_ murmure Hadès en serrant un peu plus sa prise et sans même avoir été entendu. **Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.** Dit-il maladroitement et en forçant le plus jeune à faire un pas en avant.

**_ Pourquoi vous mentez ? Si vous me lâchez maintenant, tout pourrait être fini alors s'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi Hadès-san.**

**_ Non. Je…-** cherche l'aîné des Elision sans réussir à trouver ses mots. **Cette semaine a été compliquée pour moi et si je ne t'ai pas répondu c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'être seul.**

**_ Si ça avait été ça, vous auriez pu le dire, non !** Reprend la voix plus forte de Rin qui tente de retirer son poignet aux mains de son aîné.

**_ …C'est de ta faute…,** souffle le Publicitaire comme une vérité –en tout cas pour lui-. **Suis-moi, ne restons pas ici.** Ordonne-t-il maintenant en trainant son cadet derrière. Depuis quelques minutes, il remarque les joues rougies de l'autre et les légers tremblements de son corps mais là, quand il lui touche la peau il se demande simplement depuis quand ce gamin l'attend dehors.

**_ Je ne veux pas vous suivre ! **Grogne à présent Rin qui s'évertue à ralentir la course de l'autre.

**_ Tu vas m'écouter maintenant Rin.** Tonne la voix vibrante du Dieu des Enfers. **Il est hors de question pour moi de te laisser partir. Je ne saurais pas faire si tu n'es pas là alors je te le demande, suis-moi et laisse-moi m'expliquer. …Ne pars pas.**

Le cœur troublé des mots entendus et par le ton pris, le jeune Tomura a un moment de faiblesse et son corps réagit avant ses pensées.

Là, marchant dans les pas de son aîné, il a la tête remplie de questions et de sentiments différents. Il ne se trompe pas et tous les signes sont là. Il est même prêt à accepter le fait de le voir partir alors pourquoi le retient-il maintenant ? Il ne comprend pas.

Dans l'ascenseur et le contraste de chaud et de froid avec son corps l'a fait frissonner mais n'y faisant pas attention, il continue de laisser son cerveau cogiter alors qu'à ses côtés, l'Ebène ne fait que l'observer et voir cette peau rougie par le froid reprendre une couleur normale. Claire, pâle et sans imperfection.

Puis, le tintement reconnaissable de l'appareil les ramène tous deux à la réalité et très vite à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ils n'ont pris le temps que d'enlever leurs chaussures.

**_ J'ai dû, Rhadamanthe et moi avons dû- devons faire face à plusieurs problèmes familiaux.** Claque la voix de l'Elision en attirant toujours derrière lui son cadet pour le faire entrer dans l'appartement et le mettre près d'un chauffage. Il ne ment pas, pas directement, c'est même la vérité quelque part alors…, il peut bien lui dire. A aucun moment il n'a pensé le blesser en l'éloignant de lui. **Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune intention de te céder à quelqu'un d'autre.**

**_ Le dire était trop difficile ? Et puis, vous n'avez même pas de preuve, pas vrai !? Pourquoi je devrais vous croire Hadès-san ?** Grogne Rin en continuant d'éloigner ses mains qui reviennent sans cesse pour lui retirer ses vêtements d'hivers –autrement dit manteau et écharpe-. **Vous m'avez ignoré alors forcément je me suis imaginé des choses parce que vous ne dites jamais rien ! Vous ne faites confiance à personne et ne parlez à personne de vos problèmes. Je sais comment vous êtes et que parler n'est pas votre fort mais, rien qu'un mot aurait été suffisant ! Vous êtes un abruti Hadès-san ! Un égoïste qui ne pense à personne d'autre que lui-même et un-**

**_ Je t'aime, **vient d'avouer l'appelé tandis qu'il agrippe le visage de son Cadet pour le mettre face à lui et pour apercevoir ces deux prunelles Dorées qu'il adore contempler. Franc et honnête, il prend aussi un baiser de droit et ne veut pas lâcher les lèvres douces et sucrées de son Noiraud. Il devient accro à ce goût et à cette peau qui frissonne sous ses doigts –et à la chaleur présentement- alors non, il ne peut pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant alors qu'il a encore un peu de temps pour en profiter et pour le marquer un peu plus. Ce petit humain est une perfection pour lui. Une perfection qu'il ne veut pas briser à cause de ses mots ou de ses actes. Dont il prendra soin jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à devoir rentrer chez lui. …Seul. Alors même qu'il ne le souhaite pas. **…Je t'aime Rin.**

Muet par cette révélation et battant des paupières, l'appelé est comme figé. Son aîné ne lui dit jamais rien de tel. Ne répond jamais à ses mots et griffant sa bouche rougie par le baiser, il est certain de ne plus avoir les pensées droites.

Le silence règne maintenant dans cet appartement et si Hadès attend un geste ou une réaction, cela ne tarde pas à se montrer. Lui-même se surprend de sa déclaration mais de voir ce petit bout d'homme s'énerver contre lui et le traiter de tous les noms le rend courageux. Ou non, le rend sincère.

**_ Pourquoi dire ça maintenant ? Vous trichez.** Souffle peu de temps après un Noiraud qui doute de plus en plus de ce qu'il a pu lui-même croire.

**_ Peut-être mais… pour toi, ça ne me dérange pas.**

Un claquement de langue est entendu après cette réponse encore plus mesquine et égaré entre toutes ses pensées et les mots entendus, Rin est un peu à la dérive même s'il essaie de se reprendre. Doit-il de nouveau le croire ou au contraire, en terminer avec cette relation qui lui fait plus de mal que de bien la plupart du temps.

**_ Même moi j'ai remarqué que je ne faisais que te poursuivre ces derniers temps Rin et l'avoir vu m'agace bien plus que tu ne peux le croire. **Affirme l'Ebène non sans froncer les sourcils et en gardant un visage entre ses mains. **Mais te poursuive me va. Laisse-moi continuer.** Parce que c'est un fait, depuis qu'il lui a laissé une chance, ce Dieu a l'impression de toujours rattraper cette main pour le garder avec lui et si ça l'a stressé plus d'une fois, il n'a jamais songé à arrêter.

**_ J'en ai marre d'avoir mal au ventre à cause de vous. Marre de douter et d'être indécis. Et j'en ai marre d'être pris pour un imbécile. Ça m'fait tellement mal à la tête que parfois je ne sais pas quoi faire… mais quand je sens votre main sur ma tête Hadès-san, tout s'apaise toujours.** Se confie le jeune Tomura en attrapant de lui-même cette fois, cette main plus grande que la sienne pour l'entourer de ses doigts et la resserrer.

**_ Arrête de me vouvoyer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre faire ce genre de chose quand nous sommes seuls. …Arrête Rin…, s'il te plaît.** Demande de nouveau le Publicitaire qui comprend bien que cette chose reprend à cause d'un malentendu et d'une supposée rupture.

**_ Ne me laisse plus jamais seul,** finit par soupirer le Noiraud en laissant ses deux orbes Or scruter avec intensité les iris Bleus de son aîné.

**_ Très bien, je prends aussi cette responsabilité. **Confie Hadès qui se voit maintenant beaucoup plus serein et qui sent ses problèmes le fuir durant des minutes entières. **Dis-moi, tu es resté combien de temps dehors ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas…, peut-être deux heures. Je voulais juste des réponses alors je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.** Marmonne-t-il comme pris en faute alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal.

**_ Je reviens, ne pars pas. **Dit l'Ebène en caressant une dernière fois les mèches sombres de son cadet avant de se diriger vers sa salle d'eau à l'étage.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, il fait couler un bain bouillant à la bonne odeur sucrée, prépare des serviettes également et une fois celui-ci prêt, il redescend pour amener avec lui cet autre Noiraud qui n'a pas bougé de ce radiateur et si des questions se posent, aucune n'a de réponse, …sauf une fois dans la salle de bain.

Un peu surpris, Rin regarde autour de lui et si de la fumée s'échappe du bain, il est aussi saisi de son aîné qui l'approche et commence à le déshabiller.

**_ Hadès-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Interroge le plus petit en essayant d'arrêter son supérieur qui dégrafe son pantalon et qui agrippe les bords de sa chemise.

**_ Il faut que tu te réchauffes avant que tu ne tombes malade. Laisse-moi faire. **Assure-t-il alors que la chemise tombe et qu'un t-shirt se soulève.

**_ Je peux le faire moi-même, d'accord.** Dit Rin qui ne veut pas contredire son aîné mais qui est embarrassé par le tout. Par les gestes affectifs de celui-ci et par sa sollicitude. Ce n'est pas habituel donc ça gêne. Et alors que son pantalon tombe à ses pieds et qu'il l'éloigne lui-même de son corps, autre chose l'étonne. **Hadès-san, pourquoi tu- ?!**

L'appelé ne répond pas et continue simplement de lui-même à se déshabiller. Après cela il traîne son cadet en tenu d'Adam –ainsi que lui-même- sous la douche pour un lavage rapide et une fois fait, les deux s'installent dans la baignoire spacieuse du plus âgé.

Dos au Publicitaire, Rin ne sait pas quel geste employer tant il se fait choyer et s'il adore cette chose, il ne sait pas comment remercier celui-ci. Son dos vient à se faire tremper de mousse, autant que ses épaules qui lentement se font masser et si son corps se réchauffe de seconde en seconde, ce Dieu des Enfers s'attelle maintenant à faire mousser la tignasse Corbeau du jeunot. Il a cette envie de prendre soin de lui, peut-être de s'excuser sans en avoir conscience et de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Et une fois trempé jusqu'à l'os, il fait se retourner le jeune Tomura.

L'un en face de l'autre et des jambes par-dessus d'autres sous cette eau parfumée, de grandes mains redessinent un corps ridiculement fin mais parfait. A cela, le Noiraud décide de réagir et laissant ses mains se lever jusqu'au visage de l'Elision, il entoure celui-ci, met de côté quelques mèches Charbons pour mieux scruter cette tête qui lui fait perdre tous ses moyens et du bout des lèvres, il se décide à l'embrasser. A lui pardonner. Et ces cajoleries durent une éternité.

**_ Je veux que tu sois heureux Hadès-san,** susurre-t-il tout contre ces lèvres qu'il aime embrasser. **Et…, j'aimerais que ce soit un peu grâce à moi.** Insinue-t-il avec un peu d'égoïsme et de vanité.

**_ … …,** un étrange sourire se marque sur les lèvres en otage d'Hadès et si cela ne lui arrive pas souvent, c'est étrangement envoûtant et beau. **Et moi je veux que tu te réchauffes,** soupire-t-il comme réponse parce qu'honnêtement, il ne peut pas assumer qu'un humain peut lui donner autant de bonheur. Surtout un aussi ridiculement petit que lui. _**…Ne change pas, Gamin…,**_ murmure-t-il en prenant à son tour un baiser alors que cette dénomination fait étrangement plaisir à son amant qui a sûrement senti tous les sentiments derrière ce mot.

Jouant avec les mèches détrempées de Rin, le plus âgé des deux entreprend de prendre de nouveaux baisers et collant le corps de son amant au sien, il le fait se cambrer à l'aide de ses doigts trouvant le creux de ses reins et si un soupir se fait entendre, il est le premier d'une longue série.

Peu après, des bras fins entourent une nuque ferme et si les baisers sont de plus en plus entreprenants, les mains du plus vieux sont, elles, de plus en plus baladeuses et aventureuses. Le cuir-chevelu sensible autant que les fossettes sur le haut de son fessier, Rin griffe et inscrit son passage sur les omoplates d'Hadès.

La température grimpe progressivement entre les deux amants et des marques de plus en plus présentes voient le jour sur leurs peaux. Des gémissements apparaissent ici et là, notamment à cause des doigts agité du Noiraud aux yeux Bleus et si l'eau l'aide dans ses actions, il réussit sans problème à détendre son Cadet et le faire se sentir bien.

**_ C'est bon je…, j'ai assez chaud mh~ …je, pas plus~,** bredouille Rin entre deux soupirs cueillis sans trop de problème par son compagnon.

**_ Vraiment ?** Soupire à son tour l'Elision qui fixe avec tendresse son adorable amant.

**_ Hm… oui, Hadès-san…, Hadès-san,** gémit un peu plus fort ce Noiraud qui accueille en lui trois doigts résolument doués.

Souriant des mots entendus, Hadès continue son petit jeu et sentant leurs deux sexes en érections l'un contre l'autre, se frottant au rythme des ondulations du bassin de Tomura, il se griffe lui-même les lèvres pour ne pas faire entendre sa voix conquise.

Pendant un long moment, les deux jouent de la sorte, se provoquent sans le faire, se cherchent et s'embrassent jusqu'au moment où, devenu impatient, Rin prend appui sur les épaules de son aîné et guide le sexe de celui-ci tout contre son intimité pour s'y asseoir dessus après avoir répondu à l'affirmative à la dernière question du Publicitaire.

A savoir s'il est certain de vouloir le faire sans protection.

C'est une toute nouvelle sensation pour les deux mais en aucun cas désagréable. Au contraire, ils ont l'impression que les émotions sont décuplées ou alors, cela est dû aux mots dits ou non, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Quoique cela n'a pas grande importance puisque les deux profitent de leurs « retrouvailles » pour s'appartenir une nouvelle fois. Les lèvres retrouvées et les mouvements rythmés des deux se font dans une harmonie quasi-parfaite et si les soupirs envahissent la pièce, cela ne dérange absolument personne. Les cœurs battants et les peaux frissonnantes de toute part, des doigts continuent de cramponner, de s'attacher.

**_ Hadès-san…, plus vite,** grogne Rin qui monte et descend sur cette verge pulsante et de plus en plus grosse.

Un visage est attrapé à cet instant et s'il est épié durant de nombreuses secondes ou minutes, le plus jeune est récompensé par un sourire et par une étreinte.

L'eau pour témoin de leur ébat, le bruit des vagues réinventent leur cadence et donnent de nouvelles idées au Dieu des Enfers qui, ce soir et cette nuit, n'a aucune intention de relâcher sa proie.

La mousse disparaît en même temps que leur capacité à se retenir et s'ils finissent par jouir, pour aucun des deux cela n'est suffisant. En cet instant, en reprenant son souffle, Hadès décide de continuer leur tête-à-tête dans la chambre, de prêter quelques vêtements à ce Noiraud quand le moment se montrera et de sécher une journée de travail avec son cadet pour distraction. Après tout, il est le patron et son amant, son employé personnel auquel il a déjà une excuse toute trouvée.


	148. Chapter 147

**Bonjour, **

**Après une semaine de pause nous revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire. Il reste un mois avant la fin alors ce mois-ci va être chargé en action. **

**Les personnages eux ont continués leur vie et voilà la suite. Aujourd'hui un nouveau réveil j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Olivier 88 : Merci pour tous ses compliments et j'espère que tu trouveras toujours aussi Magnifique la suite. Biz à Bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : lundi 2 Mars**

* * *

**Dimanche 1****er**** Mars. **

En se réveillant Shura regarde son réveil. Il est dix heures. Il s'étire et est courbaturé de partout. Death' a débarqué le soir d'avant et ils ont une fois de plus passé une nuit de folie. Il se lève et va dans la cuisine, il est surpris de voir le Bleu nulle part.

Son café fait, il retourne dans son salon. Là, il entend un bruit fort venant de l'extérieur. Il traverse son dojo se dirigeant vers l'entrée de sa demeure. Il y découvre son amant sous sa voiture. Le Vert sourit tout en allant s'installer sur l'engawa. Après s'être assis, il déguste son café en regardant le Bleu réparer son moyen de locomotion. Il reste silencieux, il ne veut pas le déranger.

Shura est heureux. Le soir d'avant, il pensait avoir parlé dans le vide quand il lui a expliqué que sa voiture était en panne et que c'était gênant. Il en a besoin le week-end d'après afin de se rendre à un concours avec ses élèves. L'autre avait juste grogné avant de le soulever pour le balancer dans le lit et le prendre encore et encore.

La matinée passe ainsi. Le Vert regardant le Bleu réparer sa voiture. Sans une parole. Vers midi Death' a fini et lave rapidement le véhicule. Shura le contemple. Il apprécie de détailler chaque geste de son amant. Puis celui-ci revient vers lui et s'arrête à quelque pas de l'engawa. Le Vert le trouve magnifique. Le Bleu est couvert de cambouis, parsemé de gouttes d'eau dûes aux éclaboussures du lavage de la voiture. Et dans ses cheveux sont accrochées des bulles de savon.

Death' le regarde bizarrement ne comprenant pas le regard fixe du Vert sur lui.

**\- Un problème ? **

Shura se lève et passe une main dans les cheveux bleus qu'il ébouriffe, faisant disparaître le savon. Un sourire doux illumine son visage.

**\- Tu es sale et pourtant magnifique. Merci pour tout,** exprime dans un murmure le Vert. Le Bleu le regarde interloqué, jamais il n'a vu le Vert ainsi. **Je… Death'…**

**\- Oui ? **

Le Vert reste silencieux encore un instant et embrasse avec douceur les lèvres du Bleu avant de déclarer :

**\- Je t'aime. **

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime,** répond du tac au tac le Bleu sans y prêter attention.

Les deux hommes se regardent. Ils sont tout autant surpris l'un que l'autre de leur aveu. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé se le dire mais c'est venu naturellement. Sans y penser, sans le préméditer cela a juste dépassé la frontière de leurs lèvres. Le Bleu est le premier à reprendre ses esprits il attrape le Vert le soulève et va le jeter sur le lit. D'une main pleine de cambouis il caresse le visage du Vert.

**\- J'ai envie de te salir de toutes les façons possibles pour toujours. **

**\- Salis-moi autant que tu veux, pour toujours. **

Après ces deux phrases les deux hommes s'embrassent encore et encore et Death' se fait un plaisir de faire hurler de satisfaction son petit-ami jusqu'à que les deux n'en puissent plus et s'endorment quelques heures.

Leur sommeil est assez troublé mais malgré tout reposant. En se réveillant les deux hommes se regardent. Le Vert va parler quand le Bleu l'en empêche d'un baiser osé. Il vient le surplomber et d'un geste brusque s'immisce en lui. Shura hurle entre surprise, colère et plaisir.

**\- Mon très cher Capricorne, je t'interdis de me quitter pour une telle connerie. J'ai enfin réussi à t'enlever ton balai dans le cul pour le remplacer par ça.** Death' donne un coup de rein qui le fait entrer plus profondément en Shura. **Ce n'est pas pour te laisser l'y remettre. **

**\- Putain de Cancer, je vais te… **et au lieu de continuer à parler il l'embrasse avec fougue, le renverse échangeant leur place. Et se mue avec entrain sur son Bleu. **Tu la fermes, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui te baise, foutu psychopathe. **

Death' se met à rire et laisse le Vert le chevaucher comme il le désire. Les deux hommes sont excités. Après leur coït ils vont prendre une douche, avant de se relaxer dans un bon bain chaud. Ils en profitent pour discuter de leurs souvenirs et extrapoler des hypothèses sur ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Vers dix-neuf heures, on sonne chez Shura, il va ouvrir et se retrouve nez à nez avec sept hommes – Camus, Saga, Shion, Shaka, Mû, Kanon et Rhadamanthe - à qui il fait place. Death' se met à rire en les voyants et propose une bière. Le Vert et le Bleu vont chercher plusieurs packs et tous s'installent dans le salon.

**\- Vous devez avoir des questions ?** Se renseigne Camus.

**\- Ouais comment tu sais qu'on est réveillé,** fait Death'.

**\- Zeus lui a dit,** répond Shion mécontent.

**\- Un problème ? **Demande Mû qui n'a pas l'habitude de voir le Vert Clair si en colère.

**\- Zeus a fait avoir une migraine à Camus assez forte pour qu'il tombe dans les pommes, **maugré Saga.

**\- Je vais bien, vous vous inquiétez pour rien, **murmure le Chevalier du Verseau.

**\- Excuse-nous de nous inquiéter pour notre mari !** S'exclame furieux Shion. **Apollon te brule, Poséidon a failli t'éviscérer avec la vitre d'une fenêtre, Hadès t'a étranglé, et Zeus te donne une migraine à en tomber dans les vapes. J'aimerais que tu survives à la mission. **

**\- Ah ouais quand même !** S'exclame à son tour Rhad' avant de rire. **Pardon ! Je me disais juste qu'on soit le chouchou ou l'ennemi de mon père on en prend toujours plein la gueule. Hadès-sama a raison on ne peut pas faire confiance à Zeus. **

**\- Ça reste ton père, **sourit Camus qui commence quand même à être d'accord avec le spectre.

**\- Vous restez manger,** coupe la discussion Shura. **Je pense qu'on va avoir de quoi parler. **

Tous lui disent « oui » de la tête et il va commander des pizzas qu'on leur livrera bientôt. Puis quand il se rassoit Camus raconte tout, Zeus, les réveils de chacun et d'autres choses.

**\- Ça nous va !** Déclare Death'. **On n'était pas trop loin de la vérité dans nos hypothèses. **

**\- T'inquiète pas on veut la victoire d'Athéna et ça va on a discuté on est en phase avec nous-même et nos « deux vies » si on peut dire. **

**\- Parfait ! **S'exclame Camus ravi.

Les neufs hommes discutent ensuite de tout et de rien, font des plans, se chamaillent et rigolent. Le temps d'une soirée ils essayent d'oublier leurs problèmes et de se détendre. Ils ne leur restent qu'un mois pour gagner et ce n'est pas encore fait. En plus Athéna est encore endormie. Alors tous essayent de prendre les quelques bons moments que la vie leur réserve en attendant la suite qui ne tardera pas à arriver.


	149. Chapter 148

**Bonjour, **

**Après le réveil de Death' et Shura qui j'espère vous aura plus, nous venons retrouver Dionysos en tête à tête avec sa dulcinée. **

**Biz à bientôt et bonne lecture Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : mercredi 4 mars.**

* * *

**Lundi 2 Mars.**

Le cellulaire à la main, il raccroche pour la quatrième fois de la journée et se laissant tomber sur le premier siège venu –qui n'est autre qu'une chaise autour de sa propre table-, Dionysos soupire et donne un coup à ses cheveux à l'aide de sa main.

En ce moment, il a l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Pas avec lui ou avec cette sublime jeune femme qui est, à l'instant où il cogite, non loin de lui à le rejoindre mais, un problème avec Apollon. Il a l'impression que celui-ci lui cache quelque chose mais impossible de connaître la nature de ce secret.

**_ Encore une fois Apollon-san n'est-ce pas ?** Se renseigne la Blonde en s'asseyant non loin de son amant. **Que voulait-il aujourd'hui ?**

**_ Savoir si tout allait bien, encore une fois.** Dit le Brun en souriant légèrement à cette femme qu'il aime voir chez lui et encore plus, la voir porter ses vêtements en prétextant avoir froid. **A croire qu'il a peur que j'attrape une maladie.** **Enfin bon, mis à part ça, il voulait aussi nous inviter à dîner avec lui et Shin, est-ce que tu es d'accord ?**

**_ Avec joie, j'aime beaucoup discuter avec Shin, il est très intéressant.** Répond avec enthousiasme la Dorée en volant une gorgée du verre de son compagnon. **Ça serait quand ?**

**_ Ce Vendredi, je le rappellerais plus tard s'il ne le fait pas avant. **Souffle-t-il en rangeant une mèche de cheveux Blé derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire. **Que dirais-tu de dîner dehors ce soir ? On devrait profiter de ce jour de congé qu'on t'accorde, non ?!**

**_ Avec plaisir seulement, tu n'es pas censé ouvrir ton bar à vingt et une heures ?** Demande semblant de rien Sheera dans un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**_ Effectivement, je fermerais exceptionnellement. C'est parfois bien d'être son propre patron.**

**_ Je vois ça, on peut prendre certaines libertés. **

Se fixant longuement, les deux s'approchent pour se voler un baiser et souriant dans cet acte, ils réitèrent leur geste et plus d'une fois.

Le cœur rempli de béatitude et les yeux amoureux, le jeune couple se murmure des mots rien qu'à eux et si leurs mains se lient par la même occasion, la Blonde attire son amant à la suivre jusqu'au salon où ils se posent pour profiter du silence qui les entoure mais aussi et surtout, du fait qu'ils ne sont qu'à deux et sans personne pour les espionner autour.

Entourant la jeune femme de ses bras, leurs lèvres se frôlent sans cesse et sans se lasser. Très certainement amoureux depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, encore aucun des deux n'osent franchir ce nouveau cap mais peu leur importe puisqu'ils sont au paradis ainsi. Sans contrainte et heureux.

**_ Je peux te demander de rester ici cette nuit ?** Quémande Dionysos à sa façon et de manière assez enfantine.

**_ J'en serais ravie mais avant, il va falloir passer par chez moi.** Indique-t-elle en mettant les cheveux Brun vers l'arrière pour avoir une vue dégagée de ce visage charmant.

**_ Pourquoi ? Je te trouve très belle dans mes vêtements.** Soupire-t-il comme un caprice.

**_ Sauf pour aller travailler.** Rit la jeune femme en laissant la main du Brunet sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa nuque.

**_ Un point pour toi. Nous irons après dîner dans ce cas.** Dit le Barman en volant un autre baiser alors qu'il ne finit plus de dévisager sa partenaire. **…Tu sais parfois, je me dis que j'ai créé ce bar pour pouvoir te rencontrer.** Se confie-t-il comme un secret inavoué et quelque peu embarrassant.

**_ Souvent je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur un homme aussi attentionné que toi et à l'écoute. Tu vois, on est pareils tous les deux.** Conclut Sheera qui ose passer ses mains sous le pull de son compagnon et le faire frissonner. Tant par sa peau gelée que par son acte.

**_ Tu es gelée Sheera, **s'empresse de dire le Brun en essayant de ne pas trop bouger les doigts glacials qui courent sur son ventre.

**_ Seulement mes doigts parce que mon cœur, lui, est bouillant.**

Les sourires présents, ils continuent de profiter de leur après-midi de repos et toujours aussi étroitement enlacés, ils ne se soucient à aucun moment du monde extérieur. …Tant qu'ils sont bien ensemble, rien n'a d'importance.

Et en sachant que ce soir, une nouvelle fois encore, ils peuvent profiter de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, les deux amants s'impatientent.


	150. Chapter 149

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui une sorte de réunion de famille qui fait sûrement réfléchir. Merci à l'innocence des enfants. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez cela nous fera plaisir et nous aidera pour de prochain texte. **

**Biz Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : vendredi 6 mars.**

* * *

**Mercredi 4 Mars. **

Arthur est sorti en ville pour l'après-midi. En ce début de Mars, la nuit tombe plus tard et même s'il fait encore froid, la neige a disparue. Il arpente les rues et les magasins en écoutant de la musique. Son MP3 tourne à fond dans ses oreilles depuis des heures mais il ne se lasse pas. Il a des messages de ses amis et de ses pères et répond à tous qu'il est occupé. Aujourd'hui, il a envie d'être seul. Demain, il accompagnera Camus sur la tombe de sa famille et fera livrer un bouquet pour sœur Angèle. Il est un peu triste et a besoin de marcher pour se changer les idées.

Il doit être un peu plus de dix-huit heures quand une chose le tracasse, les gens autour de lui le regarde bizarrement. Certains lui font signe de regarder derrière lui. Il accentue le pas, quand un homme l'arrête et le fait se retourner. Là, il découvre un garçonnet de sept ans courir après lui. Il retire ses écouteurs et l'entend crier son nom.

**\- Arthur, Arthur…**

L'adolescent ouvre ses bras et l'enfant vient s'y loger dedans. Le petit explose en larmes. Arthur lève la tête vers l'homme afin de le remercier.

**\- Merci, c'est mon cousin. Il a dû se perdre et avec la musique je ne l'entendais pas. Merci Monsieur. **

**\- Tu devrais appeler ses parents et écoute ta musique moins fort. **

**\- Oui, je le ferais Monsieur. **

L'homme les quitte. Arthur n'a pas apprécié la remarque mais n'a rien répondu pour autant. Cet étranger a raison, Camus lui en a déjà fait plusieurs fois la remarque aussi. Chassant ses pensées, il reporte son attention sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit continue à pleurer à grosses larmes, alors, Arthur le soulève et va l'asseoir sur un muret non loin d'eux. Il le câline afin qu'il se calme, mais c'est difficile. Malgré tout il se décide à l'interroger il doit savoir ce qui s'est passé.

**\- Hatsuharu tu es tout seul ? Où est Rhadamanthe, ou ta maman ? **

**\- Sniff, sniff… Pardon je… Sniff…**

**\- Ok, calme-toi ! J'appelle Papa Camus, on va te ramener. **

L'adolescent appelle son père, il lui explique la situation et lui donne leurs coordonnées. Ensuite, il essaie de rassurer le petit. Il fait très froid alors il resserre sa prise sur le corps du garçonnet afin de réchauffer un peu plus. Celui-ci en profite pour se blottir contre lui et enfouir son visage gelé dans son cou, cherchant la chaleur de son écharpe. Arthur sourit de cela et le laisse faire. Si cela peut l'aider à se calmer un peu.

De son côté Camus qui est encore au Lycée - ne voulant pas ramener de travail à la maison - se dépêche de grimper dans son véhicule et appelle Rhadamanthe. Il tombe sur son répondeur, il y laisse un message avant de composer un nouveau numéro, celui de Kanon. Là aussi, la messagerie se déclenche. Il se souvient alors avoir pris le téléphone du travail de Rhadamanthe. C'est Rin qui lui répond, cela le soulage, il aura plus facilement des réponses.

**\- Agence de Publicité Elision j'écoute ? **

**\- Rin ? **Un « oui » lui répond.** C'est Camus Aquarius, je…**

**\- Oui je me souviens, vous allez bien ? **

**\- Oui merci. J'espère que toi aussi ? Mais j'aimerais parler à Rhadamanthe c'est très urgent. **

**\- Il n'est pas là. Il est en rendez-vous en extérieur. **

**\- Et Hadès-san ? **

**\- Je vous le passe, **s'empresse de répondre le jeune homme en entendant la voix stressée de l'homme qui lui a, à chaque fois, paru très calme.

**\- Merci. **Un long silence se fait. Puis, il entend une respiration.** Ne raccrochez pas c'est à propos d'Hatsuharu. **

Hadès ne dit rien et écoute, il raccroche et Camus soupire car il sait que le dieu arrive.

Arthur est assis avec le petit dans les bras, il est ravi de voir son père. Hatsuharu saute dans les bras de l'adulte quand il le voit. Il se remet à pleurer un long moment. Camus le laisse faire, il vaut mieux le laisser se calmer avant de parler avec lui. De toute façon il ne tirera rien de lui tant qu'il pleurera autant.

Un quart d'heure passe et un grand homme aux cheveux noirs s'arrête net devant eux. L'adolescent le regarde, il a l'air furieux. L'homme s'empresse de retirer le petit des mains de Camus qu'il dépose à terre à ses côtés, tout en foudroyant le Marine du regard. Les deux commencent à parler et plus la discussion continue et plus les voix s'élèvent. Tous ceux dans la rue se retournent sur eux. Arthur est outré de leur attitude. Ils en oublient jusqu'à la présence d'Hatsuharu qui lui recommence à pleurer et s'éloigne des deux adultes qui lui font peur.

**\- Bordel fermez là ! **Hurle Arthur faisant sursauter et se retourner sur lui les deux hommes. **Hatsuharu est mort de peur et vous au lieu de vous inquiéter de lui vous vous comportez comme des enfants. Puisque c'est ça je l'amène voir un vrai adulte. **

Arthur prend le petit dans les bras et part. Les deux autres restent bouche-bée un instant et suivent en silence l'adolescent qui les conduit dans un salon de thé. Cela prend une dizaine de minutes où personne n'ose faire entendre sa voix.

En entrant Arthur est accueilli par un Blond au sourire chaleureux. Cela le rassure un peu. En plus il fait chaud et l'odeur donne une bonne sensation. C'est le meilleur endroit pour pouvoir parler avec Hatsuharu. Il aurait dû y penser dès le début.

**\- Bonjour tous les deux… **Shaka se tait en voyant derrière eux le Marine et le Brun qui ont un air grave sur leur visage. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour s'éterniser sur la politesse.

**\- Papa et Oncle Hadès sont stupide, **déclare fort Arthur.** Tu peux nous aider toi. On a besoin d'un adulte. **

**\- Allez-vous asseoir à la table là-bas, **désigne-t-il d'un doigt.** Je vous amène un chocolat chaud. **

Arthur s'exécute avec plaisir. Il a besoin de se calmer. Il dépose en douceur sur la banquette d'une table en retrait le petit Hatsuharu frigorifié. Il l'aide à se dévêtir de son manteau et le frictionne pour le réchauffer. Au comptoir, il entend Shaka demander à son employé à mi-temps d'aller chercher quelques choses dans son appartement. Le Blond les rejoint rapidement avec le chocolat et des parts de gâteaux. Le propriétaire s'assoit à côté du petit et Camus vient s'asseoir près de son fils. Hadès s'installe non loin du Marine, les deux hommes se font face avec froideur. Le Chevalier du Verseau profite d'être à l'abri pour envoyer un SMS à Rhadamanthe et Kanon afin de dire où ils sont et de les rassurer sur l'état d'Hatsuharu.

**\- Hatsuharu que s'est-il passé ? **Se renseigne Shaka voyant que l'enfant est plus calme.

**\- Demain c'est l'anniversaire de maman. Je voulais lui offrir un cadeau. Alors, j'ai dit que j'allais chez un ami et je suis sorti en ville, mais j'ai plus retrouvé le chemin pour prendre le bus et rentrer… Sniff… Puis j'ai vu au loin Arthur j'ai couru vers lui en l'appelant mais il marchait trop vite et il ne m'entendait pas. Sniff… J'ai eu si peur. **

**\- Un homme m'a arrêté et m'a montré Hatsuharu, **confesse Arthur.** Papa pardon je… Pour la musique. **

**\- On réglera ça plus tard, **claque la voix mécontente de Camus. Puis il regarde son fils et le toise. **Imagine juste qu'on te prévienne qu'une voiture te fonce dessus ou juste qu'elle te fonce dessus et que tu ne l'entendes pas. **

**\- Pardon… J'ai compris cette fois, promis. **

Un bruit sourd ramène la table vers le Dieu des morts. Il vient de frapper la table faisant sursauter tout le monde.

**\- C'est stupide ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à un adulte de venir avec toi ? **Hadès élève la voix. Il ne comprend pas cet humain si petit et d'habitude si intelligent.

**\- Papa était occupé et toi aussi, **bégaie le petit en se mordant la lèvre, son oncle lui fait peur.

**\- Tu aurais pu demander à ton beau-père ou j'aurais demandé à Rin, **renchérit Hadès qui veut comprendre, il y avait tellement de possibilité.

**\- Toya avait aussi un rendez-vous de travail et vous êtes tous occupé et pour Rin… Dois-je le considérer comme mon oncle ? **

Un silence se fait autour de la table. Effectivement les deux autres adultes aimeraient avoir la réponse.

**\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, **fait la voix d'un homme qui s'assoit auprès d'Hadès et pose sa main sur la sienne en voyant que celle-ci va re-claquer sur la table. Shaka et Camus ont le même réflexe. Hadès les regarde de façon mauvaise, mais l'homme reprend.** Tu as dit que j'étais comme ton deuxième papa alors si Rhad' ne peux pas venir, moi je suis là. **

**\- Kanon, **hoquète le petit content de le voir.

Le Bleu regarde Hadès et lui sourit.

**\- Rhadamanthe arrive il passe prendre la maman d'Hatsuharu et m'a demandé de venir. **

Hadès ne répond rien et retire sa main de celle des chevaliers d'Athéna. Il regarde le petit humain boire son chocolat et déguster son gâteau. L'employé de Shaka ramène des pulls chauds qui vont servir à réchauffer les deux enfants. Arthur parle avec Hatsuharu et essaie de lui remonter le moral. Le Dieu des morts se tourne vers Camus et le foudroie du regard avant de déclarer dans un murmure :

**\- Dites à votre fils que je ne suis pas son oncle. **

Camus va répondre quand Hatsuharu prend la parole un peu plus joyeusement.

**\- Oncle Camus, merci d'avoir appelé tout le monde. **

**\- De rien, tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur Arthur. **

**\- Oui, je suis content qu'il soit mon cousin, **rigole Hatsuharu.

**\- Comment peux-tu… **

**\- Oui oncle Hadès ? **L'enfant penche sa tête sur le côté, il est curieux de connaître la pensée de son oncle.

**\- Non rien, je ne comprends vraiment rien aux gamins. Et oui, tu peux considérer Rin comme ton oncle. Plus que Camus. **

Un froid passe mais disparaît sous le rire du petit et la remarque d'Arthur qui défend comme il peut son père. Effectivement, il a maugréé une phrase qui n'a pas plus au Noir.

**\- Mon père a des défauts mais niveau sociabilité il vous vaut. Avec lui Hatsuharu s'en sortira mieux dans la société qu'avec vous. **

**\- Tu es bien le fils de ton père, **souffle Hadès.

**\- Et j'en suis fier, **rétorque tout aussi sec l'adolescent en foudroyant le Noir du regard.** Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre lui mais ne mêlez pas Hatsuharu à ça. **Il passe une main dans les cheveux du gamin et sourit.** Que vous le vouliez ou non maintenant on est tous une famille. Un peu bancale et pas très « normale » mais une famille. Et je suis heureux d'avoir Hatsuharu comme petit cousin. **

Hadès reste figé de la déclaration, tout comme les chevaliers d'Athéna qui ont peur de la réaction du dieu. Réaction qui ne se fait pas car arrêté par des éclats de voix. Rhadamanthe et son ex-femme viennent d'arriver et courent vers eux en appelant le petit. Celui-ci se jette dans les bras de sa mère qui le serre fort avant de lui mettre une gifle et de le reprendre dans ses bras. Hadès à ce geste va se lever mais trois mains l'en empêchent, encore ces maudits chevaliers.

**\- Réaction typiquement humaine d'une mère angoissée. Tout comme vous avec la table. **Hadès le regarde outré. Mais, le chevalier de la Vierge ne se démonte pas et explique mieux ses dires.** Quand un humain est angoissé il peut parfois être violent pour faire passer son sentiment. C'est une façon d'aimer si on peut dire. **

**\- Là, ç'en est, **fait Arthur.** J'ai été assez frappé sans raison ou juste pour le plaisir, pour savoir quand une mère aime son enfant. Et elle, elle était morte de peur. Mais n'en veuillez pas à Hatsuharu, ce n'est qu'un enfant qui aime sa maman et qui voulait lui faire une surprise, lui faire plaisir. Cela ne vous est jamais arrivé ? **

Hadès ne répond rien et regarde le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui se permet de lui faire la leçon à lui le Dieu des morts. Puis, il regarde le Chevalier de la Vierge qui se permet de faire de même. Il se lève sans un mot et va vers le petit et ses parents. Rhadamanthe est si… Il ne peut pas le laisser perdre ce petit être ni l'autre Bleu de la table. Kanon est important pour Rhadamanthe et il a accouru pour l'aider tout comme les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Même ce Marine qu'il a plus ou moins étranglé. Il se penche vers le petit et caresse ses cheveux en souriant. En se relevant il regarde le Blond qui lui sert de frère dans cette vie.

**\- Rhadamanthe, ça tient toujours pour Dimanche ? **

**\- Oui bien sûr, **répond Rhad' sans comprendre la question.

**\- Bien, je viendrais avec Rin. A demain et Kanon j'espère vous voir pour le repas de Dimanche chez mon frère. **

**\- Oui ce sera avec plaisir ! **S'exclame heureux le Gémeau. Hadès change-t-il d'idée ? Au moins il lui laisse une chance. Il voit son Blond sourire aussi de cette invitation à demi-mot.

Le Dieu des morts se retourne une dernière fois vers Shaka.

**\- Une fois… **Il cherche ses mots.** Ma mère m'a giflé une fois. Je n'avais pas compris son geste, merci. **Le Dieu des Enfers sourit et part comme ça, sans attendre de réponse.

Hatsuharu se met à rire et son père le regarde.

**\- Oncle Hadès m'aime. **Devant le regard incrédule de son père le petit reprend.** Il m'a caressé les cheveux. Il ne le fait qu'a Rin, Inoué ou moi, c'est sa façon de dire je t'aime. **

**\- Oui sûrement, **sourit le Blond heureux de la l'a lui-même remarqué. Alors cela doit être vrai si même son fils s'en aperçoit.** On rentre maintenant, je vous raccompagne avec ta maman. Kanon tu viens avec nous ? **

**\- Cela me ferait plaisir, **sourit la mère de Hatsuharu.

Kanon accepte mais présente avant à la dame, son ami Shaka, son beau-frère et son neveu. Le petit Hatsuharu l'appelle « cousin » et sa mère sourit en faisant « oui » de la tête. Dans la voiture Rhadamanthe lui a expliqué de nombreuses choses. Elle a été surprise, voire choquée mais en arrivant elle a vu une famille unie, même Hadès a esquissé des sourires et a dit un « merci ». Alors pourquoi pas ? Cela a l'air de faire plaisir à son fils. Même Inoué a l'air bien mieux en revenant de chez son père. Les deux enfants ont déjà parlé de Kanon et parlent de plus en plus de leur oncle Hadès d'habitude si absent. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et pendant que Rhad' rhabille leur fils elle ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

**\- Merci de faire autant de bien à ma famille, **puis elle sourit à Kanon et murmure,** bon courage avec Hadès. Moi je ne me suis jamais faite accepter. J'espère que vous réussirez, cela sera bien pour Rhadamanthe. **

Les deux se sourient. Puis le Blond leur fait signe qu'ils peuvent y aller, les quatre partent.

Autour de la table ne reste que Camus, Shaka et Arthur. Ce dernier s'approche de son père et pose une main à côté de la sienne. De son petit doigt il agrippe celui du Marine.

**\- Je vis avec vous et si je ne comprends pas tout ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous aider. On est une famille et je vais vous aider à lui faire comprendre, même si ça va être dur. **

Les deux chevaliers ne répondent pas. Arthur n'attend pas spécialement de réponse non plus. Il a juste eu besoin de le dire à haute voix. Il se lève à la suite de son père et prennent des parts de gâteaux à Shaka avant de rentrer tranquillement chez eux.


	151. Chapter 150

**Bonjour, **

**Merci de nous suivre encore. **

**Ce soir une sortie au restaurant pour deux couples. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne soirée et bonne lecture à bientôt biz Craft. **

**Olivier 88 : Merci, Oui Hadès commence à changer petit à petit mais ce n'est pas forcément gagner malgré tous, on parle du dieu des morts lol. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : Dimanche 8 mars**

* * *

**Vendredi 6 Mars.**

Dans un tissu fait pour elle et à la couleur parfaite, pour Dionysos, Sheera est la plus belle femme de la soirée. Magnifique à outrance. Une beauté parfaite et sa coiffure tout comme son maquillage léger la sublime davantage.

Un énième compliment soufflé à l'oreille de la Demoiselle, un autre rougissement se montre et si les yeux brillent de joie, ils entrent de cette façon dans ce restaurant où déjà, leurs amis attendent.

Assis à une table avec déjà un verre à la main et le sourire aux lèvres, les deux hommes, Apollon et Shin, saluent avec enthousiasme le couple parfaitement assorti et prenant place en face d'eux, le « blabla » d'une future conversation voit déjà le jour.

Deux autres verres de vin viennent s'installer à leur table et si les voix se croisent, tous les quatre sont heureux de cette soirée organisée et attendue.

**_ Un jour on pourrait très bien se voir sans ces deux-là,** assure déjà Shin à la Dorée qui l'apprécie tout autant qu'elle.

**_ Il n'y aura qu'à me dire ton jour Shin et je le noterais avec plaisir. **Assure Sheera dans un large sourire.

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre, **maugréé juste après cela un Rouquin jaloux de ce rendez-vous qui se fait sans lui mais avec son Blanc. **Dionysos dit quelque chose.**

**_ Désolé mais ça ne me gêne pas,** assure sans faux-semblant ce Brunet qui ne voit aucun inconvénient à cela. **Je suis même plutôt heureux de savoir que Sheera apprécie le petit-ami de mon meilleur ami. Pas toi ?**

**_ …Rah, vu comme ça évidemment…, moi aussi… .** Capitule bassement Apollon qui réussi à faire rire sa moitié assis près de lui et à attirer son attention.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon Soleil…, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur.** Souffle spontanément l'incolore non sans donner un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son amant.

**_ Tu as réussi à le faire devenir idiot, Shin, **sourit doucement Dionysos après sa remarque. **Enfin… ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. On devrait commander maintenant avant qu'il ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.** Continue-t-il non sans faire rire la table.

Evidemment, le Dieu Solaire rumine quelques mots mais bientôt apaisé par son compagnon et confiant, il est passé au-dessus de la remarque et demande la carte à l'un des serveurs non loin d'eux pour connaître les plats du soir.

Et après trois pièces de bœufs commandés et une tranche de poisson, la conversation reprend et entre rire et sérieux, tout se passe pour le mieux. La soirée est des plus animée et des plus sympathique. Le quatuor est sur la même longueur d'onde et même si de temps à autre Apollon fait une crise de jalousie –souvent par caprice-, cela n'entache en rien la soirée.

Le diner passe rapidement au contraire, et si parfois Dionysos a l'impression que son meilleur ami est indiscret vis-à-vis de lui, il n'y prête pas attention et répond comme convenu, pour faire plaisir et arrêter de le voir s'inquiéter pour rien.

Les heures passent et alors qu'un Blanc et une Blonde renforcent leur amitié à coup de points communs et d'activités similaires, les deux autres discutent boulot et de leurs amis communs.

Les desserts arrivent même trop tôt pour les quatre personnes et si chacun d'entre eux déguste un fraisier des plus exquis, ils n'en n'oublient pas pour autant le temps qui passe. Les rires à leur table se font contagieux et peu à peu, la tête d'un Dieu éveillé se vide et oublie de plus en plus le fait que son ami n'a encore aucun souvenir de son « véritable lui ». Cela le travaille de plus en plus ces temps-ci mais comme il doit rester muet et attendre, il angoisse de voir Dionysos toujours inconscient de l'enjeu et du fait qu'il pourrait perdre cette femme à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, à force d'écouter son cerveau, le sourire du Rouquin se fane petit à petit et nerveux par les nombreuses pensées qui l'assaillent, il en vient à inquiéter ses invités et son amant.

**_ Apollon, tu ne te sens pas bien ?** Interroge Shin en se penchant vers le plus âgé.

**_ …Si, désolé, ça va. **S'excuse Apollon dans un bégaiement peu habituel. **Je reviens tout de suite, excusez-moi.**

**_ Attend, je viens avec toi, **soupire le Barman qui aimerait aider son ami si jamais celui-ci a un quelconque problème.

Tous les deux sortent de table, Sheera rassure le Blanc sur le petit incident tandis que Dionysos, lui, poursuit son ami jusqu'au toilette du restaurant.

De là, il le laisse seul un moment dans l'un des cabinets libres de la pièce et pendant près de cinq minutes, le Brun ne bouge pas, attendant patiemment le retour de l'autre. Ensuite, rien. Seulement des regards qui essaient de parler puis un soupir vient de la bouche de cet homme toujours souriant et optimiste. Un soupir que le Brunet ne sait pas interpréter ou juste comprendre.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas Apollon ?** Débute le Barman en attrapant l'épaule de son ami.

**_ Oui, oui je sais et ça va c'est juste que…, pendant un moment je me suis dit que…, j'aimerais voir ce moment durer plus longtemps. …Nous quatre ensembles et sans problèmes. **Se confie le Dieu du Soleil dans un sourire étrangement triste. …Etrangement abattu, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

**_ Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas durer ? Ne devient pas sombre si soudainement Apollon, tu nous fais nous inquiéter pour rien.** Reproche d'une certaine manière ce Brun qui chiffonne les mèches de son interlocuteur.

**_ Désolé mais…, tu sais…, j'ai peur de perdre Shin et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Alors, bien sûr je fais le fier comme ça et je joue les idiots mais, ça me terrifie.** Avoue le Rouquin en relevant les yeux pour voir son ami compatir et le soutenir. Sans pour autant clamer ce qu'il connaît et ce qui risque d'arriver à son Blanc ainsi que cette Blonde. En voulant secouer ce Brun pour qu'il s'éveille et lui assure qu'il sauvera les humains comme demandé par Zeus.

**_ Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça arrive, crois-moi et puis, tu t'es assez battu pour l'avoir et le conquérir.** Admet Dionysos en repensant à tous les stratagèmes utilisés par son vis-à-vis.

**_ Oui, justement. …Et puis, je veux que ça marche pour toi aussi.** Gronde maintenant Apollon en attrapant les épaules de son ami et en le secouant légèrement. **Je veux qu'on refasse des soirées comme ça tous les quatre, qu'on rit et qu'on s'amuse sans penser à quoique ce soit d'autres.**

**_ Je ne sais pas ce qui te stresse autant mais crois-moi Apollon, tout va bien.** Dit le Barman en éloignant le Rouquin. **Et je t'assure que tout va bien pour moi. Sheera est quelqu'un de formidable, tu le sais et je tiens énormément à elle alors arrête de te monter la tête et retournons à table. On est attendu, tu sais.**

**_ Mh. …Je crois que j'ai eu un moment de panique ou quelque chose comme ça,** rit à demi-mot le Roux pour faire bonne figure et ne pas révéler son secret. **Allez, je me reprends et on garde ça pour nous d'accord !**

**_ Bien sûr. …Avance.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont de retour à la table et si Apollon s'excuse, il reçoit un regard réconfortant –celui de Shin- ainsi qu'une main sur sa cuisse pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il peut compter sur lui. Chose qui est comprise et beaucoup appréciée. …Apollon vole même un baiser à son amant et lui promet de s'excuser correctement, une fois de retour chez lui.

Puis dans les alentours de vingt-trois heures trente, les deux couples se quittent sur le bord de ce trottoir et en dehors du restaurant. Des numéros sont échangés –ceux de Shin et Sheera- puis après un dernier signe de la main, deux couples distincts se dessinent dans les rues de la ville.

Se rapprochant de la voiture, Dionysos et sa compagne continuent leur nouvelle discussion et si des voix se font entendre, aucun des deux n'y prête attention. Heureux de la soirée passée, les clefs jouent dans les mains du Brun et alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir son véhicule, un cri étranglé lui fait relever le visage pour voir sa Blonde qui se fait menacer et approcher par un homme en partie masqué.

A ce moment-là, le Barman n'a aucun mot, aucune véritable pensée non plus. Il agit simplement sans réfléchir et protège.

Le couteau qui se pose sur les côtés de Sheera déserte en un instant, tout autant qu'un poignet est tordu et qu'un visage est mis en sang à l'aide d'un seul coup bien placé. Après ça, le Brunet attrape sa Dulcinée pour la cacher dans la voiture et d'une prise ferme, il relève leur assaillant pour lui donner un autre coup en plein visage et le menacer de deux ou trois mots brûlants de rage. Le braqueur ne se rebiffe pas, ni ne demande son reste, il part simplement en courant et sans même ramasser son arme.

**_ Sheera est-ce que tu es blessée ?** Demande alors Dionysos en rouvrant la portière avant de la voiture du côté conducteur.

La seule réponse qu'il a est ce corps contre le sien et une étreinte des plus chaudes et des plus serrée. Le cœur battant encore à cent à l'heure et ayant eu peur pour ce Brun, la Dorée resserre son étreinte sur la nuque de son amant et s'assurant elle-même de la bonne santé de celui-ci. Elle attrape le visage de l'homme entre ses mains et l'embrasse avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

**_ Je n'ai rien et toi non plus. J'ai eu tellement peur, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé mais s'il te plaît ne te remet plus jamais en danger de la sorte.** Répond la jeune femme en reprenant son inspection minutieuse de cet homme qu'elle ne veut pas voir disparaître.

**_ …Désolé pour ça. Mais tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de maîtriser les autres, après tout je tiens un bar, ne l'oublie pas.** Plaisante de moitié Dionysos pour soulager l'ambiance devenue lourde et pesante. **Mais du moment que tu n'as rien, tout va bien. Je pense qu'il voulait me voler la voiture. **Résume-t-il en une autre phrase.

**_ Eh bien…, je n'aurais pas cru finir la soirée ainsi…,** souffle Sheera en cachant son visage dans ses mains avant de se remettre face à son amant. **Rentrons d'accord.**

**_ D'accord.** Sourit Dionysos en réponse à sa Dulcinée tout en lui ouvrant la portière côté passager et en la refermant derrière elle.

**_ Dionysos…, jouer les héros te va bien aussi.** Ironise Sheera de façon sincère et en félicitant le courage de celui-ci dans ce genre de situation.

**_ Tant que je serais là, personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets.** Confesse le Brun en s'approchant de sa Blonde pour lui voler un baiser qui lui est déjà donné.

Dans l'habitacle, les deux se cajolent pendant un petit moment, voulant se rassurer et calmer leurs cœurs agités puis, une fois leurs lèvres rougies par un trop plein de baisers quémandés et rassurants, le contact est enclenché et la route prise.

Ce soir-là, et sans en prendre conscience, les deux se rendent comptes de leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre et du futur qu'ils envisagent ensemble. La peur, le courage, le stress et l'inquiétude leur fait comprendre que le mot « apprécier » n'est plus pour eux depuis longtemps mais ce soir-là, aucuns des deux n'en dit rien.

Une fois arrivés chez Dionysos, soit vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, les esprits se calment et leur histoire reprend son cours.

La jeune femme se change, revêt un vêtement de son compagnon, le rejoint dans sa chambre et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se cajolent et s'endorment. Se resserrent et s'embrassent.


	152. Chapter 151

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui on vous propose deux scènes de vie une avec les trois professeurs et les adolescents et l'autre c'est le repas chez Rhadamanthe ou Hadès a convié à demi-mots Kanon. Je sais que beaucoup l'attendent. Bonne lecture à bientôt Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Lundi 9 mars.**

* * *

**Dimanche 8 mars **

_Tout avait commencé par une discussion stupide entre des pères et un fils. Arthur avait alors dit n'avoir jamais skié. Les trois adultes s'étaient fustigés de n'avoir pas pensé à l'amener plus tôt. Tout avait été si vite depuis leur réveil. Déjà deux mois. Ils avaient alors proposé une sortie ski. Camus avait rajouté qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour y aller avec tous les adolescents. _

_Le Week-End avait donc été mouvementé mais très bon. Après avoir eu l'accord de tous les parents et d'Ikki pour Shun, ils étaient partis le vendredi soir en train et étaient arrivés tard dans la nuit. Tous avaient séjourné dans un chalet au pied des pistes. Le séjour avait duré jusqu'au dimanche après-midi. _

Et là en ce dimanche soir, Arthur un sourire aux lèvres crée son premier album photo. Ses trois pères l'y aident. Ils ont acheté un cahier où l'adolescent peut écrire ses souvenir à côté de ses photos.

Il colle en premier une image de tout le monde dans le train. Celles qui suivent ont été prises au chalet. On voit l'édifice de bois en extérieur et intérieur. Mais aussi la source chaude privée de celui-ci. Arthur écrit que celle-ci est un vrai havre de paix le soir après le ski. Qu'il se serait cru au paradis.

Ensuite Camus lui passe une image le représentant en train de faire ses premiers pas dans la neige avec les skis aux pieds. Cela lui a été difficile mais après quelques grosses minutes, il s'y est vite fait. Sur les pistes deux ou trois groupes s'étaient créés.

_Le samedi matin Camus avait gardé Arthur et Shun qui n'avaient jamais - ou très peu pour le Vert – skié. Saori l'avait aidé à leur apprendre voulant s'entraîner un peu avant les grosses pistes. Saga lui était partit avec Seiya et Hyoga qui étaient de très bons skieurs. Pendant que Shion faisait des pistes plus simples avec Marine et Shaina qui ne se débrouillait pas trop mal quand même. _

_Tous s'étaient rejoints vers treize heures pour manger au restaurant. Pendant une heure, ils avaient mangé légèrement voulant ne pas trop peser sur leurs skis. Camus leur promettant que le soir ils feraient une raclette, tous avaient sauté de joie. L'après-midi ils avaient pris des photos en haut des pistes. _

Arthur regarde le paysage sur l'image avec mélancolie.

**\- Merci à vous trois pour ce Week-End. Je n'aurais jamais cru monter si haut sur les pistes en une journée. Papa tu es vraiment un bon skieur et un bon prof. **

Les trois rigolent et Camus sourit de la phrase. En tant que Verseau et ayant vécu en Sibérie pendant des années, skier était pour lui une nécessité à sa survie et c'était pareil pour Hyoga. Cela c'était ressenti, les deux bougeaient avec aisance sur les pistes. Mais aucun des trois ne pouvaient l'expliquer ainsi à l'adolescent.

_Effectivement, le samedi après-midi Camus était parti skier avec les autres sur les grandes pistes. Lui et Saga avaient pris tous les adolescents sauf Arthur qui était resté avec Shion sur les pistes plus simples. Celles qu'il avait fait le matin avec les deux filles. Mais tous avaient été bluffé qu'Arthur ne soit déjà plus sur les pistes pour débutants. _

_Vers dix-sept heures ils s'étaient retrouvés pour un goûter crêpes, glaces et boissons chaudes. Les adolescents et les adultes dévorèrent, la journée avait été sportive. _

Arthur rigole devant le portrait de Seiya le visage plein de chocolat liquide qui se trouvait dans sa crêpe. Sur d'autres photos on aperçoit les buveurs de chocolat chaud avec une moustache marron. Il se souvient que cela les a tous bien fait rire.

_Après ils avaient rejoint le chalet. Pendant un long moment ils s'étaient détendus dans la source_ _chaude. Puis, en attendant d'aller manger la raclette au restaurant, tous avaient fait leurs propres activités. Les trois adultes s'étaient installés sur le canapé avec un bon livre chacun. Les trois filles s'étaient mises dans leur chambre et discutaient tranquillement allongées sur leurs lits tout en écoutant de la musique. Pendant que les quatre garçons faisaient un jeu de société sur la table du salon non loin des adultes et ceux-là jouaient parfois le joker pour les gamins qui ne trouvaient pas la réponse à la question._

_Vers vingt et une heure ils se retrouvèrent au restaurant et le repas tant attendu débuta. Ils rentrèrent deux ou trois bonnes heures plus tard. La soirée avait été superbe. Arthur s'était cru à un repas de famille. _

En cet instant, il est en train de verser une larme devant les quelques photos prises. Mais ses pères ne disent rien, comprenant. Surtout Camus qui ressent la même chose n'ayant jamais eu de vraie famille dans ce monde -ou dans l'autre-.

Arthur attrape une nouvelle photo d'un Seiya rayonnant de joie. Il la montre à ses pères.

**\- Je l'ai prise samedi soir avant de me coucher. Après le repas vous êtes partis vous coucher tout de suite, mais nous on est resté un peu dans le salon pour discuter. Shun et Hyoga sont les premiers à être allé se coucher dans leur chambre. Marine et Shaina ont fait de même un quart d'heure après. Saori leur a laissé un peu d'intimité en restant avec Seiya et moi et j'ai fait de même pour eux en allant me coucher en premier. Quand Seiya est rentré dans notre chambre, je ne dormais pas. Et lui, il était aux anges. Alors je l'ai questionné et il m'a avoué que lui et Saori se sont dit « je t'aime ». Ils ne se l'était pas vraiment dit. **

Les trois adultes ne disent rien mais leur sourire fait comprendre à Arthur qu'ils en sont ravis.

_Les derniers clichés représentaient le dimanche matin, tous avaient fait une grasse matinée et étaient courbaturés du jour d'avant. Ils avaient donc décidé de rester au lit, de déjeuner tranquillement et de se reposer. Ils en avaient profité pour se prélasser dans la source chaude et faire une grosse bataille de neige. Pas très équilibrée pour les adultes étant seul face à tous les adolescents. Après ils avaient nettoyé le chalet, repris leurs affaires et étaient repartis vers la gare. Ils avaient mangé un sandwich sur le pouce et était enfin arrivé chez eux vers dix- huit heure. _

Arthur colle la dernière photo et écrit sa dernière pensée.

**\- Bien, au lit maintenant, sinon tu ne vas pas pouvoir te lever demain matin, **fait Camus.

**\- Et… **il hésite avant de sourire.** Être le fils du directeur ne peut pas me donner un passe-droit je suppose ? **

**\- Tu supposes bien, mon fils, **sourit à son tour Shion.

**\- Mais tu es un futé, **rigole Saga.** Tu as eu raison d'essayer. **

**\- Je vois… Donc tu étais comme ça Saga, **rigole aussi Camus.

**\- Pas toi peut-être ? **S'insurge pour la forme le Bleu Foncé qui voit bien l'air moqueur de son homme.

Les quatre se mettent à rires et partent se coucher. Arthur sourit d'entendre Saga et Camus s'envoyer des piques et Shion les traiter de gamins.

* * *

Devant la porte de Rhadamanthe se tient deux Noirauds sur le point de passer cette planche de bois pour pouvoir profiter d'un repas mais au moment de frapper, le plus âgé des deux est retenu par une main agrippant son poignet et le tirant vers l'arrière.

Un peu étonné et aussi contrarié, Hadès fait un quart de tour pour apercevoir son Cadet et si celui-ci cherche ses mots, rapidement, il s'exprime.

**_ Tu es sûr que je peux venir ici ? C'est chez ton frère et y'a sûrement une sorte de repas de famille derrière cette porte… Je devrais sûrement te laisser y aller seul, non !? J'ai l'impression de m'imposer par ta faute Hadès-san et sûrement que Rhadamanthe-san va me voir comme si j'étais un travail supplémentaire pour lui,** rouspète plus ou moins Rin qui ne se sent pas à l'aise et surtout pas réellement à sa place. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu finis toujours par me persuader de faire une chose que je ne veux pas ? Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête et j-**

**_ C'est toi qui m'as pourchassé il me semble, tu ne récoltes que ce que tu mérites, c'est-à-dire, voir Rhad' en dehors des heures de travail et dîner avec lui. **Gronde pourtant calmement le Dieu en se faisant lâcher de cette prise faiblarde.** Tu es à moi il me semble, alors tu es à ta place ici. **Dit-il en attrapant le menton de cet Ebène pour lui voler un baiser légèrement capricieux. **Maintenant souris et fais-moi plaisir, ne mets pas ça dans mon champ de vision. **Critique peu de temps après cet ébène en voyant de nouvelles bretelles dépassant du manteau porté et très certainement occupés de se complaire sur un fessier.

**_ Je les ai mises parce que je sais que tu les aimes, Hadès-san,** raille le jeune Tomura tout en souriant de tout ce qu'il a pu entendre. **J'vais faire en sorte que Rhadamanthe-san ne se plaigne pas de moi,** continue-t-il à dire tout en laissant la main de son amant cajoler ses mèches de jais.

**_ Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des voix, entrez ne restez pas là,** soupire Rhadamanthe qui ouvre la porte et qui tombe nez à nez avec son Dieu et l'amant de celui-ci.

**_ On mettait seulement une chose au clair, **répond semblant de rien Hadès qui suit le conseil du Blond en entrant dans l'appartement et en voyant déjà Kanon à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Après les salutations faites et la demande de Rhadamanthe à Rin de ne l'appeler que par son prénom, l'apéritif est offert et bien qu'aucun d'entre eux –pour la majorité- ne soient des grands parleurs, la conversation est tout de même présente.

Tout est assez cordial, sans entrer dans les détails et on peut également voir qu'Hadès prend soin de ne pas trop adresser la parole à Kanon, préférant l'observer et voir ce que ce Blond fait à son égard. Cependant, il est nettement moins méfiant qu'avec un autre chevalier d'Athéna et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que d'une certaine façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, il a une certaine confiance au jugement de Rhadamanthe.

Le repas est servi à table et s'il est copieux, il reçoit aussi beaucoup de compliments. Le plus souvent et étrangement, c'est celui qui rechignait à venir –Rin- qui trouve un nouveau sujet de discussion pour les trois hommes qui sont souvent tendus ou non, il ne saurait pas expliquer cette situation mais lui-même ressent les non-dits et la tension qui s'installe parfois.

**_ Vois-là une faveur que je t'accorde, **soupire Hadès malgré-lui et en parlant à Kanon de la relation qu'il entretient avec son Spectre.

**_ Hadès-san, pourquoi ça serait une faveur ? Je sais bien que je ne connais pas tout mais si Rhadamanthe a confiance en Kanon-san alors tu pourrais simplement te baser sur la confiance que tu portes à ton frère.** Suppose Tomura qui ne peut faire autrement que d'intervenir à cette énième pique. Pour lui, Hadès veut simplement protéger son frère d'une éventuelle déception même si parfois aussi, il faut faire ses propres erreurs.

**_ Je pourrais…,** grogne de mauvaise grâce l'Ebène en laissant son regard posé sur ce Bleuté face à lui. **Et je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute, ce qui est déjà une bonne chose pour lui,** assure-t-il en se rappelant que celui-ci est venu en aide à Hatsuharu sans rien demander et sans se forcer à quoique ce soit.

_**_ J'ai l'impression de devoir le remercier,**_ grince des dents Kanon non loin de l'oreille de son amant et sans vouloir être entendu du Dieu mais en étant rassuré d'une main sur la sienne sous la table et d'un fin sourire.

**_ Il n'est pas comme les autres Hadès tu peux me croire. Et savoir que tu me soutiens,** clame Rhadamanthe qui a dû mal à tutoyer son aîné tant il est reconnaissant et heureux des mots prononcés ou pensés. **…Merci. **Dit ce Doré alors même que son regard parle pour lui.

_« Ne me le fait pas regretter »_ pense fortement Hadès en s'arrêtant un instant sur Kanon qui, lui, est certain que le dieu a entendu sa dernière phrase même s'il n'a pas relevé.

Puis suite à ça, Kanon a la bonne idée de reparler du petit incident avec Hatsuharu, chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les esprits s'échauffent de nouveau en repensant aux faits mais surtout aux personnes présentes ce jour-là. Le Gémini ne dit rien de mal seulement ses paroles gênent, à louer le Chevalier du Verseau qui n'a pourtant rien fait de spécial autant que la Vierge qui lui par contre, a pu se montrer un minimum utile, même si c'est tout aussi contrariant.

Rhadamanthe aussi entend bien les propos annoncés et puisqu'il connaît son Dieu et aîné, il sait qu'il doit à tout prix changer la tournure de la discussion pour éviter qu'une « guerre de tranchée » se fasse.

Et ce Blond n'y arrive pas réellement puisqu'Hadès dans son élan, retient tout et répond à certains moments de façon froide et nerveuse. Une fois de plus, les mots volent entre un Ebène et un Bleu et même si le ton ne monte pas, on peut facilement savoir que rien n'est poli et que tout est retenu et dit avec des mots cachés.

Et là, à cette table, il y a deux spectateurs qui se fixent de temps à autre et qui essaient de trouver une solution pour l'instant silencieuse avant de l'exposer. Rhadamanthe, connaissant tous les non-dits et les nombreuses histoires entre les deux qui les touchent directement ou indirectement, essaie de trouver un moyen de calmer le jeu. Tandis que Rin, qui ne voit que les caractères contraires et des personnalités opposées auxquels il ne connaît de leur histoire que celles dont il a entendu parler, aimerait voir cet après-midi se passer en douceur et non pas se terminer en nouvelles querelles et tensions.

Et si les deux pensent ainsi, Kanon –lui- réplique une nouvelle fois en défendant son beau-frère alors que le Dieu des Morts resserre ses mains sur son pantalon et peste silencieusement des mots à double-tranchant alors qu'il constate le caractère horripilant de tous ces chevaliers d'Athéna qui sont constamment contre lui.

**_ Je ne dis pas qu'il a toujours raison mais reconnaît au moins que Camus essaie de faire au mieux et de penser aux autres,** s'acharne à dire le Bleuté non sans garder les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Pour lui, c'est devenu un devoir de le défendre auprès de ce Dieu face à lui.

**_ Tu m'excuseras si je ne pense pas pareil,** sourit sûrement méchamment l'aîné des Elision. **Ce n'est qu'un égoïste qui profite des autres pour ses propres profits et convictions. **Rajoute-t-il sans pour autant amener le nom d'Athéna sur la table mais qui le sous-entend en annonçant « les profits » du Verseau.

**_ Je crois que ça suffit maintenant. Kanon je préférerais que tu ne répondes pas et Hadès, s'il v- te plaît, n'envenime pas plus la situation. **Intervient le Doré en coupant la réponse du Bleu qui se montre déjà. **Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça et puis, tout le monde ne peut pas s'entendre. On n'est pas tous fait pour s'apprécier mais si au moins on se supporte, je crois que les choses pourraient finir différemment.** Dit-il en pensant aux différents choix auxquels ils devront bientôt faire face.

**_ Je vais faire un tour dehors, **gronde le Bleuté qui se lève déjà de sa chaise pour se rendre sur la petite terrasse extérieure.

Regardant la suite des événements et d'un signe à ce Doré, Rin suit le chemin de l'Éditeur pour l'accompagner et à présent seul dans cet appartement, les deux Frères Elision se jaugent et parlent silencieusement.

Hadès ne décolère pas alors que Rhadamanthe recherche la suite de ses mots pour convaincre son Dieu de ne pas plus saboter la journée. Ou non, sans s'en prendre plus aux chevaliers d'Athéna. Pas qu'il est leur porte-parole, ça, il en est hors de question mais, il veut tout de même un peu protéger « son chevalier » aux yeux de cet Ebène.

**_ Hadès-sama, Kanon ne voulait rien dire de mal ou de déplacé. Il a seulement protégé un ami,** rétorque le Blond en se mettant face à son aîné.

**_ De moi n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas, les actions de ce Chevalier paraissent tellement téléphonées. Comment peut-il toujours être là au bon moment et au bon endroit ?** Demande le Noiraud qui attend une réponse.

**_ Je ne sais pas mais sans lui et sans Arthur, l'histoire aurait pu être bien plus grave,** reconnaît Rhadamanthe sans mal. **Je sais bien que vous ne voulez pas entendre parler de famille avec ceux qui servent Athéna mais-**

**_ Mais quoi ? Veux-tu les rejoindre ? Vas-y ne te dérange pas et-**

**_ JAMAIS ! Je vous l'ai dit et j'ai prêté serment, jamais je ne vous trahirais et ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Hadès-sama, c'est vous que je sers et personne d'autre.** Gronde la voix forte du Doré qui s'élève plus que prévu. A aucun moment, il ne pense à le laisser seul. **Comme je disais, je pense qu'Hatsuharu et Inoué voient les choses différemment.**

**_ … ? C'est-à-dire ?** Soupire le Dieu des Enfers qui croyait, il est vrai, voir son juge s'éloigner.

**_ En dehors des chevaliers d'Athéna, ils voient surtout des adultes et des adolescents avec lesquels ils peuvent apprendre des choses et sûrement être aimé par eux.**

**_ Pourquoi faire ? Ils n'apprendront que des choses sans importance, quant à l'amour, ils ont bien assez de leurs parents pour ça, non !** Assure le Publicitaire d'un ton ferme et tranchant, ce qui rassure son interlocuteur mais le fait sourire également. Eux-mêmes, dans leur monde, ne sont pas un modèle de famille à suivre alors c'est sûrement pour ça que son Dieu a un modèle erroné de celle-ci en tête.

**_ Les humains sont différents sûrement…, **suppose semblant de rien Rhadamanthe qui comprend ses enfants et pourquoi son amant défend si ardemment le Verseau.

**_ Alors ils sont stupides.** Grince des dents Hadès en voyant par la porte vitrée « son » humain discuter avec le Gémeau. **Je ne peux pas croire aux mots du Verseau, il y a beaucoup trop d'enjeux pour que tout soit sincère ou pensé.**

**_ Il m'a l'air pourtant assez convainquant,** se résigne à dire le Doré qui n'éprouve aucune haine pour le Verseau depuis qu'il a pris le temps –ou l'obligation- de discuter avec lui. Et là, il se dit que c'est sûrement son culot et son arrogance qui déplaît à son Dieu. **Je veux dire, son insolence est énervante mais si Apollon et Poséidon le croient alors peut-être qu'on pourrait faire pareil.**

Hadès ne répond rien à cela, bien trop occupé de réfléchir aux paroles de son juge et à l'utilité que cela apporte à Poséidon et Apollon de croire au Chevalier du Verseau.

Il n'arrive pas à se décider, à faire son choix sur le futur et en même temps, quand il lève les yeux, ce qu'il aperçoit l'empêche de faire un geste. Il ne veut pas voir Rhadamanthe écœuré de perdre sa progéniture et il ne veut pas lui-même perdre ce Noiraud non loin de là qui est peut-être occupé de se battre au vu de ses expressions faciales… même si cela, ne tient qu'à un caprice de Zeus. Un putain de caprice que personne ne pouvait prévoir. Il y a une chance sur trois que celui qui se proclame Dieu des Dieux écoute leur requête. Une chance sur trois de tout perdre définitivement.

Alors détruire de ses propres mains est peut-être mieux. …Ou alors garder en souvenir…, en souvenir douloureux….

Sur la terrasse, la conversation est aussi animée que celle à l'intérieur et si Rin pense apaiser le Bleu poursuivi, il a peur du résultat.

**_ Je ne doute pas de sa gentillesse mais je crois que pour Hadès-san, Camus à cet air arrogant et supérieur qui peut répugner et dissuader. Moqueur aussi je dirais et c'est sûrement ce qui fait qu'il aura toujours cette hostilité envers lui. Après, sûrement qu'il lui reproche d'autres choses mais il n'est pas du genre à se confier à part peut-être à son frère.** Tente de dire Rin qui aimerait désamorcer les tensions et expliquer les différents points de vue.

**_ C'est cet abruti qui t'a dit de venir me parler ? Il pense que je serais plus indulgent avec son copain parce qu'il e-**

**_ Il ne m'a rien demandé et est sûrement occupé de me maudire là. **Assure Rin qui entend encore raisonner le mot « copain » dans sa tête auquel il s'habitue petit à petit. **Mais j'aime beaucoup défendre ceux qui sont pris pour les « méchants » de l'histoire.** Soupire-t-il non sans sourire.

**_ Alors tu sais qu'il a tort, c'est déjà ça.**

**_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et sûrement que quelque part il a raison de se méfier…, il veut juste protéger Hatsuharu et Inoué-chan de tout et de rien et de ce fait Rhadamanthe.**

**_ Les protéger de Camus alors qu'il serait sûrement le premier à les aider et à aider n'importe qui d'ailleurs, c'est n'importe quoi !** Crache Kanon qui ne comprend pas cette logique et qui sait pertinemment tout ce qu'a déjà traversé le Verseau en dehors de cette année qui ne lui a rien épargné non plus.

**_ Entre la gentillesse et le devoir comme le pense Hadès-san, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas.** Dit le Noiraud sans réussir à retenir ses mots. Lui, il ressent bien le malaise de son aîné et sa méfiance vis-à-vis de l'Aquarius et si lui-même ne comprend pas tous les différends qui les anime, il ne peut qu'être du côté d'Hadès aujourd'hui. Personne n'a le droit de le blesser, même si lui ne se gêne jamais pour faire quelque chose du même genre.

**_ Tu es…, je vois.** Souffle lourdement le Bleuté qui n'a plus envie de discuter ou de débattre sur le sujet. A croire que tout le monde ici a un sale caractère ou du moins, des pensées impossibles à changer.

**_ Pour ma part, Camus m'a toujours laissé une bonne impression et a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose en plus.** Avoue le jeune Publicitaire dans une phrase directe. **Je veux dire, la colère d'Hadès-san à l'air d'être beaucoup plus ancienne que les quelques problèmes cités… et si c'est justifié, je ne vois pas pourquoi son jugement devrait changer.** Argumente-t-il comme pour venir en aide à son amant installé à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

**_ Je parie que tu es aussi têtu que lui, mais j'arrête de défendre pour aujourd'hui, **insinue le Gémini qui rend les armes et qui voit à ses côtés, un nouveau défenseur du Dieu des Enfers. Comme quoi, il peut avoir de nouveau partisan sans même les menacer. **Tu pourrais être un bon avocat tu sais,** plaisante-t-il de moitié alors qu'il rassemble les quelques informations utiles qu'on lui a soufflé à l'oreille.** Tu crois qu'avec ça, il va encore m'accepter auprès de son frère.**

**_ Il est obligé puisque Rhadamanthe ne vous quittera pas. **Informe le Noiraud dans un fin sourire auquel son interlocuteur répond. **…Mais vous savez, Hadès-san n'est pas méchant. Il veut juste préserver ce à quoi il tient, ce n'est pas toujours facile à comprendre ou à voir mais, ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises.**

_**_ Alors qu'il le laisse l'aider…,**_ murmure Kanon en se tournant pour ne pas être entendu et en serrant les poings de frustration. **Je vais te croire pour cette fois,** reprend-t-il comme si de rien n'était et en poussant son Cadet vers l'intérieur. **On devrait rentrer maintenant avant de geler et en espérant qu'il ne me relance pas sur le sujet.**

Une fois à l'intérieur et de nouveau dans la pièce à manger, Kanon est accueilli par Rhadamanthe qui pose une main dans le bas de son dos et souffle un mot ou deux à celui-ci alors que Rin –lui- reprend sa place au côté de son aîné qui le suit du regard tout du long et qui effleure sa joue pour voir à quel point la froideur l'a touché.

Après ça et un « _Hadès-sama réfléchit sérieusement_ » à l'oreille du Bleuté, le dessert se montre et oubliant la dispute, ou dirons-nous plutôt, les avis divergents, une autre conversation se montre et n'évoque ni chevaliers ni famille. La bonne humeur refait surface petit à petit et si parfois Hadès teste encore Kanon, c'est par pur challenge. Pour voir s'il est réellement capable de rendre son Juge heureux. Puis dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures, les deux Noirauds quittent l'appartement du plus jeune des Frères Elision et si un murmure frôle l'oreille de Rin cette fois, c'est simplement pour proposer un « after » dans un autre appartement et sans compagnie extérieure. A ce petit constat aperçu, l'Editeur ne dit rien mais comprend les mots de son amant. Et si Hadès réfléchit sérieusement au devenir de la terre et des humains –plus particulièrement le sien et ceux de son Juge- alors lui-même peut bien réfléchir aux mots entendus plus tôt et donner des idées à Camus pour pouvoir mettre le Dieu des Enfers de leur côté. Mais avant ça, Kanon veut profiter de son Dimanche en compagnie de son compagnon à ses côtés et pourquoi pas, se câliner et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux-mêmes.

**_ Rhad' je veux rester avec toi,** soupire le Gémini en volant un baiser à ce Blondinet qui fait battre son cœur et qui le voit fermer la porte. **Et maintenant, je vais prendre la récompense que tu m'as promise plus tôt si je survivais à Hadès.**


	153. Chapter 152

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un nouveau réveil qui va peut-être changer la donne. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mardi 10 mars 20**

* * *

**Lundi 9 Mars.**

Il sèche le cours de Kendo et si ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, ça l'est encore moins de rater les cours et pourtant, Seiya est alité et dans l'incapacité de bouger. En plus de sa forte fièvre et de son rhume –qu'il attrape chaque année à la même époque - des sortes d'hallucinations se mêlent à tout cela et si au début, il croit devenir fou, à présent, il les ignore et n'essaie plus de comprendre.

Au même instant et bien en cours, par contre, Saori s'inquiète pour son petit-ami autant que pour elle-même. La nuit dernière a été mouvementée suite à un rêve des plus réaliste et aujourd'hui, elle paraît déboussolée et perplexe. Mais si la matinée avance lentement, ses souvenirs à elle, progresse tout autant que sa mémoire lui revient.

Elle n'a aucune explication à cela et si petit à petit, elle en oublie Seiya, c'est bien parce qu'elle a peur de ce qu'elle est en réalité. Encore personne ne l'a rassuré sur le « pourquoi » elle se retrouve dans un lycée entouré d'inconnu ou bien encore de camarade comme Shaina, Marine qui ont l'air d'être amnésiques tout comme Shun et Hyoga –bien qu'eux joue un jeu- mais cela ne saurait tarder. …Si évidemment, Zeus avait bien voulu faire part de cette nouvelle à Camus.

Le Dieu a préféré s'abstenir de cela et s'il n'a pas voulu le dire, c'est dans l'unique but de s'occuper lui-même de sa fille. …Evidemment, tout le monde aurait parlé de préférence en sachant cela, lui pense plutôt qu'il voit-là une opportunité de se mêler de nouveau aux mortels durant des minutes entières.

Là, sur le toit de l'école en plein déjeuner, il réussi à suggérer à cette Violette de le rejoindre par la pensée et si la porte s'ouvre déjà sur la jeune fille, l'homme n'en n'est pas moins heureux et fier de pouvoir lui parler. Toujours un peu désorientée, Saori s'excuse auprès de ses amis un petit instant, prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes puis, présentement sur le toit, elle ne se trompe pas sur la personne. Bien que le flou continue de légèrement la sonner, elle peut reconnaître Zeus n'importe où et peu importe la forme qu'il prend.

Souriant de cela, l'homme s'approche et s'il examine longuement la jeune fille de son regard supérieur, un étrange sourire se mêle à son visage. Un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon pour elle. Qui lui met en tête de nouveaux souvenirs… .

**_ Tu es encore occupée à t'éveiller alors je ne voulais pas trop te brusquer, mais je suis heureux de voir que toi aussi tu aies réussi ce test ma fille. **Clame Zeus de sa voix puissante et autoritaire.

**_ Père qu**\- … baragouine Athéna dans le corps de la jeune fille, tout en réfléchissant un instant. **Père que faites-vous ici !**

**_ T'expliquer la situation et ce qu'il en est de tous ces mois passés ici à côtoyer tes chers humains. **Continue le Dieu en déposant l'une de ses mains sur la frêle épaule de la jeune femme. **Tu as trouvé l'amour en la personne de Seiya et tu as même réussi à donner ton amitié à plusieurs personnes sans même demander quoique ce soit en retour, notamment ce jeune garçon du nom d'Arthur et je dois te dire que je suis très fier de toi. J'ai joué selon tes règles et tu t'en es très bien sortie.** Explique-t-il en voyant les sourcils de son interlocutrice s'étonner légèrement mais aussi rougir des premiers dits.

**_ C'est- ! Je-… . **Tente vainement la jeune fille qui ne trouve pas ses mots tant la surprise et la gêne se font présentes.** Je ne pensais pas que…, que moi aussi je faisais partie de votre plan père ! Pourtant, je suis sûre d'avoir observé mes chevaliers avec vous dans cette sorte de boule qui trône fièrement sur un socle dans vos appartements alors comment…, est-ce possible ?**

**_ Mes pouvoirs sont illimités. Maintenant raconte-moi ton expérience. **Demande Zeus en s'asseyant sur le bord de cette toiture sans que personne ne le voit.

**_ Je ne peux pas père, mais sachez que je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour sauver l'humanité du joug de mes Oncles ! **Affirme-t-elle avec autant d'autorité que son paternel.

**_ Je le sais, seulement tu es là pour encourager tes chevaliers et remettre les autres dans le droit chemin si cela est possible. Comme tu le sais sans doute, je vous ai donné un an pour comprendre la condition humaine. Un an pour l'étudier, la voir grandir et prendre conscience de vos propres sentiments en tant que mortel et je peux t'affirmer que cela n'est pas de tout repos. **Résume Zeus non sans légèrement siffler.** Tu vas maintenant devoir veiller sur tes chevaliers Athéna et je sais que si tu veux sauver tes humains, tu donneras le meilleur de toi-même. **Dit-il non sans faire quelques pas ici et là et en observant le ciel blanc au-dessus de lui.** Le petit Seiya est parfait pour Saori mais réussiras-tu à faire la part des choses et à les laisser vivre heureux ? Pourras-tu une nouvelle fois convaincre tes chevaliers d'être de ton côté ? Ou même tes Oncles autant que tes frères ? Je ne sais pas si je ne t'en demande pas trop Athéna mais sache que je te soutiens.**

**_ Père qui…, qui est éveillé ? Est-ce que Seiya l'est également ?**

**_ Pour les détails, tu pourras demander à Camus, c'est lui qui gère ici quant au Pégase, il se réveille lui aussi mais c'est un peu plus compliqué avec sa grippe. Il pense à des hallucinations mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre. **

**_ Mais père vous-**

**_ Désolé, je n'ai plus de temps je vais devoir te laisser. **Avertit à présent Zeus qui sourit étrangement, comme heureux d'avoir mis des étincelles sur un papier blanc.** Bonne chance Athéna !**

Il laisse la jeune femme seule sur le toit et souriant de son « méfait », Zeus revient à sa place et près de cette petite boule lumineuse avec laquelle il espionne toutes ces petites fourmis qu'il a placé là.

Le sourire aux lèvres et le regard bleu légèrement lumineux, sa femme remarque tout de suite son changement d'humeur et curieuse comme elle l'est, la Dame s'approche rapidement de son mari et lance des questions qui attendent des réponses.

**_ J'ai réveillé Athéna et de moitié Seiya puisqu'il est malencontreusement tombé malade en même temps. **Soupire de mauvaise grâce le Dieu des Dieux sans même quitter son observatoire des yeux.

**_ Et ? Ne t'arrête pas là, je sais que tu t'es rendu quelque part alors dis-moi, j'ai tout mon temps. **Clame haut et fort Héra en s'installant sur le siège voisin à son époux.

**_ Je lui ai rendu une petite visite si c'est ce que tu veux savoir et je lui ai dit de se tourner vers Camus pour de plus amples informations. Maintenant si tu veux bien, retourne à tes occupations, **exige l'homme d'un regard glacial et en montrant la sortie d'un geste.

**_ Absolument hors de question, je veux savoir ce que ta fille va faire à présent et comment elle va réagir après tes propos. **Dit la Déesse non sans un léger sourire du coin des lèvres.** Montre-la-moi et son petit-ami aussi.**

Les deux époux entament une nouvelle dispute et si cela ameute du monde, les deux ne s'en préoccupent absolument pas.

D'une certaine manière, ils sont très certainement heureux de pouvoir observer leur semblable coincé dans cette bulle créée spécialement pour eux mais certains Dieux n'en n'oublient pas pour autant le pari et les conséquences que tout cela aura sur le futur entre tous. Chacun pestant dans leur coin, l'union qui se fait autour de ce petit appareil commence à diviser –autant que les décisions prises par Zeus- et si cela ne se voit pas encore, rapidement les ragots vont s'en charger, comme toujours.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit et toujours dans ce lycée, Saori –ou Athéna- est encore sous le choc des révélations entendues et dites par l'homme aux cheveux Gris. La lèvre griffée et le cœur légèrement patraque, la Violette décide de redescendre et de non pas retrouver ses amis mais de se rendre en salle des professeurs pour avoir d'avantages d'éclaircissement et de précisions sur ce qui leur arrive à tous.

Les poings serrés et les pensées résolues, la jeune fille part d'un pas décidé vers l'intérieur du bâtiment et rapidement devant la salle désirée, elle cherche du regard son chevalier ou professeur…, elle a un peu de mal avec sa dénomination à présent.

**_ Euh… Se- Sensei, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler un instant ? **Demande plus ou moins poliment la Violette sans même se rendre compte qu'elle gâche un moment d'intimité discret entre Saga et le Chevalier du Verseau.

**_ Est-ce urgent ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant le prochain cours et… Saori-chan, tout va bien ?**

**_ J'ai besoin de vous professeur, s'il vous plaît. **Demande-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

**_ D'accord très bien, allons dans le bureau de Shion, il n'est pas là pour l'instant alors nous ne serons pas dérangés. Suis-moi, **souffle gentiment Camus en attirant à lui et en poussant à avancer la jeune fille.

Voyant la détresse de celle-ci le Marine l'amène vers la pièce indiquée et s'ils y arrivent rapidement, Saori prend bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle et de rester dos à son aîné.

Ne trouvant pas forcément les mots ou la façon de débuter au mieux cette discussion qu'elle veut aborder, la Violette séche mais ne se démonte pas et continuant de se battre contre elle-même, elle fait volte-face avec cette lueur particulière dans le regard que Camus remarquerait s'il n'était pas aussi inquiet, elle commence dans un murmure puis, plus distinctement.

**_ Chevalier du Verseau, j'ai reçu de la visite aujourd'hui et on m'a dit que je devais m'adresser à toi pour de plus amples informations. Est-ce vrai ? **Interroge la jeune fille en laissant son regard dériver sur le côté et en emmêlant ses doigts entre eux.

**_ Sao-… …Athéna-sama ? Athéna-sama vous vous êtes éveillée ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Zeus ne m'en a rien dit et- Athéna-sama,** soupire une fois de plus le Verseau qui s'agenouille devant sa Déesse en signe de respect mais aussi tellement abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Les poings serrés, il est sans nul doute heureux de cet événement et de pouvoir enfin rendre le respect à sa Déesse qu'il a dû cacher durant longtemps.

**_ Ce matin je dirais… . Mon père était encore là il y a peu et m'a donné les grosses lignes de l'histoire et de ce qu'il avait mis en place mais ensuite, il s'est volatilisé et m'a dit que tu aurais toutes les réponses à mes questions. **Raconte la jeune Violette en demandant d'un son muet à son chevalier/professeur de se relever.

**_ Evidemment, demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez et j'y répondrais du mieux que je le pourrais. Je suis tellement heureux de vous savoir éveillée Athéna-sama ! **Sourit Camus qui ne peut pas reprendre une expression neutre. **Mais ici…, je crois que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution.**

**_ Tu as sans doute raison, ça pourrait durer un certain temps. **Admet volontiers Saori qui se gratte négligemment la joue en réfléchissant.

**_ Le mieux serait sans doute d'attendre la fin des cours et de venir chez moi ou d'aller dans un café proche d'ici où nous pourrons parler plus librement et sans peur d'être entendus, **trouve le Marine comme solution et qui est nettement plus à même de penser à ce genre de chose puisque lui commence à avoir l'habitude de s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire.

**_ Je te fais confiance Camus. …Je…, je peux te poser une autre question avant que nous reprenions cette vie ?! **Demande timidement la jeune fille en laissant son regard fuir celui de son aîné. **C'est à propos de …Seiya, lui aussi est probablement occupé de se souvenir et…, je-**

**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce genre de choses, vos sentiments à l'un et l'autre ne sont absolument pas fabriqués et sont sincères. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir et retenir à propos de ça.** Rassure l'homme non sans poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa Déesse.** Maintenant, on ferait mieux de retourner en classe puisque la sonnerie vient de retentir et après cela, je vous promets que je répondrais à chacune de vos interrogations et doutes. Faites-moi confiance.**

**_ Evidemment que je te fais confiance et merci de t'occuper de tout ça…, ça a dû être dur pour toi mais, à partir d'aujourd'hui je te prêterai main forte et te soutiendrai. **Sourit gentiment et comme toujours la jeune fille.

**_ Je vous remercie de tout cœur.**

Les mots dits, les deux quittent le bureau peu de temps après et l'un à côté de l'autre, on peut déjà voir un peu d'apaisement dans les yeux de la Violette et sur son corps également.

Quant à Camus –lui-, non sans parler de sa joie de revoir sa Déesse avec « toute sa tête », est également heureux d'avoir un peu de soutien en plus et de voir que tous se réveillent enfin petit à petit. Il ne sait d'ailleurs pas taire cette nouvelle puisqu'à peine croise-t-il le Gémini dans le couloir, qu'il lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille en l'informant qu'il peut aussi en parler à Shion.


	154. Chapter 153

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Aphrodite et Ikki lui a préparé une petite fête entre amis. **

**Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Olivier 88 : Bonjour, Merci à toi pour tout ces compliments. A très bientôt en espérant que cela te plaise toujours. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : Mercredi 11 mars.**

* * *

**Mardi 10 mars **

Dans le frigo, il y a un gâteau confectionné par Shaka plus tôt dans la matinée. Et il a fait le repas du soir lui-même parce que d'après les dire d'Aphrodite, ses repas sont les meilleurs et enfin, ce Bleu Foncé a invité les amis du Fleuriste.

Y'a même un cadeau qui l'attend sur son lit. Rien d'extravagant ou de très cher, de voyant ou de clinquant. C'est même ridiculement petit et radin. Stupide et complètement enfantin mais…, ça tient à cœur. C'est une sorte de bijoux pour cheveux. Une rose violette faite dans un genre de cristal peint. Quand il dit que c'est ridicule, c'est vrai mais, quand il a vu ce petit chef d'œuvre dans la boutique, il n'a su faire autrement que de l'acheter pour l'offrir à son amant un peu plus tard.

Une bouteille de vin ouverte dans le salon, des verres autour et les invités en grande discussion avec la « Star » de la soirée, tout va pour le mieux et si Ikki, revient vers eux en scrutant chacun d'entre eux, il reste debout et observe les emballages cadeaux éventrés et éparpillés un peu partout.

**_ Regarde ça Ikki ? **Sourit largement le Fleuriste en montrant le cadeau offert par Camus, qui est présent avec ces deux maris. **C'est l'une des fleurs les plus rares et que je n'avais encore jamais réussi à avoir ! Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?** Demande-t-il en contemplant le spécimen rare que le Marine a eu du mal à trouver.

**_ C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie…, tu vas essayer de la reproduire ?** Interroge le Bleu Foncé qui reste sur ses deux jambes.

**_ Oui, même si je ne veux pas l'abîmer.** Assure Aphrodite en continuant de fixer son cadeau avec des yeux émerveillés. **Pourquoi tu restes debout ? Viens t'assoir.** Insiste-t-il juste après pour récupérer son petit-ami non loin de là.

**_ …Impossible, je retourne à la cuisine apporter ton gâteau.** Dit le plus jeune tout à fait sérieusement et en faisant demi-tour. **Ne bouge pas d'accord.**

A l'évocation du dessert, Aphrodite dessine un large sourire sur son visage et heureux comme un gamin de cinq ans, il se trémousse sur place en attendant le retour de son amant.

Voyant cela, Camus taquine son meilleur ami et se levant à son tour, il rejoint le Bleu Foncé en cuisine pour lui donner un coup de main.

Shun –là aussi- lui a bien dit que son frère préfère s'occuper de ça lui-même mais n'écoutant pas son élève et pénétrant dans la cuisine, il aperçoit son cadet en train de mettre quelques bougies sur la pâtisserie qui a l'air succulente.

**_ Je peux t'aider ?** Demande aussitôt Camus en s'installant près du Phoenix.

**_ Prendre les assiettes et les amener là-bas.** Dit le Foncé d'un ton désinvolte et plus ou moins neutre.

**_ Ok. En tout cas, il a l'air super bon le gâteau et Aphrodite à l'air vraiment heureux.** Chantonne plus ou moins le Verseau en attrapant les couverts qui n'ont pas changés de place depuis sa dernière visite.

**_ C'est Shaka qui l'a fait, **précise semblant de rien Ikki qui termine de décorer et d'allumer les bougies.

**_ Arrête de faire comme si tu n'avais rien fait. On sait tous que tu nous as invités pour qu'il soit heureux et qu'il passe un bon anniversaire. **Claque la voix supérieure de Camus qui n'aime toujours pas voir son cadet se rabaisser comme si de rien n'était. **Allons-y maintenant !**

**_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre et arrête de faire comme si tu savais toujours tout.**

**_ Mais, j'en sais toujours plus que les autres,** se vante l'Aquarius dans un rictus plaisantin et en poussant le Bleu Foncé vers le salon.

Après ça, les bougies sont soufflées et le dessert découpé et prêt à être mangé avec envie et plaisir. Les compliments reçus pour le gâteau se montrent par dizaine et reprenant les différentes conversations en cours, la soirée ne peux pas être meilleure.

Shion et Aphrodite discutent comme deux vieux amis, Camus, Shun et Arthur se rappellent avec sourire du week-end qu'ils ont passé à la neige alors que Saga et Ikki, plus ou moins l'un à côté de l'autre, ne participent que très peu. Parce que l'un n'est pas du genre bavard et parce que l'autre, se sent mal à l'aise d'être reçu par le Poisson après tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ça que marmonne entre deux verres, les deux hommes.

_**_ J'suis pas du genre à menacer ou à pardonner mais si tu as la moindre envie de faire du mal à Aphrodite, tu le paieras.**_ Annonce le Bleu Foncé sans que personne ne l'entende réellement.

_**_ Je n'en doute pas et je n'en n'ai pas l'intention. Aujourd'hui, je veux juste réparer toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre dans le passé.**_ Se confesse le Gémini sur le même ton et en reprenant une gorgée de son verre. _**…En tout cas, merci de m'avoir invité.**_

_**_ C'est Aph' qu'il faut remercier pas moi.**_ Assure le plus jeune qui scrute toujours plus ou moins son compagnon rire aux éclats. _**Si tu ne lui veux pas de mal alors, t'es le bienvenu.**_

_**_ …Merci. Et ton repas était super.**_

_**_ C'est parce que je sais cuisiner.**_ Ne peux s'empêcher de répondre Ikki qui a du mal avec les compliments venant d'autrui et pour lui.

Souriant des derniers mots entendus, Saga fini par oser se rendre près du Bleu Clair et s'il cherche longuement ses mots, il est aidé par Shion pour discuter et s'excuser clairement auprès du Poisson. Pas en totalité. Pas comme il le faudrait. Mais son premier pas est vu et entendu.

Elles sont d'ailleurs acceptées d'un hochement de tête puis, Ikki fini par se poser sur le dernier fauteuil libre –près de son frère- pour épier la discussion et la suivre sans pour autant y participer à chaque fois. La soirée passe ainsi, entre rire et petite provocation faite par Ikki et Arthur à l'adresse de Camus, petites confidences entre Shion et Aphrodite et de Saga qui s'intègre petit à petit à cet univers qu'il ne connait pas très bien mais où il est ravi d'apprendre. L'alcool continue d'affluer pour les adultes alors que les deux adolescents sont au jus de fruit et cela dure jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Jusqu'aux alentours de minuit, le petit groupe ne s'ennuie pas puis, et parce que les impératifs du lendemain se montrent, ils se quittent tous en se promettant de se revoir bientôt.

Seul Shun reste pour la nuit –sous les revendications des deux locataires- et maintenant seul dans l'appartement, Ikki fait le ménage pendant que son frère se couche et qu'Aphrodite se change pour la nuit.

Les bouteilles vont à la poubelle, les autres déchets également et les restes de nourritures rangés dans le réfrigérateur, le Bleu Foncé fini par rejoindre son amant après avoir salué son petit-frère en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Il s'étire, marmonne un mot ou deux en rapport avec la soirée passée et en ouvrant les yeux, il aperçoit le Fleuriste debout près du lit et la main tendue vers le cadeau ridicule qui trône encore sur la couette et emballé.

**_ N'y touche pas, je dois le jeter ! **Averti le Foncé en essayant d'attraper le paquet mais en voyant celui-ci lui échapper également.

**_ C'est pour moi, non. Alors laisse-moi l'ouvrir,** affirme Aphrodite en déballant l'objet tandis que son amoureux détourne le regard et se maudit.

**_ C'est stupide, j'suis désolé. La prochaine fois je-**

La prochaine fois ? Rien du tout. Il ne termine pas sa phrase qu'un baiser le fait taire et qu'un sourire le surprend.

Là, face à lui, le Fleuriste n'a jamais eu un sourire pareil. Aussi beau, lumineux et Ikki reste silencieux face à ce spectacle rare et unique. Et là, dans les cheveux de son compagnon, le bijou qui était enfermé dans cette boite. Aphrodite resplendit ou plutôt, il met l'accessoire en valeur grâce à sa beauté.

**_ Je l'adore, tu sais.** Sourit le Bleu Ciel en réajustant son cadeau et en entourant la nuque de son cadet de ses bras. **Tu t'es souvenu quand je me suis plains de mes cheveux, pas vrai ? Merci Ikki.**

**_ Tu peux-**

**_ Si tu me dis que je peux le jeter, je te frappe d'accord ! N'y pense même pas parce que c'est mon cadeau préféré. …Je t'aime tellement,** continue de se confier le Poisson en volant un autre baiser.

**_ …Moi aussi,** abdique le Phoenix non sans attraper le visage de son amant. **J'ai envie de te faire l'amour.**

**_ Ton frère est à côté…, **ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer le plus âgé des deux qui ne repousse pas réellement. Qui prévient seulement.

**_ Tu n'auras qu'à te taire.**

Ikki sourit de ses derniers mots avant de rejeter son compagnon sur le lit et de le surplomber. De là, il ne fait que lui prendre un baiser des plus féroces et répondant à cet appel, Aphrodite retire le pull de son cadet pour pouvoir marquer le dos de celui-ci de ses ongles.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils partent à la découverte du corps de l'autre et sans se soucier du monde aux alentours, ils profitent de la nuit pour ne faire plus qu'un.


	155. Chapter 154

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre mais Camus parle à deux nouveaux réveillés. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 14 mars.**

* * *

**Mercredi 11 Mars. **

Shaka est surpris de voir débarquer dans son salon de thé Camus avec Seiya et Saori ou plutôt Athéna-sama. Les trois s'installent à une table éloignée du reste de la clientèle. Le Blond va les saluer et prend leur commande. Les deux adolescents sont ravis d'enfin venir dans son salon de thé. Ils ont déjà gouté ses pâtisseries mais jamais ils ne sont venus ici. Ensuite, ils regardent sérieusement leur professeur, surtout Seiya qui ne comprend pas cette invitation.

**\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, **sourit content Camus.

**\- Oui merci, **répond Seiya.** Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est là ? **

**\- Seiya il y a deux jours… **commence la jeune fille.** Quand tu étais malade tu n'aurais pas fait de drôles de rêves ? **

**\- Si, ils étaient fous. J'étais un chevalier et tu étais la déesse que je servais. Même vous professeur vous étiez là. Vous étiez le chevalier d'or du Verseau et le maître de Hyoga. C'est pas fou ? **

Les deux ne disent rien. Camus soupire en voyant Shaka arriver. Il prend la coupelle d'eau qu'il lui a demandé, y pose une main dessus et à l'aide de son cosmos et de son esprit il fait bouger l'eau dedans sous les yeux éberlués des deux adolescents et même du chevalier de la Vierge qui n'a jamais vraiment vu le Verseau à l'œuvre. L'eau prend une forme et se fige en se transformant en glace. La voix de Camus s'élève et tous l'écoutent très sérieusement. Même Shaka qui est hypnotisé par son ami. Son pouvoir est magnifique et sa voix irréelle. Athéna a l'air d'être d'accord avec lui. Son regard sur son chevalier est empli de ferveur et de fierté.

Le Verseau raconte tout en détail.

**\- Si vous avez des questions ? **

**\- Vraiment c'est vrai ? **Seiya a encore du mal à croire tout cela, pourtant pendant l'histoire tous lui est revenu.** C'est incroyable. **

**\- Oui… **La jeune femme est indécise sur ses regarde la fleur de glace de Camus et souffle.** Elle est magnifique et semble si pure. Camus je m'en remets à toi. **

**\- Athéna-sama merci. **

**\- Je serais là pour t'aider. Appelle-moi Saori, je suis autant Saori, qu'Athéna. Ce ne sont que des noms. Mais je suis seule dans mon corps. **

**\- Je vois très bien Saori. Seiya tu as des questions ? **

**\- Non ça ira, il faut d'abord que je me fasse à l'idée d'être chevalier de Pégase. Et Shura-sensei est le chevalier du Capricorne. **

**\- Tout à fait, **confirme Camus.

**\- Il sort avec Deathmask, **sourit Saori.** Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils s'entendraient à ce point. **

**\- On a tous été surpris, **intervient Shaka qui s'est installé près de Camus.

**\- Pour… **La jeune femme essaie de trouver les mots justes.

**\- Saori on devrait attendre d'être rentré au Sanctuaire pour parler de cela. Vous avez trouvé l'un des rares chevaliers à être hétéro et cela…**

**\- Oui, j'ai bien compris que c'était ma destinée d'être avec Seiya et je ne suis pas contre votre homosexualité mais je pensais à… Rhadamanthe et vous trois allez perdre vos enfants. **

**\- Merci de vous en inquiéter Saori. **Camus explique sa promesse aux dieux sans parler des mots de Zeus.

**\- Moi aussi je demanderais à mon père de les épargner et de leur donner une vie parmi nous. Je ne veux pas perdre Arthur. **

**\- Bien sûr qu'on va aussi sauver Arthur, **s'insurge Seiya qui adore passer du temps avec lui.** C'est notre ami. On sauvera aussi les enfants de Rhadamanthe et les autres. **

Camus remercie Seiya et sa déesse. Les quatre discutent encore un peu et tous rentrent chez eux.


	156. Chapter 155

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui au Japon c'est le Withe Day. Un mois après la Saint-Valentin, les personnes ayant reçut des chocolats ou cadeaux offrent à leur tour des chocolats ou des cadeaux. Alors voici le chapitre remerciement que tous font à leur manière. On ne les voit pas forcement tous mes on en voit beaucoup. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

**Samedi 14 Mars **

Shaka voit débarquer sept adolescents pleins de vie. Les trois filles et Arthur vont s'installer à une table pendant que Seiya, Shun et Hyoga passent commande.

Pendant qu'il les sert Seiya explique qu'ils sont enfin en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée du premier avril. Ils se réunissent donc pour planifier leurs vacances et surtout ils veulent en profiter pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Marine et Shaina pour les réveiller. Hyoga insiste sur le fait qu'elles sont les dernières encore en sommeil et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Shaka sourit, lui aussi se demande pourquoi elles et Dionysos n'ont toujours pas leurs souvenirs. Shun lui rappelle qu'en plus il ne reste que quinze jours avant la date du vote. Et qu'ils vont se servir du fait que les deux jeunes filles vont fêter leur anniversaire dans quatre jours pour Marine et dans dix pour Shaina, pour les réveiller.

Le blond leur souhaite bonne chance avant de les voir partir rejoindre les autres.

A la table Arthur est en grande discussion avec les filles. Les trois le harcèlent de questions sur une jeune fille qui lui a donnée une lettre le jour d'avant.

**\- Alors ? **Demande Seiya.** Tu lui as répondu ? **

**\- Oui, je lui ai dit que j'étais très touché par ses sentiments mais que je n'étais pas prêt à avoir une petite amie. Que je devais d'abord me reconstruire en tant qu'homme avant de penser à avoir une vie amoureuse. **

**\- Sans rire où as-tu eu cette idée, **s'esclaffe Shaina.** C'est très bien mais ça fait trop mature. **

**\- Ce sont mes papas qui me l'on soufflé, **sourit gêné le Noir d'avouer avoir demandé conseil à ses pères.

**\- Tu as eu raison de les écouter**, déclare Saori en posant une main sur la sienne.** Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, il vaut mieux que tu attendes. Et tes papas sont les trois hommes que je connaisse les mieux placés pour te conseiller. **Elle ne peut pas vraiment le dire mais ils sont quand même d'une certaine façon les trois maîtres humains de son sanctuaire et ses trois conseillers personnels.

**\- Saori à raison, **fait Hyoga.** Mais elle l'a pris comment ? **

**\- Elle a répondu qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle me souhaitait bon courage pour la suite. **

**\- Une chic fille, **sourit Marine.

Arthur fait « oui » de la tête et tous se mettent à déguster leur goûter tout en planifiant leurs vacances qui vont sûrement être très mouvementées.

Avant de partir Arthur se souvient qu'aujourd'hui c'est le White Day. Il va vers Shaka et regarde les différents gâteaux.

**\- Tu veux en prendre pour tes papas ? **

**\- Oui, surtout Shion. Aujourd'hui c'est le White Day et je m'étais promis de lui en faire mais… **

**\- Tiens prend celui-là, ce n'est pas au chocolat mais c'est son préféré. Il me reste aussi le préféré de Saga et Camus, ainsi que le tien. **

Arthur repart un sourire aux lèvres, il sait que ce soir il va faire des heureux. Puis sur le chemin du départ, il ose demander ce que les uns et les autres ont fait pour leurs partenaires. Pas qu'il est réellement curieux, seulement et sans le dire, il est légèrement inquiet de les avoir peut-être accaparés sans y penser.

C'est à ce moment-là que Hyoga sourit largement et l'attrape par les épaules sans autre soucis. Le Blond a tout simplement omis que son camarade n'aime pas les contacts physiques et pourtant, il ne le repousse pas non plus. Arthur se concentre dans l'unique but de paraître normal et de revivre une vie d'adolescent qu'il n'a jamais réellement connu.

Là, il sait que le Blondin a offert des chocolats à Shun, les meilleurs que sa bourse a pu lui permettre, puis que Seiya a fait de même pour Saori et qu'en plus de ça il lui a offert une peluche rose à l'effigie d'un lapin. Quant à Marine, ses chocolats fait maison ont été appréciés à leur juste valeur et récompensé d'un baiser.

* * *

Assise à cette table et regardant droit devant elle, Himiko attend patiemment, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle a tout correctement orchestré après s'être assuré que son homme ne soit pas dans les parages et là, dans les alentours de vingt et une heures, elle sait que dans quelques minutes son trac disparaîtra et que son sourire s'agrandira. Puis un cliquetis significatif se fait entendre et son sourire s'élargit. Ensuite un léger grognement est soufflé et s'étirant de sa journée mouvementée pour finalement prendre son téléphone et-

**_ Qu'est-ce qu- !**

**_ Je voulais te faire une surprise pour la White Day. Est-ce que ça te plaît ?** Répond la jeune femme dans un large sourire qui la fait rayonner.

**_ J'allais justement t'appeler…,** dit le Dieu des Mers en s'approchant et en déposant son cellulaire. **C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?**

**_ Oui, tout a été fait maison. Tu peux t'assoir et me laisser m'occuper de tout. **Assure l'Institutrice d'école qui se remet sur pied et accueille son amant d'un baiser sur les lèvres et d'une étreinte agréable.

**_ Pour répondre à ta question, tout me plaît et j'ai hâte d'y goûter.** Informe Poséidon en rangeant une mèche de cheveux brune derrière l'oreille de sa bien-aimée.

**_ Parfait !**

L'intonation faite, la jeune femme accourt vers la cuisine et si le Dieu s'installe à la table, il la scrute et trouve la décoration sublime. Cette touche de féminité, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas goûté et les pensées apaisées, il sent déjà la bonne odeur arriver et si sa main glisse sur la hanche de sa Dulcinée c'est dans l'unique but de lui reprendre un baiser.

Puis la conversation débute, ils se parlent de leur journée et des choses qu'ils ont faites séparément. Les mains entrelacées d'un côté de la table, le Dieu ne se prend plus pour un surhomme tandis que la jeune femme –elle- se sent comme une reine dans le regard de son amant. Pour eux, le monde extérieur disparaît complètement et c'est sans doute pour le mieux. …Mieux pour eux deux.

**_ Il y a encore d'autres choses en réserves ?** Demande avec engouement le Bleuté.

**_ Un dessert, du vin aussi que j'ai pris dans une boutique spécialisée et un petit cadeau que je t'ai pris.** Avoue sans trop de mal Himiko.

**_ Un cadeau ? ..Il ne fallait pas et…, je n'ai rien pour toi.** Soupire Poséidon qui se sent un peu gêné à présent.

**_ Et je n'ai besoin de rien. J'ai simplement pris cette petite chose parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi. Ce n'est qu'une petite babiole de rien du tout, tu verras. …Bien et maintenant, je vais apporter le dessert.**

La discussion terminée, encore une fois, l'homme n'a pas eu le dernier mot et ces derniers temps, il en a pris l'habitude. Ça a le don de l'irriter quelque peu mais et aussi de le faire sourire parce que cette femme qui le fait taire est parfaite.

Un petit fraisier arrive alors sur la table et dégustant l'un et l'autre leur part avec un verre d'alcool, aucun problème ne se profile à l'horizon et c'est pour le mieux. Les cœurs battant à l'unisson, les deux amoureux se couvrent de nouveau du regard et dans un petit écrin qui met du temps à s'ouvrir, on peut y voir à l'intérieur un adorable porte-clés. Tellement mignon qu'un homme de la carrure de Poséidon n'en porte jamais et pourtant, au bout de cette attache en forme de dauphin, y est attaché une clef. Une clef qui symbolise leur confiance mutuelle et qui autorise d'une certaine manière, à faire évoluer leur relation. Le Dieu a déjà fait un double de ses clefs pour l'offrir à la jeune femme et voilà qu'il est récompensé. …Récompensé de la meilleure des manières possibles selon lui.

Continuant leur soirée, ils apprennent toujours de nouvelles choses sur l'autre et les gestes toujours là pour eux, ils terminent cette journée dans leur bulle et sans répondre à qui que ce soit qui aurait pu les gêner.

* * *

_**« _ Death', j'peux te demander quelque chose ?**__ Demande Mû après un certain temps de réflexion et en voyant son ami toujours en train de tripoter l'intérieur d'un moteur._

_**_ Vas-y, tu m'veux quoi ?**__ Grogne comme à son habitude le Bleuté qui essuie ses mains dans la serviette à l'arrière de son bleu de travail avant d'emprunter un nouvel outil._

_**_ Comment tu…, est-ce q… .**__ Hésite à demander le Parme alors que pourtant, sa question tourne en boucle dans sa tête. __**Comment fais-tu pour prendre le dessus ?!**__ Avoue-t-il finalement non sans détourner le regard et s'éloigner d'un pas._

_**_ Prendre le dessus ?!**__ Claque la voix fière du Cancer qui s'arrête dans sa manouvre pour fixer le Violet plus vraiment sûr de lui. __**Tu veux dire, niveau baise c'est ça ?**__**Eh ben ça alors, j'pensais pas que tu me demanderais un truc comme ça un jour. J'suis sur le cul !**__ Rit-il dans le même temps et en lâchant tout ce qu'il est occupé de faire._

_**_ Arrête de rire…, j'aurais rien dû te demander,**__ se plaint à présent le Bélier qui n'aime pas être moqué._

_**_ C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de parler à un puceau, désolé ! **__Se moque cette fois ouvertement Deathmask en fixant droit dans les yeux son ami. __**J'vais te montrer.**_

_En un instant, le sérieux sur le visage du Bleuté revient et une sorte d'aura bestiale lui apparaît comme un halo. C'est à la fois frustrant et impressionnant et sans bouger d'un pas, Mû voit le Bleu se poser à quelques centimètres de lui non sans laisser planer un léger rictus._

_Le silence devient le maître de cet atelier de mécanique et attendant patiemment ou non sa leçon, le Parme est saisi quand le Cancer lui empoigne le vêtement puis le plaque violemment au mur. Comme si…, comme s'il avait envie de se battre ?! Se dit Mû._

_**_ Tu l'attrapes, tu le coinces et ensuite tu le prends. Y'a rien de compliqué, **__enseigne Deathmask d'une étrange façon. __**Ou alors tu peux tout aussi bien l'empoigner et l'-**_

_**_ Et l'embrasser sauvagement jusqu'à prendre le dessus et l'envoyer sur le lit. J'ai raison ?**__ Demande le nouvel arrivant qui n'est autre que Shura qui passe par-là entre deux de ses leçons à venir._

_**_ Exact,**__ sourit férocement le Cancer en lâchant le Violet pour accaparer son amant__**. J'vais t'faire une démonstration, regarde bien,**__ crache-t-il quelques secondes plus tard et en agrippant déjà les mèches rebelles de son petit-ami et en jetant sa tête en arrière pour lui voler un baiser des plus hargneux._

_**_ Ce n'est pas… …la peine~,**__ précise le Bélier qui n'est déjà plus écouté puisqu'un Bleuté plaque à un mur son amant et l'envahit de toute part. Autant à l'aide de ses mains qu'à l'aide de sa langue, il en est certain._

_**_ Tu fous quoi ici ? J'pensais que t'avais pas l'temps avant ce soir ?**__ Grogne à demi-mot le Cancer qui marque avec précision le cou de son partenaire de jeu._

_**_ …Une envie.**__ Soupire Shura alors qu'il accroche les cheveux Foncés de ses doigts. __**…Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas envie d'un voyeur.**_

_**_ Pourtant, il t'a déjà vu en plus mauvaise posture.**__ Sourit Deathmask d'un sourire carnassier. __**T'as compris Mû ? Pour faire simple, si tu veux quelque chose prend-le et fais-toi plaisir ! »**_

Voilà le conseil qu'il a reçu de son ami en plus de cette démonstration ô combien vivante du Cancer et du Capricorne. Ça fait bien trente minutes qu'il est à l'intérieur de ce café et si celui-ci va fermer dans peu de temps, il ne se voit pas non plus devenir aussi brutal que ce Bleuté même si…, même si Shura a l'air d'aimer ça. Le cœur battant plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire, Mû est tout de même un peu intrigué. Voir la réaction de ce Blond s'il agit ainsi pourrait très bien lui plaire. Le voir surpris de son initiative et rien qu'à l'idée que cette chose soit appréciée, un frisson d'envie apparaît.

Le Violet continue donc de réfléchir ainsi jusqu'à ce Shaka vienne l'informer qu'ils sont enfin seuls et s'il finit par arrêter de réfléchir, c'est sans doute sa meilleure décision.

Les portes de la boutique verrouillées par les soins du Doré et quelques stores baissés, Mû se lève de son siège et il suit les enseignements rapides de Deathmask à la lettre. C'est-à-dire : Attraper, Coincer, Prendre. On peut l'appeler la méthode A.C.P.

D'une main presque franche, il attrape avec plus ou moins de douceur la chevelure Blonde de son amant et s'il le retourne, Mû n'hésite pas une seconde à lui voler un baiser et bien plus que ça. Pour la première fois, ce ne sont pas ses pensées qui le contrôlent mais bel et bien son instinct. Son envie plus exactement.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Shaka de reprendre son souffle, il l'envahit de sa langue habile et les yeux clos, un mur les rattrapes. Laissant son autre main contourner la hanche de son petit-ami, il le resserre rapidement contre lui et légèrement cambré cette chose plaît.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne connaît pas son Parme si entreprenant et autoritaire et cela lui plaît bien. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et cela lui donne un charme fou, lui donne des frissons d'excitation et d'envie. Le frémissement lui parcourt d'ailleurs tout le dos et toujours sans réel oxygène, il suit ce baiser audacieux et particulièrement tendancieux jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se fassent relâchées et son cou pris d'assaut.

**_ Ha… mh Mû…, tu n'avais jamais été aussi entreprenant.** Souffle le Doré avec étonnement alors qu'il penche un peu plus son cou pour laisser libre accès à son homologue.

**_ Est-ce que tu aimes ?** Ne peut s'empêcher de demander le Violet alors qu'il continue d'appliquer l'enseignement appris entre deux réparations et questions.

**_ Beaucoup, on-**

**_ Alors on monte dans ta chambre Shaka,** coupe Mû en gardant précieusement la main de son amant dans la sienne.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le propriétaire de ce café est impatient de connaître la suite et s'il est presque jeté sur le lit, cela n'a rien de déplaisant. Au contraire, ses yeux scrutent sans relâche et si ce Parme lui montre enfin l'envie qu'il peut ressentir quand ils sont à deux, cela le rend heureux.

Du début à la fin, Mû gère la situation. Lui-même ne se reconnaît pas par moment et pourtant, les deux adorent ce côté un peu plus sauvage de l'autre et ce désir brûlant. Cette soirée-là, Shaka finit avec des dizaines de marques partout sur le corps –à des endroits bien visibles- et le ventre gorgé de papillons en tous genres, ils réitèrent leur acte plusieurs fois. …. Trois fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment et se reposent sur le lit entièrement nus et recouverts de moitié d'un drap sous lequel ils ne tardent pas à dormir.

**_ Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ce genre de chose, **soupire de bonheur le Blond tout en dévisageant son compagnon allongé à ses côtés.

**_ Je … J'en avais envie et j'ai demandé à Deathmask.** Se confesse Mû sans même être interrogé.

**_ Tu le remercieras alors. …C'était… Vraiment excitant quand tu es venu derrière-moi pour m'agripper. **

_**_ … La méthode A.C.P…,**_ soupire pour lui-même le Parme non sans se moquer de ce nom qu'il a lui-même trouvé.

**_ Tu as dit quelque chose ?**

**_ Mh, je veux rester avec toi… … Et que tu me fasses l'amour cette fois.** Propose ou dit le Mécanicien non sans cajoler la joue de son amant et en lui volant un baiser des plus doux et des plus légers.

* * *

Il l'a invité chez lui après avoir pas mal cogité toute la journée durant le travail. Mais, il veut faire quelque chose, offrir quelque chose à son aîné même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. Il a acheté tous les ingrédients la veille et a révisé la recette pour l'occasion mais là encore, il stresse comme jamais.

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il lui prépare le dîner ou qu'ils se voient mais, c'est une occasion assez spéciale puisqu'il s'agit du White Day et il tient à répondre correctement à cette Saint Valentin qu'il a vécu avec cet Ebène.

Alors même s'il est face à Hadès et qu'il lui balbutie quelques mots dans l'espoir de voir son cœur se calmer, rien n'y fait. Il stresse parce que son chez lui est trop petit, pas assez bien pour Hadès et que ce regard Bleuté le décontenance trop rapidement quand il s'agit d'un événement. Et durant la conversation, Rin hésite longuement à tendre la main pour prendre celle de son aîné et si ses poings se serrent très souvent, toutes les mimiques sont vues et retenues. Puis, dans un geste soudain, le jeune Tomura réussi à surmonter son stress pour s'emparer de la main de son aîné et s'il la serre très fort entre les siennes dans le but de l'amener un peu plus dans son salon –ou dans son appartement en général-, il ne réussit qu'à faire du surplace.

**_ Pourquoi…-,** débute Hadès dans le but de recevoir une explication avant d'attraper la tête de son cadet et de la plaquer à son torse à l'aide de son autre main encore libre. **Calme-toi,** soupire-t-il finalement non sans cajoler consciemment les mèches sombres et duveteuses de ses doigts charmés.

**_ Hadès-san… c'est,** débute Rin en cherchant ses mots et le pourquoi de sa tension extrêmement élevée. **J'aurais dû t'amener ailleurs et…-**

**_ …J'aime beaucoup ici,** ne peut s'empêcher de répondre l'Elision alors qu'il sent une pression sur sa main se faire. Comme un remerciement muet.

Après ça, plus aucune parole n'est dite et le silence se propage entre eux. Un silence bénéfique puisque le stress et les battements de cœur se taisent petit à petit et retrouvant un pouls normal et un sourire aux lèvres, Rin relève légèrement la tête –toujours appuyé sur le torse de son amant- et de ses yeux miels, il sourit. C'est sans doute, le plus gentil et le plus beau compliment qu'il n'a jamais reçu de son aîné et cela réchauffe son cœur. Sans en avoir conscience, ils se rassurent l'un l'autre.

Et ce que ne sait pas le Noiraud, c'est que l'Elision se sent bien dans cet appartement que l'autre pense trop petit, et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que le parfum environnant est exactement le même que celui de la peau de cet humain aux yeux d'or.

**_ Hadès-san…,** marmonne-t-il pour lui-même et non sans regarder l'appelé avec des yeux amoureux. **J'ai préparé du curry, comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les choses sucrées, je me suis dit que mettre ton chocolat dans un curry pourrait être parfait.** Reprend maintenant Rin, qui retrouve son énergie habituelle, sa voix et sa gaieté. **Bien sûr, j'ai quand même pris un dessert mais si tu n'en veux pas, ce n'est pas bien grave et-** continue-t-il en tirant sur cette main qu'il tient toujours mais avec plus d'assurance et de prise, pour que le Dieu des Morts le suive et trouve sa place autour de cette table. **Et maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à t'assoir pour que je te serve.**

**_ Ton dessert…, j'vais y goûter,** soupire comme unique réponse l'Ebène en scrutant son jeune amant remplir à présent les assiettes et se tourner vers lui avec un léger sourire timide aux lèvres.

**_ Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer !** Assure maintenant Rin en posant les assiettes et en se faisant agripper le poignet par son aîné.

**_ …Ce que je vais aimer, c'est ce que je vais te faire après le dessert Rin,** ne peut s'empêcher de gronder la voix rauque d'Hadès non sans épier son cadet dans les yeux et avec un léger rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

Un instant coi, le plus jeune des deux ne sait pas quoi répondre et si ses joues flambent dans l'instant, il devait s'y attendre un peu. Pourquoi ?

Parce que son Patron a tendance à dire les mots qui lui traversent l'esprit, surtout en sa présence. Ce n'est sans doute pas fait exprès mais, à part être gêné des mots entendus, Rin n'a pas à répondre sur l'instant ou alors seulement à s'emporter.

**_ Hadès-san !** Gronde comme à son habitude Tomura non sans pincer ses lèvres. **Pourquoi tu dis toujours ce genre de chose quand je suis là ?** Soupire-t-il alors même que son poignet reste toujours prisonnier.

**_ C'est de ta faute…, tu me donnes envie.** Assume le Dieu qui fait un peu plus tomber Rin sous son charme à cause de son léger sourire présent et incapable de disparaître. **Maintenant tu devrais t'assoir, tu ne crois pas ?! …Assis Gamin.**

**_ Je ne suis pas un gamin mais Hadès-san, j'te trouve vraiment beau quand tu souris…, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.** Avoue finalement Tomura en attrapant rapidement sa place et en changeant de sujet pour ne plus être autant embarrassé.

Leur tête-à-tête continue ainsi tout au long de la soirée et à aucun moment le ton ne change. D'une certaine manière, ils se provoquent l'un l'autre, s'embarrassent –l'un plus que l'autre- et finalement, le Dieu des Enfers a son « cadeau ». Ou plutôt, il a saisi l'opportunité une fois le dessert mangé –et apprécié-, fait spécialement sans trop de sucre pour l'allergie spéculée d'Hadès.

Il prend son Cadet dans la chambre, pour la première fois –ou non- l'embarque sur son épaule et avant de faire taire le Noiraud d'un baiser, il peut l'entendre rire et le sentir s'agripper à lui. C'est un étrange jour mais Hadès en est sûr, il le trouve parfait tout comme son amant.

* * *

**_ J'pensais me rattraper de notre Saint Valentin à moitié réussie,** déclare Rhadamanthe à la porte d'un Bleuté surpris mais heureux.

**_ …Entre, ne reste pas là. **Souffle simplement le propriétaire des lieux en laissant la porte grande ouverte et en attrapant le paquet des mains de son amant.

Les deux se retrouvent rarement chez Kanon, pas qu'ils en ont décidé ainsi, seulement ils ont pris goût à se retrouver chez le Blond et en compagnie de ses enfants. Oui, c'est ça, en aussi peu de temps, ils ont réussi à former une routine et elle n'est pas là pour leur déplaire. Mais en pensant à cela, Rhadamanthe se dit qu'y déroger de temps à autre ne peut pas être mauvais et puis, après tout, il doit se faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi faible le mois dernier.

Alors il apporte avec lui une bouteille de champagne et des petits gâteaux faits en pâtisserie pour passer une soirée en compagnie de son amant et de personne d'autre. Ce soir, il n'a ni enfant ni travail. Et il est aussi certain que son Dieu ne viendra pas lui parler, pourquoi ? Parce que son oreille indiscrète a entendu l'invitation faite par Rin pour son Seigneur.

Sa veste retirée et les paroles de Kanon berçant déjà ses oreilles, il a réfléchi toute la journée à ce qu'il pourrait organiser et finalement, s'est-il dit, « le plus simple est une valeur sûre ». Il a donc choisi avec soin les deux présents offerts et les voyants déjà sur la table basse du salon, il en est heureux.

**_ Je ne savais pas qu'on devait se voir ce soir Rhad'.** Indique maintenant Kanon en prenant déjà une gorgée de son verre de champagne.

**_ J'le savais déjà depuis ce matin, j'ai juste oublié de te le dire. Tu es libre ce soir ?**

**_ Evidemment, tu es bête parfois.** Sourit tout aussi stupidement le Gémeau qui sent son cœur incroyablement heureux d'une attention futile mais aussi très importante. **…Je peux goûter ?**

**_ C'est là pour ça et cette fois, je te promets qu'on ne parlera de personne d'autre sauf de nous. Ça te va ?** Ordonne d'une certaine manière Rhadamanthe non sans un ton légèrement autoritaire qui donne des frissons à son interlocuteur.

**_ C'est parfait. Je t'aime Rhadamanthe et j'espère qu'on pourra encore faire ce genre de choses à notre retour. **Avoue simplement le Chevalier en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné. **Tu sais…, juste être là, comme ça…, rien que tous les deux.**

**_ Je crois qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ça arrive. **Répond le Blondin de façon presque certaine puisqu'aucun des deux ne risque de disparaître. Cette pensée lui donne un sentiment mitigé quand il pense à ses enfants mais, ce soir, il préfère s'abstenir de parler de choses qui fâchent ou donnent mal au cœur.

**_ Me voilà rassuré.** Chantonne ou non Kanon en jouant avec la main de son amant attrapé un peu plus tôt. **Tu restes ici cette nuit ?**

**_ Si tu m'invites…, je ne crois pas que je refuserais.** Affirme le Doré en prenant la bouchée que ce Bleuté lui donne.

**_ Je t'invite Rhad',** sourit de nouveau le Gémeau en laissant son regard voguer un instant sur l'homme à ses côtés. _**…J'aime beaucoup cette white day…~**_

_**_ Tant mieux…,**_ acquiesce sur le même ton le Spectre et non sans jouer avec les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se volent de nombreux baisers tout au long de la soirée et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y a plus rien autour d'eux.

Plus de Chevaliers ou de Dieux. Plus de guerres ou de querelles. Plus de complications. Plus de morts en sursis. …Il n'y a plus qu'eux deux et ce soir, ils décident de mettre le reste sur le côté et d'oublier durant un court laps de temps. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça fait un bien fou.

Ça les rend même un peu plus joueurs et ni l'un ni l'autre ne déteste. Le cœur comblé, très tôt dans la soirée, ils terminent au lit et à aucun moment, ils n'y dorment.

* * *

Ce soir c'est le White Day et Camus a plein d'idées pour le fêter mais Arthur le prend de court. Il a ramené des gâteaux pour eux quatre.

**\- J'étais chez Shaka avec les autres et j'ai ramené ça. Shion c'est surtout pour toi,** dit-il tout en mettant les pâtisseries dans le frigo. **Pour te remercier de tes bons chocolats de la Saint Valentin. **

**\- Tu n'y étais pas obligé,** sourit quand même de plaisir le Vert Clair.

**\- C'est vrai tu n'y étais pas obligé,** murmure Camus pour lui-même, mais l'adolescent l'entend quand même.

**\- Je suis sûr qu'il aura encore faim après le dessert,** chuchote alors le jeune homme au Marine. **Et désolé pour ce soir, il faudra faire avec moi dans la maison. **

Celui-ci explose de rire. Camus sait qu'Arthur l'a vu revenir avec plein de bonbons en chocolat mais le gamin ne sait pas comment il veut les utiliser.

**\- Pas grave c'est aussi ta maison. Il faudra juste que je leur apprenne à pas faire trop de bruit. **

Les deux se mettent à rire de leurs bêtises. Saga et Shion, eux, sourient et font semblant de rien. Shion questionne Saga sur la suite de la soirée mais celui-ci n'en sait pas plus.

Ils mangent tous les quatre et après Camus embarque Saga dans leur chambre. Shion range avec Arthur qui, une fois finit, s'empresse d'aller dans sa chambre et met sur ses oreilles ses écouteurs et la musique à fond. Il prend un livre et fait tout pour se faire tout petit pour que ses pères puissent en profiter. Pas qu'il les ait déjà dérangés ou qu'il les a entendus mais il a toujours peur de les déranger. Alors, il est surpris quand Shion ouvre la porte doucement et entre en souriant. Il le voit venir vers lui et l'embrasser sur le front en lui disant bonne nuit. Arthur sourit, il aime être avec eux. C'est la meilleure famille de sa vie. Il espère la garder encore longtemps.

Shion monte tranquillement les escaliers se demandant ce que lui réserve ses maris. Il est l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Les deux le comblent au plus haut point. Il entre tranquillement dans sa chambre et il a la surprise de la trouver semi-éclairée çà et là par des bougies colorées et odorantes. Son regard tombe sur Saga allongé sur le lit. D'où il est, il le voit mal, c'est pour cela qu'il s'avance vers le lit et le découvre allongé nu et emmailloté dans des rubans sur tout le corps. Dessus est rattaché des fils finis par des chocolats. Saga est bâillonné et sa verge est déjà en érection et recouverte de chocolat liquide sûrement froid et d'un ruban à sa base attaché en nœuds l'empêchant de jouir.

Il le trouve magnifique mais ne bouge pas un instant, ce qui permet à Camus de venir se plaquer dans son dos. Les mains du Marine l'enlacent avec amour et douceur tout comme les baisers dans son cou. Son homme suçote l'un de ses lobes d'oreilles et le mordille doucement. Puis, il chuchote dans le creux de son oreille :

**\- Ton cadeau pour te remercier de la Saint Valentin. Tu nous as fait tellement plaisir avec ton chocolat et ton jeu de piste. Je reconnais que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance ce jour-là. Alors ce soir je te laisse en avoir aussi. Il est ton cadeau amuse toi bien. **

Camus embrasse fougueusement son homme et le déleste de ses habits, tout en le caressant partout. Shion le laisse faire et quand il est nu et en érection il monte sur le lit et vient surplomber Saga. Les deux se regardent, le Vert voit bien que le Bleu sous lui n'en peut plus. Effectivement, Saga a regardé Camus s'occuper du bien-être de leur époux comme il s'est occupé du sien peu avant et le Marine est vraiment doué. Cela a fait encore plus monter le désir en lui. Son corps est brûlant d'un besoin qu'on s'occupe encore plus de lui. Shion le comprend et compte bien satisfaire son homme en prenant tout son temps, bien entendu. De ses dents il le débâillonne et trouve un chocolat entre ses dents qu'il mange avec plaisir avant de l'embrasser avec fougue avant de susurrer à son oreille :

**\- Tu es magnifique, j'aime te voir dans cet état d'excitation. Pardon mais je vais prendre mon temps.** Il le caresse et sourit sous le frisson qu'éprouve le Bleu. **Tu es si sensible. Je suis sûr que ce que t'a fait Camus était bon, il est si doué pour nous exciter.** Shion se pourlèche les lèvres en repensant aux caresses du Marine sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt et il entend Saga gémir à cette même pensée. **Je vais essayer de faire de même. **

**\- Shion ne me fait pas trop attendre s'il te plaît.** Saga malgré les liens se trémousse d'envie.

Shion l'embrasse à nouveau et sa bouche descend sur le corps, il prend un malin plaisir à manger les chocolats. D'abord ceux sur les tétons de l'homme et puis tous les autres disséminés un peu partout. Tout en faisant cela il en profite pour défaire quelques liens mais il évite surtout de toucher au sexe pulsant de son homme.

Quand il y arrive, il le lèche de légers coups de langue. Se délectant du chocolat mais surtout des gémissements et des suppliques de son amant. Au bout d'un long moment, il le prend en bouche et fait quelques lents mouvements avant de descendre vers son intimité où il reste un chocolat devant. Il le suçote et le lèche tout en jouant avec l'anus de l'homme. Saga hurle de plaisir et personne ne l'en empêche.

Camus monte ensuite sur le lit et vient s'occuper de l'intimité de Shion et de sa verge. Quand le Vert Clair est prêt il le relâche et Shion va prendre place entre les cuisses de Saga. Il se fraie un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité en poussant les rubans et le pénètre en douceur.

Le Gémeau est au paradis et son corps s'arque de satisfaction, le feulement de sa gorge plait à ses maris et Shion bouge lui donnant plus de plaisir.

Camus les regarde un moment et vient surplomber les deux hommes et s'immisce en Shion il agrippe ses hanches et donne le rythme à ses deux moitiés. Les trois hommes sont en transe. Shion défait le nœud autour de la verge gonflée de Saga et le masturbe. Les trois hommes jouissent en peu de temps et en même temps. Camus retombe sur le côté et emporte avec lui Shion. Les deux hommes se mettent à rire et Saga, lui, bouge. Shion et Camus se redressent un peu et le regardent faire.

**\- Délivrez-moi s'il vous plaît. **

Shion vient l'embrasser et va pincer ses tétons. Saga feule. Camus se relève et va s'allonger de l'autre côté de Saga et joue à son tour avec ses tétons. Même réaction. Le Marine et le Vert mordillent les boutons de chair et leurs mains se baladent sur le corps tendu entre eux.

**\- Nous avons toute la nuit,** sourit Shion.

**\- Je suis bien d'accord,** renchérit Camus en jouant avec les bourses du Bleu et l'érection naissante de l'homme.

Saga perd toute raison et gémit de plus en plus sous les assauts communs de ses hommes. Après plusieurs jouissances il est détaché et il s'endort dans les bras de Shion. Mais Camus ne veut pas en rester là. Il vient se placer dans le dos du Vert et le prend dans ses bras afin de se coller à lui.

**\- Camus nous allons réveiller Saga. **

**\- J'en doute,** il l'embrasse et met ses doigts dans sa bouche**. Si tu les suces tu feras moins de bruit.** Shion le fait avec plaisir et Camus balade son autre main sur le corps de son Vert. **J'ai tellement envie de toi,** murmure-t-il. **Tu as aimé ton cadeau ? **

**\- J'ai adoré et moi aussi j'ai envie de te sentir à nouveau en moi, **s'exprime-t-il heureux en relâchant quelques instants les doigts dans sa bouche.

Camus ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et entre dans son homme. Il lui donne du plaisir pendant un long moment sans réveiller Saga. D'une main experte il s'occupe de l'érection de son époux l'amenant doucement à la jouissance. Quand ils finissent, ils s'endorment dans cette position. Shion soupire de satisfaction, c'est le meilleur White Day de sa vie.


	157. Chapter 156

**Bonjour, **

**Pardon hier j'ai oublié de vous faire savoir que le prochain chapitre était aujourd'hui je vais essayer de ne plus oublier. **

**Sinon aujourd'hui les dieux et Camus se réunissent et Athéna et Seiya ont une idée pour réveiller Shaina et Marine. Ils mettent des gens à contribution pour les aider mais pas forcément ceux à qui vous pourriez penser. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : Mardi 17 mars.**

* * *

**Dimanche 15 Mars. **

Apollon regarde Shin dormir. Il est si beau. Il joue avec ses cheveux blancs mais sans le réveiller. Il attrape son portable et appelle son oncle Poséidon. Il l'invite pour se voir dans l'après-midi. Après avoir son accord il fait de même avec Hadès et Camus.

En raccrochant il voit son amant se réveiller.

**\- Tu me quittes ? **

**\- Juste pour quelques heures. Et pas avant un bon moment. Mais je dois y aller. **

Après avoir dit cela le roux quémande un baiser au blanc. Celui-ci lui donne et invite son soleil à lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Les Dimanches matin comme ça il en rêve pour l'éternité et pas que les dimanches.

En début d'après-midi Shaka et Mû ont la surprise de voir débarquer trois dieux. Apollon et Poséidon les saluent courtoisement. Hadès, lui, fait un signe de tête à Mû et serre la main de Shaka, ce dont tout le monde est surpris. Le Blond lui a fait bonne impression et il veut le faire savoir. Les trois dieux commandent avant de s'installer.

**\- Apollon pourquoi nous faire venir ici ? **

**\- Oncle Hadès, les civilités et toi ça fait deux, **rigole Apollon.** Mais j'aime ça. Il nous reste quinze jours avant la fin de ce pari et je voulais qu'on fasse le point. Dionysos n'est toujours pas réveillé mais cela ne saurait tarder. **

**\- D'autre sont-ils encore endormis ? **Demande Poséidon.

**\- Marine et Shaina**, répond une voix derrière eux. **Après tout le monde est réveillé. **

**\- Camus, merci de nous avoir rejoint, **sourit le Dieu solaire.

**\- De rien, merci de l'invitation Apollon-sama, **sourit le Marine.

**\- Vous êtes seul ? Votre arrogant de fils n'est pas là ? **

**\- Non Hadès-sama, je suis venu seul et je ne m'excuserais pas de ses mots, je les assume autant que lui. **

**\- Je n'en doute pas. …Maintenant que faut-il savoir d'autre ? **Demande le Dieu des Enfers qui laisse son regard posé sur Apollon sans prêter aucune autre attention au Verseau qui l'irrite.

**\- Ce que nous allons faire évidemment. Zeus nous demande de sauver ou non l'humanité et pour ma part, je la sauverais puisqu'elle me coûterait trop cher à la voir disparaître. **Indique le Rouquin sans autre forme de procédé.** Je veux sauver Shin même si ça veut dire accepter les autres humains.**

**\- Tu parles de sauver mais rien ne te le garanti, **souffle comme une évidence que le Noiraud n'arrive pas à dépasser. **Et toi Poséidon ? Ton avis.**

**\- Sûrement que Zeus a fait exprès de mettre ces humains sur notre route mais grâce à elle, j'ai vu autre chose en eux que des incapables et des ignorants. Et pour la garder, j'accepte la perspective de sauver l'humanité. **Déclare à son tour le Roi des Mers de son ton majestueux et sans appel.

**\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous serez récompensé pour cela ? Vous connaissez Zeus aussi bien que moi et on sait qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance alors lui demander une faveur ou quelque chose en retour…, c'est de l'ordre de l'impensable. **Explique en toute honnêteté Hadès qui attendait d'autres réponses et qui veut comprendre son frère et son neveu. Comprendre leur logique et leur déduction.

**\- Je leur ai promis que je serais là pour plaider en leur faveur. Zeus m'a désigné comme intermédiaire et je me ferais l'avocat du diable pour les aider à obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, car tout comme eux, je désire sauver mon fils. **Dit Camus en prenant la parole et qui se voit déjà dévisagé d'un mauvais œil par cet Ebène qui décidément a du mal avec lui. Pour autant, il décide de se retenir dans ses mots sous les conseils de Kanon et de brider sa personnalité pour ne pas empirer les choses même si c'est particulièrement difficile pour lui de ne pas répondre à tout ce qu'il peut entendre.

**\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé que je sache. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu as été désigné par Zeus lui-même alors que gagnes-tu en plus de cette victoire pour lui ? **Interroge l'Elision alors que la réponse intéresse.** Il t'a bien promis autre chose, non ?**

**\- Rien et je le fais avant tout pour Athéna-sama et seulement elle. **

**\- Hadès que comptes-tu faire ? **Demande Poséidon qui ne veut pas voir de bagarre commencer ou de remontrance de plus en plus personnelle se déverser. **Veux-tu venir plaider avec nous ou vas-tu rester dans ton coin et priver Rhadamanthe de ses enfants ? **Il touche là où ça fait mal exprès pour faire réagir et tourner le regard d'Hadès vers lui. **Vas-tu sacrifier Rin par pur égoïsme ?**

\- …**Il est déjà un sacrifice, non ? **Siffle le Noiraud entre ses dents et en laissant une vague de cosmos se déverser dans le café sans l'avoir vraiment contrôlé et qui met un malaise étrange dans la boutique.** Tout comme ce Shin ou cette Himiko. **Gronde-t-il de sa voix rauque et en laissant son regard bleu devenir orageux et complètement assombri par ses pensées alors même qu'il s'attire les foudres de Poséidon et d'Apollon à l'appellation de leur moitié de cette voix dédaigneuse**, mais…, quel est le pourcentage de chance de les revoir ?**

**\- Personne ne le sait, **répond Apollon avant que le Verseau ne le fasse puisque lui-même voit l'électricité entre son Oncle et le Chevalier.** Mais crois-moi, Zeus abdiquera cette fois si on fait ce qu'il nous demande.**

**\- Il en sera bien obligé s'il ne veut pas d'une nouvelle guerre, **assure à présent Poséidon qui suit les dires du Roux. **Camus, nous avons bien ta parole que tu seras avec nous n'est-ce pas, lors de notre demande ? **Redemande-t-il comme pour prouver à son frère que sa méfiance vis-à-vis du Marine peut être justifiée mais pas pour ce combat-ci.

**\- Oui. Je vous ai promis que je serais avec vous pour supplier Zeus de vous rendre Shin et Himiko et je ne briserais pas ma promesse. **Dit fièrement l'Aquarius, alors qu'il voit la langue du Dieu des Enfers se délier, ce qu'il n'a pas réussi à faire jusqu'à présent. **Et si vous m'aidez à sauver l'humanité Hadès-sama, j'en ferais de même pour vous et Rhadamanthe, même si à lui, je lui ai déjà donné ma parole.**

Autour de la table plus une parole ne se fait et tous regardent plus ou moins le Dieu des Enfers dans l'attente de sa réponse. Etrangement, Apollon ressent de la confiance vis-à-vis des propos entendus. Poséidon –lui- craint de devoir soumettre son frère par la force, quitte à le bâillonner et à parler pour lui. Quant à Camus, après avoir entendu autant de phrase provenir de la bouche de ce Noiraud et autant d'inquiétude et de questions, ça le rend à la fois optimiste et sceptique.

Les minutes s'écoulent lentement et les pensées d'Hadès s'accumulent en masse dans son esprit mais il sait qu'il n'est pas seul et réfléchit aussi pour son Juge. Aujourd'hui, il doit faire confiance à des personnes qui n'ont eu de cesse de le combattre, et pourquoi ? Pour éviter, espérer, voir un humain ne pas le laisser seul.

**\- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit et compris ce que vous attendiez de moi, **affirme l'Ebène en laissant ses mains jouer avec ce verre qu'il tient entre ses doigts.** …J'accepte de laisser l'humanité sauve et de la laisser continuer de proliférer sur la terre à la condition d'une récompense correcte en retour pour cela. **Abdique finalement Hadès au grand soulagement de chacun qui laisse un soupir leur échapper. **Alors voyons voir de quoi tu es capable Chevalier du Verseau et si tu y arrives, je te reconsidérerai auprès de Hatsuharu et Inoué. Tu as les cartes en main, c'est ce que tu attendais, alors fais-en bon usage. **Gronde la voix d'Hadès à travers la boutique. **Je demanderai…, …je demanderai,** débute-t-il sans vraiment y arriver, **à ce qu'on me rende Rin et les enfants de mon Juge mais-**

**\- Tu peux t'arrêter là, **sourit Poséidon en laissant l'une de ses mains se poser sur l'épaule tendue de son frère, qui, il le connaît ne suppliera pas quitte à être malheureux toute sa vie. Fierté mal placée comme on dit… .** On a compris, puis, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord, non !?**

**\- Exact, nous le sommes. **Assure à son tour le Rouquin.** Finalement, toi non plus tu ne veux pas perdre celui que tu aimes ! J'suis soulagé de voir que tu veux garder Rin, Hadès ! **Lance joyeusement Apollon comme si de rien n'était en faisant sourire le Dieu des Océans et le Verseau.

**\- Le garder ? Je n'ai pas grand espoir même en faisant cela. Tout autant que pour les petites créatures de Rhadamanthe, **avoue tout de même le Noiraud alors que la main sur son épaule se resserre de nouveau.

**\- Hadès, on fera plier Zeus cette fois. **Crache avec fermeté et confiance Poséidon qui ne voit pas d'autre issue possible, qui n'envisage plus d'autres issues possibles depuis longtemps.

**\- Hm, …soit. Il y a autre chose ? **Demande maintenant cet Ebène en prenant enfin une gorgée de ce verre qui trône devant lui depuis un moment.

**\- Ouais, je savais pas que tu courrais après les jeunes ! **S'exclame dans un réflexe le Roux non sans largement sourire et en paniquant de suite après.** Non, c'est pas ce que j'voulais dire, je t'assure !**

**\- Crétin, **siffle Hadès non sans lâcher un soupir à peine audible.** …Moi non plus.**

**\- Bien prenons un autre verre et de quoi manger. **Souffle le Bleu en demandant à Shaka de venir.** Non reste ici Hadès et toi aussi Camus, on voit bien que ça ne sera jamais le grand amour entre vous mais supportez-vous au moins. **Râle bon gré mal gré le Roi des Mers d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

**\- Merci pour l'invitation Poséidon-sama.**

**\- Ne fait pas ton lèche-botte. **Siffle malgré-lui le Noiraud en regardant du coin de l'œil ce Marine non loin de lui.

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, je remercie simplement ce que vous, vous ne connaissez pas réellement. **Répond du tac-à-tac le Chevalier en soutenant le regard du Dieu.

**\- Ahh, cette ambiance me rappelle le jour où le pari a été lancé ! **Clame Apollon pour taire la nouvelle dispute et en rire. **Allez buvons et mangeons. Même s'il n'y a pas d'alcool ici**, se plaint un peu le Rouquin non sans viser directement Shaka qui arrive à leur table**.**

Les plus grosses tensions disparaissent à cette table et pourtant, et même si les inquiétudes silencieuses des uns et des autres restent enfouies au fond d'eux-mêmes, cet après-midi-là, ils font un pacte de silence.

Et comme le pense Camus, il y a des affinités qui ne se feront jamais et lui-même de son côté, reconnaît volontiers qu'il ne fait aucun effort supplémentaire pour se faire bien voir du Dieu des Morts. Tout comme Poséidon et Ikki dans un autre registre. Enfin peu importe, à cet instant, ils sont tous du même côté et veulent la même chose, c'est donc bien vu de vouloir fêter ça et y trinquer.

* * *

Rhadamanthe est tranquillement installé devant son poste de télévision. Une bière à la main. Il regarde un match de foot. Ce week-end il est seul – son ex-épouse gardant les enfants -. Kanon, lui, n'a pas répondu à son dernier message. Sûrement empêtré dans un repas de famille.

On sonne à sa porte cela le fait sursauter. Il se lève tranquillement, qui peut bien venir le déranger un dimanche après-midi ?

Quand il ouvre la porte il est surpris mais heureux de voir son petit-ami devant lui. Il le laisse passer et va l'embrasser quand il voit deux silhouettes derrière lui.

**\- Athé-Athéna-sama… Que faites-vous là ? Et toi Seiya ? **

**\- On est venu te demander de l'aide, **explique Kanon en faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre à l'intérieur.** Ils ont eu une idée pour aider le réveil de Marine et Shaina. **

**\- Pourquoi moi ? **S'informe le juge des Enfers en refermant la porte derrière ses invités. Il voit d'un mauvais œil la présence d'une divinité autre que la sienne dans sa maison.** Je suis certain que votre faiseur de miracle et ses deux époux auraient pu vous aider. **

\- … Les deux adolescents restent sans voix. Qui est le faiseur de miracle ? Ses deux époux ? **Tu parles du professeur Camus, **disent en même temps Saori et Seiya qui l'appellent toujours ainsi.

**\- C'est gentil d'appeler mon beau-frère ainsi, **rigole Kanon.

**\- C'est comme ça que les dieux le considèrent, **explique Rhadamanthe.

**\- Il est avec ces mêmes dieux chez Shaka. Apollon a invité Poséidon, Hadès et lui pour une discussion. Mon chevalier m'en a informé il y a une heure, **explique Saori.

**\- Hadès-sama n'apprécie pas Camus. **

**\- Et toi ? **Demande Seiya.

**\- Moi… Il m'a fait rire et très peu le peuvent, **dit-il en regardant Kanon.

**\- Eh bien ! Je vais dire à Saga et Shion de faire attention, **répond celui-ci en souriant.

**\- Idiot ! Tu es le seul homme qui me plaise**, grogne Rhadamanthe qui n'aime pas le sous-entendu. Mais il apprécie la réponse à cet aveu. Un baiser doux mais appuyé de son amant.

Les deux adultes se regardent un long moment de façon amoureuse. Puis Rhadamanthe se rappelle avoir d'autres invités. Il se tourne vers Athéna mais avant d'ouvrir la bouche elle le devance.

**\- Camus m'a dit qu'on reparlerait de votre homosexualité à tous en rentrant à la maison. Mais je ne suis pas contre. Rhadamanthe, je ne veux plus de guerre et puis tu es mon demi-frère et si avec Kanon tu es heureux ou si Camus, Shion et Saga sont heureux ensemble cela me va. Je me bats pour cela. La liberté et l'amour pour les humains et tous les autres. **

**\- Je vois, merci. **Un long silence passe et Rhadamanthe abdique.** Bon que puis-je faire pour vous ? **

**\- Je t'explique**, sourit Kanon.** Marine et Shaina ne se réveillent pas. Alors comme ça va être leur anniversaire, ils ont pensé leur créer des costumes de cosplay comme elles aiment mais représentant leurs armures. Après ils vont aussi faire des activités autour des serpents et des aigles. Tout cela afin de raviver leur mémoire. **

**\- Je vois et je peux vous aider en quoi ? **

**\- Confectionner les costumes. **Seiya montre les poches pleines de textiles et matériaux en tout genre. **Tu sais dessiner, alors on a pensé que tu pourrais nous aider à les confectionner. **

**\- Ok je vois. Apollon et Hadès sont avec Camus chez Shaka pour l'après-midi ? **

**\- Oui, **font les trois à l'unisson.

**\- Bon laissez-moi quelques minutes. **

Rhadamanthe prend le téléphone et passe deux coups de fils. Puis, il attrape une feuille et son matériel. Il dessine les deux jeunes femmes dans leur armure comme il s'en souvient. Seiya le félicite pour son magnifique dessin. Le juge n'y prête pas attention et continue en faisant des croquis des différentes parties avec les mesures adéquates. Quand il finit, on sonne à sa porte. Il va ouvrir et deux têtes bien significatives débarquent dans le salon. Rhadamanthe explique alors le projet sans entrer dans les détails. Shin et Rin sont ravis d'aider les deux adolescents. Ils trouvent cela super amusant et n'ayant pas leur amant à disposition ils ont du temps à consacrer à ce projet. Le Blanc ayant regardé les dessins du publiciste et le matériel à disposition sourit.

**\- Va falloir faire quelques achats. Il manque de matière première mais j'ai peut-être une ou deux choses chez moi. Bien je vais vous dire de quoi on a vraiment besoin. **

**\- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître tous les deux ! **Saori est impressionnée par l'amant de son Frère et par celui de son Oncle qui s'active également à la tâche comme si de rien n'était.

**\- J'ai déjà fait ce genre de chose. Le cosplay, **rajoute le Blanc comme une précision inutile ou justement pour être tout à fait précis, non sans être quelque peu fier d'avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc.

**\- Moi aussi, avec des amis j'en faisais au lycée. **Déclare Rin non sans déjà tracer sur la mousse les différents patrons à l'aide des différentes mesures écrites sur les croquis.** Ah non, je… …Rhadamanthe, je préfèrerais finir de tracer avant de…, désolé j-**

**\- Non, dis-moi. **Coupe rapidement le Blond en levant les yeux vers son Cadet qui est également l'amant de son Dieu.** Je suis un novice en la matière concernant la confection de vêtement, donc je t'écoute Rin. **Assure-t-il sans plus lâcher du regard celui-ci. En réalisant que la hiérarchie entre eux va bientôt s'inverser si son Seigneur peut le garder et cela le fait sourire. Il préfère bien s'entendre avec ce Noiraud même si, de ça, il n'en doute pas. …Etrangement.

**\- D'accord mais donner des ordres est un peu gênant en sachant que vous êtes mon supérieur Rhadamanthe. **Marmonne pour lui-même cet Ebène en détournant le regard avant de reprendre correctement.** Il faut tracer sur la mousse les différentes parties de l'armure et une fois fait, on n'aura plus qu'à découper et commencer à leur donner la bonne forme. **Explique-t-il en retrouvant peu à peu un visage apaisé et calme.

**\- Parfait je te suis et n'hésite pas à me reprendre. **Sourit lentement Rhadamanthe qui ne voit pas le regard de Kanon et d'Athéna se poser sur lui.

**\- Mh. Oh Shin, si tu pouvais rapporter un peu plus de recharge pour le pistolet à colle, ça serait gentil.** Reprend Rin en se tournant dans la direction de l'incolore sur le point de partir avec Seiya pour récupérer les matériaux manquants.

**\- Oui, j'y comptais mais c'est mieux de me le rappeler. **Dit Shin qui note la chose sur son cellulaire. **On revient vite vous aider, **assure-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux adolescents sont ravis de leur initiative et d'avoir demandé à Kanon de les aider et donc d'avoir trouvé une main d'œuvre aussi motivée et talentueuse.

Le petit groupe passe l'après-midi entière et le début de soirée à confectionner cette armure pour les jeunes filles et tous sont satisfaits de leur travail. Et parce qu'ils sont aussi un peu pris, le temps de réfléchir et d'épier, Athéna se rend compte de l'amour que Kanon porte au spectre et inversement et que les deux humains choisis par son frère et son oncle sont particulièrement attentionnés. Le Bleuté –lui- ressent la sorte de respect que son Blond commence à développer pour Rin. Alors que Rhadamanthe aperçoit une autre image de la Violette mais qui n'efface en rien sa gêne de l'accueillir chez lui sans se sentir coupable. C'est un étrange sentiment qu'il n'avouera à personne et, s'est-il dit, il préférait même taire cet après-midi à Hadès pour l'instant.

Et sur ces nombreuses réflexions et travail acharné, dans la soirée, Spectre et chevalier du Gémeaux raccompagnent les deux adolescents vers vingt et une heures chez eux, avec les deux costumes faits en entier.


	158. Chapter 157

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre sur la vie de tous les jours dans la boutique d'Aphrodite et aussi on retourne sur l'Olympe. Merci de nous suivre bonne journée à tous. Biz Craft. **

**Olivier 88 : Bonjour, encore merci pour tous ces compliments. Oui on va continuer à te faire rêver et si tu veux rêver plus, je te conseille d'aller sur mon autre compte peacecraft31 (ou tu trouveras d'autre fic sur saint seiya) mais surtout va dans mes auteurs favoris et tu trouveras de super auteurs qui écrivent sur Saint seiya et autres. Frasyl, Andarta la celte, Saharu-chan, Ta-chan76, Scorpio-no-Caro et bien d'autre. Tu passeras ainsi un excellent moment. Bon courage dans ce confinement qui je l'espère ce passera aux mieux pour toi. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Ps : si certain de cette profession passe par là j'en profite pour remercier les soignants mais aussi les professeurs d'écoles. Qui ont bien travaillé pour permettre à nos enfants de continuer leur scolarité, ceux qui n'est pas facile pour tous. **

**Prochain chapitre : mercredi 18 mars.**

* * *

**Mardi 17 Mars.**

En ce milieu d'après-midi, la boutique tourne doucement. La dernière cliente à avoir choisi des fleurs vient de disparaître et à présent c'est le calme plat. Aphrodite termine de ranger la caisse pour s'y retrouver tandis que Ikki, de l'autre côté rempote des fleurs et en arrose d'autres.

Pourtant chacun de leur côté, des préoccupations se posent. Comme le fait que la date de fin approche. Que leur vie ici sans réels problèmes ne sera plus. Et en même temps, peut-être que leur « ancienne » vie leur manque un peu. Mais pour l'heure, une chose assez inattendue se produit devant ce Bleu clair. Après avoir entendu ce petit tintement de clochette habituel, il tombe nez à nez avec un homme plus grand que lui, des cheveux aussi plus foncés que lui et une aura reconnaissable. Aphrodite a un moment d'absence, puis de recul et ayant oublié les mots, le silence perdure plus longtemps que prévu.

**_ …Po- Poséidon-sama ? Bonjour.** Bégaie sans le vouloir le Poisson qui perd ses moyens.

**_ Bonjour,** soupire le Dieu dans un froncement de sourcils. **Je suis venu ici pour acheter, pas pour autre chose. **Affirme-t-il en posant un œil un peu partout.

**_ Ah oui bien sûr. Que voulez-vous ? **Se reprend petit à petit le Fleuriste en retrouvant de son professionnalisme.

**_ Il me faudrait un bouquet avec des fleurs de couleur violettes si vous avez et blanches.** Demande le Directeur de l'aquarium d'un ton impassible et de son air hautain.

**_ Voulez-vous des fleurs en particuliers ? Est-ce pour faire passer un message ou juste pour offrir ?**

**_ Peut-être celles-ci, j'aime bien. Et non, pas de message. **Grogne le Roi des Mers en voyant ce Bleuté faire le tour du comptoir pour lui préparer sa commande.

**_ Je vais vous faire ça tout de suite.**

Attrapant les fleurs une par une et sentant le regard de Poséidon sur lui, Aphrodite ne préfère pas parler davantage comme il le fait à chaque fois, alors consciencieux dans son travail, il se démène pour offrir le plus beau bouquet possible mais ce qui le rassure en cet instant, c'est de sentir le regard d'Ikki sur lui. Comme s'il le surveillait de loin et qu'il était prêt à le protéger à tout moment.

Les minutes défilent lentement et en silence, la boutique a une toute autre ambiance. D'un côté Aphrodite veut faire plaisir à ce Dieu et qu'il ne soit pas dans la ligne de mire du Phoenix pour ne pas provoquer d'esclandre. De l'autre côté, Poséidon observe et constate que deux chevaliers peuvent parfois être bien calmes. Se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique, les deux Bleus murmurent quelques mots, le Fleuriste demande même à Ikki de ne rien dire et de rester à l'écart alors qu'il finit d'emballer le bouquet pour le déposer face à son client assez spécial, il faut l'avouer.

**_ Est-ce qu'il vous satisfait ?** Demande Aphrodite en montrant l'ensemble fini.

**_ …C'est…, très bien,** avoue le Dieu qui ne peut pas dire le contraire. **Combien je vous dois ?**

**_ 5.820 yens s'il vous plaît.**

L'argent sort sous forme de carte bancaire et une fois celle-ci passée et les fleurs données, normalement, tout est terminé sauf que…, que Poséidon a une dernière remarque. Ce n'est pas forcément par méchanceté ou autre mais, impitoyablement, il critique l'établissement ainsi que le Gérant de celui-ci en affirmant que le Poisson n'aurait rien pu faire de mieux comme métier dans une autre vie.

A ce constat, on peut entendre un instrument claquer lourdement sur une table en métal mais arrêtant rapidement son petit-ami, le Bleu Ciel salue leur client particulier et se met devant son cadet pour que les cris ne se fassent pas.

**_ Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?** Rouspète avec véhémence le Foncé qui ne comprend pas.

**_ J'ai entendu oui, mais ce n'était pas la peine de répondre. Il l'a certainement fait exprès pour nous provoquer mais nous ne devons pas tomber dans son piège.** Assure le Fleuriste en essayant de calmer son amant à l'aide d'un sourire notamment.

**_ Ce n'est pas une raison… …je ne l'aime pas. **Grogne Ikki en laissant l'une de ses mains se poser sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et en jouant avec une longue mèche claire. **La prochaine fois, il connaîtra ma façon de penser. Ce n'est qu'un con égocentrique !**

**_ …Hn, sans doute mais, je suis quand même certain que ce bouquet n'était pas pour lui.** Sourit le Poisson comme pour désamorcer cette colère.

**_ N'essaie pas de prendre sa défense,** rouspète comme un enfant le Phoenix qui donne un peu plus le sourire à son compagnon. **…J'espère ne plus le revoir ici.**

**_ D'accord, je n'essaierais plus.** Accepte le Fleuriste en volant un baiser à son vis-à-vis après avoir regardé autour de lui qu'ils ne seront pas dérangés.

Suite à cela et d'un commun accord, les deux hommes finissent par reprendre une conversation différente et si la rencontre d'aujourd'hui est fortuite et un peu inexplicable, Aphrodite apprécie tout même le fait qu'un Dieu, celui des mers, ait l'idée de penser à une autre personne qu'à lui-même. Parce que ce bouquet, ne peut être qu'un cadeau provenant du cœur. Un cadeau unique et sans arrière-pensée.

* * *

Sur l'Olympe, tous ne sont pas heureux ou juste convaincu par ce qu'ils peuvent voir dans la réflexion du monde « d'en bas » dans l'instrument de Zeus.

Chacun parle dans son coin de différentes choses et de différents faits et par moment on peut aussi entendre pester contre Athéna, à cause de qui le pari a été lancé –d'une certaine manière- ou même des décisions prises sous l'emprise justement, d'humains faiblards et sans intérêts.

Les voix s'élèvent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la date butoir se montre et se sont les Dieux eux-mêmes qui se font nerveux, incertains et inquiets. Pour différentes raisons certes, mais inquiets tout de même.

**_ Pourquoi Dionysos n'était-il toujours pas éveillé ? Je ne comprends pas.** Souffle Héra en posant son menton sur l'intérieur de sa main et en continuant de fixer Athéna au travers de la sphère qui discute avec Seiya. **C'est le seul d'entre tous qui n'a fait que des actes altruistes depuis son arrivée et de ce qu'on sait à présent, il sait ce qu'est l'amour, qu'attends-tu ?** Demande-t-elle non sans se tourner vers son époux pour avoir une réponse digne de ce nom et avec des justifications.

**_ Ça ne saurait tarder, n'y pense pas.** Dit Zeus sans même prêter attention à sa femme et en entendant des pas derrière lui.

**_ …Ce n'est pas une réponse. Et pour Shaina et Marine ? Et ne me répond pas la même chose. **Insiste la Déesse non sans attirer l'attention de l'autre.

**_ Chaque chose en son temps, même si je ne comprends pas ce qui t'inquiète là-dedans.** Soupire d'un claquement de langue le Dieu des Dieux en épiant son épouse. **Au moins ils ont de temps pour réfléchir au plus ils prendront le parti d'agir dans l'urgence et donc, sauver la terre, non !**

**_ Voilà bien là une réponse qui te ressemble.** Ne peut s'empêcher de répondre du tac-à-tac Héra en levant les yeux au ciel. **Marine et Shaina suivront sans doute Athéna après quelques mots échangés mais Dionysos, lui, est quelqu'un de réfléchi et même dans l'urgence, ses décisions ne sont jamais influencées. Tu devrais le savoir.** Assure-t-elle dans un souffle.

**_ Poséidon lui fera prendre la bonne décision dans ce cas,** se vante presque Zeus non sans sourire.

**_ … … .** A cette information, la Déesse ne dit rien mais pense énormément. **A ce propos, tu as entendu ce qu'ont dit Poséidon et Apollon, n'est-ce pas ? Vas-tu réellement leur rendre leurs humains ?**

**_ Ça ma chère…, cela dépendra de leur comportement et de la façon dont ils m'imploreront.** Sourit sournoisement le Dieu des Dieux qui compte bien les frustrer et jouer avec eux jusqu'à sa décision finale.

**_ Je te connaissais cynique mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement. Ils te promettent une guerre-**

**_ Et je serais là pour leur répondre, **continue de répondre Zeus alors que trois personnes viennent l'entourer. **Ils ont l'air tous si heureux…, s'ils savaient ce qui les attend…,** soupire-t-il dans un rictus moqueur, il a encore dans l'intention de tourmenter tout ce petit monde.

Les trois qui viennent de le rejoindre sont Artémis, Hypnos et Thanatos qui ont plus ou moins l'air contrarié ou non mais qu'importe puisque les voix s'élèvent déjà.

Artémis s'inquiète pour son jumeau et ses –parfois- pertes de contrôle sur ses émotions, quant au jumeau, leurs remontrances sont plus vis-à-vis de Zeus lui-même et des humains qu'il a mis dans les pattes d'Hadès et de Rhadamanthe. Mais pour dire vrai, le Dieu des Dieux a de la chance de ne pas voir d'autres personnes arriver pour défendre Athéna ou bien ce « pauvre » Camus qui ne se fait pas aider par sa Déesse –chose déjà entendue très souvent-. Mais là, entre les cris et les disputes, la vision du monde disparaît dans un claquement de doigt et la fureur de Zeus se fait ressentir.

**_ Taisez-vous ! Peu importe les réclamations que vous ferez je ne les écouterai pas. Les seuls concernés sont en bas et ne peuvent pas vous entendre alors jusqu'à là, fermez-là !** Clame d'un ton ferme l'homme en regardant chaque personne présente.

**_ Vous-**

**_ J'ai dit silence, il me semble.** Peste une fois de plus Zeus à l'intention d'Hypnos qui réprime d'autres paroles pour ne pas se faire lyncher. **Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec les choix faits, vous pourrez toujours leur dire à leur retour et avant que la décision ne soit prise. Artémis, ces paroles valent aussi pour toi.**

Après les ordres donnés, le calme régne dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Zeus disparaisse en compagnie de sa femme qui prend le parti de le suivre.

Frustrée et impatiente de voir tout cela se terminer, Artémis ne veut pas spécialement voir son frère changer d'avis, elle veut surtout le rassurer et l'apaiser. Elle est peut-être un peu jalouse de cet homme qu'Apollon a trouvé sur terre, jalouse de perdre sa place de confidente aussi mais cette chose, elle ne préfère pas y penser et le voir heureux... Mais quoiqu'il en soit, tous ceux présents ont entendu les propos précédents de Zeus et aucuns ne sont rassurés sur le fait que celui-ci veuille « s'amuser ».


	159. Chapter 158

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre mais cela va faire avancer des choses petit à petit. Samedi un chapitre plus long qui devrait plaire. Bonne fin de semaine à tous. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 21 mars.**

* * *

**Mercredi 18 Mars. **

Marine est radieuse. Pour son anniversaire ses amis lui ont réservés plein de bonnes surprises.

Dès son réveil elle est tombée sur le regard de sa Verte. Shaina a reçu la permission de sa mère pour venir la chercher et l'amener toute la journée avec elle et même la soirée. Alors, après s'être rapidement préparée la Rousse a suivi sa copine loin de ses parents. Shaina la voulant pour elle quelques heures l'a amenée à l'aquarium. Les deux femmes assises sur l'un des bancs de l'arche sous-marine, l'une à côté de l'autre se tiennent la main en toute discrétion entre leurs corps. Elles prennent plaisir à voir la faune sous-marine tout en se disant des mots doux. Elles ont la surprise d'apercevoir de près l'un des requins.

Après un long moment elles vont manger ensemble dans un restaurant c'est là que tous leurs amis débarquent. Le repas est des plus animés. Les sept, même s'ils se voient souvent ou s'appellent, ont toujours quelque chose à raconter.

L'après-midi se passe entre les arcades - où tous offrent leurs cadeaux à Marine - et les karaokés. A la fin de la journée la Rousse a les bras chargés de sacs pleins de cadeaux. Mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour ses amis. Ils ont encore des cadeaux à lui donner.

Ils vont s'installer chez Shaka et après avoir commandé et s'être assis ils donnent leurs cadeaux. Seiya l'a déposé chez Shaka avant de rejoindre sa cousine. Alors maintenant le Blond vient de déposer l'objet devant la Rousse avec les commandes. Marine regarde la grande boîte devant elle. Elle en déchire le papier avant de l'ouvrir. Elle est surprise et heureuse.

**\- Tu nous as dit que tu voulais faire un cosplay unique et de chevalier femme pour la prochaine convention de mangas, **explique Seiya.** Il a été fait sur mesure. **

**\- Merci pour tout. **

Seiya et Saori sourient, se souvenant que cela n'a pas été facile de les concevoir. Marine porte à sa tête une sorte de diadème en forme d'aigle. En le posant elle a une sensation bizarre, mais n'y fait pas attention car Shaina lui tend un objet. Une petite boite. Dedans se trouve un collier avec un pendentif en forme d'aigle.

**\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot, **sourit la Rousse.** C'est magnifique ! **Et après avoir regardé autour d'elle elle embrasse la Verte sur la bouche d'un chaste baiser.

Tous sourient de tant d'attention. Elle reçoit aussi de Shun et Hyoga une grosse peluche en forme d'Aigle. Ensuite, tout le monde s'amuse encore une bonne heure avant de rentrer chacun chez soi.

C'est pour cela que ce soir elle se couche des larmes de bonheur aux yeux. Mais juste avant elle se déguise et prend une photo d'elle en costume qu'elle envoie à tous. En le mettant elle a une impression de déjà vu, voire de normalité mais une fois de plus elle n'y fait pas attention, sa jolie Verte lui ayant envoyé un message stipulant qu'elle est « magnifique » dans ce costume.


	160. Chapter 159

**Bonjour à tous, **

**J'espère qu'après cette première semaine de confinement vous allez toujours bien et gardez le moral. **

**Aujourd'hui je vous offre un plus long chapitre ou nous voyons tout le monde avec des surprises et de la bonne humeur, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à prendre quelques secondes pour nous dire si cela vous a plus, merci. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : lundi 24 mars.**

* * *

**Samedi 21 Mars **

En se levant ce matin Poséidon est de bonne humeur. Le soir d'avant en regardant sa compagne il a pris une décision. C'est pour cela que ce matin il s'est levé heureux et a été directement dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner pour l'amener à Himiko au lit.

**\- Merci, mais c'est ton anniversaire pas le mien. **

**\- Je sais mais disons que… **Poséidon cherche ses mots.** Himiko aujourd'hui j'aimerais que ce soit une journée exceptionnelle pour nous deux. Je sais que tu m'as préparé une fête surprise mais avant ça… **Le Dieu des Mers sort de sa poche de jogging une petite boîte qu'il ouvre.** Je n'étais pas trop sûr… Mais hier soir c'est devenu une évidence. Himiko je ne veux pas passer ma vie sans toi, je ne suis pas l'homme le plus charmant et je ne suis sûrement pas le prince charmant auquel tu rêvais mais sache que je t'aime et je te rendrais heureuse quoi qu'il arrive. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme. Himiko veux-tu m'épouser ? **

**\- Poséidon je ne suis pas non plus la femme idéale. Mais toi et moi on fait une bonne équipe. J'en serais ravie. Oui je le veux. **

Poséidon embrasse sa fiancée et lui passe la bague au doigt. Il l'a acheté il y a quelques jours mais ne savais pas encore s'il devait ou non lui faire sa demande. Mais maintenant que c'est fait il ne regrette pas. Les deux déjeunent un sourire aux lèvres et quand ils finissent Poséidon se tourne vers la jeune femme.

**\- Himiko peux-tu m'accorder un caprice ? **

**\- Oui, c'est ton anniversaire. **

**\- Épouse-moi à la mairie aujourd'hui. **

**\- Tu es fou ! Il y a tellement de choses à faire. **

**\- Pas tant que ça. Appelle Sheera pour aller acheter la robe de mariée et après je m'occupe du reste. Et puis ma soirée d'anniversaire sera l'occasion de fêter notre mariage. **

**\- Tu es vraiment fou. **

Mais la jeune femme se jette sur son portable et appelle Sheera avec qui elle s'entend bien. Poséidon lui s'occupe de tout. Quand Himiko raccroche elle part se doucher et s'habiller. Avant de quitter l'appartement de son futur époux elle prend un dernier baiser et note dans sa tête le rendez-vous à la mairie. Dix-sept heures à la mairie annexe du quartier où ils vivent. La jeune femme regarde l'heure et voit qu'il est dix heures du matin. Elle a sept heures pour se trouver une robe et être la plus belle.

Dans l'appartement, Poséidon prend les choses en main. Il appelle d'abord Camus.

**\- Camus, désolé de te déranger si tôt un samedi de vacances mais tu m'as dit à plusieurs reprises que je pouvais t'appeler pour te demander de l'aide. **

**\- Oui bien sûr, vous avez un problème ? **

**\- Non, en fait je vais me marier à dix-sept heures aujourd'hui avec Himiko et j'aimerais que tu m'aides à tout préparer. **

**\- Poséidon-sama… **Camus reste sans voix un petit moment avant de se mettre à rire de contentement. **Félicitation, que puis-je pour vous ? **

**\- Pourrais-tu aller voir ton meilleur ami et lui demander un bouquet de mariage pour Himiko. Comme elle va se préparer toute la journée avec Sheera, Himiko ne pourra pas faire le repas de ce soir. Je sais pour ma fête surprise et j'imagine que tu devais être là ? **

**\- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas on va faire le repas et le dessert. Je vais demander à Shaka et je vais appeler Himiko pour voir si elle a déjà fait des courses. **

**\- Non, tout est vide et je lui ai dit que je m'occupais de tout donc fait comme tu le sens. Je te rembourserais le tout. Tu peux dépenser sans compter. **

**\- Bien. **

**\- Je m'occupe de l'alcool je vais aller voir Dionysos et l'inviter au mariage. Bien sûr tu l'es aussi avec tes maris. **

Poséidon lui donne le lieu et l'heure. Il lui dit de voir en grand pour le repas ne sachant pas combien il y aurait d'invités et qu'il va lui-même appeler pour cela. Il lui fait savoir qu'il lui met une clé à un certain endroit pour pouvoir tout préparer dans l'appartement.

Après avoir raccroché, le Dieu des Mers se prépare. Quand il est prêt, il contacte Dionysos et l'invite, il lui demande aussi s'il peut venir lui acheter des bouteilles pour le soir. L'homme en est ravi. En peu de temps il est chez le barman. Et les deux hommes conviennent du nombre de bouteilles et de quels alcools ils ont besoin. Poséidon lui dit de voir avec Camus pour la livraison à son appartement. Dionysos en profite pour lui rappeler que Sheera pourra les aider pour les papiers étant assistante avocate et qu'elle a bien aidé Camus et sa famille pour le mariage et l'adoption. Le Bleu sourit et le remercie.

En sortant il passe par la mairie annexe et appelle sa fiancée lui donnant la liste des papiers et retourne chez lui pour s'en occuper.

Quand tout est fini de son côté il va chez son neveu Apollon et est ravi de l'y trouver avec Shin. Il leur annonce la bonne nouvelle et demande au Roux d'être son témoin. L'homme accepte sans hésiter et remplit les papiers. Son amant lui est ravi d'avoir Himiko au téléphone qui lui demande d'être son second témoin – Sheera étant la première – il remplit aussi les papiers.

Ensuite, Poséidon va voir son second témoin. L'homme taciturne lui ouvre en lançant un regard furieux. Mais le Bleu ne se démonte pas et pousse le Noir afin d'entrer. Là, il murmure doucement que pour lui.

**\- Tu pourrais être plus sympas avec ton frère, **avant de déclarer plus fort,** aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je me marie en fin d'après-midi. Tu veux bien être mon second témoin ? **

**\- Bien sûr ! Félicitation pour le mariage et bon anniversaire ! **S'exclame une voix enjouée dans son dos.

Les deux hommes se tournent d'un seul homme vers un jeune en jogging qui sourit très largement de la nouvelle entendue. Une langue claque de mécontentement pendant que le gamin recule d'un pas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il a dit une bêtise.

**\- Rin merci. J'aimerais qu'Hadès-san soit un peu plus expressif. **Ne peut s'empêcher de dire le Dieu des Mers.

**\- C'est que j'aime beaucoup les mariages, l'ambiance qui s'en dégage et Himiko doit être aux anges. **

**\- Oui, avec Sheera elles sont en train de lui trouver une robe et de se faire encore plus belle. **

Rin sourit et voit Hadès venir vers eux il prend les papiers des mains du Bleu. Poséidon heureux lui montre quoi écrire et où puis lui demande certains papiers. A un moment, le visage de Rin s'illumine de nouveau et se met à ricaner après avoir reçu un message avant de disparaître. Il revient un quart d'heure plus tard bien habillé. Et après quelques dernières paroles il les quitte. Hadès perd tout sourire ou plutôt son visage se ferme définitivement.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir je suis sûr que quelqu'un l'a réquisitionné pour aider. **

**\- Quand on rentrera, il vivra avec moi au royaume des morts alors ne pensez pas me l'enlever quand bon vous semblera, **maugrée Hadès.

Poséidon ne répond rien cherchant ses mots et pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère avant de déclarer.

**\- Quand on rentrera peut-être qu'on pourrait reprendre à Zéro. S'inviter et recréer un lien fraternel. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté et peut-être qu'on pourrait s'entendre si on apprend à se connaitre un peu plus. **

Le Dieu des Morts le regarde un long moment interdit. Il se dégage de la prise fraternelle et plante son regard dans celui de son frère avant de dire.

**\- Si tu me sors une connerie comme quoi si Shion et Saga peuvent se marier alors que l'un a tué l'autre, grâce au miracle de l'amour ou à ce maudit Verseau, et que donc tout est possible, sache que tu ne me reverras jamais plus. **Peste Hadès de tout son cœur.

**\- Haha ! Tu le hais à ce point. Mais j'y ai pensé je dois l'avouer et pas que ça. Même cet idiot d'Ikki peut m'impressionner. Lui qui adore son frère, a pardonné à Aphrodite d'avoir essayé de le tuer. Il couche même avec. **Annonce à présent Poséidon comme un constat étrange.

**\- Athéna a… **

**\- Ses chevaliers sont excentriques mais ils lui sont fidèles. Ils savent comment l'aider. **Décrète finalement le Bleuté avec un soupçon de dépit dans la voix. Rien de grave mais tout de même entendu.

**\- Oh… donc tu apprécies vraiment ce Verseau… . **Soupire celui aux cheveux Charbon d'un air dédaigneux. **Sûrement qu'il fait ça pour sa Déesse mais lui et ses maris se sont bien joué de moi. **

**\- Et tu ne les as pas épargnés non plus. Comme si tu allais les prendre dans ton armée, même s'ils avaient tué Athéna. Vous avez joué le même jeu. **Déblatère à présent Poséidon pour que tout soit clair et sans non-dit. **Tu as gagné la première partie et ils ont permi aux bronzes de gagner la guerre. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir pour ça. Si on doit sauver la terre et ses habitants autant tous recommencer de zéro. **Suppose-t-il à présent comme une sorte d'évidence.

**\- Tu pardonnes à Kanon ? **Enquête Hadès non sans froncer légèrement ses sourcils.

**\- Pour Rhadamanthe. Notre neveu se doit d'être heureux comme nous, tu ne crois pas ? **

**\- Oui. **Cette chose, cet Ebène ne peut le nier. Rhadamanthe a ce droit au bonheur même avec ce genre de personne, si tel est son choix.** Tu fais vraiment confiance à Camus ? **Interroge-t-il peu de temps après pour sonder l'opinion de son frère.

**\- Faut bien, je viens de lui donner carte blanche pour préparer mon mariage. **

Les deux hommes se défient du regard avant d'exploser de rire pour Poséidon et de relever un coin de ses lèvres pour Hadès. Même lui, trouve son frère horrible –dans le bon sens du terme cette fois-. Il n'y a pas meilleure torture que de devoir réussir le mariage du Dieu des Mers pour garder ses faveurs.

Poséidon salue son frère et appelle son neveu Rhadamanthe pour l'inviter avec Kanon. Ensuite, il part à la recherche d'un costume pour l'occasion. Il passe aussi par la mairie pour déposer le dossier de mariage pour que tout soit prêt pour le soir.

* * *

De son côté, Camus reçoit de nombreux coups de fil, lui indiquant qui est invité. Cela lui permet de préparer un plan pour tout bien organiser. Pendant les deux premières heures, il ne perd pas de temps, prévenant Shaka et Aphrodite de ce dont il a besoin, il passera les voir plus tard. Il envoie aussi un message à Dionysos pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à l'appartement. Et un autre à Sheera pour avoir une photo de la robe pour choisir un bouquet adéquat. Ensuite, il décide de faire la liste pour la nourriture.

A midi, il reçoit tous ses aides. Devant l'assemblée il donne ses directives.

Rin et Shin s'occuperont de la décoration de l'appartement et seront rejoints par Rhadamanthe et Kanon quand ils auront trouvé des cadeaux de mariage. Car ceux pour l'anniversaire de Poséidon ne suffiront pas, surtout pour la jeune femme.

Apollon doit rejoindre Poséidon afin de l'aider à trouver un costume et le sortir de l'appartement pour que tout soit une surprise pour lui aussi.

Saga et Shion doivent faire les courses et le repas, Arthur a la bonne idée d'appeler ses amis pour les aider. Tous répondent présent, heureux pour le Dieu des Mers pour les réveillés, ne manquant que Marine, Shaina et Dionysos. Saga prend un groupe dans leur maison et Shion ira avec l'autre directement dans l'appartement du Dieu. Cela leur permettra de cuisiner plus rapidement.

Shin a amené son appareil photo professionnel, qu'il partagera avec Rhadamanthe les deux étant doués en cela à force de s'en servir dans leur travail.

Camus, quant à lui ira prendre les fleurs chez Aphrodite et les gâteaux chez Shaka. Puis aidera tout le monde dans l'appartement.

Pendant son laïus Camus est ravi de voir un Sms de Sheera avec en pièce jointe Himiko dans sa robe. Il la montre pour que tous s'en inspire. Et après avoir mangé rapidement les sandwichs préparés par Saga et Shion, en écoutant le plan, tous partent à leur tâche. Il est midi trente et ils doivent avoir fini pour dix-sept heures. Ils ont donc quatre heures trente pour tout faire.

Les groupes de Shion et Saga partent tous faire les courses et se divisent le travail, le chaud pour Shion et le froid pour Saga.

Camus va d'abord à l'appartement où il rencontre Dionysos. Celui-ci n'ouvrant pas dans la journée lui propose de l'aider avec sa fourgonnette. Ils installent toutes les bouteilles et partent d'abord faire le tour des appartements pour récupérer les costumes des invités. Camus étant passager se permet d'envoyer un Sms à Hadès lui demandant de récupérer un costume chez Rin, que le jeune homme a laissé ses clés dans son salon. Et lui conseille aussi de rejoindre Apollon et Poséidon pour l'aider avec le choix de son costume. Et que c'est normal que le futur marié soit aidé de ses deux témoins. Un Sms froid et explicite lui répond. Il rigole.

**\- Ça va ? **Demande Dionysos.

**\- Oui, je crois que j'ai grillé tous mes crédits tolérance envers Hadès-san. **

**\- Je croyais qu'il t'appréciait ? **

**\- Oui, mais Arthur lui a fait la morale si on peut dire et il n'a pas aimé. **

**\- Tu n'as rien dit ? **

**\- Mon fils avait assez raison. Mais je t'expliquerais plus tard, **sourit Camus comme pour finir la discussion et Dionysos n'y voit rien de mal.

Camus lui relit les mots en augmentant son sourire. Derrière les mots durs on peut apercevoir un peu d'amour, sauf pour lui.

« _**Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Cela a intérêt à être parfait sinon je te le ferais payer. Rends-moi mon gamin rapidement. Je ne veux pas que vous lui déteigniez dessus.**_ »

Chez Aphrodite il a la bonne surprise de découvrir un magnifique bouquet de mariée. Il a eu raison de lui envoyer la photo d'Himiko avant de venir. Il y a aussi une broche fleurie assez neutre pour Sheera et les trois hommes témoins, ainsi que Poséidon et elle va parfaitement bien avec les couleurs du bouquet de la mariée. Dionysos trouve celle de Sheera magnifique.

**\- Vous avez vraiment très bon goût. Je suis sûre qu'elle la portera jusqu'à qu'elle soit fanée. **

**\- Si vous la vaporisez d'eau tous les soirs, vous pourriez la conserver trois jours au moins. **

**\- Elle va en être ravie merci. **

Aphrodite rougit du compliment du Dieu. Il leur propose son aide et met d'autres bouquets dans le fourgon de Dionysos pour décorer l'appartement. Il laisse la charge du magasin à Ikki qui râle encore un peu qu'Aphrodite aide cet enfoiré de Dieu des Mers. Même si Aphrodite insiste bien sur le fait que cela pourrait aider à se mettre Poséidon de leur côté.

Ensuite, les trois passent chez Shaka et prennent les gâteaux. Il leur prête un mini frigo avec les gâteaux à l'intérieur. Ils voient Mû et son aide à mi-temps tenir le salon le temps que lui s'active en cuisine. Camus le remercie pour avoir accepté à la dernière minute.

Les trois arrivent dans l'appartement qui sent bon la cuisine de Shion et des filles. Camus installe le frigo avec Dionysos avant d'aller aider en cuisine. Le barman lui amène les gâteaux laissés dans le fourgon. Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite et Kanon, qui est revenu des courses, montent les bouquets de fleurs pour colorer l'habitat. Ils découvrent Rhadamanthe, Shin et Rin en train de décorer l'appartement. Rin fait une magnifique banderole. Dionysos et Kanon aident les trois décorateurs et Aphrodite qui tombe sur l'appareil photo de Shin s'improvise photographe.

**\- Ils pourront faire un album photo avec des amis qui les aident, **sourit Aphrodite.** Et Shin ne t'inquiète pas pour l'appareil, j'ai l'habitude de m'en servir j'ai le même. Je m'en sers pour faire mon book de fleuriste. **

Le Blanc sourit de l'initiative et de la bonne nouvelle. Ils ont leur photographe attitré. Saga et les autres arrivent vers seize heures, Dionysos est allé les chercher avec son véhicule. Ils finissent de tout préparer ensemble.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard deux hommes débarquent, un Roux et un Ebène. Le premier est rayonnant et le second est furieux. En arrivant il découvre une scène des plus horribles pour lui. Il avance d'un pas rapide vers sa cible et s'arrête net devant son amant. Là, il aperçoit celui-ci habillé du costume qu'il a déposé quelques heures plus tôt pour lui, avant que tout le monde ne vienne ici. Mais là, ce qui le gêne c'est Arthur en train d'aider Rin à s'habiller.

**\- Hadès-san qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il faut t'habiller ! Aphrodite tu peux me passer la broche ? **Rin agrippe le poignet de l'homme et prend la broche qu'on lui tend et entraîne Hadès à sa suite. Dans la chambre il l'embrasse.** C'est la première fois que je te vois jaloux pour moi…, **dit-il avec un léger sourire gêné. **Mais tu sais, il n'y a que toi et Arthur est très gentil mais c'est un réel gamin. **

**\- Toi aussi parfois. **

Hadès agrippe la taille de son compagnon qu'il trouve fort appétissant dans ce costume et lui vole un baiser autoritaire avant de se faire repousser quelques minutes plus tard dans un fin sourire et après avoir profité. Rin lui tend les habits à mettre et lui accroche la broche fleurie faite par Aphrodite.

Quand tous sont prêts, le fleuriste les prend en photo et les adolescents rentrent. Ils sont heureux, Camus vient de leur donner les clés de la maison en remerciement. Hadès lance un regard noir à Arthur et Camus se met à côté de lui et déclare.

**\- Rin est intelligent et a du caractère. Je doute que quelqu'un puisse l'influencer sauf vous alors…**

**\- Je sais ! **Coupe le Dieu.** Mais Poséidon pense que tu peux faire des miracles. **Hadès se tait et regarde autour de lui. **Peut-être… Je vais réfléchir à notre retour mais ne crois rien. **Rajoute-t-il à la fin comme un avertissement au fait qu'ils ne s'entendront jamais tous les deux.

**\- Merci. **C'est le seul mot de Camus et s'il ne dit rien d'autre c'est qu'il comprend le sous-entendu et le pense également. Se tolérer est, d'une certaine façon, déjà quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Lui-même le sait, tous ne peuvent pas être amis mais si au moins ils se supportent, c'est une forme de victoire.

Après ce petit interlude, les deux hommes se regardent et se dirigent à des endroits opposés.

* * *

A la mairie, tous s'installent vite et Aphrodite va donner le bouquet à la mariée et une broche fleurie au marié qui tique en le voyant.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis venu seul. Je suis le fleuriste et le photographe de la journée. **

**\- Vous l'avez laissé à la niche ? **

**\- Poséidon-sama, Ikki et moi-même nous vous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire et tous nos vœux de bonheur pour votre mariage. Comme cadeau nous vous offrons les fleurs. **Aphrodite sourit, il est éblouissant et le Dieu des Mers ne peut que lui répondre. Il a fait la morale à son frère pour Camus et là il est ignoble avec ce Bleu Clair charmant.** Il garde le magasin, **s'amuse de répondre Aphrodite voyant le Dieu le regarder intensément.

**\- Merci à vous deux Aphrodite. Il le fera avec beaucoup de hargne, **rigole Poséidon, suivit d'un Aphrodite qui s'imagine le Phénix en train de défendre le magasin. Après avoir calmé leur rire les deux partent se placer.

Dans la salle de la mairie, une dame représentant le maire de la ville est debout attendant que tout le monde se place. Poséidon est là avec ses témoins Hadès et Apollon et de l'autre côté Sheera et Shin attendent Himiko. Celle-ci arrive heureuse au bras de sa mère qui contrairement à son père a décidé de venir au mariage. Tout le monde la trouve radieuse. Elle vient s'asseoir à sa place et le mariage débute. Il dure une bonne heure où tous peuvent verser une larme. Surtout pendant l'échange des anneaux et les vœux faits par les amoureux.

Après la cérémonie, pensant que la finir ainsi serait dommage, Aphrodite propose d'aller dans le parc prêt de chez Shaka. Là-bas, ils peuvent faire de belles photos. Tout le monde accepte et ils prennent de superbes clichés pendant un long moment.

La nuit étant bien noire ils rentrent à l'appartement et les mariés sont surpris et heureux de voir la décoration et le reste. Une banderole haute en couleur leur dit « Félicitation et joyeux anniversaire » pour Poséidon. Des tables ont été dressées et maintenant des adolescents habillés en serveur s'affairent à prendre leurs manteaux et à servir les plats du buffet ou les boissons. Himiko pleure de joie dans les bras de Sheera.

**\- Ma chérie cesse de pleurer et remercie Camus. C'est lui qui a tout organisé. **Explique Poséidon.

**\- Camus-san vous êtes un vrai faiseur de miracle ! **S'exclame la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras et en le serrant fort.

**\- Je pense qu'on est beaucoup à le penser aussi, n'est-ce pas Hadès ? **

\- … **Pas mal, je dois dire que… **Il regarde Arthur.** Je pourrais être impressionné. **

Le Dieu des Morts et l'adolescent se défient du regard et Arthur lui sourit. Hadès tourne la tête mais esquisse un léger sourire, au fond peut-être qu'il pourrait revoir son jugement. Ces deux-là savent y faire pour aider les autres et les défendre, même si cela peut être agaçant et détestable, c'est aussi dans l'esprit des chevaliers d'Athéna. …Mais ces deux-là ont l'arrogance en plus… .

**\- A quoi penses-tu ? **Se renseigne Apollon.

**\- Arthur, il est aussi emmerdant que les autres chevaliers d'Athéna, arrogant, acharné, fidèle, grande gueule et le cœur sur la main. Je me demande comment elle les trouve. **

**\- Ils viennent à moi, je suis chanceuse, **murmure une jeune fille aux cheveux Violet à côté de lui en tendant un plateau de petits fours.

**\- Tu as raison petite sœur, **sourit Apollon.

Hadès, lui, préfère se taire et enfourne un petit four.

**\- Oncle Hadès, **murmure encore la Violette.** Moi aussi je supplierais père à genoux s'il le faut pour les sauver tous. Je suis sûre qu'il nous écoutera. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez tous tristes. Et je suis heureuse de te voir heureux avec Rin. **

**\- Où est-il celui-là ? **Hadès veut parler d'autre chose.

**\- Dans la salle de bain avec Shin et Rhadamanthe, **répond Arthur en proposant du champagne. Mais devant le regard interrogatif des trois dieux – dont il n'a pas du tout connaissance de leur divinité – il reprend,** ils développent la première pellicule photo pour la mettre en album et l'offrir aux mariés. Il désirait apprendre de Rhadamanthe et Shin. **

Hadès grogne une sorte de « merci » et part vers la salle de bain où il attend patiemment que son compagnon revienne.

La soirée se passe bonne enfant, il y a peu de dispute, tous s'amusent. Vers les coups de deux heures du matin tout le monde rentre.

Camus invite les adolescents à passer la nuit et le dimanche chez eux pour les remercier d'être venus les aider. Ça a été une bonne surprise.

Enfin seuls chez eux, Poséidon et Himiko regardent leur appartement et le Dieu des Mers sourit. La jeune femme l'embrasse et disparaît dans la chambre. Il la suit après avoir murmuré une sorte de prière, mais pas à un Dieu, mais à un chevalier.

**\- Tu as raison, c'est un faiseur de miracle. Chevalier du Verseau je remets mon avenir entre tes mains, ne me déçois pas s'il te plaît. **


	161. Chapter 160

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Shaina. Pour cela les adolescents ont tout organisé pour l'aider à se réveiller aussi. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : mardi 24 mars. **

**Olivier 88 : Bonjour, merci pour cette centième review, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pensais que ce serait la tienne lol. Merci oui je voulais que les chevaliers puissent faire un exploit. Après si on fait un petit mariage à la mairie ça peut se faire vite, moi je l'ai fait en un mois. Mais là, on sait dit pourquoi pas une sorte de miracle et ça à fait réfléchir Hadès et Poséidon. De rien biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

**Lundi 23 mars **

Le Zoo ouvre ses portes à dix heures et le groupe d'adolescents est là-bas. Ils assistent à un spectacle d'aigles avant d'aller voir les serpents. Aujourd'hui pour l'anniversaire de Shaina ils l'ont défiée. Est-elle capable de porter un vrai serpent sur ses épaules ? La jeune Verte relève le défi et vers quinze heures, elle va au spectacle de vivipares. Seiya chuchote à l'oreille de la dompteuse et soigneuse de serpents que c'est l'anniversaire de la Verte et comme cadeau elle aimerait pour cette occasion en toucher un, voire le mettre sur ses épaules. La jeune femme en est très heureuse et accepte le cadeau d'anniversaire. Shaina très sûre d'elle le prend dans ses bras.

**\- C'est très doux au niveau du ventre ! **S'exclame surprise la Verte.** Je pensais que ce serait rugueux. **

**\- Tout le monde se fait cette fausse idée, **sourit la jeune femme.** Vous êtes parfaite avec cette femelle. Elle a l'air de vous apprécier. **

**\- Comment vous le savez ? **

**\- Déjà elle ne part pas, et en plus elle sifflote. **

Les autres adolescents la regardent faire et sourire. Elle met l'animal sur ses épaules sans problème et lui parle avec douceur, plus qu'avec eux. Ils prennent des photos.

Arthur en envoie une à Camus. Le matin, il lui a aussi envoyé une photo de Marine au spectacle d'Aigle. La jeune femme a eu la chance de pouvoir aller dans l'arène et faire venir à elle un aigle majestueux. On aurait dit que c'était naturel pour elle. Tout comme Shaina en cet instant. Arthur ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sait qu'il se doit d'envoyer ses photos à son père. Comme la fois avec Hadès où il savait qu'il devait faire comprendre à l'homme qu'ils sont tous une famille maintenant. Il ne pose aucune question, mais il voit bien que son père règle des problèmes et que tous comptent sur lui, alors il va le soutenir à sa façon. Et ce matin, il a trop insisté sur cette visite, les animaux à voir et l'anniversaire des filles pour que tout cela soit anodin. Même ses amis ont l'air inquiet ou plutôt ils ont l'air d'attendre quelque chose des filles. Alors sans un mot et sans explication, il aide comme il peut toutes ces personnes qui l'ont accueilli à bras ouverts et sont devenus ses amis et sa famille.

Maintenant, ils vont tous chez Shaka pour un goûter bien mérité et le déballage des cadeaux. Comme pour Marine, le Blond apporte une grande boite. Dedans Shaina découvre ses nouveaux cadeaux. Une peluche immense d'un serpent multicolore. Elle se l'entoure autour du cou et celui de Marine, qui elle le fait passer autour du coup de Saori. Les trois filles du groupe rigolent et les garçons les mitraillent de photos. Après elle découvre une panoplie de guerrière avec un serre-tête en forme de serpent.

**\- On a pensé que vous seriez assorties, **sourit Saori.

**\- Et tu adores les serpents, **rigole Hyoga en la voyant mettre l'objet sur la tête avec une tête circonspecte.

**\- Il te va trop bien, regarde. **Shun lui montre la photo qu'il vient de faire d'elle.

**\- Et il sera assorti à cela, **Marine lui donne une Boite.** Je l'ai acheté il y a un moment on a eu la même idée. **

Shaina sourit et ouvre le paquet où elle découvre un collier avec un motif en forme de serpent. La Rousse se presse de le lui mettre autour du cou. La Verte l'embrasse cachée derrière la peluche toujours sur leurs épaules, faisant ainsi rire leurs amis.

La journée se termine après un restaurant sympathique, où ils se goinfrent de sushis et makis. Mais pour Marine ce n'est pas tout à fait fini, après de vifs aurevoir avec le reste du groupe elle entraîne sa Verte à sa suite.

**\- Marine, où allons-nous ? **

**\- Tu sais aujourd'hui on a dix-huit ans toutes les deux et en plus je suis seule chez moi. Mais parent sont partis pour la semaine. Alors suis-moi je vais te donner ton deuxième cadeau. **

Shaina rate un battement de cœur, sa Rousse insinue-t-elle que… Non ça serait trop beau ? Son cœur bat maintenant de plus en plus vite, pas parce qu'elle court ou parce qu'elle a peur, non. Parce qu'elle est excitée et ne veut pas se tromper. Mais elle ne se trompe pas. Dès qu'elles mettent un pied dans l'appartement de Marine et ses parents, la Rousse lui vole un baiser osé avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer.

**\- Passe la nuit avec moi. J'ai prévenu tes parents que tu découchais. Shaina je t'aime tellement, je veux…**

**\- Moi aussi, **s'écrie la Verte avant de reprendre de droit un baiser à sa Rousse si tentante.

**\- Mais avant peux-tu me faire plaisir ? **

**\- Tout ce que tu voudras !**

Marine l'entraîne dans sa chambre et pose ses cadeaux dans un coin elle récupère juste la tunique guerrière de la Verte puis la sienne. Shaina se met à rire en comprenant et les deux filles passent rapidement leurs tuniques. Puis Marine les places devant le miroir et prend une photo d'elles, qu'elle envoie à ses amis avec un message.

**«**_** Merci, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde. **_**»**

Les deux jeunes femmes lisent les réponses. Tous les trouvent magnifiques et bien assorties.

Marine sourit et prend en main la nuque de sa Verte.

**\- Ils ont raison, on est faite l'une pour l'autre. **

Shaina ne répond pas et les fait basculer sur le lit. Elle vient surplomber sa Rousse. Les deux s'observent un long moment sans bouger. Oui elles sont prêtes à passer à l'acte. Elles n'attendent que cela.

**\- J'aurais aimé qu'on soit née le même jour. **

**\- Je n'ai pas trop eu à attendre, **sourit Marine comprenant sa petite amie. **…Et puis, je préfère comme ça… .**

Les deux se mettent à rire et s'embrassent. Leurs langues dansent lascivement ensemble et leurs poitrines se caressent sensuellement sans réellement le vouloir et lentement, leurs mains glissent pour découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Elles ne sont pas anxieuses ou stressées, pour elles, c'est un peu comme quelque chose de naturel et de tellement attendu que rien ne peut contrarier leur plan. Le cœur et la tête en parfaite harmonie, quelques vêtements désertent déjà le corps de l'une et de l'autre et si une poitrine magnifiquement sculptée se dresse sous les yeux de Shaina ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Elle taquine d'abord souplement ces deux vallons puis se rapproche des tétons durcis et sensible de son amante. Entendre les petits gémissements provenir de sa petite-amie est une merveilleuse récompense pour elle, alors continuant de s'attarder sur ces doux seins, la Verte finit par les embrasser, les suçoter et mordre les côtes de la Rouquine. Rouquine qui se cambre gentiment et qui demande silencieusement à sa compagne de descendre et de la mettre entièrement nue.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, les deux jeunes femmes sont à présent nues dans ce lit et les battements de cœur devenus assourdissants les font frémir d'envie.

Une fois de plus, quatre mains parcourent deux corps réceptifs et si des soupirs marquent les murs de cette chambrée, plus rien n'a d'importance. Marine s'aventure sur la vulve de son amante et si elle taquine légèrement le clitoris de celle-ci, c'est avant tout pour la défier et lui montrer qu'elles sont à vouloir s'apprivoiser, se découvrir et s'appartenir.

Lentement, des doigts glissent à l'intérieur d'un antre chaud et si des aller et venus se font, Shaina n'est pas en reste puisqu'à son tour, elle martyrise la partie intime de sa Rousse. Plongées entre extase et plaisir, elles n'en finissent plus de s'embrasser et de se marquer. Des suçons ici et là se marquent sur un cou ou une poitrine, tandis que des langues se lient et se dévorent pour plus de plaisir.

Ce soir-là, elles connaissent le bonheur suprême et loin de tout, heureuse d'être l'une avec l'autre, elles se donnent du plaisir plus d'une fois. Elles ont quelque peu improvisé parfois mais plus que tout, elles se sont aimées à l'infini comme si le jour suivant n'aura jamais lieu.


	162. Chapter 161

**Bonjour, **

**Un nouveau réveil aujourd'hui et je pense que vous savez qui sait.**

**Bonne lecture à bientôt pour un très, très long chapitre. **

**Biz bonne journée Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : vendredi 27 mars.**

* * *

**Mardi 24 Mars. **

Camus se réveille en sursaut, vers deux heures du matin, faisant sursauter aussi ses deux amants endormis sur lui. Ils le regardent surpris.

**\- Pardon mes amours. Les filles viennent de se réveiller, il ne manque plus que Dionysos. **

**\- Zeus t'a dit autre chose ? **S'informe Saga.

**\- Non, il a juste dit que je pouvais vraiment faire des miracles. Et que je devais continuer comme ça. **Soupire Camus qui ne cache rien à ses maris.** Je ne sais pas s'il se moquait de moi ou non et je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir alors, je n'ai pas discuté plus que ça.**

**\- Vivement que ce soit fini**, grogne Shion.** J'ai hâte que tu puisses te reposer. En rentrant je te mets d'office en vacances. **

**\- Merci. Mais là j'y suis déjà un peu, ça va. **

**\- Mouais, **font les deux hommes dans ses bras.

Camus les embrasse et les trois se rendorment. Le Verseau aime les avoir tous les deux ainsi dans ses bras.

**\- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde, **soupire-t-il.

Au petit matin Camus appelle Saori pour l'avertir de la chose. Il est décidé qu'il passe la prendre ainsi que Seiya avant d'aller chez les filles. Devant la porte Seiya n'en mène pas large mais il va devoir faire avec le regard froid des deux femmes, qui doivent sûrement le détester.

La porte s'ouvre sur une rouquine toute souriante, qui les fait entrer sans poser de question. Ils la suivent jusqu'au salon. Elle leur fait signe de prendre place sur le canapé et Shaina arrive avec du thé et des gâteaux.

**\- Athéna-sama, désolées nous n'avons que cela pour vous recevoir. **

**\- Ce n'est rien et je suis toujours Saori. **

Les deux jeunes femmes ne disent rien et la regardent un long moment avant d'hocher la tête faisant comprendre qu'elles sont d'accord.

**\- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien ? **S'étonne Seiya.

**\- Oui, je suis sûre que toi tu as été déboussolé pendant un moment quand tu es redevenu toi-même ! **S'esclaffe Marine.

**\- Ne te moque pas ! **S'écrie le jeune homme qui n'apprécie pas d'être moqué.

**\- Marine chérie, laisse-les nous dire ce qu'il en est ! **

**\- Shaina… Vous n'avez pas l'air… Comment dire… Votre relation. **

**\- Ha, ha ! Camus Chevalier du Verseau on m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas trop loquasse mais que quand vous vous exprimiez s'était toujours très clair. **

**\- Shaina…, et c'est moi qui me moque et les empêche de s'exprimer, **grommèle la Rousse.** Là tu es méchante. **

**\- Pardon Chevalier, mais cela ne nous surprend pas. Au sanctuaire nous étions déjà ensemble et quand vous avez ressuscité on était sur le point de s'installer ensemble. **

**\- Ce que nous ferons en rentrant ! On va rentrer ? **Demande Marine inquiète tout à coup.

**\- Bien sûr ! **Confirme Camus en souriant. Ensuite, il leur explique tout ce qui s'est passé et ses interactions avec les autres dieux et Chevaliers.

Les deux jeunes femmes emmagasinent toutes les données et promettent de les aider. Puis les trois invités repartent laissant les deux jeunes femmes se retrouver en tête à tête.

Camus lui est soulagé que les deux soient enfin réveillées et que tout se passe bien. Saori est surprise qu'elle soit ensemble mais pas autant que Seiya qui en est quand même très heureux. Il les aidera même à s'installer ensemble. Il y aura sûrement beaucoup d'affaires à transporter.


	163. Chapter 162

**Bonjour, **

**Nous voici le dernier week-end de mars et ils rentrent chez eux le 1****er**** avril donc mercredi. Alors aujourd'hui on vous offre un très long chapitre qui englobe tout le week-end d'aujourd'hui à dimanche. Donc vous pouvez prendre le temps de le lire. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Olivier 88 : bonjour, effectivement le réveil des filles à été facile à gérer heureusement pour Camus. De rien. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : lundi 30 mars. **

**Week-end du Vendredi 27 au Dimanche 29 mars.**

Ce Vendredi soir il travaille jusqu'aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et s'il se repose par la suite et dort du sommeil du juste, il a tout de même eu le temps d'inviter son amie à diner avant de reprendre son boulot.

Et ce diner a été comme les autres pour Dionysos et Sheera. Ils ont beaucoup ri, appris sur l'autre et passent un bon moment. Comme toujours aucun nuage gris ne les perturbe et jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, ils n'ont été en contact avec personnes d'autres.

Il a amené jusqu'à chez lui par la suite et si elle a pris un peu de son travail avec, c'est pour ne pas gêner ce Barman durant son service.

La Blonde a même presque jeté dehors ce Brunet d'un sourire et d'un baiser –d'encouragement peut-être-, Dionysos marche quelques cinq minutes pour ouvrir son commerce et accueillir ses habitués.

La tenue parfaitement ajustée –puisqu'il s'est changé entre temps-, le shaker à la main qu'il maitrise à la perfection et l'oreille à l'écoute, ce Brun passe une bonne soirée.

Une bonne soirée d'autant plus qu'il se sait attendu chez lui !

**_ Dites-moi si je me trompe mais…, vous avez l'air bien heureux ces temps-ci. **Raille un chef d'entreprise qui s'installe à ce bar tous les samedis soir depuis des années.

**_ On va dire que la chance me sourit, oui.** Affirme Dionysos en mettant le cocktail fin prêt dans les mains de son interlocuteur.

**_ A la bonne heure ! …Profitez-en bien.**

Sans le dire, c'est ce que ce Barman a prévu de faire et s'avançant vers un autre client, il bavarde de nouveau avec celui-ci durant quelques minutes.

Ici, les hommes et les femmes viennent de tas d'horizons différents et c'est certainement ce que préfère Dionysos. Voir les uns et les autres se mélanger le temps d'une soirée et ne plus se soucier des classes.

A aucun moment d'ailleurs, il ne se montre fatigué ou las de servir, au contraire. Son tempérament et sa dévotion pour son travail est grandiose, un peu plus encore depuis qu'il a débuté la commercialisation de son propre alcool qui, en toute modestie, fonctionne plutôt bien. Heureux de sa nuit comme souvent, il ferme boutique sans rencontrer aucun de ses amis de longues dates, dans les alentours de trois heures trente.

Son manteau sur le dos et son nœud papillon relâché autour de son cou, lui donne un certain charme et c'est d'ailleurs dans cette dégaine qu'il se fait accueillir chez lui.

**_ Je te pensais couchée, **voilà les premiers mots qui sont dit au milieu de la nuit et ça a le don de faire sourire.

**_ J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant et si tu le souhaites tu peux aller prendre un bain, je l'ai fait couler il y a seulement quelques minutes.** Avoue Sheera dans un large sourire et tout en trainant cet homme derrière elle.

**_ Tu aurais dû-**

**_ N'en dit pas plus et va donc utiliser la salle d'eau.** Confirme la Blonde en fermant la porte sur son petit-ami.

Seul au milieu de sa salle de bain, Dionysos sourit et retrouve un peu d'énergie. Profitant de ce qu'on lui offre, il se plonge dans le bain et ses muscles se relâchent un par un jusqu'à complètement se décontracter.

Ça fait si longtemps que personne n'a plus rien préparé pour lui. Si longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas attendu ainsi chez lui que ce Brunet a dû mal à se souvenir et à accepter.

Au fond de sa baignoire pour quelques longues minutes, il ressort de là les cheveux trempés et le corps trop chaud de cette eau bouillante.

Et finalement, il s'essuie pour enfiler un pantalon en lin clair et la serviette sur les épaules pour ses mèches foncées qui aiment détremper le sol. De là, il rejoint sa chambre dans l'espoir de trouver ou non un t-shirt, mais il tombe sur sa Blonde assise nonchalamment sur ce lit et dans l'attente de son retour. Elle ne prononce d'ailleurs aucun mot, pour demander à son compagnon de la rejoindre afin de lui sécher les cheveux.

Elle est douce et pour une raison que ce Brunet ignore, il la sent un peu nerveuse alors que celle-ci ne montre rien. Par la suite, elle lui demande si tout s'est bien passé au bar et entre deux mots, elle vient lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Ses lèvres, aussi légères qu'une caresse, envoûtent Dionysos qui ne sait que relâcher ses épaules et si l'acte se montre encore et encore, la jeune femme finit par entourer le buste de son compagnon dans l'idée d'en faire son amant pour la nuit.

Elle est prête à aller plus loin. Prête à se donner entièrement à cet homme qui n'a que des défauts enfantins pour elle. …Prête à se montrer et à être jugée.

La poitrine resserrée à ce dos, la fine bretelle de son top déserte sa pâle épaule et laissant sa bouche brûler la nuque humide de ce Brun, elle finit par s'éloigner pour se relever de ce lit et se mettre face à cet homme qu'elle désire. Un peu tendue, un peu hésitante, elle n'est pourtant en aucun cas indécise et se laissant faire quand sa taille se fait prendre en otage, quand des mains fermes et quelques peu rugueuses lui redessinent les hanches et les cuisses découvertes à cause de ce short en soie, elle sourit et se penche pour prendre ce visage en coupe et planter un baiser sur les lèvres de ce Barman. Un baiser à l'apparence gentillette qui se transforme petit en petit en baiser entreprenant et suivi des deux côtés.

**_ Dionysos… …je veux qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir. **Soupire Sheera du bout des lèvres et non sans laisser ses joues rougir d'autant d'audace de sa part. D'autant de fougue et d'envie. **Je veux… pouvoir te toucher plus… .**

L'appelé n'émet aucune réponse, ne souffle aucun son mais ses gestes, eux, sont concrets et parlants. Ils sont confiants et simples.

Il resserre la taille de cette femme, l'amène à lui dans un geste précis et s'il la dépose sur ses cuisses pour l'assoir et lui voler un baiser rempli d'un tout, il renverse également celle-ci sur le lit pour la surplomber et la voir sous un « nouvel angle ». Angle, qui lui plait instantanément. Elle est magnifique avec ce champ de blé étalé sur la couverture, avec ces deux perles vertes qui épient sans relâche et avec ce vêtement désordonné qui appelle à la luxure. Enveloppant à son tour et d'une main ce visage fin qui s'impatiente, Dionysos découvre lentement ce corps de sa bouche. Il goûte cette joue parsemée de rouge, cette bouche rosée, ce cou bouillant, cette épaule nue, ce bras parfaitement dessiné, cette main qui le comble souvent pour finir par découvrir cette poitrine qu'il dévêt lentement et qu'il embrasse doucement.

Elle frissonne, tressaute un instant mais aime plus que tout. Se cambre dans l'instant et griffe sa lèvre pour faire taire un soupir.

Les grandes mains du Brunet s'aventurent progressivement, profitent de ces seins qu'il découvre moelleux et doux, retire ce chandail qui ne sert plus trop pour venir embrasser un ventre plat et resserrer une taille déjà bien maigrelette mais parfaite. Il câline cette peau parfumée à la fraise, la marque de quelques bleus fait par inadvertance –ou non- et l'admire. La dévisage pour y inscrire ses courbes féminines en mémoire. …Elle est splendide, ravissante…, magnifique. La lèvre mordue, Dionysos essaie de reprendre son souffle durant une seconde mais l'assaut de la jeune femme le surprend autant qu'il lui plaît.

Là, plus ou moins assise sur ce matelas, Sheera attrape les deux côtés de ce pantalon enfilé plus tôt et lentement, ses mains remontent sur les pectoraux du Barman. C'est à son tour de découvrir et elle non plus, n'est en aucun cas déçue. Les muscles roulent sous ses doigts et la chaleur de ce corps l'émoustille. Se volant des baisers à tour de rôle, la jeune femme finit par faire « tomber » l'homme sur le matelas et si elle le rejoint, leurs mains à tous les deux jouent maintenant avec les vêtements du bas dans le seul but de les voir disparaître.

Ils font peut-être un décompte, on ne sait pas mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils perdent en même temps leur dernier vêtement et les joues toujours aussi empourprées, ils reprennent leurs caresses.

Le sexe de Dionysos cogne légèrement sur la cuisse de la Blonde qui sourit de cela et le taquine tandis que le mont de vénus de celle-ci est agacé par des doigts habiles qui la rende toute chose. Sur la même longueur d'onde, la Dorée tend un bras pour attraper ce qu'elle a préparé plus tôt dans la soirée et si un condom se voit être enfilé, la jeune femme reprend la main et se pose à califourchon sur son amant pour mener la danse –ce qui ne déplaît pas le moins du monde au Barman-.

La pénétration se fait lente, aguicheuse, un peu joueuse et le sourire aux lèvres, un premier à-coup est lancé. Un gémissement se fait entendre, des mains sont prises pour se faire poser sur une poitrine au lieu d'une taille marquée et instaurant un premier rythme, les deux se plaisent à dire qu'ils sont comblés.

**_ Dionysos… je… mh, je voulais te dire que… je t'aimais. …Je t'aime, **soupire tendrement la Dorée alors que son amant –à l'aide de ses abdos- s'assied sur le lit et agrippe les hanches de sa Dulcinée pour lui voler de nombreux baisers.

**_ Je t'aime aussi Sheera… …, je suis tombé amoureux par ta faute…, **affirme-t-il en rangeant une mèche d'or derrière une oreille chatouilleuse.

Le sourire donné par la Blonde à cet aveu est des plus magnifiques, marqué aussi par d'autre lèvres et enchante Dionysos.

Sur la même longueur d'onde, en parfaite symbiose, les deux amoureux reprennent leurs déhanchements et Sheera finit par tomber sur la couverture et par laisser les rennes à son homme qu'elle trouve de plus en plus beau. Viril et fort. De ses mains, elle plante ses ongles dans le haut du fessier de ce Brun et griffant également les omoplates de celui-ci, la cadence s'accélère et ralentit en fonction des moments. Frustrés ou juste perdus dans les méandres du plaisir, les deux tourtereaux s'inventent de nouvelles règles et continuant de s'embrasser, de soupirer et de gémir, les minutes défilent à une vitesse fulgurante.

Les respirations saccadées et les cœurs au bord de l'implosion, ils ne veulent pas se quitter de la nuit, veulent continuer à ne faire qu'un mais avant ça et à cause d'un désir trop grand, la jouissance se montre des deux côtés et des orteils se crispent dans des découvertes défaites. Le souffle court et les yeux fermés, Sheera attrape les épaules de son homme pour le serrer contre elle et faisant de même, Dionysos finit par se retirer du sexe de sa compagne pour se mettre sur le côté –ne pas l'écraser- et la resserrer entre ses bras. Il n'y a plus un mot durant de longues minutes, par contre les baisers sont bien là, vivants et en bonne santé !

**_ Continuons toute la nuit Dionysos, **sourit d'ivresse et de désir la Blonde en jouant avec les cheveux encore humides de son amant.

**_ A vos ordres Ma Dame, **répond le Barman en appuyant sur quelques syllabes.

Et la demande est tenue. Ils ne dorment qu'au petit matin, dans les alentours de neuf heures, repus et ivres de l'autre. Comblés et sûrement dans l'attente d'une autre nuit ou journée comme celle-ci.

D'ailleurs, quand le sommeil les relâche vers les quatorze heures de l'après-midi, Sheera rejoint son amant disparu en cuisine pour préparer un repas plus ou moins consistant et quand il l'aperçoit, son attention n'est que sur elle.

Elle est jolie au réveil. Pas vraiment coiffée mais rayonnante. Pas vraiment habillée mais divine. A ce constat d'ailleurs, Dionysos pose son ustensile pour contourner le plan central de la cuisine et s'il a dans l'idée de rejoindre sa Blonde, elle a la même pensée et se met à marcher dans sa direction. Se retrouvant, l'instant d'après, plaquée entre un mur et un corps encore chaud. Plus rien n'existe réellement pour eux, leur bulle est devenue opaque et vide de tout sauf d'eux. Ce Dimanche passe d'ailleurs à une vitesse phénoménale.

Il passe tellement vite que quand les vingt et une heures sonnent, ce Brun est encore nu sous une douche et en bonne compagnie. Que les vêtements sont encore éparpillés partout dans l'appartement et les rideaux dans la chambre, toujours tirés.

Et parce que le monde doit encore tourner, parce que les obligations reviennent toujours au pire des moments, les deux amoureux doivent se quitter pour mieux se retrouver le lendemain sans aucune faute.

L'un doit préparer son bar à ouvrir, l'autre doit préparer des documents pour le cabinet et si les au-revoir sont plus difficiles qu'à l'accoutumée, les deux n'ont jamais été aussi souriants que ce soir-là. Sheera préfère se rendre chez elle en métro plutôt que de monopoliser encore un peu plus son homme et Dionysos, comme à son habitude rejoint son lieu de travail à pied. Et une fois de retour à son bar, jamais rien ne paraît sur son visage tant il redevient sérieux et neutre. Il a sûrement un don pour cacher ses pensées et expressions et c'est l'une de ses forces.

Derrière son bar, il prépare ses bouteilles, nettoie ses verres, tourne la pancarte et accueille ses premiers clients dans un mot que lui seul connaît.

* * *

On est Vendredi soir et pour une fois Shaka ferme son salon assez tôt. Pas pour se reposer non, car ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de Mû, alors pour l'occasion il a invité plein d'amis. Mais, ils n'ont pas fait la fête dans son salon de thé, non, ils l'ont plutôt fait dans son appartement. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont autant chez lui. Mû n'est au courant de rien et le Blond a tout préparé dans son dos. Mais certains l'ont aidé. Comme le trio Camus, Saga et Shion qui sont en vacances. Kanon et Rhadamanthe ont aussi mis la main à la pâte en créant une banderole avec écrit « **Joyeux Anniversaire** ».

A vingt heures, tous sont réunis dans l'appartement du Blond et attendent le fêter dans le noir. Quand il arrive, il allume la lumière et est surpris d'entendre des voix d'hommes crier :

**\- Bon anniversaire Mû.**

Le Parme regarde l'assemblée et sourit. Il est heureux.

**\- Merci à vous tous.**

Il va tranquillement embrasser tout le monde. Il y a ses amis Kanon et Death'. Le Gemini est venu avec son amant. Le Blond est souriant et chaleureux, il a l'air heureux.

**\- Shu' s'excuse de ne pas être venu, il avait un cours à donner. Il ne pouvait pas annuler, **explique Death'.** Mais le cadeau c'est lui qui l'a choisi. **

**\- Pas de problème, on se verra bientôt. Tu le remercieras, **sourit Mû.

Ensuite, le Parme va voir son frère – dans ce monde – et ses deux époux. Les trois lui souhaitent un heureux anniversaire et lui font un énorme câlin.

Après il a le plaisir de voir Aphrodite et Ikki. Pour finir il reçoit un baiser de son tendre amant qui a tout orchestré.

La soirée se passe tranquillement et l'ambiance est bonne enfant. Death' et Aphrodite parlent ensemble un long moment. Ils en profitent pour décider d'un bar ou passer leur mardi soir avec Shura.

Kanon rentre tôt avec son Blond car le lendemain ils partent en week-end. Mais avant de partir, Death' les chambrent.

**\- Un Week-end en amoureux ?**

**\- Non en famille, **répond Rhadamanthe.** On part avec mes enfants, Hadès-sama et Rin.**

**\- Ouah tu vas t'éclater Kanon, **rigole alors le Chevalier du Cancer. Kanon ne dit rien, il prend son portable et lis un numéro à voix haute et le Mécano blanchi.** Comment ?**

**\- J'ai demandé à Shura son numéro de portable. Je pense qu'il serait bon…**

**\- Ne finis pas cette phrase et… Tout ce que tu diras sera un mensonge, **grogne le Bleu.

**\- Kanon tu sais bien que notre ami est amoureux, il n'ira plus voire ailleurs,** intervient Mû en éloignant son collègue et ami.** Aller partez vite vous reposer ! Demain vous avez de la route et merci d'être venu.**

Le Parme remercie encore et raccompagne le couple avant de revenir avec ses autres invités. Tous partent vers minuit.

Le Parme se retrouve alors seul avec son Blond. Ce soir, il a envie d'être celui qui amènera leurs ébats. Il va droit vers l'homme et agrippe sa nuque fermement, il l'embrasse avec fougue.

**\- Shaka j'ai envie de toi maintenant !**

Le Blond sourit narquoisement à la lueur du regard de son homme. Il pousse son amant contre la table du salon qui vient d'être débarrassée. Il veut bien être prit par son homme mais c'est lui qui mènera. Il a déjà des idées plein la tête. Il l'embrasse à son tour et le soulève afin de l'asseoir sur le meuble. Là, il s'immisce entre ses jambes, s'accroupit et libère sa verge qu'il prend rapidement en bouche. Il joue avec pendant un long moment, mais ne va pas jusqu'à la jouissance de son amant qui est des plus excités. Là, il se relève et le pousse plus loin sur la table. Il vient le surplomber en le chevauchant au niveau du bassin. Il fait descendre son pantalon et suçote ses doigts avant de se préparer à la venue de Mû. Quand il est prêt il se laisse glisser le long du sexe turgescent de son amant. Il entame rapidement quelques déhanchements qui leur donnent du plaisir. Shaka se baisse et embrasse son amoureux.

**\- Bon anniversaire mon chéri. Je suis ton cadeau.**

**\- Je t'aime tellement. Shaka je veux passer mon week-end au lit avec toi. **Confesse Mû qui au fond n'en a plus rien à faire de mener le jeu ou non. Se laisser chérir par l'autre et le meilleur des cadeaux.

**\- Accordé !**

Shaka se redresse et les amène peu à peu à la jouissance. Après les deux vont dans la chambre du Blond et n'en ressortent que de rares fois pour manger. Ils passent le samedi et le dimanche au lit à s'aimer tout en douceur et surtout charnellement.

* * *

Rhadamanthe a décidé cela seul et n'a averti son Dieu qu'au dernier moment. Il n'y a pas eu de tension à ce sujet étrangement et Hadès n'a pas rechigné ou plutôt n'a pas dit de « non » catégorique mais, il s'est un peu senti oppressé de cette décision prise sans son aval.

Pourtant, il suit son frère –dans ce monde-, salue d'un signe de tête Kanon qui est également de la partie et tapote les têtes de son neveu et de sa nièce avant de disparaître sur les routes avec à ses côtés, son amant qui lui aussi a été convié.

Un week-end aux sources chaudes à Fukuoka et en famille. C'est ce qu'a décidé le cadet des Frères Elision et il a tout prévu. Du logement à la nourriture en passant par le programme et les activités pour ses enfants.

Ils mettent près de deux heures pour y arriver et les chambres sont aussi belles que sur la brochure, tout comme les bains publics ou privés, les pièces à vivre ou même l'extérieur.

Deux chambres ont été louées et en ce début d'après-midi, Kanon et Rhadamanthe visitent le petit village en compagnie des deux enfants. Hatsuharu et Inoué sont aux anges, bavardent pour quatre et questionnent encore et encore pour connaître un maximum de choses.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Rhadamanthe décide de cette petite excursion pour pouvoir profiter de sa famille, de ses enfants, pour se vider la tête de tout et pour profiter de Kanon pendant qu'ils sont encore ici…, dans ce monde.

Là, en plein milieu des rues, le Doré prend plaisir à frôler la main de son amant. Ici, ils ne connaissent personne et ne reviendront jamais alors, ce Blond tente plus de choses et est nettement moins stressé. Les enfants se tiennent de chaque côté des deux adultes, comme une vraie famille pense-t-il et cela lui va parfaitement. Kanon –lui- ne peut qu'être heureux de tout ça et profite de chaque seconde, de chaque moment aussi doux et joyeux et arrêté près d'un plan d'eau, les quatre réussissent à visiter divers monuments et à profiter du temps clément pour ce mois de Mars.

**_ Quand tu me disais vouloir passer un week-end tranquille en famille, je ne pensais pas que tu irais si loin et que tu m'inviterais en prime.** Se confesse le Gémini entre deux mots et sans que les enfants n'entendent.

**_ Pourquoi ? …Pourquoi tu ne serais pas là alors que nous sommes ensemble ? Ne dit plus rien de stupide maintenant et suivons-les.** Affirme Rhadamanthe non sans sourire largement et en laissant l'une de ses mains passer sur la joue de son amant.

**_ Ne dit pas que je suis idiot, crétin.** Rouspète le Bleuté dans un large sourire qui ne peut tromper personne.

**_ Papa, Kanon, venez-voir ! Regardez le grand arbre !** S'époumone Hatsu' en montrant du doigt, le cerisier qui fleurit et qui bourgeonne de toute part.

**_ …C'est si beau…,** rajoute Inoué toute émerveillée par la vision.

**_ Magnifique oui**, soupire doucement le Blondin en approchant ses enfants. **On ira en voir d'autre avec Hadès si vous voulez.**

Des cris de joies explosent et toute la petite famille reprend leur route non sans prendre quelques photos de leur passage sur ce site.

Et jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, les quatre vagabondent dans les rues de cette petite ville inconnue jusqu'à retourner à l'hôtel et déposer les achats faits. Encore remplis d'énergie, les deux petits parcourent les pièces et essaient de connaître la suite du programme quand leur père leur dit qu'après dîner, ils prendront un bon bain chaud et qu'ils enfileront de jolis kimonos.

A cette information, ils demandent des renseignements sur leur Oncle qu'ils n'ont pas revu depuis le midi mais la réponse ne se fait pas car on entend la voix reconnaissable d'Hadès dans les couloirs.

Evidemment, Hatsu' ouvre la porte à vau l'eau, faisant saisir Rin qui passe au même instant et attrapant la jambe du Dieu, les deux enfants informent les revenants de la soirée à venir.

Le dîner est succulent, puis tout ce petit monde se dirige vers les bains comme prévu. Rhadamanthe demande à privatiser un bain et comme ce n'est pas encore la haute saison, l'hôtel accepte.

Tous à l'eau, les enfants s'amusent comme des petits fous, pataugent et éclaboussent à tout va ce qui fait grincer des dents le plus taciturne de tous sans pour autant le faire élever la voix. Sûrement qu'il comprend l'engouement de ces petits humains pour ce genre de chose. Dans l'eau, Inoué se rapproche beaucoup de Rin tandis qu'Hatsuharu ne fait que parler à Kanon et jouer avec lui. Pour Rhadamanthe, c'est assez étrange de voir ses enfants préférer la compagnie d'autres que la sienne mais il n'en n'est pas jaloux. Au contraire, il adore les voir aussi curieux et non pas craintifs comme l'est souvent la plus jeune.

Puis dans les alentours de vingt et une heures trente, tous quittent les lieux dans ces kimonos foncés et les enfants sont couchés par leur père. Ce n'est pas facile mais, l'agitation se tait et le sommeil a raison d'eux. Après ça, le Doré rejoint la chambre de son frère pour boire un dernier verre entre adulte et décompresser, aucune bagarre ou remontrance ne se fait. Hadès, Rhadamanthe, Kanon et Rin discutent un peu et si le Dieu ne donne aucune réprimande au Bleuté, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne fait qu'épier son amant. Cette chose fait doucement sourire Rhadamanthe parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui plaît le plus à son Dieu, l'habit que porte le plus jeune ou bien cette sorte d'apaisement sur le visage de celui-ci. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils finissent la soirée dans les alentours de minuit.

Le lendemain, après un autre repas copieux au midi, la famille Elision et les deux invités, font le tour de la ville et s'arrêtent dans un parc que Rin indique. Un parc qu'il connaît plutôt bien puisqu'il y allait étant plus jeune et parce que oui, ce « petit coin de paradis » était son foyer durant son enfance.

Un peu surpris, Rhadamanthe finit par poser des tas de questions à son employé et le jeune Tomura prend plaisir à répondre. Durant ce week-end, Dieu, Juge et Chevalier oublient leur condition « précaire » et se laissent simplement bercer par l'ambiance. Puis comme le jour précédent, ils se séparent vers le milieu de l'après-midi pour se retrouver au soir autour d'un bon repas.

Une fois de plus, les bains sont privatisés mais Hadès et Rin ne les accompagnent pas alors que Rhadamanthe –lui- couche ses enfants plus tôt pour pouvoir profiter d'un moment seul avec son compagnon.

Ils ont même l'audace de faire l'amour dans ce bain chaud et si aucun voyeur ne se montre, cela les encourage à recommencer et à rire de leurs « méfaits ». Sans le dire, Kanon et Rhadamanthe renforcent leur lien et ce sous le regard d'un Dieu qui ne leur fait aucune remarque ou seulement des regards mais rien qui leur dit de se séparer. Ce week-end-là, ils sont heureux ! Simplement heureux et ils aimeraient que cela dure plus longtemps.

Et pendant que ces deux-là profitent de ces « petites vacances », de leur côté Hadès et Rin font de même. Ou du moins, après un samedi après-midi assez stressant pour Elision Hadès, pourquoi ? Parce que le plus jeune des deux Noirauds disparaît soudainement sans laisser un mot et qu'il part à sa poursuite et le retrouve dans un cimetière. Au début, le Dieu des Morts hésite à y mettre un pied puis il finit par rejoindre son amant. Rin est saisi mais après un pic de curiosité de la part du plus vieux, il explique au Publicitaire qu'il est venu saluer sa sœur aîné, Olivia, morte d'une leucémie à l'âge de quatorze ans.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Hadès adresse néanmoins une prière à cette sœur disparue et comme pris dans le mouvement, le jeune Tomura l'invite autre part. Dans une maison typiquement japonaise entourée de verdure. Une maison qui abrite les parents du Noiraud et qui ne connaissent rien de leur venue.

Là, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hadès sent une montée de stress encore jamais enregistrée par ses sens et accueilli d'un sourire par la Matriarche Tomura. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année -quarante-huit ans- aux cheveux châtain clair et au regard miel. Charmante et de la même taille que son fils. Le père n'est pas là durant la journée.

La femme prend Rin dans ses bras, l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures pour le savoir en bonne santé et après ça, elle demande à ses deux invités de la suivre jusqu'au salon dans l'unique but de partager un thé et quelques gourmandises.

Hadès ne fait que poser un œil partout, essaie d'imaginer l'enfance qu'a pu avoir son amant et d'un rictus masqué, il reconnaît le parfum de ce Noiraud dans cette maison. La fleur de cerisier remplit la bâtisse et c'est tout sauf déplaisant, bien au contraire… .

La discussion se fait d'abord entre mère et fils puis, Rin finit par présenter son aîné. D'abord comme son patron, ensuite… comme son petit-ami et cela laisse un blanc dans la maison. Tout devient calme et si le jeune Tomura panique légèrement, il n'a jamais caché son homosexualité à ses parents. Il s'en souvient très bien parce que pendant près d'un an, à ces dix-neuf ans, son père ne lui a plus adressé la parole.

**_ Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous ?** Soupire la Matriarche avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. **…Evidement, si tu l'as amené ici c'est que ça l'est… . Puis-je savoir quel âge vous avez Hadès-san ?** Demande-t-elle finalement plus inquiète pour son enfant qu'autre chose.

**_ Trente-cinq ans,** c'est la seule chose que répond Hadès parce qu'il n'a jamais eu à devoir se justifier pour quoi que ce soit.

**_ Vous savez Hadès-san, mon fils parlait déjà beaucoup de vous quand il était au lycée. Il suivait vos travaux et votre carrière avec grand intérêt et vous admirait beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas une journée qui passait sans qu'il ne nous rabâche les oreilles avec vos travaux et si on était ravis de voir qu'il avait déjà des perceptives d'avenir, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il vous ramène ici un jour et encore moins pour m'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle.** Assure la Brune tout à fait sérieusement et sans quitter du regard cet homme face à elle qui essaie de lui voler son fils. Qui réussit certainement depuis longtemps sans qu'il ne le sache.

**_ Maman qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? **Se plaint Rin en serrant les poings et en essayant de la comprendre sans trop de succès.

**_ Je n'ai pas terminé,** dit la femme en prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne. **Je ne dis pas que je désapprouve…, je savais bien qu'un jour où l'autre tu viendrais ici pour me présenter quelqu'un seulement, il y a une grande différence d'âge entre vous et dans le futur cela pourrait se compliquer davantage. Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de charmant Hadès-san mais comprenez, je n'ai qu'un fils et j'aimerais le savoir heureux. **Termine-t-elle en attendant une réponse de cet « étranger » qui lui prend son bien le plus précieux.

**_ Je comprends…,** affirme Hadès qui lui-même a déjà pensé de nombreuse fois à tout ce qui les sépare, **mais mad- Sarah-san, je ne ferais aucun mal à Rin. Vous en avez ma parole et croyez-moi, il n'y a pas une seule fois où je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout ça.**

Hadès fixe longuement son amant après ça et si les deux se parlent silencieusement, la Matriarche finit par sourire de cette complicité apparente et par les inviter à revenir quand le père de Rin sera disponible. Cette chose est acceptée difficilement puis après moins de deux heures passées dans cette maison, les deux repartent.

Ce Samedi-là, le jeune Tomura continue de parler de sa famille et c'est ainsi que le Dieu des Morts apprend les origines anglaises du côté de la mère puisque celle-ci avant de s'installer au Japon habitait Londres –d'où les yeux clairs et le nom étranger de celle-ci-.

Puis en rentrant à l'hôtel et alors qu'il tient assez fermement son cadet, ils sont surpris par Hatsuharu dans les couloirs et les accapare.

Durant la soirée, ce même Dieu préfère taire ses critiques vis-à-vis d'un Bleu même si sa réticence est toujours-là, il ne veut pas blesser son Juge et puis, ce soir-là, son esprit est envoûté par son petit-ami en kimono qui, il en est certain, l'aguiche.

Il lui fait même l'amour plus d'une fois à cause de ça, quand ils réussissent enfin à être seuls.

Puis le Dimanche se déroule sous les mêmes auspices. Ils déambulent dans de nouveaux endroits de cette ville calme et si Hadès voit fleurir de nouvelles idées pour son travail, il se sent ridicule et stupide de penser à une chose devenue obsolète.

Chacun à leur façon, ils s'amusent et profitent, certes différemment mais, ce week-end a le don d'apaiser les choses et de calmer les esprits.

D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, le Dieu ne cache rien du fait qu'il veut s'accaparer son amant et s'il reçoit les foudres des plus petits qui aiment s'amuser avec leur « nouvel » oncle, Rhadamanthe retient ses enfants et leur explique qu'ils pourront jouer avec Rin une autre fois.

Et derrière cette petite « dispute », Kanon sourit et voit une nouvelle facette d'un Dieu que tous pensent individualiste et égoïste.

* * *

**_ Je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose pour toi mais…, pour moi j'ai vraiment l'impression de te connaître Shura-sen-… et, je veux dire, je ne sais pas si je pourrais changer ça.** Se confie Seiya sur l'engawa de ce Dojo qu'il fréquente depuis une année et où il se sent en confiance et en sécurité. **C'est difficile de faire la part des choses et j'aimerais encore que tu m'enseignes des choses.**

Ce Brun rejoint son « Professeur » après une séance de Kendo habituelle. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment mais après s'être douché et changé, Seiya prend l'initiative de retrouver ce Vert et de lui parler à cœur ouvert.

Depuis son éveil, il a besoin d'éclaircir les choses et si ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, il s'en fiche un peu. Lui, il veut des réponses et se sentir un peu moins perdu envers cet homme qu'il considère comme son professeur mais aussi un modèle à suivre.

**_ Je comprends que tu dois être perdu, c'est sûrement pas facile pour tout le monde mais quoiqu'il en soit et si tu resteras un bavard toute ta vie, ça ne me dérange pas de t'enseigner des choses si tu le veux bien.** Accepte sans trop de problèmes le Capricorne non sans laisser un œil se poser sur cet adolescent doué et assez honnête avec ce qu'il ressent.

**_ Vraiment ? Alors je peux continuer à t'appeler Shura-sensei ? A te demander des conseils ? A venir te voir si j'en ai envie et- !**

**_ Stop, pas tout en même temps. Quand j'te dis que tu parles trop…,** grogne le Vert non sans pousser ce braillard par la tête. **Tu m'appelles comme tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance et ouais…, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux,** autorise-t-il sans plus de blabla inutile ou emmerdant.

**_ C'est super !** Crie le Brunet non sans se lever pour sauter sur ses deux pieds et exprimer sa joie. **Merci Shura-sensei, **s'incline-t-il même non sans largement sourire.

**_ Arrête ça et rentre plutôt chez toi maintenant ou va rejoindre ta copine…, ou plutôt devrais-je dire… Athéna-sama maintenant. **Sourit Shura entre sincérité et moquerie de voir son élève –pour de vrai à présent- rougir des mots entendus et de la taquinerie comprise.

Rouspétant en faisant de grand geste, Seiya grogne sur son aîné et prend la direction de la sortie en passant par la salle de classe où il tombe, sans le vouloir, sur un autre chevalier qui vient souvent ici et avec lequel il ne fait que se méfier depuis le début et lancer des pics.

Celui-ci est resté silencieux tout ce temps et a écouté la conversation avec un léger intérêt et maintenant devant le Chevalier de Pégase, le Bleuté s'approche et se penche pour marmonner quelques mots ou menaces –selon les pensées- à cet adolescent.

**_ Ne crois pas que tu vas le monopoliser, petit.** Grogne la voix de Deathmask à l'oreille de l'autre. **Ou débarquer à l'improviste.**

**_ Je ne…,** marmonne Seiya qui se sent oppressé et surtout tendu de cette main menaçante sur son épaule et de ce timbre particulièrement sombre. **Shura-sensei ne t'appartient pas alors je viendrais le voir souvent.** Lance-t-il maintenant avant de s'enfuir pour ne pas se faire plus prendre à parti.

En ce samedi, la réponse ne plaît évidemment pas mais peu importe, Deathmask va pouvoir se venger ou calmer ses nerfs avec des choses et d'autres. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il laisse cet ado disparaître du Dojo et s'engage vers l'extérieur pour voir cet abruti de Vert qui parle souvent sans réfléchir.

S'accroupissant, il l'attrape par derrière tout en plaquant ce dos à son torse puissant et si sa proie est saisie, elle reconnaît également et se laisse aller vers l'arrière sans un mot ou jurons. Et on ne saurait dire si cela fait plaisir au Cancer ou pas puisqu'il grogne de plus belle et arrache quelques mèches pour prendre un baiser appuyé.

**_ Pourquoi tu l'as autorisé à venir nous emmerder quand il le voulait ? **Peste le Bleuté non sans laisser sa bouche se poser sur l'encolure de son amant et s'assoir pour de vrai en laissant ses jambes courir de part et d'autre de son vis-à-vis.

**_ Death'…, sûrement pour t'emmerder. **S'amuse à dire Shura dans un sourire et alors qu'il voit des mains se nouer autour de sa taille. Chose inhabituelle ou encore trop peu souvent faite pour qu'il en oublie de le remarquer.** …Je me suis sûrement habitué à le voir souvent et à lui enseigner des choses.**

**_ J'aime pas ta raison…,** gronde le Mécanicien comme un reproche enfantin. **J'aurais pensé qu'il ne serait plus venu ici. **Dit-il ensuite comme une pensée volage tout en picorant la peau à portée de bouche.

**_ Moi aussi… .** Shura ne dit que ça parce qu'honnêtement, il n'a jamais cru que le Pégase lui demande encore une fois des conseils en combat ou autre après avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Tout le monde a une histoire et lui, comme d'autre –Death' par exemple- ne sont et ne seront jamais les plus appréciés de tous. Et même si ce Vert ne le dit pas, garder ce lien avec le Brun lui plaît… .

**_ Le Capricorne si t'as fini, on peut rentrer non ?! **Demande le Cancer en laissant l'une de ses mains disparaître sous le vêtement de son amant.

**_ J'ai pas fini, je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu faisais ici.** Se reprend Shura sans même dégager la main de l'autre.

**_ J'travaille pas ce week-end alors j'ai décidé de squatter chez toi et là, j'ai envie de te déshabiller et celle-là**, dit Deathmask en parlant de son sexe contre le bas du dos de l'autre-, **a envie de rentrer dans ton cul.**

Les demandes faites ou plutôt dictées font sourire Shura, le fait même rire sans se cacher et aux éclats devant ce Bleuté qui tique légèrement et attend que son amant se calme.

Ce jour-là, toute la journée est ainsi pour eux. Entre ordre donné, moquerie, mot salace ou attention inconsciente, Shura et Deathmask ne voient pas la journée passer et ne se laissent pas le temps de penser plus que ça à la suite des événements. Souvent dans le lit ou du moins nu dans l'une des nombreuses pièces du domaine du Capricorne, les deux hommes ont ce besoin de se toucher et de se regarder comme si après ça, ils n'en n'auront plus l'occasion. Ils touchent à peine à la nourriture ou à la boisson. Ne parlent de personne et Deathmask réussit même à faire annuler plusieurs cours de Kendo ce jour-là. Un mot qu'il a déposé sur la porte d'entrée et si cela n'est remarqué que le lendemain par le Vert, il ne hurle pas. Seulement soupire un truc du genre _« t'aurais au moins pu me demander mon avis »_, ce à quoi Death répond _« T'as même pas remarqué tant ma queue t'hypnotisait »._ Le Bleu rit dans sa réplique et reçoit de nombreuses insultes aussi.

Le Dimanche pour ces deux-là est dans le même esprit, c'est-à-dire, plaisanterie, sexe, cajolerie et discussion mais pas vraiment entre eux, plutôt avec une troisième personne qui depuis sa discussion du vendredi soir avec Death' a l'envie de les voir et de leur parler un peu plus. C'est pour cela qu'Aphrodite Pisces appelle Shura et la conversation se fait rapidement. Deathmask se fait une place dans celle-ci et comme si rien n'était, les trois hommes rattrapent un peu de leur temps perdu et confirment le rendez-vous du mardi soir autour d'une boisson quelconque pour continuer tout ça. Pendant un moment, ils se seraient cru « chez eux ». Un peu plus tard, le Cancer propose au Capricorne de sortir en ville une heure ou deux le temps de manger quelque chose et de profiter du soleil qui pointe de plus en plus souvent le bout de son nez. Le Vert accepte et si pendant la douche qui précède leur départ des mains baladeuses se montrent, elles ne sont en aucun cas gênantes.

Puis, cette même main frivole embarque celle d'un Capricorne dans la sienne. Là, à la vue de tous et au beau milieu de Tokyo. Se foutant des uns et des autres. Se moquant des remontrances ou des regards. Deathmask a simplement cette pulsion qui lui crie de ne pas lâcher son amant et d'en faire sa propriété exclusive.

* * *

Le week end commence bien, Shun qui vient parfois dormir pendant les vacances scolaires a prévenu qu'il ne serait pas là du samedi matin au dimanche soir, voire lundi matin.

Alors, si le soir d'avant ils sont restés sages, ce matin aux aurores – après avoir entendu Shun partir - ils passent un bon moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais en ce samedi après-midi Aphrodite accoudé sur son comptoir est perdu dans ses pensées et cela inquiète un peu Ikki.

**\- Un problème ?** Demande le cadet en passant une main dans les cheveux de son Bleu Ciel.

**\- Non, je… Camus…**

**\- Oui ? **Ikki n'est pas heureux d'entendre ce nom mais essaie de ne pas le montrer. **Qu'a-t-il ?**

**\- Rien.** Aphrodite soupire. **Il m'a demandé de livrer un bouquet pour la tombe de sœur Angèle un peu avant notre départ et il va aussi aller sur celle de sa famille.**

**\- Et cela te dérange ? **Ikki ne comprend pas l'état d'esprit de son compagnon.

**\- Non pas du tout ! Au contraire ! C'est juste que cela me fait penser que moi aussi je devrais peut-être aller voir mes parents et je n'en ai pas envie. Depuis qu'ils m'ont mis à la porte pour quelques temps… Notre relation s'est détériorée… Maintenant, je n'y vais qu'en de rare occasion et ce n'est jamais vraiment la fête.**

**\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? **Murmure Ikki qui veut soutenir son amoureux. **Mais cela pourrait peut-être être pire si je viens.**

**\- Non, très bonne idée nous irons demain !** S'exclame Aphrodite heureux de la chose.

Le fleuriste content de cette décision va embrasser son homme, quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir et qu'un client vint les interrompre. Le cours de la journée reprend son fil tranquillement jusqu'au soir. Après avoir fermé le magasin Ikki retrouve sa moitié dans la serre. Aphrodite est en train de confectionner un bouquet de fleurs.

**\- Ce sont les fleurs préférées de ma mère,** explique l'homme. **C'est mieux si on n'y va pas les mains vides,** sourit-il chaleureusement. **Et toi avec Shun ?**

**\- Comme Camus on ira fleurir la tombe de notre mère et on ne sait pas où se trouve notre père et ça ce n'est pas problématique.**

Aphrodite voit la colère dans les yeux d'Ikki, il va tranquillement vers lui, prend son visage dans ses mains en coupole et l'embrasse tendrement. Quand c'est fait il se recule et regarde l'homme quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée. Ikki l'interroge du regard.

**\- Je t'ai mis de la terre partout sur le visage. Tu es trop mignon.**

Ikki se renfrogne à cette phrase, il regarde le bouquet fini derrière Aphrodite et sourit à son tour. Sachant que celui-ci ne s'abîmera pas pendant la nuit, il avance de quelques pas, soulève son amant et l'emporte sur son épaule. Le fleuriste se débat mais son Phénix ne le lâche pas et se dirige vers l'appartement. Les deux se retrouvent rapidement dans la salle d'eau et Ikki dépose son fardeau dans le bac de douche. Là, il allume l'eau et Aphrodite se retrouve tout mouillé. Ikki vient se coller à lui et mordille son cou tout en passant ses mains sous son pull. Ses mains deviennent baladeuses.

**\- C'est ta punition pour m'avoir sali, **murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Aphrodite ne dit rien et laisse son homme le punir de façon très douce. Il aime quand Ikki est entreprenant comme ça. Il est très souvent doux mais parfois quand il se laisse aller il peut être plus fougueux ou sauvage mais jamais brutal. Aphrodite est au paradis entre ses doigts. Quand la douche prend fin Ikki porte Aphrodite dans leur lit pour le second round. La nuit est courte mais les deux se prouvent leur amour.

Le dimanche arrive vite et l'après-midi Aphrodite est devant la maison de ses parents. Il met un temps fou à se décider à sonner et quand enfin il le fait, sa mère vient lui ouvrir. Les deux se regardent un long moment ils ne se sont pas vu depuis noël. Ils n'ont même pas fêté son anniversaire ensemble. Personne ne l'a appelé.

Sa mère regarde derrière lui et dégage le chemin afin de les faire entrer dans la maison. Elle les reçoit dans le salon. Elle met en vase le bouquet de fleurs qu'Aphrodite lui a offert et étant donné l'heure, elle leur propose un goûter avec une boisson chaude et des gâteaux faits maison le matin même, avant de venir s'asseoir avec eux.

**\- Vous avez un magnifique jardin,** déclare Ikki en regardant par la fenêtre. Il désire lancer une conversation.

**\- Merci c'est Aphy qui a tout fait. Moi je l'entretiens. Vous travaillez avec lui ?**

**\- Oui pardon je suis Ikki. J'assiste Aphy, au magasin,** dit-il en souriant des rougeurs de son homme.

**\- C'est aussi mon petit-ami, **rajoute Aphrodite.

**\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer,** sourit la mère.

**\- Il n'est pas là ?** Demande d'un ton froid Aphrodite.

**\- Si « il » est ton père, non, il n'est pas là. Il est allé faire une pétanque avec ses amis. Le dimanche je suis souvent seule. Je jardine ou je lis.**

Aphrodite regarde sa mère bizarrement. Il n'était pas au courant, il ne sait rien de la vie de ses parents, depuis quelques années. Le silence retombe. La femme se lève et ouvre l'une des portes fenêtres du salon.

**\- Vous voulez venir voir le jardin ?**

Ikki fait « oui » de la tête et suit la dame en agrippant le poignet de son homme afin qu'il les suive. Les trois se promènent et discutent des fleurs. Aphrodite est surpris que sa mère sache tant de choses. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils retournent dans le salon. Aphrodite va se rasseoir en silence pendant que sa mère et Ikki continuent de discuter comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais cela ne le dérange pas. Il apprécie les efforts de son amant.

**\- Ikki, je vois que vous aimez aussi les fleurs.**

**\- Aphrodite m'a appris à les aimer. Quand je l'ai rencontré j'étais… Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de ma vie.**

**\- C'est bien normal vous êtes jeune. Aphy est une exception, il a toujours su ce qu'il voulait faire et il a tout fait pour y arriver. C'est une personne au grand cœur et qui ne lâche rien. Il est tenace et j'en suis très fière. Vos parents doivent l'être aussi de vous. **

**\- Je suis orphelin de mère et mon père nous a abandonné mon petit frère et moi. Mais ma mère nous a dit qu'elle serait toujours fière de nous quoi qu'on fasse. Alors on essaie de faire au mieux.**

**\- Vous êtes un homme bien et j'imagine que votre frère aussi.**

**\- C'est le meilleur,** sourit Ikki.

**\- Il a un Brother Complex,** sourit Aphrodite.

**\- Tout comme toi avec Camus,** rétorque Ikki un peu mécontent de la pique. Au fond les deux se voient aussi comme des frères.

**\- Camus,** soupire la mère d'Aphrodite.

Un long silence se fait et Ikki voit les deux baisser la tête. Il se souvient de l'histoire de Sœur Angèle. Quand Aphrodite a présenté Camus à ses parents, ils l'ont jeté dehors pour quinze jours. Camus a été le nœud du problème, à cause de lui leur fils a déclaré ouvertement son homosexualité.

**\- Pardon !**

**\- Ikki vous n'avez pas à vous excuser,** fait la mère d'Aphrodite. **Ce serait plutôt à nous de le faire envers Camus. Mon mari… il a été odieux avec lui.**

**\- C'est bien de le reconnaître. Vous avez insulté la première personne qui m'a aimé comme j'étais en mon ensemble et qui m'a respecté.** La mère lève la tête mais ne dit rien. Aphrodite a raison. **Il… C'est du passé. Maintenant je suis avec Ikki et je suis heureux. Je voulais juste vous le dire.**

Aphrodite se lève et entame sa sortie. Ikki l'attrape par la main et le retient un peu.

**\- On va partir quelques temps mais je vous promets que je prendrais bien soin de lui et Camus vient avec nous. Lui aussi sera là pour aider Aphrodite si c'est nécessaire.**

La mère se lève à son tour et ne demande rien de plus. Elle prend les deux hommes dans ses bras et les embrasse avant de les laisser partir.

Dehors, Aphrodite tremble. Il n'a pas vu son père et n'a pas vraiment dit « je t'aime » à sa mère ou « je te pardonne ». Ce n'est donc pas parfait, mais chacun est ravi qu'Aphrodite ait dit « au-revoir » à sa mère, c'est ce qui importe le plus pour eux. Ikki le bloque contre lui et ils rentrent tranquillement chez eux pour finir ce week-end en amoureux et attendre le retour de Shun.

* * *

En ce samedi matin Shin est tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il a placé dans son dos afin d'être illuminé par le soleil. Il a enfilé un pull d'Apollon que l'homme a jeté négligemment à terre le soir d'avant quand ils ont fait l'amour. Le roux est venu à l'improviste et a amené de la nourriture qu'ils ont dégusté ensemble avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour une nuit torride qu'il ne regrette absolument pas. Là, il dessine son Soleil endormi dans le lit. Il travaille surtout sur ses mains. Il les aime tellement quand elles parcourent son corps. Rien que d'y penser il frissonne.

**\- Tu as froid ?** Demande Apollon se réveillant doucement et voyant son Blanc frissonner.

**\- Non je pensais à tes mains sur mon corps et ça a éveillé mon désir.**

Apollon se lève et va lui voler un baiser. Il prend une mèche blanche dans ses doigts et l'embrasse. Il regarde le croquis de ses mains et sourit.

**\- Ma jolie fleur de Lune tu es magnifique. Je t'aime. Mais dis-moi seul mes mains éveillent ton désir.**

**\- Non, tout ton corps et tout ton être, **sourit Shin.

**\- Alors pourquoi ne pas tout dessiner ?**

**\- Puis-je te demander de poser à nouveau nu pour moi ?**

**\- Si je peux conserver l'œuvre finale et que tu brûles tout le reste.**

**\- Tu es cruel mais cela me va et j'ai une idée.** Apollon lui tend une main. Shin la prend et entraîne son homme à sa suite jusqu'au salon. **Je rêve de te peindre allongé nu sur ce tapis de bête devant la cheminée.**

Apollon met quelques bûches dans l'âtre et les fait flamber. Il s'allonge tranquillement et prend une pause pour son amant avant de rire. Devant le regard troublé de Shin il explique.

**\- J'aurais quand même préféré que tu changes un verbe.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Je rêve de te prendre allongé nu sur ce tapis de bête devant la cheminée.**

**\- Pervers, tu dis juste ce que toi tu rêves de me dire.**

**\- Effectivement.**

**\- Eh bien, si tu te tiens correctement peut-être que je te récompenserais comme ça.**

Apollon sourit et ne bouge plus. Pendant trois longues heures Shin le dessine de différentes façons. A la fin le Blanc rejoint son homme sur le tapis et lui donne sa récompense : son corps tout entier nu sur ce tapis et devant la cheminée. Apollon en profite tout aussi longtemps que la séance de dessin si ce n'est peut-être plus. Le reste du samedi se passe tranquillement entre rires et câlins.

Le dimanche est à peu près pareil. Sauf quand Apollon reçoit un message intriguant de Dionysos qui a l'air de l'appeler à l'aide. Le Roux part rapidement mais Shin ne s'en offusque pas, il sait combien le barman est important pour son amant. Il n'en est pas jaloux et il sait que son Soleil lui reviendra rapidement. Alors, il va s'enfermer dans son atelier et commence son tableau d'Apollon, en attendant que son Soleil revienne pour finir le weekend avec lui.

* * *

Le Week-end est des plus tranquilles. En ce Dimanche matin Shion se prélasse dans son bain. Vendredi soir, il a fêté l'anniversaire de Mû son petit frère – et disciple au sanctuaire – demain ça sera le sien. Il sait que ses deux hommes ont tout prévu. Il a hâte de voir ce que cela va donner. Le Samedi il l'a passé avec eux. Les trois hommes ont profité de leurs derniers jours dans cette ville pour s'y balader. Ils ont visité un sanctuaire, le Zoo et l'aquarium. Le soir ils sont passés par chez Dionysos, l'homme avait l'air heureux, mais quelque chose les troublait. On est à quelques jours du retour dans le monde réel et le Dieu n'est toujours pas réveillé. Cela l'ennuie ainsi qu'a Camus qui est assez anxieux même s'il ne le montre pas et ne dit rien. Il inspire profondément et sort de la baignoire. Il s'habille tranquillement et descend dans le salon.

En arrivant en bas, il se stoppe net, il adore la vision que lui offre ses hommes. Camus est assis sur un bord du canapé un livre à la main. Saga quant à lui s'adonne à la même activité tranquillement allongée sur le Marine. Il a posé sa tête sur les genoux de leur amant qui en profite pour passer sa main libre sous le pull du bleu foncé et caresser délicatement son ventre. Shion sourit. Camus peut être perçu comme un pervers - reconnaissant lui-même volontiers prendre du plaisir dans l'acte charnel et en en demandant toujours plus-, voire comme un animal au lit. Malgré tout, il est toujours respectueux et généreux envers ses amants. Mais ce que Shion aime le plus chez lui c'est sa douceur et son besoin de toucher ceux qu'il aime pour leur procurer un certain bien-être. Le Vert se réjouit de les voir ainsi et reste un long moment à les contempler, avant de fermer les yeux et se rappeler ses deux-cent cinquante dernière années. Il ne se souvient pas avoir un jour été aussi heureux. Il a eu quelques amants dans l'autre vie et dans celle-là. Mais jamais d'êtres comme Saga et Camus. Des hommes avec qui il peut tout partager, autant dans la vie privée que dans la vie professionnelle. Des personnes sur qui il peut compter, et aussi se reposer. Les deux sont indépendants dans leurs actions et pourtant si dépendant en amour. Camus malgré tout a besoin d'être rassuré et choyé. Saga lui aussi en a besoin mais c'est autre chose, il pense encore que lui et Camus doutent encore de son amour pour eux. Mais c'est totalement faux pour lui et pour Camus aussi.

Il s'avance machinalement et va s'asseoir aux pieds de Saga qu'il relèves pour s'installer sous eux. Il retire les chaussons de l'homme et lui masse les pieds. Personne ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Profitant tous à leur façon de ces instants de tranquillité. Il est toujours dans ses réflexions.

**\- Shion mon ange tu es avec nous ?**

**\- Oui. Camus…**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Non rien.**

**\- Tu pensais à quoi ?** Se renseigne Saga inquiet de l'intense réflexion de son homme et aussi un peu curieux.

**\- A ma vie. Je me disais que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que cette année et tout ça grâce à vous. Que je vous aime plus que tout, et que je suis chanceux que vous m'aimiez aussi. Je suis père pour la toute première fois, et ma vie a été longue. J'ai deux époux qui me rendent heureux et en qui j'ai toute confiance. Je peux compter sur vous que ce soit dans ma vie privée ou professionnelle. J'aime vous regarder et passer du temps avec vous. Et je… Quand on rentrera il faudra voir si Hyoga et Shun ne veulent pas aller habiter dans le onzième temple. Comme ça il sera plus simple pour toi de venir habiter avec nous au treizième, **dit-il à Camus avant de s'adresser personnellement à Saga,** et toi tu laisseras le troisième temple à Kanon. Comme ça nous trois on prendra les appartements du grand pope, il y a assez de place là-bas. Je ne veux plus vivre sans vous une seule seconde.**

**\- Shion, je veux bien te ré-épouser quand tu veux.**

**\- Camus ne te moque pas de lui !** Gronde Saga.

**\- Je ne me moque pas. Je veux vous épouser tous les ans et vous faire l'amour toutes les nuits. Je vous aime et je veux que vous le sachiez ainsi que tout le monde.**

**\- Tu es si passionné,** sourit Shion. **Des fois tu me fais peur. Tu peux être si réfléchi, posé et sûr de toi et d'un coup tu agis comme un enfant passionné qui a besoin d'être rassuré. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux hommes j'aime le plus.**

**\- As-tu besoin de choisir ? **Demande Camus un peu anxieux de la réponse.

**\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Je t'aime dans ton entièreté. Tout comme toi Saga et… Saga tout va bien, Camus et moi on sait que tu nous aime.**

**\- Merci, ce que j'ai dit en Janvier pour la soirée du nouvel an… On n'en a pas reparlé. C'est vrai que j'ai souffert au début car même si vous faisiez des efforts je ressentais que vous doutiez de moi. Après je ne suis sûrement pas une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance de suite comme vous deux. Mais maintenant c'est bon je sais que vous savez que je vous aime. Et je vous aime vous n'avez pas idée. Je me dis que si j'avais fait le choix plus tôt d'aimer au moins Kanon peut être qu'on n'aurait pas autant souffert lui et moi.**

**\- Et maintenant vous avez le droit d'être heureux,** déclare Camus.

**\- Et je le suis grâce à vous. Cette année vous m'avez aidé à devenir un homme bien et un bon frère mais surtout un homme heureux qui s'aime et qui peux retourner cet amour. Merci. Pour Kanon je pense aussi qu'il est heureux. Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on deviendrait père en même temps et de cette façon, ni qu'on trouverait l'amour. Mais je suis heureux pour nous deux.**

Shion et Camus sourient, eux aussi en sont heureux. Les trois hommes se regardent avec amour et désir. Arthur sera là dans quelques heures, alors c'est le bon moment pour le faire surtout s'ils restent dans le salon. Shion repousse les pieds de Saga de façon à venir s'installer entre ses jambes. Camus récupère les poignets de Saga et les relève au-dessus de sa tête afin de l'entraver. La main sur le ventre de son Bleu Foncé descend assez pour ouvrir le pantalon de celui-ci. Il sort sa verge qui gonfle devant le regard envieux de ses deux hommes. Il aime être leur centre d'intérêt et surtout la position du milieu. Même si avoir Shion dans cette position est aussi des plus agréables. Le Vert Clair embrasse son sexe et doucement vient le lécher. Pendant que Camus fait glisser ses doigts sur ses bourses et va doucement titiller son anus. Il se baisse et l'embrasse goulûment, il en profite pour introduire un doigt en lui.

**\- Tu es si excité que je n'ai même pas besoin de t'humidifier pour te prendre, **rigole Camus.

**\- Idiot ! Vous êtes si doué que… Hannn ! **Un second doigt vient de pénétrer en lui et avec la fellation de Shion c'est trop bon. **Je vous aime tellement. Shion vient en moi je veux te sentir. **Le Vert Clair entend mais n'en fait rien et le Bleu Marine introduit en lui un troisième doigt. Les deux hommes prennent un rythme insoutenable pour le Chevalier du Gémeau qui se retient le plus possible de jouir. **Je ne vais pas tenir… Hannn ! C'est trop bon, j'en peux plus. Je…**

**\- Joui dans sa bouche,** susurre Camus mais assez fort pour que Shion l'entende et puisse donner son accord.

Le Vert le donne en agrippant les hanches de Saga et en enfonçant le sexe de celui-ci plus profond dans sa bouche. Camus accentue ses mouvements dans son intimité et Saga jouit en quelques secondes dans un râle des plus plaisant aux oreilles de ses hommes. Shion se redresse et le regarde intensément, il le trouve magnifique, les joues rouges et à moitié essoufflé. Sa cage thoracique semi-dénudée se soulève de façon aléatoire.

Camus lui relâche un instant les poignets de Saga et vient caresser ses cheveux, il retire aussi ses doigts de son intimité et entraîne sa tête vers sa propre verge qu'il déleste de son autre main. Saga prend avec plaisir le sexe turgescent de son homme. Il sent ses amants le caresser et les laisse le positionner mieux sur le ventre. Camus le place bien au-dessus de sa verge pendant que Shion relève son postérieur et le lèche. Il est au paradis surtout quand son Vert le prend après une préparation des plus douce. Mais ce n'est rien en rapport de ce qui va lui arriver.

Shion sourit quand Camus lui donne la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et lui fait un geste afin de lui expliquer son idée. Il attache les mains du Bleu Foncé dans son dos. D'une main douce agrippe sa verge puis se penche au-dessus de lui et met sa main libre sur la tête Bleu afin de l'aider dans sa fellation et d'ajuster leur rythme.

Saga sent Camus se raidir à ce geste, il met fin à son action et lève la tête vers lui. Il lui offre son plus beau sourire.

**\- Tout va bien. Cela ne me dérange pas. J'aime cela. Camus ai confiance en nous et laisse-toi aller.**

Le Bleu Marine ne lui répond pas et prend en main une mèche Bleu Foncé avec laquelle il joue entre ses doigts. Saga sentant son Marine se détendre se remet en action et laisse Shion guider sa fellation. Il est vraiment au paradis, être soumis à Shion ainsi il adore. Il a compris qu'au lit il aime être guidé par les deux autres. Il se détend à son maximum entre leurs doigts experts et les laisse l'emmener à la jouissance. Il sent Shion embrasser Camus, le baiser à l'air d'être fougueux et impétueux. Il dure un long moment, des chuchotements lui arrivent à l'oreille et même s'il ne comprend pas le sens des mots ce n'est pas problématique étant donné qu'il sait pertinemment que ça sera pour son plaisir. Et il ne se trompe pas, un baiser entre ses hommes reprend et un à coup bien placé de Shion dans son antre une main sur sa tête le faisant gober plus le sexe pulsant de Camus et une prise plus agréable sur son sexe entraîne un effet en chaîne qui les fait jouir tous les trois en même temps.

Shion a écouté les dernières recommandations de Camus et comme à chaque fois la jouissance pour tous est le résultat. L'homme est vraiment un expert en la matière, ils ont de la chance de l'avoir avec eux. Il se retire de Saga et regarde le Verseau prendre la suite de leur ébat. Il relève Saga en le tenant par le menton. L'homme les mains toujours attachées dans le dos et à moitié couché se contorsionne pour embrasser son époux. Shion a une vue imprenable sur la courbure de son dos et surtout sur sa chute de reins. Son corps est parcouru de frisson d'un désir réanimé qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Camus qui se met à rire. Il glisse sa main le long du dos de l'homme dont il dévore le cou et va jouer avec son anus encore demandeur. Il y introduit un doigt et bouge lentement. Saga feule de bien-être et se trémousse de désir.

**\- Pas avec les doigts… Hannnn !**

**\- Pourquoi pas ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es si désireux que je pourrais te faire jouir encore une ou deux fois voire plus, juste avec mon majeur. **Camus mordille le cou offert de son époux tout en disant cela et son regard s'ancre dans celui de Shion. **Si tu voyais l'effet que tu fais à Shion, s'il ne se retenait pas il te sauterait dessus et te referait sien encore et encore pendant des heures.** Il entre un second doigt et Saga hurle de bonheur. **Plus je te fais l'amour et plus je suis persuadé que tu es né pour nous. Tu es notre fantasme.**

Saga sent Shion se blottir contre son dos et sa nouvelle érection taper contre son fessier et les doigts en mouvement de Camus. Les mains du Vert viennent se balader sur son torse, jouer avec ses tétons, sa verge, ses bourses. Sa bouche imprime sa marque dans son cou de sa langue, ses lèvres ou encore ses dents.

**\- Camus à raison te voir me suffit à durcir autant juste après avoir joui. Tu es fait pour jouir entre nos mains.**

**\- Camus, Shion je vous aime ne me faite plus attendre…. Han !**

Le Bleu Marine retire ses doigts pour faire place à la verge de Shion qui agrippe les hanches de Saga et se déchaîne en lui, c'est plus bestial. Les deux crient leur plaisir. Saga sent les muscles tendus du ventre de Shion taper contre ses doigts toujours liés dans son dos. Camus les regarde et vole des baisers à Saga entre deux cris. Shion remercie le Marine de le laisser encore une fois ne faire qu'un avec Saga.

Les deux hommes se satisfont rapidement mais cette fois-ci Camus ne laisse pas de temps de repos à son Gémeau et le place à cheval sur son bassin et sans attendre le prend d'un coup sec. Entre ses doigts Saga hurle de félicité. Il l'embrasse en caressant de ses deux mains son visage avant qu'elles ne descendent le long de son dos et viennent accrocher fermement le fessier de son homme. Là, il intime un rythme chaotique à Saga qui n'en demande pas plus pour être satisfait.

Shion regarde le Marine manipuler le corps de Saga à sa guise, accélérant ou réduisant les mouvements faisant passer Saga par diverses émotions. Le Bleu Foncé hurle tellement qu'il en perd la voix. Son corps est à bout de force. Il a déjà joui trois fois et Camus va réussir l'exploit de le faire jouir une quatrième fois. Cette fois-ci il les laisse en tête à tête. Il aime les observer dans ces moments-là. Il se permet quand même de délier les mains de Saga qui s'accroche à la nuque de Camus et l'aide en se déhanchant aussi de lui-même. Les deux hommes jouissent rapidement et Saga s'évanouit de plaisir et de fatigue. Camus le récupère dans ses bras et se lève avec lui.

**\- Je vais le coucher je revins.**

Shion dit « oui » de la tête, mais lui aussi est fatigué et il veut rester avec ses époux. Alors il se dirige vers leur chambre. Il monte doucement les escaliers, dépasse les bureaux, la salle d'eau et arrive sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre. En ouvrant, il tombe nez à nez avec le torse de son Marine qui le soulève et le plaque contre un mur non loin de là. Il l'embrasse fougueusement.

**\- Je t'avais dit de m'attendre ! **Grogne-t-il. **Je ne veux pas réveiller Saga. Je t'aurais porté jusqu'ici et puis… **Il met ses mains sur le fessier de Shion et déclare d'une voix suave mais impétueuse. **Si tu crois que je t'ai oublié, Shion tu es mien toi aussi. Je… Shion toi aussi tu es né pour moi et Saga.**

**\- Camus… Baise-moi, **sourit Shion. **Camus je veux te sentir en moi !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La verge pulsante de Camus le pénètre sans préparation ni ménagement. Cela lui procure un plaisir au-delà de tout mot et il retient un cri de joie, ce qui agace Camus qui se sort de lui et le porte jusqu'à son bureau. Shion aperçoit tous les papiers que le Marine a entassé durant cette année voler dans la pièce. Une tornade de souffle froid balaie tout sur son passage.

**\- Dans deux jours on sera au sanctuaire dans notre foyer, dans notre chambre alors oublie tout ça et concentre-toi sur moi.**

**\- Camus montre-moi l'étendue de tes prouesses.**

L'homme ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il allonge son époux sur le bureau vide et le prend avec vigueur et désir.

**\- Je ne vais pas me retenir,** déclare Camus en créant un air froid mais agréable qui glisse le long du corps de Shion.

Le Vert le sent partout sur lui. Son corps frissonne de bien-être. Camus crée ensuite un glaçon entre ses mains qu'il glisse sur ses lèvres. Shion le lèche et le Bleu l'introduit dans sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. Les deux jouent avec entre leurs lèvres. Shion se cambre et Camus veut aller plus loin. Il se redresse après s'être retiré de son époux et avoir récupéré le glaçon. Il attache les mains de Shion avec sa glace sur le bureau au-dessus de la tête Verte. Là, il fait glisser le glaçon le long de son corps sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, son bassin. Il le retourne en le libérant un instant et fait de même dans son dos, ses bras et ses jambes. Shion adore. Il sursaute quand Camus arrive à son fessier et introduit le glaçon dans son anus et vient le lécher afin de le faire fondre. Quand il est plus petit d'un coup de langue il le fait entrer plus profond et Shion est si excité que le glaçon fond d'un coup. Camus se met à rire.

**\- Tu es si chaud que tu fais fondre un glaçon.**

**\- Death' serait là, il te dirait que j'en ai fait fondre deux. Et que moi-même j'en suis un.**

**\- Non, il aurait dit que tu en as fait fondre deux et que tu as enfin retirer le bâton de ton cul ainsi que le nôtre.**

**\- Et si tu me mettais le tien une bonne fois pour toute. En cet instant c'est le seul qui m'intéresse.**

**\- A vos ordres, mon tendre époux. Et tu me donnes des idées pour notre prochaine fois à trois.**

**\- Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour ça.**

**\- Si tu savais comme vous m'inspirez tous les deux,** susurre le Marine avant de reprendre son Vert et de l'amener au paradis.

Shion s'évanouit après avoir joui plus d'une fois, Camus l'entraînant dans les méandres du plaisir encore et encore que ce soit dans le bureau ou sous la douche.

Camus descend l'escalier après l'avoir couché, il est fatigué mais il a aussi faim. Devant le frigo, il entend son portable sonner. Il découvre le nom, Dionysos. Il décroche et entend.

_**\- Camus vite, vite, vient chez moi. A l'aide.**_

Il raccroche rapidement, prenant peur pour son ami, il griffonne un mot pour ses maris avant de partir en trombe. Il arrive sur les coups de quinze heures et entre dans la maison sans attendre. Là, il tombe nez à nez avec Apollon et Dionysos morts de rire.

**\- Je viens d'arriver et depuis il est mort de rire.**

**\- Pardon je vais bien mais vous verriez vos têtes.**

**\- J'ai cru… Dionysos à quoi tu joues ?** S'emporte Camus.

**\- Dis-moi mon frère est-ce vraiment de cette façon qu'un chevalier d'Athéna doit parler à un Dieu ?**

**\- Dionysos ?** S'étonnent les deux en même temps.

**\- Haha ! Vos têtes, vous êtes hilarants. **Le Brun s'assoit et leur fait signe de faire de même. **Je me suis réveillé ce matin. J'ai pensé que père devait venir ou prévenir quelqu'un alors je lui ai demandé de ne rien faire ni dire. Que je ferais la surprise à cette personne.** **Il m'a dit mais « tu ne sais même pas qui c'est ».** **Et là je lui ai répondu « de ce que j'ai pu voir Apollon s'inquiète pour moi mais tu ne pourrais pas le contraindre à t'écouter alors cela ne peut être qu'un chevalier d'Athéna »**. **J'ai pensé à toi Camus et à certains de tes mots. Il m'a dit qu'il reconnaissait mon intelligence. Je suis resté sur le cul.** **C'est la première fois qu'il me fait un compliment. Ah non ! Un jour il a dit que j'étais « le meilleur pour amuser la galerie et choisir l'alcool ». Pour mon père je suis un clown, un sommelier et bien sûr alcoolique. Je pense qu'il a toujours douté de mon intelligence.**

**\- Dio…**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas Apollon, je le comprends je n'ai rien fait pour le contredire. Quand on passe pour un crétin on ne vient pas te faire chier. Et toi chevalier, non, Camus mon ami ne t'inquiète pas je vais sauver les humains. J'aime Sheera et je veux faire ma vie avec elle.**

**\- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'on puisse garder nos humains avec nous. Zeus les a créés, **explique Apollon.

**\- Mais on va tout faire pour, je te le promets ! **Décrète Camus.

**\- Camus tu as l'air soulagé, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas pour la survie de l'humanité mais cette année à leur contact j'ai appris à les apprécier. J'aime leurs différentes facettes. Ils ont leurs problèmes tout comme nous et surtout ils sont persistants. Ils se relèvent de leurs problèmes quels qu'ils soient. Je les trouve courageux voire héroïque. Je veux les voir vivre plus longtemps. **Soupire le Brun tout en songeant à ce qu'il a vécu cette année et aux nombreuses rencontres qu'il a faite. Et s'il se souvient de certains mauvais côtés, ils ne surpassent pas les bons.

**\- Merci Dionysos, mais même si cela me soulage un peu, ce n'est pas ça qui me soulage le plus. En fait j'avais un peu peur. Quand Apollon s'est réveillé je me suis fait brûler, Poséidon a essayé de me tuer avec des éclats de vitre et je pense qu'il voulait aussi me noyer. Quant à Hadès il m'a étranglé. Alors je me demandais ce que tu me réservais.**

**\- Je vois. **Dionysos se lève et va chercher une bouteille. Il se met devant Camus et attrape son visage. **Ouvre la bouche. **Camus le fait sans réfléchir. Dionysos fait couler du vin dedans.** Voilà mon bizutage. Tu pourras rajouter et « Dionysos a voulu me saouler ou me noyer avec du vin ».**

Camus regarde le Dieu un instant et explose de rire.

**\- Pardon, je suis si fatigué.** Il s'affale dans le canapé.

**\- Camus ça ne va pas ?** S'inquiètent les deux dieux.

**\- Si pardon, c'est juste que j'ai faim et il faudrait que je dorme.**

**\- Ne me dis pas que… **Apollon explose à son tour de rire. **Vous le faites tout le temps.**

**\- Quand Arthur n'est pas là et je suis sûr qu'avec Shin tu as dû passer un bon Week-end toi aussi.**

**\- Tu n'as pas idée,** s'amuse Apollon. **Aller je te ramène chez tes hommes.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Je vous suis. Sheera reste chez elle ce soir et je vais vous faire à manger. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à me raconter. Je suis le dernier réveillé ?**

Camus ne répond pas, il vient de s'endormir. Apollon le prend dans ses bras et tous montent dans la voiture d'Apollon.

Vers vingt heures, Camus se réveille dans son lit avec ses amants. Il est déboussolé et pense avoir rêvé. Il raconte son rêve à ses amants et les trois descendent tranquillement. Dans le salon ils sont stupéfiés. Leur fils accompagné de Shin, Apollon et Dionysos jouent à la console de jeu, la table est mise et de la cuisine vient une bonne odeur de nourriture.

**\- On vous attendait pour manger,** déclare Arthur. **Le Week-end a été bon ? Pour moi excellent. Rha ! Shin attend je vais t'avoir.**

Les deux sont en train de se battre sur un jeu vidéo. Tous se mettent à table juste après que Shin ait gagné la partie. La soirée se passe à merveille et Arthur demande sa revanche. Les autres en profitent pour parler de l'autre monde et racontent tout à Dionysos. La soirée se passe en douceur et les invités rentrent vers vingt-trois heures chez eux.

Les trois hommes et leur fils décident de se coucher. Camus est soulagé que tout le monde soit réveillé, que Dionysos soit de leur côté et qu'il prenne bien tout cela.

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils sont tous réveillés, ils décident de passer ce week-end-là ensemble avec pour couverture Camus comme assurance pour leurs parents dans ce monde ci.

Ils ont tout organisé durant la semaine et entassé les affaires dans les chambres de Seiya et Hyoga. Ensuite, à l'aurore du samedi matin, les adolescents prennent le bus, voulant se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens et ne rien demander à personne et arrivent trois heures plus tard devant leur destination.

Arrivé à l'orée du bois où le camping est autorisé, ils commencent la marche sur le sentier battu et en tête de groupe se tient le Brunet qui motive les troupes alors qu'à l'arrière Arthur ferme la marche. Lui aussi est de la partie puisque pour ces Lycéens, il fait partie à part entière de leur petit groupe.

Les bavardages s'éparpillent dans tous les sens et tout à coup, la forêt prend vie, peut-être un peu trop mais aucune plainte n'est portée. Ils arrivent dans les alentours de midi au feu de camp et avant de tout ouvrir et installer, les filles optent pour sortir les paniers repas et contenter les estomacs de chacun.

Aucune ombre au tableau ne se montrent et après l'installation des tentes et autres choses utiles pour le week-end, des petits groupes se forment et si certains s'évertuent à trouver du bois sec pour le feu en soirée, d'autres optent pour une petite excursion autour du camp histoire de repérer.

Ils errent toute la journée dans ce gigantesque bois et tous s'amusent. Ils réussissent même à trouver une petite rivière peu profonde dans laquelle les plus téméraires d'entre eux jouent, les pieds nus et les vêtements mouillées. Rivière où ils aperçoivent aussi leur repas du soir si les hameçons amenés fonctionnent.

Enfin peu importe, le temps passe bien trop rapidement pour les jeunes gens et si le soleil tombe déjà pour finir sa course derrière l'une des montagnes qui surplombe la forêt, ils apprécient ce coucher de soleil unique et plantent quelques lampes électriques autour de leur camp avant de faire un joli feu quadrillé par les pierres ramassées et disposées en cercle. Ils n'ont rien à envier aux adultes et c'est principalement dû à leurs compétences acquises grâce à leurs rôles de chevaliers mais, cela n'a pas besoin d'être dit au grand jour. Encore ce soir, ils veulent tous êtres des adolescents normaux et pouvoir rire de tout et avec tout le monde.

**_ Ça fait tellement plaisir de ne pas être sous surveillance pour une fois !** S'enthousiasme Hyoga un large sourire aux lèvres et tous autour d'un délicieux repas fait au feu de bois. **Aucun adulte pour nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ou ne pas faire, c'est ça la vie ! **Dit-il avec joyeuseté.

**_ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, on est au paradis !** Soutient sans mal Seiya qui embarque le Doré par les épaules. **Ensuite si ça vous dit, on pourrait se raconter des histoires de fantômes, y'a pas mieux comme ambiance pour le faire.**

**_ Je te suis,** dit immédiatement Shaina en levant la main comme si elle était en classe. **Et je veux être la première.**

**_ C'est le meilleur endroit pour avoir peur tu veux dire,** grogne Shun qui n'aime pas les sensations fortes ou juste se faire des frayeurs tout comme Saori qui est aussi réticente à ce genre de jeu sans vraiment le dire.

**_ Oui, exact !** Sourient largement les deux instigateurs comme moqueurs ou taquins. **Et toi Arthur, tu es pour ?!** Demande le Blondin

**_ Je n'ai jamais fait ça mais…, je pense avoir une ou deux histoires qui pourraient bien aller.** S'exclame celui-ci qui est partant pour ce genre de chose typiquement adolescent.

**_ A la bonne heure, on termine de manger, on nettoie et on débute !** Annonce à présent Marine qui termine de faire circuler les poissons qu'ils ont eux-mêmes pêchés.

Le sourire aux lèvres pour tout le monde, chacun termine son repas entre rires et bavardages et s'ils nettoient leurs places pour ne rien laisser traîner en soirée, rien ne vient les gêner ou les perturber.

La nuit tombe calmement et si les vents frais se lèvent au même instant tout ce petit monde a prévu les vêtements pour. Enroulés d'un plaid chez certains tandis que d'autres préfèrent l'épaisseur d'un bon pull en laine, ils se réunissent de nouveau autour du feu de camps et les tentes fermées pour que les moustiques et autres insectes indésirables n'y entrent pas, les histoires de fantômes débutent. Comme promis Shaina débute avec une légende urbaine sur la forêt au suicide, puis Hyoga prend le relais avec un tueur en série, rapidement le tour d'Arthur se montre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que les plus peureux d'entre eux n'osent plus émettre un seul son de peur d'être épiés par l'un des fantômes cités. Les plus courageux –eux- se font un plaisir de jouer de petites farces aux plus sensibles puis dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, ils rejoignent leurs tentes. Les filles dorment entres elles tandis que Seiya et Arthur habitent une tente, de même pour Hyoga et Shun.

**_ Demain on ira faire une randonnée avant de rentrer et j'aimerais bien voir un cerf aussi ! Ou des sangliers,** réfléchit Seiya en même temps qu'il parle à son ami de leurs futurs projets pour le lendemain.

**_ On pourrait les prendre en photo si on ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit.** Argumente à son tour Arthur qui aime énormément cette sortie avec ses amis et qui en profite au maximum. **Et je ne savais pas Shaina aussi forte. Tu l'as vu quand elle nous a aidés avec le bois !**

**_ Parfois ça peut être un vrai garçon manqué et d'autre fois, une vraie fille ! Et je suis sûr qu'en ce moment c'est Saori et Marine qui doivent la rassurer après toutes les histoires qu'on a pu entendre ce soir,** se moque légèrement le Brunet non sans une légère fierté également.

**_ Je l'imagine bien cachée sous la couette, oui. **Sourit à son tour le Foncé qui se voit maintenant complètement détendu au sein de ce petit groupe de jeunes. Jeunes qui l'acceptent comme il est. **…Et merci de m'avoir invité.**

**_ Pourquoi tu n'serais pas venu avec nous ?! Dit pas de conneries Arthur. Bon et maintenant, dormons, on doit être en forme pour demain.** Clame la voix chantante du Chevalier dans un dernier effort et dans un sourire toujours aussi confiant. **Bonne nuit.**

**_ …Bonne nuit à toi aussi Seiya.**

Les esprits apaisés et tranquilles, la tente se calme petit à petit alors qu'à côté, dans celle des filles, les messes-basses sont encore de la partie et si toutes repensent encore aux histoires de fantômes entendues, aucunes ne sont réellement rassurées. Surtout avec les bruits que la nature leurs offrent à l'extérieur.

Le vent qui souffle et parle. Le craquement des arbres et des feuilles à terre. Le cri des animaux ou de simples couinements non-identifiés. Et l'ambiance d'un camp en pleine forêt. Le tout leur donne des frissons mélangeant excitation et peur, comme lors d'un test de courage mais pour rien au monde, elles ne voudraient être ailleurs. Ici, avec tous leurs amis, elles sont à leur place et heureuses.

**_ Shaina, ça va aller ?** Soupire sa petite-amie qui voit celle-ci écouter le moindre des bruits.

**_ Oui, évidemment. Après tout je suis un chevalier d'Athéna-sama. **Dit-elle non sans regarder sa Déesse pour lui montrer qu'elle ne craint rien… ou presque.

**_ Tu as toujours eu peur des fantômes, c'est pas bien grave tu sais. …Bon ça l'est en sachant que malgré ça, tu adores te faire peur.** Se moque un peu plus ouvertement Marine en poussant légèrement la Verte. **Et regarde, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir peur.** **Athéna-sama aussi est mortifiée.**

**_ Absolument pas. J'ai simplement froid et s'il vous plaît toutes les deux, appelez-moi par mon prénom. **Réprimande ou corrige Saori qui ne veut pas mettre de mauvaise ambiance durant leur week-end.

**_ Désolée, c'est une habitude et puis tu es notre Déesse.** Insiste la Verte non sans couvrir un léger rire de cette justification éhontée.

**_ Vous pensez qu'il y a des personnes qui vivent dans cette forêt ? **Demande alors la Violette en regardant autour d'elle et en restant planquée sous la couverture.

**_ A part le garde forestier, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde. **Souligne Marine sur un ton certain. **Donc si vous voyez la tente bouger cette nuit, ça sera sûrement lui alors il ne faudra pas crier.**

**_ On n'est pas aussi stupide,** grogne Shaina non sans froncer les sourcils. **…Vous avez entendu ?**

**_ Ce n'est que le vent. **Insinue Saori en resserrant ce qu'elle tient entre les mains. **C'est le vent pas vrai ?**

**_ Les garçons sont sûrement déjà occupés de dormir, on devrait faire pareil. **Ordonne plus ou moins Marine qui s'allonge au milieu des deux et qui se couvre déjà. **Bonne nuit.**

Aussitôt dit, Violette et Verte emboîtent le pas de leur amie et le cœur légèrement battant, toutes les trois se donnent des sueurs froides sans le vouloir.

Dans la dernière tente, Shun et Hyoga sont tranquillement installé sur leur duvet et si un Vert s'emmitoufle dans les bras de son petit-ami, ce n'est pas à cause du froid. Shun est sûrement aussi peureux que les filles quand il s'agit de fantômes, mais, et parce qu'il est un homme, il a sa fierté. Malgré tout, et seul avec son amoureux, il se dévoile un peu même si de cette chose, le Blond en a déjà conscience.

**_ Personne ne te kidnappera ce soir Shun, j'te le promets.** Sourit finement le Doré en jouant gentiment avec les mèches du plus petit.

**_ Je le sais très bien, j'essaie simplement de me réchauffer.** Insiste Shun non sans relever la tête de ce torse réconfortant.

**_ Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si quelques histoires pouvaient te faire peur. Et puis, on sait tous que les bûcherons rentrent chez eux la nuit et ne poursuivent pas les adolescents. **Raconte le Blondin avec un sourire moqueur.

**_ Tais-toi ! Je suis fatigué, laisse-moi dormir.** Se plaint le Vert en resserrant les vêtements de son petit-ami contre lui. **…Personne ne va nous tuer, hein ?**

**_ Personne,** rit légèrement Hyoga en cajolant son cadet. **T'es mignon quand tu as peur.**

**_ Je…- ce n'est pas… ! Bonne nuit Hyoga !** Gronde sourdement le Vert et même s'il est fâché contre son idiot de petit-ami, ce soir il ne peut pas s'éloigner de lui.

**_ Bonne nuit et ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais.**

La nuit est plus ou moins courte et le Dimanche matin, les sept adolescents s'éveillent dans les environs de neuf heures. Un brin de toilette est fait dans l'eau de la rivière glaciale mais passé cela, ils rangent doucement leur campement pour se préparer à une longue randonnée pleine de surprises.

Cet après-midi-là, ils prennent en photo les animaux croisés en forêt comme le souhaite Arthur, tandis que les filles se prennent d'affection pour un petit écureuil qui réclame de leur pitance et enfin, les garçons tentent de faire une course de rapidité avec une biche et cela se solde par un échec.

Ils rient tous beaucoup. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres et des souvenirs plein la tête qu'ils rentrent chez eux le soir. Les adolescents aimeraient continuer ce week-end un peu plus longtemps mais et si toutes les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, ils espèrent également recommencer.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'Arthur est invité par Seiya à passer la nuit chez lui avec Hyoga et Shun tandis que Saori, insiste pour que Marine et Shaina restent chez elle pour pouvoir continuer au plus ce week-end. Le brun décline l'offre ayant promis à ses pères de rentrer. Tous se quittent alors un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Himiko souffle, elle lève les yeux de son travail. En ce dimanche après-midi, elle a le nez plongé dans ses devoirs. Dans trois jours c'est la rentrée scolaire et elle finit de la préparer. Il y a tout un programme à refaire avec une nouvelle classe. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle y travaille et elle en voit enfin la fin. Ces derniers jours ont été des plus mouvementés. Effectivement, depuis une semaine qu'elle est mariée, en plus de travailler elle a dû faire son déménagement. Mais, grâce à Poséidon elle a pu travailler sur cette rentrée en toute tranquillité. L'homme a tout arrangé pour son déménagement. Il a rendu son appartement et a installé son bureau dans l'une des pièces vides de leur nouveau foyer. Cela lui est dur de dire « leur nouveau foyer ». Mais elle s'y habitue surtout que Poséidon lui laisse refaire la déco comme elle le veut. Il a ri en disant que cela est agréable de voir une touche féminine dans sa vie.

Elle se lève et va dans la cuisine se chercher un yaourt pour le goûter. Elle regarde l'une des photos sur son frigo. Une image de leur mariage. Poséidon, avec ses témoins Hadès et Apollon accompagné de Dionysos. Elle l'adore, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette photo fait toujours sourire son époux et cela lui plaît. Époux qui n'est pas là pour l'instant. Afin de lui laisser de la liberté et du silence, il passe son week-end à l'aquarium. Il est revenu le soir d'avant avec un bouquet de roses rouges et des plats à emporter du chinois. Elle a rigolé en lui demandant s'il se faisait pardonner de l'avoir trompée. Il l'a raillée en disant que c'était pour leur première semaine de mariage. Elle a souri et embrassé en lui parlant de la femelle dauphin. Il a grogné de ne pas être jalouse d'elle. Les deux se sont lancés des piques comme à leur habitude. La soirée a été plaisante avec un repas romantique et un câlin bien poussé. Revigorée du yaourt et de ses souvenirs elle retourne à son travail en attendant que Poséidon revienne.

De son côté, le Dieu des Mers veut réellement laisser du temps à sa femme et en profite pour enfin tester son pouvoir. Depuis qu'il est redevenu dieu il n'a pu que très peu de fois nager avec les animaux marins. Exceptionnellement, il a fermé l'aquarium afin d'être seul. Là, il est avec la femelle dauphin, il l'ausculte, lui parle et nage à ses côtés. Quand il a fini, il va nager avec les requins. Ceux-là l'acceptent tout naturellement à leur côté. Pendant trois longues heures il se laisse aller à jouer avec les animaux mais aussi avec l'eau. Puis, sa montre sonne lui indiquant qu'il est l'heure de rentrer chez lui.


	164. Chapter 163

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus court avant plusieurs futurs chapitres très long. Vous allez avoir de la lecture tous les jours de la semaine jusqu'à samedi pour bien finaliser cette histoire. J'espère que ce final vous plaira. **

**Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Shion. Alors on le voit avec sa famille. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft. **

**Olivier 88 : merci et j'espère que tu penseras ça jusqu'au bout. Encore merci de nous lire et de commenter dès que tu peux cela nous fait très plaisir. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : mardi 31 mars.**

* * *

**Lundi 30 Mars**

Ce matin au levé Shion a la surprise d'avoir le petit déjeuner au lit. Un plateau garni de croissants chauds faits maison, tout comme les muffins et les cookies, le tout accompagné d'un Thé Noir aux fruits rouges. Ses deux époux et leur fils sont là autour de lui et les quatre déjeunent sur le lit parental. Après cela, tous lui offrent un cadeau. Saga a opté pour un pull que Shion avait regardé avec insistance lors de leur dernier passage dans les magasins. Camus lui offre un livre que Kanon a créé pour lui avec toutes les œuvres des Elisions et même certaines de Rin. Arthur rit en regardant les dessins.

**\- Comment un homme si froid peut-il être si bon en dessin ? **S'exclame-t-il devant le regard surpris de ses pères.

**\- Le génie ne s'explique pas, **rigole à son tour Shion.

**\- Et la froideur ? **Continue sur sa lancée Arthur.

**\- La vie parfois, **sourit Saga.

Arthur regarde Camus qui hausse les épaules pour signifier qu'effectivement tout est vrai. Les deux se mettent alors à rire et Arthur donne son cadeau. Un cadre avec une photo d'eux tous, accompagnés de Kanon, Mû et leur parent. Une vraie photo de famille. Cela lui fait couler quelques larmes.

Après le déjeuner, ils se préparent et partent chez les parents de Shion. Le couple de retraités les ont invités pour le repas de midi afin de fêter l'anniversaire de leur fils. En arrivant ils ont la surprise de voir Mû et Shaka, ainsi que Kanon et Rhadamanthe qui ont les enfants aujourd'hui encore. Le juge des enfers a accepté volontiers l'invitation car à la fin du week-end Hadès lui a signifié que pour les deux derniers jours il enlevait l'interdiction d'interaction entre le trio et les enfants.

Arthur va en cuisine et embrasse sa grand-mère. Il l'aide à finir les derniers préparatifs. Hastuharu et Inoué le suivent alors, il les assoit sur des chaises de la cuisine loin du four et de la gazinière.

Tous reviennent dans le salon et prennent l'apéritif. Les deux enfants sont en pleine discussion avec l'adolescent. Ils lui racontent leur week-end avec leurs oncles et leurs deux papas. Les adultes eux parlent aussi de leur week-end.

Le repas se passe tranquillement.

**\- Madame Ariès, le repas est vraiment délicieux.**

**\- Rhadamanthe merci, mais j'aimerais que tu m'appelle Hélène.**

**\- Je…**

**\- On est tous une famille et donc c'est mieux qu'on s'appelle tous par les prénoms.**

**\- Merci Hélène, **sourit Rhadamanthe.

**\- Hélène tu pourras me donner la recette ?**

**\- Bien sûr Camus. Je serais ravie aussi de re-goûter ton civet de chevreuil.**

**\- Avec plaisir, au fait en ce moment Shion cuisine aussi. Et pas que des gâteaux. Il est doué.**

**\- Je veux goûter, **sourit Monsieur Ariès.

Shion rougit en promettant la prochaine fois, mais son regard se voile de tristesse devant ce pieux mensonge. Au fond dans deux jours tout sera fini et ils mourront. Mû et Saga lui prennent une main pour le réconforter. Mû en a aussi besoin.

Après le repas, les desserts de Shaka font une fois de plus sensation et Shion est gâté plus qu'il ne l'espérait.

Vers quinze heures Saga rappelle qu'ils ont des choses à faire. Shion sourit se souvenant de la surprise qu'ils vont faire à Arthur. Le Vert Clair profite que celui-ci joue un peu plus loin avec les enfants pour inviter tout le monde à les suivre. Ses parents refusent se disant trop vieux mais les deux autres couples acceptent. Surtout Rhadamanthe et Kanon qui voient là l'occasion de passer un bon moment avec les petits. Tous partent donc après un au revoir au senior. Shion et Mû en profitent pour faire une longue étreinte à leurs parents, même Camus le fait sans le vouloir. Sa belle-mère le tire vers elle et donne une excuse bidon pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Là, elle lui chuchote quelques mots qui lui paraissent bizarres mais bienfaiteurs.

**\- Camus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… J'ai fait un drôle de rêve et… Je te les confie, je suis sûre que tu prendras soin d'eux. Mais n'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi. Vous êtes tous une famille maintenant et dans une famille il y a des hauts et des bas, mais je sais que tu seras là pour palier à ça. Tu es un roc à qui ils peuvent se raccrocher et ils sont là pour te soutenir si besoin. Alors ne regrettez rien et vivez votre vie à fond.**

**\- Hélène. Vous êtes une mère formidable. Vous serez toujours le vrai roc de cette famille.**

Les deux se prennent dans leur bras et se font une longue étreinte. Ils rejoignent les autres et tous partent. Rhadamanthe et Camus ayant leur voiture se suivent pour aller à la patinoire. Les trois hommes ont décidé d'y amener leur fils pour ce presque dernier jour. Arthur monte à l'arrière dans la voiture de Rhadamanthe avec les enfants, alors ses trois pères ont accueilli Mû et Shaka qui n'ont pas de véhicule. Ils sont ravis de pouvoir parler tranquillement surtout Shion et Mû qui veulent savoir ce que leur mère a dit au Bleu Marine. Camus hésite un peu mais rapporte les dires de leur mère.

**\- Je ne sais si c'est de l'intuition ou Zeus qui est passé la voir mais je pense qu'elle se doutait bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait, **conclue Camus un peu triste.

A l'arrière il n'y a pas de réponse juste le bruit de deux corps se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

**\- Saga, avec Kanon vous irez voir vos parents ? **Hasarde Shaka.

**\- Oui, on en a déjà convenu. Demain on ira les voir même si mère nous déteste.**

**\- Je comprends et je pense… Pardon, moi je compte les appeler aussi, **reprend Shaka qui se sent mal de donner son avis.

**\- Tu fais bien, **répond Camus en souriant.** C'est quand même dommage qu'ils habitent loin. **Un « oui » de la tête lui répond.

**\- Et toi ? **Murmure Mû.

**\- Avec Arthur on ira fleurir la tombe de mes parents et on fera livrer par Aphrodite des fleurs au couvent pour Sœur Angèle. Il a dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ensuite on appellera Sœur Elisabeth pour lui dire au revoir ou quelque chose comme ça.**

La discussion s'arrête là car ils sont arrivés et qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire sur ce sujet.

Dans la patinoire Arthur est aux anges, tout comme le ski c'est sa première fois sur des patins à glace. Hatsuharu et Inoué aussi patinent pour la première fois et les trois apprennent le patinage avec Camus, Saga et Rhadamanthe. Les trois adultes sont d'une patience sans faille.

**\- Quelle glace pourrie ! **Maugrée Camus.** Elle est trop abîmée.**

Effectivement quand on la regarde on y voit plein de stries faites par les lames de patin.

**\- Pourquoi ne pas y remédier ? **Demande Arthur.** Tu peux le faire n'est-ce pas ? **Et devant le regard d'incompréhension de son père, Arthur s'approche de lui le plus possible pour lui et rajoute sur le ton de la confidence.** Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je ne comprenais pas tout mais que… Je vis avec vous et même si je ne comprends pas, je ne suis ni aveugle, ni sourd. Et tu créer de la glace non ?**

Camus sourit et fait couler son cosmos. Les Chevaliers et le Spectre tournent alors les yeux vers lui et voient le Verseau recréer la couche de glace sous leur pied et Arthur siffle de contentement.

**\- Pas de question ! Je t'expliquerais en temps et en heure.**

**\- Je n'en demande pas plus papa.**

Ensuite, ils reprennent plus facilement leur entraînement. Tous s'amusent et personne ne blâme le Verseau. Ils rentrent à dix-neuf heures, à la fermeture de la patinoire. Rhadamanthe invite Arthur à rester avec lui, Kanon et les enfants. Ce qu'il accepte pour laisser ses pères en toute intimité pour la nuit. Alors le trio après avoir déposé Shaka et Mû au salon de thé partent manger dans un restaurant. La soirée est parfaite et ils rentrent tranquillement chez eux.

Les trois décident de se prélasser dans la baignoire et Camus en sort le premier. Affublé d'une serviette autour de la taille, il va dans la chambre mettre de la musique douce, allumer de l'encens et tamiser les lumières. Shion le retrouve assis au bord du lit en train de les attendre. Il adore l'ambiance créée par l'homme. Camus lui tend une main et il va la prendre. Le Bleu Marine vient le placer entre ses cuisses et embrasse son ventre nu. Le Vert est lui-même habillé d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Shion passe ses mains dans les mèches Marine et sursaute quand il sent Saga venir se coller à son dos.

**\- Cette nuit c'est toi qui seras le plus choyé, **susurre Saga à son oreille.** Bon anniversaire mon chéri. **Saga l'embrasse avant de faire glisser sa serviette à terre. Shion se cambre de plaisir en sentant la bouche de Camus sur son sexe. D'abord de doux baiser, puis une langue taquine qui joue avec avant d'être enfin prit en bouche en son entier. Saga n'est pas non plus en reste pour lui donner du plaisir. Il attache ses mains dans son dos quand il le voit les mettre à sa bouche. **Ce ne sera pas intéressant pour nous si on ne t'entend pas.**

Ensuite, il le caresse et l'embrasse sur les épaules, la nuque, le long de son dos. Il passe du temps sur sa chute de rein. Et arrive à son fessier qu'il maltraite de ses dents et de ses doigts, tout en donnant parfois de léger coup de langue plutôt agréable contre son intimité.

**\- Si vous continuez ainsi je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps.**

Les deux hommes ne disent rien mais cela sonne comme un défi. Celui de le préparer un long moment avant de le faire jouir. Camus relâche sa prise et vient embrasser la peau de son ventre, ses hanches et autre, mais n'oublie pas de venir jouer avec son sexe et ses bourses. Saga lui aussi joue avec l'intimité de son Vert. A l'aide de sa langue mais aussi de ses doigts. Le corps viril du Grand Pope est tiraillé de partout et brûle de plaisir. Sa gorge émet des cris de pur plaisir et des suppliques à plus d'attention. Les deux autres n'en font qu'à leur tête et Shion s'en fout, c'est tellement bon. Au bout d'un long moment de douce torture Camus fait asseoir Shion sur ses cuisses et les masturbe un peu tous les deux. Saga lui prend des baisers à ce Vert si tentant. Camus cesse les mouvements et vient le mettre au-dessus de son érection. Il le pénètre en douceur et commence rapidement les mouvements. Shion hurle de plaisir. Cela plaît aux hommes mais ils ont quand même d'autres projets. Saga tourne le visage de Shion un peu vers lui et lui présente sa verge tout aussi grosse que celle de Camus. Le Vert Clair la trouve magnifique et désire la sentir en lui. Il ouvre la bouche et gobe l'objet de son désir. Saga imprime les va et vient dans la bouche de son amant qui n'en demande pas autant. Il l'aurait bien fait seul mais être ainsi à la merci de ses deux époux est parfait. Il se laisse faire et Camus reprend en main son érection. En peu de temps ils éjaculent ensemble. Shion est rempli de ses deux hommes en même temps et il avale tous avant qu'ils ne se retirent de lui.

Shion aux anges se relève et embrasse les deux hommes avant de se placer au milieu du lit où il s'agenouille et écarte les cuisses. Là devant ses deux époux, les mains toujours attachées dans le dos, il entre trois doigts en lui et se prépare à nouveau. Il est tellement excitant. La luxure incarnée aux yeux des deux autres.

**\- Ne me dite pas que c'est tout ? **Il les défit encore.** Si c'est ça mon cadeau…**

**\- A quoi penses-tu ? **Se renseigne Camus.

**\- Je croyais qu'on t'inspirait, **le nargue Shion.

Camus comprend où veut en venir son homme et le laisse se donner du plaisir encore un peu le temps de chuchoter une idée à Saga qui a l'air de plaire.

Les deux hommes montent sur le lit et viennent entourer leur époux et se collent à lui. Ils le câlinent avant de retirer ses doigts de lui et d'y insérer leur sexe. Les deux hommes le pénètrent en même temps et Shion hurle de pur bonheur.

**\- Camus, Saga je vous aime.**

**\- On t'aime aussi, **répondent les deux hommes.** Et bon anniversaire.**

**\- C'est le meilleur de toute ma vie.**

**\- Pour l'instant, car crois-moi les prochains seront encore mieux, **lui promet Camus.

**\- Il a raison chaque année cela sera mieux comme ça tu n'auras pas l'idée de partir, **sourit Saga.

**\- Idiot ! Où veux-tu que j'ailles quand je vous ai tous les deux. Et encore plus quand vous êtes en moi en même temps. C'est trop bon Hannnn ! Encore… Ne vous arrêtez pas…**

Les deux hommes s'exécutent et toute la nuit ils la passent à satisfaire les envies de Shion qui adore être au milieu d'eux.

Ils ne s'endorment que très tôt le lendemain matin. Matin d'une journée pénible pour tous, car la dernière dans ce monde.


	165. Chapter 164

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui, dernier jour dans ce monde. Demain, Zeus les rappelle pour décider du sort de l'humanité. Alors tout le monde le passe à sa façon. On s'excuse nous n'avons pas mis Marine et Shaina car on n'avait rien d'intéressant à écrire avec elles. Et on ne voulait pas faire un truc basique ou fade alors on ne les verra pas aujourd'hui. Sinon tout le monde est là. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne longue lecture et demain une surprise. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : mercredi 1****er**** avril.**

* * *

**Mardi 31 Mars.**

C'est son dernier jour. Leur dernier jour, ils en ont bien conscience et c'est bien pour cela qu'il décide avec Rhadamanthe, de fermer les bureaux plus tôt. De s'accorder ce dernier jour pour…, sûrement et certainement dire « au revoir ».

Il ne demande pas, il ordonne à Rin de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Hadès est toujours du genre à prendre les décisions et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Il laisse le plus jeune faire la cuisine, parce que sa nourriture contente son estomac et a tendance à réchauffer. Il apprécie et savoure ce plat, il complimente même pour une fois et cela fait sourire.

Après ça, les deux Noirauds font des choses banales et quotidiennes comme la vaisselle ou ranger les ustensiles. Discutent de tout et de rien mais surtout du passé du jeune Tomura. Et après avoir pris un bain, après s'être habillé de vêtements plus confortables et plus ou moins chauds, ils retrouvent le moelleux d'un canapé.

La télévision est là pour faire du bruit mais honnêtement…, en toute franchise, Hadès n'en a que faire et son but est bien de s'imprégner une dernière fois de l'odeur de son amant ridiculement petit mais en tout point unique.

**_ Hadès-san, pourquoi tu nous as menti quand tu as dit qu'on avait peu de travail ?** Demande Rin alors qu'il est sur les cuisses de son aîné et que celui-ci même le déshabille et fait frissonner sa peau.

**_ Mh…, aucune importance.** Grogne doucement Hadès qui croque maintenant le cou de son Cadet dans le but d'y laisser une trace profonde alors que ses mains baladeuses malaxent scrupuleusement un fessier profiteur. **Tu veux que je te prenne ici ? **Soupire-t-il alors qu'il insère deux de ses doigts dans l'intimité décontractée du Noiraud.

**_ Tu es un peu étrange aujourd'hui Hadès-san mais… mh…, attend~ …, j'aime bien.** Confesse Rin alors que ses mains déboutonnent un pantalon pour en sortir une verge déjà bien dure et pulsante. **Si c'est ce que tu veux alo-**

L'acceptation faite sans même être terminée, Rin se retrouve dos à son employeur et si pantalon et boxer continuent de descendre sur ses cuisses, il sent également l'érection de l'Elision se frotter à son fessier et y prendre du plaisir.

Dénudant un peu plus son Cadet de cette chemise qu'il porte sur le dos, il prend en otage une nuque de ses dents, redessine de ses mains les fines hanches du Noiraud et tranquillement, il le pénètre de son membre et soupire d'aise. C'est la seconde fois qu'il n'utilise pas de préservatif pour lui faire l'amour et il y prend goût.

Son premier coup de reins se fait et laissant l'une de ses mains monter jusqu'au visage de son amant, il lui fait ouvrir la bouche à l'aide de ses doigts dans le seul but de l'entendre gémir encore et encore.

Voir ses hanches remuer, son dos se cambrer, ses épaules être découverte de ses vêtements et l'entendre geindre…, Hadès ne veut que ça ce soir. Il le veut lui, c'est une certitude et le lâcher est impossible.

**_ T'aime être pris comme ça…,** gronde la voix rauque du Dieu des Morts en donnant un à-coup précis et langoureux. En tirant quelque peu les mèches charbons de son amant dans le seul but de pouvoir récupérer ses lèvres sur les siennes. **Gémis plus fort…**

**_ Oui j'aime… …touche-moi plus~ hm… …Hadès…~,** grogne de plaisir Rin en se trémoussant de lui-même sur le sexe de son aîné.

**_ Reste à m'appeler comme ça…,** ordonne une nouvelle fois l'Elision qui finit par mettre à terre le pantalon et boxer du plus jeune, pour pouvoir venir caresser les fines jambes de celui-ci jusqu'à remonter à son sexe palpitant d'envie. **Ton visage est très érotique Rin…, hn, j'suis sûr que beaucoup aimerait le voir~ mais non…, **avoue-t-il égoïstement et en reprenant un baiser. Il devient possessif, tant et si bien qu'il a envie de cacher son cadet quelque part. A l'abri de tout et de tout le monde. Un endroit qui n'existe pas.

**_ Hadès… plus vite…~,** demande Tomura les joues rougies et maintenant dos à un canapé et surplombé de son amant entre ses jambes.

Le Dieu accepte la requête et sa cadence s'accélère. Autant à l'intérieur de son Cadet que sur ce membre trempé et dressé au plus haut.

Accrochant les épaules de l'Ebène, Rin suit chacun des mouvements de celui-ci et lui volant des baisers de plus en plus longs et graveleux, les deux hommes finissent par jouir et par salir ce sofa qui les soutient. A bout de souffle mais toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les mots ne sont plus et l'un des corps est loin d'être rassasié.

Se retirant du fessier du Noiraud, Hadès se relève en emportant avec lui le plus jeune et si les pensées de celui-ci sont encore brouillonnes, il est aussi un pêché pour l'autre.

**_ Allons à la chambre.** Dit le Publicitaire en se levant et en réajustant son pantalon pour pouvoir marcher correctement.

**_ Je…, j'aimerais passer par la salle d'eau avant et-**

**_ Pas la peine,** Déclare Hadès de sa voix impériale et en attrapant le poignet de son Cadet pour être suivi.

Le jeune Tomura ne réplique rien de plus et là, en simple chemise et suivant son aîné, torse nu, jusqu'à l'étage, il sourit. Il a imaginé sa relation avec son supérieur de bien des façons mais jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi heureux et chanceux.

Le cœur gonflé d'amour pour cet homme taciturne et asocial, Rin a mine de rien, réenfilé un boxer et légèrement boutonné sa chemise avant de revenir sur les cuisses de son aîné.

De là, ils n'ont plus parlé. Le silence les a simplement entourés et à cause de ça, le Dieu des Enfers s'est remis à cogiter et à se perdre dans son esprit. A fixer avec intensité le regard Miel qu'il adore et à prendre peur, c'est le mot et cela semble tellement ironique. Il sent bien son ventre se nouer alors que ses doigts cramponnent la taille maigrelette du plus jeune et ressent sans mal les pics que son cœur lui donne mais…, il ne peut rien y faire.

**_ Hadès-san ?** Murmure Rin face à son aîné alors qu'il enveloppe délicatement de ses mains le visage de celui-ci qui le regarde gravement de ses prunelles claires.

L'appelé pense à des tas de choses et notamment au fait qu'il perde dès le lendemain ce Noiraud présentement assis sur ses cuisses. Ce petit humain ne va plus se retrouver à ses côtés et lui parler. L'emmerder beaucoup et lui sourire.

Il ne va plus pouvoir lui parler, le toucher, l'embrasser. Et finalement se dit-il, il a perdu trop de temps à se décider pour quelque chose de factice. Parce que tout ça n'est pas réel. Ce n'est qu'un monde qui va disparaître et il se retrouvera de nouveau seul tandis que ce Noiraud…, son Noiraud mourra.

Le regard inquiet plus que grave et les sourcils froncés, il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Tomura et se laisse enlacer par ce gamin. Son visage posé contre le torse de celui-ci, il écoute les battements réguliers du Noiraud. …Il ne veut pas le perdre. Sa prise se resserre au fil des secondes et s'il inquiète son cadet, Rin ne peut que répondre avec plus d'énergie à cette étreinte pour le soutenir et lui prouver qu'il est à ses côtés peu importe les problèmes qu'il rencontrera.

**_ Si je…,** murmure le Dieu sans pouvoir continuer pour ne pas inquiéter ou tâcher ce dernier moment. **…Oublie… .**

**_ …Je t'aime Hadès-san,** **et …je te soutiendrais toujours, **souffle dans un murmure caché le plus jeune tout en frôlant la chevelure de l'Elision et en laissant traîner un sourire sur son visage.

Il n'y a pas de réponse mais les mains qui lui enserrent le dos le font. C'est fort et puissant. Sans hésitation et constant.

Le Dieu des enfers en est sûr, il n'aurait pas dû hésiter et se jeter sur ce petit effronté qui lui avait avoué ces sentiments sans penser aux conséquences. Il aurait dû les accepter et profiter de lui. Il ne veut pas le perdre mais en est obligé. Ce jeu est cruel. …Son frère lui paiera. Frère qui doit bien s'amuser, il en est certain.

* * *

**_ Ils dorment,** murmure Rhadamanthe en rejoignant son compagnon dans le salon.

Il est un peu plus de vingt-deux heures trente quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux seuls et étrangement, le silence est le plus entendu. Pas que les sujets de conversation manquent –c'est même le contraire- seulement, aucuns n'est assez léger pour être abordé un soir comme celui-là.

Se posant dans le canapé au côté d'un Bleuté, le Propriétaire des lieux continue de jouer les muets jusqu'à ce que des pensées obscures ne viennent le hanter une nouvelle fois. Il se déteste pour cela parce qu'il y songe de plus en plus au fils des jours qui disparaissent et s'il n'a jamais rien dit, ce soir est le soir de trop.

**_ Tu sais, j'ai demandé à mon ex-femme si je pouvais les garder ce soir et…,** débute le Doré qui cherche à présent ses mots et ses pensées. **Et je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais devoir faire.**

**_ Comment ça ? Explique-toi.** Dit le Gémeau qui ne comprend pas bien les dires de son amant.

**_ Si je demande à garder mes enfants, ils n'auront plus de mère mais, … Si je ne fais rien pour les sauver, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je n'arriverais jamais à surmonter leur perte et en même temps, je ne veux pas les voir triste par ma faute.** Essaie de dire le Spectre en se chiffonnant les cheveux en guise d'intense réflexion. **J'me dis que je ferais mieux de supplier Zeus d'envoyer mes enfants et mon ex-femme sur terre. Me faire passer pour mort serait peut-être bien mieux que de les priver d-**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme bêtise Rhadamanthe ! Est-ce que tu t'écoutes ?** S'énerve ou se rebelle légèrement Kanon en attrapant les épaules de son Blond. **Tu serais prêt à te sacrifier et à ne plus jamais les revoir ? Je ne te crois pas. Pas après tout ce que tu as dit pour pouvoir les épargner.** Gronde-t-il presque en essayant d'avoir au mieux le visage de son aîné face à lui. **Rhad', je ne peux pas te croire.**

**_ J'ai peur qu'ils m'en veuillent. De les perdre mais surtout de les voir malheureux.**

**_ Comme tout bon parent, non ?** Insinue le Bleuté dans un fin sourire compatissant**. Je suppose que les enfants provoquent bien des tracas à leurs parents mais je crois aussi que si tu les aimes, ils comprendront. Les enfants ont une capacité incroyable à comprendre et à s'endurcir de tout, crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose là-dessus alors promets-moi Rhadamanthe, **demande-t-il à présent et sans autre réponse possible. **Promets-moi que tu ne te sacrifieras pas et que tu feras tout pour les garder avec toi.**

Épiant longuement les iris déterminées et le visage sérieux de son amant, le Spectre ne sait quoi répondre. Il est impressionné par la maîtrise de son Gémeau et par sa solidité à supporter les problèmes des autres et à cet instant, il se trouve incroyablement chanceux d'avoir accepté ses sentiments. De les avoir tenus auprès de son Dieu et de les avoir gardés tout ce temps auprès de lui.

Les épaules un peu moins crispées et le visage un peu moins grave, Rhadamanthe finit par laisser sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son compagnon et par soupirer.

**_ Heureusement que tu es là Kanon,** murmure à demi-mot le Doré qui relève lentement sa tête. **Je te le promets, Hatsu' et Inoué resteront avec nous. Alors n'envisage pas d'aller voir ailleurs une fois qu-**

**_ Hé, une fois que j'ai ce que je veux je le garde d'accord alors, … Ne me prend pas pour quelqu'un de volage ou de-**

**_ C'est pas ça,** sourit maintenant Rhadmanthe en volant un baiser à ce Gémeau.** Juste, reste comme tu es.**

**_ Ça, je peux le faire.** Affirme Kanon dans un large sourire représentatif de sa personne. **A quoi penses-tu maintenant ?**

**_ … …Hadès-sama…, il doit sûrement être-**

**_ Tu sais,** coupe le Bleu avant que la phrase ne se termine. **Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires de famille seulement, tu es aussi pessimiste que lui quelque part et, c'est étrangement attachant.** Dit-il sans pouvoir se retenir. **Vous n'arrivez pas à voir le bien, même si au vu de la situation il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir mais avec toi, je ne trouve pas ça pesant. Tu comprends, j'ai toujours envie de te soutenir et de te cajoler et crois-moi, quelqu'un fait exactement la même chose pour lui en ce moment-même, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. **Rassuré ou non, une fois de plus ce Bleuté qui joue les durs et les optimistes alors qu'il s'inquiète lui-même pour son couple.

**_ Vraiment ?**

**_ Cet humain ne lâchera pas ton Dieu comme ça, je peux te l'assurer. La première fois où on a eu une réelle discussion et où il me faisait plus ou moins la morale, j'ai bien compris qu'il le soutiendrait toujours donc ne pense pas à lui pour l'instant. …S'il te plaît,** se sent obligé de dire Kanon sur la fin.

**_ Tu penses vraiment qu'on se ressemble Hadès-sama et moi ?** S'étonne et interroge le Blondin qui aime la réponse à ses questions.

**_ Oh oui, je le crois.**

Rhadamanthe ne dit rien mais se sent flatté. Ressembler, même rien qu'un peu, à son Seigneur, le rend fier. Et cette chose se voit certainement sur son visage mais il s'en fiche.

Puis comme demandé, il s'abstient de penser à son Dieu et remercie une nouvelle fois ce Gémeau d'être à ses côtés. Le cœur rongé par le doute mais soutenu par son amant, il n'espère pas grand-chose, seulement être à la hauteur, pouvoir être utile et avoir une chance de garder ses enfants à ses côtés.

**_ Kanon, je peux une dernière fois profiter de toi avant qu'on ne retrouve nos places respectives ?** Demande finalement le Sceptre en se mettant debout et en gardant la main de son amant dans la sienne.

**_ Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients. …Dis Rhad', tu crois que nos deux Seigneurs accepteront notre relation ?** Dévoile maintenant le Gémeau sans pour autant l'avoir fait exprès. En ayant lui-même senti la peur le gagner.

**_ Etrangement, ça ne m'inquiète pas,** soupire sans faux-semblant le Doré avec un léger sourire aux lèvres ce qui énerve son interlocuteur.

**_ Comment ça ? Tu te moques qu'on soit obligé de se séparer ?** Gronde-t-il d'une seule voix. **Ha mais j'oubliais que tu ne faisais qu'obéir à-**

**_ Juste que nous sommes déjà acceptés et que personne n'est contre. Y'a que le travail qui nous empêchera de nous voir quand bon nous semble.** Explique cette fois le Juge de façon calme et honnête. Comme si cette question ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

**_ Tu le penses vraiment ? …D'accord, alors je vais faire pareil. Je t'aime Rhad'.**

**_ Moi aussi Kanon.**

* * *

Comme convenu à dix-huit heures les trois hommes sont là dans le bar de Dionysos. Un peu plus loin il y a Camus, Saga et Shion, en les voyant discuter avec le maître de maison, ils comprennent que le Dieu est réveillé et cela les soulage. Mais ils ne sont pas là pour ça.

Aphrodite a les yeux rivés sur Saga qui tient la main de Shion, les deux ont l'air heureux.

**\- On comprendra si tu ne lui pardonne pas, **murmure Shura.

**\- Ouais ce que dit Shu' c'est que si tu veux qu'on lui casse la gueule on peut le faire avant de partir ou en arrivant au sanctuaire.**

**\- Haha ! Non je n'ai pas voulu que vous le fassiez à l'époque ce n'est pas pour vous dire « oui » maintenant. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ce n'est plus de la peur ou de la protection. Il s'est excusé à mon anniversaire et aussi à plusieurs autres reprises. Il regrette vraiment tout et si Camus et Shion l'aime je pense… **

**\- Ouais Mû dit pareil, **grogne Death'.** Mais il a eu du mal à l'accepter malgré ses dires. Moi aussi j'ai confiance en Camus mais on parle de Saga…**

**\- Si Aph' veut lui donner une chance faisons-le, **coupe Shura**. Bonjour Dionysos-sama j'aurais pensé que vous auriez fermé ce soir.**

**\- Dionysos suffira, **sourit le Dieu.** Je compte fermer tôt mais je voulais dire aurevoir, vous comprenez… Cette année… Sur l'Olympe je ne suis pas vraiment apprécié et ici… Disons que tous ces gens me respectent et je les respecte aussi alors je me devais d'ouvrir encore une fois même si demain matin ils n'existeront plus, mais ils sont une sorte de famille pour moi.**

**\- On comprend, on a tous changé cette année. **Aphrodite regarde Saga et sourit.** On a tous grandit en bien. On a créé de nouveaux liens sans détruire les anciens. On a fondé des familles. On est devenu amis avec des ennemis et on s'en est fait des nouveaux. Ikki et Poséidon ne seront jamais amis, **rigole le Chevalier du Poisson.

**\- Tout comme Camus et oncle Hadès, **sourit Dionysos.

**\- Tout à fait et merci de ne pas lui avoir fait de mal, **déclare Aphrodite qui sait que les autres dieux ont plus ou moins attenté à sa vie.

**\- Pas de problème, je l'adore toujours.**

**\- Camus est formidable, **sourit Death'.** Moi qui pensais qu'il était méprisant et avait un balai dans le cul.**

**\- Toi ! **Grondent Shura et Aphrodite, amis de longue date du Marine.** Tu penses qu'à ça.**

**\- Ok, ok je suis d'accord avec vous, il est de bons conseils. Maintenant je vais faire aussi de lui mon confident.**

Tous se mettent à rire. Leur groupe d'amis va s'agrandir. Kanon, Mû et Camus sont devenus des personnes importantes pour l'ancien trio qu'ils étaient. Et par extension Ikki, Saga, Shion et Rhadamanthe et c'est pour le mieux.

**\- Dites-moi, vous croyez qu'Athéna nous laissera Apollon et moi venir leur rendre visite ? A elle et Camus, **se sent-il obligé de rajouter.

**\- Bien sûr et Sheera et Shin seront aussi les bienvenus, **sourit Aphrodite. **Et j'espère que je pourrais aussi revoir Himiko. J'ai adoré parler avec elle et j'aurais aimé qu'on travaille ensemble.**

Dionysos sourit et prend la commande avant de les laisser seuls. Le trio en profite pour parler du passé et de l'avenir. Vers vingt heures, ils font un signe d'au revoir au trio, futurs maîtres du sanctuaire qui rentrent chez eux. Mais, eux restent encore deux heures, jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Là, ils disent au revoir au Dieu et lui souhaitent une bonne dernière nuit. Aphrodite lui serre la main en promettant de l'aider à garder Sheera le lendemain. Dionysos le remercie ainsi que les deux autres qui hochent la tête de façon à signifier leur aide aussi, avant de partir retrouver sa moitié. Le Chevalier du Poisson prend aussi congé de ses deux plus vieux amis. Il force le pas pour retrouver au plus vite Ikki. Death' et Shura repartent ensemble chez Shura.

* * *

Il ne ferme pas son bar. Il ne rejette pas ces clients. Il offre même des boissons gratuites à qui le souhaite et il rentre chez lui dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures trente. Parce que dans ces environs-là, une jeune femme doit frapper à sa porte, lui sourire et lui raconter sa journée. Parce qu'elle attend toujours ce passage entre le jour et la nuit pour retrouver celui qui réussit l'impossible. La faire aimer de nouveau. Pour elle, c'était un pari impossible il y a de cela encore quelques mois puis…, son cœur s'est épris autant que sa tête et elle a succombé.

Elle est de nouveau heureuse et elle espère tous les jours qu'elle amène avec elle un peu de joie dans la vie de cet homme au regard doux et aux expressions toujours retenues pour ne pas inquiéter ou être questionné. Elle aime ce côté-là de sa personne, celui qui ne veut rien dire ou montrer mais elle aime aussi quand il lui sourit doucement et se montre aussi attentionné qu'il le peut. Qu'il veut bien le montrer. Elle aime aussi ses défauts. Celui du matin quand son regard soutien trop ou quand ses mots trop brusques ou vrais dévoilent quelque chose d'impossible. Ses insinuations parfois douteuses mais vraies et piquantes.

Voilà pourquoi elle essaie de le retrouver tous les soirs quand elle le peut. Avec un sourire à son visage et une pointe de stress dans son cœur qu'elle apprécie tant.

Lui, vient de rentrer dans son appartement et de retirer sa veste de travail. Il décoiffe ses cheveux souvent coiffés vers l'arrière quand il est derrière le bar et s'il sort ses verres à whisky, il entend sans mal ce coup significatif à sa porte. Léger et pourtant rempli d'entrain.

A leur rencontre déjà, il la trouvait magnifique et inaccessible, voilà pourquoi il n'a été qu'une oreille attentive. Il l'a soutenue du mieux possible et malgré-lui, il a fini par succomber à ce charme qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir –ne plus avoir-. Mais il n'a rien dit, l'a même encouragée à voir d'autres hommes pour qu'elle tombe de nouveau amoureuse et grâce à une chance inespérée, ses sentiments se sont vus retournés. Et la première fois où elle lui a souri réellement, il n'a fait que penser à cette Blonde. Elle est sublime avec ces sourires timides ou tristes, trop heureux ou démesurés. Et il a eu l'occasion de goûter à cette cuisine qu'elle ne fait qu'occasionnellement et si ce n'est pas une grande artiste, elle se débrouille et fait de bonnes choses. Mais ce qu'il préfère chez elle, c'est certainement le fait qu'elle s'apprête toujours et en toutes circonstances. Et il adore ses cheveux d'ors, longs ou attachés, volages et chahutants dans son dos. Il aime la regarder, pour lui, elle ressemble un peu à un ange.

**_ Je t'attendais, **soupire Dionysos dans un fin rictus alors que sa porte s'ouvre sur cette femme splendide.

**_ Tu fermes plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire… Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre,** reproche ou pas cette Blonde en se laissant emporter à l'intérieur jusqu'à rejoindre le salon où un verre l'attend. **Tu as eu beaucoup de monde ce soir ?**

**_ Assez, beaucoup d'habitués comme toujours.** Renseigne le Brun en prenant place près de sa chère et tendre qui vient de lui voler un baiser sourire. **Pourrais-je te demander de rester ce soir ?**

**_ J'en serais ravie,** sourit un peu plus Sheera qui vient de lier sa main à celle de cet homme soulagé par la réponse, elle en est certaine. **Dis-moi, je ne voudrais pas te déranger mais pourrais-tu me réserver ta soirée de samedi soir ?** Demande-t-elle à présent avec une idée derrière la tête. **Je sais que tu travailles mais, à cause de mon amie que tu as déjà rencontrée dans ton bar, mon patron aimerait te rencontrer à la soirée organisée par le cabinet.** Se justifie-t-elle légèrement embarrassée par cette invitation qui montrera à tous leur lien.

Mais à cette demande faite, Dionysos ne répond rien durant de longues minutes. Il ne réfléchit pas, n'appréhende pas…, il est tout simplement désolé. Désolé que cette soirée ne se fasse jamais. Parce qu'il ne sera plus là, parce que ce monde n'existera plus et parce que ce samedi, il n'est même pas réellement sûr de pouvoir revoir son amante.

Le cœur serré et le ventre noué, instinctivement il réprime ses émotions pour ne rien montrer de ses contrariétés sur son visage puis, le regard prévenant et doux à l'encontre de son vis-à-vis, il acquiesce.

**_ Je me ferais un plaisir de t'accompagner Sheera et j'essaierai de ne pas faire trop de bourdes. **Accepte-t-il faussement et en jouant à ce jeu stupide. Lui, ce qu'il veut à l'instant, c'est encore être capable de la voir demain. De la toucher, …la frôler un instant.

**_ Vraiment ? J'avais peur que tu refuses, ce que j'aurais compris bien évidemment mais-. Merci et en retour, j'accepterais n'importe laquelle de tes demandes.**

**_ Si possible…, j'aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés.** Articule ce Barman sans même y avoir réfléchi auparavant. En parlant avec ses émotions.

**_ C'est une demande des plus acceptables Dionysos,** acquiesce la Blonde en laissant sa main passer dans les mèches foncées de son amant. **…Je trouve ça adorable,** souffle-t-elle de tout son cœur.

Le Dieu ne répond rien mais y pense beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, il lui ment ouvertement alors que, jusqu'à ce jour, il a tout fait pour être honnête avec elle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il est certain de toujours lui avoir dit toute la vérité et voilà qu'un vilain tour lui est joué par nulle autre que Zeus et que son bonheur semble s'effriter.

Pour tout dire, il a peur que Sheera découvre ses mensonges qui ne le sont pas –pas avant de retrouver la mémoire en tout cas-. Peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui. Peur de ce qu'elle peut croire, d'avoir été manipulée par lui dans l'unique but de la mettre dans son lit. Il a peur… …de la perdre tout simplement, à cause de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre sur lui-même. Il a vécu toute une année dans la peau d'un humain ordinaire et si cela lui a plu, il a aussi eu la chance de rencontrer cette femme aux charmes certains et à l'allure fragile. Il se sent piégé par le Dieu des Dieux. Ridicule, comme une sorte de pantin mais il ne veut pas la perdre, elle. Il se l'interdit même si au final, Zeus et elle seront les seuls à décider de la laisser vivre. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il s'est promis de ne pas la forcer et de ne l'influencer en rien.

Certes, il n'a jamais eu une très grande opinion des humains, mais cette année a été différentes et s'il connaît à présent un peu plus de leurs complexités et de leurs dilemmes, c'est en partie pour cela qu'il veut la laisser choisir. De rester avec lui ou non. …Parce qu'il en est tombé amoureux.

**_ Dionysos ?! …ça va, tu avais l'air un peu perdu ?** S'inquiète la faible voix de cette Blonde légèrement penchée en-dessous du visage de l'homme.

**_ Désolé, tout va bien. Ma tête à juste tournée un instant.** Marmonne comme excuse ce Dieu en relevant la tête et en prenant en coupe ce visage fin et angélique. **Tu es très jolie ce soir Sheera.**

**_ Si tu veux me faire rougir c'est réussi…,** dit-elle gênée par le compliment et par sa tête prise en otage. **Dionysos, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ?!**

**_ Je sais, je viens de m'en rendre compte et… je me dis que j'ai tout simplement eu de la chance de te rencontrer et de t'avoir prêté mon oreille ce soir-là.** Avoue-t-il sans plus de retenue et avec son cœur légèrement troué de devoir la perdre. **Je suis tombé amoureux de la plus merveilleuse des femmes, j'en suis sûr.**

**_ Dio-… . Je me sens tellement heureuse avec toi, **confie Sheera les larmes aux bords des yeux et le sourire aux lèvres. **Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis des années et- préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu as décidé de me dire des choses pareilles, je me préparais la prochaine fois, idiot ! …Rah, tu m'as fait pleurer.**

**_ Désolé…, je ne voulais pas. **Assure-t-il en essuyant de ses pouces ces larmes de bonheur.

**_ Ne t'excuse pas,** sourit la Blonde en embrassant son cher et tendre et en l'enlaçant avec douceur. **Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir aussi, Dionysos**, murmure-t-elle peu de temps après à l'oreille de son amant qui resserre sa taille.

**_ Je t'aime Sheera,** dit le Barman en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne avant de l'amener vers la chambre.

Heureuse et de nouveau épanouie au bras de cet homme, la Dorée annonce un « moi aussi » des plus enthousiastes et des plus pensé de tous les temps. Verres et lumière sont laissés à l'abandon dans ce salon, lentement les vêtements tombent au sol et si les cheveux se décoiffent un peu plus et que les corps se redécouvrent une fois encore, cette nuit, Dionysos se donne pour mission de chérir au maximum ce dernier moment passé en compagnie de son amante. De celle que son cœur a choisie depuis toujours lui semble-t-il.

* * *

Dans l'appartement au-dessus de cette boutique de fleurs, les lumières sont éteintes et pas un bruit ne se fait à l'intérieur de celui-ci et pour cause, personne n'y est.

La boutique est également plongée dans les ténèbres et cette chose fait froncer les sourcils au propriétaire des lieux qui vient de revenir de sa petite sauterie avec ses vieux amis. Il revient avec plus ou moins de souffle et s'il se débarrasse de sa veste et de ses chaussures, il visite chacun des recoins de son appartement avant de se dire qu'il est définitivement seul. Il sort alors son cellulaire de sa poche, voir si aucun message ne l'attend sagement et s'il est déçu de voir son écran vide, quelque chose finit par attirer son attention à l'extérieur. Une lumière plus précisément.

Il renfile donc ses chaussures et redescend l'escalier pour se rendre à cette serre qu'il a lui-même créé sur un coup de tête. Et là, il sourit enfin et laisse échapper son inquiétude grandissante quand aperçoit Ikki avec de la terre sur les mains et des cheveux en pagaille.

**_ Pourquoi es-tu ici ? J'pensais que tu serais en haut. **Affirme Aphrodite en s'approchant de son amant qui est encore avec un pot en terre à la main.

**_ J'm'ennuyais et y'avait encore du travail à faire.** Répond Ikki non sans terminer de rempoter une jeune pousse. **Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?**

**_ Oui, très bien. Pouvoir reparler comme avant avec Death et Shura était quelque chose dont j'avais besoin. Et Dionysos à retrouvé la mémoire lui aussi, apparemment c'était le dernier.** Informe le Bleuté en faisant un nouveau pas dans sa direction. **Tu peux arrêter pour ce soir, tu ne crois pas Ikki ?!** **De toute façon demain nous ne serons plus là.** Finit par dire le plus âgé en déposant ses mains sur les hanches.

**_ Ouais seulement j'pensais que… …tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'on abandonne des fleurs pour une raison aussi banale.** Soupire le plus jeune alors qu'il tique à cette dernière phrase. Qui termine aussi sa plantation et se retourne pour voir son amant. **Tu ne les aimes plus ?**

**_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. …Absolument pas. J'pense que j'ai juste eu peur en ne te voyant nulle part et du coup j'étais peut-être un peu furieux de te voir tranquillement ici comme si mon absence n'avait aucune importance. …Désolé, je crois que pendant un moment, mes propres fleurs m'ont rendu jaloux.** Se confesse Aphrodite en baissant la tête et en n'osant plus fixer son petit-ami.

**_ Jaloux ? J'vois pas pourquoi. J''avais rien à faire alors j'ai trouvé un truc pour m'occuper. On devrait retourner à l'appartement, tu ne crois pas ?** Dit Ikki non sans lâcher ses gants et en amenant avec lui ce Bleu Ciel par la main.

De là, les deux jeunes hommes rentrent chez eux et l'un derrière l'autre, Aphrodite demande quelques renseignements. Par exemple, s'il a dîné, parlé à son frère, s'il est sorti et il ne reçoit que des réponses courtes et précises. Des réponses en accord avec le personnage qu'est Ikki.

Et alors que le Bleu Foncé se rend on ne sait où après s'être lavé les mains à la cuisine, il est attiré dans le canapé, surplombé par son aîné et enlacé « de force » par celui-ci. Caché, emmitouflé et sans aucune envie de se dénicher de là, Aphrodite resserre sa prise et parce qu'il se sent incertain de tout, il se donne pour mission de se confesser à son amant qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussit toujours à le rassurer. Un peu comme Deathmask et Shura mais d'une autre manière. …A sa manière… .

**_ J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici pour toujours. Dans cet appartement, dans cette boutique, dans cette ville, …avec toi. Ici, j'ai pu faire ce que j'aimais et j'ai pu te rencontrer, te parler sans que les préjugés ne viennent nous narguer.** Se confie dans un murmure le Fleuriste qui sent son cœur battre de façon décousue. **Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer demain mais, nous serons tous de retour au sanctuaire et même si tous autant que nous sommes ici avons pu apprendre à nous connaître plus ou moins bien, les missions vont recommencer et les méfiances aussi. On aura beau dire, dans cette ville tout est plus facile que là-bas.**

**_ Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi je vois, **murmure Ikki en caressant lentement les longs cheveux de son aîné.

**_ …Pas vraiment seulement, je m'inquiète. Autant pour la relation qu'a Camus avec les deux autres que la sentence d'Athéna-sama. Elle seule a le pouvoir d'approuver ou non, nos relations et si-**

**_ J'ai confiance en elle, moi.** Assure le Chevalier du Phoenix en scrutant l'horizon de leur appartement. **Mais si elle refuse, tu seras bien obligé de me voir en cachette.** Dit-il de façon moqueuse dans l'unique but d'apaiser l'atmosphère ambiante.

**_ Imbécile,** sourit Aphrodite toujours caché dans le cou de son petit-ami. **On ne pourra plus jamais passer de moment comme celui-là. …Il n'y aura plus de chez nous…, **soupire-t-il avec regrets et mélancolie.

**_ Alors on s'arrangera pour que nos missions coïncident et on se réservera une chambre d'hôtel-**

**_ Pour faire semblant…,** termine le Poisson d'un léger regard triste alors que ses lèvres prennent en otage celles de son cadet une fois la phrase terminée.

**_ Aph', oublie demain. Rien ne changera, j'te le promets. Tu seras toujours toi et j'serais toujours aussi mauvais parleur. La seule chose qui changera c'est qu'on portera de nouveaux nos amures et que tu me laisseras plus souvent tomber pour rejoindre Death' et Shura. J'ai pas raison !?** Affirme maintenant le Bleu Foncé dans un sourire certain et rassurant.

**_ Hm, sans doute,** finit par soupirer le Bleu Ciel comme une plaisanterie qui lui va bien. **Mais après avoir réglé les questions importantes.**

**_ Evidemment. Demain, je serais toujours là et toi aussi et je crois…, que c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Nous sommes chanceux par rapport aux Dieux pour qui tout est incertain. J'suis sûrement égoïste mais c'est ce que je pense. Si tu es là, alors j'irai bien.** Termine de dire Ikki avec détermination et en volant un baiser à son amant toujours installé sur lui.

**_ Tu peux être quelqu'un de vraiment romantique…, je ne savais pas. **Marmonne un Aphrodite gêné et quelque peu rougi.

**_ Bien sûr, j'irais parfaitement bien si mon frère se trouve là aussi.** Ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter le plus jeune pour effacer cette image que l'autre peut avoir de lui.

**_ Idiot. …Je t'aime Ikki, ne change pas d'accord.**

**_ Je te prends au mot.**

Après cette petite mise au point, Ikki se permet d'emporter Aphrodite jusqu'à la chambre là où, il se promet de l'aimer comme l'autre le mérite.

Il inscrit chaque détail de ce visage à l'intérieur de son esprit et au bout de ses doigts. Embrasse cette bouche chaleureuse encore et encore et jusqu'à plus souffle. Écrit son nom sur la peau clair de ce Poisson qui lui donne son autorisation et l'enserre le plus fortement possible.

Lui, ce soir-là, se trouve chanceux parce que dans l'histoire, il n'est pas celui qui risque de perdre le plus. Il n'est pas celui « le plus en danger » et égoïstement, il se félicite pour ça et savoure un peu plus cette chance qu'il a de pouvoir passer chaque jour avec Aphrodite, parce qu'il sait qu'une fois le soleil de nouveau levé, il pourra revoir le visage de son amant et l'un de ses nombreux sourires qu'il lui offre toujours.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le bar de Dionysos, Shura et Death' rentrent tranquillement. Le chevalier du Capricorne veut prendre le métro mais pas celui du Cancer. Lui, veut rentrer à pied, alors, il prend la main de son amant et l'entraîne à sa suite.

**\- On a toute la nuit devant nous et je veux profiter de chaque seconde avec toi.**

**\- Death'…**

Un baiser coupe Shura, leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

**\- Ne me lâche pas de la nuit.**

Shura fait « oui » de la tête en resserrant sa prise sur la main et en suivant son amant. Cette nuit il fait bon alors marcher un peu ne sera pas si mauvais.

Les deux discutent de tout et de rien et arrivent au dojo en moins d'une heure. Shura fait entrer le Bleu qui pour une fois ne dit plus rien et ne fait rien de déplacé. L'homme n'attend pas que le Vert Foncé allume et le tire à sa suite. Il le mène jusqu'à la chambre et le balance sur le lit. Il le surplombe et le contemple un long moment le visage grave. L'une de ses mains vient jouer avec les mèches Vertes, pendant que l'autre vient entrelacer à nouveau ses doigts à ceux du Capricorne. Du bout du nez il va toucher celui sous lui et l'embrasse avec tendresse.

**\- Death' tu me fais peur. Tu as un problème ?**

**\- Je t'aime. Shura demain… Tout le monde parle de l'avenir et de ce qui se passera à notre retour au sanctuaire mais… Et si Zeus… On a été ressuscité pour une mission et quand on l'aura finie, qui nous dit que le roi des Dieux ne nous renverra pas chez les morts.**

**\- Death'…**

**\- Non laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Demain on va aider Athéna et voter pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Après on aidera les autres Dieux à garder leurs amants ou enfants pour Rhadamanthe. Mais nous si on doit mourir après, c'est que c'est notre destinée et je l'accepterais même si personnellement je demanderais à Zeus de te laisser vivre. Tu es si pur et si… Shura tu mérites de vivre et de rester auprès de notre Déesse. Je te la confie.** Le Vert va encore parler, alors le Cancer pose ses doigts sur sa bouche. **Tu me rends meilleur et je t'en remercie mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ou de fidèle ou de stable.**

**\- Je t'aime et je veux rester à tes côtés où que tu sois, alors ne demande rien à Zeus s'il te plaît. Tu me rends aussi meilleur. Grâce à toi j'ai passé la meilleure année de ma vie. Tu peux être un connard et tu peux être comme maintenant, doux et parfait. Avoir les mots qui touchent et ravissent le cœur.**

Death' l'embrasse et resserre sa prise sur sa main. La main dans les cheveux Verts glisse lentement et en douceur sur son cou et déboutonne sa chemise. Ses doigts glissent avec légèreté sur le torse mis à nu.

**\- Shu' pour notre dernière nuit ici et peut-être de notre vie, ne me lâche surtout pas et comment veux-tu le faire ?**

**\- Jamais je ne te lâcherais,** et pour accentuer ses dires il agrippe de ses jambes le bassin d'un Bleu qui est surpris mais ravi. **Pour le reste je te laisse faire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu ne m'as jamais déçu.**

Death' sourit et va mordre le cou de son Vert. Cette nuit-là, le Cancer est doux puis il rivalise d'ingéniosité pour satisfaire son homme qui le suit heureux de chaque nouvelle idée. A la fin, leur corps et leurs cœurs ne font plus qu'un, seul le désir de l'autre compte et surtout celui de le satisfaire. C'est donc après plusieurs jouissances qu'ils tombent épuisés et s'endorment quelques heures avant le grand départ.

* * *

En ce Mardi soir Apollon débarque chez son petit ami sans s'annoncer. Shin est surpris mais heureux. Ils passent une soirée en amoureux, Apollon acceptant de cuisiner avec Shin. Le Blanc se moque souvent de son commis, qui privilégie toujours les restaurants à la cuisine maison. Le repas fait ils s'installent au salon et Shin dresse la table de façon à faire un dîner aux chandelles. Après ils font la vaisselle, Apollon râle, mais Shin se rattrape en lui donnant un baiser osé.

**\- Si tu m'aides je te récompenserais.**

Cela donne tout un tas d'idées au Dieu solaire, qui les exploitera plus tard, car après, il montre à Shin un film parlant de Mythologie Grecques. Il est ravi d'en avoir trouvé un. En ce dernier soir dans cette réalité il veut connaître le ressentis du Blanc sur sa famille. C'est dur de le faire ainsi, mais il n'a pas le droit de se révéler réellement à son amant. Alors avant de lui imposer tout cela il veut connaître ses sentiments.

**\- Je suis heureux,** dit spontanément Shin à la fin du film.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu n'as rien avoir avec Apollon, même si au début je te voyais ainsi.**

**\- Comment ? **Apollon est surpris, le Blanc lance la discussion qu'il désire. Cela l'arrange.

**\- Superficiel et imbu de sa personne. Mais tu es doux et généreux. Tu fais attention au tiens. Tu sais être protecteur.**

**\- Tu me l'as peut-être appris,** confesse le Roux qui au fond se souvient qu'il est tout à fait comme les humains le décrivent : méprisant, superficiel, imbu de sa personne et assez frivole. Seule sa jumelle a toujours un peu compté à ses yeux.** Et Artémis comment la décrirais-tu ?** Il veut son point de vue.

**\- Une personne cruelle mais juste. Qui a un tempérament affirmé. Une femme forte, intelligente et réfléchie. Qui peut être douce mais qui suit un code d'honneur et qui quand elle le pense nécessaire n'a pas peur de tuer de sang-froid. Un peu trop parfois mais cela à l'air d'être chez tous les dieux. C'est ce que j'en ai retiré de mes lectures et de ce film. J'aime le fait que ces deux faux jumeaux soient si opposés par leurs caractères, leurs attributions, leurs physiques et pourtant si proches. Ils sont liés par un lien indestructible. Ils paraissent invincibles ensemble. Apollon se croit parfait mais il ne l'ait que quand Artémis est à ses côtés….** Shin se stoppe, son Roux a l'air ailleurs mais surtout inquiet et triste. **Apollon ça va ?**

**\- Oui, pardon.**

Le Dieu solaire aime ce qu'il entend, même s'il en a peur. En entendant son petit-amis parler, il est devenu triste en pensant que pendant un an il a oublié sa sœur, cela lui est même horrible maintenant qu'il en a conscience. Il espère qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie trop seule. C'est vrai qu'ils sont presque inséparables et qu'ils ont de cette façon oubliée de se faire d'autres liens avec le reste de leur famille.

Cette année, il s'est rapproché de Dionysos et cela a été bon. Il espère que son frère acceptera de toujours lui parler quand ils reviendront sur l'Olympe. Dans un autre registre il a aussi eu quelque contact avec Poséidon et Hadès. Maintenant, il a une nouvelle vision d'eux deux : plus positive, et il veut continuer à leur parler. Peut-être qu'Artémis ressentira aussi ce désir quand il lui aura parlé de cette année et de Shin. De cet humain, de ces humains qu'il a côtoyé. Et de ce Verseau faiseur de miracles comme dit Himiko ou plutôt maintenant « Tante Himiko ». Il sourit, sa famille a changé et ces humains…

**\- Apollon ?**

**\- Je t'aime. Shin je suis sûr que si Apollon trouvait un homme comme toi sur sa route il changerait pour toi, sans en oublier sa sœur de façon volontaire. Je veux dire, j'étais comme cet Apollon mais tu m'as changé pour le mieux. Merci.**

**\- Apollon… Tu m'as aussi changé, j'avais… J'avais renoncé à l'amour et au bonheur tout simplement. J'étais si triste d'avoir survécu et je pensais que je n'avais plus d'intérêt à vivre. Mais quand tu m'as fait la cour si ardemment, quand tu… Merci à toi aussi et je t'aime tellement que je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. Tu es vraiment mon Soleil et tu m'as sorti de mes ténèbres.**

Le Roux prend un baiser à son Blanc avant de lui demander s'il a lu sur d'autres Dieux. Le Blanc se fait un plaisir de parler des Dieux des Mers, des Morts et de Rhadamanthe le juge. De Dionysos aussi, mais une Déesse l'intrigue, Athéna. Apollon rigole et laisse son amant lui dire pourquoi elle est intrigante. Apollon sourit et se promet qu'un jour il pourra répondre à toutes ses questions. Il est peut-être temps qu'il apprenne aussi à parler avec cette sœur.

**\- Merci pour toutes ces réflexions.** Apollon trouve cela assez encourageant malgré quelques petits détails normaux dans la réflexion d'un humain qui ne croit pas en ces Dieux. Alors le Dieu ne s'en offusque pas. De plus, le Blanc a l'air de s'y être intéressé et de s'être documenté. Il trouvera sûrement bientôt dans le travail de Shin des œuvres inspirées d'eux.

**\- Je n'ai pas fini, ce qui m'a le plus intrigué c'est pourquoi les humains ont dit que Zeus avait partagé la guerre en deux. Athéna pour les guerres justes et Arès pour les guerres cruelles et violentes.**

**\- Car les humains ont plusieurs visages et plusieurs émotions. Faire la guerre pour protéger quelqu'un ou récupérer quelqu'un et la faire par plaisir de tuer et de prendre aux autres sont deux choses différentes.**

**\- Je comprends, mais pourquoi il a donné le mauvais rôle à son fils légitime et héritier. Tu ne trouves pas Zeus cruel ? Il laisse sa femme jeter leur premier fils par la fenêtre car il est difforme et ne le récupère que parce qu'il est bon forgeron d'arme et de bijoux et le second il lui donne le rôle du méchant et le laisse se faire insulter et humilier. Alors que les autres, il leur donne à tous le beau rôle. Ils doivent prendre sa place un jour non ?**

**\- Zeus à peut-être peur qu'ils le fassent et en poussant ses enfants à se détester il se donne une chance de rester le plus longtemps possible sur le trône.** Apollon n'y a jamais pensé mais c'est vrai que son père fait tout pour que les enfants d'Héra, son épouse légitime, soient toujours mal vus. Il donne toujours la priorité à Athéna voire à lui et Artémis et les autres rien. Dionysos doit peut-être le détester malgré qu'il n'ait pas changé de comportement avec lui et l'ait même appelé frère ce qui est en fait la première fois.

**\- Je n'aimerais pas l'avoir pour père. J'espère que les humains se sont trompés sur leurs dieux. Tout le monde devrait avoir des parents aimants et qui protègent leurs enfants. Quand on sera parent on fera ça bien ?**

**\- Shin… Tu veux qu'on ait des enfants ? **Apollon croit avoir mal entendu, il n'en revient pas. Le Blanc les voit parents et fonder une famille ?

**\- Oui… Si tu en veux… Camus, Saga et Shion ont l'air tellement heureux et Arthur aussi. Il y a temps d'enfants qui attendent un foyer et qui méritent de l'avoir. On fera mieux que le dieu Apollon aussi.**

**\- Comment ça ? **Là, Apollon est perdu. Pourquoi il dit vouloir faire mieux que lui ?

**\- Je parle d'Asclépios le Dieu de la Médicine.** **Son fils que Zeus a tué pour avoir ressuscité quelqu'un. Apollon a peut-être tué les constructeurs de foudre mais c'est Zeus qui l'a lancé et qui l'a voulu. Il aurait pu au moins défendre son fils. Je sais que Zeus est son père et son roi mais Asclépios était son fils.** Shin se tait un instant et regarde le Roux. **Apollon tu pleures ?**

**\- Je n'avais jamais pris conscience de ça, **murmure le Dieu. Shin le regarde bizarrement. **Je veux dire j'avais pris en compte la colère d'Apollon d'avoir perdu un fils et qu'il ne pouvait pas se venger sur son père. Mais jamais qu'au fond si au tout début il avait parlé avec son père, qu'il avait essayé de le raisonner ou de lui expliquer les choses. De trouver une autre solution de punir Asclépios, sans avoir à le tuer. Il n'a pas réfléchi et agit impulsivement.**

**\- Comme beaucoup de parents. C'est pour cela qu'élever un enfant est difficile et qu'il faut partir avec déjà une idée de base même si elle va évoluer.**

**\- Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi ?**

**\- Oui… Apollon je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble, mais j'aimerais qu'on se marie un jour et qu'on fonde notre famille.**

**\- Oui ! **S'écrie Apollon. **Pardon je veux dire j'en serais ravi. Et on va le faire. On fera du mieux qu'on peut et on va être heureux avec nos futurs enfants. Avec toi je suis sûr que je peux tout réussir. Tu es ma fleur de lune.**

**\- Merci mon Soleil.**

Apollon le regarde un long moment, cet humain lui a dit une chose si simple mais qui à l'époque n'a même pas touché son esprit. Pour dire la vérité, cette fois-là il n'a rien dit à Zeus. Car ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était la perte d'un héritier, et non d'un fils et que des êtres inférieurs puissent tuer un Dieu ou un Demi-Dieu. Il a été surtout blessé dans sa fierté de Dieu et non triste de la perte d'un enfant. Car il n'a jamais vu Asclépios ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son amant le lui reproche et il le comprend.

**\- Si j'étais cet Apollon est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner et me faire confiance pour fonder une famille avec toi ?**

**\- Bien sûr car tu n'es plus cet homme. Et là tu pleures un enfant que tu n'as pas connu. Tu viens de comprendre l'importance de la famille.**

**\- Oui, merci mon amour. Je viens de comprendre ça et autre chose, il faut toujours protéger les siens et ceux qu'on aime quoi qu'il en coûte. Shin je te protégerai et on fondera cette famille. Je veux vivre éternellement à tes côtés. Je te promets de toujours t'aimer et de rester à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. **

Les deux hommes se fixent avant de s'embrasser allègrement. Apollon soulève Shin et les mène rapidement dans la chambre du Blanc, là ils s'aiment toute la nuit. Le Dieu ne se retient pas et montre son affection au Blanc. Non il ne le perdra pas au petit matin, il se battra pour lui et pour sa future famille. Il a mal fait avec Asclépios et ses autres frères et sœurs mais maintenant c'est fini. Il a Shin et il l'aidera à changer les choses à évoluer. Il l'aidera à devenir un homme bien et un bon parent.

* * *

**_ Si je te dis que je dois partir demain, tu m'en voudrais ?** Demande clairement Poséidon alors qu'il est confortablement installé dans son canapé avec sa femme dans ses bras.

**_ Partir ? …Un voyage d'affaire je présume.** Insinue semblant de rien la jeune femme tout en continuant de jouer avec cette large main qu'elle emprisonne et en regardant le film qu'elle a elle-même choisi.

**_ Plus ou moins, oui. **Ne sait que répondre le Bleuté en se détestant de lui mentir.

**_ Encore un animal à sauver. A peine marié et voilà que tu me quittes déjà, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps,** plaisante-t-elle à présent en levant son regard vers celui qu'elle peut maintenant appeler « mari ». **Poséidon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Soupire-t-elle surprise de voir le visage grave de son homme.

**_ Je ne le fais pas par plaisir.**

**_ Je le sais idiot, je te taquinais seulement.** Assure la jeune mariée dans un doux sourire réconfortant.

**_ Ne crois pas qu'il y ait plus important que toi, **surenchérit pourtant le Dieu des Mers qui n'arrive plus bien à contrôler ses émotions et cela se ressent fortement sur la météo extérieure.

**_ Je le sais bien voyons, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de t'épouser autrement. Poséidon, regarde-moi, **murmure gentiment Himiko qui change de position pour pouvoir entourer de ses mains le visage de son amant. **A ton retour, on partira en lune de miel et à ce moment-là, tu pourras me montrer à quel point je suis importante pour toi, ça te va ?!**

Pendant un long moment, Poséidon ne dit rien. Il se contente simplement de graver ce visage dans sa mémoire parce que qui sait s'il pourra la revoir et cette seule pensée... le fige. Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, il voit le risque bien réel de la perdre et comprend parfaitement les paroles de son frère dans la même situation que lui. Il doute à présent de tous ses faits et gestes, de toutes ces décisions et du fait que même son mariage ne comptera sûrement pas pour Zeus. …Il y a beaucoup plus de chance qu'ils soient perdant malgré les promesses faites et entendues. Et à bien y regarder, seuls les Dieux perdront. Le constat fait, ses sourcils se froncent et dans un geste souple, il enlace fortement sa moitié en se promettant qu'il gagnera contre son frère et ses jeux égoïstes. Il se promet de récupérer coûte que coûte Himiko Hatsuki à ses côtés.

**_ C'est promis, à mon retour nous partirons rien que tous les deux, très loin de tout. **Assure Poséidon d'une nouvelle voix beaucoup plus confiante et déterminée malgré sa tristesse de dire « au revoir ».

**_ Tu me fais un peu peur là, tu n'arrêtes pas de changer d'humeur. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?** Questionne de nouveau la Brune en inspectant son époux.

**_ C'est juste que…, j'ai un peu peur que tu me détestes.**

**_ le Grand Directeur de l'Aquarium de Tokyo, avoir peur ?!** Soupire sarcastiquement la jeune femme dans l'intention de changer l'ambiance lourde et l'air mélancolique de son conjoint. **Je pense te connaître de mieux en mieux et si à notre première rencontre je te pensais hautain et imbu de ta personne, aujourd'hui je te vois comme quelqu'un d'acharné, déterminé et fort. Alors non, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je déteste. Comment je pourrais en sachant que tu as été le seul homme capable de me sortir de ma petite tour dorée ?** Dit-elle en cajolant les mèches Bleus de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassant de temps à autre. **Fait ton voyage, reviens-moi et ensuite continuons de notre mieux ensemble.**

Souriant en retour à sa femme, Poséidon la reprend dans ses bras et la resserre avec amour. Cette humaine, non cette femme, non SA femme, il ne veut l'échanger sous aucun prétexte et la remplacer encore moins.

C'est elle qu'il veut et dès demain, il s'attellera à voir son désir se réaliser. Mais pour l'heure, il doit lui répondre et les yeux dans les yeux, il sent son cœur se calmer même si à l'extérieur, un déluge sans nom tombe au sol.

**_ Je t'aime Himiko, tu es faite pour moi. **Dit le Roi des Mers en regardant cette main à laquelle une bague trône fièrement.

**_ Je t'aime aussi.** Conclue-t-elle en reprenant sa place initiale dans les bras du Dieu. **Bien alors maintenant, dis-moi combien de temps tu seras absent. Une semaine ? Plus ?**

**_ Peut-être plus, je ne sais pas comment tout va se dérouler, **ne ment pas Poséidon puisqu'il n'a aucune idée des prochaines actions de Zeus.

**_ Dans ce cas, tu m'appelleras tous les soirs si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**_ Je le ferais,** souffle le Bleuté d'un regard triste qui n'est pas vu.

**_ Et tu me rapporteras un souvenir aussi.** Exige-t-elle comme une sorte de cadeau.

**_ Bien sûr.**

**_ Et si jamais tu croise des espèces rares tu pourrais les prendre en photo ?** **Comme ça ma classe en profitera aussi**. Continue-t-elle avec engouement.

**_ J'écrirais leurs caractéristiques alors.**

**_ Merci,** sourit Himiko comblée de bonheur par sa décision d'avoir épousée cet homme et d'avoir été choisie comme elle est. Avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

D'autres exigences sont ensuite énumérées tout au long de la soirée et si très vite le sujet dérive, Poséidon profite au maximum de sa dernière soirée avec sa femme.

Le cœur lourd autant que ses pensées, il apprécie tout même et si toute la nuit il la resserre à lui, c'est dans l'unique but de se convaincre qu'elle sera avec lui au matin.

* * *

Pour cette dernière nuit Shaka et Mû ne veulent pas faire dans le faste. Ni restaurant, ni cinéma, ni bar… juste un film en amoureux à la maison. Un plateau télé sur les genoux et deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Ils optent pour une comédie romantique qui leur donnent envie de se câliner. Après avoir déposé le plateau repas leurs mains se lient naturellement et les premiers baisers s'échangent. Le film finit ils vont dans leur chambre. Depuis quelques temps, Mû a plus ou moins emménagé chez Shaka.

Dans la pièce, le Blond entraîne le Parme vers le lit entre deux baisers et mots doux. Mû se laisse bercer par l'amour que lui témoigne son amant. Pour l'en remercier Shaka l'amène doucement vers les affres du plaisir.

Le Blond surplombe d'abord son homme puis change de place. Il adore voir Mû se déhancher sur son sexe. Le Parme a à ce moment-là des expressions faciales des plus jouissives. Les joues rougies, les yeux larmoyants, la lèvre inférieure mordue - si ce n'est ses doigts – afin de s'empêcher de hurler de plaisir. Dans ces moments-là Shaka aime donner un coup de rein libérateur d'un cri de plaisir chez son petit-ami.

Les deux aiment jouer avec les émotions de l'autre et découvrir à chaque fois une nouvelle façon de faire jouir son aimé. La nuit passe ainsi changeant de position et de rôle. Se cajolant et s'aimant comme si c'était la dernière fois ou la première, ils ne savent pas trop sauf qu'ils s'aiment tout naturellement.

* * *

Parce que c'est leur dernière soirée ensemble. Parce qu'après cette nuit tout va redevenir comme avant. Parce que beaucoup de choses vont changer après cette année alors pour l'occasion, Saori demande à ses parents si Seiya peux passer la nuit chez eux et ils acceptent sans poser trop de questions.

Mais le problème est là, depuis que la demande a été faite, le dîner fini et le futon préparé pour l'occasion les deux adolescents n'ont plus dit un mot. Ils se regardent de temps à autre, se sourient également mais les mots ne sont plus.

Là, dans la chambre de la jeune fille l'un à même le sol sur son lit d'appoint et l'autre sur son lit ouvert, on pourrait entendre les mouches voler. Pas qu'il y ait du stress qui les mange seulement, les pensées sont bien trop présentes pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. La preuve c'est que Seiya n'entend pas la voix de son amoureuse l'appeler.

**_ 'Ya…, 'Eiya- …Seiya !** S'évertue à appeler la jeune fille qui s'apprête à tendre la main pour attraper l'épaule de celui qu'elle aime appeler petit-ami.

**_ Désolé, tu me parlais ?** Se reprend le Brun en posant son regard sur l'adolescente.

**_ Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose ce soir alors que d'habitude tu es une vraie pile électrique.** Clame la Violette qui veut comprendre.

**_ Je réfléchissais désolé… . Pour demain, je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais je suis quand même inquiet,** admet-il en détournant le regard. **Saori-chan, demain tu seras de nouveau ma Déesse, notre Déesse et-**

**_ Je sais, moi aussi ça me fait un peu peur rien que d'y penser mais crois-moi, mes sentiments pour toi son réels. Et je ne veux pas nous négliger une fois de retour… …à la maison.** Avoue-t-elle alors que son regard semble crier un « je t'aime » incroyablement pensé.

**_ Je ne veux pas recevoir de traitement de faveur…,** marmonne Seiya en baissant le regard. **Ou être vu comme…-**

**_ Tu ne recevras aucun traitement de faveur, tous mes chevaliers sont égaux. Je serais seulement plus inquiète pour toi comme…, je l'ai toujours été,** marmonne à son tour la Violette qui se sent embarrassée de ce secret.

Les lèvres scellées, les deux adolescents finissent par se terrer dans un silence sans nom et trop gênés pour regarder l'autre, l'ambiance lourde se fait ressentir. Ils ne savent pas non plus comment se sortir de là mais et parce que le Brun ne veut pas rester silencieux avec toutes les autres choses qu'il a à dire, il se reprend. Au même instant, Saori a eu la même idée et d'une même voix, les deux se retournent.

**_ Je ne voulais pas te couper,** reprend la jeune fille, **vas-y je t'écoute.**

**_ Ce n'était rien d'important mais je voulais que tu saches que tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais eue et aussi…, je t'aime Saori-chan. Je t'aime vraiment alors je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il en coûte.** Dit ce Brunet de tout son cœur et avec le sourire. Un large sourire qui ne sait pas mentir.

**_ …Tu es… vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et je t'aime moi aussi. **Dit la Violette les joues rougies et les yeux brillants. **…Tu es mon âme sœur,** souffle-t-elle comme un aveu qu'elle s'est déjà fait à elle-même depuis longtemps.

Le sourire aux lèvres et les bras appuyés sur le lit de sa Dulcinée, Seiya n'émet aucun autre geste. La Déesse se penche pour embrasser son petit-ami, comme pour lui affirmer ses mots.

Les cœurs légers à présent, le lendemain ne leurs fait plus peur et durant encore une heure, ils parlent d'eux. De leur couple, de leur petite envie inavouée comme le fait de pouvoir se tenir la main au sanctuaire ou juste déjeuner ensemble de temps à autre. Puis, tranquillement ils s'endorment. Main dans la main au début et l'un à côté de l'autre par la suite puisque Saori prend l'initiative de se coucher auprès de son amoureux. La tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur régulier et chantant.

* * *

**_ Tu penses que ça sera comment demain ?** Marmonne Shun alors qu'il est sous les draps avec Hyoga et dans la maison du Blond.

**_ J'en sais rien mais ça sera sûrement tendu et puis… on va entendre tellement de choses,** songe le Doré en resserrant de temps à autre les mains de son petit-ami entre les siennes.

**_ Personne ne sera d'accord sur rien,** soupire le Vert.

**_ Et tous voudront avoir raison,** continue le Blondin dans un fin sourire**. J'espère qu'Athéna-sama gagnera même si la façon dont Zeus-sama à tout fait et quelque peu cruelle.** Continue-t-il sur sa lancée et en marmonnant à voix haute ce qu'il pense tout bas.

**_ Je pense aussi qu'il n'aurait pas dû nous effacer la mémoire. Qu'on aurait très bien pu s'en sortir sans ça et changer le regard des plus réticents.**

**_ Il aurait simplement pu annuler nos pouvoirs, on est d'accord !** Plaide Hyoga comme si les deux se comprenaient et c'est sûrement le cas.

**_ Exact, mais nous n'avons rien le droit de dire puisque nous sommes que des Bronzes, pas vrai. Et même si on s'est bien débrouillés, notre avis ne sera que survolé.**

**_ Oui ou non, on sait qu'Athéna-sama tient toujours compte de ses chevaliers et puis, elle est restée toute une année avec nous. **Assure le Doré dans un fin sourire.

**_ …Tu as raison, j'ai été médisant.** Avoue pour de vrai Shun en regrettant un peu ses mots… . **Hyoga, comment ça va se passer là-bas…, pour nous je veux dire ? Athéna-sama a dit qu'on en parlerait une fois rentrés mais je m'inquiète quand même et si…, et si on nous enlevait notre statut de chevalier ? Mon frère serait tellement déçu.**

**_ Tu penses à Ikki ? T'es bien le seul qui ne le décevra jamais et tu le sais. Pis il serait le premier à te protéger contre le reste du monde. Il serait même près à défier Athéna-sama si jamais elle s'en prenait à toi alors je crois que pour l'instant, tu peux être confiant. **Rit de moitié le Doré en laissant sa tête cogner celle de son petit-ami.

Le sourire aux lèvres des mots entendus et le regard lumineux, Shun se resserre un peu à son compagnon et chiffonnant le chandail qu'il tient entre sa main libre, il se permet de prendre un baiser aux lèvres douces du Blond.

A ce contact, son cœur se réchauffe d'une douce chaleur apaisante et picorant plusieurs fois ces lèvres à sa portée, le Vert se calme et se vide l'esprit de tout ce qu'il peut imaginer pour les jours à venir. Le pire qui puisse lui arriver serait qu'il soit séparé de son Blond et destitué de son titre. Eloigné de son frère aussi mais là, il prend confiance qu'un meilleur futur s'ouvre à lui.

**_ Quand on rentrera, je te ferais une place à côté de moi.** Informe maintenant Shun qui ne se fait plus d'idées noires et qui espère.

**_ Je prendrais cette place avec plaisir même si je suis persuadé que ton frère va essayer de t'en dissuader. En nous grognant qu'on est trop jeune et immature pour réellement savoir ce que l'on veut.** Rouspète Hyoga dans un grognement bien à lui et en faisant sourire son interlocuteur.

**_ Tu le connais vraiment bien mais bon, s'il ne veut vraiment pas, on le fera en cachette !** Soupire le Vert comme un secret.

**_ ça me va…, ton idée me plaît bien. **Confie le Blondin en laissant son pouce toucher la joue de son petit-ami. **Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu manigances quelque chose toi.**

**_ Ne dit pas des choses comme ça,** soupire Shun en rougissant.

**_ J'adore te gêner, tu le sais.**

**_ …Oui. Hyoga-**

**_ Shun maintenant on se tait et on profite une dernière fois d'être ici et rien que tous les deux,** soupire le Doré dans un sourire avant de capturer les lèvres de son adorable petit-ami qu'il tripote déjà avec son consentement.

Sa main glisse sous le chandail du Vert et s'il fait frissonner cette peau blanche sous ses doigts, il en est ravi. Tous les deux, profitent de leur dernière nuit ensemble et s'ils étouffent pas mal de leurs gémissements pour ne pas alerter les parents dans la chambre opposée, ils ne font que se caresser et s'ils ne se sentent pas encore tout à fait prêts pour aller jusqu'au bout, aucun des deux ne va forcer l'autre. Au contraire, ils sont à l'écoute de l'autre et sûrement que prochainement, une nouvelle étape sera franchie pour eux.


	166. Chapter 165

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Aujourd'hui est un jour important tout le monde rentre chez soi ou du moins sort du monde créer par Zeus. Je sais qu'on est le 1****er**** avril mais aujourd'hui je ne ferais pas de poisson d'avril et comme promis je vais vous faire une surprise. Comme notre texte était long nous l'avons coupé en deux chapitres. Un maintenant et un ce soir. Oui aujourd'hui deux chapitres qui suivent la chronologie de la journée. Et pardon j'aurais du publier celui-là plus tôt. Et je sais à la fin vous allez me haïr de vous faire attendre ce soir. **

**Bonne lecture à ce soir. **

**Biz Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : ce soir mercredi 1 er avril.**

* * *

**Mercredi 1****er**** Avril (partie 1)**

Ce matin-là, tout se bouscule dans l'Olympe. Les dieux se lèvent avec différentes émotions dans le cœur et des idées plein la tête. Les jumeaux Hypnos et Thanatos se préparent à retrouver leur Dieu Hadès et à le soutenir. Mais avant cela ils vont en Enfer et donnent leurs derniers ordres pour bien accueillir le retour de leur seigneur et de Rhadamanthe.

Eaque et Minos en sont soulagés mais Pandore elle est en train de réfléchir dans son coin.

**\- Un problème ? **Demande Thanatos.** Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris ?**

**\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Juste l'autre jour, Dame Artémis et la Reine Héra sont venues me voir et elles m'ont parlé d'un jeune humain, Rin, dont le seigneur Hadès serait tombé amoureux. Dois-je lui préparer une chambre ou vivra-t-il avec le seigneur Hadès ?**

Le visage de Thanatos se fige, il ne voit pas de quoi se mêlent toute ces femmes et de plus la relation du Dieu des morts avec cet humain est… il ne sait pas quoi en penser. Il va répondre quand Hypnos l'en empêche d'une main sur l'épaule et parle à sa place.

**\- Pandore, merci de t'en soucier mais sache que la vie de cet humain et des autres reste à ce jour encore incertaines. Mais s'il venait à vivre avec nous je pense qu'il partagerait la chambre du Seigneur Hadès. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard.**

**\- Bien nous feront comme vous le désirez, **sourit Pandore tout en se faisant une liste mentale de tous ce qu'il faudra régler pour leur bien être à tous les deux si son frère revient avec ce jeune Rin.

Les deux jumeaux disparaissent alors et Eaque et Minos se mettent à rire de la jeune fille en lui promettant de l'aider à créer un environnement parfait pour accueillir l'humain ainsi que Kanon et les deux enfants de Rhadamanthe. Ils lui font savoir que les deux Déesses leurs ont fait part de la relation de leur frère avec le Gémeau et de son désir de garder les enfants qu'il a eu dans ce monde alternatif. Pandore sautille de joie et s'empresse de poser plein de questions afin de bien accueillir tout le monde.

De retour sur l'Olympe les jumeaux croisent Artémis dans une belle robe blanche et vraiment bien coiffée. Ils n'ont plus l'habitude, ces derniers temps elle opte pour des tenues de chasseuses et est décoiffée avec plein de brindilles emmêlées dans ses cheveux. En cet instant, elle arbore un fin sourire d'apparat au vu du reste de son visage qui paraît fermé.

**\- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour Apollon, **essaie de la rassurer Thanatos.

**\- Que Zeus t'entende ! **S'exclame Artémis un peu sèchement sans le vouloir. Elle va s'excuser mais Thanatos lui sourit chaleureusement en lui faisant signe qu'il comprend.

Ils marchent tous les trois tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'Olympe qui sont pour une fois silencieux. Puis, ils arrivent dans cette pièce où Zeus passe son temps. A l'intérieur c'est sans surprise qu'ils trouvent tous les Dieux réunis qui regardent la sphère. Dans celle-ci, deux images se reflètent. L'une montre Zeus entouré des Dieux et Chevaliers tous se regardent sans un mot. L'autre les Humains en train de se réveiller dans l'univers fictif.

* * *

Himiko n'est pas surprise d'être seule au réveil. Poséidon lui ayant parlé de son voyage d'affaire. Elle se lève alors et se prépare un sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle est prête, elle soupire de soulagement d'avoir préparé son sac le soir d'avant.

En quittant l'appartement elle le regarde une dernière fois comme si un pressentiment lui disait que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle y met les pieds. Elle rigole car dès le lendemain de son mariage elle a emménagé ici avec son nouvel époux. Celui-ci avait tout organisé et elle avait pu se pencher sur la préparation de sa rentrée, ayant une nouvelle classe. En fermant la porte elle sourit de tant de chance et de bonheur.

Shin trouve son lit vide mais cela ne l'ennuie pas. Apollon aime partir tôt au travail, il lui a dit que le moment où le soleil se lève c'est pour lui le meilleur moment pour sa créativité. Ce jour-là il a pouffé de rire, mais il a répondu que lui est plus productif la nuit. Les deux hommes ont alors échangé sur leur routine de travail. Shin rougit d'un coup se rappelant de sa discussion du soir d'avant. Ils n'ont jamais eu de discussion si poussée sur leur avenir et sur leur désir de fonder un foyer ensemble. Il est rassuré, même si certaines des réactions de son Soleil l'ont inquiété. Il se demande quand même pourquoi Apollon a autant insisté sur son homologue divin et leurs ressemblances. Sûrement un doute dans l'esprit de son amour mais il saura le faire disparaître. Alors c'est heureux et le cœur léger qu'il quitte le lit et se prépare avant de sortir de sa maison et d'aller dans l'atelier de son jardin. En ce moment il dessine le tableau représentant Apollon.

Rin est devant le miroir de la salle d'eau de son amant. Il masse ses épaules et sa nuque où apparaissent des morsures rougies. Il peste de tant de marques sur son corps, mais sourit de tant d'attention et de possessivité de cet homme qui ne fait que montrer son amour pour lui à l'aide de ses marques. Il enfile un pull qui couvre tout. Il ne veut pas que les autres voient les marques d'amour d'Hadès.

Il se prépare un déjeuner, cela lui fait bizarre d'être ici seul, mais il apprécie la chose. Il doit s'y faire, un jour peut-être, ils vivront sûrement ensemble. Du moins, il a bon espoir de cela, mais il ne forcera pas la chose et attendra que son amant soit prêt et le lui propose. Il est quand même heureux d'avoir reçu la clé de cet appartement en cadeau. Il joue avec celle-ci, tout en allant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il prend soin de bien refermer derrière lui.

Sheera s'étire dans le lit vide de Dionysos. L'homme a déserté celui-ci, elle se dit qu'il est allé chercher les croissants comme souvent le matin. Elle se lève et prend une douche avant de s'habiller. Quand elle est prête elle fait le tour de l'appartement et le trouve vide. Elle s'inquiète un peu qu'il ne soit toujours pas de retour. Elle agrippe son portable et l'appelle. Personne ne répond. Un mauvais pressentiment lui fait mal à l'estomac, le soir d'avant elle l'a trouvé un peu ailleurs et là, il est parti sans laisser de mot. Un peu anxieuse qu'il soit arrivé malheur à son homme, elle prend un bout de papier et griffonne quelques mots dessus avant de quitter l'endroit à la recherche de celui-ci. Sa première destination après avoir fermé la porte, la boulangerie qu'aime tant son barman.

Les enfants se réveillent très tôt, Rhadamanthe et Kanon les déposent aussitôt à l'école. Ils s'excusent de ce premier jour rapide expliquant un rendez-vous important. Ils promettent de venir les chercher dès la fin des cours et faire plein d'activités avec eux. Les deux enfants les pardonnent et leurs font de gros câlins que Rhadamanthe prend avec plaisir avant de leur rappeler combien il les aime. Tous se séparent les larmes aux yeux mais tous font semblant d'être forts pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.

Arthur se réveille sur le canapé avec un plaid sur lui. Il regarde sa montre qui indique neuf heures. S'il ne se lève pas maintenant, il sera en retard. Ses pères lui ont dit de venir pour dix heures au Lycée. Il a du mal à quitter le canapé tellement il est courbaturé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les trois hommes ont été si insistant pour qu'ils passent la nuit tous les quatre sur le canapé à regarder des films le soir avant la rentrée.

Camus lui a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de cela. Alors il a accepté quant à vingt heures après une journée de folie avec ses amis il s'est vu invité à manger sur le canapé. Saga et Shion se sont mis à côté de lui et ont mis un plaid sur eux trois. Camus les a rejoints avec un énorme plateau télé remplit de bonnes choses salées et sucrées. Des chips, du saucisson, des tomates cerises, du fromage, du pain, une salade de fruits, des gâteaux apéritifs et de desserts et du popcorn. Le Marine s'est assis à côté de Shion et a posé le plateau sur la table basse devant eux. Shion lui a proposé un peu du plaid et le professeur de Littérature a ri disant que le froid n'est pas une gêne pour lui, qu'en fait il ne le ressent pas vraiment surtout dans les maisons aussi chauffées. Arthur a ri avec Saga et Shion reconnaissant qu'eux trois sont vraiment frileux. Après ils ont visionnées des films en tous genres les uns après les autres jusqu'à pas d'heure et se sont tous endormis sur le canapé.

Shion lui a dit qu'ils ne seraient sûrement pas là à son réveil mais qu'il n'a juste qu'à se préparer et les rejoindre pour dix heures au Lycée. Donc enfin prêt mais encore bien fatigué il passe la porte de chez lui et part pour le Lycée.

* * *

Quand chaque humain a fermé la porte de chez eux ils ont été comme téléporté dans un endroit inconnu. Ils ont atterri dans une sorte de bulle transparente mais difficile à crever. Tous ont essayé en tapant dedans et en criant pour se faire entendre des personnes en face d'eux et sous eux. Effectivement les bulles qui les retiennent volent dans les airs et tous se voient sauf ceux dans la pièce sous eux.

Ils y voient leurs amants et amis autour d'une table se faire face en silence et surtout regarder un grand homme aux cheveux blancs. La scène a l'air figée dans l'espace et le temps. Himiko regarde son mari les poings serrés et comprend mieux son état d'esprit le soir d'avant. Mais ce qui attire plus son attention est Arthur, le jeune homme essaie de se déplacer vers un endroit, sa bulle bouge à peine mais un peu quand même. Elle tourne son regard et est horrifiée d'y voir Hatsuharu et Inoué. Les deux enfants sont aussi prisonniers et ont l'air de crier, la petite est en larme et son frère la tient fermement entre ses mains. Elle fait comme Arthur et pousse sur sa bulle pour aller les retrouver. Elle voit alors Sheera, Rin et Shin comme eux. Cela leur paraît à tous des heures mais leurs bulles entrent en contact avec celle des petits et tous se retrouvent dans une seule bulle et les adultes et l'adolescent viennent soutenir les deux petits. Inoué se jette dans les bras d'Himiko pendant que le garçon se love dans ceux d'Arthur.

Et comme si de rien n'était une voix s'élève et les fait sursauter, le temps reprend son cours. Plus bas, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se met à parler.

**\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue. Comme tout le monde est là nous allons commencer.**

**\- Merci cher frère, mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir un peu à l'avance de l'heure de notre retour,** claque la voix de Poséidon.

**\- Rhadamanthe et Kanon ont, eux, tout anticipé en amenant les enfants très tôt à leur école. Fallait te lever plus tôt pour dire au revoir à ta femme.**

**\- On aurait au moins aimé leur laisser un message,** sourit Dionysos doucement un verre de vin à la main. Les vieilles habitudes reviennent vite, il en est lui-même surpris. Apollon lui prend des mains et le boit d'une gorgée.

**\- Pardon j'en avais a****ussi besoin.**

Le Dieu du vin lui sourit et il en fait apparaître un devant Camus. Celui-ci sourit de son attention mais n'y touchera pas pour l'instant, fait-il comprendre d'un geste de la tête.

**\- Je vois que ce petit voyage vous a fait du bien et vous a rapproché,** s'amuse Zeus en voyant ses fils et le Verseau si complices. **Alors que pensez-vous des humains maintenant ? Doit-on les tuer ou les laisser vivre ?**

Les humains en entendant cela se crispent et ne bougent plus en retenant leur souffle, plein de questions en tête. Parmi les êtres sous eux, il n'y a plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Hadès frappe la table faisant sursauter tout le monde, même les humains dans la bulle.

**\- Cesse de t'amuser à nos dépend tu le sais bien,** s'énerve le Noir. **Je suis le Dieu des morts et Rhadamanthe est un juge des Enfers nous n'avons rien à penser des Humains, nous nous devons de les juger et d'être impartials. Mais toi, le seras-tu ?** Zeus lui sourit de façon énigmatique. **Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi,** reprend Hadès. **Tout ce qui m'intéresse est la finalité à tous cela. Ton missionnaire, pendant le jeu, n'a pas su nous dire si oui ou non nous conserverons nos humains. Moi je n'ai que trois intérêts dans ton jeu à savoir garder Rin, Inoué et Hatsuharu, …le reste je m'en fiche.**

**\- Je vois, **fait Zeus.** Alors tu es d'accord pour que les autres humains vivent ?**

**\- Ils finiront chez moi de toute façon alors je n'ai cure de leurs problèmes, leurs vies ou autre si j'ai mes trois humains.**

Hadès et Zeus se défient du regard et leur cosmos viennent se percuter.

**\- Si je puis vous interrompre, en tant que missionnaire j'ai pu voir l'éveil de chacun et …**

**\- Camus, **grogne Zeus,** je connais déjà ton opinion. Mon frère…**

**\- Oui, il ne sait pas demander les choses, **soupire Camus.** Mais il est inquiet pour Rin et les enfants et il n'est pas le seul. **Tous font « oui » de la tête. Rhad' et Kanon enlacent plus leurs mains ensembles.

**\- Intéressant. Vous savez, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous observer durant toute cette année passée et croyez-moi, vous m'avez fait bien rire. **S'amuse à dire Zeus d'un air supérieur et très certainement arrogant.** Voir les plus réticents d'entre vous s'attacher à un humain nous a tous étonnés. **Continue-t-il à dire sur le même ton.

**\- On espère t'avoir assez diverti dans ce cas, **peste Poséidon non sans claquer la langue.

**\- Et comment ! D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que vous choisissiez quelqu'un vous me surpreniez. **Rit le Blanc de bon cœur ce qui énerve plus qu'autre chose**.**

**\- Parce que tu ne les as pas programmés pour qu'ils nous poursuivent. **Peste le Dieu des Enfers comme il l'a toujours pensé malgré-lui.

**\- Pas que j'sache, **répond Zeus d'un ton vague et d'un rictus étrange**. Et vous encore plus, vous marier et adopter un gamin ! **Pointe-t-il du doigt, Camus, Shion et Saga.** Même toi, t'as pu te trouver une « fin heureuse » **continue l'homme en parlant au Gémeau –Saga- et en faisant référence à ses nombreux méfaits et complots.

**\- On aimerait juste pouvoir… …les récupérer, **s'entend dire Apollon qui en a plus qu'assez d'entendre son père se moquer d'eux.

**\- Et si je ne les laisse pas vivre ? **Se renseigne finalement Zeus avec un sourire narquois et qui n'est pas peu fier de sa question.

**\- Je pense alors, que tu nous auras donné une cause commune pour nous allier et défendre nos intérêts communs, pour récupérer notre famille, **Intervient à présent Saori en se levant de son siège.** Je suis Athéna Déesse protectrice des humains et je me bats pour l'amour et la prospérité des humains. Et même si ceux-là tu les as créés pour cette année, pour nous ils sont importants et on les aime. On ne veut pas les voir mourir ! Nous allons déjà devoir dire au revoir à nos parents et d'autres amis mais on comprend bien qu'on ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde**. Athéna se déplace et va vers son Père et se met à genoux devant lui suivie de près par Camus et ses chevaliers au complet -Or, Argent et Bronze-.** Alors Père, s'il te plaît quel que soit la décision de tous, sauve tante Himiko, Rin, Shin, Sheera, les enfants de Rhadamanthe et Arthur. De toute façon à part Arthur tous vivront sur l'Olympe, dans les mers ou en Enfer, pas sur terre. Et si tu dois tuer les humains, laisse-nous au moins dire au revoir à Arthur, il nous est très cher à tous.**

Zeus regarde sa fille et ses chevaliers, puis regarde ses trois fils et ses deux frères puis les humains en hauteur. Tous sont à genoux sauf Hadès. Qui foudroit son frère du regard et qui n'a pas dans l'intention de lâcher.

**\- Et toi, tu ne t'agenouilles pas ?** Sourit sarcastiquement Zeus à l'encontre de cet Ebène qui ne fait que le tuer mentalement.

**\- ... … . **Hadès ne lui répond rien et ne fait aucun geste qui pourrait amorcer quoique ce soit. Il a été franc sur ce sujet. Mettre genoux à terre est impossible pour lui, même pas pour lui-même.

**\- Je le fais pour Hadès-sama,** répond alors Rhadamanthe en prenant la parole.

**\- Est-ce seulement suffisant…,** marmonne pour lui-même ce Blanc en laissant son regard dériver sur le côté.

**\- Père, s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes tous du même côté et même les plus réticents ont changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? N'est-ce pas là, ce que vous vouliez en nous envoyant sur terre ?** Plaide de nouveau la Violette à l'aide de son regard déterminé et sa voix franche.

**\- Je vais y réfléchir ailleurs. Je vous reconvoquerai tout à l'heure.**

L'ordre donné, Zeus se retire sans plus de cérémonie et laisse tout ce joli petit monde seul et un peu désemparé. Pour la plupart, les poings se serrent et un silence de plomb s'abat sur eux.

Connaître les futures actions du Dieu des Dieux est absolument impossible pour l'instant et c'est sûrement ce qui inquiète le plus. Tous se relèvent un par un et le ventre noué, personne ne prend la parole. Personne n'ose la prendre sauf Athéna, qui, dans un élan, essaie de rassurer l'assemblée.

**\- Nous devons rester positifs. Il n'a pas donné de réponse ce qui est plutôt bon signe alors attendons de voir le résultat. **Sourit sagement la Violette non sans tapoter l'épaule de l'un de ses chevaliers.

_**\- T'aurais pu nous suivre…,**_grogne cependant bassement un Apollon sous-tension et nerveux à l'encontre de son Oncle.

**\- Ne perd pas ton sang-froid Apollon et allons-nous asseoir, **s'entend dire Dionysos qui ne veut pas voir de nouvelles querelles idiotes voir le jour à cause de son père.** Il ne le pensait pas, **dit-il tout de suite après à ce Noiraud pour que rien de préjudiciable ne se fasse.

**\- Rhadamanthe, on y va, **maugrée alors Hadès à l'encontre de son Juge et en prenant la première porte venue en ligne de mire.

**\- Oncle Hadès, la décision n'est pas encore arrivée et- **débute Athéna sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout.

**\- Il saura très bien nous faire parvenir un ordre de rassemblement. Allons-y, **Ordonne-t-il alors que ce Blond le suit non sans regarder une dernière fois Kanon auquel il s'excuse très certainement de devoir le laisser.

Kanon sourit simplement une dernière fois à son amant et ne lui en veut pas de suivre son Dieu puisque, de cette chose, il a été prévenu plusieurs fois. Il se souvient même des mots que Rhadamanthe a eu pour lui à plusieurs reprises « _**Je suivrais toujours Hadès-sama, peu importe les décisions qu'il prendra et si jamais il me demande conseil alors, j'essaierais de lui faire entendre mon opinion.**_ ».

Oui, le Gémeau n'est pas dérouté par cette conduite et si les situations étaient inversées lui-même aurait lâché la main de ce Doré pour suivre sa Déesse alors non, il n'a rien à lui reprocher.

Puis c'est au tour de Dionysos et Apollon de s'isoler. Ils ne donnent aucun prétexte ou autre, ils préfèrent simplement suivre le pas et ne plus se sentir oppressé dans cette pièce trop grande ou au contraire, trop exiguë. Poséidon fait de même, si bien qu'il ne reste plus que Saori et ses Chevaliers. Dans le calme de cette pièce, tous sont pris par leurs réflexions et les différentes options qui s'offrent à eux mais ils doivent se rendre à l'évidence, certains plus que d'autres, sont coincés.

**\- Combien de temps allons-nous devoir attendre ? **Demande Saga qui d'un œil distrait, épie son frère loin de lui.

**\- Aucune idée, des heures peut-être…, **murmure Shion qui regarde la scène comme étant un spectateur inutile et incapable de plus.** Tu devrais aller lui parler, **conseille-t-il ensuite en parlant du jumeau de celui-ci.

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, **avoue honnêtement Saga en crispant un peu plus ses mains à ses cuisses alors que l'une d'entre elle vient de se faire attraper par ce Vert.

**\- Tu trouveras c'est certain. Vas-y, en attendant je vais voir Camus. **Dit-il alors que celui-ci vient de quitter Athéna. **Camus ?**

**\- Athéna-sama préfère que nous fassions un tour nous aussi en attendant le retour de Zeus-sama.**

**\- Très bien, alors c'est ce que nous ferons. **Accepte Shion sans autre compromis**. Camus, aie confiance d'accord.**

Un hochement de tête lui répond, puis chacun des chevaliers suit un chemin différent histoire de se changer les idées même si le pas lourd et le cœur pincé d'une attente insoutenable se fait ressentir.

Camus réalise à présent toute l'ampleur qu'a la situation même s'il la connaît depuis des mois. Mais là, entendre Zeus se moquer d'eux et ne plus voir Arthur ne fait que lui creuser la poitrine. Il comprend à présent la colère des Dieux vis-à-vis de Zeus et le fait qu'il se méfient de lui. Cet éternel pessimisme qui les a entourés lors de leur éveil et cette inquiétude qui ne les a jamais lâchés. Et il en vient à comprendre aussi certains autres mots dits lors d'une conversation dans une boutique tenue, encore il y a peu de temps, par Shaka.

* * *

Dans cette bulle flottante, après les derniers mots prononcés par Zeus, les mots ne viennent pas, le silence se prolonge et les questions affluent par dizaines dans leurs esprits.

La plupart d'entre eux viennent de comprendre de nombreuses choses, notamment qu'ils « ne sont pas réels » dans le sens où leur vie a été fabriquée de toutes pièces ou bien encore que leur famille a disparue, ou plutôt est morte en ce jour.

Et maintenant, c'est à eux d'avoir leur vie sur la sellette et même s'ils veulent tous vivre, ils n'ont aucune possibilité de se défendre. Un peu en colère, tristes, irrités par les mensonges mais aussi angoissés par la suite, les sept humains voient tout ce petit monde en-dessous d'eux se disperser et une sorte de froid s'immiscer entre tous ou la plupart.

**_ Cela aurait pu se terminer ici, s'il s'était agenouillé…, **dit Himiko à voix haute et sans le vouloir. En se pinçant la lèvre d'être entendue et aucunement compatissante.

**_ Et je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il le fasse, **se sent obligé de répondre Rin alors qu'il fixe encore cette porte par laquelle ces deux aînés ont disparu.** C'est cet homme qui n'est pas bon.**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que je v-**

**_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je sais bien ce que tu peux penser Himiko-san. **Reprend le Noiraud qui voit Hatsuharu approcher et marcher d'un pas incertain sur ce sol transparent.

**_ Où sont partis papa et Oncle Hadès ? **Demande le Blondinet qui ne voit plus que quelques personnes dans la pièce.

**_ Sûrement se rafraîchir un peu, ne t'inquiète pas. **Souffle Tomura d'un ton moins froid et plus clément.

**_ On ne devrait pas se disputer d'accord, nous sommes un peu à cran après avoir entendu toute cette conversation alors, essayons de garder les idées claires. **Intervient Shin qui vient de comprendre pourquoi Apollon trouvait un aussi grand intérêt à son homologue. Parce que celui-ci et lui sont une seule et même personne.** Est-ce que… …est-ce que vous y croyez ? A tout ça, je veux dire. Vous y croyez ? **Interroge-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation et de trouble.

**_ J'ai l'impression de rêver, **marmonne Sheera en première.** …Ou de faire un cauchemar et j'aimerais juste me réveiller. Cette histoire de Dieux et de Chevaliers paraît tellement surréaliste et pourtant, nous sommes-là à flotter dans les airs. **Résume-t-elle comme pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. **J'étais sortie de l'appartement pour me rendre à la boulangerie ce matin et …je me suis retrouvée ici à voir mon petit-ami avec un ton que je n'avais encore jamais entendu et faire des tours de passe-passe.** Continue-t-elle en restant sur des deux pieds et à regarder ce Blanc.

**_ Oui, c'est ce que je ressens aussi, **avoue doucement Shin,** même si, quelque part, j'avais l'impression de le savoir. Hier soir encore, on parlait de son homologue, le Dieu grec Apollon et il avait l'air si intéressé par ce que je pouvais penser de lui et mon point de vue sur celui-ci que… …peut-être voulait-il me laisser un indice, **soupire ce Blanc qui essaie de comprendre son amant.** Mais c'est certain que ça paraît extraordinaire ! Et toi Himiko ? Avait-il sous-entendu quelque chose ?**

**_ Non, rien. Rien, seulement si Poséidon est réellement le Dieu des Mers alors…, je comprends peut-être pourquoi il aimait tant se baigner et passer des heures sous l'eau. Pourquoi il paraissait plus à l'aise avec les animaux marins que certains humains. **Constate la Brune en grande réflexion.** …Mais sûrement aussi qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en moi pour me l'avouer.**

**_ Il s'est marié avec toi alors ce n'est certainement pas pour cette raison qu'il ne t'a rien dit. **Rassure de vive-voix Sheera non sans lui passer une main dans le dos pour la réconforter.** Arthur, et toi ? Est-ce que tes papas t'avaient parlé de quelque chose ?**

**_ Non. **Dit le jeune homme en relevant la tête et en voyant justement l'un de ses pères s'avancer vers son jumeau.** Non mais, j'ai déjà vu Camus utiliser de la glace. En fabriquer quand on était à la patinoire et… c'était vraiment beau à voir. Je ne lui ai pas posé de question et il ne m'aurait sûrement pas répondu non plus mais, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Après tout, ce sont les seuls qui m'ont donné une chance et qui m'ont aimé.** Finit-il par murmurer comme pour ne pas être entendu sur la fin.** Et puis, ils ont toujours eu l'air si, comment dire, si avenants ? J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange de les voir aider les autres sans même avoir été appelé ou demandé. Comme si…, c'était une mission pour eux, un devoir.**

**_ Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, **sourit légèrement la Blonde en pensant à Dionysos et à sa façon d'écouter et de conseiller les autres.** …Tendre la main… .**

**_ Oui, exactement ça et sans rien demander en retour. **S'enthousiasme l'adolescent qui se sent compris.

**_ Et pour toi Rin ? Aucune information ? **Interroge l'Incolore dans l'attente d'une réponse.

**_ Non. **Souffle l'Ebène d'une voix plus dure qu'à l'accoutumée et toujours assis face au spectacle auquel ils doivent assister contre leur gré. **Hadès-san ou Rhadamanthe-san n'ont rien dit. **Il n'a pas argumenté car il est du genre à se renfermer sur lui-même quand il doute ou se sent dépassé.

La discussion s'arrête un moment ici puis, Shin et Arthur essaient de reprendre des hypothèses ou des faits auxquels ils ont assistés pour appuyer cette situation et le fait que tous ceci est bien réel.

Sheera continue d'écouter d'une oreille les interventions de chacun puis, elle aussi trouve plus judicieux de s'asseoir et d'observer pour comprendre et ne pas juger trop hâtivement son amant muet sur sa personne. Pour souffler un peu aussi et se remettre de ses émotions.

**_ Je veux voir papa…, **maugrée alors Inoué en frottant sa joue chaude autant que ses yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

**_ Bientôt ma chérie, **rassure Himiko non sans légèrement recoiffer la petite demoiselle dans un léger sourire.** Bientôt, tu pourras de nouveau serrer ton papa dans tes bras.**

**_ Pourquoi il ne nous voit pas ? **Demande à présent Hatsuharu qui, passé la peur de l'inconnu, épie lui aussi les chevaliers.

**_ Parce que cette bulle nous rend invisible, **essaie d'expliquer au mieux Arthur qui se retourne vers le petit garçon et se retrouve à sa hauteur.

**_ Ou alors parce qu'on se retrouve dans un autre espace-temps, **marmonne vaguement Rin tout en tapotant la tête du Blondin.

**_ Peu importe la raison, on doit prendre notre mal en patience, **constate Shin sans tourner la chose au dramatique et en essayant de faire dériver la conversation –une fois de plus-. **Jamais je n'aurais cru que les Dieux existent réellement. …C'est assez drôle finalement, non… ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas si le mot « drôle » convient mais, sur ce point tu as raison. Savoir leur existence est une chose incroyable. **Suggère Himiko qui aimerait atténuer ce froid qu'elle a attisé sans le vouloir au tout début de la discussion.** Sheera, tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

**_ Oui alors que nous, nous sommes que de simples êtres-humains. Et j'aimerais bien qu'on me réexplique le but de tout ça aussi. La motivation de cet homme qui leur a fait subir ça. **Développe la Blonde non sans froncer les sourcils. …De son point de vue, ces Dieux et ces chevaliers doivent être perdus sur terre, non !?

Tous acquiescent plus ou moins les paroles de la jeune femme puis, du mouvement se montre vers le bas. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux Violets du nom de Saori vient de s'entourer de quelques-uns de ses chevaliers et une autre personne, inconnue de tous les humains dans cette bulle vient de les rejoindre.

L'inconnu est UNE inconnue, belle et gracieuse. Marchant lentement et avec un fin sourire sur le visage, …une vraie Déesse aurait pensé certains et alors qu'on voit les chevaliers et Saori courber l'échine, on peut aussi constater le geste de la nouvelle venue, leur demander de se relever et d'écouter. Concentrés sur la scène, la discussion se tait dans la bulle et chacun d'entre eux écoute les mots prononcés.

* * *

**\- Bonjour à tous je suis Héra la reine de l'Olympe, sœur et épouse de Zeus. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, **fait la déesse en souriant aux chevaliers ainsi qu'aux humains au-dessus d'elle. Elle lève son regard vers eux mais sans trop, pour que les chevaliers et Athéna ne comprennent pas qui elle regarde.

**\- Héra-san, merci d'être venue, **déclare Athéna soulagée de la voir.

**\- C'est bien normal et j'ai eu l'autorisation de Zeus de venir vous parler. Il a aussi autorisé Artémis à venir voir Apollon, je pense qu'elle ira parler à Dionysos et Poséidon. Et Thanatos et Hypnos sont avec Hadès et Rhadamanthe.**

**\- Héra-san…**

**\- Athéna ne t'inquiète de rien. Hadès et les autres ne changeront pas d'avis même à cause des autres divinités et sachez que la plupart d'entre eux sont avec vous. Artémis, Aphrodite et moi-même nous vous soutenons. **Elle lève un instant son regard et veut répondre à l'interrogation des humains alors elle déclare.** Afin de sauver l'humanité sans déclencher une nouvelle guerre, Zeus vous a proposé un défi de taille. Passer un an enfermé dans une fausse réalité avec des humains fictifs et amener les dieux qui désiraient tuer les humains à changer d'avis, en trouvant l'amour et en faisant une bonne action et vous avez réussi.**

**\- Mais à quel prix, **murmure Shion peiné de perdre son fils Arthur.

**\- Un énorme prix je dois le reconnaître. Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir vous dire ce qu'il en sera pour les sept humains que vous désirez sauver. Zeus ne m'a rien dit non plus.**

**\- Reine Héra pour être franc…**

**\- Je sais Camus… Tu nous as beaucoup surpris et émus, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi et Aphrodite on te rendrait Arthur de suite.**

**\- Et pour les autres, Poséidon… **Le Chevalier des Poissons cherche ses mots,** l'autre jour il est venu acheter des fleurs pour Himiko et aussi… Le jour de son mariage… Je sais qu'il ne s'entend pas bien avec Ikki… Mais il est vraiment amoureux de son épouse.**

**\- Nous le savons, je suis d'accord avec toi et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de rencontrer ma nouvelle belle-sœur, ainsi que les autres. J'ai….**

**\- Rin est un gentil garçon, **sourit Shaka.** Hadès…**

**\- Oui cela me fait bizarre de le voir avec un jeune homme comme lui et en même temps je ne l'ai jamais vu si resplendissant. **Héra sourit chaleureusement en pensant aux moments qu'elle a vu entre son frère et son amant.** On vous a observé toute l'année. Camus pardon pour tout. Aphrodite a disputé Zeus pour la mort de Sœur Angèle.**

**\- Merci, **murmure Camus.

Héra entend une voix dans sa tête Zeus la rappelle. Elle fait apparaître une rose qu'elle met dans les cheveux du Chevalier Aphrodite de la part de la Déesse Aphrodite pour lui donner du courage. Elle prend la main de Shaka et Athéna et leur souhaite bon courage. Puis elle prend celles de Camus et Shion et regarde Saga au loin, elle bénit leur mariage – en tant que déesse du mariage- et l'adoption d'Arthur. Pour finir elle embrasse Camus sur la joue et le remercie pour tous les efforts donnés et surtout lui demande pardon au nom de ses frères et d'Apollon.

**\- Ils n'auraient pas dû s'en prendre à toi, tu faisais ta mission pour Athéna et non pour Zeus. **Elle vient ensuite lui murmurer,** Zeus peut paraître dur et froid envers toi mais il t'apprécie beaucoup, comme nous tous. **Puis en se redressant elle termine sa phrase avant de repartir.** Je prie pour vous et votre bonheur, j'espère que Zeus sera clément et vous rendra vos familles et vos amis.**

Tous la remercient et la saluent. A son départ le silence se fait dans la salle et les humains viennent d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. La Reine des dieux a répondu à leur première interrogation. Pourquoi ce jeu ! Mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas c'est que si Athéna a gagné pourquoi Zeus se joue encore d'eux et leur fait croire qu'il va peut-être les tuer eux.

En dessous les chevaliers commencent aussi à partir se promener. Aphrodite amène Athéna retrouver Seiya et les autres adolescents. Il en profite pour récupérer son homme et marcher un peu à ses côtés. Shaka lui rejoint Mû, Death et Shura. Pendant que Camus et Shion main dans la main s'assoient non loin de Kanon et Saga leur laissant un peu d'espace tout en leur signifiant leur présence et leur soutien.

Héra, elle, revient près de Zeus. Elle est comme à son habitude assez furieuse contre son époux et elle compte bien lui dire.

**\- Termine cette comédie sur le champ ! Tu as assez joué maintenant. Cesse de les torturer, que ce soit les dieux, les chevaliers ou encore ces pauvres humains qui ne comprennent rien ou presque. Ils sont tous terrifiés à l'idée de mourir, ou de voir leurs êtres chers disparaître. Il y a trois enfants dont deux en bas âge. Je sais que tu as déjà pris ta décision alors vas-y et dit leur. Donne-leur une réponse ferme et définitive à tous.**

Zeus la regarde intensément pendant de longues minutes, un fin sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

**\- Héra il est rare que tu t'énerves pour prendre la défense des autres. Tu veux que je les sauve ?**

**\- Oui. Zeus… **elle s'arrête un long moment.** Nous avons des problèmes familiaux comme tout le monde, mais pour une fois tes frères et tes enfants sont heureux. Je parle des quatre, Apollon, Dionysos, Rhadamanthe et Athéna. Alors pourquoi ne pas protéger leur bonheur ? Soit un bon père et un bon frère, s'il te plaît. **

**\- Et les chevaliers ? **se renseigne le roi des Dieux.

**\- Ils n'ont pas démérité, laisse les vivres et rend leur Arthur. Ils sont aussi une famille. **

Zeus ne répond rien et quitte la pièce avant le retour des jumeaux et d'Artémis qui elle soutiendra sûrement Héra.

* * *

En sortant Poséidon trouve refuge dans l'un des jardins fermés non loin de la pièce. Il s'assoit sur le bord d'une fontaine et plonge l'une de ses mains dans l'eau fraîche. Il repense à sa femme et a son aquarium. Son corps est resté celui d'un adulte. Julian Solo a complètement disparu, endormi loin dans sa conscience. Pour la première fois cela l'attriste.

**\- Mon oncle, un problème ? **Se renseigne une voix de femme dans son dos.

**\- Artémis, que…**

**\- Zeus m'a permis de venir voir Apollon. Tu as l'air triste, ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que tu reverras Himiko. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille.**

**\- Merci, mais je pensais surtout à Julian Solo. Je n'avais jamais pris conscience de la vie humaine de mes porteurs.**

**\- Il dort. Il est toujours en vie, **le rassure-t-elle.

**\- Zeus pourrait lui donner un nouveau corps peut-être ? Ou à toi ? **Pense à voix haute un nouveau venu.

**\- Dionysos, Apollon ! **S'exclame heureuse Artémis en courant dans les bras de son jumeau.** Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. Et Oncle Poséidon je suis d'accord avec Dionysos on pourra demander cela à Zeus un de ces jours.**

Le Seigneur des Mers sourit et retourne à la contemplation de l'eau. Dionysos vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les deux ne parlent pas se perdant dans leurs pensées, leurs femmes leurs manquent.

A côté d'eux, la Déesse de la Lune parle avec verve à son frère. Elle semble surexcitée. Apollon l'écoute d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à une certaine question.

**\- Quand Shin sera là vous vivrez où ? Sur l'Olympe ou sur Terre ?**

**\- Je n'en sais rien, il faut déjà que je puisse le récupérer et Père… Artémis…**

**\- Oui j'ai entendu les paroles de Shin hier soir… **Artémis repense au sentiment de culpabilité envers certains de ses frères et sœurs. **Moi aussi cela m'a fait réfléchir. Quand Shin sera là on pourra changer et peut-être reformer une vraie famille. **Puis elle se penche vers son jumeau pour n'être entendue que de lui.** Tu feras un bon père, tout comme Poséidon. **Devant le regard interrogateur de son frère, elle sourit et baisse encore d'un ton sa voix.** Ilithyie, tu sais la déesse de l'enfantement. Elle est la fille de Zeus et Héra. Elle a aidé notre mère à nous mettre au monde et aussi Zeus avec Athéna.**

**\- Oui, je vois.**

**\- Elle nous a dit que tante Himiko est enceinte, ils l'ont fait lors de leur nuit de noce.**

Apollon ne dit rien mais regarde son oncle près de la fontaine et sourit. Il est heureux pour lui et tante Himiko. Ils se doivent de convaincre Zeus pour le futur de beaucoup et maintenant aussi de ce bébé.

La voix de Zeus raisonne dans leurs têtes et Artémis gratifie son frère d'une dernière étreinte et surtout l'encourage à se battre pour Shin et les autres.

Il rejoint Dionysos et Poséidon après une dernière promesse de ne pas lâcher et retourne avec eux dans la salle.

* * *

Marchant d'un pas lourd et énervé, Hadès essaie de se trouver un endroit calme et où aucuns regard accusateur ne le persécutera. Derrière lui, Rhadamanthe le suit à la trace et ne pose aucune question pour ne pas déranger davantage.

Puis là, après un énième long couloir inhabité et après avoir passé des heures à se réhabituer à cette vue et au calme que la ville n'a jamais, un salon est aperçu et pris d'assaut par le Dieu et son Juge. La porte fermée derrière eux, aucun bruit ne s'échappe de là et comme une habitude qui ne l'a jamais quitté, Hadès s'installe près d'une fenêtre qui ne reflète qu'un ciel nuageux et clair mais qui a le don d'apaiser ce Noiraud. Rhadamanthe, lui, préfère s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils présents et attendant le bon moment pour prendre la parole, il n'a le temps de rien, car on vient les déranger.

**\- Hadès-sama, nous sommes tellement heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. Toi aussi Rhadamanthe !** Sourit et resplendit de joie Hypnos en allant saluer et plier l'échine face au Dieu des Morts. **Nous avons déjà tout préparé pour votre retour et nous n'attendons plus que vous deux et l'ordre de partir.**

**\- Dans ce cas…, il va falloir attendre encore un peu,** soupire l'Ebène en prenant tout de même le temps d'adresser un regard aux jumeaux.

**\- Ça a dû être dur pour vous deux de vous retrouver entourés d'humains, n'est-ce pas ? **Demande Thanatos au Blond et en attendant une réponse positive même s'il en doute au vu de tout ce qu'il a pu voir de l'année écoulée.

**\- Pas vraiment. …Là-bas au moins, les complications étaient vite réglées et rien n'était prétexte à la guerre.** Répond en toute franchise le Juge qui songe encore à sa vie sur Terre et à la joie que c'était.

**\- Et vous Hadès-sama ? Nous avons vu à quel point ça avait été compliqué pour vous mais quand nous avons demandé à Zeus de vous faire revenir ici, il n'a pas voulu écouter notre requête.** Raconte à présent Hypnos comme s'il se plaignait d'avoir été ignoré et non-soutenu par le Dieu des Dieux.

**\- Compliqué… …c'est le mot oui, mais j'ai pu retrouver quelque chose parmi toutes ces créatures faibles et ignorantes.** Grogne Hadès en serrant légèrement les poings et en essayant de ne pas penser à l'éventualité de perdre définitivement « cette chose ».

**\- Quoi donc ? **Interroge Thanatos en tournant son regard gris vers son Seigneur. **Si vous parlez de cet humain qui vous a approché, croyez-moi il n'en vaut pas la pei-**

La phrase se termine plus tôt que prévu parce que l'un des jumeaux doit se reculer pour éviter le coup. Un réflexe de premier ordre même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi son Seigneur veut le faire taire.

En un instant, le silence réapparaît et un vent frais se lève. Les mots entendus ne plaisent pas ainsi que le ton employé et de ce fait, l'Ebène attend une explication franche à tout cela.

**\- Ne me dite pas que vous pensez réellement à sauver l'humanité, Seigneur Hadès ?! **S'évertue à demander le Gris alors qu'Hypnos le rejoint et continue la phrase.

**\- Ils n'en valent pas la peine et ne sont que des ignorants. Et puis, comment pouvez-vous penser à vous rallier à Athéna !?**

**\- Voilà donc ce que vous pensez…, c'est compréhensible, **souffle Hadès en lorgnant de son regard bleu les deux hommes devant lui.** Et croyez-moi, je me contrefiche de l'humanité et d'Athéna également. Je n'éprouve rien pour elle quant à ce peuple d'insignifiant, je n'ai que du mépris, cependant j'ai pu apprendre qu'une infime quantité d'humains peuvent valoir le coup. Que tous ne sont pas encore pourris et rongés par la cupidité.** Continue-t-il alors qu'il avance vers un second fauteuil non loin de son Juge.

**\- Tout ça à cause de cet humain et de ces enfants, n'est-ce pas ?** Gronde Thanatos qui n'arrive pas à admettre cette vérité. **Ils ne sont que des sacrifices e-**

**\- Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot devant moi Thanatos,** tonne alors la voix froide et sans merci du Dieu des Morts alors que son cosmos fait plier ce Grisé et mettre genoux à terre. **N'envisage pas de me faire changer d'avis en croyant que je me fais manipuler. Et ose dire ouvertement à Rhadamanthe qu'il doit se résoudre une fois de plus à perdre ses enfants. Ose lui dire Thanatos !**

**\- Hadès-sama notre but n'était pas de vous contrarier, croyez-nous,** intervient le Blondin pour calmer un tant soit peu son Seigneur et Maître.

**\- Disparaissez maintenant !** Ordonne l'Ebène d'un ton lugubre et sans plus leur prêter d'attention.

**\- Hadès-sama, nous sommes désolés. Nous pensions qu'il était de notre devoir de vous protéger, **reprend Hypnos qui est le plus réfléchi des deux jumeaux. **…Nous… nous serons là pour vous accueillir à votre retour en Enfer Hadès-sama.**

Après ces quelques autres mots prononcés, les deux Divinités désertent la pièce pour ne laisser qu'un Noir et un Blond silencieux. Les pensées lourdes et nombreuses, Rhadamanthe n'est pas sûr de savoir quoi dire pour calmer son Dieu mais il le remercie également d'avoir pris sa défense et son parti. Les mains serrées entre elles pour les deux hommes, l'heure n'est pas à l'optimisme puis, le Juge décide de reprendre une discussion.

**\- Ils-**

**\- Je sais et si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais très certainement agi comme eux mais, ils n'étaient pas en contact avec eux. Ils n'ont pas appris ce que j'ai moi-même appris…,** dévoile Hadès alors qu'il est certain que tout ceci ne sera pas répété.

**\- Ils comprendront sûrement un jour.** Espère à présent le Doré qui imagine déjà ses deux enfants taquiner ces jumeaux et leur faire perdre pied. Du moins, pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un pieu rêve qui n'a que cinquante pourcents de chance d'être réalisé.

\- …**. … .** Cherchant ses mots, le Noiraud n'a pourtant pas de quoi répondre à son Cadet qu'un message lui est envoyé. **…Nous devons y retourner.**

**\- Bien. Je vous suis Hadès-sama.**

Là, encore dans cette pièce chacun des deux pensent à leur perte respective et si le premier des deux a le cœur lourd d'avoir dû dire « au revoir » à ses enfants ce matin, l'autre regrette de ne pas avoir été assez courageux envers ce Noiraud auquel il n'a pas su parler correctement et où il n'a fait que frôler sa tignasse avant de disparaître.

L'estomac noué et le pas repris, Dieu et Juge retournent à la grande salle encore occupée et si les résolutions n'ont pas changées –à savoir aucun genou à terre et/ou compromis-, mentalement, un sur les deux, se préparent mentalement à rester seul.


	167. Chapter 166

**Bonsoir, **

**Comme promis pas de poisson d'Avril je vous offre la partie deux de l'histoire. Enfin voilà la réponse de Zeus. J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas trop détestés. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. En effet on a continué un peu. **

**Prochain chapitre : jeudi 2 avril.**

* * *

**Mercredi 1****er**** Avril (partie 2)**

De nouveau autour de cette table ronde, la soirée vient de se montrer et si de la nourriture est à disposition et qu'un « servez-vous » est lancé avec tout l'aplomb du monde, aucun n'a réellement d'appétit. Leur ventre à tous est bien trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit alors que Zeus ne se prive pas de voler un ou deux apéritifs et de boire un peu de vin –ce que Dionysos fait également ainsi qu'Apollon mais plus pour se distraire et penser à autre chose que par réel envie-.

Héra n'est plus là, tout comme les jumeaux et Artémis qui ont été rappelé à l'ordre par le Blanc et d'un silence de mort, seuls les verres claquent ou certains couverts.

**_ Eh bien, j'ai connu des tables plus animées que cela, **se vante Zeus tandis qu'il irrite tout le monde. En réalité, il veut encore un peu les tester et voir qui cédera en premier. Voir si l'un d'entre eux peut lui donner une bonne raison de refuser leur requête. **Ne me dite pas que vous m'avez réellement attendu ici toute l'après-midi ? **Questionne-t-il dans l'attente d'un coup d'éclat qui n'arrive pas.

**_ Père s'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas attendre plus longtemps.** Clame Saori au nom de tous très certainement et elle aussi, à bout de patience.

**_ Dans ce cas, nous allons procéder à un vote. Celui qui est contre la survie de l'humanité s'annonce.** Dit le Blanc en dévisageant chacune des personnes ici présentes.

Un long silence se lève alors dans la pièce et personne ne se déclare ou manifeste. Les uns et les autres se jaugent. Évidemment et par habitude, les regards se tournent vers les plus réticents d'entre eux, cependant, les paroles sont tenues et tous autant qu'ils sont, leur avis est unanime.

Cet état de fait a même le don de rassurer Dieux, Chevaliers mais également humains qui peuvent de nouveau apercevoir chacune des personnes qu'ils connaissent plus ou moins. Les sourcils légèrement froncés non pas de contrariété mais parce que son petit jeu ne fonctionne plus et que bientôt, il s'ennuiera de nouveau, Zeus soupire pour lui-même et pour l'inoccupation qu'il retrouvera bientôt. Délaissant la nourriture, il accepte cependant et apprécie le fait que même ses Frères acceptent de sauver le jardin de leur père puis, une nouvelle question apparaît.

**_ Bien. Je suis toujours étonné de cela mais j'accepte volontiers votre réponse et maintenant, j'aimerais connaître vos conditions à chacun et à haute voix.** Sourit de nouveau le Dieu des Dieux qui voit là une nouvelle opportunité de taquiner tout ce petit monde. Comme si la sénilité le gagnait alors qu'il n'en est rien.

**_ Tu te fous de nous !** Crache avec véhémence Poséidon qui n'arrive plus à se retenir.** Tu sais très bien ce que l'on veut ! Tu le sais alors donne-le-nous ! Rends-moi ma femme !**

**_Eh bien, voilà qui est parlé, d'autres volontaires ? **S'amuse-t-il en chassant la demande de la main. **Pour une chose plus… …comment dire, plus personnelle je dirais,** déblatère Zeus en se tournant vers Deathmask qui n'a encore rien dit depuis leur arrivée, alors que tout le monde connaît son tempérament franc et direct.

Une fois de plus le calme apparaît dans la pièce et si des pieds frappent le sol d'exaspération et des tics nerveux se montrent, celui pointé du doigt avale difficilement sa salive avant de se lancer et de se lever de son siège.

Non loin de lui, le Capricorne l'observe un instant inquiet puis et s'il a dans l'idée de le suivre, quelqu'un le stoppe. La personne n'est autre que Mû qui a confiance en Death' pour s'exprimer correctement et obtenir ce qu'il veut.

**_ Vivre. Moi et Shura on veut vivre. Retourner à notre temple**. Souffle le Cancer avec des mots concis et direct.

**_ Rien que ça et pourquoi je vous accorderais cela ?** Demande Zeus de son air supérieur. **J'ai accepté de vous ramener simplement parce qu'Athéna m'a certifié avoir besoin d'aide pour gagner ce pari. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous garder en vie après cela, si !?** Continue-t-il alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une demande commune ou plutôt pour une autre personne que lui-même.

**_ C'est pas faux, y'a rien qui fait que vous devez accepter alors… laissez au moins le Capricorne avoir une chance. **S'entend dire le Bleu d'une voix ferme et sans autre appel.

**_Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça,** peste le susnommé alors même qu'une nouvelle fois, il se fait arrêter par le Parme.

**_ Père, je pense qu'ils ont mérités une récompense. Peut-être que vous vous en êtes pas aperçu mais ils ont été d'une grande aide pour moi. **Avoue la Déesse en plaidant cette fois à la faveur de ses deux Chevaliers.

**_ En quoi ? A part batifoler à tout va, boire et s'amuser, ils n'ont pas fait grand-chose.**

**_ Ils nous ont aidés,** affirme Mû qui cette fois, ne peut rester muet. **Grâce à leur franchise, ils m'ont aidé, ainsi que Shaka et Kanon, j'en suis certain. On a pu se dépasser grâce à eux ou au contraire avoir une autre image de nous-même. Camus ? **Hèle-t-il alors comme une sorte de dernier secours ou alors parce que l'éloquence de celui-ci est toujours sans grande faille.

**_ Je peux en témoigner. **Affirme alors le Verseau d'un ton impérial comme il sait si bien le faire et qui énerve certains d'entre eux.** Même sans leur éveil, ils m'ont amené à prendre les bonnes décisions et à agir en conséquence. Parfois ce n'était sans doute pas voulu mais l'un comme l'autre, le Chevalier du Cancer et du Capricorne ont leur place au sanctuaire.**

**_ Père, ils ne se sont sans doute pas racheté une conduite comme on pourrait l'entendre mais, ils ont grandi alors, s'il vous plaît, accordez-leur leur souhait.** Reprend la Violette de son œil convaincu et sans doute légèrement implorant pour faire plier son paternel. **Et laissez-moi aussi mes autres chevaliers d'Or s'il vous plaît, tous m'ont soutenue, **ajoute-t-elle.

**_ Des humains et des résurrections…,** soupire Zeus d'un ton bas comme s'il est occupé de réfléchir à la sentence de chacun.

La parole se tait et tous ou presque ont les yeux rivés sur le Dieu des Dieux. Les mains crispées sur des cuisses entre elles comme le font Rhadamanthe et Kanon, Shaina et Marine ou bien Mû et Shaka, tous ont le cœur battant la chamade ou au contraire, complètement à l'arrêt.

Les respirations se font quasi inexistantes puis après deux bonnes minutes de calme plat, une chaise grince sur le sol et Hadès se lève. A cet instant pour lui, l'espoir est perdu et seul des sentiments négatifs le consument. On aurait pourtant dit qu'il allait parler seulement, il ne fait qu'un pas et ce pas est en direction de la sortie.

**_ Où vas-tu mon frère ? Tu n'attends pas la réponse que j'ai à vous donner !** Clame Zeus de son regard vif.

**_ Pour avoir laissé les choses traîner aussi longtemps, c'est que tu n'as aucune intention de nous écouter.** Gronde la voix sourde du Dieu des Morts non sans scruter son aîné de son regard brûlant de vengeance.

**_ Tu me connais bien, **sourit légèrement le Blanc, de ce fait dont il doute encore parfois et alors qu'un brouhaha s'élève un bruit de fond paniqué et vibrant. **Pourtant, tu devrais rester et me remercier.** **Regarde qui j'ai autorisé à venir. **Dit-il en laissant l'une des portes s'ouvrir pour laisser passer non pas une personne mais plusieurs.

Derrière cette porte ? Artémis, Hypnos, Thanatos, Héra, Aphrodite et d'autres Dieux et Déesses se suivent. Surpris autant que ces autres assis autour de la table d'être appelés à un moment aussi attendu et décevant très certainement tous les plaignants, des poings se serrent plus fort et une table prend des coups de trois côtés différents. Du côté d'un Noiraud, d'un Rouquin et d'un Bleuté…, seul ces trois-là n'ont que peu de patience face à Zeus et encore, aujourd'hui celle-ci a été exceptionnellement longue.

**_ Voilà ma réponse,** se satisfait à dire Zeus de sa voix claire et connue de tous. **Mais n'oubliez pas, ce que j'ai accordé peut-être défait.**

C'est sans doute une menace, un subtil voile de doute et d'incertitude qu'il laisse planer au-dessus de tous mais les mots dits sont rapidement oubliés ce soir-là pour ne revenir que des semaines plus tard dans un coin de leur tête.

Personne ne voit rien ou n'entend puisque seul ce Blanc a le pouvoir de manipuler cette bulle mais elle se pose tranquillement dans cette pièce et tout aussi naturellement et après les mots employés, elle éclate pour laisser apparaître sept personnes bien vivantes et quelque peu étonnées d'être de nouveau visibles aux yeux de leurs amants ou de leurs amis. Une fois de plus, leurs instincts leur dit de se taire puis réalisant petit à petit, deux petits monstres courent au travers de la pièce pour rejoindre leur père en pleurs. En pleurs mais non sans sourire de soulagement de pouvoir de nouveau serrer leur géniteur dans leurs bras d'enfants.

Un grand soulagement souffle alors sur l'assemblée et si chacun soupire avec plus ou moins de retenue, un Vert et un Bleu ont l'autorisation de vivre, comme tous les autres chevaliers d'Athéna ressuscités.

Après cela, une jeune femme brune vient se lover dans les bras de son mari préférant se rassurer avant de poser des questions. Un Blanc s'approche avec un léger sourire aux lèvres de son Soleil et de cette sœur qu'il aperçoit pour la première fois. Arthur se dirige tout naturellement vers ses parents et pour une fois ne rechigne pas à être enlacé pour quelques secondes. La Blonde s'approche timidement de son Barman dont elle n'a plus le droit –lui semble-t-elle- de le nommer ainsi et un Dieu vient récupérer son bien aux cheveux de jais qui ne semble pas vouloir faire un pas et se met à l'écart de ce trop grand rassemblement.

Cela semble un peu surréaliste et pas vraiment réel mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrènent, Chevaliers et Dieux se rendent bien compte de leurs demandes acceptées tandis que Zeus se fait rejoindre par sa femme aux nombreuses réprimandes.

* * *

Même si au début il a un léger sourire sur les lèvres, maintenant qu'il est devant son Soleil et sa jumelle il n'en mène pas large. Mais il se doit de parler et de mettre certaines choses au clair.

**\- Dame Artémis je suis heureux de vous rencontrer et j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien. **La jeune femme le serre dans ses bras heureuse de le rencontrer enfin. L'accolade finie, Shin d'un mouvement lent dépasse la jeune femme et se plante devant le Roux. Il le fusille du regard un instant avant de baisser la tête avec un air coupable sur le visage. **Je t'aime mais…** Il relève la tête et plante son regard dans celui de son amant. **Apollon je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit à propos d'Asclépios. J'imagine que l'homme à la chevelure blanche est ton père.** Un « oui » de la tête lui répond. **Je comprends que tu… Lui faire face doit être dur. Je dois te remercier aussi.**

**\- Pourquoi ? **Apollon ne comprend pas.

**\- Tu es le seul à avoir essayé de me dire qui tu étais. Cela m'a beaucoup touché.**

**\- Nous avions interdiction de vous le dire. Sinon…**

**\- Je comprends. Tu me raconteras tout plus tard.** **Et en parlant de ça maintenant tu me diras tout. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi et je ne veux plus de secret entre nous.**

**\- Promis,** fait Apollon en se jetant sur Shin afin d'enfin le prendre dans ses bras. **Je t'aime et je te promets, plus de secret et pardon pour tout.**

Apollon prend avec ferveur les lèvres de son homme et le baiser dure un long moment. Puis Shin se dégage de l'étreinte de son homme et va parler avec Artémis. Il lui pose plein de questions sur elle et sur leur enfance à elle et Apollon. Les deux s'entendent à merveille.

* * *

Arthur regarde ses pères puis ses amis. Tous viennent vers lui mais gardent leurs distances. Il va les voir et les enlacent aussi. Il leur raconte sa journée et celle des autres humains. A part Kanon qui est avec Rhadamanthe et les enfants, tous les chevaliers d'Athéna se retrouvent ensemble. Ils sont en train de tout expliquer au jeune homme qui va faire maintenant partie du sanctuaire.

Arthur est heureux, il va vivre avec ses pères et ses amis tous les jours. Autour de la table et avec les assiettes bien garnies tous parlent sans faux semblants. Arthur apprend tout sur leur vraie vie. Mais il est heureux de voir qu'ils sont les mêmes quelques soient les circonstances.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que la discussion bat son plein, deux bras blancs surprennent Camus. Il se fait enlacer et un doux parfum vient titiller son nez.

**\- Aphrodite bonjour,** dit Athéna dans un grand sourire.

**\- Bonjour ma sœur et félicitation pour avoir sauvé l'humanité. Je tiens aussi à vous féliciter tous les trois pour votre mariage et l'adoption d'Arthur.** Elle embrasse la tempe de Camus.

**\- Merci,** font les trois hommes surpris de voir la déesse de l'amour si tactile avec Camus.

**\- Arthur, bienvenue à toi dans la vraie vie.**

**\- Merci Déesse Aphrodite. **Le jeune homme sourit à la belle déesse qui enlace toujours son père.

**\- Appelle-moi Aphrodite et elle s'est Hébé. C'est la fille de Zeus et Héra. Elle est la déesse de la jeunesse et la protectrice des jeunes mariés.**

**\- Bonjour, félicitation à vous trois, mère et moi avons béni votre mariage ainsi que celui de Poséidon.** Elle met une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur et elle chante un cantique. **Jeune homme vous êtes sous ma protection, celle d'Héra…**

**\- Et la mienne, **sourit Aphrodite. **Tu vas rester avec tes pères et tes amis !** Affirme-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

**\- Merci à vous deux,** répond tout le monde.

**\- Avec plaisir. Camus… Si un jour tu veux changer de déesse je te prends sous mon aile, et ta famille aussi.**

**\- Ma sœur, je suis sûre que tu es bien entourée.**

**\- Pour être franche je n'ai pas d'humains comme eux.** Elle ré-embrasse Camus sur la tempe. **Pardon pour tout ce que Zeus t'a fait endurer.**

**\- La Reine Héra…**

**\- Je sais,** coupe Aphrodite. Elle lève une main et la tend vers le chevalier qui lui prend. **Camus j'espère qu'on pourra devenir amis.**

Aphrodite ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre mais elle sait que c'est « oui » dans son sourire. Elle agrippe Hébé par le bras et les deux déesses repartent laissant tous ce beau monde retourner à leurs discussions.

* * *

Un genou à terre et prêt à accueillir ses enfants, Rhadamanthe ne cache pas son sourire resplendissant. Le cœur comblé et rempli, les pleurs de sa fille et de son fils le font immédiatement réagir et s'il est percuté par ces deux petits êtres humains, jamais la douleur n'a été aussi douce et apaisante pour lui.

Il n'a jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi « doux » et de rassurant. La tête de ses deux enfants dans chacune de ses mains, il les cajole et les décoiffe à sa guise. Les petits bras noués de part et d'autre de son torse ont cet effet réel pour les trois et si les pleurs se tarissent avec les minutes, les sourires s'agrandissent autour d'eux mais également sur le torse de ce père de famille.

Et parce qu'à cet instant, il n'est qu'un père heureux de retrouver sa progéniture saine et sauve, au coin de ses yeux des larmes se montrent. Fragiles et pleines. Des larmes de bonheur qu'il ne prend pas la peine d'effacer ou de cacher. Des larmes qui se remarquent pour deux gamins relevant la tête.

**\- Papa… …tu pleures,** marmonne Hatsuharu de son visage mélangeant sourire et larme.

**\- De bonheur, rien de plus. **Assure le Juge en embrassant ces deux têtes Blondes. **Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

**\- J'ai eu peur papa,** renifle encore Inoué en frottant ses yeux rougis alors que ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement.

**\- Je sais. Je sais que vous avez dû avoir très peur et j'en suis désolé. Plus rien ne vous arrivera à partir de maintenant**, garantit Rhadamanthe d'un ton certain et en regardant dans les yeux chacun d'entre eux.

**\- On flottait et on te voyait mais… …tu ne nous entendais pas,** se plaint le Garçon en agrippant les vêtements de son père. **On criait mais… …personne ne-**

**\- Désolé,** reprend le Doré comme une nouvelle rengaine jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse pardonner son erreur. **Je vous aime tellement.**

**\- Nous aussi papa,** disent à l'unisson les deux gamins dans un large sourire et en donnant un baiser à leur paternel.

Le sourire aux lèvres et gardant précieusement ses deux-là contre lui, Rhadamanthe ne fait pas attention à la venue de Kanon près d'eux.

Le Bleuté aussi est rayonnant de revoir ces enfants qu'il a adopté comme s'ils étaient les siens et de voir son amant aussi comblé, ne fait qu'agrandir davantage son sourire et son soulagement de voir une fin heureuse pour eux. Une main sur l'épaule de ce Blondin pour indiquer sa présence, il fait saisir le plus vieux et si un léger rictus apparaît ce n'est en aucun cas moqueur.

S'accroupissant à son tour pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ces deux enfants qui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, auront une vie un peu plus… ou moins ordinaire, Kanon récolte deux petits corps contre le sien. Des câlins se font et pendant ce temps, le Doré a le temps de s'essuyer le visage et de paraître moins émotif qu'il ne l'a été précédemment.

Néanmoins, ce sourire qu'il porte, persiste et jure avec son allure qui veut se faire moins « fragile », moins avenante dirons-nous.

**\- Toi non plus tu ne nous voyais pas, **se plaint maintenant Inoué en faisant la moue pendant que le Bleuté craque et s'excuse à son tour à l'aide de mille mots.

**\- Maintenant, vous êtes avec nous et vous le resterez. C'est une promesse d'accord !** Discute sérieusement le Gémeau alors que cette chose se fait acquiescer.

**\- Papa, pourquoi… …pourquoi le méchant monsieur ne voulait pas qu'on soit près de toi ?** Questionne finalement Hatsuharu qui se remet de sa journée difficile et qui veut à présent comprendre cette séparation forcée.

**\- Je t'expliquerais pourquoi plus tard, pour l'instant profitons simplement d'être tous réunis.** Indique Rhadamanthe qui relève la description de Zeus dans la bouche de son fils et qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire non plus. Ce sera dur pour lui de lui expliquer que le méchant monsieur est en fait son grand père.** Est-ce que vous avez faim ?**

**\- OUI !** Les deux répondent en même temps et en prime des ventres s'expriment ce qui fait rire les deux adultes.

**\- Dans ce cas, c'est par-là,** montre le Juge en désignant le buffet qui trône sur la table.

A cet instant rien ne peut gâcher leur bonheur ou alors ils feront tout pour le protéger. Rhadamanthe décide alors de porter les deux petits dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils sont bien là et à ses côtés, Kanon se laisse amener à l'aide de sa main qui ne quitte pas celle de la petite Inoué.

Cette petite famille fait plaisir à voir et tous sont bien obligés de l'admettre. En particulier des jumeaux qui n'ont rien manqué de la scène et qui, s'ils critiquent tout du long Kanon, ne peuvent qu'admettre que ce Chevalier d'Athéna n'a, pour l'instant, aucune envie meurtrière vis-à-vis du Juge. Quant aux deux humains miniatures que le Blond transporte, leurs avis ne sont pas tranchés mais ils sont réticents à leur venue puisque pour eux, comme pour leur Seigneur et le Juge avant, tout humain est nocif et particulièrement abject, peu importe leur âge.

* * *

Himiko ne sait pas comment commencer la discussion. Poséidon aussi est un peu gêné. Ils sont donc presque soulagés quand trois jeunes femmes arrivent vers eux. L'une d'elle s'approche d'Himiko et pose sa main sur son ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard elle soupire de soulagement. Himiko s'inquiète quand elle voit Poséidon se raidir.

**\- Chéri, il y a un problème ?**

**\- Non, au contraire. Je te présente Ilithyie,** il désigne la jeune femme tenant son ventre, **et Hébé,** il montre la jeune femme à ses côtés. **Elles sont les filles de Zeus et Héra, se sont mes nièces. Hébé est la déesse de la jeunesse et la protectrice des mariages et Ilithyie est celle de l'enfantement.** Il voit Himiko poser son regard sur la jeune femme qui a toujours sa main sur son ventre.

**\- Effectivement tante Himiko, vous êtes enceinte. Félicitation à vous deux !** S'exclame la troisième femme en trépignant de joie. **Et moi je suis Aphrodite déesse de l'amour, **se présente-t-elle. **Je suis aussi la fille de Zeus mais pas d'Héra et je suis votre nièce. Vous venez d'hériter d'une grande famille,** rigole la déesse de l'amour.

**\- Aphrodite cela suffit !** Tonne la voix de Poséidon. Il se rapproche de sa femme et la prend dans ses bras et l'entraîne vers un siège non loin d'eux. **Nous n'en avions pas parlé… Mais si cela ne te fait pas trop d'un coup.**

**\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! **S'écrie Himiko les larmes aux yeux. **Je suis si heureuse.**

Elle fait sursauter Héra qui est à quelques pas derrière eux. La déesse en profite pour venir se présenter et féliciter le couple pour le mariage et le futur enfant. Tous discutent pendant un moment et Poséidon prend sa sœur à partie.

**\- Merci pour ton aide. Ça va avec Zeus ?**

**\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

**\- Tu comptes aller voir Hadès ?**

\- … Héra regarde au loin son autre frère et son jeune compagnon. **Je ne veux pas les déranger.**

**\- Héra… Cette année j'ai appris une chose importante. La famille si on veut la conserver il faut se battre pour elle et lui montrer son soutien. C'est la chose la plus importante. Ainsi que les amis.**

**\- Oui, vous me l'avez aussi appris. Mais j'irais plus tard promis.**

Poséidon prend sa main et l'embrasse en souriant. Héra lui rend son sourire et retourne voir Himiko.

**\- Ma chère sœur… je peux vous appeler ainsi ?**

**\- Bien sûr et on pourrait même se tutoyer ?**

**\- Avec plaisir Himiko. Tu as une préférence pour le sexe de l'enfant ?**

**\- Pas du tout ! Je l'aimerais comme il ou elle sera.**

**\- Tu as bien raison, moi… **Héra s'assoit à côté de sa belle-sœur et prend l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. **Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.** Elle regarde ses deux filles et Aphrodite et se mord la lèvre inférieure. **Je n'ai pas su aimer mes enfants comme il le fallait et je le regrette. Si mes deux filles ici présentes m'ont pardonnée, mes deux fils…**

**\- Ils vous aiment à leur façon, **sourit tristement Aphrodite qui est avec le temps devenu le lien entre les deux hommes et leur mère.

Un long silence se fait. Poséidon prend place aux côtés de sa femme et l'enlace.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. On sera de bons parents, car on s'aime. Héra et Zeus…**

**\- Nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Il lui fallait une reine et c'est tombé sur moi, **sourit la déesse. **Mais je ne suis pas à plaindre, en tant que reine j'ai des passe-droits.**

Les trois déesses se mettent à rire, tout comme Poséidon. Puis la discussion se fait plus légère et Himiko en profite pour en apprendre plus sur le passé de son époux. Elle pose une tonne de questions à Héra qui se fait un plaisir de lui répondre.

Poséidon, lui, a le plaisir de revoir sa sœur souriante et chaleureuse. C'est la première fois depuis son mariage avec Zeus. Et il est ravie de voir qu'Himiko et elle s'entendent à merveille.

* * *

Il lui attrape le poignet par réflexe. Le tire derrière lui pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Se met à l'écart pour qu'on ne lui enlève pas de nouveau et là, maintenant se retourne pour voir ce Noiraud qu'il tient peut-être un peu fort, il le fixe durant de longues secondes. Des secondes entières où aucun des deux ne fait un geste et où les yeux Bleus se posent sur chaque millimètre de cette frimousse à laquelle, pendant une même seconde, il s'est vu renoncer.

Lentement, l'une de ses mains commence son ascension et s'il ne fait que frôler, ses doigts finissent par agripper sa nuque pour déposer cette tête contre son torse et pour la serrer aussi fort qu'il le peut. Sa main agrippe les mèches de jais de Rin, sa seconde main entoure cette taille fine et pour finir, son nez part se réfugier dans cette chevelure senteur cerise.

De son côté, le jeune Tomura reste immobile. Cette façon d'être redevenu visible est surprenante et le bruit de pas des deux enfants le fait intérieurement sursauter. Mais avant ça, il a vu l'abandon de celui-ci et a compris. Un peu trop bien dirait certains mais peu importe alors, il est doublement surpris quand il sent Hadès l'attraper et le serrer contre lui. Alors oui, ses bras restent ballants durant de longues secondes à lui aussi et serré ainsi contre ce torse, ça a peut-être eu quelque chose d'irréel mais ses doigts bougent et finissent par agripper avec prudence le dos de son aîné.

**\- Hadès-san…,** murmure tout d'abord la voix du plus jeune sans vraiment être entendu. **Tu me vois maintenant ?** Interroge-t-il alors que cette prise sur sa tête se resserre.

\- …**Oui…, oui je te vois. **Répond le Dieu d'une voix calme et en éloignant à présent ce Noiraud pour le fixer de nouveau. **Est-ce que… …tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui.** La réponse est brève parce que Rin a comme un nœud dont il ignore la provenance mais sûrement qu'il se sent un peu morose. C'est étrange mais il le ressent ainsi. **Je… je ne comprends pas très bien tout ce qui vient de se passer Hadès-san. Je ne suis pas très malin, jeune aussi et j'ai entendu des choses qui pourraient porter à confusion alors, j-**

**\- Tu es loin d'être stupide donc dis-moi,** accepte sans mal Hadès qui, il le sait, craint plus la réponse de ce petit être-humain que celle de son frère à présent. **Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Je viens d'apprendre que… que mon-** un temps d'arrêt se fait avant de finir sa phrase et rougir entre les mains de son aîné, **…petit-ami est un une sorte de Dieu et que vous étiez occupé de débattre sur notre sort. Si on devait vivre ou mourir mais, j'ai vu aussi que tu tenais à ce que Hatsuharu-kun et Inoué-chan restent avec leur père,** sourit-il presque tendrement alors que cet Ebène continue de garder son visage entre ses mains. **Et… j'ai vu que tu voulais bien que je reste à tes côtés,** dit-il une longue minute plus tard avec plus d'hésitation dans la voix. **Alors oui, je pense que je vais bien grâce à toi.**

Hadès sent les tremblements de cette fine mâchoire à l'intérieur de ses paumes et pour l'instant, il n'en demande pas plus. Il n'est pas rejeté et c'est déjà un grand pas pour lui. Puis quelque chose d'humide le surprend, une larme. Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'elle exprime et qu'elle est son sentiment mais comme une chose habituelle, il dit des mots qui ne reflète pas ses pensées.

**\- Tu pleures alors que les enfants de Rhadamanthe n'en n'ont rien fait…, **s'entend dire la voix du Dieu des Morts sur un ton peut être moqueur ou hautain.

**\- Désolé, **c'est le seul mot de Rin avant de s'éloigner de cette prise, de cacher son visage et d'essuyer sa joue du mieux qu'il peut. Un autre pas en arrière voit même le jour avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau rattrapé.

**\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça,** reprend Hadès alors que ses bras enlacent de nouveau son amant. **…Rin, tu m'as manqué.** Avoue-t-il à cette oreille et alors que ses paroles sont enfin en parfait accord avec son cœur. **Tu dois sûrement te poser des tas de questions et je répondrais à toutes crois-moi, seulement pour ce soir, on devrait… …-**

**\- C'est bon Hadès-san,** dit le plus jeune dans un sourire. **Je suis heureux d'être à tes côtés c'est pour ça que-, désolé je vais me reprendre. **Continue-t-il alors que ses doigts accrochent finalement les vêtements de son aîné et que son regard doré se lève et épie avec attention celui de ce Dieu. Un regard des plus tendre qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de voir une fois. Une unique fois et dont il se rappelle parfaitement. **Si Hadès-san reste Hadès-san alors ça me va parfaitement. Il y a des réponses que j'aimerais avoir mais ça peut attendre. …Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je te soutiendrais. **Termine-t-il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure mais en étant étrangement sûr de lui.

Hadès ne peut rien répondre à ça puisqu'il est captivé par ce regard qu'il a cru perdre. Puis, de nulle part, il se sent étroit à l'intérieur de son corps comme si, quelque chose voulait s'exprimer sans qu'il ne sache réellement quoi.

Il doit des réponses à ce Noiraud et il se promet de les lui donner et de répondre à toutes les interrogations même cachées. De lui dire toute la vérité mais avant ça et parce qu'il ne sait pas ignorer cet appel qu'il croit recevoir, le Dieu des Morts se penche pour voler un baiser à son amant et le marquer une nouvelle fois de son empreinte. Et ce parfum sucré a un tel goût de nostalgie et d'apaisement, qu'il ne ressent pas les quelques regards sur lui de cette démonstration qu'il n'aurait jamais faite avant.

**\- Oncle Hadès !**

Deux petits monstres surgissent alors dans les jambes de l'appelé et si un regard les fusilles, les deux enfants relâchent leur prise et sourient bêtement. Ou plutôt font des sourires d'excuses alors que leurs yeux reflètent leurs bêtises.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Hadès soupire de cette interruption puis se rappelant de leur condition qui était tout aussi précaire que celle de son jeune amant, un geste survient.

L'un après l'autre, ils reçoivent une tape sur le haut de leur tête et si les sourires des deux bambins s'élargissent, derrière eux, on peut apercevoir Rhadamanthe s'excuser et récupérer ses deux progénitures pour essayer de les tempérer.

**\- Hadès-sama je suis désolé.** S'excuse immédiatement Rhadamanthe en attrapant ses enfants par la main. **Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient jusqu'ici alors qu'ils étaient encore occupés de manger il y a quelques minutes.**

**\- Hm, ça ira pour cette fois. Quant à vous deux… …allez continuer de manger.** Ordonne le Dieu alors que sa main leur dit de déguerpir.

**\- Rhadamanthe pourquoi vous l'appelez Hadès-sama ?** Intervient Rin qui est légèrement surpris de cette chose et qui coupe la parole d'Hatsuharu sans le vouloir. **C'est votre frère, non !?**

**\- Il est mon Dieu, je le sers donc il est normal de l'appeler ainsi, **indique le Juge qui ne croit pas bon de rectifier l'autre interrogation pour le moment. **Et de ce fait, vous allez devoir vous habituer à être appelé Rin-sama.** Annonce-t-il dans un sourire simple et peut-être un peu satisfait.

**\- R-…,** la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le jeune Tomura reste un instant coi afin de bien comprendre ce qu'il vient d'entendre puis avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre et désapprouver la décision de son aîné, deux autres petites voix se rappellent à eux !

**\- Rin-sama ! Rin-sama !** Clame les deux bambins comme une sorte de nouvelle mélodie amusante et si les deux gênent le Noiraud bien plus qu'il ne le faut, celui-ci même fait claquer sa langue à son palet.

**\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça,** soupire Rin d'un ton désapprobateur. **Je… je vais vous laisser.**

**\- Rin est en colère ?** Marmonne Inoué alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremble quelque peu.

**\- On est désolés,** rajoute par-dessus un Hatsuharu tout aussi embêté que sa sœur.

**\- Vous lui direz vous-même dans ce cas. Rhadamanthe, il s'y habituera.** Affirme Hadès avant de partir rejoindre son amant vers le milieu de la salle remplir une assiette sans grande envie.

Acquiesçant les mots de son Seigneur, le Doré s'en veut légèrement d'avoir osé parler ainsi aussi rapidement mais d'une certaine façon, ça le soulage de pouvoir le faire. Lui aussi, se promet de reparler à Rin de cette petite formalité entre eux puis, invitant ses enfants à le suivre jusqu'à la table où Kanon les attend patiemment, il redonne le moral à ses deux progénitures qu'il ne se lasse pas de regarder même si ces deux-là font déjà quelques bêtises inconscientes.

Hadès n'émet aucun mot quand il se pose près de Rin mais l'une de ses mains trouve le chemin d'une nuque gracile qu'il ne quitte pas de la soirée. Il ne veut en aucun cas obliger son amant à faire quoi que ce soit mais à présent, il en prend conscience, de petites choses vont changer, des trucs insignifiants si on regarde bien mais qui peuvent perturber.

* * *

Le cœur battant étrangement. Un battement qu'elle n'a encore jamais connu, Sheera se fait muette alors qu'elle est proche de ce Brun qu'elle peut de nouveau toucher.

Elle avance elle-même vers lui pour être certaine que ce rêve/cauchemar finit enfin et pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à débuter la conversation. A saluer ce Brunet qui n'a pas tout dit sur son compte.

Cette Blonde ne sait pas comment agir néanmoins, elle attrape avec hésitation la main de ce Barman et marque un léger sourire sur son visage. Un peu bousculés par cette journée folle et cette soirée, les deux n'arrivent pas à s'exprimer et puis avec le bruit environnant qu'il y a maintenant, c'est impossible de se concentrer sur des mots précis.

Les deux deviennent assez timide et si la Dorée ne sait pas comment débuter cette conversation, le Dieu n'en mène pas large non plus. Il est certainement aussi stressé que sa compagne et il mentirait s'il disait avec certitude qu'il n'a pas peur de recevoir une gifle ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

**_ Sheera… …je suis désolé,** soupire finalement Dionysos alors qu'une sueur froide traverse son dos. **Je ne-**

**_ Je pense qu'on devrait parler de ça plus tard, non ?! Et au calme.** Continue Sheera pour que la situation entre eux ne soit pas trop étrange et pour qu'elle puisse comprendre elle-même tous les mots qui sortiront de la bouche de son amant. **…Alors comme ça, si j'ai bien compris, tu es un Dieu ?! **Demande-t-elle ou analyse-t-elle pour elle-même.

**_ Oui, apparemment… .** Confirme le Brun un peu gêné de cela. **Et je n'en n'avais aucun souvenir avant Dimanche.**

**_ Cet homme…, qui était-il ?** Interroge-t-elle alors qu'elle a dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour ce soir.

**_ Zeus… .** Répond avec peine le Brun qui aimerait savoir tout autre chose. **Sheera, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé depuis que j'ai dû te quitter ce matin ?**

**_ Quand je suis sortie de l'appartement pour te retrouver puisque je te pensais à la boulangerie, je me suis fait emporter et enfermer dans une sorte de bulle qui n'a fait que flotter au-dessus de vous toute la journée. Avec les autres, nous avons entendus tout que vous avez pu dire ou faire et… …je ne savais pas si je rêvais ou non puis finalement, j'ai compris que tout ceci était réel. **Souffle-t-elle dans un léger sourire rassurant pour elle et pour lui puis, comme pour confirmer tout ce qu'elle a entendu, vu et résumé, elle reprend.** Dionysos, …tu es un Dieu n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ Oui et j'aurais aimé te le dire avant. Mais plus que tout, je suis sincèrement heureux de te voir debout devant moi. De pouvoir te toucher et te parler.** Se déclare le Brun non sans cajoler cette joue doucement rougie par ses mots et par ses gestes.

**_ J'aimerais bien te dire la même chose mais je devrais d'abord prendre conscience de ce que je risquais de perdre et ce soir, je n'en n'ai pas envie. **Avoue la Blonde non sans garder la main de l'autre dans la sienne. **Tu peux me dire où nous sommes ?**

**_ Sur l'Olympe.**

Un nouveau sourire né sur le visage de Sheera et sans le vouloir elle rit. Elle ne se moque pas, seulement, entendre ce nom sortir de la bouche de ce Barman semble étrange et irréaliste pour elle encore.

Et parce qu'elle en meurt d'envie depuis le début et pour être certaine qu'elle ne parle pas a un fantôme ou une sorte de spectre venu d'outre-tombe, elle attrape la nuque de ce Brunet et lui vole un baiser des plus doux et des plus appuyés. Les cœurs battants, les deux amoureux réalisent à présent qu'ils sont de nouveau réunis et que l'illusion n'est plus. Laissant les bras de la jeune femme couvrir sa nuque pendant que lui presse cette taille tout contre lui, ils restent enlacés ainsi durant de longues minutes et pendant ce laps de temps, plus rien n'a d'importance pour eux. Si bien qu'ils n'entendent pas ce petit grattement de gorge pour signaler une présence. Que Dionysos chasse cette chose qui se pose une seconde ou deux sur son épaule.

**_ Dionysos…, il y a quelqu'un derrière toi. **Dit alors Sheera quand ses paupières se lèvent pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune femme d'environ son âge.

**_ Désolée de déranger vos retrouvailles mais je suis un peu curieuse et j'aimerais que tu me la présente.** Se confesse Artémis sans rien cacher de ses intentions ou de son aplomb.

**_ Bien sûr… . Sheera je te présente Artémis, elle est la sœur jumelle d'Apollon et ma demi-sœur.** Présente le Dieu en relâchant sa Dulcinée et en se montrant comme à son habitude –pour la Dorée- courtois et calme.

**_ Je ne savais pas qu'il…- …Ah Artémis…, celle dont Shin avait parlé durant l'anniversaire de Camus, c'est ça ?!** Demande le Blonde comme une confirmation à son amant et si un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répond, elle reprend. **Enchantée de vous connaître Artémis-san, j'espère m'entendre aussi bien avec vous qu'avec votre frère. Vos frères…, **se surprend à dire Sheera en mettant de côté une nouvelle information pour elle. Dionysos et Apollon sont demi-frères.

**_ Il n'y a pas besoin d'autant de politesse, appelle-moi simplement Artémis comme je l'ai demandé à Shin !** Insiste déjà la jeune femme qui a un bon feeling avec celle-ci lui semble-t-il. **Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous parler à tous les deux ! J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à Shin de me rejoindre demain après-midi pour discuter, est-ce que tu aimerais nous accompagner ? J'adorerais ça !** Demande la jeune à la chevelure claire qui n'a jamais été aussi enthousiaste et n'a autant montré ses émotions.

**_ Je… …je ne sais pas, je-**

**_ Généralement elle n'est pas aussi passionnée, je t'assure.** Affirme Dionysos pour rétablir la vérité et rassurer sa compagne. **Tu pourrais peut-être t'amuser,** continue-t-il à l'oreille de sa Blonde cette fois.

**_ Mh. Artémis, j'en serais ravie si votre invitation tient toujours.**

**_ Dans ce cas, je te rends à Dionysos pour la nuit. Je viendrais te chercher pour quinze heures.**

L'information donnée, Artémis repart auprès de son jumeau et si son enthousiasme donne du tonus au deux autres, ils reprennent une conversation plus calme et moins pressée. Ils s'installent à cette table remplie de mets succulents et enfin, le ventre de Dionysos se dénoue et réclame. Plus apaisé que jamais avec la main de cette Dorée entre la sienne, il lui propose de grignoter un bon repas ensemble même si le concept de tête-à-tête est à revoir en cette soirée particulière où des tas de voix les entourent et s'installent aussi à cette grande table ronde.

**_ Dionysos, j'ai oublié de te dire une dernière chose, **murmure-t-elle à l'oreille de ce dernier qui est tout ouïe. **…Je t'aime et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie.**

**_ Je ferais tout pour toi et te garder près de moi Sheera.** Confie-t-il dans des mots tout aussi bas. **Moi aussi je t'aime… plus que n'importe quoi en ce monde, n'en doute jamais.**


	168. Chapter 167

**Bonjour, **

**J'espère que les deux chapitres d'hier vous ont plus. **

**Aujourd'hui encore un long chapitre très attendu j'en suis sûre. Oui on va voir les réactions à froid de tous. La nuit est passé par là. **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un com pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Biz Craft. **

**Olivier88 : Oui on a été gentille avec eux tous lol. Même si on a laissé Zeus jouer avec leurs nerfs. La suite maintenant à bientôt biz Craft. **

**Prochain chapitre : vendredi 3 avril.**

* * *

**Jeudi 2 Avril.**

Face au miroir, elle fixe tantôt son profil, tantôt sa face et non sans sourire étrangement à chaque fois. Elle s'étudie pour être plus précis.

Les lèvres tirées vers le haut, une aura de bonne humeur et de gaieté émane de la Brune et sûrement que rien ne pourra entacher ce bonheur aujourd'hui. Ça fait peut-être une éternité qu'elle est occupée de s'épier ou alors seulement une demi-heure mais peu importe le temps passe et elle est finalement rejointe par celui qu'elle appelle à présent et depuis peu « époux ».

Au loin et les bras croisés, l'homme aux cheveux Bleus contemple sa femme resplendissante, et s'il ne veut pas casser ce moment, c'est bien parce que lui aussi en profite. Il sait très bien ce qu'elle épie avec autant d'allégresse et de joie puisque lui-même a cette obsession à présent et… ça ne peut qu'être le signe d'un nouveau départ. D'une nouvelle vie.

**_ Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un enfant aussi vite. **Soupire à présent Himiko face à elle-même. **Déjà que je n'envisageais pas de me marier dans l'année alors imagine un enfant. Je trouve ça fabuleux.** Termine-t-elle avec ce même sourire guilleret collé à son visage.

**_ Moi-même je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aussi heureux, tu sais. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi Himiko.** Affirme maintenant le Dieu des Mers qui s'avance jusqu'à pouvoir toucher les épaules de sa compagne de ses mains.

**_ Tu as sans doute provoqué ce bonheur, je te rassure. J'aurais quand même aimé profiter de notre mariage un peu plus longtemps…, je veux dire de notre lune de miel. **Clame la Brunette en laissant les mains de son homme descendre sur son ventre encore bien plat.

_ **Nous en avons encore le temps.**

Les deux échangent un regard complice et le silence revient.

Leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson et si on pourrait entendre chacun de leurs battements, les oiseaux à l'extérieur se permettent d'assourdir ce bruit à l'aide de leurs chants. Les secondes défilent ainsi à une vitesse folle puis d'autres pensées dites à voix haute apparaissent. Au départ, ça n'est que des mots sans phrases puis petit à petit, tout s'étoffe et la jeune femme s'exprime clairement tandis que Poséidon écoute avec attention et rassure.

**_ Savoir qu'un enfant est occupé de grandir en moi est simplement merveilleux seulement, je ne sais pas si je saurais m'en occuper.** S'inquiète déjà Himiko en resserrant les mains de son mari.

**_ Tu t'occupais d'enfants toute la journée et tu ne saurais pas faire ? Je n'y crois pas.** Scande le Bleuté d'une voix claire, presque stricte.

**_ Ce n'est pas la même chose voyons ! Tous ces enfants ne sont pas les miens et puis, ils savent déjà marcher et parler tandis que celui-ci…, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout faire correctement. J'aurais besoin de livres, de conseils et d-**

**_ Himiko, je serais avec toi. Tu ne seras pas seule et je suis certain qu'on y arrivera. **Réconforte le Dieu en postant sa femme face à lui. **Nous serons de bons parents pour elle.**

**_ « Elle » ? Tu sais déjà qu'il s'agit d'une fille ?** Demande la Brune un peu surprise par le pronom utilisé.

**_ Non mais j'aimerais. Elle sera facile à éduquer, curieuse et souriante. Intelligente aussi et elle fera toutes ses nuits.** Énonce petit à petit ce Dieu qui devient doucement mais sûrement, un « papa gâteau ». **Elle sera aussi belle que sa mère, gentille et débrouillarde. Elle volera de tes vêtements pour faire comme les grandes personnes alors que je lui apprendrais tout ce qu'il y aura à savoir sur la vie sous-marine. **Continue-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et si cela le gêne, son épouse –elle- en est ravie.

**_ J'ai l'impression que tu la connais déjà mieux que moi. Mais tu sais, elle sera aussi bagarreuse, peut-être un peu pleurnicharde parce que je l'étais étant enfant et très têtue. Elle nous contredira et nous insultera de « vieux » à son adolescence, mais elle sera l'aînée alors, elle finira par se calmer pour montrer l'exemple à ses frères et sœurs. **Termine la jeune femme non sans un sourire légèrement espiègle.

**_ Des frères et sœurs ? Combien ? Je n'étais pas au courant de cela.** S'étonne l'homme qui est plutôt heureux d'en apprendre plus sur leur avenir fictif pour l'instant.

**_ Au moins deux frères et une sœur. J'aime les grandes familles et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule comme j'ai pu l'être durant mon enfance. Est-ce que ça te convient ?** Ose demander Himiko non sans laisser ses espoirs s'échapper de tout son être.

**_ Tu ne pourrais pas me rendre plus heureux. Et je te promets que je serais un bon père pour eux.** Se confesse le Bleuté sans autre forme de procédé. **Je ferais ça bien pour nous.**

**_ Je te fais confiance Poséidon. Maintenant, il nous reste encore neuf mois pour décider de son prénom.** S'amuse la jeune femme en volant un baiser à son mari avant de s'éloigner de ces bras.

**_ Il sera parfait, tout comme elle. Où vas-tu ?** Interroge le Dieu des Mers qui voit son épouse enfiler un gilet et se diriger vers la sortie.

**_ A la rencontre de sa tante, j'aimerais discuter avec Sheera de certains sujets.** Explique-t-elle en voyant son homme la suivre. **Tu veux m'accompagner ?**

**_ Non, je vous laisse entre vous. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire donc…,** soupire le Bleu en marchant lentement dans le couloir qu'ils traversent tous les deux. **On se voit tout à l'heure d'accord ?**

**_ Oui, évidemment ! A tout à l'heure mon cher époux,** marmonne Himiko pour ne pas être entendue d'oreilles indiscrètes et parce qu'elle aime être la seule à pouvoir l'appeler ainsi.

**_ A tout à l'heure ma tendre épouse,** s'entend dire Poséidon par réflexe et par envie.

Ils partent tous les deux dans des directions opposées, l'une sur la droite tandis que l'autre prend la gauche avec conviction.

Tous deux dans des pensées différentes, ils n'en sont pas moins ravis de la tournure que les événements prennent et s'ils ne parlent en rien de la veille, cela ne les chagrine pas tant que cela non plus. Après tout, ils ont toute la vie maintenant pour le faire et puis avec l'annonce de sa grossesse, Himiko a tout oublié.

Avec cette annonce, Poséidon semble être le plus heureux des hommes ou plutôt des Dieux et rien ne pourra entacher ce tableau.

* * *

Il a passé une petite nuit. Pourquoi ? Parce que le sommeil est difficilement venu à lui, même si à ses côtés, il y avait eu Hadès. Les deux bras de celui-ci l'ont jalousement gardé et pourtant, il n'a pu faire autrement que de se réveiller sans le vouloir. Avec des questions plein la tête et des inquiétudes silencieuses.

Et là, ce matin alors qu'Hadès le laisse pour des obligations –de ce qu'il a compris-, Rin décide d'arpenter les lieux et de se repérer au mieux dans ce qui semble être un château, même si son aîné lui a dit qu'ils ne resteraient pas.

A l'intérieur de ces couloirs, tout est assez silencieux et ses bruits de pas résonnent de temps à autre sur ce sol brillant et lustré. Son regard se pose un peu partout et là où il le peut. Il est curieux c'est un fait et observe les statues de pierres qui sont de réelles œuvres d'art pour quiconque les aperçoit, ce Noiraud continue son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Il ouvre plusieurs portes toujours après avoir toqué –au cas où- et si aucunes des pièces ne se ressemblent, pour certaines il essaie encore de trouver leur utilité.

**_ Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?** Tonne une voix grave dans le dos de cet Ebène qui est face à une bibliothèque.

**_ J'pense qu'il s'est perdu, frérot. **Répond le deuxième alors qu'ils approchent tous deux de leur cible. **Ou alors, il cherche un moyen de partir. Tu veux qu'on te montre comment sortir d'ici ?**

**_ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je suis désolé. Je m'en vais. **Clame immédiatement Rin qui se recule pour se diriger vers la porte dans les plus brefs délais.

**_ Attend, attend ne t'en va pas comme ça,** sourit maintenant Hypnos alors que l'une de ses mains se pose sur la porte pour que celle-ci reste fermée.

**_ On aimerait un peu discuter avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas,** ajoute Thanatos tout en imitant le geste de son frère pour ne laisser aucune issue possible à leur cible.

**_ Me parler ?** Marmonne-t-il avec de l'hésitation dans la voix. **De quoi ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.**

**_ C'est vrai, on ne s'est pas présentés. Je suis Thanatos et lui, c'est mon jumeau Hypnos. On est au service d'Hadès-sama et toi, on ne t'aime pas.** Déclare à présent l'Argenté d'un ton assuré, presque mauvais… ou totalement… .

**_...D'accord…,** marmonne Rin qui ne sait pas quoi répondre d'autre. **Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je vais m'en aller.**

**_ On n'a pas terminé. On veut savoir ce que tu as fait au Seigneur Hadès,** grogne à son tour ce Blond alors que son visage n'a rien d'amical –comme celui de son frère-.

**_ Je n'ai rien fait à Hadès-san !** Gronde cependant le plus petit des trois d'un ton ferme cette fois.

**_ C'est Hadès-sama ! Ne l'appelle pas si familièrement !** Tonne sombrement Thanatos. **Et si, tu as dû lui faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne veuille pas t'abandonner. L'ensorceler ou lui jeter un sort. A qui as-tu demandé de l'aide pour ça !?** Interroge-t-il durement. En essayant de faire peur au maximum.

**_ Je n'ai rien fait et j'aimerais que vous vous éloigniez de moi maintenant.** Claque la voix de Rin qui ne se laisse pas faire.

**_ Tu es frêle, petit, tu ne sais pas te battre, tes qualités se résument à rien alors il y a forcément quelque chose,** reprend Hypnos qui veut comprendre les pensées du Dieu des Morts.

**_ Il n'y a rien ! **Se met à tonner le jeune Tomura tout en repoussant son premier assaillant qui n'est autre que ce Blondin bien trop près selon lui**. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Hadès-san a f-**

**_ C'est « Hadès-sama » !** Crie à présent Thanatos qui pourrait faire sursauter les murs.

_**_ Hadès-sama…**_ …soupire Rin dans une sorte de sourire étrange. **Vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voulez tous les deux, moi je n'ai rien demandé. Je suis simplement tombé amoureux d'Hadès-san… sama,** se reprend-t-il en voyant le regard furieux des jumeaux. **Alors maintenant éloignez-vous parce que même si je ne suis pas très fort, je sais me défendre.**

La phrase terminée, il retire cette main qui s'est posée sur son torse et qui l'a poussé un peu plus tôt contre cette planche de bois et se faisant de la place, il réussit à sortir des griffes des jumeaux et accessoirement de la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait fait prisonnier.

Aucun des deux ne le poursuit et si un soupir se montre à cela, Rin ne fait pas attention à ce qui se trouve juste devant lui et qui, une nouvelle fois, l'arrête dans sa course. Une jeune femme avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, ayant enfin terminé tous les préparatifs pour le retour de son frère, elle s'avance joyeusement dans l'unique but de saluer celui qu'elle recherche depuis pas mal de temps à présent.

**_ Rin, je te trouve enfin ! Désolée de t'interpeller de la sorte, je suis Pandore, la sœur du Seigneur Hadès et je me faisais une joie de te rencontrer.** Sourit-elle avec ravissement alors que le regard Doré qui se lève vers elle est encore empli de rancœur de son ancienne conversation.

**_ Hadès-san n'a pas de sœur…,** marmonne finalement ce Noiraud qui reprend déjà sa marche pour pouvoir ainsi s'enfermer dans cette chambre qu'il a habité la nuit dernière.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, Rin s'enferme finalement quelques longues minutes plus tard, qui se compte en dizaine de minutes, dans la pièce recherchée et essayant de calmer ses battements paniqués autant que ses pensées, ses poings se serrent et son cœur également. Rien ne va ici. Tout est différent, trop différent et personne n'est assez clément pour lui expliquer ou donner des réponses à ses interrogations. Même si pour l'instant, il est seulement épuisé de comprendre qu'il ne connaît absolument pas son amant et que tout ce qu'il a pu emmagasiner comme information sur lui est fausse. Voilà pourquoi son ventre se resserre autant, parce qu'il a l'impression de perdre Hadès et de le voir s'éloigner à chaque seconde qui passe.

Attrapant un pan de la couette alors qu'il est assis sur le bord de ce lit fait, il s'en recouvre et se laisse tomber sur le lit dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de paix. Par la suite, il s'endort peut-être ou perdu dans un autre monde mais une fois les paupières rouvertes, il est étonné de tomber nez à nez avec son aîné. Cependant, il ne sursaute ni n'émet la moindre réaction, il se contente simplement d'attendre.

**_ Je te cherchais,** avoue Hadès sans autre forme de procédé et en retirant quelque peu cette couette sur la tête du plus jeune tandis qu'il reste accroupi près de ce lit. **…Si tu veux, je peux répondre à tes questions maintenant.**

**_ … .** Scrutant cet Ebène aux yeux bleus qui ne fait que l'épier, Rin cherche longuement ses mots avant de prononcer un mot. **Des questions… …, tu as une sœur ?**

**_ Oui… plusieurs. Celle que tu as dû rencontrer s'appelle Pandore.** Répond le Dieu tandis qu'il ne trouve pas utile de dire qu'il a eu vent de leur petite entrevue écourtée par ses soins en voyant la lèvre de son Cadet se pincer.

**_ Mh. Tu es le Dieu des Morts Hadès-san ? **Demande alors Rin sans même bouger de position puisque toutes ses forces l'ont quitté.

**_ Exact, je règne sur les Enfers. Ça peut paraître étrange, voire insensé, mais c'est la vérité.** Souffle tranquillement Hadès qui attend la suite et ne veut surtout pas presser.

**_ Est-ce que je vais pouvoir retourner chez moi ?**

**_Je… ne crois pas non. Le monde dans lequel nous étions n'était pas vraiment réel. Zeus l'avait créé de toute pièce.** Explique le Dieu qui attend les autres questions et qui se sent légèrement désemparé par la situation et par le comportement de son petit amant.

**_ Je ne vais plus pouvoir parler à mes parents …?** Demande le Noiraud alors que son regard paraît de plus en plus éteint.

**_ Rin…,** murmure cet Ebène alors que l'une de ses mains se tend vers la joue du plus jeune mais qui est également refusée l'instant d''après. **Je suis désolé, tes parents...** **ne sont plus parmi nous. Ils n'étaient qu'une création de Zeus.**

Rin emmagasine cette information même si celle-ci fait mal et la gorge nouée, il serre les poings pour ne rien répondre. Puis, son regard Doré revient se poser sur son aîné. Il a tant de choses sur le cœur et en même temps, il est si reconnaissant d'avoir été sauvé par cet homme. A l'instant, il sait que son égoïsme parle mais il en est obligé…, d'une certaine façon, il y est poussé.

**_ Dis-moi les autres choses qui te tracassent.**

**_ J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître Hadès-san, **confie alors le jeunot de sa voix toujours aussi basse. **Tout ce que je croyais connaître est faux n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ Ce que tu connais de moi… Comme ?** Demande le Dieu, qui pour une fois, prend patience et attend.

**_ Ta couleur préférée ou ton plat. Tes hobbies ou encore ton parcours. Tout ça… Tout ça est faux, non… .** Soupire Tomura en se couvrant un peu plus de cette couette.

**_ Dis-moi les réponses à tout et je te confirmerais. Je t'écoute.**

Les lèvres pincées, Rin hésite à débuter. Il a encore en tête la conversation avec les jumeaux rencontrés plus tôt et il a cette étrange impression de n'être pas assez bien pour Hadès. …Enfin, c'est plus qu'une impression parce qu'au début de leur relation, il en avait le goût mais être ainsi jugé en mal et se sentir incapable et inférieur à tout le monde, lui met la boule au ventre.

On peut voir ses doigts se resserrer un peu plus sur le drap qu'il tient mais les yeux rivés sur le Dieu, il a cette impression qu'il peut tout dire, même se tromper et pour une fois, dans ce regard Bleuté, il n'y a pas une seule once de réticence. Seulement…, quelque chose qui lui donne confiance en lui.

**_ Le gris, le porc sauté, regarder par la fenêtre la vie s'écouler à la recherche d'inspiration et après le lycée, tu as fait une université d'art tout en faisant quelques voyages à l'étranger pour t'améliorer et t'inspirer de cultures différentes. Énumère** le Noiraud en fixant ses doigts qui comptent chaque petite chose dite.

**_ Ma couleur est le Doré depuis peu et certes je n'ai jamais étudié l'art mais à cause de cette année passée, pas mal de chose me sont restées en tête. Pour le reste, c'est à peu près correct.** Assure Hadès en soulevant le drap et en attrapant de nouveau une mèche de cheveux foncés et qui ne voit pas de main le repousser. **Je ne crois pas changer de ce que tu connais, je suis tel que j'étais sur terre.**

**_ Vraiment ?** Questionne encore et encore Rin qui n'a de cesse de poser des questions. **Pourquoi le Doré ?**

**_ Parce que c'est la tienne, **sourit l'Ebène en toute discrétion et en soulignant de son doigt les yeux de son cadet.

**_ Hadès-san… …sama ? Comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler ?** Interroge Tomura alors que sa main gauche vient se poser sur celle de son aîné.

**_ Comme d'habitude. Tu n'as rien à changer. Oublie tout ce qu'on a pu te dire, autant que les menaces que tu as reçues.** Parle maintenant Hadès de sa voix rauque. **Je sais que Thanatos et Hypnos t'ont parlé et tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'eux.**

**_ Ils ne me font pas réellement peur et je comprends qu'ils veulent te protéger tu sais. Après tout tu es…, comment dire,** cherche Rin alors que son nez se retrousse légèrement. C'est craquant.

**_ Ils me sont fidèles c'est vrai mais s'ils essaient de t'éloigner de moi, ils en paieront le prix. Gamin, regarde-moi, je te veux à mes côtés mais je ne veux pas te contraindre à ça.** Explique le plus âgé de façon honnête et trop franche.

**_ Tu es stupide Hadès-san, **grogne Rin en laissant la couette s'échapper de sa tête.** Je ne me sens pas obligé d'être là et encore moins emprisonné ou autre. Je suis juste un peu chamboulé… . Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi mais je ne veux pas te perdre Hadès-san.** Confesse le Noiraud en se relevant petit à petit et en laissant ses mains se déposer de part et d'autre du visage de son vis-à-vis. **Même si, tout ce que je sais sur toi depuis des années n'est pas vrai, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et de ta façon d'être. Froid ou asocial, horrible ou trop franc, je ne veux pas que tu donnes ça à quelqu'un d'autre.** Souffle-t-il avec ces sortes de papillons dans le ventre.** Je veux être à tes côtés et … …avoir tes mains sur moi, **marmonne-t-il sans vouloir être entendu et en rougissant des mots qu'il prononce.

**_ Je veux garder mes mains sur toi …avoir ta bouche et ne te laisser à personne. **Annonce Hadès alors qu'il se relève doucement et fait basculer Rin sur le lit pour le surplomber. **Tu es à moi Gamin. Je te l'ai déjà dit non ?**

**_ Mh. Alors je veux que tu sois à moi aussi.** Demande Rin alors que tout son corps se décontracte et que son visage s'apaise.

**_ …Tu es téméraire Gamin. Je t'accorde ça.** Répond avec un léger rictus un Hadès qu'on peut voir méconnaissable tant il semble heureux de pouvoir discuter, toucher et regarder son amant.

Un baiser vient sceller ces belles paroles ainsi que d'autres biens plus appuyés. Enfermés dans cette pièce, Hadès fait le choix de s'isoler avec son amant après les multiples conversations qu'il a pu avoir ou plutôt nombreux sujets abordés avec Héra qui l'a arrêté et ennuyé.

L'épouse de son frère lui a rapporté la conversation qu'avaient eue les jumeaux avec Rin, l'échange non-abouti de ce même Noiraud avec Pandore puis, elle-même a émis quelques petits changements qu'ils pourraient apporter à leur relation –à elle et Hadès-. Comme, repartir sur de nouvelles bases, se parler de temps à autre…, se voir pourquoi pas et si le Dieu des Morts n'a rien répondu aux différentes suggestions, il n'a pas non plus repoussé l'effort de sa sœur.

Puis, le dernier sujet était le travail de ce Noiraud, qui lui-même a émis la possibilité de reprendre si cela était possible au dîner de la veille.

**_ Hadès-san… j'irais m'excuser tout à l'heure auprès de ta sœur d'accord ? **Marmonne alors Rin entre deux baisers impatients et deux caresses bienveillantes.

**_ …Je t'accompagnerais.**

* * *

Au matin elle est déboussolée de ne pas se retrouver dans son appartement ou celui de son amant. Pendant de longues minutes, elle lutte pour se repérer et reprendre ses esprits et une fois cela fait, elle épie son Brun encore endormi à ses côtés.

Elle ne le touche pas, ni même ne l'effleure et attrapant le drap pour le traîner à sa suite et se diriger vers la salle d'eau, elle s'étonne d'apercevoir des vêtements à sa taille et à son goût.

Sous la douche, Sheera fait le tri dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs et soupire pour évacuer ses angoisses et ses interrogations. Puis, les vêtements enfilés et son compagnon encore endormi, elle a dans l'idée de sortir de cette chambre pour apercevoir d'autres visages même si sa quête n'est pas très fructueuse.

Pendant près d'une heure et le silence l'ayant accompagnée pour la plupart du temps, elle revient vers Dionysos et si celui-ci est tout à fait éveillé, habillé et sur le qui-vive, il n'a jamais été aussi soulagé de revoir cette Blonde que présentement. Oh, il ne lui saute pas dessus et ne la questionne encore moins, cependant, on voit ce sentiment de soulagement sur son visage.

**_ Désolé d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps.** S'excuse le Brun en voyant sa Dulcinée entrer véritablement dans la chambre, fermer la porte et s'asseoir sur la chaise que le bureau abrite.

**_ …Ce n'est rien et puis je t'ai laissé dormir.** Sourit gentiment la Dorée alors que son regard dérive lentement.

**_ J'aimerais savoir si tu… il serait possible de discuter un peu, maintenant qu'on est seul et reposés.** Demande le Dieu qui appréhende un peu même si durant la veille, cette femme au visage d'ange a plutôt bien pris la « nouvelle ».

**_ De ton statut, je présume ? Ou alors de ce « monde » ?** Se renseigne Sheera qui regarde véritablement son Amant.

**_ Oui. Cette année est passé très vite et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me suis souvenu de tout ça qu'un peu avant notre séparation. **S'exclame le Brunet pour prendre confiance en lui. **C'est ici que j'habite, pas dans cette chambre mais au domaine des Dieux et pour la plupart d'entre eux, je ne suis qu'un idiot incapable et alcoolique. En même temps, être le Dieu des vignes est un bon prétexte pour boire n'est-ce pas ? **Soupire-t-il alors qu'il voit sa justification faire de lui quelqu'un d'inutile et de bon à rien.

**_ Dionysos, j'aimerais que tu évites de parler de toi en ces termes.** Coupe la Blonde d'un ton ferme. **Tu es l'un des hommes des plus soucieux et des plus courtois que je connaisse et ton statut de Dieu ne change en rien tes qualités.**

**_ Je suis désolé…, je voulais juste… …,** débute l'ex-barman en cherchant ses mots. **Te préparer à ce que tu pourrais entendre de moi à l'avenir. **Confesse-t-il sans autre mot.

**_ Peu importe qui te dénigreras, je te défendrai. Personne n'a le droit de juger l'homme que j'aime de cette façon. **Grogne Sheera non sans froncer les sourcils et en pestant silencieusement de toutes les mauvaises langues dissimulées.

La mâchoire serrée, Dionysos n'arrive plus à répondre. Il est touché par les mots entendus et qui traversent son cœur sans préparation.

En une fraction de seconde, cette femme l'a fait l'aimer plus fort et si ses mains veulent l'enlacer et la toucher, il n'en fait rien. Il préfère attendre encore un peu, attendre que tout soit dit alors oubliant un instant les mots d'amour qu'il aimerait crier à sa Blonde, il reprend la parole non sans la remercier de le défendre si ardemment.

**_ Merci.** Sourit finement le Dieu en relâchant légèrement ses épaules. **Il faut que tu saches aussi que le monde dans lequel nous étions… était en fait fabriqué de toute pièce pour cette année et qu'il n'est plus à présent.** Apprend-t-il et sous-entend pas mal de choses avec cette seule phrase.

**_ Ce qui veut dire que… mes amis et mes parents… …très bien.** Marmonne la Dorée dans un regard légèrement perdu. **Je n'ai donc plus de travail c'est ça ?**

**_ Désolé.**

**_ Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien Dionysos et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais mon patron ou quoique ce soit d'autre…,** souligne-t-elle comme un trait d'humour plus pour rire d'elle-même qu'autre chose mais cela ne fonctionne pas réellement. **…En réalité j'adorais mon travail.**

**_ Je sais, tu en parlais toujours avec passion,** avoue le Brun qui amorce un pas vers son amante. **Je ne sais pas si c'est faisable pour l'instant mais tu pourrais peut-être… retrouver un travail plus tard qui sait.**

**_ J'aimerais beaucoup. Dionysos est-ce que le fait que tu sois un Dieu change beaucoup de choses ?** Interroge-t-elle en tombant nez à nez avec son Compagnon qu'elle ne veut pas perdre. Elle a déjà perdu un mari alors perdre son second amour serait pour elle... une torture, rien de plus.

**_ Je ne crois pas. A part le fait que je ne vis pas avec eux et que récemment encore, je voulais voir les humains périr.**

**_ Vraiment ? Tu voulais nous tuer ? Pourquoi ?**

**_ Pour diverses raisons... Mais c'est du passé puisque j'ai pu les côtoyer dans ce bar que je tenais, apprendre à les connaître et je t'ai rencontré alors…, je n'ai plus aucunes raisons de vouloir leur extermination.** Se confesse l'homme en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

**_ Penser que j'ai pu changer un Dieu m'emplit de joie**. Sourit-elle tandis que de sa main elle attrape la mâchoire de son homme pour lui voler un baiser. **Très bien alors aujourd'hui, commençons une nouvelle vie ou plutôt, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés, Dionysos. **Assure la Dorée qui se voit être recoiffée par les soins de son Amant.

**_ Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer Sheera. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir connaître l'amour un jour…, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux.** Avoue la Divinité en prenant les mains de la Blonde entre les siennes.

**_ J'espère pouvoir continuer dans ce cas.**

Des sourires complices se montrent ainsi que quelques baisers amoureux puis, cachés à l'intérieur de cette chambre, ils continuent de se cajoler jusqu'à être dérangés par des frappes à la porte. Des coups insistants et coriaces qui font interrompre les deux Amants.

C'est l'ex-Barman qui ouvre et s'il est surpris de voir Himiko devant lui, il l'est encore plus en la voyant seule et sans Poséidon à ses côtés. Puis, la Brune s'excuse avec une phrase assez étrange _« Désolée de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de Sheera. Ensuite, je vous laisserais me faire un petit garçon pour tenir compagnie à mon enfant. »_

La phrase fait évidemment rougir le Blonde qui gronde son amie mais ce qui est le plus marquant c'est sans doute les rougeurs sur le visage d'un Dionysos qui voit cette Brunette brûler les étapes de leur couple.

**_ Je te retrouve après Dionysos,** dit Sheera le plus simplement du monde et en se rapprochant de l'oreille de celui-ci alors même que le volume de sa voix baisse encore. _**Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, je t'aime.**_

**_ … A tout à l'heure.**

* * *

Toute la matinée, ils profitent de ce lit et de ce calme à l'extérieur.

Toute la matinée, ils profitent du corps de l'autre dans l'unique but de se sentir bien mais aussi, de s'assurer de quelque chose.

Toute la matinée, ils sont ensemble et personne ne les emmerdes.

Deathmask marque de bien des façons le corps de son amant, se pince lui-même à plusieurs reprises pour « être sûr que » et de même, il fixe souvent ce Vert à ses côtés quand celui-ci n'y fait pas attention.

Ce Bleuté a réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait. A obtenir une simple chose pour n'importe qui « la vie » et peut s'en rendre compte ce matin même. Et s'il sent son cœur être rempli d'une chose dont il en ignore le nom, il n'en n'est pas moins ravi.

Allongé en croix sur ce lit et habillé, il attend sagement Shura encore dans la salle d'eau et sous la douche d'après le bruit de chute d'eau entendu. Ce Capricorne l'a éjecté de la pièce avec une excuse chiante – « Laisse-moi me reposer », avait-il dit-, voilà pourquoi il se retrouve seul et dans l'attente.

Le Cancer épie le plafond à défaut d'autre chose et si des coups à la porte se font entendre, il rechigne et crie un mot pour que celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle-même.

La tête partant sur le côté, le Bleuté fronce déjà les sourcils mais s'étonne de voir son invité et se relève même pour l'accueillir. Un sourire aux lèvres à présent, il retrouve de son énergie et attrapant le bras du nouveau venu, il attend un temps avant de prendre la parole.

Pas qu'il est coincé ou autre, seulement il apprécie le moment.

**_ J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?** Marmonne alors Aphrodite en scrutant son vis-à-vis.

**_ Non…, laisse tomber. **Se renfrogne déjà le Bleu en soupirant.

**_ Je t'ai déjà vexé, désolé d'accord. Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ? Je ne me moquerais pas tu sais.**

**_ Je sais… . J'me disais seulement que… que ça faisait du bien de nous voir en vie.** Confesse Deathmask d'une voix extrêmement sincère mais droite.

**_ Moi aussi ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis ravi de pouvoir respirer et de pouvoir te parler !** Sourit Aphrodite de plus en plus heureux des paroles entendues et du fait de réaliser ce cadeau offert. **Et puis en plus de vous, j'ai Ikki maintenant et je suis véritablement heureux. Alors tu sais Death'…, …merci d'avoir pris la parole devant Zeus pour nous.**

**_ C'était rien…, c'était même facile. **Assure le Bleuté de façon fière et presque hautaine –à son habitude-.

**_ Arrête de te la jouer abruti !** Soupire l'ex-Fleuriste non sans repousser sans mal l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Les deux amis continuent de se chamailler et très vite les rires ou les disputes sont entendus de l'autre côté de la chambre et terminant d'enfiler une chemise et de la boutonner Shura fait une entrée timide.

Par timide, il veut simplement dire qu'il observe avant d'entrer avec fracas puis voyant les deux Bleutés dans ce salon, il les rejoints et chiffonne les mèches du Poisson pour le saluer. Le trio réuni de nouveau, ils se retrouvent comme si l'année écoulée n'avait jamais existé et parlant de tout et de rien, ils restent ainsi durant de nombreuses heures ou dirons-nous plutôt, sans voir les heures passer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, leur « nouvelle vie » est des plus appréciées et des plus joyeuses qu'ils ont eu et même si quelques points sont encore à régler, l'histoire principale, elle, est parfaite.

**_ T'es sûr que le Phoenix ne va pas nous haïr ? **Suppose Shura qui s'accuse volontiers d'avoir accaparé ce Poisson l'après-midi entière.

**_ Sûr…, pas vraiment mais il essaiera peut-être d'être compréhensif s'il s'agit de vous deux, au pire, il vous prendra en combat singulier et vous battra.** Scande Aphrodite plus sur le ton de plaisanterie qu'autre chose.

**_ C'est quand il veut ! Au moins, j'pourrais voir de quoi il est capable,** s'amuse Deathmask qui n'est pas contre un petit combat pour se remettre d'aplomb et en forme également même si de cela, il n'en n'a pas réellement besoin.

**_ Je ne pense pas qu'il disait cela très sérieusement Death',** marmonne le Vert à son acolyte non loin de lui.

**_ J'm'en fous, j'veux me battre contre lui ! J'vais pas laisser Aph' à n'importe qui ! **Grogne maintenant l'ancien mécanicien très sérieusement. **D'ailleurs, il est où celui-là ? Tu sais ?** Demande-t-il à son ami.

**_ Il devrait être avec son frère… . **Réfléchit le Chevalier du Poisson qui se souvient de sa dernière conversation avec son amant.

**_ Super alors j'vais le chercher ! Salut.**

C'est la dernière phrase du Cancer avant de disparaître derrière la porte et de laisser son ami et son amant en tête-en-tête. Un questionnement est fait puis Shura assure qu'il doit laisser faire ce Bleu qui n'écoute jamais personne.

Seuls, leur discussion est moins agitée mais pas moins intéressante pour autant. Les deux sont ravis de leur situation actuelle et s'ils réfléchissent encore au « qui habitera où » cela ne les stresse pas pour autant. Aujourd'hui, tout va bien et peu importe qui ils sont, personne ne peut être triste de ce dénouement assez inattendu et pourtant bienfaiteur.

* * *

Toute la matinée durant, Rhadamanthe et Kanon se retrouvent seuls. Pourquoi ? Parce que les enfants de celui-ci ne se réveillent que dans les alentours de midi, là où, ils ne prononcent aucuns mots et se contentent de déjeuner en silence.

Mais avant que cela n'arrive, le Doré a l'occasion de parler avec ce Bleuté et s'ils abordent de nombreux sujets, l'un d'entre eux reste encore indécis. Incertain, cela rend le Blond soucieux, ce qui est dans sa nature. Il n'arrive tout simplement pas à aller à l'encontre de ses pensées pessimistes et cela se voit bien. Pendant un certain temps même, le Chevalier du Gémeau ne dit et ne fait rien jusqu'à ce que le visage de son amant ne se ferme complètement.

Là, il intervient et répond aux questions muettes que le plus âgé se pose.

**_ Ils ne vont pas te détester ! Rhad' regarde-moi, nous avons obtenus ce que nous voulions et même si je sais que tu es heureux de cela, je sais aussi que tu as peur de la réaction de tes enfants et c'est bien normal seulement…, ils ne t'en voudront pas**. Assure Kanon d'une voix claire et remplie d'espoir.

**_ Je sais, du moins je l'espère mais…, je ne veux pas les voir triste… même un peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas réaliste de ma part mais c'est ce que je ressens.** Se confie le Doré en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il est dans le jardin que personne ne fréquente à cette heure-ci.

**_ Effectivement, quoique tu fasses, à un moment donné, ils seront tristes. Amitié, amour, famille, bêtise, chute… ils auront des tas d'occasions de pleurer et tu ne pourras rien empêcher.** Constate le Bleuté sans se moquer mais en analysant les faits.

**_ C'est assez bien résumé. Je leur dirais s'ils me le demandent,** soupire finalement Rhadamanthe qui n'a pas l'intention de cacher quoique ce soit à ses enfants.

**_ Sinon Rhad', je peux te poser une autre question ? **Demande cette fois le Chevalier légèrement intimidé par ses futurs propos.

**_ Je t'écoute.**

**_ Où allons-nous habiter ?** Interroge très sérieusement le Bleu et en reprenant sa phrase pour s'expliquer plus en détails.** Je veux dire, je veux vivre avec toi, être tous les jours à tes côtés et près de tes enfants et aux vues de ce qu'on est…, ce n'est pas vraiment compatible alors… …où allons-nous habiter ?**

**_ Je travaille pour Hadès-sama et toi, pour Athéna alors, je me dis que…, peut-être tu devrais me suivre…,** s'imagine déjà le Spectre qui aime cette idée. **Je sais bien que ta vie est au sanctuaire mais si c'est possible, j'aimerais que tu me suives. J'y ai réfléchi cette nuit et j'avais trouvé l'idée assez bonne.**

**_ Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui viendrais habiter au sanctuaire ?** Se renfrogne le Bleu par automatisme.

**_ Je ne peux pas faire ça ou plutôt…**

**_ Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ?**

**_ Oui, je ne me sentirais pas bien et comme une sorte d'étranger et quand j'y pense, j'ai été égoïste de te demander de me suivre.** Rhadamanthe ne se sent pas capable de quitter les Enfers ainsi que son Dieu, c'est au-dessus de tous ses moyens. Un trop gros sacrifice en quelque sorte. **…Peut-être, qu'on devrait revenir une prochaine fois sur ce sujet et faire comme on faisait sur terre, vivre dans nos appartements respectifs encore un moment.**

**_ Oui, sinon je crois qu'on pourrait se disputer.** Confie sans mal le Chevalier dans un sourire simple mais compris. **…Un jour pourtant, on vivra ensemble Rhadamanthe, promis ?!**

**_ Je te le promets Kanon.** Dit le Blondin dans un mot sincère et en attrapant furtivement la main de son amant.

Le sujet clos, ils décident de regagner la chambre qu'ils ont empruntée cette nuit et de là, ils sont accueillis par deux bambins encore ensommeillés et qui réclament un déjeuner digne de ce nom.

La demande est acceptée avec plaisir et si le repas se déroule dans un petit salon à huis clos, tout est très calme. Les bouches pleines ainsi que les estomacs, les deux enfants se réveillent à leur rythme et les deux adultes profitent de ce silence Olympien parce qu'une demi-heure après ce déjeuner presque terminé, les deux plus jeunes se mettent à parler encore et encore. Des rires et des disputes voient le jour mais il n'y a aucune gravité là-dedans, seulement de la joie de vivre et de la bonne humeur.

**_ Papa, après on pourra visiter tout ça ?** Interroge et montre Hatsuharu curieux de l'endroit et de tout ce dont il se souvient la veille.

**_ Oui, on vous montrera tout. Inoué, tu seras de la partie ? **Suppose le Père qui connaît déjà la réponse.

**_ Oui !** Sourit avec joie la petite dernière qui finit son croissant rempli de chocolat.

**_ Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui **? Demande ensuite le petit garçon qui s'étonne de voir encore son père et son compagnon à cette heure-ci.** Et …on ne va pas à l'école ?**

**_ Pas aujourd'hui et les autres jours…, disons que ça sera un peu différent à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais je vous expliquerais tout en détail.** Assure Rhadamanthe en tapotant le crâne de son fils. **Vous vous souvenez d'hier ? De ce qu'il y a eu ?**

**_ Du méchant monsieur,** marmonne la petite Blonde qui a sans doute été traumatisée par celui-ci.

**_ Oui, entre autre…,** débute le Spectre en alternant son regard sur sa progéniture et qui n'ose même pas leur dire que cet homme est leur « grand-père ».

**_ Du fait que vous étiez invisible ?** Suppose à présent Kanon pour venir en aide à son Compagnon.** Que cet endroit n'était pas comme les autres ?**

**_ Mh,** acquiesce les deux petits d'un même mouvement de tête.

**_ Eh bien, disons que … …que… …nous avons déménagé.** Improvise le Doré pour que ses mots soient compris des plus jeunes.

**_ Vraiment ? Où on est ? Pourquoi ? Et maman ?** Demande par vague Hatsuharu et Inoué, en se partageant la tâche plus précisément.

**_ Où… c'est encore à déterminer. **Commence le Juge qui appréhende.** Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai été obligé et Kanon également. Quant à votre mère… j'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose les enfants. **Finit-il par dire et même s'il ne le veut pas, il en est obligé. Il ne peut pas les laisser dans le mensonge ou du moins, dans la croyance. **Votre maman… votre maman n'est plus là. Il y a eu un accident et elle est montée au ciel.** **Vous ne pourrez plus la voir**. Pour lui, c'est la meilleure façon d'annoncer la chose. Pas que ce soit délicat ou mensonger seulement, dire à des enfants que leur mère n'a jamais réellement existé est inconcevable à cet instant.

**_ Comme… …comme Popy ? **Bégaie de moitié Hatsuharu non sans laisser sa lèvre trembler de tristesse.

**_ Oui, comme Popy. **Qui est ce « Popy » ?Un poisson rouge que le petit garçon a eu comme animal de compagnie pendant près d'un an.** Je suis désolé les enfants. Je suis tellement désolé.**

Rhadamanthe quitte sa chaise pour faire le tour de la table et s'il enlace ses deux enfants le plus fortement possibles, c'est pour récupérer leurs pleurs et leur tristesse. Lui qui, tout à l'heure encore, hésitait sur la façon de dire les choses, face à eux, il ne sait pas leur mentir et il est désolé de devoir annoncer cette nouvelle.

Les cœurs lourds, Kanon les rejoints pour soutenir cette petite famille dont il fait partie à présent et si plus rien de joyeux ne se fait, ça ne compte pas. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, le Spectre se promet d'être là pour répondre à ses enfants et pour les consoler au mieux, tout comme le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Le temps est pourtant ensoleillé mais, et si beaucoup de choses bien voient le jour aujourd'hui, tout ne peut pas être parfait.

Reniflements et pleurs, tout cela est pris et récoltés avec soin. Puis dans l'après-midi pour changer les idées de ses enfants, Rhadamanthe prend l'initiative de les faire visiter le domaine des Dieux même si aucun entrain n'est au rendez-vous. La main de Kanon dans la sienne alors qu'il porte Hatsuharu et le Bleuté Inoué, les deux adultes se soutiennent muettement et sans concession. Peu importe les futures épreuves qu'ils affronteront, ils se promettent de rester ensemble et soudés.

**_ Je vous aime les enfants,** soupire alors par mégarde Rhadamanthe pensif de tout et de rien à la fois. **…Toi aussi Kanon…. .**

**_ On t'aime aussi papa alors reste avec nous, d'accord.** Demande le petit garçon en resserrant le vêtement que son père porte.

**_ Je ne vous quitterais jamais.** Confesse le Juge en fixant son aîné puis en tapotant la tête de sa cadette. **Je vous le promets.**

Confiants des paroles de leur père, les deux bambins soupirent longuement puis d'un commun accord, ils demandent à être remis à terre pour pouvoir se mouvoir à leur aise. De là, ils marchent devant main dans la main puis, regardant derrière eux, ils sourient –sourire provoqué par Kanon qui répond à la déclaration de son amant un peu plus tôt-, avant de poser une nouvelle question.

* * *

Shin est allongé dans son lit il regarde le plafond. A ses côtés se trouve son Soleil qui dort encore profondément. Le soir d'avant ils ont beaucoup parlé et se sont endormis tard. Il sourit en repensant à la joie d'Himiko à la découverte de sa grossesse de quelques semaines. « Un miracle de la nuit de noce » avait lancé à la cantonade la déesse de l'amour. Poséidon et Himiko avaient rougis de gêne.

**\- Tu penses à quoi mon ange.** Apollon vient de se réveiller et est heureux de voir son amant sourire.

**\- A hier soir. Aphrodite… Ta famille est amusante. Seul ton père fait un peu peur.**

**\- Oui. Il nous fait peur à tous. Et hier… Ma sœur et les autres étaient différents de d'habitude. Ils ne sont pas si amusants et font tous très peur.**

**\- Alors je suis content de ne les connaître que depuis hier. **Shin se met à rire surtout quand son Soleil le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement. **Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Tu vois ma sœur à quinze heures ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors restons au lit jusqu'à là. Je veux profiter de toi.**

**\- Idiot on dirait un homme qui me voit pour la dernière fois.**

**\- Tu sais hier…**

**\- C'était hier !** Claque la voix de Shin. Il ne veut pas y repenser. C'est vrai hier il a failli mourir comme le reste de cet univers fictif. Apollon a pris le temps de tout lui raconter avant de dormir. Et au réveil, lui, a pris le temps de tout analyser et accepter. Alors il ne veut plus en parler. **Apollon je suis en paix avec ce qui s'est passé. Alors parlons d'avenir.**

**\- Tu m'en voudras si je te dis qu'il me fait peur autant que le passé ? **Apollon ne sait pas trop où il en est lui aussi. **Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi mais maintenant j'ai tellement de choses à… Ma famille…**

**\- Je sais, on va faire ça bien, **sourit Shin. **Je suis sûr que beaucoup sont comme toi.**

Plusieurs coups à la porte les font sursauter. Shin va ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec Dionysos l'homme se gratte la tête.

**\- Pardon de déranger je ne sais pas si je… Tu vois… Je ne veux pas gêner.**

Shin éclate de rire et agrippe le bras du dieu pour le fait entrer de force dans la chambre. Là, il referme la porte derrière eux et le tire jusqu'au lit où Apollon est toujours installé, maintenant assis. Il pousse Dionysos sur le lit et regarde intensément les deux hommes.

**\- On est tous en vie et on va bien !** **Vous nous avez sauvés ainsi que l'humanité et je suis ravi qu'on vous ait fait changer d'avis mais maintenant arrêtez. Je ne sais pas comment était votre vie avant mais aujourd'hui vous êtes liée l'un à l'autre et aussi à d'autres personnes. Camus restera toujours votre ami et vous serez toujours frères. Alors arrêtez d'hésiter de parler, de bouger, d'aller vers les autres. Vous croyez être les plus à plaindre ? Rhadamanthe doit être en train d'expliquer à ses enfants que leur mère est morte. Vous pensez à Inoué et Hatsuharu et ce qu'ils ressentent. Nous on a la chance d'avoir la personne qui compte le plus pour nous pour nous soutenir. Alors cessez d'être si peureux.**

**\- Pardon Shin, tu as raison.** Dionysos tourne son regard sur son frère. **Apollon tu comptes rester au lit toute la journée ?**

**\- Oui pourquoi ?**

**\- Himiko est venu chercher Sheera et je pense qu'elles en ont pour des heures. On déjeune ensemble ?**

**\- Bonne idée !** S'exclame Shin. **Moi j'ai faim.**

Le roux se lève en maugréant « _**si vous vous y mettez à deux**_ » et part dans sa salle d'eau. Shin échange encore quelques mots avec Dionysos avant de le rejoindre.

Une demi-heure après, les trois hommes entrent dans la salle de restauration. Ils y trouvent plein de dieux et déesses et aussi leur ami Camus et ses maris. L'homme leur fait signe de les rejoindre.

**\- Arthur n'est pas avec vous ?** Demande le dieu des vignes.

**\- Non, il dort encore et avec la journée d'hier et la nuit on a préféré le laisser faire,** explique Shion dans un grand sourire.

**\- Vous avez raison, j'aurais aimé faire pareil,** soupire Apollon. **Mais on m'a obligé à sortir du lit.**

**\- Dis plutôt qu'on t'a forcé à sortir de ta cachette,** rétorque Shin.

**\- C'est vrai que je dirais plutôt ça aussi,** rigole Dionysos.

**\- Oh ! Tu n'es pas plus à l'aise que moi ?** Grogne Apollon mécontent.

**\- Au moins toi on ne te regarde pas comme un alcoolique inutile,** crache Dionysos en montrant certains regards curieux et insistants vers lui.

**\- Mais non, ils voient juste qu'ils ont été idiots de te juger à ton statut sans apprendre à te connaître. Car ils ont vu que tu étais une superbe personne et que tu as su ravir le cœur d'une belle jeune femme intelligente.**

Camus et Shin ont parlé d'une seule voix, sans se consulter. Non, ils ont juste dit ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur et assez fort pour gêner les idiots. « _La voix de la raison_ » pensent tous les autres hommes du groupe avant de rire de bon cœur.

**\- Merci, je vois que comme Sheera vous êtes prêts à me défendre.**

**\- Les amis sont faits pour ça ! **Déclare Camus.

**\- Vous voyez ! Je vous l'ai dit ! Vous n'avez rien perdu et tout gagné, alors souriez et parlons d'avenir.**

**\- Himiko nous a dit qu'elle voulait que Sheera et moi ont fasse un garçon pour tenir compagnie à son -enfant.**

**\- Oui pour notre « fille », ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais avoir une fille.** Poséidon vient de s'asseoir en face d'eux à la table et s'installe pour déjeuner avec eux.

**\- Oncle Poséidon,** murmure Dionysos un peu troublé par son arrivée.

**\- Poséidon suffira. Nos femmes sont amies et je pense qu'elles vont passer beaucoup de temps ensemble donc on va se croiser souvent alors faisons fi de certaines règles. On l'a bien fait cette année. Ma femme nous l'a demandé à l'anniversaire de Camus. Et puis ta femme sera sûrement la marraine de notre « fille ». **

**\- Et si c'est un garçon,** hasarde Shin.

**\- Je compte sur toi pour lui apprendre plein de choses, car tu seras sûrement son parrain.** Poséidon s'amuse des rougeurs de l'humain et reprend. **Ou peut-être Camus. Au fait Himiko te considèrent comme un faiseur de miracle. Alors s'il te plaît fait que j'ai une fille.**

**\- Ça je ne peux pas…**

**\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Poséidon éclate de rire ce qui entraîne le regard d'autre dieux. Mais lui s'en fout.

A un moment Shin agrippe la main de son amant et déclare.

**\- Nous, on veut deux ou trois enfants. On va se marier et adopter comme vous,** dit-il en regardant les trois chevaliers d'Athéna**. Vous nous avez inspirés.**

**\- Un vrai faiseur de miracle, **rigole encore Poséidon. **Je vous félicite et je suis heureux pour vous.**

Tous disent la même chose. Le reste du petit déjeuner continue ainsi entre piques, rigolades et espoirs pour l'avenir.

* * *

Assis depuis une heure près de la fontaine Arthur soupire. Une main dans l'eau il joue avec celle-ci. Il s'imagine en train de la transformer en glace comme son père. Hier soir il a appris bien des choses sur ses pères et sur ses nouveaux amis. Cela ne l'a pas dérangé, non ce qui le dérange c'est…

**\- Tu es seul ?**

**\- Oui.** Il observe la jeune femme devant lui. Brune aux yeux bleus, dans une robe bleu pâle. Son sourire est magnifique. **Tu es Ilithye la déesse des enfantements.**

**\- C'est bien ça. Tu as déjà retenu mon nom ?**

**\- Oui, tu as annoncé une bonne nouvelle à une dame bien alors j'ai retenu.** Arthur la regarde, celle-ci attend quelque chose. **Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi ?**

**\- Oui et j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses ? Tu as l'air si triste, tu as perdu quelqu'un ? **

**\- Non je n'avais rien là-bas. C'est compliqué. Je…**

**\- Tu sais parfois parler à un inconnu aide.**

**\- Je suis heureux tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Dans l'autre monde j'étais un môme rejeté par tous. Et celle qui m'a aidé venait de mourir. Seuls mes pères et mes amis ici présents, les chevaliers d'Athéna m'ont tendus la main. Alors vivre et savoir que je peux rester avec eux me rend si heureux. Je n'ai perdu personne et je n'ai aucun regret mais…**

**\- Oui. **Ilithye prend sa main dans la sienne avec délicatesse, elle a retenu qu'il n'aime pas être touché. En faisant ainsi elle l'incite à parler car elle veut le connaître plus. Le soir d'avant elle l'a vu heureux et triste à la fois et surtout curieux de tout. Il a même fait l'effort de se souvenir de son prénom. Elle le trouve intriguant.

**\- Par rapport aux autres ai-je le droit d'être si heureux ? Même s'ils paraissent heureux ils doivent pleurer quelqu'un et Inoué et Hatsuharu. Je ne peux qu'imaginer leur perte.**

**\- Moi aussi. Nous les dieux, nous n'avons pas ce genre de perte. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais je pense qu'ils ne te jugeront pas mal si tu montres ton bonheur. Ils savent que ta vie n'a pas été facile et que tu as droit au bonheur. Alors, soit toi-même.**

**\- Je les ai écoutés me raconter leur vie et j'aimerais moi aussi être utile.**

**\- Tu as peur du sang ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors aide moi. Je cherche un assistant.** Ilithye voit le visage de son vis-à-vis se figer. **Euh pardon je…**

**\- Aider les femmes à accoucher ?** Arthur fait un signe de main disant à la jeune femme qu'il réfléchit. Alors après un long moment de réflexion il répond. **Pourquoi pas ? Et apprend moi aussi tout ce que tu sais sur la médecine.**

**\- Tu veux devenir médecin ?**

**\- Oui. Ils sont tous soldats mais j'en ai entendu aucun parler de médecin ou soigneur. S'ils doivent repartir en guerre je veux être à leurs côtés et pouvoir leur donner les premiers soins. Ils devraient ne pas mettre autant leur vie en danger. Même si j'aime Saori... Athéna et les humains, leur vie aussi est importante. Je me dois de les sauver comme ils m'ont sauvé.**

Deux bras viennent enlacer le jeune homme qui se raidit de la chose. L'homme souffle quelques mots à son oreille et il se détend.

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Je le pense Arthur. Je suis fier de toi. Je serais ravi d'avoir un fils médecin mais tu peux devenir qui tu veux. Même si tu vis avec nous au sanctuaire, tu n'es pas obligé de devenir chevalier ou de travailler pour Athéna.**

**\- C'est ce que je veux faire,** déclare haut et fort Arthur.

**\- Alors je t'aiderais,** s'empresse de dire Ilithye dont la main serre encore celle du jeune homme.

**\- Moi aussi, **sourit Apollon. **Mon fils Asclépios était le dieu de la médecine et je suis aussi un peu le médecin des dieux, maintenant qu'il nous a quitté. Alors je t'apprendrais aussi tout ce que je sais.**

**\- Merci Apollon-san.**

**\- Les amis sont faits pour ça,** sourit le dieu Solaire en se souvenant des mots de Camus moins d'une heure auparavant.

Tous les adultes rient. Et Arthur s'aperçoit que Camus est accompagné de ses deux autres pères et d'Apollon, Shin, Dionysos et Poséidon.

L'adolescent sourit et prend Camus dans ses bras. Il se tourne ensuite vers la jeune déesse et sourit de toute ses dents.

**\- Ilithye je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Ma vie est comblée, alors, faisons du bon travail ensemble.**

La jeune femme lui rend son sourire en le prenant dans ses bras.


	169. Chapter 168

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre mais demain on vous offrira un super long Epilogue pour le dernier chapitre. Eh oui demain nous dirons aurevoir à cette fiction. **

**Mais aujourd'hui ils rentrent au sanctuaire. Et on plein de surprise et de discussion. **

**Bonne lecture à demain. Biz Craft. **

**Prochain rendez-vous : Samedi 4 avril.**

* * *

**Vendredi 3 Avril**

Ce soir dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna le silence règne. Chose qui change après la journée passée. En revenant chez eux aux aurores les chevaliers et Athéna ont eu la bonne surprise de voir les derniers chevaliers d'or morts ressuscités et les attendre avec les autres chevaliers du sanctuaire. De nombreuses émotions ont fusé, d'abord de l'incompréhension, Zeus ne les ayant pas avertis. Ensuite de la joie pour beaucoup, de la culpabilité pour d'autres. De nombreuses accolades ont été faite ainsi que des présentations. Puis tranquillement mais bruyamment tous ont repris leurs places. Il est décidé que certaines choses changeront et d'autres non.

Donc pour réfléchir posément à ces changements, Shion décide de s'enfermer un temps dans son bureau. Athéna et ses deux maris le suivent sur sa demande. Mais quand il ouvre la porte il soupire de désespoir. Il maudit la personne qui l'a remplacé. L'endroit ressemble à un foutoir, il y a une tonne de dossiers éparpillés dans tout l'espace. Athéna rit, pendant que Camus et Saga le rassure, ils l'aideront à remettre tout en place. La déesse les laisse et leur travail commence.

Dans le reste du sanctuaire les chevaliers retournent dans leurs temples, certains restent groupés pour s'entraider ou encore discuter et expliquer.

Par exemple Mû et Shaka vont chez le Blond avec Aldébaran et lui raconte leur année. L'homme est heureux pour ses deux amis. Ils discutent ainsi toute la matinée.

Marine et Shaina, elles, vont s'enfermer dans la maison de la Verte et récupèrent de ce séjour chez les dieux, cela a été éprouvant pour elles.

Aphrodite, Death, Shura et Kanon accaparent Milo sur la demande de Camus. Le grec apprend plein de choses et s'amuse de certaines relations comme celle de Shura et Death' ou encore celle de Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Il rigole en repensant à leur dernière rencontre qui était loin d'être amicale.

Aiolos et Aiolia eux profitent de ces retrouvailles pour enfin avoir une discussion fraternelle.

Doko quant à lui monte parler avec sa déesse avant de rejoindre Shion dans son bureau. Là-bas il écoute l'histoire des trois et est surpris de les voir si proches et si sereins.

Vers midi tous mangent ensemble mais on peut sentir quelques réticences à être avec certaines personnes. On entend des rumeurs sortir de la bouche des autres chevaliers restés sur place durant l'année passées. Shion soupire mais ne dit rien.

L'après-midi continue dans la bonne humeur et on voit un Phoenix s'installer dans la douzième maison. Pendant que Shun et Hyoga investissent la onzième sur la demande de Camus. Lui s'installe au treizième avec Saga, Shion et Arthur. Cela laisse à Kanon la maison des Gémeaux qui espère que peut-être Rhadamanthe et les enfants viendront y laisser quelques affaires. Pour les week-ends ou les vacances scolaires si les petits reprennent une vie normale.

Shaka et Mû, eux, décident de prendre leur temps avant de choisir un temple en particulier. Death' déserte son chez lui pour aller chez Shura. Il est hors de question pour lui de quitter son Vert un seul instant. Quand il a déclaré cela au repas de midi tous ont ri. Shura, lui, a rougi. Les autres ont repris leurs propres demeures.

Puis le soir est arrivé et tous les ors se sont retrouvés après le repas à la bibliothèque. Le silence y règne, Shura somnole sur l'épaule de son Bleu qui le câline. Mais l'étreinte de Camus et Saga dérange plus. Le Marine s'en fout et embrasse son aîné, faisant rire certains des ors. Shion arrive et fait face à tous.

**\- Shura ça va ?**

**\- Oui pardon, je ne pensais pas que Death' avait autant de fringues,** sourit-il pour expliquer sa fatigue. Il avait dû tout trimballer du quatrième temple au dixième.

**\- C'est toi qui en as peu même…**

**\- Pitié ne finit pas cette phrase,** sifflent Mû, Kanon et Shura en même temps. Camus quant à lui explose de rire, Death' lui fait un clin d'œil de connivence.

**\- Je vois, **reprend Shion en souriant de l'attitude de son mari et de ses amis. **Je vous ai fait venir ce soir pour vous parler. Je sais que pour certain cette année a** **été assez difficile et que maintenant qu'on est rentrés…**

**\- Pardon, **coupe Aphrodite**. Je sais que Camus m'a promis cette discussion et je pense que la faire à tous est plus simple pour vous mais pas pour moi. **Confesse-t-il en toute sincérité et sans faux-semblant.

**\- On parlera en privé, **énonce Saga**. Tu as raison on doit régler nos problèmes ensemble.**

Un long silence se fait et Aphrodite hoche affirmativement de la tête. Il ne veut pas ébruiter son ancienne vie. Il y a certaines choses que personnes ne doit savoir, …jamais.

Les poings légèrement serrés sur ses cuisses, le Bleu Ciel ne préfère plus étaler ses idées pour l'instant et écouter les réflexions des autres et qui sait, peut-être les aider.

**\- Bien ! **S'exclame Shion qui fait confiance aux deux pour parler de façon adulte ensemble et avec Camus comme médiateur si besoin. **Je pense que pour repartir du bon pied il serait bien qu'on se dise ce qu'on a sur le cœur et qu'on avance ensemble.**

**\- C'est bien beau**, souffle las Shura, **mais tous ne vont pas pardonner à Saga ou à moi. **Se réveille un peu plus le Vert qui est certain de cette conviction.** Shion, tu as peut-être épousé ton meurtrier** **mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'Aiolos doit me pardonner ou même Aiolia de lui avoir enlevé son aîné. Toi, tu as eu un an et eux tu leur donne à peine quelques heures. **Insiste-t-il pour bien faire passer le message à tous les invités.** Je suis d'accord avec toi, il va falloir qu'on discute mais je suis aussi d'accord avec Aphrodite pour le faire en privé et au bon moment. **Assure le Vert qui ne veut pas se pourfendre en excuse devant autant de parce qu'il serait gêné ou autre, seulement parce qu'il veut faire ça les yeux dans les yeux et avouer des choses qui doivent rester personnelles. Parce qu'il ne veut pas être excusé simplement parce qu'il le demande. Parce qu'il veut être cru et retrouver une confiance perdue.

**\- Shura je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais si pessimiste, **sourit Aiolos comme pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue quelque peu lourde.

**\- Non juste réaliste, **répond Shura d'un ton franc. **On a peut-être fait front commun pour aider Athéna et les Bronze à vaincre Hadès mais c'était quelques instants, pas pour vivre sous le même toit pendant des années. Et peu importe ce que les gens t'ont dit sur cette année, Saga et moi on t'a enlevé la vie. **Insiste-t-il et en comprenant lui-même qu'il ne se pardonne pas. Puis se rappelant de ses mots,il se tourne vers Saga, **ne le prend pas mal** **je…**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Je pense comme toi. Je dois m'excuser auprès de tous mais surtout Aphrodite, Aiolos, Aiolia, Mû et Kanon.**

**\- J'y réfléchis ardemment**, disent Mû et Aphrodite ensemble.

**\- Moi c'est bon,** sourit son jumeau. **Tu m'as prouvé que tu avais changé et je te dois beaucoup.** Kanon lui fait un clin d'œil. Les deux pensent à Rhadamanthe.

**\- Moi jamais !** Déclare Aiolia. **C'est impossible que j'te pardonne et je n'éprouve aucun intérêt à le faire. Ça ne m'apportera rien et je préfère te détester ! **Grogne-t-il de tout son cœur et de toutes ses tripes.

**\- Ne soit pas** **si catégorique, il a peut-être réellement changé qui sait. On n'était pas là nous, alors s'il te plaît ne juge pas trop vite**, le sermonne son aîné tout en lui rappelant les faits. **Saga tu… Réapprenons à nous connaître. **Finit par déclarer Aiolos qui reçoit les foudres de son frère.

**\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je t'interdis de le défendre…, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, **scande Aiolia tandis que sa voix s'éteint sur la fin comme si celle-ci allait flancher.

**\- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, l'imaginer du moins mais, tu n'as pas mes souvenirs et moi cela ne m'a pas choqué que Shion et Saga finissent ensemble, **sourit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son Cadet qui rejette son geste**. Shion nous a élevé mais, même s'il m'a choisi je n'étais pas pour autant celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Au contraire je pense que s'il m'a choisi c'est pour insuffler un changement au sanctuaire. Saga lui ressemblait trop, il a eu peur que le sanctuaire stagne. Je l'ai compris cet après-midi, je voulais parler avec Shion et je vous ai vu travailler tous les trois ensembles et là ça m'a fait tilt. Vous n'aviez même pas besoin de parler pour vous comprendre. Certains pourraient dire c'est par ce qu'ils sont mariés et qu'ils ont travaillés ensemble pendant un an, mais c'est faux. Je me suis souvenu de certains moments de notre enfance et vous étiez déjà ainsi. **Il se tourne vers Shion.** Tu te souviens les jours de ménage de ton bureau ou de la bibliothèque. Déjà à l'époque tu n'avais juste qu'a tendre un objet ou dire un mot et Saga savait quoi faire. Vous me faisiez sortir car je vous gênais. J'aimais vous regarder faire et cette après-midi, vous étiez comme à l'époque. Cela m'a plu**. Pour continuer à parler il se tourne vers Saga**. Je sais que tu as changé après en mal mais cet après-midi j'ai revu le Saga avec qui j'ai grandis et je crois qu'on pourrait reprendre là où on s'est arrêté.**

**\- J'aimerais aussi, **répond Saga les larmes aux yeux. Il se souvient aussi de son enfance auprès d'Aiolos et Shion.

**\- Aiolos, tu n'es pas sérieux ? **Demande le Brun après avoir entendu cette sorte d'accord entre les deux.

**\- Bien sûr que si et quand tu seras prêt à faire pareil, j'serais là pour t'aider. **Assure Aiolos qui n'obtient qu'une grimace en guise de réponse comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus stupide au monde.

Puis des discussions reprennent tous ne s'entendent pas que ce soit sur Saga ou autres mais personne dans l'assemblée ne prétend régler les problèmes en une soirée. Rien ne peut se régler aussi vite et si le temps est primordial pour eux, seul celui-ci pourrait les aider à aller de l'avant et se construire un futur radieux.

Shion annonce les changements et tous reprennent le chemin de leurs temples. Aphrodite, lui, reste encore un peu, flâne sans doute exprès et Saga en profite pour venir vers lui.

**\- Pardon, Shion ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise. **Murmure le Gémeau pour ne pas être entendu. **Il ne sait pas… Camus…**

**\- Ne sais rien non plus,** lui confirme Aphrodite en levant son regard vers lui et en se pinçant légèrement la lèvre. **Quand j'allais mal je pleurais dans ses bras mais jamais je n'ai dit pourquoi. Après il n'est pas stupide alors peut-être…, **souffle-t-il même s'il préférerait laisser ce Verseau dans l'ignorance…, au moins sur cette partie de sa vie, les détails de celle-ci.

**\- Aphrodite, je ne sais par où commencer. **Reprend alors Saga qui se sent rempli de courage et qui ne veut pas laisser passer sa chance de s'excuser une nouvelle fois et un peu plus convenablement.** Ce que je t'ai fait et dit. J'avais tort. Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour absolument tout.**

**\- Je sais…, **soupire le Bleu Ciel d'une voix légèrement vague. **Enfin, maintenant je le sais. **Dit-il avec plus de vigueur que précédemment comme si les mots étaient parvenus jusqu'à son esprit.

**\- Cela n'a jamais été le cas. Ton corps est magnifique mais il ne sert pas… Ce n'est pas ta meilleure arme. **Assure le Gémeau qui déplore ses actes et ses mots le plus sincèrement du monde. Même si pour certains, ça peut paraître difficile à croire.** Je n'aurais pas dû te demander** **ça. Je regrette sincèrement. **Clame-t-il en courbant l'échine en signe de regret profond et vrai.

**\- Saga n'en parlons plus, …je ne veux pas qu'Ikki ou d'autres le sachent. **Répond de droit Aphrodite qui ressent tout de même les émotions de son vis-à-vis et cette sincérité dans ces paroles.** Saga, j'ai décidé de te pardonner et de te laisser cette chance alors ne la gâche pas. Ne gâche pas cette vie que tu peux avoir avec eux mais je te préviens, si tu fais du mal à Camus, je te montrerais ma puissance à l'aide de mes fleurs. **Souffle-t-il sérieusement et en fixant droit dans les yeux ce Bleu Foncé.

**\- Ça me va et je te demande de faire de même si je refais du mal à Shion ou à un autre chevalier. Je peux compter sur toi ? **Demande Saga qui attend une réponse positive.

**\- Je le ferais …et avec grand plaisir, **rigole Aphrodite dans un large sourire.

**\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux** **entre vous**, déclare Camus en revenant vers eux et en déposant sur chacun d'eux, une main sur leur épaule.

Aucun ne répond mais des sourires se font et se comprennent. Puis, après quelques brefs échanges, Aphrodite les salue et repart dans son temple où il a le plaisir de retrouver Ikki et ses bras. Le plaisir de penser à tout autre chose comme son bonheur avec le Phoenix et cette nouvelle vie qui les attend tous les deux.

Dans le treizième temple, Camus entraîne Saga vers le bureau de Shion et là, il récupère le Vert et amène ses deux maris dans leur nouvelle chambre. Il les pousse sur le lit et éclate de rire.

**\- Bien** **! Ça s'est mieux passé que** **prévu, **sourit le Marine. **Alors, et si on essayait ce lit maintenant.**

Dans cette chambre, la nuit est courte mais divertissante. Les trois sont complices et se sécurisent. Ils vont faire front ensemble pour l'avenir et vivre pleinement leur amour.


	170. épilogue

**Bonjour, **

**Nous voici au dernier chapitre et oui cela fait déjà un peu plus d'un an que cette fiction à commencé (170 chapitres en tout du prologue à l'épilogue. un compte rond sans le vouloir) et le temps est passé super vite. Tout ça grâce à vous et vos commentaires. Merci à tous de nous avoir lu et soutenu en nous laissant vos impressions. **

**Aujourd'hui le chapitre s'étend sur une longue période essayant de répondre a à peu près toutes les questions qui restent en suspens. Mais s'il en reste n'hésitez pas à nous les poser. **

**Sinon Sam et moi on espère vous revoir bientôt et que vous apprécierez nos prochains textes. Je dois dire que pour l'instant on est dans l'écriture et les futures histoires à publier arriveront dans quelques temps mais pas de date précise. Mais on espère qu'on pourra vous y revoir et qu'on pourra continuer à échanger avec vous. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter par le biais des PM. Surtout en cette période ou garder le contact est important. On adore échanger (bon en ce moment plus moi que Sam, lol, mais elle est surtout plus occupée que moi.). Ou venez aussi nous voir sur notre autre site personnel. Peacecraft31 et Sam-Elias. **

**Sinon que dire de plus si ce n'est MERCI BEAUCOUP à tous pour cette année. Et n'hésitez pas à venir nous donner votre dernière impression sur ce final. Biz à bientôt Craft. **

**Coucou, **

**C'est moi Sam ! Je sais, je ne parle pas beaucoup et Craft s'occupe de tout et je lui en suis très reconnaissante et vous aussi j'en suis sûr mais je suis très reconnaissante à vous de nous lire et de nous suivre aussi assidûment. Craft m'a dit que vous aviez aimé lire notre fiction et ça me fait très plaisir. Les mots ne seront pas assez forts pour vous dire à quel point je vous remercie pour tout ça ! Cette fiction a été un vrai plaisir à écrire et à imaginer et je ne pense pas que Craft me contredira là-dessus. ...Et savoir que vous aimez mon petit Hadèschou... . [mon petit préféré]**

**Malheureusement elle touche aussi à sa fin et on peut dire qu'une année s'écoule drôlement vite mine de rien. Merci d'avoir aussi bien accueilli notre fiction et de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Et tous ses commentaires de soutiens, de questions et rempli de vos pensées, ça me ravie !**

**Alors merci à vous, toi là MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, ou bien toi AquariusNoJessica ou même Olivier88 ou CaelinaB pour ne pas citer tout le monde ! J'espère qu'on se reverra et que si cela arrive, je serais plus présente et je pourrais répondre à vos interrogations ou vos mots de gentillesse. Je vous embrasse !**

**Olivier88 : Bonjour, Oui nous aussi on pleure que cela soit fini. Oui malheureusement. Ça serait bien que certaines bonnes choses ne finissent pas lol. Oui on en écrit une nouvelle mais sur One Piece mais pas d'inquiétude on reviendra avec Saint Seiya. Sinon sur mon site peacecraft31 je vais bientôt publier un OS avec Hadès et un OC et j'écris en ce moment une histoire avec Saga et un OC. Donc bientôt plus de Saint Seiya. Merci pour ses compliments. Oui il a été très long mais on a adoré l'écrire. Et je suis ravie que tu es trouvé cela beau. Si tu me donnes ton avis sur l'épilogue je te répondrais sur le profil. Et si tu as envie de me le dire j'aimerais bien savoir qui est ton personnage préféré et ton couple préféré. Encore Merci énormément de nous avoir suivis toute cette année et de nous avoir donné tes impressions. Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère. Biz Craft.**

* * *

******Épilogue****.**

Des portes claquent faisant sursauter les occupant de la pièce, sauf les deux nouveaux venus arrivés d'un endroit différent. Un frère et une sœur qui se regardent en chien de faïence. L'homme veut parler mais se retient. Il ne veut pas dire de bêtise, pas froisser, veut avoir des réponses, mais hésite à poser des questions qui peuvent fâcher. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue ici, en enfer, le voir, lui parler. C'est vrai que le lendemain de leur retour elle lui avait un peu parlé. Elle avait émis le souhait de recréer une relation entre eux. Mais il l'avait à moitié crue.

Alors pourquoi maintenant et ici ? Depuis une semaine qu'ils sont tous rentrés, il est tranquille chez lui et ne fait de tort à personne. Alors pourquoi ? Elle veut vraiment ressouder sa famille ?

Elle aurait pu l'avertir et pas venir comme ça à l'improviste, sans prévenir. Il souffle d'exaspération. Il veut vraiment savoir pourquoi elle est là ? De son fait à elle, ou son mari l'y a contrainte ? Il la voit sourire et s'avancer vers son amant. Il veut l'arrêter mais n'ose pas bouger. Elle agrippe le poignet de son compagnon qui est occupé de discuter avec Pandore –ces deux-là s'entendant plutôt bien finalement- et là, c'est elle qui souffle d'exaspération avant de prendre la parole :

**\- Hady-chéri tu pourrais faire un effort. Regarde-le, il est fin et blanc. Bientôt on pourra croire qu'il appartient vraiment à ton royaume.**

**\- Héra cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! **Grogne la voix mécontente du Dieu des morts. **Même quand mère le faisait je n'aimais pas cela, **renchérit-il. Il déteste l'idée d'avoir été ainsi nommé devant son amant et les enfants de son neveu – pour qui il accepte de continuer à être appelé oncle Hadès en privé et Hadès-sama en public -.** Si tu viens pour me faire des reproches, repars sur le champ.**

**\- Rin, comment peux-tu le supporter ? **La Reine des Dieux reprend sa conversation comme si de rien n'était, faisant encore plus souffler Hadès d'exaspération.** Les enfants venez me voir ! **Les deux petits viennent se mettre à côté d'elle et Rin.** Regarde ! Ils sont blancs comme des linges. **Elle lève le bras de Rin qu'elle tient encore.** Hadès il faut qu'ils voient le soleil. Allons dehors !**

**\- Héra ! **Crie Hadès.

**\- Zeus m'a donné la permission. Notre frère a compris que tu aimes les hommes. Il ne voit plus d'un mauvais œil notre relation. **Assure-t-elle d'un ton rempli de conviction et d'entrain.

**\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était jaloux à la base, **soupire Hadès.

**\- Car mère et moi te préférions à lui. Même si elle t'aimait comme une mère et moi comme une sœur. **Héra vient ancrer son regard dans celui de son beau-frère.** Rin ne vous inquiétez pas ! Hadès et moi ne sommes que frère et sœur et rien d'autre. Zeus se fait juste des idées.**

**\- Tout à fait ! **Confirme le Dieu des morts tandis qu'il coupe la parole à son amant qui allait répondre à la femme qui ne lâche toujours pas son poignet.

Héra fait une tête triste, l'air de dire qu'elle aurait préféré que son frère ne soit pas si catégorique. Puis elle se met à rire.

**\- Hadès, tu verrais ta tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé autrement que comme une sœur. Mais sans rire, ils ont besoin de soleil. Je vous embarque dans un parc.**

La Reine claque des doigts et tous se retrouvent dans un magnifique parc avec un lac. Hadès soupire à nouveau mais devant le sourire de son « gamin » et des deux vrais gamins du groupe il se calme. Sa sœur agrippe son bras et lui sourit.

**\- Héra que veux-tu ? **Hadès reste toujours un peu sceptique quant à la visite de sa sœur. Il ne croit pas qu'elle soit venue juste pour amener les siens au soleil.

**\- Rin te rend heureux et j'en suis heureuse. J'aimerais que nous redevenions une famille. En vous voyant cette année, je me suis remise en question et je ne veux plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras…**

**\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner ! Héra tu es ma sœur et je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. **

Un grand silence se fait entre les deux, qui ne passe pas inaperçu pour l'amant d'Hadès. C'est pour cela qu'il prend son courage à deux mains et vient les rejoindre afin de prendre la parole. Après tout, il est un homme et a des choses à dire à ces deux-là.

Maintenant qu'il comprend un peu mieux la situation, entendue ici et là et expliquée vaguement par Pandore, il ne peut pas laisser ces deux-là dans un silence aussi pesant. Et dans un souffle, on peut entendre son timbre léger mais aussi sérieux et convaincu.

**\- Héra-san, merci pour ce cadeau, **soupire le Noiraud dans un sourire de remerciement. **Et si vous me le permettez j'aimerais dire autre chose.**

**\- Evidemment, ne te prive pas.** S'étonne la femme qui attend les prochains mots certainement autant qu'Hadès qui se crispe. Pas qu'il n'ait aucune confiance en son compagnon, non, c'est l'inverse, il n'a aucune confiance en lui-même quand ça touche son Cadet.

**\- J'ai perdu ma sœur et mes parents, je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul au monde mais vous, vous avez la chance d'être biens vivants, d'être des Dieux alors Hadès-san, j'aimerais que tu croies un peu plus en la bonté de ta sœur et vous Héra-san, j'aimerais que vous disiez à tous qu'il n'est pas le vilain petit canard de la bande. Qu'il a le droit au bonheur, surtout avec sa famille. **Débite Rin sans pouvoir s'arrêter mais en étant certain de tous ses mots et de la tournure de sa phrase.** Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire mais je vous préviens, ne lui faite pas de mal. **Il menace, c'est une première mais ça réchauffe le cœur d'un Dieu, bien plus que ce soleil présent, il en est certain.

**\- Tu es surprenant. J'ai compris et je te promets de faire tout mon possible Rin. **Sourit largement la Reine qui voit dans les yeux de cet humain une grande détermination à protéger son aîné.** Mais toi aussi Hadès, tu devras y mettre du tien.**

Les deux Olympiens restent un instant à se fixer et si le visage de ces deux-là se lèvent peu de temps après vers le soleil brûlant leurs peaux, Hadès ne peut s'empêcher de laisser sa main courir vers la nuque de son Amant.

Le silence les entoure durant un laps de temps indéterminé et si cela revigore autant qu'il semble apaisant, cela est de courte durée.

**\- Oncle Apollon fait vraiment briller le soleil ? **Cette demande de Hatsuharu fait sursauter les trois adultes et les fait se retourner vers lui qui accourt pour avoir une explication à son interrogation.

**\- Oncle Apollon ? **Hadès trouve cette appellation bizarre.

**\- Papa m'a expliqué qu'il est le fils de Zeus, comme Apollon et Dionysos. Cela fait donc d'eux mes oncles. Et que tu es son oncle car tu es le frère de son père Zeus…**

**\- Et vous Héra-san vous êtes qui pour nous ? **Inoué qui a suivi son frère se permet de le couper. Intriguée par cette grande dame très distinguée, elle en est obligée.

**\- Je suis la femme de votre grand-père Zeus, mais pas la maman de votre Père.**

**\- On peut… quand même vous appelez grand-mère ou mamie, **murmure la petite fille.

**\- J'en serais ravie, je préfère mamie.**

Les deux enfants se mettent à rire de joie et se jettent dans les bras de la dame en l'appelant mamie. Inoué est ravie car elle avait apprécié la semaine dernière que la dame les aide à comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle avait ressenti que les adultes s'étaient apaisés après son intervention et cela lui avait aussi fait du bien. Elle l'apprécie donc un peu.

* * *

Shin suit Apollon, ce matin il a été surpris que son Soleil le réveille tôt. Depuis une semaine qu'ils sont dans le monde réel, son amant aime faire la grasse matinée. Mais là, en cet instant, Apollon l'entraîne dans un endroit inconnu de lui sur l'Olympe. Les deux hommes ne parlent pas.

Leur marche dure un long moment, au moins une bonne heure. Ils traversent un immense jardin, longent un grand lac et grimpent sur les flancs d'une montagne. Shin s'interroge longuement sur le pourquoi, mais il a la réponse quand ils arrivent devant une grotte formée dans la roche de la montagne. Depuis son amant tourne en rond, encore et encore, cela dure de nombreuses minutes, quand Shin se décide enfin à prendre la parole :

**\- Apollon où sommes-nous ? Que fais-tu ?**

**\- Je… Et si ça se passait mal ? Je veux dire… Tu sais… **Apollon se tait un instant avant de reprendre dans un flot de parole ininterrompu.** Je t'ai écouté quand tu m'as parlé de ma famille, de mon fils, de mon père et de mes frères et sœurs. Je voudrais te présenter quelques personnes.**

Apollon attrape la main de Shin et l'entraîne à sa suite. Les deux entrent dans la grotte, le Blanc pense qu'il va être dans un endroit froid et humide mais se retrouve en fait dans un espace chaud et sec. La pièce est chaleureuse, décorée de drapée de diverses couleurs, de tapis, et sur l'une des banquettes se trouve une jeune femme Blonde, légèrement vêtue. Le regard de la déesse est rivé sur un homme torse nu à la musculature bien faite. L'homme une épée à la main s'entraîne à faire des mouvements précis. Non loin d'eux se trouve un autre homme en train de créer un objet.

**\- Bonjour vous deux, **salue la déesse.** Shin je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. L'autre fois nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter. Je suis Aphrodite déesse de l'amour. Lui là-bas c'est mon mari, le dieu des forges Héphaïstos. Et l'homme avec une épée c'est notre frère Arès le dieu de la guerre.**

**\- Bonjour à tous les trois, **murmure timidement le Blanc.

**\- Apollon je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt, **sourit la déesse de l'amour.

**\- Je… Je voulais vous présenter Shin.**

**\- C'est fait ! **Claque la voix d'Arès.

**\- Arès ! **S'exclame faussement outrée Aphrodite. **Ne soit pas si rude avec notre frère, **le sermonne-t-elle en souriant.

Arès grommèle dans son coin et Héphaïstos sourit sous cape. La déesse fait signe au Blanc de l'approcher tout en restant allongée sur son sofa.

**\- J'ai cru voir que vous étiez un excellent artiste, peut être voudriez-vous allez voir de plus près le travail de mon époux ?**

Shin fait « oui » de la tête et devant le geste de la main de la Blonde l'y invitant, il s'y rend doucement. Il reste là à regarder le dieu pendant une bonne demi-heure, sans dire un mot. C'est à sa grande surprise Héphaïstos qui prend en premier la parole.

**\- Je n'ai pas trop regardé ce qui vous est arrivé cette année. Arès et moi ne sommes pas les bienvenus dans l'Olympe. Mais Aphrodite nous a tout raconté. On m'a dit que vous étiez un bon artiste et un bon souffleur de verre. Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai jamais essayé. Peut-être… **le dieu s'arrête, sa proposition lui paraît incongrue.

**\- Oui ? **Shin veut connaître le fond de la pensée du demi-frère de son amant.

**\- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre à souffler le verre et fabriquer des objets avec, et en contrepartie je pourrais vous apprendre…**

**\- A faire d'aussi beau bijoux que ceux de votre femme, ou forger des armes comme celle que vous avez entre les mains. Je ne suis pas un bon forgeron, je… **Shin s'arrê vient de prendre conscience qu'il a coupé la parole du dieu et qu'en plus d'avoir été impoli, il s'est imposé dans les forges. Son excitation à découvrir une nouvelle méthode de travail lui a fait perdre toute notion de bienséance.** Pardon.**

**\- Pas de problème. J'aime les gens comme vous. Passionné et curieux de tout.**

**\- Oui et il apprend vite et bien, il ne te gênera pas et t'aidera, **rajoute Apollon qui a regardé de loin la scène.

**\- Et toi tu apprends vite et bien ? **Se renseigne Arès auprès d'Apollon.

Depuis le début Arès est resté en retrait afin de finir son entraînement. Mais maintenant qu'il a terminé, il peut se mêler à la conversation. Il ne voit pas d'un bon œil cette visite imprévue. Il veut jauger son frère et ses véritables intentions.

Aphrodite rigole de cette intervention. Elle a un don pour lire dans l'esprit du dieu de la guerre, et ce qu'elle décèle lui plaît. D'une main délicate elle touche la main du dieu Solaire et lui fait signe de se baisser vers elle. Elle en profite pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille avant de lui baiser la joue en forme d'encouragement.

**\- Notre frère n'aime pas les mots mais les actions. Il juge les gens en les combattant. Alors montre lui ta détermination à vouloir recréer des liens avec nous.**

Apollon comprend et il est d'accord avec cela. Il se relève et va droit vers Arès. Il attrape au passage une épée dans l'un des bacs remplis de ces armes. Il se place droit et fier devant le dieu de la guerre et déclare :

**\- Je pense que le meilleur des entraînements se fait avec un partenaire. Alors si cela te va j'aimerais être le tien.**

**\- Crois-tu pouvoir me tenir tête assez longtemps pour que je puisse progresser ?**

**\- Je ferais de mon mieux.**

La phrase est dite de façon neutre. Il n'y a dans cette réplique ni arrogance, ni supériorité, ni défi. Il ne veut pas l'humilier, le rabaisser comme il l'aurait fait avant. Non, il n'y a qu'une simple pensée, claire et vraie. Il ne sait pas s'il sera à la hauteur ou non car il ne s'est jamais confronté à son frère. Mais, il veut lui être utile, lui faire comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant il sera un soutien pour lui et qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Alors si cela passe par un duel avec lui pourquoi pas ?

Aphrodite tape dans ses mains et les deux entament leur joute. Pendant une heure les deux hommes se font face. Et si Apollon préfère les arc, Arès doit reconnaître qu'il est aussi doué avec une épée en main. C'est pour cela qu'à la fin de l'entraînement il déclare haut et fort :

**\- Tu es un bon combattant, tu es fier mais pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Tu sais voir les qualités et les défauts de ton ennemi et t'adapter en fonction. Tu ne le méprise pas et lui fait face avec fierté et aplomb. Tu imposes ton rythme dès que tu peux et ne lâches rien. Tu es un bon partenaire d'entraînement, je serais ravi qu'on recommence. **Arès se tait un instant et regarde son autre frère toujours affairé à la création de sa nouvelle arme. **Héphaïstos c'est bon tu peux lui offrir, il en sera digne.**

Aphrodite saute hors de son siège, court derrière la forge de son époux et frère et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un immense paquet cadeau. Elle le tend à Apollon.

**\- Bon retour parmi nous. Les garçons et moi-même on a pensé qu'il te fallait une nouvelle arme pour ta nouvelle vie.**

**\- ...Merci.**

Apollon ouvre le présent et découvre un magnifique arc, finement décoré à l'or, avec son carquois et ses flèches.

**\- Apollon… **Shin se mord la lèvre.** Il ne servira pas à chasser ou tuer des humains.**

**\- Haha ! Promis mais… Je pourrais l'essayer avant de le mettre en décoration.**

\- … Shin cherche ses mots, il n'est pas très armes, même s'il veut apprendre à les créer. Mais quelqu'un répond à sa place une chose qui lui plaît.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Une telle œuvre se doit d'être utilisée et non accrochée dans son salon. Tu peux le laisser ici et venir t'entraîner avec quand tu veux. De plus, Shin sera souvent ici avec Héphaïstos maintenant qu'ils vont travailler ensemble et s'apprendre des choses. **Le Dieu de la guerre sourit et met une main sur l'épaule de son frère.** Comme ça on pourra s'entraîner tous les deux à l'épée et à l'arc, tu m'apprendras quelques trucs. Je ne pense pas être aussi bon que toi dans ce domaine, **avoue non sans honte Arès.

**\- Avec plaisir, mon frère. **Apollon est heureux de l'invitation qui lui permet de jouer avec son nouvel arc sans chagriner Shin.

**\- La prochaine fois vient aussi avec Dionysos et Sheera, **l'interpelle Aphrodite.** J'aimerais apprendre à connaître mieux ma belle-sœur.**

**\- Tu veux surtout une autre présence féminine ici, **rigole Arès.

**\- Est-ce mal ? **Aphrodite leur offre une moue magnifique entre chouinement et fou rire.

Tous les hommes font « non » de la tête et après encore quelques mots et joutes verbales les deux invités se retirent.

Apollon repart avec un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres d'avoir recréé du lien avec sa fratrie. Pendant que celui de Shin est aussi agrémenté du plaisir de pouvoir apprendre d'Héphaïstos. Les deux hommes retournent dans le palais de l'Olympe main dans la main un sourire béat sur les lèvres et des rêves plein la tête. La parole est de mise de chaque côté et un avenir heureux se profile pour eux, ils en sont certains.

* * *

Elle est seule devant un grand immeuble. Elle serre son dossier contre sa poitrine et prie. C'est rare, elle est déesse, peut-elle se prier elle-même ou sa famille ? C'est une question qu'elle ne s'est jamais posée. Elle en rigole toute seule. Elle est heureuse, cela ne lui est pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Mais depuis un mois tout est différent. Elle a parlé de plusieurs choses, maintenant il est temps qu'elle agisse. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, elle attend patiemment et un peu nerveuse ses invités.

Le premier invité arrive, c'est son fils Héphaïstos. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis des siècles. Il ne sort presque jamais de sa forge. Les deux sont assez silencieux et embarrassés. Il lui tend un objet qu'elle prend avec plaisir.

**\- Aphrodite m'a dit de t'en donner. A ce qui paraît chez les humains, aujourd'hui, le premier mai, on donne du muguet pour souhaiter de bonne chose à une personne.**

**\- Merci ce muguet est magnifique, ça va me donner du courage pour la suite. Tu remercieras ta femme pour cette gentille attention.**

Le dieu la regarde circonspect, il est rare de voir sa mère faire des remerciements ou des compliments et encore plus de la voir sourire ainsi. Alors, sans répondre mais en faisant un signe de tête confirmant qu'il le fera, il observe les alentour. Derrière sa mère se trouve un grand immeuble à l'abandon. Il va pour lui poser une question mais se fait arrêter par un cri de joie.

**\- Héphaïstos tu es là aussi, j'avais peur de ne connaître personne mais…** le nouveau venu s'arrête en voyant au côté de son nouvel ami et collègue une grande dame distinguée. Il se mort la lèvre inférieure.** Pardon, **bredouille-t-il.

**\- Pas de problème je comprends bien, **sourit Héra.

**\- Haha ! Shin même si j'aime ta spontanéité parfois apprends à te calmer. **Puis voyant le Blanc bouder de cette remarque et surtout d'avoir été si impoli devant la dame, Apollon lui ébouriffe les cheveux et reprend en souriant.** Je te présente la Reine Héra, c'est ma tante et ma belle-mère.**

**\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ton père a épousé sa sœur… Pardon je recommence. Bonjour Reine Héra. **

**\- Héra suffira. Dionysos, Sheera et Himiko doivent aussi venir. **Elle se souvient qu'ils s'entendaient bien pendant l'année écoulée.** Tiens en parlant d'eux les voilà, **sourit Héra.

Elle est heureuse de voir Apollon et Shin faire une accolade chaleureuse à Héphaïstos, mais aussi à Dionysos, Sheera et Himiko. Ils ne serrent que la main de Poséidon qui après ses salutations vient près d'elle.

**\- Héra…**

**\- J'expliquerai tout quand tout le monde sera là. Et tu devrais aller avec ta femme regarde Héphaïstos a du mal à lui parler.**

Le regard du dieu se pose sur le forgeron de l'Olympe. Effectivement, il a l'air mal-à -l'aise alors d'un pas serein il s'avance vers son neveu et prend la parole après l'avoir apostrophé d'une tape sur l'épaule.

**\- Héphaïstos ma femme aboie mais ne mord pas.**

**\- Posy-chéri, **chouine Himiko. Faisant rire derrière eux tous, Héra. Tellement qu'ils la regardent bizarrement.

**\- Héra si tu dis quoi que ce soit, moi je te mords, **s'emporte une nouvelle voix arrivant près d'eux et ayant entendu le début de la conversation.

**\- Ah mais c'est vrai ! **Rigole Poséidon.** C'était l'expression de mère pour toi Hadès. Oui elle t'appelait toujours Hady-chéri.**

Tous regardent Hadès rougir de gêne et de colère et personne ne peut se retenir de rire.

**\- Que se passe-t-il ? **Demande Rhadamanthe en arrivant main dans la main avec Kanon.

**\- Rien qui ne te concerne, **aboie Hadès.

**\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, **murmure Rin venu dire bonjour à Rhadamanthe et Kanon. **Vous revenez du sanctuaire d'Athéna ?**

**\- Oui je suis allé chercher Kanon, **confirme le juge des enfers.

**\- Héra ! **La voix d'Hadès tonne, il ne supporte plus les rires des autres.

**\- Oui, je vais tout vous expliquer, maintenant que tout le monde est là. Mais avant laissons Héphaïstos parler.**

**\- Ah oui ! **L'homme claque des doigts et fait apparaître plein de brin de muguet et les donne à tout le monde.** Aphrodite et moi nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur à tous, c'est une coutume humaine qui se fait aujourd'hui et elle a insisté pour que je le fasse, **murmure le dieu un peu gêné avant de claquer à nouveau dans ses doigts et de faire apparaître un paquet cadeau qu'il tend à Himiko.** Pour le bébé.**

La jeune femme sourit et l'ouvre rapidement en déchirant le beau papier cadeau. Elle y découvre deux objets un hochet en bronze peint et vernis de couleur chatoyante. Elle le remue et le son d'un grelot se fait entendre. Cela l'amuse. Elle le repose pour prendre le second objet dans ses mains. Pour cela elle donne le paquet à Poséidon car elle a besoin de ses deux mains. Quand elle le déplie elle découvre un grand mobile à suspendre au-dessus du lit. Il est en bois, ficelle et verre. Dans chaque rond de verre se trouve une photo d'un membre de la famille avec son nom et son lien de parenté avec le futur enfant. Himiko le regarde intensément et le repose dans la boite avant de se jeter dans les bras du dieu des forges.

**\- Merci Héphaïstos-san il est vraiment bien.**

**\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire Aphrodite m'a dit de le créer pour aider l'enfant et vous-même à se reconnaître dans cette nouvelle très grande famille.**

**\- Et elle a eu raison, merci.**

**\- Je peux y apporter des modifications si vous voulez. Je veux dire plus tard on pourra rajouter parrain et marraine sous certaine photo. Aphrodite m'a aussi parlé de cette coutume.**

**\- Avec grand plaisir, je vous remercie encore et Aphrodite aussi.**

**\- Vous le ferez quand vous la verrez. Elle viendra vous voir souvent, peut-être un peu trop…. **Héphaïstos se tait et cherche ses mots.** Elle peut parfois être envahissante. N'hésitez pas à lui dire, elle ne le prendra pas mal, elle en a conscience.**

**\- Promis, **dit Himiko après un dernier baiser sur la joue du dieu. Puis tous se tournent vers Héra qui leur fait signe d'entrer dans l'immeuble derrière elle et en passant devant elle, Himiko lui attrape le bras et chuchote à son oreille,** ma chère sœur, ton fils et ta belle-fille son vraiment de bonne personne. **Héra sourit en faisant « oui » de la tête.

Un peu plus loin dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble on peut entendre Shin féliciter Héphaïstos.

**\- Pour un premier essai au soufflage de verre ton œuvre est réussie. Je ne devrais pas être si impressionné non ? Tu es un dieu et tu apprends vite.**

**\- C'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça m'a été plus facile. Je dois dire que faire des ronds parfaits et faire entrer les photos d'Aphrodite dedans n'ont pas été une partie de plaisir, **sourit le maître des forges.

Les deux hommes rient de bon cœur et Héra prend enfin la parole.

**\- Merci à tous d'être venus ici. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai tous réuni ici dans ce quartier d'Athènes et non loin du sanctuaire d'Athéna. **Voyant des « oui » de la tête elle continue.** Je sais que depuis votre retour cela n'est pas très facile pour vous tous. Certains ont perdu plus que d'autres et tous cela c'est un peu de la faute de mon époux. Je voulais vous aider à récupérer certaines choses de votre vie passée si je puis dire. Disons vous aider à vous créer un nouvel avenir. C'est pour cela que j'ai acheté cet immeuble.**

**\- Je ne vois pas trop le lien, **déclare Hadès.

**\- J'y viens. **Elle ouvre le dossier dans ses mains et en sort plusieurs sous dossier et en tend un à chacun avec leurs noms inscrits dessus.** Voilà ce que je vous propose pour l'avenir. Ici sera votre nouveau lieu de travail. Au rez-de-chaussée on peut construire un bar pour Dionysos. Tu auras toute la place possible pour accueillir tes clients. Il y a aussi un sous-sol qui peut devenir ta cave. Et si tu veux faire ton propre alcool, tu peux te servir des champs en friches sur l'Olympe, ceux près des forges d'Héphaïstos. Au premier****étage je vois bien une bijouterie et un atelier d'art, pour Shin et Héphaïstos. Vous pourrez aussi y créer les bouteilles de verres pour le vin de Dionysos, comme le faisait Shin dans l'autre monde. Cela étant dit à part si Héphaïstos refuse et que tu préfères aller dans sa forge, **dit-elle à se retourne et regarde son fils.** Je ne te mets pas dehors, tu vis toujours avec nous sur l'Olympe mais Aphrodite m'a dit que…**

**\- Que moi aussi je devrais sortir voir le soleil et les humains…. Je ne suis pas contre, mais…**

**\- Je m'occupe d'Arès ! **s'exclame Apollon qui comprend bien l'hésitation de son frère et qui veux donner une chance à son amant de vivre parmi les siens.** Je m'entraîne avec lui maintenant. Et puis on passera vous voir. Il est temps que lui aussi sorte de votre tanière.**

**\- Je suis assez d'accord, **sourit Héra.** Aphrodite m'a dit qu'elle aussi prendrait soin de le faire sortir. **Après un dernier sourire entendu avec son fils, la Reine des cieux reprend.** Au second étages j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait créer des bureaux d'avocat pour Sheera, de publiciste pour Rin et s'ils le veulent parfois Hadès et Rhadamanthe. Pour vous sortir un peu des Enfers. Pour Kanon tu pourrais mettre des bureaux d'édition au troisième étage, Athéna est d'accord, elle avait l'air emballée quand je lui ai parlé de mon projet. Pour finir Himiko je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention mais de l'autre côté de la rue se trouve une école, tu pourrais aller y travailler et elle serait aussi bien pour ton futur enfant. Ainsi que pour tes enfants Rhadamanthe. Il serait bien de les scolariser à nouveau. Voilà ce sont des idées mais je ne pousse personne à accepter. Si vous désirez faire autre chose.**

**\- Tu as bien travaillé, **déclare Poséidon.

**\- Pas tant que ça, j'ai été bien aidée, **sourit Héra.

**\- Par qui ? **Se renseigne Hadès qui ne voit pas où est l'embrouille.

**\- Camus du Verseau.**

**\- Ah non ! **Tonne la voix froide d'Hadès ce qui fait exploser de rire Poséidon.

**\- Himiko a raison alors fais-toi une raison, ce gamin est un faiseur de miracle, **rajoute tout heureux le dieu des mers.

**\- Je suis bien d'accord, **dit Himiko. **En un jour il a organisé notre mariage et je suis tombée enceinte pour notre nuit de noce, **continue-t-elle de dire tout en regardant l'école en face et la brochure parlant d'elle entre ses mains.** Et maintenant ça ! Ce complexe scolaire va de la crèche au lycée. Tu imagines Poséidon pas de problème pour l'inscrire on le fait une fois et après ça se fait tous seul, pendant toute sa scolarité. Dans la brochure ils ne cachent pas non plus leur besoin en professeurs. Je suis sûre de m'y plaire et on pourra y mettre notre « fille ».**

**\- Oui et elle y sera bien avec Inoué et Hatsuharu comme aîné, **renchérit Poséidon pour faire réfléchir les autres. Il trouve l'idée de sa sœur parfaite.** Héra il y a une chose à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé.**

**\- Un portail, **sourit Héra.** Camus m'a dit de créer un portail qui relie tous les sanctuaires à cet immeuble. Comme ça vous pourrez faire votre vie normalement. Himiko vit avec toi dans le monde sous-marin et le matin elle va à l'école et revient le soir par le portail, comme quelqu'un de normal. Pareil pour les autres.**

**\- Et pour Rhadamanthe ? Toi et ton Camus vous lui voyez la vie comment ? **Grogne Hadès qui n'aime pas trop que sa sœur parle d'associer son royaume et les siens à tous cela, sans lui en avoir parlé avant.

**\- Hadès, je… **Héra se tourne vers Rin, Rhadamanthe et Kanon.** Avec Camus on avait plusieurs idées à vous proposer. Pour toi Rin c'est simple, tu vis avec Hadès et tu viens simplement par le portail pour travailler ici, si cela te convient. Pour Kanon, Athéna est d'accord pour t'accorder de venir travailler ici, elle a deux chevaliers du même signe et Saga reste au sanctuaire pour aider Shion. Elle t'appellera si elle a besoin. Cependant, elle aimerait que tu dormes dans ta maison zodiacale. Pour qu'elle reste habitée. Donc elle pensait te proposer de vivre dans ta maison au sanctuaire et de venir travailler ici non loin du sanctuaire pour venir les aider si besoin. Sinon tu as ta vie. Tout le monde est d'accord au sanctuaire. **Rapporte Héra comme une leçon apprise par cœur sauf que l'explication vient d'elle et qu'elle essaie d'y faire passer toutes les bonnes ondes possibles.

**\- Merci, mais…**

**\- Saga dort au treizième temple, **dit Héra.

**\- Oui mais…**

**\- Tu es toujours un chevalier d'Or d'Athéna au même titre que les autres.**

**\- Oui merci mais…**

**\- Ne le coupe pas ! **S'énerve Hadès.

**\- Merci Hadès-sama. Pardon Héra-san mais j'ai deux questions. Vous savez que votre époux a ressuscité les derniers chevaliers d'Or comme Milo, Aldébaran et…**

**\- Oui je sais et si je te coupe c'est parce que je connais ta question. J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Athéna et l'Orphelinat qui se trouve à deux rues de l'entrée du sanctuaire cherche un nouveau directeur on va proposer la place à Aldébaran. Et pour Milo et Aiolia, Athéna m'a dit qu'ils avaient l'air d'apprécier ton travail. Alors tu pourras les embaucher si tu veux. Athéna veut que ses chevaliers se construisent une vie en dehors du sanctuaire. Sauf peut-être le trio Saga, Shion et Camus qui vont maintenir « l'ordre ». **Le mot fait rire Hadès, mais personne ne relève.** On pourrait aussi proposer à Aphrodite et Ikki de faire un magasin de fleur au rez-de-chaussée, si Dionysos veux bien leur laisser un peu de place. Et pour ta seconde question, là c'est avec Rhadamanthe qu'il va falloir voir ce qu'il veut faire. **Elle se tourne maintenant vers le juge et voit son frère froncer les sourcils.** Pour toi on a pensé à diverses choses. Tu peux habiter au sanctuaire avec Kanon et les enfants et être ainsi un lien entre Athéna et Hadès et passer le portail ici le matin pour le monde sous-terrain après avoir posé les enfants avec Kanon dans l'école d'en face. Ou vivre au royaume d'Hadès et…**

**\- Tu lui force la main, **grogne Hadès.

**\- Non je lui soumets toute les options….**

**\- Que Camus lui a trouvé…**

**\- Qu'Athéna et moi avons bien analysé après avoir écouté Camus oui. Il essaie de nous rendre tous heureux. **S'exaspère maintenant la Reine qui serre les poings le long de son corps.

**\- Tous, et toi tu y gagnes quoi ? **Tonne la voix d'Hadès.

**\- Réparer mes fautes envers toi et le reste de ma famille, **crie Héra dépitée par l'attitude de son frère.** Je… Hadès j'ai toujours cru que tu ferais un meilleur roi que Zeus et tu l'as prouvé en régnant sur les Enfers, mais parfois… J'aimerais revoir le frère qui rigolait avec mère… Celui qui… Hadès tu as oublié la règle numéro un que mère t'a apprise. Pour être un bon roi il ne faut pas régner par la peur mais avec le cœur. C'est sûrement de ma faute. Avec Rin je t'ai vu… Hadès, s'il te plaît réfléchis au bonheur de Rhadamanthe et des enfants. Il reste ton juge et ton neveu. Il dort juste ailleurs. De plus si Rin travaille ici et que les enfants sont en face tu pourras les voir et ils peuvent passer les week-ends et les vacances avec toi. Rhadamanthe travaille malheureusement tous les jours, tout comme toi….**

**\- Tsss… Héra, tu es une-… . **Peste-t-il silencieusement en refoulant sa colère.** Je vais y réfléchir. **Finit par abdiquerHadès qui garde les arguments de sa sœur en tête et sentant la main de son amant venir se glisser dans la sienne.

**\- Et tu laisses Rhadamanthe te dire ce qu'il en pense ****?** Héra insiste, elle veut vraiment que son frère redevienne comme avant quand l'opinion des autres comptait un peu.

**\- Oui je prendrais en compte l'opinion de tous. Rin, Rhadamanthe, Kanon et les enfants. Est-ce bon maintenant ?**

Tous soupirent de soulagement. Certains ont eu peur d'un affrontement ô combien dévastateur si les deux se battaient. Mais maintenant tous respirent mieux.

Et c'est après cet instant de tension maximal que Poséidon attrape le bras de sa femme et l'entraîne vers l'école.

**\- Allons voir ce qu'elle a à nous offrir comme opportunité. Mais bon, comme Camus l'a choisie…**

Les deux se regardent d'un sourire entendu et traverse tranquillement cette rue pour aller voir un nouvel avenir. Non loin de là Hadès soupire.

**\- Rhadamanthe, Kanon allez avec eux. Héra a raison il faut rescolariser les enfants. Ils doivent apprendre de bons professeurs et si Himiko y travaille cela m'ira. Dites leurs que vous êtes un couple et tous les deux les pères des enfants. On fera les papiers plus tard. Je réfléchis aussi au reste. **

**\- Merci Hadès-sama ! **S'exclament les deux hommes avant de rejoindre en souriant le couple Poséidon-Himiko.

**\- Merci, **dit Rin en souriant à son homme.

**\- Tu veux venir ici ? Pour travailler. Je sais que tu t'ennuies dans mon monde. **Soupire le Dieu des Morts qui connaît cette vérité.

**\- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, je découvre de nouvelles choses et j'en apprends énormément sur vous tous et je peux même te v-…, Mh, oublie. C'est juste qu'à côté de ça, je n'ai plus mon matériel à dessin et je ne peux plus espérer éblouir personne comme tu le faisais avec tes propres affiches ou panneaux. **Explique Rin qui détourne le mot ennui en quelque chose de mieux.

**\- Donc, tu t'ennuies. Excuse-moi, je pensais que-**

**\- Ta sœur t'aime et elle veut t'aider. Tous nous aider. **Insiste Rin droit dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon. **Je pense que tu devrais croire en elle et ne pas faire attention aux intermédiaires qu'elle utilise pour ça.**

Hadès sourit et agrippe son amant pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Après cela il regarde autour de lui. Dionysos et Sheera parlent avec Héra du bar et peut être d'un restaurant. Le Dieu accepte avec plaisir de laisser une partie à Aphrodite et Ikki pour un magasin de fleurs si cela leur plaît. Hadès tire Rin à sa suite et va voir Héra.

**\- Pardon de déranger mais je vous emprunte Héra. Elle doit nous montrer les étages pour Rin et Kanon et aussi l'endroit où elle veut mettre le portail.**

Sans laisser répondre personne il se fait suivre d'un gamin souriant et d'une dame plus âgée et très distinguée qui pour une fois fait plus jeune que son âge tellement elle est heureuse d'avoir pu parler franchement à son frère et d'avoir été entendue. Héra passe alors de longues heures à tout expliquer à son frère, mais aussi à tous ses invités. Cela aura été un bon jour où tous ont enfin pu parler d'avenir sans faux-semblants ou sans peur.

* * *

Shion souffle sur ses doigts afin de les réchauffer. En ce soir de novembre, il fait plutôt froid sur Athènes. Il est là, devant ce grand immeuble rénové, en train d'apprendre par cœur un discours qu'Héra et Athéna lui demandent de lire en public. Deux bras enserrent sa taille et un corps se colle à lui. Il le reconnaît de suite. L'homme ne porte qu'une fine chemise et avec ce froid cela ne peut-être que lui.

**\- Je t'envie.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si novembre est froid, logiquement le reste de l'hiver sera doux. C'est comme ça à Athènes depuis quelques années.**

**\- Merci de me rassurer.**

**\- C'est bien normal c'est ma faute. **L'homme met sa bouche près de l'oreille de Shion.** Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de te faire aimer le froid. Ce soir je te ferais une cession particulière.**

**\- Camus arrête ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petits jeu pervers.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit cette nuit, **rigole le Maître de la glace et du le repousse, alors il l'attrape et l'embrasse fougueusement.** Je t'aime et laisse-moi faire ton discours. Je l'ai écrit et le connaît déjà par cœur. Personne n'y verra d'inconvénient. **

**\- Camus, Shion, on vous attend pour le discours.**

Les deux hommes regardent leur époux leur faire un signe de la main afin qu'ils se dépêchent. Saga leur offre un magnifique sourire.

**\- Va pour ta séance, je suis sûr que Saga aimera.**

**\- J'en suis sûr aussi, **murmure Camus en serrant plus fort son homme dans ses bras afin de le réchauffer.** Je vous aime.**

Shion ne répond pas mais l'embrasse avec douceur et l'entraîne à sa suite en le remerciant de prendre la parole.

Ils entrent dans une salle de restaurant accueillant de grande table ronde où les invités ont pris place. Quand Camus monte sur l'estrade improvisée personne ne dit rien et laisse faire. Même les déesses savaient que cela finirait ainsi. L'homme est tellement plus à l'aise en public et pour parler. Il le prouve souvent depuis son retour à la vie. Tout le monde écoute son élocution.

Dans le bar de Dionysos se trouve beaucoup de monde, car ce soir c'est l'inauguration de l'immeuble acheté six mois plus tôt par Héra.

Comme prévu, au rez-de-chaussée c'est ouvert un bar/restaurant et une boutique de fleuriste accolée. Justement pour montrer à tous les talents d'Aphrodite et d'Ikki, se sont eux qui ont décoré le restaurant pour la soirée. Les gerbes de fleurs ont un grand succès. Les deux hommes sont félicités et certains invités prennent leur carte de visite.

Ce soir, comme le dit Camus dans son discours, le bâtiment inaugure aussi un atelier d'artiste et bijouterie, dont on peut apercevoir les œuvres dans tout le lieu. Effectivement, Shin et Héphaïstos se sont fait un plaisir de faire la décoration intérieure du lieu. Ils y exposent des tableaux, des mosaïques, mais aussi des statues, plusieurs fontaines murales ou non. Le lieu permet aux gens de se détendre dans un style grec ancien. Ils ont aussi soufflé les bouteilles de vins du bar. Camus rappelle que certaines sont mises en vente.

Après il parle du cabinet d'avocat, de la maison d'édition et de l'entreprise de publicité. Certains invités rigolent en disant que pour des chefs d'entreprises comme eux, il y a bien des services intéressant dans cet immeuble. Cela plaît à tous. Et des cartes sont échangées.

Athéna a eu l'idée d'inviter en plus de leurs amis et soldats de chaque Dieu, tout son réseau d'humains, grâce à sa fondation. Il y a donc des médecins, mais aussi des chefs d'entreprises dans tous les domaines, des personnes dans le social et les nouveaux collègues d'Himiko dans l'école d'en face.

Poséidon a fait pareil, en revenant il a trouvé un moyen de vivre avec Julian Solo. Les deux hommes ont fondu leurs âmes ensembles. Et sur terre il porte le nom des Solo et gère le domaine sous-marin. Il a aussi invité son réseau. Il doit y avoir plus de trois cents personnes et il fait chaud en comparaison à dehors.

Camus finit son discours en remerciant tout le monde et laisse place à un groupe de musique conseillé par Apollon et au festin. Au fond on inaugure un restaurant et un bar. Il est applaudi et encore remercié par Shion quand il le rejoint à table.

**\- Mon chéri tu es le meilleur.**

**\- Shion à raison, **murmure Saga à son mari.** Le meilleur dans tous les domaines.**

Camus veut répondre mais Shion l'en empêche en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Saga comprend que ce soir il aura une bonne surprise alors il reprend la parole avec son jumeau à ses côtés et son beau-frère.

**\- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur le lieu et la date ?**

**\- Oui, on va se marier le quinze juillet prochain, **déclare heureux Kanon.

**\- Oui, Hadès-sama a accepté qu'on fasse la cérémonie dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna et c'est Héra qui nous mariera. Elle est la déesse des mariages et elle a insisté..., **explique le Juge dans un léger sourire épanoui par la nouvelle mais grimaçant aussi des arguments qu'Héra leur a prétexté.

**\- Après on fera le repas ici, Dionysos nous a dit qu'il organiserait tout, **reprend rapidement la parole Kanon à Rhadamanthe, tout excité d'expliquer la chose à son jumeau. **Aphrodite et Ikki feront la décoration comme ce soir.**

**\- Ça va être parfait. **Saga aime voir son cadet comme cela. Heureux et avec ce côté enfantin.

**\- Oui Camus nous a aidé, **dit doucement Rhadamanthe qui ne veux pas être entendu par son seigneur. Il a encore un peu de mal avec le Verseau –en aura certainement toujours- même si celui-ci lui a prouvé à plusieurs reprises son utilité.

**\- Mais non, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Juste dit ce qu'il fallait à qui de droit.**

**\- Comme d'habitude. **Apollon vient de se mêler à la conversation.** Shin et moi on se marie en février j'espère vous y voir. De toute façon vous allez recevoir des faire- parts dans pas longtemps. Ils ont été faits par Rin et Shin.**

**\- C'est vrai faudra aussi faire les vôtres, **rappelle Camus.** Maintenant que tout est organisé.**

**\- Ne leur dis pas comme ça, **rigole Apollon, **ils vont croire qu'ils ont été impossible.**

**\- Comparé à toi et Shin oui, **s'amuse Camus de faire rougir ses deux beaux-frères.

**\- Camus je te cherchais. **Poséidon s'assoit sur l'une des chaises vides autour de la table.** Beau discours. Maintenant il va falloir que tu en refasses un bientôt.**

**\- Ah bon pourquoi ? **Le Bleu Marine ne voit pas quel événement le pousserai à faire cela.

**\- Tu vas devenir le parrain de ma fille. **Le silence se fait. Camus blanchit pensant à une boutade comme la première fois. Voyant cela Poséidon éclate de rire faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes aux tables alentour. Le Dieu des mers n'en a que faire.** Ne fait pas cette tête, idiot ! Je te l'avais dit. Himiko a choisi la marraine en Sheera alors je choisi le parrain.**

**\- Oui mais Shin…**

**\- Je l'apprécie mais je t'apprécie plus. Tu m'excuses Apollon.**

**\- Pas de problème, moi j'étais venu lui demander d'être mon témoin.**

Deux mains viennent se poser sur les épaules du Verseau qui sursaute.

**\- Et tous les repas se feront ici, **déclare Dionysos.** Dis-moi ça fait quoi d'être si aimé ?**

**\- Ça change, **sourit-il.** Surtout… **Il regarde Hadès qui lui lance des regards noirs d'être si entouré et de voir Rhadamanthe avec lui. Tous se mettent à rire.

**\- Laisse-lui du temps, il est très rancunier et puis le fait d'être dans la même pièce sans vous entre-tuer est déjà une bonne chose en soi, **explique Héra qui vient de rejoindre la table et qui a suivi la conversation.** Apollon félicitation à toi et Shin. Je serais heureuse de vous marier.**

**\- Avec grand plaisir.**

Tous continuent à parler avec véhémence. Dans une autre table aussi les discussions sont au rendez-vous. Sheera, Himiko et Pandore parlent d'enfants et Shin et Rin de mariage.

**\- Poséidon est allé demander à Camus d'être le parrain de notre enfant, **raconte Himiko

**\- Et Apollon est allé lui demander d'être son témoin, **déclare Shin.** Rin tu voudrais être le mien. **Depuis leur retour les deux humains ont appris à se connaître et s'apprécient vraiment beaucoup.

**\- Oui avec plaisir mais tu ne voudrais pas demander à Héphaïstos plutôt ? **S'étonne un peu le Noiraud qui ne pensait pas être appelé pour ce rôle.

**\- Il… Il n'aime pas être mis au-devant de la scène, car je voulais que vous le soyez tous les deux. **Avoue sans mal le Blanc dans un léger sourire.

**\- Je vois et qui sera le second alors ? **Se renseigne Rin maintenant intrigué.

**\- Apollon a choisi Camus et Dionysos. Et Moi… **Shin est un peu gêné. Il fait un geste de la tête en montrant une certaine personne. Tous à la table se taisent ce qui attire l'attention de la personne. Un regard se pose sur Shin.** Hadès-sama vous…**

**\- Je suis comme Héphaïstos, **claque la voix froide du Dieu des morts.** Et Sheera ou Himiko seront mieux que moi.**

**\- Hadès, tu es tellement énervant ! **Souffle Rin d'exaspération de voir son Amant aussi renfrogné avec des personnes innocentes de tout.** Tes efforts ne se résument pas à accepter ce qu'Héra te demande mais aussi à faire un pas vers les autres. Rien qu'un tu comprends ? **Explique-t-il alors que l'une de ses mains s'échappe dans ses cheveux. **Et laisse un peu Camus tranquille.**

**\- Je le laisse si tu me promets de ne rien lui demander le jour où on se marie. **Échappe la voix d'Hadès très sérieusement et sans concession aucune.

Un nouveau silence se fait. Tous analysent la phrase entendue, quand un cri strident –ou une exclamation de joie- se fait entendre. Cela surprend toute la pièce et chaque invité se tourne vers la personne ayant crié en se taisant. Après ça, il n'y a plus un bruit et les centaines de personnes écoutent et regardent sans le vouloir une phrase criée du fond du cœur, d'un gamin qui vient de se mettre sur ses deux pieds et qui agrippe les épaules d'un homme mature et à l'aspect taciturne. Quelque peu énervé aussi… .

**\- Evidemment ! Oui ! Oui, quand tu veux. **Sourit à ne plus en finir Rin qui vient de changer d'humeur en un quart de seconde. Qui oublie toute la conversation précédente.** Je veux t'épouser. Je le veux, je veux être ton mari.**

Un nouveau silence se fait le temps que tout le monde comprenne bien la chose. Et des applaudissements de toutes parts surviennent.

Hadès blanchit instantanément à ce bruit qui lui vrille les oreilles et Rin comprend ce qu'il vient de faire. Réalise l'ampleur de sa bêtise. De ce fait et sans geste brusque, il s'assoit en silence, blanchit à son tour et se maudit d'avoir été si expansif. Il regrette un peu d'avoir été si démonstratif et si sa tête cogne la table devant lui, c'est un peu pour se cacher. Pour expier sa faute.

Au fond, lui non plus n'aime pas être le centre d'intérêt et être dévisagé ainsi donc pour s'excuser, il tourne son visage vers son amant et attrapant la main d'Hadès, il murmure.

**\- C'était bien une forme de demande en mariage non ? **Demande Rin en peine mais avec ses yeux brillants de bonheur.

**\- On va le voir comme ça, **soupire Hadès dans le même murmure.** Mais la prochaine fois laisse-moi la faire un peu plus romantique et moins publique.**

**\- Oui. Pardon. **S'excuse plus formellement le plus jeune des deux Noirauds**. Tu veux toujours m'épouser n'est-ce pas ?**

Hadès regarde son amant et sourit, sa face est si mignonne avec sa moue enfantine d'enfant prit en faute, qu'il ne peut se contenir. Il agrippe cette nuque fine pour le faire se relever et approche ce visage si tentant vers le sien.

Un sourire charmeur se déploie sur les lèvres d'Hadès, sourire qu'il n'offre qu'à son amant et l'embrasse faisant fi des autres. Les applaudissements redoublent quelques secondes avant de se tarir.

Le couple ne leur fera pas de signe, ils sont déjà dans leur bulle et personne ne leur en veux.

Le brouhaha reprend rapidement. Une table d'adolescents est en forme. Les jeunes chevaliers de bronze d'Athéna rigolent. Personne ne s'attendait à cela ni à d'autres découvertes. Arthur et Ilithye leur annonce qu'ils sont en couples depuis un mois. Hyoga et Shun vont vivre dans le temple du Verseau pour de bon. Il aura fallu six mois à Camus pour débarrasser toutes ses affaires surtout des livres soupire le Blond. « _Jusque sous le lit et les meubles_ » rajoute Shun en rigolant.

Les chevaliers ont repris leur vie de tous les jours assez rapidement. Seiya et Athéna sortent toujours ensemble. Shiryu a été ressuscité mais est reparti sur les cinq pics avec Shunrei, afin de fonder sa famille. Hyoga et Shun filent le parfait amour et ont enfin sauté le pas et n'ont jamais été plus heureux que maintenant. Marine et Shaina se sont installées dans la demeure de la Verte. Et Ikki a emménagé avec Aphrodite dans le douzième temple.

Arthur quant à lui s'est enfermé dans la bibliothèque du treizième temple afin de lire tous les ouvrages traitant du médical. Apollon le visite souvent tout comme Ilithye qu'il suit dans certains accouchements. Saga et Camus ont aussi commencé son entraînement militaire. Le jeune homme s'est révélé plutôt doué.

Leurs aînés, eux aussi sont bruyants. La plupart des chevaliers d'Or sont autour d'une même table. Dans un coin, Death', Shura et Aphrodite rigolent ensemble. Depuis leur retour, le trio infernal ne se sépare plus.

Ils ont retrouvés leurs habitudes. Retrouvé leur lien si spécial qui ne s'est pas effrité ou décousu dû aux nouvelles personnes qui gravitent autour d'eux. Cela ne dérange personne, tous comprennent et ne cherchent pas à défaire quoique ce soit.

Ikki assis à côté de son amant, les écoute d'une oreille distraite, son attention est portée sur son cadet et les autres bronzes. En revenant lui et Hyoga ce sont plus ou moins disputé.

Ou disons qu'une discussion musclée s'est faite entre les deux à huis clos, il y a encore quelques jours de cela. Ça a été houleux et Ikki s'en souvient encore parfaitement.

_« __Il avait amené Hyoga dans une autre pièce et sans dire un mot, Ikki s'était fait suivre. La tête des mauvais jours, le Bleu Foncé essayait de mettre ses idées en place mais, c'était difficile._

_Les poings serrés et les lèvres soudées entre elles, les deux terminent par être enfermés dans une pièce semblant être une chambre, celle que des Bronzes occupent et d'un silence de plomb, le Doré essaie de comprendre._

_Il n'a rien fait de mal, il en est presque certain alors continuant de se torturer l'esprit, le Blondin fini par poser une question. Une seule qui pourtant met en colère._

_**\- Il y a un problème Ikki ? T'as l'air soucieux ?**__ Suppose Hyoga en cherchant un indice à sa conduite._

_**\- Tu te fout de moi !? Y'a rien qui te pose problème à toi ?**__ Grince des dents Ikki en s'avançant vers son Cadet, le regard lourd de sens. __**Notre père. Ça te parle ou pas !**_

_Hyoga aimerait dire quelque chose mais il se retrouve bouche bée et incapable de dire quoique ce soit. A l'instant, il ne sait pas s'il a omis d'y penser ou s'il a préféré ignorer cette information qui cogitait dans un coin de sa tête._

_Le Blond fait inconsciemment un pas de recul et se pinçant la lèvre, il baisse la tête autant qu'il serre les poings. Maintenant il comprend mieux la mauvaise humeur de son aîné mais aussi sa façon d'être inquiet autant que sur les nerfs._

_**\- Oui, oui je comprends maintenant mais-**_

_**\- Pas de mais, tu vas devoir rompre avec Shun.**__ Ordonne sans autre terme Ikki qui ne veut pas entendre discuter ou négocier une telle chose._

_**\- Attend Ikki, tu ne peux pas ! …Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça !**__ S'écrie le Blondin de tout son être. Demander de rompre c'est comme lui demander d'arracher une partie de son cœur et il en est incapable. __**Shun et moi on-**_

_**\- Je suis désolé mais votre relation doit se terminer maintenant. Tu sais comment on appelle ça ? De l'inceste.**__ Souffle le Bleu en éduquant son interlocuteur de quelques termes. __**Ça ne peut pas continuer.**_

_**\- Mais personne ne le sait ! Personne ne connaît notre lien de parenté et Shun en souffrira. Tu veux voir ton frère triste alors que tout le monde sera heureux autour de lui ? Et puis, tu penses à moi ? Lui et moi on s'aime. Ça n'a rien de fraternel ou d'amical. On est amoureux et si je m'étais juré de ne laisser personne nous séparer durant cette année c'est valable encore maintenant. …Même toi. Je me battrais même contre toi si c'est pour garder Shun près de moi, Ikki.**__ Affirme Hyoga qui n'a plus rien d'amical ou de convivial. Qui se promet de se défendre jusqu'au bout._

_**\- Il s'en remettra, je le connais. Shun est plus fort que tu ne le crois alors ne craint rien pour lui et puis je serais là.**__ Songe le Bleuté alors qu'on pourrait croire que cette situation le laisse de marbre._

_**\- Moi je m'en remettrais pas Ikki. …J'ai besoin de lui et j'ai besoin que tu nous soutiennes.**__ Clame le Doré de tout son cœur et de toutes ses tripes._

_**\- Je ne peux pas. Pas dans ces conditions.**_

_**\- Alors dis-moi que tu ferais la même chose si les rôles étaient échangés.**__ Peste de rage ce Blond qui a envie de vomir. Qui ne se sent vraiment pas bien. __**Dis-moi que tu quitterais Aphrodite si, par hasard, tu découvrais ce lien de parenté.**_

_**\- Cette chose n'est pas plausible.**_

_**\- Imagine seulement putain ! Dis-moi que tu l'abandonnerais quitte à en être malheureux comme une pierre,**__ rage le plus jeune qui finit par repousser celui qu'il appelle « ami » en temps normal et qu'il apprécie énormément._

_Les poings serrés, Ikki ne répond pas à l'altercation et se concentre pour ne pas frapper. Il peut comprendre cette rage qui l'anime mais il doit aussi comprendre qu'il ne peut pas tolérer une telle chose. C'est au-dessus de ses forces, du moins, dur à encaisser parce qu'il veut seulement les protéger._

_Alors il tente de s'imaginer la supposition et il ne faut que quelques minutes à ce Bleu pour prendre une décision. Il n'a déjà pas abandonné Aphrodite quand leurs mémoires ont été retrouvées alors pourrait-il l'abandonner s'il était maintenant son frère de sang ? Il craint que non. Au contraire, il le protégerait davantage et ferait taire ses rétracteurs._

_Le ventre noué et les sourcils toujours autant froncés, il ne peut pas abdiquer. Il veut tenir ses convictions mais, au détriment de son petit-frère…, il ne sait pas. Un doute s'immisce en lui._

_**\- Comment je peux savoir qu'il t'aime réellement ? Que ce n'est pas une passade ?**__ Interroge de nouveau Ikki, qui reste toujours autant imperturbable malgré ses nombreuses pensées et émotions diverses._

_**\- T'es sérieux ? T'oses me demander ça ? Toi c'est une passade avec l'Or ?**__ S'époumone Hyoga qui pense craquer dans les minutes à venir._

_**\- Réponds-moi.**_

_**\- Ça ne l'est pas ! Je l'aime depuis… sûrement depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois et pour lui c'est la même chose. On est comme ça, c'est lui et moi et rien d'autre. Ikki, écoute-moi, jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, tu peux me croire.**__ Supplie le Blondin qui sent sa cage thoracique se resserrer au fur et à mesure des mots et de la situation critique. __**Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.**_

_**\- Moi non plus ce n'est pas mon intention mais si jamais cela se sait-**_

_**\- Ça ne se saura jamais ! Crois-moi, ce secret restera entre toi et moi. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ça et tu n'es pas obligé d-**_

_**\- Hyoga… faut que j'y réfléchisse.**__ Soupire le plus âgé en voyant le regard malheureux de son ami. __**Ce n'est pas contre toi seulement, je veux que mon frère soit heureux et que rien ne puisse lui arriver.**_

_**\- Je serais toujours là pour le protéger.**_

_**\- Désolé mais…, je préfère faire ça moi-même. **__Avoue Ikki en tournant les talons pour sortir de la chambre._

_**\- Ikki attend, faut que je te prévienne. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Shun ! Je l'aime et je resterais à ses côtés quoi que tu puisses en penser ! Je suis certain qu'il est mon âme-sœur et puis, je suis le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux.**_

\- …_**Tu es bien trop sûr de toi.**_

_Après ces derniers mots, le Bleuté finit par décamper et par laisser son Cadet seul. Les deux sont toujours en désaccord mais avoir pu parler et entendre le point de vue de l'autre était plus intéressant que prévu et bien plus rempli de réponses._

_Chiffonnant ses mèches de cheveux, Ikki tombe sur son frère tout souriant venir à son encontre et s'il demande si le Blond n'a pas été aperçu, le Phoenix consent à approuver les dires entendus et voit parfaitement dans le regard de son Cadet de l'amour pour ce Blondin trop buté. …Un soupir de plus est craché et s'il donne l'information souhaitée, il reçoit aussi un baiser sur la joue et des remerciements qu'il ne mérite certainement pas._

_**\- Attend Shun…, tu aimes Hyoga ?**__ Demande de vive-voix Ikki pour s'assurer. Pour réfléchir un peu mieux._

_**\- Qu-.. …, oui. …Oui de tout mon cœur.**__ Avoue le Vert embarrassé au possible mais souriant à souhait. Un sourire sans défaut et parfait. »_

Chassant les pensées de sa tête, Ikki se souvient aussi de l'accord qu'il a donné deux jours avant cette soirée et s'il ne veut pas revenir sur sa décision –prise grâce à son frère-, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au pire. Le cœur prit entre deux sentiments, il espère que cette chose va se tarir mais pour l'heure, il préfère garder un œil sur eux et les protéger de loin.

De son côté, Aphrodite regarde son Amant faire d'un œil un peu inquiet. Il ne connaît pas le sujet de la dispute, mais comme cela a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, il ne pose pas de question. Puis le Poisson reporte son regard vers ses amis qui adorent s'embrasser toutes les deux phrases. Cela gêne certaines personnes mais pas tout le monde. Et puis Aphrodite se fait une joie de toujours les défendre ou de taquiner Deathmask sur son côté « collant » qu'il a pu développer avec cette étrange année qu'ils ont tous partagés sur terre.

Non, à côté d'eux un autre trio assez atypique joue ensemble tout en mangeant. Depuis un moment, ils sont devenus accros aux jeux. Effectivement, Minos, Eaque et Milo du Scorpion adorent jouer ensemble. Hadès a interdit les jeux vidéo dans son royaume quand il a vu l'addiction pointer chez ses neveux. Mais accepte que cela se fasse sur terre pendant leur temps libre. Alors, Milo est devenu le garant de leurs loisirs et ce soir il a emmené sa nouvelle trouvaille. Trois consoles de jeux portable et une vingtaine de jeux téléchargés dedans. Les trois sont concentrés sur leur partie et Milo gagne. Eaque fulmine de perdre pendant que Minos lui se retient car le corps d'une personne contre lui l'empêche de bouger. Plus exactement une jeune femme qui prend appui contre son dos et il ne veut pas la déranger car elle lit tranquillement depuis que son repas est fini.

Cela aussi aurait pu paraître bizarre avant ces six derniers mois, mais maintenant cela devient presque banal. La jeune femme est la Marina Thétis. La blonde lit un livre sur les vampires, elle adore cela. Elle aussi est fourni par Milo son nouveau petit ami, qui travaille dans ce bâtiment comme éditeur avec Kanon. Les deux ont le même caractère bien trempé et passent du bon temps entre disputes et réconciliations. Toutes les deux pages, elle lève les yeux pour observer deux personnes. Son roi premièrement, qui est toujours en train de rire avec Camus et d'autres. Et sa reine avec qui elle a bien sympathisé. Elle n'a pas connu la reine Amphitrite mais est heureuse de connaître Himiko. La jeune femme rend heureux son dieu, alors elle a appris à l'aimer. En plus, elles sont les deux seules femmes à vivre dans le monde sous-marin. Elles ont décoré ensemble la future chambre de l'enfant. Elle sourit de voir sa reine et son roi si heureux et d'entendre le rire de son compagnon qui vient de battre les deux spectres. Minos maugrée et bouge ce qui fait sortir Thétis de sa contemplation. Elle aussi bougonne et se moque des frères. Elle pique la console de Milo et défi les deux frères. Minos pense la gagner mais il perd une fois de plus. Thétis rit et dépose un baiser sur la joue du Blanc. Elle aime bien ces deux juges des Enfers. Alors, elle les taquine de façon bonne enfant avec son compagnon.

Dans le restaurant tous parlent avec entrain, mangent avec envie et créent l'avenir avec plaisir.

* * *

Vingt et un décembre, le sanctuaire sous-marin est en effervescence, des cris retentissent partout entre les murs de pierre et d'eau. Dans la chambre de Poséidon, Himiko crie de tout son saoul.

**\- Chéri le bébé arrive, je… Haaa !**

**\- Himiko tient bon Ilithye arrive. **Assure Poséidon qui contre toute attente, panique légè déteste voir sa femme souffrir même si c'est pour lui offrir le plus beau de tous les cadeaux.

**\- Bonjour me voilà.**

**\- Arthur ! **S'exclame le Dieu des Mers qui ne s'attend pas à sa visite.

**\- Oui, Ilithye s'excuse elle arrive dès que possible. Elle est avec une patiente. Himiko ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas mon premier accouchement en solo. Et on devrait avoir fini avant l'arrivée d'Ili'**

La jeune femme fait un « oui » de la tête avant de crier à nouveau. Le jeune homme donne des ordres à Poséidon et Thétis qui assiste sa Reine. Et l'accouchement débute. Cela prend une bonne demi-heure. Quand le premier cri de l'enfant se fait, les adultes se taisent. Tous regardent inquiet Arthur qui est partie un peu plus loin pour examiner le bébé. Il se tait lui aussi, prend le pouls, écoute le cœur, regarde ses pieds, ses mains… Au bout d'un moment il revient souriant vers les parents et Thétis.

**\- Félicitation c'est une jolie fille, en bonne santé et avec tous ses membres bien faits. **Sourit largement Arthur avec le nouveau-né dans ses bras.** Son cœur bat bien aussi.**

Le jeune homme dépose en douceur le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

**\- Arthur merci de ton aide. Je te présente Thalassa.**

**\- Thalassa, c'est un joli nom qui lui va bien.**

La petite fille a hérité des traits de son père, elle possède déjà des touffes de cheveux Bleu Clair. Bleu Mer comme son nom. Thétis félicite ses Dieux et observe sa princesse. Poséidon à les larmes aux yeux et s'assoit aux côtés de ses deux femmes, un sourire aux lèvres. Soulagé et heureux d'avoir pu assister à un tel moment.

**\- J'étais sûr que ce serait une fille ! **S'exclame satisfait le Dieu des Mers.

**\- Et si ça avait été un garçon ? **Demande Arthur.

**\- On n'avait pas de prénom, **rigole doucement Himiko,bien fatiguée.

**\- Je vois. **Arthur regarde la mère et décide de finir le travail.** Poséidon j'ai encore une chose à régler avec Himiko, peux-tu prendre Thalassa avec toi ? Après il faudra les laisser dormir. Pendant ce temps, Thétis va annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde.**

La Blonde s'exécute avec l'accord de son Seigneur. Celui-ci prend sa fille dans les bras et Arthur demande à Himiko de pousser à nouveau. Il extrait le placenta et va pour l'examiner quand Ilithye débarque. La déesse fait l'examen elle-même et annonce que tout va bien.

**\- C'est une belle jeune princesse, **murmure Ilithye.

**\- Merci, **dit Poséidon.** Arthur nous a vraiment bien aidé.**

**\- C'est qu'Ili' m'a bien formée. Mais maintenant rend Thalassa à sa mère et laisse les se reposer. On revint dans deux heures pour le premier repas.**

**\- Tu veux la faire boire au sein ou directement au biberon ? **Se renseigne Ilithye.

**\- Je… J'hésite encore, **confie Himiko.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, **sourit Arthur. **On en reparle dans deux heures.**

Le jeune homme et la déesse retournent travailler. Depuis quelques semaines ils ont ouvert une clinique de quartier non loin du bâtiment où travaillent leurs amis. Les deux habitent ensemble et leur relation évolue bien.

* * *

Vingt-cinq décembre, en ce soir de Noël le bar-restaurant de Dionysos est fermé et pourtant bondé. Tous les dieux de l'Olympe et leurs soldats sont là. Le lieu a été réaménagé de façon à faire entrer tout le monde mais aussi à offrir un buffet froid et chaud. Un immense sapin trône au fond de la pièce. Chaque invité en arrivant y dépose des cadeaux dessous. Mais une chose bien plus distrayante fait se regrouper tout le monde à un seul endroit. La venue du Dieu des Mers avec sa femme et sa fille.

**\- Félicitation mon oncle, **dit Apollon.

**\- Merci. J'ai appris que Shin et toi allez bientôt adopter. **Répond Poséidon non sans exhiber son nouveau trésor.

**\- Oui nous les aurons fin Mars. Nous les avons trouvés grâce à la fondation d'Athéna, elle possède quelques orphelinats.**

**\- Les ? **Rhadamanthe venant féliciter son oncle vient d'entendre la conversation.

**\- Oui un frère et une sœur, du même âge que ta fratrie. J'espère qu'ils s'entendront bien petit frère, **sourit le dieu du Soleil.

**\- Je suis sûr que ce sera le cas, **déclare Shin confiant.** La petite s'appelle Fengári et son aîné Ilios.**

**\- Haha ! Eux aussi porte bien leur nom, lune et soleil en grec. Comme ma petite Thalassa, **s'amuse Poséidon.** La famille s'agrandit, j'aime cela.**

Rhadamanthe, Apollon et Shin sont bien d'accord avec lui.

Tout le monde se presse pour féliciter, pour donner des nouvelles, tous parlent des futurs projets. La famille s'agrandit, les unions se font. Les affaires vont bien. Tous sont en liesse pour ce Noël en famille. Des cadeaux s'ouvrent et des cris de joie se font. Tous ont hâte de voir de nouveaux enfants, une nouvelle génération. Génération ancrée dans l'humanité chérie et sauvée. Liens entre l'ancien et le nouveau.


End file.
